


The House Beyond the Barrier

by eddypearl2018



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Confrontations, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Love, Past Lives, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 377,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddypearl2018/pseuds/eddypearl2018
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha jumps into Tessaiga’s Meidō Zangetsuha to save Kagome. With virtually no way of escaping on their own, Sesshomaru may know the only means to free them. For the sake of Rin, Sesshomaru sets out on a journey to try and rescue his brother, confronting dark paths and painful memories along the way.





	1. The Dark Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I really liked watching Inuyasha and did not want it to end. So, I decided to continue the story. Why not?

And just like that he was gone. Inuyasha had jumped into the dark abyss of Tessaiga’s Meidō Zangetsuha. The group stood stunned and paralyzed as the giant starry hole closed behind him.

After a few moments of silent shock came a flood of cries of grief, angry rants of Inuyasha’s insanity and verbal speculations of how he could return. Those who hadn’t had the willpower to speak collapsed on the ground, staring at the spot where the giant hole had once appeared.

Everyone who witnessed the spectacle was affected and stricken with some sort of emotion. In a matter of minutes, they had lost both Kagome and Inuyasha to an unattainable realm. Although it took everything in him not to show it, even the notorious stoic demon Sesshomaru could not fully conceal the shock and underlying grief he felt over Inuyasha’s unexpected and rash decision. As the group contemplated the possibilities of Inuyasha and Kagome’s return, Sesshomaru was convinced that all hope was lost for them.

It wasn’t too long ago that he and Inuyasha were in the Meidō Zangetsuha together when Sesshomaru demanded that Inuyasha prove his rightful inheritance of Tessaiga. It took everything in Inuyasha to find a way for both him and Sesshomaru to escape the dark abyss before it sucked them into the Underworld. In the end, it was Sesshomaru’s discarded sword Tensaiga that showed Inuyasha the path of escape. With Tensaiga at Sesshomaru’s side, Inuyasha would have to not only find Kagome, but figure out a way for them to escape the abyss on his own. Sesshomaru learned that Inuyasha was brave, determined and stubborn, but this was a feat he would not be able to get out of…alone.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” a distraught Shippo, overcome with tears and inconsolable grief, called to him, falling at his feet. “Please, Lord Sesshomaru, is there anything you can do to get them back with Tensaiga?” he pleaded.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his own thoughts and looked down at the deflated young fox demon. The boy had always been a sniveling whiny creature to him, but today he just looked like a crushed little boy who had lost his whole world and everything in it.

“Yes, Sesshomaru, is there anything you can do to free Inuyasha and Kagome?” Miroku questioned, looking over at him with his arms around Sango in comfort.

“Lord Sesshomaru, can you bring them back?” Rin asked, with tearful eyes.

“And why, on earth, would he ever want to do that? Inuyasha has been the bane of Lord Sesshomaru’s existence since his birth,” Jaken hissed at Shippo.

“Please, Lord Sesshomaru,” Shippo spoke over Jaken.

“Silence, Worm!” Jaken snapped at Shippo, insulted at being ignored.

“Stop, Master Jaken. Why are you so heartless?” Rin scowled at him.

Before Jaken could lash back at Rin, Sesshomaru silenced him. “Tensaiga is nothing more than a healing sword now. I cannot create a Meidō portal to reach them…and even if I could, there is no guarantee that my portal would be anywhere near where they are.”

Shippo sobbed at Sesshomaru’s words and fell into Miroku and Sango’s legs. Miroku sighed and bowed his head, as Sango put her hand on Shippo’s back in comfort.

“All we can do is wait, I guess,” Miroku said.

Sango nodded.

“There’s really nothing we can do?” Rin asked, looking down in despair, as Kohaku put his arm around her in comfort.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. Even she was distraught by their disappearance, and she barely knew them well. It bothered him that he couldn’t do anything to bring them back for Rin’s sake. Within these past few months, Sesshomaru learned the heart of sympathy and grief. It was a painful path that Rin was not a stranger to having lost her family to bandits, but Sesshomaru wished for her never to feel such a feeling like that ever again.

Kohaku gasped and looked up with widened eyes.

“What is it, Kohaku?” Sango asked, in concern.

“Lord Sesshomaru, what about your mother?”

Sesshomaru looked away. “The Meidō Stone,” he said, under his breath.

“Huh?” Rin questioned.

“Sesshomaru’s mother?” Miroku asked.

“Sesshomaru’s mother may have the means to track and free Inuyasha and Kagome from the Meidō Zangetsuha,” Kohaku said.

When in the Underworld, his mother had used her Meidō Stone to locate and track Sesshomaru and me, and offer an exit portal for us from the realm.

"The Underworld? You were in the Underworld?" Sango asked in concern.

"Yes, Sister. It's a long story, but I think the Meidō Stone can work," Kohaku said.

“Really?” Shippo asked, in excitement.

“Are you mad? Lord Sesshomaru would never call upon his mother again for assistance, especially for such a lowly matter like this,” Jaken yelled at Kohaku.

“Shut up!” Shippo hissed at him.

“You shut up!” Jaken hissed back.

“Lord Sesshomaru, if your mother can be of any assistance, please. We beg of you,” Miroku pleaded.

Sesshomaru was silent as he thought. It wasn’t a bad idea, but how? It took everything in him to go to ask his mother for help with Tensaiga and how to master the Meidō Zangetsuha in the first place. He had been desperate and couldn’t afford to let his pride get his way of asking for his mother’s help. Although their relationship had been tense since his youth, Sesshomaru knew that his mother loved him and would gladly help him if he needed it, as long as he didn’t upset her. But, this was another situation entirely. By asking help with this matter, his mother wouldn’t be providing help to Sesshomaru, she would providing help to Inuyasha, her late husband’s son by the woman he loved most in the world. It would be a real gamble getting her assistance in this matter. Plus, how could he even bring himself to ask for the Meidō Stone to help Inuyasha? He had been declaring his hate and vowing to put Inuyasha to his end to anyone who would listen for centuries. How could he go back on his word and try to save him?

Rin broke his thoughts. “Lowly matter?” she asked silently, looking at Jaken. “That’s Lord Sesshomaru’s brother.”

“Do you know nothing? Lord Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha with a passion. It has been a gift that he offered himself to the darkness to save Kagome. It’s less work for Lord Sesshomaru.”

“How dare you say that, Master Jaken?!” Rin erupted, as the crowed scowled in disappointment at Jaken’s comment. “Family is family! Just because you say you hate someone and want them dead doesn’t mean you really want that!”

Sesshomaru looked at her in shock. He couldn’t believe what she had said.

“What are you saying, Rin? That Lord Sesshomaru’s been lying to himself and all of us for all these years?” Jaken lashed at her.

“I hated my brothers and told them that I hated them all the time, but I would give up anything to bring them back if I could!” Rin shouted, tears streaming down her face.

“Rin,” Lady Kaede called out to her, as Kohaku held her close.

Before Jaken could open his mouth to say another word, Sesshomaru walked over to Rin, hitting Jaken hard on the head as he passed by. In all his travels with Rin, he had only seen her get upset once, when she thought he had perished during his battle with Magatsuhi. She never once talked about her family. It was unlike her.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Rin’s shoulder and she looked up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and stained with tears. Sesshomaru looked deep into her eyes for a moment and without a word got up and turned away. It was settled. No words needed to be spoken between them.

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Kohaku asked, puzzled.

“Jaken.”

“Yes, mi lord,” he responded, rubbing the lump forming on his head.

“Take care of Rin until I return.”

“But, mi lord? What about me? I should go with you.”

“Take care of Rin, Jaken,” he said again, before transforming into his true form, a fluffy white dog, and leaping into the sky.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken called out to him in sadness, letting his body fall limp on the ground.

“What? Where’s he going?” Shippo asked, frantically.

“I don’t know,” Miroku responded.

“He’s going to help Inuyasha and Miss Kagome,” Rin said, with a smile, wiping her tears, as she watched Sesshomaru fly away in the distance.


	2. The Art of Persuasion

Time was against him. If Sesshomaru was really going to try and save Inuyasha and Kagome from the dark abyss of the Meidō Zangetsuha, he didn’t have a great window of time to work with. For all he knew, it could have already been too late. He was confident that Inuyasha would be able to sustain himself in the dark abyss for a while, but Kagome could have already been sucked into the Underworld by now. With no information to go by, moving as quickly as possible was his best option. In his true form, he soared through the sky as quickly as he could to his mother’s palace in the sky.

When Sesshomaru reached the hilltop beneath his mother’s palace, he soared upwards to the palace’s entrance. Sesshomaru preferred to stand at the hilltop and wait for his mother’s presence before attempting to enter her home, avoiding the risk of having to explain his visit to her guards and handmaidens if she was not there, but time was of the essence.

Sesshomaru’s mother, Inukimi, had two homes, her palace in the sky in the Central region of Japan and the castle in the lands of the Western region of Japan where Sesshomaru was born and raised. When Sesshomaru’s father, Inu no Taishō, had married his human wife, Izayoi, Inukimi was outraged that his father chose to leave the Western Lands to live with his new wife. His father’s intentions were harmless, as he only wanted to give Inukimi her space and keep their love life out of her sight, but she didn’t see it that way. No one was going to “flee” from her. So, to spite Inu no Taishō and intimidate his new wife, Inukimi made a statement by building a palace in the sky in the region of Japan they chose to reside. Rumor had it that despite being unaware of Inu no Taishō’s exact place of residence with Izayoi in the area, she wanted Inu no Taishō to always be able to smell her scent wherever he roamed in the land. With her personality, it was most likely true. Inukimi was vicious that way.

With Sesshomaru traveling the many regions of Japan for centuries after Inu no Taishō’s death, Inukimi traveled back and forth between residences to live in leisure at her palace in the sky and oversee matters in the Western region with Inu no Taishō’s troop leaders. She traveled between residences several times during a lunar cycle.

Beyond the clouds, Sesshomaru landed before a golden gate guarded by two dog demons, Lodi and Reichi, two longtime members of his father’s troop.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” they greeted him, opening the gate on each end with a bow. “Welcome home.”

Sesshomaru huffed as he transformed into his humanoid form. “Save your breath. This is not my home,” he muttered, walking up the stairs.

Every twenty steps or so dog demon guards stood at each side of the stairs and bowed to honor and greet him. Most of their faces were familiar. Many of the guards he had known as a pup under his father’s leadership, while some were new, possibly pups of older troop members. Regardless of whether he recognized them or not, Sesshomaru avoided eye contact with everyone and walked up the stairs in a steady quick stride.

When he reached the top of the stairs and the courtyard that displayed his mother’s throne, Sesshomaru knew for sure that his mother was not there. He could smell her scent all around, but the strong scent of her actual presence was missing.

“Welcome, my lord,” Doroshi, his mother’s head handmaiden greeted him with a bow.

“My mother is not here?”

“She is not, my lord. She headed back to her homeland a few days ago.”

The castle of the Western Lands was the only home she had other than her palace in the sky.

“When will she return?”

“I cannot say, my lord. Maybe in another week or two.”

Sesshomaru huffed. He didn’t have that long to wait.

“My lord, is there anything I can do to assist you in her absence?” the woman asked.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. It was farfetched, but perhaps she could help.

“The amulet around my mother’s neck, the Meidō Stone. Might it be here?”

Doroshi put her index finger over her lips as she thought. “I reckon not, my lord. She never takes that necklace off, except for bathing and sleeping.”

“I thought as much,” Sesshomaru sighed. It was the last gift his father ever gave his mother before he died. As much as she swore to despise him, Sesshomaru knew different and that she would never part with that amulet and leave it unattended. The more he thought about his mother’s personality and her tendencies, the less confident he became in actually getting her help in this matter at all. There was no way she would part with that stone under any circumstance, but he couldn’t help but try.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?”

“No. Thank you.”

“Please know, my lord, that my lady’s residence is welcome to you. She said so. I would be happy to draw you a bath or prepare a room for you.”

Without a word, Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and flew West towards home, his home, the Western Lands.

***

Sesshomaru preferred to fly in his humanoid form, but with time against him, his true form had to work. A journey that took three days flying in his humanoid form would only take a few hours in his true form, if he pushed himself hard enough.

As he traveled, he thought of how he could convince his mother to lend him the amulet. The cold hard truth wouldn’t work for her. He needed to find a way to make the Meidō Stone about him and not Inuyasha. As much as he had many issues with his mother, he knew that his mother would do just anything for him, as long as he didn’t upset her.

As Sesshomaru thought of his options, he questioned his own motives for his actions. It was for Rin. He was trying to save Inuyasha and Kagome for Rin. As much as he tried to convince himself that that was true, deep down he knew that he was doing it for Inuyasha too. Despite all that he had said and once felt about Inuyasha, he came to respect him as an individual and as a brother. Although he would never openly acknowledge it, he remembered the times when Inuyasha tried to help and save him. It counted for something.

All Sesshomaru knew was that he did not work so hard to master the Meidō Zangetsuha and bestow it on Inuyasha for him to swallow it all up recklessly for a woman. “That fool,” Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

Sesshomaru reached the castle of the Western Lands by nightfall. He was relieved that the guards on duty recognized him after all these centuries. They bowed down below as they watched him fly overhead. He was in no mood for an interrogation and didn’t have the time to for it.

Most of the castle lanterns were out, but he could see that the lanterns in his mother’s room were still on. “Good, she’s still awake,” Sesshomaru said, as he landed in the Eastern Courtyard just below her wing of the castle.

Sesshomaru quickly transformed into his humanoid form and proceeded to the Eastern Gate. The two guards on duty greeted him with a bow. He nodded and walked past. Although manners were not Sesshomaru’s strong suit, he made the effort with the troops in the Western Lands. They were his father’s best troops, many of which he knew as a pup, sparred with and even went on deadly missions with.

Sesshomaru walked in and smelled his mother’s scent. She was there.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall to her room and paused at the door. Sesshomaru huffed. He left like a small pup running to his parent’s room after having a nightmare. It was humiliating. All this for Rin and a brother he didn’t even really like. He wished to be anywhere but there.

As Sesshomaru lifted his hand to knock on the door, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see two of his mother’s handmaidens walking toward him, one with a cup of milk and a plate of cake, and the other with a jar of some sort of lotion or ointment. 

“Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru,” the young maidens greeted him in unison.

“My mother is inside?” he asked, at a loss for words.

“Yes, my lord,” the maiden with milk and cake answered.

“We shall let her know you are here,” the second maiden continued, walking past him to open the door.

Sesshomaru watched them, as they entered the room. He sighed as he waited in the hallway, rehearsing a spiel to tell his mother in his mind.

“You may enter, my lord,” the one maiden, whispered to him, as she opened the door wider.

Sesshomaru walked past her and into his mother’s living quarters. It looked the same as it had been centuries ago, with the exception of the purple drapes that hung across the windows. Sesshomaru walked in and saw his mother lounging on her large gray couch in the center of the room. Her hair hung down past her shoulders and she wore a golden nightgown. The amulet hung around her neck.

“Sesshomaru, my, am I surprised to see you here…and without your human entourage too. Have you finally caved in and eaten the little roaches?”

“As I said before, don’t be absurd,” Sesshomaru answered.

His mother smirked. “And that little demon… what of him? Have you finally discarded him for revealing your true feelings on matters? How astonishing was he?”

Sesshomaru growled. He hadn’t been in her presence for more than a minute and she was already annoying him. He didn’t want to prolong this encounter. It was best for him to just get to the point and leave.

“Mother, I am in need of your Meidō Stone.”

Inukimi huffed. “How foolish are you, Son? You have a Meidō creating sword. You don’t need my stone.”

“I do not possess that sword anymore,” Sesshomaru answered.

Inukimi laughed. “What do you take me for, some fool? I see the sword right there, right next to that new one everyone’s been chattering about. Don’t insult me.”

“Bakusaiga.”

“Lovely,” she answered, uninterested.

“Tensaiga is nothing more than a healing sword now.”

“What are you talking about? Not too long ago you were in my face seeking guidance on how to master the Meidō Zangetsuha technique. Your little demon would have cried me a river of tears if I hadn’t revived that little girl pup, a casualty in your pursuit of mastering the technique.  All of that and you tell me that Tensaiga is only a healing sword. Preposterous,” she said, flipping her hair.

Sesshomaru was silent as his mother laughed and rose from the couch. Her maidens had bowed as she stood to her feet.

“She’s expired again, hasn’t she?” Inukimi asked, walking toward Sesshomaru. “That little girl pup you toted around like a hand purse is no more and you’ve sought to trap me into giving you this stone to revive her for a second time. That’s it. It must be.”

Sesshomaru remained silent. He learned from an early age that it was not wise to interrupt his mother, especially when she felt she was onto something.

“If you recall, Son, I told you that it was her last chance. I said it and I meant it,” she said calmly, standing in front of his face. “If you cared about her so much, which you clearly did, you would have cared enough to protect her better and not throw her in harm’s way.”

Sesshomaru didn’t look away. He stared back at her, his face hard and cold. He wouldn’t let her get to him. She didn’t even know what she was talking about.

“Responsibility was never your strong suit, Sesshomaru. I mean, look. I’m here doing your job overseeing the Western Providences as you dance around and babysit humans,” she laughed. “I’m doing your job, and you have the audacity to ask me for the one thing that will keep you distracted?”

Sesshomaru knew she had a point. He had abandoned the Western Lands long ago. If his mother hadn’t stepped up and filled in, he wouldn’t know where the lands would be now. Under his mother’s leadership, it wasn’t like when his father was governing everything, but she did direct the troops in addressing critical matters and kept regional business afloat.

“You, of all people, want me to part with the last token your father ever gave me,” she said, turning away from him, clutching the amulet around her neck. “Such gall you have, Sesshomaru. It pains me that you may have gotten that from me,” she said, walking back to her couch.

Sesshomaru had enough. No story on earth would force his mother to let him borrow the Meidō Stone. He knew he was out of options and either way he spun it, he’d be humiliated. Either his mother would assume that he was pining over a dead human girl or know that he was trying to help Inuyasha. He would lose either way.

“For the reason I seek it, Father would approve of you lending it to me,” he said.

“Ha! To save a human child for the hundredth time? Yes, of course he would,” she snarled.

“To save his son.”

Inukimi looked up at him with a serious face. “You’re not one to get yourself in any trouble you can’t get out of, Sesshomaru,” she said, her left eyebrow elevated, as she looked over her son in concern.

“Not me, Inuyasha,” he said, ashamed for even mentioning his name.

Inukimi paused and looked away. “Inuyasha?” she said, playing with the ends of her long silver hair. “What could he possibly need the Meidō Stone for?”

“He jumped through the Meidō Zangetsuha strike and is trapped in the Meidō.”

Inukimi looked at her son with a smirk. “You’re kidding me. You really did it? You attempted to kill your own brother,” she shook her head. “What kind of monster did I raise?”

“I did not attempt to kill Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru responded, referring to this particular time.

“It was an accident then?”

Sesshomaru glanced at his mother’s handmaidens standing near the wall. He didn’t want them there. If they knew the truth, it would be around the castle and throughout the Western Lands by morning.

“Leave us,” Inukimi instructed her handmaidens, watching Sesshomaru glance at them.

“Yes, my lady,” they said in unison, before leaving the room.

“Better, Sesshomaru?”

He huffed.

“It’s a sound proof door. They can’t hear what we say,” she added.

“Tensaiga is only a healing sword now because I relinquished the Meidō Zangetsuha technique to Tessaiga.”

“What? You did what?”

Sesshomaru remained silent. He could tell that his mother was aggravated.

“After all that work and pain you put into mastering that technique, you freely gave it to your brother, the half-demon you ‘despise?’” she questioned him, putting her hands in a quotation motion at the word “despise.”

“It was Father’s intention all along that I master the technique, give it to Inuyasha and claim Bakusaiga as my own,” Sesshomaru said, clutching the handle of Bakusaiga.

Inukimi shook her head. “Well, you can’t make this up. It sounds just like a plan of that old dog.”

Sesshomaru agreed to himself. No, no one could make any of this up.

“So, what happened? He sucked himself in?”

“He jumped in.”

Inukimi looked at Sesshomaru for a moment and then laughed hard, practically falling from the couch. Sesshomaru never understood why his mother laughed at the oddest things.

“Not fell in or got sucked in, but jumped in? Ha! What a waste. Why?”

“He jumped in after his woman. She was sucked in by an enemy and Inuyasha went after her,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Hmm, how admirable,” she said, drying her tears of laughter with the corner of her nightgown. “And you care, why? Hadn’t you wanted him dead for centuries now?”

Sesshomaru was silent. He knew this would come up and he knew that he didn’t have an explanation to justify it.

“It’s at times like these that I would love to be in the company of that little demon of yours,” she said, taking the Meidō Stone amulet from around her neck.

“Come here, Son.”

Sesshomaru walked over as she gazed into the stone, his mind pondering what she was doing. Was she really going to lend him the amulet?

“This is only for your father,” she said, looking into Sesshomaru’s eyes.

She didn’t have to say it. Sesshomaru already knew it. Her love for his father would always outweigh any hatred or animosity she felt for him.

After a long silence as she looked into the Meidō Stone, Inukimi spoke. “He’s there,” she said, pointing the amulet to her son.

Sesshomaru watched as he saw his brother battling demons and calling for Kagome.

“I can open a portal for him here,” Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru looked up and sighed lightly. Although he refused to admit that he was anything like his brother, he knew that they were similar in at least one regard. “It’s futile. He will not leave without Kagome.”

“Isn’t that familiar,” she said, as Sesshomaru snarled. “Are you sure, Son?”

 “Yes, he will not go without her. Can you find Kagome?”

“Kagome? What a unique name.”

Sesshomaru huffed at his mother’s comment and gazed into the stone again. “There,” he said, pointing at a spot in the Meidō.

“What on earth?” Inukimi said.

“The Shikon Jewel,” Sesshomaru said.

“She’s talking to it,” Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. This couldn’t be good. What did Naraku do?

“Can a portal be opened for Kagome? If we can reach her and bring her back here, when we open the portal for Inuyasha, he will willingly come back.”

“What a clever, concerned brother you are,” Inukimi smiled at him, as he ignored her.

Inukimi tried. “I cannot open a portal for her. It will not let me. There is a force blocking me.”

“The Shikon Jewel,” Sesshomaru muttered.

“Are you sure you that you don’t want me to try and get Inuyasha?” she asked again.

“He will not go.”

“Are you sure, Sesshomaru?”

“Yes, he will not go without her,” he repeated, thinking back on how he would not have left the Underworld without Rin. Kagome was Inuyasha’s Rin.

“Then take this,” Inukimi said, taking the Meidō Stone amulet from around her neck.

Sesshomaru turned to her. Although he was shocked, he wouldn’t let his face show it.

“If Inuyasha is anything like you and your father, he will reach that girl. When he does, it would be your father’s wish for you to release him,” she said, looking at the stone.

Sesshomaru looked at her. She was being genuine. “Are you sure?”

“Take it.”

Sesshomaru took the stone and placed it around his neck.

“A thank you would be nice,” she said, as she watched her son turn to leave.

“Thank you, Mother,” he responded, not looking back.

Inukimi huffed and rolled her eyes. “I was rather fond of that little demon you traveled with. He conveys the courtesy I thought I raised you to have.”

Many honest responses rolled through Sesshomaru’s head, but it wasn’t worth it. “Goodbye, Mother,” was all he let himself respond.

Inukimi sighed. “I hope you are not traveling all the way back to the Central region now. If you are concerned about your brother, he is working to find that girl. The girl is not drifting anywhere and Inuyasha is holding his own just fine. There is no need to rush back. You can release him anywhere at any time.”

She was right. It would be futile. He was already very tired from the battle with Naraku and the travel to the Western Lands.

“Stay here for the night and leave in the morning. I’ll have my handmaidens prepare your room.”

As much as he wanted to accept, he wouldn’t let himself. “No.”

“Why must you always be so spiteful and stubborn? Just stay one night. I won’t force you to stay here,” she said. “You can freely leave in the morning.”

 Sesshomaru huffed and kept walking.

“You look like you could use a good night’s sleep anyway. I’m sure you’ve been sleeping outside on stones all these years. God forbid you set foot in a human household.”

Sesshomaru paused and turned to face his mother. There she was again with her hollow words and contradictions. “Weren’t you the one who taught me not to seek aid from humans, Mother?”

Inukimi smirked and looked away. “Who said anything about aid? Overthrow the house and take what you need,” she laughed. “I never taught you to be foolish, Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru scowled. “Typical,” he muttered to himself.

“Son, stay,” she ordered, standing from her throne.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. He could tell that she desperately wanted him to stay. Why? He did not know. Concealing her emotions was an art, a talent that he had inherited from her. It was rare for him to ever see them, which made him question her motives. It had been centuries since he had even been home, and all he would be doing would be sleeping. He needed to relax, and a hot bath and a warm futon would do the trick.

“One night,” he responded

“Excellent,” she smiled, composing herself, forcing Sesshomaru to regret his decision entirely.

Inukimi walked over to the side door and opened it, allowing her handmaidens to enter. “My son will be staying the night. Prepare his room,” she instructed.

“Yes, my lady,” the two maidens responded in unison, before scurrying off.

Without a word, Sesshomaru walked toward the main entrance of his mother’s room.

“Go head to the bathhouse. I’ll have the girls bring over some soaps and fresh clothes. They’ll prepare your meal and room while you’re in there.”

“I’ll get my own meal,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Hunting at this hour, Sesshomaru?”

He remained silent.

“But everything’s sleeping at this hour,” she responded, watching him leave.

“Not everything,” he answered, sliding the door closed behind him as he walked out.


	3. Midnight Madness

Wild oversized hare were Sesshomaru’s favorite game to hunt growing up in the Western Lands. As a pup, he would hunt for them in the fields outside of the castle grounds after midnight regularly. Unlike regular hare, wild oversized hare came alive at night. It was through hunting them at night that Sesshomaru learned how to enhance his senses and utilize unconventional techniques to dominate his prey, as wild hare were extremely fast and unpredictable in their movements.

Outside the castle entrance, Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and ran into the woods.  Sesshomaru needed to eat in his true form. Consuming meals in his humanoid form could never sustain him. Consuming human food like rice, vegetables and meats in human-sized portions was equivalent to a human eating a single edamame bean as a meal. He was a 40-foot dog demon in his true form after all. He needed meat and bones, and lots of it. Eating in his true form, he could easily consume the amount of food needed to sustain a large dog and morph into his humanoid form as he chose.

Sesshomaru ran through the woods to a familiar location he used to hunt growing up. It was a dark and secluded area surrounded by towering trees and mid-sized shrubbery. It was an ideal environment for oversized wild hare to feel safe and be exposed.

He changed his run to a walk and sniffed the air. Although he was overwhelmed by the scent of different dog demons living in the area, he managed to catch the scent of hare nearby.

Sesshomaru spotted his target, a speckled wild hare grazing near a bush. It was the size of a small cow, with ears as tall as stalks of adolescent bamboo. He steadied his breathing and watched his prey cautiously, careful not to make a sound. The hare was completely oblivious of its surroundings and it was all his.

When ready, Sesshomaru pounced, his mouth open. The creature cried and squealed in defeat, but not from his doing. A beige dog demon in its true form, almost half the size of Sesshomaru, had jumped across him and caught the hare before him.

“Yes! I got him,” the small beige dog demon gave a muffled shout, oblivious of what he had done. The oversized hare struggled and squealed in his mouth, as blood dripped from its body and onto the dog’s fur.

Hunting in true form for a dog demon was a gruesome sight. It was bloody, messy and sickening to most non-dog demons witnessing the spectacle. It was because of this very image Sesshomaru had just witnessed that made him abandon his entourage of Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un regularly. He did not want them to see him like that, especially Rin.

Sesshomaru growled and exposed his fangs to the dog. The beige dog demon’s eyes widened and dropped the hare on the hard ground with a whimper.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the startled dog demon. He watched as the young demon trembled in his presence. He was a very young dog demon, no more than maybe two centuries old. To the human eye, a century for demons would make them look closer to five years old, as a century in demons years was equivalent to five human years. Being less than a decade over four centuries old, Sesshomaru’s age was equivalent to about 20 years old in human years.

“You got it, Akihiko?” an excited voice called in the distance beyond the trees, unaware of Sesshomaru’s presence.

Sesshomaru barked and glanced behind him. There stood three other young dog demons, a gray curly-haired dog demon with floppy ears, a slender white dog demon with brown patches, pointy ears and a long tail, and a large brown dog demon with pointy ears. They were all small, around the same age as the beige demon that stood before him. Walking from behind the trees, they all froze in a gasp at his presence.  

“Akihiko!” the slender white dog demon with brown patches managed to shout in a panic at the beige dog in front of Sesshomaru.

“He-he-here,” the beige dog, now known as Akihiko said, nudging the lifeless hare toward Sesshomaru with his paw. “Ta-take it.”

Sesshomaru softened his eyes and closed his mouth. “I don’t want your food,” he huffed, as he began to walk off.

“Bu-but, it’s yours…fair and square,” Akihiko stuttered.

Sesshomaru ignored him, as he transformed into his humanoid form and walked past the other three young dog demons that stood watching the spectacle near the trees. To his surprise, the three dog demons he passed all gasped. The gray curly-haired and large brown dog demons immediately bowed their heads at him, as the slender white dog demon with brown patches, with the long tail stood frozen.

“Bow, idiot,” the large brown dog snapped at the frozen dog, slapping his head down with his paw.

Sesshomaru paid them no mind and walked off. He wasn’t surprised to see these young dog demons out and about after midnight like this. They were young, and hunting late at night was the thing to do even when he was young. What surprised him was that they seemed to know who he was. Being close to two centuries old in age, they would not have been alive to know who he was in the Western Lands, as he had been gone from the area for close to two centuries.

Sesshomaru listened attentively to the young group as he slowly walked away.

“Do you know who that was? That was Lord Sesshomaru,” he heard one of them whisper.

“Lord Sesshomaru? No,” another said.

“Yes, fool! That was him. I’m sure of it.”

“And how do you know that, Saicho?”

“Who else has a giant moon on their forehead just like Lady Inukimi? He looks just like her…the male version of her I mean,” he responded.

“Hmm, maybe you’re right.”

“Of course, I’m right! That was definitely him!”

“Really?” a timid voice questioned.

“Aw, Akihiko, I felt so sorry for you. We almost saw you shit twenty bricks right here,” the voice Sesshomaru registered as Saicho’s laughed with the others. “You should have seen your face.”

“Shut up,” he, Akihiko, responded, joining his peers in their laughter.

Sesshomaru walked a few yards before standing behind a large tree out of sight. As a dog demon, he had impeccable hearing, even being a few yards away. He assumed that the group would have been more cautious before speaking of him, given that he was sure that they should have been able to still smell his scent in the air, but they either didn’t care or were too young and ignorant to know better. But in their defense, the area held the scent of many other dog demons in the area.

“Why do you think he’s here?” a new deep voice asked.

“I don’t know, Hiroto, but it worries me.”

“Worries you? Why?” Akihiko asked, in genuine concern.

“Oh, come on, Hiroto,” Saicho hissed.

Sesshomaru heard the sound of flesh tearing and loud chomping noises. He was sure they were eating the hare.

“No, Saicho, his presence quite worries me too,” the new voice agreed. “Lord Sesshomaru only arrives when there’s trouble.”

“Trouble?” Akihiko asked, with a trembling voice.

“Oh, not you too, Kenjiro,” Saicho sighed. “Relax, Akihiko.”

“No, Lord Sesshomaru only arrives when trouble is afoot,” the voice Sesshomaru registered as Kenjiro responded.

“Yes, the last time he arrived was during the Panther Wars,” the voice of Hiroto agreed.

“Mmhm. It was really bad for us then. He led the dog demon army of the Western Lands against the Panther demons,” Kenjiro said.

“That was like two centuries ago. We weren’t even alive then,” Saicho munched.

“I was alive then,” Hiroto said.

“Like you remember anything,” Saicho snarled.

“It still happened,” Hiroto said.

“My father said we lost a lot of troops during that battle. He said that the war was so bad that even Lord Sesshomaru forced himself back to help,” Kenjiro said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. That was inaccurate. Although he had left the Western Lands, no one ever had to force him to come back to support his father in need.

“Forced himself back?” Akihiko asked.

Sesshomaru listened to silence. No one said a word for a few seconds. He wondered if they had finally caught his scent and decided to abort the conversation.  

“Do you not know anything about Lord Sesshomaru?” Kenjiro finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Uh, well…I…”

“Seriously, Akihiko? Have you been living under a rock?” Saicho asked.

“Lord Sesshomaru isn’t a common topic in my home like he is in yours. My father is a blacksmith. We're not fighters like your families are,” he said. “That’s why you’re here teaching me how to hunt properly. Remember?”

“Okay, okay. Well, just because of that, you get a pass,” Saicho said. “We’ll fill you in.”

Sesshomaru felt his heart beat faster as he awaited their conversation, pondering what they would say. He never imagined that he would be a conversation piece in anyone’s home. Sure, he was the son of the great dog demon general Inu no Taishō, but nothing more. What had those who had known him been telling their pups and those who did not know him? He could only imagine. He was sure it wasn’t favorable, especially if his mother had anything to do with it.

“We’ll fill you in. Lay down and eat this,” Hiroto said, followed by a thump of what sounded to Sesshomaru like the hare’s leg or rib cage.

“Well, Lord Sessho --

“Let Kenjiro tell it,” Hiroto interrupted Saicho.

“Oh, shut up. I’m doing it.”

“You suck at telling stories! Let him do it,” Hiroto barked.

“Whatever. Go, Kenjiro,” Saicho huffed.

Sesshomaru waited in anticipation.

“Well, uh, where do I start?”

“See, he doesn’t even know what he’s doing!” Saicho blurted.

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration, eager to listen. The dumb bullshit regarding who told the story agitated him.

“Shut up!” Hiroto scolded Saicho. “Start with General Inu no Taishō.”

“Okay,” Kenjiro began, clearing his throat. “Well, General Inu no Taishō was the overseer of the Western region of Japan. He was a fierce warrior, the fiercest ---

“He defeated everyone he came across and had these three cool swords, one of which could kill hundreds of demons in one swing,” Hiroto interjected.

“Tessaiga,” Sesshomaru whispered to himself, following along.

“Yeah. He was a badass general,” Saicho added. “The greatest.”

Sesshomaru agreed. There was no one greater than his father in battle. That was why defeating him in battle would have been the greatest achievement.

“Wow,” Akihiko said. “I knew of him, but I didn’t really know that.”

Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust. Everyone in the region should have known of his father and his greatness, whether they were alive or not. He was a legend. He scowled at such ignorance.

“Well, General Inu no Taishō had a son named Sesshomaru.  And…well --

Sesshomaru caught himself holding his breath, as he awaited the rest of the sentence. He felt foolish. As if the thoughts of these brats really mattered to him.

“Some storyteller you are, Kenjiro,” Saicho spat. “General Inu no Taishō had a son named Sesshomaru with Lady Inukimi. My old man told me that everyone was convinced that Lord Sesshomaru was going to be the perfect successor to oversee the Western Lands having General Inu no Taishō as a father, but he betrayed the land and turned against everyone.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe that came out of the brat’s mouth. He betrayed the land and turned against everyone? What was he talking about?

“He betrayed the land?” Akihiko asked.

“Sadly, yes. He even killed a number of our troops too,” Kenjiro answered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes thinking in the archives of his long memory. He was no stranger to murdering others, but he would never “betray” his own land by killing troops, his father’s troops. Never.

“What? Impossible. General Inu no Taishō’s son would never let that happen.”

“I swear on everything,” Saicho.

“I guess you’re about to lose everything,” Sesshomaru muttered, in aggravation at the damning allegations.

“How can you? You weren’t even there,” Hiroto said.

“My brother told me,” Saicho said.

“So what?” Hiroto asked.

“He was in the troop. He knows these things.”

“Psh,” Sesshomaru muttered, hoping that the little brat would mention the name of his brother somewhere in the conversation.

“My father said something similar too actually,” Kenjiro said.

“What?” Sesshomaru asked himself.

“He really betrayed us?” Akihiko asked.

“Well, ‘betrayed’ is a strong word. I guess you can say he…I don’t know,” Kenjiro tried to explain.

“Would someone just tell me what happened?” Akihiko asked in anticipation and concern.

Sesshomaru agreed. This conversation was prolonged long enough.

Saicho began. “My brother, he’s around the same age as Lord Sesshomaru, said that Lord Sesshomaru was in his training group as a pup. He said that he was a little awkward and shy, but nice.”

“My brother said that same thing too.” Hiroto said. “He said that Lord Sesshomaru was in his group when they went on training missions. He said that he was cool, a lot like General Inu no Taishō in personality actually.”

“What was General Inu no Taishō like?”

“I don’t know. Nice. We never met him,” Saicho answered.

Sesshomaru thought about his father. He could not imagine himself being anything like his father. He had always been compared to his mother in looks and temperament. Inuyasha was more like his father in personality than he was. With that comment alone, he knew that the information he was about to receive from this group would be faulty. Nonetheless, he preferred to listen.

“Whatever. Proceed,” Hiroto said.

“Anyways, my brother said that Lord Sesshomaru, after only a short time of training, maybe 50 years or so, just disappeared for like a year or two,” Saicho continued the story.

“Disappeared?”

“Well, not literally. He was alive, but he just never came on missions or trained anymore. No one even saw him around the castle. He was just gone.”

Sesshomaru caught himself holding his breath again.

“My brother said that when the troops asked about him, General Inu no Taishō would drop the subject and say that he would be back,” Hiroto added.

“Did something happen to him?” Akihiko asked.

Sesshomaru breathed deeply as he looked out into the distance.

“They say that he was sent away to learn the ins and out of overseeing the region,” Kenjiro said.

Sesshomaru exhaled.

“But that was all bullshit,” Saicho continued. “Who would be better to teach him that than General Inu no Taishō? Something happened.”

Sesshomaru bowed his head and looked at the ground.

“What happened?”

“No one really knows. It was a big secret General Inu no Taishō kept locked down,” Saicho answered.

“I heard it had to do with a human,” Hiroto said.

Sesshomaru inhaled as he watched the breeze move the stray leaves at his feet.

“A human?”

“I don’t think it was about a human. My father thinks he was really sick and they wanted to keep it quite so that inhabitants wouldn’t panic and think he was going to die,” Kenjiro said.

“Poppycock. It definitely had to do with humans and I know that for a fact,” Saicho said.

“’For a fact?’” Sesshomaru questioned, raising his head and listening attentively.

“What do you know for a fact?” Hiroto asked.

“Well, I don’t know this personally, but my brother said that a little after Lord Sesshomaru stopped attending trainings with the troops, Lady Inukimi was really pissed. Rumor has it that she went out to a village in the middle of the night and ate some humans whole,” Saicho answered.

There was a long pause. Sesshomaru’s eyes opened wide in anticipation of their response.

“What?” Get out of here. That’s insane,” Hiroto blurted.

“I’m telling you,” Saicho answered.

“My old man actually mentioned something about that one time. Nobody talks about it or brings it up, but it happened,” Saicho said.

“Seriously?” Kenjiro asked

“So, let me ask you, who does something extreme like that without reason, especially when you have alliances in surrounding areas that are witnessing that? You lose alliances that way.”

“I guess.”

“It was a no fucks given attack that just so conveniently happened when Lord Sesshomaru was absent from the troop. That’s no coincidence,” Saicho exclaimed.

“I guess you have a point,” Hiroto commented.

“Well, what did General Inu no Taishō do?” Akihiko asked.

“That’s the thing, he didn’t do anything. Everyone who knew about it played it off like nothing ever happened,” Saicho said.

“Wow.”

“How old was Lord Sesshomaru when all this happened?” Kenjiro asked.

“He around our age at the time or even younger,” Saicho said, still chomping on hare pieces.

“Hmmm.”

“So then what?”

“After some time, Lord Sesshomaru came back to the troop. But the thing was, he was very different,” Saicho went on.

“Different?”

“Well, not looks wise or anything like that, he was just --

“An asshole,” Hiroto answered.

Akihiko gave a nervous laugh. “What?”

“He became a real evil bastard,” Hiroto said calmly.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed.

“My brother said that he was a totally different person. He refused to associate with anyone. He wouldn’t work as a team player and did things all on his own, dangerous things that could get him and others killed,” Hiroto said.

“He did not talk to anyone, and when he did, he was really arrogant, snobby or just plain rude. He was really proper with everything too and even wore prestigious attire that identified his rank and high status,” Saicho said.

Sesshomaru looked out into the distance.

“He was really difficult to work with, but no one could deny that he was the best in the group,” Hiroto said.

“He ought to be. He trained constantly,” Saicho commented. “He was always training, night and day.”

“Yeah, my father said that same thing. It was like he was obsessed or something,” Kenjiro added.

“That’s why I know something happened. You’re a decent individual, then you unexpectedly leave, your mother terrorizes a village, you come back as an asshole and then train every day like a lunatic.”

Sesshomaru looked up at the bright moon in the sky. It was a calm night.

“I guess so, but didn’t General Inu no Taishō do anything about it?”

“My father said he tried to teach him the value of life, friendship and compassion, but he was too far gone,” Kenjiro said.

“He had no regard for anyone but himself. On missions, if he wasn’t going off to do his own thing, he was putting the lives of others at risk,” Hiroto said.

“And General Inu no Taishō let that happen? Akihiko asked.

“Well no. My brother said that they got into it a few times during missions. General Inu no Taishō would lecture him about his disregard for others and Lord Sesshomaru would explain how there was no benefit in helping the weak.”

Sesshomaru breathed deep and looked off into the distance.

“Wow. He thought the troop was weak?” Akihiko asked.

“He thought everyone was weak. He thought he was better than everyone expect General Inu no Taishō. Everyone else was dead weight and meaningless,” Hiroto said. “He was an asshole.”

“How could his son be like that? I mean, I know something might have happened when he was younger, but his actions were so…extreme,” Akihiko asked.

“They’re not extreme. Have you met his mother?” Hiroto commented.

The group laughed. “Well, that explains a lot,” Kenjiro commented. “She can be pretty evil.”

“How the hell did General Inu no Taishō end up with her anyway? I don’t understand it,” Saicho whispered.

“Opposites attract, right?” Hiroto asked, rhetorically.

“My old man said it was arranged. Lady Inukimi’s father, General Seijiro, was the overseer of the Western Lands for many centuries. He thought it best for his daughter to marry his best warrior, General Inu no Taishō, to strengthen the lands,” Saicho said.

“Oh, makes sense, I guess,” Hiroto said. “Genera Seijiro was a hardcore elitist, right? I guess he raised Lady Inukimi to be that way and then she trained Lord Sesshomaru that way.”

“My old man and brother think that after the incident with Lord Sesshomaru happened, especially if humans were involved, it caused her to forcefully drill her elitist ideals into him...survival of the fittest maybe,” Saicho said. “Depending on how broken he was, Lord Sesshomaru could have bought into it everything.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he looked back in the direction of the group in distain. “Broken,” he huffed.

“I guess, but Lady Inukimi hates humans and weak demons. Lord Sesshomaru hates everyone,” Kenjiro said.

“Well, we all know he’s kind of fucked up.”

Sesshomaru huffed as he looked forward. What did they know? What did anyone know?

“It’s too bad General Inu no Taishō couldn’t do anything about it?” Akihiko said.

“Well, he tried. That counts for something. His mother on the other hand…” Hiroto muttered.

“What happened with his mother?”

Sesshomaru huffed. He could feel his blood boiling even now.

“Well, despite being an asshole, Lord Sesshomaru had established himself as a great warrior in the region. Nonetheless, everyone was afraid of him. He was a lethal fighter, who was reckless and merciless with lives. On top of that, he didn’t care to help anybody,” Hiroto spoke.  “My brother said that even though General Inu no Taishō was in charge, it became a real challenge keeping and getting new alliances because Lord Sesshomaru’s reputation was a liability.”

Sesshomaru listened. The opinions of these brats didn’t matter.

“His mother devised a plan to arrange his marriage to strengthen the power of the Western Lands. If he were to marry and have a family, he wouldn’t come off as threatening,” Hiroto said.

“It makes sense, I guess,” Akihiko commented.

“My brother said she scheduled many meetings with prominent dog demon families around the region, but everyone invited declined any potential arrangement.”

“They all said ‘no?’”

“Mmhm.”

“But why?”

“Apparently, Lord Sesshomaru was always rude and belittling during the meeting,” Hiroto began. “One day, his attitude cost him a really great rewarding arrangement for the Western Lands. He insulted the girl’s father, who said that he was unfit to rule anything. Lord Sesshomaru didn’t care, he wasn’t interested in the girl anyways. But his mother was furious.”

“Shiemi,” Sesshomaru caught himself saying.

“No one really knows what happened, but rumor has it that Lady Inukimi, in a fit of rage, told Lord Sesshomaru off and said that he was unfit to succeed his father and would never be like him,” Saicho continued on.

“Some say that she even brought up that secret incident when he was a pup and said that it only happened to him because he was weak and is nothing more than a weak demon pretending to be someone greater.”

“Damn, that’s awful,” Akihiko commented.

“She said something like, ‘you can…you can hide weakness…I don’t know,” Hiroto tried to finish Lady Inukimi’s words to her son.

“You can hide weakness all you want, but weakness never dies,” Sesshomaru said to himself.

“So, what happened?”

“Obviously, Lord Sesshomaru was pissed, but his mother made it worse. The next day, she held a public tournament among any interested troops to find a successor for the Western Lands. The troops would battle, and the one who remained until the end in one piece would win.”

“What? No way,” Akihiko said.

“Ask anyone of the troops from back then,” Hiroto said.

“It’s true,” Saicho agreed.

“She held it right out in the main courtyard and sat on her throne watching the battles. The warrior who survived would be the successor to the Western Lands,” Hiroto said.

“That’s brazen! She really did that?” Akihiko asked.

“Mmhm. Lady Inukimi has balls of steel,” Saicho said.

“How hateful,” Akihiko added.

Sesshomau looked up into the night sky at the stars sparkling bright.

“Well, Lord Sesshomaru heard about it and went,” Hiroto said.

“What!”

“Yeah, he went. General Inu no Taishō heard about it too, and tried to shut it down, but Lord Sesshomaru accepted the challenge.”

“That’s crazy,” Kenjiro commented.

“He went in there and slayed everyone...without a word or a weapon,” Saicho said.

“Without a weapon?” Akihiko asked.

“Yup. It was a no fucks given slay,” Saicho responded.

“And then he left without a word,” Hiroto said.

“What?”

“Yeah, my brother said he slayed everyone, left and never came back. He said that it was a big fuck you to his mother and an execution for those who chose to participate, as it was treason in his eyes,” Hiroto went on.

“I can’t believe that. What about General Inu no Taishō?” Akihiko asked.

“He was devastated, of course, but what could he do?”

“And Lady Inukimi?”

“My old man said that she didn’t even care.”

“Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?”

“I heard he traveled the regions searching for the fiercest and most powerful demons to defeat,” Saicho said. “My brother said he was probably trying to prove that he wasn’t weak like his mother said. He only came back to assist with the Panther Wars.”

“He only ever comes back to assist with the Panther Wars, actually,” Kenjiro said.

“So, there’s going to be another Panther War now?” Akihiko asked, in concern.

“I really don’t think so. They’re done.  Lord Sesshomaru and his brother killed the Panther King. I don’t why he’s here.”

“To lead?” Kenjiro asked.

“I doubt it.”

“Well, I heard he wields that new crazy infectious sword now. He wouldn’t have an issue,” Saicho said.

“No, I doubt he’ll ever lead this place…at least with his mother around,” Hiroto said. “I sure as hell wouldn’t.”

Sesshomaru sighed.

“Lord Sesshomaru has a brother?” Akihiko asked.

“Yeah, Inuyasha. He’s a half demon who lives in the Central region,” Hiroto answered.

At the mention of Inuyasha's name, Sesshomaru grabbed the Meidō Stone amulet from around his neck and gazed into it. There was no update on Inuyasha. He huffed and placed it around his neck. To him, drifting in the dark abyss didn't seem like a bad idea right now. 

“A half demon? But doesn’t that mean –

“Yeah, Inu no Taishō married a human,” Hiroto completed Akihiko’s question.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was shortly after Lord Sesshomaru left the Western Lands. The region thought that it was a way to payback Lady Inukimi, but he really did seem to love her. You can’t help you fall in love with, I guess,” Saicho said.

“Can’t Inuyasha lead?” Kenjiro asked.

“Are you crazy? Lady Inukimi would never let that happen. No one would, not even Lord Sesshomaru. He’s a half demon. He can’t defend us like a full demon can. I doubt he’s ever set foot in the Western region before,” Saicho answered.

“How’s that even possible? Doesn’t he live here in the Western region?” Akihiko asked.

“General Inu no Taishō moved to the Central region to live with his new wife. Staying in the Western Lands with Lady Inukimi was dangerous,” Saicho commented.

“He retired?” Akihiko asked.

“No, he just oversaw everything from a distance, kind of how Lady Inukimi has been overseeing things now,” Saicho said.

“Right, Lady Inukimi moved there too. Did she attack them?” Akihiko asked.

“She moved down there, but she never knew exactly where General Inu no Taishō lived. Apparently, it was some top secret place in the Central region. Not even his head troops knew about it, even his new wife. He died before he could even tell her about it.”

“What’s the point of having a home and not ever telling your wife?” Saicho asked aloud.

“Have you heard of a surprise, idiot? He just died before he could give it to her, I guess.”

Saicho huffed.

Sesshomaru listened closely. He had known that his father had a home in the Central region near Inuyasha’s village, but he never knew where. He wondered.

“I think only General Inu no Taishō’s closest and most trusted friends knew about it,” Hiroto continued.

“Maybe Lord Sesshomaru knows.”

“I doubt it. I heard that he’s been a vagabond for years. ‘It’s hidden well, but in plain sight,’ just like something similar to the riddle of General Inu no Taishō’s tomb location,” Hiroto said.

“What legend of his tomb?”

“Seriously, Akihiko?” Saicho asked.

“Saicho!” a voice called in the distance.

“Oh, shit, it’s my old man. I can’t be here,” Saicho said in a panicky voice.

“Us neither. Let’s go!” Kenjiro whispered.

Sesshomaru listened to the group run in the opposite direction. He looked out into the dark distance before closing his eyes. He gripped the handle of Bakusaiga and grit is teeth.

With a huff, he opened his eyes and walked forward into the night as far away from the castle grounds as he could.

“Stay only one night…for her? Never,” he said.


	4. Reflections

He couldn’t shut them off. The words of the young dog demons ran endlessly through Sesshomaru’s mind. Although those boys weren’t there to witness the events they spoke of, Sesshomaru had to admit that they weren’t far off in their details. It surprised him.

As much as he refused to be affected by the words of those brats, his mind betrayed him. It was one thing to have his own recount and interpretation of his experiences growing up, but it was another to hear about them in the perspective of outsiders looking in. He couldn’t help but feel rage. It was through the words of those boys that he could vividly see the influence and manipulation of his mother. He vividly saw how the ramifications of her influence and insincerity forced him to cause great pain and disappointment to his father. It all made sense to him now. It confirmed the favoritism his father displayed towards Inuyasha over him, the son he never truly met, even in death. If it hadn’t been for that fucking human, everything could have been so different.

Sesshomaru walked until he reached a spring. He set his clothing on the rocks by the water, detached his mokomoko from his body, and let it drift in the water. As the coldness of the water stunned him, he welcomed the sensation. He wanted nothing more than to take his mind off everything in his brain.

It didn’t work. Sesshomaru stared into the distance and reflected on his past.

***

It was true. Sesshomaru’s mother and father did not see eye-to-eye on their views of weaker demons and humans. They came from two different words. His father was a great dog demon general of war, who saw the strife and friction between humans and demons on his missions, while his mother was the heiress of the Western Lands, a being who stayed within the borders of her father’s castle, basking in luxury and entitlement.

It was no secret that Inu no Taishō empathized with weaker demons and humans. He genuinely felt that humans were generally good at heart and were not a threat to demons. In fact, he pitied weaker demons and humans, and he showed them great undeserved compassion at times. He felt that as a more powerful being, it was his service to help them.  He wholeheartedly believed that humans and demons were meant to live in peace together, as brothers, regardless of their race or status.

Sesshomaru remembered his early lessons training in his father’s army. As wars in the lands were few and far between, a lot of the troop’s missions involved assisting weaker demons and humans in the area with cumbersome tasks they could not complete alone, like moving large masses, repairing structures and diffusing disputes. Most of the battles that occurred in missions involved protecting a weaker demon or human from someone greater than them. It was his father’s way of life. Despite the widespread demon disdain towards humans, Inu no Taishō ensured that his troops lived up to his ideals that all beings were equal and it was their duty as beings to help one another.

Sesshomaru revered his father. As a ward in his father’s army, he wanted to be just like him. More than anything, he wanted to make his father proud and become a leader worthy of inheriting his title and status as a great and powerful dog demon. Sesshomaru enjoyed his lessons with his father and the other troops, taking everything in. He remembered training with his father and his troops being one of the most enjoyable times in his life. He even enjoyed the missions, helping others. More than anything, he enjoyed seeing the gratitude on the faces of those he helped. It was rewarding.

It was shortly after training in his father’s army that Sesshomaru realized his mother did not hold such sentiments. His end-of-the-day recaps of his day to her had unpredictable outcomes. While she was more than pleased to hear his reports of how he had exceled in his combat skills for the day, she was not pleased to hear his excitement about aiding weaker demons and humans on his journeys with the troop. Usually when talk of such missions came up, she quickly lost interest and sent him away.

Puzzled by her odd bouts of emotions during his end-of-the-day recaps, his father shed light on her upbringing. Sesshomaru learned that his mother detested weaker demons and humans. She saw humans as what most other demons saw them, weak insignificant beings who were only fit to be a main course on a platter. To her, weaker demons were only fit to be servants, as their weak power was a great shame to bear. It was how she was raised. It was true that his grandfather, General Seijiro, overseer of the Western Lands, harbored those same sentiments and ran his army accordingly.

Sesshomaru learned that it wasn’t until after General Seijiro’s death that his mother learned the true sentiments of his father towards humans and weak demons, as the army had done an overhaul under his command. Those who agreed with his father’s ideals and the way he ran the army stayed in support, while those who disagreed left. It was rumored that close to two-thirds of the troops left under his leadership and found work elsewhere in the region, while the rest remained. Despite the turnover, his father’s army had flourished and became more reputable than ever before in the Western region, gaining more and more alliances over the centuries. His father instructed him to ignore his mother’s attitude and keep being excited about what he was doing for the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru thought of his mother. Despite the army’s success, it was a disgrace for his mother to learn that her powerful and influential husband harbored such foolish sentiments, but she let him be. It bothered her to learn that the dog demon army’s time and resources were being wasted on insignificant missions to help nobodies in need, but despite her disappointment, Inukimi respected her husband’s rank, wisdom and skill on the battlefield. She knew that he was the best suited dog demon to lead the troops of the Western Lands and defend its inhabitants. His mother’s only mission was to ensure that he, Sesshomaru, knew the place of humans and weak demons, and regarded them as what they were, nothing. Her son would oversee the Western Lands with power and might, and not be swayed by the illusion that those beneath him were worth a damn, especially humans. She made sure of that.

Sesshomaru sighed at the next memory that graced the forefront of his brain.

It was a rainy evening, and he and his father had just returned to the castle from a mission. They had helped a human village defeat a mole demon who had invaded the area and was destroying their crops. When he saw his mother, he explained how they had successfully defeated the mole demon and the humans were happy. He also explained that the mission had taken a lot of time and he and the troops would have a lot of work tomorrow repairing the bridge over the Western River. It was a mistake to mention. He remembered the conversation that followed like it was yesterday.

“Your father is training you well and your skills are improving greatly, Sesshomaru. Are you satisfied with your father’s trainings?” he remembered his mother ask.

“Yes, Mother,” he responded.

“You are on route to becoming a great leader of the Western Lands someday, surpassing your father’s greatness in every way,” she continued.

Sesshomaru remembered feeling on top of that world at the moment. His mother was a woman of very few words and little enthusiasm. It had always been difficult to read her, so it meant everything to him to hear that she was proud of him and thought he would be great.

Before she could even get the last syllable out of the word “way,” she continued. “But heed my words, Sesshomaru,” she began, in a serious tone, “Your father holds a great weakness,” she warned.

Sesshomaru remembered feeling shocked and concerned. His father was the strongest being he had ever known, the most powerful of them all. What weakness could he possibly have? Sesshomaru remembered pondering what it could possibly be. “Weakness?”

“Your father’s concern for those beneath him, those humans and small demons he aids on his journeys, they are a distraction, a weakness he cannot seem to overlook. One day, those beings he works so hard to save will be his demise,” she said calmly, as she stroked his long silver hair with her claws.

Sesshomaru remembered giving her a blank stare. His father had always taught him that every being was equal in value and it is the duty of more powerful beings to help those less powerful. How could helping others be anyone’s demise?           

“Heed my warning, Sesshomaru,” she continued. “Regard for those beneath you cannot benefit you in any way. It is futile. It is a distraction that will only inhibit your judgement and leadership as successor of the Western Lands. Your solemn duty is bringing the dog demon clan to its next level of greatness.”

The more she spoke, the more his mother’s words confused him. His father was the greatest demon he had ever known and the dog demon army was triumphant under his command. He didn’t understand.

“Remember this, my son,” his mother added. “A demon without distractions can do nothing but succeed,” she said, before walking away into another section of the castle.

Sesshomaru scowled at the memory. It was the beginning of the end for him. His father specifically told him to ignore her, but as a pup, he could not help but contemplate and question his mother’s words. Day after day, they circled in his mind, just like these memories were doing to him now.

Business continued as usual. He went through his days with his father and his troops, engaging and completing missions. Everything was the same, except Sesshomaru’s mother’s words echoed through his mind. He began to see how his father diverted dog demon clan missions at hand to address situations that didn’t pertain to anyone but those involved or help in the advancement of the clan. Over the years, he noticed that it was taking longer and longer to complete region-related missions as the troop was always side-tracked helping others. It didn’t bother him. He liked being busy, but he noticed it.

For as long as he could remember, he had always seen everyone as equal, but over time, he began to see the effects of the differences in power between humans and demons, and powerful demons and weaker demons. As Sesshomaru grew older and took on more combat responsibilities in his father’s army, he began to see the repercussions of the troops’ displays of compassion towards others who needed help. Although his father’s army had made a lot of alliances with those it helped in the region, it also made a lot of enemies as well. Sesshomaru noticed that the more the troops helped a human village or weak demon defeat a being greater than they, the army made more enemies. Those the troops helped to defeat were now not only the enemies of the humans or weak demons, but now the enemies of his father, new oppressors the troops would eventually need to deal with. Sesshomaru also began to see that those they helped who were less powerful were never able to return the favor or give anything back.

It didn’t take long for his mother’s words to click. He could see that beings were not all equal. There were tiers of classes, with humans being the lowest class and powerful beings, like himself and his father, being the highest class. He even began to see the tiers of power within his father’s troops. Sesshomaru began to realize that his mother was right. There was no benefit in helping the weak. They would never be able help him in return, and even if they could, their help would be so minuscule that it would be pointless.

Sesshomaru could see how his father’s bouts of compassion could be considered a waste of time and energy, but he proceeded with business as usual. Sesshomaru had trusted his father more than anyone. He was a great wise demon who would never steer him wrong. He needed to get his father’s reasoning to end the confusion. When the time was right, he would bring it up to him, but that day never came.

Sesshomaru’s blood boiled as he continued to reflect. It was through his cursed encounter with the human Hitoshi that led Sesshomaru to cling to his mother and her ideals. He shook his head at the memory of the human he encountered long ago. He refused to let that memory resurface from the recesses of his mind. He absolutely refused.

***

Recovering from Hitoshi, Sesshomaru had changed. It wasn’t so much the wounds that affected him. Sesshomaru cringed at the next memory that resurfaced in his brain.

“A human, Inu? Attacked by a human,” he heard his mother scowl at his father in the other room. Sesshomaru lay motionless in his futon.

“He’s fine,” his father responded. “He just --

“He can’t even walk,” his mother calmly stated.

“It's okay. He will be fine, Inukimi. I will –

His mother huffed. “My son was just attacked by a human and you assure me that it’s okay?”

Sesshomaru heard silence.

“And what manner of training are you teaching these troops of yours that your son could not defeat a human? They are the weakest fucking class on the grid. They have no real power, and yet, my son is like this,” she spit venom at him with her words, in a calm tone.

“Inukimi, I know you are upset, but –

“Answer me, Inu. How is it that our son, under your leadership is in this state? How is it that my son has been rendered bedridden by a walking clay mold? Humans are weak and easy to defeat, and yet my son is here,” she went on.

“Not all humans are the same. This particular one –

“No, they are the same. They are all at the bottom of the list. They are weak nobodies. Explain to me how my son, who is at the top of the list, is immobile right now? What the fuck have you been doing training him?” she asked, still in a calm tone.

Sesshomaru remembered feeling a knot form in his stomach.

“Oh, that’s right…you haven’t really been doing a lot of training. You’ve been helping these vermin fix their houses instead of stepping up as a leader and teaching him how to fight.”

Sesshomaru remembered hearing a long silence.

“My son is weak because of you, Inu. How the hell is he going to defend these lands now if he can’t even defend himself against a feeble human?”

“My son is not weak.”

“Well, the circumstances at present confirm differently.”

After a long pause, Inu no Taishō spoke. “I will train him.”

“Silence. You’ve done enough of that already…training him to regard everyone as equals. We are not equals. If you had trained him to be mindful of his status, this would have never happened in the first place,” his mother said, in an aggravated voice.

“I will provide him with a rigorous training in combat and defense,” his father replied.

“That’s what you should have been doing all along instead of helping every inchworm and their mother do who knows what.”

“I will start as soon as he recovers.”

“As soon as she recovers,” she laughed. “And how long will that be? What are you going to tell the troops?”

“I’ll tell them the truth.”

“You will do no such thing. I refuse to allow them to view my son as some weakling. He is the legacy of the Great Dog General Inu no Taishō. You will not say anything of the sort.”

“Then I will –

“You will say nothing. Sesshomaru is training.”

His father was silent.

“Do you understand, Inu?”

Sesshomaru heard no response.

“And what of that human?” his mother asked.

“He remains in his village,” his father responded.

“You cease to surprise me, Inu. You really do.”

“We will address the matter –

“I will address it. You can’t do much of anything right these days,” his mother said.

That was it, the conversation that changed everything for him. It was the day that Sesshomaru saw himself for who his mother saw him…weak. It was the day that he committed himself to accepting the identity of weakness in his great and powerful father. It was the day be accepted beings as who they were in rank of power and developed a disdain for everyone beneath him. He refused to be humiliated again by anyone less than him. He was going to be the greatest and most powerful dog demon alive, come hell or high water.

Sesshomaru sighed as he thought on. Everything changed after that day, even his relationship with his father. He no longer looked at him in awe and admiration as he had done in the past. Although he revered him as the greatest dog demon, he could not help but pity him for being blind to his own weakness. Sesshomaru even developed feelings of resentment towards him for causing him to be weak. It was his fault that he was in this predicament in the first place. It was his mother who had been trying to warn him all along.

Sesshomaru remembered not sleeping that night. The pain of his injuries was not the only thing keeping him awake. Sesshomaru laid awake with a heart full of resentment for everyone he had ever met and everyone he had ever known. First, it was towards his father, then his father’s troops for being so blind and stupid, and then towards his mother. It shouldn’t have made sense for him to have resentment towards her, as she had warned him, but he did. She was a liar. Her words were like pillars of sand, hollow. “Oh, Sesshomaru, you’re on your way to being a great leader of the Western Lands... Oh, Sesshomaru, you will make this land proud and be an honorable leader one day… Oh, Sesshomaru, you are an excellent and skilled warrior,” he remembered her telling him over the years. It was a farce. Her words meant nothing. He had learned her real sentiments toward him that evening. She thought he was a disgrace, a weak embarrassment.

Thinking about the true sentiments of his mother, Sesshomaru began to question the comments of every single being who had ever praised his skills. What did they really think? For all he knew, they were just like his mother…liars just trying to save face in the presence of his father. Was he really weak? Did others see that and pretend? He did not know. To him, no one could be trusted. In a night, Sesshomaru had developed feelings of resentment towards everyone. By that morning, Sesshomaru became a whole new being. The kind-hearted and weak young dog demon everyone had known was gone. He awoke that next morning with a mission to surpass his father in power, strength and might, a pursuit he would work at all costs.

Day by day, Sesshomaru conditioned himself to numb any feelings of mercy and compassion towards others. His only pursuit and concern was for power and greatness. He was cold to everyone and avoided idle conversations. When he was forced to speak, he was compelled to express his superiority and exert his high rank and status. He trained himself to conceal his emotions. He refused to show concern or empathy towards anyone. He didn’t want to feel anything for anyone. The less he knew about another being, the better he’d be at disregarding them. With a hardened heart, he would not succumb to the distractions of his father.

Upon his recovery, Sesshomaru restricted himself from having a real puphood. While other young demons spent their time enjoying the company of their friends, Sesshomaru stood by his father, studying him as he trained to excel and exceed his rank as the greatest dog demon who ever lived. He was a perfectionist, practicing every day, learning new techniques, studying his strengths and eliminating his weaknesses. Sesshomaru wanted to fight so good that he wouldn’t even need to transform into his true demon form to defeat an opponent. Despite the resentment he felt toward his father, he couldn’t deny that he was the greatest warrior he knew and was the only one qualified to train him to be the best.

Despite the resentment he held toward his mother, her comments of identity and rank fueled him. “You are the son of the great dog demon Inu no Taishō, Sesshomaru. You should never lose to any one beneath you.”

Sesshomaru remembered the rigorous training process he put himself through in addition to the one his father provided. As he grew more experienced and confident in his skills, he would regularly leave the castle grounds to test his stamina and skills on anyone in his way. With a hardened heart, he became a ruthless warrior who saw his opponents as nothing but mere training dummies he could practice on as he aimed to defeat the only one worthy to fight him, his father, Inu no Taishō. As his wins increased, so did his ego, arrogance and thirst for defeating opponents fiercer than the last. Sesshomaru embraced the words of his mother, believing wholeheartedly that everyone was beneath him and there was no one who was worthy to defeat him except his great and powerful father.

***

Sesshomaru finished bathing and walked on. Although he had been lost in his thoughts for hours, he still couldn’t turn them off. Memories of the past filled his head. As he traveled back towards Inuyasha’s village, he did all that he could to distract himself.

After walking for a few hours, he leaned against a tree in the daylight and tried to sleep. He slept for a few hours before he was on the move again. After walking on some more, he transformed into his true demon form and sought prey in the woods. He feasted on wild boar and other large-sized creatures before heading onward again. As much as he tried to distract himself, his memories did not cease to choke him.

Sesshomaru took a break to check on Inuyasha. His brother did not seem to be making any progress. It had already been a full day since he had been in the Mediō and he was still fighting and searching for Kagome. He was impressed by the resilience and determination of his brother, all for a human girl. He couldn’t help but accept that fact that Inuyasha was the son his father was truly meant to have. After hearing those boys the night before, he knew good and well that he was only a disgrace to his father growing up.

Sesshomaru reflected on training with his father. It didn’t take long for his father to realize he had changed, in fact, it was blatantly apparent to everyone he had ever encountered. It wasn’t a show or an attention-seeking tactic. Sesshomaru just chose to act as he chose and refused to give concern to anyone else's thoughts, even his father’s. It didn’t take long for Inu no Taishō to notice his son’s ruthless manner of fighting and vicious taunting in battle. Sesshomaru knew it disturbed him, but it didn’t matter.

As an intervention, Inu no Taishō did all that he could to encourage him to be kind and compassionate again. Sesshomaru remembered receiving many lectures and side-talks from his father, but when his father’s spiels began, Sesshomaru would usually remain silent and eventually walk off. To him, it was only his father’s weakness talking.

Sesshomaru remembered the last battle he shared alongside his father before the Panther War. They were defeated a ferocious demon who had invaded the Western Lands and had been terrorizing surrounding villages. The fight was quick against him, as the demon was not as ferocious and fierce as he had portrayed himself.

Once apprehended and pinned to a tree by his father’s fang, a move his father made did more often than he should have in battle, Sesshomaru was disappointed to see his father placing the demon in a deep sleep instead of killing him.

“What a waste,” Sesshomaru muttered.

“Let’s go,” his father, instructed Sesshomaru and his troop.

“Go? Let’s finish him off,” Sesshomaru demanded.

“No, Sesshomaru,” his father said.

“Why let him live only to sleep for an eternity? He’s a waste of space,” Sesshomaru scoffed.

“Sesshomaru, have you such little consideration towards life, my son?” he asked, putting the final touches on the demon’s sealing.

“He is nothing, and yet you insist on salvaging his pathetic life?” Sesshomaru complained. “Ridiculous.”

“Sesshomaru,” his father said in disappointment, as he watched Sesshomaru look way in disgust. “Where have I gone wrong with you?”

Sesshomaru huffed. It was then that Sesshomaru saw his father’s weakness more vividly than ever before. At that moment, his relationship with his father was never the same again. A wall of tension and mutual disappointment had been built that neither were able to tear down. 

***

Before he knew it, it was evening again.

After checking the Meidō Stone for the fourth time that day, Sesshomaru leaned against a tree and prepared to sleep. The comments of the young dog demons from the night before still haunted him. Thinking about it, Sesshomaru was more so bothered by their presumptions of how his actions affected others and disappointed his father than the actual actions themselves. It wasn’t until now, centuries later that he could really see what his father meant in life.

With a hardened heart and a disdain for everyone, Sesshomaru was a voluntary loner. He did not associate with anyone. His interactions with others were few and far between, usually with brief answers and snarky comments to his family, troops and those he engaged in combat with. It was beneficial for him to be an obsessive trainer, as he was usually too tired after training to engage with anyone anyway.

Everyone was a liar in his eyes. He could not see the benefit of companionship with those who were not genuine and held fake confidence in him, like his father’s troops. Ironically, despite his resentment towards humans and weaker demons, it was through the companionship of a weaker demon and a human that he felt genuine acceptance.

Associating with a weak demon imp like Jaken and a vulnerable human child was considered absolutely shameful for a powerful demon like himself. Many centuries ago, he would have never imagined himself being in the company of such a weak demon like Jaken. Although his mother always said that weak demons were best suited as servants, as one who was hell-bent on surpassing his father and held disdain for everyone he encountered, he refused to accept help from anyone. No matter how he treated him, Jaken was not a servant to Sesshomaru. Jaken was the first being who had ever displayed genuine confidence and admiration towards him. After he defeated the powerful demon who was controlling the land he was controlling, Jaken was willing to give up everything to follow him. It surprised and impressed Sesshomaru. In the company of Jaken, for once, he felt like he had a supporter, a confidant, a friend even.

Given his demoralizing past with the human Hitoshi, Sesshomaru held a great distaste for all humans. The eradication of their presence on the earth would suit him just fine. He would have never given the light of day to a little human girl, but Sesshomaru had experienced something similar with her as he had with Jaken. Despite being nothing but rude and dismissive to her when she came to his aid, unsolicited and unwelcomed, she was relentless in trying to assist him. Day after day, she would come to check on him and give him food. Being untrusting of humans from his own experiences, he refused to accept anything from her. Despite all his tactics to scare and intimidate her, she would not stop, even when her own kind had turned against her and she came to him beaten. It was when she smiled at him that he saw her genuine concern and respect for him. She even seemed to genuinely like him, for no absolutely reason at all.

Even the wind sorceress Kagura had an effect on him. On the status rank of beings, she was probably lower than a human. Being an incarnation of Naraku, a low-life, pathetic half-demon, Sesshomaru had no interest in her. She was less than nothing. In a sense, she wasn’t even a real being. She was nothing more than a puppet for that lunatic to manipulate. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru came to learn that Kagura held great confidence in him. She was wholeheartedly convinced that he could defeat Naraku and be the only one to do it. Her words seemed hollow at the time, as he saw her as a devious associate of Naraku, but her actions showed support for him. It was through Kagura’s unsolicited aid that helped him ultimately defeat Naraku. She led him to the location of Tokijin after it was too powerful for Kaijinbō, she showed him to location of an alternate way to enter the Netherworld after the path through the phoenix demon Tekkei’s blood was no more, and even gave him Gakusanjin's crystal that helped mask demon auras to help him find Naraku’s heart. Kagura held the utmost confidence in him, and displayed it in her actions. Sure, it was for her benefit, but with the confirmation of Rin, it was evident that she had developed genuine romantic feelings for him.

Sesshomaru even saw genuine concern even in his brother and his friends.

As night fell, Sesshomaru felt more alone than ever. He missed the company of Rin and Jaken. He wondered what they were doing and if they were thinking of him. He was sure that Jaken had been panicking that something happened had to him, while Rin assured him that he was alright and would be back. He enjoyed their company in his own way.

Sesshomaru contemplated returning to the village, but he wouldn’t let himself. He had not been able to free Inuyasha and Kagome from the Meidō yet. With the Meidō Stone around his neck, he could release them at the village, but he did not want to share the nature of the Meidō Stone to the villagers and explain how he got it. He did not want to think of his mother anymore for any reason. He would wait.

Sesshomaru tried to distract himself by hunting, but it did not seem to ease the void. His soul had been consumed with internal turmoil and regret regarding his actions regarding his father. How was it that he felt absolutely no remorse for slaughtering his father’s troops when it happened, but felt a certain way about it now after those young demons, who didn’t even witness it, brought it up? He wondered what his father thought of him.

After that incident, he had only seen his father a total of four times within a span of a few years. He saw him once when he helped him defeat the panther clan in the Panther War, in which they did not speak, once when his father informed him that he would marry the human woman Izayoi and was moving out of the region, once when his father informed him that his human wife was pregnant and he would be a brother, and then a final time when Sesshomaru asked his father to relinquish his swords after his battle with the powerful dragon demon Ryūkotsusei. Each encounter was brief and dry. Only facts were stated and then it was over.

After a nearly sleepless night, Sesshomaru, plagued by emotions he could not seem to suppress, decided to visit Bokusenō, the wise Magnolia tree demon, one of his father’s most trusted companions. If anyone knew anything about his father’s thoughts, it would be him. He might even be able to shed light on his father’s “top secret place” in the Central region. Although his father informed him that he was moving to the region, the whereabouts of his residence was not even disclosed to him…for good reason, he presumed. A visit with the wise Bokusenō was a good idea.


	5. The Woodlands of Bokusenō

Eager to put his mind at ease, Sesshomaru traveled as quickly as possible to the woodlands of Bokusenō in the Eastern Lands. Even in his true form, from where he was, it would take him close to a day and half to reach Bokusenō, including breaks.

As Sesshomaru traveled, he remembered the first time he had ever met Bokusenō.

After overhearing his parent’s conversation after the incident with the human, Sesshomaru braced himself for the rigorous training that would be set before him by his father as he recovered. Different scenarios and methods of training ran through his mind. Based on the injuries he sustained, he presumed heavy training in defense and deflection.

Shortly after his full recovery from his injuries, Inu no Taishō woke Sesshomaru up from his futon. It was well into the early morning. It was dark and crickets were still chirping outside his window.

“Sesshomaru,” his father touched his shoulder.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see his father dressed in full armor. It was unlike him to be fulling dressed like that at that hour.

Sesshomaru moaned, confused and disturbed that his sleep had been interrupted.

“Let’s go. We must leave at once.”

Sesshomaru muttered. He didn’t care to question his father. He knew he had no choice in the matter.

Sesshomaru rose from his futon and put on his armor on as well. After having been out of commission for weeks, he immediately felt his armor’s weight and moaned. It would be another thing he’d have to get used to.

Fully dressed and armored, Sesshomaru was surprised to see both his parents waiting for him outside of his door. Sesshomaru snarled at their sight and narrowed his eyes. As a married couple, they were rarely found together, except on public occasions. It was odd.

“Say goodnight to your mother,” Inu no Taishō instructed.

Sesshomaru remained still. He had already done so only a few hours, against his will as well. Why did he have to do it again?

“Let’s go, Sesshomaru,” his father repeated himself, a bit frustrated.

Sesshomaru didn’t argue. As scary as his mother could be, his father could be even scarier when provoked to anger. “Goodnight, Mother,” he muttered, letting her pull him into her embrace.

“My son,” Inukimi sighed as she ran her claws through his long silver hair.

Sesshomaru huffed and pulled away.

“Let’s go,” his father said, leading the way.

Without a word, Sesshomaru followed his father throughout the halls of the castle and outside to the courtyard. Every night the castle halls were guarded by troops on patrol in shifts throughout the evening, but on that night the castle was surprisingly empty. Sesshomaru saw no troops as he followed his father. Even more surprising was that his father didn’t seem to be alarmed. Sesshomaru was sure something was up. Was it the rigorous training he had been expecting for so long? Despite his mind of questions, he remained silent.

At the courtyard, Sesshomaru followed his father’s lead and transformed into his true form. They leapt into the sky and traveled east until the sun was high in the sky the next day, a direction Sesshomaru had rarely traveled in such a long distance. Traveling predominantly in the dark, he had no idea where he was really going.

When Sesshomaru felt like he was about to fall out of the sky from exhaustion, his father finally directed him to land in a wooded landing filled with tall towering trees. Sesshomaru had never felt more relieved.

“How are you feeling, Sesshomaru?” his father asked, transforming into his humanoid form.

Sesshomaru looked at his father, contemplating the reason for his question. Was this to see if he could handle such a rigorous workout? He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of letting him think he was tired. “I’m fine,” he said, transforming as well.

“Go check for water through there,” his father said, walking past him, as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked up at him, unable to read the expression on his face. It seemed to be a mixture of anticipation, concern and sorrow. Ever since the incident with the human, his father had been melancholy, which made his disposition not so surprising.

Without a word, he slowly walked through the trees.

“I don’t see anything,” he muttered, back to his father, after walking for a while.

“Keep looking,” he heard his father respond in the distance.

“Uh,” Sesshomaru huffed, continuing to walk forward through the trees.

“Father, there are nothing but trees here,” he called back, after walking a bit further.

There was no answer.

“Father?”

Thinking about it now, he couldn’t really smell his father’s scent anymore. It was faint.

“Father?” he called out again, unable to mask the strain and panic in his voice.

Alarm surged through his body, but he tried with all his might not to let it show. Sesshomaru pondered whether this was a part of a component of his anticipated rigorous training or a serious matter.

As he began to turn back, a deep voice called out to him. “Are you who the Great Dog calls Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru froze, trying harder than ever to mask his fear. “Who are you?”

“I am Bokusenō.”

Sesshomaru breathed as he composed himself. He refused to show fear. He would not be weak. As he had recovered, he had come to terms with the fact that he would rather die than let himself be labeled as weak.

“Why do you hide in the trees? Come out and fight me,” he said, slow and steady, trying to mask his shaky voice.

“I do not wish to fight you…and I am not hiding,” the deep voice said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “Then show your face.”

“I have been. Look up,” the deep voice instructed him.

Sesshomaru could feel himself turning red as panic and fear smothered his whole being. He exhaled as he slowly looked up to see an old man’s face in the center of an old tree trunk.

“You’re a tree?”

“I am Bokusenō.”

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment as he looked up at the old tree. “What kind of tree are you that you can speak? And how do you know my name?”

“I am a magnolia tree,” he answered. “Your father told me about you.”

“My father?”

“Yes.”

“Where is my father?” Sesshomaru asked, still unable to catch his scent.

“I’m sure he’s left by now.

“Left?”

“He’s probably on his way home.”

“Home?”

“I’d presume so.”

Sesshomaru looked into the tree’s face, gauging his motives.

“What do you want with me?”

“Nothing. You’re in my territory, remember?”

Sesshomaru huffed. Alongside weak, he did not like feeling stupid. “Why did Father leave me here?”

“Sit down and I’ll tell you,” Bokusenō said.

Sesshomaru huffed. “I’ll stand.”

“If you insist,” Bokusenō answered.

Sesshomaru sighed as Bokusenō began.

“Your father and I go way back…”

As Bokusenō spoke, the area began to move. He felt as though all of the trees were circling around him. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a second, trying to shake off the feeling. He was sure Bokusenō hadn’t noticed, as he kept talking.

Sesshomaru began to lose grip on his balance. He rocked on his feet, as the trees spun around him faster and faster. The best thing he could do was take Bokusenō’s offer and sit. He tried his best to sit normal, but he couldn’t help but let himself drop to the floor. Bokusenō kept talking.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked himself, trying to shake off the feeling plaguing him. Had he not fully recovered?

Bokusenō’s voice faded in and out. Soon, Sesshomaru could not hear a word. Not long after that, Sesshomaru felt his eyes roll back in his head and he was out for the count.

***

“Uh,” Sesshomaru moaned, as he lifted his head off the hard ground.

“You’re awake,” Bokusenō said.

Sesshomaru squint his eyes at the old tree. His vision was still blurry and he felt sick.

“What happened to me?”

“Only you would know that,” the old tree answered.

“What?”

“The effects of demonic energy attacks affect everyone differently,” he answered.

“Demonic energy attacks?” Sesshomaru managed to ask before vomiting at the base of Bokusenō’s trunk.

“I don’t mind. It’s supposed to rain today anyway,” the old tree commented, looking at Sesshomaru doubled over by the base of his trunk.

“Wha-what did you do to me?” Sesshomaru asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“I absorbed some of your demonic energy.”

“What?” Sesshomaru asked, unable to control his shocked reaction.

“I gave it back to you,” the old tree responded.

“What? How can you do that? You’re just a tree.”

“Once, I was just a tree, but over time, I developed the power to absorb and contain demonic energy. Now I am Bokusenō.”

“What do you want…want my energy for?”

“Did you not hear anything I said yesterday, Sesshomaru?” the old tree asked, a bit disgruntled. “Your father asked me to train you to resist demonic energy attacks...to train you to build an internal barrier within yourself to resist some of the most deadly attacks demons can face. Was it not a demonic energy attack that caused you to be incapacitated for an extended period of time?”

***

Sesshomaru remembered his training with Bokusenō. His father was not exaggerating when he promised to give him a rigorous training. For two years, Sesshomaru served as the ward of Bokusenō in his territory, building a resistance to demonic energy attacks of all types. He developed a resilient internal barrier within himself that served him well in life, especially during his time on Mount Hakurei and against the monks that held Rin after they found her and the other children after she was abducted by Ongokuki.

Living away from the Western Lands, in the territory of Bokusenō, Sesshomaru learned the essentials of survival in the woods. Hunting every day, taking care of himself and sleeping outside every night as he listened to the sounds of nature became home to him. The luxury of living in the castle with servants and futons was no longer a necessity. Being away from his family and troops served his plan well, as the distance helped him build a wall between him and everyone else.

Bokusenō saw Sesshomaru at his worst and praised him at his best. Sesshomaru appreciated his wisdom and how forthcoming he was with information that was useful to him. Bokusenō became the only being Sesshomaru trusted completely with everything and sought his counsel regularly, even when his training had ended and he returned to the Western Lands. It was through Bokusenō that Sesshomaru came to accept the information his father tried to share with him about life. He knew Bokusenō would never steer him wrong.

***

Sesshomaru reached the forest of Bokusenō in the late morning. He slowly walked past the regular trees as he approached the location of his mentor and father’s companion. At the sight of Sesshomaru, the old wise tree spoke.

“I see you have finally obtained your sword, Sesshomaru,” the deep voice of the old tree said as Sesshomaru stood before him.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and held it before Bokusenō. “Bakusaiga. It’s mine.”

“So you finally relinquished your covetous over Tessaiga. This sword you possess is far greater than the likes of Tessaiga,” Bokusenō responded.

“I know,” Sesshomaru answered, sheathing his sword.

“The predictions of your father always impressed me. He was a great wise demon.”

“What did Father predict?”

“Many things…the outcomes of wars, climate changes, the future of his sons…many things.”

Sesshomaru caught himself holding his breath. “What did he say about his sons?”

“Many things.”

Sesshomaru waited for a continuation he would not get. “That’s all you care to tell me?” he asked, frustrated by the tight-lipped answer of the old tree who was usually very free-flowing with information.

“If you wish to seek those answers, you should ask your father yourself,” Bokusenō responded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Had the old tree finally gone mad? Was he rotting from the inside out?

“Father is dead,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Yes, but the medallion you carry around your neck can take you to him.”

Sesshomaru looked down at the Mediō Stone amulet that hung around his neck. “The Meidō Stone? This can take me to him?”

“The Mediō Stone can open and close portals in the Netherworld. Is your father’s tomb not there?” Bokusenō rhetorically asked.

Sesshomaru processed Bokusenō’s words. It was true. Through the Meidō Stone, he would be able to visit his father’s unattainable tomb in addition to releasing Inuyasha.

Without screening his words, Sesshomaru spoke. “Inuyasha is trapped in the Meidō with his human companion. A portal will not open for the human, as it seems like it has been blocked by a force from the Shikon Jewel, which is in the Meidō along with them.”

“The Shikon Jewel,” Bokusenō repeated, as Sesshomaru sighed. Sesshomaru knew that a spiel was coming.

“That cursed jewel. It brings nothing but misery and misfortune to all it comes in contact with,” Bokusenō said.

Sesshomaru reflected on the audacious Naraku and the Shikon Jewel’s influence over his manipulation. Many lives were disrupted and lost all because of that damn jewel.

“I advised you to keep Inuyasha from it, but you refused,” Bokusenō said.

Sesshomaru felt his heart beat fast.

“I did not force him to do anything he did not want to,” Sesshomaru answered, refusing to accept any part in the devastation of the jewel in Inuyasha’s life. “I gave him the information and he ran with it,” he added, looking away from the old tree.

“Is that what you tell yourself, Sesshomaru?” the old tree asked.

“I did not force him to do anything,” he repeated, a tad more defensive and annoyed than he had hoped to convey. “And his predicament in the Meidō was all his doing. He jumped into Tessaiga’s Meidō Zangetsuha to save that human girl.”

“Uncanny. Your father’s predictions are really something,” the old tree said. “I knew you’d be able to master Tensaiga, but even I had doubts if you would actually relinquish its power of the Meidō Zangetsuha to your brother in Tessaiga.”

“Father predicted such a thing?” Sesshomaru asked, looking at him.

“He did. He understood you.”

Sesshomaru looked away as he listened.

“Although you possess the appearance and temperament of your mother, you possess the heart of Inu no Taishō, Sesshomaru. Nothing can ever change that,” Bokusenō continued.

“I am Sesshomaru. I possess no such thing,” Sesshomaru huffed.

“You are the great Sesshomaru who protects a fragile demon and a young human girl. You are the great Sesshomaru who is mindful of his brother’s plight in the realm of the Meidō,” Bokusenō stated.

Sesshomaru huffed. There was nothing he could say. Bokusenō could always see through his bullshit.

“Where is your entourage, Sesshomaru?” the old tree asked, looking around Sesshomaru.

“I left them in a village in the Central region,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Hmmm. It is for the best,” Bokusenō said.

“For the best?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Most assuredly. Bakusaiga will bring a lot of action to you if it has not done so already. The accompaniment of such an entourage, particularly that young human girl is ill advised.”

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. The old tree had a point. Within these past few days of traveling, he had been challenged by a number of demons who had heard of his power with Bakusaiga. They were easily defeated at his hand, not worth dwelling on, but it was proof that challengers were present.

“Show me Inuyasha in the Meidō medallion,” Bokusenō requested of Sesshomaru, breaking his thoughts.

Sesshomaru took the amulet from around his neck and held it close to Bokusenō’s face. Sesshomaru’s eyes searched the realm to and fro, but he could not find Inuyasha anywhere.

“He is not here,” Sesshomaru said, in a mixture of confusion and a miniscule amount of alarm. “But, he’s been in the same spot for the past three days.”

“What about the human?” Bokusenō asked.

Sesshomaru searched for her location as well, but she was gone too. “She’s gone. So is the Shikon Jewel,” he answered.

“Hmmm,” the old tree said.

“Have they perished?” Sesshomaru asked, uneasy with his words.

“Doubtful,” the old tree responded. “Had they perished, you would be able to track their souls in the Underworld, but you cannot. They must have escaped.”

“Escaped? Escaped the Meidō? No,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Yes. It is possible.”

“The Shikon Jewel’s powers were holding Kagome. In three days’ time, Inuyasha couldn’t even reach her. It’s impossible.”

“Kagome? What kind of name is that?” Bokusenō asked.

“They could not have made it, Bokusenō,” Sesshomaru reiterated himself, ignoring his comment about Kagome’s name.

“The only option is that he escaped, Sesshomaru.”

“Impossible.” Sesshomaru refused to accept it. “Not without help.”

“You’ve spent your whole life underestimating your brother, Sesshomaru. You should learn that Inuyasha is stronger than you think.”

It was true. Inuyasha never ceased to surprise him. The weak half demon he expected his brother to be from birth never seemed to manifest. Thinking it over, Inuyasha could have very well reached Kagome and found a way to escape back to the village. Bokusenō had already confirmed that he wasn’t dead. There was only one way for Sesshomaru to find out.

Sesshomaru turned to leave.

“Will you return to your homeland? Bokusenō asked.

Sesshomaru paused and closed his eyes. The thought of setting foot at the castle in the Western Lands again made him ill. He didn’t want to see his father’s troops, the many beings with thoughts of him or his mother. To him, he had no home in the Western Lands anymore.

Sesshomaru turned to Bokusenō, remembering the main purpose of his visit.

“Bokusenō, did Father mention his arrangements for him and Izayoi after she gave birth?”

“Arrangements?” the old tree asked.

“Do you know where he arranged for them to live?”

“Why do you ask? Do you intend to marry, Sesshomaru?” Bokusenō questioned.

“I am looking for a place to reside outside of the Western Lands,” Sesshomaru said, looking into the distance.

“Your father built a home on a mountain overlooking the plains of the Musashi Province.”

“A mountain overlooking the plains of the Musashi Province? It cannot be,” Sesshomaru responded. “The mountains overlooking the plains of the Musashi Province are completely bare.”

“The location is concealed by a barrier.”

“A barrier?”

“Yes.”

“Where on the mountain is it located?”

“I do not know the location, but the Lord of the Southern Plains of Edon does,” Bokusenō said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. “Why would the Lord of the Southern Plains of Edon know the location of Father’s residence? Neither me nor my mother even know where it is. What would it matter to him?” he asked, in a frustrated tone.

“The mountains overlooking the plains of the Musashi Province are a part of the territory of Edon, guarded by the dragons of the Southern Plains of Edon,” Bokusenō replied.

Sesshomaru’s stomach dropped. “What? But the plains of the Musashi Province are a part of the Central region. That’s Inuyasha’s village.”

“Yes. That is true, but not the mountains.”

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment as he processed Bokusenō’s statement. “The Southern Plains of Edon, that land of the dragon demons? That can’t be.”

“It is,” Bokusenō replied.

Although Bokusenō had always been a trustworthy fellow, his information made no sense. It seemed as though old age was truly beginning to attack Bokusenō’s brain. The dragons of Edon were notorious for their ruthlessness, hostility and privacy. Despite his father’s reputation, he would not be able to make a deal with any one of the inhabitants of that region. Entering the region of Edon in general for a non-dragon demon was a challenge all in itself, but entering the Southern Plains of Edon was an impossible feat. The dragons of the Southern Plains of Edon were the fiercest demons in all Japan. With their stature and fire breathing abilities, even the great Sesshomaru kept his distance from them.

“No.”

“It is true, Sesshomaru.”

“How did Father make such a deal?” Sesshomaru asked, challenging Bokusenō’s information. “He trained me to stay away from such demons at all costs.”

“I don’t know. Your father was a very persuasive demon. He had many alliances.”

Sesshomaru huffed at the mention of alliances. Nothing infuriating him more than the aid of others. It was ironic that he sought to help Inuyasha.

“You scowl at alliances thinking that one is weak to ask for help, but that is not so, Sesshomaru. Your father did not need help. He was powerful all in himself, but he knew the value of friendship.”

“But why the lands of Edon?” Sesshomaru asked, dismissing Bokusenō’s alliance comments. He knew that no one from that land would ever befriend him.

“It was for the protection of his human wife,” he responded.

It made sense. Izayoi was already a target to his mother, but once knowledge of his father’s marriage to his human wife spread around the lands, she would be a target to demons all over. In addition, Izayoi had already lost favor with humans with Takemaru hot with anger and jealous over her relationship with his father. Under the protection of the dragons of the Southern Plains of Edon, others would think twice about bothering them, particularly demons. But why would his father allow himself to be “protected?” Sesshomaru could not wrap his mind around the information shared, but he wasn’t surprised. He had always been convinced that Izayoi had made him weak and affected his judgement.

“Beyond the barrier, was Father’s residence complete?”

“Yes. 200 years ago he had a home built there. Whether it still stands there now, I do not know.”

“Hmm,” Sesshomaru said.

After a long silence, Sesshomaru spoke. “If Father made these arrangements, why didn’t Izayoi reside there after his death?” Sesshomaru asked, pondering why Izayoi hadn’t resided in his father’s residence on the mountain. Sesshomaru was aware that Izayoi raised Inuyasha in poverty as a young child.  “Wouldn’t Myoga or Tōtōsai have told her?”

“I am sure they would have told her, but it seems that your father only entrusted this information to me,” Bokusenō responded. “The secrecy of this arrangement was of great importance to your father. As a tree, there are not many I could have told.”

Sesshomaru looked away. “I’m sure that’s not the reason he told you.”

“I do not know the details of the alliance forged between your father and the Lord of the Southern Plains of Edon, or the exact location of his home. If you really seek it, you must speak to the Lord of the Southern Plains of Edon,” Bokusenō said.

Sesshomaru looked at the old tree before turning away to leave.

“Sesshomaru,” the old tree called out to him.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back.

“You will exceed your father in many ways, Sesshomaru,” Bokusenō said.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment before he walked away, heading toward Inuyasha’s village.

***

Sesshomaru had much to think about after speaking to Bokusenō, something he usually always had after an encounter with him.

As he thought, he was confronted by a praying mantis demon seeking to challenge his power with Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru defeated him easily without even drawing his sword and walked on in frustration.

Grasping the handle of Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru reflected on Bokusenō’s comments about Rin and Jaken. Jaken wasn’t as defenseless as he seemed and had reasonably good intuition of various matters, even though the follow-through of his plans almost always fell through. Rin, on the other hand, was completely defenseless. Traveling with him now, with his new reputation, she would be the primary target of his enemies. He couldn’t put her life in danger anymore. He had already done that too many times already and she was too precious to lose. Plus, with a plan to visit the Southern Plains of Edon brewing in his mind, he would never take her there.

It would be a risk for even him visiting the Southern Plains of Edon. The dragons of Edon were a ferocious breed. Although his father trained him and his troops to never cower from anyone, he taught them to be mindful of the power of those demons, never underestimate them and to avoid them at all costs.

Despite all training and reason, Sesshomaru was set on visiting. He was in search of complete independence from the Western Lands, his mother and his past there. As much as he enjoyed combat, a life fighting pathetic demons who wanted to challenge his power was not what he wanted to do day in and day out. He wanted to disappear from his past and be off the grid. If visiting the Southern Plains of Edon was the only way for him to uncover the location of his father’s house, no matter the danger, it was a risk he was willing to take. With Naraku defeated, Tessaiga forgotten and Bakusaiga obtained, what else did he have?


	6. Unwanted Doubts

“It’s been almost a week, Master Jaken. I’m starting to worry about Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin said, as paused from picking grain in the field to check for Lord Sesshomaru approaching in the distance.

Jaken slammed the basket of grain he held on the ground. “This is your fault! Your mention of his stupid half-breed brother set him off and he’s never coming back!” he yelled. “Now, I’ll be subject to live here with you like a common human,” he sobbed.

Rin glanced at the surrounding villagers who witnessed the spectacle.

“But Lord Sesshomaru went to help Inuyasha,” Rin responded. “I know it.”

“He did not, stupid! He would never help him! That’s why Inuyasha has returned days ago and Lord Sesshomaru is still not here!” Jaken snapped. “He probably went off to forget how you betrayed him by even suggesting such a foolish action in front of these pathetic humans and that insolent Shippo.”

Rin gasped. “Betrayed him? But I was sure Lord Sesshomaru was –

“You know how Lord Sesshomaru is about his pride. You publically diminished his credibility and tarnished his reputation in front of everyone. He will never come back now,” Jaken cried. “And he left me with you as punishment for allowing it to happen,” he fell hard to the ground.

“But, Master Jaken –

“Silence!” he yelled, wallowing in his own self-pity.

Rin dropped her basket of grain and headed to the woods. She faced the direction Lord Sesshomaru had left and looked for any sign of his return. She saw nothing.

Rin huffed and bowed her head in defeat and shame as questions flooded her mind. Was she mistaken? Had Lord Sesshomaru truly abandoned them because of her statements about Inuyasha? It had been almost a week, the longest Lord Sesshomaru had been away from them at any given time. She should have kept her mouth shut.

Rin remembered when she had heard that Inuyasha had appeared. She remembered greeting him and asking where he had gone. She specifically asked him if he had seen Lord Sesshomaru, which he responded “no,” very puzzled and confused. Maybe she had imagined it, that Lord Sesshomaru was willing to help Inuyasha, the brother he “loathed.”

“Rin,” she heard a familiar voice call out to her. It was Kohaku.

“Kohaku,” she said.

“Hey. What are you doing out here?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she responded, deflated.

“Looking for Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Mmhm,” she admitted.

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Kohaku said, putting his arm around her shoulder in comfort.

“But Inuyasha’s already back. He should be too,” Rin sighed.

Kohaku put his arms back at his sides and sighed.

“What if I was mistaken and Lord Sesshomaru really had no intention of helping Inuyasha. What if he just got angry by my comments and just left? Inuyasha even said himself that he did not see Sesshomaru where he was,” Rin continued.

Kohaku thought for a moment. “Lord Sesshomaru didn’t have the means to get into the Meidō like Inuyasha did. It might have taken him time to find a way.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know Lord Sesshomaru like you do, but I don’t think he would ever abandon you, Rin,” he began. “I don’t know if you remember anything after everything that happened the day we visited the castle in the sky, but Lord Sesshomaru’s mother had an amulet stone that gave him access to enter the Mediō.  We were dragged in by a hound and Lord Sesshomaru went in after us through his mother’s amulet.”

“I remember,” Rin said, remembering bits and pieces of that day.

“You would not know this, but his mother was able to use that amulet stone to track us in the Meidō and open portals for us to leave.”

“Really?”

“Yes. The amulet could even –

Kohaku caught himself before he said anything further. He didn’t want to mention that it brought her back from the dead too.

“If Lord Sesshomaru sought out that amulet stone from his mother, it might take a while,” Kohaku continued.

“Hmm, I guess so. They had a weird relationship,” Rin agreed.

“You’re telling me,” he smirked.

Rin giggled.

“What if he went for the amulet and his mother refused him? He would have to look for another means to access the Meidō to draw Inuyasha and Kagome out. That could take a while, Rin.”

“But they’re back. Inuyasha is here and Miss Kagome is in her own time. What if Lord Sesshomaru is still looking for them?”

“It’s a possibility,” Kohaku admitted. “But, Lord Sesshomaru is resourceful. He will be back.”

“But when?” Rin sighed, in a defeatist tone. “What if we are mistaken and he really didn’t search for Inuyasha? What if he just left because he was mad at me?”

“That’s absurd. Why would you even think that?” Kohaku, turned her body toward him so that she looked into his eyes.

“Master Jaken said so.”

“I’m sure he would think that, but Rin, Lord Sesshomaru really cares about you. He went into Naraku just for you. He would not abandon you,” he said. “He will be back, and I’ll be the first one to tell you ‘I told you so,’” he smiled, as he hugged her.

Rin smiled in his shoulder, still very doubtful. Her doubt shocked even her, as she had always had the utmost faith in Lord Sesshomaru. His long absence just threw her off.

“Come on, let’s go,” Kohaku said, guiding her back towards the village.

Rin smiled. “Okay,” she answered, letting Kohaku lead the way.

***

Since the defeat of Naraku, Lady Kaede allowed Inuyasha’s group and Rin and Jaken to stay in a vacant storage hut near the edge of the village for the time being. It was cramped, but nice. Rin enjoyed being with everyone. Even Jaken seemed to enjoy the company of others, even though he wallowed in depression most days and did not talk too much.

That night, the group enjoyed a surprisingly good meal from Miroku, who cooked beef tips and rice balls. As she ate, watching the group chatter and laugh to one another, Rin couldn’t help but think about Lord Sesshomaru. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. She wondered if he missed her, Master Jaken and Ah-Un.

During dinner, Rin’s eyes shifted to Inuyasha. Although he smiled, engaged in the conversation and had his share of cracks on Miroku’s cooking, he was distant. Behind his smile, Inuyasha looked melancholy. Rin couldn’t help but notice him escape right after dinner. 

Rin left shortly after Inuyasha into the night. She followed him across the village and through the woods to the Bone Eater’s Well. Rin hid behind a tree to watch him, as he gripped the edge of the well and looked down. She knew that he was looking for Miss Kagome. She felt his suffering as she missed Lord Sesshomaru.

“I know you’re there, Rin,” she heard Inuyasha call to her.

Rin gasped, startled. She had forgotten that Inuyasha was part dog demon and had an impeccable sense of smell like Lord Sesshomaru.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, looking at her.

Surprised, Rin lost her words. “Uh, I –

“You can tell me,” he said, looking back into the well.

Rin sighed. “When you were in the Meidō searching for Miss Kagome, did you…”

Rin paused.

“Did I what?”

“Did you see Lord Sesshomaru anywhere?”

Inuyasha looked at her. “Didn’t you already ask me that, Rin?”

Rin was silent.

“No, I didn’t,” he answered.

Rin sighed.

“Why would you think he’d be there?”

“After you jumped into the Meidō, Lord Sesshomaru left. I thought he might look for a way to help you and Miss Kagome escape.”

Inuyasha let out a light chuckle.

“Lord Sesshomaru is really kind,” Rin said. “I’m sure he would help you if he could. I know it.”

Inuyasha looked back into the well. “I didn’t see him there,” he answered, solemnly.

“Okay,” Rin said.

As she began to turn away, a question boiled in her chest that she fought to ask. It was stupid, but she was compelled to. “Inuyasha, if Lord Sesshomaru had the means to try and save you and Miss Kagome, do you think he would?”

Inuyasha huffed and made a long pause. As Rin turned away, thinking he had refused to answer her, he spoke. “I don’t know.”

Rin’s ears perked up. “You don’t know?”

Inuyasha sighed.

“That means that there is a possibility he did try to help you,” she smiled.

Inuyasha rested his hands on the well for a moment in silence. “You see a side of Sesshomaru that no one ever sees,” he began. “He only shows his cruel hard edge to the rest of the world, but there is that other side that you see.”

Rin was silent, interested to hear Inuyasha continue.

“That side you see, I’ve seen it once too.”

Rin’s eyes widened and an uncontrolled smiled appeared on her face. “Huh?”

Inuyasha looked down into the well.

“Growing up wasn’t easy for me as a half demon. Everyone was either too busy being afraid of me or trying to find ways to get my mother and me to leave the village,” Inuyasha began. “No one cared to get to know me.”

Rin sighed.

“Growing up, I spent all of my time with my mother. She protected me and shielded me from the hatefully people out there who wanted me gone,” Inuyasha sighed. After a long pause, he continued. “She protected me for close to 60 years, but she died.”

“60 years?” Rin asked, confused about the number he threw out.

“As a half demon, I age very slowly, not as slow as full demons, but slow enough,” he answered. “Although I was close to 60 years old when my mother died, I still looked like I was only eight years old.”

“Wow. How old is Lord Sesshomaru?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t know. Many centuries old, I’d say,” he answered. “He’s looked the same way since I was a kid.”

Rin couldn’t hide the shock on her face.

“Anyways…after my mother died, there was no one to protect me from the villagers anymore. With her gone, the villagers got bold and actively tried to run me out of the village.”

“Really? How could they do that?” Rin asked, angrily.

Inuyasha shrugged. “One day, a band of villagers came after me with stakes and flames, forcing me to leave. They said I wasn’t welcome and wanted me gone.”

“What?”

“I didn’t struggle. I was too scared to struggle. But somehow, one of the villagers ended up jabbing me with a pitch fork.”

Rin gasped.

“I was struck in the stomach. As I fell over, there was a flash of light and a tall man in white with long silver hair appeared and struck them all down.”

“Lord Sesshomaru? He saved you?”

“When I woke up, I was in the woods on the ground next to him. He said he was my brother and that I was the son of a great dog demon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He said that although my blood was mixed with that of a weak human’s, I carry the blood of our powerful father, something I should be proud of and accept,” Inuyasha said. “He said I should never let humans get the upper hand. He said that I should learn what demonic powers I possess as a half demon, perfect them and defend with them.”

“Lord Sesshomaru said that?” Rin asked, unable to hide the smile on her face. She knew that she wasn’t wrong about him. Lord Sesshomaru was kind.

“He taught me about my claws and how to channel my demonic energy through them to use two techniques, the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and Blades of Blood.”

“Iron Reaver what?” Rin asked, in confusion.

“Sesshomaru thought it was a stupid name to call it too.”

Rin laughed.

“If it wasn’t for Sesshomaru, I wouldn’t have known how to defend myself against attacks when I was younger. Who knows where I would be now,” he said, still looking deep into the well. “He wasn’t there all the time, but he was around. He was my brother.”

Rin’s smile faded. “So, what happened? Why did you start hating each other?”

Inuyasha sighed. “Sesshomaru knew that I wanted nothing more than to be a full demon. I wanted to be just like him and our father. He said that it would be a great honor to my father if I could become a full demon,” he said. “One day when he visited, he told me about the Shikon Jewel. He said that if I obtained it and wished upon it to become a full demon, it would grant my wish and I would be a full demon like him and our father.”

Rin listened intently.

“I was all for it. I wanted nothing more than to be a full demon. I tracked the jewel and found it in a temple in this very village. In my attempts to steal it, I was stopped by the Kikyo, the priestess of the village responsible for guarding the jewel.”

“Lady Kikyo,” Rin repeated, thinking of Kohaku’s relationship with her. She remembered how nice and caring she was.

“I fell in love with her,” Inuyasha continued, looking at the moon. “I wanted nothing more than to be with her. After meeting her, if I got my hands on the jewel, I would have wished to become full human to live happy with her.”

Rin listened. Even then, she could see how much Inuyasha really loved Lady Kikyo.

“That same day, I told Sesshomaru that my goals had changed and I no longer wished to become a full demon,” Inuyasha said. “To say he was furious is an understatement.”

Rin gasped.

“Among other things, he said, ‘You have every opportunity to be great, but you choose to be weak.’ That was the last thing he said before he left,” Inuyasha said.

“Oh,” Rin said, solemnly.

“That was it. When we encountered each other after Kagome freed me from the tree, Sesshomaru was never the same. Then, it all really went downhill from there after he found out that our father left me Tessaiga.”

Rin sighed.

“Since then, I’ve seen glimpses of his kind side in given situations, but whether he’d go out of his way to find a way to save me and Kagome from the Meidō, I don’t know,” Inuyasha said.

Rin understood.

“This is nothing to be repeated or dwelled upon,” Inuyasha said, looking into her eyes.

Rin nodded, as he walked toward her.

“Good. Let’s go. It’s getting late,” he said, escorting her back to the village. “Jaken is probably having a heart attack looking for you.”

Rin laughed. He probably was.

“I don’t know how you can stand him,” Inuyasha muttered.

“He’s not so bad,” Rin laughed.

***

Rin slept soundly that night. Her thoughts and dreams were filled with Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when they were younger. She was happy that the most unlikely source was able to verify that Lord Sesshomaru was who she knew he was all along, a kind and caring being. She knew in her heart of hearts that he was searching for Inuyasha and Miss Kagome and would return to her. She couldn’t wait for him to realize that they were okay and return to pick up her, Master Jaken and Ah-Un.


	7. Severed Ties

Sesshomaru reached Inuyasha’s village by the late afternoon. He found Rin and Jaken in the field with the other villagers tending the field. Those he knew from Inuyasha’s group, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku were visible, but Inuyasha and Kagome were nowhere to be seen. Sesshomaru was sure they were gone for sure, especially with the sense of depression he felt in the air... until he smelled a familiar scent in the wind. “Inuyasha,” he said under his breath.

“Sesshomaru,” he heard a voice behind him call out to him.

Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha standing behind him. His eyes widened. He was alive.

“I thought you were dead,” he commented, nonchalantly.

“Hmph, it’ll take more than that to kill me,” his brother answered.

Sesshomaru huffed. He was the same ole Inuyasha.

“How did you get out?” Sesshomaru couldn’t help but ask.

“Kagome made the only true and perfect wish on the Shikon Jewel and it let us go,” Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru looked at him reactionless. He had heard of the perfect and true wish of the Shikon Jewel. He wasn’t surprised that Kagome was able to wish it. Her powers and abilities didn’t cease to surprise him either.

“And what of the Kagome?”

Sesshomaru could see a hint of sadness appear on Inuyasha’s face.

“Kagome is fine. She’s safe in her own time,” he said, solemnly.

Sesshomaru looked closely at Inuyasha’s reaction. He could tell that he was distraught. He knew something had happened, which would explain the sense of depression in the air, but he didn’t press it any further. He honestly didn’t care.

Looking up, he could see Rin running toward him in the distance. “Lord Sesshomaru!” she shouted, as she ran to him, dropping the basket of grain she was carrying.

“Lord Sesshomaru what?” Jaken questioned Rin, before seeing his master in the distance. “Lord Sesshomaru!” he joined in shouting, tripping over his feet as he ran to greet him too.

“I just don’t understand it,” Inuyasha said, watching them run to his brother, as he walked off.

“Rin, I hope you fared well,” Sesshomaru said, ask she stopped before him.

“Yes, my lord. We missed you,” Rin answered, with a bright smile.

Sesshomaru looked down at her expressionless. He appreciated her comments.

“Lord Sesshomaru, you’re back!” Jaken said. “It has been so long.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. He could only imagine what had been thinking and saying in his absence. He knew it wasn’t anything positive.

“Did you see, Lord Sesshomaru? Inuyasha has returned!” Rin smiled. “He appeared from the well in the woods a few days ago.”

“The well in the woods?” Sesshomaru asked.

“It’s what the villagers call the ‘Bone-Eater’s Well.’ Apparently, it disappeared when Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared,” Jaken answered.

“Miss Kagome never returned, but Inuyasha said that she is okay and with her family in the other world. I’m most glad.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “I heard.”

“Inuyasha is most melancholy…everyone is. We all miss Miss Kagome,” she added, looking at the villagers work in the field.

“I’m sure she’ll be back,” Sesshomaru said, looking at the villagers in the field.

“We were worried about you,” Rin said, looking up at him.

“Worried? I was not worried! She was worried!” Jaken shouted, defensively. “I knew all along that you would return to us. I knew you were on important business,” Jaken huffed at Rin.

“But, then why were you crying every night saying that Lord Sesshomaru was ‘a goner for sure?’” Rin questioned him.

Jaken gasped. “I never said that!”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I didn’t, Rin!”

“Yes, you did, Master Jaken. Why do you always have to lie?” she asked.

Jaken rolled his eyes. “I know that Lord Sesshomaru can take care of himself in battle!”

“Well, I wasn’t worried about that. I was worried about his feelings,” Rin said, looking at Jaken.

“My feelings,” Sesshomaru asked, intrigued.

“Mmhmm. You looked really upset when Inuyasha jumped into the black hole and –”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“You idiot! You should know enough to know that Lord Sesshomaru would never care if Inuyasha lived or died. He doesn’t have the same emotions as pathetic humans like you,” Jaken said.

Rin glared at him. “Well, I just thought that he might have been upset.”

“You’re a fool.”

“I’m not a fool!” Rin shouted at Jaken.

Sesshomaru watched the two as they fought, until a familiar voice calling out to him became a distraction. It was Lady Kaede.

“Sesshomaru,” Lady Kaede greeted him.

“Kaede.”

“You have returned. I see.”

“How has she been?” Sesshomaru asked, referring to Rin.

“She’s been well. No issues,” she responded.

“Good,” he said, watching her bicker with Jaken.

“But, Sesshomaru…I implore you to consider letting the little girl stay here in the village,” she added.

Sesshomaru was silent, looking away from Rin, who was now distracted picking a weed that looked like a flower in a patch of grass.

“Under my care, of course,” Lady Kaede added. “She can live with me…I just... It’s not benefiting her living in the world of demons. It’s dangerous for a little girl.”

“How dare you imply that Lord Sesshomaru is unfit to take care of Rin!” Jaken squawked. He couldn’t believe that this woman had the audacity to even ask. Jaken knew that Sesshomaru would never give up Rin for anything under any circumstance. "She wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for him!"

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru silenced him. Jaken bowed his head and stepped back.

Lady Kaede was right. It was dangerous for her. Rin had been put in more dangerous situations than she ever should have been. Now, with demons challenging his power and his sword Bakusaiga, she would be in even more danger.

“Rin needs to learn the ways of her own kind, how to interact with humans and take care of herself as a human should. She has had minimal interactions with humans as it is,” Lady Kaede continued.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Rin.

“Rin is going to grow up and have her own life. If she isn’t trained, she will never know how,” she added.

Sesshomaru watched Rin for a moment longer before walking over to her from Jaken and Lady Kaede without a word.

“Get Ah-Un, Jaken,” he called back to Jaken, who scurried away immediately.

“Rin,” he called out to her, as she twirled the yellow flower-looking weed in her hands.

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?” she smiled.

Sesshomaru looked away for a moment, searching for the right words. When he had an idea of what he wanted to say, he crouched down to meet her eyes. Rin stepped back and crossed her hands behind her back, awaiting his response.

"I want you to stay in this village, Rin.”

“No!” Rin crossed her arms and shook her head in disapproval.

Sesshomaru’s stomach dropped. This was going to be harder than he had anticipated.

“Rin, I am not abandoning you in this village,” he paused, searching for the right words. “You need to stay here to learn the way of humans. It is something I cannot teach you. You must learn this for yourself.”

“What about Master Jaken? Will he stay with me?”

“Jaken will stay with me,” Sesshomaru responded.

“But I don’t want to be with humans, Lord Sesshomaru! They are evil! I want to stay with you and Master Jaken!” she huffed, in disappointment, looking away.

“…Not all humans are evil, Rin. That is something you will learn living here.” Sesshomaru paused and sighed. “That is something that I learned from you,” he added.

“You did?” she asked, quietly, still looking away from him.

“Yes, Rin. I learned many things from you,” he said, turning her face towards him gently with his hand. He waited for her to look into his eyes. They were glossy and filled with tears. “I thought many things about humans, but my thoughts changed when I met you,” he added.

This had been the longest he had spoken to anyone in more than five word responses at a given time, besides Inuyasha, his father’s troop and others he chose to taunt. “Now, it is your turn to learn from others who are like you.”

“But I will miss you,” she pouted, tears flowing down her cheeks, as she tilted her head downward.

Sesshomaru lifted her chin up with his claw and looked into her eyes. It pained him seeing her distraught, but it was essential. “I will always be here for you. I will never be too far away. You have my word.”

Rin was silent.

“Rin,” he paused. “I promise you.”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru,” she responded, wiping her tears away with her sleeves

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched her. It disappointed him that he was breaking her heart.

“Do you wish for me to stay with humans forever, Lord Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru couldn’t hide the expression that appeared on his face at her question. He was taken aback. Forever? He hadn’t thought about it. Of course, he enjoyed her company greatly, but Rin’s safety was his main concern. He never thought about how long he intended for her to live with humans. Was he passing her off forever? Did he truly wish for her to have a human life? Would she really want to come back and be with him and Jaken after learning the ways of humans? What would she want? He didn’t know anything. He did not have an answer for her.

“I wish for you to learn the ways of humans.”

Rin sighed. After a brief paused, she spoke. "And after?"

Sesshomaru stood and looked away. “After learning the ways of humans, if you still choose return to follow our path, you may,” he responded, without thinking.

Although he could not see her, he could sense her face light up.

“Really, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Yes,” he said, questioning his own answer.

He truly wanted to say “yes” and mean every word. Everything in is being wanted him to, but he wasn’t sure. The status of Rin as a human would never change. She would always be a target. As much as he wanted her to be with him as long as she wished, there was no place for her in his company. She couldn’t be with him anymore.

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru,” she said, softly, still quite upset.

Sesshomaru wouldn’t look at her. He was ashamed of the hope he gave her. He could lie to anyone in a heartbeat, but he never wanted to lie to Rin. He questioned why he even offered that option in the first place. It was stupid. He had to condition her to a life without him.

“As I want to give you a fair opportunity to learn the ways of humans and adapt to human life,” he paused. “My visits will be limited.”

“Limited?” she asked, in confusion.

“Humans are afraid of demons. I do not want my presence in your life to affect how you are treated by villagers,” he looked down at her.

“But I don’t care!”

“Rin,” Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked down in disappointment. “The village has treated Master Jaken, Inuyasha and Shippo just fine,” she muttered. “Lady Kaede made sure of it.”

Sesshomaru sighed and met her eyes again. “As I said, Rin, I will always be here for you and I will never be too far away if you need me,” he said, sincerely.

“But I'll always need you,” she looked down.

Sesshomaru lifted her chin up with his hand and looked into her large brown eyes. He wished she were smiling, but he took in her sad image. Although he did plan on visiting Rin sporadically, he didn’t know when or if he would ever see her again. With the journey to the Southern Plains of Edon on the docket, he didn’t know if this was the last time he would ever spend with her or see her face.

For the first time, he pulled her close to him and hugged her tight. He felt her return his embrace as her small hands squeezed his back. He took in her warmth. He never knew he could ever feel this way about any being, especially a human.

Sesshomaru let her go and stood up before escorting her to Lady Kaede, who stood next to a shocked Jaken.

“Rin will be staying in the village,” he said.

Jaken looked at Rin’s tear-stained face. “Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Say goodbye, Jaken.”

Jaken sighed and walked over to Rin, who draped her arms around him in a hug. Instantaneously, Jaken’s eyes poured with tears.

“Goodbye, Master Jaken,” Rin cried.

“Goodbye, Rin,” he sniffed.

“Goodbye, Ah and Un,” she nuzzled, her melancholy dragon companion, who purred at her touch.

“Take care of yourself, Rin,” Sesshomaru ordered her, as she nodded.

Sesshomaru gave Lady Kaede a hard look. She nodded. “I will take care of her,” she promised, “everyone will.”

Sesshomaru turned away, taking one last look at Rin before he left. Jaken and Ah-Un followed in silence as they left the village into the woods.

***

Sesshomaru led the way through a wooded path followed by Jaken and Ah-Un. They had been journeying for hours in silence since leaving Rin. Collectively, the group had gotten used to the chatter, hums and trivial games of the little girl on their journeys. It had become their way of life, and the absence of Rin had hit the group hard. They would need to learn to re-adapt to silence again as times before Rin.

“We’ll make camp here,” Sesshomaru said, halting next to an open area surrounded by trees.

“Yes, my lord,” Jaken said, in a low voice, as he scanned the surrounding area for firewood.

Sesshomaru sat down against a tree and watched as Jaken piled stacks of branches in the center of the area before him. Ah-Un curled up by a tree on the opposite end of the grounds and grazed on a large patch of grass.

“Are you hungry, my lord?” Jaken asked, as he lit the pile of branches he collected with the Staff of Two Heads. “I will look for something to eat.”

“No,” Sesshomaru responded, gazing into the fire. “Do as you please.”

“Yes, my lord,” Jaken responded, with a bow, as he scurried off into the woods in search for food. 

Listening to the heavy breathing of Ah-Un and gazing into the fire, Sesshomaru reassessed his decision. As much as he had assessed, contemplated and re-worked different solutions, there was no better option than the dreaded one he had chosen. He knew he made the right decision with Rin, but everything in him was screaming otherwise. Sesshomaru looked down in grief and closed his eyes hard, trying to control the internal turmoil that had plagued him.

Sesshomaru heard the shuffling of leaves through the trees. Jaken had returned, carrying a large leaf filled with an assortment of berries and nuts. He sat down in front of the fire across from him and set down his platter. He picked up a handful of berries and shook his head, his eyes filled with water.

“What is it, Jaken?”

“These are Rin’s favorite,” he blubbered.

Sesshomaru looked away.

Jaken sniffed the glob of snot dripping from his nose and gobbled the berries in his hand. “My lord?”

“Yes?” Sesshomaru asked, still looking away.

“Why did you leave Rin in the village? Had she upset you in any way?” Jaken gulped. He hadn’t had the nerve to mention anything to Sesshomaru about Rin since he had left her at the village.

“It was a mistake letting Rin travel with me. She belongs in a village. I’ve done nothing but put her life in danger,” he said, his eyes closed.

“But, my lord…” Jaken hesitated before continuing. “No one can protect her like you can,” he tried to plead.

As much as the little girl annoyed him to no end, Jaken had grown attached to her and genuinely missed her company. Furthermore, her presence significantly reduced the reprimands and harsh treatment he received from his master from time to time.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and gazed into the fire again, pausing for a moment before responding. “I’ve put her in more danger than she should have ever encountered in her lifetime. She is safer away from me.”

“But, my lord –

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru said, sternly looking into his eyes, signaling him to be silent.

“Yes, my lord,” Jaken responded with a nod.

After what seemed like hours of silence, both Jaken and Ah-Un had fallen asleep while Sesshomaru sat awake leaning against the tree thinking. He couldn’t sleep. The image of Rin haunted him. Sure, Jaken was right. There was no one better than him who could protect her, but being with him was a liability. After the defeat of Naraku and the generation of his Bakusaiga, Rin would be the target. Bokusenō was right. Enemies seeing her with him would go after her to get to him. He couldn’t allow that. Rin was too important to him. Being in a safe human village, living a human life, was what she needed. Surrendering her to a human village was a sacrifice he needed to make, even if she resented him for it. Plus, he had a dangerous mission to complete. Soon, Sesshomaru drifted off to sleep, planning his quest to get answers from the Lord of the Southern Plains of Edon.

***

Sesshomaru awoke before Jaken and Ah-Un. He washed himself in a river nearby and combed his claws through his thick hair. He washed his armor with his hands and sighed in relief as he had took it off, relieving himself of its heavy weight. After a few moments of silence, the closest thing he would ever get to relaxation in this situation, Sesshomaru put his clothing and armour back on and returned back to the campsite. Jaken and Ah-Un were still asleep.

 Sesshomaru walked by Jaken and called his name. “Jaken, get Ah-Un. We’re leaving.”

“Yes, my lord,” Jaken answered, groggily. “I’ll get him right away.”

“May I ask where we are headed, my lord?” Jaken asked, as he helped Ah-Un stand to his feet and led him to Sesshomaru.

“To the Southern Plains of Edon.”

Jaken gasped. Even he knew the reputation of the inhabitants of Edon, particularly the dragons of the Southern Plains of Edon. “To what do we owe the pleasure of going there, my lord?” he stuttered.

As they walked, Sesshomaru brought Jaken up to speed on his plans of uncovering the location of his father’s house, ignoring the details of why. As anticipated, Sesshomaru had Jaken’s full, yet shaky support in the mission.

The Southern Plains of Edon were not far from their present location. It was about an hour and a half in walking distance. As they approached the territory, they noticed the weather getting hotter, the perfect temperature for fire breathing inhabitants. The closer they reached the region, the more Jaken sweat and trembled with fear. Sesshomaru looked forward, letting a memory of Rin lying on Ah-Un’s back singing songs rewind in his mind.

As Sesshomaru and Jaken reached the Southern Plains of Edon, they were forced to stop. Their path was blocked by a large dark cave entrance that made Jaken tremble. “Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken quivered.

“This is the entrance,” he responded, taking a breath. He could smell smoke coming from within it.

As Sesshomaru contemplated the best course of action to proceed, three large dragons walked out of the dark cave entrance and surrounded them. Jaken gripped his Staff of Two Heads and screamed as Sesshomaru held onto the handle of Bakusaiga.


	8. Atonement

“It seems like Sesshomaru has returned,” Miroku said, watching Rin and Jaken run in excitement to greet Sesshomaru across the field as he spoke to Inuyasha.

Sango looked over and gave a light smile as she saw Rin running toward him. “I’m glad,” she sighed.

Miroku sighed at her. He knew that she still felt guilty. Sango had told him all about how Naraku had tricked her into killing Rin to save his life. Although she had accepted her actions, Miroku knew that they still haunted her.

“All is well, Sango. Rin is alive and everyone is okay. Look at how happy she is,” Miroku said.

“I know…I just –

Miroku let his satchel of grain fall at his side as he grabbed Sango’s hands. “Stop, Sango,” he said, looking into her eyes.

She looked away as tears began to form in her eyes. “I’m just so ashamed of what I had done. How could I have been so stupid, Miroku? I knew Naraku was not one to be trusted and yet, I believed him.”

“Sango, please, you cannot blame yourself. Naraku got the best of all of us. You weren’t alone in this.”

“But I was the only one who almost killed a little girl, a kind, sweet, innocent and loving little girl who didn’t deserve it at all. Just look at her,” she said, watching Rin look up as she spoke to Sesshomaru.

“‘Almost’ is the keyword here, Sango,” Miroku said.

“Miroku…please. I know you’re trying to help, but –”

“Look at her, Sango. She’s happy and full of life. It’s over.”

“I just can’t forgive myself, Miroku” she shook her head, as tears flowed down her face. “Sesshomaru should have killed me.”

“For all practical reasons, he should have killed you,” Mirkou began, watching her look up at him with widened, shocked eyes at his comment. “Yes, he should have killed you, but he didn’t, Sango.”

“I know. That’s what I don’t understand,” Sango wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

“…Because you don’t deserve to die, Sango.”

“But, Miroku –

“Sango, listen to me,” he held her hands, “If the situation was reversed and it came to killing you to save Rin, what would happen?”

“Miroku, stop,” she tried to pull away.

Miroku refused to let her run. “Sango, you know exactly what the outcome would be. I’m sure, somewhere in him, Sesshomaru understood what you were going through, which may be why he forgave you.”

Sango sighed. “That moment replays and replays in my mind,” she let her head fall forward.

Miroku sighed and pulled her close. They held each other close for a moment before Miroku stepped back and grabbed her by the hand. “Come with me,” he said, leading her by the hand towards the woods.

“Huh?” Sango asked, as Miroku led her through the field towards the woods.

“Where are you going?” Shippo asked, watching them pass by.

“We’re taking a break. We’ll be right back,” Miroku answered.

“Yeah, well, make it quick. This work isn’t going to get done all by itself,” Inuyasha, who had returned to the field spat.

“We’ll be back,” Miroku reiterated.

***

Sango followed Miroku closely as they weaved and bobbed in between trees. Her eyes widened when they reached a cave opening covered in thick green vines and heavy moss.

“Where are we, Miroku? What are we doing here?” she asked.

“There’s something I want to show you,” he said, moving the thick vines aside with his hands.

“In a cave, Miroku? What is this all about?” Sango sighed, as she slowly entered the dark cave.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed her. “Don’t peek.”

Sango shook her head. “Miroku, I can hardly see as it is,” she said.

“Come on, Sango, close your eyes.”

“This better be good, Monk,” Sango huffed, as she closed her eyes, letting him lead her forward slow and steady by the hand.

Sango felt Miroku lead her around a bend. After walking a few more steps, Miroku stopped. “Here. Open your eyes.”

Sango opened her eyes in complete awe. The dark cave was glowing green.

“What is this?” she asked, looking around.

“Look up,” he instructed her again.

Sango looked up, surprised to see millions of small glowing green gems stuck to the top of the cave ceiling. “Miroku,” she gasped.

“They’re glow worms.”

“Those are worms?”

“Well, not really. They’re actually more like bugs, but –

“They’re beautiful, Miroku,” Sango gasped, unable to take her eyes off the cave ceiling.

Miroku smiled. “You like it?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I thought it would. I had been meaning to show you this place for a while. I was hoping that seeing it today would cheer you up.”

Sango smiled brightly at him. “Thank you, Miroku.”

He nodded and looked around the cave as well.

“How did you find this place?”

“I came across it walking one day.”

“You just walk into random caves, Miroku?”

“You never know what treasures you may find inside,” he answered.

Sango laughed. He was always looking for a get rich quick scheme.

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my life?” she said, looking up at the glowing creatures.

“…I have,” Miroku said, facing her.

“What could that possibly be? I don’t think anything could ever possibly be more beautiful than this,” she said, still looking at the ceiling.

“You,” he said softly.

Sango couldn’t help but blush. “Me?” she asked, too embarrassed to look at him.

“Yes, Sango. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on, and believe me, I’ve seen a lot of women.”

Miroku!” Sango cringed.

“But I mean it,” he continued, walking over to her and grabbing her by the hands. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen…and I love you, Sango.”

“I love you too, Miroku,” she responded, letting him kiss her.

Sango pressed her lips into his as he pulled her close by the waist. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach at his touch. As he tilted his head to the side and kissed her repeatedly on her soft lips, Sango kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the moment.

Shivers ran up Sango’s spin as she felt Miroku’s fingers run through her hair. He had never done that before. She couldn’t help but let out a gasp. As her lips parted, Miroku took advance of the opening and let his tongue meet hers.

Sango’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe it. The monk had just put his tongue in her mouth. He didn’t just put his tongue on hers… he was now rubbing his tongue against hers repeatedly. What was he doing? Their kisses had always been sweet, gently and brief, not like this. Despite how foreign it felt, Sango couldn’t help but enjoy it.

Sango followed the movements of his lips as they locked in between hers. The sensations he was making her feel made her weak in the knees. She clung to him for support, which seemed to fuel his fire.

At her grip, Miroku moaned and kissed her even harder and fiercer. He couldn’t help himself. He had kissed many girls throughout his lifetime, but nothing compared to kissing Sango, the woman he truly loved. Hearing a deep moan from Sango, he broke their kiss. Looking into her eyes, she looked like she had gone to another place.

“Are you oka–

Before he could finish his question, Sango pressed her lips hard against Miroku’s forcing them opened. Even he was shocked by her actions. Miroku accepted her deep passionate kiss for a moment before letting his lips trail down her neck. The sound of her unexpected gasp and moan was music to his ears.

Sango was sure she would collapse as she felt Miroku’s lips touch her neck. It was like shocks of electricity and butterflies shooting and fluttering throughout her body simultaneously. She couldn’t take it. It was in that moment that her knees buckled and she collapsed in his arms.

Sango expected Miroku to let up, but he did not. He held her tightly as he kissed her gently all the way to the ground.

“Mir—Miroku,” she managed to say, catching her breath, as his lips moved from her neck to her collar bone. She closed her eyes and took in the sensations, anticipating what he would do next.

He was so skilled in his movement, like a seasoned artist painting on a delicate scroll. She never knew any other person could make her feel this way. It was intimate. It was special. It had been done before.

Sango’s eyes opened wide at her thought. “Miroku.”

“Huh?” he asked, still kissing her chest.

“All those women from before…how many were there?”

“Women? What women?” he asked, absorbed in his kissing.

“Miroku,” she pushed him back abruptly, forcing him to stop.

“What’s wrong, Sango?” he asked, wide-eyed. She was just enjoying herself a moment ago.

“How many women have you been with, Miroku?”

“Sango, you really want to talk about this right now?”

Sango huffed. “Yes, I do. How many, Miroku?”

“Sango…”

“How many, Miroku?” she asked again, crossing her arms.

“Why does it matter? They are my past…and you are my future.”

“’They?’” she asked, getting a bit red in the face. Although she had presumed that he had had multiple lovers in the past, hearing him confirm it upset her.

“Uh…well… I didn’t mean –

“How many is ‘they?’”

Miroku sighed.

“Tell me, Miroku,” she insisted, getting a bit aggravated.

“I don’t know why it matters, Sango. It’s over.”

“Is it over?” she asked, reflecting on his lecherous ways.

“Sango!”

“Why won’t you tell me? If I’m going to be your wife, I have every right to know, Miroku.”

Miroku’s mouth opened. “My wife?”

Sango began to blush. “Well, I… I –

“I would desire nothing more than for you to be my wife and to bear my children, Sango,” he said, grabbing her hands with a smile.

Sango blushed even harder, as she looked away.

“Sango, I love you! I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone like I love you!”

Sango couldn’t look at him. She could feel the passion in his voice.

“I’m sorry, Sango. Let’s go,” he said, standing up.

“Miroku?” she asked confused.

“How many women have I been with? Maybe five…maybe seven. I don’t know. Do I remember them? No.”

Sango felt heat run through her body. She couldn’t believe he even admitted it. It angered her that he didn’t even know how many women for sure.

“You’re not just another woman to me, Sango,” he continued, turning to her. “You’re the woman I love and…I don’t want to treat you like just any other woman. You’re special.”

Sango was speechless. “Miroku…” Despite being furious at him only a second ago, his sincere heartfelt words changed her disposition. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Let’s get back,” he said, helping her off the ground. “They need our help back at the field and I’m sure Inuyasha and Shippo are already complaining.”

Sango was silent. She fought within herself for the right words to say, but she didn’t have any. She sighed and followed Miroku towards the cave bend. Just before she reached the bend of the cave, she stopped.

“The field can wait,” Sango said.

“Sango?” Miroku asked, looking back at her puzzled.

Without another word, Sango walked over to him and kissed him on the mouth. He tried to resist, but soon succumbed to her influence and mesmerizing beauty.

“If I am not just another woman to you, treat me like the woman I am to you,” she instructed, looking into his eyes.

Miroku could barely speak. He had never been more surprised, impressed and captivated by anyone in his whole life. It ignited a fire within in. He kissed Sango passionately back to the center of the cave, letting his hands explore her chest and entire body.

***

“I’m thirsty.”

“Yes, I know. I tend to have that effect on women after the art of lovemaking,” Miroku smiled, proudly.

“Monk,” Sango cringed, glaring at him.

“I’m just kidding,” Miroku kissed her forehead. “Stay here. I’ll get some water from the village.”

“And some food too.”

Miroku smiled as he got up and put on his attire. “I guess I really did a number on you.”

Sango turned red in embarrassment. “Just go,” she smiled, watching her lover walk around the bend to exit the cave.

Sango covered herself with her clothing and looked up at the green glow worms twinkling on the cave ceiling. She had never seen anything more beautiful. She smiled as she remembered Miroku’s comment of her being the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She couldn’t believe how much she loved him.

Sango closed her eyes as she reminisced about her special encounter with Miroku. Sango’s stomach fluttered with butterflies at the thought of him. For a lecherous monk, the moment she spent with him was everything opposite of what she thought it would be. He was gentle, patient, caring, and above all, loving. She knew that spending her life with Mirkou would be nothing less than bliss. She couldn’t wait to start. Sango closed her eyes and envisioned her future with Miroku as she awaited his return.

“Mirkou, is that you?” Sango asked, as she heard a faint noise coming from around the bend of the cave.

Instead of an answer, she heard a small gasp.

“Miroku?” Sango asked again, opening her eyes in concern, as she quickly and quietly began to put on her clothing, preparing to fight if need be.

“Miss Sango?” she heard a small familiar voice ask.

“Rin?” she asked, adjusting her outfit, as she walked around the bend to the entrance of the cave.

“Miss Sango,” Rin said, as she saw her appear into the light of the cave. “What are you doing here?”

Sango froze and blushed. “Oh, nothing,” she smiled, with shifty eyes. “Miroku was just showing me something,” she answered, unable to get the vision of Miroku’s naked body penetrating her repeatedly on the cave floor out of her head.

“The glow worms?” Rin asked, as she wiped her nose with her sleeve and sniffled.

“Huh?” Sango asked in confusion, lost in her thoughts.

Rin gave her a blank confused stare.

“Yes! The glow worms,” she answered, coming back to reality. “Yes, that was it. How do you know about them?”

“Kohaku showed me,” she answered, solemnly.

“Is there something wrong, Rin?” Sango asked, as she walked towards her.

Rin looked down. Sango could see tears streaming from her eyes.

“Oh no, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Lord Sesshomaru...he...”

Sango couldn’t help but let different scenarios of tragedy play through her mind. She had just seen Rin and Jaken with Lord Sesshomaru not too long ago in the field. They looked so happy together. Sango didn’t know what to think.

“Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken left. Lord Sesshomaru wants me to stay in the village,” she said.

Sango was shocked. “I’m so sorry, Rin,” she said, pulling her close into a hug.

“All I want to do is be with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken, but Lord Sesshomaru wants me to stay here,” she pouted.

“Did he explain why?”

“He said he wants me to learn the ways of humans. But…I don’t want to. I want to be with them.”

Rin’s comment confused her. Sesshomaru left her in the village to learn the ways of humans? It didn’t make sense. If Sango knew only one thing, she knew that Rin was very important to Sesshomaru. She almost lost her own life when she tried to kill Rin to save Miroku. She could never imagine Sesshomaru ever leaving Rin’s side for any reason.

“Now, they’re gone and I’m here all alone,” Rin added.

“You’re not here alone. We’re all here with you…me, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo and Inuyasha. You’re not alone,” she touched her shoulder.

“But I feel alone,” Rin responded.

Sango sighed as she rubbed her back in comfort.

“Lord Sesshomaru said that once I learn the ways of humans I can return to him and Master Jaken if I choose to though.”

“That’s great, Rin,” Sango gave a shaky smile, uncertain if that reality would ever come true for her. If Sesshomaru was committed to protecting Rin, he would not let her return to his company.

“I guess.”

Sango could see the sadness and disappointment on Rin’s face. She couldn’t let her feel this way. She had to give her hope. “Well you know what you need to do then, right?”

Rin looked at Sango puzzled. “What do I need to do?”

“You need to learn the ways of humans. The sooner you learn, the sooner you can return to them,” she answered, feeling guilty for possibly giving Rin too much hope.

Rin’s face beamed. “Yes, Miss Sango!” You’re right! Once I learn the ways of humans, Lord Sesshomaru will let me stay with him and Master Jaken!”

“Yes, that’s the spirit,” Sango smiled.

“But what should I learn?” she asked, looking deflated.

Sango paused. “Everything about everything.”

“Everything about everything?”

“Yes. I’ll help you. We’ll all help you.”

“You will, Miss Sango?”

“Of course, Rin. We can teach you so much. I can teach you how to make vegetable dumplings and sew if you’d like.”

“You can show me how to make pretty outfits like that?” Rin asked, referring to Sango’s kimono and dress wrap.

“Yes. It will take some time to learn, but I’ll teach you how to make anything you’d like.”

“Thanks, Miss Sango,” Rin beamed, hugging her tight.

“You’re welcome,” she said, with a gloomy face behind her back.

“I need to get back, Miss Sango. I have so much to learn!” she smiled, running off.

“Would you like me to go back with…you?”

“Bye, Miss Sango!” Rin shouted, running off.

“Bye,” Sango answered softly, feeling more guilty than happy to see Rin so excited.

“Hi Miroku. Bye Miroku,” Sango heard Rin shout in the distance. Miroku had returned.

“What was that all about?” Mirkou asked, walking into the cave with a pitcher of water and a small basket of dumplings. “She looked happy,” he added, walking with Sango back around the cave’s bend.

“She wasn’t a second ago,” Sango said, taking the pitcher from Miroku as they sat down on the cave floor and putting it to her lips.

“No?”

“Sesshomaru took Jaken and left her in the village.”

“What?”

“Yes. I couldn’t believe it either. She was really upset.”

“I can imagine. She adores Sesshomaru.”

“I know. He told her that he wants her to learn the ways of humans.”

“Really? But he hates humans,” Miroku commented.

“Mmhmm,” Sango answered, absorbed in her guilt.

“He’s protecting her. I guess after everything that happened to her with Naraku, he just wants to make sure she’s safe.”

“I wasn’t much help in making him think otherwise,” Sango commented.

“Sango, you have to stop beating yourself up. Rin is fine and alive. We’re all alive. If the ruthless, unforgiving Sesshomaru could forgive you, you should forgive yourself as well,” Miroku said.

“But I think I made matters worse with Rin. I gave her hope that Sesshomaru will return to her, but I don’t really know. She was just so sad and I wanted to cheer her up,” Sango sighed.

“Come here,” Miroku instructed her, pulling her into his embrace.

Sango fell into his chest as they sat on the cave floor.

“I’m sure you told her what she needed to hear. She needs to have hope to move forward and grow here,” Miroku said.

“I guess, but I just feel like I’ve done nothing but everything wrong with Rin,” Sango admitted.

“What’s done is done, Sango. We can’t go back and change the past,” Miroku began.

“Well, Kagome can,” Sango managed to smirk.

Mirkou laughed. “That is true, but you, Sango, cannot go back and change the past. All you can do is more forward. If you want to atone for what happened with Rin, make up for it by looking out for her here in the village. She’s going to need you, Sango,” Miroku said.

Sango nodded. “You’re right.”

Miroku watched the glow worms as he played with strands of Sango’s hair.

“Thanks, Miroku,” she whispered to him.

Miroku smiled and kissed her cheek.


	9. The Southern Plains of Edon

Sesshomaru watched as three large towering dragon demons with long serpentine bodies slithered out of the dark cave entrance and surrounded him and Jaken. Despite how intimidating they looked, Sesshomaru held his composure. Jaken, on the other hand, could not help but scream and cry.

“Enough, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said, calmly, not taking his eyes off of the large red dragon demon who slithered toward him with piercing yellow eyes.

Jaken did his best to silence himself. He closed his eyes as the large green dragon demon slithered close to his face. Jaken trembled as hot smoke escaped from the demon's nostrils. “Ahh,” he shrieked, uncontrollably.

“What business does a dog demon have here?” the red dragon demon asked, sizing Sesshomaru up with his eyes. His mouth was as big and as wide as three Sesshomarus put together. His teeth were sharp and jagged, each about the size of Jaken’s body length.

“I need answers,” Sesshomaru responded, seemingly unfazed.

“Straight to the point,” the black dragon demon, who towered behind them, commented.

“And courteous,” the green dragon demon smiled, blowing smoke on Jaken. “He even brought us a snack.”

“No, no, please!” Jaken shielded his body with the Staff of Two Heads.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga.

The red dragon demon in front of him looked at the green dragon demon, who looked at the black dragon demon. All at once, they laughed.

“Could it be?” the black dragon demon asked. “Is this the one everyone’s been talking about…the one with the sword that destroys flesh?”

“I believe it is,” the red dragon demon answered, looking carefully at the sword

“Hmm…” the black dragon demon assessed the sword from behind.

“Maybe,” the green dragon pondered.

“Why don’t you try it on us?” the red dragon demon taunted Sesshomaru.

“Yes, come on, we dare you,” the green dragon demon chimed in. “I want to see how it’ll work on us.”

Sesshomaru huffed and sheathed Bakusaiga.

“Master, why?” Jaken asked, heartbroken. Sesshomaru was never one to cower away from anyone. Why would he ever put his sword away? Had Sesshomaru conceded to defeat?

“They are not made of flesh, but iron. My sword will not work here,” Sesshomaru answered.

Jaken was speechless. With Tensaiga now nothing more than a healing sword and Bakusaiga useless, they were defenseless. Sure, there was the power of the Staff of Two Heads, but compared to the fire-breathing capabilities of the dragon demons surrounding them, it was as good as useless too.

“Smart and sensible,” the green dragon demon commented to his brothers about Sesshomaru.

“You don’t fear us?” the red dragon demon asked, glaring into his eyes.

“I fear nothing,” Sesshomaru answered. He was prepared to live and get answers or die trying.

“We shall see,” the red dragon demon challenged him, trying to intimidate him, as he moved his face closer to his and glared into his eyes.

“So, what answers do you seek from us, dog?” the black dragon demon asked. “It is unusual for a western dog to seek answers from us. You’ve traveled a long way.”

“I knew he had an accent!” the green dragon demon laughed.

Sesshomaru cringed at the comment. He expected Jaken to rise up and provide his usual verbal lashing, but he could see that Jaken was too terrified. Sesshomaru was actually grateful for that.

“No one seeks answers from us,” the red dragon demon hissed.

“Well, some do…they just don’t live long enough to appreciate them,” the green dragon demon laughed even harder.

“Inu no Taishō,” Sesshomaru responded.

The three dragon demons were silent as they looked at one another. By their reaction, Sesshomaru was sure that they knew of him.

“And who is he to you?” the black dragon demon asked from behind.

“I am his son,” Sesshomaru responded. “What arrangement did he have with the Southern Plains of Edon?” he asked, watching the dragon demons’ eyes look at one another.

Jaken shrieked as the large black dragon demon who stood behind them jumped over their heads and landed by his brothers. The ground shook violently when he landed. They watched as the three demons mumbled and hissed at one another in disagreement before they each slithered into the large dark cave behind them.

“What was that about?” Jaken whispered. “Have they retreated?”

“Not likely,” Sesshomaru answered, his narrowed eyes on the cave's entrance. He tried to listen in, but he couldn’t understand their language.

After moments of listening to foreign whispering, the voice of the black dragon demon called out to them. “You may enter.”

Sesshomaru looked cautiously for a moment before walking forward. “Let’s go,” he told the trembling Jaken.

“But, Master…can I…can I stay here?” he asked.

Sesshomaru ignored his request. “Let’s go, Jaken.”

Jaken collected himself as best as he could and followed Sesshomaru into the cave's entrance with quivering legs.

Under normal circumstances, Sesshomaru would have let Jaken stay back. He would have actually made him stay with Rin in the village knowing that he might die here. Sesshomaru knew this journey would be dangerous, but he also knew that life without him would be death to Jaken and that he needed Jaken by his side for support. Sesshomaru refused to show weakness in front of others, especially with Jaken in his presence. Jaken would keep him focused. Without each other, they would be dead one way or another. Why not die together if they must?

As they entered the cave, they were overwhelmed by darkness and immense heat. The cave was pitch-black. They couldn’t even see the dragon demons who had entered before them. They were walking through was a tunnel of darkness.

“Wha…wha…wha…what if they're leading us to walk through their mouths into their stomachs?” Jaken whispered as he trembled.

It was a fair question. The dragon demons of the Southern Plains of Edon were known for their ruthlessness. That could have been the case, but Sesshomaru was confident that it wasn’t as he could hear the clanking of their iron skin against the cave walls in the distance.

“Light the Staff of Two Heads to see,” Sesshomaru instructed Jaken, as he unleashed his own poison claws that omitted a green glow. It was a weak glow, but paired with the flames of the Staff of Two Heads they could at least see the three dragon demons slithering before them.

“Look at those weak lights,” the voice of the green dragon demon laughed, looking back at them, his green eyes glowing in the flames of the Staff of Two Heads.

Sesshomaru huffed. He could only imagine how ridiculous they must have looked.

“If you wanted light, all you had to do was ask,” the black dragon demon said, blowing fire from his belly through the dark tunnel before them.

Jaken screamed and leaped onto Sesshomaru’s mokomoko. Outwardly unfazed, Sesshomaru kept walking, watching how the flames of the black dragon demon lit what seemed like candles along the cave wall.

The group walked for about five minutes before they reached sunlight at the end of the cave’s tunnel. Stepping out of the tunnel, they entered the Southern Plains of Edon.

“It’s beautiful!” Jaken gasped, with widened eyes.

Entering the terrain of the Southern Plains of Edon, they stood on lush grass in an area surrounded by full green trees and towering castle-like houses. Large dragon demons of all colors and sizes soared in the sky, as dragon demons in their true and humanoid forms slithered and walked on the grass below. It was nothing less than exquisite.

“What were you expecting, fire and brimstone?” the red dragon demon asked, looking at the faces of both Jaken and Sesshomaru.

“Well…we just –

“Yes,” Sesshomaru responded, interrupting Jaken.

The green and black dragon demons looked at each other and laughed. “I rather like him,” the green dragon demon said.

“I don’t,” the red dragon demon muttered. “If he doesn’t survive to meet Father, I’ll eat him myself,” he glared at Sesshomaru.

Jaken shuddered while Sesshomaru didn’t flinch. “Hmph.”

Sesshomaru was mindful of the reactions of the other dragon demons in the area as they followed the three before them. Some hissed and breathed fire, while others just stood and watched in curiosity. Sesshomaru could feel Jaken trembling as he clung to his mokomoko.

As they walked amongst the slithering dragons, a small dragon demon girl in her humanoid form ran up to the red dragon demon. She had auburn skin with piercing yellow eyes and braided red hair that was parted into two buns on top of her head.

“Who are they, Daddy?” she asked the red dragon demon.

“Pay them no mind, Tatsuo,” the red dragon demon answered, in a calm and endearing tone.

“Why do they look funny?” she ignored her father and looked at Jaken and Sesshomaru. “What is that?” she asked, unable to take her eyes off of Sesshomaru’s mokomoko.

Sesshomaru huffed.

“Pay them no mind. Go back and play,” the red dragon demon instructed her.

“But you said you were going to give me another flying lesson today,” she said.

“After,” the red dragon demon answered his child, slithering on. “I’ll be back. Go and play until then.”

Sesshomaru watched as the little girl huffed and began to walk off. His eyes narrowed as he felt her touch his mokomoko and run off giggling. She reminded him of Rin. In her humanoid form, she looked to be about a few human years younger than her.

“Tatuso is learning to fly already?” the green dragon demon asked. “Wow.”

“Time is flying by,” the black dragon demon said.

“Don’t remind me,” the red dragon demon muttered, slithering onward.

***

Sesshomaru and Jaken followed the three dragon demons until they reached the base of a steep jagged mountain.

“It’s at the top,” the black dragon demon said, turning to face them.

Both Sesshomaru and Jaken looked up at the monstrous mountain.

“What’s at the top?” Jaken couldn’t help but ask.

“Our Father, leader of the Southern Plains of Edon,” the green dragon demon answered, looking up.

“He can answer any questions you may have about Inu no Taishō,” the black dragon demon added. “We’ll wait for you there.”

“If you don’t make it in three days, we’ll know you haven’t survived,” the green dragon demon smiled at them.

“And I’ll be sure to devour your carcass,” the red dragon demon hissed near Sesshomaru’s ear.

In a flash, Sesshomaru took off straight into the sky with Jaken clinging on his mokomoko. He soared upward against the jagged mountain and landed at the top next to the opening of a large cave covered in vines and twigs.

“Very impressive,” the black dragon demon said when he reached the top. “I had no idea dogs could fly.”

“Yeah,” the green dragon demon agreed, as he landed next to the red dragon demon who scowled in disappointment.

“Well, Lord Sesshomaru is a very impressive –

“Silence, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said abruptly.

“Lord Sesshomaru, is it?” the red dragon demon smiled. “Look, brothers, we’ve been graced with a noble guest. If we eat him, do you think we will obtain any special powers?”

“Or his good looks, perhaps?” the green dragon demon gawked at Sesshomaru’s physique.

“I will find that out myself,” the red dragon demon answered, glaring at Sesshomaru.

“No one is eating anyone until we hear from Father,” the black dragon demon interrupted the chatter.

“Fine,” the red dragon demon snarled. “Let’s get on with it then. I told Tatsuo I’d be back.”

“Come,” the black dragon demon instructed Sesshomaru to follow as he slithered into the cave.

Sesshomaru followed the black dragon demon as the red and green dragon demons followed closely behind. Sesshomaru listened to Jaken cough as the heat and smoke intensified inside of the cave.

“Ryunosuke,” they heard a deep voice call in the distance. “Ryouhei and Ryuusaburou. Is that you?”

“Father,” the black dragon demon answered, slithering forward. “It is I, Ryunosuke, with Ryouhei and Ryuusaburou.”

“Yes, Father, it is I, Ryuusaburou,” the red dragon demon introduced himself.

“And Ryouhei,” the green dragon demon answered.

Looking ahead, Sesshomaru could see a large multi-colored dragon demon in his true form lying on a large stone in the distance. He did not move forward.

“What do I hear? Who else is with you and why have you brought them here?” the deep voice asked, referring to Sesshomaru and Jaken. “Have I not instructed you to be mindful of those who enter?”

“Yes, Father,” Ryunosuke, the black dragon demon, answered, “but we thought they may be of interest you to.”

“‘We’ nothing! That was all your decision to bring them here, Brother,” Ryuusaburou, the red dragon demon, hissed.

“I wanted to eat them, Father,” Ryouhei, the green dragon demon agreed, “Especially the green one,” he added, as Jaken shuddered and gripped Sesshomaru’s mokomoko tighter.

“What is the meaning of this, Ryunosuke?” the large dragon demon asked.

“He mentioned Inu no Taishō. This is his son.”

Sesshomaru heard a long pause.

“Inu no Taishō?” he questioned. “It cannot be.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“No, Father, this is not Inu no Taishō. He is his son,” Ryouhei corrected.

“I know what I said! I may not have all of my sight, but I am not senile yet,” he scolded the green dragon demon.

Sesshomaru watched as the three dragon demons glared at one another. “Yes, Father,” they answered.

“Come here close, young man,” the intimidating multi-colored dragon demon instructed Sesshomaru. “Let me look at you.”

Sesshomaru breathed as he let two possible scenarios of what could befall him play in his mind. On one hand, he could walk forward and be greeted by a dragon demon who really just wanted to see him, or he could walk forward and get scorched to death because of some unknown vendetta this dragon demon he may have had with his father long ago. He didn’t know anything, but he wasn’t turning back now. This mission was important to him.

He was compelled to have Jaken get off his mokomoko and stay back, but he reasoned that it would be better if he were to die with him. Staying back, Jaken would only be able to live no more than a moment longer. He would be eaten alive by the green dragon demon Ryouhei.

Walking forward with Jaken still clinging to his mokomoko, Sesshomaru saw the large multi-colored dragon demon with silver piercing eyes lying on a stone at the back of the cave. He was a massive creature, far larger than the three dragon demons who had escorted them inside the lands.

“The one with the crescent moon. You must be Sesshomaru,” he said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“I am Ryūk.”

“You knew my father?”

“I did.”

So it was true. Bosenko was right.

“What business do you have here?," Ryūk asked, "I believe we’ve settled the score between families.”

“Settled the score?” Sesshomaru asked, confused.

“Enough with the mind games. I’m too old,” Ryūk sighed at Sesshomaru, as he transformed into an old man with auburn skin, multi-colored braided hair, silver eyes and a long multi-colored beard.

“What are you talking about, Father?” Ryunosuke asked, transforming into his humanoid form. He transformed into a auburn-skinned man with cropped curly black hair with large yellow eyes, along with his brother, Ryouhei, who transformed into auburn-skinned man with long braided green hair tied in a bun, with green eyes to match. Ryuusaburou, the red dragon demon, remained in his true form and moved next to the cave's exit, glaring at Sesshomaru.

“This is about Ryūkotsusei. You’ve come to settle the score regarding your father’s death,” Ryūk said.

“Ryūkotsusei?” everyone in the cave asked, puzzled.

“Ryūkotsusei? Wasn’t he the demon foe your father sealed before he died,” Jaken whispered to Sesshomaru.

“What?” Sesshomaru asked, as his mind spun. Ryūkotsusei had never even crossed his mind. He wasn’t even aware that Ryūkotsusei was from the Southern Plains of Edon. Yes, Ryūkotsusei was a towering dragon demon with a serpentine body, but he hardly resembled these dragon demons’ true forms. He was not as tall of the dragon demons in the cave and had flesh for skin instead of iron. Plus, although Ryūkotsusei’s facial structure resembled the dragons in cave, he had a second face of a white mask the rested on his forehead. There was no way.

“What does Ryūkotsusei have to do with anything?” Ryuusaburou asked, looking at Sesshomaru for some sort of answer.

“Everything,” his father answered.

“But Ryūkotsusei is dead,” Ryunosuke said.

“Yes, by Inu no Taishō’s son.”

“Him?" Ryuusaburou asked, exposing his jagged teeth, ready to charge at Sesshomaru. “He was the one who killed Ryūkotsusei?”

“Hold your peace, Ryuusaburou. Not this one,” the old dragon answered. “The one with the ears.”

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said, in shock, as he processed the information.

“Inuyasha, is it? Yes. Him.”

“Let’s kill him now and avenge the name of our brother Ryūkotsusei!” Ryuusaburou shouted at his brothers, fueling their excitement.

“Settle yourselves. No one is avenging anyone. The score is already settled. Ryūkotsusei killed Inu no Taishō and Inu no Taishō’s son killed him. It’s over,” Ryūk said, calmly.

“Ryūkotsusei is of kin to you? He looked nothing like the rest of you,” Jaken's fear couldn't prevent him from asking.

“Why would he? He’s a half demon,” Ryūk answered.

“A half demon?” Jaken asked.

“Yes,” the old dragon demon answered.

Sesshomaru could not help but look shocked. “Impossible.”

“Iron dragon demons have the ultimate power. An iron dragon half demon can wield as much power as a powerful full demon in another class.”

“Half demon…” Sesshomaru muttered to himself. “His demonic aura…his gall…everything. It doesn’t make sense!”

“It makes plenty of sense,” Ryūk nodded.

“My father was not killed by a half demon!” Sesshomaru roared, losing all composure, startling Jaken who clung to his mokomoko.

“Believe what you want, son, but it’s true. Ryūkotsusei was half demon, the first of our kind,” Ryūk answered, ignoring Sesshomaru’s reaction.

Sesshomaru’s face flushed red in anger. He couldn’t process what he was hearing. Ryūkotsusei was not a half demon. He couldn’t be. It was impossible.

“Long ago, my brother, Ryūko, was leader of the Southern Plains of Edon before me. During his reign, he lost his mate, Zureika. She became very ill and died suddenly,” Ryūk began. “After her passing, Ryūko was so distraught and grieved that he couldn’t function. He became a shell of a powerful demon and ultimately left the Southern Plains of Edon to roam foreign lands aimlessly.

Sesshomaru listened closely.

"Our clan trailed him, but lost sight of him. One day, centuries later, he returned to our plains... with a human woman,” he paused.

Ryuusaburou snarled. “You should have killed her,” he hissed.

“Ryuusaburou!” Ryunosuke shouted at his brother.

“Her death would have prevented the tragedy of our brother’s life.”

“Ryuusaburou!” Ryouhei shouted as well.

“It’s true. Ryūkotsusei’s life was a tragedy,” Ryūk answered, honestly. “Under normal circumstances, she would have been killed instantaneously, but as successor to Ryūko after his collapse, it wasn’t a call I wanted to make.”

“Why?” Jaken managed to ask, invested in the facts of the story.

“When I saw her, she looked exactly like Zureika in her humanoid form. Absolutely identical,” he said.

Ryuusaburou growled in disappointment.

“I knew Zureika was long dead, but when I saw how…whole Ryūko seemed with her, I thought she could give him the healing he needed to fully recover. I allowed her to stay in the Southern Plains of Edon with a decree of her safety in these lands forevermore.”

“But... she wasn’t the woman he thought she was,” Jaken commented, his fear subsiding as he grew more intrigued by the story.

Ryūk lifted his hand to silence Jaken, who shuddered. “He was my brother. I could not deny him this happiness. After many centuries of being gone, he was finally back and content with life,” he said, with a pause. “He really did seem to love her after all.”

Ryuusaburou huffed. “How could he not, Father? She looked just like his dead –

“Stop,” Ryunosuke silenced his brother.

“The human, who we knew as Hannei, lived here in the Southern Plains of Edon with Ryūko in his humanoid form. With my decree, despite the resentment and disapproval of her presence in the lands, no one dared bother her,” he said. “Shortly upon her arrival, she became pregnant.”

Sesshomaru sighed. This was a joke.

“Zureika lived in the Southern Plains of Edon for nine years until the child was born.”

“Nine years?” Jaken couldn’t help but ask. “Isn't that a little long for a human?”

Sesshomaru was puzzled himself. He was aware that human women who were pregnant with half demon children carried much longer than women carrying human children, but nine years was way too long. That was closer to how long women carrying full demon children carried for…even longer.

“Yes, for nine years Zureika was with child and lived in the village,” he nodded. “It was a long time.”

“Upon the child’s birth, Ryūko died,” he paused in grief. “As leader of the plains, and in the best interest of the child, called Ryūkotsusei after my brother, I invited her to remain in the plains. I said that as the lady of Ryūko, she would always be welcome in the Southern Plains of Edon. She refused. She was uncomfortable residing in these lands alone without my brother.”

“But she had already been living here?” Jaken asked.

“Despite my decree, she didn’t feel safe without Ryūko by her side. She insisted on taking the child with her back to her own village, but I wouldn’t allow it,” Ryūko answered.

“Huh?” Jaken asked, confused.

“Our kind had never bred with humans. Ryūkotsusei was the first of his kind. No one knew what he was capable of. Even as an infant, he was far too powerful. We needed to observe him and his ways,” Ryūk said. “I told her that either she stay in the Southern Plains of Edon with the child or leave on her own accord without him. She chose the latter.”

As the old dragon demon spoke, Sesshomaru still couldn’t believe anything he was hearing. A half demon…his father was killed by the wounds inflicted by a half demon.

“After she left, we tracked her. She moved to the Plains of Musashi,” Ryunosuke stated.

“She didn’t live long after that,” Ryouhei added, looking at Ryuusaburou.

“Huh?” Jaken trembled.

“Accidents happen,” Ryuusaburou commented, as Jaken shrieked.

“You shouldn’t have killed her,” Ryunosuke said, shaking his head. "Father decreed her safety -

“The decree was only for her residing in the Southern Plains of Edon. She left... and I was hungry.”

Ryunosuke shook his head.

"She deserved it. Who leaves their child like that?" he added.

Sesshomaru forced himself to stay focused as his mind sought to wander to the rationale of leaving Rin behind in the village.

“I raised him as Ryūko’s son, just like he were my own. I raised him as though he were a full demon of the iron dragon demon clan,” Ryūk continued, ignoring his sons. “Ryūkotsusei was good. Although he had humanistic tendencies and feelings, he was strong and courageous.

“That he was,” Ryunosuke nodded.

“And funny too,” Ryouhei laughed. “Remember when he took Ryuusaburou's tail and -

“Shut up,” Ryuusaburou hissed.

“Ryūkotsusei was oblivious to being different," Ryunosuke said.

“He thought we all turned into humans once a lunar cycle and wanted to know when we all transformed. He was worried that we’d be lonely having to hide out in secrecy alone for protection,” Ryouhei laughed. 

“That would have been the least of my worries,” Jaken whispered to Sesshomaru. “I would have been wondering why I was the only one who had the creepy mask for a face.”

“Silence, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said, frustrated and not in the mood for jokes.

"It wasn't until he became of age to learn the lessons of iron dragon demons that he truly realized he was different,” Ryūk said.

“The flying incident…that’s what started it,” Ryuusaburou comment. “He wasn’t the same after that.”

“Yeah. It was all downhill from there,” Ryouhei added.

“Ryūkotsusei began questioning why he wasn’t as strong or as skilled as the others in the clan. He started asking why he didn’t have iron-clad skin like the rest of us, but flesh,” Ryūk said, looking away.

"I would have been asking about why I had two faces, one of which being a creepy mask," Jaken couldn't help but mutter in a whisper, annoying Sesshomaru.

“I dodged the subject as long as I could. We all did, but eventually I had to tell him,” the old dragon demon paused. “When I told him that he was a half demon, he was furious.”

“He was half powerful and have useless. He didn’t even have iron skin as an iron dragon demon. How could he not be furious?” Ryouhei commented.

“He blamed his human mother for being who he was, a weak and inadequate iron dragon demon," Ryūk said.

Sesshomaru knew the feeling all too well. He had blamed his parents for many shortcomings in his own life.

“Although he felt inadequate to the clan, he was superior in power compared to most demons in other classes,” Ryūk sighed. “Rage possessed him. He wanted to feel supreme, not less than. He reveled in his vanity of being supreme among demons with lesser power and humans.”

This was all too familiar to Sesshomaru.

“Ryūkotsusei was adamant about terrorizing the Plains of Musashi, the land of his mother,” Ryūk said.

“But she was dead,” Jaken said.

“He didn’t care,” Ryūk said.

“And you let him?” Sesshomaru asked, thinking of his father’s pursuit to save the Plains of Musashi.

“What could I do? He was three centuries old. I couldn’t tell him anything. Plus, humans have never been my concern,” he admitted. “He was too far gone to hear reason anyway,” he said, solemnly.

The cave was silent.

“Too far gone?” Sesshomaru asked.

Ryūk sighed. “Resentment for inadequacy and a feeling of neglect were not the only factors fueling Ryūkotsusei’s actions. Training Ryūkotsusei as a full iron dragon demon was a mistake.”

“A mistake?” Jaken asked. “You didn’t want him to be strong?”

“Being trained as a full iron dragon demon put Ryūkotsusei in various life-threatening situations for a half demon,” he answered.

“But wasn’t that a good thing? Weren’t you strengthening him?” Jaken asked.

“That’s what we thought,” Ryuusaburou said, blowing smoke from his nostrils.

“The more our clan put him in life-threatening situations, the more Ryūkotsusei’s full iron dragon demon abilities emerged to the surface,” Ryunosuke commented.

“It was as though he was a true full demon,” Ryūk said. “Thinking we made a breakthrough, we kept putting him in trying situations. Little did we know, we were doing more harm than good. Ryūkotsusei was becoming more and more erratic, violent and hostile towards anyone in his path.”

“What are you talking about?” Sesshomaru couldn’t help but ask, impatient and confused.

“Ryūkotsusei, as a half demon, could not contain his powerful demon blood,” Ryūk responded.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“At first, we thought his behavior came from the frustration of being different from the clan, but after he began attacking the surrounding villages we knew something was wrong,” Ryunosuke said.

“He was only attacking them because he was not powerful enough to attack us... his own clan members...his brothers,” Ryouhei said, solemnly.

“What?” Jaken asked, shocked by the response. “Why would he want to attack you?”

“He wanted to attack everyone,” Ryuusaburou huffed. "He lost control."

“It was through a demon sorceress that I learned that half demons with powerful demon bloodlines need to have their blood contained to prevent their demonic nature from overtaking their human nature in life-threatening situations," Ryūk began. "She explained that if half demons' demonic nature overpowers their human nature too often, they will eventually lose themselves and become destructive to themselves and everyone they come in contact with.”

Ryouhei bowed his head.

“The sorceress explained that Ryūkotsusei would need something on him at all times to help contain his demonic blood. She suggested many things like necklaces and body armor to wear, but we knew it would never work,” Ryunosuke said.

“He needed something that could never come off,” Ryūk said. “The sorceress enchanted an old mask and –

“I thought he was born that way!” Jaken shouted in astonishment.

“Shut your mouth,” Sesshomaru ordered him, a bit taken aback himself.

“I subdued him and had the sorceress embed the mask into his forehead to control his blood,” Ryūk said.

“His arms were too short for him to be able to rip it off,” Ryouhei added.

“It was a good idea,” Ryunosuke commented, as Ryuusaburou blew smoke from his nostrils.

“For good measure, I had the sorceress enchant Ryūkotsusei and the mask so that he would never wish to have it removed from his body even if he could. She granted my request and allowed the mask to be his eyes and mouth piece.”

Both Sesshomaru and Jaken’s eyes widened.

“These dragon demons really live up to their reputation of being ruthless,” Jaken couldn’t help but whisper to Sesshomaru.

“We did what we had to do to save his life, but it was just too late. Even with the mask, Ryūkotsusei was already too far gone,” Ryunosuke said, solemnly.

“Your father came to me, seeking aid in stopping Ryūkotsusei,” Ryūk looked at Sesshomaru, who’s eyes narrowed. “I refused. I couldn’t control him. To control him would be to kill him and that would not be done by me.”

Sesshomaru looked away.

“I explained Ryūkotsusei’s situation as a half demon. To my surprise, your father mentioned that he was expecting a half-demon child soon himself,” Ryūk said, still looking at Sesshomaru. “I warned him to find a way to seal the child’s blood as it could overpower him or her. Half demons can be extremely weak and disadvantaged, and yet, just as powerful as a full-breed demon when backed into a corner. If not contained, they can easily lose themselves,” Ryūk added.

“The Tessaiga,” Sesshomaru said under his breath. Everything was making sense to him now.

“I warned your father that challenging Ryūkotsusei was like taking a gamble on his own life. I warned him that he may not survive,” Ryūk said, as Sesshomaru cringed within himself. “I warned him that although his skin was not comprised of iron like mine and was mixed with human flesh, it could very well be the toughest skin in the world.”

“You shouldn’t have sold him off to be killed!” Ryuusaburou roared angrily at his father. “We should have killed him ourselves, our way.”

“Ryuusaburou, stop,” Ryunosuke tried to intervene. “He was out of control. There was nothing we could do for him. He was too far gone.”

“He was becoming a killing machine,” Ryouhei added.

“He was sick, Ryuusaburou,” Ryūk said to his son.

“I know, but we should have killed him ourselves!” he responded.

“What did my father say?” Sesshomaru asked, unable to bear this disturbing family feud he was witnessing.

“Your father said that he must do what he must to protect the woman he loved, his unborn child and the village,” Ryūk answered.

“Yes, and you surrendered Ryūkotsusei to this dog’s father to be killed?” Ryuusaburou shook his head. "'Do what you must. I will not stop you or retaliate, me or my kind,'" he added in a huff. 

“That’s what I told Inu no Taishō,” Ryūk acknowledged his son's words, as the dragon demons shook their heads in disappointment. “He left, they fought and your father died after sealing him in a deep sleep.”

Sesshomaru breathed deeply.

"They say that he died from a fire, but I’m sure Ryūkotsusei was the one who did him in,” Ryūk commented.

“He did. My father was gravely wounded before he encountered the fire at the village,” Sesshomaru answered.

Ryūk nodded.“Inu no Taishō was an honorable demon,” Ryūk said.

“What?” Ryouhei and Ryuusaburou asked. Even Sesshomaru’s own ears questioned the comment coming from him.

“Why do you call the demon you sent to kill Ryūkotsusei honorable?” Ryouhei asked.

“He didn’t even do the job,” Ryuusaburou hissed.

“Rumor has it that it took all in your father’s power to only place Ryūkotsusei in a deep sleep. Knowing your father, I know differently,” Ryūk said to Sesshomaru.

“What do you mean?” Ryunosuke asked.

“It would have been much easier to kill Ryūkotsusei, but your father pitied my son and valued his life. I know that he chose not kill him.”

Sesshomaru looked away. He couldn’t deny that that sounded exactly like his father.

“Now, centuries ago, Ryūkotsusei killed your father. Only recently was he awoken and slain by your younger brother. I hold no grudge or grievance toward anyone in this matter. We both lost. The score is settled and I have no desire to stir up trouble with the son of my friend over this matter.”

“Your friend?” Jaken asked.

Ryūk ignored the question as Sesshomaru spoke. “I did not come for trouble. I came for answers.”

“What answers?” he asked.

“My father’s house.”

“Hmm,” Ryūk nodded.

“Are you aware of it?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Prior to the rampage of Ryūkotsusei, Inu no Taishō visited these lands to see me. He sought to reside in our land of Mt. Sure overlooking the Plains of Musashi,” he began. “Brave among all others, he came to me to make a deal. He explained that he, as overseer of the Western Lands, had remarried and needed a safe place to live protected against the wrath of his first wife... and son.”

“Son?” Jaken asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

“Yes, his son. He explained that his son did not approve of his union with his new wife, for the obvious reasons. He wanted to take extra precautions with her safety from him as well.”

Sesshomaru looked away.

“We made a deal and I offered him land and residence there, free to come and go as he pleased, without fear of any issues with the dragon demons of the Southern Plains of Edon.”

“And what did he offer you in this deal?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Fur.”

“Fur?” Jaken asked, shocked by the response.

“Dragon demon eggs need optimum heat to grow to their full potential. We typically bury our eggs in warm dirt or sand for warmth, but there is always risk of suffocation if the eggs hatch early or unattended. With fur, we could wrap the eggs and let them grow to their full potential without risk of death.”

Thinking back, Sesshomaru remembered hearing of shipments of fur being sent away in bulk from the Western Lands shortly after his father left the castle. Being away from the castle and out of its affairs, the reasoning for the fur shipments never mattered to him.

“Where is the house on Mt. Sure? I heard it was sealed by a barrier.”

“Wishing to burn the house down?” Ryūk asked Sesshomaru, who gave him a hard look.

“Leave us,” Ryūk instructed his sons, who immediately slithered and walked away.

“What?” Sesshomaru questioned his statement.

“I know about you and your relationship with your father,” he said. “Your father and I, in our short time of knowing each other, became close friends, which is the only reason why you were let in here by the mention of his name.”

Sesshomaru listened closely.

“He told me all about your pursuits for power and your bouts of cruelty.”

“Cruelty! I’ll have you kno—

“Silence, Jaken,” Sesshomaru instructed him.

“You just reminded me that I’m just about due for a nice snack,” Ryūk taunted Jaken after his outburst.

Sesshomaru felt Jaken tremble and grip his mokomoko tighter.

“Your father requested that land mostly to protect his family from you, his eldest son. It surprised me to think you’d even make a trip to try and avenge him, but that wasn’t even your goal. You just want his house.”

“How dare you? I’ll have you know that Lord Sesshomaru loved his father,” Jaken couldn’t help but shout.

“Is this that so?” Ryūk asked.

“The relationship between my father and me is mine. I do not answer to you,” Sesshomaru said.

“Great. Then in that relationship, he should have told you all about his house and its location. Since he didn’t, you may leave. You won’t receive any help from me,” Ryūk smiled.

Sesshomaru huffed.

“How dare he?” Jaken snapped again, jumping off Sesshomaru’s mokomoko.

“Let’s go, Jaken.”

“But, Lord Sesshomaru –

“Now. Let’s go,” Sesshomaru said, calmly. There was nothing he could do.

“You should be ashamed of yourself for even coming here,” the old dragon demon added.

Sesshomaru huffed as he turned away with Jaken following right behind. As they walked towards to cave's exit, Ryouhei, the green dragon demon slithered in at top speed in his true form. “Father, it’s Tatsuo! She’s fallen! Come quick!”

In lightning speed, Ryūk transformed into his true form and slithered with his son outside of the cave past Sesshomaru and Jaken.

“What was that all about?” Jaken asked.

“Who cares?” Sesshomaru responded, annoyed that he was leaving just as empty as he had walked in.

Leaving the cave, Sesshomaru leapt into the sky with Jaken on his mokomoko. As he traveled toward the cave they entered through, Jaken spoke. “Oh, boy, look at that. It looks like someone fell from sky.”

Sesshomaru, still lost in his thoughts and upset at the outcome of the journey, ignored him.

“Oh, it’s a little dragon. I think it may have been learning how to fly.”

Sesshomaru was silent. He didn’t care.

“Aw, it looks bad,” Jaken added.

“Tatsuo! Tatsuo!” Sesshomaru heard a crowd of dragon demons shouting and crying below.

Tatsuo. That name sounded familiar.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked down below in curiosity. Down below he saw a group of dragon demons, standing around the body of a small little red dragon demon in her true form.

“My granddaughter,” he heard Ryūk shout, in deep sorrow.

Looking down closer, he could see Ryuusaburou, the red dragon demon, hovering over the young dragon demon’s body.

“I think that little dragon is Ryuusaburou’s daughter,” Jaken said.

Sesshomaru looked closely. It looked that way.

As Sesshomaru continued to fly, he felt a pang from Tensaiga at his side.

“Silence,” he said, continuing on.

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken said.

“Not you, I was talking to Tensaiga,” he answered.

“Tensaiga? Does that mean Tensaiga wants you to save that little dragon?”

Sesshomaru huffed. “She is no concern to us.”

In that moment, he remembered the little dragon in her humanoid form touch his mokomoko and run off giggling. He remembered how she reminded him of Rin. As the thought of Rin crossed his mind, he couldn’t leave. Sesshomaru huffed and flew down towards the crowd of grieving dragon demons.

“Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing? Why are we going down?” Jaken asked, in a panic.

Sesshomaru ignored him as he landed just behind the crowd.

“They’re going to eat us!”

“Silence, Jaken,” he said.

Sesshomaru walked in between the nosy, concerned and grieving dragon demons to the location of the little dragon demon girl. With all the commotion, the crowd hardly noticed him.

“Tatsuo,” he heard Ryuusaburou say, solemnly, letting his face touch the dead dragon demon girl’s head. "Why don't you ever listen?"

“I’m so sorry, Son,” Ryūk sobbed.

“Kill me. I must protect her in the afterlife,” the broken Ryuusaburou requested.

“No, Son,” Ryūk answered.

“Please, Father! I must protect her! Ryunosuke! Ryouhei! Someone, kill me now! I must protect her!” Ryuusaburou shouted in sorrow.

Sesshomaru took a breath and walked forward, unsheathing Tensaiga. At the sight of him and his sword, the crowd began to stir. He could feel the heat rising in the bellies of the surrounding dragons ready to attack.

“Let me save her,” Sesshomaru said, as he reached the side of the dead dragon demon girl.

“How dare you mock his pain! You cannot save her!” a dragon demon in the crowd shouted at him.

“I can if you let me,” he repeated to Ryuusaburou.

“Don’t listen to him!” a purple dragon demon in the crowd shouted.

“How can you save her with a sword?”  Ryūk asked, glaring at Sesshomaru, seething at the notion that he was hateful enough to give his son false hope.

“He’ll only mutilate her body!” another shouted.

“Stop!” Ryuusaburou shouted. “If you can save her, save her!” he demanded.

“Step aside,” Sesshomaru said.

As Ryuusaburou slithered aside, Sesshomaru extended Tensaiga and watched as the creatures of the Underworld appeared. With one swipe, he destroyed them all.

“What was that? He just waved his sword –

“Wait! No! Look! She’s waking up!” Ryouhei said, in astonishment.

“Tatsuo!”

“Daddy?”

“Tatsuo!” Ryuusaburou cried.

“My granddaughter!”

Without a word, Sesshomaru walked off.

“Wait,” he heard Ryūk call to him.

Sesshomaru kept walking.

“I said, ‘wait,’” Ryūk repeated himself, making Sesshomaru stop.

“Your father’s house is located on a cliff overlooking the Plains of Musashi. It is sealed by a barrier there,” Ryūk said.

Sesshomaru listened, his back still turned away.

“The house cannot be detected by demons. The barrier is nearly untraceable and masks demonic auras. It's a safe place. Even I cannot locate it, but I know it is there,” Ryūk continued.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked on. What good was a house he would never be able to track or enter?

“I don’t know the name of the one who erected the barrier. All I know if that the monk was from a village of powerful monks and priestesses in the Western Lands of your father,” Ryūk added, as Sesshomaru listened. “The creator of this barrier is most assuredly long dead by now, but I would presume that his successors will be able to help you track the barrier’s exact location and dissolve.”

“My father never mentioned a specific village or region in the Western Lands?” Sesshomaru looked back at the large multi-colored dragon demon.

“He did not,” Ryūk answered.

Without a word, Sesshomaru turned away.

“Thank you,” Ryuusaburou said, hugging his young daughter. “Thank you for saving her life.”

Sesshomaru paused for a moment before walking on.

“If we of the Southern Plains of Edon can be of aid to you in any way, you know where we are,” Ryuusaburou called to him.

“As the name of Inu no Taishō is revered in this land, so shall yours be too…Sesshomaru,” Ryūk added, with a nod.

Sesshomaru looked back at Ryūk.

“In his company, your father said a lot about you…many of things I thought he was mistaken about,” Ryūk paused. “But, Sesshomaru, you are everything your father said you would be. I was wrong.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened before he soared into the sky with Jaken clinging to his mokomoko.

“What did he mean by that?” Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he landed at the entrance of the cave tunnel. He did not know.

Before unleashing his glowing claws to see his way back through the tunnel of darkness the cave, Sesshomaru noticed a shiny piece of gold-colored iron lying in the dirt. It was the shape of a six-petal flower. He looked at it for a moment before placing it in his pocket.

“Jump off and light your staff, Jaken,” Sesshomaru instructed.

Jaken nodded and did as requested. “Yes, mi lord?”

Without a word, Sesshomaru led the way through the tunnel of the dark cave, reflecting on the day's events and pondering what to do next. 


	10. Illumination

Jaken could not stop talking after he and Sesshomaru left the Southern Plains of Edon. His rambling drifted from being grateful to being alive to how astonished he was by the size of the dragon demons. As the topic of the Western Lands arose, Sesshomaru could feel a tightness build in his chest. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and he was feeling disoriented. With every step he took, he felt himself getting dizzy. Soon his hands began to shake. It was happening again. He needed to escape. He had to get away.

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken asked, when he noticed Sesshomaru stop walking.

“Take Ah-Un and find a place to make camp,” Sesshomaru answered Jaken.

“Huh?” Jaken asked confused. “Where are you doing, mi lord?”

In a flash, Sesshomaru transformed into a ball of light and soared away through the trees. He couldn’t see straight and was growing weary. When he hit the hard ground, Sesshomaru tugged on his armor for air. He was dizzy, hot and his chest burned. Sesshomaru closed his eyes hard and breathed slowly, inhaling and exhaling deeply with each breath.

It had been centuries since Sesshomaru had had ones of these attacks. He was sure that Jaken’s talk of traveling to the Western Lands triggered it, but he was an adult now. Childhood terrors shouldn’t have been troubling him anymore. As he tried to convince himself that he was too old for this, the face of Hitoshi flashed before his eyes. Sesshomaru huffed and shut his eyes. He had never felt more ashamed.

Sesshomaru laid still for a while until he felt his body return back to normal. With a deep breath, he stood to his feet and began to walk to meet Jaken. As he walked back, he saw something. Through the trees…it was a human in long beige cloak. Sesshomaru stopped and clutched Bakusaiga. He heard rustling off to the side. His ears perked as he used his peripheral vision to assess the noise. There he saw the human in beige again. He tried to catch the person’s scent in the air, but there was nothing to smell.

When he looked to the left, the human appeared to the right. Sesshomaru grew weary trying to track him with his eyes. When he finally gave up and turned away, the human who stood before him had the face of Hitoshi. The being smirked and disappeared into the wind.

Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten again. He crouched down to breathe. He couldn’t help but gasp for air. Although so vivid, it wasn’t real. Hitoshi had been dead for centuries. His mother had killed him and his group of monks long ago. Sesshomaru wasn’t even in the Western Lands anymore. It was pointless for him to be like this anymore. Visions of Hitoshi were an issue of his past. He had them regularly while he was recovering from his attack and for a few decades after. Sesshomaru thought it was over. It shouldn’t have been happening now, centuries later.

As night fell, Sesshomaru let himself rest by a tree. He was still weary and disoriented to search for Jaken and Ah-Un. He wished to sleep, but no sleep would befall him. Instead, he sat awake thinking.

The last words of his father’s old foe Shishinki came to his mind. "I pity you, Sesshōmaru. What your father did was cruel. He was cruel, you hear?!"

Sesshomaru cringed. He came to understand his father’s actions regarding the inheritance of Tessaiga and Tensaiga, but this was different. Although there was no doubt that Hitoshi and his group of monks were long dead by the time his father married Izayoi and thought to build a house with a barrier, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but ponder his father’s motives in getting a Western monk or priestess to build the barrier. Why get a spiritualist in one region to erect a barrier miles away in another? He was certain that there were more than capable spiritualists in the Central region, and even the Eastern and Southern regions for him to choose from. Why the Western Lands? Sesshomaru knew that Ryuk was right. His father specifically chose a spiritualist from the Western Lands to deter him personally.

At the end of the day, no matter how anyone tried to spin it and say that his father had the utmost faith in him, Sesshomaru was not the son Inu no Taishō wanted. To Sesshomaru, it was evident that he would always be a disappointment to his father.

Sesshomaru let his head rest against a tree trunk as he recalled the moment he truly heard the true sentiments of his father. It was the night he met Lady Shiemi of the Eastern Lands.

***

“Why must we do this?” Sesshomaru asked, adjusting the fancy silk silver and gray kimono his mother forced him to wear for the occasion.

“How else will you strengthen this land?” his mother responded.

“Conquest. Defeat. Triumph,” Sesshomaru answered, arrogantly.

“Have I taught you nothing, Son? You need an heir produced by a strong alliance to strengthen these lands,” Inukimi answered. “The dog demons from the Eastern Region are comparable to us in might, rank and reputation in their region. An alliance formed between us will be fruitful for both regions.”

“Alliances,” Sesshomaru huffed.

“Inu no Taishō, have you nothing to say?” Inukimi muttered.

Sesshomaru looked at his father, who looked out of the windows, even less interested than he was.

“Of course you don’t,” Inukimi answered her own question, as she adjusted her hair piece.

“General Shinzō and Lady Shiemi of the Eastern Lands,” a guard announced, as he slid open the doors to the large great room.  

“Look alive,” Inukimi instructed her unenthused husband and son.

Sesshomaru watched as a very short plump dog demon in his humanoid form entered through the doors followed by a short young slender female dog demon in her humanoid form. She wore an elegant red kimono with an elaborate headpiece with a silk cloth that covered the front of her face. All Sesshomaru could see were her pink oblong lips and long gold earrings that seemed to be tangled in her hair. He wasn’t impressed.

Sesshomaru wished to be anywhere but there. It was the same old thing every few weeks. A prominent family would try to “sell” their daughter to Sesshomaru, who he would reject. Negotiations would try to be made between the parents, Sesshomaru would leave, regions and empires would be insulted, and then the whole thing would start again with a new family after some time. The only difference between this meeting and the ones held prior was that his mother was highly invested and interested in forming an alliance with this particular dog demon family. Sesshomaru knew that this time, he might be leaving with a wife, whether he liked it or not.

“Welcome,” Inukimi greeted the group, standing to her feet.

The short plump dog demon, General Shinzō, bowed to her. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“Let me introduce my husband, General Inu no Taishō,” she looked at her husband, who stood to his feet and bowed.

“It is an honor,” General Shinzō bowed.

“The honor is all mine,” his father responded, as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and huffed.

“…And our son, Sesshomaru,” Inukimi continued, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru knew it was customary for him to stand and bow. Reluctantly, he stood to his feet and gave General Shinzō a bow.

“It is a pleasure,” General Shinzō responded.

Sesshomaru nodded and sat down. It was an inconvenience to him.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am General Shinzō, overseer of the dog demons of the Eastern region. This is my daughter, Shiemi,” he said, gently guiding his daughter forward by the back.

Sesshomaru watched as the slender girl walked forward and bowed. She didn’t seem like anything special.

“It is our pleasure to meet you, Lady Shiemi,” Inukimi greeted her.

“The pleasure is all mine,” the soft, high-pitched voice behind the cloth answered.

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle, making General Shinzō look at him confused. She sounded like a mouse.

Inukimi shot Sesshomaru a hard look before looking to her husband for support. Inu no Taishō seemed to be elsewhere, an action rare for his father.

“Please excuse my son, General Shinzō. He is not feeling all too well today,” Inukimi said. “It took everything in him to be here today to greet you and your beautiful daughter,” she added, with a bow.

“I am sorry for your aliments, Sesshomaru. I appreciate you taking the time to come and meet me and view my daughter.”

“She’s under a sheet,” Sesshomaru responded, coldly. “We can’t even see her.”

“Uh, well. Yes,” General Shinzō said, a bit taken aback by Sesshomaru’s forward comment. “Please, why don’t you do the honors?” he invited Sesshomaru to stand near his daughter.

Sesshomaru looked at his father, who looked at him blankly. Sesshomaru stood from his chair and walked down to meet the girl. As he stood before her, he watched as she twiddled her claws. They were bony and she smelled as though she had bathed in luxury oils for days.

“Go ahead,” General Shinzō encouraged Sesshomaru. “May her beauty bring healing to your body, soul and mind,” her proud father added.

Sesshomaru pulled the edge of the cloth, exposing the young girl’s face. She had rosy cheeks and light brown eyes that matched her light brown curly hair. Her eyes were small and her nose long and pointy. Something about her face left Sesshomaru puzzled.

Lady Shiemi looked into Sesshomaru’s eyes for a moment before bowing her head. “My lord,” she said, looking into his eyes.

Without a word, Sesshomaru dropped the cloth back on her face and walked back to his chair. He could feel the heat radiating from his mother, as she watched the poor man look at both his daughter and Sesshomaru in confusion.

“Is there something about my daughter that displeases you, young master?” the confused and terrified father asked. It was evident that this alliance was a priority for him as well.

“Absolutely nothing,” Inukimi interjected. “As I stated before, you must excuse my son. He is not feeling well today. He –

“I don’t like her,” Sesshomaru answered, honestly, as he heard the young girl take in a breath of shock and humiliation.

“Please ignore my son,” Inukimi tried to provide damage control. “He is sick. It is hot and he is delusional.”

“Young master,” General Shinzō ignored her. “What is it that displeases you?”

“Your daughter is a beautiful girl who will make a fine wife to a great warrior one day, but not to my son,” Inu no Taishō answered.

“Please, General Shinzō, please ignore my husband. It’s the heat,” Inukimi said, glaring at Inu no Taishō.

“It is not the heat. My word is final,” Inu no Taishō told the confused and distraught general.

“But, Inu no –

“Enough. It’s done,” he silenced his wife, who crossed her arms in dissatisfaction.

Even Sesshomaru was surprised, by his father’s words. Sure, his father had usually been silent during these marriage arrangement meetings, but he never dismissed anyone on Sesshomaru’s behalf, especially on a high stakes meeting like this.

“Please, young master,” General Shinzō pleaded with Sesshomaru. “Please tell me what displeases you about her?”

“General Shinzō, as I said, your daughter –

Before Inu no Taishō could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru responded. “She sounds like a mouse and resembles that of a muskrat.”

The room went silent as both the poor young girl and her father dropped their jaws in shock. Inukimi slapped her hands against her legs and sat in her chair as the young girl cried.

Inu no Taishō stared at his son in shock and disappointment. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Sesshomaru?” he asked, more calmly than should have been expected.

Sesshomaru huffed and looked away. “You always taught me to be honest, Father.”

“A muskrat! You miserable shit! I should flay you!” the furious general shouted, unsheathing his sword.

“Please don’t over exert yourself,” Sesshomaru warned the plump general. “In your shape, I doubt you can even wield a sword long enough to flay a leaf,” he added, nonchalantly, listening to his father sigh in disappointment.

“How dare you?” General Shinzō shouted, charging at Sesshomaru.

With no sword of his own at the time, Sesshomaru unleashed his poisonous claws and lunged forward, piercing General Shinzō in the gut.

“Ahh!” he screamed in defeat, as he fell to the ground.

Inukimi huffed and looked away as Lady Shiemi ran to her father, screaming. “Father! Father!”

“And just like that we’ve made another enemy,” Inukimi said, nonchalantly, as she ran her claws through her long silver hair.

“Why must you be this way, Sesshomaru?” Inu no Taishō asked, as he walked toward the wounded general.

“He came at me first,” Sesshomaru said, exiting the room.

“Father? He’s dead,” Sesshomaru heard Lady Shiemi crying.

“Step aside,” he heard his father say.

“No! Stop! What are you doing?” he heard Lady Shiemi ask.

“Listen to him,” he heard his mother mutter, in aggravation.

“Step aside,” his father repeated, softly.

What happened after that, he did not know. It was no concern to him. Sesshomaru headed to the stream to wash the blood from his claws. Thinking about it now, his father most likely used the power of Tensaiga to resurrect General Shinzō, as Sesshomaru never recalled hearing of his death or remembered any war forming between the two families.

Sesshomaru crouched by the stream in confusion. He was surprised by his father’s response. In addition to directly asking him what was wrong with him as a being, his father had stopped everything regarding this arrangement before it even really began. There was no bartering or negotiating like the other times, and General Shinzō  had more to offer than any of the other families that came knocking. Why?

After moments of pondering, Sesshomaru headed back to the castle to his parents’ conjoined room. He was sure that they had returned from the great room already. Sesshomaru hoped to hear them discussing the matter at hand to uncover the mystery of what actually happened. Sure enough, he was right.

“It will not take a marriage to make this empire stronger, Inukimi,” he heard his father say. “Sesshomaru has what it takes to do it alone.”

“How foolish can you be, Inu no Taishō? Honestly,” his mother responded.

Sesshomaru held his breath. Even after all those years since the incident with Hitoshi as a child, his mother still felt that he was worthless and weak in spite of all of the progress he had made in excelling in battle. He was actually better than most.

“You have no faith in our son,” his father responded.

“This arrangement was essential for Sesshomaru’s success as a leader over the Western Lands. You knew this and let it slip. Do you wish him to fail?”

“Sesshomaru is strong. He will have no issues leading this empire. His union with that girl would not benefit him in any way. If anything, it would hinder him.”

“As it has been a hindrance to you being with me?” Inukimi asked, calmly.

Inu no Taishō was silent.

“That human you’ve been seeing behind my back…I’ve been such a hindrance to you and that wench,” she continued.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as his heart pounded behind the door. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Human woman? Wench? Why would his father be seeing a human woman?

“Watch yourself, Inukimi,” Inu no Taishō warned.

“Watch yourself?” Sesshomaru asked under his breath, puzzled. Why would his father care if his mother called a human a wench? His mother called beings far worse than that.

“Don’t you threaten me, you miserable dog,” Inukimi responded, nonchalantly.

Even from behind the door Sesshomaru could sense the tension build in the room.

“Well, you got that right. I am miserable! I have been since the moment I met you!”

Sesshomaru’s jaw dropped. He knew his parents rarely agreed and did not show each other any real affection, but he never thought his father would ever say that. He was not as composed as his mother, but he always tactful.

“Good, now we’re getting somewhere. Let’s be honest,” Inukimi taunted him.

“Yes, let’s be honest,” Sesshomaru heard something crash to the ground. “I cringed in the disgust the moment I met you. The thought of even having to touch you to make an heir for the sake of this kingdom made me sick. I thanked the heavens that Sesshomaru was a boy so I’d never have to touch you again. I’m surprised I could even get it up for you,” he hissed.

Sesshomaru’s jaw couldn’t drop any farther than it already had. He had never felt more uncomfortable in his whole life. He had never heard his father ever talk like that to anyone, let alone say those things. Thinking about it now, his father reminded him of Inuyasha in his fits of anger.  

“You weren’t singing that tune two nights ago,” Inukimi laughed.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, trying his best to block the image that played in his mind of his parents having sex.

“Meeting Izaoyi was the best thing that ever happened to me,” his father ignored her.

“If she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you, then why do you still seek me in my bed?” Sesshomaru heard his mother ask.

“Forget it,” Sesshomaru muttered to himself, turning to leave. He’d figure out the details of this human woman another time. This conversation was going in a direction he did not want to travel.

“She loves me,” Sesshomaru heard his father say, before he left. “She builds me up, strengthens me and genuinely loves me, something you could never do… you and your soulless, callous, and hateful personality.”

“I never loved you, Inu?” Inukimi asked, still calm in voice.

Sesshomaru wasn’t surprised to hear his mother so calm. She never got upset. She never showed emotion, even in the worst of situations.

“You don’t have the capacity to love, Inukimi!”

“I love my son.”

“Don’t make you laugh. You don’t love him. You think you do, but you don’t love him at all.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed as he continued to listen in.

“How dare you say that to me? I love my son more than anything.” He could sense his mother smiling.

“You don’t know what love is, Inukimi. You think he’s a pawn in this big game of kingdoms to you. He’s been so fucked up in the head by all the bullshit you’ve been feeding him, I don’t even know –

“I advise my son in –

“You twist his mind,” his father interrupted her. How foolish are you to think that I haven’t heard what you’ve been telling him about me and my ‘weakness?’ Why are you trying to corrupt him?”

“I haven’t corrupted anyone,” she responded, nonchalantly.

“Is that why you insisted on naming him Sesshomaru? Were you so determined to birth a killing machine to eliminate all the beings you loathe in this world?”

“The only being I loathe in this world right now is you, Inu no Taishō.”

“Great! He’s looking forward to killing me one day anyway. Congratulations! You’ve done a great job mothering.”

Sesshomaru felt his heart pound. Kill his father? Sesshomaru only longed to succeed his father in power and greatness. Yes, his father would most likely need to die for that to occur, but he never wished for his death with malicious intent. He would give his father an honorable death. He would be slain fairly, at the hand of the son he trained in battle. Hell, there was even a chance Sesshomaru would die himself in the battle.

The room fell silent.

“Let him find someone to love on his own,” Inu no Taishō said, after moments of silence.

“Marriage isn’t about love. It’s a business arrangement. A union with a powerful ally will be beneficial to our lands. Look at the impact of our union,” Inukimi responded.

“I have a son I can’t seem to help and a wife who fuels his madness,” he responded.

“I’m sorry you feel that way.”

“It saddens me to know that you lack any confidence in our son’s abilities to lead,” Inu no Taishō said. “You are a walking contradiction and I can’t take it anymore.”

Sesshomaru heard the footsteps of his father walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“If you knew anything about me, you should know where I’m going?” he answered.

“To your human wench I presume.”

“To our son,” he huffed, as he walked towards the door.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he ran faster than lightning and as far as he could away from the castle. He didn’t want to see his father, his mother or anyone. He headed to the mountains and stayed there until late in the night, processing everything he had heard.

When he returned that night, he was welcomed in his room by his loving mother, who, angered by his behavior from earlier, calmly lashed Sesshomaru with venomous words of her own. After suffocating him with words of dissatisfaction for his actions, she spit out the infamous words that plagued his mind for centuries, “You can hide weakness all you want, but weakness never dies.”

***

Reflecting on his past and the sentiments of his father, he understood clearly. To his father, he was nothing more than a problem, a damaged son who was fucked up in the head. Why would he want someone like that being around his precious new family…the ones he truly loved, a wife and a son he actually wanted.

But it still didn’t add up. Sure, his father thought that he wished to kill him, but he was sure that he made it very clear that he only wished to kill in honorably in battle. He never gave any inkling of malicious intent to harm him or his wife when they were alive.

The more he thought and recounted the words of Ryūk, the more furious he became. “He explained that his son did not approve of his union with his new wife, for the obvious reasons. He wanted to take extra precautions with her safety from him as well.” Sesshomaru shook his head. “Your father requested for that land mostly to protect his family from you, his eldest son.”

In that moment, Sesshomaru agreed with Shisinki. His father was cruel. He was well aware of the triggers he had faced at the thought of Hitoshi and spiritualists in the Western Lands. His father knew that Sesshomaru wouldn’t seek the aid of Western monks to open the barrier. He was too traumatized.

“Protect the land from me?” Sesshomaru scowled. He knew he wasn’t the greatest son, but Sesshomaru knew that he didn’t warrant this treatment.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and thought of his encounters with Izayoi before his father’s death for more answers.

***

The day after the ordeal with Lady Shiemi, in an act of revenge and public humiliation, Inukimi made a mockery of Sesshomaru and held a tournament with willing troops to choose and elect a new overseer of the Western Lands. Her reasoning was that her son was too unstable and weak to run the lands, and in the best interest of the dog demon clan, it would be best for her to choose someone else to overtake the role in a fair tournament. When Sesshomaru found out, it was a bloody afternoon. The troops fool enough to enroll in the tournament were mercilessly slaughtered by the one they hoped to replace.

Furious, it was that day that Sesshomaru cut off all ties with his homeland in the Western Lands and set out to be the greatest and most powerful demon alive. With the training he learned from Bokusenō, Sesshomaru left the luxurious high life in the Western Lands and embraced the life of a vagabond.

Despite his interest in leaving everything behind, the conversation between his parents about his father’s “human wench” intrigued him. He knew it was true, as his father refused to deny it and admitted his love for her. Sesshomaru was curious to see who this woman was and what was so special about her to cause his father to fall in love.

Sesshomaru trailed his father to a human village one day. He stayed well back, doing his best to keep his scent undetected. He watched as his father was greeted by a tall human woman with long straight black hair. From her attire and the look of the village, Sesshomaru could tell that she was of nobility or of high status. At least, that was a positive. At least she wasn’t a filthy peasant, he thought at the time.

There was nothing special about her. She was an average-looking woman in expensive clothing. Nonetheless, he could see his father’s face light up when he saw her in the distance. He watched how loving and affectionate they were as they spoke to one another, something he never saw his father do with his mother.

Minding his father’s actions with this human was not his priority or wish, but when in the area, he would check in on her, whether his father was there or not. He neither was the slightest bit in interested in her nor had an urge to speak to her.  It was the curiosity of who she was and what enticed his father to fall in love with her that drove his actions.

Sesshomaru learned a lot about Izayoi. She was quiet, elegant and reserved. She was the opposite of his father, but they seemed to balance each other well. Sesshomaru came to learn that Izayoi was even betrothed to another for a time, a man named Setsuna no Takemaru. Sesshomaru watched how she jockeyed her time between her father and Takemaru. It was pathetic that his father was wrapped up in some love triangle with a human. The ordeal made Sesshomaru pity his father even more.

One day as he walked, Sesshomaru heard his father call his name. Sesshomaru stopped. He hadn’t seen his father in months since the bloody tournament at the castle with his mother.

“Father,” Sesshomaru responded, looking to him. His father looked the same as he always had, but there was a calm pleasantness about him. He was sure that his new human companion had something to do with that.

“You look well,” his father said, walking towards him.

Sesshomaru remained silent. Idle chit-chat wasn’t his thing, neither was it his father’s. They were beings of action. His father either needed or wanted something from him.

“What is it?” Sesshomaru asked, coldly.

His father sighed. He was no stranger to the cold chill of his son’s temperament.

“As you know, I’ve met someone,” he answered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. As he knew? What did his father think her knew? Inu no Taishō never told Sesshomaru about Izayoi officially and Sesshomaru was never around to bring it up.

“Don’t act surprised,” his father said. “I know you know about Izayoi, and I know you’ve already seen her too.”

Sesshomaru was silent. Though he shouldn’t have been, he was surprised that his father knew what he did.

“I know you’ve been following her,” he continued.

“I’ve done no such thing,” Sesshomaru responded.

“You are my son. I know your scent above all others. I know you’ve been near her village.”

“I’ve been near a lot of villages. What of it?”

After staring at his son, Inu no Taishō proceeded. “I’ve asked Izayoi to be my wife and she has accepted.”

“Wife number two,” Sesshomaru said, after a very long pause. “Mother must be thrilled to share.”

“I will discuss the matter with her,” he answered.

Sesshomaru watched as his father looked back at him speechless. “What is it? Are you waiting to seek my blessing?” he asked.

Inu no Taishō was silent.

“Who you choose to marry is of no concern to me,” Sesshomaru continued. “But, if you wish to get anyone’s blessing, you might want to get it from he who they call Takemaru,” he dug at his father.

“Takemaru is of no importance,” his father responded, unfazed at the mention of his name.

“He is to your ‘betrothed,’” Sesshomaru said.

“Takemaru was once a suitor of Izayoi, but she ended their relationship to be with me.”

“Wonderful,” Sesshomaru answered, uninterested in the details.

After another long pause, Inu no Taishō spoke. “For someone just passing through, you sure do know a lot about Izayoi and her personal life.”

Sesshomaru growled. He didn’t like being boxed into a corner.

“Why has she been of interest to you, Sesshomaru?”

“What is this, an interrogation? What is it that you want, Father?” Sesshomaru asked, frustrated.

Inu no Taishō looked at his son long and hard, as though he were trying to read him. “Nothing,” he answered. “I just wanted to inform you of my intentions. I thought it would be best if I told you personally rather than you hearing the news through the grapevine.”

“How considerate of you,” Sesshomaru answered, sarcastically.

“We will be wed on the night of the full moon in the Woodlands of Bokusenō.”

Sesshomaru was silent.

“Do you know what love is, Son?” Inu no Taishō called out to him.

Sesshomaru remained silent. He didn’t care to know.

“Love is finding a home in someone else,” his father said, looking at his Sesshomaru’s emotionless face. “What I mean by that is…love is accepting someone unconditionally, whether they are good, bad, wrong or right.  Loving someone is having someone you care about more than yourself in every possible way. You will be willing to sacrifice anything and give up the world for their well-being and happiness. When you’ve found a person to love, you’ve found someone who challenges you to be a better person, someone you cannot live without and someone you will never regret doing anything for. The one you love will give you ultimate joy and happiness in every way,” he continued.

Sesshomaru listened to his father.

“I love Izayoi. She is my home,” Inu no Taishō said. “The love I feel for her is the love I want for you, Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru looked at his father blankly. He didn’t have anything to say.

“I wish for you to be at our wedding,” Inu no Taishō said.

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away. “Goodbye, Father.”

“Will you be there, Sesshomaru?”

“Not all wishes come true,” he responded, walking off into the distance.

***

Was it from that conversation that his father presumed he may harm Izayoi? Sesshomaru shook his head. If he had wanted to harm Izayoi, he would have done it already. His father knew that Sesshomaru wasn’t a being of hesitation. It didn’t make sense and his father’s actions were absolutely unwarranted.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to speak to his father. As he longed to speak with him, the words of Bokusenō came to mind. “If you wish to seek those answers, you should ask your father yourself.”

“The Meidō,” Sesshomaru said, reaching into his pocket for his mother’s amulet.

He looked at it for a moment before putting it away. There was nothing for him to ask his father. All of his answers were as plain as day.

After collecting himself, Sesshomaru rose from the ground and walked to find Jaken and Ah-Un.

***

Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un reached Mount Sure by the following day. Knowing full well that he probably wouldn’t be able to trace the barrier, Sesshomaru thought he would scan the area anyway. Maybe an unsuspecting clue would be left behind.

As he searched the area, he pondered why he still even gave a damn about the house. With all the aggravation and insult he faced, he would have been better off just building his own house in its own barrier. He didn’t want anything from his father anymore, but it was his pride getting in the way again. If his father made all that effort to build a barrier around his house to keep him out, if it was the last thing he’d ever do, Sesshomaru would find a way to break that barrier and set foot in that house. No one would tell him that he couldn’t do something….even his own father. That barrier had to come down.

After hours of looking and scanning the perimeter of Mount Sure near all of the cliffs overlooking the Plains of Musashi, Sesshomaru stood by a cliff and thought of his next course of action. He needed to get a spiritualist to dissolve the barrier, a feat more difficult than he cared to admit. He needed a plan to find a spiritualist. In addition to the whole returning to the Western Lands issue, Sesshomaru had to face the realistic divide between demons and spiritualists. Finding a capable spiritualist would be the easier part. Commissioning the service of one would be more difficult. For good reason, many spiritualists were not keen on helping demons. Sure, Sesshomaru had his methods of getting what he wanted from unwilling beings, but using force, scare tactics and threats on every spiritualist he came across would do him no justice. He needed a strategy.

After what happened the day before, returning to the Western Lands to find the successor of the person who erected the barrier was out of the question. He was having childhood panic attacks just at the thought of going to the Western Lands to check for a spiritualist. Plus, he didn’t care to ever return back there anyway, which was the only reason he sought to seek his father’s house in the first. He wasn’t going. He would find a spiritualist comparable in wisdom and skill elsewhere in Japan. Yes, it would take a lot longer, but at least it would give him and Jaken a new mission to tackle.

As he thought, dark clouds covered the sky. He heard rolling thunder in the distance as rain began to fall. Jaken jumped at the sight of lightening flashing in the sky.

“Ah!” Jaken shrieked.

Sesshomaru sighed, as he looked at Jaken. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, yes, YES! MI LORD!” Jaken jumped at the sound of thunder.

“Relax, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said.

“The lightening is so close to us. I’m sure it’ll –

In that moment, a bolt of lightning cracked in the atmosphere and illuminated the side of the cliff. Both Sesshomaru and Jaken’s jaws dropped as the light clearly outlined the hidden invisible dome that they had been seeking.

“Mi lord! Did you see that?!” Jaken shouted.

“I did,” Sesshomaru said, walking towards where the once illuminated barrier was revealed.

Sesshomaru held his hand out to feel the side of where the barrier was once illuminated. His hand went right through. “Interesting,” he said.

“That old dragon was right,” Jaken said.

“That he was,” Sesshomaru agreed with Jaken, walking around the perimeter of the once seen barrier. “Fetch some rocks, Jaken,” Sesshomaru requested.

“Rocks, mi lord?”

“We will use the rocks to outline the location of the barrier as a marking.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken responded, as he scurried away to find rocks.

Sesshomaru smiled as rain fell on his head.

“It’s all done,” Jaken said, as he placed the last rock around the invisible barrier. “It’s a pretty decent size too.”

Sesshomaru adjusted some of the rocks at his feet to reflect what he saw from the once illuminated barrier.

“It’s stopped raining, mi lord,” Jaken said, peering over the cliff. “Some of the villagers have come back and are in the fields again.”

Sesshomaru kept assessing the placed rocks.

“Oh look, there’s Rin!” Jaken said, in excitement.

Sesshomaru’s ears perked up at her name. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and stood by Jaken. “Where?”

“Over there, in the field. She’s with Sango, I think.”

Jaken was right. It was Rin. From above, Sesshomaru could see her standing in the field with a basket picking what seemed to be berries with a human woman who was most likely Sango.

“Finish up here and come down,” Sesshomaru said, as he leapt off the cliff and flew down to greet Rin.

“Yes, mi lord,” Jaken answered.

***

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin shouted in excitement, as Sesshomaru landed before her in the field. “You’re back! I missed you!”

“Rin.” Sesshomaru let his eyes smile.

“Sesshomaru,” Sango nodded.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

“I’ve been looking after Rin with Kaede,” she said.

Sesshomaru was silent.

“I want you to know that I will protect her with my life,” Sango added.

“I doubt that,” he responded, as he smelled a different scent about her in the air. “You have other priorities,” he added, leaving Sango puzzled and remorseful.

“Ms. Sango has been great, Lord Sesshomaru. She’s been teaching me so much,” Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango, who looked away.

Sesshomaru never fully got over what Sango almost did to Rin. Although he understood her actions and forgave her, to an extent, he didn’t trust her or her judgement. He preferred that Rin stay away from her altogether, but Rin had the right to make her own decisions living here. Plus, as a woman, Sango would be a good resource for Rin as grew up.

“Why don’t I give you two some time to catch up?” Sango offered. “I’ll be over there, Rin,” she forced a smile.

“Okay!” Rin smiled.

“How have you been fairing, Rin?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Very well!” she exclaimed. “I’m learning so much! Cooking…cleaning…farming…sewing…and even Lady Kaede is teaching me medicinal herbs!”

Sesshomaru was actually impressed.

“I stay with Lady Kaede, but Sango and Miroku let me visit a lot. Kohaku is living with them now, but he’s thinking about moving out.”

“Why?”

“Miroku and Sango are to be married,” Rin smiled. “Sango wants me to be in the wedding with Kohaku. I’ve never been in a wedding before. Have you, Lord Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru’s mind went to the time when his father informed him that he was to marry Izayoi and his father wanted him to be there.

“No,” Sesshomaru answered, after a long pause.

“I’m not sure when it will be for sure, not too soon,” Rin said. “But Sango wants me to go with her to a neighboring village to look for a wedding kimono soon though.”

With the scent Sesshomaru caught on Sango, he was sure that if Sango were to buy her kimono too far in advance from their wedding, she wouldn’t be able to fit it.”

Sesshomaru zoned out as Rin began talking about the different types of flowers she wanted to pick for the wedding. As he watched her speak, his mind recalled the words of Ryuusaburou. “Who leaves their child like that?”

“Rin,” Sesshomaru said, when she took a breath from talking.

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“I haven’t abandoned you here,” he said.

Rin smiled. “I know, Lord Sesshomaru. You told me that you want me to learn the ways of humans. Plus, Lady Kaede said that you and Jaken have been very busy.”

Sesshomaru looked away. He couldn’t have been more grateful to Kaede and her words to Rin.

“Where have you been?” Rin asked.

“The Southern Plains of Edon,” he answered, taking the gold iron piece out of his pocket and holding it in his hand.

“What is that?” she asked, looking at it closely.

“Here,” he said, passing her the iron piece. “It’s dragon demon skin made of iron…It looks like a flo –

“It’s a flower!” Rin shouted. “I love it! Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!” she smiled, throwing her arms around him.

“Uhugh,” he responded, surprised by her unexpected hug. “You’re welcome.”

“Why did you go visit dragon demons?” she asked, as Sesshomaru watched her examine the iron piece.

“I was informed that their leader might know where my father’s house is located,” he answered, looking forward across the field.

“A house?” Rin questioned. “But didn’t your father live in a palace with your mother?”

“My mother and father lived together in the Western Lands when I was younger, but my father moved into a house in this region after he chose to marry Inuyasha’s mother.”

Rin continued to play with the iron piece in her hand. “Your father never told you where his house was?”

“No,” Sesshomaru answered. After a long pause, he was compelled to continue. “My father built the barrier to keep out both me and my mother?”

Rin stopped playing with the gold piece and looked at him. “Huh?”

Sesshomaru was silent.

“But why would he do that? You’re his son.”

After another long pause, Sesshomaru spoke. “He thought I would hurt his wife and Inuyasha.”

Rin gasped. “Why would he ever think that?” she asked, cross.

“He had his reasons,” Sesshomaru responded, reflecting on his thoughts from yesterday.

“No, he didn’t! You would never hurt them!”

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, surprised by her reaction. Her face was red and her arms crossed. He had always threatened to harm Inuyasha in one way or another. It shouldn’t have been a surprise for her to hear that, but he could see she was upset.

“You would never hurt them,” she repeated, a bit calmer.

“You think of me as what you wish me to be, Rin, not as I am,” Sesshomaru said, looking away from her. “I’m not…kind.”

“Yes, you are!” she exclaimed, dropping her basket of berries in frustration. Before Sesshomaru could rebuttal her statement, she continued. “You’re kind to me and you were good to Inuyasha!”

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. “Inuyasha?” he asked, surprised by her statement.

“You looked out for him after his mother died!” Rin went on.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he looked at her. At his reaction, she sighed. “Oops.”

“Who told you that?”

“Inuyasha,” she sighed. “But I promised him I wouldn’t bring it up! I didn’t mean to! When you were gone after Inuyasha jumped into the black hole, I wanted to know if you went to save him! I just –

“It’s okay, Rin,” Sesshomaru stopped her rambling.

“Hmm,” she sighed, as Sesshomaru looked out into the distance.

Rin solemnly twirled the gold iron piece in her hand. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

“When my father told me that he and his wife Izayoi were having a child…I...I…” Sesshomaru paused, thinking of his emotions.

“You were angry?” Rin tried to help.

Sesshomaru continued to think. After a long pause, he answered. “I pitied my father. It bothered me that my great and powerful father had lowered himself and his great name to marry and breed with a human woman,” he said.

Rin was silent. She didn’t know what to say. As much as she understood Sesshomaru and that his words were not about her humanity personally, Rin couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for being a human. She would never let him know though. In this moment, she knew that it was best for him to speak freely.

“’Angry?’” he questioned her suggestion. “It infuriated me that my great and terrible father, blind to his own weakness, got himself killed by a demon he should have defeated all because of her.”

“Got himself killed by a demon? But I thought your father died in a fire?”

“My father died from fatal wounds inflicted by one of the dragon demons I went to see. He was as good as dead by the time he reached the village and died in the fire,” Sesshomaru said.

“One of the dragon demons you went to see killed your father?” Rin asked, astonished.

“No. He is dead now,” Sesshomaru responded. “One of the dragon demons from that land was terrorizing this very village you live in. My father’s house was built just above Mount Sure. With Izayoi and Inuyasha’s safety in mind, my father tried to put an end to the destruction and make peace with the leader of the dragon demons to stop his ‘son.’ In an attempt to subdue the dragon demon without killing him, my father was mortally wounded.”

“But why would he not want to kill him?” Rin asked. “He was terrorizing the village.”

Sesshomaru sighed. “The terrorizer was a powerful half demon who couldn’t control himself anymore. His demonic blood consumed him and he had become a killing machine. My father pitied him and died trying to save his life.”

“Your father was really… really caring,” Rin said.

Sesshomaru was silent. After all he had thought about his father and his actions the day before, it was hard for him to agree.

“After my father’s death, I vowed to forget about Izayoi and the child. I went about my life as though they never existed,” he cringed.

“But then…how did you eventually meet Inuyasha?”

“Shortly after my father’s death, I went to visit the old tree Bokusenō.”

“I remember him!” Rin smiled.

“In addition to him giving me Tensaiga as my inheritance, he informed me that I had a little brother, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru paused. “He suggested that I honor my father and look after him.”

“And you did!” she smiled.

“I refused.”

“Then, how did you come to look after Inuyasha?” Rin asked, puzzled.

Sesshomaru looked across the field at the villagers working. “For months, I refused to see him. Inuyasha was insignificant to me, a reminder of the failure of my father and his despicable death. But, one day, I got curious,” he looked down. “I tracked Izayoi to the new village she was residing in and found him lying in a small bassinet in a rickety hut.”

Sesshomaru paused and looked out into the distance. “He looked just like my father, except he had these ears.”

Sesshomaru glanced to see Rin looking at him, deeply interested in the conversation.

“His mother was irresponsible. Villagers could have entered her home at any time and killed Inuyasha a hundred times over, and she wouldn’t have had a clue,” Sesshomaru said. “I owed it to my father to at least grant my brother an honorable death at my hands.”

Rin looked at Sesshomaru cross-eyed.

“I watched him to ensure that my opportunity to kill Inuyasha would not be snuffed,” Sesshomaru added. “After Izayoi died, villagers were after his blood even more, but Inuyasha was mine to kill, my way, in my own time. I was only protecting my objective,” he justified.

Rin looked at him blankly.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and looked away. After a long pause, he spoke again. “I did try to find Inuyasha and Kagome,” he admitted.

“You did?” she asked.

Sesshomaru pulled his mother’s Meidō Stone out of his pocket and showed it to her.

“What’s that? Isn’t that your mother’s necklace?” Rin asked.

“It’s her Meidō Stone. She gave it to me,” he answered.

Rin gasped. “I remember. Your mother used it to open a portal to the Underworld. A hound jumped out and…I don’t remember much after that,” Rin answered.

“With the Meidō Stone, I was able to track them, but I couldn’t release them,” he said. “I waited for some time to try and release them, but ultimately, Inuyasha escaped on his own accord.”

Rin smiled. “See, I told you that you were kind.”

“It is I, Sesshomaru, who will kill Inuyasha. It wasn’t going to be a Meidō.”

Sesshomaru glanced at her. His comment didn’t faze her one bit. She was convinced. She wouldn’t hear anything else from him about who he said he was. Her mind was made up. She never ceased to surprise him. She was an interesting human. He didn’t understand how she could think so highly of him.

“With the barrier blocked, what will you do?” Rin proceeded to change the topic.

“The leader of the Southern Plains of Edon said that a special monk or priestess would need to track and dissolve the barrier,” he answered, as he put the Meidō Stone back in his pocket.

“That’s great! Maybe Miroku or Lady Kaede can do it for you!”

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked outward. “My father made the barrier complex so that not even demons can detect it. It was only by sheer chance that I was able to notice it on the mountain today,” he said. “I’m going to have to find the successor of the monk or priestess who erected the barrier in the Western Lands or someone comparable in skill to find and dissolve it.”

“How will you do that?” she asked.

“I will search for someone to unlock the barrier.”

“So, you’re going back to the Western Lands?” Rin asked.

Sesshomaru could feel his chest tightening. He took a small breath before he spoke. “I will travel these lands to find someone comparable in skill,” he answered, as he did his best to collect himself.

“But wouldn’t it be easier to find the successor of the monk or priestess who made the barrier originally? You’ll save so much time.”

“Time is of no concern to me,” Sesshomaru responded.

Rin nodded. “When will you leave?”

“Mi lord!” Jaken gasped, entering the area with Ah-Un. “I made it!”

“Master Jaken!” Rin shouted, as she ran to him to give him a hug.

“Get off me, Rin…I can’t breathe,” Jaken gasped.

“Why didn’t you ride Ah-Un down?” Rin asked, snuggling against Ah-Un, who welcomed her embrace.

“Huh? I guess…I guess I could have,” Jaken nodded, as he thought.

“We’re leaving now,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Hmm…okay,” Rin said.

“Be well and take care of yourself,” Sesshomaru instructed her. “Stay close… to Inuyasha,” he muttered, reluctantly.

“Inuyasha?” Jaken asked, in shock. “Why him?”

Rin smiled with a nod. “Okay, Lord Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru looked down at her and let his hand touch her cheek.

“Will you visit?” she asked, as he turned to leave.

“I will visit,” he answered, looking back at her, before walking off with Jaken and Ah-Un.

Rin smiled and waved as they left the village.

***

“Where to, mi lord? The Western Lands?” Jaken asked, as they walked from the village.

“We will search the surrounding regions for a comparable spiritualist to dissolve the barrier.”

“But, mi lord…the best are in the Western Lands. Shouldn’t we start there?”

Sesshomaru knew that all too well. “We will start here in the Central region.”

“Yes, mi lord,” Jaken replied, confused.


	11. Flowers and Rods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the really long delay. I've been juggling summer fun and a new job. Now that things are settling down, I hope to get the chapters crankin'. A fast-forward is on the horizon as well. Thanks for reading! :)

Kaede hummed as she stirred the stew in the pot. She looked up as Rin walked through the door carrying two baskets.

“Hello, Lady Kaede.”

“Hello, child,” she answered.

“I picked the vegetables and berries from the field as you asked,” Rin announced, carrying the baskets over to Kaede.

“Perfect,” she answered with a smile, as she looked into the baskets. “These look good.”

Rin smiled at the compliment.

“Set the baskets down there and take over stirring while I chop those vegetables. Do you remember how I taught you?”

“Yes, Lady Kaede,” Rin nodded, as she took the wooden utensil from Kaede.

Kaede smiled as she watch Rin slowly stir the stew. “Be careful now,” Kaede reminded her, as she search for a knife in her basket of cooking supplies. “Don’t let it splash.”

“Yes, Lady Kaede,” Rin answered.

Kaede watched as Rin slowly and carefully stirred the stew. She was surprised by how taken she had become with the little girl in such a short time. Watching over Rin was a gift. In her care, Rin had become the daughter she was never privileged to have.

Kaede’s fate as a spinster was sealed the moment she lost her right eye in the explosion caused by her sister’s arrow many decades ago. No one would take her as a wife. She was considered "damaged" and damned to spend the remainder of her days as a lonely priestess, living without the hope of companionship in marriage or motherhood with children of her own. Kaede’s only future was to excel in her duties and protect her fellow villagers. In a way, Rin had become her child to care for, the end to her loneliness and misfortune.

When Kaede finished chopping the vegetables, she helped Rin add them into the boiling pot of stew. “Be mindful of it splashing, child,” she warned.

“Yes, Lady Kaede,” Rin answered, as she slowly added the rest of the vegetables in by herself.

“Remember to stir from the bottom of the pot and add some of these spices,” Kaede instructed the young girl, as she handed her some spices of leaves to add to the boiling pot.

“Mmmhm,” Rin nodded.

Although a simple task, Kaede was astonished at how quickly Rin was learning and how efficient she was becoming in fulfilling her tasks. Within a short time, Rin was excelling at farming, cleaning, laundry and helping to prepare meals. For a young girl with very little interactions with humans, her progress was remarkable. It was as though Rin was truly embracing the opportunity to learn the human way of life.

“How was your day?” Kaede asked, as she watched Rin.

“It was great!” Rin’s eyes lit up, as she began sharing the details of her long exciting day.

Kaede listened, as she pointed to Rin to get the two bowls from the side.

“…And while Miss Sango and I were in the field picking berries Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken stopped by to visit!”

“They did?” Kaede answered, rather surprised, as she began to ladle the hot stew into the bowls.

“Lord Sesshomaru gave me this,” Rin showed Kaede the gold flower-shaped charm Sesshomaru had given her earlier. “It’s made of dragon demon skin. It looks like a flower!”

“That was very nice of him,” Kaede answered, passing Rin her bowl of stew.

Although she knew that Sesshomaru cared for Rin, Kaede did not expect him to visit her as he did, let alone give her gifts. Rin was truly a special girl to be able to warm the heart of such a ruthless creature like Sesshomaru. She couldn’t imagine Sesshomaru doing such a gesture for anyone. Although Kaede would never admit it, Sesshomaru was one of the most frightening and intimidating demons she had ever encountered. She could not understand how Rin was brave enough to spend any time with Sesshomaru. She could not understand how Rin could even admire and trust Sesshomaru more than anyone in the world.

“Mmmhmm,” Rin smiled, taking her bowl to the center of the room to eat.

Kaede grabbed two small wooden utensils and her bowl of stew, and sat across from Rin in the center of the room. “What did you do after Sesshomaru left?” she asked, before handing Rin a utensil.

“I finished picking berries with Sango,” Rin answered. “I was supposed to play Come Find Me with Kohaku, Shippo, Umi, Jinia and some others for a little while too, but…”

“No one wanted to play?” Kaede asked.

“Abi said she had to help her sister with something, Umi said he wasn’t feeling well and Wakasa said he had to come back home to his family for dinner.”

“I’m sorry, Rin,” Kaede said.

“They’re afraid of Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. They always get weird after they come to visit. I noticed them while I was talking to Lord Sesshomaru in the field.”

Kaede was silent.

“It was okay. I played with Kohaku, Shippo, Jinia and Okahito instead. It was fun.”

“You didn’t care?” Kaede asked, a bit surprised at her nonchalant attitude over the matter.

“Abi, Umi and Wakasa will be back to normal in a few days. I tell them that Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken won’t hurt them, but they don’t believe me,” Rin responded.

Kaede wasn’t surprised to hear Rin’s words. She knew that it would difficult for her to adjust in the village with Sesshomaru looming around. She was just grateful that his visits were sporadic and were becoming few and far between, at least for Rin’s sake.

“Sesshomaru and Jaken are very important to you,” Kaede commented, shamelessly.

“Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken are the best,” Rin smiled. “I can’t wait for them to visit again.”

"Aye," Kaede nodded.

“Kohaku!” Rin gasped, in shock at Kohaku’s unexpected entrance through the front door.

“Lady Kaede! You must come quick! It’s Sango,” he gasped.

“Of course!” she answered, setting her bowl down.

“Miss Sango?” Rin gasped, setting her bowl down too. “What’s wrong with Miss Sango?” Rin asked, helping Kaede to her feet with Kohaku.

“Aye, what is it?” Kaede asked, in a huff, as she struggled to get to her feet and catch her breath.

“I don’t know! She collapsed during dinner! You must come quick, Lady Kaede!”

Rin gasped, in alarm. “Collapsed? I’ll come too!”

“You will stay here, child,” Kaede instructed Rin, clutching Kohaku’s arm for support.

“But, Lady Kaede –

“Stay here, Rin,” Kaede repeated herself, as Rin sighed. “Finish your meal and head to sleep. I will be back soon.”

“Yes, Lady Kaede,” Rin pouted, as she watched her leave urgently on the arm of Kohaku, who practically dragged her out of the hut.

Kaede knew it was unfair for her expect Rin to eat and sleep peacefully after hearing that Sango, her closest companion in the village besides Kohaku, had collapsed, but she did not know the state of Sango and did not want Rin getting involved or upset. Rin had enough disappointment in her life at the moment. It was better for her to stay back. Kaede trusted that in spite of her worries, Rin would do her best to finish her meal and retire to bed mat as instructed. She was a diligent and respectful child by nature.

***

“What happened?” Kaede asked Kohaku, as she hobbled alongside him as they traveled to Sango and Miroku’s hut.

“I don’t know! She just collapsed as she was preparing dinner,” he answered. “She was unconscious when I left to get you. Mirkou stayed with her.”

Kaede sighed. That was unusual to hear. “Hurry, I must see her quickly.”

Kohaku did his best to escort Kaede as quickly as possible to Sango and Mirkou’s hut. Upon entering, she saw Sango lying on the floor with Miroku kneeling next to her with a wet cloth pressed to her head.

“Mirkou, I’m fine,” Sango protested, trying to swat the cloth away.

“Sango,” Mirkou said, sternly, as he pushed her hand away.

“Sister!” Kohaku said, loudly, in a mixture of shock and relief.

“Kohaku… Kaede…” Sango said.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Kohaku asked, both surprised and relived to see her awake.

“Kohaku, I’m fine. I just got a little dizzy for a moment,” Sango answered. “It was nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing,” Mirkou said, looking at Kaede. “She’s never collapsed like that before without cause…at least I’ve never seen it.”

“Me neither,” Kohaku added, holding his sister's hand.

“Miroku…Kohaku, please. I’m fine.”

“We will let Kaede determine that,” Mirkou looked into Sango's eyes.

“But –

“Yes, let me check to ensure that you are alright,” Kaede agreed. “Collapsing in such a way is unusual.”

“I’m fine, but if you insist,” Sango huffed, as she glared at Miroku.

Kaede hobbled toward Sango and felt her forehead. “Are you tired? Have you eaten anything today?”

“Yes, I’ve eaten, and no, I’m not tired right now,” Sango responded.

“How long have you been feeling dizzy?”

“It’s nothing. I just felt light-headed for a second.”

“Answer the question, Sango,” Miroku looked at her, sternly.

“Here and there for the past week,” Sango said, softly, “but it has been very hot these days.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Sango?” Miroku asked, gripping her hand in concern.

Kaede could see the hurt, concern and anger in his eyes. He could see how much Miroku cared for her. For a moment, his reaction made her resent the circumstances in her own life that rendered her alone without someone to cherish and love her like Miroku did Sango.

“It was nothing, Miroku. I didn’t want you to worry,” Sango responded.

“You didn’t want to worry me? You’re worrying me now. You should have told me,” Miroku looked at her, more so hurt than upset.

“What have you eaten today?" Kaede tried to stifle the tension building in the room. "Has anything changed in your daily routine? Have you been experiencing anything out of the ordinary?” Kaede asked, looking at Miroku for his support in answering Sango's unanswered questions.

“Other than a few dizzy spells, I’ve been okay. It’s just the heat.”

“She had an upset stomach a few days ago too,” Miroku added.

“It was something I ate... but it went away and I’m fine now,” Sango glared at Miroku for sharing.

“Hmm,” Kaede nodded, as she looked at Miroku and Kohaku. “May I have a moment alone with Sango? I will call you back in a few minutes.”

“Of course, take all of the time you need,” Miroku said, kissing Sango’s forehead. “We’ll be right outside.”

Kaede nodded and knelt beside Sango.

“They’re just overreacting,” Sango assured, Kaede. “I’m fine.”

“Maybe, but it’s good to be sure,” she responded.

“I guess.”

“When was your last lunar cycle bleeding?”

Sango blushed. “Uh... I don’t know. It should be happening about now.”

“Hmm,” Kaede nodded. “Have you been intimate lately?”

Sango’s face turned bright red. “Intimate?”

"Aye."

Sango looked away.

“I’m an old woman. Nothing you say will surprise me.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she answered, in a low voice.

Kaede sighed. She knew good and well that Sango knew exactly what she meant. Playing ignorant was doing nothing but only prolonging and heightening her evident embarrassment.

“Have you engaged in sexual intercourse of any kind within the last lunar cycle?” Kaede asked, directly.

Sango covered her face.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, child," Kaede answered.

“Miroku and I have been together, yes,” she answered softly, as she uncovered her face and slowly looked at Kaede. "No one knows."

"Aye," Kaede nodded. “Do you have any wine?”

“Wine?” Sango asked, a bit taken aback by her random question. “I didn’t know you drank.”

“Aye, wine,” Kaede answered. “And no, I don’t drink. I want to conduct and examination that will require wine.”

Sango rose to her feet, slowly, and grabbed a bottle of wine. “Here,” she handed the bottle to Kaede.

“And a large bowl, one you won’t need anymore?”

Sango rose an eyebrow at the question before leaving again and returning with an large bowl that she tried to hand to Kaede.

“Please urinate in the bowl and give it to me,” Kaede instructed, handing the bowl back to her.

“What? No!” Sango protested.

“Sango, please. It’s an exam.”

“What type of exam is this? You want me to… in a bowl,” Sango shook her head in disgust.

“You must trust me, child.”

Sango sighed and stepped away. Kaede shook her head. Even the patient old woman was growing weary of Sango and her actions.

After a few moments, Sango returned and handed Kaede the bowl. “Here,” she said.

“The wine.”

“Sango handed Kaede the wine and watched as she poured some into the large bowl. The mixture popped and bubbled.”

“What’s happening,” Sango asked, concerned.

Kaede swirled the mixture in the bowl and looked at Sango. “I believe you are with child,” Kaede said, with a smile.

“With child?”

Kaede nodded. “Aye.”

“It can’t be,” Sango said, with widened eyes.

“I believe it is,” Kaede responded, showing her the result of the concoction in her hand.

Sango was silent, as she looked at the mixture. “I’m with child? You can tell that just by looking at these bubbles?”

“Aye, child,” Kaede nodded, with a smile.

“I’m with child,” she said, softly, rubbing her stomach.

“I’ll prepare some herbs for you to take daily until you give birth. They will help strengthen both you and your baby.”

Kaede watched as Sango nodded. She could tell that she was still in a state of shock.

“I must be on my way now. I will call in Miroku and Kohaku.”

"Kohaku! He doesn't know -

"Well, he will now," Kaede answered her question, knowing full well that Kohaku was probably not as ignorant as she had assumed.

Sango nodded, with a smile, as she looked at and continued to rub her stomach. “Yes.”

Kaede smiled and stood beside Sango. “Congratulations,” she said, before leaving the hut.

“Kaede!” Miroku stood to his feet, along with Kohaku.

“How is she, Lady Kaede?” Kohaku asked.

“Sango is just fine. She wishes to see you both,” Kaede answered, before proceeding to walk slowly back to her hut.

"May I assist you, Lady Kaede?" Kohaku asked, before entering the hut after Miroku.

"No, child. Go to your sister," she smiled.

Without a nod, he ran into the hut. Kaede smiled, as she heard shouts of joy erupt from their hut as she walked away.

Upon returning home, Rin had cleaned the dining area, cleared the bowls and removed leftover stew, only leaving a small dish for Kaede to eat upon her return. Although, the dining area wasn’t exactly cleaned to her standards, Kaede smiled at how thoughtful Rin was. She didn’t expect her to leave a bowl.

Kaede cleaned the few spots Rin had missed and slowly walked into Rin’s room. There she saw Rin curled in a ball on her bed mat. Her eyes were closed with her thumb in her mouth. She looked so innocent and peaceful.

As Kaede placed a blanket over the young girl, Rin turned to her with wide eyes. “How is Miss Sango? Will she be okay?”

Kaede nodded. “She will be just fine, child.”

“What happened? Why did she collapse?”

Kaede sighed. It wasn’t her right to inform Rin of Sango’s pregnancy. Sango would have to inform her herself. Plus, Kaede was tired herself and did not want to be up half of the night answering a million questions from an overjoyed and child.

“She was feeling light-headed, but she is okay now.”

“Great,” Rin answered in a yawn. “I was worried.”

“We all were,” Kaede answered, pulling the warm blanket over her small body. “Now, go to sleep, child.”

“Goodnight, Lady Kaede.”

“Goodnight, Rin,” Kaede responded, rubbing Rin’s back gently before leaving the room.

***

Kaede let Rin sleep-in the next morning. She prepared and set Rin’s breakfast in the dining area and headed out to begin her day. Rin found her hours later in a communal area chatting with some other women who were doing laundry.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rin asked, standing before her. “Miss Sango just told me.”

“Hello, Rin,” some of the other women welcomed her.

Kaede noticed as some women remained silent and preoccupied themselves with their work. It was fear. She knew that, just like the children Rin talked about the night before, they were afraid of Rin because of her association with demons…particularly Sesshomaru, and his reputation.

“Hello,” Rin smiled at them, before looking seriously at Kaede.

“Come with me, child. I will explain,” Kaede said, standing up, slowly. “Excuse us, ladies,” she said, as she carried a small basket with her.

“Yes, of course,” a few women responded.

Kaede walked silently with Rin for a while toward Jinenji’s village.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Lady Kaede?” Rin asked.

“It was Sango’s news to tell.”

“But –

“I know you’re excited, but an announcement regarding a woman being with child is a private matter.”

“Private?”

“Aye, child. Mother’s shouldn’t share that they are with child until they begin to show in their bellies.”

“But, having a baby is great news,” Rin asked, very confused.

“It is, but sometimes…” Kaede paused. “Sometimes mothers want to keep the news a secret for a while.”

“But why?”

Kaede sighed. She would have to find a way to explain.  Although she knew that Rin knew about death, Kaede did not want to discuss it with her right now. Rin had experienced enough loss in her life. She wanted Rin to be excited for Sango and her baby, not worried. She tried her hardest to answer as best as she could. “Sometimes a baby can get sick while he or she is really small growing inside his or her mother and isn’t born. The less people who know about the baby, the less people there will be who are sad if the baby isn’t born for whatever reason,” she answered.

“Why would a baby get sick?” Rin asked, solemnly.

“It is hard to tell. Anyone can get sick for any reason.”

“Hmm,” Rin sighed.

“It is a fact of life, child. There is no reason to be down,” Kaede said, watching Rin’s face. She felt guilty for even bringing up the subject.

“Do you think Sango’s baby will get sick?”

“I hope not. We are going to do our best to make sure Sango’s baby is the healthiest he or she can be,” Kaede answered. “We’re heading to Jeniji’s field to pick up some herbs to keep both Sango and her baby strong.”

Rin smiled. After a moment of silence, Rin spoke again. “Lady Kaede, what happens to babies when they can’t be born?”

There was no skirting around the conversation. Kaede thought she’d have at least a few years before this conversation would need to take place, but the time had come. “When a girl reaches a certain age, she will bleed from in between her legs every lunar cycle for a short period of time.”

“Bleed?” Rin shrieked.

“It happens to all girls when they become women. It is a sign that they are able to bear children.”

“Really?” Rin asked, quite astonished.

“Aye. A woman will bleed every lunar cycle until her time has passed for her to bear children... when she is an old woman like me. I am not longer able to bear children, so I no longer bleed,” Kaede explained. “When you become a woman, you will bleed,” she told Rin.

“Will it hurt?”

Kaede remembered her share of lunar cycle bleeding pain as a young woman. It wasn’t fun, quite painful, but Rin didn't need to know that right now. “It can be uncomfortable at times, but there are many herbs that can help you with.”

“How do you have a baby?” Rin asked, looking at Kaede.

Kaede sighed. This was not a conversation she wished to have at this moment, but she would need to have it eventually. “For a short time during each lunar cycle, women will bleed if they are not with child. If a woman does not bleed at all during a lunar cycle, she may be with child if she has had intercourse,” she paused, trying to find a good way to explain everything. As she thought, she watched as Rin looked at her with bright wide eyes.

"Intercourse?"

“Women are born with flowers in between their legs.”

“Flowers?” Rin asked, surprised and excited, as she pulled up her kimono to try and see her "flower."

“You can check later,” Kaede instructed her, as she helped her pull her outfit back down.

Rin nodded and folded her arms behind her back and continued to walk with Kaede.

“Every woman has a flower in between her legs. It is over near where you pee. Its opening is a hole that goes deep into your body,” Kaede said, as Rin listened attentively. “While every woman has a flower in between her legs, every man has a… a… rod in between his legs.”

“A rod?”

Even Kaede knew it sounded crazy, but she went with it. “Aye. Men use the rod to pee mostly, but the rod also contains a special nectar that women’s flowers need to create babies.”

Kaede watched Rin’s face. She expected her to look all kinds of confused, but she seemed to be understand…or at least seemed to look like she understood.

“If a man puts his rod into the woman’s flower and releases the special nectar, a baby will begin to grow in the woman. Intercourse is when a man puts his rod into the woman’s flower.”

“Does it hurt?” she asked.

“A woman's flower must open to accept the man's rod. Its flower petals are usually very tight. It can be uncomfortable when the tight petals have to part to make room for his rod to enter, but it’s usually only uncomfortable the first time the rod enters,” Kaede said. “After that, intercourse feels really good.”

“It does?” Rin asked.

“Aye. Intercourse can be a very good feeling, especially when you are having it with someone you really love and care about,” Kaede answered. “In fact, intercourse is such a really good feeling that many people have it when they aren’t trying to make babies.”

“Really?”

“Aye. For some people, intercourse is an expression of love…but one shouldn’t do it until she or he is mature, ready... and in love.”

“How does the baby come out?”

“When the baby is big and strong, the flower will open its petals and the baby will come out through the flower.”

“Really?” Rin asked, excited.

“Aye.

“What’s it like to have a baby?” Rin asked.

Kaede's world stopped at the question. It hurt her more than she ever anticipated it would. “I never had any children,” Kaede answered, trying her best to conceal her feelings. “All I know is how to deliver babies,” she answered, in a better tone.

“Deliver babies?” Rin asked, excited.

Kaede smiled as she explained her role as the village midwife and her stories about the many babies she delivered. Rin enjoyed every story.

Kaede walked on with Rin to Jinenji’s field and worked with him to pick many herbs. As they scouted the field for herbs, Kaede did her best to explain and teach Rin the purpose of each herb and how to administer or repurpose it. She was very attentive and interested.

Packed with herbs to last Sango a whole month, they returned to their village to Sango and Miroku’s hut.

Along the way, Kaede answered Rin’s additional questions about womanhood and being with child. She was surprised at her interest. She expected most children to be alarmed or disgusted, but Rin was excited. Despite being an innocent child, Rin had a sort of maturity about her.

Upon arriving to the hut, they found Sango folding linens.

“Miss Sango!” Rin smiled, as she greeted her with a basket full of herbs.

“Hello Rin. Hello Kaede,” she greeted them.

“How are you feeling today?” Kaede asked.

“Good. I was a bit light-headed again, but I am okay. I just can’t believe that this is really happening. I’m going to be a mother,” she exclaimed, in a bit of shock.

“You’re going to be a great mother, Miss Sango!” Rin smiled. “Lady Kaede and I got you a whole bunch of herbs to keep you and the baby strong. This one will strengthen the baby’s bones…this one helps the baby’s brain…and this one will help you feel better,” Rin added, pointing to various herbs in the basket.

Kaede smiled. She was impressed by how much Rin had remembered. Kaede was sure that if Rin wished, she could become a fantastic midwife’s apprentice one day.

“Well, thank you very much,” Sango smiled, taking the basket of herbs from Rin.

“Although I am not a mother, I have delivered many children within this village. I would be happy to guide you through your pregnancy if you wish it, Sango,” Kaede said, as Sango sifted through the basket of herbs.

“Yes! Of course! I wouldn’t want it any other way!” Sango answered, looking at her, as she touched her flat stomach.

Kaede nodded.

“Can I help?” Rin asked Lady Kaede.

Kaede looked at Sango. “If you have no objection, I –

“Of course,” Sango smiled, touching Rin’s hand. “I would love for Rin to help.”

Rin smiled and continued to explain the various herbs in the basket and how to use them. Kaede was ready to jump in when needed, but Rin was doing a great job.

In the middle of explaining the herbs, Kohaku walked through the door.

“Kohaku,” Rin said, with a smile.

“Hi Rin. Hi Lady Kaede. Hi Sister,” he greeted them

“What are you doing here?” Sango asked. “I thought you were at the creek.”

“I was. I just need my net,” he answered, walking inside.

“A net?” Rin asked.

“Some of us are at the creek fishing,” he answered.

“Fishing!” Rin’s face lit up.

“Yes. You should come,” Kohaku said.

“Why don’t you run along,” Kaede said. “I’ll finish explaining the herbs to Sango.”

Rin nodded and left the hut with Kohaku after he retrieved his net.

“She’s wonderful,” Sango said, watching her leave with her brother. “I would be so lucky to have a child as sweet and as kind as her.”

“She is something,” Kaede smiled, with a nod.

“How is she adapting to the village and human life? Kohaku said she had been adjusting pretty well.”

“She’s doing very well. Kohaku has been a great friend to her.”

Sango nodded. “He really cares for her.”

“I am just concerned about her interactions with the other children though,” Kaede pulled some more herbs out of the basket.

“The children? Kohaku said that the children love her,” Sango asked, confused.

“Rin has mentioned that some of the children have been avoiding her,” Kaede said.

“Avoiding her? Why? Rin is such a sweetheart.”

“It’s her interaction with Sesshomaru and Jaken,” Kaede responded.

“Oh,” Sango said. “I can understand their concern, but Sesshomaru would never harm anyone in this village because of Rin. Plus, Inuyasha and Shippo are here! They’re demons too.”

“Shippo is a child for them to play with and he looks harmless. Sure, Inuyasha is rude and obnoxious at times, but he is not like his brother. Sesshomaru looks threatening…and his temperament doesn’t help either. Plus, I’m sure Sesshomaru’s reputation of being a ruthless, cold-hearted and dangerous killer to both humans and demons alike is not a secret to these children or their parents. Rin's association with him can be understandably alarming.”

“I understand,” Sango sighed. “I'm sad for her.”

Kaede nodded.

“But, everyone will see. Rin’s heart will shine brighter than Sesshomaru’s reputation. Plus, Kohaku is here. Rin will never be alone,” Sango answered.

Kaede nodded. “How did Miroku and Kohaku take hearing the news about the baby?” she asked, changing the subject.

“They were both very happy. Miroku is so excited to become a father,” Sango smiled. “He’s wanted this forever.”

“I’m glad.” Kaede nodded. “With this news, what are your plans for the wedding?”

“We haven’t discussed it, but I think we will wait until the baby is born to have the wedding.” Sango answered. “It will be too stressful right now and I want to feel like myself when I marry Miroku.”

“I understand. It is a smart decision,” Kaede answered, pulling more herbs out of the basket to explain.

“Sesshomaru knew,” Sango said.

“Sesshomaru knew what?” Kaede asked, in confusion at her random comment.

“I think he knew that I was with child,” Sango answered, looking away to think.

“He is a full dog demon. I’m sure he could smell the difference in your scent,” Kaede answered. “Inuyasha might be able to smell a difference in your scent as well.”

Sango nodded. “I guess,” she paused. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen much of Inuyasha lately.”

“You haven’t?”

“He’s around, but he’s been keeping to himself a lot.”

“I’m sure Kagome’s absence has a lot to do with it,” Kaede remarked.

Sango nodded. “I agree. I don’t know what I’d do if I was separated from Miroku.”

Kaede sighed. She was well aware of what Kagome meant to Inuyasha.  Although she accepted it, Kaede was still unsure of how to feel about Inuyasha’s relationship with Kagome. Sure, she respected and even loved Kagome in her own right, but what about Kikyo? Yes, Kagome was a reincarnation of her elder sister, Kikyo, meaning that Kagome had Kikyo’s soul, but they weren’t the same. Kaede remembered the happiness in her sister after meeting Inuyasha. Inuyasha was Kikyo’s, Kikyo died, and then Kagome arrived and seemed to rightly take her sister's place. It was a confusing situation that even she didn’t know how to process. Despite her own sentiments, for her late sister’s sake, she needed to make sure that the love of her sister’s life, Inuyasha, was okay.

“I’ll talk to him,” Kaede answered, before continuing to explain the herbs.


	12. A Change of Thought

Within three months of traveling from village to village in the Central Region of Japan, Sesshomaru and Jaken had not spoken to a single monk or priestess for the job of detecting and removing the barrier of Inu no Taishō. Sure, they encountered many spiritualists during their travels, but Sesshomaru refused to entertain them.

The routine was the same each time. Sesshomaru would walk with Jaken into a village. The villagers would scream and run. Sesshomaru would head toward the local shrine or temple. Monks, priestesses or a mixture of the two would run out, and before they could even begin to throw sutras, chant, or perform some other mystical act, Sesshomaru would turn away and leave without a word. “Let’s go, Jaken,” he’d say every time. Sesshomaru would turn away, Jaken would follow and the crowd of spiritualists would cheer as if they valiantly saved their village by scaring away a threatening demon. Little did they know, Sesshomaru never left scared. He always left disappointed.

Skill was the issue. To Sesshomaru, no one seemed to exhibit the skills needed to open the barrier, let alone detect it. His father was no fool.  With all the excellent training Sesshomaru had received from Bokusenō, if Inu no Taishō truly wanted to keep his son from breaching that barrier, he would have solicited the services of an extremely powerful spiritualist. To Sesshomaru, he wouldn’t need a show of chants and flying sutras for him to detect a powerful spiritualist. He would be able to sense the power of a strong spiritualist before an act was even done. Sure, during his travels, he could sense the power of many strong spiritualists, but he knew that it wasn’t strong enough.

The more they searched and traveled, the more frustrated and hopeless Sesshomaru became. No one seemed to be strong enough. As spiritualist after spiritualist failed for Sesshomaru, Jaken did his best to encourage him to reconsider his decision to search outside of the Western Lands.

It was out of the question. Sesshomaru was not going to the Western Lands. He had to find a spiritualist in another region. Even if he had to make two powerful spiritualists join forces to get the job done, he wasn’t going home.

Sesshomaru knew that Jaken meant well in his suggestions, and was most likely just as frustrated as he was in the search. He knew that Jaken deserved an explanation for his decision, but Sesshomaru refused to share. Although Sesshomaru was undoubtedly the most powerful dog demon in the lands, surpassing his father in skill, wisdom and might, he crumbled at the thought of returning to his homeland. How could he tell Jaken that he was physically paralyzed at the thought of searching for a spiritualist in his homeland... all because of an incident that happened between him and a little human monk boy centuries ago? It wasn’t going to happen.

Amidst his frustration, Sesshomaru longed to retreat from his journey and visit Rin. He came close many times, but he chose to give her space. Rin needed time in the village alone to learn, grow and become the person she was meant to become without him. It was for her benefit, despite how much he missed her presence. As promised, he would visit her, but sporadically. It just wasn’t the right time now.

Sesshomaru smelled the scent of smoked meat. Only humans smoked their meat. “A village is up ahead,” he told Jaken, who walked behind him next to Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru didn’t hesitate when he reached the trees bordering the perimeter of the village. He parted the trees in his path and walked through to the village.

“Wait for me, mi lord!” Jaken called, as he tied Ah-Un’s reins around a thick tree trunk on the outskirts of the village.

The village was small. For early morning, there were a lot of villagers out and about. As expected, those who saw Sesshomaru and Jaken shrieked and shouted, “It’s a demon! Run! It’s a demon!”

Unfazed, Sesshomaru walked on. Upon assessing the village buildings, he chose to proceed toward the tall building that looked like temple. As he approached, he smiled. He could feel spiritual energy upon him. It wasn’t unbearable, but very strong for not having even seen an actual monk or priestess around.

Sesshomaru could hear Jaken’s teeth chattering. He knew that Jaken could sense the energy too. Maybe, just maybe, this was it.

As they approached the temple, a group of monks in long brown robes and pointy straw hats ran from the temple’s entrance and formed a horizontal line before them. They had enchanted staves covered in sutras. The force of the power these seven monks had was incredible. Sesshomaru was surprised that he could feel himself growing a bit weak with them only standing before him.

“Get back, Jaken,” Sesshomaru instructed his companion, who immediately ran a few yards back.

As Sesshomaru walked forward alone, the monks began to chant. A whole new wave of energy formed that Sesshomaru felt himself fighting to withstand. It was very strong, but bearable. Bokusenō had trained him very well. This was it. This was the group he had been looking for.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the leader, who stood in the center of the line of monks. “I need a service,” Sesshomaru said.

The monk and his followers ignored him and continued to chant louder and louder.

Sesshomaru huffed. “I said, I need a service,” he repeated.

The monks continued to ignore him as though he weren’t even there. They just stood with their eyes closed, gripping their staves.

“I’ll wait,” Sesshomaru responded to their actions, standing in place. Sesshomaru had spent days sitting in Bokusenō’s presence as he attempted to drain his demonic energy. This was nothing to him.

“What manner of demon is this that he can talk in our presence?” one of the monks in the line asked.

“Quiet!” the leader hissed. “Don’t break the chain!” he added, before he continued to chant.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and huffed. “The sooner you give me what I want, the faster I’ll leave.”

The monks continued.

“Fine. I’ll wait,” Sesshomaru looked at each of the men in the line.

***

“Thanks for inviting me to the creek, Kohaku,” Rin smiled, as they walked across the village towards the wooded path that led to the creek in the woods.

“Of course. It’ll be fun. A whole bunch of us are going down there. I would have invited you earlier, but I didn’t know where you were,” he responded.

“You have to ask? I was with your sister and Lady Kaede.”

Kohaku nodded. “Of course. Where else would you be these days?”

Rin laughed.

“Another check-up?”

“Mmmhmm. Everything’s good. Your sister and the baby are doing well.”

“I’m glad. Sango’s really excited. Miroku is too.”

“What about you? Aren’t you excited too, Kohaku?”

“Eh, I don’t know. I’m happy for them.”

Rin looked at Kohaku. There was something on his mind. She wanted to ask more questions, but she didn’t press it. She knew Kohaku very well. He would tell her what was on his mind when he was ready…one way or another.

Rin could hear the sound of laughter, running water and splashing from beyond the trees. She was so excited. She couldn’t wait to see everyone and go fishing. Living in the village, she hadn’t gone fishing since her time traveling with Sesshomaru and Jaken. Although she had gone to the creek with Kohaku and the other many times and wanted to fish, she spent her time socializing and playing games with the other girls who went instead. In the village, it was the men’s duty to hunt and fish. As a “woman,” it was her duty to clean, prepare and cook meals, and take care of children. Today was her time to embrace nostalgia. She missed being free in the woods with Sesshomaru and Jaken. It had been a little over three months since they had left on their journey. She missed them terribly, but knew they were busy.

“Hi guys,” Kohaku said, as he walked from behind the trees to the creek. “I brought Rin along.”

“Hi everyone,” Rin smiled, as she followed Kohaku from behind the trees.

There she saw the group of village children she regularly associated with. Besides Shippo, there was Abi, Umi, Okahito, Wakasa and Jinia.

The majority of the group greeted her with a welcome, except Okahito. “Uh, why did you bring her?” he grumbled.

Rin sighed as Shippo scolded the young boy. “Shut up, Okahito! Why did we bring you here?”

“Yeah, who knows why we brought you here, Okahito,” Jinia commented, as she walked toward Rin. “I’m glad you’re here,” she put her arm around Rin and led her towards the bank of the creek.

“I’m glad I’m here too,” Rin smiled, looking at Okahito, who glared at her.

Rin didn’t understand what Okahito didn’t like about her. She hardly said two words to him since she had been in the village. She never even noticed him until one day when he randomly started making fun of her. He always had something to say about her clothing, her big eyes or her hair. He always had something to say about her hair, whether it be the side bang ponytail she sported every day or the cowlick she could never seem to do anything with.  Rin did her best to ignore him, but his words did hurt sometimes. When he wasn’t verbally attacking her, he would throw pebbles at her, pull her hair, trip her while she was walking or push her. He always had a thing about pushing her. She didn’t understand it. She only wished to know what she ever did to make him hate her so much.

Although Rin chose to ignore him instead of getting him in trouble, one evening during dinner with the group at Sango and Mirkou’s hut, the issues with Okahito came up when Sango noticed a scrape on her arm.

“What happened to your arm, Rin?” Sango asked.

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing. I fell earlier,” she answered.

“Fell?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“She didn’t fall. Okahito pushed her,” Shippo said.

“Pushed you?” Inuyasha asked.

“It’s nothing,” Rin answered, continuing to eat her meal.

“He shouldn’t be touching you at all!” Inuyasha said.

“I’ve talked to him about it,” Kohaku said.

“We all have. He’s always bothering Rin,” Shippo said. “He doesn’t have a life.”

“He doesn’t bother me. I just ignore him,” she answered.

Rin sighed as Shippo began to share all of the times he witnessed him bothering Rin.

“Maybe it’s time that I talked to him,” Inuyasha growled.

“Isn’t he the boy whose mother died not too long ago?” Miroku asked.

Kohaku nodded. “Yes. He lost his mother to an illness a month ago.”

“Oh, how sad,” Sango said.

“Yes, very sad, but no excuse,” Inuyasha snarled.

“I agree,” Miroku said.

Rin sighed.

“It sounds like he likes you,” Sango said.

“What?!” both Inuyasha and Shippo asked.

“Likes her? He sounds like he hates her,” Shippo said.

“I don’t know, Rin. It sounds like he might like you,” Sango said, as she sipped her soup. “Boys can be weird with their feelings.”

“I for one have no issue expressing my feelings. I am very forward and direct with women I fancy,” Miroku said, proudly.

“A little too direct,” Sango shot him a hard look.

“It worked on you,” he smiled.

“Shut up, Monk,” Sango hissed, before continuing. “Unlike most girls, some men…and boys have a hard time conveying what they really want to say, so they convey it in other ways.”

“If I liked a girl, I would get her flowers,” Shippo said.

“If you manage to successfully like a girl,” Inuyasha laughed. “Didn’t you fall for a demon boy disguised as a girl that one time?”

“Shut up, Inuyasha!” Shippo yelled. “That wasn’t my fault!”

“Yeah,” Inuyasha laughed even harder.

“At least I’m brave enough to tell a girl how I feel! You were too scared to tell Kagome anything!”

Inuyasha went silent.

“Shippo,” Sango whispered, and gave him a hard look.

“Sorry,” he said.

“No, Shippo. You’re right. There were a lot of things I should have done differently with Kagome, but I didn’t. Now, it’s too late,” he said, standing up.

“Inuyasha, stay. He didn’t mean anything,” Miroku said.

Inuyasha ignored him and left.

“Shippo, you know that Kagome is a sensitive subject for him,” Sango said.

“I’m sorry. He was provoking me!”

“I’ll go talk to him,” Miroku said, setting his bowl down and getting up.

“I’ll come with you,” Shippo said.

Rin looked at Sango.

“Don’t mind him. Inuyasha’s very sad that Kagome is gone.”

“Hmm,” she responded, remorsefully. In that moment, she wondered if Sesshomaru had felt as sad as Inuyasha did about Kagome in her absence.

“But, Shippo has a point. Inuyasha treated Kagome in ways very similar to how Okahito seems to be treating you. He never physically touched Kagome, but he made fun of her all the time,” Sango said. “And, as you know, he really cares about her. I think that just like Inuyasha, Okahito may have a hard time expressing his feelings.”

Rin didn’t know what to think. She hadn’t thought about Okahito at all. “What should I do?”

“Be you,” Sango answered. “Be nice to him and ignore him if he makes fun of you. I’m sure doesn’t mean it,” she smiled.

Rin smiled and continued eating her soup.

***

“Yes, it's so much fun when you come, right Abi?” Jinia said. “We love playing games with you while they fish.”

“Mmmhmm,” Abi agreed. “I have a new game for us to try. My sister taught me. It’s call tongue-twisters.”

“Tongue-twisters? What is that?” Jinia asked, with a confused face. “I wanted to play a betting game.”

“We can do that too. We can bet who will catch the most fish,” Abi responded.

“What a waste. We all know it’s going to be me,” Okahito exclaimed.

“You wish!” Shippo yelled. “I bet you won’t catch a thing like last time. I’ll win.”

“We all know who won’t catch a thing…Umi. He can barely see in front of his face,” Okahito laughed.

“I can see just fine,” Umi snorted.

“Stop, guys,” Kohaku said, walking towards the creek with his net.

“I bet Kohaku will catch the most fish,” Jinia said, proudly.

“Of course you would,” Abi smirked and mocked her with kissy faces.

“Shut up,” Jinia hissed, giving her a light nudge.

Rin chuckled. It was no secret that Jinia fancied Kohaku. Everyone knew it, even Kohaku. Whether he felt the same, no one really knew. It was on Rin’s list to ask him what he felt about Jinia, but it was never the right time. Since the announcement of Sango being with child, he had been a bit distant.

“We’ll see who catches the most fish,” Kohaku said, preparing his net.

“Yeah. It’ll be me!” Rin exclaimed.

The group was silent.

“You?” Jinia asked. “Why would you want to go fishing?”

“Yeah. Why would you want to do that?” Abi asked, confused.

“It’s fun,” Rin said.

“Fun? You know how to fish?” Jinia asked.

“You can’t fish! You’re a girl!” Okahito yelled.

“So what if I’m a girl!” Rin yelled, back.

“Yeah! So what if she’s a girl? Sure, it’s boring to fish, but she can do it if she wants,” Jinia said.

“Yeah!” Abi agreed.

“Girls aren’t allowed to fish,” Wakasa chimed him.

“Shut up, weed,” Jinia spat. “Who asked you?”

“Rin can do whatever she wants to do,” Shippo said. “It doesn’t matter if she’s a girl.”

“She probably doesn’t even really know how to fish,” Okahito added.

“I do to!”

“Then prove it!” Okahito shouted.

Kohaku huffed. “What does it matter if she fishes or not. This is just fun.”

“Yeah,” the silent Umi agreed with a sneeze.

“Shut up, Kohakpoo!” Okahito spat. “Let her prove it!”

Kohaku sighed and looked at Rin. “You don’t have to prove anything to him.”

“Yes you do! Show him what girls can do!” Jinia shouted at Rin.

Rin smiled at the girls and stepped into the creek.

“Here, take my net,” Kohaku said.

“No, thanks. I don’t need it,” she answered.

“What?” the group asked, puzzled.

Okahito laughed.

“No net?” Umi asked.

“Rin, how exactly are you doing to catch any fish?” Jinia asked, a bit frustrated.

“With my hands,” she answered.

“Look at this genius,” Okahito laughed, as he got in the creek with her. “Now I know you’re gonna lose.”

“We’ll see,” Rin responded.

“Are you sure you don’t want a net?” Kohaku asked.

Rin shook her head.

“Okay, on the count of three, start catching,” Shippo shouted. “One…two…two and a half…three!”

At the count of three both Rin and Okahito worked to catch the fish in the creek. Unfortunately, there were none to be found.

“I don’t see anything!” Okahito shouted, in frustration.

“Don’t stand in one spot! Look!” Wakasa answered.

“Whoever catches the first three fish wins,” Umi added, with a snort.

Both Rin and Okahito scanned the creek for fish, Rin with her hands and Okahito with his net. After some time, Rin shouted. “I got one!”

“What?” the group responded astonished.

“I got one!” she repeated, holding the flailing fish in the hands.

“Unbelievable!” Wakasa said.

“Way to go, Rin!” Shippo shouted.

Okahito grumbled. “Shut up!”

Rin threw the fish to the side of the bank near Kohaku. It flapped and flapped until it eventually fell back into the water before Kohaku could get it.

“Oh, look, I see one!” Abi shouted. “Right there, by your foot, Rin!”

“Yeah! Get it!”

“No fair! That’s cheating!” Ohakito shouted.

“Yeah!”

“Shut up, Wakasa,” Jinia muttered.

Rin crouched down carefully and caught that fish as well. “I got it!”

The girls and Shippo cheered. “Yay!”

“One more, Rin! You can do it!” Shippo shouted.

“Look at poor loudmouth Okahito. He has a net and all and still can’t catch a thing,” Jinia laughed.

“Shut up!” he hissed back.

“Oh, look! I see one!” Abi shouted again. “Rin, it’s right there!”

As Rin crouched down, the crowd gasped as Okahito shoved her to the side and captured the fish with his net. Rin fell face-first into the water.

“I got it!” Okahito shouted, loudly, as he held up his net with the floundering fish.

“Okahito! What did you do?!” Jinia yelled, as Kohaku and Shippo shouted Rin’s name in a panic, and jumped into the creek.

“Huh?” Okahito questioned the commotion.

Abi shrieked. “Rin! Oh no!” she cried. “Someone get help!”

“I’m going!” Waskasa shouted, as he ran through the woods back to the village.

“Blood!” Umi squealed, as he collapsed backwards onto the ground.

Abi, Jinia and Shippo all screamed. Even Kohaku gasped at the sight of her.

***

Early morning turned into the midday. As time passed by, Sesshomaru was surprised to feel no difference in the strength of the force of the seven monks. It was astonishing, but alarming. Despite being thrilled to find a powerful spiritualist group to break the barrier, spiritualists in general, particularly monks, made him tense.

Jaken, who was now lying on the ground, a bit woozy, in boredom, tried to speak. “Lord Sesshomaru, we’ve been standing here for –

“Silence,” he said, abruptly, watching the monks continue. He’d stand there for days if he had too. He finally found what he was looking for.

“Sensei,” a monk standing towards the end of the line whispered.

“Silence!” the leader answered, continuing to chant.

“I need to go,” the monk spoke anyway.

“You choose to go,” the leader corrected him, before continuing his chant.

“No, Sensei. I really need to go,” he said again.

Sesshomaru watched as the monk crossed his legs and smirked. This would be interesting.

“This is a matter of life and death! Either stay and fight or leave and die, risking all of our lives! Make your choice!” the leader shouted, chanting even harder.

Sesshomaru watched as the monk closed his eyes tight and continued to chant louder. Seconds later, he heard the sound of water failing and watched as the monk peed himself, splashing urine all over his surrounding comrades. Sesshomaru watched as the faces of the men next to him tightened in disgust and/or anger, but continued to chant nonetheless.

“Ew!” Jaken shouted.

“I admire your dedication, but it’s completely unnecessary,” Sesshomaru said. “I do not wish to kill you. I am in need of service, a service I will compensate you well for.”

The monks continued to chant.

“If you –

Sesshomaru felt his body jerk and stopped mid-sentence.

“Mi lord?” Jaken asked, confused, at Sesshomaru’s reaction.

Sesshomaru breathed. He felt something he couldn’t explain. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

“Louder, men!” the monk leader shouted, witnessing Sesshomaru’s reaction. “Stay strong, men! We’ve got him!”

“No, you don’t! Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken shouted, in a panic, standing to his feet.

Sesshomaru turned and ran back towards Jaken.

“Mi lord!” Jaken shouted, puzzled, as Sesshomaru ran past him.

“Something’s wrong with Rin,” he answered, before morphing into a ball of light.

“Rin? What do you mean? Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going? Don’t leave me here! Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken shouted, as he ran and tried to follow Sesshomaru’s ball of light that quickly disappeared in the distance.

***

As Kohaku picked Rin up from out of the water, her mouth dripped with blood, which pooled around her in the water. She was conscious, but stunned.

“What did you do?” Jinia kept repeating.

“It was…it was an a-a-accident,” Okahito stuttered, in shock himself.

“You pushed her on purpose!” Shippo shouted at him.

“Rin, can you hear me? Are you okay?” Kohaku asked her, in a calm voice.

“Uhhh,” Rin moaned, as she cupped her bloody mouth with hand.

“What’s wrong with her?” Jinia panicked.

“Someone, go help Umi,” Kohaku instructed, as he moved Rin’s hands away from her face.

At his command, Abi ran to help the collapsed Umi. She fanned his face and helped him sit upright.

“This is not good,” Shippo shook his head.

“Rin, open your mouth for me,” Kohaku instructed her.

Rin scrunched her face and opened her mouth as wide as she could before she squealed and shut it closed with a moan. From what Kohaku could see, her teeth were coated with blood and her front top teeth were either cracked on an angle or missing.

“What is it, Kohaku?” Shippo asked.

“It’s her teeth,” he muttered, in aggravation.

“Wha—wha—

“Don’t speak,” Kohaku shook his head at Rin. “You took a nasty fall in the creek and hit your teeth when you fell.”

Rin looked at him blankly before her eyes widened and cupped her mouth again.

Kohaku sighed. “Jinia, may I borrow your ribbon.”

“Yes…yes, of course,” she answered. Jinia untied the bow of the ribbon that held the bun in her hair and handed it to Kohaku. “Here.”

Kohaku twisted the ribbon into a ball and looked at Rin. “Open real quick,” he instructed her.

Rin opened her mouth as wide as she could with glossy eyes.

“Keep his in your mouth,” Kohaku said, placing the balled up ribbon in her mouth.

“Ahhhhh!” Rin screamed.

“I know it hurts, but it’ll stop the bleeding.”

“Oh, poor Rin,” Shippo shook his head.

“Can you walk?” Kohaku asked Rin. “Nod ‘yes’ or ‘no’ for me.”

“Her leg is cut too. I don’t think she can walk,” Shippo answered for her.

Rin looked at Shippo and Kohaku and shrugged.

“Okay,” Kohaku said, as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her out of the water.

Rin squealed in pain.

“Stop, stop! You’re hurting her!” Jinia yelled.

“I need help. We’ll have to find a way to move her together,” he looked at Jinia and Shippo.

“We can’t move her,” Jinia said.

“Ah!” Kohaku yelled, in frustration. “We need help.”

“Wakasa went to get someone,” Abi said, as she fanned Umi, who caught his breath.

“Maybe I can help,” Shippo offered, before transforming into a small plump balloon with two large eyes. “If you can get her on me, I can float her back to the village.”

“Okay, okay. We’ll do that,” Kohaku agreed. “Come on, Jinia, help me. Okahito, you too,” Kohaku ordered.

Stunned and shocked that he was even asked to help after what he had done, Okahito ran over to help.

“Grab her arm there…you grab her legs…and lift,” Kohaku instructed.

Rin shrieked, as she was lifted off of the ground.

As they began to place her on Shippo’s transformed balloon body, Abi screeched at the flash of red that darted out of the woods. It was Inuyasha carrying Wakasa.

“Inuyasha!” Shippo shouted.

“What happened?” Inuyasha asked, setting Wakasa down and running to the group.

No one had to say a word. Inuyasha gasped and wiped his mouth in shock, disbelief, frustration and sheer fear at the sight of Rin’s bloody face.

“Rin’s hurt. I think she fell on a rock in the creek and broke some of her teeth,” Kohaku said.

“She has a nasty gash on her leg too,” Abi added, walking over to join the commotion with Umi, who rubbed the back of his head.

“Fell on a rock?” Inuyasha gently tilted her face upward.

Rin shrieked and moaned.

“Sorry,” he apologized for causing her pain.

“She didn’t fall! Okahito pushed her!” Shippo shouted. “I saw him do it.”

“What?” Inuyasha asked, looking at Shippo.

“He did! They were catching fish and he got mad that she was catching more fish than he was without a net! He got mad and shoved her!”

“What did you do?” Inuyasha asked, glaring at Okahito.

Okahito gulped. “I-- I-- I didn’t mean to –

Pow! Before he could even get the words out, Inuyasha punched him hard in the chin. Okahito grabbed his face as the impact of Inuyasha’s hit sent him flying backwards.

Some gasped as Jinia and Abi screamed. Shippo had never seen Inuyasha so angry outside of fighting demons and protecting Kagome. He never expected him to actually punch Okahito… even though he deserved it. For a moment, Shippo felt bad for saying anything at all.

“You bastard!” Inuyasha yelled. “What the hell is wrong with you? Of all of the kids in this fucking village, you had to mess with her?!”

Shippo gasped at Inuyasha’s language. He had never seen him so angry.

“Inuyasha, stop!” Kohaku yelled. “Help me get Rin to Lady Kaede,” he redirected his attention.

Inuyasha huffed, as he watched the blood drip from the boy’s face.

“Okahito, your teeth,” Wakasa said, as he watched tooth after tooth fall from the waterfall of blood that fell from Okahito’s mouth.

“Good! I hope you lose every single goddamn tooth you have for what you did to Rin!” Inuyasha spat at Okahito, as he grabbed Rin and held her tight in his arms. He shook his head as he looked down at her. “This is bad,” he muttered.

“I know,” Kohaku agreed.  

“Sesshomaru is going to kill us all,” he added, as he leapt into the air.

***

“Kaede! Hurry! It’s Rin!” Inuyasha ran through the front door of her hut. Kaede was dusting the window sills with a wet cloth.

“Rin? What’s wrong?” Kaede asked, as she hobbled over to see the small child in Inuyasha’s arms.

Kaede gasped at the sight of her bloody face. “My child! What happened?”

Rin didn’t talk. She just moaned in pain.

“Some dumb kid pushed her in the creek. Her leg and her teeth are all messed up,” Inuyasha answered. “Sesshomaru’s going to kills us all.”

“Come now. Bring her over here,” she instructed, Inuyasha. “Set her down, straight up, and get me some cloth.”

Kaede could not entertain Inuyasha’s very real and valid thoughts right now. She had to focus on tending to Rin.

“Okay,” he answered, running in the back of her hut. “Where is the cloth?”

“In the… Oh, you stay with her. I’ll get everything,” Kaede responded.

Inuyasha sat next to Rin and held her small hand. “You’re going to be okay,” he told her. “I’m sure of it. Kaede is going to fix you up as good as new.”

Rin moaned and moved her hand away from her face. “Lord Sesshomaru,” she managed to say, in a gargled voice.

Inuyasha sighed. “I know you want to see him right now. I don’t know where he is, but when he comes back, you’ll be as good as new. You’ll be so good as new that you won’t even have to tell him what hap –

Inuyasha’s voice seized at the grip of claws around his neck. Inuyasha looked up startled. “Seessh-o-mmaaru,” he managed to say, as he looked into the red eyes of fury of his elder brother.

“What happened to her?” he asked, slamming his brother hard into the wall of Kaede’s hut. “Tell me!”

Inuyasha scratched at Sesshomaru’s claws. He couldn’t breathe. He was helpless at his brother’s mercy. His feet flailed below him. “Sees—sess-h ---

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin managed to repeat, in a gargled voice, before coughing blood onto her outfit.

At the sound of her voice, Sesshomaru looked back. He calmed himself and turned back to his humanoid form. “Rin,” he said, dropping his brother on the floor.

Rin shrieked and moaned in pain as he tried to touch her cheek when he crouched to her side. Sesshomaru immediately withdrew his hand and grabbed her hand instead.

“What on earth happened in here?” Kaede asked, as she hobbled into the main room of her hut. “Sesshomaru!” she gasped in shock. “I didn’t expect you to be here. Inuyasha!”

“What happened to Rin?” Sesshomaru asked, standing to his feet, red hot with anger.

Kaede rubbed Inuyasha’s back, who coughed as she tried to get air back in his lungs. She wasn’t surprised when he swatted her hand away. “I’m fine. I’m fine,” he shooed her.

“What happened to Rin!” Sesshomaru asked again, in anger.

“She –

Just then, the group from the creek entered Kaede’s hut.

“How’s Rin?” Jinia asked, before gasping at the sight of Sesshomaru with the others.

Kohaku walked in past her with Ohakito draped on his arm. His chin dripped with blood onto his outfit.

“My word! What happened to him?!” Kaede asked, motioning Kohaku to bring him over. “What happened to them?”

Sesshomaru glared at the boy with narrow eyes. His mind ran wild as he tried to understand why both he and Rin were covered in blood and injured from the mouth while everyone else seemed okay.

“Rin has a gash on her leg and I think she hurt her teeth. Okahito is missing some teeth too,” Kohaku answered.

Sesshomaru had had enough. He slammed his fist into the wall, making a crater-shaped dent. “What happened to Rin!”

The group went silent. They were all terrified.

“We were fishing at the creek and there was an accident,” Kohaku answered, slowly. “Rin fell on a rock in the creek.”

Sesshomaru looked at him and then at Inuyasha. “She fell on a rock,” Inuyasha corroborated Kohaku’s statement. “I wasn’t there, but –

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. Her eyes were closed as she lightly clenched her mouth in pain. Something was amiss. He could feel it. There was something someone wasn’t saying.

“What happened to him?” Sesshomaru asked, looking at Okahito, who looked down.

The group fell silent again. There was no explanation for Okahito.

“Inuyasha punched Okahito in the face,” Shippo said.

“Shippo!” Inuyasha growled, as he rubbed his neck sore neck. This was not the time or place for Shippo to be a blabbermouth. Sesshomaru wasn’t the one to be completely honest to right now. With that comment, how was he going to have to explain why he punched Okahito in the face? “Stupid,” he couldn’t help but mutter.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha long and hard. “Why?” he asked Shippo.

Shippo shuttered at his look. “Uh… Inuyas –

“We had a disagreement and I lost my temper,” Inuyasha answered instead, as normal as he could.

“A disagreement? What kind of disagreement?” Sesshomaru asked, walking towards Inuyasha slowly, his poison claws peering from his hand.

Inuyasha swallowed hard and tried to calm himself as he held out his hands. “Sesshomaru, listen.”

“I’ve been listening,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Okahito –

“Shippo, shut up!” Inuyasha shouted.

“I will kill you,” Sesshomaru pulled his poisonous clawed hand back to strike.

The group screamed. Jinia and Abi ran out of the hut first, followed by Wakasa, who dragged a passed out Umi. Kohaku sighed at Rin before helping Wakasa remove Umi out of the hut.

It was then that Shippo realized the damage he may have caused with his big mouth. He felt foolish. He should have understood that Inuyasha was only trying to protect Okahito from Sesshomaru’s ruthless wrath. As horrible as what he did to Rin was, Okahito did not deserve to die. “Yes, she just fell in. That’s all.”

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin called, reaching for him.

Sesshomaru froze and looked at her. Rin held out her arm to him. He gave one last glare at Inuyasha before putting away his claws and walking to her.

As Rin tried to speak, Sesshomaru shook his head. “Don’t speak,” he said, crouching down next to her.

“Now that everyone is as calm as can be, what happened at the creek?” Kaede asked, looking at Shippo and Okahito for answers.

Okahito lowered his head.

“Rin just fell in the creek. Right, Shippo?” Inuyasha encouraged Shippo to agree, as he gave him a hard look. “It was an accident.”

“Yes,” Shippo agreed.

“Okay,” Kaede nodded. “And Okahito, what happened to you? Why did Inuyasha strike you, as Shippo said?”

Okahito looked at Inuyasha, who looked at him with wide eyes. As Inuyasha thought on his feet to deliver a believable explanation, Okahito looked at Rin... and Sesshomaru crouching next to her, who looked at him menacingly.

“Okahito?” Kaede asked, waiting eagerly for his response.

Kaede hated to pressure him, but she felt that she would be able to conduct damage control if Okahito admitted what truly occurred at the lake with Rin present with Sesshomaru. Kaede understood that Rin had a special control over Sesshomaru that no one else had.

Okahito wiped away some blood dripping down his chin and sighed. “I –

“He didn’t mean anything!” Shippo shouted on Okahito’s behalf to Sesshomaru.

At that comment, Inuyasha clobbered Shippo hard on the head. “Shut up, you idiot,” he whispered, unproductively, as Sesshomaru’s hearing was far greater than his being a full demon.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“I… I pushed Rin at the creek,” he said, looking down, as blood dripped from his mouth from his missing teeth. “She fell on a rock and broke her teeth.”

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. It was inevitable… Sesshomaru was going to kill that boy, and then turn around and kill him next for trying to cover everything up. In that moment, he wanted to kill Shippo for being stupid.

“Inuy… Inuyasha punched me because of what I did to Rin,” he added.

Before Sesshomaru could react, Rin put her blood-covered hand on his arm. Sesshomaru glanced at her and sighed. He stayed where he was and looked at the boy with emotionless narrow eyes.

“I’m sorry, Rin,” Okahito said, still looking down. “I never meant to hurt you.”

Rin looked at him with sad eyes and sighed. “It’s okay,” she responded.

Kaede looked at Okahito and Sesshomaru. She was surprised that Sesshomaru didn’t make any attempt to get up and confront Okahito. He just sat beside Rin with an emotionless face. When she looked closer, she saw Rin's hand on his arm. She was right. Rin did have a special control over Sesshomaru. She was grateful. She only hoped that maybe Rin’s acceptance of Okahito’s apology would be enough for him to let the incident go altogether.

“Okay, since that is all out in the open, I need to tend to your wounds. Let me check on Rin first. Why don’t you go outside, but don’t go far. I will take a look at you next, Okahito,” Kaede said.

Okahito nodded, still looking down. He turned to leave after Shippo who ran out before him.

“Not you, Inuyasha,” Kaede stopped Inuyasha, as he began to leave as well.

“Why not me?” Inuyasha asked.

“I may need your help.”

“Sesshomaru’s here,” Inuyasha muttered.

“I may need both of you,” Kaede responded, as she watched the two brothers glare at one another.

“Rin, I’ll need you to open your mouth, sweetheart. As wide as you can.”

Rin sighed and opened her mouth.

“A little bit more, a little bit more,” Kaede said.

“Ahh,” Rin screeched.

"Okay, okay. That’s good,” Kaede said. “Now, I need to see what’s going on in there. I need to clean your mouth,” she said, pouring water into a cup.

Rin’s eyes widened.

“All I need you to do is put some water in your mouth a few times and rock your head from side to side.”

“Geez,” Inuyasha winced. He could imagine how painful this all was going to be for her.

Rin shook her head.

“Aye, just like that. Just do that with water in your mouth,” Kaede said, passing her the cup.

Rin looked down, as she took the cup. She held it in her lap and sighed.

“Rin?” Kaede asked.

Sesshomaru took the cup from her. Rin looked up at him with sad eyes. He didn’t need to say anything. His eyes said everything she needed to hear.

As Rin opened her mouth, Sesshomaru carefully poured water in between her parted lips.  When it began to spill, he pulled the cup away. Rin looked at Kaede and shook her head from side to side as though she were saying “no.”

“That’s it,” Kaede said. “Now, let the water fall in this bowl and do it again.”

Inuyasha looked away while his brother helped Rin. Rin looked like something Kagome once described as “zombies” from a “horror show” from her time. He missed her more than ever right now. He wondered what she was doing.

“That’s good. Now, open as wide as you can and let me see,” Kaede said.

Rin opened her mouth and Kaede peered in.

“Okay,” Kaede said.

“What is it?” Sesshomaru asked, in concern.

“See here,” she waved him to look.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked into Rin’s mouth. Her front three top teeth were destroyed. Two were cut and jagged on rough angles and one was missing altogether. Looking at her reminded him of the time she tried to take care of him in the woods, when she smiled at him after she had clearly been attacked in her village. He remembered her bright warm smile from a mouth of some missing teeth. He never wanted to see her like that again, but he was seeing her like this now. Anger seethed through his body.

“Rin, nod ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ Have you ever lost any of your teeth in the front of your mouth?”

Rin nodded yes.

Kaede nodded. “Do you remember if you lost all of the front teeth on the top of your mouth before.”

Rin nodded yes.

Kaede nodded. “Now, Rin, I need you to be brave for me. I need to take two of your teeth out.”

“No, no!” Rin shrieked.

“I must. They have to come out in order for you to get better. If I don’t, they will cut your tongue.”

Rin shook her head repeatedly and whined. Sesshomaru had never seen her like this. She was absolutely terrified, and for good reason.

“No, Lord Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru breathed deep. “They need to come out?”

Kaede nodded. “Aye.”

Rin shook her head and covered her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. Sesshomaru caught a few tears with his finger.

“Yah know, Rin. I got my tooth pulled one time,” Inuyasha said.

Rin wiped her eyes and looked at him. “You did?”

“Yeah, I did. Tōtōsai had to pull out one of my teeth to repair my sword when I broke it. It really hurt at first, but I felt better really quick afterwards,” Inuyasha said. “You will be okay…and Kaede will do it all really quick, right, Kaede?”

Kaede nodded. “Aye.”

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother. He didn’t know what to think, but he appreciated the encouragement and support he was giving to Rin. She needed it more than ever right now.

Rin looked at Inuyasha and then at Sesshomaru before she nodded to Kaede.

“That’s my girl,” Kaede smiled. “Now, I need you to lean back against something so you are not exactly lying flat, and not exactly straight up,” she said, as she scanned the room for something suitable.

“She can lean against me,” Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked at him.

“If you’re okay with that,” Kaede responded. “Rin?”

Rin nodded and crawled on Sesshomaru’s lap. She leaned back against Sesshomaru’s chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kaede stepped away to prepare the tools for the job. She returned with an ointment that she rubbed around Rin’s nose and mouth. “This’ll help you feel comfortable during the procedure.”

Rin looked at Inuyasha with a frightened look.

“Well, you’re already doing better than me. Tōtōsai just pulled my tooth out. You have something to help numb the pain. You’re going to be okay, Rin,” Inuyasha said, glancing at Sesshomaru.

After waiting several minutes, Kaede flicked Rin’s mouth hard with her fingers. Sesshomaru glared at her, but she ignored him. “How does that feel?”

Rin shrugged.

“Okay, that’s a good sign,” Kaede answered. “Now, Rin, you’ll be able to feel what's going on, but this should help lessen the pain.”

Rin sighed with a nod.

“Okay, open as wide as you can,” Kaede said, placing two small devices in the side of her mouth to keep her mouth open.

Rin squealed at the pain.

“I’m going to do this as quick as possible,” Kaede said. “Now, close your eyes and try to relax.”

Rin did as she was told and screamed when the mallet hit her tooth.

“Ah! My ears!” Inuyasha moaned, as he gripped his hands to his ears. “Uh!”

Sesshomaru had never heard anything more horrifying, than the sound of Rin’s pain. The sound of her pain was worse than the ringing he was hearing in his ears from her screams. He wanted nothing more than to make it stop. He wanted nothing more than to make that boy Okahito suffer far greater than she was suffering right now.

As she screamed, Rin grabbed Sesshomaru hands. Her grip was hard and tight, as though she were clinging to him for dear life. Sesshomaru held her hands and listened to her scream and cry as the mallet banged against her broken teeth.

“Inuyasha, hold her feet!” Kaede called, as Rin began to kick her feet wildly.

“Ah! Okay!” he said, as she grabbed her ankles and held them down.

After several bangs from the mallet, Sesshomaru felt her hand loosen. His eyes widened as he looked at her. Rin’s eyes rolled back in her head, as she slouched into his shoulder. “Rin?”

Inuyasha let go of her ankles as they stopped moving. “What happened to her?” Inuyasha asked, in a panic.

“She’ll be fine,” Kaede said. “Her body is exhausted. I’ll continue. I’m almost done.”

“Good. I don’t think my ears could have taken any more of that,” Inuyasha commented.

“Silence, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru hissed.

Inuyasha looked at his brother before walking to stand in the corner of the room.

Kaede finished banging on the last tooth. “It’s done,” she said, putting the mallet to the side.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin in his arms. She was out cold and her kimono was covered in blood. Although he knew that she was okay, the sight of her alarmed him.

“She’s okay, Sesshomaru. She’ll wake up with a nasty ache, but she’ll be fine,” Kaede said. “She’s a brave little girl,” she said, check to see the status of Rin's leg.

“What of her teeth?” Sesshomaru asked.

“It’s not good,” Kaede said, parting Rin’s lips to reveal her teeth. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at the gaps in the front of her mouth. “Rin has already lost her childhood teeth.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Sesshomaru asked.

“The teeth she lost today were permanent. She will never get them back,” Kaede said. "Her leg is not broken. It's just a nasty gash. I'll dress it."

"I got it," Sesshomaru said, lifting Rin from his body. He let her body rest on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked Sesshomaru, confused.

Sesshomaru ignored her as he licked the gash on Rin's leg.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked up at glared at his brother.

Kaede gasped. "It's gone! The wound is gone!" she said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and picked Rin up from the floor.

"You have healing powers?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru ignored him. “What are you saying? Are you saying that Rin’s going to permanently have missing teeth?” he asked, Kaede.

“Aye. Unfortunately, Rin won’t be able to grow any new teeth there,” Kaede answered.

“Rin’s going to look like a toothless old woman like you forever?” Inuyasha asked.

Kaede huffed.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin in his arms.

“How will she eat... drink... talk?” Inuyasha asked.

“She’ll have to find a way,” Kaede said.

Sesshomaru burned with anger. “She will not!” he growled.

Without a word, Sesshomaru left the hut carrying Rin in his arms.

“Sesshomaru!” Kaede called after him.

“Sesshomaru! Where are you going?” Inuyasha ran after him.

Most of everyone who had left Kaede’s hut earlier had congregated outside of her hut when Sesshomaru walked outside. Some other villagers had joined the group too. At the sight of Sesshomaru carrying the bloodied and unconscious Rin, some gasped and screamed. Sesshomaru ignored them and kept walking.

“Sesshomaru! Stop!” Inuyasha shouted.

As Sesshomaru walked, those who knew Rin and the situation began to ask questions.

“Lord Sesshomaru, how’s Rin?” Kohaku asked, watching him pass with Rin in his arms. “Where are you taking her?”

“We heard so many screams,” Jinia said, gripping Abi’s hands.

Abi nodded in agreement. “Is Rin okay?” she asked, timidly.

Sesshomaru was so overcome with anger that he couldn’t hear anyone. Although he knew others were around him as he passed, he could see no one clearly. The only face he could see was Okahito’s in the distance.

Okahito quivered and looked away as Sesshomaru approached.

“Sesshomaru!” Inuyasha shouted, as he saw him approaching Okahito. This couldn’t be good.

As Sesshomaru walked, all except Sesshomaru, who was possessed by anger, heard shouting in the sky.

“Lord Sesshomaru! I’m so glad I found you! You just left!” Jaken shouted, as he flew into the village riding Ah-Un. As Jaken flew in closer towards Sesshomaru, his eyes widened as Ah-Un began to buck. “Whoa, whoa there. What’s wrong you two? I… Rin!” Jaken shouted.

Inuyasha huffed. This was getting worse and worse by the minute.

“Rin! What happened to Rin?!” Jaken shouted. “Is she okay?” he asked, looking at her still in his arms, covered in blood.

“Inuyasha, what do we do? What do we do?” Shippo asked, in a panic.

Inuyasha had no idea.

Sesshomaru, caught in tunnel vision, kept walking towards Okahito.

“Lord Sesshomaru, please stop!” Kohaku asked.

“Someone stop him! Please help!” Abi shouted.

“Okahito, run!” someone shouted to him.

“Sesshomaru!” Kaede shouted.

The boy stood paralyzed as Sesshomaru approached him.

Inuyasha ran to grab Sesshomaru’s arm, but he immediately shoved him away. Inuyasha flew a few yards before crashing to the ground.

The crowd screamed as Sesshomaru, without a word, lifted the boy by the collar of his outfit with his free hand and raised him up so he was eye level to him. The crowd gasped in terror.

“Sesshomaru, no!” Inuyasha screamed.

“He did this to Rin?” Jaken asked, with widen eyes. “Kill him! Kill him now, Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken shouted, as Ah-Un continued to buck in anger at the sight of Rin.

“No, stop!” many of villagers shouted, in terror.

Sesshomaru glared at the young boy, partially transforming into his true form. “If you ever touch her again, I’ll kill you,” he said, cold and hard.

The boy’s eyes widened, as Sesshomaru unleashed his sharp fangs. He was too scared to even scream.

“Sesshomaru!” Inuyasha continued to shout.

“Sesshomaru, put him down! Please!” Kaede shouted, as she hobbled toward him.

Sesshomaru looked at the boy long and hard before throwing him to the ground.

The crowd gasped, as Sesshomaru continued walking with Rin in his arms.

“Sesshomaru, where are you going?” Kaede asked. “You can’t take Rin?”

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to look at her.

Kaede sighed. “Sesshomaru, please.”

“What do you mean, 'I can’t take her?'”

“Rin needs to stay here,” Kaede said. “She needs to be with humans.”

“That gall of this woman!” Jaken shouted.

Sesshomaru slowly walked to Kaede with Rin held tightly in his arms. He stopped two inches from her face before he spoke. “‘I will take care of her.  Everyone will,’” he mocked her. “Did you not say that too me?”

“Sesshomaru, I –

“You promised me, and yet, here I stand,” he looked down at Rin, still unconscious in his arms.

The crowd was silent. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru as he spoke.

“What happened to Rin was an unfortunate situation that –

“That will not happen again,” he finished her sentence, turning to leave with Rin in his arms.

“Sesshomaru, you cannot take her,” Kaede said.

“I can and I will!” Sesshomaru hissed. “She is not spending another day in this village with you or anyone else in this snake-pit you call a village. I should have never left her here in the first place.”

“You cannot take Rin. She must recover from her procedure. If you take her, she is at risk of getting an infection.”

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. “I will take care her,” he responded.

“Sesshomaru, please.”

Sesshomaru continued to walk. He was not leaving her.

“Sesshomaru, wait,” Inuyasha said. “The old woman has a point. What if Rin gets sick?”

Sesshomaru huffed as he continued to walk. He knew that Kaede had a point, but he wanted to take her away. He needed to take her away.

“I have remedies to help Rin handle the pain when she wakes… and medication if she develops an unexpected infection. It is in her best interest for her to stay here.”

Sesshomaru didn’t care. He would take his chances and find someone more suitable to help Rin.

“Sesshomaru, I beg of you. Let her stay... at least until she recovers. Once she recovers, you will be free to take her with you,” Kaede said.

Jinia and Abi looked at each other with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and looked down at Rin.

“I know that my word means nothing to you know, but please. Let Rin stay here in the village until she has recovered. Once she has recovered, I will send her away with you. I promise,” Kaede said.

Sesshomaru sighed and slowly walked back to Kaede. “Until she recovers,” he said.

“Aye. You have my word,” Kaede said, looking at Rin, sadly.


	13. Insurgency

The crowd watched as Sesshomaru walked with Rin in his arms back towards Kaede’s hut.

“Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken shouted, as he mushed Ah-Un to follow after him.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin as he carried her. He wiped some of the blood dripping from her mouth with his finger and sighed. He never should have left her in the village.

“Lord Sesshomaru! What happened to Rin? I can’t believe this happened! Those fools! That boy did this to her?! You should turn back and kill him right now!”

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru said, with a huff.

“Yes, mi lord.”

“Shut your mouth,” he said.

“Yes, mi lord,” Jaken answered, with a bow.

Sesshomaru knew that Jaken was just as angry as he was. Though he would probably never admit it, Rin was important to him too. Sesshomaru just couldn’t take any more noise. Rin’s screaming from her tooth extraction did a number on his ears. It was bad enough that he could still hear the commotion with the villagers and his angry brother even though he had walked a significant distance away. He just needed the illusion of silence right now.

As he walked, he felt Rin begin to squirm in his arms.

“Rin?” he asked, looking down at her.

“Rin! Is she awake? Is she alright?” Jaken asked, jumping onto his mokomoko to look down at her too.

“Lord Sesshomaru? Master Jaken?”

“Rin! Your teeth!” Jaken shouted with a horrid look on his face.

Sesshomaru flipped his mokomoko, making Jaken go tumbling to the ground.

“My teeth?” Rin questioned, as she moved her hand to her mouth.

“Don’t,” Sesshomaru said.

“Ow!” she scrunched her face in pain, as she touched her mouth, too late to stop at Sesshomaru’s words.

Sesshomaru sighed. It pained him to see Rin in pain. It was his fault for leaving her there in that village for a significant amount of time and not checking in on her. Maybe if he had checked in on a more regular basis, he would have realized the issues with Okahito and fixed them before all of this had happened. Looking down at her, he felt nothing but guilt and regret.

“Okahito?” Rin asked.

Sesshomaru huffed. “What about him?”

Rin looked at him without saying a word. He knew what she was asking.

“He’s fine,” he answered.

Rin nodded and held her mouth at the pain of trying to give a smile.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her. It astonished him that she could still find a way to be compassionate and pleasant in the midst of all chaos and misery.

“Once you recover, I’m taking you home,” he said.

“Home!” Jaken shouted with a smile. “Rin is coming back with us?!”

Sesshomaru shot Jaken a look to be silent and looked back at Rin.

“Home?” she questioned.

“Yes… with us.”

Rin scrunched her face as she tried to smile, but then relaxed into a solemn look.

***

“You’re real lucky, kid,” Inuyasha said, as he watched as some village bystanders help Ohakito up from the ground.

“Are you alright? Are you alright?” they asked him continually.

Okhaito moaned and held his cheek. “I’m fine.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t kill you,” Wakasa said.

“Yeah,” Shippo agreed. “I thought you were a goner for sure.”

Okahito was silent as he brushed dust off of his outfit.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Ohakito?” Abi asked.

Okhaito nodded as he watched Sesshomaru carry Rin away back towards Kaede’s hut.

Once it was established that Okahito was as okay as could be, a volcano of questions from nosy villagers erupted. “What happened to you?” “Did that demon do that to you?” “What happened to that young girl?”

As the questions flooded in, Kohaku noticed Lady Kaede. She stood silently amidst the crowd looking at the ground. “Lady Kaede, are you alright?” he asked, in concern, touching her shoulder.

Kaede nodded. “Aye, Kohaku. I’m fine,” she responded, coming back to her senses.

Kaede couldn’t help but replay Sesshomaru’s words in her mind. He was going to take her back. In such a short time, Rin had become everything to her.

As the crowd roared with questions, Kaede hobbled over to Okahito. “Come, Okahito, let me take a look at your teeth.”

“His teeth? What’s wrong with his teeth?” the villagers began to ask.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

“I’m fine,” Okahito told Kaede, still brushing dirt off his outfit.

“Please, Okahito. Let me check. I need to see if some of your teeth need to be extracted.”

“Extracted?” some villagers gasped, with wide eyes. “What happened to his teeth?”

“Can’t you mind your own business?” Inuyasha hissed.

“Nothing is loose. They all came out clean,” Okahito responded to Kaede. “I’m fine.”

The crowd gasped. “His teeth fell out,” someone whispered.

“Don’t be stupid. Let her take a look,” Inuyasha growled, in frustration.

“Okahito, please,” Kaede said. “I really just –

Okahito’s face turned red. “I said I’m fine!” he shouted. “Everyone just get away! Leave me alone!” Okahito continued, throwing his arms in the air as he walked away, pushing the surrounding villagers to the side as be passed through the ever-growing crowd.

The crowd gasped and looked at one another puzzled as he stormed by.

“What that hell was that all about?” Inuyasha asked.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jinia asked, looking at Abi, who shrugged.

“Everything,” Shippo answered, shaking his head.

***

Rin’s response surprised Sesshomaru. By how upset she was when he first left her in the village months ago, he thought she would be ecstatic to learn that she could leave with him and Jaken.

“Rin?” Sesshomaru asked, eager to hear her explanation.

Rin swallowed a wad of blood down her throat before attempting to talk. “But the baby?”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“Baby? Rin’s having a baby?!” Jaken asked, in shock.

Sesshomaru looked down and glared at Jaken, who nodded and backed up in apology.

“Miss Sango is having a baby. Lady Kaede is letting me help keep her and the baby healthy until the baby's born,” Rin struggled to say, in her condition.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He knew that he was right when he smelled Sango in the field the last time he saw Rin. He knew she was with child.

“Lady Kaede has let me prepare herbs for her to take every day.”

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly.

“Lady Kaede said I’ll make a really good midwife one day,” Rin said, proudly.

“Midwife?” Jaken asked. “What’s that?”

“It’s someone who helps deliver babies,” she answered his question, looking down at him from Sesshomaru’s arms.

“Deliver babies?” Jaken asked. “What does that mean? You harvest the eggs and make sure they stay warm and don’t crack?”

Even Sesshomaru couldn’t help but look down at Jaken regarding his remark.

“What?” Jaken asked, nervous at Sesshomaru’s look.

Rin laughed at Jaken’s question. “No, silly. Humans don’t lay eggs. Human babies come out of flowers.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he looked to the side. He never cared to learn about the ways and lives of humans, but he knew that that was definitely wrong. However, he wasn’t going to correct her. With her assisting with Sango’s pregnancy, Rin would find out the real truth on her own soon enough.

“Human babies don’t come out of flowers, idiot. Humans lay eggs,” Jaken said.

Sesshomaru looked back at Jaken.  Clearly, he didn’t have much interest or interactions with humans either.

“No, Master Jaken. They come from flowers.”

“They do not, Rin!” Jaken said, getting aggravated.

“Yes, they do! Lady Kaede told me that all human girls have a flower in between their legs. When a girl is old enough to have babies and becomes a woman, a man puts the rod in between his legs into the flower. When the nectar from the rod comes out, it makes a baby that grows in the woman,” Rin said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. Maybe Rin wasn’t entirely wrong. He was impressed by how crafty Kaede was about explaining human reproduction in a seemingly innocent, yet accurate way.

“After a long time, the baby comes out through the woman’s flower. The midwife catches the baby from the flower,” Rin said.

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Jaken laughed. “Flowers and rods? Ha! What a joke! Right, Lord Sesshomaru?”

It took everything in Sesshomaru not to hit Jaken hard on the head for mentioning him in this conversation.

“It’s not a joke, Master Jaken,” Rin said. “It’s true.”

“Rods?” Jaken laughed. “Humans don’t carry sticks in between their legs.”

“It’s not a stick. It’s a rod,” Rin corrected him. “And, yes, they do. Lady Kaede said so.”

“That woman doesn’t know anything,” Jaken huffed.

“Yes, she does. Lady Kaede said that most male species have rods,” Rin responded.

“Well, I certainly don’t,” Jaken said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

“But…” Rin sighed, before looking up at Sesshomaru. “Do you have a rod, Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked, innocently.

Sesshomaru glanced at her with wide eyes before looking away.

"Of course he doesn't, you fool!" Jaken shouted, insulted by her question.

“I have something like that,” Sesshomaru answered over him, still looking away.

“What?!” Jaken asked. “Lord Sesshomaru! How is that possible?!”

Sesshomaru felt his blood boiling on the inside. He knew that anatomies across different species were different, but every male demon had some sort of penis. It bothered him that Jaken wasn’t bright enough to read in between the lines of what Rin was saying.

“You have a penis, Jaken,” Sesshomaru hissed, glaring at him.

“Oh,” Jaken said, his face turning a reddish shade of green.

“A what?” Rin asked.

“Nothing!” Jaken said, abruptly.

Sesshomaru could tell that Jaken was embarrassed.

Rin looked at Jaken confused over Sesshomaru’s arms. Before she could ask another uncomfortable question, Sesshomaru redirected the conversation. “Do you want to be a midwife?”

Rin thought for a moment. “I think so. I like babies,” she said. “Lady Kaede said that I’ll know for sure after I help Sango deliver her baby. If I don’t like it… I don’t know. Jinia and Abi want me to be singers with them,” Rin continued.

“Jinia and Abi?” Jaken asked.

“They’re my friends. Jinia is kind of bossy and Abi is kind of shy, but I like them. They’re my best friends. I’m also friends with Kohaku, Shippo, Wakasa, Umi and…

Sesshomaru looked away. He knew she was going to say Okahito.

“Okahito,” Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded.

“Why did he do this to you?” Sesshomaru asked, after a pause.

“I was winning at catching fish in the creek. He pushed me when I was about to catch another fish so I would miss.”

“Well, you were always good at catching fish,” Jaken said. “I can understand his frustration… but he had no right to push you, Rin!” he hollered.

“I know. I think he feels really bad about,” she responded.

“He should! He’s lucky that Lord Sesshomaru didn’t kill him!” Jaken shouted.

Sesshomaru shot Jaken a look. He couldn’t take the shouting. His ears were on fire.

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin said, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru glanced at her before looking elsewhere. “This is his only chance, Rin.”

Rin nodded.

***

Kaede sighed. “Okahito has just gone through an emotional ordeal. We need to give him some space.”

“An emotional ordeal?!” Inuyasha shouted. “I almost got killed trying to save his sorry stupid ass and  _he_ just had an emotional ordeal?”

“Inuyasha, please,” Kaede pleaded.

“He has no right to be upset about anything,” Umi said.

“Okahito didn’t mean to hurt Rin,” Wakasa tried to defend his friend.

“No one said he did,” Umi responded, with a snort.

“It doesn’t matter what his intentions were! It happened!” Jinia yelled at Wakasa.

“Rin is damn-near toothless in the front! She’ll never get those teeth back!” Inuyasha bellowed.

“He’s lucky that Sesshomaru really didn’t kill him after that,” Shippo said.

“Hell, Okahito is not out of the woods yet! Once Rin wakes up and has to start adapting to life without her teeth, Sesshomaru might just lose it and –

“That demon’s going to kill him,” a villager said to another.

“Huh?” Shippo asked.

“That demon is going to kill Okahito!” another said in agreement.

“Hey! Wait! That’s not what I said!” Inuyasha shouted.

“Everyone, please settle yourselves and return to your day,” Kaede said.

“Return to our day? That boy was just attacked by a demon in this village, who is still after his blood, and you want us to return to our day?” an angry villager hissed at her.

“No way! We need to know what’s going on,” another chimed in.

Kaede held up her hands to try and settle the crowd. “Everyone, please. It’s alright.”

“How can you tell us that it’s alright? The little girl _you’ve_ been caring for was attacked too,” someone snapped at her.

“And she is being held hostage by that demon as we speak! You all saw him carry her away!” another shouted, adding fuel to the fire of a growing group of scared, confused and concerned villagers.

“What?!” Inuyasha shouted.

Kaede was taken aback by the comment. “Rin is not being held hostage and she is not in any danger.”

“Has your eyesight finally caught up to your age, Kaede? That demon carried that girl away unconscious,” a villager shouted.

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that!” Shippo snapped at the villager. “Sesshomaru really cares about Rin!”

“Rin is not being held hostage,” Kohaku said.

“She really isn't,” Jinia said, looking at Kohaku. “He’s her friend.”

Kohaku smiled. He was proud to hear Jinia’s comment. As much as he had tried to explain to her and the others that Sesshomaru was Rin’s friend, they refused to accept it. Now, she had finally accepted it when it mattered the most.

“Yes,” Abi agreed, with a nod.

“Please listen to me,” Kaede said calmly. “The young girl is fine. I have been caring for her per the request of Sesshomaru.”

“‘Sesshomaru?’ That demon, you mean?” someone shouted.

The crowd roared. The more Kaede spoke and tried to explain, the more agitated they become.

“How could you agree to care for a human on the orders of a demon?!” an angry villager shouted.

“Do you know what he will do to her?!” another added.

“Yeah! The heinous things he will do to her are just unspeakable!”

“This is getting out of hand,” Kohaku said to Wakasa, who nodded.

“Stupid, Okahito,” Umi snorted. "This is all his fault."

“Why won’t they listen to us?” Jinia asked Kohaku, who shook his head.

“Hey! Believe me, Sesshomaru can be a ruthless bastard, but he would never do anything to Rin!” Inuyasha shouted back to the crowd.

“Yeah!” Shippo agreed.

“Yes, he will! He attacked that little girl! Why else would she be unconscious?” someone bellowed.

“Okahito tried to stop that demon from attacking her and then that demon attacked and threatened him in return!” a villager babbled.

“Huh?” Abi questioned the villager's remark, looking at Jinia.

“That didn’t happen!” Jinia shouted.

“I saw it with my own two eyes!” a villager shouted.

“Bullshit!” Inuyasha shouted.

“I did!” the villager challenged him.

“Then you must be fucking blind!” Inuyasha responded.

“Inuyasha, please,” Kaede called to him, regarding his language. There were children around.

“The only one who’s blind here is Kaede!” someone shouted. “Under her leadership, we’ll all wind up dead!”

“Yeah!” others agreed.

“Hey!” both Shippo and Kohaku yelled.

“None of you were there!” Umi said, with a cough. “You don’t even know what happened!”

“Okahito is a hero! He risked his life trying to save that girl!” a villager shouted.

“That’s not true!” Jinia shouted, as Inuyasha told the villager to shut up.

“Okahito is nothing but a bully!” Abi shouted too, looking at Jinia, who nodded in agreement.

“Why are you denying the truth?!” a villager asked.

“That’s not the truth!” Umi yelled at the villager, before jumping into a coughing fit.

“You weren’t there! You don’t even know what happened!” Inuyasha shouted.

“Of course, he would say that! He’s a demon!”

“He’s a half-demon!” Shippo shouted.

“Half-demon, whole demon, semi-demon, whatever! He’s still a demon!” another villager shouted at Shippo.

“Demons can’t be trusted!” another shouted.

“Then why was Inuyasha trying to protect Ohakito from the wrath of that demon just a few minutes ago?” Wakasa couldn’t help but ask.

For a moment, the group looked at him speechless, surprised he even spoke a word. Wakasa was known for not getting involved in matters that didn't concern him and for letting situations play out.

“Yeah!” Jinia agreed. “Why would he help him?”

“Look at all of these brainwashed children!” a villager shouted. “Don’t be fooled! As a half-demon, that was only his human conscience surfacing!”

Inuyasha couldn’t control his shock at the comment. “What?!”

“He’s unpredictable! One day he’ll be helping us and the next he’ll be striking us down!” the villager continued.

“We’re not safe here!” another shouted, as the crowd roared in agreement.

“What’s wrong with them?” Kohaku asked.

“They’re delusional,” Umi answered. “They won’t hear reason.”

“They’re scared,” Wakasa said, looking into the faces of the crowd.

“If I were a human and didn’t know Rin and Sesshomaru, I would be terrified too,” Shippo said.

“Inuyasha has been nothing but a great help to all of us living in this village,” Kaede told the crowd.

“I say we rid this village of all of the demons! They cannot be trusted!” the villagers ignored her.

“Huh?” Shippo questioned.

“Rid the village of us?! We’re not the issue here!” Inuyasha yelled.

***

“Rin, you can leave this village when you are ready,” Sesshomaru said. “You’ve developed a life here. I will not force you to leave if you want to stay. If and when you are ready, just let me know.”

Jaken gasped. “But, Lord Sesshomaru, you just said moments ago that you were going to take Ri –

Sesshomaru kicked his foot back and hit Jaken, who flew backwards. Sesshomaru knew what he had said, and meant what he had said when he said it, but he realized that leaving the village now wasn’t what Rin truly wanted.

Rin smiled. “Okay, Lord Sesshomaru,” she said, before yawning.

“Rin, if you’re tired, go to sleep,” Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded. “Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru,” she said, before closing her eyes.

“What is she talking about? It’s not even night,” Jaken said, with a huff.

Sesshomaru ignored him and looked down at her before walking on towards Kaede’s hut. As he walked up the stairs to the main door, he heard something fall and clank on the hard wood.

“What was that?” Jaken asked, looking to retrieve the item.

“What is it?”

“It’s the piece of dragon skin you gave Rin from when we went to the Southern Plains of Edon and survived. It must have fallen out of her pocket,” Jaken answered.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin’s outfit. Sure enough, there was a small hole her pocket. Her outfit, which had already begun to look worn and tattered, was now covered in blood too. Sesshomaru sighed.

“How negligent of her,” Jaken scowled.

“Give it to me,” he held out his hand to Jaken.

Sesshomaru placed the piece in his own pocket and carried Rin to her room. He and Jaken helped set her down on her bed mat and covered her with blankets. Sesshomaru watched as she snuggled in the blankets and put her thumb in her mouth.

“Mmmmm,” Rin groaned, as she removed her thumb.

“Well, I guess she’ll be breaking that habit soon,” Jaken said.

Sesshomaru sighed and touched Rin's head.

“Rin’s mouth doesn’t look terrible,” Jaken whispered.

Sesshomaru huffed. No, her mouth didn’t look terrible, but she would still have to learn how to live without those teeth. Sesshomaru cringed. “She shouldn’t have lost any teeth in the first place.”

“I wonder how your father made it,” Jaken pondered out loud.

“What?”

“Your father. I wonder how he made it. The way you said that he subdued his enemies with his fangs, and made those swords, your father probably had no teeth in his head at all.”

“My father had a mouth full of teeth, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said, standing up.

“Huh?” Jaken asked, puzzled. “Dog demons can regenerate their teeth?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken asked in concern. “If I angered you in any way, I really didn’t mean to,” he trembled.

“Kureijī Tīsu,” Sesshomaru said.

“Huh?”

“Kureijī Tīsu, Crazy Teeth. We need to see Kureijī Tīsu.”

“Who?”

***

Kaede watched as the villagers grew more and more rowdy. She watched as Inuyasha and the others tried to verbally defend themselves against the aggravated growing crowd. “Please. Settle yourselves. Let us discuss this in the morning.”

“Discuss this in the morning?! You expect us to sleep with these killers here, Kaede?!”

“Killers?” Shippo asked, insulted.

“No one killed anyone!” Kohaku shouted.

“Not yet!” a bold villager shouted.

“I’m going to kill you, if you don’t shut the hell up!” Inuyasha yelled.

“See! We’re not safe here!”

“Nothing has changed. You are safe here,” Kaede said. “We all just need to calm down.”

“This old woman is leading us to slaughter by encouraging us to trust the demons present in this village! Demons and humans are not meant to cohabitate and live together in peace! It is a dangerous myth to believe, and even more dangerous for our leader to believe,” an angry villager shouted, as others cheered in agreement.

“Let’s face it! Kaede had her run as leader of this village, but she’s just too old! She’s been possessed by poor reason and dangerous ideologies!” someone agreed.

Abi gasped.

“We’ve heard of the great priestess Kikyo. She was the same way… just as corrupt,” someone added.

“Hey! Don’t you mention her name!” Inuyasha flipped out, marching toward the crowd.

“Inuyasha, no!” Kaede shouted at him. 

Inuyasha huffed and stopped, still fueled with anger.

“Kaede is no longer fit to lead this village!”

Shippo, Jinia, Abi and Umi gasped. “No!”

Kaede was speechless. Sure, she was getting older, but she never thought that an incident like this would bring upon this.

“Yes! She is unfit to lead!” another shouted in agreement.

“Lady Kaede is more qualified than anyone else here! How dare you?!” Kohaku shouted.

“Wake up, kid! She’s done! It’s time for new blood! Are you with me?” the most vocal out of the angry villagers shouted to the crowd.

“Yes!”

“We need a change! Kaede’s too old and senile to lead us to the next level!”

“No!” Shippo shouted, as the majority of the villagers cheered.

“They’ve all lost it,” Wakasa said.

“I’m scared,” Abi grabbed Jinia.

“Get out!” a villager shouted, before throwing a rock.

The rock hit Shippo square in the face. His eyes swirled wildly in his head before he fell backwards to the ground.

“Shippo!” Abi and Jinia shouted, running to his side, with Umi and Wakasa.

“Shippo!” Inuyasha shouted. “Who did that?!” he growled.

“Everyone, stop!” Kohaku said.

“Shippo, are you alright?” Kaede hobbled to his side.

“Get away from him, Abi!” a woman shouted, pulling her away from Shippo. “We must go!”

“Mother! Wait!”

“Don’t touch him! We’re leaving!”

“But, Mother!”

“Abi!” Jinia shouted.

“Now, Abi!” the woman shouted, dragging her daughter away from Shippo through the crowd.

“Abi!” Jinia continued to shout.

Another rock flew and hit Inuyasha in the side of the head. “Ah!” he shouted, as blood dripped down his cheek.

“Inuyasha!” Kohaku shouted. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” Inuyasha responded. “You need to get out of here! It’s going to be a full-blown stoning here in a few minutes! Take Shippo, Kaede and the others and go!” Inuyasha shouted. “I’ll hold them off!”

***

The commotion from the main area of the village that Sesshomaru had been hearing in the background was growing louder and louder. He hadn’t been mindful of the conversation, as he was focusing on Rin and her state, but his ears perked up when he smelled Inuyasha’s blood. He was sure that the villagers had probably caught wind of Inuyasha’s role in Okahito’s misfortune. Knowing his brother, Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha would rather die than defend himself against humans. If Rin was going to stay in this village out of her own free will, he had to put an end to whatever chaos had erupted from this situation with Okahito. This village was officially Rin’s home.

“Jaken, I need you to stay here with Rin,” Sesshomaru said.

“But, Lord Sesshomaru! My place is with you!” Jaken said frantically, his eyes budding tears.

“Jaken, your place is with Rin until I return. Watch over and protect her.”

Jaken sobbed. “Yes, mi lord.”

“Jaken, I mean it. If anything happens to Rin –

“I die. I understand,” Jaken said, solemnly.

Sesshomaru looked at his companions once more before leaving Kaede’s hut and heading towards the main village area.

***

“Wakasa, you heard him,” Kohaku said. “I’m not leaving you, Inuyasha.”

Wakasa nodded. “Come on, guys. Help me,” he said, picking up Shippo.

“Go, Kohaku!” Inuyasha said, blocking stones flying his way from the villagers.

“But –

“I said now!” Inuyasha yelled. “Think of Kikyo,” he said, in a calmer voice.

Kaede’s eyes widened at the sound of her sister’s name coming from Inuyasha.

Kohaku nodded and turned to help Wakasa and the others.

“Lady Kaede!” Kohaku called to her.

“Go, Kohaku. I must stay here,” she responded, looking at the crowd.

“I don’t have time for you to be stupid too, Kaede!” Inuyasha shouted at her. “Leave!”

“I’m staying,” she responded to both Kohaku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha huffed. “Idiots!”

“Look!” Umi shouted, as he pointed in the distance.

Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru walking towards the crowd. “Sesshomaru!” Inuyasha shouted, in shock.

“Where’s Rin?” Kaede asked, in concern, after noticing that he was walking alone.

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued to walk forward.

“Get him!” a villager asked, throwing a large rock in his direction.

Sesshomaru used his green light whip to slash the rock into bits. As it broke, the pieces flew back toward the villagers, who screamed.

In the commotion, Kaede shouted to Jinia, Umi and Wakasa, who carried Shippo. “Go! Go!” she instructed them. “Quickly now!”

Sesshomaru continued walking forward with his light whip still active on his finger.

“Sesshomaru, no!” Inuyasha shouted, trying to defend the lives of the villagers.

Sesshomaru walked forward and stopped just before he reached the crowd. Everyone went silent as they watched Sesshomaru watching them with his piercing golden eyes. Everyone seemed too petrified to move.

That’s the demon who attacked Okahito and that little girl!” a villager from the crowd stuttered.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get him!” a brazen villager shouted.

“Stop!” Inuyasha yelled.

“Silence!” Sesshomaru hissed, cracking his light whip in the air. His ears were already bothering him from Rin’s screaming and these ignorant villagers were making him sick. Sesshomaru couldn’t understand how simple-minded and foolish these humans were. In that moment, he questioned the logic of even considering having Rin learn from such injudicious fools in the first place.

The crowd gasped.

“Don’t cower now! Let’s get him!” another villager shouted, holding a machete in his hand.

Sesshomaru cracked his light whip and knocked the machete to the ground. The crowd screamed.

“Silence!” Sesshomaru hissed again.

The crowd went silent at his command.

“Sesshomaru,” Kaede said. “These people are just scare—

“Whether you live or die means nothing to me,” Sesshomaru spoke over her to the crowd of terrified souls.

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look. “What the hell are you doing?” he whispered.

“I honored my word not to harm anyone in this village for the sake of one living here,” he said. “When she was attacked, I attacked.”

Everyone remained silent.

“Consider yourselves lucky that Inuyasha was here to defend you and that a mouth full of teeth was all that I took from that boy, Okahito, and this village,” Sesshomaru said, as the crowd began to whisper to one another. “Don’t bother praying for mercy if it happens again,” he continued, as he slowly walked forward. The crowd parted as he walked by.

 Inuyasha was speechless. He couldn’t believe what just happened.

“You… you saved us?” a villager asked Inuyasha, timidly from the crowd.

Inuyasha was silent. He just couldn’t process what his brother had just said… what he had just done. Sesshomaru had painted him as a hero and himself as the villain in this whole situation. If he didn’t know any better, Sesshomaru had just saved his life.

“That’s what he said,” Miroku said, walking up next to Inuyasha.

“Mir-miroku,” Inuyasha said, surprised to see him there.

“I heard what happened and just witnessed everything. Are you alright?” he asked.

Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah,” he answered, watching Sesshomaru walk through the trees in the distance.

“Inuyasha saved this village from the wrath of that demon… his own brother.”

“That’s his brother?” some villagers in the crowd asked each other.

“Inuyasha turned against his own family, his own kind, to save this village and spare the life of… of - 

“Okahito,” Inuyasha said to help Miroku, still in a daze.

“Okahito, the boy whose reckless actions toward a fellow villager warranted death upon himself and everyone living here.”

“Is it true, Inuyasha? You risked your life to save us?”

“I –

“He did,” Miroku responded for him. “And you’ve repaid him with contempt and scorn. You've threatened to overthrow the very woman who has diligently protected and defended this village from harm as well. You should be ashamed.”

“We are! We are!” the crowd bellowed. “Please forgive us. We meant no harm.”

“We were just scared,” another justified.

Miroku held up his arms.

“Please, forgive us, Inuyasha. How shall we repay?” a villager asked.

Miroku smiled. “Well, I’m sure something can be arranged.”

***

Out of sight from the villagers, Sesshomaru leapt into the air. His mind went wild. Maybe there was hope for Rin yet.

Jaken was right. With the way his father played fast and loose with his fangs, he shouldn’t have had any teeth at all. Dog demons did not have the privilege of regenerating their teeth like some other species of demons. Once a tooth fell out, it was gone forever. And yet, his father had a full mouth of teeth, with the exception of one.

As a member of Inu no Taishō’s troop, all members were required to learn Pin Point. It was a non-lethal fighting technique dog demons could use to subdue their enemies. Dog demons would detach their fangs and thrust them into their opponents. No one was an official member of the troop until they successfully performed this technique. It was a type of initiation ritual. Every dog demon in Inu no Taishō’s troop had one missing fang from this technique, one that must never be replaced, as a symbol of membership and togetherness. Every other fang lost by this technique after initiation could be replaced by Kureijī Tīsu, Crazy Teeth.

Sesshomaru felt the gap from his initiation fang and kept flying forward.

What Kureijī Tīsu was, Sesshomaru didn’t know. He had heard stories of him being a flamboyant skeletal being with bone-like skin who resembled a giant seahorse. As one who boycotted the Pin Point technique altogether, Sesshomaru had never seen Kureijī Tīsu or used his services. All Sesshomaru knew was that Kureijī Tīsu had a special serum to help demons, at least dog demons, regrow strong natural teeth that were just as good as or even better than the originals. He was the one his father trusted for himself and his troops when fangs needed to be replaced.

If anyone could replace a tooth, it was Kureijī Tīsu. But, could he replace human teeth? Sesshomaru wasn't sure, but he was hopeful that Kureijī Tīsu could do something. For Rin’s sake he had to try.

The goal was set, but Sesshomaru pondered the steps of follow-through. For him, the ideal route would be to go straight to Kureijī Tīsu’s keep in the Western Lands, but Sesshomaru had no idea where he resided in the Western Lands. Kureijī Tīsu was on some sort of retainer and had always been summoned to the castle whenever fang replacement services were needed. That left Sesshomaru with three options: Option one, he could fly to Bokusenō to gather more information; option two, he could fly straight to the Western Lands and ask around to find the location of Kureijī Tīsu himself; or option three, he could fly straight home to the Western Lands and demand the location of Kureijī Tīsu from his father’s troop.

As Sesshomaru flew westward, he went through the illusion of weighing his options. There was really nothing to weigh. All roads led to option number three. Visiting Bokusenō would be a waste of time. Yes, Bokusenō was close with his father, but there would be no reason for his father to ever share any information about the demon who replaced his fangs. At the end of the day, Bokusenō would just send him back to the Western Lands to find answers on his own. If Sesshomaru were to roam around the Western Lands aimlessly looking for Kureijī Tīsu, he could be roaming for years. He wouldn’t allow himself to let Rin be impaired and wait for what could be years to find replacement teeth for her. Sesshomaru knew what it was like for him living for months without his left arm and learning how to adapt to life without it. Sure, Sesshomaru made it work, but the adjustment was difficult. If Sesshomaru could do anything to prevent Rin from going through that, he would.

Sesshomaru knew what he had to do. This was it. For Rin, he had to go home.


	14. The Days at Far Grounds

Once Sesshomaru felt the gap from his initiation fang, he couldn’t stop noticing it. He kept finding his tongue resting in the empty gap. As he traveled forward through the skies towards the Western Lands, his mind traveled backwards.

***

“Sesshomaru,” Inu no Taishō said, as he entered his son’s room.

“Father?” Sesshomaru answered, looking up.

It was the night before Sesshomaru was scheduled to report to Far Grounds, the military training camp located deep within the woods behind the castle, as a new recruit to his father’s troop. He was rolling different outfits into a satchel.

“Do you have everything?” his father asked.

“I think so,” Sesshomaru responded, looking into his satchel.

“Tomoshiro will be over tomorrow morning to escort you to camp,” he said.

Sesshomaru didn’t react. He continued to roll his outfits and place them into his satchel.

Inu no Taishō watched his son. He could tell that he was nervous. “It will be okay, Son.”

“Why can’t you take me, Father?” he asked, not looking up.

Inu no Taishō sighed. He slid the door to his room closed and sat on Sesshomaru’s futon. “Sit down, Son,” he instructed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let his satchel go, sat by his father and looked down at the claws on his bare feet. Although going to the Far Grounds as a new recruit was the only place Sesshomaru had ever wanted to be since he was a small pup, nothing scared him more than going there, especially without his father by his side.

Inu no Taishō sighed. “I would want nothing more than to escort you to camp, Son. It would be my greatest honor to do so, but for your best interest, I will not,” he said.

“But why, Father?” Sesshomaru asked, solemnly.

“I am the general of this troop, Sesshomaru. It will be hard enough going through this process on your own, but you also have an extra layer of challenges. You are my son and the successor to oversee the Western Lands as General one day,” he answered. “Although many may already know your name and who you are, I don’t want to make you an even bigger target than you already will be with my presence. My presence will not benefit you, neither will your mother’s.”

“I don’t care. I want you to be with me,” Sesshomaru said. “Plus, Uncle Tomoshiro is Lieutenant General of the troop. Him escorting me won’t be any better,” he sobbed.

“You are a smart one,” Inu no Taishō smiled, as he shook his son gently by the back of the neck. “Yes, Tomoshiro is Lieutenant General, but you need some sort of security on your way to camp. Tomoshiro has strict instructions to drop you off at a certain point, so not too many will see you two together. Plus, his presence won’t be as great as mine,” he smirked.

Sesshomaru sighed.

“I’m sorry, Son,” Inu no Taishō said. “It has to be this way.”

“What will training camp really be like?” Sesshomaru asked, after a brief pause.

Inu no Taishō signed with a nod. “It will be intense… the hardest thing you’ll probably ever go through. You’ll be trained both physically and mentally, pushing your body and mind to limits you never thought you had.”

Sesshomaru breathed. He knew that training camp would be hard, but hearing his father, who could do almost anything, say it made him even more nervous.

“But, it will be the most rewarding experience you may ever have,” his father added.

“Would you do it again?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Go through training camp?” Inu no Taishō asked.

“Yes.”

“No,” he responded, after a significant pause.

Sesshomaru looked at him.

“I won’t lie to you, Son. Training camp is hard. Would I do it again? No. Do I treasure my experiences in training camp? Yes.” 

“You do?”

“I treasure my training camp experience second above all others. I would not trade the experiences I’ve shared with my brothers for anything. What I share with them is… special,” he responded, looking out into space. “Above all, Sesshomaru, I wish you that. There is nothing like the bonds you’ll share with your brothers.”

“Your brothers?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Your training group members. They are the ones you’ll train with and complete missions with. You won’t grow closer to any other group of beings,” Inu no Taishō answered. “Your uncle Tomoshiro is my training group member. He is not my brother by blood, but he’s my brother where it counts.”

Sesshomaru was silent as he processed his father’s words.

“You’ll learn teamwork, loyalty and friendship with them. Those are the most valuable lessons you’ll ever learn in life.”

“It’s really worth it?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Without a doubt,” Inu no Taishō answered, looking at him. “It will be hard, but I promise you, it will be worth it,” he said, standing to his feet.

Sesshomaru breathed. Although simple and brief, his father always had a way of calming his soul and setting him at ease.

“I will see you tomorrow morning before you leave,” Inu no Taishō said, walking towards the door.

“Father?” Sesshomaru called out, as his father reached the door.

“Yes, son?”

“What experience do you treasure above all?” he asked.

“Do you have to ask?” his father answered, with a smile, before sliding the door closed behind him.

Sesshomaru smiled as he continued to pack his satchel. He didn’t have to ask.

***

Sesshomaru could barely sleep that night. His whole being was overwhelmed with anticipation and nerves. He lay awake on his futon looking at the crescent moon outside of his window.

“It will give you strength,” he heard a familiar voice say.

“Mother?” Sesshomaru asked, startled, as he sat up. “What are you doing here?”

Inukimi stood in the corner of his room by the door.

“I figured you’d be awake, Sesshomaru,” she said, looking at the moon outside of his window. “You’re a lot like your father. He doesn’t sleep when he’s anxious. I was sure you wouldn’t either.”

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly. He didn’t know that about his father. He wondered if he was anxious and was awake somewhere too right now.

“Just like it had done for your grandfather Seijiro and our ancestors before him, the moon will give you strength. We hold the mark,” Inukimi continued.

Sesshomaru was silent. His mother had always been a woman of very few words, seemingly unfazed and emotionless towards everything. It surprised him that she was even in his room, talking to him about the moon, let alone his grandfather General Seijiro.

“You are the heir of two great generals from two great dog demon families, Sesshomaru. Their blood runs through you,” she said, still looking at the moon. “Remember this,” she said, glancing at him before walking out.

Sesshomaru remembered feeling hopeful after his mother’s unexpected visit. He was even able to get a few more hours of sleep before he awoke in the morning. Thinking about it now, it upset him to learn that her words really meant nothing.

The next morning, Sesshomaru awoke to what seemed like a typical day. He went through his usual routine and headed to the main dining area of the castle. There, he was met by his mother, father and Uncle Tomoshiro.

“Sesshomaru,” his father welcomed him.

Sesshomaru walked forward with his satchel draped on his arm.

“Look at you. You’re looking like a true new recruit,” Tomoshiro smiled, punching him in the arm. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t know,” Sesshomaru said, looking at his father.

Inu no Taishō put his hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder and nodded. “I’m proud of you, Son,” he looked into his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked up at him blankly.

“Do you have everything, Sesshomaru?” Inukimi asked.

“Yes, Sesshomaru. You should be sure. You won’t have the liberty of coming back to get anything you forget from camp,” Tomoshiro said.

Sesshomaru nodded. “I have everything,” he answered.

“Good,” his father said.

“Well, we better be on our way if we want to get you there on time, Sesshomaru,” Tomoshiro said.

Sesshomaru looked up at him before looking at his father.

“He’s right,” Inu no Taishō agreed, looking at Tomoshiro. “You’d better be off.”

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. “Yes, Father.”

“Come here, Son,” Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru dropped his satchel and walked to his mother. Standing before him, she took his hand and held it to his forehead. Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled.

“Remember what I said,” his mother looked into his eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded. “Yes, Mother.”

Inukimi pulled her son into her chest and ran her claws through his long silver hair. After a moment, she pulled herself away.

“I’m proud of you, Son,” Inu no Taishō said, throwing his arms around Sesshomaru. “It will be hard, but it will be worth it,” he whispered, as he tightened his grip.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes tight and held onto his father, letting his head fall in his shoulder. They held their embrace for a long while before Inu no Taishō pat his son’s back and pulled away.

“Okay,” Inu no Taishō said, his face flushed and filled with emotion. “Let’s get you off,” he added, picking up Sesshomaru’s satchel and handing it to Tomoshiro.

“Don’t cry now, General,” Tomorshiro whispered with a wink to Inu no Taishō.

“Get out of here,” Inu no Taishō smirked, as Inukimi rolled her eyes. Although strong and menacing, he wasn’t gifted to hide his emotions as well as he wife could.

“Let’s go,” Tomoshiro said, escorting Sesshomaru away by the back.

Sesshomaru looked back to see his father and mother standing next to each other watching him leave.

“It’ll be okay,” Tomoshiro said, as he walked with Sesshomaru.

As he escorted Sesshomaru throughout the castle walls and outside toward Far Grounds, Tomoshiro went on about how training camp would be a great experience. Sesshomaru did his best to listen, but he couldn’t help but drift away in his own thoughts. The closer they got to Far Grounds, the more nervous he became.

When they reached the gates of Far Grounds, Tomoshiro signaled the guards on duty to open the wooden gate to let them pass.

“Lieutenant General Tomoshiro. Master Sesshomaru,” they greeted them.

“It’s just Sesshomaru now,” Tomoshiro said. “This one has just enlisted. I’m dropping him off.”

The guards looked at each other and smiled. “Congratulations,” they said to Sesshomaru.

“Thank you,” he replied, timidly, tightening his grip on his satchel.

“Thank you, sirs, Sesshomaru,” Tomoshiro corrected him. “Don’t forget.”

“Yes, Uncle Tomoshiro,” Sesshomaru responded. "Thank you, sirs."

“Where’s General Inu no Taishō?” one of the guards asked.

Sesshomaru sighed and began to walk ahead. Even the mention of his father’s name made him upset.  As Tomoshiro did his best to explain the rationale behind Inu no Taishō’s absence, Sesshomaru’s eyes led him to large paw prints engraved on large stone in the distance. He had walked past those paw prints many times when he entered the area with his father as a small pup, but this time, they weren’t just paw prints. They were his future.

“They’re huge, aren’t they?” someone said next to him.

Sesshomaru looked to see a young dog demon in his humanoid form standing next to him. Sesshomaru remained silent as he assessed him. He was tall with shoulder length hair that looked snow white with brown highlights. Sesshomaru wasn’t too sure because he was covered in mud from head to toe. It looked like he had just fallen down a mudslide.

“Can you believe we’re here?” he asked.

When Sesshomaru didn’t respond, the boy looked at him. “You don’t think so?”

Sesshomaru didn’t say anything. Living in the castle, he hadn’t had much experience socializing with others his age. As an only pup in the large castle, he spent most of his time by himself reading.

“Come on, you have to think this is awesome, right?” the muddy boy persisted. He seemed to need a response.

“I guess so,” Sesshomaru finally acknowledged him.

“I’m Koji,” the boy said, throwing his hand at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at his hand and then at boy. It was covered in mud. There was no way he was touching him.

“What’s wrong with you? Have you never heard of a handshake?” Koji asked, grabbing Sesshomaru’s hand and shaking it.

“I’m… Sesshomaru,” he answered, as he felt the mud from Koji’s hand slush on his palm.

“Nice to meet you, Sesshy,” Koji said, with a smile.

Sesshomaru scrunched up his face. No one had ever called him that. “It’s Sesshomaru,” he corrected the boy, looking at the mud that covered his hand after the handshake.

“Yeah, that’s what I said, Sesshy,” Koji said, looking back at the paws.

Sesshomaru looked at him shocked.

“Who’s your friend?” Tomoshiro asked, looking at Sesshomaru next to Koji. His facial expression could not hide how shocked he was to see how muddy the boy was.

Sesshomaru looked at him and at Koji. “This is… this is –

“Koji, sir,” he said, extending his hand. “You must be Sesshy’s father?”

Sesshomaru cringed, more so at the mention of his uncle being his father than at his new nickname. It made him miss his father more. He should have been there.

Tomorshiro gave Koji a cross-eyed look before looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru refused to look at him.

“I’m not,” Tomoshiro answered. “I’m just a family friend escorting him to camp.”

“Oh,” Koji said, with a smile. “That’s nice.”

Tomorshiro looked down at his hand. It was covered in mud from Koji’s handshake. Sesshomaru looked at Tomoshiro and then at Koji, who stood there smiling.

The first sound of the horn went off.

“Ah, that’s the first form. It’s almost time for us to be up there. You coming, Sesshy?”

Sesshomaru looked at Koji. He was flabbergasted.

“Sesshy?” Tomoshiro finally asked.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

“Well, this is where I leave you, Sesshomaru. I’ll see you throughout the process,” Tomoshiro said, putting his clean hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. “Stay strong. You’ll do great,” he said.

Sesshomaru nodded. “Thank you, Uncle Tomoshiro.”

“It was nice meeting you… K –

“Koji,” the muddy boy answered happily.

“Yes,” Tomoshiro responded before turning away. Before he fully turned away, he turned back to Koji. “One bit of advice, Koji… wash your hands before you go in there. And keep them clean.”

Koji gave Tomoshiro a cross-eyed look before looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at him blankly, waiting for Koji to say something, but all he did was shrug and walk off. Sesshomaru walked next to him.

Sesshomaru watched as other young dog demons in their true and humanoid forms walked in next to their families. They walked with their mothers, fathers and siblings. Watching them, he missed his father more than ever. Sesshomaru was grateful to be walking up with someone, even if it was Koji.

“Where’s your family?” Sesshomaru asked Koji in a low timid voice.

Koji looked at him. “Ah, my father’s working and my mother refused to come.”

Sesshomaru was surprised. “Why did she refuse?”

Koji paused. “My father knew I enlisted, but I didn’t tell my mother. I knew she’d be upset. I’m her only pup, you know. My father thought it was admirable for me to join, but my mother was really upset when I finally told her. She wanted me to take on the family trade and become a blacksmith. I’ve been training my whole life to become a blacksmith,” he responded.

“Why did you enlist then?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I really want to save someone. That would be so awesome,” he said, his face lighting up.

“I guess so,” Sesshomaru said, timidly.

“What about you, Sesshy? Who was that who dropped you off and why did he say that he’ll see you throughout the process? Doesn’t he know that no one can see us until our training is complete?”

Sesshomaru glanced at him. “He can. He’s my uncle Tomoshiro.”

“So. Just because he’s your uncle doesn’t mean anything. He can’t just come in during training.”

“He’s Lieutenant General Tomoshiro.”

Koji stopped walking and looked at him. “That was the Lieutenant General? Your uncle is the Lieutenant General?”

Sesshomaru remained silent and kept walking.

“That’s awesome, Sesshy!”

“It’s Sesshomaru.”

“I know. That’s what I said, Sesshy.”

Sesshomaru huffed and continued to talk with him towards the center of the camp. There stood troop members in a horizontal line greeting recruits and their families, and providing them with information. It put Sesshomaru at ease when he recognized a few troop members. It was good to see some familiar faces, even if he didn’t know who they actually were. Sesshomaru watched as the troop members pointed new recruits in different directions, and parents and siblings embraced their loved ones goodbye.

“Come on, Sesshy,” Koji said, as he walked up to the troop members in the line.

Sesshomaru followed him.

“Where should we go, sir?” Koji asked the troop member in front of him.

Sesshomaru recognized his face.

“Stand in line over th… Master Sesshomaru!” the troop member lost his train of thought at the sight of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked up at him blankly.

“It is very good to see you here,” the troop member said. “You can go stand in line over there.”

Sesshomaru adjusted his satchel and walked over with Koji to stand in line. As he walked, other troop members turned to acknowledge him. Sesshomaru lowered his head and walked close to Koji.

“Wow! Who would have thought you’d be so popular with a lieutenant general as your uncle?” Koji exclaimed.

Sesshomaru was silent. Koji didn’t know the half of it.

As they stood in line waiting for the rest of the new recruits to get in order, Koji made idle chit-chat with Sesshomaru, asking him all different questions under the sun. Sesshomaru gave him short one word answers, which seemed to satisfy him. Koji took the answers and babbled on. Although Sesshomaru had no interest in divulging information, he appreciated Koji as a distraction. It took his mind off being nervous.

“You don’t talk much, Sesshy,” Koji said.

“I guess not,” Sesshomaru responded.

The second and third horns sounded. It was time to finally go.

“Alright new recruits, follow me!” they heard a booming voice shout from the front of the line.

Sesshomaru breathed.

“This is it,” Koji said, with a smile.

Sesshomaru walked next to Koji, following the others through Far Grounds. As he walked, he listened to other recruits chat and cry. Everyone was having a different experience. Sesshomaru didn’t know what he was feeling. In a weird way, he was just glad that Koji was by his side.

“Hey, look! There’s General Inu no Taishō!” a recruit towards the front of the line shouted, pointing to the side.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he looked. There he saw his father with a group of troop members. He was standing with his arms crossed in front of him looking at the crowd. Sesshomaru looked at him. He was sure his father could see him even though he didn’t make it noticeable. Sesshomaru couldn’t help but smile. His father was there to see him off.

“Hey, look, Sesshy! Your uncle’s there too,” Koji said, waving.

Sesshomaru let his smile fade and walked forward.

“General Inu no Taishō is the best general ever,” a recruit towards the front of the line said.

“Yeah! He’s awesome!” another agreed.

“My father said he’s the best general the Western Lands ever had,” a recruit from behind commented.

Sesshomaru couldn’t hide his smile. He was glad that others who didn’t even know his father held him in such high regard and admiration.

“I heard his son is one of the new recruits this year,” another commented.

Sesshomaru’s smile faded and nerves set in.

“No. Really?”

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you hear that, Sesshy? General Inu no Taishō’s son is among us as a new recruit,” Koji smiled, as he nudged him.

Sesshomaru remained silent. He just wanted the topic to end. He didn’t want anyone to know who he was.

“Do you have any idea who he is?” someone from behind asked.

Sesshomaru sighed and kept his eyes on his father until he couldn’t see him anymore.

“Hey! Look over there,” a recruit from behind shouted. “It’s the Pen.”

Sesshomaru looked to see a large wooden dome-shaped building with a large wooden door to his right.

“What’s the Pen?” another recruit asked.

“The Pen is the place where troop leaders come together to strategize and discuss top secret army secrets,” the recruit answered. “It’s a sacred place where only initiated troop members can enter,” he added.

“I heard that if a non-initiated member enters, they’ll immediately go blind,” a recruit in his humanoid form, with long silky black curly hair and blue eyes commented behind Koji and Sesshomaru.

“Really?” some nervous recruits asked.

“Mmmhmm.”

“That’s not true,” someone shouted.

“It is,” the curly haired recruit said.

“It is not, you liar!”

“It is to! My father is a troop member!”

“So what?!” the recruit challenged the other. “That doesn’t mean anything!”

Sesshomaru knew otherwise. Yes, the Pen was a sacred place for troop members, but non-troop members didn’t get blinded if they entered. If they did, Sesshomaru would have been blinded already. As the recruits bickered, Sesshomaru remembered visiting the Pen with his father as a really young pup.

As a pup, Sesshomaru felt so special when his father let him enter the Pen. His father would let him sit on the large round table in the center of the room and watch him interpret diagrams and charts. They were only drawings and shapes to Sesshomaru at the time, but even as a young pup, he knew they were important.

“What do you think, Sesshomaru? If the beaver demons are trying to attack us here, where should we go?” he remembered his father asking him, when he was really small.

Sesshomaru remembered pointing to some random place on the chart and shouting, “There!”

Sesshomaru remembered how his father would laugh, pick him up and tickle him. “You’ll make a fine General one day,” he remembered his father telling him.

The arguing of the recruits brought him back to reality.

“It does to!”

“Whatever,” the other recruit ended the war.

Sesshomaru watched as Koji turned around and looked at the defeated recruit. “Hey… I believe you,” he said, with a smile.

“Thanks,” the recruit smiled.

“I’m Koji. This is –

“Sesshomaru,” Sesshomaru said before Koji could let anyone believe his name was Sesshy.

“I’m Riichi,” the curly-haired boy answered.

“And I’m Isao,” the gray-haired recruit with cropped hair and gray eyes walking next to him said.

Sesshomaru listened as Koji, Riichi and Isao chatted about being future troop members as they followed the line of recruits. They did their best to welcome him into the conversation, but Sesshomaru didn’t have much to say.

“He’s shy,” Koji spoke on Sesshomaru’s behalf.

As they walked on, a group of yellow birds chirped and flew overhead. As some of the recruits barked at their presence, troop members marching along the side of the recruit line silenced them. Out of nowhere, a large beige dog demon with floppy ears and brown patches in his true form leapt into the air and swallowed two of the birds whole. Yellow feathers flew everywhere as the hyper dog demon landed on the recruit walking right in front of Koji and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched as they fell hard to the ground.

“Woah!” Koji yelled, looking at Sesshomaru.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” the large dog demon apologized.

“Get off of me!” the angry recruit shouted. “What’s wrong with you?!”

“Hey, hey!” a troop member shouted, walking over towards the commotion.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” the dog demon continued to repeat. “I just wanted to get the birds,” he apologized.

“Wow,” Isao muttered behind them.

“He really wanted to get those birds,” Riichi added.

Koji laughed.

“What are you laughing at, you filthy mutt?!” the angry recruit barked at Koji, as he pushed the rambunctious dog demon off of him to stand. “Haven’t you ever heard of soap and water?” he hissed.

Koji looked at him confused. “Relax. It was a funny situation. I didn’t mean to –

“Shut up!” the recruit barked. “And what are you looking at?” he hissed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at him blankly. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even do anything.

“Obviously, he was looking at you. Someone just fell out of the sky onto you. What else or who else would he be looking at?” Isao said on Sesshomaru’s behalf.

Sesshomaru glanced at Isao. He was surprised he spoke for him, but very relieved.

“Shut up, smart ass!” the angry recruit hissed.

“Hey! Relax!” Koji snapped. “It wasn’t a serious thing.”

The angry recruit ignored Koji and focused on Sesshomaru. “What! Do you think you’re someone special with your fancy clothes and that pile of fluff you have on?”

Sesshomaru was taken aback. What was wrong with his clothes? He didn’t think they were fancy. And he always wore his mokomoko everywhere. No one said anything to him about his outfit on his way to camp, not even his father or his uncle. Sesshomaru began to feel himself getting self-conscious.

“What’s your problem, man?!” Koji snapped, pushing the recruit away hard. He fell backwards, but rose up quick. Sure enough, Koji’s handprint was left on the chest of the angry recruit’s outfit.

“Why you!” the angry recruit growled, as he threw a punch at Koji. It hit him hard in the eye.

The surrounding recruits gasped as Koji’s eyes rolled over red and he charged at the boy with sharp claws. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. In an instant, Koji had transformed into someone else, a seemingly lethal maniac. The smiley Koji was nowhere to be found.

“Enough! You two, come with me!” the surrounding troop member shouted, dragging Koji and the recruit away with two arms.

“Wait, but –

“Silence,” the troop member shouted to Isao for speaking out. “You two come with me, and you transform,” he instructed the beige dog.

Sesshomaru watched the large beige dog immediately transform into his humanoid form, a tall stalky boy with dirty blond hair.

“It was my fault. I’m really sorry. I just –

“This is not a playground! This is training camp! Get your mind right!” the troop member yelled.

“Yes,” the apologetic boy responded.

“Yes, sir!” the troop member screamed in his face.

“Yes, sir,” the boy corrected himself.

“So I can hear you!” the troop member shouted.

“Yes, sir!” the boy shouted.

“Now, move!” the troop member commanded Koji and the angry recruit.

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched Koji walk away. His only “friend” at camp was taken away. He was now alone.

“You idiot!” Isao muttered to the boy. “Look at what you did.”

“I’m… I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself,” he responded.

“And you!” Isao pushed Sesshomaru lightly in the back. “What kind of friend are you? You didn’t even stick up for him! You didn't even stick up for yourself!”

Sesshomaru looked back at him shocked. In his whole life, no one had ever spoken to him like that, let alone shove him. He didn’t know how to respond.

“Isao, calm down,” Riichi said, tucking his curly bangs behind his ear.

“I’m sorry,” the blond boy kept repeating.

“Shut up already!” Isao snapped. “We got the point!”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he looked at the apologetic boy.

“Isao!” Riichi elbowed him in the side.

“What! We got the message already!” Isao huffed, as he scratched his ear.

“Ignore him,” Riichi said to Sesshomaru and the blond boy. “I’m sure they’ll be okay. It’s just not a good strike to have on your first day at camp.”

The blond boy pouted.

“What’s your name anyway?” Riichi asked.

“I’m Eito,” the blond boy responded.

“I’m Riichi. This is Sesshomaru and this crab right here is Isao.”

Eito nodded.

“Hey, are you okay, Sesshomaru?” Riichi asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, as he snapped out of his daze. “Yes.”

“I hope you didn’t take what that idiot said to heart,” Isao said to Sesshomaru.

“I didn’t,” Sesshomaru lied.

“Your outfit is pretty fancy though,” Eito said.

Sesshomaru looked down at himself.

“What does your family do?” Eito asked, looking at his outfit.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. “I… I –

“What does it matter? There are a whole bunch of recruits dressed up nice here,” Isao interjected.

Sesshomaru breathed. He had never been more grateful for an interjection in his whole life.

“But, I’ve haven’t seen anyone here go as far as to wear their mokomoko,” Eito said.

“He has a point,” Riichi agreed. “I only wear mine for weddings and funerals.”

Sesshomaru looked down. This was the end. He would have to explain himself soon enough. Now, life at Far Grounds would be that much harder with others knowing that he was the son of General Inu no Taishō.

“Well… Sesshomaru’s smart. We all should have brought our mokomokos,” Isao said, after a small pause. “They’re a part of our bodies. They can be used as fighting weapons. He wanted to train with his.”

Eito’s eyes widened. “That’s so smart! I should have brought mine,” he said.

“Yeah, I forgot mine at the last minute,” Isao said.

“Me too,” Riichi said.

Sesshomaru breathed. His secret was safe. As he walked forward, following the line of recruits to the section of Far Grounds he had never been before, he felt himself jolt forward.

“You’re welcome,” Isao whispered, after shoving Sesshomaru forward.

Sesshomaru turned to him with a confused look.

“Don’t think I don’t know who you are,” Isao whispered, with narrow eyes.

Sesshomaru slowly turned forward and kept walking.

The line stopped. Sesshomaru and the rest of the recruits watched as troop members pulled recruits out of line and sent them off in different directions towards the large wooden building that stood in front of them.

“I hope we can stay together,” Eito whispered to Sesshomaru, Isao and Riichi.

“Yeah, me too,” Riichi said.

Sesshomaru looked at Eito. Although he didn’t say anything, he hoped so as well. He hoped that he would be near Koji and far away from that angry recruit.

“You, there,” a troop member said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru clutched his satchel and walked in the direction the troop member pointed to and stood behind the recruits in line. Before leaving he looked back at Riichi, Isao and Eito. Eito waved as both Riichi and Isao were instructed go in another direction. Sesshomaru waved back at Eito before turning to face forward.

“Move, recruit,” another troop member shouted at him. The line of recruits in front of him where already heading into the building.

Sesshomaru breathed and walked behind the other recruits, down the hall, to the left and into a large room filled with futons.

“Find a spot and unpack!” a troop member shouted at the group of recruits.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked around the room. He didn’t know where he should go.

“Find a spot and unpack, recruit!” the troop member shouted at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at him before walking on.

“What do you say, recruit?!” the troop member asked.

Sesshomaru looked back at him. He could feel himself breathing hard. His mind went blank. He knew that he needed to say “yes, sir,” but nothing was letting him.

“I asked you a question, recruit!” the troop member shouted, getting close to his face.

“Yes, sir,” someone whispered, as he walked by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked.

“I didn’t ask for your help, recruit!” the troop member glared at the brown-haired boy who had helped Sesshomaru and walked off.

Sesshomaru looked at the troop member. “Yes, sir,” he finally answered.

“Get of my sight,” he responded, still glaring at the brown-haired boy.

Sesshomaru walked in and scanned the empty spots. He kept walking down the long aisle until he caught the back of the boy who had helped him. He was unpacking his belongings on the futon he chose. Sesshomaru stood there still looking at him.

The boy glanced behind him and then continued to unpack. “I know I have a nice ass, but I’d prefer if you didn’t stand there looking at it,” he said.

Sesshomaru’s mouth flew open. He was shocked by his comment.

“Don’t just stand there. Put your stuff down,” the boy said, as he continued to unpack.

Sesshomaru slowly walked over and put his satchel on the futon next to his.

“It’s Daichi, by the way,” the brown-haired boy said, not looking up.

“I’m Sesshomaru,” he said, timidly.

“You better get with it, Sesshomaru. They’ll eat you alive here,” Daichi said, glancing up at him, before swiping the long brown bangs out of his face.

Sesshomaru looked at him blankly before scanning the room for Koji.

“Oy!” a troop member shouted, as he entered the room. He was very short compared to the rest of the troop members around, but very intimidating with his dark hair and dark eyes to match.

All recruits, including Sesshomaru looked up.

“Quickly, stand in a line in front of your futon! Now!” the troop member shouted.

Sesshomaru looked at Daichi, who dropped his belongings and stood in front of his futon.

“Come on,” Daichi told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru put his belongings down and stood next to Daichi in front of his own futon.

“I am Sargent Katsumi!” the short intimating troop member shouted. “My goal is to train each one of you to become troop members of the dog demon clan of the Western Region of Japan!”

Sesshomaru breathed. This was it, what he had been anticipating his whole life.

“Starting now, you will treat me and all other troop members with the utmost respect and obey all orders quickly, thoroughly and willingly without question! You must earn your chance to be a troop member here!” he continued.

Sesshomaru could feel his heart beating in his chest as Sargent Katsumi walked down the aisle greeting the new recruits. He could hear his heart beating in his ear. He was sweating in fear as he listened to Sargent Katsumi screaming questions at the recruits and them responding in screams of answers.

Sesshomaru glanced at Daichi with his peripheral vision. Daichi was looking forward with a stone face. Sesshomaru did his best to mimic Daichi in every way, but he could do nothing but panic when Sargent Katsumi moved closer and closer to him. He could feel himself trembling and his ears were beginning to ring.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard when Sargent Katsumi stood before him. He could hear himself blowing air hard out of his nostrils. He was sure Sargent Katsumi could too.

“Look who we have here… royalty,” Sargent Katsumi laughed.

That cat was out of the bag. It was all over.

“Look at you,” Sargent Katsumi said, shaking his head with a smile. “Look at you with your impressive kimono and your mokomoko,” he said.

Sesshomaru nearly jumped out of his skin when Sargent Katsumi got close to his face. He did his best to calm down and breathe evenly.

“There’s no point to ask, but I will” Sargent Katsumi said in a calm voice before screaming, “What is your name?”

“Sesshomaru!” he tried to yell, his voice cracking.

“Sesshomaru what?”

“Sesshomaru, sir!” he shouted.

“I can’t hear you!” Sargent Katsumi yelled.

“Sesshomaru, sir!” Sesshomaru shouted.

“Is that how you start a sentence, recruit?! What is your name?!” Sargent Katsumi yelled in his ear.

“My name is Sesshomaru, sir!” he screamed back.

“Who do you think you are, Sesshomaru?! Do you think you’re royalty?!”

“No, sir!” Sesshomaru shouted.

“Is that what you think you are?! You think you’re royalty?!”

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“So, that is who you think you are! You think you’re royalty here! I get it!”

“No, sir!” Sesshomaru managed to finally say.

“Oh, yes you do! You think because you’re the son of the Great General Inu no Taishō, you’ll have it easy through camp! Don’t you?!”

Although he knew that no one would dare turn their head to look at him, he could feel eyes on him anyway.

“This is my camp, Sesshomaru!” Sargent Katsumi screamed. “Your old man isn’t here to save you! These clothes and this mokomoko don’t make you anything here! You’re no one here!” he screamed in his ear.

Sesshomaru felt himself choking on his own breath. He couldn’t stop trembling and was having a hard time fighting his emotions. At the mention of his father, he felt a strong urge to cry.  He shut his eyes quick to stop the tears.

“Open your eyes and tell me now who you are!” Sargent Katsumi shouted.

Sesshomaru could barely talk as tears fell down his face.

“Oh look, you’re crying! The son of the Great Inu no Taishō is crying. Let’s all look and behold our new future fearless leader,” Sargent Katsumi said. “Look, everyone,” he shouted.

No one moved.

“I said look!” he screamed to the other recruits.

Sesshomaru couldn’t stifle his crying when everyone looked at him.

“Now, eyes forward!” Sargent Katsumi yelled to the other recruits, who immediately snapped their heads forward.

Sesshomaru could feel his nose starting to drip with snot. He was too terrified to move. He didn’t even have the heart to sniffle.

“Look at you. You’re just a big snotty crybaby,” Sargent Katsumi snarled, in his ear. “You are no one here, Sesshomaru! You are a big snotty crybaby and you’re no one here!” he yelled.

Sesshomaru tried his best to breathe steady. He was getting light-headed.

“Tell me now who you are!”

“I.. I’m –

“You will address yourself as ‘This Sesshomaru!’” Sargent Katsumi shouted.

Sesshomaru didn’t know what to say. He was going to say that his name was Sesshomaru, but using “This Sesshomaru” instead threw him off.

“Are you slow, Crybaby?” Sargent Katsumi asked. “Speak!”

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out but sobs.

“Now!” Sargent Katsumi screamed in his ear.

Sesshomaru scrunched his face. “This Sesshomaru… This Sesshomaru –

“This Sesshomaru is no one here! This Sesshomaru is a snotty crybaby!” Sargent Katsumi shouted.

Sesshomaru looked at him dumbfounded.

“Say it! Who are you?! Tell me now!”

This wasn’t happening.

“Stop crying and tell me now or I will kick you right out of here!” Sargent Katsumi screamed.

“This Sesshomaru is no one here! This Sesshomaru… is a snotty crybaby!” he finally responded, closing his eyes.

“Open your eyes and say it again with pride!”

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared into the hateful eyes of Sargent Katsumi.

“This Sesshomaru is no one here! This Sesshomaru is a snotty crybaby!” he repeated.

Sargent Katsumi laughed and pat his face. “Good. Now, take that off and keep it out of my sight,” he told Sesshomaru regarding his mokomoko.

Sesshomaru cried as he detached his mokomoko from his body and put it on his futon.

“I said out of my sight, Crybaby!” Sargent Katsumi yelled.

Sesshomaru balled up his mokomoko and tucked it under a sheet.

“What do you say?” he yelled.

“Yes, sir!” Sesshomaru sobbed.

“That’s more like it! Now, shut off the water works and get back in line!” he yelled, before moving on to Daichi.

Sesshomaru stood back in line. His face was red and tear-stained, and his nose was dripping snot. He was still too scared to even wipe his face. He just stood still facing forward as Sargent Katsumi went down the line “greeting” new recruits. As he stood, he could feel the eyes of everyone looking at him. He was humiliated. He was not just another new recruit anymore. He was now the crybaby son of the Great Dog Demon General Inu no Taishō.

Sesshomaru could barely move when Sargent Katsumi instructed everyone to break form and continue unpacking. He just stood there, watching everyone look at him and whisper.

“You know, you’re not any of what he said you are,” Daichi said, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru swallowed.

“Wipe your face,” Daichi said.

Sesshomaru wiped his face with his sleeve.

“He’s just fucking with you. They’re instructed to make us feel like shit. Don’t let it get to you and don’t let him define you,” Daichi said. “He’s probably overcompensating because you’re someone important and he’s just… so short,” he said in such a low whisper that Sesshomaru could barely hear what he said.

Sesshomaru smirked at Daichi’s comment before he sniffled and laid on his futon. As he let his ears rest, he heard the whispers of recruits talking about him. He kept his eyes shut and did his best to drown out the noise.

The horn sounded. It was time for orientation.

Sesshomaru sighed. He didn’t want to go anywhere.

“Come on,” Daichi said.

Sesshomaru looked up and followed him.

Sesshomaru and Daichi followed the other recruits into a large room where all of the other recruits who had been divided came together. Troop members instructed them to sit where they wanted.

“Where do you want to sit?” Daichi asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. He didn’t know or care.

“Let’s go over –

“Sesshy!”

Sesshomaru looked up. It was Koji running towards him.

“Quiet, recruit!” a troop member shouted. “Stop running!”

Koji smiled and changed his run to a brisk walk.

“Sesshy?” Daichi asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn’t care. It was the best sound he could have possibly heard in that very moment.

“What happened to you?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I don’t know. The troop member took us to the front of the line to walk there,” Koji said. “What a jerk, that kid.”

Sesshomaru looked at him. Although he kept his face still, he was so happy to see him.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you are the son of General Inu no Taishō?” Koji said, nudging him. “No wonder everyone knew who you were.”

“Yeah, why didn’t you tell us?” a familiar voice asked.

Sesshomaru turned to see Isao, standing with Eito and Riicho. Isao winked.

Sesshomaru didn’t have any words. Before he could think of anything to say, another spoke for him.

“Maybe because he was trying to hide the fact that as the son of such a great general, he’s nothing but a weak crybaby. Isn’t that right, Crybaby?”

Sesshomaru looked over to see a group of recruits surrounded by the angry recruit who got into a fight with Koji.

Koji growled.

“Who the hell are you?” Daichi asked.

“I’m Mitsue. This is Oni, and this is Washi. Who are you, his guard dog?” Mitsue asked.

“I’m nobody’s guard dog,” Daichi hissed.

“So, Crybaby, are you too weak to stand on your own two feet?” Mitsue asked in a laugh. “I heard all about your special welcome from Sargent Katsumi today. I think “Crybaby” as a nickname suits you just fine. Doesn’t it boys?”

“Shut up, you ugly wrinkly dog!” Isao shouted.

Mitsue narrowed his eyes. He was definitely insulted.

Sesshomaru hadn’t seen Mitsue in his true form, but just by looking at his humanoid form, he looked like he could possibly be a wrinkly dog by the way his humanoid skin was positioned on his body.

Before another fight could break out, a surrounding troop member ordered the group to settle themselves and sit down.

Mitsue smirked. “Let’s go, boys,” he said. “See you later, Crybaby," he laughed with his new friends, as he walked off to the other side of the room.

“Bastards,” Isao spat, glaring at Mitsue and his entourage as they walked away.

“Daichi,” Daichi introduced himself as he sat down.

“Isao,” he responded. “This is Koji, Eito and Riichi.”

“What’s this whole ‘crybaby’ business about?” Eito asked, as he sat down with the rest of the group.

Sesshomaru looked away and sighed.

“Sargent Katsumi’s welcome speech to Sesshomaru,” Daichi said. “It was pretty bad.”

“You cried?” Eito asked.

Sesshomaru kept his face away from the group.

“Eh, don’t feel bad. A whole bunch of recruits cried,” Koji said.

“I heard a new recruit even peed himself. Who knows what they are calling him,” Isao said. “At least you didn’t do that, Sesshomaru,” he laughed.

“No,” Sesshomaru said, still looking away.

“It can’t be any worse than what their calling this one,” Isao laughed, pointing to Koji. “They’re calling him… Clumps!” he laughed.

“Clumps?” Daichi laughed, looking at Sesshomaru, who couldn’t help but laugh himself.

“It is unjustified,” Koji said, as Isao laughed even harder.

“It is so justified,” Isao said, hardly able to talk from laughing so hard. “I almost got kicked out for laughing so hard.”

“What happened?” Riichi asked.

“So, Sargent Katsumi comes over and is asking Koji all of these questions when all of a sudden,” he paused to laugh, “a whole bunch of dried dirt just fell out of his hair onto the floor. It was like clumps of turds falling down,” he fell over laughing.

“Whatever,” Koji huffed, as the group laughed.

“Why are you so dirty anyway?” Isao laughed.

“I like the mud,” Koji responded. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Daichi laughed. “Nothing at all.”

“They call me Feathers,” Eito said.

Both Koji and Isao laughed even harder.

“Now, that was funny!” Koji laughed, looking at Eito.

Isao could hardly breathe from laughing so hard.

“Quiet,” a surrounded troop member quieted them.

“What happened?” Daichi asked, with anticipation of a good story.

“Sargent…Sargent Katsumi walked over…and asked him a question. When he… when he shouted, ‘yes, sir,’” Isao broke down laughing. “A whole bunch of yellow feathers flew out of his mouth,” he continued, holding his stomach in pain.

That group laughed so hard. Sesshomaru was surprised that he was even laughing.

“Mine was unjustified too,” Eito rolled his eyes, as the group laughed even harder.

“No, you deserve that,” Isao said.

“Did you get one?” Koji asked Daichi.

“Nah. He breezed by me,” Daichi answered. “What about you, Isao?”

“Eh, he breezed by me too,” Isao said, nonchalantly.

“You liar! He called you Eyelashes,” Koji blurted in a laugh. “Ha!”

Isao’s face went serious as the whole group erupted in laughter.

“Eyelashes?” Daichi repeated, trying to catch his breath.

Even Sesshomaru was struggling to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

“He said his eyelashes were so long that they’d slap him in the face if he blinked,” Koji laughed.

“My eyelashes are not long,” Isao muttered.

“Then, why would he say that?” Eito asked.

“Because he didn’t have anything else to say, obviously,” Isao hissed.

The group looked in his face. After a moment of silence, they all started laughing. He did have pretty long eyelashes, not long enough to slap someone in the face, but long enough.

“Shut up!” Isao muttered.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, it can’t be any better than mine,” Riichi volunteered.

“Oh, yeah, Riichi. What are they calling you?”

“Lice,” he said.

The group looked at him with wide eyes. Nobody laughed and nobody moved.

“Do you have lice?” Isao asked, in a serious concerned tone.

“Yeah, do you?” Daichi asked.

Sesshomaru grabbed his hair and brushed it to the side away from Riichi. As he stared at Riichi’s hair, his eyes widened as he saw small flakes of white in his black curls.

“No! It’s just –

“Dandruff?” Eito asked. “The little white things in your hair don’t seem to be moving.”

“Ha!” Koji couldn’t help but laugh for a moment, before getting serious again.

“No, it’s dried aloe,” Riichi said.

Everyone looked at him horrified.

“See, I told you mine’s the worst,” Riichi said.

“Is it true?” Koji asked.

Riichi looked into the faces of the horrified group.

“No! I wouldn’t be allowed to enlist if I did. It’s just dried aloe in my hair. That’s all,” Riichi said.

“Are you sure?” Koji asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Riichi said.

“Dried aloe?” Eito asked.

“Yes. It’s a watery substance from a plant. I put it in my hair to keep my curls detangled. It gets white and flakey if I put too much and it dries in my hair,” he said.

“Oh,” Eito said.

“Yeah, that sucks. You have us all beat,” Daichi laughed with the rest of the group.

“Welp, Sesshomaru, if you think your nickname is bad, just remember that Riichi has you beat,” Isao laughed.

Sesshomaru laughed.

***

As Sesshomaru soared through the air, he caught himself smirking at the memory of his old friends. The most terrifying day at Far Grounds turned out to be the best day for him. It was the day he met his friends: Koji, Isao, Riichi, Eito and Daichi. Laughing together about their embarrassing nicknames and humiliation connected them in a strong way. Looking back on it, he didn’t know where he would be without them.

Despite finding jest in the nicknames given by Sargent Katsumi and having new friends to lean on, training camp was extremely difficult for Sesshomaru. It just didn’t seem to click.

Before being officially assigned to a training group, for the first six months of training, recruits were required to learn basic combat and defense techniques as individuals. Recruits were taught various lessons daily, including lessons in combat, defense, reading, writing, and military jargon and strategy, and were expected to successfully demonstrate their comprehension of the lessons and perform them with excellence by the end of the day. It was challenging for everyone learning, but if felt twenty times harder for Sesshomaru.

As the successor of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru was held at a higher standard. While it was okay for others to falter in their lessons, he had to excel at everything. If he struggled to deliver a technique effectively or appropriately, Sargent Katsumi and/or some of the other troop members were down his throat. They publically berated him in front of his peers, forced him to address himself in derogatory terms, and called his performance “the making of a weak leader.” The few times Sesshomaru did excel at his tests, it was still never good enough. Sesshomaru would be congratulated with comments from Sargent Katsumi like, “It’s about time, Crybaby” or “There may be hope for us yet.”

Koji and the rest of his friends did their best to comfort and motivate him through everything, but Sesshomaru’s reputation as a weak unpredictable leader spread around the camp among the new recruits, courtesy of Mitsue. Day after day, Mitsue would comment on how weak and horrible Sesshomaru was as a recruit. He told anyone who would listen that Sesshomaru was a danger to the region and that if his father knew what was good for the region, he would choose another successor to be General.

Sesshomaru’s friends did their due diligence in lashing at Mitsue and putting him in his place, but it didn’t erase his words or Sesshomaru’s feelings. It didn’t stop the negative whispers of other recruits towards him when he walked through the halls or when he got critiqued on his performance during exams. All Sesshomaru wanted to do was make his father proud. Sesshomaru was the future of the success and protection of the Western Lands, but no matter how hard he tried, he wasn’t good enough. The pressure was weighing on him and it was only a matter of time before he snapped.

It was a dodging drill. All recruits were required to leap from rock to rock over bodies of water and mud, avoiding the balls being thrown at them by troop members, and throw a spear at a target on a large tree trunk. It seemed like a simple challenge, but it was a great test of stamina, agility, balance and focus.

It was difficult. Most recruits slipped and fell in either the mud or water after a ball pelted them in the gut or the face. Most of the recruits who made it far enough to reach the target failed when their thrown spears missed the target mark.

Sesshomaru waited in line after Koji, Eito and Daichi. Koji seemed to lose all focus when he made it to the mud section and jumped into mud, disqualifying himself. Eito, surprisingly, made it all the way. He dodged each ball and successfully pierced the target with his spear. Upon congratulations, he said that he pretended he was catching a bird. Daichi dodged every ball as well, but missed the mark on the target.

At his turn, Sesshomaru dodged from left to right and right to left missing every ball thrown his way. He readied his spear and narrowed his eyes at the target. It was a clear shot. When he drew his arm back to throw, a rogue ball from the side came out of nowhere and hit him in the side. Sesshomaru lost his balance and toppled over into the mud.

“Ha!” he heard Mitsue and his goons laugh.

“Well done, Crybaby,” Sargent Katsumi snarled. “The region has now been overtaken because of your poor balance and focus.”

Sesshomaru sighed, as he picked himself up from the mud.

“It may be time to consider that you just might not be cut out for this,” Sargent Katsumi said, before calling the next recruit. “I’m willing to help you have that conversation with your father,” he added.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and marched off.

“Sesshomaru, it’s okay,” Eito said, calling after him.

“Hey, where are you going?” Koji asked.

Sesshomaru couldn’t stop the tears from running down his face as he marched into the building and down the hall. Troop members tried to stop him, but he didn’t stop.

Covered in mud, Sesshomaru crouched in a corner and cried with his head in between his knees.

“Hey, man, what’s wrong?” he heard Daichi ask, as he touched his knee.

“I can’t do this,” he cried.

“You can’t do what, Sesshy?” he heard Koji ask, in concern.

“I can’t do this! I can’t be General!” he bellowed.

“Yes, you can. You’re going to be a great general,” he heard Eito say.

“Yeah. I don’t doubt it,” he heard Riichi agree.

“I can’t do anything right,” Sesshomaru cried.

“Did you see me out there? I could barely leap from one rock to another,” Isao said. “We were all struggling out there…except flyboy Eito,” he added, as some of the others laughed.

“You just got to keep practicing,” Daichi said.

“I have been practicing,” Sesshomaru cried. “It doesn’t work. Nothing works! I’m not as good as anyone else!”

“That’s not true,” Riichi said. “You’re better than a lot of people out there.”

“Yeah, man. They’re only hard on you because you’re the son of General Inu no Taishō,” Daichi said. “You got to ignore them and do what you have to do.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “I’m just going to let everyone down.”

“You’re not going to let anyone down, Sesshy,” Koji said. “We’ll help you. We all will.”

“Yeah, we’ll help you,” Daichi agreed.

“Eito might suck at helping you, but the rest of us will do what we can,” Isao laughed.

“Oh, shut up. I can help too,” Eito snapped.

“Help him do what, choke on birds?” Isao asked, sarcastically.

The group laughed, including Sesshomaru, who coughed and wiped his eyes.

“Well, at least I can catch something,” Eito said with an eye roll.

The group laughed as Isao huffed. In his humanoid form, Isao was very short. He had a hard time catching anything, let alone reaching anything. In his true form, although much bigger in size, he had a hard time catching anything with his mouth.

“See, we all have challenges. We’ll work at them together,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru nodded. “Okay.”

“My mother gave me this,” Isao said, pulling a small smooth yellow stone out of his pocket. “She said to rub it when I’m stressed. It helps,” he said, handing it to Sesshomaru to try.

“It feels nice,” Sesshomaru said, rubbing it in his hands, before passing it back.

“I know. It relaxes me,” he said.

“I have something like that!” Eito smiled. “Look!” he said, throwing an old bloody bird foot at Sesshomaru.

“Ew, Eito! What’s that?” Isao shrieked, as Sesshomaru assessed it in his hand.

“It’s Tootie. It’s a piece of the first bird I ever caught,” he smiled.

“Why in the world do you have that, Eito?” Riichi asked, in shock.

“It’s a reminder,” he said, taking it back from Sesshomaru.

“Of what?” Daichi asked, his face scrunched in disgust.

“Tootie was a hard catch. I caught her mid-air jumping from a tree. I fell and broke my wrist and tail bone,” he said, as the group shrieked in pain at his memory. “But, I caught her,” he smiled.

“Why would you want to keep her foot though?” Riichi asked.

“Yeah,” Koji said, confused.

“Because she was a hard catch. I caught her when I really shouldn’t have. And, I recovered when I really didn't think I would have. I was stuck in bed for months, but I made it. Tootie reminds me that I can do the impossible, like make it through training camp and become an official troop member,” Eito smiled, looking at the foot.

“That… actually made a lot of sense,” Isao said, as the group nodded.

“Mud baths,” Koji said.

“Mud baths?” Daichi questioned.

“Mmmhmm. One of those clears my mind of everything,” Koji sighed.

“A mud bath?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Yup. I take one once a day.”

“That really explains a lot,” Isao said.

“How does that even help you? You get screamed at every day for being filthy. Mud baths are making everything worse for you,” Daichi said.

“No, they aren’t,” Koji answered, smoothing the fresh mud from when he jumped off the rock earlier into his skin.

“Whatever,” Daichi responded.

“I twirl my hair,” Riichi said. “When I’m nervous, I flatten my hair on my finger until it becomes straight and then work on curling it back up again. It takes my mind off everything.”

“Oh, Eito,” said. “That’s pretty cool.”

“What about you, Daichi? Do you have anything to calm you down when you get stressed here?” Koji asked, still rubbing the mud into his skin.

“Eh, it’s nothing,” he said.

“Come on. We’re all sharing,” Riichi said.

“Yeah, what is it?” Eito asked.

Daichi sighed and pulled out a long rope-like object from his pocket.

“What’s that?” Koji asked.

“It’s a rope. I braid it when I’m stressed,” Daichi said, in a low tone.

“You braid? Isn’t that what girls do?” Eito asked, looking at the neat pattern.

“No. It’s for everyone,” Daichi responded, calmly.

“Well, it’s a cool pattern,” Isao said.

“Yeah,” Daichi said, putting the rope back in his pocket.

“You just got to find something that will help you out too, Sesshy,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked to the side. “My mother said something about the moon,” he said.

“The moon?”

“She said something about the moon giving me strength,” he said, looking at his friends.

Isao laughed. “Of course! That’s it! You have to connect to the moon!”

“Connect to the moon?” Eito asked.

“Yes! Of course! He has to! He has a moon of his face for crying out loud!” Isao said.

“He does,” Riichi said, pointing at Sesshomaru’s forehead.

“You’ve got to connect to the moon, Sesshomaru,” Isao said.

“How will he do that?” Daichi asked.

“I don’t know. What did your mom say?” Isao asked Sesshomaru.

“She didn’t say anything,” he responded.

“Maybe you’ll have to go to the moon,” Eito said.

“He can’t go to the moon, you moron,” Isao snapped at Eito.

“I didn’t mean go there. Maybe he just has to go outside with the moon out for it to give him strength,” Eito responded.

“That’s a good idea,” Riichi said.

“Do you think it’ll work?” Sesshomaru asked.

“It’s worth a shot,” Daichi shrugged.

“But how? We can’t leave this place,” Isao said.

“I leave this place all the time,” Koji said. “How do you think I take my mud baths?”

The group looked at him blankly.

“You sneak out of here to take mud baths?” Isao asked.

“Yeah. How else can I do it?” Koji responded.

“Fine. Then it’s settled. After the last horn when everyone goes to sleep, we’ll meet here tonight. Koji, you’ll lead the way,” Daichi said.

“Okay,” Koji nodded.

“Yes! An adventure!” Eito smiled.

That night after the last horn, Sesshomaru lay awake in his futon listening to the snores of his fellow recruits. He turned to see Daichi lying in the futon next to him braiding his rope. He could tell he was nervous. How could he not be? He didn’t know what the repercussions were for leaving Far Grounds, but he was sure that they would be serious.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru looked at Daichi who nodded. They slowly rose from their futons. Sesshomaru followed Daichi’s lead and arranged his pillow to make it seem like someone was sleeping in his futon. When all looked well, Sesshomaru followed Daichi slowly down the aisle, down the hall and to the agreed upon spot. Everyone was there waiting. Without a word, the group followed Koji down the halls to the outside. It was easy. It surprised Sesshomaru how easy everything was.

The group ran forward through the trees, transforming into their true forms. They laughed as Koji running through the woods, dove head first into a large puddle of mud. Mud went everywhere, splashing everyone. The group laughed and laughed.

“Come on, let’s find the moon,” Isao said, leading the way through the woods.

“Yeah,” Eito agreed, slipping on a clump of mud.

The group laughed again before following Isao. Sesshomaru had never laughed so hard. He was crying.

“Here,” Isao said, walking through the trees to an open grassy area. “This is perfect.”

Sesshomaru walked through the trees and looked at the moon. It was big and bright in the sky.

“Now what?” Koji asked.

“I don’t know,” Isao said, looking at Sesshomaru. “Connect to the moon.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Sesshomaru said.

“I don’t know. Just lay here for a while, I guess,” Riichi suggested.

Sesshomaru nodded and lay on his back, facing the moon. The others walked over next to him and did the same.

“Is it working?” Eito asked.

“I don’t know,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Do you feel any different?” Riichi asked.

“No.”

“Okay, we’ll stay a little longer. Maybe you have to charge,” Isao said.

“This is really nice,” Riichi said.

“Yeah,” Koji said.

“Thanks for helping me,” Sesshomaru said, softly.

“Of course,” Isao responded.

“Don’t mention it,” Daichi said.

“What are friends for?” Koji said.

“I’m glad you’re my friends,” Sesshomaru said, after a long pause, as he looked up at the bright moon.

“Yeah, we’re pretty cool,” Isao said.

“Especially me,” Eito smiled.

“As if,” Isao responded, as the group laughed.

“Let’s make a vow,” Riichi said.

“A vow?” Daichi asked.

“What do you have in mind?” Isao asked.

“Let’s vow that... uh –

“We’ll always be friends,” Eito exclaimed.

“The best of friends,” Koji added.

“No matter what we go through or where life takes us, we’ll always be friends,” Riichi continued.

“We’ll always be there for each other and support each other… even if we’re stupid,” Isao added.

“And we’ll never turn our backs on each other, no matter what,” Daichi added.

“Forever,” Sesshomaru said.

“Forever,” the others repeated.

“This is our solemn vow,” Daichi said.

The group lay underneath the moon talking about everything under the moon. They talked all night under the moon until their eyes shut.

The next morning, Sesshomaru awoke startled by the sound of loud barking. His eyes shot open and there stood seven large troop members in their true forms standing over him and the rest of his friends. Sesshomaru looked to see his friends who were wide awake too, trembling in confusion and fear. They messed up. They fell asleep under the moon and never returned back to camp.

“Come with us! Come with us now!” the troop members barked.

Sesshomaru walked in between the guards in his true form next to his friends, who trembled and sobbed.

“What’s going to happen to us?” Isao asked a troop member.

“Silence!” they barked at him, as he sobbed and shook his head.

Sesshomaru glanced at Eito to his left and Koji on his right. They didn’t say a word. Being in camp, there were strict rules to follow. Sesshomaru was sure that everyone was wondering about what repercussions awaited them at the end of their walk.

Sesshomaru and the others followed the troop members back to the training camp. Upon entry, they were met by Sargent Katsumi, Lieutenant General Tomoshiro, Major General Naoyuki, Colonel Aito and Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro in their humanoid forms. In the center of them stood General Inu no Taishō and Sesshomaru’s mother, Inukimi. At the sight of his parents, particularly his mother, Sesshomaru could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. There was no reason for his mother to be there.

The troop members placed Sesshomaru and the other recruits in a line, with Sesshomaru standing in the center of the line in front of his father.

“Change,” General Inu no Taishō commanded the group.

“Yes, sir!” Daichi said first, in a shout, followed by everyone else, including Sesshomaru, as they transformed into their humanoid forms.

Sesshomaru watched his mother huff and roll her eyes. “They’re sloppy,” Inukimi said.

“My apologies, my lady,” Sargent Katsumi said with a bow. “This have been a very challenging group.”

“I can see,” Inukimi responded, glaring at him. “They walked right off camp under your watch and were ‘lost’ for a significant amount of time.”

“My lady –

“Do not speak to me,” she held her hand up and looked at Sesshomaru standing in the line.

“What is the meaning of this?” General Inu no Taishō asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

“Great General –

“Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this?” Inu no Taishō cut off Sargent Katsumi to ask his son.

Sesshomaru breathed and looked up at his father. He could tell that he was disappointed.

“We snuck out of camp, Father,” Sesshomaru responded.

His father huffed. “And why?”

Sesshomaru lowered his head.

“Why, Son?!” his father asked in a yell. He was angry.

“To find the moon,” Sesshomaru tried to steady his voice with his answer. His father was absolutely terrifying when he was angry, and right then, he was very angry.

His father was silent. Sesshomaru didn’t dare look at him.

“General Inu no Taishō, if I may?” Sesshomaru heard Koji speak.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He could barely breathe. He couldn’t believe Koji had the nerve to even speak… to his father… his visibly angry father.

“Speak,” he father responded, holding a hard stare on Sesshomaru.

“General Inu no Taishō, we didn’t mean to sneak out. We were trying to help Sesshy -

“Sesshy?” his mother asked, as Sesshomaru sighed.

“…Sesshomaru find his strength in the moon, sir,” Koji continued.

“Find his strength in the moon?” Inu no Taishō asked, his eyes still on his son. “And what does that mean?”

“General Inu no Taishō, Sesshomaru was having a hard time in training, sir,” Eito spoke. “We were telling him all of the things that help us during training to get us through rough times, sir.”

“Yes, sir,” Koji agreed. “Like, I like mud baths, Isao has a cool stone his mother gave him, Eito has Tootie, Daichi –

“General Inu no Taishō, Sesshomaru informed us that he could find strength in the moon,” Daichi cut off Koji before he could reveal his braiding secret. “We only tried to take him to connect to the moon, sir.”

“Connect to the moon,” General Inu no Taishō said, glancing at his wife. “Is that true, Sesshomaru?” he asked.

“It is, Father,” Sesshomaru answered. “They were just trying to help.”

Inu no Taishō kept his eyes on his son.

“I’m sorry, Father.”

Inu no Taishō remained silent. After a long pause, he spoke. “And did you find your strength, Sesshomaru?” he asked.

“Yes, Father,” he answered, glancing at his line of friends, who hid their smiles.

“I surely hope so,” Sargent Katsumi said.

“And what do you mean by that?” Lieutenant General Tomoshiro asked the sargent.

“May I speak freely, sir?” he asked, more so the General than Lieutenant General Tomoshiro.

“Speak,” General Inu no Taishō responded, looking back at him.

Sesshomaru could tell that his father had calmed down in anger.

“As next in line to be General of this troop, Master Sesshomaru is just not where he needs to be as a recruit.”

Sesshomaru could feel his heart in his throat. His worst nightmare was coming true. Sargent Katsumi was telling his father just how horrible he was as a recruit.

“Master Sesshomaru is towards the low end of the class of recruits in his skill and studies when he should be well at the top of the class,” Sargent Katsumi continued.

Sesshomaru could not stop the tears from forming in his eyes. As the sargent continued, they dripped down his cheeks onto the floor. He had never felt more humiliated hearing Sargent Katsumi speak.

“Sesshy,” Koji whispered, looking at him.

Sesshomaru huffed. He knew that Koji was just trying to be supportive, but he didn’t seem to fully understand that dog demons, especially troop members, had impeccable hearing. At Koji’s voice, they all turned to see Sesshomaru very upset.

Sesshomaru did not dare wipe a tear away. He looked down as low as he could, letting his bangs fall forward to make it difficult for anyone to see his eyes.

“Sesshomaru?” Inukimi asked, surprised by his reaction.

“And that,” Sargent Katsumi said, pointing at Sesshomaru. “He does nothing but cry. That shouldn’t happen,” he complained.

Sesshomaru heard nothing but silence. He didn’t want to look at anyone.

“Many of the trainers are concerned about his future as the ultimate leader of this troop. His performance is unsatisfactory,” Sargent Katsumi continued.

Sesshomaru couldn’t help but really cry. He wanted to be anywhere but there.

“That’s not fair!” Koji bellowed.

“Recruit!” Major General Naoyuki shouted at Koji’s outburst.

“I’m … This Koji is sorry, but that’s not true. Sesshy is one of the better recruits in here. They’re just not nice to him,” Koji continued, as the troop members did their best to silence him.

Sesshomaru eyes widened as he looked at Koji. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

“This is a military training camp, not a summer camp. We are not required to be nice to you. We are required to make you stronger,” Major General Naoyuki spoke.

“Exactly,” Lieutenant General Tomoshiro agreed.

“Well, having someone address themselves as ‘Snotty Crybaby’  and ‘No One’ doesn’t make anyone stronger, sirs,” Koji responded.

Despite being upset that Koji spoke out of turn on his behalf, Sesshomaru couldn’t believe how brave and bold Koji was.

“This Daichi can attest to that too, sirs,” Daichi added. “While other recruits are addressed by and respond to their names, Sesshomaru must address himself with such names at all times.”

Although grateful for his friends, Sesshomaru wanted to ooze through the floor. He knew they were only trying to help, but their comments were making everything worse. The fallout of this situation would not go well for him. Sargent Katsumi would make sure of that.

Sesshomaru could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He didn’t want to look at anyone or say anything.

“Sesshomaru, is this true?” Inukimi asked, in a serious tone.

Sesshomaru could barely speak. He was so upset that he could barely cry.

“Sargent Katsumi,” Inu no Taishō said. “As it is gravely inappropriate for these recruits to speak out of turn like this, is there any truth to what they have said? Has my son been required to address himself in such a way?”

There was a long pause. “It is a tactic to help strengthen him in the process,” Sargent Katsumi stuttered. “He is just so –

Sesshomaru refused to look up. Beyond his sniffles, he heard his uncle asking, “Are you serious, Katsumi?”

“Recruits, you are dismissed,” Inu no Taishō said. “Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro, please escort them back to their designated areas.”

“Yes, sir,” everyone said, with a bow.

Sesshomaru looked up to see his father looking down and his mother glaring at Sargent Katsumi. Sargent Katsumi’s eyes glared at Koji and Daichi.

“Why did you do that?” Sesshomaru asked, when they got into the hallway, tears falling down his face again.

“I was –

“Your father needed to know,” Daichi interrupted Koji.

“You just made everything worse,” Sesshomaru bellowed.

“Silence,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said. “What’s done is done,” he said, walking on.

Sesshomaru huffed and walked on in silence.

***

As night fell, Sesshomaru stopped for a hunt and made camp by a tree. There was no point in traveling, as it was getting dark and he wouldn’t reach the Western Lands until the morning if he traveled in his true form. He needed rest anyway. He needed his ears to recover.

Sesshomaru took out Rin’s flower piece of dragon skin out of his pocket and flipped it in his hand. He took a thin vine from the ground next to him and drove it through two of the holes in the piece. He tied the ends of the vines together and looked at it long and hard before putting it back in his pocket.

Thinking on what happened that morning long ago, Koji speaking out with Eito and Daichi was the best thing that could have ever happened. Later that day, the troop had a mandatory meeting with all of the enlisted recruits. Sargent Katsumi was nowhere to be found. Instead, General Inu no Taishō stood in front of all recruits next to Lieutenant General Tomoshiro, Major General Naoyuki, Colonel Aito and Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro in their humanoid forms and explained that he would be overseeing recruit training for now on. He delivered a moving speak about togetherness and respect, and promised that he would instill those ideals in the training program.

Things got better for Sesshomaru under his father’s leadership as trainer. He developed his skills in all areas and his confidence, most importantly. Sesshomaru finally felt capable and supported. Nonetheless, the words of Sargent Katsumi ran through his mind from time to time. “Many of the trainers are concerned about his future as the ultimate leader of this troop. His performance is unsatisfactory.” Although a nuisance to come to the forefront of his mind, it drove him. Under his father’s guidance, he was set to make sure that he became a top recruit. He set out to dispel any thoughts troop members and his fellow recruits had thought of him, especially Mitsue. His first step was conditioning himself to control his emotions, his tears in particular. No one would ever be able to call him a “snotty crybaby” ever.

As time passed, Sesshomaru was fortunate to be assigned on a formal training group time with all of his friends, Koji, Isao, Riichi, Eito and Daichi. Everyone else seemed to be split up from their friends from individual training, but Sesshomaru guessed that his father saw the benefit of him having his friends by his side. He was grateful for that. He learned a lot of them.

In addition to learning his regular training techniques, he worked to adopt and Riichi’s confidence, Eito’s carefree spirit, Daichi’s calmness, Isao’s boldness and Koji’s bravery. The shy Sesshomaru never died, but over time, he developed a voice within his group. Sesshomaru was a being of few words, but said what we meant. He was focused, serious and very wise among his group.

In addition to his regular friends, their training group was joined by a Naoki. He was a quiet recruit who had a great sense of smell. He could smell anything or anyone from miles away. The group was skeptical when he first joined the group, but over time, it was evident that Naoki was a great addition to their team. Naoki was quirky and balanced well with Eito.

Once formal training groups were assigned, recruits were able to put their six months of individual training skills to use on general missions. Regularly, General Inu no Taishō allowed recruits to accompany the “real” army on missions. At first, missions consisted of only shadowing, but over time, General Inu no Taishō allowed recruits to be actively engaged in missions. Sesshomaru’s group was required to stay close to his father on all missions and take in how he handled business. Sesshomaru and his friends enjoyed missions and Sesshomaru was thrilled that his performance reviews as a recruit were becoming outstanding. It would only be a matter of time until the shadow of Sargent Katsumi and Sesshomaru’s reputation of being a weak and unqualified future leader of the troop would be erased out of everyone’s minds completely.

***

As Sesshomaru rested his head against a tree trunk to sleep, his mind roamed again.

“Your father had a great weakness.”

“Your father’s concern for those beneath him, those humans and small demons he aids on his journeys, they are a distraction, a weakness he cannot seem to overlook. One day, those beings he works so hard to save will be his demise.”

“Regard for those beneath you cannot benefit you in any way. It is futile. It is a distraction that will only inhibit your judgement and leadership as successor of the Western Lands.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes shot open in the darkness.  He breathed heavy and sighed. His mother’s damned words were the beginning of the end.

More than anything, Sesshomaru wanted to fix himself and repair his reputation. He didn’t want to be known as a risk for the future of the region. He wanted to be strong and have no weaknesses. He wanted to be just like his father, better than him. With his mother saying that his father had a weakness in his regard for those beneath him, he didn’t know what to think or what to believe. His eyes had been opened in a way he had feared. In that time, he turned to his friends.

Once official groups were assigned, recruits had more freedom. They were able to move out of Far Grounds and reside with their families, with a strict requirement to return back to camp every day for daily training sessions. Sesshomaru didn’t mind staying at Far Grounds, but when his friends all decided to go back to live and be with their families and other friends, he chose to return to the castle as well. Despite their separation, they always made time to regularly meet at their spot in the woods under the moon to catch up and talk about anything. That was the best place for Sesshomaru to get some answers from those he trusted the most.

From the castle, Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and ran through the woods the spot under the moon.

“There he is,” Riichi said.

Everyone was already there lying on their backs facing the moon. Naoki was there too. As an official training group member, it was only right to invite him. He was a good friend.

“How goes it, Sessh?” Eito asked, as Sesshomaru found a spot on the grass to lie between him and Naoki.

“Fine,” he responded. “How are you guys?”

“We were just talking about Koji and his love troubles.”

Sesshomaru smirked.

“It’s nothing,” Koji sighed.

“It’s everything,” Riichi said.

“He fucked up,” Isao added.

Koji sighed.

“What happened?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Izo broke up with me,” Koji pouted.

“Why?” Sesshomaru asked.

Sesshomaru was confused. Since Koji had gone to live back home, he had been in a relationship with a dog demon named Izo who had worked as an apprentice in his father’s blacksmith business. When Koji first announced that he had developed feelings for the boy who worked for his father, he explained that he was really confused because he had always liked females. After conveying his feelings to everyone at a moon night session, the group encouraged him to go with his heart and pursue a relationship with Izo, even if it cost him a lot relationships and acceptance from his family. It was difficult for Koji, but Izo was worth the pain he suffered for their relationship. After all they had been through together, and after all the sacrifices they made, it didn’t make sense for their relationship to end. It didn't make sense for Izo to break up with Koji because "Koji fucked up.” Koji wouldn't fuck up.

“I told him that I slept with someone else,” he said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He was shocked. “Did you?”

“I did,” he said. “But, it was an accident,” he said.

“An accident? How is that an accident?” Daichi asked.

 

Koji was silent.

“I don’t understand,” Naoki asked. “How did you accidentally sleep with someone else?”

Koji sighed. “It doesn’t matter. It happened,” he said.

“Things like that don’t just happen, Koji. You don’t just accidentally put your penis into someone else,” Riichi said. “Were you drunk or something?”

Koji moaned.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. This didn't make any sense. Koji was definitely hiding something.

“What I don’t understand is how your ever got laid by anyone in the first place,” Isao said.

“Why would you say that?” Koji asked, confused.

“You are chronically covered in mud. I don’t know who in their right mind, other than Izo, who is just as filthy as you with all that soot you both work with, would sleep with you,” Isao continued.

The group laughed. Even Koji managed to crack a smile.

“You too, Eito,” Isao went on.

“Me?” Eito asked in confused, as the group continued to laugh. “I do pretty well for myself, thank you very much,” he answered.

“Well, we all know who is getting it… Sesshomaru,” Daichi laughed. “All those females at the castle every day, all day… How could he not be?”

“Lucky bastard,” Isao said.

Sesshomaru smirked. “It’s not like that,” he said.

“Don’t try to make us feel better about ourselves. We know you’re getting it,” Riichi said.

“It’s really not like that,” Sesshomaru said, with a laugh.

Yes, there were many females at the castle serving as handmaidens and other types of help, many of whom Sesshomaru found attractive, who actively worked to flirt with him or tried to seduce him, but Sesshomaru didn’t pursue them. Women made him nervous. His body, whether in his true form or humanoid form, would react in embarrassing ways that would turn him off completely. After a while, instead of working up enough courage or bodily control to enjoy the company of women, Sesshomaru focused his time on reviewing training techniques and getting lost in books. When a sexual urge crept up on him, usually in the morning or late at night, an erotic thought and a special massage usually did the trick.

At the castle, Sesshomaru would leave the main area of his room and slide the doors shut behind him when he entered his closet. He would pull a soft piece of clothing from his closet and sit on the floor with his pants at his ankles. He’d wrap the soft fabric around his usually hard, throbbing member and let his hand stoke the length of his shaft. Sesshomaru’s pace would usually start off slow and quicken as intense sensations would begin to set in. He would close his eyes and tilt his head back, biting the bottom of his lip as precum would leak out from the tip of his throbbing member and waves of pleasure would surge through his entire body. Sesshomaru would let out breathless groans as his balls would begin to ache, demanding his release. Around this time, he would be close. He would need to orgasm. Sesshomaru would clutch his member harder and stroke even faster. Within seconds, his mind would go black. His body would quiver as his orgasm would peak and squirts of hot cum would shoot into the fabric of his clothing.

Usually after one of these special massages, Sesshomaru would reassess if whether pursuing a relationship with someone was actually worth it, but after to listening to all of the relationship drama with his friends over the years, he was convinced that his mind was possibly far better than the real thing of having a relationship anyway.

“Maybe he’s not. If he was, he’d look as happy as Riichi,” Naoki laughed.

The group laughed. Sesshomaru had grown to become stoic, showing little to no emotion unless absolutely necessary. Riichi, on the hand, usually always had a smile on his face.

“Shut up. Leave me out of this,” Riichi laughed. “Plus, I’m not getting much of anything these days. Hanako is all moody and pregnant now.”

“I still don’t know how you’re going to be a father. My parents are having another pup right now,” Daichi said. “You’re going to be a father and I’m going to be a brother.”

“My parents are having another pup now too,” Naoki added. “It’s awkward.”

“I don’t know. It wasn’t like we planned it,” Riichi said. “It just happened.”

“How far along is she anyway?” Daichi asked.

“A few months I think. She has a long way to go. Like ten or so years,” Riichi responded.

“Good luck,” Eito laughed.

“Yeah, thanks,” Riichi responded.

“You know, you’re supposed to take it out before you explode, right?” Isao said, arrogantly.

“Shut up, bitch! I know how it works!” Riichi snapped.

The group was silent for a second. Riichi was usually even keel. No one expected him to lose it like that.

“Not clearly enough,” Isao responded, unfazed.

“At least I have someone to actually be able to cum in and not some pillow,” Riichi hissed.

“Ooo,” the group said, as Eito laughed.

“Touché. But, my pillow and I aren’t a few months pregnant now. Are we?” Isao responded.

“Fuck you, Isao!” Riichi sat up from the ground and charged at him.

“Woah, relax,” Koji shouted at Riichi, preventing him from charging. “He’s just being stupid. Calm down.”

“Stressed much?” Eito smirked at Sesshomaru, who rolled his eyes.

“I know it’s a full moon tonight, but everyone calm down,” Daichi said.

Riichi huffed and rolled his eyes.

“If it makes you feel any better, the girl I slept with is pregnant too,” Koji sighed. “I told Izo, and he left me.”

The group gasped. “She’s pregnant?” they asked. "You slept with a girl?"

“I messed up. It shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

The late night conversation had many twists and turns. The topics went from sex to Koji’s drama, to Far Grounds gossip, back to Koji’s drama, great eats, hopes and dreams, and back to Koji’s drama. When the conversation began to die down, Sesshomaru took control of the floor.

Sesshomaru explained that he had always seen everyone as equal, but recently began to see the effects of the differences in power between humans and demons, and powerful demons and weaker demons. Sesshomaru suggested that maybe not all beings were equal and explained the tiers of classes his mother introduced to him, with humans being in the lowest class and powerful beings, like himself and his father, being in the highest class.

The group remained quiet as he continued.

Sesshomaru reflected on the missions of the troop and stated that although the troop had made a lot of alliances with those it helped in the region under his father’s order, he could see a trend in the repercussions from the troops’ altruistic efforts and initiatives. He commented that those they helped who were less powerful would never be able to return the favor or give anything back. Sesshomaru questioned if it was even worth it to help at all.

“Maybe there is no benefit in helping the weak. They will never be able help us in return, and even if they could, their help will be so minuscule that it will be pointless,” Sesshomaru said. “What do you think?”

“You’re being ridiculous, Sesshomaru?” Riichi said. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

“I’m going to have to agree with Riichi on that, Sesshomaru,” Naoki said.

“But, you have to see what I’m saying. Why do we waste time helping them?” Sesshomaru asked, directly.

“What kind of questions is that? Why do we ‘waste’ time helping them?” Isao repeated.

“I’m not saying that it’s wrong to help others who need it, but I think we spend a lot of time doing it with hardly any benefit to us,” Sesshomaru said.

“Benefit to us?” Daichi asked.

“Are you saying that we should only help others if we can get something in return?” Naoki asked.

“He didn’t say that, Naoki,” Koji said. “He just said that –

“I think he’s saying a whole hell of a lot more than that,” Isao spoke over Koji. “Beings should be classified by their power?”

“Beings are already being classified by their power and have been for centuries. It’s not a new thing," Sesshomaru said. 

"Sesshy's right. It's not a new thing," Koji said. "He was just explaining –

“I was just noticing different things,” Sesshomaru interjected Koji. “Within our troop… you can see the dead weight in some areas with certain troop members and –

“Dead weight?” Riichi asked.

“That wording was a bit harsh, but he meant to say that there are some troop members with weaknesses in various areas –

“You’re talking crazy, Sessh. What’s going on with you?” Eito asked over Koji.

“I don’t think he’s conveying what he’s trying –

“Are you serious, Sesshomaru?” Daichi asked, in shock, cutting off Koji.

“Here’s my view on this, Sesshy,” Koji said. “Everyone has strengths and weaknesses, but working together makes us strong. Teamwork is –

“You, out of everyone, have no right to say anything about dead weight among troop members, Sesshomaru!” Isao snapped. “Don’t you forget how you started here!” he added.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“How did Sesshomaru start here?” Naoki asked.

“He’s right here, Naoki. You can ask him yourself,” Koji snapped at Naoki.

“He had a rough start,” Riichi spoke over Koji. “Sesshomaru struggled with a lot of things at Far Grounds.”

“That’s an understatement,” Daichi said. “Recruits were making fun of him, telling him that he sucked and would bring us down as a leader.”

“It was really sad,” Eito said. “He was crying every day.”

Sesshomaru growled. Sesshomaru couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his “friends.”

“We all had challenges starting out here, but we overcame them together,” Koji said.

“Sesshomaru could barely do anything here!” Isao shouted.

“You could hardly catch anything, but now you can! What do you have to say about that?” Koji shouted at Isao.

“This not about me!” Isao yelled. “I’m not the pompous arrogant dick trying to exude some superiority over everyone here!”

“He’s not doing that at all, Isao!” Koji shouted.

Sesshomaru huffed.

“Are you deaf?! He just fucking told us that he classifies himself and his father as one of the most powerful demons!” Isao snapped.

“He did say that,” Daichi said.

“Oh yes, he did! I heard that loud and clear!” Isao said, sitting up. “By all means, sure, classify your father as a powerful demon all you want, but you have some nerve putting yourself up there too!”

“Who knows where you’d be if your father hadn’t taken over training initiatives at Far Grounds,” Riichi said.

“He’s right,” Daichi agreed.

“They’re right, Sessh,” Eito said. “Things only got better after he took charge.”

“Yes! That means that you’d still be shit if he weren’t in charge of training!” Isao shouted.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Koji charged at Isao.

Without a word, Sesshomaru got up from the grass and walked off, transforming into his humanoid form. No one had even noticed that he had gone after Koji and Isao broke into a fight. Given how volatile Isao was and how threatening Koji could be when he was angry, the entire group’s attention went to breaking up their fight.

Sesshomaru was angry. Their words bothered him. Sure, he struggled under the leadership of Sargent Katsumi, but his friends made him believe that they had faith in him. He remembered all of their lectures about how they knew he would be a great general, but today they were singing a different tune. “Sesshomaru could barely do anything here.”

Sesshomaru huffed as anger build within him. They weren’t his friends. They were liars. They didn’t have any faith in him at all; they just pretended to have it. They were just like everyone else. He thought they were different, but they weren’t. They thought he was weak too. They thought he would be a liability to the region.

Anger encompassed Sesshomaru. He couldn’t get past it. He felt betrayed. Sesshomaru knew that those other troop members and recruits thought he was a weak, but it hurt him all the more knowing that his “friends” pretended to be in his corner when they truly felt the same way.

Sesshomaru pondered what their goal was. What was in it for them to lie to him? Sesshomaru snarled at his thought. They just wanted a spot on his leadership team. He thought that they probably thought that if they pretended to be his friend and confidant, he would be more likely to pick them to be a part of his leadership team if or when he became General.

Sesshomaru, enraged and walking in his humanoid form in the dark night, lost track of where he was going. Their spot under the moon was near Far Grounds, but Sesshomaru had been walking for what seemed like hours and had not seen any bit of the training camp.

Sesshomaru grumbled to himself as he walked on. He saw lights. He was near a village. He stood by a tree on the perimeter of the village and looked. No one was around. It was very late and he knew that most humans were probably sleeping. When he got bored with looking and began to turn to fly back to the castle, he saw a small human walk out of a hut from the corner of his eye. He narrowed his eyes and focused in. It was a little boy wearing a long white robe. He had a lantern in his left hand and a long staff in his right hand.

Sesshomaru watched as he ran towards the trees in the night.

Everything in his being told him to just turn around and leave, but he wanted to stay. He wanted to feel capable, dominant and feared. He didn’t want to be weak. He didn’t want to feel weak. He needed to feel powerful.

The boy was a human, a small human. Humans, especially the little ones were the weakest out of the group. He was an easy target. He didn’t want to do anything serious. He didn’t even want to touch him. He just wanted to scare him.

Sesshomaru walked slowly through the trees towards where the boy had run. He saw him urinating against a tree with his lantern and staff on the ground. Sesshomaru let himself transform partially in his true form and crept up behind the boy. He didn’t even care if the boy could hear his footsteps or the crackling of leaves underneath his feet. He was a small human. Sesshomaru would be able to handle this.

The boy turned and screamed as Sesshomaru growled and exposed his sharp fangs.

The boy quickly grabbed his staff and pointed it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and grinned. “So, you want to play?” he asked, sinisterly.

It was then that it happened. He thought he heard someone shout his name before everything went black.

***

Sesshomaru shook his head at the memory and cast it out of his mind as he rested against the tree. He breathed for a moment in the darkness before letting his eyes close again. He wanted to think of something else, anything else, but his mind fast forwarded through his incident with Hitoshi and picked up where he returned to camp after his time spent recuperating and training with Bokusenō.

“Sesshomaru, you’re back. We missed you,” Eito said, as he walked up to where his group usually met before completing a mission. Everyone was there except Koji.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

“It’s good to see you, Sesshomaru,” Naoki smiled.

“You look good,” Isao said.

“Yes, you do,” Daichi agreed.

“If you’re looking for Koji, he’s not here,” Riichi said.

“I wasn’t,” Sesshomaru responded, coldly. He wasn’t an idiot. He could see that Koji wasn’t there.

“What he means to say is that Koji –

“Has been given new responsibilities and won’t be training with us anymore,” Daichi spoke over Naoki.

“Yes,” Naoki said, with a nod.

Sesshomaru didn’t react. He leaned against the fence waiting for the training session to begin.

“Hey! What’s your problem?!” Isao shouted. “Don’t you even care?!”

Sesshomaru ignored him. He didn't need to answer to anyone. Koji’s departure confused him, but it wasn’t his business. 

“Eh, give him some space,” Riichi said, calming down the group, mostly Isao.

Sesshomaru’s “friends'” comments at their spot under the moon changed everything for him. They weren’t his friends. They were just fellow recruits he was required to practice with and complete missions with until he was officially initiated as an official troop member. They were nothing to him anymore. He avoided all idle chit-chat with them and kept any necessary conversations short and sweet. He placed no regard for their welfare during missions, as he took a stance that everyone had the right and capability to defend themselves.

Sesshomaru’s visits to their regular meetings at the moon stopped. The training group encouraged him to go, after they noticed his absences, but he refused. As much as he did miss those nights, they were over for him. Despite being curious about Koji, his whereabouts and whether he was still attending the moon meetings, Sesshomaru still refused to attend, even though he had not seen Koji at all since the incident. Although he remembered that Koji was the only one on his side on the night of the moon incident, Sesshomaru had to move on and focus on him. He was training himself to conceal his emotions. In doing so, he refused to show concern or empathy towards anyone, even if it was Koji. Hell, Koji could have just been putting on a front to secure his spot on Sesshomaru’s leadership team if he were to become General on day. The way Sesshomaru felt so betrayed by everyone that night, he didn’t put it past Koji to do something like that. Instead, Sesshomaru used his free time to train night and day. Weakness would not be associated with him.

After a while, his “friends” gave up on trying to engage with him and went on about their lives without him. It was all they could do. It was all Sesshomaru would let them do. From the time Sesshomaru shattered his relationships with them and left the troop for good many years later, they only had three significant interactions that he could remember.

“Sesshomaru,” Riichi said.

“What is it?” he answered.

“I thought you should know that Hanako gave birth last night. I’m a father now.”

Sesshomaru kept walking.

“It’s a boy. We named him Kenj –

“Congratulations,” he said, still walking.

“Koji’s pup should be coming any day now too,” he added.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he walked off into the distance.

The next significant interaction was when the training group was performing Pin Point to get initiated as official troop members. The group was assigned to subdue giant praying mantis demons on the border of the Western Lands. They were tasked with extracting a fang from their own mouths and thrusting it into the demon to put it into a deep sleep. It was said that later after the initiation ceremony, troop members would come back and release the fangs out of pray mantis demons.

Each of his training group members had completed the task successfully: Isao, Riichi, Eito, Daichi and Naoki. They each thrust their fangs into a safe region on the praying mantis demons’ bodies like their stomachs or legs. When it was Sesshomaru’s turn, he pierced his fang right through the demon’s neck. Green blood squirted everywhere.

“What was that?” Isao yelled.

“Sesshomaru, you hit a critical artery,” a troop member yelled.

“He’s not going to make it, sir,” another troop member shouted to General Inu no Taishō, who sighed in disappointment.

Sesshomaru huffed. “I completed the technique. It’s not my fault, he moved to the left.”

“He didn’t move to the left! You did that on purpose!” Isao yelled.

“Prove it,” Sesshomaru responded.

Isao growled.

After a long pause and a look into space, General Inu no Taishō nodded at his son. “You pass,” he said.

Sesshomaru smirked and walked away.

“I know you did that on purpose, you sadistic –

“Why, Sesshomaru?” Eito asked.

Without a word, he walked away.

The last significant interaction he had with his training group was the one that changed his whole life. It was the day he learned of his mother’s plan to get a new successor for the region.

“Sesshomaru,” Daichi said, as he caught Sesshomaru walking.

Daichi wasn’t alone. Every one of his training group members were there, except Koji of course.

“What is it?” he asked, looking up, surprised to see them all.

“I don’t know what you did to piss your mother off this time, but she’s turned against you,” Daichi said.

“Turned against me?” he asked, confused.

“Your mother invited troop members to battle each other for the position of successor of the Western Lands,” Eito said. “It will be later today at the main courtyard.”

Sesshomaru looked at him.

“Lady Inukimi said that you aren’t fit to run this land and that she is welcoming the opportunity for others who deserve it to take it,” Naoki added.

“Did she?” Sesshomaru asked, looking at each of their faces.

“She did,” Isao said. “Some have already signed up,” he added.

Sesshomaru huffed. He could feel his blood boiling.

“We didn’t say this to upset  you,” Eito said.

“We just thought you should know,” Riichi added.

“I suppose you’ll be there too,” Sesshomaru commented.

“How could you even say that?!” Isao shouted. “We’re here telling you about it right now!”

“We’re your friends, Sesshomaru,” Eito said.

“I don’t have any friends,” Sesshomaru said, as he soared into the air towards the main courtyard.

That was it. After that day, he only saw his training group in passing on the battlefield of the Panther Wars. He never did see Koji again. He hadn’t thought about them until now, on his way back home.

***

Sesshomaru managed to get a few hours of sleep before he rose and headed into the skies for flight.

Before returning to his homeland the last time to retrieve the Meidō Stone from his mother to save Inuyasha, he hadn’t returned out of anger. He resented his mother, her actions, what she thought of him and how worthless and weak he made her feel. He never wanted to see her face again. He wanted to leave and prove her wrong, defeating the most powerful opponents alive. He wanted to prove everyone wrong. He wanted to surpass his father.

If Sesshomaru regretted anything, he regretted how reacting to his mother’s words and manipulation cost the troop a number of warriors, his father’s warriors, who his father taught, admired and respected. He slaughtered his brothers in cold blood because of it. It was because she was trying to wager his inheritance. It was because of his pride.

Before his mind went down the rabbit whole of assessing all of the reasons why he could not stand his mother, he stopped himself. If he really thought about it, his mother wasn’t the issue. If anything, he should have been thanking her. If it wasn’t for her lecture, he wouldn’t have uncovered the true sentiments of his so-called “friends,” who really thought he was weak like everyone else did. The heart of the matter was that everyone in the Western Lands, even the ones he trusted the most thought he was weak and unfit to lead. The only one who thought he was worth a damn was his father, but since he acted like such an asshole thinking that everyone was against him and that his father was a weak being himself, he pushed him away, only to have him turn on him as well and have him blocked from his new “redo” family with the house beyond the barrier. The only being in the whole world who actually gave a shit about him and had total confidence and faith in him, with no strings attached, was Rin.

To Sesshomaru, everything about the Western Lands was fucked up. As he thought about it, he was glad everything went down the way that it did. What joy would there be in governing a region that didn’t have faith in him anyway? At the end of the day, it didn’t even matter. Sesshomaru didn’t intend to stay there. He was planning a life elsewhere in the house beyond the barrier. The sooner he arrived, the sooner he could leave.


	15. The Quest for Kureijī Tīsu

Sesshomaru reached the castle of the Western Lands by morning. Just as they had done the last time he visited, the guards on duty bowed down below as they watched him fly overhead. Sesshomaru kept his eyes forward and flew over the castle to Far Grounds.

It hadn’t changed at all. The sandy field was still filled with various obstacle courses and training props, the same from his youth. Sesshomaru watched troop members and recruits down below practicing. Some were sparring with swords, while others were engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Although he was aware that he had been seen, Sesshomaru was grateful that no one engaged him. Those who were practicing kept practicing, and those who were shadowing kept shadowing. Those who were merely walking about paused for a moment to look at him, but kept their distance. It worked for Sesshomaru just fine. He was in no mood for any questions or comments from anyone. He just wanted to get what he needed and leave.

Sesshomaru huffed and landed in the center of Far Grounds.  He transformed into his humanoid form and walked steadily toward the dome-shaped wooden building known as the Pen. It would be there that he would find the whereabouts of Kureijī Tīsu.

When Sesshomaru reached the large wooden doors of the Pen, he stopped. Sesshomaru, despite being adamant about not caring about the Western Lands and those within it, couldn’t help but feel nervous. He didn’t know who’d be behind the door. When his father was in charge, upon entering the Pen, all troop members knew that either his father, Lieutenant General Tomoshiro, Major General Naoyuki, Colonel Aito, Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro, or all or a mixture of the group would be inside. They were his father’s leadership team. The Pen was for them and any other troop members they cared to invite. With General Inu no Taishō deceased and his mother supposedly in charge “taking care of his responsibility,” Sesshomaru had no idea who would be behind the door.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air to try and catch a lingering familiar scent around the door, but there it was superfluous. All he could do was enter blindly and hope for the best. For once, he hoped that his mother would be lounging behind the door alone. It would be then that he’d have a real chance of getting what he needed. If it were anyone else, he might have a real challenge. He destroyed a significant number of troop members in the past. Although he had did come back to support the troop and the region during the Panther Wars, he was sure that what he did was neither forgotten nor forgiven.

Sesshomaru took a breath and pushed the door. Of all the days, it was locked. The Pen was rarely ever locked when he was at Far Grounds. He’d have to knock… and wait for someone to let him in. Damn.

Sesshomaru sighed.

Sesshomaru felt like a real child pounding his fist on the door. His stomach turned in silence as he waited for a response. He hated that he was standing there like an idiot waiting to be let in.

What if they didn’t let him in? What if they could see him through some secret peep hole in the door and were laughing at him and how stupid he was for even thinking that they’d even consider letting him in. It was humiliating. He wished hadn’t knocked at all.

There was no use in dwelling on the “what ifs.” He needed to go in and handle what he needed to. The sooner he did so, the sooner he could leave and never return again.

Sesshomaru held his hand to pound on the door again, but stopped himself. He wasn’t doing this. He’d find another way to find Kureijī Tīsu. Yes, it would probably take a significant amount of time to find him, but he would make it happen. He didn’t need anyone. He didn’t need anyone to help him, especially anyone in there.

Sesshomaru put his hand at his side and turned to leave. His stomach sank for a moment as he heard the door unlock and creak open. Sesshomaru’s stomach sank as he looked back.

Sesshomaru stood still as he looked into the eyes of a familiar face. It was Naoki.

“Who is it?” he heard another familiar voice call from within the Pen.

Both Sesshomaru and Naoki’s eyes widened.

“It’s… it’s Sesshomaru,” Naoki said in a low, shocked voice.

There was a long silence within the Pen. Before he could process what might be going on inside, the large door opened wider. There in the doorway stood five sets of wide eyes looking back at him. It was Naoki, Eito, Riichi, Isao and Daichi.

“Sesshomaru,” Riichi said, looking into his eyes.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway unable to move. He wanted to do something. He wanted to seem unfazed, unbothered and indifferent. He wanted show nothing, any type of dissatisfaction… anything! Instead, all he could do was smirk.

The group looked into his eyes for a moment shocked before they smirked right back at him.

“Come in,” Naoki smiled, opening the door wider.

Sesshomaru walked in and looked at the inside of the Pen. It was the same as it had always been. He stood in the center of the room and watched as the rest of his old friends stood around him.

“It’s been a long time,” Daichi said, with a nod, as he looked at his old friend.

Sesshomaru looked at Daichi. He couldn’t read his face. It was an art of Daichi’s that Sesshomaru worked to adopt for himself. In this moment, he was curious to know.

“It has,” Isao agreed, looking down as he played with his claws.

Sesshomaru didn’t want to feel nervous. He didn’t want to have that stupid smirk on his face. Sesshomaru wanted to ignore them and demand the information he wanted, but he was a slave to his own body. He couldn’t control what he wanted to do.

Sesshomaru glanced at Isao and the rest of the group. Although everyone seemed to have the same nervous smile on their face, he could sense a sort of tension in the room, not of anger or strife, but of something else… unfinished business. It was awkward.

“You look good,” Naoki said, trying to break the awkward silence. “You’re mokomoko grew longer.”

Sesshomaru watched at Isao rolled his eyes. If Isao were to speak, Sesshomaru imagined that he would have probably say something snarky to Naoki like “after all this time, this is what you have to say?” But, Isao just remained silent.

He imagined Daichi saying something sarcastic like, “look at that, a sign of adulthood,” but he remained silent too.

The lack of response and interaction from everyone made everything all the more awkward.

“Yeah, it’s dragging the ground now,” Riichi said, breaking the silence after Naoki’s comment.

Sesshomaru looked at his mokomoko.

“Soon it’ll be as dirty as Koji,” Eito commented.

Sesshomaru wondered where Koji had been. The last he heard about Koji was that he had been given new responsibilities and wouldn’t be training with the group anymore, which he didn’t, and that his pup was going to be born soon. Sesshomaru hadn’t seen Koji at all, not even during the Panther Wars. He was curious.

“Where is Koji?” Sesshomaru asked.

Sesshomaru watched as the group went silent and looked in different directions. He watched as Naoki shook his head and looked at the wooden floor, and Isao ran his claws through his gray hair and turned away.

As Riichi, who was straightening and re-curling his curly hair, opened his mouth to speak, there was a sound of a hard crash against the roof of the Pen. The walls shook and small pieces of wood fell from the ceiling.

“What was that?” Eito asked, his eyes wide, and his body in a stance prepared for an earthquake.

Daichi closed his eyes and shook his head.

Isao rolled his eyes as Eito and Naoki looked at the ceiling of raining wooden particles. “Not what… who.”

Riichi sighed and walked past Sesshomaru to the door of the Pen. Daichi huffed and followed him outside.

“Kenjiro! Saicho! Hiroto!” Riichi shouted. “Come here now!”

Kenjiro? Saicho? Hiroto? Those names sounded so familiar to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru peered outside and saw three young dog demons in their true forms wagging their tails by the door. His eyes widened. They were the same young dog demons from the first night he had visited the castle months ago, all except one. Sesshomaru remembered them saying that they had family who knew him, but he didn’t imagine this.

“Transform!” Riichi shouted.

The three young dog demons immediately transformed and sighed.

“What did I say about you coming around the Pen?! Why don’t you listen, Kenjiro?!” Riichi yelled at the one with gray curly hair. They resembled each other.

“I’m sorry, Father,” Kenjiro bowed his head.

“We were practicing this really cool flying technique we learned today,” the brown dog answered.

“Of course you were, Saicho,” Daichi huffed.

“We were though,” Saicho said. “Kenjiro lost control and –

“Be quiet,” Daichi said, shaking his head in aggravation.

“No, I didn’t! We were trying to stop you!” Kenjiro shouted at his friend.

“Hiroto?” Naoki asked, with a sigh.

“Ugh. Saicho said that he thought he saw Lord Sesshomaru enter the Pen and wanted to check,” the slender white dog demon with brown patches responded. “We –

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow rose.

“That’s not true!” Saicho shouted in Hiroto’s face, who growled in return.

“It’s not?” Daichi asked.

“No, it’s not true!” Saicho shouted.

“So, you didn’t think you saw Lord Sesshomaru? And you didn’t drag them along to check it out?” Daichi asked.

“We weren’t dragged along,” Kenjiro responded. “We went to stop him.”

“Like we believe that,” Isao laughed, as Kenjiro looked down.

“You’re not allowed to be by the Pen,” Riichi said, looking at his son. “You’re not members.”

Kenjiro kept his eyes down.

“But that’s not true. Non-initiated members are not allowed to go into the Pen. There is no rule that says anything about non-initiated members being around it,” Saicho smirked.

“He has a point,” Eito nodded, looking at Riichi.

“Shut up,” Riichi snarled at Eito. “The Pen is serious. You’ll go blind,” he said, looking at the boys.

“Give it up, Riichi. We all know that’s bullshit,” Isao laughed.

Sesshomaru smirked. He remembered Riichi telling that same story the day he first met him on line on his first day as a recruit. Nobody believed it then either.

Naoki glanced at Sesshomaru inside the Pen and quickly looked away when he noticed him look back at him.

“Watch your mouth in front of my son,” Riichi hissed, not taking his eyes off of Kenjiro.

“Come off it, Riichi. You know their language is worse than all of ours combined,” Isao laughed.

“It is not,” Saicho said.

“Especially Saicho’s,” Isao laughed even harder.

“If Mother only knew,” Daichi huffed.

“Shut up! I learned it from you, smart ass,” Saicho responded.

“See. My point exactly,” Isao laughed.

“So, you weren’t lurking around here to see if you could see Lord Sesshomaru,” Daichi asked his brother.

“I said ‘no,’” Saicho responded in an aggravated tone. “We were practicing a new technique. Kenjiro’s just embarrassed that he can’t fly.”

“Why you!” Kenjiro growled.

“Stop!” Riichi scolded his son.

“That’s a shame. He’s actually here,” Daichi said.

Kenjiro looked at Hiroto with wide eyes.

“What?” Hiroto asked.

“Lord Sesshomaru? The Lord of the Western Lands. That Lord Sesshomaru?” Kenjiro looked at his father for verification.

Riichi looked at his son. “Yes, your Uncle Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, my training group brother,” he responded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Uncle?

“No way,” Hiroto said, looking at Naoki.

“Yes, Brother,” Naoki responded.

“He’s really in there?” Hiroto asked.

“Yeah,” Daichi responded.

“Bullshit,” Saicho said.

Riichi looked at Isao, who looked at Daichi, who peered inside. Sesshomaru caught Daichi’s eye. When Daichi smirked, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but smirk back. With a sigh, he walked to the door. The three boys gasped.

“It’s really Lord Sesshomaru!” Saicho shouted. “I told you I was right!” he yelled at his friends.

“What was that, Brother?” Daichi asked.

Saicho ignored him and blushed.

“What is he doing here?” Hiroto asked Naoki.

“Is there going to be another war?” Kenjiro asked, his father directly.

Riichi shook his head. “Relax. Your uncle is just visiting,” he responded, running a claw through his son’s hair.

“Aren’t you going to say something, big mouth?” Daichi asked Saicho, when he didn’t piggyback off his friends questions.

“So, does that mean Kenjiro has to call him Uncle Sesshomaru?”  Saicho laughed.

“Shut up,” Kenjiro glared at him.

“You’re a fool,” Daichi said, to his little brother. “If that were true, he’d be calling everyone here ‘uncle’… Eito, Isao, Naoki and me. Does he do that, idiot?”

“Whatever,” Saicho rolled his eyes.

“It’s just Sesshomaru,” Riichi answered the question. “Well, Lord Sesshomaru, I guess,” he laughed.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked away.

“You’ll have to ignore my brother,” Daichi smirked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the three boys, who made and effort not to look into his eyes.

“Why so shy now, big mouth?” Daichi asked. “Say something.”

“Hello,” Saicho glanced at Sesshomaru.

“Hi,” Riicho and Hiroto said.

Sesshomaru wanted to remain silent, but he managed to let out a “hello.”

“This is my brother, Hiroto,” Naoki shook his brother’s shoulder.

“This is Saicho, my little brother,” Daichi said.

“And this is Kenjiro, my son,” Riichi said.

Sesshomaru watched as Kenjiro glanced at him, twirled his curly hair and looked away. He must have inherited the same nervous habit Riichi had.

“I don’t think you’ve ever met my son,” Riichi continued.

Sesshomaru could hear a hint of aggression in Riichi’s voice. He knew that he was bitter that he never made the effort to see or acknowledge his son when he was born long ago. He didn’t blame him.

Kenjiro’s eyes widened and shifted as he glanced at Saicho and Hiroto. From his reaction, Sesshomaru knew that they remembered meeting him a few months ago. He saw sure that they feared that he would rat them out.

“No, not officially,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Hmm,” Riichi responded, clawing his son’s hair.

“He’s gotten so big,” Eito said, trying to break the tension forming. “I remember when he could fit in the palm of my hand.”

“Yeah,” Naoki agreed, catching on to Eito’s mission. “Kenjiro was so small,” he said.

“He was a little blob of curls,” Isao laughed.

“Ha!” Saicho laughed.

Sesshomaru watched as Kenjiro blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Riichi glared at him.

“What are you laughing about? You were so fat!” Daichi said.

“You were a butterball,” Eito laughed, in agreement.

Hiroto and Kenjiro laughed. “Saicho was fat?”

“He had like three chins,” Isao laughed.

“Yeah, you had three chins,” Daichi he said, with a smirk. “Greedy bastard drained our mother dry.”

“Shut up! I’m still her favorite!” Saicho shouted at Daichi.

“Great. Take that title and wear it with pride,” Daichi nodded.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Saicho shouted at him, in confusion.

“He’s not like you at all, Daichi. You two are like night and day,” Eito laughed. “You’re calm and he’s… not.”

“My parents had it right the first time. I don’t know why they even bothered to try again for him,” Daichi commented, shoving his brother forward.

“Maybe it was an accident,” Naoki said. “That’s what happened when my parents had Hiroto.”

Hiroto cringed.

“Ugh, that’s gross,” Saicho said.

“It is. Our parents had no business having sex in the first place. Their time had passed,” Daichi commented. “The way I see it, Saicho was their punishment.”

“Ew! Stop, Daichi!” Saicho shouted.

“What? It’s true. No business at all,” Daichi shook his head.

Sesshomaru watched as the majority of the group laughed. He just smirked.

“Aw, you don’t mean that,” Eito said.

“My parents having no business having sex?” Daichi asked.

“Stop!” Saicho shouted.

“What? Am I embarrassing you?” Daichi smirked at him.

“No, that Saicho was a punishment. You don’t mean that,” Eito clarified.

“Oh, I do,” Daichi replied. “I love him like nobody else, but he’s out of control.”

“He is pretty wild,” Isao agreed.

“Well, Hiroto and Kenjiro level him out,” Naoki smiled.

Daichi shook his head. “Don’t make me laugh. Those two are just as bad as him. The roof of the Pen damn-near caved in because of the three of them.”

“They are not,” Riichi replied. “Kenjiro and Hiroto have their moments, but they are overall level-headed.

Naoki nodded. “I agree.”

Daichi laughed. “Right.”

“If anyone is level-headed in that group it’s Akihiko,” Isao said, with a laugh. “He’s just like –

Isao stopped mid-sentence and looked away. Sesshomaru noticed as his training group members looked down. Something seemed off.

“Just like who?” Saicho asked, in curiosity.

“None of your business,” Daichi said. “Get out of here, all of you.”

“But –

“Now!”

As Saicho argued with his brother, Sesshomaru found it the perfect time to get what he needed. With everyone distracted, he walked back into the Pen and began shuffling through scrolls on the large wooden table in the center of the room.

“What are you looking for?” he heard Isao ask, a few minutes later.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw Isao standing in the room with the rest of his training group. As ordered, the three young dog demons had gotten lost.

“The map of the Western Providences,” Sesshomaru said.

“It’s over here,” Riichi said, pulling out a large scroll from a shelf against the wall next to the table. He opened it slightly and handed it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru opened the scroll and let his eyes scan the old drawings on the map. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. “This map tells me nothing,” he said.

The group looked at each other confused.

“This map shows the terrain of the region,” Riichi said, with a confused look.

“What are you looking for?” Daichi asked.

“Who are the inhabitants of this land?” Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the scroll.

“What do you mean?” Naoki asked, giving the rest of the group a puzzled look.

Sesshomaru scanned the drawings of mountains and water on the tattered map as his training group members walked around the table to look at the map.

“Well, we’re here,” Eito said, pointing to the center of the map.

“The bombfish demons are somewhere here,” Daichi said.

“And the bay creatures are around here somewhere, I think,” Riichi said.

“No, no. They’re not. They moved a few decades back over here somewhere,” Isao corrected Riichi.

“Oh, yeah. You’re right,” Riichi said.

“I know a human village is somewhere in between this area and that one,” Naoki said.

“And there is one over here somewhere too,” Eito added.

“Where is Kureijī Tīsu?” Sesshomaru asked, getting to the point.

The group looked at the map for a moment before Riichi scratched his head and let his index finger circle the northern region of the map. “I know he’s somewhere up here.”

“You do not know where exactly?” Sesshomaru asked, in a calm steady voice.

Sesshomaru watched as Riichi shook his head. “No, not exactly.”

Sesshomaru sighed.

“Your father did,” Sesshomaru heard a familiar voice say.

Everyone looked up. In the doorway of the Pen stood Lieutenant General Tomoshiro. His eyes widened. “Uncle,” he couldn’t help but say.

“Sesshomaru,” the Lieutenant General responded, as he walked over to the large table. “I thought I smelled your scent.”

Sesshomaru looked at him. He had not seen him since the Panther Wars. He wasn’t wearing his armor anymore, and he could see long strains of gray in his brown hair, but he looked mostly the same with a few more wrinkles on his face. Sesshomaru wondered if his father would be gray like this if he were alive, but pushed the though aside, as he wouldn’t be able to really tell since his hair was silver like his.

“It is nice to see that you have returned,” he said.

Sesshomaru breathed and looked down at the map. Tomoshiro was a lot like his father, a hard intimidating being. He didn’t dare look into his eyes.

“Your father knew this land and all its inhabitants like the back of his hand,” Tomoshiro said, scanning the map on the table with his eyes. “He didn’t need a map.”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond. He believed it. His father knew this land better than anyone.

“Who or what do you seek, Sesshomaru?” Tomoshiro asked.

Sesshomaru couldn’t bring himself to respond. He wished he wasn’t there.

“He’s looking for Kureijī Tīsu, I think,” Naoki said.

“Is that correct, Sesshomaru?” Tomoshiro asked.

“Yes, sir,” Sesshomaru answered.

Sesshomaru watched as Isao, Daichi and Riicho shot each other looks at his response.

Tomoshiro nodded. “Hmm,” he said, looking at the map.

After a long bit of silence, Sesshomaru asked, “Do you know where he resides?”

In that moment, Sesshomaru heard light shuffling and two thumps coming from the roof. Small wooden particles fell like rain onto the papers on the large wooden table.

Tomoshiro sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Are you fucking serious?” Daichi muttered to Naoki and Riichi, who shook their heads.

“You need to control those three,” Tomoshiro looked at Daichi, Riichi and Naoki. “They’re too old for this and I’m getting too old for this.”

“Yes, sir,” they each nodded.

“Did they crack the roof?” Tomoshiro asked, squinting at the ceiling.

Sesshomaru saw a long crack that formed in the center of the ceiling.

“I don’t know, sir,” Daichi responded.

“I’m holding you three responsible for having this repaired,” Tomoshiro growled.

“Yes, sir,” they bowed.

“Renegades,” Tomoshiro huffed. “How many times do I have to say that this is not a playground?”

Riichi sighed.

“Let me go see what happened,” Tomoshiro growled, as he walked towards the door.

“Do you know where Kureijī Tīsu resides?” Sesshomaru asked Tomoshiro again.

“What do you mean?” Tomoshiro asked, as he turned to Sesshomaru. “Knowing where the inhabitants of this land reside is none of my concern,” he responded.

“As second command to my father, it is your duty to know this territory,” Sesshomaru said, coldly.

“As Lieutenant General to the Great General Inu no Taishō, yes, it was my duty to know this territory and its inhabitants. Now that my general is deceased, my duties are no longer required,” he responded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “No longer required?”

“Let me say this again to you,” Tomoshiro said, walking over to look into his eyes. “I love this land and I loved serving this land under the leadership of your father. I have gladly defended and served this land as General and Overseer in the absence of one, but I stand down when one is present,” he glared into his eyes.

It was the same speech Tomoshiro gave Sesshomaru when he returned to help during the Panther Wars. Tomoshiro would not lead or direct. He forced Sesshomaru to serve as General and direct the troops the way he saw fit. Tomoshiro provided guidance, but he forced Sesshomaru to take the lead.

“I’m not winning this war for you. There are many lives at stake here and it’s up to you to defend us. You are fit to lead and more than capable of leading us to victory. I will help, but I am not doing your job,” he remembered Tomoshiro’s speech. “Either you step up and lead or leave.”

Sesshomaru looked away.

“Look at me,” Tomoshiro said at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru huffed and looked into Tomoshiro’s eyes.

“I’m won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. If you don’t want to lead and take your rightful place as Overseer of this land, then don’t. No one is forcing you,” Tomoshiro said. “I have no problem assuming the role of General under the sovereign direction of your mother, and training your brothers to take over as a team when I retire.”

Sesshomaru noticed Isao and Riichi looking at him. They changed their focus when they saw him look in their direction.

“You can’t have one foot in and one foot out. You need to make a sound decision regarding what you want to do,” Tomoshiro said, sternly. “…Based on all of the facts,” he added, looking at Sesshomaru’s training brothers.

Sesshomaru was confused. He had no idea what he meant.

“You need to inform him,” Tomoshiro said, looking at his training brothers.

The group looked at each other.

“You need to inform him,” Tomoshiro repeated, sternly. “It’s time.”

Sesshomaru looked into Tomoshiro’s eyes. He felt nervous. What did he need to be informed of?

“You stay here and listen,” Tomoshiro told Sesshomaru, sternly, as he turned to leave.

Tomoshiro gave Sesshomaru a long hard look before glancing at his training group members.

The group was silent as Tomoshiro exited the Pen and closed the door behind him.

“What is it?” Sesshomaru asked, after no one said a word.

“Koji is dead,” Daichi said, calmly, after a long pause.

Sesshomaru’s eyes shifted as he tried his best to process Daichi’s words.

“He was killed,” Daichi continued, still calm.

Sesshomaru could feel his mouth open slightly in shock. He just couldn’t think or process the words coming out of Daichi’s mouth. Sesshomaru felt himself close his eyes and shake his head. It wasn’t true.

“It’s true,” Riichi bowed his head, at Sesshomaru’s reaction. “Koji is gone.”

Sesshomau huffed. It wasn’t true. He wasn’t dead. He wasn’t killed. They were just saying this. They were saying this to get at him, to get back at him for leaving for so long. It wasn’t true. Fuck them! It wasn’t true! He wasn’t going to stay to hear this bullshit… some sick scheme they cooked up to guilt-trip into leading! No! Fuck that! Fuck them!

Sesshomaru moved to leave.

Eito put his hand on his chest to stop him.

“Get… out… of my way,” Sesshomaru said, as calmly as he could, as he tried to walk around Eito. He was beyond livid and just wanted to keep it together. He needed to calm down and just leave. He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him upset by their trick.

“No, Sessh,” Eito said, pressing his hand on his chest.

“I said get out of my way,” Sesshomaru repeated, slapping his hand away. His calm demeanor was beginning to fade.

Daichi walked over and stood in front of Sesshomaru with Eito, followed by Isao, Naoki and Riichi.

“Sesshomaru, you need to calm down and listen to us,” Daichi said, looking into his eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked. Calm down. How dare they?

Sesshomaru could feel his blood boiling. Even for them, this was a low blow. And, his Uncle Tomoshiro was a part of this scheme too?! He wanted him to stand there and listen this bullshit?! He couldn’t stand this. Sesshomaru felt so betrayed. Tomoshiro was probably the one who concocted this whole charade in the first place. He knew what Koji meant to him. He probably had it all cooked up and ready to use if and when he returned home. Koji was probably alive and well making tins somewhere in his family’s hut right then. It was cruel. Maybe it was punishment for him killing the troops long ago. Sesshomaru didn’t know. He couldn’t think. His thoughts were getting jumbled and he didn’t know if what he was thinking was even making sense. All he knew for sure was that he felt nothing but hatred for every single person in that room, including his Uncle Tomoshiro, who had left. 

“I said, get out of my way!” Sesshomaru growled, losing all composure. He shoved those blocking the door.

The group clutched together and blocked his impact. Sesshomaru couldn’t move.

“Stop!” Eito shouted, as Sesshomaru struggled.

“Sesshomaru, stop! You need to listen!” Naoki shouted.

 Sesshomaru struggled and struggled until Daichi’s face turned bright red.

“Koji is dead!” Daichi screamed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, surprised, looked into Daichi’s eyes. His usual calm demeanor and disposition were gone. His face was red and tears were streaming down his face. Sesshomaru was shocked.

Growing up, Daichi would tell others when he was upset, but he never displayed it. He always managed to keep it together. Sesshomaru never saw him cry, scream or even look upset when he actually was. It was alarming and out-of-character, but authentic. He could really tell that Daichi was really upset. It was by his reaction that Sesshomaru knew it was true. Koji was really dead.

Sesshomaru’s eyes fluttered, as the room went silent. The only sounds he could hear were of Daichi’s heavy breathing, the forming sobs coming from the rest of the group, and the sound of his own heart beating in his ear.

“Do you remember the last night we were at our spot near Far Grounds under the moon?” Riichi asked.

“…The night Koji told us about Azami,” Isao said.

Sesshomaru’s mind traveled back to that night.

***

“I messed up. It shouldn’t have happened in the first place,” Koji said.

The group was silent.

“Look, you’re going to have to go back and explain all of this because I don’t understand what happened,” Isao said. “How do you accidentally have sex with someone?”

“I thought you and Izo were doing good,” Naoki commented.

Koji sighed. “We are… I mean… we were,” he said, in a low voice. “He won’t speak to me now. He might even quit working as an apprentice to my father. He can’t… he can’t bear to even look at me anymore.”

“Seriously, Koji, how did this happen?” Riichi asked.

There was a long pause. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over. I have a pup to worry about now,” he responded.

Isao shook his head. “So, you ‘accidentally’ had sex with someone, blew up the best relationship you’ve ever had with another other than us and your parents, and now you’re going to be a father all in the span of –

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. “When did this happen?” he asked.

“A while ago,” he said, solemnly. “I didn’t want to bring it up.”

Sesshomaru breathed. He felt a certain way about all of this. Sure, he could understand Koji not wanting to share what happened to everyone in the group, but he thought that he would at least tell him. They were really close and always told each other everything… secrets and thoughts they didn’t feel comfortable telling the entire group. That’s what they had always done. Sesshomaru felt hurt that Koji didn’t trust him enough to tell him something so life-changing.

As the group trailed off to pester Koji about what happened, Sesshomaru got lost in thought. Things weren’t adding up.

***

“She likes you,” Koji smiled, as the young dark-haired dog demon walked past them in the hallway carrying towels.

Her name was Rei and she was one of the handmaidens in the castle. Sesshomaru saw her from time to time in the hallway. Although Rei was usually very busy completing tasks, she was always pleasant-looking and would either smile or wave at Sesshomaru. He liked the attention and thought she was cute, but he ignored her. She made him nervous.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

“Aw, you like her too, don’t you?” Koji laughed, nudging him. “Look, you’re getting all red in the face.”

“Silence,” Sesshomaru responded, trying to hide his smile.

“You should talk to her,” Koji encouraged him.

Sesshomaru huffed. “No.”

“She’s cute… and she clearly likes you too. You should go for it.”

Sesshomaru ignored him as they walked through the halls of the castle to his room.

Koji sighed. “Eh, I know how you feel, Sesshy.”

“How I feel?” he asked, sliding the door to his room open and closing it after Koji walked in. He watched Koji pull out a board game and set it on the ground. Sesshomaru sat down across from him and helped remove the game’s marbles and chip pieces.

“They make you nervous,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru looked at him confused.

“Girls, I mean. They make you nervous,” Koji said. “I get it.”

Sesshomaru looked at him.

“The same thing used to happen to me with girls I liked,” he said, sorting out the marbles and chips. “It was way worse when I was around Izo though,” he laughed.

“Worse?”

“I was a wreck when I was around him. I was a stuttering fool,” he laughed. “I couldn’t put one sentence together and I dropped things around like I was crazy. He must have thought I was insane,” Koji laughed.

Sesshomaru sorted his chips and listened.

“It’s a part of life. If you really like someone, you’re going to be nervous and probably embarrass yourself to no end,” he said. “But, it’s all worth it.”

“You think so?”

“I do,” Koji responded. “It’s even better when they are just as nervous as you are. Izo used to rub the back of his head a lot when we first started talking. I thought he knew that I liked him was anxious to get away from me, but he later told me that I made him nervous too,” he laughed.

Sesshomaru made the first move of the game. As Koji pondered his move, Sesshomaru sighed. “What’s it like to kiss someone?” he asked.

“What? Is this some tactic to distract me from the game?” Koji laughed. “Uh, I don’t know. It’s pretty embarrassing the first few times. I didn’t know exactly what to do with myself, where to put my hands, how to move my head, where to… yah know… put my tongue and all that. With Izo, we had a hard time figuring out how to have our teeth not clang every time too.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes shifted. It didn’t sound great.

“But, when we finally figured it out, it was pretty nice,” he said, scratching his temple as he thought. “But, when you make out with someone… that’s amazing. I can’t even describe it… your mind goes blank and you get this amazing feeling that goes through your whole body.”

Sesshomaru listened. “Is that what sex is like?” he asked.

“Probably, but a hundred times better,” he responded, placing his piece down on the board.

Sesshomaru was surprised. “You’ve never had sex before?” he asked, placing his piece on the board.

“No, not yet,” he said.

“But, you and Izo have been together for so long… and you’ve been with girls too,” he said.

“Yup,” Koji answered, as he thought of his next move.

Koji set his piece down and looked at Sesshomaru. “Just because you’re with someone doesn’t mean that you have to have sex with them within a certain period of time,” he said. “There’s no rush. It happens when it happens.”

Sesshomaru placed his pieced down.

“What a stupid question, Sesshy,” Koji said. “You’re my best friend. If I ever have sex with anyone, besides the one I do it with, which’ll most likely be Izo, you’ll be the first to know,” he said.

Sesshomaru smirked. “That’s gross.”

“So, have I convinced you to talk to that girl, Sesshy?” Koji asked. “Obviously, you want to kiss her,” he laughed.

“Silence!” Sesshomaru huffed, trying not to blush.

“…And have sex with her,” Koji laughed even harder.

“SILENCE!” Sesshomaru repeated, as he threw a pillow at his friend.

***

It didn’t make sense to Sesshomaru. If Koji had sex with someone, he would have told him. If there was someone else, he would have known about that too. Things weren’t adding up right.

“What happened?” Sesshomaru asked, directly, over the rest of the group under the large full moon up above.

Koji sighed. “I just want to let it die,” he responded.

“Let it die?” Sesshomaru asked aloud. Those were harsh words.

“We’re not trying to be perverts or anything, Koji, we just want to understand what happened,” Riichi said.

“If it makes you feel any better, we’ll all share a sexual experience we’ve had,” Isao said.

“And that’s not perverted?” Daichi asked.

“Shut up, I’m just trying to be fair,” Isao responded. “We’ll each share something and then you tell us what happened.”

Koji moaned. “No.”

“Who wants to start?”

The group was silent.

“Come one, guys,” Isao said.

“I’ll go, I guess,” Riichi said. “Uh, Hanako and I –

“Ugh, just stop,” Isao said. “No one wants to hear how you and Hanako conceived your spawn. Someone else, please.”

“You’re such a –

“I did it with a turtle demoness one time,” Eito said.

The group went silent.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Isao laughed, with the others.

“That’s so random,” Naoki laughed.

“Eh, what can I say? Exotic demons love me,” Eito smiled.

The group laughed again. Even Koji laughed.

“And how the hell did that happen?” Isao asked.

“She pulled me into her shell and then she –

“Alright, let’s agree to call bullshit on that and move on,” Isao cut him off. “Let’s hear a true story.

“But, it is true!” Eito said.

“Right,” Isao said. “Sesshomaru, why don’t you go? I’m sure you’re full of a whole bunch of stories,” he said with a smile.

Sesshomaru’s stomach dropped. Only Koji knew that he was still a virgin and never even kissed a girl before. “No.”

“Come one, we’re trying to help Koji.”

“Then you say something,” Sesshomaru responded.

“I’m going last. You’re up now,” Isao said. “Now, spill it.”

“I really –                                    

“Okay,” Koji cut off Sesshomaru. “I’ll tell you,” he said.

Sesshomaru felt really grateful. He knew that Koji only spoke up to save him from having to make up a story or admit that he was practically the purest form of a virgin. Koji was always saving him. He was truly his best friend.

“It was with Azami,” Koji began.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. The name sounded familiar.

“Azami, the girl who used to always beg you to fix her jewelry in your father’s shop like five times a day?” Riichi asked.

Hearing Riichi’s comment, Sesshomaru remembered Koji talk about Azami. She was a young dog demon who seemed to be obsessed with him. Koji had always been nice to her, but things got weird when Koji started seeing Izo. She became even more obsessed and possessive. It wasn’t until Izo cursed her out one day and told her that Koji was not interested in her and never would be did she back off. Sesshomaru remembered Koji feeling guilty for some time after that, and was concerned when she stopped her visits, but it was for the best. He was ultimately relieved. She didn’t seem right in the head.

“You had sex with her?! How the fuck did that happen?!” Isao asked.

“I told you it was an accident,” Koji said.

“Some fucking accident! It must have been pitch black or a bag must have been over her head for you to have that accident,” Isao continued. “And, the last time I checked, you liked dicks. So, that must have been some accident.”

“Shut up,” Riichi scolded Isao.

“Let him explain,” Eito said.

Koji sighed. “Azami came to my house.”

“Your house? She knows where you live?” Eito asked.

“She’s a fucking stalker. Stalkers know everything,” Daichi responded.

“She said that she had a broken anklet that needed to be repaired as soon as possible and asked if I could help,” Koji continued. “It was a real simple fix. The chain seemed to have been ripped off. I had the tools in the house already, so I told her to come in and I’d fix it.”

The group listened.

“She sat in our dining area while I fixed the piece. It was no more than five minutes,” Koji said. “We talked about how life was going and the weather. She wanted to know if I was home alone or if my family was around. I told her that they were at the shop and that I was heading there myself.”

“I wouldn’t have told her that,” Isao said. “I wouldn’t have fixed her jewelry in the first place.”

“Let him talk,” Daichi said.

“Azami went from being tolerable and pleasant to really cold and harsh. She started criticizing Izo and saying that I could do better,” Koji continued. “I was annoyed. I told her not to talk about him. I said that she and I could be friends, but she needed to respect Izo and my choice to be with him.”

“What the fuck? Be friends with that crazy muff? Koji, seriously?” Isao went on.

“Shut up!” Riichi snapped. “Let him finish the fucking story!”

Isao and Riichi argued for a minute before Daichi broke up the fight and let Koji continue.

Koji sighed. “I fixed the anklet and gave it to her. She had an attitude and told me that she wanted it on her ankle.”  After a long pause, Koji said, “When I… when I knelt down to secure the anklet on her ankle… she kicked me really hard.”

“Kicked you?” Riichi asked.

Koji sighed. “Yeah.”

“Where did she kick you?”

“Right in the nuts,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“Wow! Are you serious? She kicked you in the nuts?” Isao asked.

“That’s crazy!” Eito said.

“I was gone. I fell out on the floor just dying,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru could feel Koji’s pain. He knew it was an extremely painful experience. During hand-to-hand combat training, he got kicked in the nuts by his opponent. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his whole life. The initial contact knocked the wind out of him. He collapsed on the ground in a throbbing pain that radiated throughout his body. He couldn’t move and there was nothing he could do about it except wait it out. After that, he made sure to put extra protection in his genital region to prevent that from ever happening again.

“She started laughing at first –

“What? What an asshole,” Riichi said.

“Sadist bitch,” Isao muttered.

Sesshomaru felt rage. How could she do that to him?

“I guess when she saw that I was really messed up, she started apologizing,” Koji said.

“Of course,” Naoki said.

“How kind of her,” Daichi said, sarcastically.

“She kept apologizing and apologizing,” Koji said. “And then she said, ‘let me make it better.’”

“Make it better? How the fuck would she do that?” Isao asked.

Koji didn’t speak.

“Koji?” Eito asked.

“She, uh, she –

The way Koji was acting was strange. It made Sesshomaru anxious.

“She… she…”

He couldn’t speak. His words wouldn’t come out. The group looked at each other with confused looks.

“Koji, what did she do?” Daichi asked.

Koji breathed.

“Koji?” Sesshomaru asked, in concern.

Koji took a breath and spoke. “She started rubbing my dick with her hand.”

Mouths dropped open, even Sesshomaru’s, as the group looked at each other.

“She kept saying that she’d make it better,” Koji said. “I could barely speak because everything just hurt so badly, but I told her to stop and pushed her hand away.”

Still no one said a word. Everyone was just in shock listening to what he had just said.

“She ignored me. She pulled it out with her hand and started rubbing it… It hurt like hell. I thought I was going to pass out,” he said. “I told her to stop, but she just wouldn’t. I guess she mistook my cries of pain for cries of pleasure. Who knows?”

Sesshomaru was shocked. He could barely breathe.

“I didn’t want her to touch me… and everything hurt so bad, but… but… I got hard anyway,” Koji continued. “She got all excited and started saying things like, ‘oh, I guess I am helping,’ and ‘I always knew you really liked me.’”

Sesshomaru wanted to throw up. It was disturbing listening to this. He was no longer surprised that Koji kept this from him.

“Before I knew it, she just put it in her mouth.”

Eito gasped.

“I begged her to stop. I begged her, but she wouldn’t,” he said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He was filled with rage, he couldn’t even see straight.

“I didn’t want any of it, but I couldn’t stop it. I was begging her to get off me and leave,” he said.

Sesshomaru listened to the various sighs of his friends as Koji spoke.

“At first everything down there hurt like hell, but then the pain went away eventually,” he continued. “In my mind, I didn’t want to feel anything. I was telling myself not to feel anything, but I could feel everything I didn’t want to feel.”

“What do you mean?” Naoki asked.

“Every good feeling you get when you have sex with somebody… I felt it with her… but I didn’t want to,” he responded.

Sesshomaru’s rage shifted to sorrow. He felt so sorry for his friend.

“I confused her, I guess,’ Koji continued.

“Confused her?” Daichi asked.

“I really couldn’t control anything that was going on with me. I was telling her to get off me and leave… in between… uh, I don’t know,” he said.

“That’s not your fault,” Naoki said.

“How can you possibly make someone believe that you really want them to get off of you and leave in between breathless gasps and uncontrollable body twitches?” he responded. “My eyes were rolling in the back of my head for crying out loud.”

“It’s still not your fault,” Naoki said.

“I was sure I was going to cum in her mouth, but she just stopped,” Koji said. “When I thought she was going to get up to finally leave, she just pull her kimono and sat on me.”

“What a fucking asshole,” Isao hissed.

“Fortunately, it didn’t last very long… Afterwards, she just got up, apologized and left. She didn’t even take her anklet,” Koji said. “I just got up and cried about it for forever. When I came to terms that what happened and it was an accident, I just cleaned up the mess left on the floor and did my best to forget about it.”

The group was silent. It was evident that everyone was completely stunned. Sesshomaru could barely process what he had just said.

“That was not an accident, Koji,” Naoki said, after a long bit of silence from the group. “She deliberately did that to you.”

Koji sighed. “She was just trying to help.”

Riichi began to speak, but he didn’t have the words to finish.

“Azami raped you,” Eito said.

The group went silent again. Eito had finally said what needed to be said.

“It wasn’t like that. It was an accident,” Koji said.

“Koji –

“Like I said fifty times, it was an accident,” Koji spoke over Riichi.

“Listen, just because you deny it doesn’t mean that it isn’t what it is,” Daichi responded.

“I’m not denying anything. I’m just… It was an accident! Just drop it!” Koji said, getting aggravated.

“Drop it? But, Koji –

“Yes, drop it,” Koji interrupted Naoki.

“Drop it?!” Isao shouted.

“It has absolutely nothing to do with you,” Koji responded.

“Nothing to do with us?” Isao asked, offended. “This has everything to do with us! You’re our friend and you just got attacked by some raving lunatic! And now, you have a pup on the way! She just fucked up your life!”

“That remains to be determined,” Daichi said after Isao spoke.

“That is true,” Eito said.

“What?” Koji asked, confused.

“Who knows how many others she’s done this to,” Daichi commented.

“Fair point. She could be pregnant by somebody else for all you know!” Naoki agreed.

“They have a point,” Riichi said.

Koji was silent. Sesshomaru sensed that Koji was in turmoil. He didn’t blame him.

“I doubt it,” Sesshomaru said.

“Sesshomaru may be right,” Riich said. “Azami was obsessed with Koji. She wouldn’t have gone after anyone else like this.”

“Well, you have to tell somebody,” Naoki said.

“No,” Koji answered. “It’s over. What’s done is done and I just want to forget it.”

“I can’t believe this!” Isao shouted.

“I have a pup to think about now!” Koji growled. “How it happened is the least of my worries.”

The group sighed as they processed his words. Koji was going to be a father. Sesshomaru couldn’t even believe it… any of it.

“Did you tell your family about the pup yet?” Naoki asked. “Did you tell Izo?”

“I need to figure out how to do that,” Koji responded.

Sesshomaru sighed. He pitied him and his situation.

“Not to dwell on this, but how did you let this happen?” Isao asked.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Isao?!” Riichi snapped.

“It’s not his fault!” Eito growled.

“Look, I know what happened wasn’t his fault, but I just don’t understand how he couldn’t stop it. How couldn’t you get her off of you?” Isao asked.

The group was silent.

“I mean, she’s really short and is only so many pounds,” Isao continued. “We lift boulders five times heavier than her on a daily basis! I just don’t get it.”

Isao had a point.

“Have you ever gotten hit in the nuts before? It’s demobilizing,” Daichi said.

“I think everybody has one time or another, but still. Yeah, you’re out for a few minutes, and then –

“Just stop,” Riichi told Isao.

“All I want to know is did you want it to happen?”

The group erupted. “What?!”

“Isao!” Eito growled.

“No! I didn’t want it to happen! I told you I just wanted her to leave!” Koji shouted. “I told you that I couldn’t control anything my body was doing!”

“Then, help me understand. I wasn’t in your position, but if I were, I’m sure I would have at least made an effort to claw her fucking eyes out or something. It just seems like you just let her do what she did to you,” Isao said. “Alright, fine, you may have been out for the first few minutes or so, but she not only pet your dick, but sucked it and rode you for who knows how long and –

“Stop,” Sesshomaru said. “That’s enough.”

If Sesshomaru couldn’t hear any more of this, he knew that Koji couldn’t. Sesshomaru knew it wasn’t Koji’s fault.

The group went silent again. The only sounds they heard were the sounds of the crickets chirping all around.

“I didn’t want to hurt her,” Koji said.

“Hurt her?” Isao asked. “Fuck her!”

“I don’t know,” Koji shook his head. “I just don’t know.”

“It’s okay, Koji. We’re here for you,” Naoki said.

Koji nodded and looked at the moon.

“What is this? Am I the only one upset here?” Isao shouted.

“Everyone is!” Riichi responded.

“He just said that he let himself get raped because he didn’t want to hurt her, the fucking psycho who did this to him!” Isao shouted.

“Stop saying that!” Koji yelled.

“You need to face what happened to you!” Isao shouted at Koji.

“He is, you bastard!” Riichi yelled at Isao.

“He’s not!” Isao yelled, standing to his feet.

“Sit down and shut up,” Sesshomaru said.

“What did you say?” Isao glared at Sesshomaru.

“I said sit down and shut up,” Sesshomaru stood to his feet.

The group looked at him with wide eyes. Sesshomaru barely spoke. He only really spoke to Koji. To everyone else, he was an observer who provided a comment or a joke every now and then. He kept to himself and stayed out of the drama of others. It was odd to hear him challenge Isao.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Isao got in his face.

Sesshomaru readied his claws and slowly approached him.

“Stop! Everyone, just stop!” Eito shouted, as he held back Isao. Koji stood and watched as Daichi held back Sesshomaru.

“Come on, let’s all relax,” Naoki said.

“Yeah, let’s take a break and talk about… something else,” Eito said.

Sesshomaru huffed and glared at Isao as he laid back down on the grass with the others.

The conversation shifted from topic to topic. Although everyone tried to avoid talking about Koji, they kept finding a way to come back to it. When it got late and Koji was getting more and more frustrated, Eito suggested everyone turn in.

“Wait,” Koji said.

Everyone looked at him, expecting to hear him provide another bit of information about his situation.

“What is it?” the group asked.

“Didn’t you say you had something to ask everyone, Sesshy?” Koji asked.

“It’s nothing. It can wait,” he responded.

Sesshomaru could tell that the group, although silent and calm, was annoyed. Sesshomaru was annoyed at Isao; Riichi was annoyed at Isao and anxious about being a new father; Isao was annoyed at Sesshomaru and Koji; Koji was annoyed at himself and everyone’s opinions of the situation he experienced; and everyone annoyed at Azami for what she did to Koji. He knew it might not have been the right time to ask his questions out classes and weakness in humans and other demons.

“No, ask us,” Koji said. “We need a distraction.”

“No,” Sesshomaru said.

“Come on, for me,” Koji pleaded.

Sesshomaru sighed and took the floor. Why not? It was a distraction.

It was then that everything went to shit, and he stormed off into the night and encountered Hitoshi.

***

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as his mind ran wild. What would that night have anything to do with Koji’s death now? That was centuries ago.

Riichi broke Sesshomaru’s thoughts. “Everyone was on edge that night and emotions were running wild,” Riichi said. “We weren’t right that night.”

“After Koji told us what happened, you asked us about weakness and power,” Naoki continued. “We didn’t… we should have –

Sesshomaru was taken aback. What did he have to do with this?

“We didn’t respond to you the way we should have,” Daichi said.

“We were… I was upset about Koji. He’s was in denial about what happened with Azami and I… I took it out on you,” Isao said. “And I’m sorry,” he cried.

Eito pat Isao on the back.

“You should have been able to come to us and speak freely about anything… You should have been able to come to me, but I lost it,” Isao cried. “Instead of really listening to you, I jumped on you and accused you and thinking you were better than us. It was my fault.”

“It wasn’t just you, Isao,” Riichi cried. “I wasn’t in my right state of mind either. I was panicking about being a father. Then, Koji confessed everything that happened with Azami and I lost it.”

Sesshomaru watched as tears fell from Isao’s face. He was confused. He remembered how heated Isao was, but he didn’t understand why he and everybody else was getting so upset about what they did to _him_ that night. He couldn’t understand how the way they reacted to his questions centuries ago had anything to do with Koji being killed now.

Riichi put his arm around Isao as he cried, and nodded. “We all reacted badly, Brother.”

Isao cried for a few moments before he was able to speak. “When you stormed off, Koji and I got into a fight.”

“Koji fought with all of us,” Eito said.

“During the fight, Koji yelled at us. He told us that we were wrong to say what we said to you knowing full well that you were just asking a question and trying to get our feedback,” Naoki said.

“It’s all my fault,” Isao cried.

“We all had a hand in this,” Daichi said, looking at him. “It’s not your fault.”

“I was angry and left,” Isao continued speaking. “Daichi and Eito went after me, while –

“Koji, Naoki and me went after you,” Riichi said.

Sesshomaru’s stomach sank and his eyes shifted. He remembered that night so well. It ruined him. It was the night of Hitoshi. Koji, Naoki and Riichi went after him?

“I tracked you with my nose,” Naoki said. “It was challenging in the darkness, but we found you.”

“We saw you by a village looking at something. We didn’t know what until we saw a little human boy. When we saw you walking to him, we all had a weird feeling,” Riichi said.

“…Especially Koji,” Naoki said.

Sesshomaru felt his heart beating in his ears as he remembered the little boy that night. They were there? Koji was there? But, he was alone. He would have smelled their scent if they were there. Right?

“That staff he had,” Riichi shook his head. “It gave us all such a bad feeling,” he cried.

Sesshomaru froze. That night, that little human boy was wearing a long white robe and had a lantern in his left hand and a long staff in his right hand. Sesshomaru breathed in heavy. They were there.

“We didn’t know what to do. When you transformed and approached the human child, Koji called your name and ran over to stop you.”

Koji? That night, Sesshomaru could have sworn that someone called his name before he lost consciousness. That was Koji?

Sesshomaru breathed and looked away.

“It was too late,” Riichi started crying. “The stick electrified you or whatever it did and you went down.”

“There was a powerful force coming out of the stick that wouldn’t let you go. You were twitching and convulsing on the ground,” Naoki said.

“We were so scared,” Riichi cried along with Isao and now Eito.

Sesshomaru kept his face blank as he recalled the moment. All he remembered was feeling electrifying pain and everything going black.

“Koji called for me and told me to get your father. I left immediately,” Naoki continued.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. “My father?”

“Yes,” he replied.

“When the force kept coming out, I didn’t know what to do,” Riichi cried. “But Koji… Koji, without a thought, ran over and bit the boy’s arm with the staff.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes flickered.

“The staff and the boy’s arm broke in his mouth. Blood went everywhere. But, when the staff snapped, Koji got electrified too,” Riichi broke down. “Both he and the boy screamed bloody murder!”

Sesshomaru breathed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This didn’t happen. It couldn’t have happened.

“I ran over to try and help, but… but… Koji managed to tell me to take you away,” Riichi cried. “I wanted to stay and help you too, but he made me go.”

Sesshomaru inhaled.

“I dragged you away into the woods as far as I could go. You were so heavy and you were still twitching and convulsing. . I thought I could carry you in my mouth, but even in your humanoid form, you weighed as much as you did in your true form… but with dead weight. I didn’t know what to do. I just dragged you by your foot,” Riichi cried, as Naoki put a shoulder around him. “As I dragged you, I could hear nothing but villagers shouting and Koji screaming.”

Koji screaming? He wasn’t knocked out too?

Naoki rubbed Riichi’s shoulder. “I should have been brave and went back. I should have done something, but I was just so scared,” Riichi cried, as he wiped snot from his face. “I just kept dragging you.”

“You did all you could do,” Eito said. “If you went back, who knows what could have happened?”

“That’s my exact point,” Riichi said. “Maybe I could have saved him too,” he responded.

Sesshomaru watched as the group lowered their heads.

Daichi walked over to Riichi and grabbed his face. “Listen to me,” he said. “You did all you could. Do you hear me?”

“But –

“Tell me you know this,” Daichi said. “You did all you could, Riichi.”

Riichi nodded and cried in his shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched the spectacle with flickering eyes.

“I got General Inu no Taishō and he followed me immediately,” Naoki said.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes. No wonder he awoke on his futon sometime that night.

“When your father got there, you were in really bad shape. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so scared,” Riichi said. “I told him that Koji was still there with the villagers,” Riichi said.

“He told us to watch you and that he would get Koji,” Naoki said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“He barked a special call and took off into the woods after Koji,” Riichi continued.

“Along the way, we found them,” Daichi said.

“I wanted to come back and apologize,” Isao cried.

“We couldn’t believe it when we saw you and Riichi, and Naoki told us what happened,” Eito sobbed.

“We heard a large woosh sound with lots of screaming. Then, we heard loud barking,” Naoki said.

“And then, everything stopped and we heard nothing,” Isao cried. “We all just looked at each other terrified.”

“After a few minutes, General Inu no Taishō walked back to us through the trees in his true form carrying Koji in his mouth,” Naoki said.

“We all ran to him in excitement and relief, but General Inu no Taishō had this ominous expression on his face,” Daichi said, looking into the distance.

Sesshomaru breathed.

“He placed Koji on the ground… and he was just lying there. He wasn’t moving,” Isao cried.

“He was covered in blood from the human child’s broken arm and had all of these deep gashes… these burns all over his body,” Riichi sobbed.

Sesshomaru looked away. He could visualize what Koji might have looked like. It was horrifying.

“We asked your father if he was okay and he said that Koji needed treatment,” Daichi said. “Then, he walked over to you. You had finally stopped twitching.”

“Your father transformed into his humanoid form, held onto you and started crying,” Riichi said. “He just kept apologizing.”

“I thought you might have died, the way he was acting,” Eito said. “We all did.”

Sesshomaru breathed.

“Within a few minutes, your father’s leadership team came through the trees. Tomoshiro went over to your father, who was checking on you,” Naoki said, looking at Sesshomaru.  

Sesshomaru looked down for a moment. So Koji was killed, not recently like he had presumed, but centuries ago, on the night he decided to play fast and loose with that human child. Koji had died centuries ago, and everybody knew it, and kept it from him. Koji died centuries ago at the hand of the villagers associated with the human child he provoked. Koji died centuries ago trying to save his life. Koji died centuries ago and everyone led him to believe he was alive. Koji died centuries ago… and it was all his fault.

Sesshomaru had heard enough. He couldn’t hear anymore. He was done.

“We –

“So, Kureijī Tīsu is located in the northern region of the Western Lands,” Sesshomaru spoke over Naoki.

The group looked at Sesshomaru in shock. They could barely react as he gently pushed them aside and headed for the door of the Pen. The stood with their mouths ajar as Sesshomaru walked out and closed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru immediately leapt into the sky and headed north.

***

Rin stopped singing. Jinia and Abi looked at her puzzled.

“What’s wrong, Rin?” Abi asked.

Rin stood still and put her hand on her chest.

“Come on, we weren’t singing that loud. What? Did you blow a windpipe?” Jinia asked, with a laugh.

Rin didn’t react. She just stood in the middle of the field quietly looking out into space.

“Rin, what’s wrong? You’re scaring us now,” Jinia said, walking over to her.

“Master Jaken, I think something’s wrong with Rin,” Abi called out to Jaken, who had been leaning against a tree snoozing.

“Huh? What?” he asked confused, as he awoke in a daze.

“I think something’s wrong with Rin. She’s acting very weird,” Abi said, walking over to her.

“Rin, what’s wrong? Is it your teeth?” Jinia asked.

“Rin, say something,” Jaken said, rising to his feet. “What’s wrong with you?”

Rin heard every word and every question that everyone had asked her, but she couldn’t respond. She felt a feeling in her soul that she couldn’t describe. It constricted her. Something was wrong. She could feel it, but in a weird way, she knew that what was wrong had nothing to do with her.

“Rin, say something!” Jaken demanded, as he stood before her.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” she said, in a daze.

“Huh?! Where?!” Jaken asked, in excitement, as he looked around the field. “He’s returned. Where is he? I don’t see him!”

“What do you mean, Rin? Your friend isn’t here,” Jinia said, looking around herself.

“Yes, it’s just us,” Abi said, in concern as she looked at Jinia.

“There’s something wrong,” Rin said, snapping out her of daze.

“What?” Jinia and Abi asked, in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“Master Jaken, I think there’s something wrong with Lord Sesshomaru,” she said.

“Huh? Don’t be silly. There is absolutely nothing wrong with Lord Sesshomaru,” he said. “He’s off handling important business. It hasn’t even been too days,” he huffed, in disappointment that his excitement in the return of Lord Sesshomaru was in vain.

“No, Master Jaken. There’s something wrong with Lord Sesshomaru,” she replied.

Abi gasped. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Rin said, looking at her. “But, I can… I can feel it somehow.”

Jaken laughed. “You’re crazy. It must be the heat. Let’s go inside,” he suggested.

“You need to take me to him,” Rin instructed him.

“Huh?” Jinia and Abi asked, looking at each other.

Jaken laughed and shook his head with a smile. “Rin, Rin, Rin… Lord Sesshomaru is perfectly fine. He’s off handling business. You know him. He’ll come back,” he said.

“But –

“And, even if what you are saying is true… which it certainly is not, how do you expect me to take you to see him? Lord Sesshomaru never tells us where he’s going when he leaves.”

Rin sighed. Jaken had a point. Sesshomaru rarely told them where was going before he left. He was always very independent and private.

“Hmm,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, Rin,” Jinia said. “I wish we could help.”

“Yes, I wish we could do something to help,” Abi nodded, in agreement.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jaken said. “Lord Sesshomaru is just fine. He’ll return soon,” he said, as he sat down against the tree trunk again and closed his eyes.

Rin’s eyes widened. “Maybe you can help me!” she said, in excitement to Jinia and Abi.

 “Yeah? How?” Jinia asked.

“Help me find Inuyasha,” she said.

“Inuyasha?!” Jaken shouted, as his eyes shot open. “Why would you need that worthless half-breed?”

“Inuyasha can track Lord Sesshomaru’s scent!” she exclaimed. “He’ll be able to find him!”

“What?!” Jaken shrieked.

***

“Akihiko, you should have been there,” Saicho said, after telling his friend about the encounter he, Kenjiro and Hiroto had with Lord Sesshomaru at the Pen.

“Did he recognize you?” Akihiko asked, as he closed the door to his family’s den. He was on his way to his family’s shop to start his shift.

“If he did, he didn’t let on that he did,” Hiroto said.

“That would have been it for us,” Kenjiro said. “Adding that to the damaged Pen roof –

“That roof is fine!” Saicho said. “Tomoshiro is just overreacting like he always does,” he rolled his eyes.

“Not this time,” Hiroto said. “The roof is actually really cracked. I don’t know how you did it.”

“How I did it?” Saicho asked, offended. “The last time I checked, I wasn’t the only one up there. The three of us where up there.”

“Yeah, but you’re fat remember,” Kenjiro laughed.

“Shut up!” Saicho shouted at him.

“What?” Akihiko asked, in a confused laugh.

“Daichi, my father and the rest of them were talking about how fat Saicho was when he was a baby. They said he had three chins,” Kenjiro laughed.

“We’ll at least I’m not fat anymore,” Saicho huffed. “Too bad for you that you’re still a blob of curls,” he shot at Kenjiro.

Kenjiro rolled his eyes.

“Whatever! Call me fat all you want. My fat ass cracked the roof and let us find out where he’s headed,” Saicho said, proudly.

“Kureijī Tīsu is so random,” Hiroto said.

“Who’s Kureijī Tīsu?” Akihiko asked.

“He’s a demon troop members used to get their fangs replaced if they ever needed to use the Pin Point technique,” Kenjiro said.

“It’s a technique where you thrust your fang into your opponent to put them in a deep sleep,” Hiroto said.

“Apparently, Lady Inukimi forced Tomoshiro to fire Kureijī Tīsu from his duties after General Inu no Taishō died,” Saicho said.

“Oh,” Akihiko said.

“I wonder why he wants to visit him?” Kenjiro asked.

“I doubt Lord Sesshomaru would be need a replacement fang because of using Pin Point. From what I’ve heard, he’s not one for mercy,” Hiroto commented.

“It’s interested that after everything you’ve heard about him, Lord Sesshomaru didn’t really didn’t seem all that bad when you met him today,” Akihiko said.

“Who knows… Maybe he was on his best behavior because we were around,” Hiroto said.

“It’s plausible,” Kenjiro said.

Akihiko nodded.

I think we should go,” Saicho said.

“Go where?” Hiroto asked.

“I think we should follow Lord Sesshomaru to Kureijī Tīsu,” he said.

“What? Are you out of your mind?” Kenjiro asked.

“No, I’m being serious. We should go. Maybe we’ll be able to find out about him and why he’s –

“We shouldn’t. It’s dangerous. We’ve never flown that far of a distance before. Not to mention, our families will kill us if they knew!” Kenjiro asked. “Plus, what if Lord Sesshomaru finds out?”

“So, what? You said yourself that Lord Sesshomaru seemed really cool today,” Saicho said. “He even smiled a few times.”

“The key word is ‘seemed,’” Hiroto said. “And, we just said that he could have just been nice because we were around. Don’t you listen?”

“Or he was in a good mood,” Saicho said.

“Just because he was in a ‘good mood’ doesn’t mean anything,” Kenjiro said. “It doesn’t erase every bad thing everyone has said about him,” Hiroto said.

“Your father introduced him as your uncle today,” Saicho said. “He wouldn’t have done that if Lord Sessomaru wasn’t cool,” Saicho said.

“But, did you not see how pissed Kenjiro’s father got when everyone started talking about what Kenjiro was like when he was a baby? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kenjiro’s father so pissed before.”

“Yeah, that was weird,” Saicho said. “What do you think that was about?”

“Clearly, Lord Sesshomaru didn’t make the effort to see Kenjiro as a baby,” Hiroto said. “That must have really bothered him.”

“Probably. Apparently, they were all really close back then,”Kenjiro said.

“See, this is another reason why we should go,” Saicho added.

The group looked at him puzzled.

“What’s the point of even going in the first place?” Hiroto asked.

“What do you mean ‘what’s the point’? To find out what he’s up to, of course,” Saicho said.

“What does it matter? He’s going to leave afterwards anyway,” Hiroto responded.

“Everything we’ve ever heard about Lord Sesshomaru has been hearsay from troop members or something our brothers and fathers have told us. Who knows what’s right or wrong,” Saicho said. “I say we find out for ourselves.”

“This is crazy,” Kenjiro said, shaking his head.

“You’re not even a little curious as to why he needs to see Kureijī Tīsu?” Saicho asked.

“I don’t care at all,” Hiroto said.

“Me neither,” Kenjiro said.

“You’re not curious?” Saicho pressed.

Kenjiro huffed.

“Not even a little? Saicho asked, with a grin.

“Of course, we’re all a little bit curious, but it’s none of our business,” Kenjiro said.

“But –

“What if we find out that he’s seeking Kureijī Tīsu because he’s missing a shit ton of teeth and decides to kill us all because we know?” Hiroto asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous. He wouldn’t do that?”

“You’re being ridiculous even asking us to go!” Kenjiro said.

Saicho growled.

“No, Saicho,” Kenjiro said.

“Come on guys. It’ll be an adventure!” Saicho pleaded.

“An adventure to our early graves,” Kenjiro responded.

“Fine,” Saicho huffed.

“I’m up for it,” Akihiko said.

“What? Akihiko, you can’t be serious?” Hiroto asked.

“Why not? It’ll be an adventure,” Akihiko smiled.

Saicho smiled. “Yes!”

“What about your shift?” Kenjiro asked. “Whose going to run your shop?”

“My father’s there,” Akihiko said.

“Don’t you think he’ll be missing you and wondering where you are?” Kenjiro asked.

“The northern region of the Western Lands isn’t that far from here. We’ll be back by dinner,” Saicho said.

“It’s fine. This’ll be my first offense disobeying him,” Akihiko nodded.

“…That he knows about,” Saicho laughed.

“Right,” Akihiko smiled. “I can do this,” he said.

“You’re the absolute worst person to even agree to this. You aren’t in training. You’re a blacksmith! What if something happens?” Kenjiro asked.

“We’ll be there to help him,” Saicho said, putting his arm around Akihiko’s shoulder.

“I’m not going!” Kenjiro shouted.

“Well, if they’re going, we’ll have to go too?” Hiroto said.

“What? That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard from you, Hiroto,” Kenjiro said.

“We can’t let Saicho take Akihiko out without us?”

“And why not?” Saicho asked.

“Because you’re an idiot and will probably get him killed,” Hiroto said.

“What! Shut up, Hiroto! That’s not true.”

“Look, I’m just stating facts. I don’t want that on my conscious if anything happens to Akihiko, and I know you don’t either Kenjiro,” Hiroto said.

Kenjiro sighed.

“Come on,” Saicho said. “You don’t want me to kill our good ole’ pal Akihiko, right?”

“Shut up!” Kenjiro shouted. “Fine! I’ll go! But, if we’re going, we’re going to do this right and map out the plan!”

“Yes, sir,” Saicho smiled. “Just make it quick. If we’re going to do this, we need to do it now. Lord Sesshomaru may have already left.”

“Shut up, Saicho. Don’t rush me,” Kenjiro hissed. “I need to think.”

***

Sesshomaru let his eyes focus on the clouds as he soared towards the northern region of the Western Lands. He guessed the different shapes they resembled… a tree… a dog… a flower… a fish… a circle. As he soared, he just kept his eyes on the clouds. It was all he could do. He knew that the moment he looked away and stopped thinking about what shape a particular cloud could be, he would think and reflect on everything he had just heard.

The further he traveled north, the more sporadic the clouds appeared. With fewer clouds to focus on, Sesshomaru’s mind forced him to remember what I wanted to forget.

He shook his head and tried to remember every single detail of the large map of the region on the large wooden desk of the Pen. When that became tiresome, Sesshomaru focused on Kureijī Tīsu and worked to determine where he would search for him first. He thought back on what others had said about Kureijī Tīsu growing up to help him plan good locations to check first.

“I don’t mind missing a fang,” he remembered Koji say. “I think it’ll be cool to lose it. It’ll be like my first battle scar.”

Sesshomaru shook his head and breathed. No. He would think of something else.

Kureijī Tīsu resembled a large skeletal sea horse. He was probably near water. From memorizing the details of the map, Sesshomaru knew that there were some large bodies of water in the northern region of the Western Lands for him to consider as a start.

“You really like the mud?” Sesshomaru remembered asking Koji one day, after he jumped into a large pile of mud on their walk.

“Yup! It’s the best thing,” Koji responded.

“But, why mud? You’re dirty and sticky all day.”

“I don’t know. I just like the way it feels,” he said. “It relaxes me.”

Sesshomaru was silent.

“Well, what do you like?” Koji asked.

“Me?”

“Yeah. You have to have something that makes you feel great,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru remembered thinking long and hard. “I don’t have anything,” he said.

“Come on, Sesshy. I know you know. You don’t have to lie to me. I won’t tell,” Koji responded, nudging him, leaving a muddy knuckle mark on Sesshomaru’s outfit.

Sesshomaru remembered cringing when he said it. “Bones.”

“Bones?”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond. He didn’t know why he was embarrassed, but he was.

“I like bones too. I really hare bones. I think they have the best flavor,” Koji said, nonchalantly.

“They’re pretty good, but venison bones have the best flavor. I like them the best. I also like boar bones and cow bones too. Goat bones taste weird too me, but I like the way they feel against my teeth,” Sesshomaru responded.

Sesshomaru remembered getting lost in his response and Koji laughing. “Wow, Sesshy, you really do love bones,” he nudged him again, leaving another muddy mark on his outfit. “Bones to you is like mud to me.”

Sesshomaru remembered smirking.

“One day, we should soak in the mud and naw on some hare and venison bones. It’ll be the best of both worlds,” Koji laughed.

Sesshomaru smiled. “Okay.”

Sesshomaru sighed.

That was enough. Sesshomaru couldn’t take it anymore. He lowered his altitude and landed in the woody area below. Maybe a walk would do him good.

***

“Look, there he is,” Saicho whispered. “Great tracking, Hiroto.”

“Yeah,” Akihiko agreed.

Sesshomaru was walking a few hundred yards away.

Hiroto nodded.

“I can’t believe you were able to find him after only getting his scent once in passing,” Kenjiro said.

Hiroto shrugged.

“Okay, everyone shut up and be cool,” Saicho said.

Kenjiro rolled his eyes and looked at Akihiko, who quietly laughed and walked forward.

The group watched as Sesshomaru walked forward a few steps and stopped.

“Why did he stop?” Saicho asked, in a panic.

“I don’t know,” Hiroto said.

“Do you think he knows that we’re here?” Kenjiro asked.

“Can he hear us?” Akihiko asked.

“Ugh, maybe he can,” Hiroto sighed.

“Shut up, shut up,” Saicho silenced everyone.

The boys shuttered as they heard the ground shake.

“What’s going on?” Akihiko asked.

“I don’t know?” Kenjiro answered.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the great Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands,” a deep booming voice said.

“Who was that?” Saicho asked.

“I don’t know,” Hiroto responded in a whisper, as he looked into the distressed face of Kenjiro.

“…And touting such a nice fancy sword like that too,” the voice continued.

“Who is that? Where is he?” Saicho asked, looking around.

The boys watched as Sesshomaru kept walking. He seemed unfazed.

“Oh, no, no, no,” the deep voice said. “Where do you think you’re going?”

The boy’s eyes widened as a large translucent green blob wobbled out from behind the trees and stood in front of Lord Sesshomaru. He was a towering demon, about the side of a large human hut.

“Get out of my way,” Sesshomaru said. “You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“Embarrassing myself?” the blob laughed. “Let’s just see how –

Sesshomaru didn’t wait for the demon to finish his sentence. He shot out his green light whip and slashed the giant green demon in the face from side to side.

The boys gasped.

“Did you see that?!” Saicho said, in excitement, trying to keep his voice low.

The demon screamed and held his face. “Ahh!”

“Now, get out of my way,” Sesshomaru said, walking on.

The boys watched as the demon held his face and moved to the side and let him pass.

“He’s bad ass,” Hiroto said.

“Yeah,” Akihiko said. “He didn’t have to draw his sword or anything.”

Saicho nodded as he looked back at his friends.

“Well, hurry. Let’s go while this demon’s distracted,” Kenjiro said.

The group nodded and scurried through the trees, trying to stay out of sight of both the demon and Lord Sesshomaru. As they scurried, they heard the demon’s loud booming voice.

“Oh, look what we have here,” he laughed. “Snacks!”

The group gasped.

“Mmm, yes. This is going to be great,” the demon said, licking his lips, as he reached down to pick up Kenjiro.

Kenjiro screamed and slashed at the demon’s hands with his claws.

“What do we do? What do we do?” Saicho panicked.

“Help me!” Hiroto shouted at Saicho, pulling Kenjiro back from the demon.

“Don’t touch him!” Akihiko shouted, as he unleashed a red light whip from his index finger, and cracking it in the air.

“Ooo, a brave one, are you?” the demon laughed, looking at Akihiko.

Akihiko glared at him.

Hiroto stood next to Akihiko and unleashed his own orange light whip. Saicho and Kenjiro did the same, Saicho unleashing a blue light whip and Kenjiro, a purple one.

“How cute is this?” the demon smiled. “It’s like a rainbow looking at you all.”

“Shut up!” Saicho said.

The demon gasped. “Shut up? How rude are you?” he said. “I think it’s time I taught you a lesson,” he said, reaching down toward the group.

“Back off!” Akihiko shouted, as he slammed his light whip on the demon’s hand.

“Great effort, but I barely felt a thing,” the demon laughed.

Saicho and Hiroto looked at each other before slamming their light whips on the demon together. Akihiko joined in on their second swing and hit the demon at the same time.”

“Ah!” the demon wailed.

Kenjiro watched with wide eyes.

“Kenjiro, get your shit together, we need you!” Hiroto shouted at him.

“Right,” he said, as he cracked his purple light whip in the air and cracked in on the demon’s hand with the others.

The demon wailed.

“I think we got him!” Hiroto said, with a smile.

“Yeah! I think you’re right!” Saicho said.

The demon wailed for a moment longer until his wailing turned into sinister laugher.

“What’s happening?” Saicho asked.

“Fools! All of you!” he laughed. “Did you really think your weak lights would stop me?” he asked.

The group’s eyes widened as the demon grabbed Kenjiro and lifted him up to his mouth.

Without a word, Akihiko transformed into his true form and leapt at the demon’s face. Saicho and Hiroto took Akihiko’s lead and did the same.

The demon screamed and toppled over as the three boys bit and tore at his face with their mouths and claws. When Kenjiro was able to slip from the demon’s grip as he was being attacked, he transformed into his true form and joined his friends in the attack. The demon screamed and screamed as green ooze squirted from his body.

“That’s enough,” a calm voice said.

At the voice’s command, the boys immediately stopped tearing at the demon and looked. It was Lord Sesshomaru. They gasped and jumped off of the demon’s body.

Sesshomaru looked at the demon, who continued to scream. His body was covered in his own green ooze and his face and stomach were covered with craters of missing flesh and bite marks.

“Did I lie?” Sesshomaru asked the demon, who continued to scream. “You embarrassed yourself.”

Without a word, Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

The boys looked at each other and transformed. They were covered in green ooze too.

“Wait!” Saicho called after him.

Sesshomaru didn’t stop.

The group ran up and walked beside him.

“Hey, wait!” Saicho said again.

Sesshomaru ignored him.

“You just saved us,” Saicho said.

“I did nothing,” Sesshomaru responded.

“But –

“You did that all yourselves,” he responded. “I only watched.”

“You watched?” Akihiko asked.

“You watched? We could have been killed!” Kenjiro shouted.

Sesshomaru didn’t respond.

“You didn’t help us!” Kenjiro continued.

“You didn’t need my help,” Sesshomaru responded calmly, still walking.

“Yes, we did,” Hiroto said. “We could have been killed.”

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. “Possibly,” he said, nonchalantly. “And you could have killed him.”

The boys were silent.

“Do you think we killed him?” Saicho asked, glancing at his friends.

“Possibly,” he said, still seemingly unfazed. “But, unlikely,” he said, after a long pause.

The boys looked at each other and stayed silent.

“Guess what, guys? I finally got my light whip to work!” Akihiko said.

“Hell yeah, you did!” Saicho shouted.

“Yeah, you were awesome out there, Akihiko.”

“You really work well under pressure,” Kenjiro said.

“I didn’t think I’d be able to aim it right, but I did,” Akihiko smiled.

“All that hard work and practice finally paid off,” Hiroto pat his back.

Akihiko smiled. “I guess so.”

Sesshomaru breathed. The way the boys interacted with each other reminded him of being with his own training brothers.

“You’re really brave, Lord Sesshomaru,” Kenjiro said, breaking Sesshomaru’s thoughts.

Sesshomaru didn’t respond. He kept walking, looking straight ahead.

“It’s like you’re not afraid of anything,” Saicho added. “You slashed that mother in the face like BAM! BAM!” Saicho laughed.

“I wish I were brave like that,” Kenjiro said. “It was like you knew you’d be able to beat him even though there was a chance you couldn’t.”

Sesshomaru glanced at Riichi’s son as he walked and zoned out.

“I can’t aim it right.”

“Come on, Sesshy, yes, you can,” Sesshomaru remembered Koji saying.

“I can’t. I can’t control it. It just flings all over,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Come on, Sesshy. You’re just not focusing right. You can’t think of it as a whip in your hand that you swing –

“But, it is,” Sesshomaru said.

“Yes, technically it is, but it’s a part of your body. You have to think of it like… you are the whip,” Koji said. “Be the whip.”

“Be the whip?”

“Yes. Be the whip and try to hit my feet,” Koji said.

“I can’t do that. I’ll hurt you,” he said.

“You won’t. My feet are too fast for you,” Koji responded. “The goal is to practice controlling your whip at the movement of my feet.”

Sesshomaru gave him a concerned look.

“Don’t worry, Sesshy, you won’t hit me,” he said.

Sesshomaru glanced at him before he readied his light whip.

“Right! Left! Right! Left!” Koji shouted. “Come on, Sesshy, you got it!” Koji encouraged him.

Sesshomaru remembered smiling. He was finally getting it.

“Yeah, Sesshy! Now, faster!” Koji shouted. “Don’t worry about hurting my feet,” he reminded him.

“But –

“You won’t hit my feet, Sesshy. I’d bet on it,” Koji said, as he hopped left to right and then left to right. “Just worry about –

“AAHHH!” Koji screamed.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as Koji held his foot and tried to conceal a scream.

Sesshomaru’s crouched down next to his friend and apologized. “You said I wouldn’t hit you.”

Koji laughed. “Yah know, Sesshy,” he winced in pain. “You only hit my feet because I told you that you wouldn’t be able to. You have a thing about proving others wrong.”

“That’s not true,” Sesshomaru said, looking at him.

“Maybe it’s not true for everyone, but whenever I tell you that you can’t do something, you just happen to be able to do it,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru looked down.

“It’s not a bad thing,” he said. “It’s actually pretty good. Whenever you’re faced with anything you think you can’t do, just imagine me in the back of your mind telling you that you can’t do it. It will be then that you will be able to do it. You won’t fail,” he smiled.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at his friend.

Koji was right. In every battle and every endeavor, Koji’s voice was in the back of his mind. “Sesshy, I bet you can’t.” With Koji in his head, one way or another, he could accomplish anything.

Sesshomaru shook the thought from his mind and returned to the present. He walked on and listened to the boys chat to each other.

In any other circumstance, Sesshomaru would have quickly parted ways with these four boys, but with his mind in turmoil, Sesshomaru chose to keep them around. He knew that keeping them around would be difficult, but he made the exception. Their presence and actions reminded him so much of his time at Far Grounds with his training brothers. It didn’t help that Saicho and Hiroto resembled and acted their brothers Daichi and Naoki and that Kenjiro was almost a replica of Riichi. But, it didn’t matter. For once, Sesshomaru just didn’t want to be alone. Plus, although the boys had arrived on their own and Sesshomaru was convinced that they could take care of themselves after they nearly killed that demon who attacked them earlier, the majority of them were his training brothers’ family. He didn’t want to leave them alone. He was actually interested to know why they were so far away from home in the first place.

“What are you doing here?” Sesshomaru asked.

Sesshomaru watched as the boys discretely looked at each other with wide eyes. He was sure that they didn’t know how to respond.

“Huh?” Saicho asked, trying to buy time.

“What are you doing here? You’re a long way from home,” Sesshomaru said.

“We’re not following you,” Saicho responded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Sesshomaru heard a hard thud and Saicho whine in pain.

“Why would you say that, idiot?!” he heard Hiroto hiss.

“Ow, that hurt,” Saicho said, rubbing his head.

“We’re on a mission,” Kenjiro said.

“And what mission is that?” Sesshomaru asked.

The group was silent.

“We need to visit Kureijī Tīsu and bring teeth back for Akihiko’s father,” Hiroto said.

The group looked at Hiroto confused.

“Isn’t that right, Akihiko?” Hiroto asked.

“Sure,” Akihiko nodded. “He lost his teeth… one day –

“Chewing on a bone,” Saicho said.

“It was tragic,” Kenjiro said, with a nod.                        

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He had to admit that Hiroto was clever. He was like his brother Naoki.

Naoki was the best bullshitter. Sesshomaru remembered countless times when Naoki would come to training missions completely unprepared, and yet, make the lead troop members think he was overprepared. He could make anyone believe any bullshit he was trying to sell. It seemed like Hiroto inherited that skill as well.

“We need to get him some spares,” Saicho nodded.

“Spares?” Sesshomaru repeated.

“Yes,” Saicho smiled, feeling confident that he and his friends had seemingly put one over on Lord Sesshomaru. “It’s only a coincidence that we happen to be going to the same place you are,” he said.

Sesshomaru heard Hiroto sigh.

“How do you know where I’m going?” Sesshomaru asked.

In that moment, Saicho’s face turned red as he looked to his comrades for help.

“You told us,” Hiroto saved him.

“I did not,” Sesshomaru responded.

“No, you did,” Hiroto said, matter of fact. “We heard you.”

Sesshomaru listened as everyone chimed in with words of agreement.

Sesshomaru sighed. Whatever. He didn’t care.

“Well, since we’re going to the same place, we might as well just go together,” Saicho said.

“I never said where I was going,” Sesshomaru responded.

“You didn’t have to,” Saicho said. “You said ‘how do you know where I’m going?’ That confirms it.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “I never told you where I was going. That was a general question,” he responded.

“No, no,” Saicho shook his head. “You confirmed it.”

“I can see it from both angles,” Kenjiro said, with a nod.

“It was a general question,” Sesshomaru repeated. “I –

“No, it was a confirmation,” Saicho said.

Kenjiro laughed. “I can’t believe they’re arguing with each other,” he said to Akihiko.

“I know,” he laughed.

Sesshomaru huffed at their comments. They were right. It was ridiculous, but in a weird way, he enjoyed the debate. If anything it took his mind off of Koji.

“Fine. Tell us where you’re going,” Saicho said.

Sesshomaru ignored him.

“Just what I thought. I was right,” Saicho smiled.

Sesshomaru huffed and walked on.

“Since we’ve gotten that all cleared up, tell us, why you’re trying to visit Kureijī Tīsu,” Saicho said.

“That’s my business,” Sesshomaru said.

“Ha! He admit it!” Saicho laughed, nudging Hiroto, who pushed him away.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Stupid pup.

“Just keep up,” Sesshomaru said, walking on, as the boys cheered.

***

“He is not where is usually is,” Rin huffed, as she reached the location Inuyasha was usually found throughout the day. “He’s not at the well and he’s not here either.”

“It’s okay, Rin. We’ll find him,” Abi assured her.

“I need to find Inuyasha now,” Rin responded.

“Rin! Wait!” Jaken gasped for air, as he ran to follow the group.

The three girls looked at Jaken.

“Did you find Inuyasha, Master Jaken!?” Rin asked, hopeful.

“No,” he gasped, as he collapsed on the ground.

“Mmmm,” Rin sighed.

“Why don’t we split up? We’ll cover more ground that way,” Jinia suggested.

“Yes! Good idea!” Rin smiled. “Abi, you check near the field. Jinia, you check near the huts. I’ll check near the barn, and you check around here, Master Jaken,” Rin instructed everyone before running off.

Wait! Rin! Come back!” Jaken shouted, before closing his eyes and falling on the ground in exhaustion.

Rin ran with Jinia and Abi for a while before they parted ways to reach their assigned search locations. Rin turned right and ran towards the large wooden barn area where the village kept the community livestock. She saw no one.

“Inuyasha! Inuyasha!” she shouted, as she searched around the corners of the barn.

Rin stopped in her tracks. There she saw the back of Okahito. He was placing logs of wood onto a large stump and slamming an axe though them. H seemed to be cutting firewood.

Rin watched for a moment. She hadn’t seen Okahito since the incident at the creek. No one had seen him actually. He had practically vanished from the village. She wondered if he was okay.

Rin proceeded to walk up to him, but hesitated. She sighed and turned away. She didn’t know what to say. Even though Okahito was responsible for the chain of events that occurred on that fateful day, she felt terrible. She had heard what happened to him from her friends… what Inuyasha did and what Lord Sesshomaru did and said. In a way, she felt guilty and responsible. At the same time, she had also heard how some villagers had made strides to overthrow Lady Kaede and stone Inuyasha and Shippo. She felt awful and, in a way, blamed Okahito for that fallout. She was conflicted on what and how to feel.

Before Rin followed her plan to turn and leave, she stopped.

“Hi Okahito,” she said, as he prepared to swing his axe on the log resting on the stump.

Okahito held his axe in the air for a moment before resting it against his leg.

“Rin?” he asked, not looking at her.

“Yes, it’s me,” she responded, walking toward him.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he said, continuing to swing at the log. “You need to go.”

Rin stopped walking. She was surprised by his comment. It wasn’t rude like his usual comments had always been to her, but matter of fact.

“I heard what happened to you,” she said. “I’m sorry.

Okahito didn’t react. He placed another log on the stump and prepared to swing. “Don’t apologize to me,” he said. “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“It was an accident. I know it was,” she said, walking toward him again. Leaves on the ground crumbled under her bare feet.

“Rin, you need to go,” Okahito said, still not looking at her.

“But –

“Go!” he said, pointing in another direction.

As Okahito’s arm extended, the sleeve of his outfit slide back, exposing his arm. His exposed arm was covered in black, blue and purple bruises.

Rin gasped.

Okahito slide his sleeve back over his arm at Rin’s gasp and let him arm fall at his side. “Go,” he said again.

“What happened to your arm?” she asked.

“Nothing. Just go, Rin.”

“Okahito, no. You should have Lady Kaede take a look at it,” she said, walking over to him.

“It’s none of your business!” Okahito snapped,

“You need to let her –

“Just go away!” Okahito shouted, looking back at her.

Rin gasped at the sight of his face. It was no different from his arm. His face was swollen and covered in black, blue and purple bruises, and there was a giant lump on the side of his forehead.

“Go,” he said, looking away quickly.

“What happened?” Rin ran to him.

“Nothing. Just leave,” he said, walking away from his post at the stump.

“Leave? I’m not leaving! You’re really badly injured!”

“I’m fine,” he said.

“You’re not!” she replied. “You need to let Lady Kaede treat you.”

“You don’t listen! I said go! I don’t want your help or anything from you!”

Rin sighed and let him walk on. Before he walked too far away, she called out to him. “Who did this to you?”

“No one did anything,” Okahito said. “I fell.”

Rin looked at him. “Please, Okahito. Tell me who did this to you? This is wrong!”

“Leave me alone!”

“Was it…” Rin’s mind went wild. Did Inuyasha do this? Did Lord Sesshomaru? No. Jinia and Abi explained that Inuyasha only punched Okahito in the face and that Lord Sesshomaru only lifted him off the ground and threatened him. No, it wasn’t them. It had to have been someone else.

“Do you really want to know, Rin?” Okahito asked, looking into her eyes, as he walked back towards her. Her heart broke as she looked at his face. “I did this to myself,” he responded.

Rin looked at him confused. “Huh? I don’t –

“I should have never pushed you. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said.

Rin looked at the gaps of missing teeth in the front of his mouth as he spoke. So, Inuyasha really did knock them out.

“I know you didn’t,” Rin said, “I –

“Okahito, we’ve been looking for you everywhere,” a voice called out from a distance.

Okahito’s eyes widened as he looked back at Rin. “You have to hide. Go, now,” he whispered to her.

Rin saw fear in his eyes. “Huh?”

“I mean it, Rin! Go! Hide somewhere,” he said.

Rin nodded. She could see the fear in his eyes. She scurried away and hid behind a stack of hay by the side of the barn and discretely peeked to see Okahito. Rin watched as Okahito picked up his axe and continued to swing at the wood. She watched as three teenage boys around thirteen or fourteen, stood in front of him. The tall boy in the center was carrying what looked like a homemade pie.

“How are you feeling today, Okahito?” the tall boy in the center asked.

“I’m fine,” Okahito responded.

“Well, you look like shit,” the tall boy responded. “It looks like you really shouldn’t be swinging that axe around like that. You must be in some pain.”

“I’m fine,” Okahito responded, as he placed another piece of wood the stump.

“Set that aside and take a break,” the boy said.

Okahito looked at him. “I have a lot to do and –

“That wasn’t a request,” the short boy on the right said, walking close to him.

Rin’s eyes widened. She hoped that he wouldn’t give in to them. They didn’t look threatening, but the tones in their voices made her uneasy.

Okahito threw the axe as far as he could to the side and looked at the boys. Rin could see fear in his eyes.

“Good boy,” the short boy pat his shoulder.

Okahito winced.

“Ew, gee, I’m sorry about that. You must be in a lot of pain,” the short boy responded at his reaction. “We didn’t mean to do that you.”

Ohakito didn’t react.

“The way I see it, we didn’t mean to hurt you like that and you didn’t mean to bring havoc on our village by demons after your attacked that little girl,” the other boy on the left said.

Rin covered her mouth to hide her gasp. This was all because of what he had done to her.

“I didn’t mean to –

“Sssh,” the tall boy in the center shook his head, and rested his index finger over his lips. “No need to say anything. We understand. Right, boys?”

The other boys nodded.

“We were mad the other day, learning that it was you who caused the issues in our village –

“But, it’s settled,” Okahito said. “Inuyasha is going to defend the village from all demons.”

The tall boy in the center smiled at him. “Oh, yes. We heard. Demons are vile, unpredictable and not to be trusted, but because of you, all of our lives are in the hands of a demon in this village.”

Okahito sighed. “I’m sorry. It was never my intention –

“Oh, it’s alright. We understand. After some thought, we realized that maybe we were a little too… I don’t know,” the tall boy in the center scratched his head.

“Rough?” the boy on the left suggested.

“Yes,” the tall boy in the center nodded. “Yes, we may have been a little too rough.”

Rin watched at the other boys next to him smirked at each other. Something was off. She was nervous. She wanted to do something, but she didn’t know what.

“We decided to make you a little something to apologize for our error,” the tall boy in the center smiled.

“We made it ourselves,” the short boy on the right said in excitement.

“Oh, Piasu, we can’t take all the credit for this. We did have some help,” the tall boy in the center glanced at him. “Here, it’s a pie,” he said, as he held the pie out to Okahito.

Rin watched as Okahito got tense and took a step back.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?” the boy on the left asked.

“We made it just for you,” the short boy on the right said.

“We found it really fitting for you,” the tall boy in the center smiled.

“Yes, we did. Don’t insult us. Have a bite. We made it just for you,” the boy on the left said.

Rin watched as Okahito kept stepping back. The boys walked closer to him.

“Come on, Okahito. Just one bite,” the tall boy in the center said.

“Please, stop,” Okahito said.

“Was that what that girl said when you pushed her, you son-of-a-bitch?!” the tall boy in the center boy shouted, as he lunged at him.

Rin gasped. The boys on the sides grabbed Okahito by the collar of his outfit and pulled him in. As Okahito flew forward, the tall boy in the center slammed the pie into his face. A brown sloppy substance dripped down his face. Okahito shrieked and tried to push the boy away.

“Eat shit, bitch!” the tall boy in the center shouted at him, as she slammed the pie in his face.

Rin gasped. As she got up to try and stop the fight, she crouched back down when an old man with a cane ran out of the house beside the barn.

“Stop this! Stop this! Get out of here!” the old man yelled, as she wobbled out of the house, waving his wooden cane overhead.

The boys ignored him, as they wrestled on the ground with Okahito, smearing the pie all around his face.

“I said, get out of here!” the old man yelled, as he hit his wooden cane across the back of the short boy on the right.

“Ah! Get off me, old man!” the boy shouted, pushing him aside.

The old man fell hard on the ground and squealed in pain.

“Father!” Okahito shouted.

“Run!” the old man yelled to his son, who struggled on the floor.

“Shut up!” the short boy shouted at the old man, kicking him in the side.

Rin gasped. She couldn’t believe the gall and ruthlessness of these boys.

Okahito somehow managed to push the two boys away, stammered to his feet and ran across the barn towards the woods. Rin was surprised that he could even move with the wounds covering his body.

“Run!” the old man shouted, as the three boys ran after him. “Run!” he cried.

When the coast was clear, Rin immediately stood to her feet and ran to the old man.

“Are you okay, sir?” she asked, kneeling next to him.

The man couldn’t respond. He just cried. “My son! My son!”

Rin sighed. She felt awful. She grabbed the man’s cane and did her best to help him sit up straight.

***

Using deductive reasoning, Sesshomaru concluded that Kureijī Tīsu was probably in a certain cove in the northern region. He and the boys reached the location in the afternoon. The location was odd. The cove was located in a random sandy, rocky area surrounded by lush green grass. It was out of place, but it didn’t matter.

Sesshomaru walked ahead onto the sandy bank of the cove. He stood at the bank for a moment and huffed. The cove was empty…not just empty, but abandoned.

“If you’re looking for Kureijī Tīsu, he’s not here,” a small voice said.

“Huh? Who said that?” Saicho asked.

“Down here,” the voice said.

It was a small sea snail. He sat on a broken white shell near the cove entrance.

“You can talk?” Kenjiro asked, as Akihiko let the snail crawl on his hand.

“So can you, oh my gosh! How fantastic! We both can talk! Great!” the snail said, sarcastically.

Hiroto and Akihiko laughed, as Kenjiro scrunched his face and rolled his eyes.

“Where is he?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Gee, I really don’t know,” the snail smirked. “Maybe a little something special will jog my memory.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Before he could say a word, Hiroto snatched the snail from Akihiko’s hand.

“How about you tell us or I’ll eat you,” Hiroto said.

“You wouldn’t,” the snail said.

“No?” Hiroto questioned him. He opened his mouth and put the snail inside, closing it shut.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened at Hiroto, as the group listened to the snail scream.

“Let me out! Let me out! I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you!” the snail screamed.

Hiroto opened his mouth and took out the snail, who gasped and breathed hard and heavy in his hand.

“You almost killed me!” the snail yelled.

“Are you ready to talk or can I really eat you now?” Hiroto asked.

“I’ll talk, I’ll talk,” the snail answered.

Akihiko, Saicho and Kenjiro shot each other looks.

“Good,” Hiroto said.

“Now, I don’t know exactly where he is. We weren’t friends or anything,” the snail said.

Saicho growled.

“All I know is that he got really sick. Something about his supply ran out and he was going to die if he stayed here any longer,” the snail said.

“Ran out of his supply?” Kenjiro asked.

“What does that mean?” Saicho asked.

“I don’t know. He was an odd character. How many skeletal beings do you know secrete a crazy slim that helps others grow teeth day-in and day-out?”

The group was silent for a moment.

“He secretes a slim?” Saicho asked.

Kenjiro gagged a couple of times before vomiting off to the side.

The group looked at him puzzled. No one really expected him to actually vomit like that.

“What’s wrong with you?” Saicho asked. “What he said wasn’t that gross.”

“I have a very vivid imagination,” he responded, wiping his mouth with his arm.

“I’m sure you do,” the snail commented.

“What type of supply was he talking about?” Sesshomaru asked the snail.

“Eh, I don’t know,” he responded.

Sesshomaru caught a whiff of something special. It had been years since he smelled it. There were a lot nearby. They were old, maybe a few decades or so, and altogether. Sesshomaru swallowed the salvia that formed in his mouth at the anticipation of an exciting discovery.

Walking forward, he saw a large deep hole, filled with the bones of hundreds of large four-legged animals. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. There was nothing more exciting to him than aged bones. He loved bones. It took everything in Sesshomaru not to dive down and sniff, and chomp on every single bone in sight.

“One day, we should soak in the mud and naw on some hare and venison bones. It’ll be the best of both worlds,” Sesshomaru could hear Koji’s voice in his head.

Sesshomaru breathed and walked away from the ditch. He couldn’t go in there. He collected himself and returned to the group.

“Those bones in that ditch over there, what are they of?” Sesshomaru asked.

The group looked at Hiroto.

“What are the bones of?” Sesshomaru asked again.

The group remained quiet as Sesshomaru walked over to Hiroto.

“Where’s the snail?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I ate him?” Hiroto lowered his head.

“You what?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I ate him. I didn’t think we needed him anymore,” Hiroto said.

Sesshomaru huffed and walked back to the cove to think. He pondered how he could figure out what type of bones they were without going down there himself. They may have been a clue to where Kureijī Tīsu was now.

“Well, I hope you chewed him up real good before he went down,” Saicho told Hiroto.

“What does it matter if I did or not?”

“If you didn’t, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was still living and used one of your inside bones to cut you open.”

“Shut up,” Hiroto said.

“You found bones, Lord Sesshomaru?” Akihiko asked.

“They’re down there,” he pointed into the ditch. “They may be a clue to find Kureijī Tīsu.”

“Hmm,” Kenjiro said.

“What’s wrong?” Saicho asked.

“We don’t have the snail. That’s what’s wrong,” Kenjiro said.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to everyone,” Hiroto said.

“Yeah, how, genius?” Kenjiro asked, sarcastically.

“You can start by telling us what type of bones those are down there?” Akihiko said.

“Huh?” Hiroto asked.

“We needed to ask the snail if he was aware of these bones and if Kureijī Tīsu was responsible for them,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Well, maybe I can try,” Hiroto said.

“How are you going to try?” Kenjiro asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

Hiroto changed into his true form and jumped into the ditch.

“What is he doing?” Kenjiro asked.

The group watched as he sniffed and licked the bones. Sesshomaru cringed. He had never been more jealous of anyone, and yet relieved that he didn’t have to go down there.  

After a few minutes of scanning the bones in the ditch, he leapt out and transformed back into his humanoid form.

“Well?” Saicho asked.

“Cows,” Hiroto answered.

“Cows?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know?” Akihiko asked.

“Their scent and taste,” Hiroto responded.

“Scent? How can you smell the scent of a once living being from an old bone?”

Sesshomaru knew better than anyone that it was possible…. hard, but possible.

“My brother is Naoki. His nickname is Nose. The gift runs in the family,” Hiroto said. “Lord Sesshomaru, I’d bet anything that those bones in there are cows.”

Sesshomaru looked at him and back down in the ditch. It was odd, but he trusted the boy’s word. If he was anything like Naoki, he was probably right. But, he had to check, even if he didn’t want to, but kind of really wanted to. He couldn’t resist. They were possibly cow bones. He would know if Hiroto were right immediately. Cow bones were ones of his top favorite bones to naw on.

Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and checked the bones himself. Once his tongue touched the first bones, he was struck by bliss. They were cow bones for sure.

“Had fun?” Saicho asked Sesshomaru, when he emerged from the ditch of bones, with a laugh.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“Hiroto may be correct. I heard somewhere that cows’ milk has incredible properties that strengthen bone. If Kureijī Tīsu was a skeletal demon being, he would need some sort of sustenance to support him,” Kenjiro said. “If I could make an educated guess, I would say that Kureijī Tīsu ran out of cows to sustain him and moved elsewhere to find another source for cows.”

Sesshomaru was astonished. Kenjiro might not have been the best fighter or the bravest, but he was definitely intelligent.

“But, there are cows in the area. I can hear them,” Akihiko said. “He wouldn’t need to leave.”

“Only if he didn’t have access to that supply anymore,” Kenjiro said.

Sesshomaru thought to himself. “Stay here,” he said, walking off.

The group looked at each other.

“Fuck that,” Saicho said, following after him with the others behind him.

Sesshomaru followed the scent of cows to a human village a few minutes away. The scent had been blended by the scent of the boys who had followed him.

“You don’t listen,” Sesshomaru said, still walking forward without looking back.

The group remained quiet as they looked at each other.

“I know you’re there. I can smell you,” Sesshomaru said.

“Damn,” Saicho whispered.

“I can hear you too,” Sesshomaru said, still walking on.

“Fine,” Saicho said. “We’re following you. We’re a team. You can’t leave us.”

“We’re not a team,” Sesshomaru said.

“We are and you know it,” Saicho responded, as Sesshomaru huffed.

Sesshomaru led the group to the edge of the village and stopped. “I need you to stay her –

“Who are you and what do you want?” a human woman with a deep hoarse voice asked, loudly, with a broom in her hand. She was prepared to swing.

“She’s not afraid of us,” Akihiko whispered to Hiroto.

“Maybe she’s just old and doesn’t know that we’re actually demons,” Hiroto responded.

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised as well.

“I know what you are!” the woman snapped. “We don’t do business with your kind anymore,” he spat.

“Huh?” Kenjiro asked, puzzled.

“What do you mean by that?” Sesshomaru asked the woman.

“Shouldn’t you ought to know?” the woman asked, aggravated. “You dog demons withdrew your support from our village and left us to fend for ourselves without any word or warning.”

Sesshomaru looked at the old woman blankly. “What was our arrangement?”

“What? Do you not talk to each other in your neck of the woods?” the woman snapped. “Your troops would defend us against the rabbit demons eating our crops and we would provide cows every week for that ghastly creature living in the cove down there.”

Sesshomaru was silent.

“Ha! I was right!” Hiroto said, in excitement. “They were cows!” he slapped the hand of Kenjiro, who was just as excited.

“The creature living in the cove?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Yeah, that skeleton-looking seahorse thing that sucked the cows dry and threw their bones in a ditch.”

“Where is he now?” Sesshomaru asked.

“How the hell would I know? He’s probably dead by now. After we stopped supplying him with the cows, after you bastards stopped defending us against the rabbit demons, he started shriveling up.”

“Shriveling up?” Kenjiro asked.

“Yeah. He was getting brittle or something,” the woman responded. “He came over trying to ask for cows. We gave him milk a few times when he looks absolutely horrible, but when he started stealing our cows, we secured our fences and told him to get lost. Sometime after that, he was just gone.”

Sesshomaru listened.

“If he died, it’s your faults. We had a great deal going,” the woman said. “I don’t know why you wrecked it.”

Sesshomaru turned and walked away. The woman’s words cut Sesshomaru like a knife. “If he died, it’s your faults.” It was his fault. It was his fault that Koji died.

A wave of sadness hit Sesshomaru. He just wanted to be alone.

“Thank you,” Akihiko said to the old woman, as he ran off with the rest of the group.

“So, it was true. He was feeding on cows,” Kenjiro said.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Akihiko asked.

“I don’t know. The snail said that he left to find another supply. He might have just done that,” Hiroto said.

“Maybe? But, what if he was too weak and died on the way?”

“It’s possible, maybe even probable, but we can still try to find him,” Kenjiro said. “All we need to do is look for the closest human villages with cows in the surrounding areas. If he was so weak, he wouldn’t have traveled very far.”

“But, I doubt he would have made an arrangement with a human village,” Akihiko commented.

“No, but if he were desperate enough, which he clearly was, he would probably just steal the cows like I did here,” Kenjiro said.

“True,” Akihiko nodded.

“I will figure out what happened to Kureijī Tīsu. You’re going back home,” Sesshomaru said.

“What?” the group asked.

“But, you need us?” Saicho said.

“I don’t need anyone,” Sesshomaru responded.

“You needed us today? How else would you have known about the cow situation? You would have been nowhere without us!” Saicho added.

“I doubt that,” Sesshomaru said.

“Why waste time taking us back?” Kenjiro asked.

“You got here on your own, you can return on your own.”

“Precisely. We got here on our own and will return to where we came from on our own, at our own pace on our own journey,” Hiroto said.

Sesshomaru huffed. They were bold kids. He could see shadows of the memories of his time with his training group members.

“You’ll be in the way,” Sesshomaru responded.

“You know our brothers –

“And father,” Kenjiro interjected.

“Right,” Hiroto nodded. "You know our brothers and Kenjiro’s father better than anyone. They are probably already halfway here looking for us,” Hiroto said.

Sesshomaru was silent. He was amused by how clever, crafty and cunning they were. Nonetheless, he just wanted to be alone.

“Naoki is my brother. His name is Nose. He’ll be here so quick.”

“Yes,” Kenjiro agreed.

“How about this? We’ll travel with you until our brothers and Kenjiro’s father get here. When they come to get us, then we’ll leave,” Hiroto said.

“No, you’re leaving now,” he said.

“But –

SPLASH!

Everyone froze as mud splashed all over them.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He turned to see Akihiko twirling in a large pool of mud off to the side. He could hear his heart beating in his chest as he watched the young dog demon twirl in the mud.

Sesshomaru walked over to Akihiko in the pool of mud. Without a word or a care of keeping composed, he stepped into the mud and looked down at the young dog demon. The boy froze as Sesshomaru grabbed his chin and looked deep into his widened eyes. Those eyes… it was like Koji looking back at him.

Sesshomaru gasped with wide eyes as he let his chin go. Akihiko slipped and fell back into the mud.

“I’m sorry,” Akihiko apologized, struggling to get out of the mud pool. “I didn’t mean to get you covered in mud. I just really like mud. I can’t help it –

Sesshomaru shook his head and huffed. “Your father is Koji,” he said.

“Koji?” Akihiko asked, as he looked at the others in confusion.

Sesshomaru growled. It wasn’t making sense. Sesshomaru distinctly remembered Akihiko making it sound like his father was alive when he overheard them in the woods months ago. Was his training group members telling him that Koji was dead just a trick as he had initially assumed… a ploy to get him to return? It couldn’t have been. The way they reacted was so real. It didn’t make sense. Sesshomaru was losing it.

***

Rin did her best to help Okahito’s father. She ran to the water basins near the troughs for the livestock. After removing the sash of her outfit, she dampened it was water and went back to tend to his father. She pat the wet sash on his forehead and cheeks, and used it to wipe the dirt and grass stains on his knees. The man was barely aware of anything. He just continued to sob and cry for his son.

Rin didn’t know how long she had stayed with Okahito’s father, but after some time, she saw a figure stumbling back towards the barn. Rin’s eyes widened as panic and fear hit her. She was too far away to tell who it was and wasn’t exactly sure what to do. She kept her eyes on the moving figure, trying to decipher who or what it was.

“Okahito!” Rin shouted, as she recognized his face.

“Okahito? My son is here?” the old man asked.

“I will be back. I will get him,” Rin said to the man, as she gently moved his head from her lap to the ground.

Rin stood to her feet and ran to Okahito. “Okahito!” she shouted in relief.

“Rin,” Okahito gasped, when she reached her.

His face was smeared with manure and he smelled like it too. Rin couldn’t see if he had sustained any additional wounds from whatever happened in the woods, but she figured that he did by the way he was carrying himself.

“Okahito, are you alright?” she asked.

Rin watched as Okahito’s eyes rolled back in his head and he started to fall forward. “Ah!” Rin shouted, as Okahito collapsed on her. He had passed out. They both fell to the ground, as Okahito’s dead weight was too much for her too hold.

“Rin!” she heard Jaken calling her name. “Get off of her, your miscreant!” he shouted, as he ran towards her and Okahito on the ground with his Staff of Two Heads blowing flames in his hand.

 “Master Jaken, no! He’s passed out!” Rin shouted, trying to guard Okahito from the staff’s flames. “We need to get him help!”

“I’m not helping him!” Jaken exclaimed.

“Master Jaken, please!” she begged. “He needs help.”

“That’s true, but he doesn’t need our help,” he responded. “Now, let’s go. It smells awful over here,” he said, struggling to pry the boy off of her with the end of his staff.

“Rin! We found Inuyasha!” she heard Jinia call to her from afar.

Rin turned to see Jinia running up with Inuyasha, Miroku and Abi. She had never been more happy to see any of them.

“What’s going on here?” Miroku asked, as he ran up towards Rin, followed by Inuyasha, Jinia and Abi.

“Are you okay, Rin?” Inuyasha asked, picking Okahito up from off of Rin’s body and letting him fall hard on the ground to the side.

“I am,” she responded, looking at Okahito.

“What did he do to you?” Inuyasha asked, looking at the boy.

“Nothing,” Rin responded. “He –

“Look at those bruises,” Miroku commented, running over to Okahito’s side.

“Ew, what’s that smell?” Abi asked holding her nose.

“Miroku, what is that on his face?” Inuyasha asked.

“Rin, what happened?” Jinia asked, as Miroku checked Okahito’s pulse and ignored Inuyasha’s question.

“Who cares? He deserves every one of the bruises for what he did to Rin,” Jaken stated, as he crossed his arms.

“Did you do this to him?” Miroku asked, grabbing Jaken by his garment.

“I did not!” Jaken responded, startled. He had always been afraid of Miroku.

“It’s the villagers,” Rin said. “They did this to Okahito. Three boys.”

“The villagers?” Inuyasha asked, looking at the bruises on the boy.

“I wouldn’t put it past them,” Miroku said. “Look at what they almost did to you and Shippo.”

Inuyasha sighed. Miroku had a point. Something snapped in the villagers that day. No one really knew what they were capable of.

“Okahito’s father was attacked too. He’s over by the barn,” Rin continued.

The group all looked.

“This is bad,” Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha.

“I know,” he nodded.

“Is he dead?” Abi asked.

“No, he’s just passed out,” Miroku responded. “Inuyasha, take him. We need to get him to Lady Kaede right away. I’ll go check on his father,” he added.

Inuyasha nodded, picked Okahito up and jumped towards Lady Kaede’s hut.

“Will he be okay?” Abi asked Miroku.

“I believe he will make a full recovery,” he responded, running towards the barn to tend to Okahito’s father.

Rin gave Abi and Jinia a look of concern, before she ran with them towards the barn following Miroku. As she ran, the feeling she felt before surged through her.  She stopped short and breathed. In all of the commotion and concern for Okahito, she had forgotten why she needed to see Inuyasha in the first place. She needed to have him help her find Lord Sesshomaru, but there was no way for her to ask now.

Rin closed her eyes and held onto her heart. “Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? Come back,” she said under her breath.

“Rin! What’s wrong with you?” Jaken asked, catching up to her.

Rin took a breath. “I’m fine, Master Jaken,” she said, before running as fast as she could towards the barn after the others.

***

“I don’t know a Koji,” Akihiko said.

“Is your father alive?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Yes,” Akihiko answered, looking at his friends.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He could feel his blood boiling. His training brothers did lie to him. How could they? He felt a great urge to turn right around and burn that whole castle and everyone in it to the ground, with all of his training group members at the top of the heap.

“My father is Izo, the blacksmith.”

Sesshomaru stopped breathing. The world went silent. He couldn’t hear anything, but his heart beating in his chest and Akihiko’s words of “my father is Izo, the blacksmith” replaying in his head.

When Sesshomaru finally came to, he heard shouting.

“Kenjiro!” he heard Riichi shout.

“Saicho, you piece of shit! What’s wrong with you?” he heard Daichi shout.

The boys were right. His training brothers had been tracking them. Sesshomaru knew that they would be arriving soon enough.

“Sesshomaru! What were you thinking taking them? What’s all this green stuff ooz –

“Akihiko!”

Sesshomaru went deaf to everyone, as he turned to see who came to claim Akihiko. Standing in the distance in his true form next to Naoki, Daichi, Riichi, Isao and Eito was not Koji, but Izo.

Sesshomaru held out his arm to block Akihiko from walking forward as he walked towards Izo. Sesshomaru’s walk quickly turned into a run as he transformed into his true form and charged at Izo. He lunged at his face and clawed at him with his mouth and hands.

“Father!” Akihiko shouted.

“Woah, woah!” Riichi shouted, as he pushed Kenjiro aside to break up the fight with the others.

“Sesshomaru!” his training group members shouted, as they worked to pry him off Izo.

“Stop! Stop! Get off of me!” Akihiko shouted from behind. Naoki, Eito, Hiroto and Saicho were holding him back.

Sesshomaru didn’t care to look. His focus was on Izo. He felt nothing but hatred toward him.

“Sesshomaru, stop!” Daichi shouted.

Sesshomaru barked and took a moment to glare into Izo’s eyes. He didn’t see fear in his eyes, but something else.

“You worthless piece of shit!” Izo spat at him.

Sesshomaru growled.

“Fuck you!” Izo shouted, unafraid.

“Woah, woah. Everyone, just stop,” Eito said.

“So, you finally learn the truth and this is how you react,” Izo growled

“I should tear you to shreds,” Sesshomaru said.

“You ass-backwards clown, why are you mad at me?!” Izo shouted. “Do you even have an answer?”

Sesshomaru breathed. He couldn’t exactly pin point why he was mad at Izo. He barely knew him. For some irrational reason, seeing Izo claim Akihiko as his son sparked rage in him. Akihiko was Koji’s son. He knew it. Koji should have been able to claim his own son. Koji should have been alive.

“The only one you should be tearing to shreds is your own damn self,” Izo continued.

“Izo, stop!” Riichi said.

“Yeah, stop,” the others agreed.

“It’s your fault Koji is dead! Yours and yours alone!” Izo shouted at Sesshomaru. “Koji laid his life down to save your miserable worthless ass! He gave up and lost everything for you!”

Sesshomaru continued to glare at Izo. His words hurt, but he did his best not to react.

“You need to stop,” Daichi told Izo.

Izo ignored him and continued to speak to Sesshomaru. “I heard they were only able to tell you half of what happened because your bitch ass couldn’t stand to hear everything… everything you did. You couldn’t stand to hear about your paramount role in Koji’s death,” he hissed. “Well, let me fill you in, Lord Sesshomaru,” Izo mocked him.

“Izo, please. Stop!” Riichi said, looking at Sesshomaru.

Izo ignored them and walked close to Sesshomaru so that they were snout to snout and toe to toe.

“Koji didn’t make it the night you were attacked. Your bastard father led each one of them to believe that Koji was alive, when he wasn’t,” Izo said, pointing to Sesshomaru’s training brothers. “He wanted to spare you the ‘heartache’ of knowing that you were responsible for Koji’s death.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He was confused. “My father?”

“Sesshomaru, you just need to listen to us. We will tell you exactly what happened and explain everything,” Naoki said.

“Look at that. It’s insanity,” Izo shook his head. “You cause the death of a friend, treat everyone like shit, kill a number of your own troop members in cold blood, leave for centuries, kidnap our pups and yet, they still care for you.  It’s absolute insanity.”

Sesshomaru could barely process a word Izo was saying. His mind was still caught on his father’s alleged role in hiding Koji’s death from him.

“That’s enough, Izo,” Daichi said.

“Yes. It is enough,” Isao agreed.

The bickering between Izo and his training group faded from his mind as Sesshomaru felt his body jerk. He froze.

“Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? Come back.”

It was Rin’s voice. He could hear it somehow. Something wasn’t right. He had to go. He didn’t know what was going on or why he could hear her voice in his being like this.

Without a word, Sesshomaru morphed into ball of light and soared away, leaving everyone behind.

“Sesshomaru!” he heard Eito call his name before he was out of everyone’s sight.


	16. The Ghost of Memories Past

Although morphing into a ball of light allowed Sesshomaru to travel away exceptionally fast, the ability could only take him so far. It was an escape ability that would allow him to flee a dangerous situation in a quick time. It could take him a significant distance away from any given area. Sesshomaru used the ability in various ways for his benefit, but it would not be able to take him back to Rin’s village in the Central region from the Western Lands. Once his ball of light travel ability was used, he would have to wait a significant amount of time for it to recharge again. When Sesshomaru’s ball of light ability subsided, in the essence of time, he transformed into his true form and continued the rest of the way to Rin’s village.

Sesshomaru wouldn’t stop. He pressed forward and moved as fast as he could through the skies. The trip would take him a reasonable amount of time on a good day, but he could not stop. He would keep flying until he reached her village. He had to get to Rin.

What Sesshomaru was feeling was odd. It was very similar to what he had felt when he was compelled to leave the monks in the Central region to go and visit Rin, and learned that her teeth had been knocked out, but different. With this feeling, he didn’t really feel an urgency to see her like before. Sesshomaru had just heard her voice asking for him somehow. It was bizarre, but he didn’t question it. If Rin needed to see him, he would be there.

As Sesshomaru travelled, Rin’s welfare was the only thing on his mind. He hoped that she was well and was not injured. He had placed her in Jaken’s care and trusted him to fulfill that duty. If something else had happened to her, he didn’t know what he’d do. After everything, nothing could happen to Rin. He couldn’t be responsible for her misfortune too.

***

Rin caught up with the group and helped position Okahito’s father to lean on Miroku’s shoulder with his cane before escorting him to Lady Kaede’s hut for treatment. He was weak and a bit hysterical over his son’s well-being. As they led him to Lady Kaede’s hut, the group did their best to calm him down and reassure him that Okahito would be alright, but the man wouldn’t hear any of it.

“They won’t leave him alone!” the man bellowed, in sobs.

“Who won’t leave Okahito alone?” Miroku asked. “Who’s been doing this?”

“Everyone!” the man cried. “They won’t stop!” he kept repeating.

Miroku sighed and bowed his head. “It’s okay,” he tried to calm the man. “We’ll find a way to take of this.”

“You can’t. It’s my fault. They won’t stop,” the man continued to cry. “They won’t stop until he’s dead.”

Rin’s eyes widened at the man’s comment. “Dead?”

“Would you shut up?!” Jaken snapped at the man. “You’re stupid son got what he deserved! If he dies, he dies.”

“Master Jaken!” Rin shouted.

“It’s true! He got exactly what he deserved!” Jaken reiterated. “I’m surprised he’s not dead already.”

Okahito’s father cried.

“You’re going to get what you deserve once we get him to Kaede’s hut,” Miroku snarled.

Jaken snapped his mouth shut and trembled as he walked on.

Inuyasha was already waiting outside of Lady Kaede’s hut when the group arrived. Okahito’s father shrieked at the sight of Inuyasha. “Ah!”

“It’s okay, He won’t hurt you,” Miroku assured him. “He’s going to help you.”

“No!” the man shouted. “He was the demon who attacked my son first!”

Rin, Jinia and Abi each looked at each other.

“Get back! Get back, I say!” Okahito’s father yelled.

Inuyasha huffed. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, walking towards the man, who continued to shriek. Inuyasha grabbed Okahito’s father effortlessly and carried him up the stairs. The man squirmed and shrieked all the way into Lady Kaede’s hut.

Miroku looked around for Jaken, but he was conveniently missing. Rin and the rest of the group ran inside, with Miroku following behind.

Off to the side, Okahito lay with his eyes closed on a futon in the corner of the room. His face was clean. Lady Kaede was dipping white rags covered in a brown sludge into a pot of boiling water.

“Okahito!” Okahito’s father shouted, as she saw his son lying in the corner.

Rin was the first to run to Okahito and knelt by his side. Jinia and Abi followed her lead.

“Okahito,” Rin said, touching his hand. “Is he alright?”

“Aye, he is fine,” Lady Kaede answered. “He should wake soon.”

When Okahito’s father struggled to run to his son’s side, Inuyasha let him go. Being weak, he fell face forward onto the wooden floor. The group shrieked.

“Inuyasha!” Miroku shouted, running to help the man to his feet.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think he’d fall,” Inuyasha said, extending a hand to help up the man.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms when the man swat his hand away. “Fine! Stay down there then, old man!”

“Inuyasha,” Lady Kaede sighed.

“What?! He doesn’t want my help!” Inuyasha said.

Lady Kaede watched as Miroku escorted the man over to his son. The girls slid over to give him room.

“My son,” Okahito’s father said, bowing his head. “I am so sorry.”

“He will be sore a few days, but he is okay,” Lady Kaede informed the man. “He is very badly bruised. He is fortunate not to have any broken bones,” she added.

The man sobbed and cried out for his son. Miroku consoled him by putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Although some of these bruises are fresh, some are old. Okahito cannot sustain injuries like this continually,” Lady Kaede said, before looking at Okahito’s father. “What are your ailments?” she asked him.

Okahito’s father was so distraught that he could barely respond.

“What are his ailments?” she asked Miroku regarding the man.

“He was attacked by the same villagers who attacked Okahito,” Miroku said.

“He was knocked over and kicked in the side by the three boys who went after Okahito,” Rin added, looking back at Lady Kaede.

“What is going on?” Inuyasha asked, in an irritated one. “What did he do now?”

“He didn’t do anything! They came out of nowhere and attacked him,” Rin defended the boy.

“That’s really hard to believe,” Inuyasha huffed.

“But, it’s true!” Rin said. “Okahito was cutting wood and –

“Cutting wood?” Lady Kaede asked. “He is in no shape to be cutting wood. As I said, most of these wounds are old,” she added, looking at Miroku, who looked at Inuyasha, who looked at the old man sitting next to his son.

“What do you know about that?” Inuyasha asked, looking at the man with narrow eyes.

Okahito’s father was silent. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his son’s chest.

“Tell us, old man!” Inuyasha shouted.

“Enough, Inuyasha,” Lady Kaede said, walking over to the man. “Let me take a look at you,” she said, kneeling next to Okahito’s father.

Inuyasha huffed. “He knows exactly what’s going on. He probably –

“Inuyasha,” Lady Kaede said again.

Rin looked at Okahito’s father. She didn’t know what to think or exactly what Inuyasha was implying.

“That’s enough,” Lady Kaede said. “Miroku, please.”

Miroku nodded and walked over to Inuyasha. “Come on, let’s go,” he said, escorting him outside.

As Rin watched Miroku escort the aggravated Inuyasha out of the hut, Lady Kaede instructed her, Jinia and Abi to leave as well. The girls nodded and followed them outside.

“He knows something!” Inuyasha shouted at Miroku. “He knows something he doesn’t want us to know!”

“Huh?” Abi said.

“I think you’re right,” Miroku responded to Inuyasha. “He might have even caused some of those bruises to Okahito himself.”

Abi gasped.

“What?” Jinia said.

“Lady Kaede said herself that some of Okahito’s bruises were old. Who knows? He could have beaten Okahito with his cane for all we know,” Miroku said.

Rin’s eyes widened as she remembered how Okahito’s father wacked his wooden cane across the back of the short boy when he tried to run them off. No. It couldn’t be. He was so distraught by Okahito’s affliction.

“He could have been doing this for years and Okahito has just been covering it up,” Miroku said.

“Okahito,” Rin whispered to herself, in sadness.

“I don’t think so,” Jinia said. “Okahito never had bruises like that before. He’s been out swimming bare-chested with Kohaku, Wakasa and the others. He never had any bruises before.”

“Jinia’s right. He was just out swimming with the others a few days ago and didn’t have any bruises,” Abi agreed.

“Hmm,” Miroku pondered.

“So, he got them quite recently,” Inuyasha said, as he breathed.

“But, those boys attacked Okahito before,” Rin said. “They said that they gave him the pie to apologize for being too ‘rough’ last time.”

Miroku nodded. “Well maybe that’s it,” he said. “The villagers did it and that’s that. We’re just jumping to conclusions.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “Yeah, but what father would allow his son to cut wood all bruised up like that? That doesn’t even sound right. It sounds like Okahito’s father was making him cut wood all bruised as a punishment for something.”

Rin gasped and looked back at the hut. She wondered what was going on.

“I think I understand what’s happening here,” Miroku said. “Rin explained that when Okahito was attached, the boys mentioned something about him attacking a girl and causing the village to be ‘run by demons.’”

“What are they talking about? The village isn’t being run by demons at all,” Inuyasha said.

“No, but it is being influenced by demons,” Miroku said. “…by one demon in particular,” he added.

“What are you talking about? I’m not influencing anyone here!” Inuyasha yelled.

“Not you,” Miroku replied, bursting Inuyasha’s ego. “Sesshomaru.”

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked herself, under her breath.

“Sesshomaru!” Inuyasha shouted. “What the hell are you talking about? He’s not even here!”

“He’s not here, but Rin is,” Miroku replied.

Jinia and Abi looked at Rin for answers she didn’t have. Rin was just as confused as them.

“As long as Rin is in this village, Sesshomaru will have an influence on everyone in this village,” Miroku continued.

“You’re talking crazy,” Inuyasha huffed, as he crossed his arms.

“Aye. He has a point, Inuyasha,” Lady Kaede said, as she hobbled down the stairs of her hut.

“He does?” Jinia asked, looking at Rin and Abi.

“Aye,” Lady Kaede responded.

“Of course the old hag would agree,” Inuyasha huffed.

“Think back on what happened after Okahito harmed Rin. You punched him in the face. Then, Sesshomaru came and threatened not only Okahito, but this entire village,” Miroku said.

“Well, do you blame him? She’s missing half her teeth,” Inuyasha responded.

Rin sighed.

“The villagers were about to overthrow Kaede and stone both you and Shippo. The villagers were terrified,” Miroku added.

“But, nothing has changed from before! It was no secret that Sesshomaru would take action if something happened to Rin,” Inuyasha said.

“Yes, that had always been implied, which is why many chose to stay as far away from her as possible, but when they saw the first-hand effects of crossing Sesshomaru by hurting Rin, that implication became a reality,” Miroku said. “Sesshomaru will come after anyone who harms Rin in this village.”

Inuyasha huffed.

“And although you and I have been designated as the ones who promote demonic order in the village, an assignment that many are grateful for us to have, all out the influence of Sesshomaru, some villagers clearly feel that their lives are at the mercy of demons,” Miroku continued. “They’re blaming Okahito and they are punishing him for that because he was the one who started all of this drama… Hence, why he was attacked by the village teenagers today.”

“But, hurting him will not fix anything,” Abi said.

“Aye,” Lady Kaede agreed.

“No, but I would assume that in attacking Okahito, the villagers who feel this way may feel like they have some control over something,” Miroku stated.

“What do you mean by control over something?” Inuyasha asked.

“For all practical purposes, nobody is going to think twice if Okahito gets attacked. Inuyasha already pulverized him and Sesshomaru threatened to kill him. Okahito is free to terrorize,” Miroku said. “His father may have even punished him his own way because of his actions and what he caused.”

“But he seemed so sad when we brought him here,” Abi commented.

“Remorseful may be a better word for it,” Inuyasha said.

“The villagers may have caught wind of him punishing Okahito and took the liberty of doing it themselves,” Miroku said.

Rin gasped. “No! That’s wrong!”

“I’m only speculating,” Miroku said, looking at Rin. “We are not sure what really happened. Only Okahito can tell us that.”

“We have to find a way to protect him!” Rin cried.

“Okahito is not my favorite person, but I agree, we have to be able to do something,” Jinia said.

“Can you do anything, Lady Kaede?” Rin asked.

Lady Kaede sighed.

“No offense, but it’s very unlikely that she will be able to do anything about this,” Inuyasha said, shaking his head. “I doubt anyone will listen to her right now.”

Before anyone could rebuttal Inuyasha’s comment, Miroku agreed. “I agree. The villagers are likely to believe that Kaede caused this issue by entertaining such an arrangement with Sesshomaru, a demon, regarding Rin’s welfare in the first place.”

“Aye,” Kaede nodded. “It’s true.”

“Then, I’ll have to do it,” Inuyasha said.

“Do what, exactly?” Miroku asked.

“Convince them to leave Okahito alone,” he said.

“And, how will you do that? You’re probably up against the same villagers who were about to stone you and Shippo the other day.”

“So, what?! They didn’t!” Inuyasha shouted.

“Yes, only because Sesshomaru stepped in,” Miroku responded.

Inuyasha growled. “So, what are you saying, Miroku? Sesshomaru is the only one who can save Okahito?”

“I don’t know,” Miroku responded. “Maybe he can –

Inuyasha laughed. “I guess this kid is going to end up dead in a ditch somewhere because there is no way Sesshomaru is going to help him.”

Jinia and Abi gasped.

“This is all my fault!” Rin shouted, covering her face and running off behind the hut towards the woods.

“Rin!” Jinia and Abi called after her.

“You idiot,” Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha. “Why would you say that?”

Inuyasha moaned in guilt. “I’ll go after her,” he said.

“Give her some time,” Lady Kaede said. “This is a lot for her to take in.”

“Sure. I have an idea where she’s headed,” Miroku nodded. “Plus, I’m sure Inuyasha will need some time to come up with a decent apology,” Miroku added.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Make yourselves useful and take Abi and Jinia home, as I check on Okahito and his father,” Lady Kaede said.

“Yes,” Miroku responded, waving the girls on to follow him.

***

Rin headed straight for the caves of the glow worms. It had become her special spot to be and think, especially when she wasn’t in the best of moods. Going deep into the dark cave alone scared her, but just sitting on a rock at the edge of the cave entrance was good enough. Looking into the cave from the rock she sat on, Rin could see green shadows dancing on the cave walls from around the bend deep inside the cave. They relaxed her.

Rin placed her hands in her lap and breathed. She felt responsible and guilty for everything that had happened to Okahito. Okahito was badly bruised and lying unconscious in Lady Kaede’s hut because of her. Yes, he was responsible for pushing her, but she was the reason why Inuyasha attacked him and Lord Sesshomaru threatened him. She was also the reason why the village rose to challenge Lady Kaede’s authority as leader of the village and why some were continuing to attack Okahito for what he had done to her. It was all her fault.

Before Rin could wallow into any more self-pity, she heard her name. She knew that voice better than anyone else’s. It was Lord Sesshomaru!

“Rin.”

Rin looked up with a smile. There, Lord Sesshomaru stood before her at the entrance of the cave. She hadn’t been happier to see him.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” she responded, standing to her feet.

Looking him over, Rin questioned whether she had been wrong to worry. He had looked the same, but…

Rin’s smile faded to concern when she looked into his eyes. She didn’t know exactly what she saw in his eyes, but something was wrong.

“Rin, what’s wrong?” Sesshomaru asked, at her sudden change in expression.

Without a word, Rin walked over, grabbed him by the waist and hugged him tight.

Sesshomaru froze. He felt himself crumbling. All of the emotions he had worked so hard to suppress were coming to the surface. He couldn’t stop them. Sesshomaru lowered his body and hugged Rin back. He buried his head in her shoulder. If he was going to lose it, no one would see it.

Rin expected him to let her go after a few seconds, but he didn’t. He held her tight with his head in her shoulder. Rin didn’t move, she stood where she was and waited for him to let her go. As she stood, she wondered what could have happened. She had seen Lord Sesshomaru get upset and have bad moods before, but she had had never seen him like this.

Rin’s eyes widened as she felt the shoulder of her kimono dampen and felt a trickle of something wet travel down her shoulder and around her armpit. Was Lord Sesshomaru crying? He wasn’t making any crying sounds, but the circumstances proved otherwise. Rin felt herself overcome with concern. She didn’t know what to do. Clearly, Lord Sesshomaru was upset. What did he need? What could she do? Would she be able to even to anything? All she could do in that very moment was be there.

As Rin felt another trickle of wetness travel down her shoulder, she heard Sesshomaru sniffle. He made a deep inhale and pulled away from her. Rin watched with wide eyes as he kept his face turned away from her as he stood up. She watched as he let his hands travel up his face and brush his bangs back. It looked like he was pushing his bangs back with his forehead, but Rin was sure that he was trying to discretely wipe his tears away.

“What’s wrong, Rin?” he asked, still looking away from her.

By the sound of his voice, Rin could tell that he surely was crying a few moments ago and was still really upset.

What was wrong? There was something wrong with him; that was what was wrong.

Rin breathed as she looked back at the cave, trying to think of what to do. Then, it came to her. “I have something to show you,” she responded.

“What is it?” he asked, still looking away.

“Mmm, follow me,” she said, turning towards the cave.

When Sesshomaru turned to see Rin walking away in to the cave entrance, he wiped his eyes and followed her.

“Where are we going?” he asked, entering the cave. He narrowed his eyes at the green shadows that danced on the cave walls.

“It’s a surprise,” she responded, with a smile. “Come on!”

Sesshomaru was cautious, but followed her around the bend of the cave.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. The tall ceiling and the walls of the cave were covered with millions of green glow worms.

“Isn’t it great?” Rin asked, looking up at the ceiling. “They’re glow worms.”

Sesshomaru looked around. It was astonishing. He had never seen anything like this in all of his years of being on the earth.

“I like to come here when I’m upset,” she said.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and looked away. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about what had just happened with him.

Rin lay on the ground of the cave and looked at the ceiling. Sesshomaru sat on a rock off to the side behind her and looked at all of the glow worms. It was a really amazing place. It was relaxing.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rin asked, still looking at the ceiling.

Sesshomaru looked down. He didn’t mind telling her, but he didn’t know what to say or where to start.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she said at his silence.

Sesshomaru smirked. He had said the same thing to her when he had asked her where she had gotten her bruises when they had first met by the tree he couldn’t seem to move from. It was when she first smiled at him for no reason at all. It was the first time that he felt like someone genuinely cared about him.

The thought upset him. It wasn’t true. Rin wasn’t the only one who genuinely cared about him. Koji did. Koji cared about him so much that he gave his life up for him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and inhaled.

Rin didn’t press him. She just continued to look at the glow worms on the cave ceiling. Although she asked, she didn’t expect Lord Sesshomaru to say anything. He was always very reserved and private. She figured that just being there and showing him the glow worms was helping him enough.

After a long bit of silence, Sesshomaru spoke. “I caused the death of my best friend,” he said.

Rin was silent as she processed his words. She was surprised he even spoke. Rin tried to think of how to respond and what to say.

“I thought he had betrayed me, but I… I was informed that he was killed trying to save my life,” he continued.

“What was his name?” Rin asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

Sesshomaru looked at her. “His name was Koji. He was my training brother,” he responded.

“What’s a training brother?” she asked, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

“He’s someone I trained with when I was training to be in my father’s army. During training, you are required to train in groups. He was a member of my group. We call those a part of the group our training brothers,” Sesshomaru responded. “There were seven of us: me, Isao, Riichi, Eito, Daichi, Naoki and Koji. We were all very close, but Koji was my best friend out of the group.”

“Oh,” Rin said. Before she could ask another question, she watched as Sesshomaru stood up and walked off to the side. She heard him inhale before she spoke again.

“No one thought I was fit to succeed my father and govern the Western Lands… not the trainers, not my mother, no one… No one except my father and my training brothers,” he continued. “Everyone else thought I was a liability and would bring the Lands down.”

Rin could hear that he was really upset.  She was surprised to even hear what he was saying. Why would anyone think that Lord Sesshomaru wasn’t capable of governing the Western Lands? She knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could do anything.

“I thought my brothers were for me, until circumstances led me believe that they doubted me, just like everyone else,” he continued, still looking away. “I couldn’t trust them.”

Rin sighed.

After a long paused, Sesshomaru continued. “I needed to feel powerful… competent,” he said. “So, I… I set out to scare this human boy.”

Rin’s eyes widened. She was surprised.

“I wasn’t going to hurt him. I just wanted to scare him,” Sesshomaru said, his voice cracking. “But… it backfired.”

“Backfired?” Rin asked.

“He wasn’t a regular boy. He was a monk with enormous power to steal demonic energy. The boy stole a significant amount of my demonic energy and I passed out.  My father found me, and when I came to… I couldn’t walk,” Sesshomaru said. “Not only did my plan fail, it reinforced the sentiments of everyone who felt I was inadequate. Even my own mother said I was weak.”

Rin gasped. “But, you’re not weak!”

“I needed to forge my own path. I needed to prove them all wrong,” he continued. “I trained day and night to be the best. No one would tell me that I was weak.”

Rin’s eyes widened. It made sense. No wonder anyone challenging him or called him weak drove him nuts. It wasn’t pride like everyone thought, it was something deeper than that.

“I avoided everyone. I couldn’t trust anyone. But…” Sesshomaru paused and inhaled. “…but everything I thought about everything and everyone wasn’t true,” his voice broke again.

“Huh?” Rin asked.

“That night I was incapacitated by that monk boy, I should have died.”

“What?”

“I found out that I only survived because Koji stepped in and saved me while my other training brothers dragged me away,” Sesshomaru said. “It’s my fault that he’s dead. My actions killed him… my best friend.”

Rin’s heart broke. “I’m sorry,” she said.

Sesshomaru was silent. “What makes it worse is that… this happened centuries ago, and I only just learned the truth.”

“What?”

“I was informed that my father knew that Koji was killed and led everyone to believe that he was alive to keep it from me,” Sesshomaru huffed.

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would he do that?” Rin asked.

“I have no idea!” Sesshomaru huffed, aggravated. “They said that he wanted to ‘spare me the heartache of knowing that I was responsible for Koji’s death.’”

“That doesn’t sound right,” Rin said.

“Who knows what went on in my father’s head,” Sesshomaru inhaled.

“But if he did do that, then, I’m sure he had a good reason for it,” Rin said.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. Her comment annoyed him. “A good reason,” he repeated, with a huff.

Rin sighed. “Well, why don’t you ask him?” she suggested.

“Ask him? My father’s dead, Rin,” Sesshomaru responded, even more annoyed. She knew this!

“But, you have your mother’s Meidō Stone,” she continued.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. She was right.

Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out his mother’s Meidō Stone. As he pulled it out, he heard a cling sound as something shiny hit on the ground.

“My charm!” Rin shouted in excitement, as she ran over to pick up the shiny flower-shaped piece of dragon skin.

Sesshomaru watched her pick it up. “You made it a bracelet,” she said.

“I didn’t want you to lose it,” he said, crouching down to help her put it on her wrist.

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!” she smiled. “It’s perfect! I’ll never lose it now.”

Sesshomaru glanced at her before looking down at the Meidō Stone in his hand.

“Do you think it will work?”

Sesshomaru looked at it. “I don’t know,” he responded.

“Rin! Rin! Where are you Rin?!”

Rin gasped. “I think it’s Master Jaken,” Rin said. “I’ll go let him know that you’re here. He’ll be so excited,” she smiled, before running off.

Sesshomaru kept looking at the stone. He knew that the Meidō Stone had great power, but he didn’t know how to really use it.

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the rock he sat on. He held the stone in his hands and gazed into its starry center. He had no idea how to use the stone. He closed eyes in frustration and huffed. He wished to see his father. How could he do that? The only option he had was to travel to his mother’s palace in the sky, but he wasn’t up for the visit or concocting a plausible explanation that wouldn’t give too much away. He didn’t know what to do.

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, there stood his father, General Inu no Taishō, in full armor. Sesshomaru’s jaw dropped and his eyes flickered. He was speechless. He wasn’t in the cave full of glow worms anymore. He was in another dimension, standing at the base of his father’s great tomb.

***

“Father?” Sesshomaru asked. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

General Inu no Taishō looked at him. “I am proud of you and your accomplishments, my son,” he said. “Bakusaiga suits you. It is a far greater sword than Tessaiga, forged from your own might.”

Sesshomaru could barely hear a word he said. He just looked at him. He couldn’t say anything. It had been a long time since he had seen his father and talked with him like this face-to-face.

“I know why you’re here, Sesshomaru,” Inu no Taishō said.

“What happened with Koji?” Sesshomaru managed to ask.

Inu no Taishō looked at him for a minute before he turned and began walking away. “Come with me,” he said.

Sesshomaru watched his father walk away for a moment before following him. As they walked, he noticed that they had walked into a different area, a different realm. They were in the woods of Far Grounds. It was an outer body experience. As Sesshomaru stood there in the present with his father he could see himself younger lying on the ground of the woods surrounded by Riichi and Naoki. His eyes were closed and he was convulsing uncontrollably.  His father was there too, holding his head up.

“Keep his head up,” Inu no Taishō told Riichi and Naoki, who both nodded, as he transformed into his true form.

Sesshomaru glanced at his father in the present watching the events from the past play out.

“Let’s go,” he said, as he followed his past self running through the woods towards the village.

Sesshomaru followed. Just beyond the trees, he saw eight adult monks with staves. Two other monks were positioned next to the injured boy who Sesshomaru had startled and were preparing to carry him towards the nearby huts for treatment. His arm was ripped off and there was blood everywhere. “Stay with us, Hitoshi,” they spoke to him.

Sesshomaru watched as his father from the past stood in his true form behind the trees. Sesshomaru expected him to run in full force and rip the staves from the monks’ hands, but instead, he hesitated. His father stood still for a moment assessing the scene before quickly transforming into his humanoid form before running into the village.

The surrounding monks shouted in his presence, but kept their staves on Koji, who seemed lifeless. Sesshomaru watched as Koji’s skin bubbled and burned from the light force coming out of the staves.

Inu no Taishō unsheathed Tessaiga and swung it towards the monks, making a loud whoosh sound that echoed through the trees. The eight monks instantly fell and the source flowing from their staves stopped. Sesshomaru’s mouth dropped. His father had just used Tessaiga’s Wind Scar to vanquish those humans. It surprised him. With the challenges he faced with Inuyasha over Tessaiga, he was sure that the sword would not be able to harm humans. He didn’t understand why it had worked.

Sesshomaru watched as his father ran to Koji and touched him. Sesshomaru watched as he sighed and checked Koji’s vitals. He watched as his father lowered his head on Koji and kept it there for a moment.

Sesshomaru looked at his father in the present.

“Koji was gone when I found him,” Inu no Taishō said, not looking at his son.

Sesshomaru’s mouth opened in shock. He didn’t have any words. Izo was right.

“Watch,” Inu no Taishō instructed his son, as he noticed Sesshomaru caught in his thoughts.

Sesshomaru sighed and continued to watch the scene play before him. His father transformed back into his true form and carried Koji in his mouth by the skin on the back of his neck through the woods. Sesshomaru and his father in the present followed behind Inu no Taishō as he walked back to where he had left Riichi and Naoki in the woods. Only now, Eito, Daichi and Isao were there too.

“Koji!” they shouted, upon his father’s arrival. “Is he okay?!”

Sesshomaru watched as his father set Koji down on the ground gently and looked at his body. “He needs treatment immediately,” his father responded, before walking over to check on Sesshomaru’s state.

Sesshomaru couldn’t believe it. His father just lied to everyone there.

Sesshomaru huffed as he watched as his father in the past looked down at his own body in the past for a very long time. Sesshomaru heard the sobs of his friends and listened as they asked about Koji’s burns and marks. They continued to ask what happened to him and begged for Koji to wake up and open his eyes.

“What should we do?” Daichi asked.

“How can we get them back?!” Isao asked, his shouts drowned by tears.

Inu no Taishō didn’t respond. He kept looking down at his son’s body and started crying. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry,” he continued to apologize, as he shook he head.

Sesshomaru glanced at his father in the present. His eyes were focused on the scene.

Sesshomaru watched as his training group look at his father in concern and confusion. In that moment, Sesshomaru watched as his father’s leadership team landed in the area. They had horrified looks on their faces when they saw Koji lying on the ground surrounded by Sesshomaru’s training group and Inu no Taishō kneeling on the ground rocking Sesshomaru in his arms.

“Inu no Taishō,” Tomoshiro said, running over to him. He looked down at Sesshomaru and put his hand on his face, in panic and concern.

“He’s alive,” his father said, looking at Sesshomaru.

Tomoshiro and the others breathed.

“Say nothing of the state of Koji,” his father added in a very low voice that Sesshomaru in the present could barely hear. “Take them back to the castle. Bring them to the Pen.”

The group nodded.

“Tomoshiro, take Koji to the Ice Lakes. Inform the leader of his state. He must be preserved,” he continued. “I will take Sesshomaru. Meet back at the Pen when you’ve completed your tasks.”

The group nodded. “Yes.”

Sesshomaru looked at his father in the present. It was really true. His father really let everyone believe that Koji was alive. It was despicable. No reason on earth could warrant a justification for that. The words of Shishinki echoed through Sesshomaru’s head. “Your father is cruel.”

“Let’s go,” Inu no Taishō told Sesshomaru, who was lost in his thoughts.

Sesshomaru glared at him for a moment before following him. As they walked, Sesshomaru watched as the setting changed from the woods near Far Grounds to the Pen. Everyone from the woods was there expect for Tomoshiro and Koji. His training group brothers sat on the floor, huddled together with tear-stained faces as Inu no Taishō and his leadership team stood around them.

“I need you to tell me exactly what happened,” Inu no Taishō said.

Sesshomaru watched as they all began to speak at once.

“One at a time,” his father said, calmly. “You will all have a chance to speak.”

Sesshomaru listened as each boy told their version of the story. It was mostly identical to what they had told him at the Pen: The group was talking in the woods, Sesshomaru asked the group about weaknesses, power and classes, the group didn’t respond well and told him that he had no right to say anything about others being weak, Sesshomaru walked off upset, the group went to find him, Sesshomaru provoked the human and Koji saved him.

Sesshomaru watched as Tomoshiro entered the Pen as Eito explained his version of what happened.

Inu no Taishō walked over to the bookshelf and sighed. “At this time, do not tell anyone of the incident with Sesshomaru and Koji. Do not even mention the incident to your families at this time either,” he said. “They are in the process of receiving treatment and I must inform Koji’s parents.”

Sesshomaru shook his head as he looked at his father in the present. He just couldn’t believe what he was saying. When his father refused to look at him, he watched as the boys looked at each other and nodded.

“They will escort you home,” Inu no Taishō said.

As the boys stood up, Inu no Taishō spoke again. “The Pen is open to you all if you need it to reflect on what happened or talk about it amongst yourselves,” he added.

Sesshomaru watched as the boys nodded and his father’s leadership team escorted them away. They weren’t even members yet and his father allowed them to use the Pen. It would have been a dream come true in any other circumstance, but no one reacted joyously to his father’s comment.

“Tomoshiro,” his father said, after everyone had left the Pen.

“The boy is all set at the Ice Lakes,” he responded.

“Good,” his father nodded.

“I don’t understand it,” Tomoshiro began. “We’ve never had any issues with the Machida Monks before. Why now?” Tomoshiro asked.

“We gave them cause,” Inu no Taishō responded.

“How? What did Koji do?”

“It wasn’t Koji. Sesshomaru provoked a human child, who retaliated. Koji tried to save Sesshomaru and got caught in the cross fire. It cost him his life,” his father said.

Hearing his father say those words made everything real to Sesshomaru. His father confirmed it with his own mouth. Koji was dead. He died that night. It truly was his fault. Sesshomaru was responsible for his best friend’s death.

“Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru knows better! Why?!” Tomoshiro asked, confused.

“It seems as though he was trying to prove something,” his father responded.

Sesshomaru stood by his father in the past and watched as he recapped the meeting with his training brothers to Tomoshiro.

“Where would he get something like that in his head?” Tomoshiro asked.

“Where do you think?” Inu no Taishō asked.

Sesshomaru sighed as Tomoshiro nodded. “Inukimi.”

“They have all been returned home,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said, as he entered the Pen with the others on his father’s leadership team.

“Good,” Inu no Taishō nodded.

“Are you sure we can trust them to keep this?” Colonel Aito asked. “They’re in really bad shape.”

“I don’t know,” his father responded.

“When will you tell them that the boy is dead?” Major General Naoyuki asked.

“I’m hoping that we won’t have to,” Inu no Taishō said.

Sesshomaru looked at his father in the present with wide eyes. What did he mean?

“What are you saying?” Colonel Aito asked.

“Shishinki,” he responded.

The room went silent. Even Sesshomaru could feel himself holding his breath.

“No,” Colonel Aito said, shaking his head.

“Shishinki is the only demon I know who has the power to access and restore souls from the Underworld. It will be through him that Koji’s soul will be saved and returned to us.”

“Inu no Taishō, we can’t,” Major General Naoyuki said.

“I cannot let that boy die!” his father shouted. “It’s out of the question!”

“We feel for him and his family, but that’s life, Inu. Beings die every day. We cannot bring everyone back,” Major General Naoyuki said.

“We are not gods, Inu,” Colonel Aito said.

“He cannot die!” Inu no Taishō shouted, slamming his hand on the large wooden table.

The group looked at him as he breathed heavy.

“That boy saved my son’s life in more ways than one,” his father said, in a calm voice, after a significant pause. “His death will destroy Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru pouted.

“Inu no Taishō, be reasonable,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro pleaded.

“As you heard, it was Sesshomaru who engaged that human. It was Koji would saved him from sure death. This will destroy him,” his father said.

“We understand that, but Shishinki… He is not some low-end foe. He’s a lethal killer,” Colonel Aito said.

“He brought General Seijiro to his end,” Tomoshiro said.

Sesshomaru’s mouth widened. General Seijiro. That was his grandfather. He never knew that. No one ever told him that.

“I know,” Inu no Tiahso said.

“The risk is too great,” Major General Naoyuki said, shaking his head.

“It is a risk I must take,” his father responded.

“And what will be said to Sesshomaru if he must learn that both his father and his best friend fell at the cost of his poor actions? Will that not destroy him more?” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro asked.

“It won’t come to that,” Inu no Taishō responded. “For Sesshomaru’s sake, failure is not an option for me.”

“Inu, you –

“Either you are with me or you’re not,” his father cut off Major General Naoyuki. “There is no negotiation in me pursing this mission.”

After a long pause and aggravated sighs, the group nodded. “We’re with you.”

“Grandfather died at the hand of Shishinki?” Sesshomaru asked his father in the present.

“Come with me,” Inu no Taishō instructed his son, as he walked forward.

Sesshomaru followed his father as the setting changed. He was now back at the castle in his room. He was lying on his futon seemingly unconscious. His father, mother and a physician were in the room standing near his futon. Sesshomaru could see that he looked awful.

“How is he?” Inu no Taishō asked the physician.

“He is in and out,” the physician responded. “He awoke a few minutes ago. When I asked him if he could move, he said he couldn’t.”

Inukimi huffed, as she brushed Sesshomaru’s bangs out of his face.

“There is no need for alarm though. It may take a few days for him to get back to his old self again,” the physician said.

“But, he’s fine?”

“Yes, General. He will make a full recovery,” the physician said.

“Thank you,” Inu no Taishō said, escorting him out of Sesshomaru’s room.

“I will be back first thing in the morning to check on him,” the physician said. “He is very lucky, you know.”

Inu no Taishō nodded.

Sesshomaru followed as Inu no Taishō and Inukimi slid his bedroom door closed and walked into Sesshomaru’s study next door after the physician had left.

“He’s very lucky?” Inukimi asked. “What happened? What demon could leave him in a state like this?”

“He was attacked by a human in a village near Far Grounds.”

“A human, Inu? Attacked by a human,” his mother scowled at his father.

“He’s fine,” his father responded. “He just –

“He can’t even walk,” his mother calmly stated.

“It's okay. He will be fine, Inukimi. I will –

His mother huffed. “My son was just attacked by a human and you assure me that it’s okay?”

Sesshomaru knew this conversation all too well. It was the conversation that moved him to cut ties with everyone.

“And what manner of training are you teaching these troops of yours that your son could not defeat a human? They are the weakest fucking class on the grid. They have no real power, and yet, my son is like this,” she said, in a calm tone.

“Inukimi, I know you are upset, but –

“Answer me, Inu. How is it that our son, under your leadership is in this state? How is it that my son has been rendered bedridden by a walking clay mold? Humans are weak and easy to defeat, and yet my son is here,” she went on.

“Not all humans are the same. This particular one –

“No, they are the same. They are all at the bottom of the list. They are weak nobodies. Explain to me how my son, who is at the top of the list, is immobile right now? What the fuck have you been doing training him?” she asked, still in a calm tone.

Sesshomaru watched as his father sighed.

“Oh, that’s right…you haven’t really been doing a lot of training. You’ve been helping these vermin fix their houses instead of stepping up as a leader and teaching him how to fight,” Inukimi said.

Inu no Taishō opened his mouth to say something, but Inukimi continued.

“My son is weak because of you, Inu,” Inukimi said after a long pause. “How the hell is he going to defend these lands now if he can’t even defend himself against a feeble human?”

“My son is not weak.”

“Well, the circumstances at present confirm differently.”

After a long pause, Inu no Taishō spoke. “I will train him.”

“Silence. You’ve done enough of that already…training him to regard everyone as equals. We are not equals. If you had trained him to be mindful of his status, this would have never happened in the first place,” his mother said, in an aggravated voice.

“I will provide him with a rigorous training in combat and defense,” his father replied.

“That’s what you should have been doing all along instead of helping every inchworm and their mother do who knows what.”

“I will start as soon as he recovers.”

“As soon as she recovers,” she laughed. “And how long will that be? What are you going to tell the troops?”

“I’ll tell them the truth.”

“You will do no such thing. I refuse to allow them to view my son as some weakling. He is the legacy of the Great Dog General Inu no Taishō. You will not say anything of the sort.”

“Then I will –

“You will say nothing. Sesshomaru is training.”

Sesshomaru watched as his father looked at her. He couldn’t read his face.

“Do you understand, Inu?”

Inu no Taishō nodded.

“And what of that human?” his mother asked.

“He remains in his village,” his father responded.

“You cease to surprise me, Inu. You really do.”

“We will address the matter –

“I will address it. You can’t do much of anything right these days,” Inukimi said, before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru only remembered that last bit of the conversation. As he followed his father, he realized that it had actually continued.

Sesshomaru watched as Inu no Taishō followed his mother into the hallway and grabbed her wrist. With her free hand, she swung back and hit him hard across the face. “Don’t touch me!” she shouted, losing all composure.

Sesshomaru watched as the guards in the hallway standing at their posts glanced and quickly pretended not to see anything.

“Come with me,” his father growled, dragging her into another room down the hall. She fought to release his grip, but he was too strong for her. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he watched the spectacle.

Inu no Taishō shoved his wife away from the door as he slide the door closed.

“What is wrong with you!” she shouted, stroking her wrist.

“Shut your mouth and listen,” he growled.

Sesshomaru froze. His father could be very alarming when he was upset.

Inukimi’s eyes widened. For the first time, Sesshomaru could see fear in her eyes.

“Our son almost died today, and if it wasn’t for another, he would have,” Inu no Taishō said. “The human he encountered was a Machida Monk, one of the most powerful in this region,” he added.

Inukimi’s face changed from fear to concern.

“With their power, Machida Monks can barely even be considered humans. They harvest the power of various demons and force it back on others during an attack. Even the most powerful of demons have a hard time defending against them. Many die,” he added.

Inukimi breathed.

“Why he would challenge that human, I don’t know,” Inu no Taishō said, looking hard into her eyes.

“Sesshomaru challenged that human?” she asked.

“From what his friends had explained, Sesshomaru was upset after they reacted badly to a question he asked,” his father continued.

“What did he ask?” Inukimi asked.

“He asked them about their views on weaknesses in other demons and humans,” Inu no Taishō glared at her.

Inukimi’s mouth shot open.

“They accused him of being terrible in training when he first started and that he had no right to make such accusations about others,” Inu no Taishō continued.

Inukimi breathed as she looked away with wide eyes.

“Maybe he was trying to prove a point or just wanted to feel powerful, but he went over to their territory and antagonized the human. The human retaliated and Sesshomaru went down,” Inu no Taishō said, in a calm voice. “Our son would have died if it weren’t for Koji who stepped in immediately and attacked the human instead.”

“Koji,” Inukimi said, walking deeper into the room. “He loves Sesshomaru. He would do anything for him.”

Sesshomaru breathed.

“Was he injured as well?” Inukimi asked.

“Koji lost his life defending Sesshomaru,” Inu no Taishō said.

Inukimi froze. “What?”

“Koji is dead.”

“No,” she shook her head. “It can’t be.”

“Koji told Sesshomaru’s other friends to find me and to drag Sesshomaru away while he took the wrath of retaliation from the other monks in the village. The force was too strong… he’s gone,” Sesshomaru watched his father say, as he looked down.

Inukimi rested her head against the wall. “Does he know?”

“Sesshomaru does not know. No one knows except us, Tomoshiro and the crew,” Inu no Taishō said. “Sesshomaru’s training group was informed that he’s getting treatment.”

“Treatment?” Inukimi asked, confused.

“Tomoshiro took him to Ice Lakes to be preserved.”

“Preserved?” Inukimi asked, still confused.

Inu no Taishō sighed. “I’m going to Shishinki to retrieve Koji’s soul from the Underworld.”

“NO!” Inukimi yelled, almost immediately.

Sesshomaru stepped back, startled. His mother never yelled. She was never emotional. Her outburst was very unusual.

“I must go,” Inu no Taishō said, calmly.

“You will not!”

“I am going to Shishinki.”

“Please, Inu. I beg of you, no,” she cried, as she fell in his arms. “He’s taken everything from me. Not you too.”

Sesshomaru couldn’t believe what his mother was saying. His mother was really crying. He didn’t think she even had the capacity to shed tears.

“Shishinki will take nothing else from you,” he kissed her forehead. “I will get what I seek.”

Sesshomaru was surprised that his father willingly kissed her. Yes, he had seen his father kiss his mother in public for appearances, but never willingly like this, in private.

“Please, Inu. You can’t,” she pleaded.

“For Sesshomaru’s sake, I must,” he responded.

“We all cared for Koji, but –

“This will break him,” Inu no Taishō said, looking into his wife’s eyes.

Inukimi dropped her head in his chest. “There has to be another way,” she said. “I can’t lose you.”

Sesshomaru was surprised to see how emotional his mother was. It was like she was a totally different person. It actually looked like she cared about him.

“You won’t,” Inu no Taishō hugged her. “For the sake of our son, I will return.”

There was no use in arguing or convincing him otherwise. She conceded.

“Does his family know?” she asked.

“Not at this time,” his father said. “There is no need to upset them if we can fix this.”

“What’s the plan?” Inukimi asked, collecting herself and pulling away from him.

Inu no Taishō sighed. “The Machida Monks will retaliate soon,” he began. “I’ll have to –

“I’ll take care of it,” his mother interjected.

“Inukimi, let me take care of it,” Inu no Taishō told her. “These monks are –

“I am the daughter of a great general and the wife of an even greater one. It is not wise to underestimate me or what I’m capable of,” she said, looking into his eyes.

Chills ran down Sesshomaru’s spine. His mother could be just as frightening as his father.

Inu no Taishō nodded. “My troops can help you and anything you need is at your disposal.”

Inukimi nodded.

Inu no Taishō in the present looked at Sesshomaru, who was in a daze as he looked at the scene. “There is more to see,” he said.

Sesshomaru nodded and followed his father to a new setting. The scene transitioned to a small shack-looking hut in a location Sesshomaru was not aware of. Sesshomaru watched his father walk towards the front door. His leadership team followed behind him. Inu no Taishō and Sesshomaru in the present followed behind everyone.

“Are you sure you want to do this, sire?” Sesshomaru heard a small voice ask. It was Myoga on his father’s shoulder.

“I have to,” he responded, walking forward into the hut.

“Hmph,” a slender dog demon in his humanoid form said, as he turned to see Inu no Taishō and the rest of his leadership team enter into the front door of his hut. He had long silver hair and ice blue eyes. Sesshomaru hadn’t remembered ever meeting him before, but he looked familiar.

“InuHaru,” Inu no Taishō said.

“And to what do I owe this visit, brother-in-law?” he asked.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. Brother-in-law? No wonder he looked familiar. He looked like the male version of his mother with blue eyes. He had no idea that his mother even had a brother.

“Come to try and kill me again?” he asked, backing up to let the group enter his home. “Come in, why don’t you,” he shook his head.

“Don’t be foolish,” Inu no Taishō responded.

Sesshomaru and his father followed everyone inside and stood against the wall to view the scene.

 “So, if not that, what reason would you have to travel all this way to see the bastard son of the Great General Seijiro?” InuHaru asked.

The group looked at each other confused. Even Sesshomaru had a confused looked on his face. Maybe that was the reason why he had never met or knew about his mother’s brother. He was illegitimate.

Before Sesshomaru could jump to any more conclusions, InuHaru continued. “Oh, no… not the bastard son of the Great General Seijiro,” he said. “My apologies. I meant the discarded first-born legitimate son of the Great General Seijiro who has been treated like the bastard son of the Great General Seijiro,” he corrected himself.

Inu no Taishō sighed as InuHaru looked at the faces of his father’s leadership team. Everyone seemed unfazed, except for Myoga, who looked confused.

“Oh, I must have confused you,” InuHaru laughed, as he looked at Myoga. “Believe me, I still get confused myself. You’re probably wondering how the legitimate son of the Great General Seijiro is standing here in some shack face-to-face with some nobody who has everything that should be his. How did that happen, right?”

“What is he talking about, sire?” Myoga whispered.

Sesshomaru watched as InuHaru smiled. “Do I hear that someone cares to hear my story… our story?” he glanced at Inu no Taishō. “No one ever cares to know our story,” InuHaru said, taking a sip from a bottle of sake.

Inu no Taishō sighed.

“Save your breath brother-in-law. I’ll do the honors,” InuHaru looked at Myoga on his father’s shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched as Myoga trembled as the dog demon’s eyes focused on him.

“I was the sun and the moon in my father’s house,” InuHaru began. “I was the first-born son of General Seijiro, Overseerer of the Western Lands by his first and only wife, Tsubaki, a full-fledged dog demon from the Southern Region of Japan.”

Sesshomaru scrunched his face. What? That made no sense. If he was the first-born son of his grandfather, how did his father get everything?

“Now, how is it that I, being all that, am standing before the Great General Inu no Taishō, the reigning Overseer of the Western Lands? Why does he hold my birthright?” InuHaru asked, rhetorically.

Sesshomaru was puzzled. He didn’t know. Watching the scene, it seemed that everyone was aware of the reason except for Myoga.

“It was all supposed to be mine. I trained for centuries under my father’s leadership team night and day to assume that role and hold the title of General and Overseer with honor. It was set and reserved for me. My father guaranteed me that it was all mine, but then who came along?” he asked, rhetorically. “The beautiful Inukimi, my little sister, with her fluffy silver fur, those big golden eyes and that damn moon mark on her forehead.”

Sesshomaru glanced at his father.

“Parents always say that they’ll love each of their pups equally… ha! Yeah, that may very well be their intention, but when push comes to shove, there is always that one pup they’d move heaven and earth for,” InuHaru said.

Sesshomaru could hear rage building in his voice.

“It was because of that damn mark of the moon on her forehead that compelled my father… to take everything that belonged to me and give it to her!” InuHaru shouted, throwing his bottle of sake at the wall.

Sesshomaru watched as the group jumped back, startled, as the glass shattered against the wall and alcohol dripped down its side.

“After all of those years, he had the audacity to come to my face… to my face… and tell me that he believed that his legacy would come through Inukimi because she possessed the sacred mark of the moon! He wanted me to honor his decision to give her _my_ status as the first ranking pup in the household. Can you believe that?! All because of that mark, he wanted me to give up my birthright and rank as first-born to my little sister… a girl no less!” InuHaru ranted.

Sesshomaru couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I had nothing against my sister, but I worked hard to get where I was to claim my rightful place as General of the Western Lands!” InuHaru went on. “I told that motherfucker bastard father of mine that if he felt that Inukimi deserved my birthright, she would have to take it from me because I sure as hell wasn’t going to it to her!” he continued.

Sesshomaru breathed. He couldn’t believe it.

With a flip of his hair, InuHaru seemed to have collected himself enough to return to a normal voice. “That’s where my dear brother-in-law, Inu no Taishō comes in,” he smiled, looking at his father.

Sesshomaru looked at his father in the present. He didn’t react.

“I noticed that my father had his eye on Inu no Taishō for a while. It was subtle at first… We were in different training groups, but I noticed that his training group kept being assigned to more advanced missions while my training group was held back more… he was given special invitations to visit the castle and schmoose with the bastards living in there… and he allowed him to hang around Inukimi when everyone else was required to stay away from her,” InuHaru said. “When you kissed Inukimi that one night and Father saw it and didn’t lose his top or say a word, I knew he was grooming you for her… to take my place as General,” InuHaru glared at him.

Sesshomaru looked puzzled. That didn’t make any sense. He knew that his mother and father were in an arranged marriage, but he recalled an argument his parents had in which his father said that he couldn’t stand his mother. It didn’t make sense that he would kiss her. But, recalling the last scene they had walked from, he could tell that his parents seemed to care about one another, but he didn’t really know what to think.

“I questioned whether it was all in my head until my father presented me with a challenge,” InuHaru said, smiling at Inu Taishō. “A challenge you know all too well, don’t you?”

Sesshomaru watched as his father sighed.

“My father said that he would honor my request,” InuHaru continued. “My father said that Inu no Taishō would fight on behalf of Inukimi for my birthright as General and Overseerer of the Western Lands. If I won, I’d be able to keep my rightful birthright and govern the Western Lands as General without any opposition from him. But, if Inu no Taishō won, he would not only claim my birthright as General and Overseerer of the Western Lands, but marry my lovely sister Inukimi as well.”

Sesshomaru’s mouth opened.

“And we all know how that played out, don’t we?” InuHaru said, leaning against the wall.

Sesshomaru watched as his father sighed.

“Look at your face,” InuHaru laughed at Myoga. “You can’t believe it, can you? Shit, I lived it and I still can’t believe it either,” he said in a serious tone.

Inu no Taishō glanced at Tomoshiro.

“I was all up in arms about everything that happened to me at first. It was the most… and I mean the most humiliating thing I had ever gone through in my whole life. When my father announced that Inu no Taishō was the rightful successor to the Western Lands, I probably lost a good ten centuries of my life from shock alone,” he said. “I thought about killing myself… then, I thought about killing my father… then, I thought about killing myself again… then, I thought about killing my sister… I thought about killing both my sister and Inu no Taishō, and actively made strides to do so… then, I changed my mind again… and when I started to revisit the thought of killing and seeking revenge again, my nephew was born,” Inu Haru said. “When I saw that my nephew was born with that same damn moon mark on his head, I came to terms with the fact that maybe that old bastard father of mine was right,” InuHaru continued.

Inu no Taishō glanced at Tomoshiro again.

“Although, I’m still bitter about it, I’ve accepted the fact that my father may have been right and that my nephew will be a far greater ruler than I ever would have been,” InuHaru said. “How is my nephew anyway?”

“He’s fine,” Inu no Taishō responded.

“Good,” InuHaru nodded. “Does he even know I’m alive or has my sister kept that from him as well?”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“Where can I find Shishinki?” Inu no Taishō asked InuHaru, ignoring his question.

“You have to be kidding me,” InuHaru laughed, uncontrollably.

“What’s funny about that?” Inu no Taishō asked.

“What? Is this some romantic gesture to whoo my sister? Has she grown tired of you after all these years? Is this some tactic to get her to put out for you or something?” he asked, as he laughed. “Don’t waste your time or your life for that matter. Pussy is pussy. Just find someone else on the side,” InuHaru added.

Sesshomaru’s mouth went ajar, but his father didn’t react neither in the present nor the past.

“Our mother is a lost cause,” InuHaru added, looking away. “Let it go.”

“What does finding Shishinki have anything to do with your mother?” Inu no Taishō asked.

InuHaru scrunched his face and looked at Inu no Taishō. “Are you serious?” he asked, looking into his eyes. “You really don’t know, do you?”

“I don’t know what?” Inu no Taishō asked.

“I can’t believe she didn’t tell you. She really is a fortress,” InuHaru said, shaking his head. “Our father died trying to capture Meidō from Shishinki to connect with our dearly departed mother. He ended up getting swallowed into Hell by one of his spheres.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“Your mother?” Inu no Taishō asked, seemingly in a state of shock.

“Inukimi told you nothing?” InuHaru asked. “Wow.”

Inu no Taishō was silent. Sesshomaru looked at his father in the present, who kept looking straight ahead.

“Father wanted to get Meidō so he could see our mother again,” InuHaru said.

Inu no Taishō’s eyes flickered. Sesshomaru could tell that his father really wasn’t aware.

“Our mother was beautiful inside and out, the most beautiful and caring being you’d ever meet. She’d help anyone,” InuHaru began. “One day, she was tricked into helping a human group in her humanoid form. They trapped her and killed her for sport, and bragged about it. She was the demon they killed.”

Sesshomaru listened He knew nothing of his grandmother.

“It happened when Inukimi was really young, but she was old enough to know what happened, and that humans did it to her,” InuHaru said. “It broke her. She was never the same again.”

Inu no Taishō remained silent.

“After our mother’s death, my sister became the fortress she is now,” InuHaru added. “Being seemingly crazy in love with each other, I presumed that you cracked her fortress and knew all about our mother, but I guess not,” InuHaru said, leaning against the wall.

Inu no Taishō huffed and looked away.

Crazy in love? Sesshomaru was all kinds of confused.

“Our father made us both know what happened to our mother and reminded us to beware of humans and weak beings at all costs. They were weak insignificant beings with no place in the world. As ‘powerful’ beings, it was our job to dominate and lead,” InuHaru continued. “I didn’t believe or listen to a crock of shit my father ever told me after he asked me to give up my birthright, but Inukimi held onto that. Our mother was everything to her, and losing her was like losing everything.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. It was no wonder that his mother spoke to him so strongly about humans, weaker demons and weaknesses. Sesshomaru looked at his father in the past. He looked like he was in a daze.

“I digress there, but after our mother died, our father did everything to find her again. He wanted to connect with her soul and see her,” InuHaru continued. “One day, he found out about Shishinki. It all looked promising, but one miss step cost him his life.”

Inu no Taishō looked at InuHaru.

“I was over the moon when he died. It served him right… that bastard,” InuHaru huffed. “But I would have loved the chance to see my mother again. She loved me like no one else ever did,” he said, looking out of the window of his hut.

“I’m sorry,” Inu no Taishō said.

“Don’t be,” InuHaru said, running his claws through his long hair.

“Where is Shishinki?” Inu no Taishō asked again.

“Look, I never thought I’d ever be saying this to somebody I wanted dead for centuries, but you’re my nephew’s father. Going after Shishinki isn’t worth it. Sesshomaru needs you. Just let it go,” InuHaru said, walking over to get another bottle of sake. “Whatever the reason, it isn’t worth it.”

“I’m going for Sesshomaru,” he said.

“Sesshomaru! My nephew, Sesshomaru?! You said he was fine!” InuHaru yelled. “He’s dead?!”

“He’s not dead. He is fine,” Inu no Taishō said.

“Then, what do you need Shishinki for?!” InuHaru asked.

Sesshomaru listened as his father explained the chain of events that occurred. He was sick of hearing it.

InuHaru sighed. “Shishinki is dangerous. He may look like a youth, but he’s not one to fuck with,” he said.

“I’m well aware of that,” Inu no Taishō responded.

“As long as you know,” InuHaru said, grabbing his gear. “Let’s go. I’m going with you.”

***

Inu no Taishō in the present looked at his son. “Sesshomaru, are you okay?” he asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. He was aware of the fact that he was having a hard time concealing and controlling his emotions watching everything play out.

As they walked, the setting changed. They were in the desert, suspended in midair. A battle was underway. Shishinki was there, throwing spheres of Meidō Zangetsuha through an iron staff with a gold ring and a moon at its tip at Inu no Taishō, his leadership team and InuHaru. They were all dodging his strikes left and right. Sesshomaru watched as his father dodged and jumped from rock to rock, wielding Tessaiga in his hand. It was amazing to see.

A sphere flew by that made Sesshomaru jump. His father smirked at him and continued to watch the events. When another was hurled in their direction, Sesshomaru composed himself and made no effort to move.

Sesshomaru listened as Shishinki taunted Inu no Taishō. His father didn’t respond. He remained steady and focused, dodging from rock to rock.

“InuHaru, look out!” Colonel Aito called from off to the side.

A sphere was being hurled in InuHaru’s direction. Sesshomaru watched as InuHaru looked left and right for a place to jump. He moved to jump to the large rock on his right. He landed, but his foot slipped. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as InuHaru screamed and fell down many feet below into the valley of desert.

Sesshomaru looked at his father in battle. At the sight of InuHaru falling into the valley, Inu no Taishō unleased his claws and lunged at Shishinki in rage. Distracted by laughing at InuHaru’s fall, Inu no Taishō lunged and slashed him across the face. As Sesshomaru had seen in his own experience, part of Shishinki’s face cracked and crumbled away.

Sesshomaru watched as Shishinki screamed and he clutched his face. He lost his balance and fall into the desert valley himself.

“You got him!” Myoga cheered, from his father’s shoulder.

Inu no Taishō transformed into his true form and jumped down to the desert valley below. His leadership team followed his lead and met him in the valley. Sesshomaru and his father drifted down into the valley as well.

In the valley, Sesshomaru saw Shishinki face up on the sand. Although he was badly injured, practically paralyzed, with half of his face missing, Shishinki seemed to be breathing.

“Inu, look,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said. “It’s InuHaru.”

Inu no Taishō looked to see InuHaru. He was lying face down in the sand. He didn’t have to walk over to see that he was dead. Sesshomaru watched as his father sighed and bowed his head.

Inu no Taishō transformed into his humanoid form and grabbed the iron staff Shishinki still seemed to be clutching, kicking his hand away in the process. He looked at the pink glowing light and thought.

“What are you going to do? Cast me away?” Shishinki asked, in raspy breaths.

Inu no Taishō ignored him and unsheathed Tessaiga. He placed the Shishinki’s iron staff on the ground and slammed Tessaiga’s blade onto the staff’s glowing pink tip. Tessaiga glowed starry black and pink.

Sesshomaru watched astonished.

“You bastard!” Shishinki shouted.

Inu no Taishō ignored him as he assessed the sword’s blade. He held out Tessaiga and gave it a swing. From Tessaiga flew an oblong sphere.

“Ha!” Shishinki gloated. “You aren’t even fit to wield what you stole!” he laughed.

Inu no Taishō looked at his sword again and turned towards Shishinki. Looking at the broken iron staff, he noticed a large starry stone lying beside it. It must have come out of the staff when Inu no Taishō broke the staff’s tip on Tessaiga.

“What is that?” Major General Naoyuki asked.

“No! Don’t touch it!” Shishinki shouted.

Inu no Taishō gave Shishinki a large hard look before he bent down to pick it up.

“No!” Shishinki shouted.

“Shut up,” Tomoshiro spat at him.

“Sire, I think this is what you seek,” Myoga said.

“I do too,” Inu no Taishō responded, assessing the starry stone.

Sesshomaru looked at his father in the present, in shock, before looking back on the scene.

Inu no Taishō walked over to InuHaru. He turned his lifeless body over and sighed. “I don’t know how this works,” he said.

“Maybe put it on his chest, near his heart,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro suggested.

“Okay,” he said, resting the stone on InuHaru’s heart.

Sesshomaru watched as the group’s eyes widened, and a white mist escaped from the stone and entered into InuHaru. It was exactly what Sesshomaru had witnessed when his mother used the Meidō Stone to revive Rin. In moments, InuHaru began to cough. He was alive.

“It works!” Colonel Aito exclaimed.

Inu no Taishō laughed and hugged Tomoshiro.

“You did it, brother!” Tomoshiro shouted.

“Did you kill me to test out your new rock?” InuHaru asked, still woozy.

Sesshomaru watched as the group helped InuHaru to his feet and began to walk towards the edge of the valley.

“Hey! You can’t leave me here!” Shishinki shouted. “Hey! Come back!”

“Fuck you,” Tomoshiro called back, as the group continued to walk.

So, that was how his father got the Meidō Stone and the power of the Meidō Zangetsuha into Tessaiga.

Inu no Taishō in the present looked at Sesshomaru. “There’s more to see,” he said, breaking his son’s thoughts.

Sesshomaru looked at him before following his lead.

Sesshomaru could feel a strong chill in the air when the setting changed again. They were in a dark area covered and surrounded by ice. It looked almost like an igloo with penguin-looking demons waddling about. There stood his father, Tomoshiro, and the rest of his father’s leadership team around a large slab of ice. Sesshomaru held his breath as he saw Koji’s lifeless body lying there on the slab.

Sesshomaru gasped and walked closer.

Koji lay on the slab of ice in his true form. His fur was blood stained and he could see spots of missing fur where he had been burned by the monks’ staves. Looking closer at him, he could see these gouges of missing flesh as well. Sesshomaru huffed hard. He had a strong urge to cry. He couldn’t believe it. He did this.

Sesshomaru watched as Inu no Taishō laid the Meidō Stone on Koji’s chest. He waited patiently with the others for the white mist to appear and for Koji to awaken, but it didn’t happen.

“What’s going on? Why isn’t it working?” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro asked.

“I don’t know,” Inu no Taishō answered, his eyes widened in panic.

“Did you put it on right?” Colonel Aito asked, adjusting the stone.

“I did! I put it on his heart!” Inu no Taishō snapped.

“It’s not working,” Colonel Aito confirmed.

Inu no Taishō huffed.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He was panicking right along with everyone else.

“Could it have only been able to be used once?” Major General Naoyuki asked.

“I don’t know,” Inu no Taishō said.

“Let’s see,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said, looking around the ice room.

Sesshomaru looked with narrow eyes.

“Excuse me, sir,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said to a nearby penguin demon. “Can you help us real quick?” he called him over.

“No, Fumihiro,” Tomoshiro whispered.

“Yes, certainly,” the aloof penguin-demon responded. “How may I –

Sesshomaru watched as Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro discreetly stabbed the penguin-demon in the side with a dagger he had taken from his pocket. The demon squawked and went limp in his arms.

“You bastard!” Tomoshiro growled. “Do you know what you just did?”

“Shut the fuck up and give me the stone,” he said, looking around cautiously.

Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro held the stone on the penguin-demon’s chest and watched as the white mist appeared.

“It’s working,” Colonel Aito said, surprised.

The group watched as the penguin-demon coughed and opened his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro asked immediately. “You just collapsed,” he said, acting in concern.

“Huh? Why, yes,” the penguin-demon responded. “I don’t know what happened,” he said.

“Why don’t you get some rest,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro suggested, pushing the penguin-demon back the way he had come. “You don’t look well.”

Tomoshiro shook his head.

“Why, yes. I might just do that,” the penguin-demon responded, waddling away, as he scratched his head.

Inu no Taishō looked down at Koji. “Why can’t he be saved?” he asked.

“It could be anything,” Major General Naoyuki said.

“Maybe you have to be saved immediately within a certain span of time,” Colonel Aito suggested.

“Or maybe his wounds are too significant,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro suggested.

Inu no Taishō didn’t respond. He just looked down at Koji.

“I’m sorry, Brother,” Tomoshiro said.

Sesshomaru stood with his eyes wide. He couldn’t believe it. Koji should have awoken.

After a long bit of silence, Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro asked the question of doom. “What’s next?”

“I have to tell his parents, and his friends,” his father paused. “…And Sesshomaru,” he continued.

Sesshomaru breathed and looked away.

“I don’t know how I’m going to tell him,” Inu no Taishō shook his head. “I have no idea.”

Sesshomaru lowered his head in grief. He did this.

“How long will it take to have Koji’s body prepared and taken to the crypt in the castle?” Inu no Taishō asked, after he collected himself.

“A few hours,” Tomoshiro answered.

“Can you –

“We got it,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro answered Inu no Taishō.

Inu no Taishō nodded and walked away slowly.

Inu no Taishō in the present looked at his grieving son. “Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru couldn’t look at him.

Inu no Taishō walked over and called his name again. Sesshomaru couldn’t move.

Inu no Taishō grabbed his son and hugged him long and hard. The moment he felt his father’s embrace, two century’s worth of anger, sadness, grief, guilt, regret and tension poured out of him like a waterfall. Sesshomaru had never cried so hard in his life.

When Sesshomaru stopped crying, his father pat his back. “Let’s go,” he said. “We’re almost done,” he said, walking on.

Sesshomaru wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked back at Koji’s body one last time before the setting faded away and another emerged.

***

“He’s not here, Rin,” Jaken said, looking around the glowing green cave.

"But he was just…” Rin looked around the cave. “He was sitting right there.”

“Right,” Jaken said, with a huff. “Let’s go. These worms give me the creeps.”

“But, he’s here somewhere. We have to find him,” Rin pleaded.

“Are you blind? Lord Sesshomaru is not here!” Jaken shouted. “We just scanned this whole cave!”

Rin pouted. “But –

“And, if I were to believe that he had been here… which I don’t… don’t you think he would have –

“But, Master Jaken –

“Enough! Let’s go!” Jaken shouted, grabbing Rin by the hand. “You’ve wasted enough of our time.”

Rin sighed.

“Come on,” Jaken said, pulling her along.

Upon leaving the cave, Jaken walked forward as he turned to drag Rin, who’s eyes were glued on the entrance of the cave. He gasped when he walked into something hard. “Huh? What?” he asked, turning his head to see what he bumped into.

Jaken hadn’t screamed so loud and frightful in his whole life when he saw what he had walked into. It was a giant paw attached to a large towering curly-haired black dog demon about 40 feet high. If that wasn’t bad enough, there were four other large dog demons of similar stature standing right next to the curly-haired one.

Rin turned and screamed too at the sight.

Jaken’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards as the dog demon, who’s paw was near his feet, began to sniff him all over.

“Master Jaken!” Rin shrieked, as grabbed Jaken’s foot and tried to pull him away. In that moment, she didn’t fear the dog demons. Her focus was on protecting Jaken.

The large dog demon sniffing Jaken directed his attention to Rin.

“Ah!” Rin screeched, as the large dog demon’s nose knocked her over and continued to sniff her. The heat of his nostrils blew her hair and every time he breathed, she felt like he would suck her into his nose.

“What are you doing, Riichi?” the large brown dog demon with pointy ears standing behind him asked.

“Does she look like him to you?” the shortest dog demon with gray hair and gray eyes asked.

“No, but… his scent is all over her,” the dog demon, Riichi responded.

“That’s a human, you fool!” the short gray dog demon with gray hair and gray eyes snapped at him.

“Riichi, you can’t be any more wrong,” the large beige dog demon with floppy ears and brown patches said.

“I know what his scent is,” Riichi snapped, still sniffing Rin. “If you don’t believe me, you check.”

“We should have brought Naoki,” the short gray dog demon with gray hair and gray eyes huffed.

“Izo needed him to help find Akihiko,” the large brown dog demon with pointy ears said.

“Poor pup,” the large beige dog demon with floppy ears and brown patches responded, shaking his head.

Rin began to laugh. “Stop! That tickles!” she tried to wiggle away from Riichi’s nose.

At Rin’s voice, Riichi’s eyes widened. He sat back and looked at the other dog demons. They watched as the little girl stood to her feet and straightened her outfit. As the dog demons all looked at her, she bent down and shook Jaken. “Wake up, Master Jaken!” she begged, as his eyes swirled around in his head.

When Jaken finally came to, he screamed at the sight of the large sets of eyes looking at them from behind.

The dog demons didn’t say a word. They just looked at each other, seemingly unsure of what to say or do.

“Get away from them!” Inuyasha shouted, breaking the silence.

“Inuyasha!” Rin shouted.

The dog demons looked at each other with wide eyes and they turned. There stood Inuyasha standing with his hand on Tessaiga next to a skinny monk in a purple outfit, carrying a large staff.

“It can’t be,” the large brown dog demon with pointy ears said.

“No,” the short gray dog demon with gray hair and gray eyes said.

“But he has… he has Tessaiga,” the large beige dog demon with floppy ears and brown patches said.

“He looks just like him,” Riichi said.

“It can’t be,” the large brown dog demon with pointy ears repeated.

***

Sesshomaru and his father transitioned to a setting back at the castle. They were in his mother’s room. Sesshomaru watched as the door slide opened and his father walked through.

“Inu!” his mother shouted, running to him.

Sesshomaru watched as his father put his arms around his mother and held her tightly. They had a really long embrace. She looked up at him and stroked his face as they gazed into each other’s eyes. When it looked like his father was about to kiss her, Inukimi pulled away.

“You returned,” she said, as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Sesshomaru watched as Inu no Taishō reached into his pocket and handed her a large pearl necklace with the Meidō Stone in the center of a gold medallion. It was his mother’s necklace.

Sesshomaru watched as his mother gasped and looked at his father with wide eyes.

“I told you I’d come back,” he said.

Inukimi flung her arms around her husband again and held him tight. “You did it. You saved Koji,” she said, looking at the amulet.

“I could not save him,” Inu no Taishō said, turning away. “It doesn’t work on him.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, concerned.

“We tried it several times on others, but it doesn’t work on Koji.”

Inukimi sighed. “Are his wounds severe?” she asked.

“They are,” Inu no Taishō responded.

Inukimi walked to him and touched his arm. “The Meidō Stone, although powerful has its limits,” she said, solemnly. “I wish it were different.”

“You are aware of its power?” Inu no Taishō asked.

“Not all of it,” she responded, looking at the amulet. “There is a lot I don’t know, but I know some things,” she said.

Sesshomaru watched as he father looked at his wife.

“Was your father seeking this stone when he encountered Shishinki?” he asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at his father in the present. He knew that he was trying to see what she would say. He had already learned from InuHaru that that was the reason. His mother had never told him about her mother.

“Sesshomaru is going to be devastated,” she responded, after pretending to be distracted by the stone.

Sesshomaru watched as his father continued to look at his mother. He couldn’t read his face.

“I know about your mother,” his father said.

Sesshomaru watched as his mother’s eyes widened and shifted back and forth.

“I’m sorry,” Inu no Taishō said.

Inukimi breathed and continued to look at the stone. She didn’t respond.

Inu no Taishō continued to look at her. “I’m sorry if I gave you any reason not to trust me,” he apologized, genuinely.

Sesshomaru watched as his mother closed her eyes and walked to the side of the room. “What’s the plan with Sesshomaru?” she asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Inu no Taishō sighed. “Tomoshiro and the others are preparing Koji for the crypt. I will summon Koji’s family and friends to relay the news once everything is complete.”

Inukimi nodded.

“I was hoping you would come,” Inu no Taishō said. “I’m sure Koji’s mother will need some support.”

Sesshomaru sighed. He loved Koji’s mother. Hearing this news would break her heart. She never wanted him to enlist in the first place.

“Of course,” Inukimi responded. “And Sesshomaru?” she asked, after a long pause.

“I’ll find a way to tell him once he recovers,” Inu no Taishō said.

Inukimi nodded.

Inu no Taishō gave her a look Sesshomaru couldn’t read before he began to walk out.

“Will you help me put this on?” his mother asked, before he left the room.

Inu no Taishō looked back and walked over. He took the pearls from her hand and pulled them over her head, moving her long silver hair out of the way. They locked eyes for a moment before Inukimi breathed and stepped away.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” Inu no Taishō looked at her, before exciting the room.

Sesshomaru followed his father into the next setting. He couldn’t wait to leave the setting he had just witnessed. The awkward interaction between his mother and father made him uneasy.

In the next setting, Sesshomaru’s stomach sank. He was standing with his father in the crypt below the castle. Present was his father, his mother, Riichi, Naoki, Daichi, Isao, Eito, and Koji’s mother and father. Even Izo was there, standing next to Koji’s parents. Koji’s body was lying on a giant rock slab in the center of everyone.

“My son,” Koji’s mother wailed, falling on Koji’s body.

Sesshomaru listened as his father explained the situation and all that had been done to revive Koji. Sesshomaru watched as Inukimi held up her Meidō Stone and spoke on its properties. He was filled with so much grief as he watched everyone cry, reach for Koji and hug each other. This was all his fault.

“We intend to tell Sesshomaru once he recovers,” Inu no Taishō said. “He is still in and out of consciousness.”

Koji’s parents nodded. “Of course,” they said.

“Is he okay?” Isao asked, in a panic.

“Sesshomaru will recover,” Inu no Taishō responded, with a nod.

Sesshomaru watched as relief hit the faces of his training brothers. Isao even started to cry. He could see that they really did care about him.

“What about Azami?” Izo asked.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. Hearing her name made him sick. It annoyed him that her name was even mentioned.

“What about her?” Isao snarled.

“Someone should tell her as well,” Izo said, solemnly.

“Azami? Who is that?” Koji’s father asked, looking at Izo.

“…His girlfriend,” Izo lowered his head.

“Girlfriend?” Koji’s mother asked, confused. “But, I thought –

“Azami is not Koji’s girlfriend,” Riichi said, shaking his head.

“She’s not,” Daichi agreed.

“What are you talking about?” Izo asked. “Azami is his girlfriend. He told me that she was his girlfriend.”

“Koji told you that Azami was his girlfriend?!” Isao asked, looking into Izo’s eyes. “Did those words physically come out of his mouth?!”

“Isao, relax,” Daichi tried to calm him down.

“No, I want to know! Did Koji tell you that?!” Isao snapped.

Izo was taken aback by his reaction.

“Did he?!” Isao got in his face.

“Calm down!” Riichi and Daichi shouted at Isao.

Izo shook his head. “He didn’t. He just told me –

“Of course, he didn’t!” Isao snapped. “He’d never say anything like that! She’s just some crazy bitch who’s been obsessed with Koji forever,” Isao growled.

No one said a word. Sesshomaru watched as his parents looked at each other, before looking at the rest of the group.

“Azami is not his girlfriend,” Daichi said, rubbing Isao’s shoulders to calm him down.

Sesshomaru watched as Riichi mouthed, “I’m sorry,” to his parents and Koji’s parents. His father nodded.

“But, she should know,” Eito said. “They’re having a pup together.”

Sesshomaru’s jaw dropped as the room got silent. He was surprised that Eito said such a thing.

“What?” Izo asked, his face turning red.

“Koji got someone pregnant?” Koji’s father asked, looking down at his son.

Sesshomaru felt awful. He knew that Koji wouldn’t have wanted everything to play out this way.

“Eito!” Riichi growled in his face. “What is wrong with you?”

“I- I’m sorry,” Eito apologized. “I just –

“Pregnant? Azami is pregnant?” Izo asked, in a state of shock.

“A pup?” Koji’s mother asked, touching her son’s paw.

Sesshomaru watched as all hell broke loose.

“It wasn’t his fault,” Eito said. “He would never touch her,” Eito said.

“Well, that’s real hard to believe… as she is pregnant! You can’t not touch somebody and have that being be pregnant!” Koji’s father shouted.

Sesshomaru watched as his training group went back and forth trying to explain what happened without really saying what happened between Koji and Azami. After tempers began to flair, Daichi spoke.

“Koji was raped,” Daichi said, in a calm voice.

The room went silent.

“What?! That’s impossible!” Koji’s father bellowed. “How dare you say such a thing like that at a time like this!” his father yelled.

“It’s true,” Riichi sighed, bowing his head.

Sesshomaru watched as the rest of his training group nodded.

“It’s true. He told us himself,” Naoki said. “…Not in those words exactly, but based on what he said… he was forced to do it against his will.”

“I can’t believe this!” Koji’s father said, turning away.

“Koji?” Koji’s mother asked, leaning over her son.

Izo was stunned. “What? He told me –

“He was in denial about that whole thing,” Daichi said. “He didn’t want to tell you because he was ashamed.”

“He barely told us,” Eito added.

Sesshomaru watched as his mother covered her mouth in shook.

“He would rather let you think that he cheated on you than admit that he was taken advantage of,” Riichi said.

“That girl raped him?” Izo asked, in shock.

“Yes,” Isao said.

Sesshomaru watched as Izo looked at Koji and started crying.

“Koji loved you,” Riichi said, touching Izo’s back. “You were it for him.”

“Yeah,” Eito agreed. “He would never go after Azami.”

“Who is this Azami?” Inu no Taishō asked.

After a significant pause, Daichi spoke. “She is a girl Koji used to fix jewelry for. At first, she was okay, but then she started –

“She was a psycho,” Isao interrupted. “She stalked him and harassed him. She even harassed Izo a few times too.”

“It was bad,” Riichi interjected. “He wanted to be nice to her, but with her behavior, we told him that he needed to cut all ties with her. When he did, she did this,” he shook his head.

“I think what Azami did to Koji was her tactic to keep Koji to herself. I think she banked on getting pregnant by Koji being her ticket to own him,” Isao said.

“She probably knew that Koji would want to do the right thing and be there for her and his pup,” Naoki said.

“It was her way of trapping him,” Riichi said.

Sesshomaru looked at his father’s face. He could see a mixture of sadness and shock in his eyes. Sesshomaru expected to hear Koji’s father erupt and anger break out, but it didn’t.

“I’m going to be a grandmother,” Koji’s mother cried. “My son left a piece of himself behind.”

The group looked at each other. No one had thought of it like that, but it was true. A piece of Koji was left behind.

“You’re right,” Inukimi rubbed her back.

“So, what’s the plan? Are we going to tell Azami?” Koji’s father asked.

“No!” Sesshomaru’s training group shouted, almost in unison.

“Why not?” Koji’s father asked, confused and startled by their reaction.

“Azami is a psycho. She did all this to get Koji. If she finds out…” Isao paused to collect himself. “…What happened to Koji… Who knows what she’ll do. She might hurt herself or the pup.”

“No! She cannot! She will not!” Koji’s mother shouted. “That pup is the only piece I have left of my son,” she ran her claws through Koji’s fur.

Sesshomaru watched as his mother rubbed Koji’s mother’s back and Koji’s father walked over to console his wife.

“They have a point. This girl doesn’t seem to be stable,” Inukimi said, looking at her husband.

Sesshomaru watched as his father turned away and walked over by the wall for a moment. He could tell that he was thinking.

“We will give Azami a special live-in position in the castle… a position close to my wife,” Inu no Taishō said. “In doing so, she will be under direct supervision at all times.”

“Yes, I will keep an eye on her,” Inukimi agreed.

“I need to be there! I need to be near her!” Koji’s mother exclaimed. “You can’t be with her at all times, but I can. Please.”

Inu no Taishō nodded. “We will assign you both live-in positions together in the castle. Therefore, you will be together at all times,” he said.

“Yes, thank you,” Koji’s mother smiled, holding her husband’s hands.

Sesshomaru remembered Azami being in the castle upon his return from Bokusenō. Although he committed himself to be estranged and unfeeling towards Koji and his other friends, seeing her made his skin crawl.

***

Sesshomaru saw Azami walking towards him in the castle hallway with a beaming smile on his face. He huffed and moved to walk on the other side of the hallway away from her. Despite moving over and pretending that he didn’t see her, she followed him over to the other side of the hallway.

“Ah, Sesshomaru,” Azami smiled. “How are you?”

Sesshomaru huffed and kept walking.

“Uh! What did I do to you?” she asked, offended by his reaction. “I was only saying ‘hello,’” Sesshomaru heard her call out to him as he passed by.

“Just because Koji got a big top secret assignment from your father and you don’t doesn’t mean that you have to be mean to everyone,” she said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He didn’t care about her or whatever assignment his father happened to give Koji. It wasn’t any of his business, and he was grateful that he didn’t have to see him every day.

“You should be nice to me, Sesshomaru,” Azami continued. “I’m having Koji’s pup, you know,” she said.

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil as he remembered how Koji explained what she did to him. He didn’t want to care, but her comment angered him.

“That’s the only thing you have of his,” Sesshomaru hissed, as he looked back at her.

Azami huffed. “Not for long,” she smirked.

“What are you talking about?” Sesshomaru asked, as he glared at her.

“Oh, you don’t know?” she asked, with a smile, as she flipped her hair. “After Koji completes his assignment and returns, he’s going to ask me to marry him.”

Sesshomaru could feel his mouth open in shock. There was no way. Although Sesshomaru made an effort to keep his distance from Koji, he knew that his other training brothers didn’t. If Koji thought to even consider that as an option, his training brothers would have laid in on him real quick. Plus, Koji was reasonable. He had the foresight to know that no benefit would come out of him being with Azami. If he had to co-parent with her, he would find a way to make it work. And, if neither of those other two scenarios were to play out, Sesshomaru knew that Izo wouldn’t stand for it. Izo was quiet and innocent-looking, but to Sesshomaru, he seemed like someone who could snap out of nowhere. If Koji planned to marry Azami, he was sure that Izo would have a hand in stopping it.

“He will not,” Sesshomaru said.

“He will,” she said, surprisingly aggravated by his comment.

“Hell will freeze over twice before Koji will marry you,” Sesshomaru said. “I can assure you of that,” he said.

“What?! Are you threatening me?!” she asked, in a shout.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. He watched as guards and others passing in the hallway looked at them.

“Don’t you threaten me!” Azami shouted.

“I said nothing to you,” Sesshomaru said, walking on to get away from her. “I’m just stating a fact.”

“You’re threatening me!” she said, following him.

“You’re insane,” he said, not turning back.

“Hey!” she shouted, reaching out to grab his arm.

Sesshomaru snatched his arm from her and turned to glare at her. “Don’t touch me,” he said.

Azami huffed. Sesshomaru could see how unstable she was. There was something wrong with her. “How can you say that to me?!” she asked, crossing her arms over the small bump of her belly.

“You’re absolutely –

“What’s going on here?”

Sesshomaru felt a hand on his back. It was his mother, standing behind him.

Sesshomaru glanced at his mother before taking a step away from her.

“Hello, Lady Inukimi,” Azami bowed.

“Sesshomaru?” Inukimi asked her son.

Sesshomaru didn’t say a word.

“Sesshomaru was just congratulating me on my engagement to Koji,” Azami smiled.

Sesshomaru shook his head at Azami’s comment. She was delusional and clearly unwell. He glanced at his mother, who narrowed her eyes and looked at Azami long and hard. Sesshomaru remembered being surprised by her reaction.

“Oh,” Inukimi responded. “I wasn’t aware that Koji asked you,” she said.

Azami smiled and covered her mouth before looking left and right. “Koji wants to keep it a secret right now, but after this little one is born and he returns from his assignment, we will be married when the leaves turn yellow.”

Sesshomaru looked at her like five heads had just sprouted out of her neck. She just changed her story. At first, she said that Koji was planning on asking her, but now he had already asked her. She was a liar. He knew that there was no way Koji would do something like that.

“Right,” Inukimi nodded.

“She’s insane,” Sesshomaru said, turning to walk away.

“I’m not insane!” Azami shouted. “I –

“Calm yourself, Azami,” Inukimi said. “It’s not good for the pup.”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he heard Azami say “yes.”

“Fetch towels for my bath,” Sesshomaru heard his mother said, as he walked on.

“Yes, Lady Inukimi,” Azami responded.

Sesshomaru could hear her skipping down the hall.

“Sesshomaru,” his mother called out to him. “What was that all about?” she asked.

Sesshomaru stopped to look at her. “You couldn’t have found anyone else?” he asked his mother, with a huff.

His mother crossed her arms, as Sesshomaru turned and walked away when she refused to respond.

“Sesshomaru,” he heard a soft voice call out to him.

Sesshomaru turned to see Koji’s mother walking behind him near his mother. She was a bit sad, but smiled anyway.

“Sesshomaru, it is so good to see you,” she said, with a smile, as she held out her arms to embrace him.

Sesshmaru cracked a smile and returned her embrace. How could he not? She was Koji’s mother, and he did like her a lot. She was always really nice when he came over to visit Koji and typically went out of her way to make bones meals and snacks when he came over, knowing that he liked them so much. He felt a bit guilty that he had not visited Koji in so long for her sake. He remembered trying to come up with a believable excuse if his mother were to ask why.

Sesshomaru remembered how she gripped him tightly and held him a bit long.

“All is well?” Sesshomaru asked, trying to be polite for once.

“I’m well,” she said.

“I didn’t know you worked here,” Sesshomaru said, surprised to even see her there.

Koji’s mother smiled and wiped a stray tear falling from her eye. “Yes,” she nodded. “I’m assisting your mother.”

Sesshomaru nodded, as he glanced at his mother. She seemed really interested in every word Koji’s mother was saying. It was odd, as his mother always showed little interest in anything that did not pertain to her.

Sesshomaru looked back at Koji’s mother. She was looking at him from head to toe. She looked startled when she caught his eyes.

“You look well,” she said. “You’ve gotten so tall,” she sniffed.

Sesshomaru watched his mother touch, Koji’s mother’s shoulder. “Azami will need assistance getting towels,” his mother said, sternly.

Koji’s mother nodded. “Yes, of course,” she said. “It was so nice seeing you,” she smiled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and watched as she turned away. He wanted to turn and go his own way, but he couldn’t help himself. He had to ask. “How’s Koji?”

Koji’s mother stopped. Inukimi breathed and touched Koji’s mother’s back. It surprised Sesshomaru that his mother even touched her. His mother was a hard woman who showed very little affection towards others, especially who she considered “the help.”

“He’s in a better place now… with his new assignment,” Koji’s mother responded, not turning around.

Sesshomaru watched as his mother escorted her away.

***

Sesshomaru watched as Koji’s father shook his head and looked down at his son lying in the crypt. “But, what about all of this?” he asked, looking around the crypt. “Our son is gone. She, this Azami, will know eventually know that he’s dead,” Koji’s father said.

Sesshomaru watched his father paused and looked down. “If it is okay with you all, we can say that Koji has been given a special confidential assignment by me for the army… something very vague.”

The group was silent for a moment.

“It just might work,” Daichi said.

“She’s an idiot. She’ll think that she’s gotten this new special job in the castle all because of Koji’s new top secret assignment,” Isao said.

Naoki nodded. “Yeah, it might work.”

“You must all be sure. It will be harder than you think,” Inukimi said. “We will all have to keep it together to keep this ruse alive. Any slip up can risk the safety of Koji’s pup.”

The group was silent for a moment as they looked at each other.

“We’ll do it.”

“In an effort to keep this secret strong, we will keep Sesshomaru out of it,” Inu no Taishō said.

The group was silent.

“Due to the events that took place, Sesshomaru will feel an extra sort of grief because of it. He will blame himself, which will make it that much more challenging for him to be able to keep this secret.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he looked at his father in the present.

“I agree,” Inukimi said. “It is best that Sesshomaru believes the story we will feed Azami until the birth of Koji’s pup.”

“But, what of Koji’s pup after it’s born?” Eito asked.

“She’ll take it away from me!” Koji’s mother cried. “I know she will!”

“She will do nothing of the sort,” Inukimi rubbed Koji’s mother’s back. “I will make an arrangement everyone can agree upon.”

The group looked at each other. Sesshomaru was unsure of what his mother actually meant.

“Do we agree?” Inu no Taishō asked.

The group nodded. “Yes.”

Sesshomaru breathed. That was why he hadn’t known of Koji’s demise immediately. The purpose of his ignorance was to protect Koji’s pup. Thinking about it, he was never able to really learn the truth, because he had left the lands before the pup was even born.

***

“That’s what happened with Koji,” his father in the present said to him.

Sesshomaru remained silent. Knowing didn’t make it any better. It didn’t erase his role in all of this.

“They didn’t blame you,” his father said. “They blamed themselves.”

“Themselves?” Sesshomaru asked.

“You’re training brothers utilized the Pen more often than I had anticipated,” his father said, as the setting changed into the starry night. “They were suffocated by guilt… each and every one of them.”

Sesshomaru was surprised. Yes, he was upset by his training brothers’ reactions to his questions, but he didn’t blame them for what happened afterwards. That was his doing.

“You’re not alone in this, Sesshomaru,” Inu no Taishō said.

Sesshomaru didn’t react.

“I remember the night we found you when you and your friends left Far Grounds. You said you were looking for your strength in the moon,” his father said.

Sesshomaru remembered that night.

“Now, I know nothing about the moon. That’s your mother’s thing, but she always used to say that the moon works in mysterious ways,” he said. “The moon worked for you that night. It gave you your friends… and another on the way to be there for you in every way.”

Sesshomaru looked down.

“Through everything, they still care about you,” Inu no Taishō said.

“I hated them,” Sesshomaru admitted. “I thought they betrayed me. I thought that they thought I was who everyone else thought of me.”

Inu no Taishō looked at his son.

“I just wanted to be like you,” Sesshomaru said, looking away.

Inu no Taishō smiled. “That’s funny.”

“What’s funny about that?” Sesshomaru looked at his father, confused about where he found any humor in this.

“I always knew that you’d be better than me,” he said.

Sesshomaru did a double take look at his father.

“That was never a doubt,” his father said.

“How would you know that?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I always knew, but it was confirmed when I went to speak to Tōtōsai about Tessaiga,” Inu no Taishō responded.

Sesshomaru looked at his father confused.

“Some time after I obtained the Meidō Zangetsuha, I went to ask Tōtōsai about the sword’s new ability. I wanted to know how it worked and what its power was. When I commented on how Tessaiga would be a great sword to leave to you, he said two things. First, he said that because of your developed lack of compassion, you would not be able to wield Tessaiga infused with the Meidō Zangetsuha strike. He said that it takes a special being with compassion to wield such a sword and that you, at the time, would not be able to use it,” Inu no Taishō said. “He even went as far as to say that having you wield Tessaiga without its Meidō Zangetsuha ability was a risk all in itself, given your behavior.”

Sesshomaru huffed and looked away.

“Secondly, he said that the last time he had seen you, he sensed that you had a far greater sword of your own developing within you, one that would emerge when you were ready to wield it,” his father added.

“Bakusaiga,” Sesshomaru said.

“But, he explained that he feared who you may become wielding a far greater sword than Tessaiga without compassion,” Inu no Taishō continued. “I asked Tōtōsai and Myoga what I should do. Myoga suggested that I work on teaching you compassion and Tōtōsai gave me the means to do so.”

“The means?” Sesshomaru asked.

“He asked for a fang. He explained that he would extract the Meidō Zangetsuha ability from Tessaiga and place it on that sword he would forge with my fang to give to you. He explained that he would enchant the sword so that the sword would be unable to cut or unleash the Meidō Zangetsuha ability until you developed enough compassion to unlock it,” his father said. “He also said that he would put a special enchantment on Tessaiga to make you unable to wield it if you ever happened to get your hands on it.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“Tōtōsai was so fearful of you getting your hands on Tessaiga that he actually made an enchantment that would discourage you from ever wanting to touch Tessiaga again,” Inu no Taishō said.

Sesshomaru sighed. He remembered the many burns he received after touching Tessaiga.

“When was this?” Sesshomaru asked, after a long pause.

“It was a while after I initially obtained the Meidō Zangetsuha ability. It was after your time with Bokusenō,” he said.

“Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru asked.

“What about Inuyasha?” his father asked.

“I thought you blocked me from Tessaiga so he could wield it,” Sesshomaru said.

“This decision was made well before Inuyasha was even thought of,” he said. “It was before I even met Izayoi.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“I intended to leave Tessaiga to you, my only son. After you mastered Tensaiga, Tōtōsai would have removed the enchantment from Tessaiga and it would have been yours, along with whatever new sword you would obtain,” his father said. “But, things changed and Inuyasha was going to be born. As a half demon, I knew my pup with Izayoi would be at a disadvantage. I wanted to leave him or her something powerful for protection. On top of that, I learned that I would need something to conceal the pup’s demonic nature when he or she got older. With your own powerful sword in the works, you wouldn’t need Tessaiga, so I left it to Inuyasha.”

Sesshomaru’s mind was blown. He wasn’t an afterthought like he had always presumed. Sesshomaru stood speechless, recalling every word his father had just said.

“With Tessaiga now meant for Inuyasha, I had Tōtōsai reenchant it,” Inu no Taishō said.

“Reenchant it?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I knew that you’d livid after receiving Tensaiga, a sword that isn’t able to cut. I knew that you’d be even more enraged having learned that I left the sword to Inuyasha,” his father began. “I knew that once you found out that Inuyasha was left Tessaiga, you would go after him, with force.”

Sesshomaru listened.

“Knowing that you would go after Inuyasha with Tessaiga in his possession, I didn’t want him to retaliate from your attacks and kill you with Tessaiga,” Inu no Taishō said, as Sesshomaru huffed. “Therefore, Myoga suggested that Tōtōsai enchant the sword so that it could only be used to protect humans. Therefore, Inuyasha would not be able to attack you directly, unless you were harming humans,” he added.

Sesshomaru breathed.

“Since you had developed a strong distaste for humans after the incident with Hitoshi, and kept your distance from all of them… for the most part… I found the enchantment suitable. But, for good measure, I had Tōtōsai enchant Tensaiga as well.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“I worked with Tōtōsai to ensure that Tensaiga could stifle or soften any lethal blows directed at you,” his father said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He wondered how he had survived after getting struck by Inuyasha’s Wind Scar when he was first learning how to use Tessaiga.

“When I died, Myoga and Tōtōsai knew to give Tensaiga to you and hide Tessaiga from you in a place you would never find it until Inuyasha was old enough to possess it himself.”

Sesshomaru was speechless. He just stood looking out into the distance of the starry Meidō replaying his father’s words.

“What are you thinking, Sesshomaru?” his father asked.

“I’ve disappointed you,” Sesshomaru answered, after a long pause.

Inu no Taishō looked at his son. “You’ve made me far prouder than you ever could have disappointed me, Sesshomaru.”

“How can you say that?” Sesshomaru asked, not looking at him. “I… I –

Inu no Taishō nodded and sighed. “I was aware of what your mother had been telling you about demons, classes, power… and me,” he paused. “I don’t blame you for feeling or acting how you did.”

Sesshomaru lowered his head. He felt foolish.

Inu no Taishō looked out into the starry distance. “Your mother is a very complicated and complex being,” he said. “InuHaru was right... Your mother is like a fortress, one with a hard exterior to protect the precious treasures she has hidden inside.”

Sesshomaru tried to process his father’s words.

“I resented your mother for what she instilled in you,” Inu no Taishō said, with a pause. “… But, I didn’t understand her.”

Sesshomaru looked at him puzzled.

“The woman I married disappeared after her father died,” Inu no Taishō began. “Everything just… spiraled downhill and got worse after I was ordained to take over her father’s army. When my methods didn’t align with his, which caused a number of troops to resign, I presumed that she resented me for ‘dishonoring the legacy of her father.’ The loving, caring, and passionate woman I fell in love with just disappeared, only to come out again in glimpses.”

Sesshomaru listnened. The woman he fell in love with?

“I respected General Seijiro, but his ways were not mine. I saw the vision of the Lands I would oversee, and forming alliances with human villages and demons with lesser powers were pieces needed to achieve my goal,” his father continued. “I loved your mother so much, but I wouldn’t sacrifice the future of the Lands to appease her.”

Sesshomaru watched as his father sighed.

“I lost everything when I became General,” his father said. “I lost her.”

Sesshomaru was surprised. His father never talked about his mother in such a way. He had always presumed that they were forced to marry and just tolerated each other. Clearly, that wasn’t the case. His father actually loved his mother… they loved each other. It even seemed like he still loved her.

“I thought that your birth would mend what had been broken between us,” Inu no Taishō continued. “We both loved you, and sharing you brought us closer together… but not enough for us to be the way we were… for her to love me like she used to.”

Inu no Taishō sighed as he looked out into the starry distance and then looked at his son. “I wasn’t surprised when I learned that your mother was teaching you about weaknesses in humans and other demons. When she began noticing you aspiring to be like me, she panicked. She did not want you emulating me. She wanted you to grow up to reign like her father,” he said. “She needed to find a way to break the trust you had in me and make you think twice about following me. Telling you that I had a weakness, knowing full-well that you wanted to succeed me as a ruler, was her ticket.”

Sesshomaru listened.

“I wasn’t worried because I always knew that you would see reason as you grew older… but when I discovered that your incident was linked to her lessons to you, I...I…”

Sesshomaru sighed. He kicked himself for how he could have been so foolish.

“… I never confronted her about her role in your incident. After learning the lead-up to your incident from the recounts I told her from your training group members, she blamed herself. She knew her role in everything,” his father said. “Your mother put on a façade every day in public like everything was fine and that she had no care in the world, but she was deeply stricken with grief.”

“I tried to be there for her, but she…”

Inu no Taishō shook his head and looked away. Sesshomaru could see that talking about his mother bothered him.

“…She wouldn’t let me be there for her. She pushed me away,” his father continued.

Sesshomaru tried to imagine what his mother would have been like.

 “By the time you had returned from your training with Bokusenō, she had come to terms with her grief and collected herself enough to act like her usual cold self after I had become General,” he continued. “It was difficult for both of us when you returned with a new attitude, and disposition on life and others…”

Sesshomaru huffed and looked away. He felt even more guilty.

“…But in a way it brought us closer together. We talked… mostly about you. We discussed so many things… how to help you, how to conceal our secret about Koji, how to support your friends... everything,” his father continued. “I thought we were on the same page in helping you, but something snapped in your mother when she assessed the training I provided you.”

“My training?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Your mother was upset to learn that I continued taking you on missions that involved humans and aiding demons with lesser power. She felt that I should have altered my training and kept you as far away from all humans,” he answered. “You weren’t too keen on the missions yourself, as you developed a certain distaste for humans after your accident, but it was necessary for you.”

“Necessary?”

“As General and Overseer of the Western Lands, or any area for that matter, you cannot shun a particular group because of some bias or prejudice you may have,” his father explained. “You have to put your prejudices aside and make moves and decisions that will benefit the region you govern as a whole. I couldn’t have you shunning humans, or fearing them.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Fear humans? Never.

“I explained that to your mother multiple times, but she refused to listen. Instead of trusting my judgement and expertise, and let me train you, she took it upon herself to remind you of my ‘weakness’ with lesser demons and humans. She fed you the same information that got you into this whole mess in the first place,” his father said, trying to hide his frustration.

Sesshomaru sighed. It was true. Although he had made an effort to stay away from his mother, she regularly made remarks about his father and his judgement with humans and lesser demons. It did get to Sesshomaru’s head.

“I came to resent her. I felt that she was poisoning you and turning you against me out of spite. I thought she was jeopardizing your safety to be used as a pawn to hurt me,” he said.  “It was one thing to hate me, but using my son and putting him at risk to tear me down crossed the line,” he added, still looking out into the starry distance.

Sesshomaru watched his father.

“But, I was wrong,” Inu no Taishō lowered his head.

Sesshomaru was confused. How could his father be be wrong? Why else would his mother do this?

“Your mother wasn’t trying to poison you with thoughts to spite me… she was trying to guide you away from humans and demons in need because she was scared.”

“Scared?” Sesshomaru asked. He never knew her to be scared of anything.

“No matter how hard and cold your mother seems, she loves you more than anything,” Inu no Taishō said. “I saw first-hand that what happened to you and Koji affected her in ways I can’t explain. She didn’t want a repeat… she didn’t want to lose you like she lost her mother.”

Sesshomaru watched his father as he listened.

“One day, when it was too late, I remembered her brother’s comment about the death of her mother,” Inu no Taishō said. “Your mother’s mother was a powerful full-demon who was murdered for sport by the humans she was trying to help. Had she not even bothered, she may still be alive today.”

Sesshomaru remembered InuHaru’s comment about his mother and grandmother. “Our mother was beautiful inside and out, the most beautiful and caring being you’d ever meet. She’d help anyone. One day, she was tricked into helping a human group in her humanoid form. They trapped her and killed her for sport, and bragged about it. She was the demon they killed.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes shot open. It made sense.

“I didn’t realize it then, but your mother just didn’t want a repeat of what happened to her mother. She wanted you to harden yourself to humans and demons with lesser power so that you would never be placed in a similar situation again. She just loved you.”

Sesshomaru breathed and looked into the distance.

“But, I wanted to punish her,” his father sighed. “To spite her, I increased the troop’s missions with humans and demons with less power,” he said, with a pause.

Sesshomaru remembered the argument he overheard his father and mother having after the incident with General Shinzō and Lady Shiemi. He spoke to her vile and with such hate. Sesshomaru saw now that he really didn’t mean a word of it. It just wanted to hurt her.

“Meeting Izayoi wasn’t in the plan,” his father said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes shifted. He didn’t know how to respond or what to think.

“It wasn’t my goal to fall in love with her. I loved your mother, but… I knew that we’d never get to be where we once were… Izayoi filled a void that I…” Inu no Taishō paused. “…It doesn’t matter,” he said, looking back at his son.

Sesshomaru looked away and then back at his father. He didn’t want to get involved in his father’s matters, but a question burned within him.

“You told me once that Izayoi was your ‘home,’” Sesshomaru said, remembering the day his father told him the he was planning on marrying Izayoi.

His father looked at his son for a moment before answering. “She is,” he said. “I wish for you to find a home in someone one day,” he added.

Sesshomaru hesitated before speaking. “Then, what was Mother to you?” he asked.

Inu no Taishō looked at him surprised, before looking to the side into the starry distance.

“Father?”

“What do you fear Sesshomaru?” his father asked, changing the subject.

“Nothing,” he said.

“You’re running, Sesshomaru,” his father said.

“I’m not running,” Sesshomaru responded, coldly.

“I know you feel guilty,” Inu no Taishō continued.

Sesshomaru huffed.

“Son, listen to me,” forcing Sesshomaru to look into his eyes. “You are not alone in this. There were many factors that led to these events.”

Sesshomaru huffed and shook his head. “I am responsible for Koji’s death.”

“And so is your grandmother, your mother, your training brothers, Izo, that girl Azami, and me,” Inu no Taishō responded. “We all had a hand in his death.”

Sesshomaru looked at him. He was surprised by his father’s comment.

“So, it’s not all your fault, Sesshomaru. We all played a role in Koji’s misfortunate. It’s how we move forward from it that matters,” his father said.

Sesshomaru looked at him. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he even agreed.

“I’ll tell you what I told your training brothers. They blamed themselves for both Koji’s death and your demise,” Inu no Taishō said.

“They did?” Sesshomaru asked.

“They did,” Inu no Taishō said. “They were in the Pen every day for a year obsessing over what happened and pin pointing where and how they could have done something differently.”

Sesshomaru breathed.

“It’s easier to punish yourself than to accept that you made a mistake and learn to live with it. It takes a different type of courage to stop running and accept what you feel responsible for and can’t change, Son,” his father told him.

Sesshomaru couldn’t respond.

“The pain my never go away completely, but you have the power to let go of the guilt,” Inu no Taishō said. “You need to let go of the guilt.”

Sesshomaru shook his head.

“You can, Sesshomaru,” Inu no Taishō said.

“You all want me to come back and lead… be General and Overseer of this land,” Sesshomaru said, turning away. “How can I?”

“How can you?” Inu no Taishō asked, shocked by his question. “You –

“I killed your troops,” Sesshomaru said, looking back at him. “Did you forget that? I shamelessly slaughtered them like pigs in courtyard in front of Mother.”

Inu no Taishō nodded as he breathed.

“I can accept my guilt in this that all I want, but how can I lead those that I betrayed? They did not forget that… and they certainly won’t forgive it,” Sesshomaru said, honestly.

Inu no Taishō turned to look into the starry distance. “Tell me what happened that day?” he asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him. “You know what happened,” he huffed.

“Tell me,” his father repeated.

Sesshomaru sighed before he spoke. “It went to the courtyard and I –

“No, start from beginning,” his father interrupted him. “How did you come to learn your mother’s plan?” he asked.

Sesshomaru paused before he began. “It was the morning. When I was heading for a hunt in the woods behind the castle Daichi, Isao, Riichi, Eito and Naoki caught up with me. They asked me what I had done to upset Mother and said that she turned against me,” Sesshomaru said. “They said that Mother had invited troop members to battle each other for the position of successor of the Western Lands, because she didn’t think that I was fit to take over the land.”

“Mmm,” Inu no Taishō said.

“They said that it was happening later that day, so I went to the courtyard and fought,” he said.

Sesshomaru watched his father’s back as he continued to look into the starry distance. He wondered why he wanted to know.

“How did your training brothers know that you’d be off in the woods near the castle hunting in the morning?” he asked. “Since Bokusenō, you’ve always been an early riser, rising before sunrise to hunt before training. Wasn’t that a bit early for them to meet you… especially since none them even reside on or near the castle grounds?”

Sesshomaru was silent as he processed his father’s questions. Growing up, Sesshomaru was never an early riser. He had always struggled to wake up early, but that changed after Bokusenō made in rise early for training every day during their time together. After a while, his body was conditioned to waking up very early. And, his father was right. His training brothers did not live near the castle at all. Isao and Riichi lived reasonably close to the castle, but not near it. Thinking about it now, it was odd.

“In their visits to the Pen, your training brothers explained that you failed to speak to them anymore. How would they know to find you there? How would they know about any of the disagreements you had with your mother? I’m sure you didn’t tell them,” his father asked, still not looking back at him. “Why would they even make the effort to warn someone who chose to shun them?”

Sesshomaru breathed. It was true. Sesshomaru refused to speak to his training brothers unless absolutely necessary. He would never have a reason to divulge any random information about his sleeping patterns or personal training regimen to them. It didn’t make sense. Yes, Sesshomaru had issues with his mother, but he never shared those issues. How would they have known that he “pissed her off” with General Shinzō and Lady Shiemi of the Eastern Lands? It had just happened the afternoon before.

Sesshomaru looked at his father, confused as he processed each and every question he asked.

“And they told you that your mother invited troop members to fight?” his father asked, still looking into the distance.

Sesshomaru felt his body get hot. That was impossible. Although his mother was privy to troop information now, as she had stepped in to help oversee Tomoshiro’s leadership after his father’s death, his mother had no ties with the troops when he was younger. Everything troop-related came at the orders of… his father.  Sesshomaru breathed as he mind ran wild.

“How do you think that could be, Sesshomaru?” his father asked turning to him.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as his father looked into his eyes. “No,” Sesshomaru said, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe it. “You wouldn’t,” Sesshomaru said.

“Shortly after it became public knowledge that your mother and I were exploring options for you to marry, I had caught wind that a secret force within the army was planning to rise up against order,” he said. “An arranged marriage to a powerful family of another region would not only strengthen our region, but solidify your position as successor to the Western Lands. There was talk about an uprising to remove you for your rightful position… a hostile takeover of sorts.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He had no idea.

“With your disposition and displayed leadership style during missions and training, although many were alarmed and uncomfortable by your future as a future leader, it was discovered that an anonymous group was rising and making plans to eliminate you before a marriage could be arranged.”

“What would it matter if I were married or not?” Sesshomaru asked, in confusion.

“If you were to be removed before a marriage arrangement, it would be up to me as General to choose an alternative successor within my troops. If you were to be removed after a marriage arrangement, my leadership as General to choose a successor would be conflicted by the leadership of the opposite family.”

Sesshomaru huffed. Bastards.

“Although there was talk about a potential uprising, there were no concrete facts on who was spearheading the initiative or was even involved in it. All we had was hearsay and presumptions of who could be involved. Without concrete facts, I couldn’t act,” he said. “Instead, your mother and I agreed to try and have your marriage arranged as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, you made that plan rather difficult,” he said.

Sesshomaru looked away, as he remembered how many marriage arrangement meetings he ruined by his attitude and comments.

“On a visit to the Pen, your training brothers explained they had heard rumors of the same uprising my leadership team and I were aware of. They were worried.”

Sesshomaru huffed. He was quick to think that they were only concerned about keeping their desired positions on his possible leadership team, but after hearing his father, he brushed the thought aside.

“They said that they didn’t have any information, just ideas, but I needed to act quickly because it seemed like an attack was coming quickly,” his father said.

Sesshomaru was surprised.

“After speaking with your mother, she worked it out to have a meeting set up with General Shinzō and his daughter Shiemi of the Eastern Lands,” he said. “As usual, your behavior throughout the meeting was atrocious. Your mother wanted me to step in and set you straight, but I couldn’t,” he said.

Sesshomaru looked at his father surprised. He remembered that meeting with General Shinzō like it was yesterday.

“I was initially all for this marriage arrangement plan, but I couldn’t commit to it. It felt like a way out. We weren’t addressing the issue, we were running from it,” Inu no Taishō said. “That’s all I thought about during that particular meeting.”

Sesshomaru remembered how out-of-it his father seemed during that meeting. He assumed that he was just uninterested, but now, he could see how his father was thinking about everything.

“My marriage to your mother was arranged, but I knew her before her father brought the option of marrying her on the table. I would have married her on my own free will because I already loved her,” his father said. “Of course, I would have loved for you to marry a woman from a powerful land to strengthen our influence within the region, but I also knew the importance of having a being with someone you love, who loves you back. In spite of her hostility towards me, I wouldn’t have been half the General I was without your mother,” his father said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He was confused again.

Inu no Taishō looked at his son’s reaction. “It pains me that you think so lowly of your mother, Sesshomaru,” his father said. “It will do you good to learn about your mother, the woman behind the fortress. You’ll be surprised, who you’ll find,” he added.

Sesshomaru glanced at him before looking away. To him, his mother had always been a heartless, hollow, cold and ruthless woman. It surprised him that his father spoke so highly of her and even conveyed that he loved her. For the majority of his life, they were barely together and showed very little affection. It was surprising.

“I couldn’t go through with it,” his father continued. “I told General Shinzō that his daughter would find love elsewhere and worked to find a plan to address the issue.”

Sesshomaru remembered just how that meeting played out. Sesshomaru killed the General and his father revived him.

“Your mother very disappointed with after that,” his father said.

Sesshomaru remembered his parents arguing after his father dismissed the marriage arrangement. He remembered the hateful things his father said to his mother about how he didn’t like her or care for her at all, and that their marriage arrangement was the worst. Before he could accuse his father of lying about how he loved his mother, Sesshomaru remembered how his father explained that he really loved his mother and did what he could to hurt her and punish her. It was in that very argument that Izayoi was brought up.

“When we separated, I pondered another way to address the issue with the troops. I needed a good way to identify all of the conspirators, deal with them all, and reinforce your unquestionable title and respect as successor of the Western Lands,” his father said. “Reflecting on how you killed General Shinzō, a prominent General in the Eastern Region, like nothing, and how I became General battling InuHaru… it dawned on me.”

Sesshomaru listened.

“I had a discussion with my leadership team, who was on board with my idea. We looped in your mother, who was strongly against it,” his father said.

“What was the idea?” Sesshomaru asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

“… To piss you off hard enough to get you to eliminate the issue for yourself,” his father responded.

“What?” Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re not so different from me than you think,” Inu no Taishō began. “I recognized me in you… You were me… a very long time ago… before I met your mother,” his father said. “You are always up for a challenge. You like to prove others wrong. You don’t like to let others win… You can’t help yourself.”

Sesshomaru’s looked away. He remembered the day that Koji successfully taught him how to control his light whip. “Yah know, Sesshy,” he remembered Koji saying, as he winced in pain, after his light whip hit his feet. “You only hit my feet because I told you that you wouldn’t be able to. You have a thing about proving others wrong.” His father was right. He did have a thing about proving others wrong.

“Speaking to your training group about your incident, I knew that weakness was an issue for you. You weren’t training night and day to be the best General you could be for yourself,” his father said. “That incident with Hitoshi labeled you as weak in the eyes of many, and you wanted to prove everyone wrong.”

Sesshomaru huffed.

“I also knew that your mother had a lot to do with your definition of weakness. I knew that she had been instilling her categories of weakness and inadequacy in you, and that she was the source of you believing that I was weak. I figured that if she turned around and said that you were weak, after learning all about weakness from her, it would have a great effect on you,” Inu no Taishō said.

Sesshomaru looked away. He couldn’t believe it. If only his father knew that he had already known what his mother thought of him from overhearing their conversations.

“The plan was, your mother would scold you for ruining the marriage arrangement meeting with General Shinzō and identify you as weak,” his father continued. “Words can mean nothing, but actions are everything. If she told you that, and then backed it up with an opportunity for someone else to take your place as successor of the Western Lands, all by the hand of your mother, I knew that you would be compelled to prove her wrong.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“If an opportunity to legitimately earn the title of Successor of the Western Lands arose within the troops, ordered by a fed-up parent, I was sure that the underground conspirators would come to light,” Inu no Taishō added. “It would be out of character for me to do it… so I needed your mother to, as she had been considered second to me in this region.”

“No,” Sesshomaru said. “Mother would, but you wouldn’t… you couldn’t.”

“Your mother was against it. She said that it was wrong. She said that we were betraying you… that she was betraying you. She was concerned about your welfare in battle,” Inu no Taishō said.

Sesshomaru huffed. “So, she didn’t think I’d succeed.”

Inu no Taishō looked at his son. “Every good parent is concerned about the welfare of their pups,” he said. “Your mother was more concerned about your reaction after you’d succeed… and the reaction of the other troops,” he added.

“What?”

“It would be a sacrifice, but I knew that you’d be the only one who’d be able to fix this situation,” his father said.

“What about the troops who died?” Sesshomaru asked. “I killed them?”

“They were dead beings walking anyway,” Inu no Taishō said. “Do you really think I’d let them –

Sesshomaru’s mouth dropped. His father stopped talking and walked over to him.

“As I said, I wouldn’t have been half the General I was without your mother,” Inu no Taishō said.

Sesshomaru glanced at his father. Everything he thought he knew seemed to be so obscure now.

“When your mother finally came around to the idea, she cooked up something to tell you to push you over the edge. I told her that I’d take care of the rest,” his father said.

Sesshomaru sighed. It was a doozy. He remembered his mother’s words clearly. “You can hide weakness all you want, but weakness never dies.”

“I worked my channels to have the leadership team discretely spread the message around that your mother was planning a tournament to find a new successor to oversee the Western Lands. I didn’t inform your training brothers, to see how they’d react to the news. I wanted to know where they really stood with you.”

Sesshomaru breathed.

“They came around that evening to let me know of the rumors. I informed them of the plan and asked them to let you know first thing the next morning. I let them know where you’d most likely be in the morning, and they took it all from there,” his father said.

Sesshomaru couldn’t believe his ears.

“You came, took care of business and that was that,” his father said.

“But, I left,” Sesshomaru said, after a long pause. “It was for nothing.”

“That is still to be determined,” his father responded, touching his son on the shoulder.

Sesshomaru sighed.

“It is time for me to go,” Inu no Taishō said, as his son looked at him.

“Father,” Sesshomaru said, looking at him.

Inu no Taishō touched Sesshomaru’s shoulder and smiled. “Let go of your guilt,” he said. “There are extraordinary beings who care about you out there.”

Sesshomaru had no words.

“And know that I am proud of you,” he said, as he turned away.

Sesshomaru watched as he walked away in the distance. Before he was out of sight, he stopped.

“My heart,” his father said, looking back.

“What?” Sesshomaru asked, confused.

“Your mother,” he said. “Your mother is my heart… Broken as it may be, she is my heart.”

Sesshomaru looked at him as he remembered the question he asked about his mother. His mother was his father’s heart? His broken heart?

“If you are fortunate enough to find love someday, may your heart be your home,” he said, as he walked into the distance.

Sesshomaru watched as his father faded into the darkness as he reflected on his words. Clearly, he was speaking about his mother and Izayoi, but he had no idea what he meant.

Sesshomaru watched as the setting changed. With his father gone, he expected to return back to the cave of glow worms. Instead, he had arrived elsewhere. He was at the entrance of Far Grounds in front of the large paw prints engraved on a large stone.

Sesshomaru sighed. He was sure that his father forced him to return back to the Western Lands to reflect on the big decision he had to make. He sighed as he looked at the paw prints.

“They’re huge, aren’t they?” Sesshomaru heard a familiar voice say next to him.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as she trembled. He was actually afraid to turn around.

Sesshomaru felt a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes. He was dreaming.

“Turn around.”

Sesshomaru slowly turned around. It was him. It was Koji, standing there smiling.

“Koji?” Sesshomaru asked, his eyes wide.

“Sesshy,” he smiled.

Sesshomaru didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when Koji said his name. He just threw his arms around his friend and hugged him tight.


	17. A Touch of the Present

“Rin, Jaken, come here,” Inuyasha instructed them, not taking his eyes off of the four large dog demons, who continued to talk amongst themselves.

Rin helped Jaken as they ran towards Inuyasha.

“Get behind me out of sight,” Inuyasha said.

Rin nodded and helped Jaken move to follow his orders.

“Quit your yammering and tell us what you want!” Inuyasha shouted at the group, gripping Tessaiga.

The dog demons closed their mouths as he spoke.

“You must be Inuyasha,” the large brown dog demon with pointy ears said.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. “Who wants to know?” he asked.

“Obviously, we do,” the short gray haired dog demon rolled his eyes.

“Are you?” the beige dog demon with brown patches asked.

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, who gently shrugged. Neither of them were sure of what to say.

“It’s a simple question. Are you Inuyasha or aren’t you?” the short gray haired dog demon huffed.

“What’s it to you?” Inuyasha snapped at him.

“Well, if he is, he certainly doesn’t have Sesshomaru’s personality. That’s for sure,” the beige dog demon with brown patches said.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at the sound of Sesshomaru’s name. “Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha asked, preparing his sword.

The group looked at each other. There was no doubt he was Inuyasha.

“Have you seen Sesshomaru?” the large dog demon with pointy ears asked.

“We tracked him here,” the beige dog demon with brown patches said.

“What do you want with him?” Inuyasha asked.

“It’s none of your business!” the short gray haired dog demon shouted at him. “Just tell us where he is!”

“I’m not telling you anything!” Inuyasha shouted.

“I have no problem making you tell us!” the short gray haired dog demon snarled, walking towards him.

“I’d love to see that!” Inuyasha challenged the demon, stepping forward. “I can take you on, no problem.”

The dog demon barked in anger.

“I told you Lord Sesshomaru was here, Master Jaken,” Rin whispered to Jaken, as he shuttered.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened as the group of dog demons’ eyes got wide at Rin’s comment. Although she was whispering, they could hear her every word she uttered.

Isao glared at Inuyasha before walking past him. When he passed him, he gently kicked his back paw back, hitting Inuyasha.

Rin gasped and gripped Jaken.

“Inuyasha!” Miroku shouted, as Inuyasha flew against a tree and slid to the ground.

“Isao!” the other dog demons shouted at him.

Rin’s eyes widened as the dog demon called Isao walked over to her.

“Where is Sesshomaru?” he asked, looking down at her.

“Rin, don’t tell him anything!” Inuyasha shouted.

Rin clutched Jaken, as the dog demon’s snout moved close to her face.

“Stop, you fool!” the black curly-haired dog demon scolded Isao, as he transformed into his humanoid form. “Do you really think she’s going to answer you acting like that?” he asked, walking in front of him.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Riichi,” Isao responded, as the other dog demons transformed into their humanoid forms as well and walked around him to stand by Riichi.

Isao huffed and reluctantly transformed into his humanoid form too.

“Leave her alone!” Inuyasha shouted, standing to his feet. “She doesn’t know anything!”

“Go away! Leave us alone!” Jaken shouted, shielding himself and Rin with the Staff of Two Heads.

“Relax. We do not wish to harm you,” Riichi said, in a calm voice. “We’re only looking to find Sesshomaru. Do you know where he is?”

Rin looked into the faces of the four demons looking at her. They each reminded her a bit of Lord Sesshomaru. They didn’t look like him, but they were all fairly tall and were dressed in similar-looking amour.

“You’re Lord Sesshomaru’s training brothers,” Rin said, still standing behind Jaken.

The group looked at each other shocked.

“Yes! You know about us?” the dog demon who transformed into a being with dirty blond hair asked, in excitement.

“Huh? What?” Jaken asked, confused, as he looked at Rin.

“I remembered your names… Isao and Riichi and…

“I’m Eito,” the dog demon with dirty blond hair smiled.

“And I’m Daichi,” the dog demon with brown hair said.

“Mmhmm,” Rin said. “Lord Sesshomaru told me about you.”

The group smiled at each other.

“Lord Sesshomaru told you what?” Jaken asked Rin.

“So, he’s here!” Eito exclaimed.

“Rin, what’s going on?” Miroku asked, running over with Inuyasha.

“These are Lord Sesshomaru’s training brothers,” Rin said. “They’re looking for him.”

“Training brothers?” Inuyasha asked.

The group looked at each other, surprised by Inuyasha’s comment.

“You should be ashamed of how ignorant you are,” Isao huffed.

“Shut up!” Inuyasha snapped at him.

“You shut up!” Isao growled back.

“Where is Sesshomaru?” Riichi asked Rin.

“He was here, but I don’t know where he went,” Rin responded. “Lord Sesshomaru arrived really upset about something. I showed him the cave of glow worms to cheer him up, but then he disappeared.”

“Disappeared?”

“Cave of glow worms?”

“Mmhmm,” Rin said. “I ran out to tell Master Jaken that Lord Sesshomaru was in there, but when I came back he was gone.”

“Where is this cave of glow worms?” Daichi asked.

“It’s over there,” Rin said, pointing to the large cave mouth behind the group.

“Come on, let’s check,” Daichi said, running over with Eito and Isao. Riichi stayed with Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin and Jaken.

“What’s going on?” Inuyasha asked Riichi.

“It’s none of your business!” Isao shouted back to him, before entering the cave.

Inuyasha growled.

“Don’t mind Isao,” Riichi apologized. “He’s… high strung.”

“We can see that,” Miroku said, watching the dog demons run into the cave.

As they waited, Riichi couldn’t help but look at Inuyasha.

“Why do you keep looking at me?” Inuyasha asked, agitated.

“You just… you look just like the General,” Riichi said. “It’s uncanny.”

Inuyasha breathed and looked away.

“He’s not there,” Daichi said, as he left the cave with the others.

“Where could he have gone?” Riichi asked.

“Did Sesshomaru mention anything about going somewhere?” Isao asked Rin.

“Did he mention anything that could be a clue to where he might have gone?” Daichi asked her.

Rin looked down as she thought. “He said that he was responsible for someone’s death –

The group of dog demons looked at each other with wide eyes. “Koji’s.”

“Yes, that was it,” Rin said, as Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. “He was really upset because his father didn’t tell him and –

“Uh,” Riichi shook his head. “I wish we could have explained everything,” he huffed.

“Damn, Izo,” Isao closed his eyes and shook his head as well.

“Go on,” Daichi said, looking at Rin.

“Well, Lord Sesshomaru was really upset about his friend’s death,” Rin continued. “With his mother’s Meidō Stone he –

“The Meidō Stone!” Riichi shouted.

“Lady Inukimi!” Eito exclaimed.

“She wouldn’t give it to him… would she?”

“No! She would never let him have that!”

Miroku pulled Rin away as the group of dog demons got excited and started talking amongst themselves.

“Two of us will go, and two of us will stay here,” one said.

“Why stay here?” another asked.

“What if he comes back here?”

“But…”

“He could come back here! If Lady Inukimi refuses –

“Good point!”

“Who will go?”

“I’ll go.”

“Me too. I can’t bear to look at his face any longer,” Isao said, looking back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Bastard.”

“Fine. Just hurry back!”

After a few moments of muttering, Riichi and Isao transformed into their true forms and bolted into the sky. Daichi and Eito stayed behind in their humanoid forms and turned to the rest of the group.

“Where are they going?” Miroku asked.

“If what you say is correct, Sesshomaru probably left to see his mother about her Meidō Stone,” Daichi said. “She is the only one we know who has one.”

“But, Lord Sesshomaru already has a Meidō Stone. His mother gave him hers,” Rin said.

Eito and Daichi looked at each other with wide eyes before looking into the sky.

“He has it?! What are we going to do?!” Eito shouted. “That’s why he disappeared! We should have known!”

“Uh… They’re too far away to call back, but I can try,” Daichi said.

“Forget them! He’s already in the Meidō! What are we going to do?!” Eito panicked.

“The Meidō?” Inuyasha asked.

“Let me think… let me think,” Daichi paced back and forth.

“Ugh! This is not good… this is not good at all!” Eito said. “Why could he just stay and listen to everything we had to say?”

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, while Jaken looked at Rin.

“What’s wrong?” Rin asked the dog demons, confused and alarmed by their panic.

“We need to reach Sesshomaru,” Daichi said, as calmly as he could.

“If we don’t reach Sesshomaru in the Meidō soon –

 “He’s going to thrust himself into the Underworld!” Eito shouted. “…If he hasn’t done so already?”

“Huh?” Rin asked.

Jaken gasped.

“What?! Sesshomaru’s stupid, but he’s not stupid enough to thrust himself into the Underworld,” Inuyasha said.

“He may be distraught enough,” Daichi responded.

Jaken gasped.

“Distraught? Sesshomaru doesn’t seem like one who would get distraught,” Miroku said.

The way Daichi and Eito looked at each other made Inuyasha concerned. “What’s going on?!”

Daichi and Eito glanced at Inuyasha before looking at one another. They seemed to be contemplating whether or not to share.

“Lord Sesshomaru used the Meidō Stone to visit his father,” Rin said.

“General Inu no Taishō? …But, he’s dead,” Eito said, looking at her confused.

“Yes, but he can possibly see him using the Meidō Stone,” Rin said.

“What?” Eito asked.

“That can’t be so,” Daichi said.

“My friend Kohaku told me all about the Meidō Stone from when he and Lord Sesshomaru were sucked through its portal,” Rin said.

“Sesshomaru was sucked through the Meidō?” Eito asked. “That’s impossible. The Meidō is a place where beings go to die. The living can’t return.”

“You are mistaken. The living can return,” Jaken said. “The remarkable Lord Sesshomaru did,” he said proudly.

“Mmhmm,” Rin nodded. “I did too… but I don’t really remember anything though,” she said.

Daichi and Eito were stunned. “No. It’s impossible.”

“Inuyasha has been in the Meidō as well… multiple times,” Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha. “Apparently, Sesshomaru as well.”

Eito looked at Inuyasha. “Huh?”

“The Meidō is… complex. There are many facets and layers to it,” Inuyasha said.

“My friend Kohaku told me that there are many souls of the dead somewhere in the Meidō. Thinking about that, I thought that maybe Lord Sesshomaru might be able to see his father’s soul to find out what really happened with his friend,” Rin said.

Daichi looked at her, unsure of what to think.

“If Sesshomaru sought to go into the Meidō, it wasn’t to die. I can tell you that,” Inuyasha said.

“Right! Lord Sesshomaru would never leave me like that!” Jaken exclaimed.

The group looked at Jaken cross-eyed.

“You he might leave, but I doubt he’d ever leave Rin like that,” Miroku said.

Jaken huffed.

Daichi and Eito looked down at Rin, processing the monk’s words. What was so important to Sesshomaru about this little human pup?

“He’ll be back,” Inuyasha said.

Rin nodded. “Mmhmm. Lord Sesshomaru always comes back. We just have to wait.”

Daichi and Eito glanced at Rin again. Who was this girl to Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha looked at the dog demons’ melancholy faces. He wondered who they really were and why they cared so much about Sesshomaru.

“If what you’ve said is true, we’ll wait,” Daichi said. “I only thought the Meidō Stone could help resurrect the souls of deceased beings and could enable living beings to cast themselves into the Underworld.”

“Me too,” Eito said, looking into the sky.

“It’s fine, Eito. They’ll be back soon enough,” Daichi said. “I’m sure Lady Inukimi knows all about the stone and how to reach Sesshomaru.”

“Lady Inukimi?” Miroku asked.

“She’s Sesshomaru’s mother,” Daichi said.

Inuyasha was silent. There were so many things he didn’t know about Sesshomaru.

“She lives around here?” Miroku asked.

Eito nodded. “So to speak, yes.”

 “So, how do you know Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha asked, starting a conversation with the two dog demons. “What’s going on?”

***

Koji and Sesshomaru held each other for a long time before Sesshomaru pulled away. Although Koji was beaming from ear to ear, Sesshomaru was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. Should he apologize? Should he thank him? Should he say that he missed him? Sesshomaru didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have the words.

“You don’t have to say anything, Sesshy,” Koji said, answering Sesshomaru’s internal questions.

Sesshomaru breathed and looked into Koji’s eyes. Looking into his eyes, amidst the surroundings of the Meidō, all Sesshomaru wanted to do was scold him. He shouldn’t have been dead. If he had just stayed back and had not interfered, Koji would have been alive right then.

“There’s no guarantee that that’s true, Sesshy,” Koji sighed.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he looked at his friend. Could he read his mind?

“No, I can’t read your mind,” Koji answered Sesshomaru’s unspoken question. “I just know you. I know how you think.”

Sesshomaru breathed.

“I understood what you meant that night. I knew that you weren’t implying that you were better than anyone else in your talk about weaknesses and power. I heard what you were asking, but the others didn’t,” Koji said, looking at him. “They would have too… because they know you just as much as I do, but they were... distressed by what I had told everyone regarding me and Azami. I realized they weren’t listening to you when they reacted the way they did, and I needed to tell you that.”

Sesshomaru looked away. “You shouldn’t have gone after me,” he said, after a long pause.

“Sesshy, I know you blame yourself –

“You have a son,” Sesshomaru interrupted.

Koji nodded. “Akihiko,” he said, with a smile. “I know.”

Sesshomaru looked at Koji. He was surprised that he even knew about Akihiko. Koji could tell.

“I look over him,” he said. “I can see him in here.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“I’ve watched over him since he was born. Him, my mother and father, Izo, our group… you,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru huffed.

“Yes, you, Sesshy,” Koji said. “Why would I not?”

“Why would you?” Sesshomaru growled, turning towards him. He was aggravated. He had had enough with the “everything is all good” and the “let bygones be bygones” charade. “You gave up everything for me, Koji!”

“Sesshy, listen to me –

“Why did you go after me?” he asked. “If you had just stayed back you would be alive today. You would be alive with your son,” Sesshomaru growled.

“Sesshy, I told you. There’s no guarantee that that’s true,” Koji responded.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sesshomaru huffed, looking away.

“What do you want me to say?” Koji asked, shrugging. “That I regret going after you that night? That I regret saving your life? That I regret dying for my best friend? That I regret not  being there for Izo and my pup?”

Sesshomaru looked at him. He could tell that Koji was just as aggravated as he was.

“Look, Sesshy, my life was what it was for me,” Koji said. “If you were to ask me for a list of regrets to give you, I don’t have one.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. He couldn’t believe him. “Don’t tell me that you have no regrets.”

“I don’t,” Koji answered.

Sesshomaru huffed. “You’re lying to yourself.”

“Sure, I would have loved for situations to have played out differently, but for what life has dealt me, I regret nothing.”

“Don’t be foolish,” Sesshomaru snapped at him. “Azami isn’t a regret?” Sesshomaru asked, looking into Koji’s eyes, challenging his statement.

“…Not even her,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru shook his head. His late friend was delusional.

“I wouldn’t have Akihiko if it wasn’t for her… neither would Izo, my parents, Izo’s family, Saicho, Hiroto, Kenjiro or our brothers.”

Sesshomaru looked away. As much as he wanted to disagree, Koji had a point.

“When you asked me why I enlisted on our first day at Far Grounds, do you remember what I told you?” Koji asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru breathed. He remembered. “I really want to save someone. That would be so awesome.”

“You know,” Koji said. “I told you that I joined because I wanted to save someone. And, Sesshy, it was an honor for me to be able to save my best friend,” Koji added.

Sesshomaru could feel anger surge through his body at Koji’s comment. It was a foolish statement. “How did it feel looking down to see that the being you sacrificed your life for didn’t even know you were dead… that he didn’t even care to check up on you after not seeing you anywhere for decades?”

“Sesshy –

“How did it feel, Koji, knowing that the being you saved abandoned everything and everyone?” Sesshomaru continued. He could hear his voice cracking and feel himself getting upset again.

“Listen to me –

“The general you hoped I’d become after you saved me never came to be and –

“Shut up!” Koji shouted.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, surprised by Koji’s outburst and comment.

“Just shut up,” Koji said, in a calmer tone.

Sesshomaru breathed, as tears fell down his face.

“Did it hurt looking down to see that you had abandoned everyone and went your own way? Yes, it did. It saddened me that you didn’t know the truth… that you felt that we had all betrayed you,” Koji said. “Did it hurt looking down to see you training your heart and soul out to prove to everyone that you were adequate? Yes, it did.”

Sesshomaru scrunched his face as he listened, trying to prevent himself from really crying.

“I didn’t save you because of who you are meant to be, Sesshy. I saved you because of who you are to me… who you’ve always been to me,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru was silent.

“Do you really think that I was thinking that I was trying to save a future general when I tried to help you that night? I went out there trying to save my friend. I didn’t think twice about it.”

Sesshomaru looked away, as more tears fell down his face.

“Even now, I would do it all over again,” Koji added. “I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to accept that beings love you for you and not for what you think you’re supposed to be, Sesshy.”

Sesshomaru cried, looking down, letting his bangs fall over his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said, in a low voice.

Koji walked over and put a hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. “Don’t apologize. If the situation were reversed, you’d do the same thing for me,” he said.

Sesshomaru held his breath at Koji’s comment. If the tables were turned, he didn’t know if he’s do the same thing.

“Don’t even bother asking yourself if you would, Sesshy,” Koji interrupted his thoughts. “I know you well enough to know that you don’t hesitate when it comes to protecting those you care about,” he said.

Sesshomaru wiped her tears away with his sleeve. Koji hadn’t convinced him.

“I’ve seen you with Inuyasha when he was younger… that imp fellow of yours called Jaken… and that little human girl, Rin,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, surprised by Koji’s statement.

“I told you I’ve been looking over you,” Koji smiled.

***

Time flew by as Daichi and Eito spoke to Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin and Jaken about their relationship with Sesshomaru. They spoke about their times at Far Grounds training together, and even touched on why Sesshomaru was extremely upset.

“That’s awful,” Miroku said. “I can’t even imagine how he feels.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah,” he said solemnly, looking out into the distance.

“He was really upset,” Rin said.

“I should have been there!” Jaken wailed.

“No, you shouldn’t have. All you would have done was annoy him,” Miroku spat at Jaken.

“Hmph,” Jaken said, crossing his arms.

“So, this is where Sesshomaru’s been all these years,” Daichi said, looking around.

“Lord Sesshomaru wasn’t here. He was searching the lands for the precious Tessaiga that was left to his worthless half-breed brother,” Jaken said.

Inuyasha slammed his fist down hard on Jaken’s head. “Shut up.”

“Eww ohh,” Jaken moaned, as he rubbed the lump forming on his head.

“So, the Great General left it to you,” Daichi said.

Inuyasha didn’t respond. He just looked out into the distance.

“Very cool,” Eito said. “I’m sure Sessh was upset.”

“That’s an understatement,” Miroku said.

“But he has nothing to complain about. We heard all about his new sword,” Daichi said.

“Yes, the supreme  Bakusaiga,” Jaken smiled. “My master is undefeatable with such a weapon in his possession.

“Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t need a weapon to be undefeatable, Master Jaken,” Rin said.

Daichi and Eito looked at each other.

“So, who are you all to Sesshomaru?” Daichi asked. “You are his brother,” he said pointing to Inuyasha. “And you are his brother’s friend,” he said pointing to Miroku. “And you are?” he asked, pointing at Jaken.

“Why, I am Lord Sesshomaru’s most loyal and faithful servant Jaken… and Chief Minister to his newly established empire,” Jaken said, proudly.

Daichi and Eito looked at each other.

“Chief Minister to his empire?” Eito asked.

“What are you talking about?” Daichi asked.

“Lord Sesshomaru wishes to establish his own empire,” Jaken said. “It may take decades to amass the funds and resources to do so, but he’ll do it.”

“Sesshomaru already has an empire,” Eito said. “He’s slated to be General and Overseer of the Western Lands.”

“Huh?” Jaken asked.

“As Sesshomaru’s most ‘loyal and faithful servant,’ you did not know that?” Daichi asked.

“Well, I –

“We always knew that Sesshomaru was Lord of the Western Lands, but we didn’t know he was all that,” Miroku said.

“Yes,” Eito said. “We’ve been waiting on him for centuries to fulfill his role, but… I don’t know… he’s spent centuries… running from everybody.”

“Running?” Rin asked.

“Sesshomaru isn’t one to run from anything,” Inuyasha said.

“Well, he’s running from this,” Daichi said.

Inuyasha breathed. What he was hearing didn’t make sense to him.

***

“So, you know the truth,” Koji said, sitting on the stoop of the engraved paw prints.

Sesshomaru looked at him before sitting down next to him.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” Koji added. “It’s a lot to take in.”

Sesshomaru swiped his bangs up from his forehead with a sigh.

“What’s next for you?” Koji asked. “…Now that you know the truth about everything.”

Sesshomaru glanced at him before looking out into the distance. “I expect you’re going to lecture me about taking my rightful place as General,” he huffed.

Koji looked at him dumbfounded.

“Everyone wants me to come back and take my rightful place as General of the Western Lands,” Sesshomaru said, with a pause. “But…

Koji nodded. “I understand.”

“How could you understand?” Sesshomaru asked, with a huff.

“Right now, you feel obligated to assume the role because of what many have gone through to get you here, but you don’t know if being General is what you really want to do,” Koji answered.

Sesshomaru looked down. “It is what is expected of me. It is what everyone has made sacrifices for me to do… you, my mother, my father, my apparent uncle,” Sesshomaru agreed.

“Yes, Sesshy, but you have a choice in this too,” Koji said.

“How can you say that?” Sesshomaru asked. “What choice do I have? It’s not about me,” Sesshomaru said.

“This has everything to do with you, Sesshy,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru huffed.

“What’s on your mind?” Koji asked directly, looking at him. “We could always talk freely.”

Sesshomaru sighed and stood to his feet. “I’m not my father.”

“No one is expecting you to be, Sesshy,” Koji looked up at him.

“Being General is more than having exceptional combat skills and knowledge. My father had a vision… a goal as General. He knew the ins and outs of this land, and made decisions to promote a prosperous future,” Sesshomaru began. “I… I don’t have anything. I have no vision… no goal. I don’t even have an interest in this land,” Sesshomaru admitted.

Koji listened.

“What kind of General would I be?” Sesshomaru added.

Koji nodded. “That’s fair,” Koji said. “But, what do you want, Sesshy?”

“What do you mean, ‘what do I want?’” Sesshomaru asked.

“It’s not a trick question,” Koji said. “If you were to know our lands well enough to have a vision for its future, would you want to assume the role of General?”

“I don’t know,” Sesshomaru said, looking down, after a long pause. “I don’t know how to uphold my father’s legacy,” he added.

“Sesshy, you don’t need to. As General, you’re your own general. It is up to you to make your own vision, set your own goals and make your own legacy. It’s not about your father,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru ran his claws through his hair as he thought. He reflected on his father’s words. “I respected General Seijiro, but his ways were not mine. I saw the vision of the Lands I would oversee, and forming alliances with human villages and demons with lesser powers were pieces needed to achieve my goal.”

“That’s what you need to figure out,” Koji said, standing to his feet.

Sesshomaru glanced at him.

“You accomplish anything you put your mind to, Sesshy. There’s no question about that. If you want to be General and Overseer of our Lands, you will make it happen. It’s just a matter of whether you want to do it or not,” Koji said. “But, just know that you have a choice in this. You aren’t obligated to do anything and no one will hold it against you.”

Sesshomaru huffed and glared at Koji.

“Maybe Izo will,” Koji smiled. “But, no one else will hold it against you,” Koji pat his shoulder.

Sesshomaru sighed.

“Take the time to learn if this is something you may want to pursue… for you… not your father, not for Tomoshiro, not for our brothers, certainly not for me… but, for you,” Koji said. “It will be more honorable to turn down the position after doing your due diligence to know what you’re letting go and why.”

Sesshomaru glanced at Koji before looking out into the distance. It was good advice.

***

The conversation died down as night fell. Jaken leaned against a tree trunk next to Rin, analyzing the betrayal he felt from Lord Sesshomaru not telling him about his role in the Western Lands, while Rin did her best to calm him down. Daichi conversed with Miroku about the powers of monks. With a grumbling stomach, Eito excused himself to hunt game in the woods.  Inuyasha sat on a branch in a tree above, thinking about his brother and what could possibly be going on with him.

Eito emerged from the trees in his true form.

“Did you find anything?” Daichi asked.

Eito’s stomach growled. “No,” he sighed. “I’m so hungry.”

Everyone looked at each other.

“Relax, he won’t eat you,” Daichi reassured the group. “We don’t eat humans.”

A sigh of relief swept through the group.

“Isao and Riichi should be back soon. We’ll eat later,” Daichi said.

Eito huffed. “But I’m starving now.”

“Eito –

“My betrothed, Sango, should have already made dinner by now… some rice, dumplings and sweet buns maybe. I can bring some back,” Miroku said.

“Lady Kaede should have dinner prepared by now too,” Rin said. “I can bring something back as well.”

Eito’s eyes widened with a smile.

“We appreciate that,” Daichi said, “but it will do nothing for him.”

“What do you mean?” Miroku asked.

“We’re 40-foot demons, weighing close to several tons. Human portions do nothing for us,” Daichi said.

“But it’s something,” Eito said.

“Eito, stop,” Daichi said. “Eating their food is like eating a crumb. Will a crumb hold you over?”

Eito sighed. “Okay.”

As darkness rose, a strong smell of meat roasting on a fire wafted through the trees. Eito’s eyes widened as he lay on the ground in his true form.

“Eito,” Daichi said, standing up, smelling the heavenly smell himself.

“I smell food,” Eito said, standing to his feet.

Inuyasha’s widened as he jumped down from the tree branch. This wasn’t good.

“Eito, control yourself. You won’t be able to eat that food. It’s not enough,” Daichi said, as everyone began to stand to their feet.

“But… it’s something,” Eito said, before charging through the trees towards the smell of food cooking in the village.

“Ugh… Eito,” Daichi moaned, before transforming into his true form and charging through the trees after him.

“Miroku, take care of them!” Inuyasha shouted. “I’ll go after them,” he said, before sprinting after Eito and Daichi into the village.

“Come on, you two. Let’s go,” Miroku rounded up Jaken and Rin.

***

“So, you can see us from in here?” Sesshomaru asked, changing the subject.

“Mmhmm,” Koji nodded.

Sesshomaru watched as Koji held his arm out and the setting changed. They were now in a heavily wooded area. A large mass of muddy water with hallow bamboo sticks scattered all around and sticking up from the water was off to the side. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“What are we looking at?” Sesshomaru asked, seeing no one.

Just then he heard footsteps off in the distance.

“Akihiko! Akihiko!” he heard, voices call out. It was Izo and Naoki.

Sesshomaru looked to see Izo and Naoki appear into the setting from behind a tree.

“Where is he?” Izo asked Naoki, looking around frantically.

They were both in their humanoid forms scanning the area. Izo looked wrecked. A look of panic and concern was plastered on his face.

“I don’t know. I tracked his scent here, but I… I lost it,” Naoki said, sniffing the air. “It just ends here.”

Izo’s eyes widened as he looked at Naoki. “What do you mean ‘it just ends here?!’” he asked, with anger and frustration present in his voice.

“I don’t know, it just ends here,” Naoki said, looking around.

Naoki looked long and hard at the muddy water and then looked elsewhere.

“Well, try again!” Izo shouted. “He couldn’t have just disappeared!”

“You need to calm down, Izo,” Naoki said. “He’s around here somewhere.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Izo hissed, marching forward. “Your pup isn’t the one that’s missing!”

Sesshomaru watched as Naoki sighed and followed Izo out of sight.

Sesshomaru looked at Koji confused. “Aren’t we going to follow them?”

Koji kept his eyes on Izo with a look of sadness before shaking his head. “No,” he said.

Sesshomaru looked at Koji confused. “Why not? I thought –

Sesshomaru watched as Koji pointed to the muddy water. He watched as a hallow bamboo stick standing upright in the water wiggled a bit before shooting up into the air and off to the side. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as a muddy creature emerged out of the water with a gasp. It was Akihiko.

Sesshomaru looked at Koji shocked, as Akihiko climbed out of the muddy water and stood at the edge of the bank.

“He’s clever isn’t he,” Koji said. “He knows how to hide when he wants to.”

“He’s a lot like you,” Sesshomaru commented, after a long pause, still shocked by what he had just witnessed.

“I think he’s more like Izo,” Koji continued. “I would have never thought of that.”

“No. He’s a lot like you,” Sesshomaru repeated, remembering Koji’s bravery, creativity and skills during their times together. “He doesn’t look like you, but he… he’s a lot like you.”

Koji smiled. “He looks like my mother, I think.”

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before he nodded. Yes, he could see that. He was just glad that Akihiko didn’t look like Azami.

“He has your eyes though,” Sesshomaru added, looking at Akihiko look in the direction Izo and Naoki had walked. “…And your love for mud.”

“You think so?” Koji smiled.

Sesshomaru could see how happy the comment made his friend.

“He’s brave,” Sesshomaru said. “For someone with no combat training, he has a lot of skill. He’s better than his friends, who are training members.”

Koji smiled. “Akihiko desires to fight, but Izo forbids it,” he said. “He fears for his safety and… he doesn’t want him to know anything about you.”

Sesshomaru looked down. He understood and he didn’t blame him.

“What do you wish for Akihiko?” Sesshomaru asked.

Koji looked out into the distance. “His happiness.”

Sesshomaru watched as Akihiko turned and sat by the edge of the muddy body water, cross-legged. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

Koji sighed at his son. “You upset him, you know,” Koji said.

“I didn’t mean to upset him,” Sesshomaru said, as he watched his friend’s grief.

“It’s not your fault. I just wish… he must be so confused,” Koji said. “Everything he’s ever known to be true is about to be turned upside down.”

Sesshomaru looked at Akihiko. He knew the feeling all too well.

“Izo’s all Akihiko has ever known. He’s his father,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru huffed. “Your son should know who you are,” Sesshomaru responded. “Izo should have told him about you.”

“You don’t understand,” Koji sighed, shaking his head. “It was best that he didn’t.”

“You are Akihiko’s father, Koji, not Izo,” Sesshomaru said. “He deserves to know the truth.”

Koji shook his head. “You don’t understand, Sesshy.”

“What don’t I understand? Akihiko has a right to know who you are,” Sesshomaru said.

Koji huffed. “No,” he said, turning away.

Sesshomaru was surprised by his response. “You’re being ridiculous. Your son –

“To know me is to know what happened to me,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru looked at Koji. He was speechless.

“I would love for Akihiko to know me. I would have loved for Izo to be able to tell my son all about me, compare our similarities and differences, and tell him how much I loved him in life before I even knew him, still love him now and will always love him. That would mean everything to me… but I agreed with Izo’s decision,” Koji admitted. “It was the right decision. To tell Akihiko the truth was to tell him everything… everything,” Koji said, looked into Sesshomaru’s eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at Koji with a sadness he couldn’t hide.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Koji sighed, as Sesshomaru breathed and did his best to remove his expression. “I don’t want him to know what happened to me… how he got here,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru listened. He understood.

“It would have been better if he were able to keep believing that Izo was his father. He’s his father in every way that counts anyway,” Koji said, looking at his son. “But, now he’s going to have to find out everything,” Koji pouted.

Sesshomaru sighed. He didn’t want to ask, but he had to know. “What happened to Azami?”

Koji looked at him and shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment as he looked at his friend. “I doubt that Azami would willingly give up her son to Izo, of all beings,” Sesshomaru said.

“Well, she did… and I couldn’t be more grateful for that,” he responded.

“Koji,” Sesshomaru said, sternly, unsatisfied with Koji’s lack of disclosure.

“Sesshy, I don’t know. I don’t know what happened to Azami,” Koji said.

“How could you not know? My father just showed me scenes from the past. You can see everything in here,” Sesshomaru said, looking into Koji’s eyes.

“The dead are not without limits, Sesshy,” Koji began. “We can review and visit memories of our own pasts, and look upon those we have deep attachments to, but that’s about it.”

Sesshomaru looked to the side, bothered by his response.

“I did not see what happened to Azami. I was aware of her comings and goings as she was carrying Akihiko for those years, but after she gave birth, I lost my connection to her. I couldn’t see her anymore,” Koji said. “All I saw was your mother give Akihiko to my mother a few days after he was born. She told her to take him home from the castle as Azami no longer wished to be his parent,” Koji said.

“No longer wished to be his parent?” Sesshomaru questioned. He was confused.

“I don’t know, Sesshy. It was odd to me too. All I saw was my mother bringing Akihiko home and offering him to Izo.”

“What do you mean?” Sesshomaru asked, even more confused.

“My mother said that she and my father were only suitable to be grandparents and that they would be honored if Izo were to accept being Akihiko’s father in my absence… as it would be something I would want.”

“Was it?” Sesshomaru asked.

Koji looked at Sesshomaru. “You’ve never been one to ask stupid questions, Sesshy,” Koji smirked. “Of course, it was. I couldn’t have asked for a better parent for Akihiko than Izo,” he said.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Akihiko still sitting by the side of the muddy water. He wondered what “arrangement” his mother made with Azami to make her agree to give up all parental rights of her pup. There was only one arrangement he knew that would accomplish that goal. Death. He was convinced that his mother killed her. He was sure of it.

Sesshomaru breathed. “You haven’t seen her?” he asked.

“Seen who?” Koji asked, looking at Akihiko.

“Azami,” Sesshomaru responded. “You haven’t seen her in here?”

Koji looked at Sesshomaru confused.

“Here?” Koji asked, confused. “Azami isn’t here,” he responded.

“What do you mean?” Sesshomaru asked. “How could she not be here? Azami is dead.”

Koji looked at Sesshomaru. “Azami is not among the dead, Sesshy,” Koji responded. “I can assure you… She is still among the living.”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. “Azami would not willingly give up her pup, Koji,” Sesshomaru responded. “My mother had to have coerced her somehow.”

Sesshomaru remembered the scene his father showed him in the crypt with Koji where his mother said that she would make an arrangement regarding Akihiko that everyone could agree upon. He had immediately jumped to the conclusion that his mother had murdered her, thinking that she was a heartless and ruthless being, but after speaking with his father, he was now not so sure what his mother was really capable of or who she really was. He didn’t know what to think.

“Where is Azami in the land of the living?” Sesshomaru asked, with wide eyes.

“I don’t know,” Koji answered. “All I know is that I haven’t seen her and she hasn’t been around Akihiko or anyone I have a connection to see since his birth,” Koji added.

Sesshomaru shook his head. “That makes no sense. My mother must have killed her,” Sesshomaru thought aloud.

“I doubt it,” Koji said, surprised by Sesshomaru’s comment. “Your mother saved Azami,” he said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “Saved her? From what?” he asked, unable to cover his surprise. “If it was while she was with child, I can understand that, but –

“Not from what… from who,” Koji corrected him, turning away.

Sesshomaru’s mind ran wild with possibilities. Anyone would have wanted to harm Azami, but who would have the nerve to do it? Isao?

“My mother,” Koji continued, bowing his head.

“Your mother?” Sesshomaru asked, shocked.

Koji sighed. “My mother tried to smother Azami after she gave birth to Akihiko.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it. “Your mother?”

Koji nodded. “Yeah.”

“Show me,” Sesshomaru demanded, still in disbelief.

“I can only show you my own memories, not those of another,” Koji said. “And, I can only show you my memories from when I was living,” Koji added, before Sesshomaru could challenge his statement.

Sesshomaru sighed. There were a lot of things that he did not know about the Meidō.

“I was watching over Akihiko. He was only a day old. He was so small and had these really big paws,” he laughed.

Sesshomaru looked away. He had many regrets.

“He was sleeping in a basket off to the side. Azami was sleeping on a futon. My mother crept into the room and looked at Akihiko,” he said with a pause. “I thought she was going to turn around and leave, but she looked long and hard at Azami. The next thing I knew… she had picked up a pillow from off to the side and was walking over to her.”

Sesshomaru saw the horror in Koji’s face.

“I tried to stop her, but I had no power. My arm went right through her. I had to stand there and watch as she walked over, holding that pillow close to her face,” Koji said. “But, before my mother could press the pillow down on her face, your mother came in.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“Your mother snatched the pillow from my mother and told her that what she was doing wasn’t the way. She said that she needed to trust her to make things right,” Koji continued.

Sesshomaru listened. He was surprised.

“My mother started crying and put down the pillow,” Koji said. “Your mother wouldn’t let my mother kill Azami,” Koji said, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was quick to assume that maybe his mother wanted to kill Azami herself, but he thought twice. Listening to his father, he really didn’t know his mother the way he thought he did.

“It doesn’t matter,” Koji said, looking at Sesshomaru. “All that matters is that Izo has Akihiko and that Azami is far away from him. Who knows what he’d be like if she was in his life?”

Sesshomaru breathed. He was right. It didn’t matter. He himself was grateful that Azami wasn’t around to influence Koji’s son. He knew first-hand that she was demented.

Koji turned away from Sesshomaru and looked at his distraught son. “I wish I could be there for him,” he said, with a sigh.

“You are,” Sesshomaru said.

“Being here watching him isn’t the same as being there for him,” Koji said. “In a matter of time, his world is going to come crashing down on his head. He’s going to hate Izo. He’s going to think he betrayed him. He’s going to… I don’t know.”

“…Feel lost… numb,” Sesshomaru said.

Koji looked at Sesshomaru.

“I know the feeling,” he admitted to Koji.

Koji put his hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Sesshomaru breathed, walked over to Akihiko and looked down at him.

“My father showed me everything that happened… why it happened,” Sesshomaru said. “It helped,” he added, after a long pause.

Koji looked at Sesshomaru, then at Akihiko. “I can’t do that,” Koji said, after a long pause. “He doesn’t know me… I would only scare him. And even if he did know me, and I was able to show him what I could to put him at ease... there’s nothing to show him,” Koji said.

“What do you mean?” Sesshomaru asked, confused.

“Your father was probably able to show you the truth about everything through his own memories. I can only show Akihiko my memories. All of my memories are before his time and are superfluous to him,” Koji said. “There is nothing I can show him to justify the story Izo made into his life.”

Sesshomaru nodded as Koji shook his head.

“I can’t do anything, but watch how this call plays out,” Koji sighed.

“If you were able to speak to him, what would you say?” Sesshomaru asked, after a long pause.

“I don’t even know,” Koji admitted.

“Well, what would you want him to know?” he asked.

Koji looked at Akihiko and sighed. “I’d want him to know that… he was loved from the very beginning… by both me and Izo… that Izo concocted this story to shield him from the truth of what really happened to me,” Koji began. “I’d want him to know that Izo, although not by blood, is his father in every way… and would be even if I were alive to be there for him too.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Then, let me tell him,” he said after another long pause.

Koji looked at Sesshomaru. “What?”

“Let me tell him,” Sesshomaru repeated.

“Don’t be silly.”

Sesshomaru looked at him. “Give me the words, and I’ll tell him,” Sesshomaru said.

Koji froze. For the first time, Sesshomaru saw sheer fear cover his face.

“Koji?”

“Uh..umm.”

Sesshomaru looked at Koji without a word. He watched as he breathed and closed his eyes as he thought. Sesshomaru couldn’t believe how distressed his was.

After a final deep breath, Koji nodded and looked back at Sesshomaru. “Okay.”

Sesshomaru nodded.

Koji glanced at his son, who still had his head in his hands, before looking at Sesshomaru. “Once you touch my hand, you’ll be visible to those in the land of the living. You will still be able to see me and hear me, but no one from the land of the living will. If you talk to me, they will hear you,” Koji said. “As long as you are touching a piece of me, we are connected.”

Sesshomaru was taken aback. He didn’t expect to tell Akihiko right then and there, but it didn’t matter. It would probably be better if he could sense Koji right there with him.

“What does that mean?” Sesshomaru asked, trying to understand his instructions.

“In other words, you will have access to return back into the Meidō realm with me as long as you are touching a piece of me. If you let go of me, you’ll instantaneously exit the Meidō and remain in the location you are presently in in the land of the living. You will not be able to see or hear me anymore until you re-enter the Meidō and request to see me,” Koji continued. “If I let go of you, you will return with me back into the Meidō realm. Upon re-entry, you’ll be able to exit the Meidō realm through a portal you create in the location of your choosing.”

“Will he be able to see you?” Sesshomaru asked.

Koji looked at Akihiko. “I doubt it,” he said.

“What does that mean?”

“If anyone touches you while you’re connected to me, they might be able to see me,” he said.

“Might?”

“The living won’t usually see the dead,” Koji said.

“Won’t or can’t?” Sesshomaru asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Koji said. “He won’t see me,” he said, looking away. “Just don’t touch him.”

Sesshomaru looked at him and breathed. “Okay,” he said, extending his hand.

Koji breathed and grasped Sesshomaru’s hand. “I guess we’re doing this.”

***

“Aw, this is bad,” Inuyasha said, aloud, as he heard shouts and screaming from village area just ahead.

When Inuyasha emerged from the trees and ran into the village area, he dodged in and out of frightened villagers running for their lives. Near the center of the village, he saw Eito sniffing a bonfire that had a large pig carcass roasting on top of it. Daichi had just approached him when Inuyasha arrived.

“Hey!” Inuyasha shouted, running towards them.

“I’m sorry. It just smelled so good,” Eito said.

“You idiot,” Daichi hissed. “You’ve scared all these humans. For what? A crumb of burnt meat.”

“I’m sorry,” Eito repeated.

“Let’s just go back,” Inuyasha said.

Eito nodded and sighed. As he, Daichi and Inuyasha turned to leave, shouts came from behind them.

“What are you doing?! Stop!”

It was Lady Kaede standing in the doorway of her hut.

Inuyasha watched as she was pushed to the side and two village men charged inside. “Hey! he shouted, running over to her hut.

“Inuyasha! What’s happening?” Miroku asked, as he caught up to him with Rin and Jaken trailing behind.

Seconds later, the two men dragged the unconscious boy, Okahito and his wailing father out of her hut.

Inuyasha stopped short, shocked at what he was witnessing.

“Okahito!” Rin shouted, as she saw him being dragged out of Lady Kaede’s hut.

“Here! He’s here!” one of the men dragging Okahito out shouted. “They’re both here! They’re who you want!”

“Take them and spare us!” the other villager shouted at Eito and Daichi.

Inuyasha watched as the villagers threw Okahito and his father down the stairs of Lady Kaede’s hut.  Okahito fell face forward onto the ground while his father rolled down the stairs bellowing.

Rin gasped. “Okahito!”

“What are you doing?!” Inuyasha shouted, running over to them.

“Stay back, Rin!” Miroku said, before running to help Inuyasha.

Rin huffed and stood still.

“Take them!” one of the men shouted at Eito and Daicho, as he tried to drag Okahito by his arm towards them. “Take them and go, and plague us no longer!”

“What’s happening?” Eito asked Daichi.

“I have no idea,” Daichi asked, his eyes full of confusion and shock.

“Stop!” Inuyasha yelled, pushing the man dragging Okahito aside. “Get off of him!”

“No, take him!” the man continued to shout. “He’s the one you want! He’s the one who attached that little girl! Take him!”

Rin’s eyes widened.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. This was a nightmare… a never-ending nightmare.

Eito and Daichi looked at each other before backing up slowly.

“No, take our sacrifice!” a spectating village woman encouraged the demons.

“And that one too! That’s the culprit’s father!” another spectator chimed in.

Okahito’s father shouted. “No! No!”

“What do we do? They’ve lost their minds,” Miroku asked Inuyasha.

“I don’t know!” he responded.

“They want us to help them,” Eito said to Daichi.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other.

“He wouldn’t… would he?” Miroku asked.

“I really don’t know, but let’s not wait to find out,” Inuyasha said, punching the man trying to drag Okahito in the face.

Miroku nodded and did his best to loosen the man’s grip on Okahito’s father.

As Inuyasha and Miroku worked to stop the two men trying to drag Okahito and his father, Rin ran to the hut to check on Lady Kaede. She was leaning in the doorway of her hut, rubbing her side.

“Rin!” Jaken shouted, running after her, clutching the Staff of Two Heads.

“Lady Kaede, are you alright?” Rin asked, checking her side.

“Aye, child,” Lady Kaede nodded.

“What are you doing?” a spectating villager shouted at Inuyasha and Miroku. “Let those demons take him. He needs to be sacrificed! He caused this! This is why they’re here now terrorizing us.”

“No one is sacrificing anyone!” Inuyasha yelled. “You’re –

Miroku’s eyes widened. “Inuyasha, wait!”

“Yes! Finally! The monk sees reason!” the villager nodded in relief at Miroku’s comment.

“Shut up!” Inuyasha shouted at the villager before turning to Miroku. “What?! Don’t tell me that you’re going to stand for this!”

“Inuyasha listen to me,” Miroku whispered. “I have an idea,” he said, in a low voice.

“Then, go for it,” Inuyasha growled under his breath, too preoccupied to ask what it was.

“Common villagers, settle yourselves!” Miroku shouted. “Hold still as we speak with these hungry ferocious demons!”

Eito and Daichi looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

“What did he say?” Eito asked.

“I don’t know what he’s doing,” Daichi said.

“Speak with demons? You’re wasting your breath! Demons can’t be reasoned with! They’re worse than animals!” a spectating villager shouted.

“What did he say?!” Eito growled at the man, who shuttered when his eyes met his.

“You fool! Are you trying to get us all killed?” another villager slapped him in the back of the head.

“Shut up and back up!” Inuyasha shouted to the villagers. “If you touch them again, you’ll be the ones who will be sacrificed tonight,” Inuyasha threatened the two men near Okahito and his father.

The two men trembled before scurrying off. When they ran off, Rin ran to Okahito and his father to check on them. Lady Kaede hobbled down the stairs to help her.

“You demons, come with us,” Miroku shouted at Eito and Daichi.

Eito and Daichi looked at Miroku before looking at each other.

“I have a plan,” Miroku whispered. “Come with us.”

Eito and Daichi nodded and followed Miroku and Inuyasha towards the edge of the village into the woods.

“Watch them!” Inuyasha shouted at Jaken.

Jaken nodded and looked over Rin and Lady Kaede helping Okahito and his father with the Staff of Two Heads steady in his hands.

“What’s wrong with these mortals?” Eito asked.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Daichi said.

Miroku nodded. “Let me fill you in,” Miroku said, before clearing his throat.

“Just make it quick,” Inuyasha snapped. “We don’t have all year for your drawn-out stories.”

“To make a long story short, Sesshomaru has been caring for that little girl Rin. She had been traveling with him and Jaken for a while, but he chose to leave her in this village for her safety. Some stupid boy, the one that was thrown down the stairs before, pushed Rin, causing her to crack her teeth on a rock. Sesshomaru found out about it and threatened the boy… and essentially everyone in this village. Since then, the boy has been the focus of attack from most of the villagers here because of what he did,” Miroku said. “It seems as though, they think that you, as demons, are here to terrorize the village on behalf of Sesshomaru. That’s why they are offering the boy and his father up to you as a sacrifice.”

Eito and Daichi were speechless for a moment.

“Wow,” Daichi said.

“I was wondering why that girl was missing all those teeth,” Eito said.

“That’s why he was trying to find Kureijī Tīsu,” Daichi said. “He’s trying to fix that little girl’s teeth.”

“Who?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yes! That’s it.” Eito said.

“Who’s this little human girl to Sesshomaru?” Daichi asked Miroku.

“I don’t think anyone really knows,” Miroku said. “She just turned up one day traveling with Sesshomaru.”

“Whoever she is, Sesshomaru cares about her a lot,” Inuyasha said.

“He’ll do anything to keep her safe,” Miroku said.

“That’s surprising,” Daichi said, looking at Eito.

“You’re telling me,” Inuyasha said, before looking at Miroku. “What’s the plan?”

“Okay, so I think I found a way to not only keep Okahito and his father protected from the villagers, but to feed you two with a surplus amount of food,” Miroku said.

“What do you have in mind?” Daichi asked, as Eito’s eyes lit up at the sound of food.

“I’ll go and tell the villagers that the demons… you two… have come because Sesshomaru caught wind that Okahito and his father were being harmed. I’ll say that Sesshomaru is angry because he is the only one who can seek vengeance on Okahito, and because of that, he sent these demons to punish the village… you two,” Miroku said.

“What? Miroku, that’s asinine!” Inuyasha said.

“Hold on, hear me out,” Miroku said to Inuyasha. “I’ll say that we… you and I… the ones designated to promote demonic order in the village… have arranged a deal with these demons. If each family provides a large meal to please the demons and promise to leave Okhaito and his father to the devices of Sesshomaru, they will leave this village unscathed.”

The group was silent.

“Good, right?” Miroku asked.

Inuyasha gave him a dumbfounded look. “What is preventing the villagers from poisoning the food?” Inuyasha asked.

“They won’t,” Miroku nodded, proudly. “They’ll be too afraid of Sesshomaru to do that,” he smiled.

“What if they aren’t?” Inuyasha asked.

“Well, what would it matter?” Miroku asked, as Daichi and Eito looked at him cross-eyed. “They’re immune to poisons.”

“What?” Eito asked.

“We’re not immune to poisons,” Daichi said.

“Sesshomaru is,” Inuyasha said. “He has poisonous claws and fangs.”

“Yes, because he’s Sesshomaru and he was born that way,” Daichi said.

“Huh?” Inuyasha asked.

“I don’t know what you know about us dog demons, but we’re not all born the same,” Daichi said. He opened his claws, letting orange flames appear on his fingertips. “I am not immune to poison, but fire, on the other hand… I can handle that.”

“Oh,” Miroku said, his eyes drawn to Daichi’s flames.

“Well that ruins that plan,” Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms.

“Maybe not,” Eito said. “What if one of the villagers will be required to test the food? They won’t poison it that way,” he said.

“That won’t stop martyrs,” Inuyasha breathed. “We don’t want to kill anyone.”

“… Not if every member of each family must test the food… men, women and children,” Miroku said.

“That doesn’t prevent some nut from poisoning their dish and killing off the whole village?!” Inuyasha yelled. “What if there is someone out there who feels that this village would be better off dead than be a slave to demons?”

“They wouldn’t do that,” Miroku said.

“I wouldn’t put anything past this fucking village!” Inuyasha shouted. “Have you seen what they’ve been doing?!”

“That is true. They almost stoned you and Shippo the other day,” Miroku sighed.

“They almost stoned you?” Eito asked, shocked, looking at Daichi. “What’s wrong with this place?”

“Would you stop bring that up?!” Inuyasha shouted at Miroku.

“What? It happened. We can’t just pretend it didn’t,” Miroku said.

“Yeah, but everyone doesn’t need to know about it and hear it a million times.”

“Inuyasha, I know you’re ashamed, but  -

“I’m not ashamed!”

As Inuyasha and Miroku argued with one another, Daichi looked to Eito. “How hungry are you?” he asked.

“I’m dying,” Eito responded.

“Clearly,” Daichi huffed, as he rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you ran into the village like that.”

“I’m sorry. I just needed to eat something,” Eito responded.

Daichi sighed. “Can you make it so that each family sacrifices one full-grown living animal from their livestock?” Daichi asked, looking at Miroku. “At least with that, Eito won’t get poisoned.”

Miroku looked at Daichi and Eito before looking at Inuyasha. “I guess we can spare a few animals,” he said.

Inuyasha nodded.

***

“You’re in the present, Sesshy,” Koji said. “Akihiko can see you, but he can’t see me.”

Sesshomaru looked at Koji and nodded. It was weird to hear Koji speaking loudly in front of his son, who didn’t respond. It was true. Koji could not be seen or heard.

“Just remember to hold me hand,” Koji reminded him.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“Akihiko,” Sesshomaru said, looking down at the boy.

Akihiko gasped and looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Sesshomaru heard Koji sigh and grip his hand. As explained, although Koji was right there, Akihiko could not see or hear him.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Akihiko waiting for his reaction. He was prepared for the pup to scold him, stand up and leave or wish him away, but instead, he just sat there, looking at him. It was hard to decipher what he was thinking.

After a moment, Akihiko sighed and looked down at the ground between his legs.

“You can’t expect him to say anything,” Koji said. “You have to say something, Sesshy,” Koji insisted, nudging Sesshomaru, his voice in a panic. Sesshomaru could tell that the silence was making him anxious.

“You can ask me anything,” Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence.

Koji groaned as Akihiko breathed. “What was that?” Koji snapped at Sesshomaru. “‘You can ask me anything?’ Who says that?”

Sesshomaru did his best not to react or respond to Koji, as Akihiko wasn’t aware that he was there.

“I don’t want to ask you anything,” Akihiko responded, in a low hoarse voice. “I want to tell you that you’re mistaken.”

Koji’s mouth snapped shut. Sesshomaru could feel Koji’s grip on his hand tighten.

“I don’t know who Koji is, but he’s not my father. My father is Izo, the blacksmith of West End Fields,” he said.

Sesshomaru listened as Koji breathed loudly. He could only imagine what he was feeling.

“And your mother?” Sesshomaru asked.

“What are you doing?!” Koji shouted at Sesshomaru. “His mother? Why would you even ask that?!”

Sesshomaru ignored Koji and watched as Akihiko paused to think.

“My mother’s name was Lumi. She died right after I was born,” Akihiko responded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t help but glance at Koji. Lumi was the name of the love interest of Koji’s favorite hero in his favorite story, Red Flames.

“What? I didn’t name her,” Koji responded to Sesshomaru’s look. “Izo picked it.”

Sesshomaru discretely sighed and looked at Akihiko. “I have no interest in forcing you to believe differently in what you’ve come to know about yourself and who you are,” Sesshomaru said.

“What are you saying?” Koji asked, his hand trembling.

Sesshomaru gripped Koji’s hand and continued.

“If you wish it, I will only give you the information that I know and you can do with it what you please.”

“What are you saying?!” Koji shrieked, watching his son’s reaction. The boy looked up at Sesshomaru before looking down again.

“I can’t believe you!” Koji shouted. “This was a mistake! Just turn around and walk through the trees so we can leave. I don’t want you to just disappear in front of his face. Just go through the trees. We’re going back!”

Sesshomaru brushed off Koji’s words and gripped his hand tighter as he focused on Akihiko, waiting for his response. He wasn’t going to let Koji take him back into the Meidō until he was ready to go.

“Come on, Sesshy!” Koji said. “You’ve done enough damage!”

Sesshomaru glared at him.

“Come on!” Koji shouted.

Sesshomaru could see the pain, panic and fear in Koji’s eyes. Although he wanted to stay and wait for Akihiko’s response, he couldn’t bear to torture his friend. He had done enough of that in his lifetime.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to walk through the trees. Once beyond the row of trees, Koji could let go of his hand, they would return to the Meidō, and Koji would give Sesshy a good verbal lashing about what had just happened.

“I never should have –

Koji’s rant was broken by Akihiko’s voice. “Who is Koji?”

***

Inukimi looked up, as her handmaidens escorted Riichi and Isao inside her chambers.

“Lady Inikimi,” Riichi and Isao both bowed upon entry.

Inukimi waved her hand to shoo her handmaidens away.

“This must be important if Tomoshiro sent you all this way to reach me,” she said. “Are we under attack?” she asked, seemingly unconcerned.

“We aren’t, Lady Inukimi,” Riichi responded. “All is well with our Lands back home.”

“Yes, Lady Inukimi,” Isao nodded, in agreement.

“Then, why are you here?” she asked, as she picked her nails.

“Sesshomaru returned,” Riichi said.

“I’m sure he’s just passing through,” she responded, still picking her nails.

Riichi breathed and glanced at Isao. “We told him.”

Inukimi stopped picked for her nails for a moment and then continued to pick them. “And?”

Riichi was taken aback by her response. He wasn’t expecting her to react this way. “Uh… he –

“Sesshomaru did what?” Inukimi asked.

“Sesshomaru ran off in the middle of us telling him what happened,” Isao spoke over Riichi’s stammering.

Inukimi looked up. A look of concern that she couldn’t seem to hide or care to hide was plastered on her face. “You didn’t explain everything?” she asked, with wide eyes.

“No,” Riichi said. “He ran off and left in the middle of us –

“How much does he know?” Inukimi asked. “What did you tell him?” she asked, standing to her feet and walking over to Riichi and Isao.

“We got all the way to the part where Koji died. Then, he left,” Isao said.

“He was really upset.”

“Of course, he was,” Inukimi huffed and looked away. “That’s all he knows?” she breathed.

Riichi breathed. “We caught up with him to finish explaining everything, but Izo showed up,” Riichi continued.

Inukimi sucked in her lips and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Izo got upset at the sight of Sesshomaru after all these years and blurted everything out,” Riichi said. “He told him that it was his fault that Koji died.”

“And you said what?” Inukimi asked, opening her eyes.

“Nothing,” Riichi said.

“Nothing?! What do you mean nothing?! You should have said everything!” she snapped, as she turned away holding her chest.

“We couldn’t say anything,” Isao said. “Izo and Sesshomaru were fighting each other and then he just escaped.”

“Escaped? What are you telling me?” Inukimi asked.

“Sesshomaru morphed into his ball of light and drifted away,” Isao said. “We tracked him here.”

“Here?” Inukimi asked “My home?”

“To the village below,” Riichi clarified.

“And?”

“We couldn’t find him there,” Riichi said. “…But a human girl said that he may be in the Meidō.”

“A human girl,” Inukimi repeated to herself.

“That’s why we’re here. We wish to use your Meidō Stone to find Sesshomaru,” Isao said.

Inukimi was silent. She seemed to have calmed down a significant amount from when the conversation had first began.

“May we borrow it?” Riichi asked.

“Who did Sesshomaru wish to see in the Meidō?” Inukimi asked, as she walked towards the window.

Riichi and Isao looked at each other.

“Who did he wish to see?” Isao mouthed to Riichi, in confusion, who looked back at him with wide eyes.

“It doesn’t matter,” Inukimi responded to her own question, with a breath.

“Lady Inukimi, may we borrow your Meidō?” Riichi asked again. “We need to reach Sesshomaru. We need to tell him the truth… everything –

“Before it’s too late!” Isao added.

Lady Inukimi continued to stare out of her window. “The moon is bright tonight… full and bright,” she said, almost in a daze.

“Lady Inukimi?” Riichi asked, trying to get her attention.

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Inukimi said, still looking out her window and up at the moon.

“Worry about what, Lady Inukimi?” Isao asked.

“Telling him the truth,” she answered.

Riichi and Isao looked at each other.

“How can you say that?!” Isao asked, in an aggravated tone. “If he doesn’t know everything, he’s going to trust himself into the Underworld! You didn’t see him!”

Inukimi was unfazed by Isao’s anger. “He is in the Meidō… and probably already knows the full truth.”

Riichi and Isao looked at her confused.

“What? But… how?” Isao asked.

Inukimi turned to Riichi and Isao. “The Meidō Stone does more than just restore souls from the Underworld. It can also connect the living with the dead,” she said. “My son likely knows all the events that occurred that night and the days following from whoever he went to see.”

Riichi and Isao were too shocked to respond.

“There’s nothing you can do, but wait,” Inukimi said.

“Wait for what?” Riichi asked.

“For Sesshomaru to return… to thrust himself in to the Underworld… I don’t know,” she said.

“How can you say that?” Isao asked.

“What would you prefer I say?” Inukimi asked, turning to Isao.

Isao huffed. “I don’t know… something hopeful.”

“Right,” she said, flipping her hair and sitting on her throne.

Isao looked at her with wide eyes filled with anger and confusion.

“Trust that the moon is bright and full tonight,” she said, looking away.

Isao looked at Riichi who breathed.

“If there’s nothing else, you can let yourselves out,” Inukimi said, as she picked her nails again.

Riichi looked at her once more before looking at Isao. “Come on, let’s go,” he said, pushing Isao along. “Thank you for your time,” Riichi bowed.

“Yes, thank you,” Isao huffed with a bow, after Riichi nudged him.

Inukimi didn’t react as they walked out of her chambers and closed the door. Once they were out of the room, she breathed hard and let her head fall in her lap. She held her hand up when her chamber door creaked open. “Not now,” she said.

“Yes, my lady. I shall leave, but you have a message from home,” her handmaiden said. “It is from Lieutenant General Tomoshiro, my lady.”

“Of course it is,” she said, sitting up. “Hand it to me,” she said, extending her arm.

The petite dog demon quickly walked over to hand Inukimi the letter and left the room just as quickly. Inukimi opened the seal of the letter and read it quickly. She sighed and called out to her handmaidens.

“Yes, Lady Inukimi,” they responded.

“My presence is needed at home. Please prepare for my journey. I shall leave tonight,” she said.

“Yes, my lady,” they responded, before leaving the room.

***

Sesshomaru paused and watched as Koji froze and breathed heavy in the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru gripped Koji’s trembling hand and turned around to face the Akihiko. He sat down on the bank of the muddy lake next to the Akihiko and glanced at Koji, who sat down beside him.

Sesshomaru glanced at Koji before he spoke. “Koji was my training group member at Far Grounds, the training camp for those enlisted in the army.”

Akihiko didn’t respond. He kept his head down and listened. Sesshomaru watched as Koji’s eyes were glued on his son.

“He –

“Akihiko!”

Koji and Sesshomaru turned to see Izo and Naoki standing by the edge of the trees. Izo’s face was covered in a mixture of fear, anger and relief. Sesshomaru watched as Akihiko looked at Izo and then back down at the ground.

“Akihiko, where have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you,” Izo said, as he ran over to him.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and glanced at Koji.

“I don’t think he even knows that you’re here,” Koji commented.

Sesshomaru discretely nodded, as he watched Izo pull Akihiko into his chest and hug him tight. As Koji watched Izo interact with Akihiko, Sesshomaru looked at Naoki. Naoki walked over slowly. He had a look of concern on his face, as he looked at Sesshomaru. It seemed as though there he was something he wanted to say, but he remained silent.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Izo snapped, finally looking up at Sesshomaru. “What were you trying to do now?!”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond.

“Just ignore him, Sesshy,” Koji said. “He’s not going to do anything. He’s just going to yell at you.”

“I don’t fear him,” Sesshomaru said, aloud.

“What are you talking about?!” Izo shouted, in confusion at Sesshomaru’s seemingly random comment.

Sesshomaru huffed as he glanced at Koji. He had forgotten that only he could see and hear Koji.

“You have a lot of nerve coming back here like this!” Izo shouted.

“Izo,” Naoki said, holding his arms out to try and silence him.

Koji gripped Sesshomaru’s hand and huffed.

“…Kidnapping my pup, not once, but twice!” Izo shouted, marching towards him, leaving Akihiko standing still.

“Izo, stop,” Naoki said.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Sesshy. He’s just going to yell in your face,” Koji said. “He’s just really –

BAM!

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as Izo’s fist hit him hard against the jaw. He huffed as the sting set in and radiated against his jaw.

“Stay away from my pup!” Izo yelled, as everyone stood paralyzed in shock by what had just happened… by what Izo had just done.

“Maybe I was wrong,” Koji said, his mouth ajar.

As Izo turned to leave, Sesshomaru tilted his head and yanked at his hand in Koji’s hand. Koji gripped his hand tighter than ever, preventing him from moving it.

“Sesshy, no! Let it go! Please, Sesshy, just –

Unable to free his right hand from Koji’s grip, he used his left hand to grip the handle of Tensaiga. Even if his left hand didn’t have enough power to retaliate against Izo the way he wanted to, a hard hit with Tensaiga in his left hand would do the trick.

“Sesshy, stop!” Koji repeated.

“Sesshomaru!” Naoki shouted, as he noticed Sesshomaru’s left hand reaching around where his swords were. “Stop!” he shouted, as Izo turned to see what was happening.

“Sesshy, what are you doing?!” Koji asked, in a panic, as Sesshomaru began to unsheathe Tensaiga.

As Sesshomaru felt Koji begin to loosen the grip on his right hand, to most-likely take him back into the Meidō realm, he tightened his grip.

“Sesshy! Stop!” Koji growled at him.

“Stop!” Akihiko shouted at Sesshomaru, as he ran and gripped Izo.

Sesshomaru stopped immediately.

“What? Are you trying to kill me too?” Izo asked, looking at Tensaiga in his hand.

“Stop!” Akihiko shouted again, his eyes wide and terrified as he looked at Sesshomaru carrying his sword.

“Put it away!” Koji shouted at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tensaiga and looked away, as he listening to Koji’s rants. “Are you crazy?! You were really going to kill him?! You act like you’ve never gotten punched in the face before!”

“Why did you take him?!” Izo asked, unafraid.

Before Sesshomaru could open his mouth to respond, Akihiko spoke. “He was telling me about Koji.”

Koji breathed as he looked at his son. “He said my name,” he said.

Izo’s eyes narrowed and turned red as he focused on Sesshomaru. “How dare you?!” he growled. “You have no right!”

Naoki threw his body in between Izo and Sesshomaru to block whatever brawl was about to occur. Naoki was familiar with Sesshomaru, but no one was aware of what Izo was capable of.

“I’ve never seen him like this,” Koji said, looking at Izo in concern.

Sesshomaru breathed.

“I asked him to,” Akihiko said, still gripping Izo.

Izo let his eyes fade to their normal color as he looked down at Akihiko. “You asked him?” he asked. “How do you –

“Who is Koji?” Akihiko asked Izo directly.

Izo opened his mouth to speak, but closed it shut. He glanced at Sesshomaru and then at Akihiko. “It’s complicated,” he responded.

Koji sighed as he looked at the look of horror that appeared on Izo’s face.

Akihiko let go of his father and let his arms fall to his side.

Izo looked at Sesshomaru before looking back at Akihiko again. Sesshomaru could see the panic on his face.

“Akihiko,” Izo began, with a red face and a crack in his voice. “I –

Sesshomaru could feel Koji grip his hand.

“Uncomplicate it,” Akihiko said. “Who is Koji?” he asked Izo again.

Naoki glanced at Sesshmaru.

Sesshomaru watched as Izo breathed.

“Akihiko, there is… I… you need… Akihiko, I…

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened a bit as he witnessed Izo’s floundering. He didn’t have the words. He looked at Naoki, who was just as shocked as he was.

“He’s losing it,” Koji said.

“Who is Koji?” Akihiko asked, seemingly agitated. “Is he… is he really my father?” he asked, directly.

Sesshomaru could feel himself get anxious from Akihiko question. He could only imagine what Izo was going through. He could feel in his right hand that Koji wasn’t doing all that well himself.

“Wha- wha- what did you say to him?!” Izo snapped, looking at Sesshomaru.

Koji gripped his hand and held it tight so he wouldn’t charge at him.

“You had no right!” Izo growled, his face red.

Sesshomaru didn’t move.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Sesshomaru heard Akihiko say.

At Akihiko’s comment, Izo turned to him. “Akihiko, listen to me,” he began, reaching out to the boy.

“It’s true,” Akihiko breathed heavily, walking slowly backwards from Izo, in shock.

“Akihiko,” Izo said, reaching out to him.

Akihiko shoved his arm away. “It’s true,” he kept repeating, shaking his head.

Koji gasped and gripped Sesshomaru’s hand. “What do we do?! I don’t know what to do?!”

Sesshomaru had no idea. He was frozen, watching Akihiko back away from Izo.

“Akihiko, please, listen to me,” Izo walked slowly towards him.

Akihiko shook his head continually as he started to cry. “Who are you?”

Sesshomaru caught himself holding his breath at Akihiko’s comment to Izo.

“Akihiko, I’m…”

Izo broke down in tears.

Akihiko’s eyes widened at Izo’s reaction and turned to run.

He didn’t go far. Naoki caught him and gripped him by the waist so he couldn’t move. “Wait, wait, wait,” he said.

“No!” Akihiko cried. “Let me go!”

Koji clasped his free hand over his mouth. “What have we done?” he asked, shaking his head.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at Izo and Koji beside him. He breathed and walked over to Naoki holding Akihiko. Koji didn’t say a word as Sesshomaru pulled him along. He was too distraught and in shock regarding all that had happened to process anything.

Sesshomaru looked at Naoki, before looking down at Akihiko. Akihiko glanced at him before turning into Naoki’s chest. “I want to go home!” he cried.

Naoki looked at Sesshomaru and shrugged, as he rubbed Akihiko’s back.

“My offer still stands,” Sesshomaru said, after a long pause. “If you wish it, I will tell you what I know about Koji,” he said.

Sesshomaru looked at Koji, who looked back at him with sad eyes. He glanced at Izo, who sniffled as he walked over towards the Akihiko.

“We’ll both tell you about Koji,” Izo added, as he looked at Sesshomaru, with watery hateful eyes.

Sesshomaru glared at him before nodding. “Yes,” he said.

Akihiko kept his head in Naoki’s chest.

Naoki looked up at Sesshomaru and Izo, as he continued to rub Akihiko’s back. “Did you hear that? They’re going to tell you about Koji,” Naoki whispered to him.

Akihiko didn’t respond.

“Come on, Akihiko,” Naoki said. “I thought you wanted to know?”

Sesshomaru watched as Akihiko shook his head as he cried and Izo bent down to hug his back.

“What’s going on?” Koji asked, in panic, as he looked at his son and placed his free hand on his back.

Sesshomaru breathed. He didn’t have to imagine what Akihiko was feeling. He knew it. “He’s scared,” Sesshomaru answered Koji, aloud, forgetting that no one could see him.

Izo and Naoki looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Before either one of them could scold him on his insensitivity, Akihiko stepped back from Naoki, looked at Izo and then at Sesshomaru. Without a word, he sat along the bank of the muddy river and looked back at them.

Sesshomaru glanced at Izo before looking at Naoki, who sighed.

“Will you be okay?” Naoki asked.

Sesshomaru didn’t know what he was asking.

“I have to get back to Hiroto and the other boys,” Naoki answered Sesshomaru’s unspoken question. “You’ll be okay here, right?” he asked, looking at Izo.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru nodded. He wasn’t going to attack Izo.

“Okay,” Naoki nodded, patting his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked back at him with soft eyes.

“We need to talk, Sesshomaru… All of us,” Naoki said, not looking away. “What you think is not what it seems.”

Sesshomaru looked at him without a word for a moment before he nodded. He watched as Naoki walked over to Akihiko, said a few words and then leapt into the sky. Sesshomaru watched as Naoki flew away before he turned with Koji to sit by Izo and Akihiko.

Koji breathed as he sat down with Sesshomaru. “What are you going to say?” he asked.

“Akihiko, I… the thing is… I didn’t mean to…”

Koji’s eyes widened as he looked at Izo speaking. “Uh,” he moaned, preparing himself for the vomit of confusion Izo was about to spew forth at Akihiko.

Sesshomaru breathed. “Koji was the first being I met at Far Grounds,” he spoke over Izo’s stammering. “Living where I lived, I didn’t know much of anyone, especially anyone my age. Frankly, I didn’t care to know anyone,” Sesshomaru added, as Izo snapped his mouth shut and looked down.

“You did to,” Koji nudged Sesshomaru.

“Well, I did… want to know others,” Sesshomaru corrected himself at Koji’s comment.

“But I was shy,” Koji said, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared at Koji.

“Say it,” Koji said. “Don’t lie to my son,” he said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and huffed. “But I was shy,” he growled.

“Great. You’re off to a good start,” Koji smiled.

“You were shy?” Akihiko asked, not looking at Sesshy.

“A bit,” Sesshomaru responded, annoyed that he even had to answer the question.

“I didn’t think you’d be shy,” Akihiko said. “You’re very brave,” he said.

Koji smiled at Akihiko.

“Koji taught me to be brave,” Sesshomaru said, after a long pause.

Both Akihiko and Koji looked at him surprised.

“I didn’t teach you that,” Koji said.

“He did,” Sesshomaru responded aloud, more to Koji than Akihiko.

Akihiko looked up at Sesshomaru, waiting to hear what he had to say.

“I had a hard time starting camp,” Sesshomaru said, looking out into the distance. “I couldn’t grasp things the way others could… and because I was the son of the region’s general, everyone was that much more critical and harder on me…”

Sesshomaru paused.

“Koji… Koji…

Akihiko looked at him with wide eyes.

Koji watched as Sesshomaru stopped talking and looked down. “It’s okay, Sesshy.”

“Koji helped coach him in his training,” Izo said, seeing Sesshomaru’s reaction.

Koji smiled as he looked at Izo.

“He really cared about Sesshomaru,” Izo said, glancing at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled himself together and breathed before glancing at Izo. “Koji helped me perfect almost everything I learned in training… He taught me how to find my confidence in battle… and to never back down to anyone,” Sesshomaru said, looking at the ground.

Koji breathed. “Sesshy, I –

“He was the best,” Sesshomaru said.

Akihiko gasped and folded his hands in his lap.

“He was the best,” Izo nodded, in agreement, looking at his son, with an awkward smile.

“How did you know him?” Akihiko asked, looking at Izo.

Koji looked at Izo with anticipation.

“As you know, I never enlisted in the army,” Izo began, after a short pause. “I was needed at home to support my family and keep a steady income coming in. As much as I would have loved to enlist with some of my other friends, I couldn’t afford to take off time from work to train and be unpaid. It just couldn’t happen… so I continued working as a blacksmith and took a job… as a blacksmith’s apprentice… for the owner of the blacksmith business... in West End Fields.”

“West End Fields,” Akihiko repeated with a pause. “That’s ours… Grandfather owns our business.”

Izo nodded for a moment with his eyes closed. Both Sesshomaru and Koji could see that he was struggling for what to say next. “Grandfather… well… uh… Grandfather… your grandfather’s –

“Your grandfather’s only son had enlisted in the army and he needed extra help with the demand of the business,” Sesshomaru cut off Izo stammering over his words. “Your father served as an apprentice to help.”

“Grandfather’s only son?” Akihiko said, with a sigh.

Izo covered his mouth as tears fell down his face.

“Koji was your grandfather’s only son,” Sesshomaru said, as Koji gripped his hand.

Akihiko didn’t react.

Izo inhaled, trying to catch his breath as he shook his head. “I… I…I –

“Do you want us to continue?” Sesshomaru asked Akihiko.

Akihiko was silent for a moment before he breathed and nodded, not looking up.

“Akihiko, I –

“Koji trained during the day and worked part-time to help his father at night,” Sesshomaru told Akihiko, speaking over Izo.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Izo. Izo scrunched his face as he tried to stifle his tears.

“We worked together on a lot of projects,” Izo continued, in sobs.

“They hated each other,” Sesshomaru said.

Akihiko looked up at Sesshomaru and then at Izo.

Koji shook his head. “We did not,” Koji said.

“When they first started working together, Koji couldn’t stand Izo.”

“That’s not true!” Koji said.

“He used to complain about him all the time. He always used to complain about how he never used to put things away in the right section and was sloppy… and how he always had an attitude,” Sesshomaru continued.

“Sesshy!” Koji squeezing his hand.

“We had different work styles,” Izo said, wiping his eyes. “But we learned to work together.”

Koji smiled. “We did.”

“Somehow we became friends eventually,” Izo said. “Really good friends.”

Sesshomaru and Akihiko looked at Izo. They waited for him to continue, but he didn’t say anything else. He just stopped talking. Sesshomaru glanced at Koji.

“He doesn’t want to say it,” Koji said, looking at Izo. “He won’t say it.”

Sesshomaru sighed. Akihiko needed to know.

“One day, when we were expecting Koji to tell us more about how much he couldn’t stand Izo and his ways again –

“Who’s ‘we?’” Akihiko asked.

“Me and my other training group members,” Sesshomaru answered. “Isao, Riichi, Eito, and Daichi.”

“Oh,” Akihiko said, in a low voice.

Sesshomaru glanced at Akihiko before he continued. He didn’t really know what he was thinking.

“…When we were expecting Koji to tell us more about how much he couldn’t stand Izo and his ways again, he told us that he had developed feelings for him,” Sesshomaru said.

Izo’s eyes widened at Sesshomaru, before he looked away with a breath.

“I don’t know if he knows what that means, Sesshy,” Koji said, in a low voice.

Sesshomaru breathed. “To develop feelings for someone means that your feelings of friendship toward a particular individual have evolved or are evolving into love... romantic love,” Sesshomaru said, as he watched as Izo tensed up and breathe.

Akihiko didn’t react.

Sesshomaru glanced at Koji, who nodded.

“Koji really loved Izo and Izo really loved him,” Sesshomaru continued.

“Is that true?” Akihiko asked Izo, not looking up.

Izo breathed and looked at Sesshomaru before looking at Akihiko. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He looked to Sesshomaru for help, but Sesshomaru remained silent.

“Is it true?” Akihiko asked again, now looking at Izo.

Izo looked down and covered his face. “It’s true,” he said, as he cried. “I loved Koji… He was everything to me.”

Sesshomaru watched as Akihiko continued to look at Izo. He glanced at Koji, who watched his two loved ones. When he looked at Akihiko, he still couldn’t read his face. 

“You must have really loved each other a lot,” Akihiko responded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Akihiko’s comment. It was odd.

“We did,” Izo nodded, with a smile.

“Where’s my mother?” Akihiko asked, looking into Izo’s eyes, after quite a bit of silence.

Everyone went silent and Koji gripped Sesshomaru’s hand. “This isn’t good,” he said.

Sesshomaru agreed.

Izo looked at Akihiko in confusion. “Your mother?”

***

Riichi and Isao landed back at the entrance of the cave. No one was there.

“Where did they go?” Riichi asked.

“Idiots,” Isao huffed, looking around. “Can you track them?”

“Yes,” Riichi said. “Follow me,” he instructed Isao, as he ran through the trees towards the village.

When Riichi reached the point where the wooded area broke into the perimeter of the village, he stopped. “Transform,” he said, transforming into his humanoid form. “They’re here in the village somewhere. Let’s try not to bring attention to ourselves.”

Isao nodded and followed Riichi’s lead.

“Do you smell blood, or is that just me?” Isao asked, sniffing the air.

“I thought I was just hungry, but actually, I do,” Riichi said. “…This can’t be good,” he said, running into the village towards the smell of his training brothers.

Isao huffed and followed behind.

Riichi and Isao both stopped short with wide eyes when they reach the barn area near the outskirts of the village.

“What… the fuck… is going on?” Isao asked, looking at the spectacle playing before his very eyes.

Near the barn, Eito and Daichi were gnawing on the carcasses of several livestock. Torn pieces of flesh were scattered everywhere. Blood was stained all over the grass and the fur of Daichi and Eito in their true forms. It looked like a massacre.

“Come, have some. We can take as many as he want,” Eito welcomed Riichi and Isao.

Riichi and Isao were two stunned and confused to move.

“We’re doing the village a favor,” he smiled, as he licked blood off his lips.

“A favor?” Riichi questioned. “It looks like you just raided these people’s barn.”

“Not all of it,” Eito said.

“Doing the village a favor?” Isao questioned. “You’re slaughtering all of this village’s livestock.”

“It’s true. If you’re hungry, you might as well eat. I had one,” Daichi said.

“Liar! You had three,” Eito said. “I saw you.”

Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Where’s Inuyasha and the others?” Isao huffed.

“Understandably so, they couldn’t bear to watch us eat, so they went away,” Daichi said.

“I can’t believe this,” Riichi said, looking around. “How are you doing the village a favor? You’ve just made this barn a slaughter house.”

“We’ll clean up everything,” Eito said. “With Daichi’s flames and Isao’s water, this place will be spotless. Daichi will disintegrate the remains and Isao can wash away the blood.”

“Wash away the blood?! I’m not cleaning a thing!” Isao howled. “You’re eating! You clean it up! I don’t even like pigs or cows!”

“Can you not be like this today?” Daichi rolled his eyes. “We all know you like pigs.”

“I don’t!” Isao shouted. “And –

“Come on, Isao, take one for the team,” Eito pleaded.

“Take one for the team? Some team! You want Daichi and me to do all of the work cleaning up! What about you and Riichi?! What are you two going to do… with your chill paws and his monstrous eyelashes?”

Riichi glared at Isao.

“They can cool us down after all of our hard work… Eito can chill us with his paws and Riichi can bring a breeze with his eyelashes just by blinking,” Daichi laughed.

Riichi growled and lunged at him as he transformed into his true form.

“…Or they can supervise,” Daichi joked, with a laugh, as he play-fought with Riichi.

“What are you joking about?! They want you to clean up too, fool!” Isao growled, as he transformed into his true form.

“Lighten up, Isao,” Daichi said, pushing Riichi aside. “I don’t mind cleaning up. Plus, if you’re going to have to help clean, you might as well have some.”

“We can really have some?” Riichi asked, looking at a cow grazing off to the side.

“Mmmhmm,” Eito said.

“But, with reason,” Daichi said. “We’re not cutting off this village’s life supply. We’re just having a little something to hold us over until we can get back home.”

“How did you manage to pull this off?” Riichi asked, walking over to the grazing cow.

“Yeah, what’s this favor?” Isao asked, eyeing his own game to eat.

Daichi shared the story of Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha and the village boy.

“Wow,” Riichi said, chomping on the shrieking cow.

“That’s why he was looking for Kureijī Tīsu,” Daichi added. “To replace Rin’s teeth.”

“I never would have thought he’d go through such lengths to help a human… a human child… a human anyone,” Isao said.

“So, what’s the story with that? Did he fall in love with the girl’s mother or something and has vowed to protect her and her family forever?” Riichi asked.

“We don’t know. They don’t even know,” Daichi said. “They just said that one day she was just traveling with him and that imp Ja… Ja… Jak –

“Jaken,” Eito said.

“Yes, Jaken.”

“I take it that there’s no word on Sesshomaru?” Riichi asked.

Eito and Daichi shook their heads.

“Us neither,” Isao said. “We did learn, however, that the Meidō Stone connects –

“The living with the dead,” Daichi said over Isao. “We learned that too.”

“Lady Inukimi said that he probably already knows the truth,” Riichi said, in a breath. “Whoever he wished to see in the Meidō probably already told him everything.”

“Rin said that he wanted to see the General,” Daichi said.

Eito sighed. “I wonder what he’ll do… how he’ll react.”

“Yeah,” the group nodded.

“I doubt he’ll thrust himself into the Underworld,” Riichi said.

“He won’t. Sesshomaru will be back,” Daichi said.

“Then, what?” Eito asked.

“I don’t know,” Daichi said. “I’m not sure how this’ll all affect him. You saw how he reacted when we tried to tell him everything the first time –

“…And then with Izo,” Riichi chimed in.

The group was silent.

“What do you think he’ll do to us?” Eito asked. “We didn’t tell him anything… even after he came back for the Panther Wars,” Eito added.

“How could we tell him during that?” Riichi asked. “We were in the middle of a war.”

Eito sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

“Well, he’s stubborn,” Isao said.

“That’s what worries me,” Riichi shook his head.

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Daichi said.

“So, what’s the plan?” Isao asked.

“I guess… we’ll stay the night and see if he returns,” Daichi said. “We can’t go back tonight.”

The group nodded.

“I wouldn’t want to go back even if we could,” Riichi said. “I am not prepared to talk to Kenjiro about what happened with Sesshomaru and Izo… and Akihiko.”

“Poor pup,” Eito shook his head. “Do you think they found him?”

“I’m sure of it,” Isao said. “Naoki can track anyone.”

“He can,” Riichi nodded. “I just feel sorry for Izo. I don’t know how he’s going to explain everything to Akihiko.”

“Fuck him! He’s a fool! He’s getting exactly what he deserves!” Isao bellowed.

“How can you say that?” Riichi asked.

“We told him a million times that he should tell Akihiko the truth! We even offered to tell him together, but he chose to do this… to lie to Akihiko!” Isao shouted. “He has no one to blame, but himself.”

The group sighed.

“We did tell him,” Daichi agreed.

“We did! But, he only cared about himself!” Isao continued.

“We’re all just as guilty as Izo,” Riichi said. “We went along with this scheme. We should have said something.”

“It wasn’t our place to tell Akihiko, Riichi,” Daichi said.

“If I found out that my father pulled some shit like that on me… lied to me for centuries… oooo… I don’t even know!” Isao said, shook his head.

“Akihiko is not you,” Riichi said.

“No, but Isao does have a point,” Daichi said. “Izo built a whole fake life for Akihiko. He said that he had a mother… he made him believe he was in love with a woman. Everything Akihiko thought he knew about his father and himself is a lie.”

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Eito said. “Akihiko is going to not only have to learn that the being he thought was his father really isn’t his father, but that his mother is a rapist… which is how he got here in the first place, and that his real father and his fake father were actually lovers.”

“Izo’s not Akihiko’s fake father, Eito,” Riichi said.

“You know what I mean,” Eito said.

“I really feel for Akihiko though. He has a lot to take in and accept,” Daichi said.

“And it’s all coming from Izo… the idiot who can barely put two cohesive sentences together on a good day,” Isao rolled his eyes.

“Well, Naoki is there,” Riichi said. “I’m sure he’ll be able to help Izo explain something.”

“Yeah,” the group nodded.

“We just need to figure out what we’re going to say to Kenjiro, Saicho and Hiroto. They’re just as much affected by this as Akihiko is.”

The group nodded as they chowed on their bones.

Inuyasha sat on tree branch up above in the distance, watching and listening to everyone. He wondered who Akihiko and Izo were. For someone who had always embraced solitude and displayed regular bouts of cruelty, Inuyasha was surprised by how concerned these beings were about Sesshomaru. There were many things he didn’t know about his brother.

***

“If Koji is my father, where is my mother?” Akihiko asked Izo, directly.

No one yet had directly said that Koji was Akihiko’s father. Akihiko had deduced that on his own.

Sesshomaru watched Akihiko cautiously. Although he wasn’t displaying it, Sesshomaru could sense Akihiko’s anger.

“I don’t know where she is?” Izo answered.

Sesshomaru looked at Izo. By his reaction, he could tell that he really didn’t know where she was either. Sesshomaru wondered where Azami was. If she was still alive, as Koji had said, he wondered what arrangement his mother had made.

Akihiko huffed and looked away. “Of course, you don’t,” he said.

“Akihiko,” Izo said, touching his shoulder.

Akihiko yanked his shoulder away in aggravation from Izo’s touch. “You’re a liar,” he growled.

Izo inhaled hard as tears fell down his face. “Your mother wasn’t able to care for you, Akihiko. She –

“How would you know?” Akihiko interrupted Izo.

Sesshomaru watched as Izo bowed his head in sadness and placed his hands in his lap. He also watched as Koji touched Izo’s leg in support. Izo wasn’t aware.

“Clearly, this Koji didn’t love you as much as he said he did if he had me with her,” Akihiko said, in a calm voice.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what that pup had just said.

“Did you steal me from her?” Akihiko asked, as he glared at Izo.

Koji gasped.

“What? Akihiko, I –

“Could you not bear to face the fact that Koji didn’t love you like you thought he did and stole me from them both?!” Akihiko interrupted Izo, audible angry.

“Akihiko, please –

Sesshomaru was shocked.

“What if she’s out there looking for me?!” Akihiko asked, glaring at Izo.

“Sesshy,” Koji said, looking at Sesshomaru. Without words, Sesshomaru could tell that he was pleading for him to try and do something.

“You’re a liar… and a thief!” Akihiko hissed. “You’re probably responsible for my father’s death!” Akihiko exploded, standing to his feet.

“He’s not,” Sesshomaru said, in a calm voice, looking out into the distance. “I am.”

Akihiko huffed, as tears fell down his face.

“Do you wish to listen or jump to conclusions?” Sesshomaru asked, looking straight ahead.

“Sesshy!” Koji hissed, at Sesshomaru. “He’s upset.”

Sesshomaru ignored Koji and looked at Akihiko. The pup didn’t respond. He just cried along with his father.

“Sit down,” Sesshomaru said, calmly.

Akihiko breathed and let his body fall back to the ground.

“Koji was a decent being. He was kind… and well-liked by many… a skilled blacksmith who did really good work,” Sesshomaru began. “For many years, he did work for a woman named Azami, who –

Izo shook his head. “Sesshomaru, no.”

Sesshomaru breathed and continued. “... Who was obsessed with Koji. She was jealous of the fact that Koji loved Izo and didn’t want to be with her… In an effort to get Koji to leave your father and be with her, she –

“Please,” Izo begged.

“Why don’t you want him to tell me?!” Akihiko yelled at Izo.

“Because that woman raped Koji!” Izo blurted back in a yell.

Everyone went silent. Sesshomaru was shocked Izo even said it… like that no less.

Sesshomaru gripped Koji’s hand. Koji didn’t say a word. He watched as Akihiko’s eyes fluttered and more tears streamed down his face.

“What?” Akihiko asked.

Sesshomaru could see that Izo couldn’t speak anymore. “Azami had sex with Koji against his wishes,” Sesshomaru said.

“That’s not true… you’re just saying that,” Akihiko responded, his voice low and hoarse.

“I don’t just say anything,” Sesshomaru replied.

“Your mother was not well,” Izo managed to say. “She had a lot of problems.”

“It’s not true!” Akihiko shouted at Izo. “My mother and father loved me! They had me because they loved me! This didn’t happen! You just made this up because he didn’t love you!” he cried.

Sesshomaru continued to grip Koji’s hand.

“This was a mistake,” Koji repeated, as he shook his head.

Sesshomaru breathed. “It happened, Akihiko,” Sesshomaru said. “Your father had nothing to do with it.”

“He’s not my father!” Akihiko shouted, pointing at Izo. “He’s a liar!”

“Izo is your father,” Sesshomaru said.

Both Koji and Izo looked at Sesshomaru.

“No, he’s not! He’s –

“I told you that I would tell you all that I know about Koji,” Sesshomaru said. “Did I not?”

Akihiko nodded, as he wiped his nose.

***

Okahito moaned as Rin wiped his face with a damp cloth.

“Lady Kaede, he’s awake!” Rin shouted, waving her over. “Are you alright, Okahito?” Rin asked, as he opened his eyes.

“Rin?” he asked, confused, as he rubbed his head.

“Yes, it’s me,” she said, with a concerned smile.

“Okahito,” Okahito’s father called out to him from across the room. He was sitting against the wall playing with the ridges of his wooden cane.

“Father?” Okahito asked confused. “Wha-what happened?” he asked, looking around the room. “Where am I?”

“You’re in Lady Kaede’s hut,” Rin answered. “You’ve been badly injured.”

Okahito swallowed.

“You and your father were both attacked,” Lady Kaede said, carrying a large pot of boiling water into the room.

“By demons?” Okahito asked, in concern.

“No, child. By villagers,” Lady Kaede answered, as she sat down beside Okahito.

“You mean… those teenagers from the barn,” Okahito sighed, looking at Rin. “That was nothing.”

“The wounds and treatment you sustained from those boys were rather severe,” Lady Kaede said. “You must have had run-ins with them on multiple occasions.”

“You can say that,” Okahito said, glancing at his father, before closing his eyes.

Rin glanced at Okahito’s father. The way Okahito looked at him made her question if Miroku’s theory was right.

“I’m afraid your troubles are much more than just those boys you had encountered earlier,” Lady Kaede said. “It seems as though your run-in with the demon Sesshomaru had a negative effect on the villagers’ spirits towards you,” she said.

“Negative effect? What does that mean?” Okahito asked, his eyes still closed.

“They wanted to sacrifice us!” Okahito’s father bellowed.

Rin jumped at Okahito’s father voice. She was startled by how loud and upset he had gotten. Since he had been in Lady Kaede’s hut, he was nothing more than a fragile man.

Okahito’s eyes shot opened. “Sacrifice us?” he asked. “Who?”

“The villagers!” His father shouted, as he threw his arms up in the air. “Large ferocious demons came here looking for blood! They came here looking to slaughter everyone in this village! They wanted you!”

“That’s not true! They were here looking for Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin corrected Okahito’s father, in a calm voice. “They just assumed that –

“They wanted to kill us!” Okahito’s father yelled. “Villagers ran in here and threw us outside! They wanted us dead… eaten alive!”

“Sir, please,” Lady Kaede said, as she took the cloth from Rin’s hand.

“They want us dead!” the man continued, hysterical. “It’ll only be a matter of time until the demons come back and feast on our flesh or the villagers come in here and murder us themselves!” he shouted, standing to his feet.

“Settle yourself,” Lady Kaede ordered the man. “They will do no such thing. Miroku and Inuyasha –

“Don’t tell me to settle myself! Your life isn’t on the line, woman!” the man shouted at Lady Kaede. “They’re going to kill us!”

Rin looked up at the man with wide eyes. She was stunned. He was acting erratic and irrepressible.

“Father, please calm down,” Okahito pleaded, sitting up.

“Calm down?!” Okahito’s father shouted, throwing his cane hard in Okahito’s direction.

Rin screamed and ducked. The cane crashed hard against the side of the hut and bounced off the wall.

“Calm down?!” Okahito’s father shouted, as he hobbled toward him.

Lady Kaede jumped. “Stop!” she shouted.

“Rin, go,” Okahito said, as he struggled to sit up straight.

Rin shrieked. She could barely move.

Okhaito held his hands up. “Father, please stop,” he said, calmly. “Rin, go,” he repeated.

“How dare you tell me to calm down?!” the old man yelled. “This is your fault!” he shouted.

“Yes, Father, it’s my fault. I know and I’m sorry,” Okahito said, as calm as he could.

Rin continued to scream. “Master Jaken! Master Jaken!”

“Shut up your mouth!” Okahito’s father shouted at Rin. “This is just as much your fault as his!” he reached out to her.

Lady Kaede grabbed Rin and pulled her away from Okahito and his father.

“Leave her alone!” Okahito shouted, struggling to get to his feet.

Rin screamed even louder. “Master Jaken! Help!”

As Lady Kaede stood in front of Rin, shielding her body, Jaken ran inside, carrying the Staff of the Two Heads. “Huh? What’s going on?”

At Jaken’s voice, Okahito’s father looked at him and growled. “It’ll never end! These demons will just keep coming back and coming back until we’re dead!” he shouted. “This is your fault!” he kicked Okahito’s leg.

Okahito stumbled and almost fell to the ground.

“Ah! Master Jaken!” Rin screamed.

“Quiet, you!” the old man shouted at Rin, turning quickly to her.

Jaken gasped as Rin screamed.

“Get back, Rin!” Jaken shouted, as he held the Staff of Two Heads in front of her and blew some light warning flames.

Lady Kaede and Rin gasped, as flames flew into the man’s face, forcing him backwards.

“No!” Rin shouted.

Okahito’s father stumbled backwards and hit the floor hard. “Ah!”

Having fallen near Rin and Lady Kaede’s feet, Okahito’s father reached for Rin’s leg for support getting up. She shrieked and jumped back.

“Get away from her!” Okahito shouted.

The room went silent at the sound of a loud WHACK!

The group froze as the Okahito’s father fell backwards again to the floor. He’s eyes were closed and his nose was oozing blood. Lady Kaede, Jaken and Rin’s eyes all moved to Okahito, who stood over his father with his large wooden cane in his hand.

Lady Kaede pulled herself together and ran to the man. “Jaken, fetch Miroku at once,” she said.

Jaken nodded and ran out of the hut.

As Rin looked at Okahito in shock and surprise, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards onto the hard floor.

“Lady Kaede!” Rin shouted, running to Okahito.

“Rin, look over Okahito. I must check on him first,” Lady Kaede said, looking over Okahito’s unconscious father.

 “What’s going on?” Miroku asked, entering the hut. “What happened?” he asked, seeing Okahito and his father’s unconscious bodies on the floor.

“Okahito’s father attacked Okahito a few moments ago. Okahito struck back,” Lady Kaede said. “I think his nose is broken.”

“You were right,” Rin said, looking at Miroku. “It was like he became a totally different person.”

Miroku sighed. “Will they be alright?” he asked Lady Kaede.

“I would assume so,” she responded, looking down at the two on her floor. “For Rin’s sake and my peace of mind, would you allow Rin and Jaken to stay with you, Sango, Kohaku and the others tonight?”

“Of course,” Miroku nodded. “Rin is always welcome at our home. Jaken is welcome outside.”

Jaken grumbled. “I wouldn’t want to set foot in your filthy rat nest home anyway!” he shouted.

Miroku shot Jaken a hard look.

“But, Lady Kaede, you’ll need help here. Let me help,” Rin pleaded.

“I will be just fine managing everything here,” Lady Kaede nodded. “Go on,” she smiled.

Rin sighed and nodded. “Yes, Lady Kaede.”

“Come on, Rin,” Miroku said, escorting her out of the hut.

Rin nodded and looked back at Okahito before walking outside. Jaken followed behind at a distance. They walked across the village to the vacant storage hut where Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and the others stayed.

***

“Koji loved Izo more than anyone. There was no one for him but Izo,” Sesshomaru began. “Despite what happened to him, Koji loved your father. He wanted a life to him… and Izo wanted a life with Koji.”

Akihiko looked at Sesshomaru with a scrunched face.

“You always had two fathers, Akihiko… Koji and Izo,” Sesshomaru said. “It wouldn’t be any other way.”

Akihiko bowed his head.

“It’s true,” Izo said.

“It’s not,” Akihiko cried. “Koji didn’t want me.”

Koji gasped.

“That’s not true at all,” Sesshomaru said.

“It is,” Akihiko cried. “How could he want me after what happened to him?”

Sesshomaru sighed. “Koji would have preferred for you to come into the world a different way, but he did want you,” Sesshomaru said. “When he found out that he was going to be a father, all he cared about was making sure that you were safe.”

Akihiko looked up at Sesshomaru.

“He was really concerned about being a good father to you,” Sesshomaru said. “He didn’t even care how you got here.”

“Really?” Akihiko asked.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru said.

“In Koji’s absence, the best person to keep you safe was your father… your other father, Izo,” Sesshomaru said.

Akihiko looked at Izo.

“What happened to my mother?”

Before Izo could begin, Sesshomaru spoke. “It doesn’t matter.”

Akihiko looked at him dumbfounded.

“Does it?” Sesshomaru asked.

Akihiko shook his head.

Koji looked into Sesshomaru’s eyes for a second before Sesshomaru turned away and looked into the distance.

“Koji died saving my life,” Sesshomaru said. “I put myself in a situation that would have cost me my life, but Koji paid the priced instead.”

Izo bowed his head.

“I thought he had betrayed me along with my other training group members… but what I thought… was untrue,” Sesshomaru continued.

Izo looked at Sesshomaru and sighed. Koji gripped his hand.

“If I regret anything, I regret keeping you away from your father,” Sesshomaru said, standing to his feet.

Akihiko looked at Sesshomaru as he stood to his feet.

“He loves you very much,” Sesshomaru said, as he began to walk past Izo towards the trees. “Always remember that,” he added, as Koji smiled back at his son.

“Izo,” Sesshomaru said, passing Izo, extending his hand.

Koji’s eyes widened. “Sesshy,” he said, in a panic.

Izo glanced at Sesshomaru’s left hand before looking into his eyes. It was odd for him to extend his left hand when his right hand was free, but Izo didn’t think too much of it. “Sesshomaru,” he said, grabbing his left hand with his left hand.

Sesshomaru gripped Izo’s hand and looked into his eyes. Izo looked at him confused when he did not let go of his hand. Sesshomaru glanced at Koji, who stood beside him.

“He won’t see me,” Koji said.

“I won’t see what?” Izo asked.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, as he looked at Koji. He slowly looked back at Izo. “What did you say?”

“What are you talking about? What won’t I see?” Izo asked.

“Izo?” Koji asked.

Izo’s eyes widened as he looked at Sesshomaru. “Koji?”

Koji laughed. “He can hear me. He won’t see me, but he can hear me,” he smiled.

Izo trembled. “What’s going on?”

“He can hear me,” Koji repeated.

“Sesshomaru, what’s going on?” Izo asked. “What am I hearing?”

“Father?” Akihiko asked, standing to his feet and walking over to Izo.

“I love you, Izo,” Koji said to Izo, with a smile.

“What’s happening?” Izo cried, tugging at Sesshomaru’s hand.

Sesshomaru didn’t let go.

“Father, what’s wrong?” Akihiko asked, grabbing his arm.

The moment Akihiko over looked at Sesshomaru in confusion, he gasped at the empty space to his right.

Sesshomaru immediately let go of Izo’s hand and walked away.

“He could see me! He could see me!” Koji shouted. “He saw me! Right?! He could see me!”

“It seems like it,” Sesshomaru said, as he walked through the trees.

Akihiko was too stunned to move or follow him.

Beyond the trees, Koji let go of Sesshomaru’s hand. In an instant, they were back in the Meidō realm, floating mid-air in the midst of the starry abyss.

“They could connect me with!” Koji shouted, in excitement. “Both of them!”

Sesshomaru nodded.

“My son could see me,” Koji smiled, shaking his head.

“I didn’t mean to scare him,” Sesshomaru said. “I didn’t think –

Koji threw his arms around Sesshomaru. “Thank you,” he said, gripping him tight.

Sesshomaru welcomed Koji’s embrace and held him tight.

“It’s time for me to go,” Koji said. “And, you need to return back to the land of the living,” he added, pulling away from him.

Sesshomaru’s heart broke at Koji’s words. He didn’t want to leave.

"It was good to see you, Sesshy,” he said, resting his muddy hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his friend again and gripped him tightly.

Koji nodded. “Remember what I said.”

Sesshomaru breathed as he looked at his friend.

“Better yet, don’t,” Koji said, pulling away from him. “Forget it.”

Sesshomaru gave him a confused look.

“It’s pointless, Sesshy. There’s no point in you bothering to learn about whether or not being General is something for you,” he said.

“Why would you say that?” Sesshomaru asked, confused.

“Because it’s pointless. You’ll never find yourself or what you want to do. You won’t be able to get yourself together for yourself,” he said. “I bet you can’t.”

Sesshomaru huffed and smirked.

“Goodbye, Sesshy,” Koji said. “Thank you.”

“Bye, Koji,” Sesshomaru said, as the starry blackness faded.

At the sight of a bright light, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was back in the cave alone with the green glow worms on dancing on the ceiling.

Sesshomaru looked around. He wondered if he was really back… if everything was just a dream. He didn’t know. It wasn’t until he looked down at his muddy hand, that he knew that it was true.

Sesshomaru breathed and looked around. “Rin?”

There was no response. He had no idea how long he had been in the Meidō. It could have been days for all he knew. Rin was probably long gone, back at the village.

Sesshomaru tried to stand up and walk out, but his legs failed him. They wouldn’t move. He was just so exhausted. From his constant traveling and everything he just went through, he just didn’t have the strength or willpower to move.

Sesshomaru didn’t force himself. He looked up at the cave ceiling of glow worms and reflected on what he heard, what he saw, and what he needed to do.

***

“Rin,” Sango smiled, as she walked through the door of the vacant storage hut they considered home.

“Miss Sango!” Rin said, as she ran to hug her.

Sango looked very tired, but well. She was even sporting a relatively large bump in front of her stomach.

“Rin will be staying with us tonight,” Miroku said.

Sango looked at Miroku and nodded. She understood. Although she stayed out of sight and avoided all drama for the sake of her unborn child, she was kept abreast about the happenings around the village. Neighbors had filled her in on what had happened with Okahito, and the band of dog demons who entered the village. Sango could barely believe it.

“Yes, of course. You are always welcome here,” Sango said. “I will prepare a spot for you to sleep.”

Rin nodded. “Thank you, Miss Sango,” she did her best to smile.

“I made some dumplings, rice and some vegetable soup. Please help yourself,” Sango added.

Rin nodded and looked around the room. In the corner, she saw Shippo lying face down on a heaping plate of dumplings.

“He knocked himself out,” Kohaku said, walking behind Rin.

“Kohaku,” Rin said, turning to him.

“Hi Rin,” Kohaku smiled. “Sit down, I’ll get you a bowl. What do you want?” he asked.

Rin looked over at the pile of food in the center of the room. Everything looked and smelled so good, but she just wasn’t hungry. “I’m not hungry,” she said, shaking her head.

“Oh, none of that,” Miroku responded to her comment. “You must eat.”

“Yes. Kohaku, make her a bowl,” Sango told Kohaku.

“Yes, Sister,” Kohaku nodded.

Rin sighed and sat by the window next to Shippo. As she watched Kohaku place different food selections into the bowl, Rin listened to Miroku explain what just happened in Lady Kaede’s hut.

“Is Okahito alright?” Kohaku asked, pausing to look up at Miroku.

“I would assume so,” Miroku said. “Okahito and his father were both unconscious when we left, but Kaede made it seem like they would be fine.”

“Wow… I would have never thought of anything like this,” Sango said, rubbing her belly.

“I don’t think anyone would have. Okahito’s father just turned into a different person,” Rin said. She breathed and looked out of the window at the stars.

“Are you alright, Rin?” Kohaku asked, sitting next to her, as Sango and Miroku talked amongst themselves.

“I think so,” she responded.

“Okahito will be alright. He’s strong,” Kohaku said, passing her a bowl of dumplings and some rice.

“But the villagers… No one will leave him alone… and now… his father is hurting him too,” Rin looked down at her bowl. “It’s all my fault.”

Kohaku sat down next to her. “What’s happening to Okahito is not your fault,” Kohaku said, looking at her.

“But all of this is happening because of what happened to me. It was an accident. I didn’t mean for –

“I know you didn’t mean for Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru to do what they did. We’re all sorry it happened, but you can’t blame yourself. You had no control over any of this.”

Rin sighed.

“I know… it’s easier said than done,” Kohaku said. “Everyone… everyone is always quick to remind me that I had no control over Naraku’s control over me when I… when I killed my father… my group. I was manipulated by Naraku to commit such terrible acts… atrocities… I cannot erase or forget.”

Rin looked at him.

“Sister reminds me that the Shikon Jewel shard embedded in my neck kept me under Naraku’s control,” he said, looking straight ahead. “I know it was Naraku… but –

“Kohaku, what are you two talking about?” Sango asked, looking over at him in concern.

“Nothing, Sister,” Kohaku said, standing up. “I was just getting another bowl.”

“Oh… okay,” she nodded, looking back at Miroku in concern.

“Here, let me take your bowl,” Kohaku said, reaching to grab the full bowl from her lap.

“May I have another bowl?” Rin asked.

Kohaku looked at her puzzled. “You barely ate what you had.”

“…For Master Jaken,” she said.

“Kohaku nodded. “Yes, of course,” he said, walking away.

As Kohaku proceeded to walked back towards Rin with the new bowl, he looked at the door. “I’ll give it to him,” he said.

“No, I will,” Rin said, standing up. “I’ll let him finish my portion as well.”

Kohaku nodded and handed her the bowl.

Rin walked outside and saw Jaken a few yards away from the hut leaning against a tree. She walked over and saw him mumbling to himself.

“That worthless monk,” Jaken grumbled. “Ooo…I hate him.”

“Here, Master Jaken,” Rin said, handing him the two bowls.

Jaken took the bowls and opened his mouth wide to gobble all of the food down his throat.

“Master Jaken, will you come with me to check on Lord Sesshomaru?” she asked, as Jaken set the bowls aside on the grass.

“Where? The last I heard, he hasn’t returned.”

“In the cave. He was –

“We checked, Rin… all of us did… even those monstrous brutes. Lord Sesshomaru’s not here,” Jaken responded.

Rin looked at him blankly.

“Plus, I’m not going anywhere back there with them around. Have you seen those demons?” Jaken asked, shaking his head.

“They look just like Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin said.

“How dare you, Rin?! Lord Sesshomaru isn’t anything like those beasts!”

“They’re not beasts. They’re Lord Sesshomaru’s friends,” Rin said. “They want to find him just as must as we do.”

“Right… as they chomp on the bones of this village’s food supply,” Jaken huffed, as he crossed his arms. “No.”

Rin sighed. She wasn’t in the mood to even argue. “Fine. I’ll go alone,” she said, turning to walk away.

“Wait! You can’t go!” Jaken shouted, as Rin walked off. “Rin, come back!”

Rin continued walking.

“Ugh! You wrecked girl,” Jaken grumbled, as he ran to catch up with her.

***

Rin and Jaken walked across the village in the darkness. The only lights they had to see were the flames of the Staff of Two Heads, the stars and the full moon up above. As they walked near the barn to the path leading to the cave of glow worms, Jaken and froze and shut off his staff’s flames. With what Rin saw, she froze herself.

Lying out in the distance of the barn towards the trees were the four dog demons. Before Jaken shut off the staff’s flames, she saw that all of the dog demons were in their true forms, covered in dark wet blood, surrounded by torn pieces of animal flesh. She couldn’t help but gasp.

“Rin, let’s go back,” Jaken whispered, as low as he could.

Rin was too stunned to say anything.

“Rin, let’s go,” Jaken pulled her outfit.

“The other two came back,” she finally said, after she managed to overcome her shock.

“Great for them. Let’s go,” Jaken said.

“Should we –

“No, you fool! Let’s go before they come after us next!” Jaken whispered in a yell.

Rin thought for a moment as she sighed. Although everything she was seeing was begging her to turn back to Miroku and Sango’s hut, something inside of her was compelling her to press forward.

“Come on, Master Jaken,” she whispered, walking forward and far off to the right, way out of the range of the dog demons. “Let’s go this way. I think we might be able to connect to the cave path this way,” she said, pointing at a row of trees in the distance.

“Rin,” Jaken trembled.

Rin ignored him and walked on. Too afraid to proceed and even more afraid to turn back and walk back past those dog demons, Jaken followed her. At the end of the day, he would die anyway. He would either be mauled by ferocious dog demons or slain at the hand of Sesshomaru if he ever found out that he had left Rin to wander off like this alone and got harmed.

“Here. I think this is the way,” Rin said, leading Jaken through the trees.

Jaken could barely hear her. He was too shocked by what he had just seen. “If Lord Sesshomaru eats like that, no wonder he always eats alone,” Jaken said.

“You’ve never seen him eat?” Rin asked.

“In all my years of traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, I have never seen him eat,” he said.

Rin thought as she continued to walk. In all her time with Lord Sesshomaru, she had never seen him eat either. He always just got lost for a while and came back. She never questioned it, but hearing Jaken’s comment, made her wonder if Lord Sesshomaru really did eat like that.

“Look, it’s the cave, Master Jaken,” Rin said, pointing ahead.

Jaken, finally comfortable enough to use the flames of the Staff of Two Heads, lit the staff and shined it in that direction.

“Let’s go,” Rin said, walking cautiously into the cave next to Jaken. Entering the cave alone troubled her on any day, but entering it alone in the darkness was petrifying.

Jaken shined his light ahead and walked with Rin through the cave. He didn’t balk when she wrapped her arm around his arm. He welcomed her embrace as he was petrified. 

Rin and Jaken gripped each other tightly as they made their way towards the bend of the cave where the green lights of the glow worms danced on the cave walls.

Jaken froze. “What’s that?” he asked, shutting off the flames from his staff.

“Huh?” Rin asked, freezing in the darkness.

“That noise. Do you hear that?” Jaken asked, in a whispered panic.

Rin listened. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she hear the sound of… she couldn’t describe it. It was the sound of long deep, heavy moans that repeated every few seconds. It sounded like that of a goblin or ghost, but it was oddly familiar to her. It was as though she had heard this sound before.

“Let’s go,” Jaken whispered, pulled her back with their arms linked together. “Let’s go.”

Rin didn’t know what to do. Although everything she was hearing was begging her to turn back to Miroku and Sango’s hut, something inside of her was compelling her to press forward.

“Rin, come on,” Jaken pulled at her.

Rin closed her eyes for a moment to breathe. She broke her grip from Jaken and walked forward around the cave bend alone.

“Rin!” Jaken called after her, in a whisper of panic.

Jaken didn’t hear a response. He slammed the heads of his staff against his own head in frustration before he followed after Rin. He couldn’t leave her.

When Jaken turned around the bend, he stopped when he saw Rin just standing there. “What is it?” he whispered, looking around, frantically.

“It’s Lord Sesshomaru,” she said. “He’s sleeping,” she said, listening to his heaving breathing.

“What?” Jaken asked, in a whisper, moving her aside to see.

“He’s sleeping,” Rin repeated, pointing straight ahead.

Sitting on the rock where she had left him, hours earlier, Lord Sesshomaru sat with his head titled back and to the side, eyes shut and his mouth slightly ajar.

Jaken gasped. “This can’t be.”

“What’s wrong?” Rin asked, watching him walk over to Lord Sesshomaru.

“I’ve never seen him… I’ve never seen him sleep like this,” he said, looking upon the sleeping demon.

“Huh?”

“Rest, yes… but never sleep… like this,” Jaken said.

“Have you ever seen Lord Sesshomaru do anything?” Rin asked.

“Silence, girl!” Jaken shouted.

Rin remembered the sound. It was when she had first met Lord Sesshomaru in the woods when he was injured. Unable to move, he slept a lot. When she went over to check on him and drop off things for him to eat, she remembered him sleeping and sounding just like this. Thinking about it now, she realized that she had never seen or heard Lord Sesshomaru sleep like this sduring her travels with him. He was always awake or resting with his eyes closed. Maybe he never let himself sleep because he felt like he had to always watch over her and Jaken. She didn’t know, but he must have been extremely exhausted to be sleeping like this.

“Shh,” Rin snapped back at Jaken, covering her lips with her index finger. “You’ll wake him up.”

Jaken huffed. He watched as Rin walked over and sat down by Sesshomaru’s crossed legs, and looked at the ceiling of glow worms.

“What are you doing?” Jaken asked.

“Looking at the glow worms,” she responded.

“What?” Jaken asked.

“Well, I’m not leaving,” Rin said. “What if he disappears again?”

Jaken sighed and sat on the opposite side of Lord Sesshomaru. He fluffed a portion of his mokomoko before resting on it. “Fine,” he said.

***

“Inuyasha!” Miroku shouted.

The ears of the dog demons perked up. They turned their heads to see the monk in purple walking in the distance with a torch.

“Miroku!” Daichi called out to him.

“Dai –

Miroku froze. He couldn’t move. The sight of the field and the four dog demons covered in blood and gore petrified him. “Uh,” he uttered, as the four dog demons walked over to him.

Miroku held his torch out in front of him as a shield.

“Don’t tell us you’re scared,” Isao said, with an exasperated sigh.

“Shut up,” Daichi said, transforming into his true form. “Transform,” he ordered the rest.

Miroku breathed a little easier now that there weren’t four blood-covered dog demons with large bloody fangs standing before him. Now there were just four tall, blood-covered, seemingly human dog demons standing before him.

“We won’t hurt you,” Daichi said.

“Sorry about the mess,” Eito said. “We’ll clean it up.”

Miroku nodded with a tremble. “I…I’m sure you will,” he managed to say.

“We will,” Daichi said. “You have our word.”

Miroku nodded.

“What is it?” Riichi asked, looking at Miroku.

“Inuyasha… wh…where is he?” Miroku managed to ask, trying to stifle a gag from the sight and strong smell of fresh blood.

“We didn’t eat him if that’s what you’re implying by that… gesture,” Isao said.

“I… I wasn’t… I wasn’t implying anything,” Miroku managed to say in between deep breathes and gags. “I… I… I’m going to go,” he said, running off.

The dog demons looked at Miroku run off towards the trees. The looked at each other and shrugged.

“Humans… very odd creatures,” Riichi said.

“What were we talking about again?” Daichi asked, walking back to where they were lounging before Miroku arrived.

Miroku ran as fast as he could toward the trees. When he reached the edge, he vomited on the ground several times. The sight of what he had seen was horrid. He couldn’t take it.

“I didn’t think you were such a light-weight with images,” Inuyasha said, standing behind him.

Miroku groaned as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Inuyasha… where did you –

“I was up there,” he said, pointing to the trees. “Someone had to watch them.”

Miroku nodded. “Good… good thinking.”

“I don’t think they’re a threat. They’re really just looking for Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded before turning to the side to vomit again.

“Uh,” Inuyasha tensed up.

“I don’t know how you could sit up there and watch that,” Miroku said. “It’s sickening.”

“Eh, it doesn’t bother me,” Inuyasha said. “What did you want?” he asked.

“Rin. Have you seen Rin or Jaken?” Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku for a second. He didn’t see her, but he thought that he smelled her scent a bit earlier. She was in the area. “They’re probably off looking for Sesshomaru again,” Inuyasha said. “Go back home. I’ll find them,” Inuyasha instructed Miroku.

“No, I’ll go with you,” Miroku said, eager to follow.

“No, go back,” he said.

“But, Inuyasha –

Inuyasha scrunched his face as Miroku vomited again.

“No, you have to go back,” Inuyasha said. “I’ll bring them back,” he said, darting off into the distance.

Miroku held his stomach and breathed before he let himself fall to the ground.

***

“Uh, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and inhaled. He was still in the cave. He must have fallen asleep. He wasn’t really surprised. He was exhausted.

As Sesshomaru moved to stand up, he was startled by an odd weight on his leg. He looked down. It was Rin. She was curled up in a ball with her head resting on his thigh. He was surprised to see her there. She wasn’t there before.

Before Sesshomaru went to contemplate what happened and how she got there, he heard bubbly snores coming from his right. He turned to see Jaken wrapped in his mokomoko. He watched as a bubble of snot drifted in and out of his nose each time he breathed.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and breathed. He detached his mokomoko and moved it to cover Rin, letting Jaken roll onto the hard cave ground. Surprisingly, Jaken didn’t wake up. Sesshomaru molded a section of his mokomoko into a large clump and gently lifted Rin’s head to replace his thigh. Rin continued sleeping.

When he stood to his feet, he smelled a familiar scent masked by an overwhelming smell of fresh blood. Sesshomaru breathed as his stomach growled. He was so hungry and the smell of fresh blood wasn’t helping his crave.

His focus on his stomach drifted as he wondered why he was smelling such a strong scent of blood in Rin’s village. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he looked back at Rin sleeping soundly next to Jaken.

“Relax. Everything’s fine,” he heard a voice say.

Sesshomaru looked off into the distance. There he saw Inuyasha sitting cross-legged on a rock in the shadows. He remained silent.

“You can go back to sleep,” Inuyasha said, looking up at the ceiling of glow worms.

“You were watching me sleep?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I have better things to do with my time than listen to you snore,” Inuyasha huffed. “I was looking after Rin.”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

“Where did you go?” Inuyasha asked. “You look like hell.”

Sesshomaru could only imagine what he looked like to Inuyasha. He was covered in green ooze from the green demon back in the Western Lands and mud. He knew he looked wrecked.

“It’s none of your concern,” Sesshomaru said, trying to fight the hunger pangs in his stomach. With all that traveling, his stomach was surely empty.

“I could care less where you go or what you’ve been doing, Sesshomaru. It only becomes my concern when you have a pack of demons looking for you,” Inuyasha said, looking at him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “A pack of demons?”

“Yeah, they’re all out back in the field.”

Sesshomaru froze. It couldn’t be true, but that scent of blood…

“I never thought that anyone other than Rin, Jaken… and maybe our father could care for a jackass like you, but they certainly do,” Inuyasha said, looking back up at the ceiling. “They traveled all this way from your homeland to find you.”

Sesshomaru breathed. He just couldn’t believe it.

“I had no idea you had any friends,” Inuyasha continued.

Sesshomaru could barely speak. They came all this way? They tracked him all the way to the Central region… to this village?

“I know what happened,” Inuyasha said, after a long pause when Sesshomaru couldn’t respond.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, as he turned away.

“…With your friend,” Inuyasha continued.

No one said a word for a long while.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone you really care about… and be… completely responsible for it,” Inuyasha said.

“What would you know about it?” Sesshomaru huffed, looking back at him. He was offended by his comment. “Losing a human woman to her own time doesn’t even come close to how I feel,” he said, too tired and frustrated to filter what he said.

“I’m not talking about Kagome,” Inuyasha responded, looking up at the glow worms. “I’m talking about… someone else,” he said, solemnly.

Sesshomaru looked at the sadness appear in his brother’s eyes… and in an instant, that sadness turned into anger.

“All I was trying to say was that I understand! That’s all!” Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Rin as he heard her stir.

“Look, you’re right. Whatever happened with you back wherever you came from is none of my concern,” Inuyasha lowered his voice to keep from waking Rin and Jaken. “Just try not to be the stubborn jackass you are for a minute and listen to what they have to say,” Inuyasha added.

Sesshomaru breathed and turned away.

“Inuyasha?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Inuyasha answered Rin. “Sesshomaru’s here too,” he added.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” she shouted. “I’m so glad you’re here! We were looking all over for you!” she smiled.

Sesshomaru turned to listen to her.

“Your training brothers came here looking for you too,” she added.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. It was true. They really did come after all.

“They’re outside if you want to see them,” Inuyasha said. “But, I would warn you… it’s not a pretty sight.”

“What do you mean?” Sesshomaru asked. “Why do I smell the scent of blood?” he asked, confused about why there was such a strong scent in the village.

Inuyasha sighed. “Your training brothers helped us save Okahito,” Rin said.

Sesshomaru huffed. He could go a whole century without ever hearing that boy’s name again. It bothered him that the name of the boy, who caused so much pain and damage to Rin, was always in her mouth.

“Saved him?” Sesshomaru asked, intrigued.

“Your little threat to Okahito didn’t go over too well with the villagers,” Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“The villagers have been attacking Okahito since you left because of what he did… to me,” Rin said.

Sesshomaru could sense a sort of sadness or guilt in Rin’s voice. That alone bothered him.

“So be it,” Sesshomaru responded, coldly. “Miniscule reprimands from the people of this village aren’t even close to what he deserves for what he did to you, Rin.”

“But, it was an accident,” Rin responded.

Sesshomaru huffed. He knew that she would defend Okahito to no end. It astonished him how she could always see the good in others.

“I don’t care too much for Okahito either, but the villagers have really done a number on him. They lost it on him. He’s barely recognizable,” Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru didn’t react. He really didn’t care. He just wanted to get to the point.

“And he was saved?” Sesshomaru asked, wishing to quicken the part where it came to his training brothers. “Surely, my pack hasn’t feasted on his body or the bodies of the villagers. What of this strong scent of blood?” Sesshomaru and his training brothers didn’t eat humans.

“When your friends arrived looking for you, the villagers got scared at the sight of them. They assumed that they were here, summoned by you to terrorize the village,” Inuyasha said.

“Fools,” Sesshomaru huffed. “If I wanted to terrorize this village I’d do it myself.”

“They threw Okahito… and his father… out of Kaede’s house, where they were both receiving treatment for other wounds, and offered him as sacrifice for your friends to devour,” Inuyasha said.

“It’s true,” Rin said.

Sesshomaru glanced at her.

“Thinking fast, Miroku came up with a plan to tell the villagers that your friends, the demons, can here because you caught wind that Okahito and his father were being harmed by the villagers,” Inuyasha began.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

“He told them that you were angered because you are the only one who can seek vengeance on Okahito. Because of that, you sent the demons to punish the village,” Inuyasha continued.

“That’s ridiculous,” Sesshomaru shook his head.

“Miroku then told them that he and I, the ones now designated to promote demonic order in the village, arranged a deal with these demons. If the village provided a significant amount of livestock to the demons, they would leave from this village unscathed,” Inuyasha continued.

“Livestock?” Sesshomaru repeated.

“It looks like a blood bath out there, but it did the trick,” Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He could only imagine what his training group did out there.

“This should stop the issue with Okahito,” Inuyasha said. “They should leave him alone now.”

“But it’s not just the villagers harming Okahito. It’s his father too,” Rin said to Inuyasha.

“What?” Inuyasha asked.

“Okahito’s father attacked him today. He threw his cane at him and said that everything was his fault,” Rin said.

“Damn him. Miroku was right,” Inuyasha huffed, shaking his head.

“We have to do something,” Rin said, glancing at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration and looked away. He wasn’t doing shit… not for that boy… not even for Rin. No.

“He’ll kill him,” Rin said, still looking up at Lord Sesshomaru.

“So be it,” Sesshomaru growled.

Rin gasped, but Inuyasha wasn’t surprised by his brother’s reaction.

“We don’t have to do anything. He’s getting exactly what he deserves,” Sesshomaru ran his claws through his hair, before picking up his mokomoko from off of the ground.

“He doesn’t deserve this, Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin said.

“He deserves exactly this and then some,” Sesshomaru responded.

“No. He doesn’t deserve this!” Rin shouted at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He was surprised. Rin had never raised his voice to him like that ever before. She was always respectful and subdued, even when he deserved for her not to be.

“He does,” Sesshomaru growled, looking back at her.

Rin’s face turned red under the green lights of the glow worms. “You wouldn’t understand!” she shouted.

“What wouldn’t I understand, Rin?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

“Humans are evil!” she shouted. “They attack others for no reason!”

Inuyasha watched as Jaken opened his eyes and looked around. He was awake.

“They have a reason, Rin,” Sesshomaru huffed, annoyed at himself for even entertaining the conversation. He wasn’t in the mood for this right now.

“They don’t! Okahito is not doing anything to anyone… he hasn’t been!” she went on. “He –

“He’s an insignificant worm with no place in this world, Rin. That’s the reason,” he said, coldly, looking into her eyes.

Rin’s eyes widened as she looked back at him.

“If he dies… he dies,” Sesshomaru continued. “It’s none of my concern,” he snarled, turning away, thinking he won the battle of this conversation about this stupid human boy.

“Do you think… I’m an insignificant worm with no place in the world… Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked, after a long pause.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s eyes widened at her comment.

Sesshomaru looked back at her. “Why would you ask that?”

“I wasn’t doing anything to anyone either,” Rin said, her eyes beading with tears.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He was confused, shocked and concerned by her reaction. What was she crying about? What happened? What did he say? He wasn’t even talking about her.

“Rin?” he asked, watching her walk towards the cave exit.

“Rin?” Inuyasha called after her.

Sesshomaru went to follow her.

Inuyasha looked at him and held his arm out. “I’ll get her,” Inuyasha said to his brother. “She’s gone through a lot these past few days,” he said, running off before his brother could protest.

Sesshomaru was speechless as Inuyasha ran after her. He had never seen Rin so upset before… at him… ever… all over some worthless good for nothing human boy who caused her to lose her front teeth. It didn’t make any sense.

As his mind replayed their conversation, he wondered what he said that bothered her so deeply. Nothing said was directed at her. As he thought, he heard Jaken’s voice.

“Mi lord, you’ve returned! I’m –

“Get out,” Sesshomaru huffed, turning away from him.

Jaken was taken aback. “Bu..but mi lord –

“I said get out, Jaken,” he said.

“Yes, mi lord,” Jaken said, before walking towards the cave’s exit, deflated.

Nothing was going right. Everything for Sesshomaru was becoming more and more difficult. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. When was finally able to wrap his head around what happened way back then in the Western Lands with Koji and his brothers, now Rin was pissed at him. He just wanted to chaos to end.

Sesshomaru heard noises. “I said ‘get out,’ Jaken,” he repeated, as he breathed hard.

“Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru breathed with widened eyes before he turned around. Standing before him in the green light of the cave were his four training brothers: Isao, Riichi, Eito and Daichi.


	18. The Field of Blood and Gore

“Rin! Rin!” Inuyasha shouted, as he ran up to her. She had just reached the entrance of the cave when he caught up to her. “Hey! Hey!” he said, touching her shoulder, forcing her to stop.

Inuyasha walked around to see the front of her face and watched as tears fell.

“What happened back there?” he asked, giving her a concerned look.

Rin sighed, looked down and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

“Rin, what’s wrong?” Inuyasha asked, when she didn’t answer.

“Can we go back to the village?” she asked, with a sniffle.

Inuyasha looked back into the cave and sighed. “Let’s go,” he nodded. “I’ll take you back.”

Although Inuyasha was intrigued to know what really happened back there in the cave between Rin and Sesshomaru, he didn’t pester Rin for answers as he escorted her back towards the village. He just periodically glanced at her, trying to come to a conclusion for himself.

It was alarming to see how upset Rin was. To Inuyasha, Sesshomaru could do no wrong in Rin’s eyes. She seemed to unconditionally view him as some glorified, kind-hearted soul. It was alarming that one menial comment about a boy, though harsh, yet not far from well-deserved, made her fall apart. It was as though that menial comment opened Rin’s eyes to see the cold-hearted bastard everyone else saw Sesshomaru as. It was concerning, even to him.  

Walking with Rin, Inuyasha was mindful to lead her away from the area of the barn where the dog demons had feasted on the village’s livestock and the area where Miroku upchucked all over. Despite all his efforts, he found himself crossing paths with Sesshomaru’s training brothers.

“Inuyasha!” Eito shouted, from a distance, before walking over in his humanoid form, followed by the others in his pack.

Inuyasha sighed. Their appearance was ghastly. It could give even him nightmares. “Close your eyes a sec, Rin,” he whispered to her.

Rin nodded and did as she was told.

“What’s wrong with her?” Isao asked, looking at Rin standing there with her hands covering her face.

“Other than not wanting to look at your hideous face, she didn’t need to see all of that,” Inuyasha said, pointing to the blood and gore all over their bodies.

“Oh,” Eito said, as Isao growled at Inuyasha’s hideous comment. “Sorry.”

“Are you sure that’s all?” Daichi asked, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

“She’s fine,” Inuyasha said, guiding her away by the shoulders.

The group glanced at each other, not entirely convinced.

“Sesshomaru’s returned. He’s back at the cave back there,” Inuyasha added, walking on with Rin.

The group nodded and ran the opposite way towards the cave.

“Miroku was looking for you!” Daichi called back to him, as he ran.

“Yeah, thanks,” Inuyasha responded, walking on with Rin.

When Inuyasha was sure that the dog demons had gone away, she looked down at Rin. “You can look now,” he said.

Rin removed her hands from her face and continued to walk. She didn’t need to ask why he made her look away. She knew what Inuyasha was trying to prevent her from seeing what she had already seen before.

“Lady Kaede wants me to stay with you, Miss Sango, and the others tonight,” Rin said, when they reached the entrance of the main part of the village.

Inuyasha looked down at her. “She did?”

“Lady Kaede wanted to treat Okahito… and his father… alone,” she added, solemnly.

“Okay,” Inuyasha nodded, as he led her in the other direction.

Inuyasha glanced at Rin and sighed. Although he hadn’t spent a great amount of time with Rin, he had never seen her so… deflated.

“Look, I know you’ve convinced yourself that Sesshomaru is this perfect someone who can do no wrong, but he’s a real idiot,” Inuyasha said, looking straight ahead.

Rin looked up at Inuyasha, surprised by his comment. “Huh?”

“He’s stupid and he doesn’t think,” Inuyasha said.

“…But, Lord Sesshomaru is really smart, Inuyasha,” Rin said.

“Look! I’m not going to debate with you about who Sesshomaru is or isn’t! That’s up to you to decide! All I’m saying is that…” Inuyasha paused and breathed, removing the agitation in his voice.

Rin looked up at him startled, waiting for him to continue.

“All I’m saying is… whatever Sesshomaru said back there… he didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Inuyasha finished his thought.

Rin sighed.

“He’s a moron who says things without thinking sometimes,” Inuyasha said, walking on. “He can’t help it… he was just born stupid.”

“Lord Sesshomaru is not stupid,” Rin said.

“I know for a fact he is,” Inuyasha huffed. “…But that’s for you to decide.”

Rin sighed.

“I also know for a fact that Sesshomaru cares about you a lot,” Inuyasha added, after a pause. “You’re probably the only person in this whole world he cares about…. the things he does for you… he’d never do for anyone else.”

Rin glanced at Inuyasha.

“My point is… you’re not insignificant to Sesshomaru. You’re very important to him,” Inuyasha said.

“Do you really think so?” Rin asked, looking up at Inuyasha.

“Yeah, I do,” Inuyasha responded. “If you weren’t important to Sesshomaru, he wouldn’t go through such lengths to protect you and try to keep you safe. He would have never left you in this village or made the effort to check up on you if you were insignificant to him.”

Rin didn’t respond. She just sighed and looked down.

“I don’t care for the kid myself, but you can’t blame Sesshomaru for having no regard for Okahito,” Inuyasha continued. “Look at what he did to you!” he added, looking down at her and making a motion across his own teeth.

Rin sighed and continued walking. No one would ever accept that what Okahito did was an accident.

Inuyasha glanced at her and sighed. “Although he doesn’t deserve it, maybe you can cut Sesshomaru a break,” Inuyasha said.

Rin looked up at Inuyasha.

“Sesshomaru really cares about you and he didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Inuyasha said, not looking at her as he continued to walk.

Rin didn’t respond. She was surprised by Inuyasha’s comment.

“Is that okay?” Inuyasha asked, when she didn’t respond.

Rin breathed and nodded. “Okay,” she said.

“Okay,” Inuyasha said, as he escorted her back to the vacant storage hut he, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kohaku called home. 

***

Sesshomaru looked at his training brothers staring back at him in the green light of the cave. They were all in their humanoid forms drenched with blood. When he looked at them, his mouth opened in shock mostly by their appearance than their presence.

Noticing his reaction, Sesshomaru immediately closed his mouth and breathed.

“Inuyasha told us you were here,” Eito said, breaking the silence.

Sesshomaru didn’t say a word. He couldn’t.

“He was walking back towards the village with that little girl, Rin,” Eito continued. “She looked really upset.”

“So did that imp, Ja… Ja… Ja –

“Jaken,” Riichi helped Daichi.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked away.

“They were really eager to find you,” Riichi said.

“We all were,” Isao added, looking to the ground after he spoke.

Sesshomaru was silent. Just like with Koji, he didn’t know what to really say to them. With Koji, he had options to either apologize or thank him… but they were different. It didn’t really seem right to apologize, and it wasn’t appropriate to thank them either. He was at a true loss for words. Plus, it didn’t help that he was plagued within his own mind trying to figure out what he had done to upset Rin and bring her to tears like that. He just didn’t understand. He clearly said that the human boy was an insignificant worm, not her! Rin was not like him in any way! He just didn’t understand.

Sesshomaru’s stomach broke the silence as it grumbled. Of all the times.

“There’s a whole bunch of meat to eat outside… pigs, goats, cows,” Eito said. “The village gave them to us.”

Sesshomaru’s ears perked up at the mention cows. He loved cows, especially cow bones.

Sesshomaru breathed. Although he was virtually starving, he didn’t feel comfortable picking off the livestock in Rin’s village. He preferred to go out and hunt something elsewhere, but he knew that he was too tired to do so. He was conflicted.

“If you’re hungry, just eat what’s outside, Sesshomaru. They’re ours to eat,” Daichi said, looking at the conflicted expression that Sesshomaru couldn’t seem to hide. “Eito searched for game outside of the village, but there was nothing to be found to suffice us,” he added.

Eito nodded. “I looked all over.”

Sesshomaru breathed as his stomach continued to audibly grumble.

“The village gave them to us,” Riichi added.

“We left a lot of bones,” Isao said, glancing at Riichi, who smirked as they looked at Sesshomaru’s eyes flicker.

Sesshomaru sighed. He wasn’t going to fight it. He needed to eat and it was hard to turn away bones. Without a word, Sesshomaru walked past his training brothers, around the bend of the cave and outside. The group looked at each other and followed him.

Sesshomaru followed the scent of blood to the field area near the barn. Based on the appearance of his training brothers and Inuyasha’s comments, he was sure that he would be walking into the aftermath of a bloody massacre, but surprisingly, when he reached the field, it was… clean.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened in surprise. It was as though the one section of the field furthest from the barn had been rained on. On the dry section of the field, a few cows were grazing over by the fence and the bones of various animals were staked off to another side as well.

“We cleaned up as best as we could,” Eito said, looking at Sesshomaru’s surprised expression.

“‘We’ didn’t do anything,” Isao growled. “I cleaned up and washed this whole place down after what you morons left it wrecked.”

“Shut up. You didn’t even want to help,” Riichi said.

“And, I torched the remains,” Daichi added.

“Oh, shut up! …Like that even consists of work!” Isao spat.

“You shut up, fool! You and those water spout claws of yours barely cleaned this place up right! Look over there…. and there!” Daichi snapped back at Isao, pointing to different sections of puddles of blood in the grass.

Isao growled and shot water from his claws into Daichi’s face.

“You miserable…” Daichi laughed, before charging at him.

“Take whatever you want,” Riichi said to Sesshomaru, as he watched Daichi and Isao laugh and chase after each other. 

“Ah!” Eito shouted, as water from Isao’s claws hit him in the face.

Isao and Daichi laughed at Eito’s reaction.

“You’re stupid,” Eito growled, rubbing his face.

“I’m sorry,” Isao apologized, as he smirked at Daichi.

As Eito continued to wipe his face, Isao shot a blast of water at him, making Eito growl and charge after him and Daichi, who were both laughing hysterically.

Riichi left Sesshomaru to his own devices and joined in the fun when a splash of water was shot in his direction.

Sesshomaru looked at them before transforming into his true form to eat. They were no different from when they were pups… playful, stupid pups.

Sesshomaru ate four whole cows, one pig and all of the bones stacked off to the side. Although he could barely move afterwards, he was stuffed and satisfied. He lounged on the grass in his true form and watched his training brothers play off in the distance for a while before the play fighting stopped and each one of his brothers let Isao spray them with water to wash the blood and gore from off their bodies.

“Yeah?” Isao asked, holding his claws up at Sesshomaru when he had finished washing the rest of the group.

Sesshomaru sighed. “Why not?”

“Transform,” Isao said. “I’m not cleaning a 40-foot dog.”

Sesshomaru transformed and let Isao spray him with water from his claws. In the meantime, Daichi and Eito walked through the trees and returned with large branches to light a fire.

“Light this,” Eito said, placing the branches on the ground.

“Hurry, I’m freezing to death,” Riichi said, shivering.

“Okay! Okay!” Daichi said, shivering himself.

“You would assume that your water supply would be warm,” Riichi commented, looking back at Isao.

Sesshomaru agreed. The water coming out of Isao’s claws was ice cold. He did his best not shiver.

“It’s freezing,” Riichi continued.

“You’re surprised?” Daichi asked, with chattering teeth. “It matches that ice cold soul of his,” he laughed.

“Shut up!” Isao growled, spraying water in Daichi’s face.

Daichi laughed, as he wiped his face with his arm. “I’m just saying.”

“Say it somewhere else, fool,” Isao huffed as he continued to spray Sesshomaru.

“You’re all good,” Isao said, shutting off his water supply.

“Thank you,” Sesshomaru said, before walking to sit near the rest of the group by the torched flames in their humanoid forms.

“Isn’t that awkward,” Eito asked, looking back at Isao.

Isao was using the water in his claws to wash the blood and gore from himself.

“What’s awkward?” he asked.

“Washing yourself?”

“What?” Isao asked. “It’s a normal function in life!”

“No, I mean… washing yourself… with yourself,” Eito clarified.

The group laughed as Isao growled. Sesshomaru smirked.

“Shut up!” Isao huffed.

“What are you actually washing yourself with?” Eito asked.

“WATER, YOU IGNORANT FOOL!” Isao shouted.

The group laughed even louder. Even Sesshomaru found himself laughing.

“But… are you sure it’s water?” Eito asked.

“What the fuck else would it be, Eito?!” Isao asked, agitated.

The group caught their breaths and looked at Eito.

“What do you mean?” Riichi asked, wiping the tears from his eyes away from laughing so hard.

“Well, yes, it’s water, but it’s coming from your own body. Where is it coming from?” Eito asked. “Is it made instantaneously or do you have a special reservoir in your gut somewhere?”

Isao narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“That’s actually a pretty good question,” Daichi said.

“It’s not,” Isao said.                                            

“Where is your water coming from and how do you get so much of it?” Daichi asked.

“Where do you get your flames from?” Isao asked, a bit defensive.

“Flames are not the same as gallons of water, Isao,” Riichi said.

Isao sprayed his feet. “I don’t know where it comes from. Just be happy it works.”

“What if it’s really your pee converted into water?” Eito asked, after a long pause.

Everyone’s eyes widened as they looked at Eito and then at Isao.

Isao narrowed his eyes. “What?!”

“I mean, it could be,” Eito shrugged. “You don’t really pee a lot… and it’s a lot of water,” Eito added.

No one said a word as they processed Eito’s comment.

“For what reason… are you tracking my piss?!” Isao shouted, his face turning red.

The group laughed.

“Well, what about this… where do you feel where your water comes from?” Daichi asked. “I feel my flames form in my wrist.”

Isao narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t feel it coming from your wrist or your hand?” Daichi asked, at Isao’s reaction.

“I don’t know where I feel it from,” Isao said, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter! It’s not pee!”

The group glanced at each other with weird looks on their faces.

“It’s not!” Isao shouted, at their expressions.

Daichi smiled really big before laughing. “Haha! Isao’s cleaning himself with his own filtered pee!” he laughed.

Isao shot his claws at Daichi and dowsed a whole bunch of water in his face, sullying in the flame.

“You idiot! Now, we have to get more logs,” Riichi wined, running his claws through his curly wet hair.

“Aw, we’re just joking. We don’t really think you low-key pissed on us,” Daichi smiled, standing up to find more logs.

“…Or do we?” Eito asked.

Isao’s face contorted before he ran high speed after both Eito and Daichi.

“Idiots,” Riichi said, under his breath, watching them run off.

“It’s plausible,” Sesshomaru said.

“It really is, but I’d prefer not to entertain it,” Riichi laughed. “I just can’t wait to find a hot spring somewhere.”

Sesshomaru glanced at him.

***

“It’s an easy solution. Just let Aika check you out,” Daichi said.

Sesshomaru watched as Isao’s face turned serious, and the rest of the group laughed, as they sat around the freshly lit fire.

“She’ll be able to tell you where it’s all coming from,” Daichi continued, with a laugh.

“Shut up,” Isao said, looking into the flame.

“What? She’s the best being to do it,” Daichi continued.

“And, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind her probing you,” Riichi added, with a nudge.

“Shut up!” Isao shouted, as he sprayed water at them.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at Isao. He didn’t know anything about this Aika being, but he could tell that Isao was bothered by talking about her. His face was red and he seemly overly aggrivated.

“If this flame goes out again, you’re getting new wood,” Riichi warned Isao, who rolled his eyes.

“But seriously…  Aika’s the best being to tell you what’s up with your water works,” Daichi smiled.

“I don’t need that idiot to tell me anything,” Isao snapped.

“She’s not an idiot. She’s a physician,” Riichi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” Eito agreed. “She’s smart.”

“She’s not a physician. She’s a nurse, you moron!” Isao hissed at Riichi. “She’s training to be a physician.”

The group looked at each other before laughing.

“How the fuck would you know that?” Daichi laughed.

Sesshomaru watched as Isoo’s face turned even redder and growled.

“Stalker much?” Riichi laughed.

“Shut up! EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP!” Isao shouted.

“Alright…alright. We’ll stop,” Daichi laughed. “We don’t want to give our poor lovesick Isao a heart attack talking about Aika.”

“I’m not lovesick!” Isao barked. “I don’t even like her,” he said, looking down at his feet.

The group looked at each other before laughing. “He can’t even say it with a straight face! Haha!” Daichi laughed.

“I will drown you to death,” Isao glared at Daichi.

“Okay… okay. I’ll stop,” Daichi said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

“Who’s Aika?” Sesshomaru asked, curious to know.

Isao huffed. “No one.”

“She’s some girl Isao refuses to admit he likes,” Eito answered.

“I don’t like her! She’s not even cute,” Isao said, looking down.

Sesshomaru smirked. He could see for himself that Isao couldn’t even say that with a straight face. He was working pretty hard to hide the twitch in the corner of his mouth.

Daichi laughed.

“She’s pretty cute,” Riichi corrected him.

Isao growled.

“A while ago, Isao managed to sprain his wrist on a mission. He said it was nothing, but when it started turning black and blue, we took him to the physician. Aika ended up checking it out,” Riichi told Sesshomaru.

Isao huffed.

“Ever since he met her, I’ve never seen him have to go to the physician more times ever,” Daichi smiled.

Isao growled. “They were all legitimate reasons!”

“An eyelash in the eye is not a legitimate reason to go to a physician,” Riichi said.

“For you it is!” Isao snapped at him.

“Shut up!” Riichi growled at him.

“You kind of walked right into that one there,” Eito laughed, as he pat Riichi on the back.

Riichi rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know what the problem is,” Daichi asked. “Just ask her out.”

“I DON’T LIKE HER, DAICHI! There is no point in asking someone out I don’t like!” Isao yelled.

“Eh… she’s smart. She won’t be stupid enough to say yes to you anyways,” Riichi laughed.

Sesshomaru watched as Isao’s face changed.

“Shut up, Riichi! Why would you say that?” Daichi asked. “You know he likes her.”

“I was just kidding,” Riichi smiled.

“I don’t care. It doesn’t matter,” Isao said, in a calm voice.

“Stop lying to yourself, Isao. You should just go for it,” Daichi said.

“I’m not lying to myself, Daichi! What?! You want me to go for it and end up just like you?! No, thank you!” Isao snapped. “I don’t like her anyway!”

The group went silent.

“Isao,” Eito growled.

“You’re an asshole,” Riichi said, looking at Isao, who sighed.

Sesshomaru looked at Daichi. His disposition had changed entirely. He went from being all full of laughs and jokes to serious and melancholy.

“Why would you say that?” Eito asked.

Isao sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“You did, but it’s fine,” Daichi said. “It is what it is,” he said.

Isao sighed and looked at the flame.

The silence became awkward. Sesshomaru preferred being around his playful, stupid training brothers. He didn’t know how to feel or fit in with the awkward silence.

Daichi sighed, as he looked into the flames. “Do you remember Jaina… Sesshomaru?” he asked, not looking away from the flames.

“Should I know her?” he asked, not recalling who she was.

“Eh, he was probably doesn’t. I don’t think he was talking to us then,” Eito said.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes. He felt like a fool.

“Eh, it doesn’t matter,” Daichi said. “I had been talking to this girl, Jaina, since we became official members of the troop. She wasn’t a nurse or anything like that, but she gave prescribed medications and herbs. I saw her a lot because I was usually asked to pick up my mother’s herbs and birth medications when she was having Saicho.”

Sesshomaru listened.

“We started talking and then we became a thing,” Daichi said, still looking into the flames. “We were together for decades… a few decades… We were happy… at least I thought we were.”

Riichi shook his head.

“…Next thing I knew, she’s with Oda,” Daichi continued.

“Oda?” Sesshomaru asked. The name rang a bell.

“…The motherfucker from Far Grounds, who was annoying as shit and looked like he had two pans slammed against his head,” Isao said.

Eito and Riichi laughed. “What?”

“Don’t tell me he doesn’t look like a flounder,” Isao said. “Seriously, he does.”

The group laughed. Even Daichi managed to chuckle a bit.

“He should be caught and flayed like a flounder too,” Isao huffed, with a serious look on his face.

Daichi sighed and looked down.

“Oda got injured during a mission a while back. I don’t remember what happened to him or whatever… all I know is that he ended up getting injured badly enough to need medical treatment. He was rushed to the physician and was out of commission for a full lunar cycle or two,” Daichi said, looking into the flames. “That was it, I didn’t think about it. Jaina mentioned that he was admitted and she was giving him whatever herbs and shit he needed, and that was that. I thought nothing of it. Life went on as usual,” he continued.

Sesshomaru listened and watched as Daichi breathed.

“Shortly after Oda returned to the troop, a rumor started going around that Oda had hooked up with Jaina or something,” Riichi said.

Sesshomaru glanced at Daichi would didn’t react.

“No one took it seriously at first because Oda’s ugly as shit and no one would ever think that (1) Jaina would ever cheat on Daichi; and (2) Jaina would ever give Oda a second glance as beautiful as she is,” Isao said.

Eito nodded.

“But, then the rumors started to get specific,” Riichi said.

“Specific?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Jaina has a heart-shaped birthmark on her upper inner thigh when she transforms into her humanoid form,” Daichi said. “How would anyone know that?” he asked, rhetorically, looking into the flames.

Eito sighed and glanced at Sesshomaru.

“I confronted Oda about it first before I even went to Jaina,” Daichi said, looking away. “…He didn’t even have to say anything,” Daichi breathed. “I knew it.”

Sesshomaru glanced at his other training brothers, who looked down.

“I don’t even really remember what happened. I just lost it,” Daichi said. “I… I don’t know,” he said, lowering his head.

“We got a bark call from Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro to meet at the Pen,” Isao said. “When we got there, he explained that Daichi had been detained for an assault on both Oda and Jaina, and was being held at Kowai’s Bastille until further notice.”

Sesshomaru looked at his training brothers with a smirk before looking at Daichi. His smirk immediately disappeared as his eyes widened. They were serious.

“Yeah,” Isao said. “We thought it was a joke too.”

Sesshomaru was beyond flabbergasted. Kowai’s Bastille was a place no dog demon ever wanted to go. It was a high security fortress that housed the most dangerous dog demon criminals under harsh segregated conditions. Those who were admitted to Kowai’s Bastille rarely got out, if ever. They were dangerous and uncontrollable.

“It wasn’t that serious,” Daichi said, looking at Sesshomaru thinking of scenarios of what could have happened in his mind. “They only put me there because I’m considered a ‘top-ranking troop member’ since I regularly do missions with Tomoshiro, and they weren’t sure how I would adapt in regular detainment.”

Sesshomaru was speechless.

“Plus, I was only there for two days,” Daichi added.

Sesshomaru gave him a confused look.

“Tomoshiro took care of it,” Riichi said, with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Isao said. “Oda could have fucked up your whole life.”

“He did,” Daichi said, looking into the flames. “He has Jaina.”

“What happened?” Sesshomaru asked, unable to quench his own curiosity.

“Apparently, Daichi confronted Oda about Jaina. When he realized it was true –

“I beat him up so bad that he had to go to the physician,” Daichi interrupted Riichi to continue to the story. “I wanted him to go there. I dragged him there myself,” Daichi said, calmly, looking into the flames.

Sesshomaru glanced at Riichi, who nodded.

 “I walked in and demanded to see Jaina,” Daichi continued with a pause. “The way she reacted when she saw him…”

Sesshomaru looked at Daichi with wide eyes as he shook his head. He was startling as he spoke.

“I could have strangled her to death,” he breathed, not looking away from the flames.

Sesshomaru looked at his other training brothers, who shook their heads.

“I was so pissed, I… I just threw him at her,” he said. “Dead weight and all.”

“I couldn’t even believe it,” Riichi said, slapping his hands against his knees and shaking his head.

“She fell backwards onto the rack of medication and herbs, and he fell on top of her,” Daichi said.

Sesshomaru’s mouth opened. He couldn’t hide his shock.

“I didn’t even run. I just sat there and waited for them to get me,” Daichi said. “They took me to Kowai’s Bastille, but my father and Tomoshiro, as troop members worked something out. I was released after a day. I had to pay for all the destroyed medication though… which I’m still paying off.”

The group was silent.

“She was fine… Jaina…” Daichi continued. “I was concerned that I really hurt her… the way she fell and all, but she was fine.

“And Oda?” Sesshomaru asked.

“He lived,” Daichi said, still looking into the flame.

“They went on to live happily ever after together in that rundown shack that motherfucker calls a home,” Isao huffed.

Daichi sighed.

“Well, not happily ever after,” Riichi said, looking at Sesshomaru. “… At least not for her.”

“What do you mean?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Ever since the incident, Daichi had heard not a word from Jaina or Oda, but now… out of nowhere, she’s been flocking around.”

Sesshomaru looked at Daichi.

“She reached out to me,” he sighed. “She wanted to know how I was doing, what I’d been up to and–

“See, that’s what’s fucking him up!” Isao shouted, looking at Sesshomaru. “She chose that flounder… so, she needs to stay with that flounder!”

Daichi sighed, as the others laughed.

“She fucked up!” Isao said. “She left like the best being ever for the ugliest, most inept motherfucker this land has ever seen!”

“I don’t know what she sees in him,” Riichi said, shaking his head.

“His dick must be out of this world because he’s lacking everywhere else,” Isao said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and glanced at Daichi, who closed his eyes.

“Isao!” Riichi shouted, as the group gave him a shocked look.

“What?! It has to be! I don’t know for what other reason she would want to leave Daichi for that creep!” Isao continued. “He’s quiet as hell, clumsy as hell, boring as hell and ugly as hell on top of that! He has absolutely nothing else going for him that I can see, so it has to be that!” Isao bellowed.

No one said a word for a moment until Riichi spoke. “That’s not true,” he said.

“Like hell it’s not!” Isao snapped. “Oda absolutely sucks! That has to be it!”

Sesshomaru looked at Daichi, who’s eyes were still closed. That was alarming all in itself.

“Shut the fuck up!” Riichi mouthed at Isao, as he pointed to Daichi.

Isao looked at Daichi and sighed. He finally got it. Before he could open his mouth to smooth over his comment, Daichi spoke.

“My dick works just fine,” Daichi said, his eyes still closed.

“I’m sure it does, Daichi, but I think what Isao means is that maybe you weren’t using it the way she wanted you to,” Eito commented, innocently.

Everyone’s mouth opened in shock at Eito’s comment. Sesshomaru looked to the side and did his best to stifle a laugh. He missed how inadvertently funny Eito could be at times. In the corner of his eye, he could see Riichi covering his mouth, trying to do the same thing. The only two beings who did not find anything funny about Eito’s comment were Daichi and Isao.

“I wasn’t trying to say that!” Isao shouted at Eito, his face red.

Sesshomaru could hear Daichi breathe.

Eito gave Isao a confused look. “I heard you loud and clear, Isao. I know what you meant.”

Sesshomaru could see that Riichi wanted to jump in and say something, but he was still trying not to laugh.

“No, you don’t!” Isao snapped. “You’re putting words in my mouth!” Isao tried to speak out of his ass to smooth over the catastrophe of what was happening.

“Oh, no, Isao. Don’t throw this back on me,” Eito smiled. “You said that Daichi doesn’t know how to use his dick. That’s why they’re all laughing,” he said, pointing to Riichi and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru swallowed and did his best to wipe the smirk off his face. Riichi couldn’t help but laugh.

“No one’s laughing,” Riichi said, in a laugh, glancing at Sesshomaru.

“I didn’t say that!” Isao shouted, looking at Daichi, who’s eyes were still closed.

“It doesn’t matter,” Daichi said, opening his eyes and looking at the group.

Isao sighed. “I know you still love her, but she’s trying to fuck with you and your emotions to wiggle back in,” Isao said, after a moment of silence. “Forget her and find someone else. She’s not worth it.”

Daichi sighed.

“Isao’s right. She’s not worth it. Look at you, you’re all messed up about her,” Riichi said. “Love isn’t supposed to be like this. It’s easier said than done, but just cut your losses and move on.”

“Yeah,” Eito said. “Start over. Maybe you’ll find someone as special as Pita,” he smiled.

The group looked at each other before everyone but Sesshomaru and Eito erupted in laughter. Even Daichi managed to let out a laugh. Sesshomaru and Eito gave each other confused looks.

“What’s so funny?” Eito asked.

“What you found, my friend, is someone very special, indeed,” Daichi smiled.

Sesshomaru was confused.

“What are you implying?” Eito asked, in a serious tone.

The three dog demons laughed even harder.

“You married your food,” Riichi said, in a breath, as he laughed.

Eito narrowed his eyes as the group lost it again.

“What?” Sesshomaru asked in a laugh, surprised by the statement.

“I didn’t marry my food,” Eito growled.

The group could barely breathe.

“What does that mean?” Sesshomaru couldn’t help but ask.

“What does Eito love more than anything?” Riichi asked Sesshomaru.

It was an easy answer. “Birds,” Sesshomaru said, before pausing. “Did you marry a bird?” he asked, slowly looking at Eito.

“HAHAHA!” the group laughed.

“She’s a Fairy Pitta demoness,” Eito said.

Sesshomaru couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t believe it.

“Haha! Even Sesshomaru can’t hold it in. Even he knows it’s fucked up!” Isao laughed.

“I don’t understand. We’re really happy together,” Eito said, shaking his head. “I thought you liked her.”

“Well, yeah. She’s great… she just –

“She might not be all there in the head,” Isao cut off Riichi.

The group laughed as Eito’s face contorted and he barked at Isao.

“Look, look… we get that you’re happy, but –

“Doesn’t Pita find it alarming that she’s married to someone who used to catch and eat birds for sport?” Isao asked over Daichi.

Eito didn’t say anything.

“It’s just beyond me how she even brought herself to even be near you,” Isao added.

“She loves me,” Eito said.

“She clearly does. No one’s denying that. We’re just trying to figure out how,” Daichi said.

“She got up one day and made a conscious decision to marry and spend the rest of her life with someone who spent his whole puphood catching, slaughtering and eating a variety of birds,” Riichi said. “What about Tootie? You have a memento of the remains of the first bird you ever caught for goodness sake! How could she –

“That’s why I say she’s not right in the head,” Isao said.

“…Unless she doesn’t know,” Sesshomaru commented.

The group got silent before all eyes turned to Eito, who looked down.

“You bastard,” Daichi said, with a smile.

“She doesn’t know!” Riichi shouted.

Eito didn’t look up.

“Holy shit! She doesn’t know! Eito! What the fuck!” Riichi exploded.

“How the hell did you pull that off?!” Daichi asked.

“Wow,” Isao said.

“It never came up,” Eito responded.

The group laughed and shook their heads.

“Eito, buddy,” Daichi said, putting his arm around him. “Never bring it up.”

“…And if it does come up, you better lie like a motherfucker,” Isao added.

“Why? I won’t lie to her,” Eito said.

“Well, you fucking better lie to her if that shit comes up!” Isao shouted. “I’d bet everything I own that if she ever found out you used to eat birds –

“Wait,” Daichi held up his hands. “You don’t eat them anymore, right, Eito?” he asked.

“What does it matter if I do or not?”

Everyone’s mouth opened wide.

“Are you fucking serious?” Isao asked. “I’m beginning to think that you’re the one that’s fucked up in the head, Eito!”

“Do you not see the problem with that?” Daichi asked.

“Huh?” Eito looked at him confused.

“You’re eating a species of animals of the same nature as your wife,” Daichi said. “It’s like us going out and eating dog animals. Do you see how fucked up that is?”

Eito was silent.

“Never eat another bird again. Just kick the habit cold turkey… no pun intended,” Isao said.

“Eito, if Pita ever finds out, she’ll divorce you at the drop of a hat… or murder you,” Riichi said.

“…Or herself,” Daichi said. “I don’t know how she’ll be able to live with herself.”

“Stop,” Eito huffed.

“I’m not even joking about that,” Daichi said, shaking his head. “How will she ever be able to live with someone who knows what she tastes like?”

“But she knows that I know what she tastes like,” Eito said.

The group was silent for a moment before laughing.

“Not like that, you fool!” Daichi laughed. “I’m talking about her knowing that you know what her insides taste like. Her flesh down your stomach.”

“Oh,” Eito said.

“Are you starting to realize how fucked up this is now?” Isao asked.

Eito sighed. “I love her.”

“I’m sure you do… in more ways than she’ll ever know,” Riichi smirked.

“Stop,” Eito said.

“One day, we’ll see her walking around with a missing arm or a leg, courtesy of her hungry, in love husband,” Daichi joked.

“Stop,” Eito repeated.

“Why did we agree to stand up for him to marry her again?” Riichi asked.

“Why did we agree to stand up for you when you got married?” Eito snarled.

Sesshomaru looked at Riichi.

“I married Hanako,” Riichi said, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn’t respond.

“It took forever,” Daichi said.

“It did not,” Riichi huffed.

“I don’t know why you didn’t just do it sooner,” Eito commented.

“I didn’t know if… you know… she was…it… the one,” Riichi said, shrugging.

“You had three pups already before you tied the knot,” Isao said. “It’s not that hard to figure out.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. “You had three pups?”

“Well, technically two. One’s still in the oven,” Eito said.

“Kenjiro and Asumi,” Riichi said. “Asumi, our daughter, was just born about five years ago.”

“She’s cute,” Daichi said.

“She’s another big blob of curls,” Eito smiled.

Riichi smiled. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Congratulations,” Sesshomaru looked away into the flames.

“Hopefully, you’ll come and see her sometime,” Riichi said.

Sesshomaru breathed. There was so much he missed and deprived himself from all because of his past. Sitting there with his training brothers, his old friends, made him question how we went so long without them.

“Speaking of little girls, what’s the story with your little girl?” Daichi asked Sesshomaru, changing the subject and the off tension building in the atmosphere.

The group was silent as they waited for him to speak. They had been waiting for this answer all day.

“Her name is Rin,” Sesshomaru said.

“And… who is she?” Isao asked.

Sesshomaru was silent as he looked at the moon.

“Well, she clearly means something to you if you travelled so far to find Kureijī Tīsu to replace her teeth,” Daichi said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he looked back at Isao and Daichi.

“We’re not stupid. Her teeth are all jacked and missing in the front,” Isao said.

“Plus, Miroku and Inuyasha told us everything.” Daichi added.

“Inuyasha is a whole other story to discuss,” Eito said, with a nod. “He looks just like the General.”

Sesshomaru sighed.

“He sure as hell doesn’t act like him though,” Isao huffed.

“I think Isao finally got a taste of what it’s like to be around himself,” Daichi smiled.

“I’m not like that clown!” Isao shouted.

The group laughed, except Sesshomaru.

“Well, she’s fully mortal, so she can’t be yours,” Riichi said, continuing the conversation about Rin. “Did you vow to protect her for her mother’s sake?”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t blame us for asking,” Isao responded to Sesshomaru’s reaction. “We don’t know if you shacked up with some human somewhere.”

Sesshomaru looked at him. “That’s ridiculous,” he huffed.

“Well, how the hell would we know, Sesshomaru?! You’ve been gone without a word for centuries! Who knows what you’ve been doing or who you are anymore?!” Isao snapped. “You’re like a fucking stranger,” Isao added, crossing his arms.

The group was silent.

Sesshomaru breathed. Isao was right. How would they know who he was? They were nothing more than strangers to him too… all from his own doing.

Sesshomaru took a breath and sighed. “Rin was a mortal I resurrected through the power of Tensaiga,” he said.

“Tensaiga? Your father’s sword?” Daichi asked.

Sesshomaru nodded before he took a breath and took the time to explain his time away from the Western Lands… Tessaiga, Jaken, Inuyasha, the Shikon Jewel, Tensaiga, Rin, Naraku, Kagura and Naraku’s other incarnations and Bakusaiga. He divulged everything and left nothing behind. He felt like he was talking for hours. He hadn’t talked so much in his life.

“Wow,” Riichi said, when Sesshomaru finished speaking. “You’ve really been busy.”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond. He just looked into the dying flames.

“We missed you,” Eito said. “It’s never been the same without you and Koji,” he sighed.

Sesshomaru breathed as the atmosphere got thick.

“You were in the Meidō,” Riichi said, breaking the silence. “You saw your father?” he asked.

“I did,” Sesshomaru said.

The group was silent.

“I know everything,” Sesshomaru said, before he recapped the events that occurred that fateful night of Koji’s demise and the days after.

“Sesshomaru, we –

“I was wrong,” Sesshomaru said, with a breath. “I was wrong.”

The group was silent as they looked at him.

“I should have known that you’d never betray me or think that I was just like what everyone else had thought of me… weak… a liability to the lands,” he said, looking into the flames. “I should have known you.”

No one said a word. They all looked at him, their mouths slightly ajar.

“Had I known you, I would have never sought to challenge that human in a pitiful attempt to feel… powerful. None of this would have happened… and Koji would be alive,” Sesshomaru continued, lowering his head. “I should have known my brothers.”

“If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine,” Isao said. “I –

“We all had a hand in this,” Daichi said. “We didn’t trust each other to know who we really were. We all lost Koji because of it.”

The group bowed their heads.

“I miss him,” Riichi said.

“We all do,” Isao nodded, with a sigh.

“I saw him in the Meidō too,” Sesshomaru said.

The group gasped. “What?”

“He watches over us,” Sesshomaru said. “… and Akihiko.”

The group was silent. No one knew what to say.

“I can only imagine what that pup’s going through right now,” Riichi said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Eito agreed.

“He seems to be fine,” Sesshomaru said.

The group looked at him with confused eyes.

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked. “You left before all hell really broke loose. In all the commotion after you left, Akihiko ran off and no one could seem to find him.”

“…Not even Naoki,” Eito added.

“Naoki and Izo tracked Akihiko in the Western Lands,” Sesshomaru said.

“How do you know? You left?” Eito asked, still very confused.

“Within the Meidō, Koji could show me the present.”

The group gasped. “What?”

“Naoki reached Akihiko with Izo,” Sesshomaru continued. “He was distraught, yes, but Koji made a way for me to speak with him and Izo in the present.”

“What? You spoke with him?” Isao asked.

“How?” Riichi asked, looking at the others.

“I don’t know,” Sesshomaru said. “But, together we were able to try and explain Koji and who he was.”

“Wow,” Daichi said, his eyes wide.

“I’m glad you were there, Sesshomaru,” Isao said.

“What happened to Naoki?” Eito asked.

“He went back to check on Hiroto and the other pups,” Sesshomaru responded.

Riichi sighed. “I have to get back to Kenjiro… talk to him, but I don’t know what to even say.”

The group sighed.

“Saicho and Hiroto too,” Daichi said. “They’re going to be just as whirl winded as Akihiko.”

The group nodded.

“The truth,” Sesshomaru said, after a long pause. “That’s all we can say.”

“‘We?’” Eito asked.

Sesshomaru was silent before he breathed. “We,” he repeated.

The group nodded and looked into the flames.

“So… what now?” Riichi asked.

“What do you mean?” Daichi looked at him.

“What’s next?” Riichi asked. “What are you going to do now, Sesshomaru?”

“Will you be General now?” Eito asked.

The group was silent, as Sesshomaru looked into the flames.

“I don’t know,” Sesshomaru responded.

“The imp Jaken said that you were to build your own empire elsewhere,” Riichi continued.

Sesshomaru sighed before he spoke. His training brothers listened as he explained his initial need to get away and start over by building an empire of his own away from the Western Lands, and recapped and explained his conversation with Koji.

“At least you’re willing to see for yourself,” Daichi commented, when Sesshomaru finished speaking.

“Yeah,” Isao agreed.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the moon.

“So, you’re coming back… back home?” Eito asked.

Sesshomaru breathed. “Yes,” he said, not looking away from the moon.

The group was silent as they looked up at the moon with Sesshomaru.

“Sesshomaru?” Isao asked.

“What is it?”

“If you choose not to be General, what will you do?”

“Live on my own accord,” Sesshomaru said, with a pause. “The house my father built for his second wife Izayoi is here in this region shielded by a barrier. I suppose there.”

The group was silent. No one was sure what to say. Sesshomaru broke the silence as he discussed the search for his father’s house, the Southern Plains of Edon and his quest for the monks. He even discussed Bokusenō and delved into his training with him as a pup.

Sesshomaru spoke freely. It was as though learning the truth about everything, unlocked the part of himself that forced his friends away. It was as though he wanted to tell them everything, as though he was compelled to. It was as though no time had passed from when they pups at Far Grounds.

Sesshomaru and his brothers talked the whole night. Sesshomaru did most of the talking, while his training brothers did most of the asking questions.

The fire went out and Sesshomaru could see the sun beginning to peak near the mountains in the distance.

“Wow, we were up all night,” Daichi said.

“Just like old times,” Riichi said, with a yawn.

“Yeah,” Isao nodded.

Sesshomaru sighed. He missed those nights with his friends.

“Remember our vow?” Eito asked.

The group was silent. Sesshomaru remembered.

***

“Let’s make a vow,” Riichi said.

“A vow?” Daichi asked.

“What do you have in mind?” Isao asked.

“Let’s vow that... uh –

“We’ll always be friends,” Eito exclaimed.

“The best of friends,” Koji added.

“No matter what we go through or where life takes us, we’ll always be friends,” Riichi continued.

“We’ll always be there for each other and support each other… even if we’re stupid,” Isao added.

“And we’ll never turn our backs on each other, no matter what,” Daichi added.

“Forever,” Sesshomaru said.

“Forever,” the others repeated.

“This is our solemn vow,” Daichi said.

***

“Yes,” Daichi answered

“Is it still true?” Eito asked.

The group was silent. No one was sure of what to say. Could one night change everything… all the damage that was done?

“Some vows can never be broken,” Sesshomaru said, as he stood to his feet.

The group looked at each other surprised, before they all smiled.

“Where are you going?” Daichi called out to Sesshomaru, as he began walking off. “Are you heading back to the Western Lands?”

“I will be back,” he responded, looking back at the group. “I need to take care of something first.”

“We’ll wait for you,” Isao said.

Sesshomaru stopped walking. His automatic response was wired to say “no.” It should have been “no,” but instead he said, “I’ll meet you back here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my laziness. I just couldn't bring myself to have Sesshomaru recap every nook and cranny of everything he went though in life. I just couldn't.


	19. Thunderstruck

As Sesshomaru headed towards the main area of the village, he saw Jaken leaning against a tree trunk in the distance sleeping. In the air, he smelled Inuyasha’s scent.

“You don’t look as wrecked as you did before,” Inuyasha said, sitting on a branch of a relatively tall tree up above.

Sesshomaru looked up. “Where’s Rin?” he asked.

“She’s sleeping. She’s fine.”

“Sesshomaru turned to head towards Lady Kaede’s hut.

“She’s staying with us tonight,” Inuyasha said, halting his brother. “Apparently, Kaede didn’t want Rin at her hut while she treated Okahito and his father.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

“From what Miroku managed to tell me last night, Okahito’s father is a pretty violent man for an old guy,” Inuyasha added.

Sesshomaru looked back at Lady Kaede’s hut, as he processed Inuyasha’s comment.

“I told her that you didn’t mean to hurt her feelings,” Inuyasha said, watching his brother look towards Lady Kaede’s hut. “She didn’t accept the fact that you were born a moron, but she could accept that you didn’t mean to hurt her feelings.”

Sesshomaru huffed, not looking back at him.

“What did you even say to her?” Inuyasha asked, jumping down from the branch he sat on.

“I wasn’t talking about her,” Sesshomaru responded, frustrated.

“All I remember was Rin confirming Miroku’s theory that Okahito’s father had a hand in harming him before the villagers reached him. She was saying that he didn’t deserve what he was going through and that we should do something to help him. You got annoyed… as you usually do… and said ‘no,’” Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know. You two went back and forth about whether or not the kid’s treatment was warranted. You said it was, she said it wasn’t,” Inuyasha thought back. “Then, she went on about humans being evil and harm others for no reason… and then, you pissed her off when you said that the villagers attacked Okahito because he was ‘insignificant’ or something like that.”

Sesshomaru sighed as he thought on the conversation.

“Then, it got weird when she asked if _you_ thought she was insignificant,” Inuyasha continued. “That’s what threw me for a loop. It was clear that you weren’t taking about her at all. I don’t know how she could have misconducted you talking about Okahito with her.”

Sesshomaru thought as he listened.

“They’re not going through the same thing,” Inuyasha continued. “Yeah, they’re both missing teeth, but she’s not being attacked by the villagers here. No one has ever raised a hand to her that I know of.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as memories of Rin’s comments swirled around his head. “…But I don’t want to be with humans, Lord Sesshomaru! They are evil!”

Sesshomaru’s mind went back. “Where did you get those bruises? …You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he remembered asking and telling her.

Sesshomaru gasped before turning towards the old vacant hut Rin was said to be in.

“What is it? Did you figure it out?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru ignored him as he walked towards the vacant hut.

“Sesshomaru! What are you doing? She’s still sleeping, you moron,” Inuyasha shouted at him, in a whisper, as Sesshomaru approached the door.

“Sesshomaru!”

Sesshomaru opened the vacant storage room and walked through. Scattered across the floor were a slew of sleeping bodies. He saw Miroku snuggled up next to Sango, Shippo against the wall, Kohaku in the middle of the floor, and Rin lying against the wall next to a window.

“Sesshomaru, what are you doing?” Inuyasha whispered to him, by the door.

Sesshomaru ignored him and walked over to Rin. He crouched down and touched her side. She moaned and rolled over.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru said to her.

She didn’t respond.

Sesshomaru gently shook her. “Rin,” he said again.

Rin moaned again. “Huh?” she asked, confused.

“Rin, wake up,” Sesshomaru said, in a low voice.

“You idiot,” Inuyasha huffed and shook his head.

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked, wiping her eyes and looking at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Come outside,” he said, looking into her eyes.

Rin gave him a confused look before rising from her bed mat.

Sesshomaru walked outside and across the way, past Jaken’s sleeping body.

“Sesshomaru! What’s wrong with you?!” Inuyasha asked. “I told you she was sleeping!”

“Go away, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru huffed.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Inuyasha hissed.

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin called from the doorway of the hut. She was wrapped in a blanket.

Sesshomaru turned to see her. “Rin,” he said.

Rin looked up and walked over to him. Inuyasha huffed and leapt away.

“Where’s he going?” Rin asked, watching Inuyasha disappear.

“Come here, Rin,” Sesshomaru called to her.

Rin walked over and followed him a few yards away and around the corner to the village’s communal well. He sat down by the base of the well and nudged his head to have Rin do the same. Rin breathed and followed his wishes. As she moved, Sesshomaru could sense and uneasy feeling about her. She was still hurt by what he had said.

Sesshomaru was silent as Rin looked down. He was so eager to talk to her. He wanted to know about her past at her old village… he needed to know… but he didn’t know where to begin. Maybe he should have waited for her to wake up on her own. At least then, he would have had time to figure out what to say.

Rin didn’t know what to say. She just sat and waited for Sesshomaru to talk. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Sesshomaru found the right words.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru began, looking into the distance.

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru,” she responded, looking up at him.

“Do you like living in this village?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Mmhmm,” she nodded. “I really like it here,” she smiled.

“What do you like about it?”

Sesshomaru listened as Rin spoke about how she enjoyed living in the village. She spoke of Lady Kaede, spending time with her friends, helping Sango prepare for her new baby, and even doing her chores.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“Tell me about your old village,” Sesshomaru said, after a pause.

Rin was silent. Sesshomaru could tell that she either didn’t know what to say or where to begin. He breathed and did his best to help her collect her thoughts.

“Where did you live?” he asked, breaking her thoughts.

“I lived in a hut with my mother, father, and two older brothers, Kygo and Kai,” she said.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. It didn’t seem like she going to provide any more information than requested. He breathed and hoped she would take the bait.

“Kygo and Kai,” Sesshomaru repeated.

“Mmm, Kygo is my eldest brother,” she said enthusiastically, before sighing. “… _was_ my eldest brother,” she corrected herself.

Sesshomaru sighed.  After Rin’s village had been attacked by wolves and she expressed no interest to return or seek any survivors, he was sure that her entire family had perished in the attack.

“Kai was born a few years after him. I was the youngest,” Rin continued.

Sesshomaru listened. He wasn’t sure how to propel the conversation, but was fortunate that he didn’t need to as Rin continued.

“I didn’t see Kygo a lot. He spent a lot of time working with Pa,” she said. “Pa was a collector. He collected and refurbished things no one wanted and made them new again. While Pa worked to restore the items, Kygo traveled all over to collect them.”

Sesshomaru listened.

“Pa made such nice things,” Rin smiled. “He made me a doll out of chopsticks once. I named her Hina.”

Sesshomaru glanced at her. It sounded odd.

“I spent a lot of time with Ma and Kai,” Rin went on. “When Ma wasn’t teaching me to do chores, she let me watch her make kimonos. She made so many pretty ones by hand with pretty patterns, colors and sparkles. I always liked the butterfly ones,” Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin’s face lit up when she talked about her mother’s kimonos.

“When I finished my chores, if I wasn’t playing with Kai, I would watch her cut fabric and measure kimonos on the women who visited our hut. She would let me help sometimes,” Rin said. “I liked wrapping and making bows with the sashes,” Rin laughed.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, as she laughed.

“Ma always used to complain that I couldn’t cut the fabric straight. She used to say, ‘It’s those bangs of yours. Let me cut them. If you want to be a seamstress one day, you cannot have any obstruction in your face,’” Rin mocked her mother’s voice. “I cried when she tried to cut my hair, so she put my bangs in a ponytail off to the side instead.”

Sesshomaru looked up at the side ponytail on top of her head. She always wore it. Sesshomaru had wondered why she liked her hair that way all the time. This was why. The style reminded Rin of her mother.

“Kai didn’t have a lot to do. He couldn’t help out,” Rin continued.

“Why not?” Sesshomaru asked out of curiosity.

“Kai was born with funny hands. They were bent and stuck in a locked position. He couldn’t open his hands all the way or use some of his fingers,” Rin said.

“Hmm,” Sesshomaru responded, looking out into the distance.

“He couldn’t really help anyone or play certain games with the other kids. He got made fun of a lot and spent a lot of time at home,” Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru was intrigued.

“I played with him a lot through,” she said, enthusiastically. “We used to sings songs together, rhyme, and do a whole bunch of other things. We had a lot of fun together,” she said, with a sigh.

Sesshomaru glanced at her when he heard her enthusiasm dissipated.

“When things started getting busy, Kai spent a lot of time alone,” she said.

“Alone?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Ma needed me to help more with making kimonos… I couldn’t play with him as much anymore,” Rin said, with a sigh.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“With nothing to do, and no one to play with, Kai used to make up stories,” Rin said. “He used to scare me a lot. He made up a lot of stories about pirates, demons, killer humans and scary animals that ate humans.  His stories used to give me nightmares,” she said.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

“I had to sleep in between Ma and Pa a lot because I couldn’t sleep. Kai thought it was funny and I told him that I hated him!” Rin said, in a bit of a shout that startled Sesshomaru. “…I didn’t really mean it though,” he added, with a sigh.

Sesshomaru remembered how upset Rin got when Inuyasha jumped into the Meidō Zangetsuha and Jaken told her that him trying to save Inuyasha was a ‘lowly matter.’ “I hated my brothers and told them that I hated them all the time, but I would give up anything to bring them back if I could!” Sesshomaru remembered Rin shouting at Jaken, before she broke down in tears.

“Kygo told me to try and ignore Kai. He said that whenever he told a story, I needed to remember that it wasn’t true,” Rin said. “It helped. I was able to sleep… but Kai got mad when I wasn’t scared anymore and started being mean. He didn’t want to play with me anymore either.”

Rin stopped talking. Sesshomaru looked at her. She seemed…stuck.

“Rin?” he asked.

Rin breathed and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Sesshomaru asked.

“One day, one of the elder villagers said that bandits may be in the area and were raiding surrounding villages,” she said, in a low voice. “I was scared, but Pa said that it was best to ignore him.”

“What?” Sesshomaru couldn’t help but ask. That didn’t make any sense. Why would anyone ignore a threat like that?

“Pa said to ignore him because he was an old senile man,” Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru breathed. Senile or not, it was still very bad advice on her father’s part.

“After hearing the threat, Kai started making up stories about bandits being in the village. He would run inside and tell Ma and Pa and Kygo that he saw bandits approaching,” Rin said, with a sigh. “They took him seriously and always checked, but every time… it was nothing. One day after he did it again, Pa got upset and scolded Kai. He even struck him a few times. He said, ‘This is not a game! Our lives are on the line!’” Rin mocked her father’s voice. “I felt bad for my brother, but he deserved it,” Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru looked into the distance. What a stupid child, he thought.

“No one thought that Kai would tell any more stories about bandits after Pa got upset, but that very next day, he came running in yelling about bandits being in the village,” Rin said. “Pa was furious. He yelled at Kai, shook him and struck him again… The whole time, he was just shouting, ‘you need to believe me,’” Rin lowered her head.

Rin paused and breathed as Sesshomaru looked at her.

“While Pa was reprimanding Kai, we heard screams and loud noises coming from outside from the other villagers,” she said, with another pause. “Pa let Kai go and looked outside... He took a hatchet from off of the wall and told us all to get back while he and Kygo ran outside.”

Sesshomaru could feel himself getting anxious as he listened to Rin.

“We just looked at each other frightened, unsure of what to do. Ma and Kai were on one side of the hut and I was on the other… alone. Ma told me to stay where I was and get back as far as I could, while she grabbed Kai and crouched in a corner.”

Rin clasped her hands.

“We just heard random screams until I heard Pa shout from outside,” Rin breathed. “The hut door flew open and… and Pa fell inside really hard… his hatchet…”

Sesshomaru could see that she was holding her hands so tight that blood didn’t seem to be circulating in them.

“…his hatchet was in his back.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he looked at Rin.

“Umm… a really big man ran in after him… took the hatchet from his back… and kept stabbing him repeatedly in the back,” she continued, almost in a daze. “While that happened, two other men came in and ran to Ma and Kai, who were screaming.”

Sesshomaru watched as Rin inhaled really long and deep.

“The one man ran in… and grabbed Ma by her hair and… pulled her away from Kai. While the other man threw Ma to the ground, the other one took a long knife in his hand and cut Kai across the throat.”

Sesshomaru breathed. He couldn’t believe what she had just said… what she had witnessed.

Rin inhaled twice. “His… his… blood sprayed all… all… all over the –

Sesshomaru looked at Rin with wide concerned eyes as her head tilted backwards and her eyes rolled back in her head, as she continued to inhale. Sesshomaru watched as her legs started kicking and she began gasping for air.

“Rin?” Sesshomaru asked, as he watched her begin to tremble.

Sesshomaru moved quick, knelt in front of her and put one hand on her shoulder. “Rin, look at me,” he said, holding her head up straight with his other hand.

Rin’s eyes were still looking back into her head. “Rin, look at me. I need you to look at me,” Sesshomaru repeated over and over again until her eyes were released from their locked position.

Sesshomaru could see nothing but fear and panic in her eyes as her body trembled. Rin gasped for air and looked every which way, but straight.

“Rin, look at me,” he repeated, in a calm voice.

Rin continued to tremble and gasp for air. She had no control over herself.

Sesshomaru put his hands against her cheeks and gently held her face to look at him. She squirmed to move her head away, but eventually surrendered. She was finally looking at him.

“Relax,” he said. “Keep looking at me and breathe,” he said.

Rin scrunched her face and whimpered.

“Just relax,” he said, not moving his hands from her face. “You’re fine, Rin. Just relax and breathe.”

Every so often, when Rin’s eyes looked away, Sesshomaru instructed her to look at him and continue breathing. After a few minutes, Rin calmed down enough to breathe easy and stopped twitching.

“You’re okay now,” Sesshomaru said, looking into her eyes, with a nod.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin’s eyes filled with tears. She jumped up, threw her arms around him and cried. He didn’t blame her at all. Sesshomaru had witnessed his share of panic attacks from others during his time at Far Grounds and on missions. He had had his own share of panic attacks trying to deal with his issues with the monk Hitoshi. He knew what they were like. It’s a terrifying experience that can make many beings feel like they are flat out dying or having a heart attack. Sesshomaru was glad to be here when Rin was having hers and knew what was going on. He was grateful that she trusted him enough to listen to his instructions during it. He just felt terrible that his quest for answers caused it.

When Rin finally let go of him, Sesshomaru watched as she leaned against the side of the well and sat down. He was going to sit beside her, where he had been sitting before, but after what had happened, he thought it was better to sit across from her like he was.

“You’re alright?” Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded, as she wiped her face.

Sesshomaru nodded as he sat cross-legged in front of her.

After everything had happened, he wasn’t going to pressure her to speak. He wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t put her through that again. Learning about her past in the village wasn’t worth her drugging up the past trauma she had faced. It wasn’t worth it at all. He didn’t need to know. All he needed was for her to know that she wasn’t insignificant… that she was someone to him.

Sesshomaru looked into Rin’s eyes. “Rin, you don’t have to –

“Before I could scream, someone put their hand over my mouth and pulled me back,” Rin continued.

Sesshomaru breathed. As she spoke, Sesshomaru felt his own self panicking. He couldn’t hide the look of worry and concern that was plastered on his face. He wanted her stop. He didn’t want her to proceed, but it seemed like she needed to continue… for her own sake.

“It was Kygo,” she said, putting a bit of ease to Sesshomaru’s disposition. “He held my mouth and told me to ‘shush.’

Rin paused and breathed.

“The men didn’t see him. They were surrounding Ma,” she said. “Kygo must have come in through the back window.”

Sesshomaru breathed.

“Kygo carried me to his room in the back. He reminded me not to scream or make a noise before he moved his hand from over my mouth. I didn’t,” she said. “I watched as he quietly loosened and removed some panels from the floorboards. He grabbed me and placed me in the hole he created,” he said.

Sesshomaru listened.

“I thought I would be going through the bottom of the hut to the outside under the hut. I thought we would be going together, escaping together, but it was just a hole I could fit in. It was a hole filled with paintings of naked ladies he wasn’t supposed to have,” she said.

A look of sadness crossed Sesshomaru’s face.

“When I was in the hole, he covered his mouth with his finger and told me not to make a sound or come out for anything,” she said. “Then, he covered the hole with the floorboards and left me in darkness.”

Rin stopped talking and looked down. “He was killed too,” she said.

Sesshomaru sighed. He wanted to console her somehow, but he didn’t know what to do. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking down.

“Mmm,” Rin sighed. “It’s okay.”

Sesshomaru breathed and folded his arms in his lap.

“I don’t know how long I stayed in the hole,” she continued. “I didn’t move for anything. I heard noises and people entering and leaving our hut, but I didn’t say anything or leave. I didn’t even look.”

Sesshomaru could feel his heart beating in his chest as he listened.

“I was so hungry. I hadn’t eaten anything in days maybe, but I just stayed there,” she shrugged.

Sesshomaru couldn’t express his feelings. He felt so sorry and upset for Rin.

“One day, I heard some people entering the hut. They walked in and went into Kygo’s room. They started complaining about a really foul smell,” she said. “The one man said it was coming from the floorboards. When they pulled up the floorboards, they found me,” she said.

Sesshomaru breathed. He was concerned and anxious to hear what happened next.

“They were men from the village, men my family had known. They took me out of the hole and asked me questions,” she continued. “I fought them. I just wanted to get back in the hole. It didn’t work. One of the men, Mr. Sadao, picked me up and carried me away.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.

“Mr. Sadao took me to his home where he and his wife, Mrs. Maaya, washed me and gave me food. Mr. Sadao returned with an outfit I could wear,” Rin continued. “They both tried to talk to me and ask me about what happened, but I wouldn’t… I couldn’t talk.”

Sesshomaru listened. It made sense now. This was why she was mute when he had first met her. It was from this.

“Mr. Sadao and Mrs. Maaya gave me a place to stay in their home… but I didn’t want to be there. I couldn’t sleep. I was scared. I wanted to go back where I was safe…where Kygo told me to stay.”

“The hole,” Sesshomaru said, as he breathed.

“I snuck out of their home at night and ran back to my hut. It was ransacked. Although my family’s bodies were gone, I could see certain dark stains here and there from where they were attacked,” she said. “My father’s collections were gone… Ma’s kimonos were gone… anything of value was taken.”

Sesshomaru sighed. He didn’t have words. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing… what she had gone through.

“I went back to the place where I felt safe. I went back in the hole, covered it with the floorboards and slept. I didn’t move again until I was found again by Mr. Sadao and another man, Mr. Yori,” Rin said. “The same routine continued to happen a couple more times until the man with Mr. Sadao, Mr. Yori, got very upset.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“Mr. Yori was angered that I wouldn’t talk. He wanted me to talk… to tell what happened, but I couldn’t,” Rin sighed. “Kygo said to not make a sound.”

Sesshomaru gasped. She wasn’t talking because her brother told her not to.

“Mr. Yori said that if I wouldn’t talk, Mr. Sadao and Mrs. Maaya wouldn’t help me anymore,” Rin continued. “Mr. Sadao told Mr. Yori that I was ‘grieving,’ but he yelled at him and told him not to help me anymore until I started speaking. When I didn’t react or start speaking, Mr. Yori struck me and asked what was wrong with me.”

Sesshomaru cringed. He could visualize the scene play out in his mind.

“It hurt a lot, but I didn’t cry. I didn’t make a sound. I couldn’t,” she said. “When I didn’t, Mr. Yori got even madder and hit me more. He punched me, kicked me, and slapped me. I wanted to scream and cry, and say whatever I could to make it stop, but I couldn’t.”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment and breathed. He didn’t know what to do with himself. How could they do that to Rin?

“Mr. Sadao tried to help, but Mr. Yori pushed him away. Me not reacting made him even madder,” she said. “Eventually, I blacked out.”

Sesshomaru huffed.

“I woke up in the darkness where I had been beaten, not in the home of Mr. Sadao and Mrs. Maaya… I just went back to the hole,” Rin breathed. “The next day, Mr. Yori found me in the hole. He pulled me out by my hair and threw me to the side. He made me watch while he took an axe and chopped the inside of the hole. Then, he laughed and left,” Rin looked down. “From then on, I stayed and slept in the corner of Kygo’s room. I couldn’t sleep without the hole. I had so many nightmares… visions of what happened to my family… I wasn’t safe without the hole.”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again for a moment.

“Mr. Sadao, although he wasn’t supposed to help, threw morsels of food into the window of my hut sometimes, which I ate… but it stopped when the land had experienced a drought and food became scarce,” Rin said. “Before things got really bad in the land, Mr. Sadao threw a bundle of food through the window one night and said that it was the last he would give me. He said that if I didn’t want to die, it would be wise for me to search for my own food while I still could and stock up.”

Sesshomaru looked at Rin’s face. He couldn’t read her expression.

“To die, I would be with my family,” Rin said, solemnly. “…But, I was afraid to die… so I went out to find food.”

Sesshomaru’s felt himself holding his breath.

“I found food and stowed it in Kygo’s room… but the food I found was usually stolen from me. Villagers would come in while I was out looking for more food and steal it from me,” Rin said. “When I found food, people would yell at me and say that it was theirs,” she sighed.

Sesshomaru could only imagine the life she lived in that village. In that moment, he was content that the wolves attacked it, with the exception of the demise of Rin.

“I got in the most trouble when I took food from the village preserves,” Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin breathed.

“But, I like it in this village,” Rin smiled. “You were right, Lord Sesshomaru. Not all humans are evil.”

Sesshomaru was speechless.

“…I just wish the villagers weren’t mean Okahito,” she said, solemnly. “I know what it’s like,” she said, looking down.

Sesshomaru was silent. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know this about Rin. How could he have not known this about her? She never told him! …But, he never asked. Did Jaken know? How could he not know this this about Rin? Why didn’t he care to ask why she didn’t speak when she started speaking?

Sesshomaru gasped. He needed to know. “What made you speak again?”

Rin looked up at him. When she opened her mouth to speak, they heard shouting.

“Lord Sesshomaru! Rin!”

Sesshomaru looked over to see Jaken running towards them. He huffed.

“Master Jaken!” Rin smiled, all back to her ole bubbly self again.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken. His frustration and impatience towards him was growing thicker and thicker.

“What are you doing here? It’s so early, mi lord,” Jaken said.

“Lord Sesshomaru was just asking me how I liked living in the village,” Rin smiled.

“Are you thinking of taking Rin back, mi lord?” Jaken asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment as Rin gasped.

“Huh?” Rin asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

“If so, I think it’s an excellent idea. The chaos in this village seems to be getting worse and worse by the minute,” he said, shaking his head.

“Leave?” Rin asked Sesshomaru, in a low tone.

“I’m not taking Rin back,” Sesshomaru answered Jaken.

“But, mi lord, the events of present have proved that this village is no longer safe.”

Sesshomaru stood to his feet. “That is why you will be here to care for her until I return,” he said.

“Until you return?!” Jaken asked, in a shocked shout. “Return?!”

“Where are you going, Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked. “Are you returning to your homeland with your training brothers?”

“I am,” Sesshomaru responded.

“What?! You’re leaving me here with her for them?!” Jaken asked, heartbroken. “But, I’m your most loyal and faithful servant. I’m…I’m… Why, mi lord?!” Jaken cried, falling prostrate on the ground at his feet.

Rin and Sesshomaru watched as a puddle of tears formed around him.

“I’ll be back, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said.

“No, you won’t!” Jaken bellowed. “You’re abandoning me for those ferocious brutes!” he cried.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Jaken’s comment. Before he could respond, Rin spoke.

“Master Jaken is most melancholy, Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin said. “He’s missed you terribly since you’ve left.”

“I’m sure he has,” Sesshomaru hissed, as he glared at Jaken lying on the ground, still offended by his comment.

Rin sighed.

“It’s foolish to think that you’re insignificant to me,” Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, before looking out into the distance.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

“Lord Sesshomaru! You do care!” Jaken exclaimed, with beaming eyes, as he stood to his feet. “Of course, it’s foolish to think that I’m insignificant in your eyes! I was a fool to think that!” Jaken went on, as Sesshomaru huffed and proceeded to walk away.

“Take Rin back, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said.

“Bye, Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin called out to him, as she waved and Jaken nodded.

Sesshomaru walked a few yards away and stopped when he knew that Jaken and Rin were out of sight. He ran his claws through his bangs and sighed. He couldn’t believe it… everything Rin went through… the trauma… the abuse. She went through all of that and he didn’t even know it. It pained him learning of Rin’s past and how he went on so long not knowing about it. He should have known.

Sesshomaru breathed as he remembered the day he first really interacted with Rin. 

***

“What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don’t care. I’m just curious,” Sesshomaru said, looking at the little girl kneeling before him, who continued to laugh.

Sesshomaru watched as she sat on her knees and rested her hands in her lap, looking at him. He looked at her for a moment before looking away, a bit uncomfortable with her presence. This was the closest he had ever been to a human before, one he hadn’t intended to murder at least. It was the closest he had ever been to a human who wasn’t screaming bloody murder or trembling in fear.

Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew that she had been harmed by her own kind… pretty badly too from what he could see. Why was she not distraught or crying like other little humans? Why did she still come back to visit him in such a state? Looking at her kneeling beside him, she didn’t seem to want anything at all. This little girl actually seemed content in his presence. But how? He hadn’t done anything for her and would do nothing for her. Everything about this little girl boggled his mind.

As Sesshomaru kept glancing at the little girl, trying desperately to make sense of the enigma of her, he noticed her looking in his direction at his shoulder. “What is it?” he asked, following her eyes, in curiosity.

She was looking at his mokomoko. He looked back at her to see her pointing to it.

“It’s fur,” he said.

Sesshomaru watched as the little girl smiled and scooted her body closer to him by her knees. He watched, astonished, as she poked his mokomoko with her index finger. His eyes widened. Sesshomaru watched as she poked the same spot of his mokomoko a few times before touching it with the palm of her hand.

What was she doing? What was _he_ doing? A human was touching him. He was allowing a human to touch him. There were many things he should have done… would have done, but he found himself stricken. It was remarkable how fearless she was… this little girl.

“See, it’s fur,” he said, looking at her rub her small hand against the soft fur of his mokomoko.

Sesshomaru watched as her face lit up.

It was unbelievable. Sesshomaru just couldn’t understand what was going on. He couldn’t understand how she wasn’t scared of him. Even other demons he encountered expressed fear at the sight of him, but this little girl was different. He couldn’t understand her.

“I’m a demon,” he said, waiting for his statement to register in her mind and draw a fearful reaction. “A dog demon.”

To his surprise, the little girl was seemingly unfazed. She pet his mokomoko a few more times before she placed her hands on her knees and looked at him. She displayed no reaction to what he had just said.

“A demon,” he repeated, looking into her eyes.

Nothing… she just nodded and smiled.

Did she not understand what that meant? She was a young human, but not young enough to be ignorant of the concerns humans had for demons.

“Do you understand what I mean?” he asked, looking at her.

“Mmm,” she nodded, still with a smile.

Sesshomaru gave her a long look before he looked away. “You don’t have to be afraid to talk to me,” he said. “I won’t hurt you,” he said, after a long pause.

Sesshomaru glanced back to see the little girl beaming from ear to ear. She was very interesting… very interesting, indeed.

After a few minutes of absolutely no interaction, Sesshomaru watched as the little girl rocked off of her knees and sat cross-legged on the ground next to him. With her index finger, she began to draw shapes in the dirt… a house… a flower… a butterfly. For what seemed like hours, he watched her sitting, just drawing there, as she hummed different tunes. He was beyond amazed. The girl was so happy just sitting there drawing… next to him.

Sesshomaru watched the little girl draw a shape in the ground. It was a tree with a human-looking being with a big cloud-looking shape bulging out of its shoulder.

“Is that supposed to be me?” he asked, looking into the distance.

The little girl glanced up at him and smiled. “Mmhmm,” she nodded.

“Huh,” he huffed.

She was unfazed by his reaction. She just continued drawing.

Sesshomaru glanced at the drawing, noticing the details she added for his long hair and moon-shaped birthmark.

“Who’s that supposed to be?” he asked, looking at the other human-looking being she drew next to what she said was him. “Is that supposed to be you?” he asked.

The little girl nodded, not looking up.

Sesshomaru just couldn’t believe it. He was stranded in a forest next to a very interesting human, who he let keep his company. If that wasn’t strange enough, he couldn’t deny that he actually quite enjoyed her company, listening to her hum and draw pictures in the dirt. It was insane.

Sesshomaru looked up into the sky. The position of the sun had changed and he was sure that the day was passing by. He glanced at the little girl and then out into the distance. The little girl had easily been drawing for hours, and stayed with him the whole time and never left for anything. She didn’t even seem to have an interest in leaving. He wondered who she was and why she was so far out in the woods like this. Before he could ask any questions, a noise broke his train of thought. It was the sound of a grumbling stomach… her grumbling stomach.

Sesshomaru watched as the little girl held her stomach and sighed.

“If you’re hungry, go eat,” he said.

The little girl looked at him.

“You can eat what you brought for me,” he said, looking out into the distance. “I won’t mind,” he added.

The little girl didn’t move.

“I won’t,” he said, looking at her.

The little girl nodded and reached for the leaf platter of grains she had brought for him earlier. She ate one as he looked out into the distance in silence.

Sesshomaru listened to the sounds of the grains snapping in her mouth. As he prepared to ask her questions, his own stomach began to growl. He huffed as the little girl gasped and looked at him.

“It’s nothing,” he said. “I’m not hungry.”

The little girl picked up a grain from the leaf platter and reached out to give it to him. “Uh,” he said.

Sesshomaru looked at her. “I’m not hungry,” he said, over his growling stomach. Of all the times.

The girl huffed and waved the grain in his face.

Sesshomaru sighed. She was not going to leave him alone. Without looking at her, he took the grain from her hand. He fully intended on throwing it somewhere behind him when she looked away, but he looked to see her big brown eyes looking at him with anticipation, waiting to see him eat it.

Sesshomaru huffed. He popped the grain in his mouth and swallowed it. “There. Are you happy?” he asked.

The girl nodded and smiled.

Sesshomaru watched as she munched on grains and drew with her free hand. Sesshomaru listened as she hummed and drew lines and sashes in the dirt. He looked away, but turned back to see what she had drawn.

“Rin,” he said, reading the words she wrote on the ground, over the drawing of a girl.

The little girl looked up at him.

“Is that you?” he asked. “Is that your name?”

The little girl smiled and nodded. “Mmhmm.”

Sesshomaru looked away into the distance. When he turned back, he saw a new drawing of a face with long hair and a moon-shaped birthmark in the dirt. “Hmph,” he said, looking away.

“Uh,” she said.

Sesshomaru looked back when she made a noise. He looked at her. For the whole time she had been with him, she had uttered not one word. At first, he had just assumed that she did not speak out of choice, but he came to realize that she was mute.

“What is it?” he asked, looking at her.

“Uh,” she said, pointing to her drawing of “him.”

He looked at it and then at her. What did she want?

Sesshomaru watched as she pointed to the drawing she had made of herself and then looked at him. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to write his name. Sesshomaru sighed. What did it matter?

As Sesshomaru reached over to drawing, he realized that the throbbing pain he felt in his core was gone. He had been able to lie down and stand up straight with pain before, but as he reaching for the drawing, there was no pain. He could move. He could finally leave.

Sesshomaru reached over and quickly drew the characters of his name in the dirt with his claw and looked at her. He watched as she looked at the words long and hard. As he watched her process the letters and presumably try to pronounce them in her head, he stood to his feet. He was okay. He could go.

He looked down at her still processing the word. “Sesshomaru,” he said.

The little girl looked up at him and then back down at the word. She seemed unfazed that he was even standing, she only focused on the word in the dirt.

“Goodbye, Rin,” he said, walking off.

“Uh… Goo..ood..bye, …Sess..ho..maru.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he turned to the side to look back at her. He looked at her for a moment before walking off. So, she could speak after all.

***

Sesshomaru sighed as he recapped the memory. What made her talk? What made her say his name? He didn’t know. He closed his eyes for a moment, as he thought about the hours after he had resurrected Rin with Tensaiga.  

***

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken called out to him, as he walked ahead.

“What is it, Jaken?” he asked.

“That pathetic human girl you resurrected keeps following us,” he said. “Shall I make her go away?”

Sesshomaru breathed as he walked. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do with her. He wasn’t making her do anything. She was following them at her own will. He was sure, after her demise in the village and the way those wolves were attacking her, that there was no place for her at her village, and she was most likely orphaned now. He didn’t know what to do with her.

“She won’t talk!” Jaken complained.

Sesshomaru sighed.

“Say something, human!” Jaken shouted at her.

The little girl looked at Jaken with wide confused eyes.

“Leave her be, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said.

“But, Lord Sesshomaru –

“I said, leave her be,” Sesshomaru repeated.

“Lord Sessh..o..maru?” the little girl managed to repeat.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at her.

“Yes, that’s Lord Sesshomaru, human. …The great Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands,” Jaken exclaimed, happy to be able to provide an introduction.

“Lord Sessho…maru,” the little girl repeated, clearer.

“Yes, human, that’s what I said!” Jaken shouted. “Can’t you hear?”

“Enough, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said, looking at the little girl.

“Who are you?” Jaken asked, poking her in the shoulder.

The little girl didn’t respond. She just looked at him with wide, confused eyes.

“Who are you?” Jaken asked again.

Sesshomaru looked back at the little girl. She wasn’t responded.

“What? Are you stupid?!” Jaken asked. “Who are you? What is your name?”

“Her name is Rin,” Sesshomaru answered.

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru, with a shocked and a confused look. “Huh? You know this girl?”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond. He turned and walked on. “Leave her be. She’ll speak when she wants to,” he added.

“Hmm,” Jaken huffed, glaring at the little girl known as Rin.

Rin looked at Jaken before walking after Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin gasped when she walked through the trees after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked back at her as she froze. He wasn’t surprised that his two-headed beast would frighten her. When he opened his mouth to instruct his beast to stand down, Rin exhaled and walked forward confidently.

Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes as Rin walked up to the beast and looked at both of his heads.

“What is she doing?” Jaken asked. “Isn’t she scared?”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond. He watched with narrow eyes as the two heads of his beast lowered to look at her. She held out her hand. They recoiled at first, but then assessed her hand and face. Sesshomaru couldn’t hide his astonishment when Rin reached both of her hands out and rubbed the foreheads of both heads and laughed.

“What?!” Jaken asked, surprised and confused. “He likes her?” he asked.

Sesshomaru was just as surprised as Jaken, but didn’t let on. He walked forward and took the reins of his beast by the hand and began walking.

“How does he like her? He hated me when I first met him,” Jaken grumbled.

Sesshomaru listened to Jaken’s comment and remembered how disgruntled his beast was when he first interacted with Jaken. He was glad that his beast was taken with Rin.

Sesshomaru led the group onward. As he walked, he reflected on the resurrection of Rin with Tensaiga. He pondered how it worked and how he could see the creatures of the Underworld. He pondered why it pulsed and compelled him to save that little girl. As he reflected, Jaken broke his thoughts.

“Lord Sesshomaru, the human has collapsed!” Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he turned. The two-headed beast shrieked as he saw Rin’s body lying face-down on the ground.

Sesshomaru walked over and bent down to pick her up from the ground. Was she dead? Could Tensaiga only restore the life of a being for a certain amount of time?

Sesshomaru turned her over and looked at her face.

“Is the human dead?” Jaken asked.

“She’s sleeping,” Sesshomaru said, as he watched her nose twitch and could hear her breathing.

“Sleeping? What kind of human just collapses like that when she’s tired?” he asked.

Sesshomaru didn’t respond. He sighed and picked her up from off the ground. He was surprised by how light she was.

“We’ll stay here tonight,” Sesshomaru said.

“Here? What?” Jaken asked. “We’re not anywhere?”

Sesshomaru ignored him and placed Rin on the back of his two-headed beast. His beast didn’t care to fight and let her rest on his back.

“We’re stopping for a human?” Jaken asked, aggravated.

Sesshomaru huffed. “We’re stopping because I want to stop,” he said.

“Yes, of course, mi lord,” Jaken bowed his head.

In truth, he had really only stopped because Rin had fallen asleep, but it was a good opportunity for him to get lost to hunt, wash and think.

“Watch her,” Sesshomaru said. “I’ll be back.”

“Watch her, but, mi lord!”

“Do as I say or I will have to kill you,” Sesshomaru said, before walking away.

Jaken groaned and let Sesshomaru leave.

Game was pretty easy to find that night. When he had his fill of eating what he managed to catch, he headed to a hot spring close to where the group had made camp, submerged himself under the water and did his best to relax as he thought about the power of Tensaiga and how he was able to resurrect Rin.

After spending time in the hot spring, Sesshomaru headed back to the camp site. There, he saw Jaken leaning against a tree sleeping and Rin was still lying on the back of his two-headed beast, who was sleeping as well. Sesshomaru walked over and watched the little girl sleep for moment before leaning against a tree trunk next to Jaken to close his eyes to rest. He was amazed by her… this small fearless human, who seemed to enjoy his company. Why? He just couldn’t understand it. He was thunderstruck.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see the sun begin to rise over the mountains. He glanced at Rin and Jaken, who were still sleeping. He sighed and stood to his feet. He walked into the woods to think some more, this time about what to do with the little girl.

It was evident that there was no one to claim Rin in her old village. If there was, she had never indicated it, and at the looks of how she was murdered, he was sure that whoever she had to rely on was likely deceased too.  With that, Sesshomaru was now in the company of an orphaned girl with no one else. As he watched the sun rise in the sky, he went through the motions of weighing his options; There was nothing to weigh… he needed to return her to a human village.

Although the little girl intrigued him and was amusing to have around, there was no place for her in his world. What was he going to do with a human… a human child? She was small and weak. He wasn’t going to commit himself to taking care of her. Plus, he didn’t know the first thing about humans or what they needed. The girl could barely talk. How could he even communicate with her? On top of that, how would he be able to defeat Inuyasha for Tessaiga and seek his vengeance on Naraku with a little girl around? She would be in the way.

Rin was intriguing. She seemed to have… a regard or care for him that he couldn’t understand. She didn’t see him as a ferocious demon, a lethal killer, like humans and most demons alike did. She seemed to just see him as… he didn’t know.  She genuinely seemed to enjoy his company. Why? He did not know, but… he enjoyed the feeling of being liked for just being him. It was a feeling he once had with his training brothers, but he had come to learn that that was nothing put a farce. Being with Rin, was like the real thing… Although he convinced himself that it wasn’t an aspect to consider, he didn’t want the little girl to look up at him one day fighting Inuyasha or battling Naraku and see him as a ferocious demon. He preferred for her to regard him as who she thought he was right then… whatever that was.

It was settled. Rin needed to be sent to a human village before he continued his missions with Inuyasha and Naraku.

Coming to that conclusion, he noticed a bush of dark colored berries in the distance. He looked at it for a moment before approaching it. Could she eat this? That alone proved his point. He couldn’t take care of a human. He wasn’t going to do this.

Sesshomaru turned away from the bush to leave, but stopped. With a sigh he turned back. He plucked a berry off the bush and popped it in his mouth. It didn’t register as poisonous to him when he chewed it in his mouth. He huffed and ripped a branch filled with berries off the brush and headed back for the camp site. He could least make sure she didn’t starve to death before he took her to the village.

Sesshomaru returned to the camp site to find his companions still sleeping. He placed the branch next to Rin’s head as she lay on his two-headed beast and sat back down against the tree trunk next to Jaken.

A little while later Rin began to stir. Sesshomaru glanced at her as she wiped her eyes and sat up. He noticed her pick up the branch.

“Berries!” she exclaimed, with excitement in her voice.

Sesshomaru smirked as his two-headed beast awoke from his slumber, startled.

Rin laughed. “Good morning,” she said to his beast as the two heads looked back at her.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin pet the beast’s two snouts before focusing her attention to the berries.

“Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin smiled at him, when she noticed him looking her way.

He didn’t respond.

“Thank you for the berries, Lord Sesshomaru,” she said. “I know you got them for me.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked away.

“Would you like some?” she asked.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, a bit surprised… surprised that she was even offering… and even more surprised by how freely and confident she was speaking. She went from barely being able to utter a world to speaking in fluid sentences with enthusiasm. Everything about this little girl astonished and confused him.

“No, thanks,” he responded.

Rin nodded as she plucked some berries from off of the branch and popped them into her mouth.

“Ah! Food,” Jaken said, standing to his feet after yawning.

Sesshomaru watched with narrowed eyes as he began to walk over to Rin sitting cross-legged on his two-headed dragon.

“Find your own food, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said, looking out into the distance.

Jaken grumbled as he sat back down.

“I don’t mind sharing, Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin said. “Come, have some, Master Jaken,” Rin said, waving the branch of berries.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her comment. Clearly, so was Jaken.

“‘Master?’” Jaken repeated. “I’m not a master,” he said.

“Oh,” Rin said, said after a pause. “I just thought that since Lord Sesshomaru is a lord, you would be a master… But that’s okay. I’ll just call you –

“Why, yes. I am a master,” Jaken smiled. “Master Jaken is a most appropriate title for me,” he nodded, proudly, with closed eyes.

Sesshomaru huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Okay, Master Jaken!” Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin shared her berries with Jaken. Absolutely no fear. She was a very thoughtful girl.

“Let’s go,” Sesshomaru said, standing to his feet.

Rin, Jaken and his two-headed beast looked at him, as he walked over and picked up the reigns of his beast.

“Where are we headed, my lord?” Rin asked.

Sesshomaru eyes widened at her comment. _My lord_? Jaken was definitely having an effect on her.

“It’s none of your concern!” Jaken snapped at her.

“Okay,” she said, immediately.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. She wasn’t even offended. It was as though it didn’t matter. He didn’t know what was going on with this girl. He could tell that even Jaken was just as shocked by her disposition.

“You’re very odd,” Jaken said, looking at her.

Rin looked at him for a moment. She didn’t respond.

Sesshomaru led his group through the woods. As they traveled, Rin alternated between humming, singing and initiating games with Jaken. Jaken alternated from being interested, annoyed, angered and engaged.

Although Sesshomaru refused to express it, he was amused. It was interesting to hear what Rin would ask, sing, hum, or say next. Her interactions with Jaken were his favorite to hear.  He was interested to hear their chats, especially their arguments. Their arguments were entertaining. It amused Sesshomaru that Rin had no issue going toe-to-toe with Jaken during an argument. It seemed like she had just evolved into this bubbly being overnight.

“Lord Sesshomaru, can I go a sec?” Rin asked.

“Go? Where do you have to go?” Jaken asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“I have to pee,” she responded.

“Oh…oh…right,” Jaken said.

“Can I go, Lord Sesshomaru?” she asked, again.

Sesshomaru turned to his two-headed beast. “Down,” he commanded him.

The two-headed beast immediately lowered his body.

“Go,” Sesshomaru instructed Rin.

“Okay! I’ll be right back!” she exclaimed, as she climbed off of his beast’s back and ran off into the woods.

“What a strange human,” Jaken said, watching her run off.

Sesshomaru breathed. Although he didn’t respond, he agreed entirely.

“Where are we headed, mi lord?” Jaken asked.

“To a village,” Sesshomaru responded, looking out into the distance.

“A village?” Jaken asked. “A human village?”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond.

“Do you intend to leave the girl in village?” he asked.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

“Yes, I know,” Jaken nodded. “Her incessant humming, singing, and talking annoyed me too,” he said, shaking his head.

Sesshomaru huffed.

“I’m back!” Rin shouted, as she ran back through the trees.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

“I can walk,” she said.

“Okay,” Sesshomaru said, before commanding his two-headed beast to stand.

“Thank you for the ride,” she pat the beast on the side.

Sesshomaru glanced at her.

Sesshomaru could sense a village up ahead. He gave Jaken the reigns of his two-headed beast. “Stay here,” he said. “I’ll be back.”

Jaken looked up at him.

“Let’s go, Rin,” Sesshomaru said, walking forward through the trees.

Jaken breathed and nodded. “Goodbye, human,” he said, patting the little girl’s head.

Rin looked at him puzzled. “Huh?”

“Let’s go, Rin,” Sesshomaru said again.

“Coming!” she called to him, before running up to walk beside him.

Just beyond the trees, was a village. Humans were walking around, and there were rows of huts and crops scattered about. As Sesshomaru walked forward, he could sense fear. He turned.

The once bubbly girl, who had just spent hours sings, humming and talking, was now frozen in place by the edge of trees.

“Rin?” Sesshomaru asked, looking back at her.

“Uh…”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He was confused. What was wrong?

“Rin, what’s wrong?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Uh… uh… I… mmm…” Rin said, looking down.

Sesshomaru was confused. She seemed to be… she was almost like what she was when he first met her… unable to speak. What was wrong? Why was she scared?

“What is it, Rin?” Sesshomaru asked, looking down at her.

“I… I don’t want to go there,” she said.

Sesshomaru looked at her expression. She seemed petrified. Had she seen the wolves attacking her village first-hand or was there something more? Why was she afraid of the one place she shouldn’t be afraid of as a human?

“You don’t have to be scared,” he said, watching her continue to look down.

“Mmm,” Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru sighed as looked down at her. He couldn’t help but feel a bit bad at how deflated she had gotten, but it didn’t matter. There was no place for her with him. He knew this. She was better off in the village.

“Let’s go,” he said, waiting for her to walk up to him.

Together, they slowly walked down the slope into the village.

It was easy walking through the village in the company of Rin. In her presence, at first glance, villagers took him as a tall odd-looking human. It wasn’t until he got close to humans passing by, that they began to scream, run and point. Sesshomaru huffed. He glanced at Rin, who continued to look down as she walked.

He sighed. “Rin.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru,” she responded, looking up at him with said eyes.

Sesshomaru looked away into the distance.

***

Sesshomaru remembered the day he first tried to leave Rin in a human village. Remembering her reaction pained him more so now than it did back then. Changing his mind was the best thing he ever could have done. Jaken wasn’t all that pleased though.

***

Sesshomaru walked through the trees.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken said. “I see you’ve repaired your attire and your armor. It looks as good as new. Humans sure do work well under pressure,” he nodded.

Sesshomaru didn’t responded as he walked through, followed by Rin.

Jaken gasped. “Uh..huh…uh… it’s the human,” he said. “But…but I thought –

“Hi Master Jaken,” Rin smiled.

“Huh?” he gasped.

“Do you like my outfit?” she asked, twirling, with her arms outspread.

“Huh? An outfit?” Jaken managed to respond.

“Mmhmm,” Rin nodded. “Lord Sesshomaru told one of the village ladies to give it to me,” she smiled.

Jaken stood, shocked, his mouth ajar.

“She even let me pick the one I wanted,” Rin smiled. “She seemed very scared though.”

“I bet she was,” Jaken muttered.

“Do you like it?” Rin asked, in excitement.

“Yeah, it’s great,” he said, turning to walk away.

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin smiled, as she ran over by his two-headed beast.

Sesshomaru didn’t react. “Let’s go,” he said, walking forward, leading the group.

“Coming!” Rin responded, before skipping after him.

***

Sesshomaru collected himself and proceeded to walk through the village. For Rin’s sake, there was something he had to fix.

Sesshomaru turned left and approached Lady Kaede’s hut. He walked up the steps and, without a knock, walked through the door. Off to one side, slept the boy, Okahito, and off to the other side slept an older man, who was mostly likely his father.

Sesshomaru walked and stood over Okahito. He was amazed by his wounds. His face was swollen and covered in black, blue and purple bruises. There were cuts on his face and arms, and there was a giant lump on the side of his forehead. To Sesshomaru, the boy’s wounds looked severe for a human.

Sesshomaru walked and stood over Okahito’s father. He was a fragile gray-headed man with a bloody bandage on his nose. Sesshomaru wondered how the boy could possibly receive those wounds from such a fragile-looking man, until he saw the old man’s thick wooden cane resting on the floor next to his bed mat.

“Mmm,” Sesshomaru said, as he picked it up from off of the floor.

Sesshomaru grasped the cain in his hands and assessed its weight and detail. It was a heavy cane with ridges that could easily cut and bruise.

Sesshomaru looked back as he heard Okahito begin to stir. He looked back at the boy’s father and huffed. He sat down next to Okahito’s father’s head and let his claws play with the details of his cane, letting the bottom of the cane spin on the wooden floor as he turned it.

The man opened his eyes at the sound of the spinning cane on the wooden floor and gasped.

“AH! AH!” the old man shouted, wincing in pain from his nose, as he panicked.

Sesshomaru continued to spin the cane.

“Huh?” Okahito moaned, as he awoke.

Sesshomaru looked at the boy. They were both up. “How convenient,” he said.

Okahito gasped. “Please, don’t hurt us,” he pleaded.

Sesshomaru huffed. It was pathetic.

“What is all the fuss in here?” Lady Kaede asked, as she hobbled in from a back room. “Sesshomaru,” she said, startled and surprised to see him.

“Kaede,” Sesshomaru said.

“What are ye doing here?” she asked. “Ye will not harm these two,” she said, sternly.

Sesshomaru huffed. Like she would be able to stop him if he tried. “I wish to talk,” he responded.

“What do ye wish to talk about?” Lady Kaede asked, in concern. “Rin is staying with Miroku and Sango tonight.”

“I’m aware,” he said, still spinning the cane against the wooden floor. “I wish to speak to you,” he said, tapping Okahito’s father’s arm with the cane.

“Me?” the old man trembled.

“Wha-what? Why do you want to talk to him?” Okahito asked, alarmed.

“You’re this boy’s father?” Sesshomaru asked, pointing the cane in Okahito’s direction.

The man didn’t respond. He only swallowed.

“Answer me,” he said, when the man did not answer. “Are you this boy’s father?”

“Please… don’t hurt him,” Okahito pleaded.

“Hmm,” Sesshomaru said, as he continued spinning the cane against the floor.

The old man raised his hands up in surrender. “Please… please, don’t hurt me.”

“Please, please, don’t hurt him. Please, don’t harm him for my sake,” Okahito continued to plead. “Do what you will with me, but leave him be. Please.”

“Sesshomaru,” Lady Kaede warned, when he didn’t respond.

“It’s astonishing… how concerned your son is for you,” Sesshomaru said, looking down at the cane he spun.

The old man trembled.

“Sesshomaru, please. Leave them be,” Lady Kaede said.

“Silence,” he snapped at her comment, not looking up. “I only wish to talk.”

Lady Kaede sighed and looked at Okahito.

“…Ask a question, rather,” he corrected his statement.

“A question?” the old man asked. “What…what question would you want to ask me?”

“He knows nothing,” Okahito said to Sesshomaru, doing his best to stand to his feet from his bed mat. “Ask me.”

Sesshomaru huffed.

“Please… Ask me. I will tell you whatever you need to know. My father knows nothing of what you want,” Okahito continued.

“It’s true! I know nothing!” Okahito’s father said, in a panic.

Sesshomaru huffed, as he glanced at the old man. His cowardice was deplorable. “You’ll know,” he said. “It’s more like a choice.”

The man gasped. “A choice?”

“Will you choose to stay in this village with your son peacefully, vowing never to intentionally harm him again, or will you choose to leave this village, alone, never to return?”

Okahito’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“Should you leave this village, I will leave you be, never to harm you. Should you stay and vow to live peacefully with your son, never to intentionally harm him again, I will leave you both be, never to harm either one of you,” Sesshomaru said. “Should you leave and return, I will kill you.”

Okhaito gasped.

“Sesshomaru!” Lady Kaede shouted.

“Should you stay and cause intentional harm to your son again, I will kill you,” he continued, unfazed by Lady Kaede’s outburst or Okahito’s reaction.

Okahito’s father was silent.

“The choice is yours,” Sesshomaru said.

The old man exhaled in shock. He looked at Sesshomaru, who was looking down, still spinning his cane, and then at his son. He breathed and looked down.

“Father?” Okahito asked, puzzled.

The old man exhaled again. “And… you will leave me be?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru responded, immediately. “You have my word.”

The old man exhaled and nodded. “I will go,” he said, not looking at his son.

“Father!” Okahito shouted again.

“We have a deal,” Sesshomaru said, as he stopped spinning the cane.

“No! Please, no!” Okahito shouted, as Lady Kaede went over to try and calm him.

Sesshomaru looked at the man, who closed his eyes and rested his head back on his pillow. He narrowed his eyes. “Now,” he huffed.

The man opened his eyes wide as he looked at Sesshomaru. “Now? But, I –

“Sesshomaru, he still needs to recover,” Lady Kaede said, as she held onto Okahito.

“We had a deal. Get up and go,” Sesshomaru instructed the man, not looking at him. “There are other villages you can go to recover,” he added.

The man was taken aback. He couldn’t seem to get himself to move.

“Shall I escort you?” Sesshomaru asked, finally looking down at him with piercing golden eyes.

“I…I…I’m going,” the man said, standing to his feet. “Just allow me the opportunity to take what I need from my home.”

“Take what you need,” Sesshomaru responded, looking away from the man.

Okahito’s father nodded and reached for his cane in Sesshomaru’s hand.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked at the old man, who gasped.

“My…my cane,” the man said, pointing to the cane in Sesshomaru’s hand.

“Anything but this,” Sesshomaru said.

The man’s eyes widened. “But, I… I –

“You’ve used it quite enough already,” Sesshomaru said, looking into the man’s flickering eyes. “And I’ve grown quite fond of it,” he hissed, not taking his eyes away from his.  

The man swallowed and nodded.

“Now, go,” Sesshomaru said, looking away again.

“Father, no! Please, don’t go!” Okahito pleaded.

The man used the wall to support himself as he stood. When Okahito went to help him, Lady Kaede held him back. “I’ll go, I’ll go,” she said, walking towards the old man to help.

“No,” Sesshomaru said, looking at her. “He will leave on his own,” he said, watching the man struggle.

Lady Kaede sighed. She pressed her arms in front of her waist breathed.

“No! Stop!” Okahito shouted.

Sesshomaru and Lady Kaede watched as the man gripped the walls and balanced himself to leave. Okahito limped to him and grabbed his arm. “Father, no, please,” he said.

“Let him go,” Sesshomaru instructed Okahito.

“No,” Okahito continued to tug on his father’s arm.

“Leave me,” the old man said, pressing past him to exit the hut. He couldn’t bear to even look at him when he said it.

“No!” Okahito cried, as he father hobbled down the stairs.

Sesshomaru stood by the doorway next to Okahito and watched as the man wobbled and balanced himself down the path.

“Why?!” Okahito shouted at Sesshomaru. “Why?!” he shouted again, pushing him with his two hands.

Sesshomaru didn’t budge. He wasn’t even fazed by the boy’s action.

“Okahito, no,” Lady Kaede said, reaching for him. “Sesshomaru, please. He is distraught.”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond. He continued to watch as the man walked away.

“Why do you torture me this way?!” Okahito shouted at him.

“Torture takes dedication. I care nothing for you,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Then, kill me!” Okahito shouted.

“Allowing that man to reside in this village with you would be your death sentence,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Then, why make him leave?! Okahito cried. “What are you waiting for?! Just kill me! Do it!” he shouted, pushing him again.

“Someone in this village values your life too much to see you die,” Sesshomaru huffed. “That is the only reason why you’re breathing right now.”

Lady Kaede’s eyes widened as Okahito’s mouth closed shut.

Sesshomaru snapped the heavy wooden cane in half, like two chopsticks, and threw them at Okahito’s bed mat. “A keepsake,” he said, before walking out of the hut and heading off to the field near the barn to meet his training brothers.


	20. The Torment of the Wounded Souls

Coincidentally, Sesshomaru walked a few yards behind Okahito’s father as he stumbled towards his home. He seemed to live very close to the barn near the field his training brothers were waiting for him at.

“I’m leaving. I’m leaving. I just need to get some items. My home is just ahead,” the old man stuttered once he noticed Sesshomaru walking slowly behind him.

Sesshomaru didn’t respond. He continued walking along the path to the field near the barn.

As he walked, Sesshomaru noticed a shiny item on the dirt path. He paused and looked down. It was the dragon skin piece he had placed on a vine and made into a bracelet for Rin so she wouldn’t lose it.

Sesshomaru picked up the piece and assessed it. The knot had come undone. So much for not losing it anymore. Sesshomaru sighed, placed the piece and the vine in his pocket, and walked on.

Sesshomaru saw the heads of his training brothers look in the direction of Okahito’s father when he walked near the barn. There were still in their humanoid forms, leaning and sitting on the fence along the perimeter of the barn talking. Sesshomaru knew that they could smell the blood soaking the bandages across Okahito’s father’s nose.

“Uh,” the old man stopped in his tracks.

“Keep going,” Sesshomaru instructed the man. “Get your things and leave.”

The man breathed quickly and scurried on.

Sesshomaru stood still and watched as the man shuffled around the barn into a small hut behind it. Although no one said a word, Sesshomaru could feel the eyes of his training brothers looking at him.

When the man was out of sight, Sesshomaru turned and walked over to his friends.

“Is that the business you needed to attend to?” Riichi asked.

Sesshomaru was silent.

“That’s the man from the village,” Eito said, looking at Daichi.

“What did you do?” Riichi asked.

“Nothing,” Sesshomaru responded, standing by the fence.

“That doesn’t look like ‘nothing’ to me,” Isao snickered. “Did you see his face?”

Sesshomaru huffed. “As I said, I didn’t do anything to him.”

“Did the villagers get to him?” Eito asked. “He’s the one they wanted us to eat. Remember, Daichi?”

“I don’t know what happened to him,” Sesshomaru answered. “He’s leaving.”

“Leaving?” Riichi questioned. “I don’t know much about humans, but he doesn’t look like he’s in a state to go anywhere,” he added, watching the man appear from behind the barn, carrying a large satchel stuffed to the brim.

“That’s not my problem,” Sesshomaru said, looking at the old man, as he cautiously walked away.

The group gave Sesshomaru surprised looks before glancing at each other. No one said a word.

Sesshomaru looked at his training brothers when the old man was out of sight. “Let’s go,” he said.

“Where is the house?” Eito asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him, surprised by his question.  

“Your father’s house… where is it?” Eito clarified.

“You said it was around here,” Riichi added.

“What of it?” Sesshomaru asked, confused by their interest.

The group glanced at each other before looking at Sesshomaru.

“You mentioned that it was concealed by a barrier somewhere in this region,” Daichi said.

“We were thinking that maybe we could help you break it,” Isao said.

Sesshomaru sighed. “It’s not an ordinary barrier,” he said. “As I told you, it was only by chance that I even found it.”

“Yes, but –

“You said that you marked the barrier’s location and perimeter with rocks. Knowing its location, maybe we can break it,” Daichi cut off Eito.

Sesshomaru sighed. It was impossible. He knew it was impossible.

“…Together,” Riichi added.

Sesshomaru looked at Riichi and then at the rest of his training brothers, who looked at each other before looking back at him.

“You said that the barrier was illuminated by a strike of lightening. The strike apparently weakened its capabilities somehow,” Daichi said.

“We were thinking that maybe if we combine our demonic energy, we can create a lightening force of our own powerful enough to break it,” Riichi said.

“It might not work, but since we’re all here, minus Naoki, we might as well try,” Isao said.

Sesshomaru was silent as he processed the theory.

“What do you think?” Daichi asked.

“I think it’s worth a shot,” Isao shrugged, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru breathed. It could work. It was clever. Why not?

“Follow me,” he said, leaping into the sky.

***

Inuyasha let his hands rest on the sides of the Bone Eater’s Well, as he looked into its darkness.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha sighed. “I need you,” he said, after a long pause.

Inuyasha smelled the scent of fresh blood.

“Huh?” he asked, sniffing the air.

Inuyasha’s ears perked up at the sound of rustling. He looked to see a villager limping by the trees. It was Okahito’s father.

The old man looked at him. The bandage on his face was drenched in blood. “Ah,” he wailed, as he stumbled on.

“What the… Hey!” Inuyasha shouted at him.

“Oh, no, please! I’m leaving! I’m leaving! Let me be!” he begged, his voice altered by the injury from his nose.

“Where are you going?” Inuyasha asked, leaping in front of him.

The old man fell backwards onto his full satchel. “I’m leaving. Please don’t hurt me,” he begged.

“Leave? Where? You are in no condition to go anywhere,” Inuyasha responded. “Look at you. You’re bleeding from the face and you can barely stand up. Didn’t you have a cane, old man?” he asked, pulling the man to his feet by his arm.

“I…I –

“Leaving? Where’s Okahito?” Inuyasha asked, looking around. “Wouldn’t he be with you?”

“Uh…uh… please…”

“Look at you! You’ll bleed to death out there,” Inuyasha scolded him. “What are you thinking?!”

“Uh… I… I – I’ll get treatment in another village,” the old man struggled to say.

“What? Kaede is right here?” Inuyasha looked at the man confused. “What? Did you piss her off too?!”

The old man moaned, as he began to weep. “Please… please just let me go.”

“Come on! Say something!” Inuyasha shouted, in a harsh exasperated tone. “You should know by now that I’m not going to hurt you!”

“But… but… he will,” the old man sobbed, pointing backwards. “I must go now.”

“‘He?’” Inuyasha questioned. “What are you talking about?”

“Please, let me go,” the man clutched his satchel. “I’m fulfilling my part of the deal.”

“Deal? What deal?” Inuyasha asked, in confusion.

“I have no time to explain! My life is on the line!” the old man gasped, stumbling past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Okahito’s father with wide, surprised eyes, as he stumbled away and disappeared into the woods. “He?” Who was “he?”

Inuyasha huffed. “Sesshomaru… what did you do now?” Inuyasha asked, aloud, before running back in the direction of the village.

***

“There,” Sesshomaru said, pointing to the rocks lined up around the invisible barrier of his father’s house.

“Hmm,” Daichi said, looking at the line-up of rocks.

Sesshomaru watched as his training brothers assessed the area and tried to press their hands against the invisible barrier.

“Alright, we’re all ready?” Daichi asked.

“What exactly are we doing?” Riichi asked.

“Are you deaf? We’re combining demonic energy.”

“Yeah, but how, moron? We’ve never done this before,” Riichi snapped back at Isao.

Isao growled. Sesshomaru could see that he had no idea.

“Maybe we can… I don’t know… make a chain reaction,” Daichi suggested.

“A what?” Isao asked.

“A chain reaction,” Daichi repeated. “Like…ummm –

“Yeah. We can link up and channel our energy through each other,” Riichi nodded, looking at Daichi.

“Yeah!” Eito agreed, in excitement.

“And, then what? So we link up… then what? How will we blast the barrier?” Isao asked.

“The last one in the line can strike the barrier,” Daichi answered, after a long pause.

“But how? It’s invisible,” Isao rolled his eyes.

“Then, the last one in line will strike the empty space, idiot,” Riichi responded.

“If it works, the strike should weaken the barrier enough to break,” Daichi said, before Isao could argue with Riichi.

Sesshomaru listened. It wasn’t a horrible plan. It could possibly work.

“Who will be at the end?” Eito asked.

“Sesshomaru should. It’s his father’s house,” Isao said.

“Okay,” Daichi nodded. “So, we’re all good?”

The group nodded.

“Sesshomaru?” Daichi asked, looking at him. “Are you okay with this?”

Sesshomaru nodded.

“Okay,” Daichi said. “Let’s get in a line behind the rocks and link up.”

“How?” Eito asked.

“Grab hands, I guess,” Daichi responded.

“Fine,” Isao agreed.

The group assembled in a line behind the rocks in front of the invisible barrier. Isao stood on one end, next to Riichi, next to Daichi, next to Eito, next to Sesshomaru.

“Okay, grab hands,” Daichi instructed the group.

One by one, they each grabbed each other’s hand.

“Okay, power up,” Daichi said.

Together, the group reached within their individual cores to channel their demonic energy. They growled and groaned, as their eyes changed to their individual demonic colors. After a minute or two, Sesshomaru struck the barrier with his energy.

Nothing happened.

Sesshomaru let his energy subside and looked at his training brothers. He knew this idea was far-fetched.

“What happened?” Eito asked.

“It didn’t work,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Why not?” Isao asked.

“You went to quick, Sesshomaru. I don’t think I was fully charged,” Riichi said.

“How long does it take?” Isao looked at Riichi.

“Shut up,” Riichi growled at Isao.

Sesshomaru huffed.

“Hmm, maybe I wasn’t all the way charged either,” Eito said, tapping his nose.

“Can we try it again and possibly give a sign to let each other know when we’re ready?” Riichi asked.

“And how are we going to do that?” Isao asked. “Wiggle?”

“Shut up, Isao,” Riichi snapped.

“I have an idea,” Daichi said.

Isao and Riichi continued to bicker back and forth.

“Shut up, I have an idea,” Daichi repeated, looking at Isao and Riichi.

“What is it?” Sesshomaru asked, as Isao and Riichi stopped arguing to listen.

“We’ll each link up, but power up one at a time. When we’re fully charged, we can alert the one next to us so they can begin,” Daichi said.

“Yeah, but how, Daichi? That’s the problem. We can’t really let each other know,” Riichi said.

Daichi sighed, as he ran his claws through his hair. “Right.”

“Tug on their arm,” Eito suggested.

“Huh?” the group asked, looking at him.

“Tug on their arm,” Eito repeated. “We usually can’t talk trying to channel our demonic energy because we’re concentrating so much, but we can move.”

“That just might work,” Daichi smiled, slapping Eito hard on the back, in appreciation.

Eito smiled, as he jolted forward.

“Okay, link up. Isao, you start. Power up and tug on Riichi’s arm when you’re ready. Riichi, when you’re ready, tug on my arm. I’ll tug on Eito’s, and Eito will tug on Sesshomaru’s. Sesshomaru, when you’re all good, strike,” Daichi said, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded, as he looked at the empty space of the invisible barrier.

“Okay, when you’re ready,” Daichi instructed Isao.

Isao inhaled before he began to power up.

Sesshomaru listened as each one of his training brothers channeled their demonic energy to its highest capacity. Flocks of birds flew out of the surrounding trees and screeched in terror as they flew away. Sesshomaru felt his heart begin to race as he felt Eito begin. He felt his left hand tingle, as he felt Eito’s energy surging through his body. It was extremely powerful. Just through his hand, he could feel that the demonic energy of each of his training brothers had been combined. The sensation in his hand was indescribable. This just might work.

Sesshomaru felt Eito tug his arm. With a breath, Sesshomaru powered up and channeled his own demonic energy. As his own energy built up, he could feel the energy of his brothers flowing through him. It was an overwhelming sensation that he struggled to adjust to. He could only imagine how his training brothers were feeling.

When Sesshomaru felt his demonic energy reach its highest capacity, he struck the empty barrier with his right hand. It was an incredible feeling. Daichi was right. His strike wasn’t his own, it was all of theirs. The power that flowed through him was like nothing he had ever experienced.

Sesshomaru watched as the strike hit the empty space of the invisible barrier. The barrier illuminated. The outline of the barrier was defined. As predicted, the barrier was weakened by their power.

Sesshomaru held strong with his strike, hoping to break the barrier, but it didn’t. It wouldn’t. All the strike seemed to do was illuminate the barrier. It wouldn’t break.

As he watched the barrier, he noticed a thick blast of water hitting its side. Sesshomaru looked with his eyes. It was Isao. He was spraying water through the claws of his free hand. Instead of the water flowing through the barrier, it crashed against its invisible side and slid down like a waterfall. Their power was definitely affecting the barrier.

Sesshomaru continued to hold strong with his strike until he felt Eito rip his hand away. The immense power of his training brothers surging through his body dissipated to only his own. Sesshomaru was inclined to become hot with anger until he saw what was happening. Eito held the palms of both his hands toward Isao’s stream of water. Sesshomaru watched as a chilling gust of wind flowed from Eito’s hands. It froze Isao’s stream instantly, making a thick partial dome-shaped crystal.

Sesshomaru ceased his strike and caught his breath, as he watched the illuminated outline of the barrier flicker a few times before it disappeared. All that remained was the frozen shell of Isao’s water.

Isao and Eito collapsed. “Ah!” they moaned, as they caught their breaths.

“I think I’m going to pass out,” Isao said, breathing heavy.

“That was brilliant!” Daichi shouted, catching his own breath.

Isao and Eito didn’t respond. They closed their eyes and lay on the grass breathing heavy. The rest of the group, including Sesshomaru, who was winded and a bit woozy himself, followed their lead and dropped to the ground to take a breath and get back to normal.

***

“What’s going on here?” Inuyasha asked, entering Lady Kaede’s hut, unannounced.

“Inuyasha, please,” Lady Kaede responded, in a low voice. “Not now and not here,” she said.

Lady Kaede was sitting on the floor next to Okahito’s bed mat, rubbing the back of a highly distraught and weeping Okahito.

“Uh, yes… right,” Inuyasha responded, backing out of the hut, shocked at what he had just seen. “I’ll be… out here,” he said.

Lady Kaede sighed and continued to do her best to soothe and console the young boy.

After a long while, Lady Kaede emerged from her hut. “Inuyasha?” she called out.

“I’m right here,” he responded, jumping down from a tall tree near her hut.

“Inuyasha,” Lady Kaede said, when he stood before her.

“What’s going on? I just saw Okahito’s father back there, terrified, literally stumbling and fleeing for his life,” Inuyasha said. “He’s not in good shape.”

“Aye,” Kaede nodded.

“What happened? Is this Sesshomaru’s doing?” he asked.

“The wound, no, but it is Sesshomaru’s doing that the young lad’s father is leaving this village,” Lady Kaede responded.

“Leaving? What about Okahito?”

Lady Kaede sighed. “Early this morning, Sesshomaru was present in my hut. I thought he had arrived to harm Okahito, but he only came to speak with his father.”

“Speak with his father? Sesshomaru doesn’t speak to anyone,” Inuyasha said.

“Aye, but he did,” Lady Kaede nodded.

“And?” Inuyasha asked, eager to hear what was next.

“Sesshomaru spoke to Okahito’s father and gave him a choice. He said that he could either say in the village peacefully and never harm Okahito again or leave the village alone and never return,” Lady Kaede continued.

“What?” Inuyasha asked, surprised.

“Aye, Inuyasha. If Okahito’s father chose to remain in the village and intentionally harmed Okahito, Sesshomaru swore to return and slay him. If Okahito’s father chose to leave the village alone, he would leave him be, only to slay him if he ever returned again,” she added, as Inuyasha’s mouth widened. “Okahito’s father chose the latter.”

“What? He left? He chose to leave Okahito?” Inuyasha asked, shocked by what he had just heard.

“Aye,” Lady Kaede nodded. “The young lad is beyond devastated.”

Inuyasha sighed. “I can’t believe it,” he said, with a shocked look on his face.

“Okahito was furious at Sesshomaru after his father chose to leave,” Lady Kaede said, shaking her head and looking down.

“I could imagine,” Inuyasha agreed. “That man was the only person he had.”

“Aye, but if things were to continue on the path they were, that very man could have killed Okahito either unintentionally or intentionally,” Lady Kaede said. “Okahito’s father –

“Yes, I know. Miroku told me,” Inuyasha nodded, before Lady Kaede could divulge Okahito’s history of abuse by the hands of his father. “It seems as though his father had been the cause for all of Okahito’s unanswered wounds.”

Lady Kaede nodded as Inuyasha sighed.

“It seems as though Sesshomaru was doing Okahito a favor,” Lady Kaede commented.

“Sesshomaru doesn’t do favors,” Inuyasha replied. “He probably just wanted to make Okahito suffer a bit more.”

“I don’t think so, Inuyasha,” Lady Kaede shook her head.

“I know Sesshomaru, and he’s not one to give anyone a break or make deals that are not advantageous to him. Sesshomaru could have just been trying to make the kid suffer,” Inuyasha said.

Lady Kaede shook her head.

“No? And why not?”

“Okahito asked Sesshomaru that same question after he sent his father away. He asked why Sesshomaru chose to torture him as opposed to outright killing him,” Lady Kaede said.

“And?” Inuyasha crossed his arms.

“Sesshomaru told Okahito that he would be deceased right now if someone in this village didn’t value his life so much to see him die,” she responded.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened for a moment, before he relaxed them.

“I reckon that Rin is the cause,” Lady Kaede added. “She cares for the young lad very much.”

“More than she should,” Inuyasha muttered, looking back at Lady Kaede’s hut. “Rin must have said something to Sesshomaru.”

“Hmmm,” Lady Kaede listened.

“So, what happens now?” Inuyasha asked, with a sigh.

Lady Kaede sighed. “I’m not so sure,” she responded. “Okahito will need to stay me with a few days to recover from his wounds, but what happens after, I am not sure. I will speak with some of the villagers to see who may be interested in taking him in.”

“Are you mad, Kaede? These villagers aren’t going to take him in?! They’ve been trying to kill him!” Inuyasha snapped at her.

“Lower your voice, Inuyasha,” Lady Kaede, glanced back at the entrance of her hut.

“Hmpf,” Inuyasha crossed his arms.

“I am aware of the present situation in the village, but Okahito is too young to live on his own. He –

“Come off it, Kaede. He can take care of himself just fine. I’ve seen children younger than him making it just fine on their own,” Inuyasha spat.

“He’s only 11 or 12 years in age,” Kaede responded.

“So is Kohaku, and he’s doing just fine,” Inuyasha challenged her.

“Kohaku has Sango to watch over him,” she responded. “And, he is also a skilled fighter. He can defend himself. Okahito is just a lad,” Kaede said.

“Well, fine, but don’t expect us to take him in. We’re not having it,” Inuyasha huffed. “It’s already cramped as hell in that storage shack you gave us to live in, and it’s going to be even more cramped after Miroku and Sango’s babies arrive.”

Lady Kaede looked at Inuyasha. “Babies?”

Inuyasha gave Lady Kaede a puzzled look. “Yes, babies. What?”

“Babies? Sango is carrying multiples?” Lady Kaede asked, with wide eyes.

“Have you been living under a rock?! She’s having twins!” Inuyasha  informed her. “The thumping sounds I hear around her never cease and have two different rhythms. That can only mean that there are two heartbeats.”

“Ha,” Lady Kaede gasped.

“And you call yourself a ‘midwife?’ You should have known this,” Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Have you told Sango and Miroku yet?” she asked.

“Well, no,” he rolled his eyes. “You’re the midwife. I thought you did. Plus, I’ve been a little busy snuffing out fires left and right here in this village.”

Lady Kaede nodded. “I will check her.”

“There’s nothing to check. I just told you –

“Enough, Inuyasha,” Lady Kaede held up her hand.

Inuyasha huffed and looked away.

“I will do what I can to make arrangements for Okahito,” Lady Kaede said, more to herself than Inuyasha.

“Why can’t you just keep him?” Inuyasha asked. “He’s already been staying with you?”

“Because I have Rin,” Lady Kaede responded.

“So, keep them both.”

Lady Kaede paused. “No, no. It’s not appropriate for the long-term,” she shook her head. “And, Sesshomaru will be furious if he learns that Okahito is living under the same roof as Rin after what he caused.”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Well, if there are no other options… even though we barely have any room as it is… Rin can stay with us and you can keep Okahito,” Inuyasha said. “We won’t mind.”

Lady Kaede froze. She felt herself hold her breath. Watching over Rin was a gift. In her care, Rin had become the daughter she was never privileged to have. Rin had become her child to care for, the end to her loneliness and misfortune. She was not going to give her up… she couldn’t.

“No,” she said responded. “I promised to care for Rin, and that is what I shall do,” she said.

“Well, good luck trying to pass Okahito off,” Inuyasha said. “I’ll tell you right now, no one here wants him.”

“Inuyasha, please,” Lady Kaede sighed. “I will work something out.”

Inuyasha huffed. “We’ll meet back here later. I’ll get Miroku and hopefully we can work to come up with something.”

“Aye,” Lady Kaede nodded, content that she would not be losing Rin.

Okahito looked at the ceiling of Lady Kaede’s hut and sighed. He had heard every word.

***

“What the hell is that?” Isao asked, looking up at the frozen stream.

“It’s the stream you and Eito created,” Daichi asked.

“Are you okay?” Riichi asked Isao, concerned that he had lost some brain cells from their demonic energy experiment.

Sesshomaru looked at Isao, a bit concerned himself. He should have remembered what he had just done.

“I’m not an idiot. I know what it is,” Isao barked. “I’m talking about the size. A house is supposed to under this barrier?”

The group was silent as they looked at the partial outline of the dome.

“This barrier is small as hell,” Isao went on.

Sesshomaru agreed. The frozen mold was rather small, now that Isao had mentioned it.

“Are you sure this is the right barrier?” Isao asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was silent as he looked at the frozen mold and contemplated if he had erred somewhere in his quest.

“It is pretty small,” Riichi said.

“This can’t be right,” Isao said. “There is no way your father would live in anything this small,” Isao continued.

“Well, he built it for his mortal wife,” Daichi said.

“So, what? It’s small,” Isao responded.

“Maybe that’s what she wanted,” Eito said. “Pita wanted us to live in a tree.”

Sesshomaru smirked. “What?”

“Pita and I live in a tree together,” Eito looked at Sesshomaru. “That’s something she wanted.”

“You live in a tree?” Sesshomaru asked, not really contemplating how that would work.

“A tree trunk really,” Daichi said.

“It’s actually really nice,” Riichi added.

Sesshomaru nodded as he glanced at Eito.

“No, no, no,” Isao shook his head. “She didn’t want this. Who the hell would want to live here? Look at it! It’s small as hell!”

Sesshomaru looked at Isao confused.

“Yeah, it’s kind of small, but there could be a really nice house beyond the barrier,” Riichi said. “You never know.”

“Hmph,” Isao muttered. “Give me a break. Whatever’s beyond this barrier can’t be much.”

“Isao,” Daichi shook his head. “What’s wrong with having a small house? Riichi’s right. It could be really nice.”

“Yes, Daichi, you could be right. There could very well be a really nice house beyond the barrier, but the issue is the fact that it’s small,” Isao responded.

“Small? I never took you for one being focused on size,” Daichi said.

“You’re the last being who should ever be focused on size,” Riichi laughed.

Isao growled.

“Yeah, Isao. You’re really short,” Eito said.

Sesshomaru couldn’t help but smirk, as the others laughed.

Isao growled. “All I’m saying is that I’d be pissed if the General got this house for me!”

“Why though?” Daichi asked.

Sesshomaru listened. He was curious to hear why himself.

“Because he’s loaded as hell and this is all he could come up with for her?!” Isao said.

The group was silent.

“Have you seen the castle and everything in it? That place is a monster,” Isao continued. “You know it, Sesshomaru, you lived there!”

Sesshomaru remained silent.

“The gardens… the pools… the details… everything is so big and lavish,” Isao went on.

“Maybe that’s what Lady Inukimi wanted?” Riichi suggested. “You saw her palace. It’s just as big and lavish as the castle back home.”

“That’s a good point,” Daichi chimed in.

“Yeah, maybe, but if I knew that my husband was rolling like that with his first wife and just made this small ass house for me to live in, in the middle of nowhere, I’d be pissed. That’s all I’m saying,” Isao said. “I’d be like, do you even love me at all?”

Sesshomaru’s ears perked up at Isao’s comment. He remembered how is father spoke of his mother. It was evident that he loved her a lot. It was also very apparent that although he expressed love for his human wife, Izayoi, his mother, in a matter of speaking, was his woman of choice. Maybe Isao did have a point.

“Ah, I don’t know. She may have just wanted a small house. And, it could be amazing inside,” Daichi said.

“Shit, I want to break this barrier down right now just to see for myself,” Isao said. “By the looks of it, it can’t be any more than one of those cheap village shacks.”

“Ah, shut up, Isao. The General wasn’t like that,” Riichi said. “Humans don’t need a lot. This was probably enough for her.”

“She might have even wanted to continue her life as a human,” Daichi said.

“Bullshit. Wasn’t she a princess or something?” Isao asked.

“What?” the group looked at him. “She wasn’t a princess.”

“Well, she was somebody in the human world, wasn’t she?” Isao asked.

“Izayoi was the daughter of a wealthy lord in the human circles of the Western Lands,” Sesshomaru answered Isao.

“Right,” Isao said. “She wasn’t accustomed to living like this.”

Riichi sighed.

“Man, I want to open this barrier so bad now,” Isao said.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Riichi said, looking up at the ice mold.

“I don’t think any one of us has,” Eito said. “How did you say this barrier was erected again? A monk did this?” he asked Sesshomaru.

“The leader of the Southern Plains of Edon explained that my father solicited a powerful monk from the Western Lands to erect it,” Sesshomaru answered.

“A monk? I don’t know,” Riichi replied, shaking his head.

“He must have been some crazy powerful monk,” Isao commented. “We just combined the demonic energy of five highly skilled and trained demons with immense power together and still couldn’t break it,” he added.

“Hmm,” Sesshomaru sighed.

“There has to be more to it than just a monk,” Riichi said. “I don’t know of any human who can possess and manipulate enough power to create something like this.”

“Yes, there is,”Daichi said, lowering his head.

“Who?” Eito asked.

“The Machida Monks,” Sesshomaru answered, with a breath.

“The ones who killed Koji,” Daichi said.

The group went silent.

Sesshomaru could feel himself getting anxious. Although he had received clarity on what had happened back then, it didn’t erase how it affected him. The last thing he wanted to have in his mind was that his father solicited the Machida Monks to erect the barrier.

More than anything, Sesshomaru wished to return to the Meidō. He needed to see his father. He still had so many unanswered questions. Sesshomaru wished he had asked about the house. Why did his father truly wish to keep the house from him? If soliciting the Machida Monks, the ones who murdered his best friend, to erect the barrier was truly what he did, it would certainly do the trick to keep him away. It would also be insanely cruel.

Sesshomaru reflected on his visit with his father in the Meidō. In the Meidō, his father showed no ill will or animosity towards him at all. He was beyond confused.

“No, the General would never do that,” Isao said. “He would never work out a deal with them. Never.”

“I agree,” Riichi said.

“Never,” Isao repeated.

Sesshomaru took a breath. “If the mission was the keep me from his family, he might have,” Sesshomaru said.

The group looked at Sesshomaru, as he lowered his head.

“The leader of the Southern Plains of Edon said that my father risked his life to request land on their territory to keep me away from his human wife and child,” he added. “What better way would there be to do such a thing? If I were to succeed in finding the barrier to break it, which I did, I would need to face those monks to open it.”

Sesshomaru breathed. “He knew I wouldn’t.”

“If your father were to do anything like that, I highly doubt he would do it with malicious intent,” Eito said.

Sesshomaru ran his claws through his bangs. He didn’t know much about anything his father would or would not do anymore. Within a matter of days, his whole world had been turned upside down and everything he thought he knew wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Yeah, Sesshomaru. The General was edifier,” Isao said.

“If anything… he’d do such a thing to help you face your fear,” Riichi said.

Sesshomaru looked at Riichi.

“Yes, fear,” Riichi said, looking into his eyes. “We were all scared that night.”

“It took me years to even come close to a monk,” Isao said.

“I think we were all like that,” Riichi said.

“Except for Daichi,” Eito chimed in.

Sesshomaru looked at Eito and then at Daichi.

“I wanted to understand them… their power… how they could do what they did to Koji,” Daichi said. “The way he was… his skin –

“Stop,” Riichi said, looking down.

Daichi sighed and nodded, as the group went silent. Sesshomaru remembered the scenes of Koji from his visit in the Meidō with his father.

“I doubt the Machida Monks did this though,” Riichi spoke.

“Why?” Eito asked.

“The whole village went missing,” Riichi responded.

Sesshomaru looked up. “Missing?”

“I don’t know when it happened exactly, but sometime after… what happened… the village in which they lived vanished. All traces of it were gone. It was as though it had never existed,” Riichi said.

“I don’t understand,” Sesshomaru looked at Riichi.

“I don’t know, Sesshomaru. It was as though they were never there. The land looked untouched,” Riichi responded.

“How? It was a full village,” Sesshomaru asked, with a bit of concern in his voice.

“I don’t know. I was there that night. I saw what happened to…” Riichi shook his head. “I don’t know what happened to the village.”

Sesshomaru sighed and backed off. He didn’t know.

“I don’t know what happened exactly, so I can’t say,” Daichi said, after a long bit of silence. “I never told anyone this, but… on the night Koji died… I went straight to sleep when Colonel Aito escorted me home. I just wanted to forget everything.”

The group looked at Daichi.

“I went to sleep too,” Isao said.

“Me too,” Eito nodded.

Sesshomaru sighed.

“Yes, but… sometime during the night, my father went into my room to wake me up,” Daichi looked down. “I was really out of it, but he mentioned something about how all dog demon troop members with the power of flame claws were called and mandated to complete a special impromptu mission.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“What?” Isao asked.

Daichi nodded. “I had no idea what he was talking about, but I told him that I was excused because I wasn’t feeling well,” he continued. “My father didn’t believe me and warned me that failing to arrive for a mission would get me into a lot of trouble, regardless of my state, but I didn’t care. I wasn’t going anywhere. I told him that I wasn’t lying and he could ask Colonel Aito.”

The group glanced at each other.

“He eventually backed off and let me go back to sleep. He said that he’d ask Colonel Aito, and if I were lying, he’d be right back to drag me there himself,” Daichi said. “He never did come back to get me that night.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I slept all night and up until the next afternoon. When I saw my father later on that day, I asked him about the mission. He said that we were required to torch a village somewhere near Far Grounds,” Daichi said.

“What?” the group asked in unison.

“Torch a village?” Riichi asked.

“Troop members torched beings alive?!” Isao asked.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“No, no. None of that happened,” Daichi shook his head. “The village was empty.”

“How do you know? You just said he was mandated to torch the village,” Isao said.

“I thought the same thing at first, but my father said that the village was deserted,” Daichi responded.

“So, what? He could have just said that,” Isao said.

“No. My father would have mentioned something like that. He can’t keep a secret for anything.  He’s like Saichi… diarrhea of the mouth,” Daichi responded.

“Fine, there were no beings there, but still. That didn’t –

“That didn’t spark any questions?” Eito asked, over Isao.

“What was the reasoning?” Riichi asked.

Daichi breathed. “My father said that they were informed that the beings who had inhabited the land had moved because they were interested in rebuilding their village back up again from scratch.”

“What?!” Isao asked. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!”

“Uh,” Daichi sighed.

“You bought that? They bought that?” Isao asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t care, Isao,” Daichi said. “My friend had just died. I didn’t care what happened to the village. I didn’t even know for sure if that village was _the_ village at the time,” he said.

Isao sighed and looked at his hands.

“All I’m saying is, if that was the same village as the monks… they were gone from the village before troop members were mandated to torch it,” Daichi said.

“Who gave the order?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I didn’t ask,” Daichi said.

Sesshomaru sighed, in frustration.

“I didn’t ask, but there were rumors that your mother was flying in the area that night,” Daichi said.

Sesshomaru breathed as he listened. He remembered the memory his father showed him of his mother telling his father that she would take care of the monks in the village.

“No one thought anything of it, but after you went away right after the mandate, rumors spread that something had happened to you,” Daichi said, as Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. “…The inhabitants of the village might have been the culprits, and your mother took vengeance on the village.”

“Ate them alive,” Eito specified.

Sesshomaru looked down.

“I don’t know if it’s true,” Daichi said.

“But, it could be,” Sesshomaru responded, looking away.

“Maybe,” Riichi said. “But, who knows what happened? All we know is that the village is gone and so are the Machida Monks…. most likely dead.”

“Most likely,” Sesshomaru emphasized.

“It’s not them, Sesshomaru,” Daichi said. “A great force created this barrier… something far greater than those monks.”

Sesshomaru ran his claws through his bangs and looked at the ice mold. “Can you melt that down?” he asked Daichi.

Daichi nodded and approached the mold.

Sesshomaru watched as he used his fire claws to melt down the ice.

“Let’s go,” Sesshomaru said, transforming into his true form, leaping into the sky.

His training brothers transformed into their true forms, leapt into the sky and flew with Sesshomaru westward.

Sesshomaru and his training brothers traveled for hours in their true forms. Sesshomaru listened as they joked with each other and commented on the different scenery down below as they flew up above. They took breaks every now and then to eat, drink and relieve themselves. At their pace, they would arrive in the Western Lands by nightfall.

***

After parting with Sesshomaru and being escorted back to the vacant storage hut of Sango and Miroku by Jaken, Rin crept inside and returned to her bed mat to sleep. She was exhausted, it was still fairly dark outside and everyone present in the hut was still asleep anyway. It was only right for her to go back to sleep as well.

Later, Rin awoke to the sound of clanging.

“Uh,” she groaned, wiping her eyes.

“Good evening, sleepyhead,” Sango smiled.

“Huh?” Rin asked.

“It’s nighttime,” Sango chuckled. “You slept all day.”

“I did?” Rin asked, surprised.

“It seemed like you needed the sleep,” Sango smiled. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Sango was standing over a pot, stirring.

“It’s okay,” Rin smiled. “I can’t believe I slept so long.”

“You’re a hard sleeper. You slept through everything,” Shippo said.

Rin looked to see Shippo sitting near the wall across from Kohaku. They were sitting cross-legged, playing with pebbles on the floor.

“…But awoke, when I accidently hit the pot,” Sango laughed.

Rin chuckled.

Sango smiled. “I’m making porridge for supper tonight. It should be ready soon,” she said, stirring the pot with one hand and rubbing her plump stomach with the other.

“Would you like to play?” Kohaku asked, as he focused on the pebbles on the floor.

Rin nodded. “Sure,” she smiled, followed by a contorted face.

“What’s wrong, Rin?” Shippo asked, as Sango and Kohaku looked at her concerned.

“Okahito… how is he?” she asked. “I need to see him,” she said, standing to her feet.

Shippo and Kohaku shot each other glances before they looked at Sango. Sango turned away from the pot and held her hands up to halt an eager Rin. “Hold on, Rin,” she said. “Okahito is just fine. Inuyasha checked on him with Kaede earlier, and he is alright.”

Rin nodded. “Great. I need to see him,” she said, turning to leave.

“Rin, please wait,” Sango stopped her, a bit of panic on her face. “Okahito is sleeping right now. He needs his rest.”

Rin sighed.

“We were going to gather as group and visit him tomorrow when he’s feeling better… me, Kohaku, Abi, Umi, Wakasa and Jinia. We can all go together,” Shippo offered.

“Yes,” Kohaku nodded.

Rin nodded. “Okay.”

Rin saw a glimpse of a concerned look on Sango’s face before she turned away to continue stirring the pot.

“Great,” Shippo said. “Come and play with us. I’m kicking Kohaku’s butt!” he said, confidently.

“No, you’re not,” Kohaku smirked. “You just had a lucky move.”

“Lucky move my eye,” Shippo responded. “I’m killing you over here.”

Rin smiled, as she walked over to witness what was going on. 

“The porridge is nearly finished. Kohaku, please roll up Rin’s bed mat and stow it away. Rin, why don’t you go outside and wash your hands before dinner. The boys already did so,” Sango said.

“Yes, Sister,” Kohaku said, standing to his feet. “Don’t cheat,” he looked at Shippo before he turned away.

“I don’t need to cheat. I’m just that good,” Shippo smiled, as she rocked his body confidently.

“Yes, Miss Sango,” Rin nodded, after she laughed at Shippo’s comment. “I’ll be right back.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Shippo asked.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Rin smiled at him. “Keep playing,” she said, before exiting the storage hut.

Rin walked out of the hut. It was fairly dark outside. The moon was out. She couldn’t believe she had slept so long. Leaning against a tree in the distance, she saw Jaken snoozing. She smiled and walked down the path towards the communal well she had just been a few hours earlier with Lord Sesshomaru.

As Rin reflected on their meeting from earlier that morning, her presently content feelings dissipated and were replaced with troubling feelings of embarrassment and shame. Her heart beat and rang in her ears as she remembered what she had said, what she did, what she shared.

Why? Why did she share what she did? She said too much. She shared too much. Why? Rin trusted Lord Sesshomaru above all others in the world, but she couldn’t believe how much she shared. Although, Rin had had a habit of speaking a lot when she was nervous, she never got into the specifics about her past with her family. The most she had ever told anyone about the misfortune of her family was that they were murdered by bandits…period.

What had compelled her to keep talking? What had compelled her to dig up the raw pain of her past and share it, unsolicited, to him? Where was her restraint… her privacy? The specifics of her family’s misfortunate were her history to carry alone. That last thing she wanted was for others for feel sorry for and define her by what she had experienced, especially Lord Sesshomaru. Rin sighed as she kicked herself, but what could she do? The damage was done.

Although Rin chastised herself for her actions, she found comfort in Lord Sesshomaru’s comment. “It’s foolish to think that you’re insignificant to me.” That comment meant everything to her. Coming from Lord Sesshomaru, it was a comment that she actually believed.

When Rin reached the village’s communal well, it was free. She lowered the bucket and drew water. She poured the water onto her hands and rubbed them together. When she felt they were cleaned, she placed the bucket on the side of the well and headed back towards the storage hut.

When Rin returned, she saw Miroku and Inuyasha standing behind the hut. Rin was going greet them, but they seemed to be having a deep conversation that she didn’t want to disturb. She would greet them later when they entered the hut.

Rin headed towards the entrance of the hut, but stopped in her tracks when she heard Lord Sesshomaru’s name.

“Clearly, Sesshomaru was only trying to help him,” Miroku said.

“Yeah, but in helping him, he caused a bigger problem that I don’t think we know how to fix,” Inuyasha responded to Miroku.

Rin narrowed her eyes as she heard Miroku sigh. What were they talking about?

“I don’t agree, Inuyasha. Dealing with the death of Okahito is a far greater problem than what we are facing right now,” Miroku responded.

Rin slapped her hands across her mouth to conceal her gasp. Dealing with the death of Okahito?! What happened?!

Rin kept her hand clasped over her mouth and she scurried down the path, out of sight from Miroku and Inuyasha to Lady Kaede’s hut.   

***

“I’m starving,” Riichi said.

“We just ate an hour ago,” Daichi said.

“Yeah, I know,” he responded.

 “Are you sure you’re not the one pregnant instead of Hanako?” Isao snickered.

Sesshomaru glanced at Riichi.

“Shut up. It’s from all the flying,” Riichi said. “We’ve been traveling for hours.”

“Hmm, now that you mention it, I’m kind of hungry too,” Eito said.

Isao groaned. “Fine, let’s go,” he said, flying downward.

The rest of the group followed his lead and landed in a wooded area down below.

Sesshomaru, still full from his last meal, transformed into his humanoid form and sat on a large rock off to the side. He watched as Riichi and Eito ran into the forest to fetch game in their true forms and Daichi ran into the forest in his humanoid form to fetch sticks to light a fire. Isao lay on the ground next to the rock Sesshomaru sat upon in his humanoid form, resting with his eyes closed. Daichi returned after a few minutes with a pile of sticks, followed by Eito and Riichi, who were each carrying a wild boar in their mouths.

“That doesn’t look like much,” Daichi commented.

“It’s just a snack,” Riichi said, with a muffled voice.

“Snack? Right,” Isao huffed. “Nervous-eating much?” he asked.

“I’m not nervous,” Riichi responded.

“You’re such a father,” Isao said. “Everything is going to be fine with Kenjiro. You need to relax.”

Riichi ignored him and chomped on the boar.

“You look really deep in thought,” Isao said, looking up at Sesshomaru.

“I have a lot on my mind,” he responded, looking away.

“What?” Eito asked.

The group was silent as they looked at Sesshomaru, eagerly awaiting his response.

“I don’t know,” he said, not looking back.

The rest of the group looked at each other.

“You know you can tell us anything, right?” Daichi said.

Sesshomaru looked at Daichi before looking down at his feet.

“…But, you don’t have to,” he added.

Everyone was silent. The atmosphere had changed when Sesshomaru didn’t respond.

“I’m trying to think of…” Sesshomaru said, after a significantly long pause. “I don’t know.”

“Tell us, Sessh,” Eito encouraged him. “Maybe we can help.”

Sesshomaru sighed. “My plan,” he responded.

“Plan? What plan?” Isao asked.

“That’s what I’m trying to think of,” Sesshomaru said.

“Well, we know that there are two things on your list already. One, to find Kureijī Tīsu; and two, to explore your possible future as General,” Daichi said.

Sesshomaru looked down.

“Kureijī Tīsu is not of any concern, as you tracked him pretty well by yourself, without any guidance from Tomoshiro or the rest of the troop members… so, you must be thinking about the whole General bit,” Riichi said.

Sesshomaru breathed. He was right. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted.

“You don’t have to. You’re just exploring your options,” Isao said.

“Yes, but how?” Sesshomaru asked, looking away. “I know nothing of these lands.”

Isao looked at Riichi.

“Neither did we at first, Sessh,” Eito said. “But, we learned.”

Sesshomaru looked at Eito, and then at the rest of his training brothers. He was confused.

“A lot changed in these lands after the General died,” Riichi said. “Not necessarily for the good,” he added.

Sesshomaru gave a concerned look. “What do you mean?”

“It was absolute chaos when the General died,” Isao ran his claws through his gray hair.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“After the General died, no one could believe that he was dead,” Eito said.

“It just didn’t register,” Isao added. “I could barely believe it myself.”

“The inhabitants, namely the dog demon tribes in the Western Lands, were in denial that he was dead. Tomoshiro, Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro, Colonel Aito and Major General Naoyuki did their best to explain the situation, but they couldn’t accept it,” Riichi said.

“What they couldn’t accept was the fact that his demise was because of his new human wife they were already pissed he married,” Isao said. “When they finally accepted his death, all hell broke loose.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“Irate and distraught members of many dog demons tribes within our region wanted justice and sought vengeance on the human tribes in the land,” Isao continued. “They considered them enemies and terrorized their villages.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. What? He couldn’t believe it.

“On top of that, a significant number of dog demons and other beings were fleeing because of the supposed insecurity of the lands in the General’s absence,” Riichi chimed in.

“’Insecurity?’” Sesshomaru questioned.

“The General was very strategic in mapping the business arrangements in the lands. I don’t know what the purpose was, but in addition to ensuring that our lands as a whole had external alliances, he ensured that the internal tribes and villages had alliances with each other as well,” Riichi said.

“Each tribe, village and inhabitant within our region had a role. Everyone who resided here was required to fulfill a certain service,” Daichi added. “That service was ultimately collected by us troop members, and after we took what we took or used what we needed as a tax, that certain service was given to another internal tribe, village or inhabitant as payment for the service they provided.”

“For example, in the region I oversee, there was a section of bear demons and bee demons. The bear demons catch fish. We, us troop members, collect a lump sum of fish monthly from the bear demons. Instead of us taking enough fish just for us to use, we take what we need, plus extra to give to a human village in the northern region, that is not near water and appreciate fish. When we collect honey from the bee demons, we give the extra honey we take to the bear demons as payment for catching the fish,” Eito explained. “When the dog demon tribes started terrorizing the human villages, it messed up the chain in many regions of our lands.  Using this an example, the bee demons who were fearful of stability, left the region. Without honey from the bee demons, the bear demons weren’t being paid for their service of catching fish. When the bear demons stopped being compensated, they refused to catch extra fish, which resulted in there being no fish to give the humans. Without the fish, the humans refused to fulfill their service, and so on and so on.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“It was absolutely insane,” Isao shook his head. “One break in the chain basically fucked up everything,” Isao said.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Sesshomaru said, after a long pause.

“What doesn’t make sense?” Daichi asked.

“The structuring of the regions for business. That doesn’t make sense,” Sesshomaru clarified. “My father would never structure the land in such a way.”

“The whole land was organized that way” Daichi said. “The structure was team oriented. Everyone needed and had to rely on each other.” 

“It wasn’t stable,” Sesshomaru said.

“No,” Eito looked down and shook his head.

“No,” the others agreed.

“My father would have never arranged such a structure,” Sesshomaru said, shaking his head.

“He did, Sesshomaru,” Isao said.

Sesshomaru looked into the faces of his training brothers. They were all in a consensus that it was true when it wasn’t.

“My father did not structure the lands like that. He wouldn’t have,” Sesshomaru said, looking into their eyes. “My father is an extraordinary General. He would have seen the disaster of this structuring coming a mile away.”

The group glanced at each other.

“And even if he didn’t, Tomoshiro or someone else from his leadership team would have informed him. They wouldn’t have allowed this,” Sesshomaru said, getting aggravated.

“I don’t know, Sesshomaru,” Eito said. “No one is denying that your father was a great general, but all we know is what we experienced.”

“That’s a question you should try to take up with Tomoshiro,” Isao said.

“‘Try?’”Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“We’ve already asked, but he hasn’t given us a straight answer about it yet,” Daichi said.

“‘Instead of dwelling on why it is why it is, work to make it what it should be,’” Isao mocked Tomoshiro’s voice. “Or whatever he’s said.”

Sesshomaru looked at Isao with narrow eyes.

“I don’t know why, but Tomoshiro doesn’t wish to discuss it,” Daichi said. “Who knows what happened there.”

“Hmm,” Sesshomaru sighed, as he thought.

“News spread about the state of our lands and the terrorization of humans. A lot of outside alliances were breaking their contracts with us because of the risk of ‘instability.’” Riichi said, after a significant pause. “Your mother stepped in to do damage control. Although she did salvage some key relationships, the lands took a big hit both internally and externally.”

Sesshomaru’s stomach churned at the mention of his mother.

“Seeing the chaos in our lands, foreign lands thought it wise to try and challenge us,” Riichi continued.

“It was a nightmare,” Isao said. “A complete nightmare,” he shook his head.

“It was nothing we couldn’t handle, but it was extremely difficult,” Daichi nodded.

“After meeting with Tomoshiro and the rest of your father’s leadership team, we concurred that the main mission of the land was to settle the animosity between the dog demons tribes and humans in various regions and improve the economy by restoring and building new internal ties, and obtaining new outside alliances to help us,” Riichi said.

“Basically, do what we can to keep our heads above water,” Isao clarified.

“As we don’t kill our own unless absolutely necessary, many offenders were sent to Kowai’s Bastille. With them put away, Tomoshiro was able to work out a plan with us and the others on your father’s leadership team to restore order in the land while your mother worked on restoring and building external alliances,” Riichi said.

“We were never able to get back to where we were before, under the General’s leadership, but we were able to…”

“Survive,” Isao finished Daichi’s sentence.

“When things settled down, and order was beginning to return to the land, Tomoshiro trained us to be overseers,” Daichi continued.

Sesshomaru looked at his training brothers. He was surprised.

“Here, look,” Daichi said, picking up a stick from off of the ground and leaning forward.

Sesshomaru watched as Daichi drew a misshaped circle in the dirt with the end of the stick. Daichi drew another small misshaped circle in the center of the larger circle. From the perimeter of the little circle to the perimeter of the larger circle, he drew five squiggly lines that divided the large circle into five sections. The shape looked like a large flower in the dirt.

“This is our land,” Daichi said, tapping his drawing with the end of the stick. “After things settled down, Tomoshiro divided the land into six sections, the Northeast, Southeast, Southern, Southwest, Northwest, and Central,” he said, tapping each section with the end of the stick once he said its name.

Sesshomaru followed the stick with his eyes. Daichi’s drawing wasn’t too far off from the map he viewed at the Pen.

“Tomoshiro, in training us to oversee the land, assigned each one of us a region to oversee.  Eito has the Northeast region, Isao has the Northwest region, Naoki has the Southwest region, Riichi has the Southern region, and I have the Southeastern region,” Daichi said, as his training brothers watched and nodded.

“Tomoshiro was too busy to train us all alone, so he got the other old dogs to help,” Isao said.

Daichi nodded. “Tomoshiro had each member of the leadership team dedicate their time to train and supervise two of us as overseers of the regions we looked after. Tomoshiro supervised part of the Southern and Southeastern regions, so, he trained me and Riichi. Aito supervised part of the Southeastern and Northeastern regions, so, he trained both me and Eito. Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro supervised part of the Southwestern and the Southern region, so he trained Naoki and Riichi. Major General Naoyuki –

“I got the short end of the stick,” Isao said. “I was only trained by Major General Naoyuki,” Isao said.

“It’s fitting for the shortest being in group,” Riichi snickered.

“Shut up,” Isao growled, as the group laughed.

“Major General Naoyuki supervised part of the Northwestern and Southwestern regions, so, he trained Naoki with Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro and Isao by himself,” Riichi said.

“It was fine,” Isao said. “Major General Naoyuki is good.”

Sesshomaru listened and assessed the drawing. “What about the Central region?”

“Uh, that’s kind of common territory,” Daichi answered.

“Since the bulk of the Central region is basically Far Grounds and the castle, and the home of the Pen, which is covered by many troop members, there wasn’t really wasn’t a need to designate an overseer,” Riichi said.

“We didn’t have another being trained by the leadership team to oversee it even if Tomoshiro wanted one anyway,” Eito added.

The group glanced at Sesshomaru and then looked in different directions.

“So, each of you oversee a section of the land?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Yes,” Daichi responded.

“We do what we can,” Eito said. “Especially now that the old dogs have retired.”

“Retired?” Sesshomaru asked, unable to hide his surprised look.

“Well, Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro, Colonel Aito and Major General Naoyuki all retired,” Eito responded. “They come around frequently to help and guide, especially at Far Grounds, but they’re done.”

“Tomoshiro wants to retire too, but he won’t,” Eito said.

“Yeah, he won’t do it,” Daichi shook his head.

“Won’t?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Eh, he’s…

“He’s holding out on me,” Sesshomaru interrupted Eito, looking away.

“He’s not,” Daichi corrected Sesshomaru. “I think he’s just trying to do right by these lands for your father’s sake.”

“The old dogs were close, but Tomoshiro and the General were best friends, I think,” Eito said.

“Mmhmm,” Riichi nodded.

Sesshomaru nodded. “They were.”

“I think he’s just trying to honor his friend and do right by him,” Daichi repeated.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“What about Far Grounds?” Sesshomaru asked.

“What about it?” Isao asked.

“Who’s running it now?”

“We do what we can… and the old dogs come back regularly to train and teach,” Daichi answered Sesshomaru.

“We rotate and take turns training there, but because we’re really busy, a lot of the senior troop members have been tasked with overseeing it,” Riichi added.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“My father helps out there as a senior troop member,” Daichi said. “He enjoys it, but Saicho’s a bit annoyed,” he laughed.

“How does your father feel about you being a quasi Tomoshiro with a high rank? What do you think the other senior troop members think of us? They’re so much older than us,” Eito asked.

Daichi shrugged. “I don’t know. Proud, I guess. He brags about it a lot, but… I don’t know,” Daichi said.

“I think the troop is conditioned to except it,” Isao said. “Everyone knows why we were elevated,” he said.

The group went silent as Sesshomaru looked into the distance.

“What are you thinking?” Riichi asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

“Why do you need me?”

“Huh?” Eito asked, confused, as he looked at his other training brothers.

“All this effort to get me back when you don’t even need me,” Sesshomaru continued. “Why such effort to get me back here?”

“Sessh, don’t be like that,” Eito said.

“No, he’s right,” Daichi nodded. “We really don’t need you,” he said, in a calm normal tone.

The group went silent and looked at Daichi with wide eyes, surprised by his response.

Sesshomaru didn’t react or dare turn to look at Daichi. His words stung more than he cared to admit. He wasn’t excepting him to actually say that.

“We’ve managed just fine alone and will continue to manage if you choose to leave,” Daichi continued. “But, it’s not a matter of us needing you, Sesshomaru.”

“Then... then what is it?” Sesshomaru managed to ask.

“We want you,” Isao responded.

Sesshomaru could feel his heart beating in his chest.

“I don’t know what Tomoshiro has in mind or what his goal is with you and your future in the land. I don’t even know if he even has one. That’s something you’ll have to take up with him, but as for… us,” Daichi said, looking around at his training brothers, who nodded, “we want you here.”

“We do,” the each repeated.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. “And, what if I don’t want to be here?”

The group was silent.

“Well, that’s your decision… a decision we will respect,” Daichi said, looking to the side.

“But, even if you choose to walk away, Sesshomaru… we want you in our lives,” Riichi said.

Sesshomaru was silent as he breathed, with wide eyes.

“We do,” Isao agreed.

“We do,” Eito nodded.

“We do,” Daichi said.

“We all do,” another voice said.

***

“Lady Kaede!” Rin shouted, as she burst through the door of Lady Kaede’s hut. “Lady Kaede!”

There was no response.

“Lady Kaede!” Rin shouted again.

“She’s not here,” she heard a low voice say.

Rin turned to see Okahito lying on a bed mat on the side of the room. She was in such a panic, that she didn’t even see him there.

“Okahito!” she shouted, running to his side, smiling. “I’m so happy you’re alive,” she said, touching his arm.

Okahito snatched his arm from her touch and looked in another direction. “Don’t touch me,” he said, in a harsh tone.

Rin gasped. “Did I hurt you?” she asked, folding her arms in her lap.

Okahito huffed. “Just go,” he demanded.

Rin looked at him with wide eyes, very taken aback by his comment.

“What’s wrong, Okahito?” she asked, concerned.

“Like you don’t know,” Okahito huffed. “Get out,” he said.

“Huh?” Rin responded, confused.

“I said get out. Go,” he said.

Rin didn’t move. She was stunned.

“Now!” he shouted, sitting up in his bed.

“What did I do?” she asked, with wide eyes.

Okahito’s face contorted. “Does this ring a bell?!” he asked, as he hurled one end of his father’s broken cane at her chest.

“Ow!” she shouted.

“Or this?!”

“Ow!” she shouted again, blocking her head from the wooden piece with her forearm.

“Huh? Does it, Rin?!”

“Stop, Okahito! You’re hurting me!” Rin shouted, rubbing her forearm, as she backed up by the hut’s entrance.

“Oh, I’m hurting you?!” he yelled.

Rin trembled. She was frightened and confused by Okahito’s anger and hostile treatment towards her. More than anything, Rin wanted to leave the hut and run as far away as she could, but she wanted to know what had happened. Her decision to stay was comforted by the fact that Okahito did not seem to have any more items to throw at her.

“Good! I hope am hurting you! I’m glad I’m hurting you!”

Rin gasped.

“I should kill you right now! Only then, will that demon of yours come back and finish me off!” Okahito shouted. “He took everything from me except for my life!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Okahito?” Rin said, in a low voice, as she massaged the sting building in her forearm.

“You made that demon of yours get rid of my father!” Okahito shouted.

“Huh? I –

“I heard them this morning talking about it, Kaede and that other demon, Inuyasha! You told your demon to get rid of my father!”

“Get rid of your father? I did not –

“Don’t you lie to me! Don’t you dare lie to me, Rin!” Okahito shouted at her. “He was the only one I had left and you took him from me!”

Rin trembled. She could barely speak.

“You had no right! He was all I had left,” Okahito sobbed, as he looked down. “My father was right. You are bad news. I don’t know how I ever could have liked you.”

Rin kept her distance and breathed. Get rid of his father? She did nothing of the sort. What exactly did he mean by that? Did Lord Sesshomaru do something? Rin’s heart raced as she thought.

“Tell me what happened, Okahito,” Rin said, in a low voice.

“You know what happened!” Okahito shouted at her, his anger emerging again.

“I don’t, Okahito! Tell me! Did Lord Sesshomaru do something to your father?” Rin asked, as fear of an affirmative response tortured her mind.

“Hmph,” Okahito responded, shaking his head.

Rin swallowed and sighed. She didn’t have to confirm his response. “What did he do?” she asked, in disappointment and fear.

“He forced my father to leave this village,” Okahito responded. “But, you know that, don’t you?”

Rin’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“You’re so upsetting,” Okahito shook his head.

“Okahito, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rin said, in a calm voice, as she continued to massage her forearm.

“That demon of yours stormed in here this morning, demanding to speak to my father. He forced him to leave this village… without me… and never return.”

“What?”

“He broke my father’s cane and made him travel out in the darkness all alone, weak and injured!” Okahito glared at her. “He forced him against his will!”

Rin looked at the broken cane pieces on the floor.

“And if he returns, he promised to kill him,” Okahito added.

“What? No!”

“Yes, Rin! That’s what your kind-hearted demon did!” he shouted at her. “Why?! Why did you make him?!”

“I didn’t!” Rin shook her head.

“You did! Kaede and Inuyasha said so themselves!”

Rin’s eyes widened.

“Inuyasha and Lady Kaede did what?”

Rin jumped, startled, hearing the voice behind her. It was Kohaku.

“Sister, asked me to check on you since it was dark out. When you weren’t at the well, and I hadn’t passed you on the path heading there, I figured that you’d be –

“Kohaku!” Rin said, in a voice of relief, before running to him and throwing her arms around his waist.

“Huh?” he asked, puzzled but her reaction. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Rin sobbed, shaking her head in his chest.

“Nothing,” Okahito, huffed.

“I want to go,” Rin said, pulling away from Kohaku and exiting the hut.

“Good,” Okahito muttered, looking away.

Kohaku looked back at Rin and then at Okahito. “What happened here?” he asked. “Why is Rin upset?”

“Why don’t you leave too, Kohaku,” Okahito hissed at him.

With a look, Kohaku turned away and exited Lady Kaede’s hut. In the distance, he could see Rin running down the path.

Kohaku jumped the three steps of Lady Kaede’s hut and ran after Rin. “Rin, wait up,” he called out to her.

***

“Naoki! I knew I smelled your scent,” Eito smiled. “I thought I just missed you or something.”

Naoki smirked at Eito and walked forward towards the group from the trees.

“Naoki,” the rest of the group greeted him.

“I smelled your scents and wanted to check it out,” he said, looking at each of his training brothers.

“Kenjiro… Hiroto –

“Saicho?” Daichi asked with Riichi, in concern.

“They’re all fine,” Naoki nodded. “They’re home.”

Riichi let out a breath of relief. Sesshomaru could see that it was though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He couldn’t imagine ever being a father.

“Sesshomaru,” Naoki smiled, as he turned to Sesshomaru.

“Naoki,” Sesshomaru responded, standing to his feet.

“It’s been a long time,” Naoki smiled.

“Two whole days,” Sesshomaru nodded, emotionlessly.

Naoku smirked. “Two whole days, indeed.”

They laughed.

“We missed you, brother,” Naoki said, putting his hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder.

Sesshomaru nodded and did the same.

After Naoki sat down by the fire in between Daichi and Eito, Sesshomaru took his time recapping everything he had missed and recapped what he had said to his training brothers the night before.

“Koji was there the whole time?” Naoki asked when Sesshomaru began to explain the part where he saw Koji in the Meidō. “He was with you?”

“Yes,” Sesshomaru nodded. “We had to hold hands.”

Naoki’s mouth widened. “I was wondering why you weren’t using your right hand to retaliate after Izo struck you,” Naoki said.

“Izo struck you?” the group asked, in laughs.

“You conveniently left that whole part out, Sesshomaru,” Daichi laughed.

“It was nothing,” Sesshomaru huffed. “I could barely feel it.”

“That’s why your chin is still red,” Isao laughed, pointing at Sesshomaru’s face.

Sesshomaru swat Isao’s hand away. “Silence.”

“Why’d he hit you?” Riichi asked.

“Because Izo was a mad raving lunatic that day,” Isao said.

“For good reason,” Daichi commented.

“What were you doing with Akihiko?” Naoki asked. “How did you find him? It was so hard to track him.”

“He was submerged under that muddy lake, breathing through a hollow stick,” Sesshomaru responded. “I only found him through Koji.”

Sesshomaru watched as Naoki nodded. “Smart pup.”

The group nodded.

“I told him that I would tell him everything I knew about Koji… what Koji wanted to tell him,” Sesshomaru continued. “Koji knew that Izo wouldn’t be able to tell him what he needed to know himself. Since he couldn’t do it, I told him what I could.”

The group was silent after Sesshomaru spoke.

“Can we see him?” Isao asked.

“Can we?” Riichi asked. “Can we see Koji?”

Sesshomaru felt his body jerk. He breathed. He didn’t know what to think. This was the same feeling he had felt when he been compelled to see Rin, but he was convinced it wasn’t the case thing time. This time was about him. It was Koji... him and his brother reuniting together with Koji after centuries. He was sure of it. He would push through.

Sesshomaru pulled the Meidō Stone out of his pocket and placed it on his lap. The eyes of his training brothers widened. Sesshomaru looked down at the starry center of the amulet, trying to recall how he got it to work the first time. He nodded when he remembered and looked at his training brothers.

“I think we should hold hands so we can all go over,” Sesshomaru suggested.

The group nodded as everyone held hands. Sesshomaru held Isao and Riichi’s hand.

“Now, what?” Isao asked.

“Close your eyes and think of Koji,” he said.

The group looked at him, glanced at each other and then did as instructed. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and thought of Koji. When he opened his eyes after a few moments, he was still in the middle of the woods surrounded by his training brothers with their eyes closed.

Sesshomaru tried it again.

Nothing.

“It’s not working,” Sesshomaru said.

The group opened their eyes and sighed.

“It could be anything,” Sesshomaru said, looking at the starry center of the stone.

“Does he not want to see us?” Eito asked.

“No, that’s not it,” Sesshomaru said, immediately.

“Maybe it’s too soon to use again,” Daichi suggested.

“Hmmm, could be,” Isao said, letting go of Sesshomaru’s hand. “You were missing for a long time. Maybe it needs to recharge.”

“Right,” Naoki nodded, in agreement.

Sesshomaru nodded too, as he looked at the stone a moment longer before putting it pack into his pocket. He couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“What’s that?” Eito asked, pointing to a space on the ground in between Sesshomaru’s feet.

Sesshomaru looked down to see Rin’s dragon skin bracelet. He sighed and picked it up. Again, it was almost lost.

“It’s Rin’s” Sesshomaru responded. “It’s a fragment of dragon skin I found from the Southern Plains of Edon. She keeps losing it,” he answered.

Sesshomaru watched as he training brothers looked at the shiny piece of skin.

“I tried to keep it tied to her wrist, but –

“If it’s attached to that flimsy thing, of course she keeps losing it,” Isao commented.

Sesshomaru huffed.

“Let Akihiko take a look,” Daichi said. “He can make it a real bracelet.”

“He can,” Eito nodded. “He’s really good.”

“Better than Izo, by far,” Isao commented.

“He can do anything,” Riichi nodded.

“Look at this… and this. Nice, right?” Isao said, pointing to his armor. “Akihiko did all of that.”

Sesshomaru watched as his training brothers showed him the work Akihiko had done for them on their armor. If what they showed was truly done by Akihiko, he was really talented.

“Take it to him,” Isao said.

“This is not normal iron,” Sesshomaru began. “He –

“It’s about time you stopped underestimating others,” Riichi said, looking at Sesshomaru. “Take it to him.”

Sesshomaru looked at him before he looked down at the bracelet and placed it back into his pocket.

“If anything, it’ll give us a legitimate reason to check in on him without being too blatantly obvious,” Riichi added.

The rest of the group nodded and agreed.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked away. It wasn’t a bad idea. Sesshomaru did want to see Koji’s son again. This would be a great way to do it.

“What are you doing?” Isao looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked back at Isao confused.

“Stop thinking and finish telling what happened!” Isao snapped at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was shocked by his comment.

“Then, what?” Naoki asked.

“Akihiko was upset,” Sesshomaru continued his recap. “He was scared and felt betrayed by Izo.”

Naoki sighed. “How much did you tell him?”

“Everything.”

“Everything?” Naoki asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. “Koji, Koji’s relationship with Izo, Azami… what happened with me and how… Koji died,” he said, as he lowered his head.

Naoki breathed with the rest of the group. “How was he after you told him? Did he have any questions?”

“He upset. He accused Izo of not being his father.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“He did,” Sesshomaru responded, with a pause. “I told him that Izo and Koji would have always been his parents, regardless of if Koji… was here or not.”

“How did he take that?” Naoki asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged.

“He might have seen a glimpse of Koji,” Riichi commented.

“Huh? A glimpse?” Naoki asked, puzzled. “I don’t understand.”

“Inside the Meidō, Koji said that the living won’t usually see the dead. In this case, when I touched them, while linked to Koji, it seemed like Izo could hear Koji’s voice and Akihiko could see him,” Sesshomaru said. “I don’t know for sure.”

“Wild,” Naoki said.

“That’s another reason why that bracelet will come in handy,” Riichi commented. “Who knows how he’s dealing with everything he just went through?”

“I’m sure we’ll hear about Akihiko’s perspective on everything from Saicho soon enough,” Daichi said.

The group smirked.

“He’s just like my father… he can’t stop talking,” Daichi added.

“How are they anyway?” Riichi asked Naoki.

“Fine. When I left Sesshomaru, Izo and Akihiko, they were all where I left them,” Naoki said.

“That’s a surprise,” Daichi commented.

“They were really concerned and confused, but okay,” Naoki continued. “They tried to bombard me with questions, but I told them that we’d tell them everything they needed to know about what happened together when we all got back.”

“Good,” Riichi said.

“They thought I was bullshitting because they said, ‘you’re never going to tell us because Lord Sesshomaru is never coming back,’” Naoki mocked their youthful voices.

The group laughed.

“They’ll be in for a real surprise it seems,” Naoki smiled.

“We just need to figure out what to actually say,” Riichi said, twirling his curly hair.

“Mmm,” Eito nodded.

“What to say, I don’t know,” Naoki said.

“We’ll tell them everything,” Sesshomaru said.

“Huh?” Eito asked.

“If they’re anything like us… how we used to be… they probably already know what happened anyway,” Sesshomaru said.

“We were really close back then,” Isao said, with a smile, as he looked down.

“Yup,” Daichi nodded.

Sesshomaru breathed. He didn’t want to go down that path. He kicked himself for even making the comment. It bothered him.

“Before he knew the truth, Akihiko suggested that Izo was jealous that he fell in love with his mother and kidnapped him from her,” Riichi said.

Sesshomaru was grateful that someone had changed the direction of the conversation. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who felt uncomfortable speaking about their past.

Isao shook his head. “That crazy asshole, Azami.”

“He’s fortunate that he never really met her,” Riichi said, as the rest of the group nodded.

“Where is she?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Azami?” Isao clarified.

“Yes. Where is she?”

The group looked at each other.

“I haven’t seen her since Akihiko was born,” Isao responded.

“Me neither,” Naoki said. “Maybe Izo knows?”

“He doesn’t,” Sesshomaru responded. “In the Meidō, my father showed me that my mother had planned a special arrangement for Azami. Do you know anything about that?” he asked.

The group was silent.

“Yes, she mentioned something about making an arrangement with her, but she never told us,” Isao said. “Knowing your mother, maybe she’s dead.”

“Isao!” some scolded him.

“I thought so too… that she may be dead by my mother’s hand, but in the Meidō, Koji confirmed that she is among the living,” Sesshomaru said.

The group looked at each other blankly.

“I don’t know where she could be. All we know is that she was gone and Izo had Akihiko,” Riichi said. “That’s all that really mattered and no one asked any questions. We just did what we could to help out Izo and Koji’s family.”

Sesshomaru was silent.

“That must have been one hell of an arrangement because Akihiko went home with Izo and Koji’s parents like a day or two after he was born,” Daichi said. “Azami didn’t even nurse him. Hanako did.”

Sesshomaru looked at Riichi. What?

“Well, not really. We dropped off bottles of milk on a regular basis to Izo for Akihiko, but Hanako never really nursed him,” Riichi clarified. “It just worked out that Kenjiro and Akihiko were born around the same time, so Hanako could help that way. She wanted to.”

Sesshomaru listened. He was surprised.

“Hanako gave us an excuse to see Akihiko,” Eito said. “We each took turns delivering the bottles to Izo from Hanako.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “Izo wouldn’t let you see Koji’s son?”

“Izo is Izo,” Riichi sighed, still twisting his curls.

“He never said that we couldn’t visit, but I know that we made him uncomfortable,” Daichi said. “Koji’s parents were great though.”

The group nodded.

“Thank the heavens that Koji’s mother was there. Who knows how that pup would have turned out with just Izo being there,” Isao said, as the group laughed.

“Stop, Izo was good,” Daichi said. “Weird, but a good father.”

“Whatever,” Isao responded. “He’d never be able to keep us from Akihiko even if he tried,” he added, looking at Sesshomaru.

“Nope,” Eito smiled. “We always had an excuse to visit.”

The group laughed.

Sesshomaru looked at the group puzzled.

“When Akihiko was weaned, we didn’t have a reason to visit anymore. So, instead of dropping off bottles, we dropped off business,” Daichi laughed with the others.

“Business?” Sesshomaru asked.

“We dropped off armor to repair, polish and recraft, and we’d tell him that we’d sit there and wait for him to finish it,” Riichi laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. “While he worked on our orders, we hung out with the pup,” he continued to laugh.

The group laughed so hard.

“He would be so pissed,” Riichi could barely add on.

“I blew so much money on armor. It was ridiculous,” Daichi said, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

“Me too,” Naoki nodded.

“But, it was pristine,” Riichi caught his breath. “I have to say that Izo is good at his craft.”

The group nodded.

“Good times,” Eito sighed, with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked at his training brothers as they reminisced.

“When Akihiko got older, we started bringing Kenjiro, Hiroto and Saicho over with us,” Riichi said. “When they seemed to get along, we used playdates as an excuse to visit.”

“Thankfully,” Naoki smiled. “I couldn’t blow any more money.”

“Ha! My little brother was good for at least one thing in life,” Daichi joked.

The group laughed.

Sesshomaru watched the faces of his brothers. He should have been there. He should have been there back then to support Koji’s son, Izo and his training brothers. He missed so much because of his own sheer stupidity. He couldn’t think about it. He needed to block his thoughts and change the subject.

“Could she be at Kowsa Bastille?” Sesshomaru asked, looking at Daichi.

Daichi looked at Sesshomaru and then down at the ground.

The group went silent. Sesshomaru could tell that the subject of Kowsa Bastille was a touchy one to Daichi, one that he regret even asking.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Daichi said. “I was only there a short time, and females are kept in a different area.”

“I’m sorry I brought it up,” Sesshomaru said, looking away, after a long pause, surprised that he was compelled enough to apologize.

“It’s fine,” Daichi responded. “You can ask me anything.”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond.

“If she was admitted to Kowsa Bastille, Tomoshiro would know,” Daichi continued.

“Or you can ask your mother,” Eito suggested. “She would know.”

Sesshomaru breathed and ran his claws through his bangs to distract himself from the emotions building within him.

“You haven’t spoken to her yet, have you?” Naoki asked.

“No,” Sesshomaru responded.

The group was silent.

“She’s back home,” Naoki said. “She flew in sometime yesterday morning.”

“Hmm,” Sesshomaru responded. “How convenient,” he said, standing to his feet.

“It would be good to talk to her too,” Naoki said. “I think you can get clarity on a lot with her.”

“‘Clarity?’” Sesshomaru huffed. “She’s the very reason I know nothing about everything,” he said, walking away.

“Hey, where are you going?” Eito asked.

“I’ll be back,” he said, walking off, as his training brothers gave each other concerned looks.

Sesshomaru walked through the trees. That feeling he felt when he tried to open the Meidō Stone to see Koji with his training brothers lingered on him. It wasn’t Rin… it was him. He was just having a difficult time dealing with everything. He had to get away and clear his mind. Although being around his training brothers was great, it pained him at the same time. Seeing them and hearing them reminisce tore at his soul. It was a reminder of his mistake of leaving them behind. Why? …All because of his mother.

***

Rin stopped short and cried, covering her face with her hands.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” Kohaku asked, looking down at her in concern.

“Kohaku, I don’t know… I don’t know what happened,” she shook her head. “Okahito said that Lord Sesshomaru forced his father to leave the village against his will.”

“Huh?”

“Okahito said that Lord Sesshomaru broke his father’s cane and forced him to leave, never to return, without him. If he returns, Okahito said that Lord Sesshomaru promised to kill him,” Rin shook her head.

Kohaku looked to the side before looking down at Rin. “That’s not true,” he responded.

“What?” Rin looked up at her friend.

“Rin, that’s not true,” he repeated.

Rin breathed, as she wiped her tears away. “It’s not? I don’t understand.”

“This morning, Inuyasha came over looking to speak with Miroku. He must have thought that we were all still sleeping, but I was awake and heard him. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sister were whispered to each other about how upset Okahito was because of what Lord Sesshomaru did with his father,” Kohaku said.

Rin held her breath.

“Inuyasha said that he ran into Okahito’s father fleeing the village this morning. He said that he was terrified and didn’t want to die,” Kohaku continued, as Rin gasped. “Inuyasha let him go, but when he visited Lady Kaede for more answers, he found a really distraught Okahito being consoled by Lady Kaede. When Inuyasha finally got to speak with her, she explained that Lord Sesshomaru visited Okahito’s father that morning and gave him two options.”

“Two options?”

“Yes. Inuyasha said that Okahito’s father could either choose to stay in the village and live with Okahito, promising never harm Okahito again or leave the village alone and never return,” Kohaku said, as Rin gasped. “Okahito’s father could choose either one of those options, but if he broke the one he chose, Inuyasha said that death would be his fate, by the hands of Lord Sesshomaru.”

Rin gasped. “But, Okahito said –

“Lord Sesshomaru gave Okahito’s father a choice. His father just chose to leave without Okahito,” Kohaku said. “He’s probably having a really hard time processing that.”

Rin was silent. “Lord Sesshomaru gave his father a choice?”

Kohaku nodded. “He did.”

Rin nodded. She didn’t know what to think.

“I don’t know why Lord Sesshomaru’s focus would be on Okahito’s father,” Kohaku said. “He must have –

Rin gasped, as he’s eyes widened. “He was trying to save Okahito!” she exclaimed, grabbing Kohaku’s hand.

“Huh?”

“Lord Sesshomaru was trying to save Okahito from his father!” Rin repeated, looking into Kohaku’s eyes. “Those where the choices he gave. Either his father could stay in the village and live peacefully with his son or leave and never be able to harm him again,” she said, with a smile of relief on her face.

Kohaku looked at her. “Hmm, you may be right.”

“I am, Kohaku! I am! Lord Sesshomaru was trying to save Ohakito from his father!” Rin exclaimed. “I need to tell Okahito! He needs to know Lord Sesshomaru’s intention,” she said, letting go of Kohaku’s hand and turning to head back to Lady Kaede’s hut.

“No, Rin,” Kohaku said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back before she could scurry away.

“Ow!” Rin wailed, as Kokahu tugged on her arm.

Kohaku’s eyes narrowed at her reaction. When he looked down at the hand he grabbed, he gasped. “Rin, your arm!”

Rin looked away, and pulled her arm to her check.

“What happened? Look that the bruise.”

“It’s nothing,” she said, looking down.

“Did Okahito do that to you?” he asked, in concern.

Rin sighed.

“Rin!”

“Please, Kohaku,” Rin begged. “Don’t tell anyone. I don’t want to get him in trouble.”

“Yes, but, Rin, look at your arm,” Kohaku said.

“It’s fine, Kohaku please.”

“You need to get it looked at –

“No… it’s just a bruise. Really, it is. I’ll be fine.”

“Rin, you –

“Kohaku, please,” she looked into his eyes. “No one can know what happened. If Lord Sesshomaru finds out –

Kohaku nodded. “Okay,” he said. He understood. “But, we need to do something about that bruise, Rin. People are going to ask questions.”

Rin nodded.

“Lady Kaede has a whole bunch of herbs and medicines in the hut that I can use,” Rin said. “I’ll get them when we return to tell Okahito –

“No, Rin. We’re not going there,” he cut her off.

“But, Kohaku, we need to tell Okahito the truth of what happened!”

“No, Rin,” Kohaku shook his head.

“But –

“I’ll tell Okahito tomorrow when I visit him tomorrow with the rest of the group,” he responded. “Okahito is really hurt and his anger is directed at you right now. It would be wise for you to keep your distance from him for a while until he calms down and knows the truth.”

Rin sighed. She knew he was right. Okahito was extremely angry at her and did harm her. It wasn’t wise to go. “But, I need the medicine,” Rin said.

“Hmm… come with me,” Kohaku said, putting his arm around her shoulder and escorting her down the path. “I know of a plant that can heal bruises overnight. It is typically from northern Japan, but I think I saw a patch growing in the woods around here.”

Rin nodded and walked with Kohaku. She walked with him through the woods to an open area filled with yellow flowers.

Rin gasped. “This is so beautiful!”

“They’re called Arnica,” Kohaku said. “They’re herbs with pretty powerfully healing abilities.”

“They are the most beautiful flowers I’ve ever seen,” she said, her mouth wide in awe, as she looked around.

“They’re actually herbs, but okay,” Kohaku laughed.

Rin smiled. “You show me all of the best things… the glow worm cave… these flowers… wow.”

Kokahu glanced at her and smiled. It amused him that she was so excited about “flowers” she would barely see in the dark of night.

_Crackle._

“Did you hear that?” Rin asked, looking back towards the trees behind them.

“No, I didn’t hear anything,” Kohaku responded, looking around himself.

“Hmm, I thought I heard something,” Rin said, before looking back at the flowers.

“Maybe it was just wind,” Kohaku suggested.

Rin shrugged.

“Here,” he said, plucking a few of the plants from the grass and passing them to Rin. “On the way back, we’ll stop by the well, crush these up and smear them on your arm. I’ll find a way to have your arm concealed so Sister and the others don’t ask questions, but you should be fine by the morning,” he said.

Rin nodded, still in awe of the sight.

Kohaku glanced at her. “You must really like flowers.”

“I love them,” Rin said, with a smile, as she sniffed the flowers in my hand. “They are my favorite thing in the whole world.”

Kohaku nodded. “We’ll, if you like these, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

Rin looked up at him.

“There are so many flowers around here, far greater than these. I’ll show you,” he said.

Rin smiled. “Okay.”

Kohaku watched her smile for a moment longer before he sighed. “Let’s head back. Sister is probably worried. She –

Rin gasped. “My bracelet!”

“Your what?” Kohaku asked confused.

“My braclet! Lord Sesshomaru made me a bracelet for my flower-shaped piece of dragon skin. I lost it!” she said looking around at her feet.

“Are you sure it’s not back at our hut or at Lady Kaede’s hut?” Kohaku asked, looking at the ground himself.

“Uh, I don’t know. It could be anywhere,” Rin answered, in a panic. “Oh, no,” she sobbed.

Kohaku sighed and pulled her into his chest.

“Lord Sesshomaru is going to be so upset with me,” Rin continued.

“Don’t worry, Rin, we’ll find it,” Kohaku said.

“But, where?” she pulled away from him to continue to scan the ground. “I don’t even remember when I last had it.”

Kohaku sighed. “Well, there is no use looking for it out here now.”

Rin looked at him with surprised eyes. “But, I have to find it, Kohaku!” she responded.

“We will, Rin, but right now, it’s too dark. I’ll help you retrace your steps and find it in the morning when it’s light out,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “We won’t make much progress tonight, and we really need to get back to the well and to Sister’s before she really starts to worry.”

Rin sighed with a nod and walked with Kohaku back towards the village, scanning the ground with her eyes as they walked.

***

After a while, Sesshomaru emerged through the trees. The lingering feeling he had been feeling seemed to have passed.

“Look who’s back,” Eito said, turning back to see Sesshomaru.

“You okay?” Riichi asked, as Sesshomaru walked over to the rock he had sat upon.

“Of course, he is. He just needed to take a shit. Nothing serious,” Isao said. “Right, Sesshomaru?” he asked, with a smile.

Sesshomaru smirked.

“We are not far from our lands,” Naoki said.

Daichi nodded. “We can either head back now or stay here the night and return in the morning.”

Sesshomaru was in no rush to get back. Speaking to Tomoshiro wasn’t a conversation he eagerly awaited. Plus, learning that his mother was home, he didn’t want to risk entering the castle and seeing her. Although he would one day need to confront her, he wasn’t ready to right now. He was still trying to process everything for himself.

“I’ll stay here,” Sesshomaru said. “Go back, if you want.”

The group froze.

“I’ll return tomorrow morning and meet with Tomoshiro at the Pen,” Sesshomaru added. “You have my word,” he said, after a pause.

The group was silent as they glanced at each other.

“Well, I’ll stay here too,” Naoki said.

“Yeah, me too,” Isao nodded.

Sesshomaru watched as Daichi and Eito looked at each other. “Us too.”

“You said that Kenjiro is okay?” Riichi asked Naoki, who nodded.

Riichi nodded. “Then, I’ll stay too, only if we leave in the morning.”

The group nodded.

“I don’t need to be monitored,” Sesshomaru snarled. “I told you that I will return tomorrow.”

“No one’s monitoring you, Sesshomaru,” Daichi growled. “We have families to be with and better things to do with our time, but we are choosing to stay here.”

Sesshomaru was silent.

“You should learn to trust that we are here because we want to be here,” Daichi added.

“You’re our friend,” Eito said.

Sesshomaru looked down. He felt like a fool, yet again.

“You are,” Riichi agreed, as Isao nodded.

“Yes, I agree with all of that, but frankly, I want to stay to hear the rest of what happened,” Naoki said.

The group laughed, and nudged Naoki. Sesshomaru smirked.

“Now, finish the story,” Naoki instructed Sesshomaru.

“Yes, but make it short,” Riichi said. “We can’t be up all night like we were yesterday.”

“Hell no! I don’t want a condensed version,” Naoki complained. “I’m always left out of everything.”

Eito shrugged. “You were the last to join our group.”

“Shut up,” Naoki nudged Eito.

“But, everyone saves the best for last, Nose,” Eito smiled.

Sesshomaru smirked. He missed his friends.

***

The young girl entered her hut and walked straight to her room.

“Dinner will be ready soon, sweetie,” a short woman said, not looking up from the pot she stirred.

“Yes, Mother,” the young girl answered, without stopping.

Once she reached her room, she covered her mouth with her hand and paced the floor, shaking her head. “No, no, no, no, no,” she said, with quivering lips. “No, no, no.”

The young girl ran her hands through her hair and held her hands on her chest as she did her best to calm her breathing.

“He had his arm around her shoulder. They were walking together. He was holding her. He was holding her. Why? I don’t understand. Why was he holding her… strolling through the dark woods out of sight of everyone?” the young girl shook her head. “…A private romantic stroll. No, no, no, no, no.”

The young girl continued to pace her floor. She balled her hands into a fists and slammed them against her thighs. “She never pulled away. She let him hold her. That bitch! That fucking bitch! That liar!” she roared. “‘Oh, he’s just my friend.’ Friend my ass. What friend do you allow to touch you like that?”

The young girl banged her fists on her things again.

“Ugh! In private! She knew that was going on! That’s why they were walking in private... strolling in private, all romantic and slow. She didn’t want me to see. She didn’t want me to know,” the girl sobbed. “How could she? How could she? She was supposed to be my best friend. That lying bitch!”

The young girl did her best to regulate her breathing.

“What was the goal? To humiliate me? ‘Go for him. Go for him,’ she’d tell me. All lies. Nothing but lies,” the young girl continued. ‘Oh, I think he may like you too,’ she’d tell me.”

The young girl shook her head. “What a fool I was to believe her, that greedy bitch. She already had Okahito in the palm of her hand and some of the other boys, the way they look at her in this village, like a special candy, and yet she needed him too! What a fool I was!”

“He takes her to a field of flowers… a beautiful field of flowers in the middle of the woods,” the young girl shook her head. “He gives her a bunch of flower too. ‘Oh, we’re just friends.’ Yeah, you’re friends alright!”

The young girl continued to pace. “The way he pulled her into his chest,” she shook her head. “The way he looked at her… Ah! The way he looked at her… the way he smiled at her! He’s never smiled at me like that! But, he liked me! How could he?” she asked.

The young girl ran her hands through her hair and leaned against the wall of her room.

“How could she? She was supposed to be my best friend,” the girl sobbed, as she let her body slide to the floor. “Maybe I didn’t see what I saw… but I saw it… I did.”

The young girl sighed, as she put her head in her knees.

“What should I do?” she asked. “I’ll talk to him… Yes, I’ll talk to him. I’ll talk to her… I’ll talk to them both. It’s just a big misunderstanding. We’re supposed to visit Okahito tomorrow as a group. I’ll talk to Kohaku then. It’s just a misunderstanding.”

The young girl sighed and collected herself as she stood to her feet. Once she stood, she froze and balled her fists again. “AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” she screamed.

“Honey, are you alright?!” a voice called from another room.

The young girl sighed and collected herself. “Yes, Mother, I’m fine. I just hit my hand.”

“Okay, sweetie,” her mother responded. “Just be careful. You scared me.”

The young girl closed her eyes and breathed. “Okay, Mother,” Jinia responded.


	21. To Love You is to Leave You

“Kaede,” Miroku greeted Lady Kaede as he walked up to her on the pathway of the village next to Inuyasha.

“Miroku. Inuyasha.”

“So?” Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. “Who did you find to take in Okahito?"

Lady Kaede sighed and glanced at Miroku.

“It’s exactly what I said. No one wants him,” Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“Together, we’ve spoken to all who would usually gladly accept orphaned children in the village… the motherless, the fatherless and many empty nesters… Chifuu, Fueka, Waa and –

“The point is no one wants him. Everyone we’ve asked has said no,” Inuyasha interrupted Miroku. “No one wants to take in the boy who pissed off Sesshomaru.”

Miroku rocked his head. “That is what it comes down to,” he agreed. “No one wants to take him in.”

“Aye,” Lady Kaede nodded. “I had the same issue. Those I could usually rely on to come through on taking in children have declined to take in Okahito.”

“I don’t particularly blame them. Although many had bought the rouse that feeding the demons seeking Sesshomaru settled his wrath towards Okahito and the village, many are still leery of Okahito,” Miroku added. “One of the women we spoke to brought up a valid point. What if Okahito harms Rin again by accident or angers Sesshomaru unintentionally in another way? What’s to stop Sesshomaru from coming back to punish Okahito? What’s to stop the villagers from doing the same? It’s a fair concern.”

Lady Kaede nodded. “Aye, it is.”

“Look, we’ve run out of alternative options here. Either you’re going to have to take Okahito in yourself and let Rin stay with us or let him live alone in his father’s house,” Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded. “Inuyasha is right. There are no other options for Okahito that we can find.”

Lady Kaede looked at the ground as she thought. She cringed at both of the options. As much as Inuyasha claimed that Okahito was old enough to live on his own, after everything he had gone through with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, the villagers and losing his father, Lady Kaede couldn’t in good conscience let him live alone in the home he had once resided in with the father who abused and left him. It wouldn’t be healthy, and there would be no one to guard him if any villagers did decide to bother him again. At the same time, Lady Kaede wouldn’t let herself give up Rin. That little girl had become everything to her over the short months she had been under her care. Yes, it was selfish, but she wouldn’t do it.

“Okahito is more than capable of taking care of himself,” Inuyasha added. “And, as I said before, Rin is welcomed to stay with us.”

“Yes, Kaede. We’ve spoken to Sango about the possibility of Rin staying with us, and she is okay with it. She is very fond of Rin,” Miroku chimed in.

“After everything he’s gone through, it is not wise for Okahito to live alone in his old home. It is not good for him,” Lady Kaede said.

“Fine. Then, it’s settled. Okahito will stay with you and we’ll take Rin,” Inuyasha nodded.

“Okay,” Miroku nodded at Inuyasha before looking at Lady Kaede.

Lady Kaede felt her heart begin to beat fast. “No.”

“No?” Inuyasha looked at Miroku, confused.

“It is in Rin’s best interest to stay with me. I promised Sesshomaru that I’d watch over and care for her.”

“Here we go again with this,” Inuyasha huffed.

“I promised Sesshomaru.”

“Sesshomaru has his bouts of being unreasonable, but he is pretty level-headed and fair when it comes to Rin, Kaede. He’ll understand if Rin must stay with us. She will be under the care of Inuyasha, someone he respects enough to successfully watch over Rin.”

“I don’t agree.”

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other.

“What’s wrong with you?! You’ve been all up in arms about Okahito and what to do with him. When we finally come up with a reasonable solution, you clam up!”

“I reluctantly have to agree with Inuyasha,” Miroku nodded, giving Lady Kaede a confused look. “This is the best option we have here… the only option.”

Lady Kaede sighed. “…Not the only option.”

“What?”

“Another option? We’ve exhausted all of our efforts to find a solution for this issue. What else do you have in mind?” Miroku asked.

“Follow me,” Lady Kaede said, walking forward down the path of the village.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other before they followed Lady Kaede down the path.

***

“What took you so long? I was worried,” Sango said, as Kohaku and Rin entered the vacant storage hut. “Shippo and I were about to go look for you.”

Rin glanced at Kohaku and hid her arm coated with the Arnica herb paste Kohaku helped her make at the well behind her back.

“Go wrap yourself in a blanket and cover your arm,” Kohaku whispered to Rin, before looking at Sango. “I’m sorry, Sister. We were outside looking for Rin’s bracelet. She lost it.”

“The one from Sesshomaru?”

“Mmhmm,” Rin said, solemnly, as she pulled the blanket folded on her bed mat around her body.

“Oh,” Sango said, rubbing her stomach. “Did you find it?”

“No,” Rin shook her head, in disappointment.

“I’m sure it’s around her somewhere. I’ll help you find it,” Shippo said.

“Yes, we’ll help you, Rin,” Sango agreed.

Rin smiled and adjusted the blanket around her shoulders.

“You’re cold, Rin?” Shippo asked. “I’m so hot.”

Rin’s eyes widened, surprised by Shippo’s comment. “Uh, I’m –

“We’re going to retrace Rin’s steps tomorrow when it’s light out,” Kohaku said, in a loud voice to drown out Shippo’s comment. “It was really too dark to look for it. That’s why it took us so long to get back,” he added, walking towards the pot of porridge.

Sango nodded, as she passed Kohaku a bowl. “Come on over and help yourself, Rin. It’s probably not as hot as it should be, but I hope it’s at least good.”

“I’m sure it is, Sister,” Kohaku scooped porridge into his bowl.

“I’m not really hungry, Miss Sango,” Rin said.

Sango sighed and shook her head. “I know you’re upset about your bracelet, Rin, but you need to eat something. You haven’t eaten anything since last night. You must eat something.”

Rin sighed, walked over to Sango, and took the bowl from her hand. “Yes, Miss Sango.”

Sango helped Rin scoop porridge into her bowl and watched her walk over to sit in between Kohaku and Shippo.

“Where is Miroku and Inuyasha, Sister?”

“They should be back soon. They were here a little while ago, but left to meet Kaede,” Sango responded.

“Lady Kaede?” Rin asked.

Sango nodded, as she bent down to pick up her empty bowl, on the mat she sat upon.

“I got, Sango,” Shippo said, picking the bowl up for her.

“Thank you, Shippo,” she replied, in a bit of relief. “Can you refill the bowl?”

Shippo nodded.

“I feel like my stomach is a bottomless pit. I eat so much, but I can never get full,” Sango said, carefully sitting on the floor mat. “…One of the many joys of being with child,” she smiled.

“How are you feeling, Miss Sango?” Rin asked.

“Ah, I’m okay. This little one seems to love kicking me all day long. I never get any peace,” Sango rubbed her stomach. “Like, right now. Kick, kick, kick.”

Rin’s eyes widened as she looked at Sango sitting across from her.

“It’s as though the baby is kicking me with both hands and feet all day long,” Sango shook her head. “See, I can feel him kicking me here and over here too,” she said, pointing to opposite sides of her stomach.

“Really?”

“Mmhmm,” Sango nodded. “Come here. Feel.”

Rin set her bowl down and crawled across the center of the mat to kneel in front on Sango.

“Put your hand here and here,” Sango instructed, as she placed Rin’s hands on different sides of her stomach.

Kohaku watched cautiously as Rin touched his sister’s stomach, quickly working to think of a story if Sango were to see Rin’s bruised, herb-drenched arm.

“Rin’s eyes widened. “Wow.”

“See, he’s a rambunctious one,” Sango smiled.

“He?” Shippo asked, passing Sango her full bowl of porridge.

“Eh, Miroku thinks it’s a boy,” Sango rolled her eyes. “Who knows, but instead of arguing, I just went with it,” she smiled.

“What do you want?” Rin asked, folding her hands in her lap.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Sango smiled, looking up at the ceiling, with a smile. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

Rin smiled.

“Have you thought of a name?” Shippo asked.

“No, I haven’t really thought of one,” Sango responded, as Rin turned to crawl back to her bowl of porridge. “Miroku has a few picked out, but I’m not a fan.”

Kohaku shot Rin a look and moved his eyes to her arm. Rin nodded and adjusted the blanket on her arm. She needed to be mindful and remember. The last thing she needed was for Sango or Shippo to notice her bruise. They would tell Miroku and Inuyasha for sure and Okahito would surely be done for.

“What did he select? Miroku?” Shippo suggested, with a laugh.

“Actually, Shippo, he did,” Sango laughed.

Shippo laughed even harder, as Rin smiled.

Kohaku watched as Rin socialized with Sango and Shippo. He watched her smile, laugh, and come up with baby name suggestions with Shippo. He was grateful that for even just a moment, Rin was able to forget about Okahito and all the drama surrounding him, and just be her normal self.

Kohaku watched as Rin periodically adjusted her blanket to cover her bruised arm. He cringed as anger swept over him. He cringed even more seeing her laugh and noticing the missing teeth in the front of her mouth. Okahito had no right to harm her. Rin was the nicest girl in the village, the nicest girl he had ever met. She didn’t deserve to be treated such a way by him, regardless of the circumstances. It annoyed him how Rin somehow always managed to bend over backwards for Okahito, have everything she did blow up in her face, and still find a way to give him the benefit of the doubt. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve Rin’s kindness, her sympathy or her tears. Okahito truly deserved to be torn to shreds by Lord Sesshomaru.

“Sister, may I be excused?”

“Kohaku? Are you alright?” Sango asked, looking at his face. She could see that he was a bit upset.

“Kohaku?” Rin asked, a bit concerned by his appearance as well.

“I’m fine, Sister. I just want to take a walk.”

“I’ll go with you,” Rin said, standing to her feet.

“Yeah, me too,” Shippo said, standing to his feet as well.

“No, thank you,” Kohaku shook his head, as he stood to his feet. “I prefer to go alone this time.”

Sango looked at Kohaku and then at Shippo and Rin, who sat back down hesitantly. “Are you sure you’re alright?” she asked, looking back at Kohaku.

“Yes, Sister. I just want to get some air.”

Sango nodded hesitantly and watched with concerned eyes as he set his bowl down and walked out of the vacant storage hut.

***

“Are you feeling alright, Jinia?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“You barely touched your food, sweetie.”

“I know. I’m not really hungry tonight.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? Udon noodles and vegetable broth are your favorite.”

“I know. I’m just not really hungry today.”

Jinia’s mother sighed. “You must be upset about your friend.”

“Oh, yes, that boy,” Jinia’s father nodded, as she picked up some vegetables from his bowl with his chopsticks.

“Kohaku?” Jinia asked, her heart beating fast.

“No, no, not that one. The other one… Okhaito,” his father clarified. “The one with the demon.”

“Oh,” Jinia sighed, a bit embarrassed.

“There has been much talk about that boy. I heard he’s been badly injured, not by the demons, as one would think, but by the villagers and his father,” her mother said. “Can you imagine? It’s such a shame.”

“Poor kid.”

Jinia couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her father’s comment. “He brought it all on himself,” Jinia snapped. “He shouldn’t have been stupid and pushed Rin in the first place.”

“It’s a shame she lost her teeth. Poor girl,” Jinia’s mother commented. “How is the poor dear anyway?”

“She’s fine… better than ever,” Jinia muttered, doing her best to suppress the anger that began to build in her chest.

“Of all the people, he had to push the one tied to the demon Sesshomaru,” her father shook his head.

“You know his name?” Jinia’s mother looked up from her bowl to look at her husband.

“I may have mentioned it in the house a few times,” Jinia commented. “Rin and Kohaku call him Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Oh,” Jinia’s mother sighed.

“No, the men were talking about him today on our quest to find more livestock to replace those the demons ate,” Jinia’s father shook his head. “The demon Sesshomaru is a ruthless demon from the Western part of Japan. He’s been known to have a grave disregard and a thirst for the blood for humans and demons alike.”

Jinia’s mother gasped.

“From what I’ve heard, he has a special sword that kills whatever flesh the blade touches.”

“Bakusaiga.”

Jinia’s mother gasped.

“You know if it?” Jinia’s father asked, looking at his daughter with surprised eyes.

“Rin told us about it. Lord Sesshomaru has two swords, Tensaiga and Bakusaiga. Bakusaiga is the one you speak of.”

“What is the power Tensaiga?” her father asked, in curiosity.

“It resurrects the dead.”

“Wow,” he shook his head. “He’s a demon loaded with insurmountable power and skill.”

“He’s terrifying,” Jinia’s mother shook her head. “I don’t know how Rin could ever bring herself to be associated with such a monster. That demon is so vile and dangerous, and Rin is so kind and sweet.”

Jinia huffed under her breath.

“He’s a demon without weakness,” Jinia’s father shook his head.

“I wouldn’t say that,” her mother commented.

Jinia glanced at her father confused, before looking at her mother. “Why not?”

“He has a weakness. It’s as clear as day.”

“What is it?”

“Rin,” she relied.

Jinia huffed. “Of course, she is. She’s everybody’s weakness,” she muttered under her breath.

“What was that, sweetie?”

“Nothing, Mother. I just agreed.”

“Hmm,” Jinia’s father nodded. “I can see that.”

“You know I like Rin, but I don’t think it’s a wise idea to be around her if she is associated with such a –

“Oh, Ina, please, we’ve gone over this. Jinia is fine. He’s not going to harm Jinia. She’s Rin’s best friend for goodness sake.”

“You’ve already agreed with me, Jin’Ya. Rin is that demon’s weakness. We’ve already seen a taste of what that demon will do if anything dreadful were to happen to her, intentionally or otherwise,” Ina looked at her husband. “That’s more of a reason for Jinia to reconsider her ties with Rin.”

“Oh, Ina. You’re overreacting,” Jin’Ya groaned.

“You just said that this demon is a fearsome creature from the western side of Japan. You just went on about how he’s killed and terrorized humans and demons alike. This is the same demon associating with our daughter.”

“Ina, Sesshomaru is not associating with our daughter; he’s associating with our daughter’s friend. He’s only visited this village from time to time to see Rin for only a few minutes at a time.”

“How can you be so lax with the safety of our only child, Jin’Ya?”

“Jinia is fine. If Sesshomaru wished to harm Jinia, he would have done so already. The lesson from everything we’ve witnessed in this village is that Sesshomaru will respect anyone who has respect for Rin and become a problem for anyone who is a problem for Rin,” Jinia’s father said. “Jinia respects Rin. They’re best friends. We have nothing to worry about.”

“What if Jinia inadvertently harms Rin and angers him –

“Oh, come on, Ina. That won’t happen.”

“How can you say that? You can’t predict the future. They’re children. They play and tussle. Who’s to say Jinia won’t accidently trip Rin one day. What will happen then?”

“Our daughter is not a boy. She’s not going to tussle with anyone.”

“You know what I mean, Jin’Ya.”

“You worry too much, Ina. Jinia is a smart girl. She’s –

“She’s at risk! If anyone wants to get to Sessho… Sesshmo… Sesshomaroo –

“Sesshomaru,” Jinia looked at her mother.

“Yes, thank you, sweetie, that. If anyone wants to get to… that demon… harm him, bother him or get his attention, they will go straight after Rin. If Jinia is associated with Rin during that fateful day, goodness forbid –

“Ina, we went through this debate already.”

“I don’t want my daughter to be collateral damage, Jin’Ya,” Ina sighed. “I just think that –

“Ina,” Jin’Ya huffed.

“No, Father, Mother’s right,” Jinia said. “It is best for me to limit my interactions with Rin.”

“Jinia, you can spend as much time with Rin as you want. Your mother, understandably, is just concerned about your welfare in the company of Rin, but we trust your judgement and your relationship with Rin. Anyone rising up to challenge a demon as powerful and skilled as Sesshomaru is very far-fetched in my eyes. It’s suicide.”

“Sweetie, I don’t wish to destroy your relationship with Rin. I just want you to be safe.”

“I understand, Mother, but after some thought about everything that has happened, I think it may be best for me to make some new friends,” she sighed.

Ina glanced at her husband before looking back at Jinia. “Did something happen between you and Rin, sweetie?”

Jinia breathed. “No, Mother. Everything is fine between us. I just think that given the circumstances, I should make some new friends,” she said.

“See, Ina, our daughter is smart. She has great judgement. We have nothing to worry about,” Jin’Ya said.

“She definitely is,” Ina nodded.

Jinia looked down. “May I be excused?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

Jinia stood to her feet and bowed before walking towards the entrance of her home.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m just going to take a walk, Father,” Jinia smiled.

“Stay safe and don’t be out too late.”

“Yes, Mother,” Jinia nodded, before walking outside.

Jinia left her home and walked down the path towards the eastern part of the village.

“Respect,” she huffed, before flipping her hair. “Jinia respects Rin,” she mocked her father’s voice. “Yes, I respect Rin, but she doesn’t respect me.”

Jinia shook her head. The way Rin was interacting with Kohaku was nothing less than disrespectful.  …Strolling alone in the darkness, grabbing each other’s hands, gazing into each other’s eyes… in private. Why in private… in the middle of the woods?

“She knows how I feel about Kohaku. She encouraged me to pursue him… and yet, she does this, all after I supported and defended her against everyone through everything. How could she do this to me? She doesn’t respect me. She –

“Jinia?”

Jinia gasped and turned. “Abi!”

“Are you talking to yourself?” Abi laughed.

“What are you doing here?” Jinia asked, flipping her hair.

“I’m heading home from the well. I went to wash my hands before dinner,” Abi answered.

“Oh,” Jinia nodded.

“What are you doing out here talking to yourself?” Abi giggled.

Jinia groaned. “Stop.”

“Ugh, what is it, Jinia? You seem distressed.”

Jinia was silent.

“Come on. I know you well enough to know that something’s on your mind,” Abi said, walking towards her home alongside her friend.

Jinia sighed. “Have you noticed anything weird going on between Kohaku and Rin?”

“Really, Jinia?”

“Just tell me, Abi. Have you noticed anything weird going on between them?”

“No. I’ve barely seen either one of them since everything that’s happened.”

Jinia breathed.

“It’s all awful, isn’t it? Everything that’s happened with Okahito is just awful,” Abi shook her head.

“Yeah, it’s devastating,” Jinia responded, carelessly. “Have you noticed anything?”

“Tell me what happened?”

Jinia huffed. “I was on my way back home earlier today when I saw Kohaku and Rin standing around over by Lady Kaede’s hut. I didn’t think anything of it at first, until I saw Rin grab Kohaku’s hand! She was all excited about something and grabbed his hand.”

“Okay, so she was excited. You know how Rin is.”

“Yes, I know how she is, but when she let go of his hand and turned to leave, Kohaku grabbed her hand back!”

Abi shook her head as she thought. “Okay. That could be alarming, yes, but maybe she got excited about something and went to go and do something, and Kohaku grabbed her arm to pull her back and stop her? What about that?”

Jinia was silent for a moment before she shook her head. “No. He grabbed her hand and then he was like gazing at her arm.”

“What?”

“Yeah, he was looking all up and down her arm like it was made of gold or something.”

“That’s weird.”

“What if Kohaku has a thing for arms?”

“What are you talking about, Jinia?” Abi laughed.

“You know… you know how men have things they fancy. Some men like butts, some men like boobs, some men like legs, some men like eyes, some men like –

“So you think that Kohaku is an arm man?” Abi asked, with a smile.

Jinia shrugged. “He could be. I mean, the way he was looking at her arm, Abi, he really could be.”

“Uh,” Abi shook her head.

“I’m serious, Abi!”

“I don’t doubt that you’re not. It just sounds crazy.”

“Well, fine. Listen to this then,” Jinia continued. “So, he’s looking at her arm and their talking to each other. He hasn’t let go of her hand yet, mind you!”

Abi nodded. “Okay.”

“Then, all of a sudden, he puts his arm around her shoulder and starts walking with her down the path! Like, seriously. What the fuck? What that fuck does that mean?”

“Jinia, stop. You know I hate cursing,” Abi groaned.

Jinia grumbled. “Okay, okay. But, tell me! What did that mean?”

“It could have been anything, Jinia. He could have –

“Then, he walks with her, with his arm around her shoulder all the way to this private, secluded area in the woods to –

“…To touch each other and make love in the bushes under the stars?” Abi asked, with a laugh.

“It’s not funny, Abi! Don’t even joke!”

Abi laughed. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

“Well, they practically could have been,” Jinia shook her head and flicked her hair.

“Huh?” Abi asked, surprised.

“Kohaku took her to this private flower patch in the woods.”

“What?”

“Yeah! He took her there and she was all mesmerized as shit looking at everything! I could have puked!” Jinia pointed her index finger in her mouth.

“Hmm,” Abi responded.

“When Rin was looking at the flowers, he was looking at her. It was like he was in love with her!” Jinia went on.

“Kohaku could have just been happy that she was happy to see the flowers,” Abi responded.

“Why did he take her there in the first damn place, Abi?! He’s never taken me anywhere like that,” she grumbled.

“Well, technically, he doesn’t have to because you and Kohaku are not officially together,” Abi said.

Jinia sighed. “I know, but… everyone thinks that he likes me.”

Abi nodded. “Yeah, he might. It seems like he does, but –

“…He might like Rin more,” Jinia finished Abi’s sentence.

“Hey, I didn’t say that. You’re putting words in my mouth.”

“You don’t have to say it, Abi. I already know. He likes her too.”

“Jinia, you’re jumping to conclusions.”

“Am I?!” she asked, in an aggravated tone. “After he was looking at her like he was so damn in love with her, he bent down, picked up a bunch of flowers and gave them to her! He was so happy when she was happy. It made me sick. It was like she had never seen a flower before in her whole damn entire life,” Jinia muttered, clenching her fists.

Abi laughed at Jinia’s reaction. “Jinia, relax. I’m sure –

“It’s not funny, Abi! She’s supposed to be my friend… my best friend!”

“She is, Jinia. Rin would never do what you think she’s doing to you,” Abi said.

“Why did she accept his flowers? Why did she let him gaze at her and into her eyes? Why did she let him put his arm around her AGAIN, when he walked her back to the village? Huh, Abi? Why did she do all of that?!” Jinia shouted. “The only thing they didn’t do tonight was kiss!”

“Jinia,” Abi said, with a sigh.

“…And who knows, they could have. Apparently, she is staying with them tonight!”

Abi was silent.

“So! What do you think?!”

“I think you’re overreacting,” Abi responded.

“Overreacting?! But, Abi –

“Jinia, you’re overreacting. Rin is not interested in Kohaku, not in the slightest –

“But, Abi, they were so close and affectionate, all strolling in private in the woods. He took her to a field of flowers. He was touching her arm and gazing into her eyes! He gave her flowers, Abi!”

“Jinia, calm down,” Abi held up her hands, to calm her friend. “I wasn’t there, so I can’t say for sure, but from what you’re saying, it doesn’t sound that good –

“Exactly! You should have been there, Abi!”

“Jinia, listen to me. Yes, I agree, it doesn’t sound good, but you know Rin. She is our best friend. She would never betray us… she would never betray you like this. She was the one who was encouraging you to talk to Kohaku.”

“I know. That’s why I’m so upset. Why would she do that if she wanted him all for herself?! It doesn’t make any sense!”

“It doesn’t. That’s exactly why you need to talk to her.”

Jinia sighed.

“Right now, you’re jumping to conclusions –

“Yes, but –

“You’re jumping to conclusions without weighing all the facts.”

“All the facts?” Jinia asked confused.

“Yes, all the facts. Rin has been going through a really difficult time these past few days. You know how she feels about Okahito in all of this. She feels guilty about everything that’s happened to him. You can only imagine how she feels now, learning that demons came to the village trying to eat him.”

Jinia sighed. Abi had a point.

“She’s really upset. She’s probably leaning on Kohaku for support.”

“But why?! She has us!” Jinia snapped.

“Yes, she does, but we might not be able to support her like Kohaku can.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jinia crossed her arms.

“Rin and Kohaku are best friends –

“So are we!”

“Yes, but Rin and Kohaku were friends, best friends, before they even came to the village. On top of that, they both know Lord Sesshomaru. Remember how Rin said that the three of them traveled together with Master Jaken before they arrived to the village?”

Jinia nodded. “I remember.”

“Right now, Kohaku may be the best person to support Rin because of his background with Lord Sesshomaru,” Abi justified.

“But the flowers and the strolling and the touching, Abi,” Jinia huffed.

“Well, as for the flowers, you and I both know that Rin loves flowers more than anything. He was just probably just trying to cheer her up,” Abi said. “As for the ‘strolling’ and ‘touching,’ I don’t know. Are you sure you weren’t just overreacting due to shock.”

Jinia glared at Abi before she looked away.

“Talk to Rin,” Abi said, when she reached the stairs of her home.

Jinia nodded. “Okay.”

Abi threw her arms around her friend and smiled before she ran up the stairs and entered her home. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Right,” Jinia nodded, as she turned away.

Jinia sighed. Although annoyed, she was grateful to speak to Abi. Abi had brought up some good points that she hadn’t even considered in her fury. It wasn’t a task she was up to fulfilling that night, but at the end of the day, she needed to talk to Rin… and possibly Kohaku.

Jinia breathed and slowly walked down the path back towards her home.

***

Inuyasha and Miroku followed Lady Kaede down the village paths to a small hut near the outskirts of the village. Lady Kaede cut across the grass and walked towards the entrance of the hut.

“What’s this plan of yours, Kaede?” Inuyasha asked. “Where are we going?”

“Just follow, Inuyasha,” Lady Kaede responded, as she walked up to the front door of the hut.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other as Lady Kaede knocked on the door.

“I hope she’s home,” Lady Kaede whispered to herself.

“She?” Miroku asked, looking at Inuyasha.

After a moment, the front door of the small hut opened and a short slender middle-aged woman, with jet black hair wrapped in a bun, opened the door and bowed. “Priestess Kaede.”

“Hello, Douru,” Lady Kaede nodded.

Douru looked at Lady Kaede before looking at Miroku and Inuyasha. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of Inuyasha, who huffed and rolled his eyes, before looking back at Lady Kaede.

“A monk and a demon, Priestess?” Douru asked.

“This is Inuyasha and Miroku. They are the ones designated to promote demonic order in the village.”

“Yes, I’ve heard,” the woman said, looking at Inuyasha and Miroku long and hard. “We’ve been plagued by the appearance of demons much more since their rise to power in this village,” the woman commented.

“Hey! We aren’t –

“Inuyasha, please,” Lady Kaede held up her hand to silence the beginning of Inuyasha’s angry rant.

“How can we rely on them to control demonic order if we can’t even rely on them to control themselves,” Douru glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled.

“Madame, the safety of this village and all of its inhabitants is our main concern,” Miroku said.

“So, I’ve heard. Negotiating with demons is your tactic?” Douru asked, scrunching her face. “Allowing them to raid our reserves to keep peace? Is that your idea of promoting safety in this village?”

“Madame, we –

“Being hooked on the line of demons is not my idea of promoting ‘safety’ and ‘demonic order’ in this village,” the woman snapped.

“Hooked on a line? What are you talking about?!” Inuyasha asked the woman.

“Madame, please know that our main goal is to establish and keep peace in this village between demons and humans,” Miroku spoke over Inuyasha.

“Peace? Hmph. What do you know about peace? This village was peaceful before you all arrived,” Douru commented.

“Peaceful! This village was getting slammed by demons left and right before we arrived here, lady!” Inuyasha shouted. “If we weren’t here –

“Everyone, please stop,” Lady Kaede said, holding up her hands.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms as the group stopped bickering.

“What is it that you need, Priestess?” Douru asked, in an exasperated tone. “It is getting late and I need my rest.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Of course you do. That’s what all old women need these days,” he huffed.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha and shot him a look.

“Why you wretched filthy beast!” Douru shouted. “How dare you?!”

“I’m only speaking the truth, you old bat!” Inuyasha said.

“Inuyasha!” Miroku glared him.

“What!”

“Get out of here! Leave now and get off of my property!”

Lady Kaede breathed and glanced at Inuyasha and Miroku.

“Now! Go!”

“Douru, please don’t mind Inuyasha. He’s –

“How dare you bring him here, a heathen demon to my home, after all that has been going on in this village?!” Douru snapped at Lady Kaede. “I would have thought better of you, Priestess!”

“Madame, please. Don’t be cross with –

“Answer me this, Douru, and we will leave,” Lady Kaede said, with a breath. “You were the caretaker of the woman, Nintai?”

The woman’s eyes widened as she breathed. “Nintai?”

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. The atmosphere had changed. The once abrasive and hostile woman had calmed down significantly.

“It is true that you served as her caretaker prior to her death?”

“Yes, I served as her caretaker,” Douru answered, a bit in shock. “What is your interest?” she asked, curiously.

“What can you tell us about Nintai prior to her arrival to this village?” Lady Kaede asked.

Miroku looked at Lady Kaede with narrow eyes before she looked at Douru, who froze at the comment.

“Are you aware of whence she came? Does she have any family? Did she –

“As I had asked, what is your interest?” Douru interrupted Lady Kaede.

Lady Kaede nodded. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Douru continued.

“And, why do you ask me? These questions are fitting for her husband. I was only but her caretaker for a short time,” she looked down.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her reaction and looked at Lady Kaede.

Lady Kaede breathed. “Nintai spoke highly of you throughout the village. She considered you a dear friend.”

Douru exhaled and breathed. It was evident that the comment upset her.

“She thought of you as a friend,” Lady Kaede continued. “With those feelings towards you, is it possible that Nintai spoke of such things… her life prior to arriving to the village?”

Douru scrunched her face as she backed into her hut. “Take your questions to her husband, Shota,” she said, closing her hut door.

Inuyasha blocked the door from shutting with his foot and held it open with his hand. The woman gasped with wide eyes.

“Shota is gone. That’s why we’re asking you,” Inuyasha said.

The woman gasped and covered her mouth “Gone?”

“Aye,” Lady Kaede nodded. “Shota is gone.”

“Dead? Was it… was it Okahito?” the woman asked, with fearful eyes, shaking her head.

Lady Kaede, Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Douru and each other with wide eyes, surprised by her comment.

“Tell us what you know?” Inuyasha asked.

The woman shook her head and fought with Inuyasha to shut the door. “No, leave. Leave now.”

“Madame, please. Anything you have to offer may be of help to us,” Miroku tried to reason with her.

“This is none of my concern. I wish to be left alone in peace.”

“For the memory of Nintai and the sake of her son, Okahito, please, Douru,” Lady Kaede said.

Douru closed her eyes, let go of the door and nodded. “Come in,” she said, backing into her hut.

Inuyasha looked at Lady Kaede and Miroku before entering her home.

The hut was bare, but warm.

“I don’t have much to offer, but can I interest you in some tea?”

“Tea would be great,” Miroku answered.

The woman nodded and headed towards the cooking area in the corner of her home.

Lady Kaede, Inuyasha and Miroku sat down and crossed their legs on the rug in the center of the main room of her hut. They watched as Douru breathed and collected herself as she prepared the pot of tea

“So, Shota is dead?” Douru asked.

“He is not,” Lady Kaede responded.

Douru looked back at the group. “But, you said that he –

“…That he was gone,” Lady Kaede interjected. “And that he is.”

“I don’t understand.”

“As you may be aware, Okahitio has faced many challenges recently in this village, all of which resulted from an incident involving the injury of young girl, who I care for, and her association with a demon, who was angered by the situation,” Lady Kaede said.

“Yes, I am aware. I’ve heard of the challenges surrounding Okahito, the young girl, and the demons of this village” Douru said, glancing at Inuyasha, who huffed. “The last I heard, the villagers wished to sacrifice the young boy and his father to quell the rage and thirst for vengeance of those demons. Because of that, we lost a significant number of our livestock,” the woman continued.

“That whole thing with the demons and the livestock –

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha’s arm and shook his head. “No,” he whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and calmed down. Miroku was right. It was best if the villagers didn’t know the truth about the trade of livestock with the demons.

“Yes, the trade of livestock was a part of it, but another agreement was made… one between Shota and the angered demon himself,” Miroku spoke.

“Part of it?”

“The demons sought to seek vengeance because the villagers had been attacking Okahito. The angered demon felt that it was his right to seek vengeance on Okahito alone. When he discovered that it was Okahito’s father who had been attacking Okahito, he gave Okahito’s father an option to fix his offense,” Miroku continued.

“The demon gave Shota the option to either stay in the village peacefully and never harm Okahito again or leave the village alone and never return,” Lady Kaede said. “Shota chose the latter.”

Douru shook her head. “That monster really couldn’t help himself.”

“Were you aware of Shota’s violent tendencies during your care of Nintai?” Miroku asked.

Douru was silent. She poured tea into several cups and passed them to her guests. She took a seat across from Lady Kaede and took a sip.

“Shota was a monster, the Devil himself,” Douru said. “The way he treated her, Nintai, his poor sick wife, was appalling.”

“Nintai?”

Douru looked to the side and breathed before she spoke.  “I didn’t know Shota, Nintai or Okahito when they arrived in this village. Living on the outskirts of town, I don’t really know much of anything, unless it is utterly significant. Their arrival was nothing important.” Douru paused to take a sip of tea. “I became aware of Nintai several months after she had arrived to the village. We were washing clothing at the same time, just the two of us. I hadn’t said a word to her, but I noticed her arms. Her arms were covered in black and blue bruised. There was also one small bruise on her collarbone. Her eyes were puffy and tearstained. I made no mention of her injuries and went about my business.”

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, who huffed and shook his head. “You’re despicable,” he growled.

“It is not uncommon for women to be in such a state,” Douru commented.

“You made no effort to help her?” Inuyasha asked.

“It is the way of life for us women. Some of us have it good, marrying for love, wallowing in fortune, while others await husbands who beat us senseless because their day was poor or dinner was not cooked to their liking.”

 “And you still turned the other cheek?” Inuyasha asked. “You scold me for being a heathen and yet you are more heathen than I!” he snapped at her.

“Let her talk, Inuyasha,” Miroku calmed his friend. “Please continue.”

Douru breathed and looked away. “No, I did not make mention of her injuries. As one who had spent many years suffering at the hands of my own late husband, I know that receiving aid from others can make matters much worse,” she continued. “It was only until she began coughing that I went to her aid.”

“Coughing?” Miroku asked confused.

“She grabbed her chest and started coughing uncontrollably. I ignored her at first, but when she started coughing up blood, I went to her aid.”

The room went silent.

“When her fit had subsided, I escorted her home,” Douru continued. “When I opened the door to her home, with Nintai draped around my shoulder, Shota, the old beast, yanked her from me and threw her to the floor.”

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other, shocked by what they were hearing.

“He was hot with rage,” Douru went on. “There his wife was, weak, wearing a bloodstained outfit, and there he was wailing about how she had returned so late without the laundry. The man didn’t even know I was there.”

“Bastard,” Inuyasha huffed.

Douru sighed and took a sip of tea.

“Their young boy, Okahito, ran to Nintai’s side and tried to help her. I tried to speak to Shota, but he only stood above his wife screaming at her, pushing Okahito aside,” Douru continued. “It wasn’t until she started coughing again with blood spewing from her mouth onto the floor that he changed. It was as though a switch went off. All of a sudden, he was a concerned husband, bending down to help his ill wife and calm his frightened son. I had never seen anything like it before.”

Miroku glanced at Lady Kaede.

Douru nodded. “After what I had seen in that house with Shota, I was compelled to check in on Nintai. Shota refused to let me in, when he was home, stating that everything was okay, but Okahito let me in from time to time when he was home alone with his mother. She looked horrible,” she shook her head. “I asked if she had seen a physician, and he said no. Okahito told me that Shota said that Nintai’s symptoms were nothing more than stress and all she needed was rest. Can you believe that?”

Miroku shook his head. “How awful.”

“The only good thing from my visits was that I noticed that her bruises were gone. That monster had stopped beating her senseless.”

“Did he move on to Okahito?” Miroku asked.

“Not that I know of,” Douru responded. “In my early visits, Okahito never had a bruise on him. He was fine.”

“Early visits?” Inuyasha asked.

“When Priestess Kaede wasn’t available to check on Nintai, I asked my neighbor, who specializes in herbs and medicines, to check on her. He said that her condition was terminal and she would not see another summer,” Douru lowered her head. “He said that the only thing we could do was make her comfortable.”

“Wow,” Miroku shook his head.

“Shota was furious, when he came home to see my neighbor treating his wife, but he switched when he heard the news of her health and that her days were numbered. He was beside himself. My heart broke for Okahito,” Douru sighed. “After Nintai’s diagnosis, I did what I could to help. I offered my services to help her complete her daily tasks. Shota refused for being unable to pay me, but I helped nonetheless. I came over twice a day and cooked, cleaned, did laundry, ran errands, and did other little things around the hut while Nintai rested.”

“That was nice of you,” Miroku commented.

“Why?” Inuyasha asked.

“I was compelled to,” Douru nodded. “Being with a husband for several years who beat me for the littlest offenses, I knew that Shota’s pity and sympathy would wear off quick. I wanted to help her.”

Inuyasha glanced at Douru and then at the floor.

“Shota was no different than a snake in the grass. One minute, he would be calm, polite, caring, funny, and hospitable, and then the next minute, he’d be a violent, disturbed, hostile scab of a man. It was like a switch went off in his head whenever something happened that he didn’t like.”

“A switch?” Miroku asked.

Douru shrugged. “I was over one day cooking. Everyone was home at the time, Shota, Okahito and Nintai. Nintai was lying on her bed mat, Shota was in the dining area, and Okahito was helping me prepare the meal.”

“Okahito?” Inuyasha asked.

Douru nodded. “He was a very helpful boy, especially to his mother. He loved that woman a lot.”

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and then at Lady Kaede.

“Okahito and I had prepared the soup. I gave Okahito a bowl to give to his father. He gave him the bowl and apparently forgot the utensil to eat with,” Douru continued. “Shota was all up in arms, raving about how he needed a utensil, how couldn’t he eat without a utensil… on and on he went.”

Inuyasha shook he head.

“I had told Shota to wait a moment, while I ladled a bowl of soup for Nintai that Okahito held.” Douru paused and shook her head. “I was about to get him a utensil to eat with, but I guess Shota was so offended that Okahito had taken the bowl of soup over to his mother before he was handed a utensil that he swatted his bowl of soup against the wall and stood up with his wooden cane.”

Lady Kaede, Miroku and Inuyasha held their breaths.

“I was stunned. As his soup bowl shattered against the wall, and he marched over toward Okahito and his mother, I was petrified,” Douru shook her head. “When he reached Okahito, he wacked his came against his side.”

Inuyasha and Miroku scrunched their faces.

“I screamed. I couldn’t believe it,” Douru shouted. “The soup bowl Okahito held fell to the ground and shattered. Okahito fell to the floor. The scream he gave still haunts me. Whether it was from Okahito getting hit from the cane, him falling on the hot soup that stained the floor or a mixture of the two… I don’t know.”

Lady Kaede breathed and looked down.

“I heard a screech. It was Nintai. She reached for Okahito on the floor. She looked up to try and speak to her husband, but he was in another place. Shota readied his cane and swung at Okahito on the ground. Nintai grabbed the edge of the cane,” Douru wiped the tears building in her eyes. “Being as weak as she was, Shota easily removed his cane from Nintai’s grasp. He went to swing down at her, which led me to run to stop him, but he stopped on his own, when she started coughing. Blood spewed everywhere. It was horrifying,” Douru shook her head.

The room was silent.

“At the sight of his wife practically drowning in her own blood, and his own son desperately trying to shield his mother, Shota calmed down. He fell to his knees and started crying,” Douru continued.

“What an animal,” Inuyasha growled.

“After that incident, I insisted that I stay and live there full-time,” Douru continued.

“Huh?” Miroku asked. “What about your husband.”

“He was deceased before I met Nintai and her family,” she responded.

Miroku nodded.

“At first, Shota disagreed and promised that what I had witnessed would never happen again, but I convinced him that my services around the clock were needed and that Nintai would benefit from my help. He reluctantly agreed,” Douru said. “On top of tending to Nintai, I watched over Okahito. That boy meant everything to Nintai and, for her sake, I couldn’t let anything happen to him.”

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Lady Kaede.

“Nintai died a few weeks later,” Douru bowed her head. “It hit both Shota and Okahito very hard.”

The room was silent.

“I insisted on staying to continue to support the family, as they grieved and worked to go on with life, but Shota refused. He said that my services were no longer needed and that I would return home immediately,” Douru said. “I offered to check in from time to time as well, but he refused. Just like that, everything was over.”

“Hmm,” Inuyasha said.

“Before I left, I spoke to Okahito. I told him that if he ever needed anything, to not hesitate to contact me,” Douru continued. “He said that he would be fine and that was that. I haven’t spoken to Shota or Okahito since Nintai died.”

“That’s awful,” Miroku commented.

“Hearing all these issues surrounding Okahito pains me. It would have broken Nintai’s heart. Okahito was such a good boy,” Douru said. “I wish I could say that I can’t believe Shota left him, but I can. That man was the Devil himself for how he treated them.”

“It sounds like it,” Miroku agreed.

“It’s disheartening to hear that that sweet boy Okahito has been abandoned, but my soul leaps knowing that he was abandoned by Shota,” Douru sniffled, before sipping some more tea.

“Why did you help her so much?” Miroku asked. “You went above and beyond in ways I can’t even imagine.”

Douru paused. “I guess… I saw myself in her.”

The room was silent.

“If there is anything I can do to help Okahito, please know that I’m here,” Douru added.

“You might be able to help,” Lady Kaede said, looking at Miroku and Inuyasha.

***

Okahito huffed as he looked at the ceiling of Lady Kaede’s hut.

“Where does she come off visiting me? How dare she? The nerve of her,” Okahito muttered to himself. “She comes around here playing ignorant and confused, when she knows good and well what she did,” he huffed, rolling his eyes.

He focused on a small crack in the ceiling.

“And Kohaku, that bumbling, self-righteous fool,” he slammed his fist down on the wooden floor. “Somebody always has to save Rin,” he shook his head and closed his eyes.

_For good reason._

“What?”

_Who knows what you could have done if Kohaku hadn’t arrived?_

“I wouldn’t have done anything. I was just talking to her,” Okahito huffed.

_That’s not what I remember._

Okahito narrowed his eyes.

_“Ow! Stop, Okahito! You’re hurting me!” No? Doesn’t ring a bell?_

Okahito looked away as he remembered Rin’s face as she grabbed her arm.

“I didn’t mean to.”

_Are you sure you really didn’t mean to? “Oh, I’m hurting you?! Good! I hope am hurting you! I’m glad I’m hurting you!”_

Okahito breathed.

_That’s why you hit her twice._

Okahito looked across the room at the broken pieces of his father’s cane.

_You better pray to all that’s good and holy that Rin and Kohaku don’t tell that demon of hers what you did or you’ll be done in for sure._

Okahito sighed and looked back at the ceiling.

_But… that’s what you want. Right? That’s what you said. “I should kill you right now! Only then, will that demon of yours come back and finish me off!”_

Okahito was silent.

_Eh, maybe that’s what you need._

“‘ What I need?’”

_Maybe you need to be put down like a mad dog. You’re starting to be just like your father._

“I’m not like him.”

_Oh no? “AHHHH! SHOTA, STOP! PLEASE STOP!”_

“I’m not like him!” Okahito shouted. “He was sick.”

_Well, at least he had an excuse for his behavior. What about you? What excuse do you have for attacking Rin?_

“I didn’t attack her.”

_Eh, but you did. We just went through this. Should I replay it again?_

Okahito huffed and exhaled.

_Fine, I won’t replay it. But, do you at least remember how she backed into that corner right there pretty frightened._

Okahito covered his face.

_You lied to her and then attacked her._

“I didn’t lie to her.”

_“That demon of yours stormed in here this morning, demanding to speak to my father. He forced him to leave this village… without me… and never return. He broke my father’s cane and made him travel out in the darkness all alone, weak and injured!” You said that._

“Yes.”

_But that’s not what happened, my friend. You so conveniently failed to mention that her demon gave your father a choice._

Okahito was silent.

_It seems like you were just bitter that your father chose to leave without you, rather than stay and fight himself to not harm you._

Okahito breathed. “He’s sick.”

_Among other things…_

“He’s sick and that’s that!”

_Eh, whatever you say. At least he’s gone and you don’t have to worry about tiptoeing around him anymore. I guess it’s for the best._

Okahito huffed.

_You could look at it another way too. Maybe your father, in an act of love, was sacrificing you because he knew that he was sick and wouldn’t be able to control himself. Nice of him, right?_

Okahito was silent.

_Well, for whatever the reason, it was a plus for you. You can finally breathe and live again... well, in a sense… at least until that demon comes back to hang you by the throat._

Okahito breathed.

_I don’t really think you thought that through, the whole ‘I want to die’ bit._

“Go away,” Okahito breathed, and rolled over on his bed mat.

_I really thought you’d go after him, your father. You must be pretty immobile or, better yet, you’ve finally given up on being a slave to your mother’s wishes._

“Don’t talk about her.”

_I’m sorry. That came off rude… but it’s true._

Okahito huffed.

_Well, it you won’t let us talk about her, why don’t we talk about you._

“Leave me alone.”

_Oh, come on. Don’t sent me away just yet and leave me in suspense. Why did you turn your rage toward Rin?_

Okahito sighed.

_She said she never told her demon to get rid of your father, which I am inclined to actually believe, but let’s say she had. Why be angry at her? She did you a favor, a huge favor._

Okahito was silent.

_With Shota out of the picture, you don’t have to worry about getting your ass handed to you every day… or rather, letting your ass get handed to you every day… at least by him. Those villagers here are another story, but at least you’d only have to worry about one possibly ass kicking per day. She set you up nice. Why hate her?_

“My father didn’t kick my ass every day. I knew how to keep him from getting… I said, go away!”

_You’re stupid. I’d love to have a girl like Rin looking out for me that way she does for you. After all you did to her… man, I would have pushed you off a cliff. I would have let my demon tear your throat out._

Okahito sighed.

_Look what you did to that poor girl. You made fun of her, pushed her, tripped her, knocked out all of her teeth in the front, and yet, she is still loyal to you._

Okahito shook his head. “Stop. Enough with you.”

_She’s a lot like Nintai. It’s like she’s Nintai and you’re Shota._

“And I’m nothing like my father!

_Actions speak louder than words, my friend._

“Do you think I wanted to hurt Rin?!”

_Well, yes. You said you did. Clearly, you said you did._

“Ah!” Okahito shouted in frustration. “I love Rin!”

_Oh, well now, those are some powerfully big words for a 12-year-old. Do you even know what love is? Are you sure you don’t just… deeply like her?_

“I love her,” Okahito said, in a calm voice.

_I’m sorry to break it to you, my friend, but you don’t know what love is._

“I know that I love her.”

_You sure do have a bang up way of showing it. You give people you love hugs and kisses, flowers, kind words of gratitude and encouragement. You don’t trip them in the mud, knock out all of their teeth or throw broken canes at them. You certainly don’t lie to them for no good reason, and then forget that you lied to them in the first place._

Okahito sighed and shook head.

_My friend, this logic just reaffirms my suspicions that you’re not working with a full set of marbles. Do you want to know what I think? I don’t think your father wanted to hurt you or your mother. Are you sure you didn’t inherit whatever sickness he had?_

“There is nothing to inherit!”

_But, you’ve been telling me that he’s sick. I don’t really understand._

“Just go. You wouldn’t understand.”

_Believe me, I’m trying to understand. I am._

“Rin gave me a reason to live… to endure.”

_She’s eight years old. An eight-year-old did that for you? Really?_

“She did.”

_Well, why not? I’ll accept it. I mean, she’s given you a reason to die, so why shouldn’t she give you a reason to live too? She’s brought you full circle. Rin’s given you some unknown reason to live and yet a reason to die. Her demon is going to come back and kill you…all because of you and your stupidity._

Okahito sighed.

_This would be the making of a great drama play._

“Don’t joke with me.”

_Answer me honestly. Give me a straight answer. Do you really want to die, my friend?_

Okahito breathed and looked at the ceiling. “I want to fix everything and spend my life with Rin. I need her.”

_Well, that’s never going to happen, as you are officially a dead man walking, everyone hates you, and soon, if it hasn’t already happened, Rin is going to wake up one day and see you for the sick soul you really are… no offense._

Okahito sighed. “I guess so. I can’t fix anything.”

_Well, since you do want to live and managed to royally mess up everything here, the best thing you can do for yourself… and frankly, for Rin, is to leave._

“I don’t want to leave. I can’t leave. I’ll never see her again.”

_Listen to me, my friend. As much as I would love for you to stick around, just so I can see how this will all play out, I would highly advise you to pick up your glad rags and leave this village. After what you just did to Rin, you will not live too long if you stay in this village and that demon comes back. If you leave on your own, he may show you mercy and not hunt you down and kill you. That’s your best option._

“I don’t want to leave her.”

_What is wrong with you? You just kicked her out of here and told her to hit the road, and yet you want to see her? I don’t understand._

“If I die, I die. It doesn’t matter.”

_Maybe not to you, but what about Rin?_

“What about Rin?”

_That girl has done everything she can to protect your life. It would be a slap in the face to her to go and willingly off yourself by staying here, waiting to be executed, after all she did to try and protect you._

Okahito closed his eyes.

_And what about your mother?_

“I told you not to speak of her.”

_Yes, you did, but you should know, that she’s probably rolling in her grave right now because of you._

“I told you not to speak of her!”

_I’m not. I’m really only talking about you. All I’m saying is that your actions are probably breaking her heart right now._

“I said, be quite!”

_You’re only getting angry because you know I’m right. You know it._

“I said, BE QUIET!” Okahito shouted.

“Okahito?”

Okahito’s eyes widened as he looked at the front door of Lady Kaede’s hut. It was Kohaku. “What are you doing here?”

“Who are you yelling at?” Kohaku asked, with a tone in his voice. “Lady Kaede has been nothing but kind to you. You have no right to yell at her,” Kohaku snapped.

Okahito huffed. “What do you want?”

“Why were you yelling at her?”

“I wasn’t yelling at anyone.”

“I heard you, Okahito. You told her to be quite.”

“Then, you’re losing your mind because no one’s here and I wasn’t yelling.”

“You were!” Kohaku snapped at him, frustrated by his lies.

“Kaede! Kaede!” Okahito yelled. “Anyone? No. It’s just me, stupid.”

Kohaku looked at Okahito, more annoyed than confused. He could have sworn that he had heard Okahito yelling at someone within Lady Kaede’s hut. He didn’t know what to think.

“What do you want, Kohaku?” Okahito asked, breaking Kohaku’s thoughts of confusion.

“Why did you lie to her?”

Okahito sighed. He didn’t want to go through this yet again, especially with Kohaku. “Go away, Kohaku.”

“No, tell me,” Kohaku demanded. “Why?”

“Why do you care?”

“Rin doesn’t deserve to be –

“And what exactly does Rin deserve, Kohaku?” Okahito interrupted, not interested in hearing his long-winded spiel of how he didn’t treat Rin justly. Okahito knew all too well now that he hadn’t treated Rin right.

“She deserves to be treated with respect, something you can’t seem to do.”

Okahito breathed as he ate Kohaku’s words. From what he learned, he faltered in his treatment of the girl he loved. The confirmation of his realization from Kohaku angered him. He refused to be put down by him of all people. He had to shut him down.

“You embarrass yourself,” Okahito responded to Kohaku’s comment.

“What?”

“Look at you, coming here all chivalrous trying to defend the honor of your dear friend, Rin. I bet you can’t wait to return to her to tell her just how you set me straight.”

Kohaku was silent for a moment processed Okahito’s words. “You lied to Rin for no reason. You know that Lord Sesshomaru gave your father a choice to stay or leave. You’re just mad because your father couldn’t control himself not to attack you anymore.”

_Look at that. He’s saying everything I just told you._

Okahito felt his blood boil. There was something about hearing Kohaku say those words that tore at his soul.

“Your father is an animal. He’s been beating you senseless for who knows how long. Lord Sesshomaru did you a favor on Rin’s behalf.”

_Mmmhmm. I said that too. That demon did you a favor._

Okahito breathed and looked away. It bothered him even more, realizing that Kohaku was repeating a lot what he had already just heard.

“All Rin has ever done was try to help you. Why do you punish her? She doesn’t deserve it, Okahito.”

_This Kohaku character is right on the money, my friend._

“Shut up!” Okahito snapped. “Leave, Kohaku,” he said, looking away. He wanted nothing more than to see him turn around and leave Kaede’s hut.

“I know that you loved your father, but you’d probably be dead if your father were to stay with you, Okahito. He would have killed you.”

_Very true._

“You know nothing.”

_He knows something, my friend._

“He knows nothing! You know nothing!” Okahito shouted.

Kohaku gave Okahito a confused look. Who was “he?” Was he talking about Lord Sesshomaru? “Lord Sesshomaru is very wise. He knew how things would turn out for you if you were to have been left in the company of your father. He would have killed you.”

“Maybe, possibly, but at least I would be in control of my own actions,” Okahito responded to Kohaku.

_What are you talking about?_

“Huh?” Kohaku asked, confused.

“Unlike you, Kohaku, I am in control of my actions. Every time I was struck by my father, I chose to take it.”

_Well, I can’t challenge that one. That you did, my friend._

“What?”

“You’re not blind. My father is an old man. It doesn’t take much to knock him over. Why haven’t I, Kohaku?” Okahito asked.

Kohaku was silent. He had no words.

“Exactly, you know nothing.”

“I don’t understand,” Kohaku said.

_Will you tell him?_

“It’s not for you to understand. Wallow in your ignorance. Come up with your own conclusion and get out,” Okahito responded to Kohaku.

_I guess not._

Kohaku stood still. “Rin… Rin doesn’t deserve how you’re treating her,” he went on. “She’s done nothing but try to help you.”

“What part of leave do you not understand, Kohaku?”

Kohaku shook his head. “You’re a sorry excuse for a person, Okahito,” he muttered.

_That was harsh._

“And who exactly are you, Kohaku?” Okahito sat up in his bed mat. “You come off as this self-righteous saint, but you’re a fraud.”

“A fraud?”

“I know all about you and what you did. Yeah, I did my share of fucking things up for Rin, but at least I didn’t kill anyone. I didn’t kill my whole family and my devoted companions in cold blood.”

Kohaku gasped.

“Just because villagers don’t talk about it, doesn’t mean we don’t know,” Okhaito hissed. “I know all about you and your so-called possession by Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. Have you accepted that as an excuse for what you did?”

Kohaku breathed as he ate Okahito’s words.

“No matter what anyone tells you about the control you had or didn’t have under Naraku and the Shikon Jewel, it doesn’t erase the fact that you’re a cold-blooded murderer,” Okahito continued. “I’m surprised that your sister can bear to even look at you. As much as she forces herself to see you as her brother, there will always be a part of her that will see you for who you really are, the murderer who killed her family and companions.”

_Oh, that was a low blow, my friend._

Kohaku breathed and lowered his head. “I did,” he said. “I did, and I accept that –

“What exactly do you accept, Kohaku? That you are a murderer and that you’ll always be a murderer or the excuse that Naraku and the Shikon Jewel caused you to be such things? What exactly do you accept? I’m curious.”

_Oh, don’t be like that. He was only trying to speak on behalf of Rin. He doesn’t deserve this._

Kohaku breathed. “I –

“The truth of the matter, Kohaku, is that you killed your family and all of the companions in your old village because you were a weak pawn… _are_ a weak pawn,” Okahito hissed. “I wonder what the next thing will be that will ‘possess’ you.”

_Oh, you crossed the line there, my friend. That was vile._

Kohaku lowered his head, fighting back the tears fighting to break forth from his eyes. Without a word, he turned to leave the hut. Before he left he paused.

“So you are aware, Rin never told Lord Sesshomaru to make your father leave. All Rin ever did was mention how she was concerned about your welfare in your father’s company. That’s all.”

Okahito didn’t respond.

“She wanted you to know that,” Kohaku said, before he left the hut and closed the door behind him.

_You were dead wrong here with what you said to him. That was cruel._

“Leave me alone,” Okahito muttered, as he lay back on his bed mat.

***

Jinia froze. “Kohaku,” she whispered to herself.

There he was, Kohaku, walking down the stairs of Lady Kaede’s hut. Jinia held her breath as she contemplated what to do. Should she run and talk to him or let him go and hide? She didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t ready to speak to him. She didn’t know exactly what to say as of yet. She needed to plan. She couldn’t say a thing to him right now.

Instead of approaching him, Jinia stood still and did her best to not bring attention to herself as she watched Kohaku leave.

Looking at Kohaku’s face, even from a distance, Jinia could tell that he was upset. What happened? Why was he at Lady Kaede’s hut and why was he leaving so upset? Lady Kaede would never let him leave so upset.

Jinia breathed as she thought. Why was he even at Lady Kaede’s hut now anyway? She had seen him earlier escorting Rin back to the hut in which he lived with his sister. Why would he need to return alone after that? Why would he need to see Lady Kaede?  

Jinia sighed. “Okahito.”

Of course, it was to see Okahito. Why else would be in that hut for? Sure, there was a logical possibility that he was at Lady Kaede’s hut for something related to his sister being with child, but everything in Jinia’s soul told her that he had gone to her hut to see Okahito. But, why?

Jinia sighed as she explored the pondering the possibilities.

She thought for a moment until revelation hit her. Her eyes widened. “Rin,” she said.

Jinia felt her blood boil. Ugh! Rin! It had to be Rin. But why? Was he there to tell Okahito to back off so he could have her to himself? No. Yes! Why else would he be there to speak to him? Yes! That was it!

Or maybe… what if Kohaku and Rin had gone to Lady Kaede’s hut together after they had gone to Kohaku’s sister’s hut, and Rin took it upon herself to tell Kohaku that her heart belongs to Okahito? Maybe that was why Kohaku was upset? Rin chose another! She chose Okahito! But she didn’t like Okahito like that… Who knew what Rin really felt about anyone?! She was a liar!

Without another thought, Jinia marched up to Lady Kaede’s hut. She paused at the door for a moment. Should she knock? Should she not? She should. What if Lady Kaede was in there? She’d knock. What if Rin was still in there? She didn’t care. She hoped she was in there so she could punch her in the face and knock the rest of her teeth out.

Jinia knocked on the door three times and paused. No answer.

She knocked again. No answer.

“Someone’s in there,” she said to herself. “Kohaku just came out.”

Jinia rose her fist to knock again, but instead grumbled and pushed the door opened. She confidently walked in to the hut and looked around. There on the floor near the window, she saw Okahito lying on his bed mat.

“What? Are you here to lecture me too?” Okhaito huffed. “I already got an earful from Kohaku.”

“Huh?”

“Kohaku was just here. He just left.”

“Was he alone?” Jinia asked, looking around.

Okahito groaned. “What do you want, Jinia?”

“Was Kohaku here alone?! Yes or no?!”

“What does it matter?” Okahito sighed.

“Answer me!” Jinia snapped, her voice louder than she expected it to be. “Was Kohaku here alone?! Why was he here?!”

_Oh my, word. This girl is a raving lunatic._

Okahito looked up at her. She was practically crazed. He smirked.

“Tell me!”

“Feeling threatened a little bit, Jinia?” Okahito adjusted his body on his bed mat. “A little afraid that your precious boyfriend has eyes for another maybe?” he smiled.

Jinia blushed. “He’s not my boyfriend,” she muttered.

“Well, I won’t argue with that,” he responded.

_Oh, don’t do that to her._

“Huh?” What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, as her eyes narrowed, her heartbeat raced and her stomach sank.

Okahito looked at her reaction, taking it all in. He never cared for Jinia and seeing her like this put a smile on his face.

“Okahito, what do you mean?” she asked.

“No, hey, how are you doing, Okahito? How are you feeling? It’s all about Kohaku, isn’t it?” Okahito smiled, as he shook his head.

“Okahito!”

_Your amusement is torture to her._

“Good, it’s nothing less than what she deserves.”

“Huh? What are you talking about, Okahito?!”

“So, I guess, I’m not the only one who’s noticed Kohaku’s new deep interest in Rin.”

Jinia’s heart skipped a beat. What? So, she wasn’t imagining it?

“I don’t understand,” Jinia responded, in a low voice.

Okahito smiled as he continued, enjoying the look of apparent pain in Jinia’s facial expression. After a pretty upsetting day, planting a distraught expression and a painful feeling in the heart of Jinia, the girl he hated more than anyone in this village, even for just a moment, was better than sunshine on a cloudy day.

_I wouldn’t play around with this one. She doesn’t seem stable._

“It’s fine,” Okahito said.

“What’s fine?”

“Haven’t you heard, Jinia?”

“Heard what?” she asked, in anticipation.

“I don’t know what you did, but Kohaku is, almost overnight, head over heels, deeply in love with Rin,” Okahito said, watching her face.

Jinia was silent.

“He came over here professing his love for her to me and everything.”

“He did?”

“I told him that Rin was out of his league. I said it would be better if he stayed in his own league and pined after you instead.”

Jinia looked down, closed her eyes and breathed.

_Seriously, I think that’s enough, my friend. She really doesn’t seem all that stable._

Okahito looked at Jinia’s reaction and nodded. He’d stop. She did seem very distraught.

“No, Jinia, you moron,” Okahito said. “I’m just kidding.”

Jinia didn’t move. She remained with her eyes closed, breathing.

“Jinia, did you hear me? I was only joking,” Okahito repeated.

_Uh, what’s happening?_

“Jinia!  Can you hear me? I was only joking. Nothing is going on between Kohaku and Rin,” Okahito said. “At least, that I know of,” he added.

_Ugh, why would you say that?_

“That you know of?” Jinia asked, opening her eyes.

“Are you alright?” Okahito asked, looking at her, long and hard.

“I’m fine,” Jinia responded, in a breath, flipping her hair.

“I was only joking.”

“I heard you.”

“Okay,” Okahito nodded.

“What did you mean by ‘at least, that I know of?”

_I told you not to play with her. She doesn’t believe you._

“Jinia, you’re a moron. I was only joking.”

“Tell me what you meant, Okahito?”

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Okahito said. “I was just busting your chops. I was just playing around.”

“Then, why did you say it?”

_I told you not to play with her._

“Jinia, I’m not going to sit here and try to convince you that I was only joking. Believe what you want to believe. Just remember that I’m telling you right now that I was only joking.”

Jinia was silent as she breathed and looked down.

“Isn’t Rin your best friend?”

“Was my best friend,” she responded.

“Oh, come on, Jinia! I was only joking!”

_You’re ruining Rin’s life left and right, my friend._

Okahito sighed. Although he enjoyed being able to push Jinia’s buttons for once, he didn’t want to cause any more disappointment or damage in Rin’s life. He needed to fix this for her sake.

“Listen to me, Jinia. I will tell you everything that happened,” Okahito said. “I had a disagreement with Rin earlier today. Kohaku saw it and left to console her, I guess. He just came back here a few minutes ago to lecture me about how wrong I was in how I treated her. That’s all that happened. Kohaku was just helping his friend. Nothing is going on between them.”

“Friend,” Jinia huffed, crossing her arms.

Okahito looked at her with confused wide eyes. “I don’t understand. That’s what happened, Jinia, honestly.”

“Then, can you explain the touching?”

Okahito gave her a blank look. “What? Touching?”

“Yes, touching. I saw them. They were touching and gazing into each other’s eyes earlier today,” Jinia said.

_Touching? She’s eight years old._

Okahito held his breath as he listened.

“They were holding hands, Kohaku had his arm around her shoulder, and they were strolling together in a secluded area.”

_Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense._

Okahito was silent. He couldn’t respond.

“Kohaku took her to a secluded area filled with flowers, her favorite things ever, and gave her a whole bundle of flowers.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, yes. He did,” Jinia nodded. “He then, put his arm around her shoulder and walked her home.”

_Maybe she’s just trying to get back at you for your joke._

Okahito was silent, as he processed Jinia’s words.

“Do friends, do that, Okahito?” Jinia asked.

Okahito could barely breathe to respond.

“Tell me. Tell me if I’m missing something and that I’m mistaken.”

Okahito managed to breathe and lowered his head.

“That’s what I thought,” Jinia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “That’s what I thought. Friends don’t do that,” she wiped a tear streaming down her face.

_No wonder that boy was here fighting hard for Rin today._

Okahito was silent.

“Now, that you’re thinking about it, you know it to,” Jinia nodded. “There’s something going on between them. You know it,” she cried.

Okahito didn’t respond.

“I know you like her, Okahito,” Jinia crossed her arms. “It’s written all over your face!”

Okahito looked away.

“We should make them pay… Rin and Kohaku. They both need to pay.”

Okahito’s eyes widened.

_Hey, now. Keep it together friend. Don’t let her put you on the hook to do something stupid._

“For what they did to us, they need to pay,” Jinia wiped the tears from her eyes.

_Please, don’t listen to her. For once, please see reason, and just walk away from this. Remember what we just discussed today. You are already a dead man walking. You have a possible option to get out, but all bets are off it you do something else to harm Rin. Please see reason._

“They need to. They betrayed us,” Jinia continued.

_No, no. Listen to me. They didn’t betray anyone. I don’t know what relationship that boy had with this girl, but on your end, Rin never betrayed you. Number one, you and Rin were never in a relationship. Yes, you love her, as you say, but you two never were in an official relationship. For all practical purposes, Rin doesn’t even know how you feel about her. Number two, Rin has never betrayed you. As we have already discussed, she had gone through great lengths to protect you and –_

“They need to hurt… hurt the way that we are hurting.”

_No. You don’t even know if what she’s saying is even true, my friend. Don’t fall down a hole based on something a girl, who you just conveyed you can’t stand, has just said to you. Don’t do it._

“What would hurt them?” Jinia asked, pacing in a circle.

_Please, my friend. Don’t fall down this hole._

Okahito looked at Jinia, who was muttering to herself. He breathed and looked down. He felt ill. The thought of Rin with Kohaku shattered his soul. The girl he loved, holding hands and being romanced by Kohaku.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Jinia said.

“What?”

“Lord Sesshomaru, that’s it. That’s the ticket to destroy her. If we get rid of Lord Sesshomaru, she’ll be beside herself.”

Okahito looked away.

_Oh, hell no. Do NOT listen to her. She is out of her mind. You can’t mess with that demon. Going after him is suicide. He will kill you. You can’t even go after him. You’re a human and he’s a demon._

“Yes, that’s it. That’ll break her,” Jinia nodded, as she continued to pace the floor.

Okahito looked up at Jinia.

_Please, my friend, please. For the sake of the girl you love, let it go._

“And Kohaku, what would destroy him?” Okahito asked.

_My friend, please no! I’m begging you!_

Okahito watched as Jinia thought.

“He’s a harder case to crack,” Jinia said, tapping her nose.

_Listen to me. You can see it. This girl is hot with anger towards Rin. Don’t fall in her trap. She’s going to get you killed. She’s going to get you both killed playing with Rin and that demon._

“Well, he loves his sister. He’s depressed about what happened with his family in his old village,” Jinia continued to pace. “Ummm…. I don’t know. I think we can work with that.”

_Take a minute to listen to her, to really listen to her. Listen to what she’s saying. Is that love? That’s not love. We talked about love earlier. Remember when I said maybe your father, in an act of love, was sacrificing you because he knew that he was sick and wouldn’t be able to control himself. You were mad when I said it, but that’s love, my friend. Love is about sacrificing. Your father sacrificed being with you, not out of fear of that demon, but to let you start over and be free from him. Look at yourself. You sacrificed your own life… being with your father and enduring his fits of aggression out of love towards both your mother and father, my friend. You must listen to me. Take a page out of the book of your family and make the sacrifice for Rin. Let this go. If you love her the way you say you do, quell your wrath and anger towards Kohaku and let her be happy with him._

Okahito breathed.

_As we have already established, you have no future with her. With that, let her go. Display an act of love towards her and let her go. Honor both Rin and your mother’s efforts towards you by letting this go and leaving this village to start over elsewhere. Please, my friend._

Okahito looked up at Jinia. “I need you to leave.”

“Huh?”

“I need to think,” he responded. “I can’t think with you pacing,” he said.

“Oh,” Jinia stopped pacing and looked at him.

“No, leave, Jinia,” he said.

“But, Okahito, we need to –

“We can’t do anything if I can’t think,” Okahito hissed.

Jinia nodded. “Okay. We’ll… we’ll talk.”

Okahito watched her leave Lady Kaede’s hut and close the door behind her.

_My friend, please see reason._  

Okahito sighed and looked at the way.

***

Jinia couldn’t feel anything when she left Lady Kaede’s hut. She walked down the stairs and walked straight down the path. She had no destination in her mind. She just wanted to get away. It wasn’t in her mind. She wasn’t overreacting, as Abi had suggested. It was true. Okahito had confirmed it. Something was going on between Rin and Kohaku. It was true.

Jinia shook her head. She couldn’t believe it. Why? How? How could they do this to her? How could Rin do this to her? They were supposed to be best friends. Rin was the one who encouraged her to go after Kohaku. Now, everything had changed. Her best friend and the boy she really liked were now an item, trying to keep it from the world.

“Those fools… thinking they can betray me… that I’m some idiot… that I wouldn’t find out. Hmph,” Jinia muttered. 

Jinia tightened her fist and marched down the path.

They weren’t going to get away. Did they really think that they could frolic behind her back all in love and mesmerized by each other’s eyes and company and have her not find out? They thought she was stupid, oblivious.

“Hmph,” Jinia huffed.

She and Okahito would devise the perfect plan to make them both pay. She would crush them. How? She did not know. All she knew was that it had to involve both Kohaku’s sister Sango and Lord Sesshomaru, the two most important beings in their lives. She needed to think.

Jinia groaned. “But how?”

Finding a way to hurt Kohaku with Sango wouldn’t be too hard of an issue. She knew that with some thought, she’d be able to think of something brilliant, but Lord Sesshomaru was another story. He was a demon, a pretty powerful one. What could they do to him?  Eh, what did it matter? Okahito would come up with a plan. She could see his wheels turning when she left the hut. After all he had gone through because of Lord Sesshomaru, Jinia knew that Okahito would come up with something great to get at Lord Sesshomaru.

Jinia shivered at the thought of her plan with Okahito coming together. They couldn’t mess with Lord Sesshomaru! It would be suicide! Her father had just had a discussion about how ruthless and dangerous he was. Jinia even knew for herself just how dangerous he was. How could she even think to challenge him? Was this a mistake? It was mistake. She was overreacting. People fall in love with each other all the time. She just needed to wash her hands of the pain of the situation and move on. Giving Rin and Kohaku the silent treatment without any explanation would be torture enough for them.

“No,” Jinia shook her head, after a long pause. “They must pay.”

Jinia was not going to let them get off the hook on this. She couldn’t let them treat her like this. Fine, sure, Kohaku may not have known that she liked him, but Rin did. Rin encouraged her. Rin led her on. Rin fed her lies of hope about someone that she really only wanted for herself. She couldn’t let Rin betray her this way. She wouldn’t.

Sure, it would be hard to devise the perfect plan to pay Rin back, but she knew that she would make sure it would cut them to the core… right to the soul. It had to cut her to the core. It couldn’t be anything less than that.

“I’ll show them. I’ll show them alright,” Jinia said, aloud, as she walked down the path.

“Jinia?”

Jinia stopped short and turned. “Kohaku?” she asked, in a panic, surprised to see him standing on the side of her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, walking towards her.

“I, uh… I was just… I was just taking a walk,” she responded, trying her best to act as normal as possible and collect herself.

As much as Jinia wanted to feel nothing towards Kohaku after how he had betrayed her with Rin, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. She cursed the butterflies forming in her stomach. He didn’t deserve them.

“Oh, me too,” Kohaku responded. “I have a lot on my mind.”

“I could imagine,” Jinia snarled, under her breath.

“Huh?”

“I was just saying that I have a lot of my mind too,” Jinia responded, taking a breath.

Kohaku nodded and sighed. “I guess you know too,” Kohaku sighed, looking down. “I don’t know how much of this drama between Rin and Okahito we can take anymore.”

Jinia looked at him confused. Of all the things, she wasn’t expecting him to say that. “Drama, Kohaku? Does Rin have eyes for Okahito too?”

Kohaku looked at her even more confused. “Huh?”

“I’m sure it would crush your soul if she did,” Jinia responded, looking down.

Kohaku looked at Jinia confused.

Jinia felt her body getting warm. This was her chance to hurt him. She had nothing to lose.

“Yes, Rin has eyes for Okahito, Kohaku. Haven’t you heard? She’s head over heels for him. She wants nothing more than to be with him.”

Kohaku gave Jinia a puzzled look. “What? Uh, Jinia, I don’t think you –

“Oh, it’s Okahito this, Okahito that all the time. She just went on and on about him to me today. She practically talked my whole ear off. It’s appalling after what he did to her, but I love is love right? You can’t stop it when it happens.”

Kohaku stopped walking and looked at her. “Jinia?”

“It’s sad how she could fall for someone like Okahito. I really do feel for her,” Jinia flipped her hair.

“Jinia, Rin wasn’t with you today,” Kohaku looked into her eyes, with a concerned look. “She was sleeping all day.”

“And just how would you know that, Kohaku?” Jinia crossed her arms, unable to shield the pain she felt from his comment.

“She has been staying with us in the old storage hut since last night.”

“What?”

“Yes, Jinia. Lady Kaede sent Rin to spend the night with us after she was attacked by Okahito’s father.”

“What?!” Jinia shouted.

Kohaku nodded. “Yes. I was surprised too.”

“What?! Tell me, Kohaku!” Jinia demanded, as a rush of concern shot through her body. “What happened?”

Kohaku looked at her.

“Tell me now, Kohaku!”

Kohaku sighed. “Well, you heard about what happened in the village the other day, right? Dog demons who knew Lord Sesshomaru arrived looking for him?”

 “Yes, I heard.” Jinia nodded. “When they came to the village, the villagers were trying to get them to eat Okahito and his father. We gave them animals from the village barn instead.”

Kohaku nodded.

“I thought we were square. What happened? What does that even have to do with Rin being attacked by Okahito’s father, Kohaku?” she asked.

“Well, it was all a rouse,” Kohaku whispered to her. “The demons who came here looking for Lord Sesshomaru had no interest in eating Okahito, his father or any other humans, for that matter. They just came to the common area when they smelled meat cooking.”

“Huh?”

“Miroku made the villagers believe that giving the demons the animals from the barn was a trade for them not murdering them, but it was only a plan to try and get the villagers to stop harming Okahito,” Kohaku continued. “You heard about the whole poop thing, right?”

Jinia nodded and crossed her arms. “Yes, not flattering.”

Kohaku nodded.

“Then, what? Where does Rin come in to all of this?”

“Well, it was discovered that Okahito was not only getting harmed by the villagers. He was also getting harmed by his father as well.”

“Huh?”

“Basically, after the dust settled with the villagers, Miroku said that Okahito’s father tried to beat Okahito with his cane at Lady Kaede’s hut.”

Jinia gasped. “What? Why?”

“I don’t know personally, but Miroku suspects that Okahito’s father had been blaming Okahito for what happened in the village and the drama with Lord Sesshomaru, and then the arrival of the new demons, and sought to punish him,” Kohaku responded. “That night at Lady Kaede’s hut, Rin was there. When Okahito’s father saw her, he apparently blamed her for everything that befell his family and tried to attack her after he tried to attack Okahito.”

“Oh, my gosh! Are you serious?!” Jinia’s eyes widened, as panic surged through her body. “Is she alright?” she asked, concerned for her friend.

All the hatred and urge for vengeance seemed to dissipate at Kohaku’s words. She didn’t seem to even remember what she had seen between Kohaku and Rin earlier. All she cared about was the safety of her friend, her best friend.

“Yes, she’s fine. Okahito saved her.”

Jinia covered her mouth.

“Okahito attacked his father to defend her. Miroku said that he might have broken his father’s nose or something.”

“Wow. That’s awful,” Jinia shook her head.

“Rin stayed with us that night in the storage hut. Lady Kaede didn’t think it was safe for her to be there.”

Jinia nodded. “That makes sense. I wouldn’t imagine her wanting to be there either.”

“I know,” Kohaku agreed.

Jinia glanced at Kohaku and breathed.

“She hasn’t been herself since it happened,” Kohaku sighed. “She slept all day after she came back. She only woke up this evening after sleeping all day.”

Jinia listened, surprised to hear what Kohaku had to say about Rin.

“Just before dinner today, she ran off and visited Okahito.”

Jinia was silent, as her heart began to beat in her chest.

“She was only supposed to go to the well to wash her hands, but when she didn’t come back in and Sister seemed to be getting worried, I went after her,” Kohaku continued. “When I didn’t find her at the well, I figured that she would probably be with Okahito. She really worries about him.”

“More than she should! After everything he has done to her, I just don’t understand how she could care about him!” Jinia shouted, in aggravation. “But, I guess, maybe she wanted to thank him for saving her?”

“Possibly,” Kohaku shrugged. “But…”

Kohaku stopped speaking and looked down.

“But, what?” Jinia asked.

“Nothing,” Kohaku shook his head.

“Don’t do that, Kohaku. There is obviously something you want to say,” Jinia said. “Tell me.”

“Jinia, I wish I could, but I can’t. I promised.”

“Kohaku, come on. What can’t you tell me?”

“I promised Rin that I wouldn’t say,” Kohaku said.

Jinia sighed. “Rin is my best friend. She’s going to tell me anyway, Kohaku,” she said.

Kohaku looked away as he thought.

“You can trust me,” she said, grabbing his hand.

Kohaku looked into her eyes and breathed. “You can’t tell anyone,” he said. “It’s a matter of life and death.”

Jinia looked at Kohaku with wide eyes before she breathed and nodded. “Of course.”

“Miroku was telling Sister that sometime between last night and today, Lord Sesshomaru visited Okahito’s father.”

Jinia gasped. “Oh my gosh. Did he do something to him for trying to harm Rin?” she asked, remembering that she hadn’t seen Okahito’s father at Lady Kaede’s hut when she visited Okahito.

Kohaku shook his head. “I don’t think he knows about what happened between Rin and Okahito’s father. If he did, I think he’s probably be dead.”

Jinia breathed. “Then, what? What happened?”

“Well, Miroku said that in Lord Sesshomaru’s visit to Okahito’s father, he gave him two options. Either, one, he could stay in the village and promise never to harm Okahito, or two, leave the village without Okahito and never return.”

Jinia nodded. “That sounds fair, I guess. It’s simple. Just never harm Okahito.”

“Yeah, but Okahito’s father chose to leave the village without Okahito instead.”

“What?! Are you kidding?! He left his son here?!”

“Shhh,” Kohaku said to her, with wide eyes as he looked left and right.

“Sorry,” Jinia apologized, in a whisper. “I just can’t believe it.”

Kohaku nodded. “It’s pretty upsetting.”

“Then, what?”

Kohaku sighed. “Somewhere in the mix of all of this, Okahito came to believe that Lord Sesshomaru only gave his father this choice because Rin asked him to.”

“Did she?”

Kohaku shook his head. “She didn’t.”

“Then, why would he speak to him?” Jinia asked, confused.

Kohaku took a breath. “Because Rin cares about Okahito.”

“So, what?!”

“Lord Sesshomaru will do anything to keep Rin safe and happy,” Kohaku responded. “Miroku said that if Okahito’s father were to keep attacking Okahito that way he had been, Okahito might not live that long.”

Jinia gasped.

“Lord Sesshomaru might have already known that and decided to take matters into his own hands.”

“Hmm.”

“Well, when Rin went to go and check on Okahito, he blamed her for his father leaving and attacked her too.”

“What!”

Kohaku nodded.

“That bastard!”

“Shhh,” Kohaku said.

“He attacked her?”

“Yes, her whole forearm is black and blue.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“I didn’t know that anything had happened at first, but when I saw her arm…” Kohaku shook his head. “She wanted to go back to him and explain what happened, that Lord Sesshomaru was only trying to protect him, but I told her no. Okahito is unpredictable and seemingly just as violent as his father. Who knows what he would have done if Rin went back to speak to him.”

Jinia breathed. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I took Rin to a field of Arnica herbs, herbs that have the ability to heal bruises overnight, and helped her make gauze to put over her arm. I’m not 100 percent sure it will work, but I hope it will. The last thing Sister needs to learn is that Rin got another injury from Okahito,” Kohaku said. “Even if it doesn’t work, Rin was really happy to see the herbs. They look like flowers to her.”

Jinia gasped. The flowers.

“I just don’t understand her. Everything can be wrong in her life, and yet, she can still find a way to be happy,” Kohaku commented. “Okahito has been nothing but a thorn in her side and has done every unfortunate thing to her that he possibly could, and yet, she still cares about him and his well-being. I just don’t understand it.”

Jinia was silent as she breathed.

“That’s just Rin, I guess,” Kohaku answered his own question.

Jinia smirked. “Yeah, I guess.”

“I went to Lady Kaede’s hut to see Okahito,” Kohaku continued. “I was upset by how he treated her. She didn’t deserve it. She doesn’t deserve it.”

Jinia glanced at Kohaku and looked down, ashamed.

“I tried to tell him that what he thought Rin did was untrue and that she didn’t deserve to be treated the way he was treating her.”

“What did he say?” Jinia asked.

Kohaku sighed. “He didn’t say much,” he paused. “He just… he... it doesn’t matter.”

“What, Kohaku? Tell me,” Jinia looked into his eyes. She could tell that he was upset.

Kohaku took a breath. “He basically spun it back on me and… and…”

“Kohaku, what did he say? Tell me.”

“He... Jinia, I really…”

“He brought up what happened with you and your family,” Jinia answered for him..

Kohaku looked down and sighed.

“That was cruel of him, Kohaku. Absolutely, cruel,” Jinia protested. “There was nothing you could have done. You were not in control of yourself.”

“I should have been strong enough. My family and comrades died because I was... I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Kohaku, don’t let him get into your head. He knows nothing,” Jinia grabbed his face so that he would look at her. “Yes, it was an unfortunate situation that no one wanted to happen, but it wasn’t you. You were controlled by a force that even the strongest of humans and demons alike fell prey to.”

“I know that everyone says that it wasn’t my fault, and I know that, but I can’t help but wonder –

“You can’t wonder and dwell in the past, Kohaku. If you want to honor your family and comrades, you need to keep your eyes forward and press into the future. Work on making something of yourself that will make them proud. Dwelling on the misfortune of the past, something you had no control over, is doing nothing, but tearing you a part.  That is bringing pain to their souls, Kohaku,” Jinia interrupted him.

“But, Jinia –

“Kohaku, stop!” she demanded, pulling him by his outfit into her. She planted her lips on his lips and closed her eyes.

Kohaku’s eyes widened as he looked at her.

Jinia opened her eyes, blushed and turned away when she saw his big amber eyes looking down at her. “Uuuhhh, I’m.... I’m sorry,” she said, walking away quickly.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what did I do?” Jinia asked herself, as she walked away. “You idiot. You idiot. You –

Jinia felt her body jolt. She turned to see Kohaku grabbing her hand. He was looking at her.

“Uh, Kohaku. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking,” she said, shaking her head and looking every which way as Kohaku slowly approached her. “I –

Jinia gasped. Kohaku stood inches from her face. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t talk. She couldn’t breathe.

Without a word, Kohaku closed his eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. Jinia’s eyes widened, before they closed as she gave way to the magical moment she was experiencing with him under the stars.

Kohaku pulled his lips from her and smiled. Jinia blushed and looked away.

“Let me walk you home,” Kohaku said, grabbing her hand.

Jinia couldn’t react. She was frozen. “Mmhmm,” she managed to utter, unable to take the huge grin off her face.

Jinia and Kohaku walked down the path, holding hands in silence. She wanted to look up at him, but she was too nervous. She couldn’t believe it. Not only was Kohaku holding her hand, but he had just kissed her, willingly, after she kissed him. Ahhhh!!!! She couldn’t believe it.

“I’m right here,” Jinia said, pointing to the small hut on the left side of the path.

Kohaku nodded. “I know.”

Jinia blushed and looked down. She felt stupid. The group of them had walked each other home countless times. Of course, he would know where she lived.

Kohaku smiled at her as she looked down. He looked at her for a moment before he tilted her chin up with his first two fingers and kissed her softly on the lips. Jinia closed her eyes and did all she could not to melt.

“Goodnight,” Kohaku said, smiling at her when he pulled away.

Jinia smiled. “Goodnight, Kohaku,” she waved, bashfully, as she watched him turn away and walk down the path towards his home.

Jinia’s heart leapt as she watched Kohaku walk away. It was happening. It was really happening. Kohaku was hers. He kissed her, not once, but twice, and he even held her hand. Jinia could do 20 cartwheels across the grass and 50 backflips if the heavens asked her to.

She was on a high. There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight. She had to tell someone… Abi… Rin…

Jinia felt herself freeze. “Rin,” she said to herself.

How could she have been so stupid? Abi was right. She was overreacting. She should have known that Rin would never betray her and go after Kohaku. She and Kohaku were not in some romantic bliss together. The arm around the shoulder, the arm stare, the gazing, the flowers… everything made sense now. Kohaku was only consoling Rin. There was nothing to it. They were just friends being friends. How could she have been so stupid?

“Uh,” Jinia kicked herself, as she saw Kohaku turn the corner. “He was only consoling her.”

Jinia’s giddy feeling turned into nothing but remorse. How could she have treated her best friend like this? How could she have doubted their friendship? She couldn’t get past how she could think such thoughts about Rin when she needed her the most. Rin was attacked not only by Okahito, but his father, a grown man. She couldn’t believe it. How could Okahito –

“Okahito!” Jinia gasped, with wide eyes. “What have I done?”

Jinia kicked herself as she ran the opposite way back to Lady Kaede’s hut. She had to fix what she had done. She just convinced the spawn of a violent, cold-hearted man, who had also been displaying violent tendencies, to devise a plan to ruin both her best friend and possibly boyfriend. Who knew how unstable Okahito was? Jinia had just convinced him that both Rin and Kohaku needed to pay, that they needed to hurt. What if Okhaito took that literally and did something crazy. It would be all her fault! She needed to stop him!

Jinia ran to Lady Kaede’s hut. When she reached the steps, she placed her hands on her knees and breathed hard.

“Jinia, are you alright?”

“Lady Kaede,” Jinia gasped, as she struggled to breathe in air. “Hi.”

“What are you doing over this way? Do you need my assistance? Is your family alright?”

Jinia nodded. “Yes, everyone is fine, Lady Kaede. I just wanted to…” Jinia thought of an excuse. “I just wanted to –

“Come on inside, child. Take a breath,” Lady Kaede interrupted her. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

Jinia smiled and gave a sigh of relief. “Yes, please, Lady Kaede. Tea would be great,” she said, as she followed Lady Kaede up the stairs to her hut.

Tea would be perfect. While Lady Kaede was making the tea, she could discretely call off her devious plan to corrupt Rin and Kohaku with Okahito. It would be perfect. It would all work out. She wouldn’t have to worry about –

“Okahito?”

Jinia’s ears perked at Lady Kaede’s comment. “Huh?”

“Okahito. He’s gone.”

“Huh?”

“He’s not here,” Lady Kaede said, pointing to the empty bed mat Okahito once laid upon.

Jinia gasped.

“Did you happen to see him outside on your way here?”

Jinia could barely breathe. Where was he?

“No…no, I… I didn’t. I thought he was here,” Jinia responded. “Maybe he went outside to pee or something?” she asked, hoping that her suggestion was a reality.

Lady Kaede nodded as she walked over to Okahito’s bed mat. “What’s this?” she asked, bending down.

“What is it, Lady Kaede?”

Lady Kaede stood up clutching her aching back. A small folded piece of paper was in her hand.

“What is that?”

Lady Kaede unfolded the paper and read for a moment. She shook her head, folded it back up and sighed. “It’s a note,” she responded. “Okahito’s gone. He has left the village.”

Jinia didn’t know what to think. “Left?”

“Aye,” Lady Kaede nodded.

***

Kohaku smiled all the way home. He couldn’t believe it. He had just kissed Jinia. He kissed her twice and held her hand, and she didn’t flinch, turn away or anything. In fact, she was the one who kissed him first. He couldn’t believe it. After admiring her for so long, he couldn’t believe that Jinia, the prettiest girl in the whole village, was interested in him. Sure, he had heard rumors that she may have liked him, but this was all the confirmation he needed.

“What does it mean?” he asked himself as he approached the vacant storage hut he called home.

Where they a thing? Was Jinia now is girlfriend? Did he really want her to be his girlfriend? If he did, would he have to officially ask her, or was it all just implied? Thoughts ran through his mind as he walked home. Amidst the confusion, he felt great, like a giddy little child who had just been given his favorite piece of candy.

All of Kohaku’s giddiness turned into mush when he approached the front door of the storage hut. He could hear his sister’s voice through the door and her tone didn’t sound pleased. He could only wonder what had happened. He hoped out of all of the possibilities that Sango did not see Rin’s arm.

Kohaku took a breath and opened the door. “I’m back,” he said.

All eyes turned to Kohaku when he opened the door. Sango was standing in the center of the room holding Rin’s arm smeared with herb Arnica gauze. Shippo was standing next to Sango. It was the beginning of the end.

“Kohaku, explain this,” Sango demanded, looking at her brother, as she pointed to Rin’s arm.

Kohaku was silent as he looked at his sister and then at Rin, who looked at him with wide eyes filled with panic. Although he hated lying, especially to his sister, he knew that it was an option he might have to take. He could explain the story one of two ways; he could share the true story or share the story he had concocted during dinner about Rin falling when they had gone to try and find her lost bracelet from Lord Sesshomaru.

Kohaku didn’t know what to do. He looked at Rin for a sign, a clue on what he should say, but she didn’t seem to have one. She just looked at him with sad eyes. It wouldn’t benefit him to lie to his sister. It was the last thing he wanted to do.

Kohaku sighed. “It’s Arnica gauze to heal a bruise Rin developed on her arm,” he said.

Rin sighed.

“Yes, but why?” Sango asked. “Okahito did this?”

Kohaku looked at Rin. She must have already told her.

Kohaku nodded. “I didn’t see it happen, but yes.”

“Why? Why did you go over there?” Sango asked, looking at both Rin and Kohaku.

“Yeah? Nothing good ever comes out of seeing Okahito,” Shippo commented.

“It’s not Kohaku’s fault,” Rin sighed. “I went there by myself. Kohaku found me.”

Sango looked down at Rin. “Why, Rin?”

“I overheard Inuyasha and Miroku say that Lord Sesshomaru had done something to Okahito, so I went to check.”

“What about Okahito?” Inuyasha asked, as he gently moved Kohaku to the side to enter the vacant storage hut. Miroku followed behind him.

“Look at Rin’s arm,” Sango said, picking up Rin’s arm. “Okahito did that to her.”

“Ah! It doesn’t stop, does it?” Inuyasha snapped, walking over to Rin to assess her arm and the bruise upon it.

“This isn’t good,” Miroku said, walking over to look at her arm as well. “This is a pretty bad bruise. What did he do?”

Rin sighed. “He threw his father’s broken cane at me.”

The room erupted.

“Rin!” Sango gasped.

“Please, Miss, Sango!” Rin pulled her arm into her chest. “Lord Sesshomaru can’t find out! He’ll hurt Okahito!”

Inuyasha growled and turn to Rin, bending down to meet her eyes. Rin gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Inuyasha,” Sango said, a bit startled herself.

Inuyasha looked to the side and breathed to calm himself before he spoke. “Rin, I know that you care about Okahito and all, but the kid has serious problems that are far beyond what anyone can fix,” he said, looking to her brown eyes. “I get it and I understand that you care about him and want to protect him from Sesshomaru, but you have to let this go. He can’t be saved.”

Rin gasped.

“Inuyasha!” Sango scolded his comment.

“I’m afraid Inuyasha is right,” Miroku agreed, looking at Sango.

“Miroku!” Sango crossed her arms at him.

“Look!” Inuyasha said, standing up straight and turning to Sango. “I backed off and gave him the benefit of the doubt! We all did, even Sesshomaru, someone who wouldn’t give a dying man water if he was passing him by. We all did our part to try and help him, but the kid can’t learn! He, whether intentionally or unintentionally, is causing problems for us in this village that we can barely fix!”

Rin looked away as Inuyasha’s voice rose. Sango put her arm around her shoulder in support.

“After asking multiple villagers, who would usually welcome orphaned children into their homes, if they’d be willing to care for Okahito upon his recovery and release from Kaede’s care, they all said no… all of them,” Inuyasha continued. “It was a strike of pure luck that the woman Douru was willing to accept him in her care, but –

“Douru?” Shippo asked.

“She’s a villager who used to care for Okahito’s mother and their home when she was ill a while back,” Miroku answered.

Shippo nodded. “Oh.”

“But, now, all that effort was for nothing! We’ve spent all this time trying to help him, only to, every time, get it slapped back in our faces! Look at her arm!” Inuyasha shouted. “How are we going to come back from that?”

The room was silent.

“I’ll tell you right now, there is nothing we can do if Sesshomaru find out,” Inuyasha shook his head. “Absolutely nothing.”

“That’s why Lord Sesshomaru can’t find out,” Rin said. “That’s why I was trying to keep it a secret.”

“Rin, I understand what you were trying to do, but from the looks of it, this is never going to stop with Okahito,” Miroku said.

“What?” Shippo asked. “Why would it not?”

“Both Okahito and his mother have been severely abused by Okahito’s father, Shota. It may be a case that Okahito has inherited his father’s violent streak.”

“Inherited it?” Shippo asked. “Okahito may have always been a jerk, but I’ve never known him to be injured the way he has been since we’ve arrived to the village.”

“Me neither,” Kohaku agreed.

“I don’t understand it myself. Maybe his father had turned from his ways after his wife died and it was ignited again after Okahito angered Sesshomaru. Who knows? Whatever the reason, it’s not safe for Rin to be around Okahito,” Miroku stated. “Most importantly, I agree. Sesshomaru cannot know about what happened to Okahito.”

There was a knock on the side of the open door. The group gasped.

 “Hello.”

“Lady Kaede,” Kohaku said, moving over to allow her inside.

“Lady Kaede,” Rin smiled, running over to stand by her side.

Lady Kaede touched Rin’s back and looked at the group.

“What brings you over here, Kaede?” Miroku asked. “Has something happened?”

“It’s Okahito,” she replied.

“Okahito seems to be the topic of the hour,” Shippo commented.

Rin’s eyes widened. “Okahito? What happened?” she asked.

“What now?” Inuyasha huffed.

Lady Kaede looked down before she spoke. “He… Rin, my word, what happened to your arm?” she asked. “That bruise,” she said, lifting Rin’s arm and feeling her bones.

“It’s fine, Lady Kaede,” Rin responded to her reaction.

“What happened?”

“Compliments of Okahito,” Shippo said.

“Okahito? He did that? You saw him?” Lady Kaede asked.

“Yeah, he threw his father’s broken cane at her,” Shippo said.

“What?” Lady Kaede said.

Before Lady Kaede could go down the rabbit hole of asking a million questions, Inuyasha cut her off. “What is it you had to say about Okahito? What did he do now?”

Lady Kaede breathed. “He’s gone.”

“Gone? Gone where?” Sango asked.

“I’m not sure. He’s left the village. He –

“Good! Problem solved,” Inuyasha swiped his hands together in a washing motion. “Done.”

Rin looked up at Inuyasha. “Huh?”

“Where did he go?” Miroku asked.

“I’m not sure. The letter he left didn’t say,” Lady Kaede responded.

“Letter?” Kohaku asked.

“Aye,” Lady Kaede nodded, pulling the folded letter from her pocket.

“He probably went to find his father,” Kohaku suggested. “He was really upset when he thought that Rin had told Lord Sesshomaru to get rid of him.”

Rin gasped. “His father?! We have to stop him! His father is an evil man who –

“Rin! Enough!” Inuyasha shouted at her. “Just stop already!”

Rin’s mouth shut immediately, startled by Inuyasha’s rage.

The room went silent.

“Inuyasha,” Miroku touched his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes, in an attempt to calm him down.

Inuyasha sighed. “I’m sorry. This is just getting annoying now. He’s gone. He’s made his own choice. Let’s move on with our lives as well,” he said in a calmer tone.

 “But, Inuyasha, he’s just a child,” Lady Kaede said.

“Oh, come off it, Kaede!” Inuyasha moaned. “He’s not four! He can take care of himself!”

“But, he is injured,” Lady Kaede responded.

“And he might be going straight to his violent father again,” Shippo added.

“That is not our problem! We are not his parents! That’s his choice!” Inuyasha shouted, in frustration.

“Inuyasha,” Lady Kaede looked at him.

“You’re all hung up on Okahito, the poor boy who’s had a rough life and has a violent father!” Inuyasha shouted. “You’re all failing to see the true issue at hand! Rin said it herself! Okhaito just used up his last lifeline! He just harmed Rin… again! If Sesshomaru finds out, he’s dead. Period.”

The room went silent.

“I’m sorry to say it, but that’s the truth of the matter. He’s a dead kid walking,” Inuyasha said, in a calmer voice.

“That’s not funny, Inuyasha,” Sango said.

“I’m not trying to be,” Inuyasha looked at her. “The best thing Okahito ever could have done right now, after harming Rin, is leave.”

“Leave? But I don’t understand. Sesshomaru can still go after him,” Kohaku said.

“Yeah, Inuyasha. Leaving the village won’t assure Okahito’s safety from Sesshomaru’s wrath.”

“Here are the facts,” Inuyasha began. “Okahito injured Rin again after Sesshomaru threatened to kill him if he ever touched her again –

“Technically, Okahito didn’t touch her. He threw objects at her,” Shippo said, tapping his head with his index finger.

“Shut up, Shippo!” Inuyasha shouted.

Shippo nodded.

“Now, Rin was once again injured by Sesshomaru. From what we know of, Sesshomaru is not aware of what happened. If Okahito left, and Sesshomaru doesn’t know why, he’s in the clear as long as we don’t tell him.”

“Hmmm, I see,” Miroku nodded in agreement. “But, where’s Jaken?” Miroku asked.

“He’s sleeping outside,” Shippo responded.

“Okay good. He can’t find out either,” Miroku said.

Shippo nodded.

“If Sesshomaru were to come to learn the truth about what happened to Rin by Okahito, due to some unfortunate turn of events, I don’t know if Sesshomaru would hunt Okahito down like he did Naraku to seek his vengeance on him if he’s already gone,” Inuyasha continued.

“Why not? Lord Sesshomaru would do anything for Rin,” Kohaku said.

“That’s just it. He knows that Rin cares about Okahito. He might back down if Okahito isn’t here anymore,” Inuyasha said. “But at the same time, Sesshomaru is not one to break a promise. The best thing Okahito can do is take his chances, leave this village and never turn back.”

Lady Kaede shook her head.

“I would have to agree with Inuyasha on this. It may be in his best interest to leave.”

“He’s only just a child,” Lady Kaede shook her head.

“A violent, stupid beast of a child,” Inuyasha responded.

“Inuyasha! Stop!” Sango scolded him.

“That was a bit harsh,” Miroku tilted his head at his friend.

“He made his bed and now he has to lie in it. We did all that we could for him. He was just too stupid to stop while he was ahead.”

“Maybe he couldn’t, Inuyasha. As I said before, maybe he inherited the same sickness his father had,” Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha groaned. “Where’s the letter?”

Lady Kaede held up the folded piece of paper in her hand. “It’s here.”

“Let me see,” Inuyasha reached for it.

“It’s not yours, Inuyasha,” Lady Kaede moved her hand out of his reach, making him stumble forward. “It’s for Rin.”

“Rin?”

“Me?”

“Aye, child. The note was left for you,” Lady Kaede responded. “I read it to determine where Okahito might be, but it is addressed to you. It is your letter to read.”

“Can she even read?” Inuyasha asked, picking himself up.

“Shut up, Inuyasha,” Shippo snapped at him.

The room went silent as Rin took the letter from Lady Kaede and unfolded it.

***

_So where are we going?_

“I don’t know.”

_You made the right choose leaving the village._

Okahito was silent as he walked forward.

_Yah know, although I wholeheartedly agree with your decision to leave the village, couldn’t it have waited until the morning? Couldn’t you have hid out in your old hut for the night and left in morning? We had to sneak there anyway to get some of your clothing, food and a lantern for the trip. We should have just stayed._

“You wanted me to leave so bad, but now that I’m gone, you have a problem with it?”

_It’s cold and dark, and you can barely see anything out here even with this lantern you have. Who knows what creatures are lurking about out here?_

“It’ll be fine.”

_What about the priestess? She’s probably rallying her squad to look for you right now._

“I doubt it.”

_You really think that letter you left was enough?_

Okahito thought for a moment. “They won’t go after me. I’m sure of it.”

_Hmmm. I wonder how Rin will take it._

Okahito breathed and walked forward. “It doesn’t matter. She’ll take it how she’ll take it.”

_Do you think she’ll –_

“I don’t want to talk about anything. Let’s just go.”

_Fine, but where? Where exactly are we going?_

“I don’t know,” Okahito sighed.

_Are you going to find your father?_

Okahito breathed. His mind went backwards.

*

“See that, Son. That’s a poorly crafted roof,” Okahito’s father said, pointing to the workers laying the foundation of the house being built in the distance across the path. “You see those pieces of wood right there? There shouldn’t be touching like that, they should be overlapping to keep the wind and rain out. The craftsman should be appalled.”

Okahito’s mother chuckled. “That’s enough, Shota,” she said, walking behind her son and husband, who were standing in the doorway of their home. “Our dear son has heard enough. If you talk about roofs too much, his poor little ears will fall off.”

“Oh, Nintai,” Shota moaned.

“You can talk about this later, my love,” Nintai responded, rubbing his husband’s back. “Right now, Okahito must fill his stomach and get ready for school.”

“It’s okay, Mother. I want to know,” Okahito responded, looking at his mother, as she gently turned his body and escorted him back into their home.

“Yes, Son. That’s the spirit,” Shota smiled, proudly, as he followed behind his family. “…Smart and eager to learn the family trade.”

Nintai watched as Okahito smiled.

“One day, I will be a great architect too, Father. I’ll build the grandest houses in all of Japan.”

“My son, you make me so very proud,” Shota exclaimed, pulling his son by the side of the head to kiss his temple.

“You make us both very proud,” Nintai smiled, kissing the other side of Okahito’s face. “The heavens have truly made a miracle out of you. In our old age, the heavens have given us such a treasure in you,” she smiled.

“Old? Who are you calling old, Nintai? I’m like a colt… young, wild and free,” Shota winked at Okahito.

“More like an old gray horse,” Nintai joked, as Okahito chuckled.

“Oh, be gone with you,” Shota laughed, as he waved his wife further inside their home.

Okahito laughed as he mother turned back and stuck her tongue out at his father, and walked into the back room. He sat with his parents and ate breakfast, soup with a slim selection of fruits.  

Although they were an older couple, both sporting salt and pepper hair with age spots sprouting here and there on their bodies, they had the spirit of two young teenagers, full of life and very much in love. Although it was not uncommon for strangers to mistake his parents for his grandparents, and it was not uncommon for his schoolmates to tease him about his “elderly” parents, Okahito was not ashamed of them and their old age. He admired his parents greatly and held them in the highest regard, especially his father, Shota.

Shota was a common village architect. He made his living designing and crafting structures throughout the region. As a young man, Shota started out crafting small huts, crates and fences. Over the years, he advanced in his skills and reputation, and built more complex structures, like houses, barn structures and storage units. He even acquired a team of loyal men to help assist him on his projects, in which he split all earnings evenly. After dividing the earnings, the pay wasn’t much, but Okhaito admired how his father held on to his dreams despite the conditions.

More than anything, Shota wished to make a name for himself. He wanted to design and build the most lavish homes for the elite in the Eastern region of Japan. He wanted to be solicited across all of the Eastern region for business. The elite were willing to pay top dollar for the services they wanted, especially if they service they requested was unique, pristine, and completed quickly. There was no doubt that Shota and his men could deliver such services in architecture, but the competition in the region was great. Nonetheless, a struck of luck hit Shota and an opportunity of a lifetime emerged.

“I can’t believe he sought me out,” Shota said, shaking his head with a smile. “Of all the architects in all of Japan, he sought me.”

“Why would he not, Father? You are the best at your craft.”

“Oh, no, no, Son,” Shota shook his head. “I am not the best at my craft. Yes, I am good, but not good enough for Mr. Yamamoto. There are many others far more skilled than me.”

“Don’t talk silly, Husband,” Nintai said. “You are good enough for Mr. Yamamoto. If you weren’t he wouldn’t have solicited you.”

Okahito nodded. “Yes, Father. Mother is right. Mr. Yamamoto could have chosen anybody, but he chose you. It says a lot.”

Shota smiled. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Or maybe we’re wrong,” Nintai smiled. “Maybe Mr. Yamamoto just needed some mediocre architect to slap some home together real quick. You said it was only a seasonal home. It doesn’t need to be lavish and perfect.”

“Mother,” Okahito laughed, as Shota nudged his joking wife with his arm.

“I’m just kidding, my dear,” Nintai touched her husband’s hand and looked into his eyes. “He chose you because you are the best in this region. You will do a wonderful job on his seasonal home.”

“Yes, Father,” Okahito nodded.

“I will. I must,” Shota nodded. “Do you know what the completion of this job will mean for our family? Building a house for Mr. Yamamoto will change everything.  With what he’ll pay… we’ll be in a new class.”

“Oh, Shota, you’re overreacting,” Nintai smiled.

“I speak the truth. Even with the payment split between me and my men, we’ll have enough to buy this old home of ours ten times over,” Shota said.

“But, we didn’t buy this house, Husband. You built it,” Nintai smirked.

“Yes, dear, but had I bought what I built. I would be able to buy this house ten times over,” Shota said, looking at the walls of the house. “And the reputation,” he added.

“Reputation?” Okahito asked.

“Being known as the architect and craftsman of a house of Mr. Yamamoto, one of the wealthiest men in all of Japan, will change everything. The amount of work that will come in just by word of mouth alone will be extraordinary,” Shota clarified. “I’ll need to hire more men… an assistant to help keep my projects organized. I’ll need –

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Husband,” Nintai spoke. “How far along are you with this project, dear?”

“I’d say that we’re about halfway done. My men and I are nearly done with the exterior. The foundation is set. Today, we plan to finalize and lay out of the roof,” Shota nodded, as he popped a piece of fruit into his mouth.  “With that completed, we can focus on the interior. I have a wonderful design, that I think Mr. Yamamoto will appreciate,” he added, looking at Okahito, whose eyes widened in excitement as he spoke.

“Okay, boys, let’s not go down that path right now,” Nintai said. “It is off to school with you, my dear son, and off to work with you, my remarkable husband.”

Shota sighed.

“But, Mother. Do I have to go to school?” Okahito wined. “Father can teach me everything I need to know.”

Nintai smirked and rolled her eyes at her husband, who puffed out his chest and wallowed in the comment. “This old wagon wheel’s knowledge is limited,” she said, nudging her husband, who smirked. “You must go to school, Okahito. There are many things your father can teach you, but there are many other things you must learn in school.”

Okahito sighed as he looked at his father. He hated school. “Do I have to, Father?”

“Does he have to?” Shota asked his wife, with a pout.

“Shota, you old fool,” she put her hands on her hips and laughed.

Shota smirked at his wife before turning to Okahito. “Your mother’s right, Okahito,” he said standing to his feet. “You must go to school.”

“But, why, Father?”

“You must learn to read, write and articulate your thoughts. Most importantly, if you wish to learn to family trade, you must excel in mathematics and measurements, Son.”

“But, can’t you teach me? Sensei Bussho is boring. I’ll learn so much more from you, Father.”

Okahito’s father laughed and kissed his son. “You make me so very proud, you do,” he said, rubbing his hair. “Yes, you may learn much from me, but I haven’t the time to teach you. I must work with my men to set the roof and complete Mr. Yamamoto’s house. He has agreed to pay us weekly for our labor and then top dollar for the house upon its completion. I’ve never had a client offer that as payment. That’s rich folks for you,” his father smiled.

Nintai smirked.

“The house must be perfect and I can’t have him waiting too long for it. Men like Mr. Yamamoto want what they want and will replace whomever they wish to get what they want the way they want it.”

“Oh, Shota, don’t be so pessimistic. Mr. Yamamoto sought you for a reason. You will finish his house to completion and it will be extraordinary. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” Nintai smiled.

Okahito watched as his father nodded. He could tell that he was a bit nervous.

“This is the opportunity of a lifetime… I’m so grateful,” Shota smiled. “Many years of working to get here and now… I’m finally here, designing and crafting a seasonal home for one of the wealthiest and most powerful men in all of Japan.”

Okahito watched as his father’s eyes lit up. He had never seen him so happy before… his family so happy before.

“Off to work with you, Husband, and off to school with you, Son,” Nintai said, motioning Okhaito to stand to his feet. “You must not be late,” she said to her two boys, as she scooted them towards the door.

“Yes, Mother,” Okahito responded, kissing his mother, before he walked ahead outside.

“Goodbye, my love,” Shota kissed his wife, pulling her close to his chest.

Okahito glanced back at his parents before walking on. His father followed shortly behind.

“Wait up, Son,” Shota ran to meet his son.

Okahito paused.

“See, I’m not as old as your mother says,” Shota joked, when he reached his son, taking a few deep breaths.

“No, Father,” Okahito laughed. “You’re not old.”

“Good answer,” Shota responded, with a smile.

“You’ll make a house for Mr. Yamamoto as grand as ours,” Okahito looked at his father. “I know it.”

Shota smiled. “Grander,” Shota responded, placing his arm around his son. “It’ll be the greatest design I’ve ever crafted,” he said, before going into the details and specifics.  

“Mr. Yamamoto is going to love the house, Father. I cannot wait to see the final result of the house you built for him.”

“Me neither,” Shota nodded. “It’ll be extraordinary.”

Okahito and his father walked down the path a ways before they reached the spot where their paths separated by a small bush carrying purple berries.

“I’ll meet you here after school, Son,” Shota said, kissing Okahito on the head.

“Yes, Father,” Okahito responded before pulling away to go his own way.

*

_Okahito, are you listening to me? Where are we going? Are you going to find your father?_

Okahito adjusted the satchel on his shoulder and continued to walk forward. “It’s so cold,” he said, holding the lantern close to his body for some warmth.

_I told you this wasn’t a good idea to leave right now. We should have hid out until daylight and left sometime tomorrow morning. It gets so cold at night._

Okahito sighed. It might have not been that much of a smart move to leave at night.

_All we need is a warm blanket and roof over our heads._

Okahito closed his eyes at the comment.

*

“Do you want to walk with us, Okahito?” some of his schoolmates asked, as they saw Okahito standing by the small bush of purple berries after school had ended.

“No, thanks, I’m waiting for my father,” Okahito answered repeatedly, as the question came up again and again from different people.

“Where is he?” Okahito asked himself, when it began to turn much later than usual for his father to arrive.

“Okahito.”

Okahito turned. It was his school teacher. “Greetings to you, Sensei Bussho,” he bowed.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m waiting for my father, Sensei Bussho.”

Sensei Bussho looked up at the sky. “It’s a bit late, Okahito. I’d advise you to head home.”

“My father told me to wait here for him, Sensei Bussho.”

“I know her did, Okahito, but it’s getting late. It seems like he might have gotten tied up,” he responded, looking around as Okahito sighed.

“But, I told my father that I’d wait for him here. He’ll be expecting me.”

“Let me walk you home, Okahito. It is very late for you to be standing out here and I wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving you here alone,” Sensei Bussho said. “I’m sure your Father will understand.”

“Yes, Sensei Bussho, but –

“Please Okahito, let me walk you home. It is very late. Your parents will understand.”

Okahito sighed. He didn’t want to leave, but he agreed. How could he really say no to his teacher? Plus, it was getting pretty late.

It was the longest walk ever. As they walked, Sensei Bussho took it upon himself to quiz Okahito on words and simple math problems. Okahito had always been a sharp student, but it was annoying to have to walk with him and think about correctly answering school questions when he was focused on his father.

“I’m off this way,” Okahito said, pointing down the slope to a row of closely knit houses.

Sensei Bussho nodded. “I’ll walk you over.”

“It’s okay,” Okahito responded.

“No, no, I’ll walk with you,” he shook her head. “I want to make sure that you’re alright, and that someone will be home to accept you.”

Okahito sighed. That last thing he wanted was for his school teacher to be in his home, let alone know where he lived.

Okahito walked with Sensei Bussho down the slope, past a few huts to his. It wasn’t a fancy house, but the nicest one among the rest. Father had made sure it was so. Although they weren’t dripping with money, being an architect, his father ensured that what he could afford to do with his house was remarkable. It was the best looking house for miles.

As Okahito approached his home, he could see that the lights were on. Someone was home.

Okahito slide the front door opened and called out for his father. “Father? Mother?”

Sensei Bussho looked at Okahito and slowly followed him inside.

“Father? Mother?” Okahito repeated.

“Oh, Okahito!” his mother called, running from the back room. “Oh, my son, I’m so sorry. After everything that has happened, it slipped my mind that you were still at school waiting,” she said, throwing her arms around him.

Okahito looked up at his mother. Her face as red and her eyes were seemingly bloodshot.

“Mother?” Okahito asked, confused.

“Is everything alright?” Sensei Bussho asked, looking at both Okahito and his mother, with a mixture of worry and confusion.

Nintai shook her head and gripped her son.

“Mother, what’s happened? Where’s father?”

“There’s been an accident,” she managed to say, after a deep breath.

Sensei Bussho’s eyes widened.

“An accident?” Okahito asked, as panic surged through his body. “What happened? Where’s father?”

Nintai breathed again before she spoke. “You father took a misstep and slipped off of the roof of Mr. Yamamoto’s house.”

Okhaito gasped.

“Oh!” Sensei Bussho gasped.

“Father did what?! Is he alright, Mother?” Okahito asked, working hard to process what he had just heard.

Nintai breathed. “He is living. Your father has a sprained wrist and a leg broken in several places.”

Okahito gasped. “Father!”

“The physician is in the process of treating those wounds, but prayers are needed as he has not awoken since his fall,” she said, in a calm even tone.

Both Okahito and Sensei Bussho gasped.

“Huh?”

“It’s okay,” Nintai assured her son. “Your father is with the physician right now being examined. He explained that it is not uncommon for individuals to lose consciousness after great falls. He’s asked us to be patient and keep calm while we wait for him to awaken again.”

Okahito’s mouth opened. “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t either, honey,” Nintai pulled her son into her chest and rubbed his back.

“I am so sorry to hear this. Please, if there is anything I can do to help, please do not hesitate to contact me.”

“Thank you, Sensei,” Nintai nodded to Sensei Bussho, as Okahito cried in her chest. “I will.”

“And please know that Okahito has permission to take as much time as he needs as you process and undergo this challenging time,” Sensei Bussho added.

“Thank you, Sensei,” Nintai nodded, as she watched him bow and leave their home.  

“Shh,” Nintai calmed her son. “All will be well. It will be alright.”

Okahito nodded, trying his best to believe his mother’s words.

All night, Okahito and his mother stayed by Shota’s side as he laid on his futon, encouraging him to open his eyes.

“Please Father, wake up,” Okahito whispered in his ear. “You have to wake up quick and get better so you can fix Mr. Yamamoto’s house. You said that you’d make it grander than ours,” he sobbed.

“He’ll wake up, honey,” Nintai touched her son’s arm.

“Hmm,” Okahito responded, unable to hide his fear and devastation.

For hours, they stayed by his side until Okahito couldn’t fight the need to sleep any longer.

“Come on, honey. Let’s go. I’m going to take you back to your room,” Nintai said.

Okahito groaned. “No, Mother. I want to stay.”

“I know, sweetheart, but you need your rest.”

“But, what if Father wakes up?” he asked, as his mother walked him out of his father’s room and helped him get settled on his futon.

“Then, I will get you right away.”

Okahito nodded and dozed off to sleep.

*

“Okahito! He’s awake!” Nintai shouted from the other room.

Okahito’s eyes widened in excitement and relief before he bolted into the back room. There, he saw his father lying on his futon flat, with his leg elevated with several pillows.

“Shota, my love, I missed you. How are you feeling?” Nintai asked, grabbing her husband’s hand.

“Father,” Okahito smiled, as he touched his father’s side.

“Ohhh, owwww,” Shota responded.

“Oh, yes. The physician left these for you to take. They’re for the pain. Only take two a day,” Nintai, said, handing her husband a pill and a cup of hot tea.

“Are you alright, Father?”

Shota swallowed hard before he popped the pill into his mouth and flushed it down with some tea. “Ah!”

“I told you it was hot, my love,” Nintai responded to his reaction with a chuckle.

“It’s not funny!” he snapped at her.

The room went silent at his response. His reaction was surprising.

“Oh, I’m sorry, honey,” Shota apologized at his outburst. “I’m just not feeling right.”

Nintai nodded and grabbed his hand. “It’s alright. You went through a lot.”

“What happened?” he asked, in a groan, his voice broken and deep.

“You had an accident, my love.”

“An accident?”

“You slipped off of the roof working on Mr. Yamamoto’s house.”

Okahito watched as his father’s eyes widened.

“Mr. Yamamoto! His house! I must get there! They need me! I must complete his house! He’s waiting on me! I must go!”

“No, my love,” Nintai replied, shaking her head. “You can’t.”

“Can’t? And why not?!” Shota asked, his voice growing in anger.

Okahito was taken aback by his father’s reaction. He had always been an even-keeled, calm man, who was never quick to anger. Sure, there were times when he raised his voice in frustration, but never like this. Never to his mother. His father’s reaction surprised him.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” his father apologized. “Please forgive my tone. I –

“It’s okay,” Nintai touched his arm. “All I mean to say is that you are in no state to leave, my love. You’ve broken your leg in several sections. You are in no state to walk. Plus, your wrist is sprained.”

Okahito watched as his father looked up at his elevated leg.

“On top of that, you have been unconscious for almost a full day. You need your rest, my love.”

“Nintai, I must go. Mr. Yamamoto is expecting me to fulfill this task. If I cannot build, I must be there to direct. They need direction.”

Nintai nodded. “When Daisuke stopped to check on you yesterday, I expressed that as a concern of my own to him. He explained that he is working with your team to continue in your absence. He said that he knows the details needed to complete Mr. Yamamoto’s house and will complete them to your standards.”

Shota sighed. “Daisuke is a good man, and I trust him, but I need to be there, Nintai. Even if I were to sit on the side and direct, I need to be there. This is my project… our chance. It must be perfect.”

Okahito looked at his father. He could see the desperation in his eyes.

“Yes, my love, but right now you need to rest and let Daisuke help you. The more you rest, the faster you will heal and be back out in the field working.”

Shota nodded.

*

Daisuke stopped by again a few days later.

“How is he?” Daisuke asked, proceeding into the house, after knocking against the outside wall and sliding the door open.

“Daisuke, it’s good to see you,” Nintai responded with a bow.

“Daisuke!” Okahito rose to his feet to greet his father’s longtime friend and business partner.

“Hello, Okahito,” Daisuke smiled at him with a nod, before turning back to Nintai. “How is he? Are you are?”

“Okay,” Nintai nodded. “It’s been hard for him, being unable to move and all, but he’s okay. He’s awake.”

“Can I see him?”

“Yes, of course,” Nintai bowed as Daisuke passed by her towards the room where Shota slept.

Daisuke knocked on the wall of the room where is father resided and slowly walked inside.

Okahito crept by the side of the wall and peaked inside the room as they talked. He was sure that his mother would ask him to give his father and Daisuke some space, but she didn’t say a word.

“Daisuke,” his father exclaimed.

“Shota! Thank the heavens you are alright. I was so fearful when you slipped off of that roof. When you fell and did not wake up, I thought the worst.”

“You know an ole slip off the roof can’t bring me down,” Shota laughed. “Especially, not with this great project at hand. How is it coming along?”

Daisuke nodded. “Okay. We are trekking along.”

“Good. How is it looking?”

“Excellent. Mr. Yamamoto is going to be very pleased.”

Okahito watched his father smile.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there. If I could, I –

“Shota, please. I know. It was an accident. We’re all just happy that you’re alright and that you’ll recover. What is the diagnosis anyway?”

“Well, let me see here. I have a sprained wrist and a damned broken leg, broken in four different places, the physician tells me.”

“Gosh, you’re really going through it, Shota.”

“Eh, it’s alright. It hurts, but the physician gave me these to manage the pain,” he said holding up a small box filled with pills.

Daisuke nodded.

“But, you’re right. I am going through it. I need to get back to the site. We are on a strict deadline and –

“Shota, please,” Daisuke shook his head. “Take the thought of the house and Mr. Yamamoto out of your mind. All is well. We know the design, the plan and how to execute it. Rest easy and put your faith in our team. We know what we’re doing,” Daisuke said. “We even know how not to fall off the roof,” he smirked.

Okahito watched his father smile.

“But in all seriousness. We have it under control. Just worry about getting better.”

Okahito watched his father nod. “You’ll update me regularly on the progress, Daisuke?”

Okahito watched as Daisuke hesitated before he nodded. “Yes, of course. I’ll update you regularly, Shota,” he responded.

Shota nodded. “Thank you.”

Okahito could see a weight lift off his father’s shoulders.

*

It was difficult those next few weeks being in the house with Shota recovering. As the weeks passed, Shota’s anger and frustration grew.

Despite having seemingly accepted that Daisuke and his team were on top of tending to Mr. Yamamoto’s house, Shota’s absence from the sight bothered him. It bothered him even more that Daisuke had not returned to provide any updates on the house’s progress. The house should have been nearly completed with the amount of time that had passed, but Shota knew nothing. On top of all of that, the pain seemed to be too much for Shota to bear. Although the pills did seem to reduce his pain significantly, he still complained about significant discomfort in his leg.

The once composed man Okahito knew as his father had become an agitated and rude tyrant in the household. Every little thing seemed to bother him and he didn’t hesitate to make a fuss about anything. Okahito and his mother did their best to make Shota as comfortable as possible in his predicament, but their efforts were smothered by fury or indifference.

Okahito could understand his father’s bouts of anger and frustration. He would have felt the same way if he were in his shoes. His father was cooped up in their home, confined to his futon, tormented by agonizing pain and unable to leave to complete the project he had been waiting to obtain his whole life, which he was receiving no updates on. Not to mention, being unable to work halted his weekly wages. Shota didn’t except to receive any of the weekly labor wages Mr. Yamamoto agreed to provide him and his men, as he wasn’t able to actually work, but he convinced himself that any day now, Daisuke would arrive with his share of the lump sum of Mr. Yamamoto’s final payment due to the team at the competition of the house. He was the lead architect, designer and project manager, he was due a share in that payment.

Despite all hope, the reality of the situation was that there was no income coming into the house. If Daisuke didn’t come through in delivering his share from the project, that should have been complete already, his family would need to dip into its emergency reserves soon enough to make ends meet.

It was a stressful time for his father, that Okahito understood, but nonetheless, there was something about his anger and disposition that wasn’t right. It wasn’t him. He didn’t notice it at first, but a significant incident made it all come to light.

*

“It’s time for dinner, my love,” Nintai said, entering Shota’s room, carrying a tray filled with a bowl of vegetables and rice. “Please sit up.”

Okahito walked in the room behind her carrying a tray of hot tea and cups.

Shota sighed. “I’m not hungry.”

“You must eat, my love," his mother responded, as Okahito placed the tray of tea next to his father’s futon.

“I said, I’m not hungry, Nintai.”

“Please, my love. You must –

“I mustn’t nothing!”

Okahito jumped at his father’s sudden outburst at his mother.

“I lived many years, Nintai! I can do what I want when I want! I don’t need you down my throat every goddamn minute reminding me of things I already know!” Shota shouted, at his wife. “Just turn around, leave and be quiet! Your voice is irritating!”

Okahito’s eyes widened, as he watched his mother stand speechless, her mouth ajar, in the doorway. He couldn’t believe what his father had just said to his mother, the woman he loved more than any other, the woman who loved him.

“Now! Go! Leave!” his father shouted.

Without a word, Nintai turned to leave with the tray of food in her hands.

“And, enough with the pet names,” his father hissed. “My name is Shota.”

Okahito gasped. His mother was more stunned than he was hearing his father’s comment. She was so stunned that she dropped the tray of food right there on the floor and bolted out of the room in tears. Okahito had never seen his mother so upset before.

Okahito couldn’t move. He was afraid to move. For the first time in his whole life, he was afraid of his father, just by his words alone.

Before Okahito could muster up enough courage to leave and see about his mother, he heard his name.

“Okahito,” his father looked at him.

Although his voice was calm, and Okahito stood right next to his futon, he stood paralyzed facing the doorway.

“Okahito,” he said again, still in a calm voice.

Okahito, with all his might, couldn’t will himself to move. He couldn’t turn, he couldn’t look, he just couldn’t move. He was paralyzed by fear.

“Okahito! Look at me when I’m talking to you!” his father shouted.

At the sound of his voice, Okahito managed to pull himself together and turned to his father. “Yes, Father.”

“Go on and clean that up,” he looked at the shattered glass and the food splattered in the doorway. “Your mother had an accident,” he said, in a calm voice.

Okahito nodded. “Yes, Father.”

As Okahito went to clean up the spilled food and broken glass, he heard sobs coming from his father.

“Father?”

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head. “My wife… my wife… I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings,” he cried.

*

That was the first of many aggravated fits of rage from his father. Fury spewed out of him like a running steam. His fits of rage were only words, angry, hateful words that were supported by his loud booming voice, that were mostly geared towards his mother. Yes, they were only words, always followed by a display of remorse, sadness or an apology from his father, but they were impactful. The delightful, happy-go-lucky woman Okahito knew as his mother, who was full of life and laughter, was becoming nothing more than a hollow shell of a woman coated with pain, fear and despair, all because of his father.

What happened to their love, the romance they once displayed? It made no sense. Okahito didn’t understand it, and neither did his mother. Nonetheless, Nintai did her best to stay as positive as possible in front of Okahito. She made sure to continually encourage her son and remind him to be patient.

*

“Don’t worry, honey,” Nintai pulled Okahito into her chest, after she endured another verbal lashing from her husband. “You remember what the physician said?”

Okahito nodded. He remembered.

After several abrupt displays of dissatisfaction, his mother picked him up from school and walked with him to meet the physician.

“He’s not the same,” Nintai shook her head as she spoke. “There’s something different about him. There is just so much anger.”

The physician nodded.

“He hates me,” Nintai continued. “Everything I do is a problem or an insult to him. It is as though he’s fed up with me. What is with his disposition towards me? Why has he changed so drastically?” Nintai asked.

“You must be patient, Nintai. Shota has undergone a tragic ordeal. He had fallen off of a roof, broke his leg in several places, and has been out of work,” the physician said. “He is being strangled by the despair of being temporarily disabled as he recovers and is, frankly, slowly watching his family cripple as you all struggle to make ends meet without his income as the sole provider for your family. That is a lot of strain for a man to take.”

“Yes, I understand, but… it seems to be more than that. He… he’s not himself,” Nintai said.

Okahito nodded. “He isn’t. He’s… he’s frightening.”

“And, he knows something is wrong. He says so after he explodes. Shota apologies and says that he doesn’t know what came over him every time,” Nintai continued. “He seems to have no control over himself or his actions and apologies because of it afterwards.”

“I wonder,” the physician sighed, tapping his head after a long moment of silence.

“What is it?” Nintai asked, curious by the physician’s reaction.

Okahito looked up and listened with open ears. More than anything, he wanted a reason.

“Although, your husband’s leg ails him, he is in good health,” the physician responded. “He had fallen off a roof and was unconscious for –

“... A day,” Okahito interrupted the physician to provide the information.

“Yes,” the physician nodded. “With that, and what you have been saying about his abrupt change in temperament, although I am not certain, your husband may have suffered a brain injury from his fall.”

“A brain injury?”

“Yes,” the physician nodded. “With brain injuries, it is not uncommon for sufferers to exhibit new behaviors.”

“New behaviors? I don’t understand?” Okahito asked.

“The brain is a remarkable organ. It has many functions that control how we interact, adapt and feel. The brain also controls our emotions. When a section of the brain has been damaged, the side-effects will most likely result in a change in the function that damaged part of the brain controls,” the physician responded. “In Shota’s case, in his fall, he may have damaged the section of the brain that suppresses anger. Due to the damage, he is no longer able to suppress his emotions and releases them uncontrollably.”

Nintai and Okahito were silent for a moment as they looked at each other.

“What does that mean?” Nintai asked. “Shota’s anger and dissatisfaction is mostly geared towards me. He rarely shows any anger towards Okahito, which I am most grateful for, but why? Had he suppressed those feelings of anger towards me all along?”

“No, Nintai. Anger can arise from anything. Pain, frustration, shame, guilt, literally anything. Since you, his wife, interact with him most, getting his meals, preparing him for his day, etc., you are his first point of contact to release his anger. If Okahito were to take on that role, I’m sure he would be experiencing the same treatment you have been.”

“What can we do?” Okahito asked.

“Unfortunately, if a brain injury is the real issue here, there is not much we can do. There isn’t much anyone can do to repair a brain injury,” the physician said. “The only thing you can do is do your best to keep Shota calm. Keep your distance and do what makes him happy.”

Okahito and his mother looked at each other.

“Either way, you must be patient with Shota. Be hopeful that he will turn around once he fully recovers and is mobile again,” the physician encouraged them.

*

Those words of encouragement stayed with his mother.

“We must be patient,” Nintai reminded her son, regularly. “This will pass. Your father will feel better, he’ll be able to get back to work and all will be well with us. We just need to find the strength to be patient and make the best of what we are facing now.”

Nonetheless, Okahito couldn’t help but feel guilty. All he was facing was the fear of how his father was treating his mother. It was his mother who needed to be patient, not him.

*

The physician returned to their home to visit Shota on his regularly scheduled time to check on Shota’s healing progress. Okahito and his mother kneeled on mats alongside the wall of the room to hear the good news.

“Tell me the news,” Shota instructed the physician, after he finished assessing his leg.

The physician sighed. “Your leg has not healed properly. It is not as it should be.”

“What?” his father asked, shocked by the physician’s comment. “I followed all of your instructions. I did everything you said. What are you telling me… are you rendering me maimed… crippled?”

“You will need assistance walking for life.”

“What are you saying?! I did everything you said! I did every fucking thing you said!” Shota shouted.

Nintai gasped. “Go, go,” she told Okahito, pushing him out of the room.

Okahito stood at once and left the room to appease his mother, who didn’t want him to hear his father’s outburst and language, but stood next to the door and listened to every word.

“You inadequate quack! I followed every goddamn instruction you gave me, took every goddamn pill and now you’re saying I’m crippled?! What kind of treatment is that?!”

“Shota, please,” Nintai tried to calm her husband.

“Shut your mouth, Nintai!” he shouted at his wife.

“Shota, please.”

“I should have your head of a spike for what you did to me! How can I work?! I have to work! What about my livelihood?! I make my living using my hands and feet. We’re already dipping into our reserves to make it in this village already!” Shota yelled at the physician.

“Shota, I’m sorry. These treatments are not a one size fits all. Everyone is different and you –

“You motherfucker, you! Get out of my sight!”

Okahito scurried away to the dining area, as he heard his mother walking with the physician towards the front entrance. He looked at them when they entered the room he stood in.

“Please, sir. Tell me that there is something that can be done to fix this… another treatment, anything,” Nintai pleaded.

“I am afraid not,” he responded. “There are a number of things that could have played a role in Shota’s poor recovery, but if I were to guess, it would be his age. His body is older. It doesn’t heal as it should anymore.”

“But, sir, his livelihood… what of that? What are we to do?” Nintai asked.

The physician sighed. “I’d advise you to consider making your earnings another way,” he said, looking at Okahito, before he proceeded to walk out of the door.

Nintai glanced at Okahito. She knew what the physician meant.

The physician paused before he left their home completely and turned to Nintai. “Here,” he said, handing her the cane he carried in his arm. “Unfortunately, he will need this more than for a temporary run,” he said, before he left.

Nintai looked at the cane and sighed before closing the door. She covered her mouth and shook her head. “Go back and read a book,” she told Okahtio, trying to keep her face from him.

“But, Mother.”

“Please, Okahito. Do as I say.”

Okahito nodded and left the room. When he was sure his mother wasn’t looking, he looked back to see her slide down the side of wall with the cane in her hand and cry. He had never seen her so upset before. It was as though she had succumbed to hopelessness. It was as though the hope she had held in her heart for things to get better had died. It was over. This was their life.

Okahito watched his mother sit on the floor for a few minutes and made sure to be out of sight when she rose to her feet. She took a breath and headed to Shota’s room. Okahito followed her.

“Bastard,” Shota hissed, shaking his head at the window. “I can’t believe him.”

Nintai sighed as she walked over to the side of his futon. She placed the cane off to the side and turned to leave.

“What the fuck is this?” Shota asked. “What the fuck did you just give me?!” he shouted

Nintai breathed and turned towards her husband. “The physician left it. He said you’d need it.”

“A cane! A cane!”

“Shota, please, calm down,” Nintai said, in a calm voice.

“A cane! You give me a cane?!” he shouted, picking up the cane at his side. “How dare you?! How dare you?!”

WHACK!

“AHHHHH!!!”

Okahito’s eyes widened. His father had just struck his mother!

Okahito froze as his mother fell to the ground. He struck her once, twice, three times. Each time the cane hit her body, she wailed and screamed. Still Okahito couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He could believe it.

_What are you doing?! Go help your mother!_

“Huh?” Okahito asked, confused by the foreign voice speaking in his head.

_Go! Go now! Help her! GO!_

Okahito ran and pulled the cane from his father’s hand. It was easy.

He pulled his mother up from the floor and helped her into another room as she continued to scream and cry. As usual, he could hear his father’s shouts turn into sobs of remorse and guilt. Okahito ignored them and did what he could to help his mother, under the instruction of the new foreign voice present inside of his head.

_Take her as far away from his room as possible. To the dining area. Get a cloth and wipe her brow and wounds._

Where Okahito would be without the foreign voice in his head guiding him, he did not know.

As Okahito tended to his mother, he heard slow, staggered footsteps behind him. He turned to see his father standing upright, walking into the dining area with the aid of the new cane he had just beat his mother with.

Okahito gasped. He couldn’t breathe.

_Calm down. Breathe. Tell him to back off._

“Back off!” Okahito shouted at his father.

Shota’s face was red and tear-stained.

“Please… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt her. My wife… my love.”

_Keep him away. He’s unpredictable._

“Stay back!”

“Okahito, please. Let me speak to her. Nintai… Nintai, my love, I’m so sorry. I’ve harmed the love of my life, my soul, my reason to live,” his father sobbed.

_Pathetic. Tell him to leave. Tell him to go._

“Leave! Go!” Okahito shouted at his father.

_Tell him to go now!_

“Now! Leave! Go!”

“Stop,” a soft voice said.

“Mother?” Okahito looked down at his mother.

“Son, stop,” he said, touching his leg. “Patience.”

Okahito breathed.

_Patience? What does mean? What is she talking about?_

“Help him, Okahito,” his mother instructed her son. “Take him back to his futon. I’m fine.”

Okahito looked down at his mother and nodded before he turned to assist his father.

*

Shota was distraught the next two days. He was plagued by what he had done to his wife.

“There’s something wrong with me. I can’t seem to control myself anymore. I just get so angry and I… I lose it,” Shota cried, as he stood in the dining area with his cane, as he spoke to both Okahito and Nintai. “I need help. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Okahito looked at his mother. They hadn’t discussed whether or not they should disclose the probably case that he had a brain injury. Listening to the physician’s advice, they wanted to anger him as little as possible. They didn’t know how he would react to such news.

Nintai opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and shook her head. Okahito knew. It was best not to tell him.

“Why don’t you take a walk,” she suggested. “You’ve been cooped up in this house for such a long time. The fresh air will do you good.”

Okahito nodded. “I agree.”

_I wouldn’t go anywhere with him._

Shota nodded and followed his son outside.

The walk was nostalgic for Okahito. He remembered the times when his father would walk him to school and they’d happily talk about the day and their plans. At the same time, it was depressing. He felt like he was walking with a stranger. Their conversation depressed him. It was all about how sorry he felt about hurting him and his wife. The fresh air Okahito was getting with his father was starting to suffocate him.

“Let’s turn down here,” Shota suggested to his son.

Okahito nodded and followed his father’s lead. They walked down the long path until his father stopped in front of a deserted plot of land.

“What’s wrong?” Okahito asked.

Shota could barely speak.

“Father?”

“The house… Mr. Yamamoto’s house. It was here! Right here! Where is it? Where is everything?”

Okahito looked at his father dumbfounded. Was his father’s brain injury more severe than what he had thought? Was he losing his memory as well? Was that why he could easily attack his wife? Did he not remember her?

“Father, are you alright?”

“The house is gone. It was here! I know it was. Right here, in between these two trees, cross from that field. It’s gone.”

“Are you sure, Father?”

Okahito watched as his father moved with his cane onto the soggy grass.

“Look here, the holes of the foundation. Here, here and here,” Shota said, pointing to several holes in the ground. “Right here was where I fell.”

Okahito’s eyes widened. He was confused.

“What happened? Where’s the house?”

Okahito was speechless.

_What is he talking about?_

“Father, I –

“We need to go. I need to speak to Daisuke at once.”

“But, Father –

“Now, Okahito!” he shouted.

Okahito breathed. He wouldn’t fight. Just keep him happy. That’s all he had to do. If he wanted to see Daisuke, that’s what they’d do.

Okahito walked with his father back down the path towards Daisuke’s home. He walked to his house and pounded on the door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

There was no answer.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Still, there was no answer.

“He’s probably not home, Father,” Okahito suggested.

“Daisuke!” Shota shouted.

Okahito sighed.

“Daisuke!”

“Hey! What’s with all that shouting?!” a man from the house next door asked.

“Where is Daisuke?” Shota asked.

“Daisuke?”

“Yes, Daisuke. That’s what I said. He lives here.”

“Not anymore,” the man responded.

“Not anymore? What do you mean? He’s lived here for years.”

“Yeah, when he was poor.”

Okahito and Shota were silent.

“What are you talking about?”

“That lucky bastard hit it big. He built a house for some well-to-do tycoon… a Yamamama something or other,” the man said. “Daisuke had an original design and everything.”

“Mr. Yamamoto?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Where is he now?”

“Who knows? Living the life. Apparently, he and his men got a sweet deal. After they built the house for that Yamamama fellow or whoever he was, the man was so impressed with the design that his friends all over Japan solicited him to build their houses and what not.”

Okahito looked at his father’s face. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

“There was a house down the road a ways that Daisuke was working on. Do you know what happened to it?”

“Uh, Daisuke and his team dug up the pieces for whoever he was building it for and moved it somewhere else.”

“Dug up the pieces and moved it. It was practically a fully constructed house!”

“Don’t get on me about,” the man held up his hands in defense. “The tycoon they were building it for asked them to do it. Apparently, word got out that some poor fellow working on the house fell off the roof and died.”

“Died?” Okahito asked.

“Yeah,” the man nodded. “The tycoon thought it would be bad juju to live in house where a man had died.”

“What?”

“Apparently, the tycoon was going to pull the plug on the whole project, but Daisuke and his team convinced him to reconsider.”

“Daisuke and _his_ team?” Shota asked.

“The tycoon agreed to allow Daisuke and his team to pull up the whole framework and rebuild the whole thing elsewhere… paid them double for their labor too. Can you believe that?”

“You must be mistaken,” Okahito said.

“I wish I was, but it’s all true,” the man responded. “Daisuke, that lucky bastard. He’s living the life out there somewhere and I’m stuck here in this shack. He could have at least built me a better house before he left,” the man joked.

“Daisuke said that man who fell off the roof died?” Okahito asked, as his father stood there stunned.

“Yeah, that’s what I heard,” the man responded. “I don’t see why someone would uproot a whole house just because someone fell off the roof and lived,” the man chuckled.

Okahito’s mouth dropped. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Daisuke was his father’s longtime business partner and friend. If what this man was saying was accurate, Daisuke had swindled his father and stole his father’s whole business, everything he had worked his whole life for.

Shota clenched his fists. “Where is he?!” Shota asked. “Tell me where that motherfucker is?!”

Okahito’s eyes widened.

_Oh my. This is not good, my friend._

“Calm down, partner. Did he kill your cat or something?”

“Where is he?!” Shota shouted, his face red with anger.

“Like I said, I don’t know. He and his team are off floating the country building houses for all the rich folks,” the man said. “Wherever he is… he’s one lucky bastard.”

*

They had to move. They couldn’t stay in the Eastern region any longer. There was no way Shota could live in the same town where his longtime business partner had lived, betrayed him and stole all his designs, payment, wealth and legacy as a prestigious architect. Even if they wanted to stay, they couldn’t. They couldn’t afford to live in that region anymore. Being disabled and on the older side of life, there was no real work for Shota. He couldn’t serve as an architect anymore even if he wanted to. Sure, he could design, but he was too old. No one wanted to hire them on his team. Plus, Shota was more than an architect. He was a builder. He liked to build, but with his condition, he couldn’t. It was over for him.

Living in the Eastern region, with both Nintai and Okahito getting jobs to try and help make ends meet, the best Shota could do was take a job as a common farmer. It was humiliating. He would be farming for a family he once built a barn structure for. It was absolutely humiliating. Shota refused to “belittle” himself. He’d rather sit at home and look at the walls than work there, so, that’s what he did.

Unable to make ends meet, Nintai did her best to convince Shota to move the family out the Eastern region to start over fresh somewhere new. The suggestion didn’t make Shota happy any time she suggested it, but when the family reserves ran out, they were forced to move.

Nintai was marked. After the move to the Central region, Nintai was doomed to a life of woe with Shota. Although she was only trying to help her family, Okahito could see that his mother had become a symbol of anger to his father. Leaving the Eastern region was a failure that Shota couldn’t seem to overlook. Because Nintai was the one who suggested that they move, Shota hated for her it.

When the attacks against his mother grew, it took everything in Okahito to back down and “be patient” for his mother’s sake. It was hard, but Okahito’s patience grew thin when his mother fell ill. It was difficult for him to try and fend off the wrath of his father towards his mother during her illness. Although, he knew that Shota was suffering from a brain injury and could not control himself, it bothered him that he had no sympathy or feelings towards his ailing mother at all. It didn’t help with the voice inside his head encouraging him to make moves against his father adverse to the wishes of his mother. During that time, he was grateful for the woman Douru, who looked after his mother and their house. Without her, Okahito himself would have probably snapped under the weight of the burden he carried and murdered his father for sure.

After his mother’s death, Okahito kept his distance from his father and did what made him happy or indifferent. That’s how he survived. That’s how Okahito was able to live with his father “peacefully” after his mother’s death without barely any issues. It was only when he angered him with the presence of Lord Sesshomaru that his father fell off the wagon and turned his rage on him.

Okahito knew the trick to keeping his father calm. Without the presence of Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, if he were to find his father, he could start over. But did he want to?

***

_So, are you?_

“Am I what?”

_What’s the plan? Are you going to go search for your father or start over from scratch with a new life?_

Okahito looked straight ahead and kept walking.

_I know how you feel. You want to honor your mother, but at the same time, you want to be free._

Okahito looked down.

_I stand by what I said before. Your father chose to leave you to free you from him. It was an act of love. He knew he wasn’t right. This was the best that he could do for your sake. To love you was to leave you._

Okahito sighed.

_I think that –_

Okahito paused at a slushing, squishing, chewing sound.

_What was that?_

Okahito held up his lantern and looked towards the sound in the darkness. In the distance, he saw three pairs of glowing yellow eyes looking at him and his bright lantern. Okahito’s heart faced as he squinted to determine what was looking back at him. He couldn’t tell exactly what they were. They looked like badgers, but he couldn’t tell for sure. All he knew was that they were feeding on some carcass of some sort and he didn’t want to be there.

Okahito dropped his lantern at his side and slowly backed away. The eyes watched him for a moment before they continued back to their feast.

_What were they?_

“Badgers, maybe.”

_What were they eating?_

“I don’t know and I really don’t care to know,” Okahito said. “Let’s go.”

Okahito walked a few yards away.

_So, as I was –_

CLUD!

_Okahito!_

Okahito stood to his feet a bit stunned. “Ah.”

_Are you okay?_

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

_What was that?_

Okahito looked down, curious to see for himself.

_Whatever it is, it’s been torn to shreds._

Okahito assessed the object he tripped over. “It’s a satchel.”

_That’s random. But, good! It looks full. Maybe there’s something in it we can use for our trip._

Okahito bent down to pick up the satchel. “It looks…”

Okahito held his breath as he opened the top of the satchel. He could barely breathe as he pulled the first few items of clothing and necessities out of the bag. He gasped and dropped the satchel.

_What’s wrong?_

“It’s my father’s.”

_Oh, he got pretty far without a cane._

“It’s… it’s ripped and torn apart. The satchel is ripped and torn apart!” Okahito panicked. “What happened? Where is he?”

_I don’t know. He has to be around here somewhere. He couldn’t have gotten far._

Okahito’s face turned white as he stood to his feet. He slowly turned and walked from whence he came.

_Okahito, I don’t want to go back this way. I think we should turn around. Those things are there. Who knows what they were eating. What if they eat us?_

Okahito’s eyes were opened wide as he walked back.

_Okahito, you don’t think? No. That’s crazy._

Okahito held up his lantern and approached the badger-looking creatures feasting with their yellow eyes glistening in the darkness. Slowly, Okahito walked forward. He froze when his foot pressed down on something wet and squishy.

“ARRGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”

***

“Sensei, you are needed! Screaming is coming from in the woods! Come quick!”

The man nodded and put down his bowl of soup and loaf of bread. He stood to his feet and shook the crumbs from his long brown robe and placed the pointy straw hat lying on the mat next to him on his head. He grabbed his staff covered in sutras leaning against the temple door and bowed at the shrine located on far wall of the temple before he scurried outside to meet his group.

“What is it?” the man asked, when he exited the temple.

“In the woods, do you hear it? It’s screaming!”

“Aye, I do,” the man responded. “Onward, men,” he ordered his group of six men, also wearing long brown robes and pointy straw hats, and carrying their own staves covered in sutras.

The screaming stopped when the men reached the woods.

“We lost it,” one shouted.

“It came from over here,” another replied.

“Go, go!” the leader of the group ordered his men.

“Yes, Sensei,” they nodded, as they entered deeper into the woods towards the supposed origin of the sound.

The leader, who ran behind his group of men, stopped when his men stopped short before him.

“Uh! Oooo!” he heard them gasp, as they turned away in different directions.

“What is it, men?” he asked, as he watched three of his men turn to vomit off to the side in the bushes.

“Two humans have been mauled,” one responded, clutching his stomach, “… A man and a youth.”

The leader’s eyes widened, as he pushed through his men to look.

Splashes of blood painted the grass and dirt. Chunks of torn flesh were scattered around the area. A body was leaning against a tree. It seemed to be the body of a man, but huge bite marks obscured his face. One arm was completely missing and the other was torn to shreds. Both of the man’s legs were still attached, but were torn to shreds as well. His torso was completely gutted. Huge bite marks exposed the inside cavity of his torso. He was disemboweled. His gastrointestinal tract protruded from his center and flopped onto what was left of the man’s thighs, though the majority of it had been eaten away. It was a horrific sight.

“My word,” he said, lowering his head and turning away.

“The adult has been mauled almost beyond recognition, but the boy looks seemingly unscathed,” one said.

“He might have been torn from the front,” another said, looking at the boy lying face-down on the ground.

“What shall we do? one asked.

The leader of the group sighed and nodded. “We shall take their remains and give them a proper burial,” he responded.

“Yes, Sensei,” the group of men nodded.

The leader watched with deep sympathy as his men, those who were not doubled over off to the side, walked over amongst the pieces of blood and gore to pick up the boy. As they bent down to pick him up, screams erupted.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!”

“He’s alive!” one of the men shouted.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!”

The leader gasped and ran over to his men and the boy.

“Shhh. Shhh. You’re alright. You’re alright,” one of the men tried to calm the boy, who continued to scream.

“AHHHHHHH!!!”

“Calm down. Please try to calm down. We’re going to help you,” another tried to soothe his screams.

The young boy shook his head and twisted in the arms of the men. “My father! My father!” he shouted.

“Sensei, what should we do?”

“AHHHHHH!!!” the boy shouted. My –

“Sensei, he’s passed out!”

 “He’s in shock. Carry him back to the village at once,” the leader instructed his men, looking back at the scene, pondering what had happened. “Now! Take him away.”

***

Okahito opened his eyes. His body rocked left and right. He was being carried.

_Ah! You’re awake._

Okahito groaned.

“I’ve never seen anything like that before. That man was completely devoured.”

“It’s surprising that the boy was left unscathed. He has bruises here and there, but he wasn’t bitten at all.”

_They’re talking about you._

“What do you think it was?”

“There were a few badgers around. Maybe they –

“Ah, no. Badgers are practically scavengers. They eat dead things all the time. That person was bite from nose to navel, practically unrecognizable. Badgers wouldn’t do that. Plus, did you see those bite marks?”

_Don’t listen to them._

“No, I was too busy puking my lungs out from the sight.”

“Well, the circumference of those bite marks was huge. Whatever attacked that man had a mouth on it. Probably a… I don’t know.”

“Was it a demon?”

“I don’t know. It’s hard to say. Possibly. Or it could have been a regular animal like a wolf or a dog or a panther or something.”

Okahito’s eyes widened. “A dog?”

Okahito felt his body jerk. The men carrying him had stopped.

“He’s awake!”

“Hang in there young fellow. We’re going to take you back to get some help.”

“A dog,” Okahito repeated.

Okahito watched as the men looked at each other.

“A dog,” Okahito repeated.

_A dog? You don’t think –_

“What’s the hold up?” a voice in the distance asked. “Move on with you.”

“He’s awake, Sensei,” one of the men responded.

“He is?”

_Someone’s coming over._

Okahito looked up to see an older looking man with a pointy straw hat looking down at him. He was a monk for sure. They were all monks.

“Are you alright?” the old monk asked.

Okahito didn’t respond to his question. “A dog,” was all he replied.

“A dog? Was it a dog that did this?” the old man asked, in a mixture of concern and deep interest.

_I know what you’re thinking._

Okahito looked out into space.

“It’s all he’s been repeating since he’s awoken,” one of the men carrying him responded.

_No. That demon let your father go free. He promised not to harm him. It couldn’t have been him. That would mean that he waiting for your father to leave the village to kill him. No._

Okahito closed his eyes.

_But he is a dog demon. But no. He wouldn’t have done that. Would he have? Rin would be so hurt. But, if he attacked him out in the woods away from the village, she would never know. Your father wasn’t permitted to return to land anyway, so she wouldn’t know whether he’d be dead or alive._

_But she didn’t know the plan. She wasn’t aware of what that demon arranged with your father. She had no idea, from what she had said at least. I’m not sure, but who else would commit such gruesome act towards a poor defenseless man who can barely walk. It’s cruel… but, all everyone has ever said was that that demon of Rin’s is nothing but cruel._

“It was him.”

_Okahito, I’m just thinking. I don’t know._

“It was who?” the old monk asked.

_Okahito, we know nothing for sure. It could have very well have been a wild animal. That demon may have been true to his word._

“It was him!” Okahito shouted, sitting up in the arms of the men who carried him. “It was him! He did this!

_Okahito!_

“Who, son? Who?” the old monk asked.

“Lord Sesshomaru!”


	22. Unexpected

Gintai held her throat and coughed.

“Hmmm,” she sighed, as she tilted her head gently back and forth, fighting the dizzy spell that was encroaching her.

“You alright, Gintai?” the young girl sitting upright on the futon next to her asked. “You look awful.”

“Thank you, Neiro,” Gintai responded, sarcastically.

“I mean it. You look awful and your cough is alarming.” Neiro untangled her hair with her claws. “You’ve been coughing and having these dizzy spells of yours for the past few days now. It’s only getting worse.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not. You should take off. You need rest.”

“No, Neiro, I can’t. I need to be here. It’s –

“…It’s New Recruit Day and as head handmaiden, I need to train,” Neiro finished Gintai’s sentence, mocking her voice.

“Exactly, I must train.”

“You’ll be doing more harm than good if you roll into work like this and cause the new recruits to catch whatever you have going on with you.”

“Oh, hush,” Gintai flapped her hand at the young girl.

“I’m serious. Take off. Lady Inukimi will understand, and unlike the rest of us, she’ll let you take off.”

Gintai shook her head. “Neiro.”

“Gintai, she will. You’re her favorite.”

“Lady Inukimi doesn’t have ‘favorites,’ Neiro. She respects us all equally.”

Neiro rolled her eyes. “Feed that line to the newbies. You’re her favorite. How could you not be? You’ve been working for her since she was a child. You’re practically best friends.”

“We’re not.”

“Then, how come you’re allowed to call her Kimi?”

Gintai froze.

“I’ve only heard the General ever call her that other than you, and if any of us other handmaidens ever did, we’d probably be fired…. ripped a new one first, before getting tossed out a window, and then fired,” Neiro laughed.

Gintai turned away and coughed, as she laughed.

“I’ve heard you call her that on more than one occasion, Gintai,” Neiro smirked at her. “You never do it when you think any of us are around, but I’ve heard you quite a number of times.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gintai cleared her throat and rubbed the side of her head.

“And I’ve also heard her call you Ginny,” Neiro continued, nodding her head. “Ginny and Kimi. How cute. …Sounds like friends to me.”

“I’ve served her for a long time.”

“Don’t give me that, you’re friends. Admit it.”

“I’ll admit nothing,” Gintai said, folding the blanket on her futon. “It’s none of your business.”

“Whatever, but still, you look horrible and should take the day off. Maya and I will take care of things.”

“No. The new recruits are arriving today and I can’t have you teaching them all the shortcuts.”

Neiro smirked. “What shortcuts? We all aim to please and run ourselves into the ground like you do to be overachievers,” she winked.

“Shush,”Gintai coughed, as she laughed.

“See, that sounds awful. You’re going to contaminate them.”

“I’ve been sharing a room with you for years, Neiro. You’re probably just as contaminated as I am, so you teaching them will yield the same result. Therefore, I should go and do it myself. At least they’ll be given quality training,” Gintai responded.

“You’re so infuriating,” Neiro rolled her eyes, as she let herself flop down on her futon.

“Come on, come on! Get up. You can’t be last minute today. We have to set a good example.”

Neiro moaned. “See… overachiever,” she said, sitting upright. “Why do we have new recruits anyway? The castle is fully staffed.”

Gintai smoothed the blanket on her futon with her hand. “It’s Lady Inukimi’s wishes.”

“Oh, don’t give me that generic line,” Neiro rolled her eyes. “Tell me straight.”

Gintai ignored her and fluffed her headrest.

“I know you know.”

Gintai remained silent.

“Gintai, come one! I know you know. I won’t tell.”

Gintai continued to ignore her.

“I know we haven’t been friends as long as you and Lady Inukimi have, but –

“Neiro, I –

“…And, I know that you kind of secretly hated me when I started because of my good looks, womanly charm and diligence in completing tasks –

“Uh! You wretched girl!” Gintai threw her headrest at Neiro, who laughed for a moment after she caught it with her hand.

“But, please tell me,” Neiro gave her a charming smile.

“Neiro.”

“Come on, Gintai. Don’t be a prude!”

“Neiro.”

“Gintai, come on!” she threw the headrest back at her.

“Hush you!” Gintai snapped, as the headrest hit her in the chin.

“Tell me! Tell me!” Neiro requested. “Pleassse….”

“No.”

“Come one!”

“If I do, will you stop?”

“Yes,” Neiro nodded.

“And, you won’t badger me to take off anymore?”

Neiro shook her head. “I won’t.”

“And, you won’t turn this into gossip news for the whole castle to hear?”

“Of course not!”

Gintai smirked and crossed her arms, as she looked in Neiro’s face.

“I promise. You know the only friend I have here is you.”

“…And Su Chef Takato,” Gintai smirked. “Don’t think I don’t know about him.”

“Gintai, stop!”

“I know how close you two can get.”

“Nothing has ever happened between us! We just talk!”

“Well, I wasn’t born last year. I know when something’s brewing,” she laughed, as she coughed.

Neiro blushed. “Stop stalling, Gintai!”

Gintai cleared her throat and rubbed the side of her head. “You two better watch yourselves. If you get caught ‘talking’ around the castle –

“Nothing’s going on!” Neiro threw her own headrest at Gintai.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Tell me!”

Gintai sighed. “The young master may be returning.”

Neiro gave Gintai a surprised look and covered her mouth for a moment. “You’re kidding.”

“Nothing is official, of course. He’s not even here, but there is reason to suspect that he may return. In preparation, we’ve recruited new staff dedicated to attending to his needs should he return, either permanently or otherwise,” Gintai passed Neiro’s headrest back to her.

“He’s been gone for at least a century.”

Gintai nodded.

“Is he going to lead?”

Gintai motioned Neiro to lower her voice. “It’s too early to tell. He’s not even here. It’s just preparation.”

Neiro shook her head in disbelief. “Wow.”

Gintai nodded.

“Can you imagine him coming back?”

Gintai breathed. “I’ve known him since he was a pup… before he was even born,” she said with a smile. “It would be nice to have him around again.”

Neiro gave her a strange look. “Sure, he’ll definitely make the castle a whole lot prettier, but I’ve heard the stories. He’s really cruel… and he’s really rude.”

Gintai sighed. “He’s gone through a lot.”

“If you’re going to say that the death of his father made him who he is now, save it for someone else. Master Sesshomaru was evil before General Inu no Taishō even died, Gintai,” Neiro crossed her arms.

Gintai sighed.

“And, didn’t he slaughter a whole bunch of troops too? I mean, Gintai, I… I don’t know about this being a good thing.”

“Well, despite your concern, there is nothing we can do about it,” Gintai responded, in a low voice. “Our job is to adapt.”

“Adapt,” Neiro rolled her eyes. “I don’t care to take abuse from Lady Inukimi’s troubled son. I mean, we’re not working in sunshine and roses here as it is, Ginati.”

Gintai sighed. “You’re panicking over something that may not even happen. He’s not even here.”

“But he might be. Plus, I know he’s come back a few times recently. I didn’t –

“You won’t be working with him. You’re in Lady Inukimi’s harem.”

“So, what? That can change any day. What if she decides to make a switch and I have to go?”

“Anything is possible, but I doubt it,” Gintai said.

“Yeah? Why?”

“Lady Inukimi admires you and appreciates you on her staff tending to her. I doubt she will move you.”

“I guess you’re right. I mean, she knows how much you like me and want me working with you, so she’s not going to move me. Great,” Neiro smiled.

Gintai shook her head. “You’re such a silly child.”

“Just because I’m centuries younger than you doesn’t mean that I’m not intuitive.”

“More like delusional,” Gintai coughed, in a laugh.

Neiro rolled her eyes.

“But there is nothing to worry about with Master Sesshomaru.”

“I guess he can’t be so bad if you helped raise him.”

Gintai was taken aback by Neiro’s comment. She looked down. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Neiro shrugged.

“He liked to read to me,” Gintai smiled, after a long pause, still looking down.

“ _He_ read to _you_?” Neiro asked, puzzled. “Did he think you were old or something?”

“Shush,” Gintai waved her to stop, coughing, as she laughed. “Yes, he did. When he was a little pup and I would sit him on my lap, and start to read, he’d always cut me off two words in and say, ‘I’ll do it, Lady Gintai.’ He only let his father read to him.”

Neiro was shocked. “Gee, he must have really hated your voice,” she laughed.

Gintai rolled her eyes. “He was an avid reader, a lot like his…” Gintai paused. “He had a thing about pirate books. He loved pirate tales. He always loved the water.”

“He called you ‘Lady Gintai?’” Neiro asked.

“He did,” Gintai nodded. “He was very respectful to me. Everyone else was referred to by their first name, but he always called me ‘Lady Gintai,’ even when he got older.”

“What was he like then… when he got older?”

“He was the same in a way. He always had a book in his hand. He was very smart,” she began. “After he joined the army, his books turned to wooden swords. He spent a lot of his time outside of the castle training.”

“I heard he was a fanatic.”

“More like a perfectionist,” Gintai corrected Neiro’s presumption.

“Right,” Neiro nodded, with a smirk. “It paid off through. I’ve heard stories of him and his successes in battle.”

Gintai sighed.

“You must have missed him when he left.”

Gintai nodded and rubbed the side of her head to soothe the small headache she was feeling. “I did. It wasn’t the same without him here,” she sighed. “It would be nice to see him again. He’s visited both the castle and Lady Inukimi’s palace when I was elsewhere or off-duty. I wish I could have seen him.”

Neiro looked at Gintai. She could see the pain in her face. “Well, for your sake, I hope he returns. He can’t be that bad, I guess.”

Gintai smiled. “Thank you.”

“Well, this was an interesting conversation,” Neiro yawned and ran her claws through her messy long hair. “I told you that you and Lady Inukimi are friends. How else in the world would you get this information?”

Gintai rolled her eyes. “Hurry yourself. We need to meet the new recruits.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Neiro moaned, getting up from her futon.       

***

As Gintai left the room and went on to start her day and prepare for the new recruits, her mind went backwards.

“She just lost her mother, so she’s a bit sad. She’ll hide it from you, but she is,” the woman escorting her down the corridors of the castle said. “Her father doesn’t expect much of you, just to keep her company and entertained,” she added.

Gintai didn’t respond. She clutched the basket of supplies filled with cloths, dusters and soap in her hand and breathed. She had no idea what she was heading into.

The woman stopped when they reached the large wooden door on the East Wing of the castle and crouched down to meet Ginati’s eyes. Gintai breathed, unable to conceal her nerves.

“Now listen to me, you’re the seventh girl they’ve brought in so far.”

Gintai gasped, as her body got hot.

“No, no. Now, I don’t mean to scare you. I just mean to warn you that this little girl is… she’s troubled, and very sad. It may be difficult to get along with her. Therefore, if it doesn’t work out, I don’t want you to take it personally,” the woman added. “Just be nice and… stay nice.”

Gintai nodded and breathed. She was one of the youngest employees ever to join to the castle’s staff, which was already daunting all in itself, but at least this explained it. It was just disheartening to hear that there were six others before her.

“Good luck, sweetheart,” the woman said, opening the large wooden door in front of her and pushing her in gently by her back. “Her name is Inukimi.”

Gintai jumped as the large door closed behind her.

The room was large and bright. It was clean, almost spotless, and everything was in order. In the distance, there stood a tall girl with long silver hair flowing down to her knees, wearing a bright pink kimono with yellow bells on it. She was looking out of a large window in the room.

Gintai walked a few steps in before she stopped. She set her basket of supplies on the floor by her feet. Gintai was unsure of what to do or say.

“Hi,” Gintai said.

The girl didn’t move.

“Hi,” Gintai said again.

The girl still didn’t move. She didn’t even acknowledge her. Maybe… uh… she didn’t know.

“Hi Inukimi,” Gintai tried again, hoping to get a response this time.

“I heard you the first time,” the little girl huffed, still not looking away from the window.

Gintai tapped her claws together, feeling ashamed. “Oh,” she said.

“And, it’s Lady Inukimi to you,” she said. “You’re supposed to show me and my whole family respect.”

Gintai felt herself getting hot. She had already messed up. She would be kicked out of there in no time, fired from the castle, just like the other six girls before her. How would she tell her family? They were relying on her to maintain this job to help make ends meet at home. Working at the castle, was one of the best jobs anyone could take living in the region. Gintai didn’t want to mess this up, but there wasn’t much she could do. The girl already hated her. It would only be a matter of time until she was kicked out for sure.

“I’m sorry,” Gintai apologized.

“I’m sorry, Lady Inukimi,” the girl turned to look at her.

Gintai looked at the girl’s face. Although she was very pretty, she held a look of disdain that made her look absolutely frightening.

“I’m sorry, Lady Inukimi,” Gintai corrected her apology.

Inukimi narrowed her eyes. “Why are you here? I don’t need a pup sitter.”

“I’m not old enough to be a pup sitter,” Gintai responded, innocently.

Inukimi narrowed her eyes. “Are you saying I’m stupid?”

Gintai’s eyes widened. “Huh? No, Lady Inukimi! I’m just saying that I’m too young to be a pup sitter.”

Inukimi flipped her head and took a step closer to Gintai. “How old are you?”

“157,” she responded.

“Hmph.”

“How old are you, Lady Inukimi?”

“It’s none of your business,” she crossed her arms and looked away. “It’s rude to ask a female her age.”

“But you just asked me and I’m a female,” Gintai responded.

Inukimi’s eyes widened before they narrowed. “Silence!” she said, abruptly.

Gintai jumped.

“Aren’t you supposed to clean or something?” Inukimi asked, annoyed.

“Uh, I guess so. Whatever you want,” Gintai shrugged.

“Fine. Then, do it and leave me alone.”

“Yes, Lady Inukimi,” Gintai nodded.

Gintai looked around the large room. She didn’t know what to clean or where to begin. The room was practically spotless.

“What are you just standing around here for?! I said clean!” Inukimi snapped.

“Yes, but what?”

“Anything,” Inukimi responded, looking around herself. “That bookshelf over there.”

Gintai looked at the large wooden bookshelf near the corner of her room and nodded. “Yes, Lady Inukimi,” she said, picking up her basket of supplies and heading towards the bookshelf.

“Ugh! Stop calling me that!” Inukimi groaned. “It’s annoying.”

“But you told me to.”

“Well, I changed my mind!”

“Okay, Lady… I mean… uh –

“What is it?!” Inukimi asked, looking at the distressed and confused expression of Gintai’s face.

“What should I call you then?”

Inukimi growled. “It doesn’t matter! I’ll tell you what to call me when I want you to call me something!” she snapped. “Just clean the bookshelf!”

Gintai nodded and walked towards the large bookshelf. She looked up at it for a moment in awe. She couldn’t believe it. Books. There were shelves and shelves of beautiful books with pretty colorful covers packed within the shelf.

“What? Have you never seen a book before?” Inukimi snarled.

“Not this many,” Gintai shook her head, still in awe.

“Really?”

“Never.”

“Why not?” Inukimi asked, curiously.

Gintai shrugged. “We don’t have books in my home, just a few scrolls… but only Father can look at them.”

Inukimi was silent.

Gintai stared at the books a moment longer before Inukimi scolded her. “Okay, go on.”

Gintai pulled the duster, a wooden rod with soft feathers attached, and swept the top shelf from left to right until…

BOOM!

The top shelf tilted unexpectedly, fell off its hinges and slide to the floor. As luck would have it, the shelf seemed to not only knock down every single book on it, but two of the shelves below it as well, leaving a pile of books on the floor at Gintai’s feet.

“What did you do?!”

“I’m sorry. They just fell.”

Inukimi rolled her eyes, huffed and looked away. “Clean it up.”

Gintai put the shelves back on their hinges and bent down to collect the books. She picked up each book one-by-one, taking in every detail. She flipped through the pages and looked at the calligraphy and pictures of dog demons, farm animals, humans, and other enchanting creatures.

“Wow,” Gintai sighed.

“What are you looking at?”

Gintai jumped, seeing Inukimi kneeling next to her by the pile of fallen books.

“I don’t know. I was just looking at the pictures.”

“That’s Momotarō,” Inukimi said, looking at the book Gintai held in her hand.

“Momotarō?”

“Yes.”

Gintai looked at the red covered book. “Wow. It’s the prettiest book I’ve ever seen.”

“No! No, it’s not!” Inukimi snatched the book from Gintai’s hand. “It’s ugly! And the tale is stupid!” Inukimi snapped, ripping the book in half and throwing the pieces across the floor.

Gintai froze as Inukimi inhaled and exhaled, trembling with anger. She was afraid to move.

“Are you okay?” Gintai asked Inukimi, in a calm, low voice, after Inukimi seemed to have calmed down.

“I hate that tale.”

“The ‘tale?’" Gintai asked, confused.

“What the book is about,” Inukimi clarified.

“What is Momotarō about?” Gintai couldn’t help but ask.

Inukimi huffed and looked away. “It’s about a human boy, born from a peach, who grows up to kill a whole bunch of demons and saves the day for all the humans,” Inukimi said.

Gintai was silent.  

“Who wants to read that?” Inukimi asked, rhetorically.

“I wouldn’t,” Gintai said. “Why would humans want to hurt demons?”

Inukimi looked down and played with her claws. “…Because they’re evil,” she muttered.

Gintai looked at her. She seemed to be in another place.

“I’ve never seen a human before,” Gintai said.

“You don’t want to. They’re ugly and evil,” Inukimi responded. “It’s a good thing they don’t live that long,” she said, still playing with her claws.

“You don’t like humans, do you?”

“Why would I?” Inukimi asked, looking up at Gintai. “They killed my mother,” she replied.

Gintai gasped. “That’s horrible!” she shouted, red in the face.

Inukimi looked up at Gintai with wide eyes, startled by her outburst and reaction.

“I’m sorry,” Gintai lowered her head, in embarrassment. “That’s just very sad,” she said, fighting back tears.

Inukimi looked at Gintai puzzled, as she listened to her start to sniffle. “Are… are you okay?” she asked, seemingly concerned.

Gintai nodded, as she wiped her face. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“Did you lose your mother to humans too?” Inukimi asked, curiously.

Gintai shook her head. “No… I just… I just felt bad for you… and your mother. That’s horrible,” Gintai said, wiping more tears from her face.

Inukimi was silent.

“I didn’t mean to cry,” Gintai apologized. “Father says I’m too ‘emotional,’ whatever that means.”

“It’s okay,” Inukimi said, looking into her eyes and touching her shoulder. “My brother says that my mother’s in a special place called Heaven.”

“Heaven?”

“Yes. It’s a place where only the best dog demons go after they die. It’s a whole paradise just for dog demons,” Inukimi said, her eyes bright, as she looked at her window across the room. “She’s there,” she nodded.

Gintai smiled widely. “I’m glad!” exclaimed.

Inukimi glanced at Gintai for a moment before she shifted through the books with her hand. “Well, if you want to read something good, you should read this,” she said, passing Gintai a small book with a white cover.

“This one?”

“Yes. It’s called “Princess Eriko,” she smiled. “It’s my favorite.”

  Gintai flipped through the pages. “It doesn’t have any pictures.”

“So. It doesn’t need any.”

Gintai gave Inukimi a confused look before she looked back at the book.

“Go on, read it,” she ordered.

“Read it?”

“Yes, read it. I’ll listen.”

“But I don’t know how to read,” Gintai responded.

“You don’t know how to read? How could you not?” Inukimi asked, surprised.

“I don’t know. No one ever taught me,” Gintai responded, a bit embarrassed.

Inukimi paused. “Well, you should know how to read. Father says it’s important to be educated,” she said. “Plus, how then will you be able to read Princess Eriko to me?”

Gintai gave her a surprised look. “You want me to read this book… to you?”

“Yes. That’s what I want you to do…” Inukimi paused, as her eyes shifted. “What’s your name again?”

“Gintai.”

“Yes. That’s what I want, Gintai.”

“But I really don’t know how to read.”

“I’ll teach you… and then you can read it to me,” Inukimi looked at her.

Gintai smiled. “Okay.”

“You can read whatever book you want to read after we read Princess Eriko,” Inukimi added.

Gintai nodded, eager to learn, as they sat together among the pile of fallen books. “Okay.”

“So, here’s the first lesson. You hold the book like this,” Inukimi began, placing the book in the right position in Gintai’s hands. “And then… you can call me Kimi by the way,” she said, looking at Gintai.

Gintai smiled. “Okay, Kimi. You can call me Ginny.”

Inukimi nodded before proceeding with her lesson.

They were inseparable and the closest of friends ever since that day.

***

“You’re dismissed,” Gintai told the new recruits. “Go back to your quarters and make yourselves at home. We will continue after dinner in the second dining hall.”

“Yes, Madame Gintai,” the recruits bowed, respectfully, before walking away.

“You sound like hell,” Neiro said, approaching Gintai.

“Shush. Wasn’t not discussing my current state a criteria in my telling you the information I shared early?” Gintai reminded her.

“No, I don’t recall,” Neiro said, as she looked up to the ceiling and tapped her nose repeatedly with a smirk.

Gintai grumbled. “I’m warning you. If word gets out about what I told you, I’m going to –

“So, what do you think of the new recruits?” Neiro smiled at her, changing the subject abruptly.

Gintai rolled her eyes. “They’re promising,” she responded. “There are a few kinks that need to be worked out, but overall promising.”

Neiro nodded. “What do you think of the two sisters? The older one is going to be trouble.”

“Oh, don’t be so pessimistic, Neiro,” Gintai sighed, as she walked on.

“I’m being serious. Her sister’s okay, but there is something about her that’s… I don’t know.”

“Does she remind you of you?” Gintai joked, with a laugh that turned into a cough.

“Oh, shush,” Neiro nudged her.

“Oh,” Gintai grabbed her head, and stopped short.

“Gintai!”

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I just lost my balance.”

Neiro shook her head. “Let me take over the third shift after dinner. You need rest and I’m more than capable of it,” she said, adamantly.

“Okay –

“But Gintai! …Wait…what? ‘Okay?’”

“Yes, okay. Take over,” Gintai smiled. “You’re right. You’re more than capable of taking over and I… I do trust you…to an extent.”

 “Wow. For once, I didn’t even have to fight with you,” Neiro smiled.

Gintai coughed as she laughed. “Well, you were almost about to fight with yourself there.”

“Shush,” Neiro rolled her eyes.

“But yes, take over,” Gintai smiled. “I have a special task I need to fulfill for Lady Inukimi, but right after I will go straight to sleep.”

Neiro grumbled. “Why you… I thought… ugh. You need to take care of yourself, Gintai! You’re breaking down. Look at you!”

“Lower your voice,” Gintai huffed. “I will. I promise. Once I finish the task, I’ll go straight back to our quarters and sleep. I’ll take the rest of the night off.”

Neiro nodded. “Fine. I guess that’ll work,” she sighed. “What’s the task? The same one you’ve been doing since forever?”

“Not since forever, but yes. It’s my reoccurring task.”

“…The one you won’t ever tell me about?”

“Yes,” Gintai smiled.

“You’ve been doing it forever and haven’t told me a thing. We’re like best friends. Tell me.”

“You’re old enough to be my daughter, Neiro.”

“So what? Age doesn’t discriminate against friendship.”

Gintai rolled her eyes. “I’m going to be late,” she said, walking away. “I need to visit Lady Inukimi to fulfill this task.”

“Now, I feel bad, Gintai,” Neiro pouted. “Tell me you love me.”

Gintai coughed and massaged the side of her head. “What?” she laughed.

“Come on, tell me you love me and that we’re best friends.”

“Oh, Neiro –

“Friends then,” Neiro changed her request.

Gintai sighed as she looked at the young girl standing before her. She didn’t know how she got stuck with such an odd treasure.

“Come on. I know we’re probably not as close as you are with you know who,” Neiro said in a whisper, looking around, trying to be discrete, “but we’re friends.”

Gintai sighed. “Does it really mean that much to you?”

“Well, yeah,” Neiro responded. “But only if you mean it though.”

Gintai looked at Neiro and smiled. She grabbed her cheeks and looked into her eyes. “Neiro, I love you, you silly, crazy girl.”

Neiro smiled.

“And although I am as old as dirt and old enough to be your mother, you are one of my dearest and very best friends,” she added.

Neiro couldn’t help but smile and laugh.

“Are you happy now?”

“Yes,” Neiro nodded.

“Good. It was straight from the heart too,” Gintai said, kissing her nose. “Now, get back to work. I’ll see you tonight.”

“You mean tomorrow morning. You should be dead sleep when I get back to our quarters tonight,” Neiro corrected her statement. “Just try not to snore too much. You sounded like a wildebeest mating with an elephant demon last night.”

“Neiro!” Gintai shouted, trying to smother her cough.

“I love you,” Neiro said, scurrying away.

“Silly girl,” Gintai muttered to herself with a smile on her face, as she headed to Lady Inukimi’s room.

***

Gintai heard the deep familiar voice of a male when she approached Lady Inukimi’s room. Her door was open.

Gintai bowed when she reached the door. Inukimi sat on her couch speaking to Lieutenant General Tomoshiro. Gintai could feel the tension in the room.

Gintai caught Lady Inukimi’s eye and headed toward the back of the room. She made herself occupied by “tidying up,” as she eavesdropped on their conversation.

Neiro wasn’t incorrect. Although she would never admit it out loud, Lady Inukimi, or Kimi, to her, was her very best friend. Gintai was more than just Inukimi’s head handmaiden, but her confidant and supporter. They were each other’s. There were no secrets between them. They told each other absolutely everything, even the hard things they wanted to forget.

Gintai was kept abreast about the situation with Sesshomaru. She even knew that Tomoshiro, although never officially scheduled, would be visiting Inukimi soon. Upon Inukimi’s arrival back to the Western Lands from her palace in the Central region, Tomoshiro’s letter was the first thing they discussed.

***

“Welcome back, Lady Inukimi,” the handmaiden staff welcomed her as she entered her room.

“Clear the room,” Inukimi responded, abruptly.

Gintai sighed. Just by Inukimi’s expression alone, she knew that something had happened.

As protocol, Gintai made steps to leave, but caught Inukimi’s eye to confirm if she really wanted her to leave with the others or stay so they could speak in private.

When she received the signal, she proceeded to the door of Inukimi’s room and closed it after the last handmaiden had left the room.

“What is it?” Gintai sighed.

Inukimi huffed. She pulled a letter from out of her pocket and extended it to Gintai. “Look at this.”

Gintai took the letter from Inukimi’s hand and watched as she looked away in disappointment. Gintai opened the letter and read it:

_Lady Inukimi. I hope this letter finds you well. I have informed Master Sesshomaru of that of which he does not know during his recent visit to the Western Lands. Your presence may be needed at home. Lt. General Tomoshiro_

Gintai looked up. “Tomoshiro told him? I haven’t heard word any word that Sesshomaru is here.”

“He’s not,” Inukimi huffed. “This letter is bullshit.”

“Huh?”

“Tomoshiro didn’t tell Sesshomaru anything. Instead of being his ‘uncle’ or just the goddamn ‘Lieutenant General’ of this region, he let Sesshomaru’s training brothers tell him everything.”

“What?” Gintai asked, shocked. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am serious.”

“What? No. That’s –

“Imprudent… reckless… contemptible… Yes, I know,” Inukimi growled.

“They’re just pups themselves! They’re barely even adults!”

“Exactly,” Inukimi shook her head.

“What was he thinking?” Gintai asked, with a cough.

“Who the hell knows?” Inukimi sighed. “Why would an adult let pups relay that type of information to an already livid pup who can’t even stand them as it is?”

“I can’t believe it. Why wouldn’t Tomoshiro tell him himself?” Gintai asked, with a cough, still shocked.

“Because he’s a buffoon. What lead ranking… no… what adult in their right mind is going to allow pups to inform another pup that his best friend was murdered, something he will surely blame himself for, and all the other backend pieces –

“…Including what _you_ did?” Gintai added, with a nod.

Inukimi sighed and looked away. “Yes… including what I did,” she muttered.

Gintai sighed as she saw the pain on her friend’s face.

“It was inappropriate for Tomoshiro to allow those pups to relay that information,” Inukimi shook her head.

“Wait, but the letter states that Tomoshiro shared the information, Kimi. How do you know otherwise?”

“Sesshomaru’s two training brothers, Riichi and Isao told me.”

“What? I’m confused.”

“They visited me at the Palace, telling me that they needed my Meidō Stone because they were only able to partially tell Sesshomaru all of what happened before he ran off.”

“What? That makes no sense. You already gave Sesshomaru the Meidō Stone when he arrived here –

“Yes, I did. Riichi and Isao thought that Sesshomaru didn’t have my Meidō Stone and entered the Meidō realm through another portal. They wanted to use mine to try and find him before he thrusted himself into the Underworld.”

“They thought Sesshomaru would kill himself?”

“Apparently,” Inukimi shook her head. “You should have seen their faces when I told them that he already had the Meidō Stone.”

“Wow. They must have been –

“They were horrified. Absolutely, horrified,” she interjected. “Even more so, when I told them that they’d have to wait until he came out of the Meidō on his own.”

“They really care about him, Kimi,” Gintai shook her head and held her heart.

“They do,” Inukimi nodded. “It’s pretty remarkable actually.”

“So, where is Sesshomaru now?”

“Still in the Meidō, I’d presume.”

“What does that mean?” Gintai asked, trying to smother her cough, a bit concerned.

Inukimi sighed. “Anything, really. He was probably in there looking for answers,” she looked down.

“His life isn’t at risk?” Gintai asked, concerned. “You’ve used the Meidō Stone many times to see your mother and never had an issue.”

“I’m not concerned,” Inukimi responded. “He probably went in there to see Inu.”

Gintai nodded. “You’re not concerned about that?”

“About what? Inu?” she asked, as she paused to think. “No.”

“But, Kimi, he’s going to make you –

“What does it matter?” Inukimi looked out of her window.

Gintai walked over and sat next to Inukimi on her large couch. “What does it matter? Kimi, this is your son we’re talking about.”

“I know, Ginny. I know.”

“You can’t let, Inu –

“Inu no Taishō is going to be Inu no Taishō. He’s going to play the poor fucking victim in everything, Sesshomaru’s going to eat it all up, and I’m going to get caught in the fire and burned alive again,” Inukimi looked at her friend. “I won’t win here.”

“But you can.”

“This is not a game, Ginny,” Inukimi snapped, standing to her feet. “This is Sesshomaru’s life.”

“…That’s already royally messed up as it is, Kimi. You might as well tell him.”

“Tell him the truth about his father?” Inukimi looked away.

Gintai was silent.

“No.”

“Why, Kimi?”

“What benefit will it be to him?”

“He needs to know.”

“Ginny… no,” Inukimi shook her head. “No.”

“But –

“You never had pups, Gintai! You wouldn’t know what I’m trying to do here.”

Gintai stood with her mouth ajar for a moment.

“Ah, Ginny, I didn’t mean that.”

“It’s fine,” Gintai said, wiping the tears away that fell down her face. “It’s fine. You’re right.”

Inukimi ran over to her friend and held her tight. “No, I’m not right, Ginny. I’m wrong. I’m very wrong. I didn’t mean what I said,” she pleaded with her.

“I love Sesshomaru,” Gintai said, wiping more tears from her eyes. “I love your son and I want what’s best for him, just as if he were my own.”

“I know, Ginny.”

Gintai sniffled and collected herself as she pulled away from her friend. “Having him view you as the catalyst for all of his misery is not what’s best for him. It’s not healthy,” she said. “It’s not true, Kimi.”

“He’s hurt enough, Ginny. I’ve hurt him enough,” Inukimi said. “I’ve knocked down all his pillars that he relied on for support. I can’t knock down Inu for him too.”

“Even if it’s a lie?” Gintai asked, after a slight pause, and a cough.

Inukimi was silent.

“Kimi, my dear friend, I implore you to reconsider,” Gintai grabbed her friend’s hands.

“Where have I heard those words before?” Inukimi commented, looking down and shaking her head.

“Don’t be stupid.”

Inukimi was silent.

“You’ve already hit rock bottom with Sesshomaru, most assuredly after whatever Inu said to him,” Gintai said, removing one hand to turn Inukimi’s chin to look at her. “Just tell him.”

“You’ve said it yourself, Ginny,” Inukimi said, pulling away from her friend. “I’ve already hit rock bottom with him. It doesn’t matter.”

“It will, Kimi,” Gintai looked into her eyes. “If Sesshomaru comes back and decides to take his place as General and Overseer of this region, it will matter.”

Inukimi was silent.

“And you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean,” Inukimi responded, looking away and looking out of her window.

***

“What possessed you to make such a judgement call, Tomoshiro?” Inukimi asked.

“They are training brothers. This news would not have been right coming from me or anyone else.”

Inukimi laughed. “How ironic is that statement.”

Tomoshiro gave Inukimi a confused look.

“Were you hit on the head with a brick as a pup?” Inukimi asked.

Gintai covered her mouth to stifle her laugh, but found herself in a coughing fit.

Tomoshiro looked at her. Gintai did her best to smother her cough and make herself look busy.

“This was not a training brother bonding opportunity, Tomoshiro,” Inukimi spoke over Gintai’s coughs. “Damaging information needed to be constructively provided to my son.”

Tomoshiro was silent before he bowed his head. “It was my error, Lady Inukimi.”

“Damn right it was,” Inukimi huffed.

Gintai breathed as she settled her cough. Her head began to spin. She gripped the edge of the table she stood by and did her best to collect herself.

Tomoshiro breathed.

“It wouldn’t have been bad if you had stayed and witnessed the relay of information. I would have actually thought that an idea like that would have been great. You would have been able to hear what they all said, chime in when needed, and prevent Sesshomaru from leaving with half information,” Inukimi said, in a calm tone, as she picked her nails. “But no. You left them all alone. Five pups, all alone, to tell my impulsive son a slew of damaging information.”

Tomoshiro lowered his head.

“Who does that?”

“It was my error, Lady Inukimi,” he repeated and bowed.

“Not only was I informed that Sesshomaru left with half the facts, I was informed that he was also filled with an erroneous conclusion by Izo, who told him that everything that happened to Koji was his fault and that his father and everyone he trusted lied to him without cause,” she continued, still with an even tone. “Sesshomaru, somewhere in the mix, attacked Izo and escaped somewhere into the Meidō realm.”

“The Meidō realm?” Tomoshiro asked.

“Yes, Tomoshiro, the Meidō realm,” Inukimi looked at him. “Had this discussion been supervised by you, his ‘uncle,’ the ‘Lieutenant General’ of this region, none of this would have happened and, most importantly, none of this would be a surprise to you right now.”

Gintai looked at the look on Tomoshiro’s face. She could see that he was ashamed.

“Not only now do we need to worry about Sesshomaru’s whereabouts within the Meidō realm, we must –

“He’s still in there?!” Tomoshiro asked abruptly, in a panic.

“Presumably,” she responded, nonchalantly. “Or he could have drifted into the Underworld for all we know. I don’t know. I know just as much as you know… nothing,” she looked into his eyes.

Tomoshiro breathed. His face was red and anxious.

Gintai shook her head, as she tried to smother another cough.

“So now, as I was saying, in addition to worrying about Sesshomaru’s whereabouts within the Meidō, we need to worry about who he’s spoken to within it and if he will get out.”

Tomoshiro remained silent, visibly distressed.

“Ah, we all make mistakes, Tomoshiro. I accept that. Hell, I’ve made a few, but this,” she said, shaking her head and looking into his eyes. “Decisions like this coming from you make me question your rank as Lieutenant General in this region.”

Tomoshiro’s eyes flickered. “Lady Inukimi, I –

“Aren’t you past due for retirement, Tomoshiro?”

Gintai’s eyes widened. She knew how vicious Inukimi could be.

“I can assure you, my lady, I am qualified to continue in my services overseeing this land as Lieutenant General.”

“Hmm. I may actually have to beg to differ here, Tomoshiro,” Inukimi picked her nails. “Your stint as leader may be coming to an end… without or without Sesshomaru,” she added.

Gintai covered her mouth, surprised by Inukimi’s vocal comment.

Tomoshiro’s mouth went ajar before he collected himself and breathed. “With all due respect –

“Spare me the propriety. ‘With all due respect,’” she huffed. “You haven’t respected me in centuries.”

Tomoshiro breathed and started again. “General Inu no Taishō placed me as Lieutenant General of this land. I’ve sworn an oath to fulfil the duties set upon me and –

“Inu no Taishō is dead, and this land is ultimately governed under my sovereign leadership and direction in the absence of both him and my son’s. Your services begin and end at my say so,” Inukimi interrupted him.

“Should Sesshomaru return, he will need guidance and support,” Tomoshiro managed to say, after a slight pause.

“Should he return to these lands or out of the Meidō, Tomoshiro? Of which are you referring? You weren’t clear,” Inukimi asked.

Gintai covered her mouth, trying to conceal both her cough and gasp of shock.

Tomoshiro breathed. “My lady, I –

“Nevermind that,” Inukimi cut him off, holding up her hands. “I don’t mean to alarm you. It’s just that, choices like these, made from you, the one my late husband trusted above all others and made his right-hand partner, make me question his sound decision-making. That’s all.”

“General Inu no Taishō did not trust me above all other, my lady,” Tomoshiro responded, looking into Inukimi’s eyes. His look was cold and focused. “And you are correct. Not all of his decisions were sound,” he added, not looking away from her.

Inukimi looked at him long and hard. “Get out,” she responded, looking away.

“Yes, my lady,” Tomoshiro responded with a bow, before turning away.

“And don’t let anything like this ever happen again with my son,” she added.

“Yes, my lady,” he turned back and bowed.

Gintai glanced at Inukimi as she walked over to close the door behind Tomoshiro. “No one else is here?” she asked, with a cough.

Inukimi shook her head.

“Are you alright?”

“Can you believe that bastard?”

Gintai sighed. “You did lay it in on him too.”

Inukimi huffed.

“I take it that there are no updates on Sesshomaru?”

“No.”

Gintai sighed. “You starting to worry yet?”

“I always worry about Sesshomaru. I’m just not concerned.”

Gintai nodded, and covered her mouth to cough. She rubbed the side of her head to settle the vertigo creeping up on her.

“His words really got to you, didn’t they?” Gintai asked, after she cleared her throat.

Inukimi looked away.

“You have to realize that –

“I’m sick of being blamed for everything, Ginny,” Inukimi huffed. “Yeah, I messed up, on a lot of things, especially with Sesshomaru, but he –

“That’s why you need to tell Sesshomaru the truth.”

“He won’t believe me even if I do, so what’s the point?”

“If he doesn’t believe you, then so be it, but –

Gintai began to cough.

“That cough. It’s getting worse,” Inukimi commented.

Gintai sighed. “It’s nothing.”

“Take the rest of the evening off and get your rest, Ginny. The others can take over… tomorrow too. Take as long as you need to get better. Don’t come back until you’re well.”

“But you need me,” Gintai rubbed her temple to soothe herself.

“I always need you, but I don’t need you sick. I need you to rest, and I need to –

“…Think about what I’m saying to you,” Gintai finished her sentence.

Inukimi smirked. “Precisely.”

“Well, at least allow me to make my visit. If I’ll be off-duty, I should ensure that –

“It’s not necessary. I’m sure there are enough supplies and –

“I know, but –

“I understand,” Inukimi nodded.

“Would you like any letters to read this time?”

Inukimi shook her head. “Just add them to the trunk.”

Gintai nodded and began to head to the back room of Inukimi’s room. She couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry.

Before she opened the back door, she paused. “Do you ever read them?” Gintai asked. “The letters?”

“No.”

“Then, why do you keep them?”

“They’re not mine to discard,” Inukimi responded, looking away.

Gintai nodded. “Goodnight, Kimi.”

“Goodnight, Ginny.”

Gintai smiled and opened the door.

“Even though I don’t always listen to you, and have gotten myself into a lot trouble by doing just that… I’d be nowhere without you,” Inukimi looked back at her.

“You’d be right in a hole,” Gintai smiled.

“Yeah, six feet under,” Inukimi joked.

“Stop, you,” Gintai scolded her friend.

Inukimi smirked. “Goodnight, Ginny.”

“Goodnight, Kimi.”

***

Gintai proceeded inside the wooden cabin. “I’ve brought you some necessities.”

Gintai watched for a response. She could see speech, but she couldn’t hear it.

“You know I can’t hear you when you’re over by the edge,” Gintai responded to the inaudible words.

Four steps forward were taken towards Gintai.

“I saw him.”

Gintai nodded. “You… you must be happy.”

“He looks more and more like his father every day.”

Gintai nodded. “That’s… that’s…”

Gintai began to cough. She coughed and coughed. No air seemed to be flowing into her body. It was as though her lungs had failed her and she was desperately gasping for air.  She was clawing her own throat for an entryway. She was choking without reason.

Gintai screeched, as her eyes began to roll back into their sockets.

“How can I help? Water? Maybe water?”

Gintai felt dizzy. The room began to spin as she fell to the floor clutching her throat. A sharp pain surged through her head. Her vision became skewed, and her hearing diminished. She was shutting down. With every breath she took, it was getting darker and darker until...


	23. Biscuits, Curls and Dragon Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Reader!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you’re enjoying the story thus far!
> 
> So, I have good news and bad news…
> 
> Good News: This new chapter ~ YAY!
> 
> Bad News: {Written at the end note of this chapter}

Although Sesshomaru was surrounded by the comfort and security of his training brothers, those he trusted most above all others in the world, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. He sat awake looking at the moon trying to logically justify his decision in abandoning everything and everyone. Just in those two days, Sesshomaru could see for himself just how much his training brothers cared for and missed him. He couldn’t understand how he could have become so blinded and foolish.

After hours of pondering how he could have made such a decision and listening to the heavy breathing and snores from his training brothers, Sesshomaru realized that all roads led to the same being… his mother. Inukimi was the catalyst for every misfortune in his life, his father’s life, and even InuHaru’s life. She was nothing but poison, a termite that destroyed his inner core and left him a hollow shell. It was her… everything that had happened was all because of her.

***

Everyone was awake just after sunrise. Ambushed by Riichi’s annoying persistence to leave immediately, the group did not tarry to leave. They leapt into the sky in their humanoid forms and headed westward.

“Relax, Riichi, you’re making me anxious,” Daichi said.

Riichi grumbled.

“Yeah, Riichi, it’s early. Kenjiro is probably still sleeping,” Naoki said. “If Hiroto didn’t have training to go to late in the morning, he wouldn’t wake up until dark.”

The group laughed.

“I was like that too. If we didn’t have to go to training and my father didn’t wake me up every morning, I’d sleep half the day away every day,” Daichi said. “Saicho’s the same way.”

“Now, look at us,” Naoki shook his head. “We’re waking up at the crack of dawn every day.”

“I can’t sleep that much past sunrise, even if I try,” Daichi shook his head.

“Me neither,” Riichi said.

“We’re old,” Isao commented.

Eito laughed with Naoki and Riichi, as Sesshomaru listened.

“Speak for yourself,” Daichi responded. “I’m not old.”

“Psh, you’re the oldest one here, Daichi,” Isao rolled his eyes, as some of the others smirked. “You even have gray hair coming in already and you’re only 486,” he added as the others laughed.

“What are you talking about? You have gray hair too,” Naoki laughed.

“I’m meant to have gray hair. I’m a gray dog demon, fool. He’s not meant to be gray.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “What do you expect? I’m doing a whole bunch of shit and I have Saicho for a brother. He’ll turn anyone gray,” Daichi responded, as he ran his claws through his brown hair to find the gray strands.

“That’ll do it,” Naoki nodded, with a laugh.

“We’re not old, but at the same time, we are,” Isao continued his comment.

“We’re not old, Isao,” Riichi shook his head. “We’re not even considered ‘adults’ yet. We have to be –

“…500 years… yeah, yeah, but still.”

“I get what he’s saying. We’re not really old, but sometimes we feel like we are,” Naoki clarified.

“Yes,” Isao nodded, in agreement.

“Maybe it’s because of what we’re doing,” Eito suggested. “With supervising our sections of the region, supporting training and doing our own things, I can understand us feeling old.”

Sesshomaru breathed.

Daichi shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

“I think Eito has a point. Eito and Riichi are both married…” Naoki added.

“…And Riichi has two pups and another one on the way,” Eito nodded.

“…Some of us have houses and other hobbies,” Daichi rocked his head, in semi-agreement. “Eh, alright, maybe.”

“We’re not old. We’re just busy,” Riichi concluded.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a full head of gray hair, Riichi,” Eito commented.

Riichi looked at him. “What?”

“Especially the way he’s been panicking,” Daichi laughed.

Riichi huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Why would he have gray?” Isao asked.

The group looked at him, puzzled by his comment.

“Dog demons with black hair are the first to start sprouting gray strands, but Riichi has none,” Isao continued. “Clearly, he dyes his hair,” he said, nonchalantly.

Riichi’s eyes widened and his face turned red as all eyes turned to him and his hair. His face turned red.

The group looked at him speechless for a moment before they either smirked or laughed.

“I don’t dye my hair, shithead!”

“Who are you fooling?! Of course you do! You –

“Shut up! You –

As the rest of the group laughed as Isao and Riichi argued about Riichi’s “hair dying,” Sesshomaru’s mind trailed elsewhere as he watched the terrain below.

Sesshomaru was in his fourth century and had nothing to show for with his life. He had no job, no hobbies, no interests, no connections to anyone from his past outside of his training brothers, of whom he hardly knew anymore, and no significant other or family of his own. All he had were two powerful swords, a tainted reputation, a slew of regrets and many wasted years.

“First stop, Tomoshiro?” Daichi asked, breaking Sesshomaru’s thoughts.

Isao and Riichi’s argument had ended and all of his training brothers were flying silently next to each other towards the mainland.

“Okay,” Eito nodded.

“Alright, then –

“You guys go. I want to go home first,” Riichi said.

“What? Are you serious? Were you really that pissed about the whole dye thing, Riichi?” Daichi asked. “Isao was just joking…”

“I wasn’t, but if you want to tell him that –

Daichi gave Isao a hard look, making him stop mid-sentence.

Riichi rolled his eyes. “I don’t care about that. I just need to see –

“Riichi! Relax! You’re being annoying! Kenjiro is fine! He’s sleeping!” Isao snapped.

Riichi ignored him. “I’ll meet you at the Pen.”

“Riichi, wait. Isao has a point. What are you going to do when you get home and find Kenjiro still sleeping? You’re not going to wake him up. Just come with us to see Tomoshiro. By the time we leave him, Kenjiro will be awake,” Daichi responded to Riichi’s statement.

“It’s not just about Kenjiro. I want to check on Hanako and Asumi,” Riichi said. “I’m sure Kenjiro has done his part to help, but Hanako has been alone with Asumi this whole time and she’s with pup again and…”

Eito’s eyes shifted as he listened to Riichi.

“I just want to make sure she’s okay,” Riichi continued.

“…I’ll meet you at the Pen too,” Eito spoke.

“Are you kidding, Eito?” Isao asked, annoyed.

“I want to check on Pita. She’s been home all alone and… I miss her… and I want to know that she’s okay.”

“Whatever. Forget you two then,” Isao rolled his eyes. “So, it’s me, Sesshomaru, Daichi and Naoki going to the Pen now, right?”

“Hmmm, maybe I should go home and check on Saicho,” Daichi thought, aloud.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Isao snapped again. “Saicho isn’t you’re pup, Daichi! He’s your parent’s problem! Let them check on him!”

“Yeah, but… I don’t know. Maybe I should just go and check-in.”

Isao sighed.

“Why don’t we just all go together?” Naoki suggested. “All of our stops are on the way to the Pen anyway. We’ll stop at Eito’s first, since it’s coming up soon, Riichi’s second, Daichi’s third, and –

“Don’t tell me you want to check on Hiroto?” Isao shook his head.

Naoki rolled his eyes at Isao. “Just short stops… quick check-ins. We need get to the Pen as early as possible before training begins and before Tomoshiro gets busy.”

“Fine,” Daichi and Riichi said, as Isao rolled his eyes.

“Are you okay with that, Sessh?” Eito asked.

“Yes,” he answered.

“Good! You’ll get to meet Pita!” Eito smiled. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I,” Isao smirked and muttered under his breath.

***

The group followed Eito down to a secluded wooded area near the center of the region. He landed first next to a large thick tree with a large wooden door in the center of its trunk. Next to the door were two large cut-out square holes for windows, and several others that were located sporadically up the length of the tree.

“You live here?” Sesshomaru asked, looking up at the large tree.

“Yup,” Eito nodded, proudly, looking back at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the tree. “Interesting.”

“Wait here a second,” Eito said to the group before he pulled open the large wooden door of the tree trunk. “Let me let Pita know that you’re here. She’s going to be really excited.”

The group nodded before Eito walked inside of the tree trunk and closed the door behind him.

“It’s nice, right?” Daichi asked Sesshomaru, who continued to look up at the tree.

“Hmm,” he responded.

“I guess it’s fitting with Pita being a bird and all,” Naoki commented.

“I still don’t understand how he came to even do that. Seriously, I don’t,” Isao shook his head. “I have nothing against birds or anything like that, but with his track record, he shouldn’t be with one.”

“Isao, stop,” Daichi said.

“I’m serious. You remember what he used to do to birds. He –

“Stop, they’ll hear you,” Riichi said, looking at the house.

“She’s nuts,” Isao continued.

“Isao! Shut up!” Daichi whispered, in a yell.

“Fine, I’ll stop, but you know good and well that I’m right,” Isao huffed.

“It’s a nice house though,” Naoki said.

“It’s really nice inside,” Daichi added. “They gutted the core and made a whole bunch of levels.

Sesshomaru listened as his training brothers talked about the house and how amazing it was. He learned about how long it took for Eito and Pita to find the perfect tree, all Eito went through to get it designed and built, and how they furnished it. It was all very interesting to hear.

“What the hell is he doing in there? We’ve been standing around here forever,” Riichi complained.

The group shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Did he die in there? Whatever happened to ‘short stops and quick check-ins?’” Riichi asked, very annoyed.

“I’ll knock,” Naoki said, walking over.

“Puh,” Riichi rolled his eyes, as he watched Naoki walk over. “Whenever I have to do something, this shit happens,” he groaned.

“Relax, Riichi. It hasn’t been that long. It’s –

Daichi made a confused face as he watched Naoki walk to the door, stop and then turn around.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked, looking at the awkward expression on his face.

“Nothing,” Naoki responded.

“Why didn’t you knock?” Isao asked.

Naoki shrugged and looked away. “Uh… I think we should just wait,” he said.

“Wait?! We’ve been standing out here for who knows how long?! He’s been in there more than just a quick visit!” Riichi snapped.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Naoki, who shrugged again and looked down. The way he was acting was bizarre.

“What happened?” Sesshomaru asked, intrigued.

“Eh…” Naoki shrugged.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Riichi asked, as he walked up to Naoki, annoyed and confused.

Naoki shook his head. “Nothing, I just… I just think we should wait,” he said.

“Wait?! Fuck that!” Riichi growled, as he turned and stormed towards the large tree house. “We’ve been waiting too damn long! We don’t have all day for his bullshit!” he shouted.

“Riichi!” the group looked at each other, before they ran after him.

“What part of ‘quick check-in’ did he not get?!” Riichi continued. “He’s –

Riichi stopped when he reached the door. The group looked at each other puzzled at his abrupt reaction, except for Naoki.

“Riichi, what’s going on?

Daichi stopped talking when he and the rest of the group stood next to Riichi. 

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and slowly turned his head to Eito’s large tree house along with his training brothers.

“Uhhhh…Ohhhh… Uhhhh! Ah!”

Isao’s mouth dropped. “Oh shit,” he snickered.

Daichi looked at the tree house with his mouth ajar before he smiled and looked at Sesshomaru and Naoki.

Sesshomaru rubbed his nose and looked down with a smirk. Although Sesshomaru had never experienced sex for himself, he was not ignorant of what it sounded like.

“Uh! Ah! Ah! Aahhhhhh! … Ah! Hah! Hah! Haahhhhhh!”

“You’ve got… to be kidding me,” Riichi growled, his face red and his eyes closed in aggravation.

“I guess he really missed his wife,” Daichi commented, with a whispered laugh, as more noises escaped from the tree house.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked away.

“He is really fucking serious right now?” Riichi shook his head, as more sounds flowed from the house.

“Ah, calm down,” Daichi tried to calm his friend, as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

“Calm down?! We’re all standing here outside like fools while he’s in there… I have to see my family! I don’t have time to stand around here waiting for him to get fucked! How inconsiderate is that!”

“Shhhh,” Naoki blushed. “They’ll hear you,” he whispered, making a motion for Riichi to lower his voice.

“Don’t tell me to ‘shhh!’ I hope they hear me! Maybe they’ll get a clue and stop!’” Riichi shouted, even louder. “How inconsiderate can you be?! Really?! This –

“Huh! Huh! Huh!”

“Haaaahhh… don’t stop! Don’t stop! DON’T STOP! AH… AH… UHHHHAHHHHHHH!”

The group went silent for a moment as they listened to the sound effects coming from the large tree house.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! HUUUUUHHHHHH!”

Riichi looked at the house and threw up his hands. “I’m leaving before I throw the fuck up. I’ll meet you at the Pen.”

“Come on, Riichi, don’t be like that,” Daichi tried to breathe in his laughter.

“No! If you guys want to stand around here like idiots and listen to them fuck around, go right ahead! I’m going home!” Riichi snapped, preparing himself for flight.

“Wait, Riichi, I think they’re done though,” Isao laughed, wiping his tears away, as he tried to catch his breath.

“Shut up!” Riichi snapped. “That’s gross!”

Sesshomaru smirked, while Naoki ran his claws through his hair as he looked down and Daichi laughed.

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re the one who has two pups and one on the way. How the hell do you think they got here?” Isao laughed.

“Shut up, you idiot! You know what I mean!”

“No, really, I don’t,” Isao couldn’t stop laughing.

“I don’t fuck my wife in public with you guys all around to hear me do it! That’s sick!”

“What are you talking about? I’m not saying it not gross hearing all of that, but he’s inside his house. We only heard them when he got close to the house to get you,” Isao said, still trying to catch his breath.

“He’s not out here right in front of us, Riichi,” Daichi laughed, wiping his own tears from his face.

“Whatever! It’s just as bad… worse even!”

Daichi laughed. “Worse?”

“It’s like I can see what I didn’t see playing in my mind!” Riichi shook his head and covered his face.

The group looked at each other before they laughed even harder. “Ewww!”

“You have problems, Riichi,” Daichi laughed at him.

“Fuck you! I’m leaving. I’ll be at the Pen!”

“Hey, don’t be like –  

The group looked up as the front door of the large tree trunk opened.

“Hey! You can come in,” Eito smiled, waving his training brothers over, as he stood at the door.

“This fucker,” Riichi muttered, as he glared at Eito’s beaming face.

“Behave and be nice,” Daichi whispered to Riichi. “Let’s go.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Riichi growled and marched over to the house with his training brothers.

“What took you so long, buddy?” Isao asked, patting Eito’s shoulder as he walked inside.

Sesshomaru and the rest of his training brothers smirked, with the exception of Riichi, who glared at Eito when he walked inside.

Sesshomaru was nothing less than amazed when he entered the large tree and looked around. He stood in the center of the core of the tree, but it didn’t look like it. There was a wooden living area off to the side, a wooden dining area straight back and a large wooden spiral staircase that wrapped around the perimeter of the tree up to the very top of the tree. Every few feet or so going up the scale of the tree were landing platforms covered with straw and fur. Some served as nook areas, some as rooms and others were just occupied by seemingly meaningless knickknacks. The spiral staircase led to the largest platform at the top of the tree that seemed to hold a large straw nest that was covered with feathers and bits of fur. Sesshomaru was sure that it was where they slept. Falling from the nest were colorful feathers of red, blue, green and yellow. It was raining feathers in Eito’s living area.

Sesshomaru looked around for Pita, but he saw no one.

“Eito,” Riichi growled, as the others smirked at each other and tried to smother their laughter. “You bastard,” he hissed under his breath.

“Huh?” he responded, shutting the door after Riichi walked inside. “What did I do?” he asked, innocently.

“What didn’t you do, Eito?” Isao asked.

Isao and Daichi snickered, while Naoki looked at Sesshomaru, who smiled at the comment himself. Eito blushed and looked down.

“Huh?” Eito asked, confused.

“What part of ‘quick check-in’ did you not grasp, Eito?” Riichi hissed. “You know that I have to see my family, right? You know that they have to see their brothers, right? You know that we have things to do, right? Riichi asked.

“I know,” Eito nodded.

“Then, if you know all of that, why are you wasting our time, Eito?” Riichi growled. “Fuck your wife on your own goddamn time,” he hissed, in a low voice.

The group was silent as they looked at Eito, who still looked very confused.

“I didn’t do that,” Eito responded, shaking his head, clearly surprised by Riichi’s comment.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he and his training brothers shot each other looks of surprise and disbelief.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t!” Riichi snapped, louder than the group would have preferred.

“Shhhh,” Naoki motioned to calm Riichi down.

Sesshomaru remembered that Riichi didn’t get annoyed too often, but when he did, he could get really upset.

“You did! We heard you out there, Eito,” Riichi hissed, in a low voice.

 “But I didn’t,” Eito said again. “I –

“Are you kidding me?! I thought your whole tree was going to cave into the ground from how much it was shaking!” Riichi snapped again.

The group laughed at Riichi’s comment.

“Don’t lie about it, Eito,” Isao said. “We know you did. Just admit it.”

“But I’m not lying. I –

“We did hear you, Eito,” Daichi nodded, with a smile. “That’s kind of a distinct sound,” he laughed.

“…Not that we wanted to hear you,” Naoki added, looking away.

“I would have preferred if we hadn’t,” Isao shook his head. “You should really make your house sound-proof,” Isao smiled.

“But I didn’t do that to her.”

“Then, what other sound in your house goes ‘uh, uh, uh, don’t stop, don’t stop?!’” Riichi asked, clearly pissed, mimicking a female’s voice.

The whole group erupted in laughter, which the exception of Riichi, who glared at Eito, whose face turned bright red.

“What other sound makes that, Eito? Tell me. If you weren’t fucking, what the hell were you doing in here?” Riichi asked.

“Riichi, stop. Seriously,” Daichi laughed, touching his shoulder. “Pita’s up there somewhere.”

“No! Tell me, Eito! I’d really love to know what you were doing in here that we had to wait outside for 10 years for,” Riichi stood in Eito’s face.

“I was making love to her.”

The group erupted in laughter, harder than the last time.

Riichi stood there looking at Eito with his mouth ajar. He had no words. He held up his arms in surrender and turned away to leave. “I can’t.”

“That’s the same thing,” Daichi told Eito, barely able to get the words out from laughing so hard.

“It’s not,” Eito shook his head.

“It is,” Isao laughed at Eito.

“It’s not,” Eito looked at his training brothers.

“Well… if you want to get technical about it –

“Shut up, Daichi! Stop splitting hairs! It’s the same damn thing!” Riichi growled, turning back towards the group. “We waited outside for you to have sex with your wife when you know we have important things to do!” he hissed.

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Pita’s up there,” Naoki reminded Riichi in a whisper, still trying to tame his own laughter.

Eito sighed as the group laughed.

“Maybe if he had fucked her, we wouldn’t have been waiting outside so long,” Isao joked.

“Yeah, really,” Daichi laughed with the others.

“You guys,” Eito sighed. “That’s not –

“What’s so funny?” a soft bubbly voice asked, in a giggle from up above.

The room went silent.

Sesshomaru looked up to see a bird demon in her humanoid form walking from a landing in the middle of the tree trunk and onto the staircase. She was a tall slender woman, with big eyes that seemed to be a blend of different colors. Her hair was dark red, tied in a bun on the top of her head, and there were colorful feathers protruded out of her wrists and ankles. It had to be Pita.

Sesshomaru was surprised by her appearance. In his mind, he expected Pita to look like a homely woman, but she was absolutely stunning.

“Hi beautiful,” Eito said, after glancing at a highly annoyed Riichi.

“What’s all the laughter about?” she asked, slowly walking down the stairs.

The group smirked at each other.

Sesshomaru concluded that bird demons didn’t have impeccable hearing like dog demons.

“We’re all laughing at just how stupid and inconsiderate –

“Nothing, we were just laughing about our trip,” Daichi nudged Riichi and spoke over him.

“What about it? How was your trip, boys?” she asked.

“It was really good, Pita,” Naoki responded.

“Great! Tell me all about it,” Pita smiled, when she reached the bottom of stairs.

Sesshomaru watched as Eito walked over, grabbed Pita’s hand and smiled at her. By appearances alone, he could see how Eito could like her. Anyone could. She was a beautiful woman with sharp colorful features that he couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from… her dark red hair, the colorful vibrant feathers protruding from her wrists and ankles, and her kaleidoscope eyes. 

Sesshomaru was already a bit uncomfortable in her presence. Seeing Pita and Eito standing next to each other, after Riichi mentioned it, Sesshomaru found himself struggling to fight unwanted visuals of his imagination playing scenes of what it would look like if they were having sex. He didn’t want to imagine it. It was upsetting.

“This is Sesshomaru, my training brother,” Eito said. “He’s the one we went to go find.”

“Oh,” Pita said, with a smile and a giggle. “Yes, Naoki told me that’s where you were,” she wiggled.

Sesshomaru glanced away at her awkward reaction.

“I’m sorry you were lost, Sesshomaru. That must have been so awful,” she said, shaking her head.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glanced at Eito, who seemed to be mesmerized by his wife.

“I’m just so glad that my Eito could find you and that you’re found again,” she smiled.

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly, as he heard Daichi and Isao crack a little with laughter before they caught themselves and became silent. Sesshomaru didn’t know what to say or how to even respond. He just stood there assessing her. She was very beautiful woman, but something didn’t seem to be screwed on too tight.

“Thank you,” Sesshomaru said, after a long pause.

“I’m going to go,” Riichi said, in an aggravated tone.

Pita gasped. “Huh?”

“Riichi, come on,” Naoki nudged his highly aggravated friend. “We’re all going to leave together.”

“No, I have to leave now. I can’t stay here and take this right now,” Riichi said, turning away. “I’ll meet you at the Pen.”

Sesshomaru knew what he meant. If he were in a rush to see his family, he wouldn’t want to waste time standing around in Eito’s house lollygagging around while Pita made awkward remarks.

“Go? No, don’t go,” Pita said, in a sad tone.

“I’m sorry, Pita,” Riichi glanced back at her. “I really have to –

“But I made biscuits,” she said, in a pout.

Riichi stopped talking and froze.

Sesshomaru watched as Riichi’s eyes lit up at the mention of biscuits.

“Aw, I think you got him, Pita,” Daichi smiled, looking at Riichi, who couldn’t hide the smile creeping on his face.

“What kind?” Riichi asked.

The group laughed.

“I didn’t know that Eito would be back today, so I only made some for me, but they’re earthworm, beetle and spider ones,” she said.

Sesshomaru watched as Riichi’s eager face turned into disappointment.

“No, thanks. I –

“But I still have some of the plain and peanut butter ones that Eito likes. They’re a few days old, but –

“Sold! We’ll take them!” Daichi shouted. “Come on, Riichi. Sit down and have a biscuit. You know you want one.”

Riichi sighed.

“We’re going to leave soon and you’re the next stop, Riichi. Don’t be rude,” Naoki whispered to him. “If it was that urgent for you to see your family, you would have left last night,” he added.

Riichi huffed and nodded. Naoki had a point.

“Only for you, Pita,” Riichi said, with a nod. “But we really have to leave right after.”

Pita smiled and nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

Although Pita was awkward and a bit off, Sesshomaru could see how Pita was likeable. She was energetic and kind-hearted, something he could see Eito going for when finding a mate. He could also see how Eito wouldn’t be able to bring himself to eat her. Looking at Pita, Sesshomaru could see innocence in her, a trusting nature, something that would allow her to freely gallivant around with Eito. At the same time, Eito wasn’t all that screwed on straight himself. They seemed to mesh well together.

“Good,” Eito smiled at Riichi.

“Shut up,” Riichi rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t think this makes up for anything. I’m still pissed at you.”

Eito looked away and watched his wife skip to the dining area.

Sesshomaru followed the group into the dining area. They sat cross-legged on the pillows on the floor.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Sesshomaru,” Pita said, after passing around two trays of biscuits, one of plain and peanut butter biscuits and the other of earthworm, beetle and spider biscuits.

Sesshomaru nodded and gave her a slight smile. “Likewise.”

Pita sat on her hands before him, leaning forward. She smiled widely as she looked at Sesshomaru with her big kaleidoscope eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at her, confused by her actions. Did she want him to say something else? What else was there to say? Did she not know what “likewise” meant? He didn’t know.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Sesshomaru said, hoping to satisfy whatever she wanted to hear from him.

Pita giggled for a moment, but didn’t move.

Although Sesshomaru felt absolutely uncomfortable with her sitting there looking at him the way she was, he was grateful that she did. Instead of blocking gross visuals of his training brother having sex with the woman who sat before him, wondering what he could have done to make her make all of those sounds he and his training brothers had heard outside, his mind switched gears. Instead, he found himself trying to analyze what was really going on with her, what was so off about her, and why she was staring at him so oddly.

Sesshomaru looked away from Pita and at the trays of biscuits being passed around. The plain and peanut butter biscuits on the one tray were being swiped fast. Even though Sesshomaru had never really been a big fan of biscuits, they looked good. The other tray of biscuits looked horrid and remained on the tray. Each biscuit had pieces of spider, beetle or earthworm body parts protruding out of them. As much as Sesshomaru wanted to look away, he couldn’t pull his eyes from them. His eyes were like moths to a flame.

Sesshomaru pulled himself out of his trance and looked straight ahead. There Pita was, still staring at him.

Sesshomaru glanced at his training brothers, who did their best to hide their laughter, while Eito just smiled gleefully.

“Do you expect me to say something?” Sesshomaru asked, too uncomfortable to bear her haunting stare any longer.

Daichi and Isao burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny, you two?” she giggled, looking at them. “You two are always laughing whenever you come over to visit?”

The comment made them laugh even harder.

“Stop,” Naoki mouthed to his laughing friends, who nodded and did their best to pull themselves together.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat with his hands on his knees. He watched as his training brothers helped themselves to the biscuits being passed around on the one good-looking biscuit tray. When the trays came to him, he looked at the biscuits for a moment before passing them along.

Looking forward again, he noticed Pita still staring at him, but now with a confused expression on her face. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, contemplating what she was thinking.

“What is it?” Sesshomaru asked her.

“You don’t like biscuits, Sesshomaru?” she asked.

Sesshomaru relaxed his face and glanced at the biscuit trays that were now placed in the center of the group. The majority of the edible biscuits had been devoured, but the tray of insect ones was full.

“No,” he responded.

“Oh,” Pita pouted.

“Eh, don’t take it personally, beautiful. Sessh doesn’t like a lot of things,” Eito rubbed her back.

Pita sighed.

“Are you sure you don’t want one, Sessh?” Eito asked him. “You’ll like them. They’re really good,” he encouraged him.

Riichi nodded. “They are,” he said, popping another one into his mouth.

Sesshomaru looked at the tray and then off to the side. “No. No, thanks.”

“Ah, don’t be rude. Have one,” Isao said.

Sesshomaru looked at Isao. Was he serious? Don’t be rude? Isao was probably the rudest one out of the whole group of them, and he was telling _him_ not to be rude. Ridiculous.

“They are really good, Sesshomaru,” Daichi said. “Especially the peanut butter ones,” he said, popping a peanut butter biscuit into his mouth.

Sesshomaru groaned under his breath. He didn’t like to feel pressured. If he wanted a biscuit, he would have one. Clearly, he didn’t want one.

“I made them with love,” Pita said, in a soft cute voice, with a light smile.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and looked away.

“Aw, how can you say no to that face, Sesshomaru?” Daichi asked, as he chewed his biscuit.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

“Come on, try one, Sessh,” Eito encouraged him again, as he picked up a biscuit for himself. “You can have half of mine,” he said, handing Sesshomaru half of the peanut butter biscuit he had broken in his hand.

“I don’t want it,” Sesshomaru shook his head.

A look of disappointment crossed Pita’s face.

Eito gave Sesshomaru an annoyed look before he consoled his wife and did his best to justify Sesshomaru’s actions.

“Don’t be an asshole. Just eat one,” Isao muttered to Sesshomaru under his breath, as his other brothers encouraged him to eat a biscuit with their hands.

Sesshomaru huffed. He didn’t care. He didn’t want one. Just because Pita was Eito’s wife didn’t mean anything. He didn’t want one, so he wasn’t eating one. Period.

“Do you need help choosing one you might like?” Pita asked, her big kaleidoscope eyes scanning the trays of biscuits.

“No, I –

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he felt a biscuit enter his mouth. Daichi and Riichi burst into laughter, as Eito, Naoki and Pita looked at him surprised.

“Shut up and eat it,” Isao muttered, after slamming a biscuit into Sesshomaru’s mouth.

Heat surged through Sesshomaru’s body as he processed what had just happened. Isao had just stuffed a biscuit into his mouth when he was talking mid-sentence. Livid wasn’t the word for what Sesshomaru was feeling.

“Isao,” Naoki shook his head, looking at Sesshomaru’s reaction.

“What? He’s annoying! Just eat the damn biscuit and shut up about it. It’s not like it’s bad,” Isao growled.

Sesshomaru, with a mouth full of unwanted biscuit, turned to Isao with a face full of rage. Eito and Naoki gave him a concerned look, as Daichi and Riichi continued to laugh.

Isao crossed his arms and ignored him.

“Calm down, Sesshomaru,” Naoki said. “It’s not a big deal. Just eat it,” he said, noticing Sesshomaru more upset about what had happened than he ought to be.

“Yeah, it’s good,” Daichi tried to breath from laughing so hard.

“Good choice, Isao! You picked my favorite!” Pita exclaimed, clapping her hands, in excitement. “I love beetle!”

Sesshomaru’s eyes shot open at the sound of the word “beetle.” Time stopped for a moment as he processed what Pita had just said, and what was actually in his mouth…

Daichi and Riichi erupted in laughter again as Isao looked at Pita and the tray of biscuits with wide eyes.

“Oh shit,” Isao muttered. “I’m sorry,” he tried to apologize to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn’t hear a word. He was in another place.

“I love beetle!” “I love beetle!” “I love beetle!” “I love beetle.” It kept replaying in his head.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and willed himself to think of something else… anything else, but all that came to his mind were beetles. …Their oblong shapes …their green metallic-colored skin …their large beady black eyes set on the sides of their small heads …their nubby long legs …their long antennas …their fused awkward mouthpart in the front of their faces …their narrow fronts and bulky backs with their hard exterior shells …what was the large bulky back even filled with? …Organs? …Juice? …Mucus? …a mix of the three?

“Huuk!”

The room went silent. All eyes turned to look Sesshomaru, except Pita, who was too preoccupied looking in the pile of insect biscuits for the perfect one to eat on for herself.

Sesshomaru covered his face with his hand and tried harder than ever to think of something else, anything else. Despite all of his efforts, it wasn’t working. He was haunted by the sight of beetles in his mind and was plagued with the urge to vomit.

Sesshomaru felt himself getting hot. He tried to open his mouth to pull out the detestable biscuit, but just opening his mouth in the slightest way made him gag. If he opened his mouth any wider, he’d projectile vomit for sure. Fuck.

Although no one said a word, each one of his training brothers looked at him both horrified and concerned. All laughter had ceased.

“Sesshomaru, pull it together,” Naoki whispered to him. “Don’t think about it, just swallow it.”

Daichi, Riichi and Eito nodded in agreement, their eyes wide.

“Oh, shit!” Isao watched Sesshomaru’s reactions.

“Huh?” Pita asked, looking up. 

Eito’s eyes shifted in panic. “Hey beautiful,” he said, gently turning his wife’s face to look at him.

“Yes,” she smiled, before kissing him on the nose.

“Can you go upstairs and get me… can you get me… an extra pillow?” Eito thought quickly for a request.

“A pillow?” Pita asked.

“Mmhmm,” Eito nodded, with an awkward smile. “The one upstairs,” he added, trying to hide his panic and speak as natural as possible.

“Why do you need an extra pillow, Eito?” she responded.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and looked down, letting his bangs cover his face as he tried to get a grip over himself.

“Sesshomaru, pull it together and just swallow it,” Naoki whispered to him again.

Sesshomaru fought off another gag and shook his head. He felt stupid. It was just beetle bits, nothing serious. He’d eaten worse things than that in his lifetime. Sesshomaru had bitten off the limbs of countless demons and devoured animals whole, but he couldn’t take a little biscuit filled with small beetle bits? He felt really stupid, but the thought of consuming beetles just turned his stomach. He was never a fan of insects as it was.

“Because I…” Eito glanced at Sesshomaru. “…I … I want to sit on an extra pillow today,” he answered.

“Why? Does your bum hurt?” Pita asked, with concern on her face.

Daichi and Riichi lost it. Daichi practically fell over laughing. “BAHAHAHAHAH!”

Eito turned red in the face and shook his head. “No, I just want to sit on an extra pillow today, beautiful. Can you get it for me?”

“Of course, Husband,” she smiled.

Eito breathed in relief as Pita stood up to head upstairs.

“So, what do you think, Sesshomaru? Good, huh?” Pita asked, after she stood up.

Eito’s eye’s widened and his mouth went ajar.

The room went silent.

Clearly, Pita did not have impeccable hearing and could not register Sesshomaru’s negative reaction to the biscuit.

Sesshomaru couldn’t respond. He continued to sit with his eyes closed and his bangs over his face.

Pita gasped. “He doesn’t like it, does he?” she asked Eito in a pout, looking down at him.

“No, that’s not it, beautiful,” Eito responded, catching his wife as she collapsed into his arms with sorrow. “Sesshomaru, he… he, uh –

Sesshomaru groaned and ran his hand over his brow. As pissed as he was, Naoki was right. He had to pull himself together. He had to –

“Just swallow it, Sesshomaru. It’s not a big deal,” Isao hissed at him, annoyed.

That was it. That was all it took. Fuck him.

Sesshomaru looked up and breathed.

Crack… crunch… chomp, chomp, crack… chomp, chomp, crunch… crunch… chomp, chomp…

Sesshomaru swallowed the chewed biscuit and ran his claws through his bangs to compose himself. The biscuit had an earthy taste with a crunchy, yet soft texture. The taste wasn’t so bad actually.

“It’s good,” Sesshomaru managed to cut off Eito before he could respond to his wife.

Eito smiled at Sesshomaru with gratitude and relief before he kissed his wife’s temple. “See, he liked it.”

Pita smiled and clapped her hands. “Oh, I’m so happy!” she exclaimed.

“Yay. He likes it,” Isao nodded at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared at him. “Silence,” he hissed.

“I’m so glad! You’re the only one out of the boys who likes them!” she exclaimed, in excitement. “Have another!” she said, picking up another insect biscuit.

“NO!” everyone practically shouted at her.

Pita gasped. “Huh?”

Eito pulled his wife back by the hips and placed her one his lap.

Pita gasped. “Huh? But why not?” she asked, looking at her husband.

“Sesshomaru’s… he’s not really hungry right now.”

The group nodded.

“Oh, okay,” she nodded and smiled, before kissing her husband on the check, and devouring the biscuit herself.

“Isao would like one though,” Sesshomaru spoke.

Pita’s eyes fluttered and her smile expanded across her face at Sesshomaru’s comment. “Really, Isao?”

Isao gasped and shook his head. “No, no. I really don’t. I’m still really full from the other ones I had.”

“No, he does,” Sesshomaru said, picking up spider biscuit from the tray.

The group started to laugh, except for Naoki, who shook his head, and Eito, who sighed.

“Sesshomaru, stop,” Isao shook his head, discretely in protest.

Sesshomaru ignored him and looked at the biscuit in his hand. It was small in size, but packed with lots of spider bits.

“Sessh,” Eito pleaded with him.

Sesshomaru ignored him as well. As much as he did not want to upset Eito or his wife, he wasn’t going to let Isao get off the hook with what he did. He had to pay, and he was going to pay his way.

“What was that you said to Pita, Isao?” Sesshomaru asked, looking straight ahead.

Isao glanced at Sesshomaru and then at Pita.

“Huh? What did you say, Isao?” Pita asked, in response to Sesshomaru’s comment.

“Uh, I –

BAM!

Without a thought, Sesshomaru slammed the spider biscuit into Isao’s mouth mid-sentence.

“Huugh,” Isao responded, as the biscuit crumbled in his mouth.

“Just swallow it, Isao. It’s not a big deal,” Sesshomaru said, as Isao scrunched his face and moaned.

The group laughed.

“What do you think, Isao?” Pita asked.

Isao looked down and moaned.

“He likes it,” Sesshomaru responded, as he listened to Isao struggle.

After a moment, Isao collected himself enough to chew and swallow the biscuit. “Asshole,” he muttered to Sesshomaru, who ignored him.

Pita looked at Sesshomaru as she sat on Eito’s lap. “So,” she said to him.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“So,” she said again.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glanced at Eito, who was too focused on petting the colorful feathers protruding out of his wife’s wrist.

“So what?” Sesshomaru asked.

“So, how did you get lost?” Pita asked.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. He didn’t know how to respond. He looked at his brothers for answers, but no one seemed to have a response.

“I was traveling,” Sesshomaru responded, after a slight pause.

“Oh, yeah? Where?”

“Around,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Around where?” Pita asked.

Sesshomaru was getting agitated. He didn’t like the feeling of being interrogated.

“He’s been around in the Central region,” Eito responded to his wife, not looking away as he continued to pet her feathers.

“Yeah? Why?”

Sesshomaru shot a look at Daichi before he responded. “I had business to attend to.”

“What business?” Pita asked, resting her free fist on her check.

Sesshomaru looked into her face. She was eagerly awaiting his response. He couldn’t get over how noisy and relentless she was.

“Ah, just some special business,” Naoki answered.

“Oh, yeah? What?” she asked.

Daichi laughed as Isao shook his head.

“What’s so funny?” Pita asked, with a smile, very confused.

“Yeah, what’s so funny?” Eito asked, looking up at his training brothers.

Daichi shook his head and waved his arms in front of his chest.

“Sesshomaru had some special secret business we really can’t go into,” Naoki responded to Pita, doing his best to hide his own smile.

“Oooo, a secret. I love secrets,” Pita wiggled, in excitement.

“I’m sure you do,” Isao muttered, with a smirk.

Sesshomaru watched as Riichi shook his head. “Shut up,” he scolded his friend, in a low whisper.

“What’s the secret?” Pita asked, looking at the group.

The group was silent as they looked at each other for a moment before Daichi and Isao started laughing.

“It wouldn’t be a secret if we told you, Pita,” Naoki responded.

“Hmm… I guess not,” she sighed, tapping her nose.

The group nodded.

“But can you tell me anyway?” she asked, her face beaming with anticipation.

Sesshomaru looked at Pita with his mouth ajar, as Naoki smiled, and Isao and Daichi laughed. Riichi was too busy stuffing biscuits down his throat to even care to respond.

“No, beautiful,” Eito rubbed her back. “This is something only we can know.”

Naoki nodded.

Pita pouted. “Awww, but Biscuit Buns –

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before he glanced at his training brothers and smirked.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” the group erupted in laughter.

“Biscuit Buns?” Riichi asked, in a laugh. “What the hell does that mean, Eito?”

Eito’s face turned red in embarrassment. “Mmm.”

“Oh, why do I call him that? Oh, it’s a funny story. One day Eito –

“We have to go,” Eito said, abruptly, standing to his feet.

“Now? But you just got here,” Pita said, with a surprised expression on her face.

Sesshomaru shook his head and smiled.

“Yeah, we just got here, Eito,” Daichi commented, barely able to breathe from laughing so hard. “We can’t leave before learning why your name is ‘Biscuit Buns?’” he fell over laughing with Isao.

Sesshomaru couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll tell you, if you stay,” Pita smiled.

“No! Beautiful, we have to go,” Eito said, impatiently.

“Now?” Daichi asked, in a laugh.

“Yes, now,” Eito growled at him. “Let’s go.”

“Fine, by me,” Riichi said, standing to his feet.

Pita pouted. “Oh.”

“Don’t be sad, beautiful,” Eito tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. “I’ll be back soon.”

“You will?”

“I will. I promise,” Eito said, kissing her lips.

“I don’t like when you leave me,” Pita said, touching his arm. “I get really lonely without you.”

Sesshomaru glanced at his training brothers, who scrunched their faces and did their best to hide their smiles.

“I know you do, but I’ll be back,” Eito assured her.

“You really promise? I don’t think I can go another night without you by my –

“Let’s go before I puke,” Isao commented, walking toward the door.

Without a word, Sesshomaru followed Isao and the rest of his other training brothers out of the large tree house.

“When in need of a good laugh, visit Eito and Pita,” Daichi laughed when they got outside.

Sesshomaru smirked.

“Yeah, really,” Riichi agreed. “These two idiots,” he said pointing at Sesshomaru and Isao.

“Sesshomaru’s the idiot!” Isao shouted. “He was being annoying! Just eat the damn biscuit and shut the fuck up!”

Sesshomaru huffed.

“I can’t believe you both ate them!” Naoki said.

Daichi burst into laughter.

“When you started gagging, I thought it was all over,” Naoki shook his head. “That would have sucked if you puked, Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru looked out into the distance. He was fortunate that that didn’t happen. He would have killed Isao for sure if it did.

“Shit, you should have seen your face. I thought you were going to rip Isao’s throat out,” Daichi laughed.

“Like hell he would have,” Isao growled.

“That’s what you get for not trying a biscuit on your own, idiot,” Riichi looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru huffed. It wasn’t funny, but he found himself smirking anyway.

The group didn’t tarry when Eito left his house. They leapt into the sky and followed Riichi to his house.

“So, what do you think?” Eito asked Sesshomaru, as he flew next to him in the air. “She’s perfect, right?”

Sesshomaru looked at Eito beaming from ear to ear. He could see how happy and enamored he was by Pita. “She’s interesting,” Sesshomaru responded.

Eito smiled. “I know. I love her.”

Sesshomaru nodded. He could tell. “How did you meet her?” he asked, curiously.

“She fell out of a tree into my arms,” Eito sighed, with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked at him surprised.

“She was the first bird he ever caught without an issue,” Isao commented, as some of his other training brothers snickered.

“What kind of a bird demon falls out of a tree?” Sesshomaru couldn’t help but ask.

Sesshomaru listened to all, except Eito, burst into laughter at his question.

“Oh, she can be clumsy,” Eito responded. “I was just glad I caught her. It was the best thing I ever did,” he smiled.

“She’s more than just clumsy. She must have hit her head on a branch on the way down,” Sesshomaru thought to himself.

If Eito’s statement alone didn’t prove anything, he didn’t know what else would. But at the same time, he could see just how happy his training brother was in Pita’s company. Although she seemed as loopy as could be, Sesshomaru was happy for his friend.

“I’m happy for you,” Sesshomaru told Eito, looking straight ahead.

“Ah! I knew you’d like her,” Eito exclaimed. “She likes you too,” he smiled at Sesshomaru.

“Is that why she was staring at me like that?” Sesshomaru asked.

“You’re not special, Sesshomaru. She looks at everyone like that,” Daichi smiled, as he passed by Sesshomaru in the air.

Eito laughed.

Isao smirked and made a swirly gesture by the side of his head, mindful that Eito couldn’t see.

Sesshomaru smirked.

“She makes good biscuits,” Riichi commented, popping one of the two biscuits he carried out with him into his mouth. “But you would know that, wouldn’t you, Biscuit Buns?” he dug at Eito.

Eito’s face turned red as he flew forward.

“Do you eat biscuits off her ass or something?” Isao suggested.

“Stop,” Eito whined, as the group laughed.

“Uh, you’re going to make me puke,” Riichi said, looking at the last biscuit in his hand.

***

Riichi led the way towards his home.

It wasn’t anything special, just a standard house with a big yard.

As they group approached, they heard nothing but a pup screaming.

Riichi sighed.

“Is that Asumi?” Isao asked.

“Yes,” Riichi responded. 

“She sure does have a mouth on her. You can hear her a mile away,” Isao commented.

“She got it from her mother,” Riichi muttered, as some laughed.

“What’s wrong with her? Does she scream like this all the time?” Eito asked.

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” Riichi responded, landing in the grassy area in front of his home.

Sesshomaru and his other training brothers followed his lead and landed after him.

Riichi walked up to the front door and opened it. “You can come in,” he said, walking inside, before glaring at Eito.

“Oh look at that. We can go right inside, unlike at Eito’s,” Isao snickered.

Eito sighed and followed his training brothers inside.

“Baby?” Riichi asked, after he walked in.

Inside, Riichi’s wife, Hanako, was standing in the center of their living area bouncing a small puff of black curls wearing a pink bow in her arms.

“Riichi,” she looked up, her face filled with relief more so than excitement to see him. “I’m so glad your back. She keeps screaming. I can’t do anything to stop her. Nothing works, I’ve tried everything,” Hanako responded, in turmoil.

Riichi walked over to his wife and gently picked up the small puff of curls in her arms. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked, bouncing her in his arms.

Sesshomaru looked at the small puff. She was so small and nothing but curls. He couldn’t even see her eyes.

“She’s been screaming since you left. I haven’t gotten a wink of sleep. She’s just been screaming and screaming and…” Hanako paused and looked at her husband. “She stopped.”

Riichi smirked. “Eh, she did.”

“Uhhhhhhh,” Hanako shook her head. “I can’t believe it. She’s been wailing for days, but stops when you walk through the door. I don’t… I don’t understand it,” she lowered her head.

“It seems like we know who her favorite parent is,” Riichi smirked at his wife. “Don’t we, sweetheart?” he asked his little one, who reached up to touch his face with her paws.

Sesshomaru watched as Hanako shook her head and began to turn away.

“Baby, come here,” Riichi said, grabbing her hand, as she started to walk away.

Hanako looked into his eyes and sighed. Her eyes were puffy and covered in dark circles. She definitely looked sleep deprived.

“I missed you,” he said, pulling her into him and kissing her forehead.

“I missed you too,” she said, letting him kiss her.

“How are you feeling?” Riichi asked, rubbing her stomach.

Sesshomaru looked at Hanako’s stomach. Although she was with pup, no one could tell just by looking. She must have been only a year or so along.

“Pretty lousy, but okay,” she responded, placing her hand over her husband’s as it rested on her stomach.

Riichi kissed her again and moved his hand to her head. He ran his claws through her wavy brown hair, gently scratching the back of her head.

“Oh, honey, you’re going to make me fall asleep,” she said, her eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar as he scratched her head.

“That’s what you need,” Riichi said.

“No, I can’t sleep right now. I still have a full day ahead of me,” she said, opening her eyes and moving her head away from his claws. “I have to finish taking care of Asumi, make breakfast, get Kenjiro started on his day, and clean those paw prints on the floor over there,” she said, pointing to small muddy paw prints leading from the side window to the back room.

“Kenjiro?” Riichi asked.

Hanako nodded. “He’s been sneaking out to see Akihiko these past few nights. Naoki told me what happened,” she glanced at Naoki, standing by the entrance of their house. “Hi boys… Naoki, Daichi, Isao, Eito… Sesshomaru,” she said, finally acknowledging their presence in her home.

The group bowed at her. “Hi Hanako,” they greeted her.

“It’s nice to see you again, Sesshomaru,” she said, looking at him up and down before she glanced at Riichi.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“How has he been?” Riichi asked.

“He’s been fine. Other than sneaking out, I haven’t seen anything alarming in his behavior,” she shrugged. “He seems to be doing what he can to support Akihiko right now,” she nodded.

Riichi nodded. “He’s still sleeping?”

Hanako nodded. “Back there.”

Riichi handed Asumi back to Hanako, and walked into the back room. The little pup whimpered in Hanako’s arms as her father walked away.

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” Hanako begged her daughter, pushing her curls back from off her face. Tears bubbled in the pups eyes. “Please don’t cry. He’s coming right back.”

Sesshomaru watched as Hanako pleaded with the little pup, practically forming tears of her own.

“Here, why don’t we take her,” Eito offered, walking over to Hanako.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he said, talking Asumi from her arms.

“Hello, little curly blob,” Eito smiled at her, as he bounced her in his arms.

“‘Curly blob,’” Isao smirked.

Sesshomaru watched as the little pup froze and looked up at him.

Eito brushed a curl out of her face and adjusted the pink bow on the top of her head.

“She has so many curls,” Hanako said. “I don’t know how she can even see with them all in her…”

Sesshomaru watched as Hanako closed her eyes and shook her head. He looked at her confused for a moment, before she gagged, clenched her stomach, and bolted out of the room.

“…eyes,” Eito finished her sentence, with a confused look, as she watched Hanako run out of the room. “What happened? Where’d she go?”

“She’s with pup, Eito. She probably went to puke somewhere,” Isao responded.

“Oh… Right,” he said.

“He’s not here,” Riichi said, entering the room again. “He’s… Where’s Hanako?”

“She wasn’t feeling too well and ran off,” Naoki responded.

Riichi sighed. “Hmmm,” he said, looking back to where she might have run off to in their home.

“He’s gone?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah,” Riichi shook his head, walking over to Eito and picking up Asumi from his arms. “Come here, sweetheart,” he said, as Eito gently passed him his daughter.

“Well, you know where he probably is, right?” Daichi asked, already aware of the answer.

“Wherever Akihiko is,” Riichi responded, as he rocked his pup.

“Yeah,” Daichi nodded.

“And wherever Kenjiro and Akihiko are, Hiroto and Saicho are probably right there with them,” Naoki added.

“You can track them?” Riichi asked.

“I can track them,” Naoki nodded.

Sesshomaru looked at the pup in Riichi’s arms.

“This is Asumi, my daughter,” Riichi said, noticing Sesshomaru looking at her.

Sesshomaru glanced at Riichi before looking back at the pup.

Riichi glared at him.

“Go say hi,” Eito nudged him.

Sesshomaru glanced at Eito and breathed before he walked over.

Sesshomaru looked into Riichi’s hard eyes and then at the pup, who looked up at him. She was a mini version of Riichi with a bow. She was almost the spitting image of Kenjiro, but had Hanako’s eyes.

“She looks like you,” Sesshomaru commented.

Riichi’s eyes softened. “Thanks.”

“Was that really a compliment?” Isao smirked.

“Shut up,” Daichi gently shoved him, as Riichi glared at Isao.

“I’m just kidding. She’s cute,” Isao held up his hands. “Her eyelashes actually suit her,” he laughed.

Riichi rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru watched as the pup yawned and reached her paw up toward Sesshomaru.

“I think she likes your armor,” Naoki said.

“Huh?”

“It’s shiny. She likes shiny things,” Riichi said.

“Hmm,” Sesshomaru said, looking down at her.

As the pup reached her paw up, he touched it with his index finger.

The pup barked and swat as his finger. Sesshomaru moved his finger left and right and up and down and watched her try and swat it.

“Woof!”

Riichi smirked. “I think she likes you,” he glanced at Sesshomaru.

“Woof! Woof!”

Sesshomaru glanced at him and put his hand at his side.

“Do you want to hold her?” Riichi asked.

Sesshomaru eyes widened. “No. It’s okay,” he said, stepping back.

“Okay,” Riichi nodded.

“I do!” Eito exclaimed.

Riichi glared at Eito for a moment before gently passing the pup back over to Eito.

Sesshomaru watched as little Asumi was passed around from Eito to Daichi to Isao and then to Naoki. They were naturals. How could they not have been? They had decades of experience passing around Saicho, Hiroto, Kenjiro and Akihiko as pups.

Sesshomaru looked away. He felt stupid. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he leave? He shouldn’t have left.

“Are you sure you don’t want to hold her, Sesshomaru?” Naoki asked, as he cradled the pup in his arms.

Sesshomaru shook his head. “No.”

“She’s sleeping,” Naoki said.

Sesshomaru looked away. What did it matter if she was sleeping or awake?

“Everyone held her but you, Sessh,” Eito said. “Don’t be the odd one out.”

Sesshomaru breathed.

“Hold her,” Riichi said, with a disgruntled tone in his voice.

Sesshomaru looked at Riichi and breathed. He knew that he’d hurt him and piss him off if he didn’t, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. “Okay,” he said, walking over to Naoki.

Sesshomaru looked up at Naoki. He felt himself getting nervous. He had never held a pup before. Sure, he visited Inuyasha and watched him a few times while he slept when he was a pup in his village and his mother was too oblivious to know that someone was even in her hut, but he never actually held him. Sesshomaru grew up as an only child with no cousins growing up, so there was no reason for him to ever have to do it. Sure, it should be a simple task to hold a pup, but he was still nervous, especially with her being so small.

 “What I do?” Sesshomaru moaned.

“Uh, cradle your arms like that and I’ll place her in them,” Naoku instructed him.

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

Naoki placed Asumi in Sesshomaru’s arms and stepped back. Sesshomaru tightened his hold around the pup and looked down at her. She looked bigger than she was with all of her curls; she was actually really tiny.

Sesshomaru looked into her face watched as she slept. She was so peaceful. He couldn’t believe that he was holding a small pup… Riichi’s pup.

“That’s so cute,” Hanako said, entering the room again.

“You okay, baby?” Riichi asked, walking over to her and rubbing her stomach.

Hanako nodded. “Yes, I’m fine.”

Riichi pulled Hanako into his chest and kissed her forehead, letting his claws run through her wavy brown hair and gently scratch the back of her head. Hanako moaned and shook her head.

“Honey, no, I’m going to fall asleep if you do that,” she protested.

“I know, but you need to sleep,” Riichi said.

“You look like hell,” Isao commented.

“Isao!” Daichi nudged him.

“What? She does,” he justified his comment.

“Why thank you, Isao,” Hanako gave him a cunning smirk.

“I’m only speaking the truth,” he replied, as Hanako rolled her eyes.

“Baby, you need to sleep,” Riichi said, as he continued to scratch the back of her head. “Asumi is sleeping now. You can sleep while she’s sleeping.”

“Will you be here?”

“We have to go to the Pen, but I’ll come right back afterwards.”

Hanako glanced at Sesshomaru.

“Go to sleep.”

“But I still have so much to do, honey. I –

“Baby, Kenjiro is with Akihiko right now, so you don’t have to worry about him.”

“He’s gone?”

Riichi nodded. “We’re going to get him right now.”

Hanako shook her head and sighed.

“Forget the paw prints. I’ll have Kenjiro clean them when he gets home. It’s his responsibility.”

“This is your fault he does this,” Hanako said, in a moan with his eyes closed. “You do the same thing all the time and he watches you and thinks it’s alright.”

“I know. I know,” Riichi kissed her forehead. “I’ll do better,” he said.

“Riichi,” Hanako moaned, as she tried to pull her head away. “I just have so much to –

“Don’t argue with me about it, just go, baby. Asumi is asleep, so sleep as much as you can now. You have to think about our other little now too, baby. You can’t be running on fumes.”

Hanako nodded. “Fine,” she conceded.

“I’ll be back,” Riichi said to his training brothers, as he escorted Hanako out of the room.

“Goodbye, boys,” Hanako bid them farewell.

Sesshomaru held little Asumi in his arms as he waited for Riichi to return. In fear of waking Asumi, who needed to sleep for Hanako, no one said a word or moved. The only sound that was made were the soft moans coming from Hanako in the back room.

Eito crossed his arms and gently tapped his foot in aggravation. Isao rolled his eyes at Eito, as Naoki smiled and looked at the ground. Daichi shook his head and looked down as he stifled his laugh. Sesshomaru didn’t get involved. The last thing he needed to do was be responsible for waking up the pup.

Riichi came back after a few minutes. He walked over to Sesshomaru and gently took Asumi out of his arms.

“What was that? Huh?” Eito asked, tilting his head towards the back room. “We heard you in there.”

Daichi gasped. He could barely breathe from trying to smother his laughter.

Riichi narrowed his eyes and looked at him.

“Huh, Riichi?” Eito asked, a bit loud.

Isao nudged Eito in the gut. “Shut up, idiot,” he whispered, tilting his head towards the sleeping baby.

“If you wake them up, I will fucking murder you,” Riichi mouthed at Eito, with eyes of fury.

Eito huffed and walked outside. Sesshomaru and his other training brothers followed behind him as they waited for Riichi to come outside.

Daichi burst out laughing once he got outside.

“What was that?! He did the same thing I did!” Eito complained, when he went outside. “You heard her in there!”

Everyone laughed, while Sesshomaru smirked and looked out into the distance.

“He got all up in arms about me being with my wife and he did the same thing I did! That’s not fair!”

“You’re an idiot,” Isao shook his head.

“Eito, he didn’t do what you did,” Naoki shook his head.

“Yes, he did! I heard them in there!”

Daichi grabbed onto Sesshomaru’s shoulder as he tried to gasp for air, but succumbed to another laughing fit. Sesshomaru couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Daichi.

“The sounds we heard from your house and from here are not the same, not in the slightest,” Naoki said.

“You were full on having sex with your wife, Eito. Riichi was giving Hanako a head massage to help her fall asleep, you fool,” Isao looked at Eito. “You saw how wrecked she looked in there.”

“How would you know that?”

“Because he was giving her a head massage before he walked her away and she was making the same moans, Eito!” Isao shouted at him.

“So, what?! You can moan the same way for different things.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Eito,” Naoki said. “He –

“I could murder you, Eito,” Riichi growled, as he exited his house. “Hanako has been up for days because Asumi wouldn’t sleep, and when she finally does sleep, you’re loud as all hell in her ear! What’s wrong with you?!”

“He thinks you were fucking… I mean, ‘making love’ to your wife in the back there,” Isao said.

“What?!”

Daichi broke down in laughter again.

“I heard you!” Eito shouted at Riichi. “You yelled at me for the same thing you just did!”

“Are you out of your mind?! I was scratching her head, you moron!” Riichi shouted back at Eito. “I wouldn’t try to have sex with my wife knowing that my daughter and all of you were standing around in the next room! …Unlike you, you inconsiderate ass!”

“That doesn’t mean anything! That’s not an excuse!” Eito shouted back. “Kenjiro was probably in the next room when you had sex to make Asumi and Asumi was probably in the next room when you –

“Oh fuck!” Isao shouted, as Riichi’s face turned red and he lunged at Eito. “Hey!”

“Oh shit!” Daichi shouted. “Get him!”

Naoki and Sesshomaru ran to stop Riichi and Daichi ran to stop Eito.

“Riichi, calm down. You’re going to wake Hanako and Asumi for sure if you’re screaming and fighting like this out here,” Naoki tried to reason with him.

Riichi exhaled hard and shook his head.

“Relax. It doesn’t matter what he thinks. Let him think what he wants. You know what happened,” Naoki continued.

“Asshole,” Riichi muttered to Eito.

“Hypocrite,” Eito snapped back at him.

“Please, everyone, just let it go,” Naoki held out his arms to settle Riichi and Eito. “We have things to do.”

“Whatever,” Riichi groaned. “Let’s go,” he said, leaping into the air.

Naoki sighed and leapt into the sky after him. Eito growled and leapt into the sky as well.

Daichi shook his head at Isao and Sesshomaru before leaping into the sky with them, following Naoki, who tracked the scent of Akihiko and his friends.

***

Naoki tracked the scent of Akihiko, Saicho, Kenjiro and Hiroto quickly.

“They’re at the shop,” Naoki said.

No one said a word.

“Are you still annoyed at each other?” Sesshomaru asked, as he flew beside Riichi.

“He’s an idiot,” Riichi muttered.

“I’m not an idiot!” Eito snapped at him. “You’re the one who –

“Yes, you are!” Riichi snapped back. “You’re an inconsiderate moron!”

Naoki sighed as the two began to bicker again.

“And it has begun again. Nice job, Sesshomaru,” Daichi commented, amused by the whole spectacle.

“I’m not inconsiderate!” Eito shook his head.

“No?! You’re not, Eito?! What considerate being makes his friends go to his home, who are in a rush to see their own families, wait outside for who knows how long, so he can fuck his wife inside? What considerate being do you know who does that?” Riichi asked him. “Who does that, Eito? You fucking do!”

Eito huffed.

“And then, if that’s not bad enough, you want to turn around and say that I did the same fucked up thing as you?! I would never do that! I fuck my wife on my own time!” Riichi continued. “You saw how burnt out Hanako was when we got to my house! How could you even think that I could do that?!”

“Wow, he’s really pissed,” Daichi commented, looking at Sesshomaru, Isao and Naoki. “I didn’t think it was that serious.”

“You know how he gets when it comes to his family,” Naoki commented.

Daichi and Isao nodded, as Sesshomaru didn’t respond.

Sesshomaru didn’t know. He should have known, and he did have an idea, but he didn’t know for sure.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at the terrain below him. It was just another thing for him to regret.

“You’re inconsiderate!” Riichi shouted at Eito.

“I didn’t mean to be. I just… I had to be with my wife,” Eito sighed, a bit remorseful.

Isao and Daichi smirked at each other.

“Really, Eito? Was it that serious? You were so hot and bothered from our trip to get Sesshomaru that you couldn’t rein in your concupiscence for your wife?”

Sesshomaru scrunched his face. “Don’t say that,” he said.

“Well, it must be, because I don’t know what other fucking reason there would be out there for him to do that. What? Does Sesshomaru coming back turn you on or something?” Riichi asked Eito, who lowered his head.

“Riichi!” Naoki scolded him.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Daichi snapped.

“What?!” he responded.

“You’re being an asshole!” Isao scolded Riichi.

“You’re one to talk!” Riichi snapped at Isao. “You’re an asshole every waking moment of every day.”

“Fuck you! I’m not the one who –

“Everyone, stop!” Naoki cut Isao off before he could jump in and add to the drama. “Everyone, just let it go. What’s done is done and that’s it. We can’t go and see the pups if were at odds with each other like this.”

No one responded.

The group flew silently. Sesshomaru could see that everyone was still visibly annoyed with one another, but Eito seemed pretty down.

Sesshomaru flew over near Eito and looked at him.

“I don’t have the hots for you, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Eito said, looking straight ahead.

“I don’t think that,” Sesshomaru responded.

Eito sighed.

“What else would he say to you, Sesshomaru? It’s not like he’s going to admit it. He doesn’t admit anything,” Riichi commented, overhearing their conversation.

“Shut up,” Isao snapped at Riichi.

“You shut up! Don’t tell me what to do!” Riichi snapped back.

Daichi shook his head. “And it begins again.”

“Can’t we all just –

Eito sighed. “Riichi’s right. I was inconsiderate to you all and I’m sorry.”

“Aw, Eito, you don’t have to apologize. Riichi’s just being Riichi,” Naoki said.

“Yeah, we don’t care,” Isao said.

“If anything, it gave us something to joke about forever,” Daichi smirked at Isao, who chuckled.

Riichi rolled his eyes and huffed.

“No, I’m sorry. It was inconsiderate,” Eito continued. “I have to make love to Pita certain times of the day –

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. What?

“Wait, what?” Isao cut Eito off. “You have to do what?”

Daichi laughed. “Damn, I didn’t know Pita had you like that.”

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those… those –

“… Sex slave fiends,” Isao finished Riichi’s comment. “You’re into that?”

Daichi laughed and covered his mouth. “Oh shit! Are you serious? Is Pita cracking that whip on you?”

Eito sighed.

Sesshomaru looked at Eito with a mixture of confusion, intrigue and concern. Pita didn’t seem like the type to be into any of what they were talking about. It didn’t make any sense.

“Don’t leave us in suspense. Say something,” Daichi said.

Naoki rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to you if you don’t want to. You can be into whatever you’re into. It’s none of our business,” he looked back to glare at Daichi.

“Well, no, it’s not, but since you brought it up, you might as well tell us,” Isao tilted his head at Eito.

Eito sighed. “It’s not like that,” he said.

“Then, what is it? Why do you have to have sex with your wife certain times a day?” Isao asked. “Does she make you? Is she… I don’t know. Is she –

Eito sighed. “Pita and I are trying to have a pup,” he said, in a low voice.

Sesshomaru looked at him surprised.

“Really?” Daichi asked, looking at Eito. “Are you serious?”

Eito nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh shit!” Daichi explained.

“Wow,” Riichi said.

“Eito! That’s great news!” Daichi went on.

Sesshomaru touched Eito’s shoulder.

“Wait, but… can you even have pups?” Isao asked.

Eito’s eyes widened as he looked at Isao. “Huh?”

“What the hell kind of question is that?!” Daichi snapped at Isao.

“No, don’t get me wrong. It’s great news and all that he’s trying and everything, but Eito’s a dog demon and Pita’s a bird demon. Is it even possible to have pups?”

“Hmmm,” Sesshomaru pondered Isao’s statement.

“That’s a good point,” Naoki said.

“Well, clearly, they can if they’re trying,” Daichi said.

“Or just trying blindly,” Isao rebutted his comment. “Anyone can have sex with anyone.”

“What?” the group asked him.

“I’m serious. Just because two beings can have sex with each other doesn’t mean that they can actually procreate,” Isao continued. “Do you know for sure if you two can actually have pups, Eito?”

“What are you talking about? Of course, they can,” Riichi said. “The world wasn’t just formed yesterday. I’m sure demons of different species mated and had offspring before. If demons can mate and have offspring with mortals, I’m sure they can do it with other demons too.”

“Look at Inuyasha,” Daichi nodded.

Sesshomaru groaned under his breath. He didn’t have as much of a problem with Inuyasha as he did before, but the mention of his name still seemed to frustrate him.

“Would they even be pups?” Isao asked.

“What else would they be, Isao? He’s a dog demon,” Riichi responded.

“They’d be mutt pups,” Daichi laughed. “They’ll probably come out looking cool as hell too,” he smiled.

“Do you know for sure, Eito?” Isao asked.

“No, not for sure,” he responded. “We never talked to anyone about it, but Pita seems to know the best times we should have sex to actually make it happen.”

“Well, good for her, but you still need to find out,” Isao informed him.

“Why? They’ll know if it happens or not,” Daichi said.

“Why would they want to waste their time trying for something they can’t have,” Isao said.

Eito sighed.

“Isao!”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Isao sighed. “I just meant… I just meant–

“It would be wise to see someone regarding the matter to inform you of the best steps to take to successfully conceive a mixed-breed pup and what to expect afterwards,” Sesshomaru interjected Isao.

“Yes,” Isao nodded. “That’s what I meant.”

“Sesshomaru’s right. Someone who knows about the pairing between a dog demon and a bird demon can tell you the best way to conceive and what’s supposed to happen when you do,” Riichi agreed.

“Don’t bird demons lay eggs? Will your pup come in an egg?” Isao asked.

“I don’t know.”

“And food. Should Pita be eating something special once she’s carrying your pup?” Riichi asked.

“That’s a good point,” Naoki nodded. “Doesn’t she only eat slugs and worms and things like that?”

Eito nodded. “She does.”

“Well, that might not work if she’s carrying your pup,” Riichi said. “She might need to eat other things like chicken, rabbit, cows or something like that too.”

Naoki nodded. “Your pup will be a hybrid of the two of you, so you have to make sure you are able to supply it with what’s beneficial to bird demons and what’s beneficial to dog demons.”

“See, that’s why you should find out,” Isao said.

Eito nodded. “I guess you’re right. But who would know that?”

The group was silent.

“Eh… uh… mmmmm.”

“We’ll help you find someone,” Sesshomaru said.

“Right,” Riichi agreed. “I’ll connect you with Hanako’s midwife. She might know something or be able to point you in the right direction.”

Eito nodded. “Okay.”

“You got it,” Riichi nodded, glancing at him, before looking ahead.

“And talk to Pita about it too. I’m sure she’ll understand,” Isao said.

Eito nodded.

“But that exciting, buddy! We’re going to be uncles again,” Daichi laughed.

The group laughed and cheered, all except Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched his training brothers laughed and cheered at Daichi’s comment. “Be uncles again?” Sesshomaru didn’t know the first thing about being an uncle. Apparently, he already had three to serve as an uncle to, including Akihiko, but he knew nothing. He didn’t even know how to hold a pup before today. He missed that opportunity to be there for the pups be was designated to support, and learn with his training brothers how to take care of them and be there for them. He missed it… No, he didn’t miss the opportunity, he shunned when he walked away.

“No wonder you were trying to hold Asumi like crazy today. Trying to get your practice in?” Daichi asked, with a smirk.

“Maybe,” Eito smiled.

“Well, you’re welcome to come and practice any time,” Riichi said. “I’m sure Hanako will appreciate it.”

Eito nodded.

“I can’t imagine ever having pups,” Isao said. “The screaming, the yelling, the crying, the pooping… there is no way,” he shook his head.

“Eh, you’ll change your mind,” Riichi said.

“I don’t think so,” Isao shook his head.

“I’m sure you’d change your mind if you were with Aika and she wanted them,” Daichi smiled.

Isao growled. “SHUT UP!!!”

Daichi laughed. “ISAO LIKES AIKA!” he shouted, before nose-diving and soaring every which way to escape Isao who chased after him.

“Stop fooling around and come back here! We have things to do!” Naoki shouted down at them.

“Asshole!” Isao huffed, when he flew back over to the group.

“I’m only stating the truth,” Daichi responded.

“I don’t like her,” Isao huffed.

“Then, why do you always get crazy mad when I say you do?” Daichi asked.

“Because  you’re annoying!”

“No, because you know I’m right,” Daichi laughed.

Isao growled and barked at Daichi.

“Come on, guys,” Naoki sighed. “We’re almost at the shop.”

Isao sighed and calmed down.

“What about you, Daichi? Do you want pups?” Naoki tried to change the atmosphere a little.

“Nah,” he shook his head. “I’m good with being an uncle. Pups of my own are not for me.”

The group was silent. Everyone was surprised by his response.

“I get Isao saying something like that, but I don’t get you, Daichi,” Riichi commented. “You lived with your parents when Saicho was born. You helped raise him. It’s just a matter of doing the same thing for your own pup.”

“That’s the thing. I don’t want my own pup.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want a little me walking around.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Isao said.

“Do you think you’re ugly or something?”

Sesshomaru laughed at Eito’s comment with some of the others.

“Thanks, Eito,” Daichi responded. “No, that’s not it.”

“Then, why?” Eito asked.

“Yeah, okay, I helped raise Saicho, but he’s not mine. Yeah, I love him, and I’ll do what I can to help him and make him the best he can be, but if I make a mistake with him, that’s not _my_ problem.  That’s my parents’ problem,” Daichi said. “If I have my own pup and royally manage to screw them up, that’s on me. I don’t want that.”

“You shouldn’t think like that,” Riichi said.

“Yeah, you won’t royally screw up anyone. You’ll be a great father,” Eito said.

“Eh, thanks, but no. It’s not for me,” he said. “You have to worry about them and watch out for them. I don’t want to be a wreck like Riichi all the time,” Daichi added.

“I’m not a wreck,” Riichi muttered.

The group looked at each other and laughed.

“No, you’re worse than a wreck,” Daichi laughed.

Riichi rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he smirked.

During a pause in the conversation, Sesshomaru braced himself for the impending question. Did he want pups? He didn’t even have to ask. The answer was no. In align with Daichi’s sentiments, pups weren’t for him. The notion of having a little version of him running around was off putting. The last thing he wanted was to bring a pup into the world just like him, damaged, ignorant and confused. What kind of father would he be anyway? Other than a decent chance at becoming a great fighter, he had nothing of substance to give a pup. How could he raise up a pup to become something when he didn’t even know who he was himself? What history of his life could he share after running away and leaving everyone behind? No. Pups were not for him.

“What about you, Naoki? You want pups?” Daichi asked.

“Eh. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, oh well,” Naoki shrugged.

The group nodded.

“But with who though?” Isao asked.

The group looked at him confused, especially Naoki.

“‘With who?’ What do you mean?” Naoki asked.

“What are you talking about, Isao?” Riichi groaned.

“Can we just stop and clear something up, real quick?” Isao asked.

“Clear what up? What are you talking about?” Riichi asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Isao intrigued.

“What are you all about, Naoki? Do you like girls or don’t you?” Isao asked.

Naoki’s mouth went ajar, surprised by the comment.

“Isao!” Riichi and Daichi scolded him.

“No, come on now. Don’t get on me. You know you’ve all been wondering yourselves,” Isao crossed his arms, as he soared in the air next to his training brothers.

“No one has been wondering anything,” Daichi said. “We don’t care.”

“Yeah, we don’t care,” Eito nodded.

“I know, we don’t care, but we want to know,” Isao clarified. “Do you like girls or not?”

Sesshomaru glanced at Naoki, who turned red in the face.

“Naoki, you don’t have to answer that. We don’t want to know. Only Isao wants to know. We don’t care one way or the other what you’re into,” Daichi spoke, as he glared at Isao.

“Just say it, Naoki,” Isao huffed. “What the hell are you doing? I don’t understand it.”

“You don’t understand what?” Naoki asked, bewildered.

“…Why you’re so weird?” Isao responded.

“Weird? Huh?” Naoki asked.

“What the hell are you talking about, Isao?” Riichi looked at him.

“Naoki, you say you like girls. Fine. I can accept that, but you’re weird about it,” Isao began.

Sesshomaru listened, curious to hear what Isao had to say.

“You have girls of all kinds, beautiful girls, falling all over you, vying for your attention left and right, but you’re not even trying to get them. They just flock to you, but you just ignore them. It’s like you couldn’t be so bothered,” Isao said. “It’s beyond me.”

Naoki sighed.

“So… with that… we…” Isao paused when Daichi glared at him. “…I just wanted to know what you’re all about. I mean, you say that you like girls, but if you want to take it back and admit that you like guys –

“I don’t like guys, Isao,” Naoki responded.

“Then, what is it?”

The group glanced at Naoki, everyone curious in their own right.

“I just haven’t found someone I like,” Naoki responded.

“What?! That’s ridiculous! With all those women falling all over you, you couldn’t find one to like?”

Naoki sighed.

“No, tell me! I don’t understand it!”

“It’s none of your business, Isao,” Riichi moaned.

“He can literally have anyone, but he wants no one,” Isao said. “He’s worse than Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru shot Isao a look. What? What about him?

“Don’t look at me like that, Sesshomaru. You know what I’m talking about. You lived in that castle, filled with women all over the place, for years, and you have nothing to show for it,” Isao looked at Sesshomaru.

“Nothing to show for it?” Eito asked.

“Yeah, nothing to show for it,” Isao repeated. “He should be married with like 10 silver-haired pups walking around, but he has nothing.”

“Please don’t go down this path, Isao,” Riichi groaned, under his breath. “Just shut up.”

It was too late. Sesshomaru’s mind had already started roaming the crevices of his imagination pondering what life could have been like for him if everything that he had let happen didn’t happen, and he stayed in the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru wanted to feel indifferent, but he couldn’t help but feel frustrated. The more he engaged with his training brothers, the more he could see what he really gave up when he walked out and left the Western Lands. The more he thought about it, the more he had to come to terms with the fact that he fucked up his whole life and all that it could have been.

Sesshomaru breathed as he thought.

In Sesshomaru’s mind, if he hadn’t listened to his mother, the question of weakness and power on that fateful night under the moon would have never arose. Koji would have never asked the question, “Didn’t you say you had something to ask everyone, Sesshy?” Instead, the group would have discussed something other than Koji’s tragedy for a while to settle the mood and then would have probably stayed up all night working to help him handle the situation. They wouldn’t have left without a plan of a resolution. They would have –

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment to block his mind from imagining. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t go down that path.

If only he had listened to his father and ignored his mother. Why did he listen to her? Why was he so compelled to listen to her? Why did her words hold so much weight in his life? He lost everything because of her… the life of his best friend, his childhood, his peace of mind, time with his training brothers, and a future that he could only imagine.

Damn her.

“You good, Sesshomaru?” Daichi looked at him caught in a daze.

“Yes,” he responded, as he flew onward.

“All I want to know is –

“Sure, women like me, but when I find the one, I’ll know it,” Naoki interrupted Isao.

“You’ll know it? How?”

“It’s a feeling.”

“And what feeling is that?”

“I don’t know,” Naoki shrugged.

“Then, how the hell will you know if you felt it? Shit, you might have already felt it and lost who you were looking for trying to feel a feeling you don’t even know how to feel,” Isao said.

“I’ll know it when I feel it,” Naoki said. “I’m sure Sesshomaru feels the same way.”

Sesshomaru’s mind went back to Rei. He could picture her in his mind. In her humanoid form, she was a short, slender girl with fair skin, large bright black eyes and long silky black hair with golden highlights that flowed down her back to her ankles. Seeing her outside on the castle grounds in her true form, she was a small dog with black silky fur all over her body, except for her paws and underbelly, which were golden brown, and a long black tail that curled onto her back. To Sesshomaru, Rei was beautiful. Her beauty was supreme, putting the vibrant Pita’s looks to shame.

Sesshomaru hadn’t thought about Rei in years. He wondered where she was now and what she was doing. Was she still working at the castle?

Flashes of memories Sesshomaru had of Rei invaded his mind. He remembered seeing her walking through the halls and socializing with her fellow handmaidens in huddles near hallway corners.

He liked the way she laughed. She had a way of covering her palm with her nose and shaking her head bashfully, as though she was embarrassed by what she was laughing about. It was odd, but cute. It suited her. She –

Sesshomaru scolded himself for his thoughts. It didn’t matter. It was over. Rei was gone, along with any future he could have ever had with her if he had let himself pursue it.

Time had passed him by. There was no point in dwelling on what it could have been like if he had both the nerve and control over how his body worked to actually speak to her like a normal being without staring at her like a hawk demon in the distance. There was no point in going down the road of wondering what their relationship could have been like together. There was no point in wondering if he would be like Eito and Riichi with their wives, kissing her, calling her “beautiful” and “baby,” pulling her on his lap, rubbing her back and scratching her head to help her fall asleep. There was point in wondering if his training brothers would be over his home complaining about him being inconsiderate for having loud sex with her in some back room or passing his pup around. There was no point. He had to accept his life that way it was and adapt to it.  

“Right, Sesshomaru?” Naoki asked.

Sesshomaru didn’t respond.

“You’re –

“Shut up, we’re here,” Riichi cut off Isao, ending the conversation.

***

There was a gasp and the sound of heavy weighted objects dropping to the floor once the front door of Koji’s family’s blacksmith shop opened.

“Ow,” someone moaned.

Akihiko glanced at the floor with wide eyes before looking at who was entering the door.

“Akihiko,” Riichi said, when he entered the hut.

Akihiko bowed and held his breath as Riichi, Daichi, Isao, Eito and Sesshomaru entered the shop. When his eyes met Sesshomaru’s he looked down for a moment before continuing his work.

Sesshomaru sighed and watched him work. It was uncomfortable for him being there himself. He could only imagine how the pup was feeling.

“Get off me,” someone whispered.

“Shut up, idiot,” another whispered.

Akihiko’s eyes shifted for a second before he continued working, doing his best to not acknowledge hearing anything.

“I wonder who that could be?” Daichi asked, sarcastically, looking at Akihiko before he walked around the wooden stumps holding iron molding equipment.

Akihiko sighed and looked down.

“Get up,” Daichi said, bending down.

Sesshomaru watched as Daichi pulled his brother, Saicho off of the floor by his arm.

Saicho sighed.

“You too, Hiroto and Kenjiro,” Daichi added, looking down.

The boys sighed and stood to their feet.

“Are you okay?” Riichi asked Kenjiro, as he walked over to his son as he stood to his feet next to his friends.

Kenjiro nodded. “Yes, Father.”

“Come here,” Riichi said, pulling his son into his chest and kissing the top of his head.

“How did you know we were here?” Saicho asked, disappointed they were caught.

“Where else would you fools be?” Daichi responded. “You four are practically tied by the tail.”

“Plus, a certain someone left muddy paw prints all over the floor at the house that I got scolded for,” Riichi said, looking down at his son.

“Mmm… sorry, Father,” Kenjiro apologized, looking up at him.

“Don’t apologize to me. You need to make it up to Mommy.”

“Mommy,” Saicho smirked, as Kenjiro turned red and shrunk in embarrassment.

“Shut up, Saicho. You are in no position to say a word after how you used to –

“Alright, alright,” Saicho growled, pulling away from his brother.

The group stood in awkward silence for a moment as Akihiko continued to work.

“Is Izo here?” Daichi asked.

“Not right now. He went with my grandfather to pick up something,” Akihiko responded, not looking up from his project.

Daichi nodded and glanced at his training brothers. He was at a loss on where to proceed. In fact, everyone glanced at one another, unsure of what to say.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru spoke. “Do any of you have any questions?” he asked.

His training brothers looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. Akihiko looked down as Saicho, Hiroto and Kenjiro glanced at each other.

“Sesshomaru,” Daichi shot him a shocked and confused look.

“There’s no point in playing ignorant,” Sesshomaru responded aloud to Daichi’s unspoken question. “You all know what happened the other day with Akihiko. Am I wrong?” Sesshomaru asked the boys, looking in each of their faces.

No one said a word. All of the boys looked down and then at each other.

“No. They are aware,” Akihiko responded. “I told them,” he said, resting his hands on his project and looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Akihiko for a moment. He was a brave pup, a lot like Koji.

“Do any of you have any questions about anything? What happened… Koji?”

Sesshomaru’s training brothers looked at Sesshomaru and then at the boys. They all shook their heads.

Sesshomaru assessed each of their faces. Whether they had any questions, Sesshomaru did not know. He was going to take their word for it. He nodded and looked at his training brothers.

“Well, with that settled,” Eito broke the awkward silence, “…We have business for you, Akihiko,” he smiled.

Akihiko looked up and at Eito. “What do you need, E…”

The group watched as Akihiko closed his mouth, looked down and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Eito asked, concerned.

Akihiko sighed. “What should I call you now?” Akihiko asked, shaking his head.

“Huh?”

Sesshomaru and his training brothers looked at Akihiko with narrow eyes, confused by what he meant.

“Now that I know you’re my uncle… I –

“Hey, that’s right,” Eito’s eyes widened, in excitement, looking at his training brothers. “I am your uncle,” he smiled, proudly.

Isao rolled his eyes at Eito’s reaction.

“Don’t worry about it,” Riichi answered Akihiko. “The same rules for Kenjiro regarding names apply to you. First name basis… and Lord Sesshomaru for the big cheese over there,” Riichi laughed, as he smoothed down some of the curls on top of his son’s head.

Sesshomaru watched as Akihiko sighed and looked down at his project. He seemed upset.

“But you can call me ‘uncle’ if you want,” Eito said, noticing Akihiko’s reaction. “I don’t mind. Whatever you want.”

“Yeah, you can call us whatever you want,” Naoki nodded.

Akihiko nodded. “What do you need?”

“Sessh… uh… well… Uncle Sessh… uh…”

Sesshomaru looked at Eito with a surprised look he could not hide.

“…What are they supposed to call Sessh again?” Eito asked his training brothers, confused.

“It doesn’t matter. Tell him what you want,” Isao groaned, as he ran his claws through his hair.

Eito shrugged. “Uh, your uncle Sessh needs something created,” he looked at Akihiko.

Akihiko looked at Sesshomaru, who breathed and looked away.

Sesshomaru didn’t know how to feel about the “uncle” title. It was a bit awkward, and made the atmosphere in the room that much more awkward. He wished Eito had never mentioned it.

“Here,” Sesshomaru said, passing Rin’s vine tied bracelet to him. “Can you replace the vine with a metal ring?”

Akihiko took the piece from Sesshomaru’s hand and looked at it. His eyes widened. “This is not metal. This is… this is dragon skin!” he said, with excitement in his voice.

“It is,” Sesshomaru answered.

“This is the strongest in the land… maybe even the world, I think!” Akihiko went on, either unable or unwilling to hide his excitement. “It’s very rare… and a naturally formed shape. It looks like a flower.”

“Let me see,” Saicho said, walking over to his friend.

Hiroto and Kenjiro followed.

Sesshomaru watched as the pup showed the piece to his friends and turned it in his hands.

“Cool,” Hiroto commented.

“It’s so rare,” Akihiko told his friends. “It’s so hard to get dragon’s skin anywhere because they are so vicious and territorial, especially this type of skin.”

“Really?” Kenjiro asked, very interested, poking the piece with his finger.

 “Mmmhmm,” Akihiko nodded. “See the golden tint in the color. That’s from the sun.”

“The sun can do that to skin?” Hiroto asked, picking the piece up from Akihiko’s hand and bringing it close to his eyes to assess it.

“Mmmhmm,” Akihiko nodded.

Sesshomaru glanced at his training brothers, who watched the boys speaking amongst themselves about the piece. They reminded him so much of how he was his training brothers when they were young.

“By the color of it, I’d say that this skin is probably from southern regions of the world,” Akihiko nodded to his friends, still very excited. “It’s really hard to get this type of skin because the dragons from the south are the most vicious. It’s because of the heat, I think.”

“It is,” Sesshomaru responded.

The boys looked up at him.

“It is the skin of a dragon from the Southern Plains of Edon in Japan,” Sesshomaru continued.

Akihiko looked up at Sesshomaru and then down and away. Sesshomaru could tell that he was uncomfortable with him. He didn’t blame him.

“Can you do it, Akihiko?” Daichi asked, noticing the awkward moment between Sesshomaru and Akihiko.

Akihiko took a breath and looked at the piece again. “It’ll take a lot of fire and prodding at these two holes right here,” he said, showing his friends the two holes, “but I think I can do it,” he said.

“Great!” Eito nodded, with a smile, as he nudged Sesshomaru.

“Is the length of the vine okay for the ring?” Akihiko asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

“Yes.”

Akihiko nodded. “When do you need it by?”

“As long as it takes,” Sesshomaru responded.

Akihiko looked up at him for a moment before he looked away. “How will I know how to reach you when it’s done?” he asked.

Sesshomaru breathed. “I’ll be around.”

“You’ll be around? What does that mean? Are you staying here, Uncle Sessh?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he looked at Saicho.

“Uncle Sessh?” Isao snickered.

“He’s not your uncle, fool,” Daichi shook his head at his brother.

“Well if Akihiko and Kenjiro get to call him that, when why can’t Hiroto and I?”

“Because he’s not your uncle,” Daichi said.

Saicho crossed his arms.

“Plus, if you do that, then you’ll have to give us all titles,” Daichi added. “You’re making more work for yourself.”

“Psh, fine. Whatever. Uncle Naoki, Uncle Riichi, Uncle Eito, Uncle Isao, Uncle Sessh,” Saicho rolled his eyes. “Oh, and dumbass Big Brother Daichi,” he added, running across the room with a laugh before Daichi could clobber him.

“You little shit!” Daichi grumbled.

Naoki grabbed Daichi and Eito grabbed Saicho to keep them from running.

“Are you sure you’re staying here… Uncle Sessh?” Kenjiro asked.

Riichi smirked and shook his head.

“Are you, Uncle Sessh?” Isao asked, with a laugh.

Sesshomaru glared at Isao. “I’ll be around,” he said, before turning to leave.

Sesshomaru’s training brothers smirked at each other before Daichi, Naoki and Riichi gave instructions to Saicho, Hiroto and Kenjiro before leaving the shop after Sesshomaru, Eito and Isao.

“And just like that, we’re all uncles,” Riichi laughed, as he took flight with his training brothers, heading towards Far Grounds.

“Uncle Eito has a nice ring to it,” Eito commented proudly.

“What do you think, Uncle Sessh?” Isao nudged him.

Sesshomaru ignored Isao. His mind was elsewhere. It was time to talk to Tomoshiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the bad news…
> 
> So, l inadvertently screwed up something important to my story. {Gasp} I know… you should have seen me in the beginning of this week when I realized it. LOL {Not that it’s funny}
> 
> Not to write a novel about it, but…
> 
> Prior to posting any chapters for The House Beyond the Barrier, I created a guideline to follow to map out the main events I wanted to happen. It worked fine for a while, but more and more I found myself veering off from my guideline and going with the flow on what I felt was appropriate for the chapter, characters, etc. The guideline incorporated years of when certain events took place in the Inuyasha series.
> 
> Chapter 14 (The Days as Far Grounds) was created on the fly. I wrote it, I liked it, I liked the characters I created for it and just went with it without a real plan after adding them in. I did not except to fall in love with the characters I created, but in doing so, I made them a big part of Sesshomaru’s life, including his reason for leaving the Western Lands and potentially coming back to it.
> 
> In Chapter 3, I wrote the following paragraph:
> 
> Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the startled dog demon. He watched as the young demon trembled in his presence. He was a very young dog demon, no more than maybe two centuries old. To the human eye, a century for demons would make them look closer to five years old, as a century in demons years was equivalent to five human years. Being less than a decade over four centuries old, Sesshomaru’s age was equivalent to about 20 years old in human years.
> 
> In the Inuyasha series, the Panther Wars began 200 years before Kagome unsealed Inuyasha. That means that Inuyasha had to have been at least 150 years old before he was sealed to the tree.
> 
> Looking back at how I aged Sesshomaru…  
> 100yrs = 5yrs  
> 200yrs = 10 yrs  
> 300yrs = 15 yrs  
> 400yrs = 20 yrs
> 
> Based on what I did, Inuyasha would have had to have been born at the end of Sesshomaru’s 200th year, which would make him closer to 10 years old. That could technically work out, (even though Sesshomaru looks about 15-16 in the 3rd Movie right before Inuyasha was born), but it doesn’t line up with my Far Grounds storyline.
> 
> Sesshomaru could not have been away from the Western Lands traveling with Jaken for “centuries”. There is not enough time for him to do that with what I have. Also, everything with Koji would have happened way too early. They would have been like 10-11 in human years when everything happened or something. Also, Kenjiro would be too young to actually talk the way he does with his friends.
> 
> In my world, despite how many centuries old they are, demons act their age in humans years. So, Sesshomaru would act like a twenty-year-old.
> 
> MOVING FORWARD: 
> 
> I want to fix what I can, but areas got mixed up in a lot of dialogue and to me… it’s not worth it to fix. I'd have to change a whole bunch of stuff... and this is supposed to be fun for me so... I concede to the fact that I screwed up. I’m just going to move on like there was not even an issue in the first place.
> 
> In some future chapter, after I’ve thought it all through, I’ll map out what you need to know about ages and incorporate it both into the story and in the story notes section. 
> 
> WHAT YOU SHOULD KNOW NOW:
> 
> Demonic Year Breakdown:  
> 100yrs = 5yrs  
> 200yrs = 10 yrs  
> 300yrs = 15 yrs  
> 400yrs = 20 yrs  
> 500yrs = 25 yrs
> 
> Daichi = 24yrs approx.  
> Riichi = 24yrs approx.  
> Sesshomaru = I’ll probably have to age up a bit, but I'll try and work it out. 
> 
> Kenjiro, Hiroto, Saicho = 8-10yrs approx. in human yrs  
> *Therefore, Riichi would have been 15approx. in human yrs when he had Kenjiro
> 
> Asumi = 2.5 months approx. in human yrs
> 
> Full Demon Pregnancy: Up to 12 years (depending on power)  
> Half Demon Pregnancy: Varies (depending on power)
> 
> Sorry if this makes no sense. I'm really horrible at explaining things... and I'm pretty terrible at math so... {shrugs}  
> My apologizes!!!


	24. A Reunion of Sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. A lot of things going on in my world.

“Thanks for letting me stay here the night, ladies,” Neiro smiled, as she folded her sheets on the on the floor she slept on. “I really appreciate it.”

Sumiko and Okemia nodded. “Of course.”

“Gintai turned in early last night and I didn’t want to wake her coming in. She hasn’t been feeling too well lately.”

“Oh, yeah, that cough,” Okemia shook her head. “She sounded awful yesterday.”

“She sure did. I’m surprised she could even get a word out during training,” Sumiko shook her head.

Neiro sighed. “It was horrible. I told her to take off and that I’d take over with training, but you know her… Ms. Diligent.”

Sumiko and Okemia laughed. “Yeah.”

“I hope she’s feeling better today though,” Neiro said.

“I’m sure she will be. We’ll see her today shouting out orders and complaining that this and that isn’t perfect,” Okemia laughed.

Sumiko laughed. “Uh huh.”

Neiro huffed. “If she rolls into training half-dead today, I’m going to be so pissed,” Neiro shook her hands through her auburn hair, before tying it into a bun.

“It’s fine, Neiro. The girls seemed to have it together,” Okemia said.

“Eh, we’ll see,” Neiro smoothed the edges of her hair. “We’ll see how long they last,” she added, heading towards the door.

Sumiko and Okemia followed Neiro outside of their dorm and walked with her down the corridor to the staff kitchen.

“See how long they last? I thought the girls were good yesterday during training. They seem astute and promising,” Sumiko commented.

“Most of them yes, but that one girl –

“Hi Neiro.”

The three girls turned their heads. A tall handsome boy with jet black hair tied in a bun smiled. He was walking down the corridor adjacent to them.

“Hi Takato,” Neiro smiled.

Sumiko and Okemia shot each other looks and rolled their eyes.

Takato smiled and looked at Neiro up and down.

Okemia and Sumiko looked at them standing across from each other, Neiro looking down and Takato looking at her.

“Nice of you to notice us too, Takato,” Okemia crossed her arms.

“Hi,” Takato said, not looking away from Neiro.

Okemia rolled her eyes.

“You look nice today,” he told Neiro.

Neiro blushed and moved her hand to pull an imaginary piece of hair behind her ear. “Uh, thanks, Takato,” she glanced up at him.

“Your hair is in a bun, Neiro. There is no hair in your face,” Okemia whispered to her, in an annoyed voice.

Neiro glared at her before she glanced up at Takato, who was still looking at her.

“Are you headed the kitchen?” Takato asked Neiro.

“Uh, yes. We are,” she nodded.

“Great. I’m heading there too. I’ll walk with you,” he said, squeezing in between Sumiko and Neiro, pushing Sumiko off to the side.

Sumiko opened her mouth in shock and glanced at Okemia, who was just as shocked, before she looked up at him and crossed her arms.

Takato ignored her reaction and walked on.

Okemia shook her head.

“So, Neiro, I –

“Oye! Takato! We need your help bringing these crates over to the kitchen. Come help us.”

The group looked to see a group of kitchen staff walking down the corridor.

Takato sighed and nodded. “Yes, I’ll be right there,” he called back to the group.

Neiro looked down and away.

“I’m sorry. I have to go,” he said.

Neiro nodded as Okemia and Sumiko made subtle gestors of joy.

“What a pity. We were really looking forward to walking with you, Takato,” Okemia said, sarcastically.

Takato glared at Okemia, before looking at Neiro. “I’ll see you later,” he said, before turning away to run after his group.

Neiro smiled and breathed.

“Well, that was exciting,” Sumiko rolled her eyes. “He –

“Oh, Neiro!” Takato called back.

Neiro gasped. “Huh?”

“Come by later after lunch... I’ll have puffs. I know you like them,” he smiled.

Neiro blushed and nodded. “Okay,” she smiled.

The group watched as Takato smiled and ran after his group.

Sumiko and Okemia looked at each other before they pushed Neiro.

“Ow! What?!”

“What’s wrong with you?” Okemia hissed. “One sight of that dumb ass and you turn into another being.”

“I do not!” Neiro crossed her arms.

“Yes, you do,” Okemia said.

“You saw him push me?” Sumiko asked.

“Huh? He pushed you? When?”

“Exactly my point,” Okemia shook her head, as they walked down the corridor. “If it were anyone else, you would have noticed, but because it’s him, you didn’t.”

“Takato pushed you?”

“Yeah! I was standing right next to you walking and he pushed me over to stand next to you.”

Neiro was speechless.

“If it was anyone else and they did something like that to Sumiko, even if it were an accident, you’d be down their throat, Neiro. You know it and I know it,” Okemia crossed her arms.

Sumiko nodded.

Neiro sighed. “I’m sorry, Sumiko. I really didn’t see anything.”

“Hmph,” Sumiko tilt her head upwards. “Well, I hope you open your eyes wide enough to see just how much of an ass he is.”

“Sumiko, come on. You’re overreacting,” Neiro said. “He’s actually a really nice.”

“No, Neiro, he’s not,” Okemia crossed her arms.

“Uh, I’m not doing this with you two,” Neiro marched forward.

“Takato is a puppy wipe, Neiro… a pretty puppy wipe,” Sumiko said. “Good looks are all he has going for him.”

“He doesn’t even have that,” Okemia interjected. “He looks like a damn crow with that black hair and that beak he calls a nose.”

Neiro shook her head and tried to suppress her laugh.

“Look! You know it’s true! He looks like a crow” Okemia laughed, as she nudged her friend.

“Shhh,” Neiro laughed. “Someone will hear you.”

“And when have you ever given a shit about that?” Okemia asked.

Neiro huffed.

“Yeah, Neiro. You’ve said some really crazy things about so many beings and situations, but you care about Takato hearing the truth that he looks like a crow?” Sumiko laughed.

“That’s exactly my point, Neiro. You become a totally different being when he’s around.”

“I do not,” Neiro rolled her eyes.

“The Neiro we know doesn’t give a fuck. I don’t know who this blushing, timid girl, who lets bastards push their friends, is standing before me,” Okemia crossed her arms.

“Hey! I told you I didn’t see anything!” Neiro barked, turning to walk into Okemia’s face. “If I had seen it, I would have said something. I don’t let others harm or disrespect my friends.”

“Welcome back, Neiro,” Sumiko smiled.

“Shut up,” Neiro rolled her eyes and walked on.

“And just for the record, he not only pushed Sumiko, but disrespected us both when he ignored us to only say ‘hi’ to you and check you out,” Okemia said. “Did you not recall that either, Neiro?”

Neiro breathed.

“And what’s this business about puffs? You’ve been bonding over puffs lately?” Sumiko asked.

Neiro ignored her.

“What was that? He’ll have puffs? What does that mean?” Sumiko continued to ask.

“Is that code for something?” Okemia beamed.

“No, you idiots!” Neiro groaned. “He was talking about puffs!”

“I know, but what kind of puffs?” Sumiko asked.

“The edible kind!” Neiro snapped at her.

“Right,” Okemia smirked as she looked at Sumiko. “Whatever you say, Neiro. I just hope you’re not fooling around with that asshole.”

“I’m not! He’s talking about puffs! Just puffs! I was working a shift late one night and missed dinner. I went to the kitchen late at night, and since he was there, he made me puffs. We sat and ate them in the kitchen, and talked about the day and how much we liked puffs and other foods. That was it!”

“You never told us that,” Okemia crossed her arms.

“I don’t have to tell you every single thing I do!”

“Well, you could have at least told us that,” Sumiko comment.

“Yah know, maybe I should have! Maybe then I wouldn’t have to defend myself against you thinking I’m so sort of slut who fools around with any guy who may or may not be interested in me! You should know me well enough to know that I’m not like!”

“Neiro, wait,” Okemia said. “We weren’t trying to imply –

Neiro held up her hand and marched forward, walking through the staff kitchen door. She didn’t want to hear it.

Sumiko and Okemia sighed and looked at each other.

Neiro entered the staff kitchen to see several handmaidens, sitting on mats in a circle, sipping food from bowls. She scanned the room for Gintai. Seeing her face would make her feel a whole lot better about her interaction with Takato and her friends, but she wasn’t there.

“Have you seen Gintai?” she asked one of the handmaidens, who sat near the entrance of the kitchen.

“No, not yet,” she responded.

Neiro nodded. “Good. She’s finally committed herself to getting the rest she needs.”

“Or she’s died trying to get to work,” a handmaiden sitting across the circle joked.

“Stop, that’s not funny,” the handmaiden sitting next to her chided her.

The woman immediately nodded and continued to sip from her bowl.

Neiro sighed and scanned the room again to take attendance. “Sumiko, Okemia, Haruko, Miyako, Kayda, Harumi, new girl number one, new girl number two, new girl number three, new girl number four, new girl number five, new girl…”

Neiro narrowed her eyes and scanned the room again.

“Where’s new girl number six?” she asked.

New girl number six was nowhere to be found.

Neiro sighed. She knew that girl would be a problem. She could feel it yesterday.

“You… uh… new girl number five,” Neiro said, tapping the shoulder of the troublesome new girl number six’s younger sister, who sat timidly sipping from her bowl.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Neiro cringed. “Oh, no. Don’t call me that. ‘Ma’am' makes me sound like an old woman,” she shuttered.

“Sorry…” the girl apologized, looking up at her with a shocked look of panic.

“Neiro. My name is Neiro.”

The girl nodded, timidly, and tucked her long black hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry, Neiro.”

“It’s okay,” Neiro nodded. “I know you’re new and all, and it’s only your second day here, but you have to do your best try and remember things… even the little things, like titles. Use ‘ma’am,’ ‘sir,’ ‘my lady,’ ‘master,’ and ‘my lord’ for the leadership of this castle and refer to all other staff members by their first names. We’re on the same team,” she winked at the girl.

The girl nodded. “I understand. I will learn.”

“I know you will,” Neiro pat the girl’s shoulder before scanning the room again.

“I bet you don’t know her name,” a voice said, behind her.

Neiro turned to see the missing new girl number six walking into the kitchen behind her. “Excuse me?”

The shapely girl with a tight-fitting outfit grabbed a bowl and headed towards the pot of whatever was being served for breakfast. “You expect us to remember everything to a tee, but I bet you don’t know her name,” the girl said, as she scooped whatever sloppy substance that was in the pot into her bowl. “I bet you don’t know any of our names,” she added.

Neiro was speechless. The gall of this girl.

“That isn’t any fair,” the shapely girl spoke with her hands, as she walked away from the pot. “Is it?” she asked, looking into Neiro’s eyes.

Neiro narrowed her eyes. “Her name is Mei, new girl number one is Saiua, new girl number two is Sake, new girl number three is Usagi, new girl number four is Yoko, and you, new girl number six, are Nobuko,” Neiro said, as some of the other girls in the kitchen smirked.

“Hmph,” Nobuko said. “I’m impressed.”

“You job is not to be impressed, but to arrive on time and complete your tasks,” Neiro turned away from her, to scan the room again. “You’re late.”

Nobuko rolled her eyes. “It’s the first day,” she groaned.

Neiro’s eyes shot open before turning back to Nobuko. “It’s the second day,” Neiro corrected her, stepping closer to her. “You will need to train yourself to get up as required and arrive to your shift on time,” she said, with stern eyes.

Nobuko looked away to smirk before looking back at Neiro. “Sure,” she nodded. “I’ll train myself to arrive to my shift on time and you can train yourself to actually learn how to say our names.”

Neiro narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t appreciate being referred to as new girl number six and neither does my sister,” Nobuko glared into her eyes.

The room went silent as all eyes turned to Neiro.

“I can and will call you whatever I want, new girl number six,” Neiro hissed back at her. “Until you are fully accepted onto this team as a permanent staff member of this castle, you and every other new girl here will be referred to as ‘new girl number whatever.’”

“Don’t take offense to it,” a handmaiden said. “It’s tradition.”

Neiro and Nobuko glanced at the woman before looking at each other.

“Well, I don’t like it,” Nobuko hissed at Neiro. “My name is Nobuko.”

“I don’t care. You are who we say you are until you become a permanent staff member here,” Neiro responded.

Nobuko glared at Neiro. “I’m not responding to that title. You will call me Nobuko.”

Neiro turned red in the face. “You will –

“Lady Inukimi,” a handmaiden said, as she bowed.

Neiro looked up to see Lady Inukimi entering the staff kitchen. She and all of the other handmaidens bowed as she walked inside.

“Good morning, Lady Inukimi,” the handmaidens said, in unison.

Lady Inukimi walked straight ahead towards Neiro, scanning the room as she did so.

“Good morning, my lady,” Neiro bowed.

“In Gintai’s absence, I will need assistance.”

“Yes, my lady, of course.”

“You will serve me today.”

“It will be my pleasure,” Neiro nodded, with a smile.

Nobuko huffed and rolled her eyes.

Lady Inukimi looked at Nobuko standing beside. “Who are you?” she asked.

“Nobuko, my lady,” she bowed, unfazed by her request.

“Is there something you find upsetting, Nobuko?” Lady Inukimi asked.

Neiro did her best not to smirk.

“Yes,” Nobuko responded. “Yes, my lady.”

The room went silent and eyes widened in surprise at Nobuko’s response. Neiro could feel her body getting hot.

“And what is that?” Lady Inukimi asked, as she glanced at Neiro, who breathed and looked at Nobuko.

“She refers to me as ‘new girl number six,’” she said, looking at Neiro.

Neiro let out a breath of frustration as she fought the urge to choke the girl and throw her lifeless body out of the castle window.

“My name is Nobuko, and I would appreciate being called Nobuko,” she said.

Lady Inukimi looked at Nobuko for a long moment before looking at Neiro.

Neiro could feel her voice shaking as she spoke. “Lady Inukimi, we refer to all new recruit as ‘new girl’ with a number until they are accepted as a permanent staff member on the team. It’s tradition, my lady.”

Lady Inukimi kept her eyes on Neiro for a moment before looking back at Nobuko, who was looking at Neiro. “What is Gintai’s status?” she asked, looking back at Neiro.

“I am not sure, my lady,” Neiro responded. “I slept elsewhere last night to let her rest peacefully.”

Without a word, Inukimi turned to leave the kitchen. The handmaidens looked at each other puzzled.

“Provide me an update on Gintai,” Lady Inukimi said. “After, you and new girl number six will serve me today.”

Nobuko closed her mouth and breathed in disappointment. Although Neiro wasn’t thrilled to learn that she’d have to spend her day with Nobuko, she was ecstatic hearing that Lady Inukimi had called her ‘new girl number six.’ She wanted to laugh in Nobuko’s face, but instead she bowed. “Yes, my lady,” she said, watching Lady Inukimi leave the kitchen.

Nobuko glared at Neiro, who smirked.

“Well, I guess that’s settled,” Neiro smiled.

***

Sesshomaru began to feel anxious as he and his training brothers approached Far Grounds and even worse when they landed in the field across from the Pen. Although he had thought of what to say to Tomoshiro, he was conflicted on how to say what he wished and daunted by what Tomoshiro would say in response. As Sesshomaru and his training brothers walked across the field in silence, he scrambled to find the right words and settle his nerves.

The sound of cracking leaves and the smell of a familiar scent broke Sesshomaru’s thoughts.

“Pop?” Daichi asked. “What are you doing here?”

Sesshomaru looked over to see a tall older dog demon with brown hair, dressed in full armor walking towards the group. He had the stature of Daichi and a faint resemblance of Saicho. It was Tokutaro, Daichi’s father.

“Where have you been, Daichi? I feel like I haven’t seen you for days,” Tokutaro responded, walking towards the group.

“On a mission, Pop,” Daichi responded. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been a troop member long before you were even alive, Daichi. I still have duties you know.”

“I know that, Pop,” Daichi huffed. “I meant the Pen. Why are you around here? You’re usually not stationed around here.”

“I know you want to keep me as far away from the Pen as possible now that you and your friends are top dogs around here,” Tokutaro said, looking around at Daichi’s training brothers. He stopped when his eyes met Sesshomaru’s. “Sesshomaru… you’re back,” he said, before looking at Daichi.

Sesshomaru didn’t respond. He looked at Daichi who sighed.

“He’s around,” Daichi said to his father, hoping that would satisfy his father’s curiosity.

“Around? What does that mean?” Tokutaro asked, with wide eyes as he looked at Sesshomaru. “Are you joining the fold again?”

Sesshomaru looked at Daichi, who looked back at him with a shrug.

“Pop, he… he –

“I came to see Tomoshiro, Tokutaro,” Sesshomaru responded, looking at the man.

Tokutaro gave him a long look before he nodded. “I trust you’ve been well,” he said.

“I have.”

“Good,” Tokutaro continued to nod. “We’ve heard some incredible things about you around here,” he added, pointing to Sesshomaru’s swords.

“Hmmm. Perhaps.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and shook his head as his father continued to nod.

“Well, for Daichi’s sake, I’m glad you’re back. He was really torn up when you left,” Tokutaro said.

Sesshomaru’s mouth opened slightly before he turned his head away in guilt.

“Pop!”

“They all were actually,” Tokutaro ignored his son and continued talking, not looking away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru breathed, not looking back.

“Pop, what are you doing over here?!” Daichi asked, in a demanding and agitated tone.

Tokutaro gave Daichi a look that made Daichi breathe, look down and restate the question in a softer tone.

“That’s better,” Tokutaro gave his son a hard look.

Daichi sighed, as some of his training brothers shot each other looks.

“I was summoned,” Tokutaro spoke. “Colonel Aito called me this morning.”

Sesshomaru breathed as his stomach sank at the mention of Aito. Colonel Aito had summoned Tokutaro? Learning that, he had more things to worry about than only talking to Tomoshiro. If Aito had summoned him, despite being retired, he was probably already there in the Pen with Tomoshiro and the rest of his father’s leadership team. The last thing he wanted to learn was that he’d have to explain his wishes to both Tomoshiro and his father’s whole leadership team.

“Summoned? Why?” Naoki asked.

“I have a son named Saicho. Why else?” Tokutaro responded.

Isao smirked.

“What happened with Saicho?” Daichi asked. “I just saw him.”

“Who knows? I’m sure he did something. I’ve only ever been summoned to the Pen to address issues with Saicho these days,” Tokutaro shook his head. “So, I’m sure he did something.”

“The roof,” Riichi sighed.

“Oh,” the group nodded.

“The roof?” Tokutaro asked confused.

Riichi sighed and ran his claws through his black curly hair. “Kenjiro, Saicho and Hiroto managed to crack the roof of the Pen a few days ago. Tomoshiro spoke to me about it. That’s probably what it is.”

“Cracked the roof? How the hell did they do that?” Tokutaro asked, surprised, as he looked at the Pen. “This place is like a fortress.”

“I don’t know, Pop,” Daichi closed his eyes and shook his head. “I think we’ve already established that if there’s something to be ruined, broken or destroyed, Saicho will find it and do it.”

Tokutaro shook his head. “He’s just like his mother.”

The group smirked and shot each other looks as Tokutaro continued.

“She’s the same way, always causing havoc wherever she goes. If only Saicho followed in your footsteps and took after me,” Tokutaro shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

Daichi’s face contorted as he shook his head. Riichi, Isao and Eito smiled and looked down.

Tokutaro sighed. “I wonder how much that’s going to cost me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Pop. I told Tomoshiro that I’d take care of it,” Daichi said. “He held us responsible. I don’t know why he summoned you.”

Riichi nodded. “Yes, he held us responsible for it… me, Daichi and Naoki for Hiroto.”

“Eh,” Tokutaro threw up his hand. “He’s my son. I’ll take care of it,” he said, walking towards the Pen.

“Pop, no. It’s fine. I –

“Enough, Daichi,” Tokutaro held up his hand. “I said I’ll take care of it.”

The group went silent.

“Okay, Pop,” Daichi responded.

“Or maybe I’m just being pessimistic. Maybe I’ve been summoned to the Pen to see my dear old friend Aito,” Tokutaro said.

The group was silent as they walked behind him.

“One can hope,” Tokutaro turned back with a smile.

Daichi rolled his eyes as the rest of the group smirked.

“You ready for this?” Eito asked Sesshomaru, in a very low whisper, mindful of Daichi’s father.

Sesshomaru breathed. He wished Eito hadn’t asked.

“It’ll be fine,” Naoki responded, in a low whisper as well.

“It will be,” Riichi nodded. “You’re just telling Tomoshiro what you want to do. These are your lands. You want to learn about them so you can make a sound decision about being General and Overseer.”

Sesshomaru breathed.

Naoki nodded. “That’s what Tomoshiro wanted you to do in the first place.”

Eito and Riichi nodded.

“These are your lands and we’re here to help and support you where you need us,” Riichi said. “Tomoshiro knows that,” he whispered.

Sesshomaru sighed. He felt a little bit better hearing his friends’ words of support and encouragement, but still felt uneasy. He didn’t want to speak to Tomoshiro or his father’s leadership team. He just wanted to bypass it altogether and move forward.

Tokutaro walked to the Pen door and held up his fist to knock.

“Just go in, Pop. It’s not locked,” Daichi said.

“It’s always locked when I come to visit you,” Tokutaro responded, before grasping the handle of the large wooden door to open it.

Sesshomaru watched as Daichi ran his claws threw his hair and smirked at his friends.

Sesshomaru didn’t have to wonder why Daichi and his training brothers would keep the Pen door locked if they were in there. From all the times Sesshomaru had been with his training brothers as a pup, he knew why they would want to keep the door locked. They were either slacking, complaining, joking around, or doing a mixture of all three.

“It’s locked,” Tokutaro pushed on the door.

“Huh?”

“It’s locked,” Tokutaro continued to push on the door.

“But why? We’re the only ones who lock it,” Daichi asked, walking up to the door to try for himself. “It’s locked,” he said, surprised, looking back at his training brothers.

“That’s odd,” Eito said.

“Yeah,” Daichi said, knocking on the Pen door.

Sesshomaru stomach sank as he heard the door unlock and creak to open. As the door opened, loud shouting escaped.

“Wait a moment,” Sesshomaru heard Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro say, when the door opened.

Sesshomaru focused his ears to hear what was being said in the shouts beyond the door.

“I’ve been repeating myself over and over again, but you are not hearing me!” someone shouted.

“I am hearing you! You’re not telling me what I need to know!” Sesshomaru heard Tomoshiro shout back.

“What’s going on?” Riichi asked Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro, walking up next to Daichi.

“What do you want to know?!” the shouting continued. “I’ve told you everything a thousand times over already!”

“Please, Lieutenant General, he’s told you all that he knows,” Sesshomaru heard a familiar voice say, calmly.

The calm voice was cut off by more shouting from another.

“I’ll take it from the top again! Naoki, Daichi, Riichi, Eito and Isao all came to my business asking me if Saicho, Hiroto and Kenjiro were there with Akihiko!”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed as his training brothers and Tokutaro looked at each other dumbfounded and confused.

Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro shook his head. “You need to wait,” he said, as he began to close the door.

 “Ho, ho! Who is in there and why are they discussing my son?!” Riichi asked, blocking the door from closing with his foot and his hand.

“What about Saicho?” Tokutaro asked.

“Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro, who’s in there?!” Riichi asked, pushing the door wider. “Tell me now!”

Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro held his hand out. “Hold on, hold on,” he tried to halt Riichi, who tried to both peer into the Pen and force the door opened.

“Don’t tell me to hold on! Who is that and –

“Who is that?!” Tokutaro asked, trying to push forward as well. “Why are they talking about you and Saicho?!” he shouted, looking at Daichi.

Daichi eyes widened at his father’s sudden outburst.

 “Start explaining!” Tokutaro shouted at his son, with his bombing voice. “What happened with you and Saicho?!”

Daichi jumped and worked to calm himself as he tried to speak to his father. “Pop, I –

“Let me in now!” Riichi shouted at Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro. “NOW!”

In a matter of seconds, all hell had broken loose in front of the Pen. Riichi was fighting Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro to enter, Tokutaro was scolding Daichi about how the argument inside mentioned both him and his brother, and the rest of his training brothers were to shocked to even react.

Sesshomaru walked forward to the door. Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro’s eyes widened in shock when he saw Sesshomaru through the growing creak of the Pen’s door.

“What’s going on?” Sesshomaru asked, walking forward.

In the split second of Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro’s shock, Riichi successfully managed to push the door forward and push through. Once he pushed through, Tokutaro turned from Daichi and charged in as well.

Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro didn’t look away from Sesshomaru. His face was ajar, as though he had seen a ghost.

“Sesshomaru,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said.

“Uncle,” Sesshomaru responded, looking into his eyes for a moment, as the rest of his training brothers entered into the Pen.

“You’re alright,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said, in a tone of relief.

Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment before he walked past him and entered the Pen.

Upon entering the Pen, Sesshomaru saw a red-faced Tokutaro shouting at Colonel Aito as Daichi watched with wide eyes and a look of panic.

“What is going on here?!” Tokutaro shouted at Colonel Aito.

Major General Naoyuki was standing with his arms out to block an enraged Riichi, surrounded by his training brothers, as he shouted, “What about Kenjiro?! Why are you talking about my son?!”

A red-faced Izo shouted at Lieutenant General Tomoshiro, next to Koji’s father, Eiji. “Whatever happened to Sesshomaru is not my fault! He was fine when he left me!”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened at the sight of Eiji.

Sesshomaru couldn’t pull his eyes away from Eiji. He didn’t have a striking resemblance to Koji, but there was something about seeing him there that broke him down. He remembered what his father showed him in the Meidō, Koji’s body lying on a giant rock slab in the center of everyone. He remembered Eiji standing there with his wife and the rest of those who loved Koji weeping and falling over his body. Sesshomaru couldn’t help but become overwhelmed with deep sorrow.

“Sesshomaru?” Eiji asked, when he noticed him in the room.

The room went silent. All eyes were on Sesshomaru.

“Sesshomaru,” Eiji repeated.

Sesshomaru could feel it happening. His body was getting hot, his breathing was getting faster, his lips were beginning to tremble and his eyes were beginning to swell.

Sesshomaru let out a breath and forced himself to look away.

“Sesshomaru,” Eiji said again, as he watched his reaction.

More than anything, Sesshomaru wanted him to stop. Stop saying his name, with his low, concerned voice. It was making agonizing.

Sesshomaru bit his lip and breathed through his nose. He wasn’t going to let it happen. It couldn’t happen. He had already cracked a few times before, but he couldn’t crack now. Not there, not there at Far Grounds, in the Pen. Not there.

*

“Tell me now who you are!”

“I.. I’m –

“You will address yourself as ‘This Sesshomaru!’” Sargent Katsumi shouted.

Sesshomaru didn’t know what to say. He was going to say that his name was Sesshomaru, but using “This Sesshomaru” instead threw him off.

“Are you slow, Crybaby?” Sargent Katsumi asked. “Speak!”

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out but sobs.

“Now!” Sargent Katsumi screamed in his ear.

Sesshomaru scrunched his face. “This Sesshomaru… This Sesshomaru –

“This Sesshomaru is no one here! This Sesshomaru is a snotty crybaby!” Sargent Katsumi shouted.

Sesshomaru looked at him dumbfounded.

“Say it! Who are you?! Tell me now!”

This wasn’t happening.

“Stop crying and tell me now or I will kick you right out of here!” Sargent Katsumi screamed.

“This Sesshomaru is no one here! This Sesshomaru… is a snotty crybaby!” he finally responded, closing his eyes.

“Open your eyes and say it again with pride!”

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared into the hateful eyes of Sargent Katsumi.

“This Sesshomaru is no one here! This Sesshomaru is a snotty crybaby!” he repeated.

Sargent Katsumi laughed and pat his face.

*

Sesshomaru turned away. He had to leave. If it was going to happen, it couldn’t happen here.

“Sesshomaru,” Eiji called out to him.

Sesshomaru inhaled and lowered his bangs over his face as he bit his lip hard to keep it from trembling. He could feel tears bubbling around his eyes. He couldn’t respond.

Without a word, Sesshomaru walked forward toward the door.

“Sesshomaru,” Tomoshiro called out to him. “Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru grabbed onto the handle of the Pen door and pulled it open. He stepped forward to leave, but froze when five points of pressure touched his back, shoulders and arm.

“Let me go,” Sesshomaru could barely say, his voice low and cracked, not looking back.

“Sesshomaru,” Naoki said.

“Let me go,” he pulled his shoulder to remove his training brother’s hands and move forward, his voice broken.

“Sessh!” Eito shouted, as Sesshomaru pulled forward.

“Fine, Sesshomaru! Go! Leave! Go back! Do whatever you want!” Isao shouted, as he watched Sesshomaru move to leave the Pen, his voice broken. “We’ve spent so much time away from you that it’s like nothing to see you go again!”

“Isao!” Daichi touched his back.

“No! You leave, Sesshomaru!” Isao shouted again. “But you remember what we promised you!” he pointed at his back, as tears fell down his face.

Sesshomaru stopped with a gasp.

 “…What we promised each other, Sesshomaru,” Naoki said, in a low voice.

“We’ll always be friends, Sessh,” Eito said.

“The best of friends,” Naoki added.

“No matter what we go through or where life takes us, we’ll always be friends,” Riichi continued, tears forming in his own eyes.

“We’ll always be there for each other and support each other… even if we’re stupid,” Daichi added.

“And we’ll never turn our backs on each other, no matter what!” Isao cried.

Sesshomaru inhaled and looked down.

“Forever, you asshole!” Isao barked at him.

“Forever,” Sesshomaru said, in a broken voice, as tears fell down his face.

“Forever,” his training brothers repeated, their voices broken and cracked as tears fell down their faces too, as they surrounded Sesshomaru and huddled together in a hug.

No one else said a word. All that was heard were the sobs and sniffles of Sesshomaru and his training brothers standing in the doorway of the Pen.

***

Neiro slowly opened the door to the dorm she shared with Gintai. She crept inside and sighed.

“Gintai,” she muttered, shaking her head. “Why can’t you rest for one day?” she asked, seeing her blankets and pillow folded on her futon.

Neiro backed out of the room and walked down the corridor next to the aggravating Nobuko.

“Is she okay?” Nobuko asked, in an uninterested tone.

“She’s not there,” Neiro responded.

“Well, where is she?”

“I don’t know,” Neiro said.

“Aren’t you dorm mates?”

“Ugh,” Neiro shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Go to Lady Inukimi’s room and start assisting her. I’ll find Gintai and meet you there,” she said, eager to get rid of the girl.

Nobuko huffed. “Okay.”

“Do you know where it is?” Neiro asked her. “It’s down this corridor and –

“I know where it is,” Nobuko cut her off.

Neiro rolled her eyes. “Great,” she said. “Do what she says and don’t screw up.”

Neiro watched Nobuko walk away down the corridor and sighed as she thought. “Where are you, Gintai? If you’re not in the kitchen, and you’re not with Lady Inukimi, where could you be?” she asked herself, as she thought of the different places Gintai may be.

***

Sesshomaru sniffed hard and looked at his brothers around him. He saw not a dry eye among them. He couldn’t believe it. He had been standing in the doorway of the Pen crying, not alone, but with each of his training brothers. The humiliation and shame he expected to feel for crying like that in the first place, in the Pen of all places, wasn’t there. It didn’t even matter to him that he was crying at all. All Sesshomaru could feel was the friendship and support of his training brothers. He never felt closer to them than he did at that moment.

Sesshomaru looked into each one of their glossy, tear-stained eyes before he breathed and stood up straight. As his training brothers wiped their eyes, sniffed and coughed their broken voices away, Sesshomaru swiped his hands up over his eyes and into his bangs to wipe his tears away. With a breath, he turned to see all eyes from his father’s leadership team, Tokutaro, Izo and Eiji on him and his training brothers. Izo and Eiji’s eyes seemed to be tear-stained as well.

“Sesshomaru?” Tomoshiro spoke.

Sesshomaru took another breath to compose himself before he turned to Eiji. “I don’t have the sufficient words to express my –

“I know,” Eiji cut off and put his arm around him in an embrace.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened in surprise, before he surrendered to the embrace of Eiji.

“I know,” Eiji repeated, patting Sesshomaru’s back.

 After a rather long embrace, Eiji removed his hands from Sesshomaru, wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry,” Sesshomaru said, looking at Eiji and Izo. “I’m sorry for what happened to Koji.”

Eiji nodded as Izo looked down at the floor and sniffed before wiping his eyes.

Sesshomaru continued after a pause. “I would trade places with him in an instant just to bring him back…”

Sesshomaru could feel two hands on his shoulders and the presence of his training brothers behind him.

“I’m sorry.”

Sesshomaru breathed and looked at Tomoshiro standing next to the members of his father’s leadership team and Tokutaro.

“I presume you wish to know what happened after you left, Uncle?”

Tomoshiro nodded. “I do.”

Sesshomaru looked back at his training brothers. Daichi looked at Sesshomaru before he looked at Tomoshiro and opened his mouth to speak.

“As instructed, we began to tell Sesshomaru all that had a happened with Koji –

“I did not stay and listen,” Sesshomaru spoke. “I did not believe he was dead.”

“Dead?” Tokutaro asked, aloud, highly confused.

All eyes turned to Tokutaro. Daichi sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Dead? What do you mean ‘dead?’ He’s been on a special assignment,” Tokutaro continued. “That’s what you told me, Daichi. Your mother said that same thing. What’s going on here?!”

“Tokutaro,” Colonel Aito held up his hands to try and calm the highly confused and aggravated dog demon. “Calm down.”

“Calm down?! You’re telling me that someone I thought was alive is dead and that my son knew about it the whole time!” Tokutaro continued, as all eyes turned to him. “It was widespread news that Koji was on a special assignment from the General! Did he die on the assignment?”

“Pop,” Daichi tried to calm his father.

“Don’t ‘Pop’ me, Daichi!” Tokutaro roared. “Why wouldn’t you tell me that Koji died?”

Daichi opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his father.

“Does your mother know?!” Tokutaro asked.

Daichi looked down.

Tokutaro huffed. “I don’t even have to ask! I’m sure she does! You boys tell her everything! Even the shit I have a right to know as a goddamn member of this fucking troop!”

All eyes turned to Daichi. Although he was looking down, Sesshomaru could see that his face was scrunched and he was biting his trembling lip.

“Tokutaro, that’s enough,” Colonel Aito said, calmly. “It is not Daichi’s fault you were not informed, neither was it his responsibly to share that information with you.”

Tokutaro looked from Daichi to Colonel Aito. “No, you’re right. It’s your jobs as the goddamn leadership team to relay this information to the troops. We fought alongside Koji too, dammit! It’s common courtesy to inform us of this information!”

The room went silent.

“There was never a special assignment,” Sesshomaru spoke.

“What?!” Tokutaro asked. “What are you talking about? I know you’ve been gone and all, but Koji had been assigned to a special assignment from the General. You told me that, Daichi, and you confirmed it, Aito!”

Aito sighed and shook his head. “There was never a special assignment, Tokutaro.”

Tokutaro was speechless. He looked at Daichi for answers, but all he could do was look down at the floor.

Sesshomaru breathed. “Koji died because of me,” he said, looking down.

All eyes turned to Sesshomaru.

“Sesshomaru,” Tomoshiro said, trying to smooth his comment over.

“Koji died because of me,” Sesshomaru repeated, looking at Eiji and Izo. “He died saving my life after I had challenged a human child from a village of powerful monks near Far Grounds.”

“What?!” Tokutaro asked, confused and shocked.

“I had been informed of the same tale of Koji being summoned for a special assignment from my father as well,” Sesshomaru looked at Tokutaro. “When I returned to these lands to speak on another matter, Lieutenant General Tomoshiro instructed my training brothers to tell me the truth of everything surrounding Koji. When they tried, I left.”

“You knew Daichi?” Tokutaro asked.

Daichi didn’t respond. He kept his head down.

“Tokutaro, Daichi and the rest of his training brothers were instructed by General Inu no Taishō not to disclose or share the news of Koji’s death,” Tomoshiro answered. “No one was permitted to say anything.”

“And why not?!” Tokutaro asked.

“The reasons are confidential,” Tomoshiro responded.

“Confidential,” Tokutaro laughed. “What a joke!”

Tomoshiro looked at Colonel Aito and tilted his head towards the door.

“Tokutaro, let’s talk,” Colonel Aito said, walking over to the upset demon.

“Talk, do you? Now you want to talk, Aito?” Tokutaro shook his head, as Colonel Aito escorted him out of the Pen and closed the door behind him.

The crowd watched as he left.

“You okay? You okay, Daichi?” his training brothers asked in whispers after his father left.

Sesshomaru looked at Daichi concerned. “Daichi?”

“I’m fine,” Daichi responded, his voice broken, still not looking up from the floor.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked back at the Eiji, Izo and the rest of the leadership team.

“Continue, Sesshomaru,” Tomoshiro nodded.

“I left the Pen to pursue my own mission in the Northern regions of the Western Lands. On my journey, I learned that I had been trailed by Saicho, Hiroto, Kenjiro and Akihiko,” Sesshomaru continued. “Being rather far from home, I allowed them to accompany me on the rest of my journey, as I knew Daichi, Naoki and Riichi would realize what they had done and would be tracking them.”

Naoki nodded.

“Shortly thereafter, the pups and I were met by Daichi, Naoki, Riichi, Isao, Eito and Izo,” Sesshomaru paused. “Seeing Akihiko run to Izo, calling him his father… I –

“We fought and exchanged words,” Izo said. “I accused him of pup-napping and blamed him for Koji’s death.”

Sesshomaru sighed.

“And then what?” Tomoshiro asked.

“I left and headed back to the Central region of Japan.”

“The Central region of Japan?” Izo asked. “But… but I saw you in the Northern region of the Western Lands. That’s not possible.”

Tomoshiro narrowed his eyes. “Hmm?”

“After Sesshomaru left, Akihiko ran away, sir,” Naoki said.

“Ran away?” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro asked.

“Seeing Akihiko jump in mud and hearing him refer to Izo as his father... Recalling everything that happened with Koji and Azami… when I looked at Akihiko… I saw Koji and told him that Koji was his father,” Sesshomaru responded.

Eiji sighed, crossed his arms and looked down.

“Akihiko ran away into the woods,” Eito said. “No one could find him, not even Naoki, who can find anything.”

“Eito, Isao, Daichi and I tracked Sesshomaru’s scent to the Central region of Japan and –

“The Central region of Japan? That’s not possible,” Izo repeated, dumbfounded, as the group looked at him.

“It is,” Sesshomaru responded. “In the Central region, I used the Meidō Stone my mother had given me to see my father.”

The leadership team looked at each other with wide eyes, except for Tomoshiro.

“He told you everything?” Tomoshiro asked.

“He did,” Sesshomaru confirmed.

Tomoshiro sighed and nodded.

“After seeing my father, I saw Koji.”

“Koji?” Eiji asked Sesshomaru, as Izo looked at him with wide eyes. “You saw Koji?”

Izo looked down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“What did he say?” Eiji asked, stepping closer to Sesshomaru, eager to hear.

“He watches over us… you, Izo, all of us,” Sesshomaru began. “He loves Akihiko and wants him to be happy.”

Izo covered his face and started to cry. Eiji looked at him and put an arm on his shoulder.

“He’s really proud of Akihiko and how he’s being raised,” Sesshomaru added, looking at Izo. “He’s glad that Azami isn’t around to influence him.”

The leadership team looked at each other.

“Koji was cross with me for scaring and confusing Akihiko,” Sesshomaru continued. “He didn’t want Akihiko to know him because he didn’t want him to know what happened to him.”

The room went silent. All that was heard were sobs of Izo.

“Koji wanted to comfort Akihiko and put his mind at ease, but in fearing that he would scare him with his presence, he allowed me to do it for him.”

“What?” Eiji asked. “What do you mean?”

“Being able to watch over us, he knew where Akihiko was hiding in the Western Lands. He took me there through a portal. I was able to speak to Akihiko in the flesh with Koji right next to me, unseen.”

Izo’s eyes widened as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

“Koji told me what he wanted Akihiko… and Izo to hear,” Sesshomaru added.

“That’s why I could hear him… he was there with you,” Izo said, shocked.

Sesshomaru nodded. “He was.”

Izo covered his face and started crying again.     

After a long bit of silence, Sesshomaru continued. “Koji and I parted ways in a portal that led me back to the Central region. There is where I found Eito, Isao, Daichi and Riichi looking for me. We came back together.”

“And you, Naoki? Where were you in all of this?” Tomoshiro asked.

Naoki looked up. “I stayed in the Western Lands, sir,” he began. “When Riichi and the others went to find Sesshomaru, I secured Hiroto, Saicho and Kenjiro, and helped Izo find Akihiko in the Northern region. When I was sure that Sesshomaru and Izo would be okay with Akihiko, I went back to Hiroto and the other pups. After some time, we all traveled back to the main lands together.”

“You stayed in the Western Lands?” Tomoshiro asked.

“Yes, sir,” Naoki nodded.

“And what did you do when you returned?” Tomoshiro asked.

Sesshomaru could hear a certain tone in Tomoshiro’s voice that straddled the line of concern and annoyance.

“Uhh, I –

“‘Uh’ is not an answer, Naoki,” Tomoshiro responded.

Sesshomaru glanced at his training brothers, who were just as confused by Tomoshiro’s tone and comment.

“Yes, sir,” Naoki nodded. “Izo and Akihiko went home. When they left, the pups tried to bombard me with questions, but I told them that we’d tell them everything they needed to know about what happened together when we all got back,” he said looking at his training brothers.”

“And?” Tomoshiro forced Naoki on.

“Yes, sir, and then, I dropped Saicho home. I took Kenjiro home and then went back with Hiroto,” Naoki continued.

“Is that all you did, Naoki?” Tomoshiro asked.

Naoki glanced at Sesshomaru and his training brothers, confused. “Yes, sir.”

“Well, sometime you visited Pita to let her know where I was,” Eito said.

Naoki nodded. “Yes. Later that evening, I did just that.”

Tomoshiro nodded and looked at Izo and Eiji. “That’s all I needed from you,” he told them. “You may go.”

Izo wiped his nose as Eiji looked at Tomoshiro and nodded.

Sesshomaru watched as Eiji escorted Izo away. Before he left, he looked into his eyes and put his hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. “I’m glad to see you.”

Sesshomaru nodded.

Sesshomaru and his training brothers watched as Tomoshiro and the leadership team watched as Eiji and Izo left the Pen, closing the door behind them. They could all feel a chill form in the atmosphere of the Pen.

“Did you not think it essential to inform me of the events of that day, Naoki?” Tomoshiro asked.

Naoki was speechless.

“That was a question, Naoki,” Tomoshiro said, curtly. “Did you not think it essential to inform me of events of that day?”

The group looked at each other with shocked eyes. Sesshomaru was surprised.

“Sir, I… I… I –

“It’s a simple question, Naoki,” Tomoshiro repeated, his tone still cold and harsh.

“Permission to speak, sir,” Eito said.

Tomoshiro shot a hard look at Eito. “No. He can tell me for himself.”

Eito sighed and looked at Naoki.

“Yes, sir. It was essential to inform you of what happened that day,” Naoki said.

“Then, why didn’t you?” Tomoshiro asked, walking towards him.

“I…eh…I... It just slipped my mind,” Naoki responded.

“Slipped your mind? Is that what I heard?” Tomoshiro asked.

“Sir, I didn’t mean to –

“It’s not Naoki’s fault, Uncle,” Sesshomaru spoke.

Tomoshiro looked at Sesshomaru. “Did I ask you something, Sesshomaru?”

“No, sir.”

“Then, why are you speaking?”

Sesshomaru inhaled and remained silent.

Tomoshiro huffed and looked at Naoki. “You should have told me what happened, Naoki. Hearing essential news from Lady Inukimi, telling me that she was visited by Isao and Riichi, and that Sesshomaru was possibly stuck in the Meidō realm is not how I want to receive information. Do you understand me?”

Naoki nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Tomoshiro turned away and looked at his own training brothers. “So, you’ve returned Sesshomaru,” he said, turning back to look into Sesshomaru’s eyes.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

“So, what say you? What’s next?” Tomoshiro asked.

“I need to see Kureijī Tīsu,” Sesshomaru responded, looking at Tomoshiro.

The room went silent. Tomoshiro was visibly speechless and the leadership team seemed to be highly confused.

“Sesshomaru?” his training brothers questioned him.

“Kureijī Tīsu?” Major General Naoyuki asked, glancing at Tomoshiro. “Was that not the reason why you were trailed to the Northern region of the Western Lands?”

“It was, Uncle, but Kureijī Tīsu is no longer in that area. Before I could search him out, Izo had arrived with my training brothers,” Sesshomaru responded.

Tomoshiro looked at Sesshomaru long and hard. “What is your business with Kureijī Tīsu?”

Sesshomaru looked at Tomoshiro for a moment. His business with Kureijī Tīsu was his business. If it were anyone else other than his uncles, he would tell them that to their face, but out of respect for them and his father, he thought it best to try and dodge the answer.

“After I see Kureijī Tīsu…”

Tomoshiro narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru before looking back at his own training brothers. Sesshomaru could tell that he was surprised by his lack of response to his direct question.

“…I wish to return and learn of these lands in the eyes of a General and Overseer,” Sesshomaru finished his sentence.

There was a moment of silence.

“What are you saying, Sesshomaru?” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro asked. “Do you wish to be General?”

“I wish to learn,” Sesshomaru responded, after a pause.

“I don’t understand,” Major General Naoyuki looked at his own training brothers, confused.

“My ways are not my father’s ways. I wish to know these lands for myself, under your guidance, and that of my training brothers, to make a sound decision about being General and Overseer,” Sesshomaru responded.

No one said a word. Sesshomaru’s training brothers glanced at each other as Tomoshiro looked at Sesshomaru blankly.

Everyone’s head turned at the sound of the Pen door opening. It was Colonel Aito.

Daichi’s eyes widened.

“He’s calmed down,” Colonel Aito said, looking at Daichi.

“Where is he, sir?” Daichi asked.

“He went home,” Colonel Aito responded. “I told him that we only wished to know where your whereabouts were these past few days.”

Daichi breathed. “How is he, sir?”

“He’s okay now. He was just confused and hurt that no one told him about Koji. That’s all.”

Sesshomaru watched as Daichi sighed. He remembered him sharing how Daichi’s father could not hold a secret. Trusting him with the secret of Koji would be a grave mistake.

“Are you alright?” Colonel Aito asked Daichi, whose face was still red.

“Yes, sir. I’m fine.”

“Where do we stand with Tokutaro? What did you tell him?” Tomoshiro asked.

“There wasn’t much I could leave out,” Colonel Aito sighed. “I told them that Koji perished long ago after trying to help Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru sighed and looked down.

“I told him that in an effort to spare Sesshomaru from the trauma of learning that his training brother had died, as he recovered from his severe wounds, General Inu no Taishō, with the permission of Koji’s parents, requested that we tell everyone that Koji went on a special assignment until Sesshomaru was well enough to hear it,” Colonel Aito continued. “I mentioned nothing about Azami or Akihiko.”

Sesshomaru listened.

“And where do we stand with him?” Tomoshiro asked again.

Colonel Aito sighed. “He accepted what I said and understood. It made sense to him.”

“And?” Tomoshiro asked, looking away.

“We won’t have long until this all comes out,” Colonel Aito responded, honestly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glanced at his training brothers. Daichi sighed and ran his claws through his hair as he shook his head.

Tomoshiro sighed and shook his head. “What do you think?”

Colonel Aito sighed. “Well… we can stall him from spreading the news if we give him a solo mission for a few days. Within that time, we can come up with a decent plan.”

Tomoshiro scrunched his lips as he thought.

“Once word comes out about Koji, we’ll need to honor him properly… a memorial of some sort for all of the troop members,” Major General Naoyuki said.

“I agree,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro nodded. “That’s essential.”

“And what of Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru listened as the leadership team breathed and watched as his training brothers looked at him.

Daichi huffed and ran his claws through his hair again.

All eyes turned to Daichi.

“Relax, Daichi,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said. “It’ll be fine.”

“It won’t!” Daichi shook his head.

“I’m okay with it,” Sesshomaru looked at him. “There are worse rumors than that circling around about me. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, Sesshomaru. This rumor, although it’s about you, puts a mark on your father.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“My father is going to tell everyone that Koji died a while ago, and that we’re only finding out about it now because your father, our General, hid it to spare your feelings,” Daichi said.

“Shit,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said, turning away, seeing the full picture.

“At least Azami is easier to swallow. He was protecting Akihiko,” Daichi said.

“But, to mention her is to mention what happened to Koji,” Isao said.

“Yes, but it’ll exonerate the General,” Riichi said.

“And destroy Akihiko,” Sesshomaru responded.

“What do you mean, Sessh?” Eito asked. “Destroy Akihiko?”

All eyes turned to Sesshomaru.

“Akihiko won’t be known as Akihiko. He’ll be known as the product of an attack on Koji. That’s what he’ll be referred to and remembered as,” Sesshomaru answered.

The room went silent.

“I’d rather live with a shaming rumor than let Akihiko lose his identity,” Sesshomaru continued. “And my father would want the same.”

Tomoshiro gave Sesshomaru a long look before he nodded. “I agree. The General wouldn’t want that for the pup. Aito’s story stays as is.”

“But that’s not it,” Daichi said, his eyes wide with panic. “My brother Saicho is best friends with Akihiko. He knows all about what happened.”

Isao sighed.

“What do you mean? He shouldn’t know anything about Azami,” Major General Naoyuki.

“He does,” Sesshomaru responded. “Izo and I told Akihiko everything. He knows about Azami what she did to Koji.”

The room went silent.

“We just confirmed today that Akihiko told Kenjiro, Hiroto and Saicho all of what he had learned from Izo and Sesshomaru,” Riichi said. “So, yes, they all know about Azami.”

“With the exception of her name,” Sesshomaru added.

Tomoshiro glanced at Colonel Aito.

“The issue is that Saicho is no different from my father. They can’t hold a secret,” Daichi said.

Tomoshiro sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“But telling someone else that their friend is a product of rape is not something anyone would mention to a stranger,” Naoki said.

“I agree. I doubt he’s going to go around spreading that news,” Major General Naoyuki said.

“Not to a stranger, but maybe to my mother or my father,” Daichi said. “Saicho brings up the most random things at the most random times. If he brings it up in front of my father, it’ll get around.”

Colonel Aito looked at Tomoshiro, who closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

Sesshomaru didn’t have a solution for that. All he knew was that he didn’t want that information getting out about Akihiko.

“Call Tokutaro back here now. Give him a solo two-week mission doing something far out of anyone’s reach,” Tomoshiro said, still with his eyes closed. “That’ll give us enough time to think this through.”

Daichi sighed and looked down.

“What do you have in mind?” Colonel Aito asked.

“I don’t know… anything,” Tomoshiro responded. “Just assign it and do it quick before he starts complaining about what happened here to someone else.”

“I’m on it,” Colonel Aito said, as he walked towards the Pen door.

“No, Naoyuki, you do it,” Tomoshiro said. “It may look suspicious coming from you, Aito.”

Aito nodded.

“I’m on it,” Major General Naoyuki said, as he walked towards the Pen door.

“Call him and find him. Relay the information personally. We need him occupied,” Tomoshiro added.

Major General Naoyuki nodded, before leaving the Pen.

The room was silent as they listened to Major General Naoyuki bark a call.

“I’m sorry, Daichi,” Colonel Aito apologized.

Daichi nodded. “Yes, sir,” he responded, as Eito and Naoki put their hands on Daichi’s shoulders in support.

“Where is Azami?” Sesshomaru asked.

The leadership team looked at Sesshomaru. Colonel Aito’s mouth went ajar.

“Arrangements were made for her,” Tomoshiro responded, walking over to the large wooden table in the center of the room.

“What arrangements?” Sesshomaru asked. “Is she at Kowai’s Bastille?”

Colonel Aito rubbed his fingers across his mouth and looked away.

“Why are her whereabouts of interest to you, Sesshomaru?” Tomoshiro asked, looking into his eyes.

“Koji informed me that she is not dead, but in the land of the living. Therefore, she is alive somewhere,” Sesshomaru responded.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Tomoshiro responded.

Sesshomaru breathed to conceal his aggravation. It was uncanny how much Tomoshiro was similar to his father in how they interacted. He shouldn’t have been surprised. They were best friends.

“Akihiko,” Sesshomaru responded.

Tomoshiro sniffed and looked at the scrolls on the wooden table. “Akihiko is safe. All you need to know if that Azami is out of the picture.”

“That doesn’t work for me,” Sesshomaru responded, as his training brothers looked at him. “I’d prefer to know where she is for myself.”

Tomoshiro looked up at Sesshomaru. “For yourself, Sesshomaru? Do you wish exact vengeance?”

The room went silent.

Sesshomaru huffed. “I have no interest in ever seeing Azami again. Akihiko’s well-being is my only concern.”

“You need not to worry about her, Sesshomaru. Akihiko has been alive for two-centuries and Azami has been nowhere to be seen,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said.

“And why is that, Uncle?” Sesshomaru asked Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro.

“She was given an offer she couldn’t refuse,” Tomoshiro responded.

“And what offer is that?” Sesshomaru asked.

“That’s a question for your mother,” Colonel Aito said, looking away.

Tomoshiro looked at Colonel Aito and then at Sesshomaru who was processing Colonel Aito’s response.

“Let’s get back to business here,” Tomoshiro redirected everyone’s focus. “So, you wish to learn of these lands in the eyes of General and Overseer after a visit to Kureijī Tīsu, Sesshomaru?”

“I do,” Sesshomaru nodded.

Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro glanced at Tomoshiro and shrugged.

“My training brothers informed me of the challenges of this land and the new structure you created to meet its needs,” Sesshomaru said.

Tomoshiro looked at Sesshomaru’s training brothers.

“I understand that you divided the land into six sections, the Northeast, Southeast, Southern, Southwest, Northwest, and Central, and that each member of the leadership team has dedicated their time, in their retirement, with the exception of you, to train and supervise two of my training brothers to oversee the various regions. Am I correct?”

“Yes,” Tomoshiro responded.

“The challenges of this land were due to seemingly poor business structuring in which each inhabitant needed to rely on the follow-through of another to accomplish goals,” Sesshomaru added.

The room went silent.

“Is that a statement or a question?” Tomoshiro asked.

“Both,” Sesshomaru responded.

Tomoshiro smoothed a crease in the scroll he looked upon. “Perhaps.”

“You were my father’s leadership team, his support. You, Uncle Tomoshiro, were my father’s second command. It was your duty to know this territory,” Sesshomaru responded.

Sesshomaru’s training brothers shot each other looks and avoided all eye contact.

“I did,” Tomoshiro said. “I have.”

“Then, what prompted this structuring… this visibly flawed structuring?”

Tomoshiro inhaled and looked to the side. “I knew this land as it was and did what I could to protect it.”

Sesshomaru noticed as Colonel Aito and Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro looked at each other.

“Did you not serve as my father’s adviser?” Sesshomaru asked.

Tomoshiro gave Sesshomaru a hard look. “As an ardent reader such as yourself, I would assume that you’d know what ‘second in command’ and ‘adviser’ actually mean,” Tomoshiro responded. “Second in command is not the commander and an adviser isn’t always heard,” he said, looking into Sesshomaru’s eyes without looking away.

Sesshomaru breathed and rubbed his tongue against his fang.

“Now, I will honor your request,” Tomoshiro changed the subject. “After you handle your business with Kureijī Tīsu, once you return, we will train you to look at these lands through the eyes of a General and Overseer,” he said, looking at his training brother, who nodded.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“This won’t happen overnight,” Tomoshiro continued. “It will take some time to learn each of the regions of this land and all of the inhabitants. These lands are intricate and –

“I will learn what I need to learn to make a sound decision,” Sesshomaru said.

Tomoshiro nodded. “Fine,” he responded.

***

“Ah, you’re awake!”

“Uh,” Gintai moaned. Her head was pounding, her throat was throbbing, and she was completely disoriented. “Where am I?” her voice hoarse and strained.

“You’re with me.”

Gintai looked to see a big bright smile and two large orange eyes looking back at her. Gintai scrunched her face before covering it with her hands and cried.

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

“What did you do to me?” Gintai cried.

Gintai heard a gasp.

“What did _I_ do to you? I didn’t do anything to you! How rude of you to even think such a thing!”

Gintai continued to cry. “What happened?”

“Last night, I was trying to tell you something important, but you just started coughing and coughing, and collapsed on your own!”

Gintai continued to cry. “I collapsed?” she asked, straining to speak, trying to remember what happened.

“Yes! On… your… own, you did! I didn’t do anything to you!”

Gintai sobbed, as she vaguely remembered what happened.

“I offered you water… and I even gave you a pillow to rest on after you fell… my good pillow, the fluffy one.”

Gintai breathed and tried to sit up from the floor she lay upon. She sat up a bit, but then fell back down on the fluffy pillow her head had been resting on.  “Ah, my head,” Gintai cried again.

“Yes, your head… I think you hit it hard when you fell. You have a big gash there.”

Gintai watched as a finger pointed to the top corner of her forehead. Gintai felt her head and cried some more. She could feel the gash.

“I was going to give you ice for that, but I don’t have any. I was also going to treat it for you too, but I don’t know how. I just got you a pillow instead.”

Gintai was speechless.

“I did all of that for you and you accuse me of harming you! Hmph! I thought we were friends.”

***

Sesshomaru watched as Tomoshiro pulled the large map of the region out and laid it on the large wooden table. He assessed the map for a moment before looking up.

Colonel Aito gasped with wide eyes. All eyes turned to him. Sesshomaru saw a mixture of concern and shock in his eyes. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro glanced at Tomoshiro before he turned to Colonel Aito. “You okay?”

Colonel Aito didn’t respond. He seemed frozen in his place looking at the floor with a concerning look on his face.

“Aito?” Tomoshiro asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at his training brothers, who seemed to be just as surprised by Colonel Aito’s reaction, before looking at Tomoshiro. His eyes were fixed on his training brother.

“Aito?” Tomoshiro asked again, in a louder voice.

Colonel Aito inhaled and ran his hand over his mouth. “Yes.”

The room went silent as they tried to process what had just happened.

Tomoshiro looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m fine,” Colonel Aito said, inhaling again.

Tomoshiro glanced at Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro before he nodded. He looked at Sesshomaru and each of his training brothers before he looked back down at the large map.

“You’re looking at about five years… a year dedicated to learn about each of the five regions,” Tomoshiro said.

“Five regions?” Sesshomaru asked. “I thought there were six?” he asked, looking at his training brothers.

“The Central region is Far Grounds. There are barely inhabitants there, with the exception of a few villages and those living in the castle. It’s basically just the training camp,” Tomoshiro said.

Sesshomaru nodded. “Okay.”

“Now, will you boys be accompanying Sesshomaru on this trip to Kureijī Tīsu?” Tomoshiro asked.

Sesshomaru’s training brothers looked at each other before looking at Sesshomaru.

“Sessh?” Eito asked.

“They are,” Sesshomaru responded.

Tomoshiro nodded. “Kureijī Tīsu has moved around a bit looking for resources, but he was located here the last we checked,” he said, pointing to a section of the map. “He is most likely still there.”

“What is the story with Kureijī Tīsu?” Sesshomaru asked. “I was informed by a human woman in his old location that there was an arrangement in which the humans of that village would supply Kureijī Tīsu cows if we, us dog demons, defended their village against the rabbit demons eating the crops.”

“That’s true,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said.

“The woman said that dog demon troops addressed the issues with the rabbit demons. Therefore, we could rely on the humans to willingly supply cows to Kureijī Tīsu.”

“What’s your point, Sesshomaru?” Tomoshiro asked.

“Why did we stop supporting the humans, knowing that they were supporting Kureijī Tīsu, a longtime ally of our troop?” Sesshomaru asked. “Kureijī Tīsu was essential to our troop. He had always been summoned to the castle whenever fang replacement services were needed after using Pin Point,” Sesshomaru said.

“Pin Point was banned as a defense technique after the General’s death,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro.

“Banned?"

“We still teach the technique and use it as an initiation ritual to become an official troop member, but in the outside world, it’s banned,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro continued.

“Why?”

“Your mother banned it after your father passed away,” Tomoshiro said. “She said it was a useless tactic that did nothing but put troop members in unnecessary risk.”

Sesshomaru was surprised.

“‘Kill them or spare them as free beings. There’s no in between,’ was what she said,” Tomoshiro continued.

“Interesting,” Sesshomaru responded.

***

“I thought we were friends, Gintai!”

“We are,” Gintai wiped the tears from her face. “We are.”

“Then, why did you think I would hurt you?! I would never do that!”

“I’m sorry. I… I’m sorry I thought that.”

“Well, why did you? I would never hurt you.”

Gintai nodded and did her best to calm her nerves. “I know that. I apologize. I… I was just disoriented when I woke up. That’s all,” Gintai wiped more tears streaming down her face. “I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Yes, because we’re friends.”

Gintai nodded. “Mmhmm,” she sniffed. “Yes, we’re friends.”

Gintai closed her eyes and cried. She wanted to leave, but she couldn’t move. She was trapped. Would anyone notice that she was gone? Neiro would, but she wouldn’t know where she went to. Inukimi wouldn’t notice immediately because she gave her as much time off as she needed to recover from whatever she was going through. She was trapped. The thought of being trapped tore her soul.

“You cry a lot.”

The comment made her cry more.

Gintai felt something light hit her and fall on her lap. She opened her eyes and looked to see a folded piece of paper on her lap.

“It’s for him.”

“Him?” Gintai asked, wiping her eyes and picking up the paper.

“Yes, Gintai. Him… my son. Don’t you remember? It’s you who delivers my letters to my son, Gintai. You arrive every few sunsets to bring me food, brush my hair and take my letters to give to my son.”

Gintai looked up at the orange eyes and then back at the folded paper.

“Uh, that spill you took must have scrambled your mind a bit. Maybe I should –

“No! No, I remember. I will give him the letter,” Gintai said, abruptly.

The wide orange eyes looked back at her. “Are you sure, Gintai? Promise me! You have to deliver these letters to him. He’s expecting them!”

Gintai coughed. “I promise,” she said, closing her eyes.

“What are you doing?! You can’t sleep! You have to deliver my letter, Gintai! Wake up!”

Gintai opened her eyes and rubbed the side of her head. “I’m awake. I am. I just need to rest a little first before I do so. You understand?”

The orange eyes narrowed before they relaxed. “Yes, yes. I understand. Just don’t forget.”

“I won’t,” Gintai swallowed hard.

“Those letters are important, Gintai. They’re the only means my son has to know about me and his father. They keep him informed.”

Gintai breathed and held her chest as she coughed.

“Who knows what that dirty flee bag over there tells him. All lies, he tells him, but I tell him the truth.”

Gintai sighed as she watched the orange eyes blink and pace across the dark wooden room.

“Once my husband returns, we will take our son and be a happy family… a happy family together.”

Gintai coughed and breathed. She had to leave. She had to find a way out. She couldn’t stay in that place any longer. She felt weak, and couldn’t afford to collapse again. She needed to stay alert. She had to stay alert.

“I saw him… he’s getting so tall.”

Gintai nodded. “You did?” she asked, trying to stay coherent.

“Mmhmm. I did. He was so close to me too. It’s a pity that he can’t seem to hear me or see me.”

Gintai stifled a cough and breathed. “You know why. It’s –

“It’s for my protection and his. I know… special orders from my husband.”

Gintai glanced at the orange eyes and looked away.

“My husband loves me so much… so very much.”

Gintai looked down and sighed.

“Yes, he really loves me.”

Gintai watched as the orange eyes looked into the distance and then into her eyes.

“Have you ever been in love, Gintai?”

Gintai froze. She could feel her heart beating in her ear.

*

“He locks me in here like a dog,” Inukimi crossed her arms and looked out of her window.

“But you are a dog,” Gintai said, looking at her surprised.

“I am not,” Inukimi huffed, looking back at her. “I’m a dog demoness. They are two different things, Ginny.”

Gintai sighed and nodded. She knew better than to argue with her friend. No matter how right she was, she would never win.

“I don’t understand it. I can’t do anything anymore,” Inukimi huffed. “I’m locked in this castle. I can’t go anywhere without my Father by my side, like a century-year-old. I’m three centuries old, Ginny!”

Gintai sighed. “I’m sorry, Kimi.”

“I should be out there… living… enjoying everything life has to offer me, but instead, here I am… stuck in this stuffy room with this futon, these books, these games, and… and –

“…And me,” Gintai gave her a timid smile.

Inukimi smiled. “Yeah, and you,” she smiled. “You’re the only positive thing about being here.

Gintai smiled. “I love you too, Kimi.”

Inukimi rolled her eyes and looked back out of the window. “I just don’t understand it. Out of nowhere, Father cut everything off from me. I’m nothing more than a slave… lower than a slave… a prisoner.”

Gintai sighed. Unbeknownst to Inukimi, she knew the reason all too well. She just didn’t have the heart or the words to audibly tell her.

*

“You’re a drunk.”

“And who made me this way, Father?!” InuHaru asked.

Gintai watched through a crack in the door with the other handmaidens as General Seijiro spoke to his son in the Great Room. General Seijiro was sitting in his fur-covered chair on the platform at the front of the room, while InuHaru stood on the main level, wobbling as he spoke.

“You did! You did this! You made me this way!”

“Get him out of here,” General Seijiro commanded the guards watching along the wall, eagerly waiting the command to assist when requested.

“Oh, you don’t want me here anymore? Ha!” InuHaru laughed. “Why am I not surprised? You haven’t wanted me since Inukimi was born… your pride and joy,” he stumbled in the middle of the floor.

General Seijiro breathed. “Now! Get him out of here!”

InuHaru laughed. “Back off, back off. I have two legs and I can use them just fine,” he pulled his body away from the guards who tried to restrain him. “I’m leaving.”

The guards looked up at General Seijiro, who held his arm up to allowed the guards to stand down.

“Yes, Father. I’m leaving. But, just answer me this… this one very thing,” InuHaru said, in a slurred voice.

General Seijiro breathed.

“What does she have that I don’t have?” he asked, in a calm, slurred voice.

Gintai looked through crack of the door with the other handmaidens confused.

General Seijiro looked at his son for a moment before looking away.

“Why can’t you answer me, Father? It’s a simple question.”

General Seijiro didn’t look back.

“Tell me! You tell me! What does she have that I don’t have?!”

There was nothing but silence. After a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of InuHaru’s own laughter.

Gintai and the other handmaiden’s glanced at each other.

“He’s crazy,” one whispered.

“He’s drunk,” another said.

“Shhh,” another silenced them.

“Ha! Hahahaha! Oh, I know! I know!” InuHaru laughed, loud and obnoxiously. “The moon… the mark of the moon!” he howled, repeatedly.

General Seijiro breathed and looked back at his son.

“A birthmark! You disown me for a birthmark?!” InuHaru laughed.

“You’re a drunk. You shame yourself,” General Seijiro responded, looking away.

InuHaru gave him a blank look before he fell over laughing hysterically. “Is that what you tell them?! Ha! Good cover, Father! I applaud you!” he laughed. “I’m not fit to lead because I’m  a drunk. But… haha… I never drank before. I only ever started drinking to stomach the words you told me… to my face,” he hissed, after his smile vanished in an instant.

General Seijiro remained silent.

“But you go on, Father,” InuHaru smiled again. “Go on. Let them believe you. I’ll take the heavy and fall upon the sword to save your face,” InuHaru wobbled, as he tried to stand to his feet. “No one has to know… it’ll be our little secret… ours and these guards’ of course,” he laughed, looking at the guards surrounding him.

General Seijiro stroked his nose and looked away.

“But Father… please, I beg of you… answer me… just this one thing,” InuHaru pleaded, before he swallowed and burped.

“InuHaru,” General Seijiro offered his son the opportunity to speak.

“If I were to cut off that pretty mark on her face and sew it on mine, would I be worthy then?” he asked, his tone cold and serious.

Gintai gasped and covered her mouth and shook her head. That pretty mark on _her_ face! It was Inukimi! He was talking about Inukimi! He was threatening to harm Inukimi!

“That’s enough!” General Seijiro roared. “Get him out of here! Now!”

Gintai shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks and she stifled a cry. The handmaidens gasped and watched eagerly as the guards surrounding InuHaru approached him.

“Relax, relax,” InuHaru waved his hands in the air, as he laughed. “Can’t you take a joke, Father? Do you really think I’d mar my own pup sister?” he asked, his voice slurred. “I’m not like you,” he laughed, even harder.

“You shame yourself,” General Seijiro standing up from the chair he sat upon. “Get out,” he looked his son in the eye.

“I shame myself?!” InuHaru spat. “Get off of me!” he pushed the guards away.

General Seijiro looked down at his son. He held up his hand again to stop the guards, who immediately backed a few steps away from InuHaru.

InuHaru stumbled forward, but caught himself before he fell.

“I’ll leave,” InuHaru said. “I will,” he said, with a smile.

General Seijiro breathed and looked away.

“But, before I go, Father, let me just…”

“Oh, my goodness!” a handmaiden whispered, as others gasped.

Gintai’s eyes widened at the sound of water falling. She looked to see the back of Inukimi’s brother, InuHaru. He stood in the center of the Great Room, holding the bottom of his kimono above his knees as a yellow waterfall spouted from in between his legs.

The head handmaiden closed the door shut it just before the shouting, barking and growling began.

“That’s it,” she said, with a look of horror on her face. “Back to work. Now! Scoot!” she commanded the handmaidens.

Rumors spread for days about what had happened, but it all came out the same. InuHaru was drunk and peed the floor of the Great Room in front of his father. With InuHaru’s reputation as a drunk, it wasn’t surprising for anyone to believe. But, what intrigued Gintai was General Seijiro’s treatment of Inukimi after the event. He placed her on lockdown, only allowing her to leave the castle under his supervision. He trusted no one with her. Even Gintai and some of the other handmaidens noticed the increased attention the guards paid to her security as she roamed the castle, especially when InuHaru was present.

Some of the handmaidens and castle staff thought that it was because Inukimi was a girl and General Seijiro’s only daughter, but deep down, Gintai knew that General Seijiro was protecting Inukimi from InuHaru. She had no idea what anything was about, but since that day, InuHaru scared Gintai.

How could she put into words and tell Inukimi that she heard her drunk brother threaten to cut up pieces of her face and put it on his own? She couldn’t. She didn’t even know what she was hearing.

*

“I wish I were you,” Inukimi said.

“Me?” Gintai asked, confused. “Why?”

“You’re free. You can do whatever you want and come and go as you please.”

“You don’t want to be me,” Gintai shook her head. “I’m just a servant.”

Inukimi gasped before she turned and marched over to Gintai. Without a word, she hit her hard across the cheek.

“Ow!” Gintai shouted, as pain radiated against her cheek and tears fell down her face.

“Don’t say that! Don’t ever say that, Ginny!”

Gintai sobbed and grabbed her cheek. “Say what? What did I say?”

“You’re not just a servant, Ginny!” Inukimi shouted, turning red in the face.

“But I am?” Gintai cried.

“No, you’re not! You’re not just a servant!” Inukimi shouted with tears bubbling in her eyes. You’re my friend! My very best friend!”

Gintai gave her a frightened look before Inukimi turned around quickly.

Gintai’s eyes widened as she heard Inukimi sniff hard and quickly wipe her face. In all of her time with Inukimi, she had never seen her cry… ever, not once. Why was she crying now?

“Why are you crying?” Gintai asked.

“I’m not crying,” Inukimi growled, her voice a bit broken.

Gintai was silent for a moment before she spoke again. “I cry all the time.”

“I know that,” Inukimi growled, still not looking back.

“So, I would know when someone is crying,” Gintai said, walking towards her, wiping tears from her own face.

“Silence yourself. You don’t know anything,” Inukimi growled.

“Look at me,” Gintai walked to her.

Inukimi didn’t move.

“Kimi, look at me,” Gintai said again.

Gintai yanked her arm and forced her to turn.

“Ow! Get off of me!” Inukimi snapped.

Gintai was unfazed by Inukimi’s reaction, but sobbed looking into her tearstained eyes.

“Why are you crying, Kimi?” Gintai asked.

“I’m not crying,” Inukimi sobbed, as tears fell down her face.

Gintai threw her arms around Inukimi as she tried to cover her face. “I don’t want you to cry,” she cried.

Inukimi returned Gintai’s embrace and buried her face in her shoulder. They held each other from a few moments, before Inukimi pulled away and wiped her eyes. Inukimi walked over to a mirror at the side of her room and shook her head.

“Ugh,” she shook her head, as she looked at her reflection.

“What’s wrong?” Gintai asked, walking over to her.

“I look awful,” she said, sitting on the floor cross-legged. She pulled a fancy white box from off of the floor and opened it. Gintai knelt beside her and looked at the different clay-looking mounds of colorful pastels placed in the box.

“What’s that?” Gintai asked.

“Make-up,” Inukimi responded. “It was my mother’s,” she said, dipping her claw into the mixture and dabbing it on her face, as she glanced periodically into the mirror.

“Oh,” Gintai said.

“Try some,” Inukimi said.

“I’ve never put on make-up before,” Gintai said.

“Never?”

Gintai shook her head.

“Here. Look at me,” Inukimi instructed. “Close your eyes.”

Gintai closed her eyes and felt Inukimi glided her hand across her face with the clay mixtures she dabbed on her face.

“Okay, open,” Inukimi said.

Gintai opened her eyes and watched as Inukimi spread a mauve-colored mixture on her lips.

“Press your lips together and smack,” Inukimi instructed her.

Gintai did as she was told and smiled.

“Look,” Inukimi said, looking into the mirror with Gintai.

“Wow,” Gintai gasped.

“What do you think? Do you like it?”

“That’s me?” Gintai asked, in awe as she looked at her reflection.

“Nice, right?”

Gintai nodded. “Yes,” she smiled, still mesmerized by her reflection.

“You look like a new being,” Inukimi nodded. “Not that you needed to. You’ve always been pretty,” she said, nonchalantly.

Gintai smiled. “Wow,” she said, tilting her head to see the different angles of her face. “I do look like a new being,” she said.

“You do. Make-up –

Inukimi’s eyes widened. “That’s it.”

Gintai continued to smile at herself in the mirror.

“That’s it, Ginny! Make-up! That’s it!” she shook her.

“What’s it? What are you talking about?”

“Our ticket out of here! Make-up! We’ll disguise ourselves with make-up and sneak out of here that way. No one will know and no one will recognize us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah. I’m not leaving here without you.”

“Kimi!”

“What?! That’s crazy! It’ll never work!”

“Ginny! Yes! It will.”

Gintai sighed. She watched as Inukimi put on her make-up.

“What do you think?” Inukimi asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

Gintai nodded. Sure enough, she looked like a different being. Her violet make-up made her look completely different, still beautiful, but different. “You look different.”

“Great! Let’s go.”

“We can’t, Kimi,” Gintai shook her head.

“Why not? I look different.”

“Just because your face looks different doesn’t mean others won’t recognize you. You’re the daughter of General Seijiro. Everyone knows who you are. You have silver hair and a moon mark on your forehead, just like him.”

“Fine,” Inukimi said. “I’ll fill in my birthmark,” Inukimi said, putting some skin-toned clay paste on her forehead.

Gintai looked at her.

“It’s gone. Perfect,” Inukimi nodded.

“That’s still not going to cut it, Kimi. Your hair.”

“What about it?”

“You still look like you, Kimi. Beings are going to recognize you.”

“Then, I’ll take out the buns and make a new design. Done.”

Gintai sighed. “Do you really want to do this?”

“More than anything. I have to get out of this prison, Ginny,” she said.

Gintai sighed. “Fine. I’ll be right back.”

“What? Where are you going?” Inukimi asked, as she watched Gintai leave her room.

Gintai returned a little while later with a large bowl of a dark brown mixture.

“Ginny, what is that?” Inukimi asked, her face heavily coated with make-up.

“Give me a bunch of your hair,” Gintai instructed Inukimi.

“Huh? No,” she shook her head.

Gintai huffed. “Why not?”

“What is that?”

“It’s Chef Goro’s special sauce.”

“His special sauce?!”

“Kimi!”

“Why do you want to put it in my hair?! It’s meant to be eaten!” she screeched, with wide eyes.

“Kimi, come on!”

“No!”

“Give me your hair!”

“Get away, Ginny!”

“Shut up!” Gintai snapped back. “It took me forever to get this!” she yanked some of her hair.

“Ow! Stop!”

Without another word, Gintai pulled Inukimi’s hair and dipped a large hunk of it into the bowl of the dark mixture. Inukimi shrieked.

“Ginny!” Inukimi pushed her away.

Gintai laughed. “Look.”

Inukimi grabbed the clump of her hair and put it in from of her face.

“A beautiful shade of brown,” Gintai smiled.

Inukimi’s mouth widened. “Ah! You’re incredible, Ginny!” she stood up and jumped with her friend.

“But, it smells like food,” Inukimi said. “And it’s kind of sticky?”

“Hmm,” Gintai thought. “We’ll mix it with perfume and keep your hair in a bun.”

“Smart,” Inukimi smiled. “Let’s work on the trials tonight so we can make our escape tomorrow.”

Gintai nodded. “I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?”

“To get you clothes.”

“But I have clothes, Ginny.”

“Inukimi, the daughter of General Seijiro, has clothes… really nice silky kimonos. But… but Eriko does not,” Ginny nodded, confidently. “She’s a local, who wears regular kimonos and yukatas.”

Inukimi looked at her puzzled for a moment before she smiled. “Eriko… Princess Eriko. Yes,” she nodded. “I, Eriko, need some regular kimonos,” she smiled.

Gintai smiled before she walked out.

*

“Whooo!!!!” Inukimi screamed as she ran down the path once she met Gintai in their meet-up location outside of the castle grounds.

Gintai laughed. “Kimi!”

“It’s Eriko,” Inukimi twirled. “Kimi is locked up in that castle back there. This Eriko is freeeeee!!!” she danced in the wind.

Gintai watched as Inukimi continued to run down the path and twirl. It was like just being outside made her a different being. She wasn’t as she was, stiff and restrained. She was carefree and full of excitement with wonder in her eyes.

“Where should we go? What should we do?” Inukimi ran back towards Gintai and grabbed her shoulders.

“Uh, I don’t know. We can do anything, I guess.”

“A play! A play! Let’s see a play!”

Gintai nodded as she laughed at her ecstatic friend. She couldn’t get over how excited she was.

“Come on!” Inukimi ran down the path, pulling her friend.

Inukimi paused when she reached the main strip of shops and entertainment in that section of the region.

Gintai held her heart and breathed hard. “You dragged me all this way just to stop here?” Gintai asked, catching her breath.

“This is it,” Inukimi smiled, as she looked at the crowded path of beings walking in the distance.

“It is. Just remember –

“Come on, let’s go,” Inukimi dragged her.

“Kimi! …I mean… Eriko!”

Inukimi looked at everything with wide eyes… carts of kimonos, haori, hakama and yukatas, racks of books, stations of roasting meats, bones and pasties on display near windows. She was like a pup in a bone store.

“Look at this place,” Inukimi looked around. “It’s amazing.”

Gintai gave Inukimi a confused look. “What are you talking about? You’ve been here a thousand times. You come here with your father regularly.”

“Yes, but not like this,” she looked around, still in awe.

Gintai watched as Inukimi walked confidently among the locals walking in their true and humanoid forms.

“It’s working,” Inukimi whispered to Gintai. “They’re not bowing to me.”

Gintai looked around. It was true. They weren’t. Lady Inukimi was nowhere to be seen. It was Eriko who was walking amongst them, a regular being.

After dragging Gintai to every shop to witness every wonder the strip had to offer in the eyes of a “free” being, Inukimi grabbed Gintai’s hand and dragged her to the main theatre.

“Come on, let’s go,” Inukimi said, walking around the beings standing in line in front of the money collector, and heading to the theatre entrance door.

“Eriko!” Gintai shouted.

Inukimi stopped and looked back. “What is it?”

Gintai breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that her friend had heard and responded to her new found name. “We can’t just go in there, Eriko.”

“Why not? I do it all the time. We go in this way,” she began to turn and walk.

“No, Eriko!”

“What’s wrong with you, Fuha?” Inukimi asked, using Gintai’s alias, as she walked over to her. “We’re going to miss the beginning.”

“Eriko, Lady Inukimi can go in there, but _Eriko_ has to pay,” she whispered, with wide eyes, trying her best to help her get a clue.

Inukimi looked at Gintai blankly. “Pay?”

“Yes. You’re a local, Eriko. All locals have to pay. Only the families of leaders can go in for free.”

Inukimi remained silent.

“Do you have any money?” Gintai whispered.

“No. You never told me that I needed to bring any,” she responded, in aggravation.

Gintai sighed and rolled her eyes. “You’ve been talking about this all day and how bad you wanted to be a local, but you didn’t think to bring any money?” she asked, annoyed.

“No. You’re the real local. You should have thought of it.”

“Me? Why me? This was your idea?”

“This was not my idea. I was just imagining,” Inukimi shook her head and crossed her arms.

“Oh, shut up,” Gintai muttered, not even thinking.

Inukimi gasped. “Don’t tell me to shut up!”

“This was your idea and you know it!” Gintai snapped, digging into her pockets. “So, shut up!”

Inukimi huffed and rolled her eyes.

Gintai pulled several coins out of the pocket of her kimono and placed them in her hand. She sighed and looked at Inukimi. “I have just enough to buy one ticket. We’ll have to go another time.”

“No, Gin – Fuha!” Inukimi shook her head. “We’re already here and I don’t want to go back.”

“Eriko, we don’t have enough! We’ll have to either go back and get some more money or go another time!”

“No!”

“Then, what do you expect us to do? We can’t see the play, Eriko,” Gintai said, agitated.

“We’ll then… we’ll sneak in,” Inukimi looked back at the play entrance.

“What?! Kim – Eriko!”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“No, Eriko, it won’t. We’ll get in trouble!”

“Relax. It’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want to end up in Kowai’s Bastille, Eriko. It’s a really scary place and –

“You’re being dramatic,” Inukimi rolled her eyes.

“I’m not. I’m serious,” Gintai whispered.

“Stop being a prude! Let’s go. We can do this,” Inukimi assured her.

“No, we can’t! We’re not sneaking in!” Gintai snapped, louder than she would have liked.

“Oooo… ‘sneaking in.’ We should call the guards right now,” a masculine voice said behind her.

Gintai’s eyes widened as she looked at Inukimi before looking back towards the voice. Behind her stood five tall dog demons wearing different colored haori ensembles and kimonos. They all were strangers to her except one.

“They’ll arrest you for sure,” the tall, muscular boy with fiery red hair smirked, as he looked at Gintai.

Gintai turned red and looked away, back at Inukimi, who looked back at her confused.

“Arrest you?” Inukimi asked Gintai.

Gintai looked down. This wasn’t happening.

“Oh, yeah,” the fiery red-headed boy looked at Inukimi. “Don’t you know? This one over here is a real troublemaker, causing havoc wherever she goes,” he smiled, looking back at Gintai.

Gintai groaned as she remembered.

*

Gintai and the other handmaidens looked at each other with wide eyes when they heard the booming voice of General Seijiro approaching the staff kitchen. Without a word, they set their dishes aside and rose to their feet.

The group jumped at the sound of the kitchen door opening. Gintai held her breath when General Seijiro entered. He was a tall man with long silver hair tied in a bun, and a large blue crescent moon-shaped birthmark on his forehead. He usually wore armor outside, but inside the castle, he wore a silky black kimono or a haori ensemble. He was an intimidating man, with a heavy booming voice. Although he had always been respectful to Gintai, probably because of her relationship with his daughter, Gintai couldn’t help but get nervous in his presence. He was the head of the castle, leader of the whole Western region. How could she not?

Next to the General walked in a very large short dog demon with fiery red hair flowing just past his shoulders. He could barely fit through the large door next to the General and wobbled when he walked.

Gintai glanced at him a few times, watching his whole body jiggle as he moved, before she forced her eyes to stay down.

“Take your pick,” General Seijiro said, extending his hand to the room.

Gintai inhaled as nerves set in. Take his pick? What did he mean? Gintai glanced at the other handmaidens in the room, who looked just as confused and nervous as she was.

“Are you sure, General? I don’t wish to take all of your help,” the large being responded, smiling as he looked at the group.

“Don’t be foolish. Take who need,” General Seijiro said.

Gintai’s eyes darted to the floor when the being’s face turned in her direction.

General Seijiro noticed the large man look at Gintai. “Anyone on that side,” he pointed to the girls on the opposite side of Gintai.

Gintai breathed in relief and watched the handmaidens on the opposite side of where she stood lower their heads and discretely glance at each other.

The large red-headed being nodded. “You are an honorable and generous ruler, my lord. I feel that your –

“I have no time for your formality, Abe. I do have other things to attend to,” General Seijiro cut off the being’s praise.

“Yes, sir. My apologies,” the large being nodded.

General Seijiro nodded impatiently. “Who will it be?”

“These six will do,” the large being pointed to the girls standing along the eastern wall.

General Seijiro nodded. “Okay.”

“Thank you, General. I truly appreciate your gracious generosity,” he bowed.

General Seijiro nodded before looking at the girls on the eastern wall. “All of you. You will be in the service of Lord Abe tonight. He is hosting a dinner at his home tonight, in which he will need additional assistance. You will serve him and his guests,” General Seijiro said. “As you serve Lord Abe, you serve me. Should you upset him, you upset me,” he added.

Gintai watched as the selected handmaidens bowed. “Yes, my lord,” they responded, in unison.

“Thank you, my lord,” Lord Abe bowed.

“Where should they meet you?” General Seijiro asked.

“I will have my head handmaiden arrive and escort the group to my residence,” he said.

“Make yourselves presentable and meet down here,” General Seijiro said before bowing to Lord Abe and exiting the kitchen.

“Thank you, General,” the large man followed him out of the room.

When the door closed, the handmaidens began to chatter.

“What’s going on?! What does this mean?! What will happen to us?!”

“Relax,” Head Handmaiden Mana, walked over to the girls. “You’re only serving.”

“What do you mean, we’re only serving?” one handmaiden panicked.

“But why?! He’s a lord! Shouldn’t have his own staff?!” another asked.

“The good General explained that he needs extra assistance. He has a staff.”

“Head Handmaiden Mana, I can’t do this,” one of the handmaidens shook her head.

“You haven’t the choice. You’ve been summoned.”

“But Head Handmaiden Mana, I cannot… I cannot… Do you know what they’ll do to us?” the girl fanned herself with her hand. “I don’t want to be… I don’t want to be… ah –

Gintai and the other girls gasped as the girl’s eyes rolled back and she collapsed hard on the floor.

Head Handmaiden Mana gasped. “Oh, my word!” she bent down to check on her. “Miyako, wake up,” she instructed her, fanning her with her hand.

Gintai was stunned.

“Someone fetch me some water and a cloth,” Hand Handmaiden Mana called out.

Gintai watched as one of the girls ran to get a cup of water and a cloth. The girl returned and helped Head Handmaiden Mana treat the girl.

Gintai watched as the girls huddled around her. As they surrounded her, Gintai turned to see the kitchen door open and a short round woman enter.

“Lord Abe’s six selected handmaidens. Identify yourselves,” the woman commanded.

The three handmaidens standing near the wall raised their heads, while the two others assisting Miyako on the ground looked back and raised their hands.

“There are five of you. Where’s the sixth?” the woman asked.

“She’s collapsed,” Head Handmaiden Mana responded, fanning Miyako lying on the girl.

“Get her up quick. Lord Abe doesn’t like tardiness of his staff members,” she said.

“She is in no shape to go anywhere, Madame,” Head Handmaiden Mana responded. “The five other handmaidens will willingly go with you and –

“No. That is unacceptable. Lord Abe requested six handmaidens, and six handmaidens he shall get. Provide me with another,” the woman demanded, waving the five selected girls to come forward, as she looked around the room for another girl to take.

Gintai looked down quickly when the short round woman looked at her.

“I’ll take her,” she said. “Come with me,” she pulled Gintai by the arm.

“I will go,” Head Handmaiden Mana said, abruptly, looking at Gintai’s shocked and terrified face when the woman took her by the arm. “I will,” she said, standing to her feet, handing the water and the cloth to another handmaiden to take over tending to Miyako.

“She’ll do just fine,” the woman pulled Gintai away, as she corralled the other girls.

“Madame, the General will forbid it,” Head Handmaiden Mana said.

The short round woman looked at Gintai up and down. “Aren’t you special,” she snarled. “Sought favor with the great General, have you?” she smiled.

“I’m serious. The General –

“The General offered Lord Abe any handmaiden he liked,” the woman interrupted Head Handmaiden Mana. “In his absence, I am his voice, and he has chosen her,” she said, pulling Gintai into her by the shoulder.

“Madame, the General only permitted Lord Abe to select the handmaidens on this side of the wall,” Head Handmaiden Mana said. “He –

“That wasn’t what I was told,” the short round woman said, grabbing Gintai by the shoulder. “And, frankly, I don’t take orders from you,” she said, walking forward with Gintai and the other five girls.

Gintai squeaked as the woman pushed her forward.

“Go on,” the woman said, as he mushed Gintai and the other selected girls.

Gintai looked back at Head Handmaiden Mana whose face showed a look of fear and uncertainty. The look alone put Gintai on edge. All she could do was cry.

“Silence yourself,” the short round woman scolded Gintai, as she walked down the long corridor of the castle to the exit. “Your sobbing is insufferable.”

Gintai sniffed and wiped her eyes.

“It’ll be alright,” one of the girls whispered to her.

“What did Miyako mean?” Gintai managed to ask, as she tried to contain her tears. “What will they do to us?”

The two handmaidens Gintai walked in between looked at each other.

“Some masters are not so kind,” one of the handmaidens stated, in a very low whisper. “Some fondle their handmaidens and force them to perform sexual favors for them,” she added.

The other handmaiden nodded as Gintai’s eyes widened. “Sexual favors?”

“Yes, it’s true. Some handmaidens’ only duty is to serve their master’s sexual needs day-in and day-out,” the other handmaiden chimed in. “And there is nothing you can do accept do it.”

“…Or die,” the other said, as Gintai’s eyes widened.

“Die?” she cried.

“Not always die. Some either get severely punished –

“Beaten,” the other handmaiden clarified.

“…Or terminated from their positions.”

“General Seijiro has been good to us. We do our daily tasks and are left alone,” the other handmaiden said.

“The only one we really have to worry about in InuHaru.”

“…But he’s so drunk all the time that he’s really not even a problem,” the other handmaiden rocked her head.

“Huh?” Gintai asked.

“InuHaru went after Kayda a little while back. He forcefully kissed her a bit before he passed out on the floor,” one of the handmaidens answered.

“The thought of him becoming General one day shatters my soul,” the other handmaiden shook her head. “The thought of him overseeing these lands is terrifying. He’s unfit to lead.”

“He’s a disgrace, an embarrassment to General Seijiro.”

“The day General Seijiro retires and turns everything over to InuHaru is the day I walk as a handmaiden and leave these lands for good. This region will be swallowed alive,” she said, shaking her head.

“It’s a shame though. He wasn’t always this way,” the other handmaiden said.

“A drunk?”

“Mmhmm,” the girl nodded. “He was once a reasonable, diligent being, a lot like General Seijiro in many ways. I don’t know what happened.”

“Was it the death of Lady Kimiko that struck him?”

Gintai listened as the handmaidens discussed Inukimi’s mother.

“She was such a lovely being. Her death rocked that whole family. InuHaru’s state could very well be an act of grief from her passing.”

“…Her murder, you mean. She was murdered by humans in cold blood. They tricked her into helping them and murdered her for sport,” the handmaiden shook her head. “It was so tragic.”

“I’ve never seen General Seijiro so broken… and that little one… she took it the hardest,” the handmaiden shook her head. “I don’t know what broke the General more, living after his wife was murdered or watching his family learn to adapt to life without her.”

Gintai sighed as she remembered her first interaction with Inukimi and her comments about her mother.

“The passing of Lady Kimiko was tragic, but whatever InuHaru is going through doesn’t seem to have anything to do with her,” the other handmaiden said. “He’s been off the wagon since recently.

“Well, he’s well of age to take over as General. It’s only a matter of time until the General passes the torch and retires.”

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t retire any time soon. I won’t be able to handle InuHaru being General.”

“Unless a miracle happens, he’s our future, Kayda,” the other handmaiden said.

Gintai watched the handmaidens shake their heads and walked on.

“What is this madness?” another handmaiden walking in front of them huffed, as a strong gust of wind hit the group as they walked outside of the castle and down the stone path to Lord Abe’s residence. “Trade help? What? Is he poor?”

Gintai watched as some of the other handmaidens laughed.

“Seriously! Who comes to the General’s castle, of all places, to ask for help like this?”

“It is not wise to speak of Lord Abe in such a way,” the frightening short round woman leading the group said, not looking back. “Lord Abe is a very powerful being with a hot temper. I pity those who cross or upset him,” she added.

The handmaiden huffed. “We’re here to do our jobs. We won’t offend Lord Abe,” she responded in a mocking tone.

“Take heed of my warning,” the woman said, turning back to the group. “I would mind your tongue from here on out. Lord Abe’s estate is just ahead.”

The handmaiden who complained rolled her eyes. “This is going to be a long night,” she whispered, in a low voice. “A hot-headed pseudo boss and an uptight pseudo Head Handmaiden Mana… this night can’t get any better.”

Gintai listened and walked on.

“Follow me this way,” the woman leading the group said, escorting the group through the back entrance of a large estate.

“Look at this place,” one of the handmaidens walking next to her gawked.

“How enchanting,” another commented.

Gintai looked up at the large building. It was a three-tiered house with dark wooden panels and large windows, surrounded by a large flower garden. It was incredible. There was no mistaking that Lord Abe was surely dripping with wealth.

“Either Lord Abe is stingy as hell or he’s in the hole real deep if he’s unable to hire himself enough help and has to borrow help from the General,” the complaining handmaiden said.

The woman leading the group sighed. “I will not say it again. Heed my warning,” she reminded the group, before opening the door. “Up this way,” she led the group up a flight of wooden stairs.

The stairs lead to a large busy kitchen. Kitchen staff were in the process of preparing meals and placing food items on large platter dishes.

Gintai smiled as she inhaled the wonderful smells of all the foods. Her eyes flickered at the beautiful platters that were being prepared.

“Look here now. See through this door,” the women leading the group walked over to the side door. Gintai watched her open it a crack. “As you can see, Lord Abe and all of his guests are here.”

Gintai looked to see a large room filled with many males sitting cross-legged on pillows around the room behind platters of food in the center of the room. Other handmaidens Gintai had never seen before walked about the room, offering food to guests, placing full platters and tea pots down in the center of the room, and picking up platters that needed to be replenished. At the head of the room, Lord Abe sat above the rest on a slightly raised platform. In front of him sat several platters of food that he had for himself.

“All you need to do is take a platter from the kitchen and serve the guests… nothing more, nothing less. See that girl there,” she said pointing to a young handmaiden who had just entered the large room just before she had begun speaking.

Gintai’s eyes focused on the girl carrying a large tray of food.

“Look at her. You will follow her lead,” the women leading the group said. “You will follow her path to enter the room.”

Gintai watched as the girl bent down when she reached the first guest and placed the platter before his eyes. She watched as the guest took a piece of food, and the girl stood up straight only to bend down again to offer food to the next guest and the next guest.

“As she is doing, you will offer each guest what is served on the platter you will carry in,” the women leading the group said. “Once you have served all guests, if the platter is still covered with food, place it in the center of the group. If it is empty or only has one or two items remaining on it, follow her path back into the kitchen to replenish the platter and take another platter or tea pot when it becomes available,” she added.

“What about Lord Abe? Do we serve him as well?” a handmaiden asked.

“No. You need not to worry about Lord Abe. Your task for tonight is to cater to his guests,” she said.

The group of handmaidens nodded.

“Any questions?”

“No, ma’am,” the group said, in unison.

“Now, all of you, head to the back and get a platter,” the short round women instructed.

“They’ve requested more drinks,” one of the handmaidens said, when she entered the kitchen from the large room of guests.

“Right over there,” one of the workers in the kitchen said, pointing to a platter of cups filled with a red mixture, next to Gintai.

“You, take that and offer it to the guests,” the short round woman instructed Gintai.

“Me?” Gintai asked.

“Yes, you,” the women growled, pushing her gently to the drinks. “You’re here to work, not ask foolish questions.”

Gintai nodded and took the platter of wine and cups.

“Now, off with you. Do as I instructed. Follow the path, offer the guests a drink, leave the rest in the center or bring the empty platter back,” the woman said, opening the door to the large room filled with guests.

Gintai breathed and stepped into the large room.

Besides Lord Abe, there were about twenty males sitting in the room. They were all dressed in formal attire, stylish silky kimonos and haori ensembles of all different colors and patterns. As Lord Abe ate on his platform, his guests below mingled with one another. No one noticed her even come in, something that Gintai appreciated.

Gintai followed the path of the handmaiden before her and bent down next to the first guest, a being with a silky blue kimono and a trimmed beard.

“Drink, sir?” she asked, bending down beside him to offer him a drink.

The being held up his hand and shook his head.

Gintai nodded and approached the next guest.

“Drink, sir? Drink, sir? Yes. No,” was all Gintai said and heard as she worked her away around the oval of guests, until she reached the being wearing a red and black silky kimono, a black hat, and a long scraggly beard.

“Drink, sir?” Gintai offered the being.

“Look at you,” he smiled into her face. “What a beauty,” he said, in a whisper.

Gintai was taken aback by his comment. She looked down immediately, unsure of what to do or say. “Drink, sir?” she repeated, her voice shaken.

“Certainly,” he said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Gintai kept her eyes on the platter of drinks. She couldn’t bear to look at him or give him eye contact.

“Thank you,” the being smiled, taking the cup from off of her platter and bringing it to his lips.

Gintai let out of breath and turned to the guest sitting next to him, a young boy with fiery red hair just like Lord Abe. “Drinnnnk…AAAHHHH!”

Gintai jumped sky high when she felt claws grab a hunk of her rear. She spun away quickly and looked frightfully at the being in the silky red and black kimono who had done it. The being looked at her with shocked eyes before he turned his head.

“Ow!” the fiery red-headed boy she had offered a drink to winced in pain, after the platter that had tumbled into the air crashed down on his head.

The room went silent as platter bounced off of the fiery red-headed boy’s head and dropped into a bowl of a green soup-like dish placed in the center of the guests. The green mixture splashed up into the air and onto the guests across from it, and onto the surrounding platters of food. Glass from the cups shattered to the floor and red liquid splashed over the fiery red-headed boy, Gintai and the floor.

Gintai held her breathe as everything that had happened played out in slow motion. She could have died right then and there from shock alone.

“Aito!” Lord Abe shouted.

The fiery red-headed boy looked up at Lord Abe and then at Gintai’s beet red face, as he rubbed his head.

“What is the meaning of this?!” the angry lord shouted.

“Uh,” he said, his face scrunched as he rubbed the lump forming on his head.

Gintai looked down at the being who had touched her rear. He looked straight ahead like he wasn’t even involved. At the sight of him and all the destruction she had caused, Gintai covered her face and began to cry.

Lord Abe roared. His face was redder than his hair. “What happened here?!” Lord Abe demanded.

“I… uh…”

Aito could barely speak. He was just as shocked as everyone else and the sight of Gintai crying threw him off.

“Aito, speak!”

Aito looked at Gintai, as he rubbed his head, still at a loss for words on what to say.

“I’m sorry,” Gintai apologized, shaking her head, looking at Lord Abe.

“Sorry?! What have you done?!” he shouted at her, pounding his fist on the wooden platform he sat upon.

Gintai shook her head and cried even louder. “I –

“Don’t blame her, Father. It was an accident,” the fiery red-headed boy said, glancing at Gintai, as he rubbed his head.

“An accident?! How does one drop –

“It was my fault, Father. I tipped her tray by mistake as she was passing me a drink,” the fiery red-headed boy said.

Gintai’s eyes widened as she looked at the boy. What was he doing? That wasn’t true.

Lord Abe breathed harder, his face getting redder with every breath.

“It’s nothing,” the boy said, standing to his feet.

“Nothing, Aito?!” Lord Abe growled.

“I will bring out more drinks and have this taken care of,” he responded. “Please proceed with the merriment. Do not stop on my account,” he said, picking up the fallen platter.

Lord Abe roared.

“Please, continue,” the boy continued. “I will bring out more drinks,” he repeated.

Although the crowd began to speak again and talk amongst themselves, Gintai couldn’t move. She was in complete shock.

“You’re okay?” the fiery red-headed boy asked, looking into her eyes.

Gintai covered her face with her hand and cried.

The fiery red-headed boy glanced at his father, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of him or Gintai. Lord Abe was still stricken with anger.

The boy passed Gintai the platter. “Take this and go back,” he whispered to her.

Before Gintai could quickly turn and run away, as she wanted to do more than anything, the fiery red-headed boy grabbed her arm. She gasped and looked back, confused.

“The glass,” he said, looking down.

Gintai looked into his dark brown eyes, surprised by his comment, and then at the floor. The floor was covered in glass. She appreciated the warning.

Without a word, Gintai turned away and carefully returned to the kitchen.

Gintai was welcomed back into the large kitchen with a big hard smack across the face from the woman leading the group.

“You had one job… one! Go out there and pass the drink!” the short round woman shouted, as Gintai massaged her stinging face as she cried again. “What do you do?! Spill… it… all… over… the… floor,” she snapped, striking Gintai after every syllable.

“Stop! Stop!” a handmaiden from General Seijiro’s castle pulled Gintai away from her. “It wasn’t her fault. You heard them in there, it was an accident!” she pulled Gintai into her chest.

“Yes! Someone tipped her tray,” another chimed in.

“That someone wasn’t just anyone! She spilled drink and food over the son of the lord of this estate and his guests!” the short round woman shouted. “Heads will roll for this offense!”

“I’m sorry,” Gintai apologized, as she cried.

“You apologize?! I could lose my job because of you! Did you see Lord Abe?!”

“Relax, you won’t lose your job, Nisbett,” a male’s voice said from behind.

The short round woman gasped and stood up straight as the fiery red-headed boy walked into the kitchen. Gintai pulled away from the handmaiden holding her, wiped her eyes and did the same, as all of the rest of the handmaidens and kitchen staff.

“Master Aito,” the woman bowed, with the other workers in the room.

“You know Father. He’s always like that,” the fiery red-headed boy said. “He’ll get over it.”

“Yes, Master Aito,” the woman bowed.

Gintai swallowed hard and keep her face to the floor. She could feel the boy looking at her, but she couldn’t bear to move.

“Apologize, you wretched girl,” the short round woman growled at Gintai, underneath her breath.

A few broken breaths escaped Gintai before she spoke. “Please forgive me, Master… Master…”

The woman growled. “You stupid, wretched –

“It’s Aito,” the fiery red-headed boy said, as he gave the short round woman a hard look.

“…Master Aito,” Gintai finished her sentence.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, looked at Gintai. “I didn’t want to be at that thing anyway.”

“That thing?” Gintai couldn’t help but ask.

The short round woman growled as the boy looked at Gintai surprised.

“I’m sorry,” Gintai quickly apologized and bowed her head. “I shouldn’t have asked,” she sobbed, as more tears fell down her face.

“No… no,” he responded, still surprised as he looked at her. “Eh… nobody actually asks,” he laughed.

Gintai didn’t look up. Although the boy seemed to be friendly, she didn’t look up.

“It’s one of my father’s meetings. He’s trying to acquire land in the Eastern region, another seasonal home,” Aito said. “He’s having this meeting to wine and dine, and schmooze the powers that be before negotiating the details.”

Gintai didn’t respond.

“So, what happened in there anyway? You practically hit the ceiling when you jumped into the air,” Aito laughed. “I think you cracked my skull too,” he smiled, as he rubbed the lump on his head.

Gintai blushed. “I’m sorry, Master Aito. I…”

Gintai opened her mouth to continued, but closed it when she felt a hard pinch at her side. She glanced at the short round woman, who continued to look straight ahead.

Aito looked at Gintai’s actions and then at the short round woman. “Why don’t you go, Nisbett. I’m sure Father will want that spill and glass cleaned up immediately.”

“Two others have overtaken that task, Master Aito,” she responded.

Aito looked at her for moment. “Then, why don’t you go in there and supervise them,” he suggested. “There was a lot of glass that broke on the floor and Father will not be pleased if one of his guests gets injured tonight.”

The short round woman looked at him for a moment before she nodded. “Yes, Master Aito,” she said, before leaving to enter the large room full of guests.

Aito watched as the woman left and looked at the other handmaidens surrounding him and Gintai.  “Yes, all of you, go and assist,” he instructed them. “There was a lot of glass that fell. I want every shred picked up and every drop of spillage cleaned.”

“Yes, sir,” the handmaidens said before turning away.

Gintai turned to do that same, but Aito touched her arm. “Not you, troublemaker.”

Gintai froze before turning back, looking down.

“So, what happened in there?” Aito asked, rubbing the lump on his head.

Gintai breathed and looked up at him. “I –

“Ooooo,” Aito gave her a shocked look.

Gintai could feel her heart fast beating in her chest. She had no idea what he was gasping about, but didn’t have the nerve to ask. She just stayed still and looked down.

“I see you’ve got the five claw mark of shame from Nisbett,” he said to her, with a smirk.

Gintai didn’t look up.

“It looks like five sausage links were branded on the side of your face,” he laughed.

Gintai blushed as she remembered the woman’s welcome slap across her face when she returned to the kitchen.

“I’ll get you something for that. It looks painful,” he said, turning to walk towards the other workers preparing platters in the kitchen.

Gintai glanced up at Aito as he walked in the kitchen. She watched him fetch two cloths dripping with water. She looked down when he approached her again.

“Here,” he said, passing her one of the cloths. “Put this against your face,” he instructed.

Gintai looked up and took the cloth. “Thank you, Master Aito,” she said, timidly, following his command, and placing the cloth against her sore cheek.

“Just, call me Aito,” he responded, putting the other cloth on lump on his head. “…At least when Nisbett isn’t around.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking at his red-stained outfit and the cloth dripping cold water on his head.

“It’s not as bad as it seems,” he said. “Well, maybe a bit since I didn’t care to get changed out of my damp clothes before I got something to soothe my head, but… I’m just kidding. I’m fine,” he smiled.

Gintai glanced at him before looking away.

“So, what really happened in there?” Aito asked again.

Gintai breathed, not looking back at him. “Uh… uh –

“Look, don’t worry. I’m just curious. I’m not going to get you in trouble or anything… well, any more trouble than you’re already in, looking at those sausage links on your face,” Aito laughed, walking over to the table filled with platters to be delivered to the large room.

Gintai looked over and watched as Aito leaned against the table and over the platter of crispy puffs.

“Tell me,” he said, popping a puff into his mouth. “I’m intrigued.”

“That being in there sitting next to you…” Gintai blushed. “He grabbed my…” Gintai sighed and let the end of the sentence fade, unable to finish it.

“He grabbed your tush?” Aito asked, looking at her.

Gintai turned even redder. “Hmmm.”

“Gee, that sucks. Lord Arata is a skeevy being. Even I’m creeped out by him. I’m sorry that happened to you,” he apologized.

Gintai remained silent.

“Here, have one,” Aito said, holding up a puff.

Gintai hesitated. “No, I can’t,” she shook her head.

“Why not?”

“It’s forbidden.”

“So is hitting beings in the head with trays, dropping drinks and breaking glass on the floor,” he smiled.

Gintai felt herself blush from embarrassment. She couldn’t believe that all had happened.

“What’s your name?” Aito asked.

“Gintai,” she answered, timidly.

“Gintai, you’re on your last legs as it is. The sign is written all over your face in the form of five sausage links,” he said pointing to the cloths she used to soothe her marked face. “Why not go out with a bang? Have one.”

Gintai stood still.

“Look, I’m just saying,” he said, popping the puff into his mouth. “These are really good and you’re missing out.”

Gintai glanced at him before looking away.

“Come on, Gintai. Don’t let me eat this whole tray alone. Have one.”

Gintai sighed and walked over.

“Thank you,” he said, popping a puff into his mouth. “Try this one. It’s good,” he said, passing her a crispy puff.

Gintai took the puff from his hand and bit a piece in her mouth.

“Mmm.”

“Good, right?”

Gintai nodded.

“Try this one next. That’s good too,” Aito said, pointing to a puff with a red tint.

Gintai ate the rest of the puff and picked up the other. She froze as some other handmaidens walked into the kitchen and looked at them. “Eh,” she let out a nervous noise.

“Eh, don’t worry about them. You’re getting terminated, right?”

“I don’t know,” she said, in a low voice. “Probably. General Seijiro said not to upset Lord Abe… and I did.”

“I knew I didn’t recognize you. You’re from General Seijiro’s team?” Aito asked.

Gintai nodded.

“At the last minute, Father insisted we needed extra staff to help with this meeting and sought out the General for help. I thought it was ridiculous asking the General for anything so miniscule, but my father only hears what he wants to here and does what he wants to do,” he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Look how that turned out for him,” he smirked.

Gintai looked away.

“I’m just kidding,” he smiled. “…Kind of,” he laughed.

Gintai sighed.

“But don’t worry about my father and what he’ll say to General Seijiro. After a few drinks, my father will probably think what happened in there was the funniest thing ever or will forget about it entirely,” Aito said. “And, even if that doesn’t happen. You should feel secure in the fact that my father would never insult the General by saying that the troublemaking staff he provided to help was not up to his standards,” he smirked.

Gintai looked into his dark brown eyes and gave a light smile.

“Go on, try it,” Aito said, encouraging her to eat the other puff.

Gintai bit the puff. Her eyes widened as the filling exploded and dripped down her chin.

Aito laughed. “Who taught you how to eat puffs, Gintai?” he asked, wiping the filing dripping from her mouth with his finger. “You’re supposed to pop it in, not bite it like that.”

Gintai blushed, shocked that he even did that.

“You’re really breaking all the rules tonight, Gintai,” he smirked, licking the filling off his finger before eating another puff.

Gintai smiled lightly and looked away. He was an oddly charming being.

“I need to change,” Aito said, pulling his kimono away from his chest. “This is really sticky and gross now,” he said.

Gintai nodded.

“It was nice meeting you,” Aito looked at her.

“You too,” she responded.

“Stay out of trouble, Gintai. I hope you don’t get terminated,” he winked.

Gintai smiled and looked down. Through the corner of her eyes, she watched as the interesting fiery red-headed boy left the kitchen from another door.

*

Gintai couldn’t even talk. She was too consumed with nerves and shock to even speak.

“Did she tell you that she dropped a whole tray of drinks on my head and all over my outfit one time?” the fiery red-headed boy asked Inukimi.

“Huh?” Inukimi asked, as the four other tall boys looked at each other and the red-headed boy confused.

“It was an accident,” Gintai said, glancing back at him, before looking down.

“Right… just like ‘sneaking in’ wherever you’re trying to sneak into is an accident too,” the red-headed boy smiled.

Gintai turned redder.

“Who are they, Fuha?” Inukimi pulled Gintai to her and looked at each of the boys’ faces. Her tone was strong and fierce. Gintai could see that the old Inukimi had returned.

“Fuha?” the red-headed boy asked. “I thought your name was Gintai,” he looked at her confused.

Inukimi glanced at Gintai.

“It is,” Gintai said, in a low voice, not looking at him.

Inukimi’s eyes narrowed. “Ginny, what’s going on?” she asked, looking at each of the boys, who looked back at her.

“Ginny,” the red-headed boy repeated. “You really are full of surprises,” he said, looking at her.

“Enough!” Inukimi snapped.

“Damn,” the dark-haired boy looked at her, glancing at the gray-haired boy who stood next to him.

“Silence!” she glared at him.

Gintai watched with her mouth ajar as the dark-haired boy held up his hands in surrender and smiled at his gray-haired friend. The silver-haired boy off to the side chuckled and smirked at the brown-haired boy standing next to him.

“I said, silence!” Inukimi roared.

Gintai glanced at the red-headed boy whose eyes were still on her. Gintai swallowed and looked down.

The silver-haired boy bowed his head to Inukimi for a moment before he looked up and into her eyes with a slight smirk on his face. Gintai watched as Inukimi gave him a long look that even she couldn’t read.

“Is there something you find amusing?” Inukimi asked the silver-headed boy.

The silver-headed boy smiled and shrugged.

“I asked you a question,” Inukimi repeated. “Is there something you find amusing?”

Gintai watched as the other boys shot each other smirks and stifled their chuckles. She couldn’t believe the gall and bravery of Inukimi to strangers in an unprotected area.

The silver-headed boy nodded at her.

“Can’t you speak?” Inukimi huffed, looking away.

“He can speak,” the dark-haired boy commented, with a smile.

“Did I ask you anything?” Inukimi responded to the dark-haired boy. “I was talking to him.”

Gintai watched as the silver-headed boy smiled wide as his friends covered their mouths at their friend’s burn.

“Can’t you speak?” Inukimi repeated her question, looking back at the silver-headed boy.

“I can,” he responded.

Gintai’s eyes widened at the sound of the boy’s voice. It was so deep. It practically shook the ground. She glanced at Inukimi, who looked unfazed.

“Now, then. As I have asked, is there something you find amusing?”

The silver-headed boy looked at her. “Do you have to ask?”

Inukimi looked at him blankly for a moment before she narrowed her eyes, as some snickered and the brown-headed boy rolled his eyes.

Gintai watched as they stared at each other, the silver-headed boy with a smile on his face and Inukimi with a blank expression.

“So, uh, I’m Ai–

“Who are you?” Inukimi asked the silver-headed boy, interrupting the red-headed boy.

“Who are you?” the silver-headed boy responded.

Inukimi’s eyes flickered. “… I asked you,” she said, crossing her arms and looking away.

“I’m Inu no Taishō,” he said, his deep voice shaking the ground.

“Hmm,” she responded, as he smirked.

“And you are?” Inu no Taishō asked.

Gintai’s eyes widened, fearful of what she would say, hoping she wouldn’t blow her cover.

“It’s none of your concern,” she crossed her arms, glancing at him.

He smirked. “Okay,” he nodded.

“Don’t be like that,” the red-headed boy said. “You just met Inu no Taishō…”

Gintai watched as Inukimi glanced at him and looked away. The silver-headed boy, now known as Inu no Taishō, never looked away from her.

“That’s Fumihiro,” he said pointing to the dark-haired boy. “That’s Naoyuki,” he said, pointing to the gray-haired boy. “That’s Tomoshiro,” he said, pointing to the brown-haired boy. “And I’m Aito,” he said, looking at Gintai.

Gintai looked down.

“We introduced ourselves. It’s only fair for you to do that same,” Aito continued.

Inukimi huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Come on,” Aito begged.

“I’m Gintai and this is –

“Eriko,” Inukimi said, confidently, looking at Inu no Taishō, who smiled at her.

“So, where are you trying to sneak into?” Aito asked Gintai.

“I don’t find it any of your concern,” Inukimi responded on Gintai’s behalf, crossing her arms, not looking away from the silver-headed boy. It was as though she was talking to him even though he never said a word.

Gintai couldn’t bear to look at Aito. His presence made her nervous, and Inukimi’s abrupt rudeness and hostility wasn’t make anything better.

 “You don’t have to sneak in anywhere,” Inu no Taishō said, not looking away from Inukimi.

“Oh no? And why not?” Inukimi asked, her eyes narrowed.

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go,” he responded.

Gintai’s eyes widened at the comment. She looked at Inukimi, whose make-up covered face turned beet red. Gintai could see that she wasn’t the only one surprised by his comment. The boy Tomoshiro looked at the other boys in the group with even wider eyes before he looked at Inu no Taishō like he had three heads.

“It’s true,” Aito glanced at Inu no Taishō. “We’ll take you anywhere you want to go,” he said, looking down at Gintai.

Gintai gasped and turned away as Tomoshiro rolled his eyes.

Inukimi, although redder than a beet, held her composure. “Yes, but at what price?” Inukimi looked down to pick her nails, looking unfazed.

Inu no Taishō pressed his lips together to hold in a laugh before he turned and looked at Aito.

“No price,” Aito said. “It’s on us,” he looked back at Inu no Taishō.

“Everything comes at a price,” Inukimi continued to pick her nails. “My father taught me that.”

Gintai’s eyes widened. Inukimi was going to blow her cover soon enough with all this talking.

“Eriko,” Gintai said, to remind her of who she was.

Inukimi didn’t look. She continued to pick her nails.

“Smart being, your father is,” Inu no Taishō responded.

“So, what is it? What do you want?” Inukimi asked, not looking at him.

Gintai knew Inukimi well enough to know that by her stance, she was pretty nervous, even in her confidence.

“…To accompany you wherever we take you,” Inu no Taishō said.

Inukimi’s eyes flickered as she glanced at him. With a breath, she cleared her throat and looked at Gintai. “Fu – Ginny, a word,” she said, turning away.

Gintai glanced at Aito, who held his arm out to let her walk over to her friend. She glanced at the other boys, some of whom had looks of shock, amusement, and one with a hard look of disapproval.

“What do you think?” Inukimi asked, in a low whisper, after Gintai walked over.

“What do I think? What are you doing?!” Gintai asked.

“Shh… they’ll hear you,” Inukimi whispered, with hard eyes to calm her friend’s voice.

“This is crazy.”

“Should we?”

“Should we what?”

“Go with them?” Inukimi shrugged.

“No! No, Kimi!”

“Shh… it’s Eriko,” Inukimi touched her arm.

Gintai huffed.

“I think we should,” Inukimi glanced back at the boys, who were having their own inaudible conversation.

“No. We don’t know them at all.”

“You know the red-headed one,” Inukimi crossed her arms and nodded in her face.

“I do not. I –

Gintai blushed. “We met one time.”

“Right… and I can’t believe you never told me by the way,” Inukimi rolled her eyes. “How could you?”

Gintai sighed. “Eh, Eriko.”

“Let’s do it.”

“No.”

“We’re doing it.”

“No!”

“We are. Let’s go.”

“Eriko!” Gintai shouted, as Inukimi broke away from her and turned to the boys.

“We want to see that play,” Inukimi said, pointing to the theatre behind her, as she walked to stand in front of Inu no Taishō. “And we want to eat like locals.”

“Uhh,” Gintai shrunk.

Inu no Taishō looked at her for a moment and then at Aito, who smiled and nodded. “Done.”

Inukimi did her best to hide her smile. “Good.”

“But we had plans, Inu,” Tomoshiro said, shaking his head in great disapproval.

“We’ll do them another day.”

“We finally all got our schedules to align and you’re doing this?” Tomoshiro huffed.

“Relax, Tomo,” Aito said, “It’s not a big deal. We’ll go another time.”

“Inu –

“If you can’t, that’s okay,” Gintai said, timidly. “We –

“We’re taking you,” Aito said, abruptly, looking into her eyes.

Gintai blushed as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

“I guess we’re getting lost,” Fumihiro said to Naoyuki and Tomoshiro.

“Lost?” Gintai asked, with wide eyes, looking at Inukimi. “You don’t have to go.”

“I’m not paying for a play,” Fumihiro laughed. “I’m telling you that right now.”

Naoyuki laughed. “No way.”

Inukimi didn’t take her eyes off of Inu no Taishō.

“Well, we’re sure as hell not going to pay for you,” Aito laughed, looking at his friends.

“Right,” Fumihiro laughed. “We’re gone. Have fun.”

“Yeah, have fun,” Naoyuki waved. “It was nice meeting you.”

Gintai held her hand up to wave. “You too,” she said, timidly.

“But, Inu, we had plans,” Tomoshiro said.

“Don’t worry about it. We can still go. Come with us, Tomo. Us three will go,” Fumihiro said, waving him over.

“Yeah, come on,” Naoyuki agreed.

“Inu –

“Tomoshiro, enough. Another day,” Inu no Taishō said, looking at him, with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

Tomoshiro looked at Inu no Taishō, shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Gintai and Inukimi watched Tomoshiro’s reaction. Inukimi raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, Tomo. Us three will go,” Fumihiro waved him over.

“I’m going home,” he said.

Inu no Taishō breathed and glared at his friend as he walked away.

“What? Are you serious, Tomo? Tomo!” Fumihiro held up his arms.

Without a word, the brown-haired boy walked away.

“Tomo!”

“Let him go,” Inu no Taishō turned away.

“What’s wrong with him?” Naoyuki asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Inu no Taishō responded, looking at Inukimi.

“Ah, come on. Let’s get him,” Naoyuki looked at Fumihiro, who nodded.

“Bye! It was nice meeting you,” they shouted, as they ran off after their upset friend.

“What was wrong with him?” Inukimi asked, as she watched the boys run off.

“Eh, don’t worry about him,” Aito responded. “He likes things a certain way.”

“A certain way?” Gintai asked.

“He likes order,” Inu no Taishō said, watching his friends run after him.

“Well, he seems to like you a lot,” Inukimi said, looking at Inu no Taishō.

“How could he not? Inu’s a likeable being,” Aito smiled.

“Is he?” Inukimi asked, looking him up and down.

Inu no Taishō smirked at her.

“Maybe. It depends on who’s asking,” Aito smirked at Inu no Taishō.

“Is that so? You have a lot of enemies?” Inukimi asked.

“…More friends than foes,” he responded.

“Hmm,” Inukimi looked away.

“Don’t worry, Eriko. You’ll like him,” Aito smiled.

“Will I?” Inukimi asked, looking back at Inu no Taishō.

“I think you already do,” Inu no Taishō responded.

Inukimi’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned red before she looked away. Gintai watched as Inu no Taishō smiled at Aito, who shook his head.

Gintai and Inukimi looked at each other. Nerves had set in deep for both girls.

“Ready?” Aito asked, looking down at Gintai.

Gintai breathed.

“Relax. We won’t eat you. We’re just going to have a good time,” Aito smiled at her.

Gintai looked up at him and nodded.

“Are you sure, Aito?” Inu no Taishō looked at him.

Everyone looked at Aito and heard his stomach growling. “Way to put me on the spot,” he laughed.

Gintai covered her mouth and let out a light laugh as Inukimi smiled and looked down at her feet.

“What do you say? Eat… then, play?” Aito asked.

Inukimi nodded.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Anything. It doesn’t matter,” Gintai said.

“No, tell me. What do you like to eat?” Aito asked her.

“Uh, I… I don’t know,” she rocked and looked away.

“Don’t worry. I’ll figure it out,” Aito smiled at her. “Ten no Donburi? Atsui Tsubasa? Oishī Tabemono?” Aito shouted out different eatery names to Inu no Taishō.

“Not Oishī Tabemono,” Inukimi shook her head. “I’ve been there a million times. I want to eat like a local.”

The group went silent as all eyes turned to her.

“Been there a million times?” Aito asked. “I thought you weren’t from around here?”

Gintai shrunk within herself. Inukimi had done herself in.

“I never said I was new here,” Inukimi responded. “I just said that I wanted to eat… something different,” she said.

Inu no Taishō looked at her blankly.

“Oh,” Aito nodded, looking at Inu no Taishō, who raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll know it when I see it,” Inukimi said, walking forward. “Let’s go.”

The group stood still as they watched her walk. Inu no Taishō gave Aito an amused look before he ran to walk next to Inukimi. Gintai stayed with Aito and walked behind them.

“Your friend… she’s interesting,” Aito said, as he walked slowly next to her.

Gintai shrugged. “I guess.”

“You’re opposites, but I think you balance each other out.”

Gintai remained silent. She didn’t know what to say. She looked ahead and watched Inukimi and Inu no Taishō speaking with one another up ahead.

“I… I was wondering about you,” Aito spoke.

“Huh?” Gintai looked up at him, confused.

“The night at my father’s… I was wondered if you got terminated or not.”

Gintai shook her head. “I didn’t. No one said anything to me,” she smiled.

“Good. I’m glad.”

Gintai looked ahead. She had no idea what to do or say. She felt so beside herself walking next to him.

“So, uh… how was your day?” Aito asked, awkwardly.

Gintai nodded. “It was good.”

Gintai wanted to say more, but she didn’t have the words.

“What did you do?”

“Uh, I… I did laundry and folded clothes… uh… I… I ate something.”

“What did you eat?”

“Soup,” Gintai blushed.

Aito nodded. “Sounds… sounds… really… unappetizing.”

Gintai covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

“I’m sorry. Soup is awful. I don’t know how anyone can stomach it.”

“Soup? Soup is great. Especially with vegetables and rice in it. It’s so good.”

“That’s human food. I can’t eat that.”

“It’s not human food.”

“It totally is. I don’t even know how you can survive on that.”

“It’s not human soup. It’s dog demon soup,” Gintai smiled. “It’s quite filling.”

Aito shook his head.

“Then, what do you eat then?” Gintai asked.

“Anything.”

Gintai laughed. “Well, what’s your favorite thing to eat?”

“Moose,” he responded.

“Ewww! That’s so gross.”

“Moose? Are you kidding? It’s the greatest meat ever.”

Gintai covered her mouth as she laughed. “No, it’s not.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s heaven in a four-legged beast,” Aito smiled. “And they’re a lot of fun to catch too.”

“It’s upsetting.”

“And you can use their antler things as picks for your teeth,” Aito continued.

“Ewww!!!”

“I’m just kidding,” Aito laughed at Gintai’s reaction. “Have you ever had it before?” he asked, after looking at her for a moment.

“No. Eww,” she shook her head and shivered.

“You can’t knock it until you’ve tried it,” Aito looked at her.

“I don’t need to try it to ‘knock it.’

“Well, I beg to differ,” Aito shook his head. “We’ll have to get it one day.”

Gintai felt her heart face.

“Well, only if you want,” Aito cleared his throat and looked away. “I mean… I was just saying that it would be a real pity for you not to have ever had moose… and since I know how to catch them, I just thought… but we don’t have to… It was just –

“Okay,” Gintai nodded.

Aito froze. “Okay?”

“Mmmhmm. Okay,” Gintai nodded.

“Okay,” he smiled.

“Aito, over there,” Inu no Taishō looked back at him.

“Huh?”

“She wants that,” he laughed.

Gintai looked to see Inu no Taishō pointing at a small cart selling steaming buns and dumplings.

“Okay,” Aito laughed. “Are you okay with that?”

Gintai nodded.

“Okay,” he said, walking with her up to the cart to meet with Inukimi and Inu no Taishō.

“Look at them, Ginny,” Inukimi looked at steaming buns and dumplings on the cart. “They look so good.”

Gintai laughed. “You act like you’ve never had a dumpling or a hot bun before.”

“Not like this,” she said, her eyes spinning around at the different options.

“She’s starstruck,” Aito looked at Inu no Taishō, who nodded.

“What would you like?” the server asked.

“Ladies?” Inu no Taishō asked.

“Everything,” Inukimi looked at the buns, mesmerized.

The server looked at her shocked before looking up at Inu no Taishō and Aito.

“Give her one of each,” Inu no Taishō said, shaking his head, with a smile.

“Ginny?” Aito asked.

“I… I don’t know,” she shrugged as she looked at the options.

“The same for her,” Aito told the server.

Gintai gasped. “But that’s so much.”

“We’ll share,” Aito smiled at her.

Gintai nodded. “Okay,” she looked away.

“I don’t want to share, Inu,” Inukimi said, still mesmerized.

Inu no Taishō smiled and nodded. “I’ll take those and those,” he said, pointing to what he wanted.

Gintai watched as Inu no Taishō and Aito pulled shiny coins from their pockets and paid the server. The boys took the food and walked with the girls to sit on the grass by the side of the path.

Gintai and Aito sat next to each other and split their meals in half. Inu no Taishō ate his selection as he watched Inukimi stuff each bun and dumpling into her mouth, moaning as she chewed and swallowed every bit.

“These are so good,” she moaned.

“I’m glad you like them,” Inu no Taishō laughed as he watched her. “They’re the best in the area.”

“How come I’ve never heard of it?” Inukimi asked, more to herself than anyone else.

“Where are you from?” Inu no Taishō asked.

Inukimi stopped chewing and swallowed. “Around,” she responded, wiping her mouth with her wrist, something Gintai had never seen the proper Inukimi ever do.

“Around here?” Inu no Taishō asked.

“No, just around,” she shrugged, as Gintai nodded.

“Interesting,” Inu no Taishō responded.

After their meal, the group stood up to walk to the theatre.

“Uhhhh, I’m so full,” Inukimi moaned, when she stood to her feet. “I can barely walk,” she laughed.

Gintai looked at Aito, who shook his head. “I don’t know how she ate all of those dumplings. We shared ours and I’m stuffed.”

Gintai laughed. “She’s –

“Ahhh!”

Gintai’s eyes darted forward at the sound of Inukimi’s shriek. She looked to see that Inu no Taishō had swept Inukimi off her feet and carried her in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Inukimi laughed.

“Carrying you. You said you couldn’t walk.”

“So, you thought you’d carry me?”

“Yes.”

“I told you he was a likeable being!” Aito called out to her.

Inukimi didn’t hear a word. She was too caught up looking at the strong being carrying her.

Gintai watched. She had never seen Inukimi so happy. She could tell that she really liked the silver-headed boy called Inu no Taishō.

“Well, they seem to be having a good time,” Aito watched them.

“Uh huh,” Gintai nodded, as she watched Inu no Taishō talking to Inukimi and Inukimi shake her head and laugh.

“Are you?” Aito glanced at her.

“I am. Thank you very much.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Gintai smiled and walked forward, following Inukimi and Inu no Taishō to the theatre.

When Inu no Taishō  set Inukimi down, she stood next to Gintai off to the side while the boys bought the entrance to the play.

“Ginny,” Inukimi beamed.

Gintai smiled. “Having fun?”

“So, so, so much fun,” Inukimi exclaimed.

Gintai nodded.

“Ready?” Aito asked, walking over to Gintai, who nodded.

“Let’s go,” Inu no Taishō said, looking at Inukimi.

Gintai watched as Inukimi ran over to Inu no Taishō and walked with him inside.

The group sat on pillows in the center of the theatre. Aito sat next to Gintai, who sat next to Inukimi, who sat next to Inu no Taishō.

Gintai glanced at Inukimi sporadically throughout the play. She watched as Inukimi’s eyes flickered as she watched the actors sing and recite their lines on stage. Inukimi had seen many plays with her family before, but there was something about this time that was different for her.

Somewhere in middle of the play, Gintai watched as Inukimi scooted her pillow over closer to Inu no Taishō and leaned against his side. She watched as he put his arm around her and smile at her when she looked up at him. Gintai also watched as Inu no Taishō stoked the length of her arm as she lounged against him.

Gintai spent more time watching Inukimi and Inu no Taishō lounging on one another than the actual play, but it all changed when she felt Aito grab her hand.

Gintai looked down at their clasped hands. Aito was looking straight ahead at the play and didn’t turn to look at her. She felt her body get hot and butterflies soar up and down her stomach. Even in the darkness, she could feel herself blushing.

When she looked straight ahead, she could see Aito turn to look at her in her peripheral vision. She closed her eyes and breathed. She didn’t know what he was thinking. He wasn’t smiling… he was just looking at her. His look made her even the more nervous. It was too much for her.

Gintai couldn’t help it. She covered her face and started crying.

Aito looked at her with wide eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he whispered to her.

Gintai couldn’t respond.

“I won’t hold your hand if you don’t want me to,” he said.

Gintai shook her head.

As Aito moved to pull his hand away, Gintai grabbed it. “No,” she said. “I want you to hold my hand.”

Aito looked at her blankly. “Then, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know,” she shook her head.

Aito smiled at her. “Come here,” he scooted her pillow over towards him.

Aito pulled Gintai into his side and snuggled into her. “Relax,” he said.

Gintai nodded. In that moment, it was just them. Nothing else mattered. She was happy sitting together with Aito in the theatre watching a play she had no clue about.

“What did you think?” Aito asked, looking down at Gintai when the lights of the theatre came up.

“I loved it,” she looked up into his dark brown eyes, not really talking about the play. Gintai’s heart raced just looking into them. “Thank you.”

Aito looked down at her with a smile. “You’re welcome.”

Gintai sat up and looked over at Inukimi and Inu no Taishō. Inu no Taishō was looking down at a knocked out Inukimi, who was lying in his arms. Gintai was surprised.

“Is she sleeping?” Aito laughed, looking over.

Inu no Taishō nodded.

Aito laughed and looked at Gintai. “Well, she certainly enjoyed the play.”

Gintai covered her face and giggled.

“Come on, let’s go,” Aito said, standing to his feet, and extending a hand to help Gintai up as well.

Gintai watched as Inu no Taishō rubbed Inukimi’s arms and whispered in her ear. She watched as she stirred in his arms for a moment before opening her eyes. Inu no Taishō helped her to her feet and walked with her over.

“Enjoy the play, Eriko?” Aito asked.

Inu no Taishō smirked as Inukimi yawned. “It was actually really good,” she nodded.

“It’s late,” Inu no Taishō said, down looking at Inukimi. “We’ll, take you home.”

“No!” Gintai responded with wide eyes.

Aito, Inu no Taishō and Inukimi looked at her surprised.

“Why not? We’re not going to just leave you here,” Aito looked at her.

Gintai sighed and looked down.

“What she means to say is, we’d prefer if you’d take us to where you met us,” Inukimi said, in a tired confident voice.

The boys looked at each other.

“We didn’t exactly get permission to leave tonight and we’d prefer not getting in trouble,” Inukimi added, looking at Gintai.

 “…A real troublemaker, you are,” Aito laughed, looking at Gintai, who blushed.

“Okay,” Inu no Taishō looked into Inukimi’s eyes. “We’ll take you back to where we found you.”

Aito nodded. “Come on, let’s go.”

Gintai gasped when Aito grabbed her hand and led her out of the play. Gintai gazed at him as they walked. He was handsome and charming, and she loved the way his cropped fiery red hair flopped when he walked.

“We should do this again,” Aito said, looking down at Gintai. “…If you want.”

Gintai nodded.

“Do you wish to see me again, Inu?” Gintai heard Inukimi ask.

“Do you have to ask?” he responded.

“I do. How else will I know for sure?”

Gintai heard Inu no Taishō laugh. “Yes, Eriko. I want to see you again.”

“Tomorrow,” Inukimi responded to the group. “We’ll meet where we met tomorrow.”

Aito looked back at Inu no Taishō, who nodded.

“Okay,” Inu no Taishō said.

Gintai walked in silence next to Aito as he held her hand. She walked with him to the spot where they had met earlier and stopped.

Gintai looked back to see that Inu no Taishō and Inukimi had stopped too. They seemed to be facing each other, not saying a word. She wondered what was happening between them.

Gintai’s eyes widened when Aito let go of her hand. When she turned to him to see what happened, he let his hand rest against her cheek for support as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Gintai’s eyes shot open as her heart raced. What was happening? Aito, the gorgeous, charming Aito was standing before her with his eyes closed with his lips pressed against hers. It wasn’t happening.

Aito pulled away and looked into her eyes. Gintai expected him to stand up straight and go on about his way, but instead, he held her gaze for a moment, before he slowly leaned in and kissed her again.

He kissed her gently on the lips again twice before his lips moved down and massaged her bottom lip. Gintai let out a breath as she left a tingling sensation in her lower stomach form. With her mouth parted, Aito pulled Gintai closer to his body and let his tongue slip inside her mouth and greet her tongue.

Gintai could feel her whole body trembling as her heart raced and she struggled to breathe.

“Relax,” Aito whispered to her, pulling his lips away for a moment.

Gintai let out a nervous sound before Aito pressed his lips against Gintai’s again. As before, her lips parted when the tingling sensation formed back in her lower stomach. She hadn’t felt anything like that before.

Aito massaged her bottom lip with hers. As if automatic, Gintai opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in between her lips to reacquaint itself with her tongue. Gintai let out another breath and watched as Aito tilted his head to the side and gently let the tip of is tongue roll against hers. Gintai closed her eyes as the sensation in her lower stomach began to build. As his tongue rolled against hers, she found herself letting hers roll against his.

Gintai pulled her lips away from Aito to let out a breath. The tingling sensation she was feeling was running loose and invading other areas of her body.

Aito opened his eyes and smirked at her for a moment, before leaning back in to kiss her. He sucked on her bottom and upper lip a few times before he smiled and pulled his lips away. Gintai could barely breathe. She was practically weak in the knees.

“Goodnight, Ginny,” he smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Goodnight… Aito,” Gintai responded, as she looked down.

“Inu,” Aito called out to his friend.

Gintai looked over to see Inu no Taishō and Inukimi still looking at each other. She watched as Inu no Taishō stroked Inukimi’s cheek before turning to his friend.  Even in the darkness, a distance away, Gintai could tell that Inukimi was red in the face.

“Goodnight, Ginny,” Inu no Taishō called to her.

Gintai waved. “Goodnight.”

Aito said goodnight to Inukimi as well, before turning to look back at Gintai. She waved.

Inukimi walked up to Gintai and walked with her down the path towards the castle.

“Are they gone?” Inukimi whispered, not looking back.

Gintai discretely looked back. “I don’t see them, but don’t say anything until we reach the lake,” she whispered.

Inukimi nodded. “Okay,” she whispered back.

The girls walked down the path a ways before making a quick right, down a grove of trees to a large lake by the castle.

“Good?” Inukimi asked.

Gintai looked back and nodded with a smile.

“Ginny!” she shouted, grabbing her arm and jumping up and down.

Gintai laughed.

“Can you believe it?!” Inukimi untied and removed the kimono Gintai let her borrow.

Gintai watched as Inukimi untied the bun of her brown special sauce-stained hair as she twirled and fell backwards into the lake.

Gintai covered her face as water splashed up and hit her in the face. She looked and watched as Inukimi swam to the surface and twirled in the water. Her moon birthmark appeared on her face instantly as her make-up washed away. Inukimi ran her hands through her sauce-stained hair and dove under the water. When she resurfaced, most of Mr. Goro’s sauce had washed out of her hair and her silver strands reappeared.

Gintai untied and removed her kimono, undid her hair and jumped into the lake as well. She dove underneath for a while, letting the water wash away her make-up and swam to the surface next to Inukimi.

“That was so much fun,” Inukimi said, as she let her body float atop of the water. “So much fun.”

Gintai let her body do the same and smiled. “It was.”

“He’s so cute, Ginny,” Inukimi said, in excitement. “What a handsome being.”

Gintai sighed as she visualized Aito as she looked up at the stars. “He really is.”

“Aito is too,” Inukimi said. “He’s not as cute as Inu, but he’s a close second.”

Gintai rolled her eyes. “I don’t agree, but okay.”

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” Inukimi exclaimed. “I don’t know how I’ll make it through the day tomorrow,” she flapped her arms in the water.

Butterflies invaded Gintai’s stomach. She couldn’t wait to see Aito again either. She didn’t know how she’d even be able to sleep for the night.

“I can’t believe they took us out like that,” Gintai said. “They spent so much.”

“I’ll bring money and we can take them out,” Inukimi responded.

Gintai looked up at the stars. “I can’t believe you ate all those dumplings, Kimi,” she laughed.

“I can’t believe he picked me up like that!” Inukimi said, her eyes filled with astonishment.

“He must be really strong to be able to pick you up after you ate all of that,” Gintai laughed.

Inukimi didn’t even hear the dig. “He’s so strong,” she sighed.

Gintai looked over at her friend floating next to her in the water. “You really like him.”

Inukimi sighed. “Eh, I don’t know,” she responded.

“Are you kidding, Kimi? It’s written all over your face.”

“I think we should go out again. I’ll know for sure tomorrow,” Inukimi nodded.

Gintai rolled her eyes. She didn’t know what was going on through Inukimi’s mind, but Gintai knew without a shadow of a doubt that she really liked Aito and enjoyed his company. Escaping that night was the best decision they had ever made.

Gintai looked away from the stars and at her friend. They floated in the water until the skin of their humanoid forms began to prune, talking about each other’s experiences with their dates, before putting on their clothes and heading back to the castle up the path. They bid each other goodnight before sneaking inside and retiring to their wings of the castle.

The next evening, Inukimi and Gintai snuck out of the castle in their make-up and Inukimi’s disguise, and walked to the same area they had met the boys the day before. They were there waiting, talking to each other.

Gintai smiled when Aito looked at her. Butterflies invaded her stomach.

“Hi,” Aito said, looking at Gintai.

“Hi,” Gintai smiled.

“You look beautiful,” Aito said, looking at her up and down.

Inukimi watched as Gintai blushed. “No greeting or compliment for me?” she asked Inu no Taishō, as she picked her nails.

“I missed you,” Inu no Taishō stood in front of her.

Inukimi blushed. “Did you?” she asked, as she rocked her body.

Inu no Taishō smiled. “I did.”

“Oh,” Inukimi turned even redder.

“I don’t have to tell you that I think you look beautiful because I know you already know that I do,” he added.

Gintai watched as Inukimi did her best to hide her smile, as Inu no Taishō looked at her.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Aito asked, looking at Gintai and then Inukimi.

“We’re going dancing,” Inukimi said.

Inu no Taishō and Aito looked at each other for a moment before Aito laughed.

“Dancing?” Aito looked at Gintai.

Gintai shrugged. She was just learning that news right then and there too.

“Yes, dancing. That’s where we’re taking you.”

“You’re taking us?” Aito asked.

“Yes. It’s only fair since you took us out yesterday,” Inukimi responded.

“You don’t have to take us anywhere,” Aito looked at Gintai. “We can –

“We want to,” Gintai smiled, sheepishly.

Aito looked at her for a moment smirked. “So, dancing,” Aito shook his head with a smile, as he looked at Inu no Taishō, who had a blank expression on his face.

“Yes, dinner and dancing,” Inukimi nodded.

“I don’t dance,” Inu no Taishō said, looking at Inukimi.

Inukimi rolled her eyes. “Of course, you don’t.”

“Then, why are we doing?”

“So you can watch me dance,” she said, looking into Inu no Taishō’s eyes.

Gintai held her breathe as she waited for Inu no Taishō’s response. It astonished her just how bold and fearless Inukimi could be in the most daunting situations.

“Okay,” Inu no Taishō responded, with a smile.

“We can go to the Blue Buyou,” Inukimi said, looking at the others.

“The Blue Buyou?” Aito thought, looking at Inu no Taishō. “That’s a really nice place.”

“I’ve never been there myself, but I’ve heard good things,” Inukimi responded.

“We can eat there too,” Inukimi added.

The group nodded and began to walk. From behind, Gintai watched as Inukimi linked her arm with Inu no Taishō’s. Before she could panic about what could happen between her and Aito as they walked, he grabbed her hand. Gintai looked up at him and smiled.

“I had a lot of run with you last night,” he said.

“I did too,” Gintai smiled, looking down as she walked.

“I’m a little nervous about today… with the dancing and all.”

“Don’t worry. You don’t have to dance. Ki – Eriko really wanted to go.”

“Oh,” Aito nodded. “Did you not want to go?”

Gintai was silent as she processed his comment. “I don’t mind going,” she responded. “I’ve never been dancing before, but it should be fun.”

“Next time, we’ll do whatever you like,” Aito looked into her eyes.

Gintai breathed as her heart raced. “Oh, it’s fine. We don’t –

Aito stopped. “No, we will. Let me know what you want to do and we’ll do it. Okay?”

Gintai could see in his eyes that he really meant it. He wanted her to be happy. It was like he wanted her to know that.

Before Gintai could think another thought, Aito bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Gintai’s eyes widened before they closed, as butterflies fluttered all throughout her stomach.

“Uh, hello,” Inukimi shouted, from a distance away, noticing that they weren’t following them anymore.

Gintai pulled away from Aito and covered her mouth. Without a word, she continued to walk after Inukimi and Inu no Taishō. After a few steps of walking, Aito reached for Gintai’s hand again.

As the group approached a stone bridge, Inu no Taishō sighed and stopped. “Let’s go another way.”

Inukimi looked up at him puzzled before looking back at Gintai, who was just as confused.

Aito looked ahead at the stone bridge and nodded. “Okay.”

“What’s wrong?” Gintai asked Aito.

“Nothing. It’s just –

“Why can’t we go this way?” Inukimi asked, looking at the stone bridge.

“You don’t want to go down that way,” Inu no Taishō said, turning away with her linked to his arm.

“And why not?” she asked, pulling her arm from his to prevent him from leading her away.

Inu no Taishō looked at her as she put her hand on her hip and pointed to the stone bridge.

“The Blue Buyou is just beyond that bridge. I can hear the music,” Inukimi said.

“Let’s go,” Inu no Taishō said, walking away.

“No, Inu. I want to know why we can’t go this way,” Inukimi demanded.

Gintai looked at Aito, who looked at Inu no Taishō.

“You want to go that way? Fine. Let’s go,” Inu no Taishō said, turning back and leading the way under the stone bridge.

Although he didn’t say anything, Gintai could tell that Inu no Taishō was annoyed.

She looked up at Aito concerned.

“Don’t worry,” he said, gripping her hand in support. “It’ll be fine.”

Inukimi looked at Inu no Taishō walk ahead past her for a moment before looking back at Gintai. Gintai extended Inukimi her free arm to let her link up with her as they followed behind.

In the night, the bridge was dark. It wasn’t long to travel, but with Inu no Taishō’s odd disposition about the bridge and the darkness, walking through the bridge was all the more frightening.

As they entered the bridge behind Inu no Taishō, they could hear voices. Along the stone walls, they saw shadows of figures extending their arms toward Inu no Taishō, who kept walking. Gintai stiffened and gripped her comrades. As they entered more and more into the heart of the bridge, Gintai could see demons in tattered clothing lying and sitting on the ground, their hands outstretched begging for morsels and money.

“Please, anything you can offer,” a beggar came out of the shadows and begged, as he reached up to Inu no Taishō.

Gintai watched as Inu no Taishō walked straight ahead, stepping over the beggars’ bodies and ignored the demon who spoke to him.

“Please, sir, anything,” the beggar asked, as Inu no Taishō walked by.

Inukimi narrowed her eyes as she watched the spectacle.

“Please, sir, can you spare some coin?” another beggar up ahead asked.

Inu no Taishō huffed as the beggar fell to the ground in a bow, his face to his ground and his arms outstretched in Inu no Taishō’s path.

“Anything you can spare,” the same beggar asked, not looking up.

Inu no Taishō walked around him. As he walked around, the beggar reached up to him and begged some more. “Please, sir, you –

Gintai and Inukimi gasped as Inu no Taishō abruptly grabbed the beggars wrist and pulled him halfway up to his feet.

“Silence,” Inu no Taishō growled at him, glaring into the beggar’s eyes.

Aito, Gintai and Inukimi froze, as they watched Inu no Taishō let go of the beggar’s wrist, who shrieked.

As Aito moved forward, Gintai could feel a pull on Inukimi’s side. She looked to see Inukimi pulling her in the opposite direction.

“Ginny, we’re leaving,” she said, pulling her from Aito.

“Huh?”

“Now. Let’s go,” she said.

Gintai looked back at Aito, as her friend dragged her away.

Inu no Taishō stopped and turned back. “I told you that you wouldn’t want to go this way,” he said, walking back. “I knew they would bother you.”

“The only being bothering me here is you,” Inukimi responded, in a calm voice, as she pulled Gintai.

Inu no Taishō narrowed his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Aito asked.

“If this is how you two treat others, we want no part of it,” Inukimi continued walking.

“What? I don’t understand?” Aito asked, looking back at Inu no Taishō confused.

“How dare you?” Inukimi spun back around to look at Inu no Taishō. “Have you no shame? Have you no compassion?” she asked.

Inu no Taishō did not respond, but Gintai could see that there was bewilderment and a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

“If this is how you treat others, Inu no Taishō, I want no part of you,” Inukimi said, throwing a slew of coins, from the pocket of the kimono she borrowed from Gintai onto the ground in the beggars’ direction, before looking into his eyes and turning away.

Aito gasped as he watched the coins fall and the beggars scurry to gather them.

“Thank you! Thank you!” they called out to Inukimi.

“Wait, Eriko,” Gintai pulled her back.

“No.”

“But… Aito didn’t do anything,” Gintai pleaded.

“Birds of a feather flock together. If they’re friends, he’s just as bad as him,” Inukimi huffed, as she dragged her away.

Gintai looked back at Aito, whose face sported a shocked look.

“Wait!” Aito shouted. “He didn’t mean anything by it! Right, Inu? Tell them.”

“Tell it to somebody who actually believes that,” Inukimi huffed, as she walked away with Gintai.

Gintai looked back to see Aito scolding a pretty stunned Inu no Taishō.

Inukimi grumbled all the way to the lake, all while she bathed, and all the way back to the castle.

“They’re no good,” she muttered. “To think I actually liked him,” she shook her head.

Gintai couldn’t say a word. Yes, Inu no Taishō was wrong, but Aito had no part in what he did. She had tried to explain that to Inukimi several times throughout the night, but she refused to hear a word. After a while, Gintai just gave up. She wouldn’t win.

Upon entering the castle, Inukimi looked at Gintai. “Come with me,” she instructed Gintai.

Gintai gave her a confused look before she followed her to her chambers. Gintai watched as Inukimi removed the kimono she borrowed from her and changed into her night attire.

“Come with me,” she said.

“Where are we going?” Gintai asked.

“To see Father.”

“General Seijiro? Why, Kimi?” she asked.

Inukimi didn’t respond. She just walked down the corridors to the northern section of the castle to her father’s chambers. The guards guarding his door let them inside to his wing.

Gintai followed Inukimi down the corridors towards the General’s study. “Are you sure he’s there and not sleeping?” Gintai asked.

“He’s always in his study,” Inukimi responded. “He’s always reading.”

Gintai nodded.

Inukimi walked to the open door of the study and walked right in. “Father,” she said.

Gintai walked in behind Inukimi and stayed by the door. Sitting on a pillow in the corner of the room was the Great General Seijiro reading a long scroll. He looked up at his daughter and then at Gintai.

“Yes, Daughter,” the General responded.

“Father, there is a stone bridge on the main strip that needs tending to,” she said.

Gintai’s looked down. What was she doing?

General Seijiro looked at Inukimi for a moment before looking down at his scroll. “A bridge?”

“Yes, Father. A stone bridge by the Blue Buyou.”

General Seijiro sighed. “And what’s wrong with it, Inukimi?” he asked, still not looking up from his scroll.

“Inhabitants live under the bridge,” Inukimi said. “Living arrangements and all necessary provisions should be provided for them.”

General Seijiro sniffed. “Hmm.”

“Yes, Father?” Inukimi asked, confirming that he would do something.

“I will address it,” he responded, still not looking up from his scroll.

Inukimi looked at the seemingly unfazed General. “Thank you, Father,” she said, before bowing and turning away.

“Daughter,” General Seijiro called out to her.

“Yes, Father?” Inukimi turned back to see him still looking at his scroll.

“Just how do you know of this bridge, Inukimi?” he asked, still not looking up from his scroll.

Gintai held her breath. She knew this was a mistake.

Inukimi swallowed. “Gintai told me of it,” she responded, evenly.

“I see,” he said, nodded.

“May I go, Father?” Inukimi asked.

“You may,” he looked up at her. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Father,” she said, exiting her father’s study, Gintai right behind her.

That was close.

*

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Gintai asked the next evening.

“No.”

“I’m sure Inu no Taishō didn’t mean it.”

“Inu no Taishō is a despicable, inconsiderate being, and I’m sure Aito isn’t any better,” Inukimi said, looking out of her window. “You’re wasting your time trying to see him.”

Gintai sighed. “Kimi, you’re being –

“I’m being honest with you, Ginny. They’re no good.”

“Aito is not like that,” Gintai shook her head.

“I’m sure he is.”

“He’s not, Kimi. Just because Inu no Taishō has an issue, doesn’t mean Aito does too. It’s wrong of you to lump them together,” Gintai crossed her arms.

Inukimi huffed.

“Just because you’re unhappy doesn’t mean I have to be too. I’m happy with Aito,” Gintai added.

“Hmm.”

“And you’re one to talk. You’re not the warmest being either, Kimi,” Gintai growled.

Inukimi huffed and turned to Gintai. “I may not be sunshine and cherry blossoms like you every waking moment of every day, Ginny, but I value life,” she snapped back. “They clearly don’t.”

“Inu no Taishō clearly doesn’t! Aito hasn’t displayed that at all!” Gintai put her hands on her hips, in frustration.

Inukimi narrowed her eyes.

“Do you see how you treat others, Kimi?”

Inukimi huffed and looked away.

“You say you value life?” Gintai laughed. “You have a real funny way of showing it.”

Inukimi breathed, her face red. “Get out.”

Gintai froze and sighed. She could see that she had hit a nerve. “Kimi, I –

“I said get out,” Inukimi turned away.

“Kimi, I –

Without a word, Inukimi turned and walked into her back room. Gintai sighed and walked out.

Gintai wanted to be on Inukimi’s side and agree that Aito was no good just like Inu no Taishō, but she couldn’t. He wasn’t like Inu no Taishō. He was different.

With every step Gintai took to walk to the area where she and Inukimi had met the boys, she felt guilty, as though she was betraying her friend. She didn’t even know if Aito or Inu no Taishō would be there waiting for them, but she wanted to believe that they would be.

Gintai cried when she reached the curve of the path and saw Aito standing there alone.

“Ginny,” Aito ran to her.

Gintai covered her face and cried, as Aito put his arms around her.

“Ginny, what’s wrong?”

“Everything,” she shook her head.

“What is it?”

“Ki – Eriko is so upset.”

Aito sighed. “Inu is pretty bummed too.”

Gintai looked up at him surprised.

“He won’t admit it, but he feels really bad about what happened.”

“He does?”

“He does… which is shocking because he doesn’t really seem to regret a lot of things.”

“Oh,” Gintai said.

“Inu really likes Eriko,” Aito said. “He was really sad when you both left.”

“Eriko was really upset about what happened. She really liked him too. She –

“…Likes,” Aito corrected her. “Keep hope alive.”

Gintai nodded with a light smile.

“I’m glad you came back though. I didn’t know if you would. I don’t know what I’d do if I could never see you again,” he said, running his claws through her brown hair.

“…I didn’t want to be away from you either,” Gintai admitted, lowering her head.

Aito lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her mouth.

“Where is Inu no Taishō?” she asked.

“I begged him to come, but… he –

“I know. I did the same with Eriko,” Gintai sighed.

Aito nodded.

After a moment of looking around the area, Aito looked down at Gintai. “Since you’re here, what would you like to do?”

Gintai shook her head. “I should go,” she shook her head.

“You just got here.”

“I know, but –

“Ginny, I want to spend time with you. Tell me,” Aito held her hand and looked into her eyes.

Gintai looked away.

“If you could do anything you wanted right now, other than leave, what would it be?”

Gintai chuckled. “Oh, I don’t know.”

“That is not an answer. Tell me,” he insisted.

“I’d want to…watch the fireworks on the water,” she answered. “But, we can’t. It’s not the right season and I wouldn’t know where to get any fireworks, let alone light them.”

Aito smiled at her. “Come on,” he grabbed her hand, lifting off the ground in his humanoid form.

“Aito, no! I can’t!”

“Why not?” he asked, letting himself drift back to the ground.

“I’m not a good flyer. I… I don’t really know how to fly,” Gintai panicked.

“No?”

“No… I… I never learned,” she said, bashfully, for the first time cursing her life as a handmaiden inside her head.

“It’s okay,” Aito said, rubbing her shoulder. “Come here. I’ll carry you,” he said.

Gintai looked up at him with scared eyes.

“You can trust me,” he smiled at her.

Gintai breathed. “Okay,” she said, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and pick her up in is arms.

“Just hold onto me,” he whispered to her, as he lifted her off the ground.

Gintai nodded and gasped when he took off into the air.

“Ah!” she shrieked.

“Relax. I got you,” Aito looked into her eyes.

Gintai melted and nodded.

“Take a look. Nice, right?”

Gintai looked around and gasped. “We’re so high,” she gripped onto him.

“Relax,” he said again. “I got you.”

Gintai nodded with a nervous look on her face and clutched Aito, her face in his shoulder.

“You don’t have to look, but you don’t want to miss this,” he whispered in her ear.

“Huh?”

“Open your eyes and look.”

Gintai opened her eyes to see General Seijiro’s castle in full view. “Wow. It’s so… big,” she said.

Aito kissed her cheek and soared on. He soared over some houses and landed in front of a big yard.

“Where are we?” Gintai asked, looking at the house they landed in front of.

“It’s my friend’s house,” Aito said, letting her go and walking towards the front door as he held her hand. “He should be home.”

Gintai walked with Aito and watched as he banged on the door.

After a few bangs, the door opened.

“You don’t have to bang,” a brown-haired dog demon in his humanoid form growled when he answered the door. “A normal knock would have sufficed, Aito.”

Aito rolled his eyes.

“What do you want?” the dog demon asked.

“I need –

“Who’s this?” the boy asked, looking at Gintai, who smiled, timidly, and looked down.

“Tokutaro, meet Ginny.  Ginny, this is Tokutaro,” Aito introduced them to each other. “He’s an old family friend.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Tokutaro looked at he with a bow before looking back at Aito. “Come in.”

“No, we’re in a rush,” Aito shook his head.

“A rush? But, you just got here,” he said, not taking his eyes off Gintai.

“I know, but we have to go. I just need some fireworks.”

Gintai’s eyes widened. “Fireworks?”

“Fireworks? Aito, I have like five left.”

“Good. I’ll take them.”

“Aito, I –

“I need them,” Aito gave Tokutaro an impatient tone.

“And so do I. You’re not the only one with a girl to impress, you know,” Tokutaro crossed his arms.

“Shut up,” Aito mouthed as he darted his eyes to point to Gintai. “How much?” Aito asked aloud.

Tokutaro shook his head and gave a long exasperated sigh. “I’m charging you double.”

“Whatever. Just give them to me.”

“Get them yourself, you know where they are,” Tokutaro told Aito, looking at Gintai.

Aito groaned. “If I get them, I’m paying regular price.”

“Sure, whatever,” he answered, looking at Gintai.

“I’ll be right back,” Aito looked at Gintai, who nodded.

Gintai glanced at Tokutaro before looking at the ground.

“It’s a real pleasure to meet you, Ginny,” Tokutaro smiled.

“You too,” she answered.

“So, where did you and Aito meet?”

“His home,” Gintai responded.

“His house?” That’s odd. He usually meets girls at the Izakaya,” Tokutaro commented, scratching his head. “How did he meet you there?”

“I was working,” Gintai responded.

“Working? You’re a… you’re a maid?” Aito asked, with shock in his voice.

“A handmaiden, yes,” Gintai corrected him.

Tokutaro laughed. “I never thought he’d go for a maid.”

Gintai looked down as tears bubbled in her eyes. She couldn’t have felt any more worthless than she did right then. She covered her head and cried.

Tokutaro’s eyes widened as he looked at Gintai. “Oh! No! I didn’t mean it like that. I… I just meant…”

Gintai wiped her eyes and looked away.

“I didn’t mean anything by what I said,” Tokutaro said. “You must be pretty special if Aito brought you over to meet me and wants to buy fireworks to impress you. His other girls never made it this far.”

Gintai breathed. “Other girls?”

“Oh! No… I didn’t mean ‘other girls’ as though he has other girls. Aito’s a one woman being... I think,” Tokutaro tilted his head in the air as he thought for a moment. “I just meant that Aito’s always been a real tail twirler,” he said, with a smile, hoping his words set Gintai’s mind at ease.

“A tail twirler?” Gintai cried some more.

“Ah, I –

“It took three, Tokutaro. You can use the other two for…” Aito’s eyes widened as he looked at Gintai. “Ginny, what’s wrong?!” he asked, moving Tokutaro to the side to reach her.

Gintai shook her head.

“What did you do?!” Aito growled at Tokutaro.

“I… I didn’t mean to make her cry. I –

“These fireworks are on you,” Aito spat, grabbing Gintai and shooting into the sky.

Gintai sniffed and put her face in Aito’s shoulder.

“Ginny, I don’t know what happened, but I am so sorry,” he apologized. “I should have never left you with him,” he shook his head.

Gintai didn’t respond.

“We’ll, talk in a moment. Just hold,” he said.

Aito carried Gintai over the houses to a lake in the center of the woods. He landed and set her down.

“Ginny, talk to me,” Aito looked at her and held her shoulders. “What happened back there?” he asked, dropping the fireworks he held on the grass.

“It was nothing. I just –

“No, Ginny. Don’t do that to me,” Aito said. “Tell me what he said.”

Gintai sighed and wiped her eyes as she cried. “I don’t know. He wanted to know where we met. I said at your house. He was surprised. He said that you aren’t one who goes for… the maids,” she cried. “…and that you usually find girls at the Izakaya.”

Aito growled.

“He said… he said that I must be special because your other girls haven’t gotten ‘this far’ and you never went as far as to purchase fireworks from him for them,” Gintai continued. “Then, he called you a ‘tail twirler.’ What’s that?” she asked, sobbing some more.

Aito breathed and grabbed Gintai’s hands. “Okay, listen to me.

Gintai sighed.

“Are you listening?” Aito looked into her eyes to confirm.

“Yes.”

“Number one, I like you a whole lot and I’m not ashamed of you in any way. What you do means nothing to me, Ginny. If it did, I wouldn’t be here with you right now,” Aito said, looking into her eyes.

Gintai breathed, embarrassed to hear about how he felt about her.

“Number two, I enjoy going to Izakaya. I go there a lot because I like their drinks and food. I’ve spent my time with a few of the girls I’ve met there,” he said.

Gintai sighed and looked down, but Aito lifted her chin with his hand.

“With that being said, I do not have any other women. I really like you and I’ve been spending my time with you. I don’t have any other women.”

Gintai nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m really sorry that Tokutaro upset you. I can tell you that he really didn’t mean to,” Aito said, with a sigh. “Tokutaro says things that he shouldn’t sometimes and…”

Aito paused to looked at Gintai. “I’m really sorry.”

Gintai nodded. “It’s okay.”

Aito sighed and looked at the lake.

“What’s a ‘tail twirler?’” she asked.

Aito shook his head and looked down. “I don’t know. A being popular with women,” he said.

“Oh,” Gintai said.

“You can’t listen to Tokutaro. He’s –

“It’s okay,” Gintai nodded. “I trust you,” she smiled.

Aito looked at her and nodded.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Gintai said, looking around, after a while of silence.

Aito nodded, picking up a firework. “It’s one of my favorite spots… and the best place to shoot off fireworks.”

Gintai smiled and then gasped. “We don’t have a torch,” she said, solemnly.

“Who needs a torch?” Aito asked, opening his palm.

Gintai’s eyes widened as a bright red flame appeared from Aito’s claws. “Wow!”

“Ready?” he asked, tilting his head to the side a couple of times, signaling her to move over.”

Gintai nodded and stood to her feet next to Aito.

“Hold that out like this,” he instructed Gintai, positioning the firework in Gintai’s hand with his free arm.

Gintai did as instructed and shrieked as Aito lit the wooden tip of the firework and watched as it flew in the air, exploding in yellowing sparks.

Aito helped Gintai light each of the fireworks, taking in her expressions of amusement each time a firework lifted off and exploded.

“What did you think?” Aito asked, as Gintai laughed, and sat on the grass next to the water’s edge.

“It was great,” she said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, pulling her into his chest.

“Is it possible to get Eriko to come out tomorrow?” Aito asked. “I’ll make Inu come.”

Gintai shrugged. “She’s very upset. I am not sure.”

“Hmm,” Aito said.

“I’ll give it my best shot, but I can’t make any promises,” Gintai said.

“I know you will,” Aito looked at her.

Gintai smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Aito held her head and kissed her gently a couple of times, before he kissed her passionately.

Gintai’s mouth opened to let Aito’s tongue greet hers. As Aito’s tongue rolled against hers their lips locked. She closed her eyes as the familiar tingling sensation began to build in her lower stomach. Gintai opened her mouth, breathing in the night air, as she tried to control her breathing and manage the sensations she was feeling.

Aito took Gintai’s break to breathe and as opportunity to suck on her lower lip. He caressed and kissed it repeatedly.

“Ah,” Gintai gasped against his lips when he bit her and a surge of electricity shuttered her whole body.

“I’m sorry,” Aito said, pulling back from her. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he looked down.

Gintai looked at the concern and shame on his face and looked down. “You didn’t hurt me,” she said, bashfully. “I was just… surprised,” she said.

Aito looked into her eyes before looking away at the water.

“I don’t mind if you do that,” she said, timidly, moving her hand to pull an imaginary piece of hair behind her ear.

Aito looked back at her. “Are you sure? I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

Gintai shook her head. “I want you to,” she said, looking down.

“Okay,” he said, pulling her head to his.

Aito and Gintai locked lips a few times. Electricity surged through her body again when Aito sucked and bit her bottom lip.

“Ah,” she gasped against his lips again.

Gintai was sure Aito would stop their kiss again, but he didn’t. Strangely, he took that as a positive signal.

Gintai’s heart pounded as Aito pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. She began to feel lightheaded as he alternated between sucking and biting on her lips and massaging her tongue with his. Her mind was blank. She couldn’t think. All she could do was try to manage the feelings she could barely control and follow Aito’s lead.

Gintai felt Aito’s mouth move against her skin. He went from kissing her lips to around her chin. Her eyes shot open and she gasped when she left his tongue slide down the bottom of her chin and to her neck. Gintai’s head shot back and her mouth shot open when she felt Aito massaging her neck with his lips and tongue. She shuttered when his teeth grazed her neck.

“Uhhhh,” Gintai gasped, as the sensations in her lower stomach were becoming more and more extraordinary.

“Do you like that?” Aito whispered in her ear.

Gintai could barely speak. His breath against her ear was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt like her heart was going to pound itself right out of her chest.

“Hah,” Gintai managed to respond.

“Yes?” he whispered in her ear, kissing her earlobe right after.

“Yes, yes,” Gintai gasped, putting her hands on her stomach to try and setting the sensations rising.

“Okay, I’ll do it again then,” Aito whispered in her ear, his voice full of deep seduction.

Gintai’s toes curled as he put his lips back on her neck. She let her head tilt back and moaned as she enjoyed every moment.

Gintai’s eyes opened, when Aito pulled her head forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. She opened her lips almost immediately, beckoning his tongue to massage hers again. As they kissed, she felt Aito’s hand run down her neck, then her shoulders, her arm and parts of her back. Each touch from him was better than the last.

Aito broke their passionate kiss and focused his attention back to her bottom and upper lips, gently biting them. The sensations in her body were growing far too intense. She could barely control what she was feeling and she could only imagine how she’d manage if they kept growing. Nonetheless, she didn’t want it to stop. She didn’t want Aito to stop, but he did when he touched her chest.

Gintai gasped, more so out of feeling than shock. She leaned forward to reach his lips, but he held her shoulders, almost to halt her from moving any closer. Gintai’s eyes shot open.

“What’s wrong? Gintai asked, looking at the conflicted look on Aito’s face.

“We should go,” Aito breathed, pulling away from her, catching his breath.

Gintai looked at him concerned. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Aito shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, still catching his breath. “It’s just late and I think I should get you back.”

Gintai nodded. “Okay.”

Gintai held on tight to Aito as he lifted her in the air and soared.

“Where should I drop you off?” he asked.

“You can drop me off where you found me,” Gintai smiled.

“No, I’ll take you home, Ginny. You’re alone today.”

“No, Aito. Please,” she said.

Aito sighed. “You’ll be okay?” he asked, when landed at the area where he met Gintai.

“Yes,” she nodded.

Aito pulled Gintai into him and kissed her gently on the lips. “Goodnight, Ginny.”

“Goodnight, Aito.”

“Don’t forget. We’ll be here tomorrow.”

Gintai nodded. “I’ll do what I can.”

Aito smiled and turned to walk away.

Gintai walked down the path to the lake, washed her make-up off and headed back to the castle. Instead of going to her wing, she headed straight to Inukimi’s. The guards let her pass.

“Inukimi? Are you awake?” she asked, opening the door to her sleeping area.

“What do you want?” Inukimi responded, in the darkness.

“Inu no Taishō –

“I value life, Ginny,” Inukimi interrupted her. “You might think I don’t, but I do.”

Gintai sighed. “I know you do. I shouldn’t have said otherwise, Kimi.”

“My mother valued life. She taught me to do so as well,” she said.

Gintai was speechless. She knew that Inukimi’s mother was still a very sensitive subject for her.

“So, that’s where you were today,” Inukimi changed the subject.

“Inu no Taishō wants to see you again. He wants to see you tomorrow.”

“Well, too bad.”

“Kimi, please. He… he’s really torn up about what happened.”

“He should be,” Inukimi huffed.

“Please, Kimi. He wants to talk to you.”

Inukimi sighed.

Gintai sighed as well and turned away. “Goodnight, Kimi.”

“We’ll go tomorrow,” Inukimi said, as Gintai began to walk away. “…But only to say goodbye.”

Gintai smiled and nodded before she left to go back to her dorm. There was hope.

*

Inukimi huffed when she saw Inu no Taishō standing next to Aito. Gintai smiled when she saw Aito.

“Hi,” Aito smiled at Gintai, who nodded.

Inukimi stood still, with her arms crossed as she looked at Inu no Taishō.

“Hello, Eriko,” Inu no Taishō greeted her.

“Hello,” Inukimi looked away, annoyed.

“Are we still good for the Blue Buyou?” Aito asked.

“I guess,” Inukimi huffed.

“A word?” Inu no Taishō asked Inukimi.

“Hmpf,” Inukimi responded, still looking away. “Fine.”

Gintai and Aito held hands and watched as Inu no Taishō and Inukimi walked on together.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Aito asked.

Gintai shrugged. “I have no idea. I just hope they work it out.”

“Thank you for bringing her,” Aito smiled.

Nerves hit Gintai when she saw the stone bridge up ahead. She looked at Aito, who sighed.

“We’ll see how this goes,” Aito whispered to her.

Gintai nodded and continued to walk forward behind Inu no Taishō and Inukimi.

No one said a word as they entered the darkness of the bridge, Inu no Taishō and Inukimi first followed by Gintai and Aito right behind them. Midway through the bridge, Gintai noticed something different. The beggars weren’t there anymore. There was no one there. The bridge was cleaned out, certainly by General Seijiro’s orders, of course.

“Aren’t you curious to know where they are?” Inu no Taishō asked, looking at Inukimi.

“No,” she responded. “I’m certain they are no longer here because they have been provided for.”

Inu no Taishō nodded. “They have been moved to the old barn near Isoide Kyūsha with food, water, supplies and clothing. They will remain there until a building is established for their continual well-being.”

“Hmm,” Inukimi responded, as Gintai looked at Inu no Taishō surprised. “And how do you know this?”

“I helped with their move.”

“Helped with their move?” Inukimi asked, looking back at Gintai with narrow eyes.

Gintai could tell that Inukimi did not believe a word of that.

“I spoke to General Seijiro yesterday and requested for something to be done about the beggars under the stone bridge,” Inu no Taishō responded.

“You spoke to General Seijiro?” Inukimi asked, surprised by his comment, and fully believing that Inu no Taishō was not honest. “The General does not speak to just anyone.”

“No, he doesn’t, but he speaks to his troops,” Inu no Taishō responded.

Inukimi looked up at him shocked and then back at Gintai. “You’re a troop member?” she asked.

“I am.”

“A troop member of General Seijiro?” Inukimi asked, in a bit of shock and disbelief.

“Yes,” Inu no Taishō nodded, confused by her reaction.

“We both are,” Aito said, looking at Gintai.

Gintai was astonished. She had no idea.

“General Seijiro honored my request and entrusted me to see it done. Their new location should be completed by the beginning of the next season,” Inu no Taishō continued.

“I’m sure it pains you to lead such an endeavor,” Inukimi commented, looking away from him.

Gintai sighed and looked at Aito. Of course, Inukimi had to be Inukimi.

“It doesn’t” Inu no Taishō responded, looking down at her. “Any opportunity to put a smile on your face is my honor,” he said.

Inukimi blushed as she kept her eyes away from him. Gintai could tell that she was doing her best to hide the smile creeping on her face.

“Well, I don’t smile,” Inukimi responded, after she controlled face as best as she could.

Inu no Taishō smirked.

“Eriko,” Gintai whispered to her, trying to get her to lighten up.

“I don’t,” she crossed her arms. “Your efforts are wasted, Inu no Taishō.”

“You smile, Eriko. You were laughing and smiling that whole other day,” Gintai said.

“I was not.”

“You smile,” Inu no Taishō said.

“I do not. Especially not for you,” she huffed, rolling her eyes.

“No?” Inu no Taishō asked, walking over to her.

“No,” she shook her head and moved her eyes from his gaze.

Inu no Taishō stood in front of her. Inukimi would not look at him. Gintai looked at Aito, who smirked. They could both tell that Inukimi was doing her best not to crack a smile or laugh.

“Do it, Eriko. We can see you want to,” Aito laughed.

“I will not,” she responded, in a low voice.

“Are you sure?” Inu no Taishō asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. I will not smile for you,” she said, in a huff, still not looking at him.

“Okay,” he said, lifting her up off of the ground and carrying her in his arms.

Inukimi gasped. “Put me down!” she crossed her arms. “Put me down, this instant!”

Aito and Gintai laughed.

“Not until you do it,” Inu no Taishō smiled at her.

“No, I won’t,” Inukimi protested.

“Okay then,” Inu no Taishō said, walking on, carrying her in his arms.

Aito and Inukimi laughed as Inu no Taishō carried Inukimi away.

“They’re cute together,” Gintai said to Aito, smiling as Inu no Taishō carried Inukimi.

“Not better than you and me,” Aito said. “We have them beat,” he pulled her in to kiss her.

Gintai got lost in the kiss. When she pulled away from Aito and looked forward to walk on, she noticed Inu no Taishō standing still near the other exit of the bridge with Inukimi in his arms. Inukimi’s arms had moved from being crossed against her chest to being wrapped around Inu no Taishō’s neck. Gintai gasped. They were kissing!

“I think they made up,” Aito whispered to her.

“It looks like it,” Gintai smiled.

“Come on, come on. Let’s go,” Aito said, hitting Inu no Taishō on the back. “I’m ready to dance,” he added passing him, with Gintai’s hand in his.

Gintai watched as Inu no Taishō broke his kiss with Inukimi and looked down at her.

“I told you, I’d make you smile,” Inu no Taishō whispered to Inukimi, who was smiling as she looked up at him.

“Put me down,” she rolled her eyes.

Inu no Taishō placed her on the ground. Gintai watched as they locked arms and walked behind her and Aito.

“That’s the line to get in?” Aito asked, when they were just across the path of the Blue Buyou.

Gintai looked to see a massive group of demons standing in their humanoid forms in front of the building trying to get in. The line to enter wrapped around the side of the building.

“I think so,” she nodded. “Eriko, are you sure –

“Yes, we’re going,” she said, pulling Inu no Taishō towards the line.

Inu no Taishō smirked as he looked at Aito. “You heard her.”

Aito gripped Gintai’s hand and followed them to the back of the line.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Inukimi bounced, looking at Gintai who smiled. “I wonder what it’s like inside.”

Aito opened his mouth to speak, but Gintai shook her head. It was best if she were surprised.

“I can’t wait to –

Gintai’s eyes widened as Inukimi flew forward. The blond dog demon boy standing in front of the group in line, who was roughhousing with his friends, had pushed back into her.

“Uf,” Inukimi shrieked, as she fell into Inu no Taishō’s arms.

Inu no Taishō looked down are at her concerned.

“Hey! Watch it!” Aito barked at the boy.

The blond boy didn’t respond. He kept laughing as he pushed his friends.

“Hey!” Aito pushed him, sending him flying against the wall.

The blond boy looked back at him as his friends stood still. “What’s your problem?!”

“Watch what you’re doing?! They’re others behind you! You just pushed her!” Aito shouted at him, as he pointed to Inukimi. “Apologize!”

“Kiss my ass,” the boy rolled his eyes before preparing to walk over to his friends to roughhouse again.

Inu no Taishō gently moved Inukimi aside and walked over to the boy. Gintai’s eyes widened with Inukimi’s as they watched him.

“Hey! Wait, Inu,” Aito looked at his friend with concerned eyes as well.

In an instant and without a word, Inu no Taishō grabbed the blond boy by his throat with his right arm and lifted him off the group. Gintai and Inukimi shrieked as Inu no Taishō’s eyes turned red and the claws on his free left hand glowed green, and were aimed at the boy’s face.

The boy couldn’t even scream.

“Inu!” Inukimi shouted.

“Hey! Hey!” Aito moved to the side of Inu no Taishō and waved his arms to encourage him to stop.

“Inu! Stop!” Inukimi shouted.

Inu no Taishō breathed and looked at Inukimi. His face was filled with intent.

“Inu, please, stop,” Inukimi said, in a concerned voice.

Inu no Taishō looked at her for a moment. Gintai could see his face soften and his eyes turn back to their normal golden color.

Inu no Taishō looked at the boy, who struggled in his grasp. “Don’t you ever touch her again,” he hissed, throwing him aside onto the path as the crowd screamed.

Without a word, Inu no Taishō walked out of the line and headed down the path the opposite way of the boy he had thrown.

Gintai looked at Inukimi, who was shocked.

“Inu!” Aito called after him.

Inu no Taishō didn’t turn around.

Inukimi looked at Gintai before she jumped out of the line and ran after him. Gintai watched as she grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking. She could not hear what they were saying, but Inukimi seemed to be doing all the talking. She didn’t seem to be angry or annoyed; she was just talking.

“Come on, let’s hang out over here for a while,” Aito said, escorting Gintai out of the line and across the path to lean against another building.

Gintai walked with Aito, not taking her eyes off of Inu no Taishō and Inukimi, who were still talking in the center of the path.

“Are you okay?” Aito asked, rubbing Gintai’s arm, when he noticed tears falling down her face.

“He’s absolutely frightening,” Gintai sobbed, almost automatically.

Aito sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes with his finger.

Gintai gasped. “I… I didn’t mean –

“I understand,” Aito said, looking at his friend talk to Inukimi. “He’s a good being. He just has a way about him. He’s…” Aito paused, as he thought for the right words. “It’s hard to explain.”

Gintai sighed. “I wonder how Inukimi will react to what just happened.”

“We’ll see,” Aito shrugged. “It looks like they’re talking it out… or at least she’s talking to him.”

“…Probably saying goodbye,” Gintai shook her head, as another tear escaped from her eye. “They just made up too,” she sobbed.

“Keep hope alive,” Aito looked at Inu no Taishō and Inukimi talking in the path a distance away. “You never know.”

Gintai sighed.

“She has an effect on him,” Aito continued. “I’ve never seen him do that before.”

“Do what?”

“Think twice…” Aito responded. “He’s impulsive. When Inu no Taishō gets something in his mind, he goes for it, no matter what it is. It’s really hard to talk him down. I can barely do it… neither can Naoyuki.”

Gintai listened.

“Fumihiro can sometimes talk him down… Tomoshiro is the best at it, but Inu no Taishō… he does what he wants,” Aito continued. “I’ve never seen him restrain himself like that before.”

Gintai continued to watch as Inu no Taishō and Inukimi talked.

“Even the whole beggar issue… How he was in that bridge the other day is how he typically is. He’s a good being, but he doesn’t care about things or issues that don’t pertain to him. He doesn’t like to get involved in other beings’ drama,” Aito added. “When he told me that he spoke to General Seijiro about helping the beggars in the bridge, I was surprised. Inu no Taishō would never do that.”

Gintai looked at Aito. “No?”

“If he were commanded to, yes, but not on his own,” Aito shook his head. “Inu spoke to the General on his own.”

Gintai held up her hands in confusion. “How is he even a troop member?” she asked. “The way he acts… it’s… I don’t know.”

Aito nodded. “Inu no Taishō’s combat skills are supreme. He has an exceptional talent in that regard.”

“I can see,” Gintai said, thinking back on how Inu no Taishō addressed the boy who had pushed Inukimi. “But being a troop member is more than just fighting. He’s vowed to protect our region and enforce order. The way he was… it was frightening.”

“I can’t even begin to tell you how many lectures he’s received about just that very statement,” Aito sighed. “But there’s hope for him. He’s… he’s changing,” Aito added.

Gintai looked at Aito confused.

“The only common denominator is Eriko,” Aito said. “Inu and I go way back. He’s been with a few girls in his time, but none of them have ever influenced him the way Eriko does.”

Gintai watched as Inu no Taishō and Inukimi talked, trying to figure it out for herself.

“She brings out the best in him, I guess,” Aito shrugged.

“Maybe,” Gintai said.

The group stood outside for quite a while. The line to the Blue Buyou had diminished significantly.

“Ready to go in?” Inukimi asked, walking towards Gintai and Aito.

Gintai looked at her concerned and then at Inu no Taishō, who was looking at Inukimi.

“Eriko?”

“What’s wrong? Are you ready?” Inukimi asked.

Gintai nodded reluctantly and let Inukimi link arms with her.

“Eriko?” Gintai whispered, very low under her breath.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Inukimi responded, as she walked up to large dog demon guarding the door.

“You okay?” Gintai heard Aito ask Inu no Taishō.

Gintai didn’t hear a response, but didn’t dare look back.

Inukimi reached into her pocket and pulled out a sack of coins. “Here, it’s –

“Their money is no good here,” Inu no Taishō said, passing the being a thick roll of coins.

Inukimi gasped. “Hey! We were going to –

“Just go in,” Inu no Taishō said, pushing her in the door gently by the waist.

Gintai watched as Inukimi huffed and rolled her eyes.

“We really wanted to take you out,” Gintai said to Aito.

“You really thought we’d let you two pay for us?” Aito smiled before kissing her cheek.

Gintai smiled. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

The inside of the Blue Buyou was dark. Musicians played on the side next to a beautiful singer in a risqué kimono. Many beings were dancing in the center to her songs, while others sat on pillows and mats in the corner of the rooms smoking long pipes. The darkness, candles and the smoke from the pipes gave the place an amazing atmosphere.

“Wow,” Gintai said, looking around.

“You like it?” Aito asked.

“I do.”

“Come on, Ginny. Let’s dance,” Inukimi grabbed her hand.

“Ki – Eriko!”

“Come one,” she said, swaying to the groove of the singer and the music.

Inu no Taishō smirked as he looked at Inukimi.

“Erikooooo,” Gintai sighed.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you dance,” Aito whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

“Uh,” Gintai uttered.

“Come on,” Inukimi grabbed her hands. “Dance with me.”

Gintai turned red in the face as Inukimi moved her arms and attempted to twirl around. She glanced at Aito, who had taken a seat next to Inu no Taishō, who was watching Inukimi dance. Just seeing Aito there watching her made it all the more nerve wrecking.

“Relax,” Inukimi said, as she spun her. “Let the music move you.”

Gintai could never relax enough to enjoy herself, but she relaxed enough to not be as nervous. It helped that Aito and Inu no Taishō seemed to be engaged in conversation when she looked back at them.

After a while, Gintai felt a hand on her back. Gintai looked to see Aito standing beside her.

“Dance with me,” he said, looking into her eyes.

Gintai, almost as a reflex, nodded.

Aito took her hands and placed them around his shoulders. Inukimi rolled her eyes with a  smile and drew her attention to Inu no Taishō. She walked over to him and swayed to the music in front of his face.

“I like the way you dance,” Aito whispered in Gintai’s ear.

Gintai blushed.

Aito held her close as they swayed together.

“Are you thirsty?” Aito asked, after they had been swaying for a while.

Gintai nodded.

“Okay,” he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and escorting her to towards the far corner of the room where barrels filled with drinks were set in a line.

“Where are you going?” Inu no Taishō asked, looking around Inukimi, who continued to dance in front of him.

“Drink,” Aito responded.

Inu no Taishō looked up at Inukimi, who shook her head.

Gintai watched as they exchanged inaudible words to one another before Inu no Taishō grabbed Inukimi by the waist and stood to his feet. Inukimi did a few more twirls before she took his spot on the pillow he sat upon.

“She’s staying?” Aito asked.

Inu no Taishō nodded. “She’s going to watch our spot.”

Gintai looked at Inukimi who smiled and waved her to go ahead. She was a bit leery of leaving her alone, but at the same time, she wanted to stay by Aito. She didn’t want to leave his side.

“What do you want?” Aito asked, whispering in her ear.

His breath against her ear made shivers run up and down her spine.

“I don’t know. Anything,” she whispered back.

“Okay, I’ll get you something –

“Well, look who it is,” a deep slurred voice said.

Gintai looked with Aito and Inu no Taishō to the sound of the voice. In the corner of the room near the barrels sat a sloshed InuHaru, next to two other dog demons. He was sitting on a large pillow, leaning against the wall smoking a large pip. His golden eyes were red.

Gintai’s eyes widened for moment before she looked away and down as panic set in. It was InuHaru, Inukimi’s older brother. She couldn’t let him see her. He couldn’t let him see Inukimi!

“Inu no Taishō and Aito, the stars of the field,” InuHaru coughed, as smoke escaped from his nostrils.

“InuHaru,” Aito said, his voice course and frustrated.

Gintai looked up at Aito. He knew InuHaru? How? How could he let himself be in a position to even know such a ghastly creature like InuHaru? Why?

Before Gintai’s mind could spin out of control looking for reasons, she remembered. Aito and Inu no Taishō were a part of General Seijiro’s army like InuHaru was. Of course they would know him.

“I didn’t expect to see you two here,” he laughed, as more smoke escaped from his nose and mouth. “Especially you, Inu no Taishō.”

Inu no Taishō glared at him.

“Especially you, Inu no Taishō,” InuHaru repeated with more emphasis, his words very slurred. “Did your… did your boyfriend drag you here? The uh… that… uh… what the fuck is his name again?” he asked, looking at the black-haired and charcoal-haired dog demon boys sitting next to him, who were just as intoxicated as he was.

“Tomoshiro,” the charcoal-haired boy answered, with a cough, after he took a few puffs from his pipe.

“Right, Tomoshiro. Did he drag you here?” InuHaru asked, looking at Inu no Taishō.

“Does it look like he’s here?” Inu no Taishō responded.

InuHaru laughed as he looked at his companions. “Tell me,” he said, taking a few puffs from his pipe, and letting out a relaxing sigh.

“What do you want, InuHaru?” Inu no Taishō asked, his voice cold and aggravated.

InuHaru laughed. “Should I ask him?” he looked at his companions.

“No, stop,” the black-haired boy laughed.

“No, I should. I have to,” he coughed. “It’ll make my night.”

“Ask me what?” Inu no Taishō asked.

“No, InuHaru,” the black-haired boy laughed, shaking his head.

“Shh…shh… let me do it,” InuHaru said, in a daze. “I’m doing this.”

Aito shook his head and looked at Inu no Taishō.

“Inu no Taishō,” InuHaru said, looking to at the empty space next to where Inu no Taishō stood.

“He’s right there,” the charcoal-haired boy laughed, pointing to Inu no Taishō.

“Oh, damn. I see two of him right now,” InuHaru said, before he laughed.

Aito huffed and held Gintai tight.

“What is it?” Inu no Taishō asked, his voice deep, loud and booming.

“Tell me…” InuHaru paused. “He’s there right? I’m looking at the right one?” he asked his companions in a laugh.

“Yes,” the both laughed.

“Okay, okay,” InuHaru cleared his throat. “Inu no Taishō… tell me… Have you finally let him blow you yet?” he asked, as his companions lost it.

Inu no Taishō narrowed his eyes.

“Tomoshiro, I mean…” InuHaru smiled. “Have you? He’s been itching to do it,” he said, before sipping his drink.

“Shut up!” Aito barked, knocking the cup out of InuHaru’s hand.

“Aito!” Gintai gasped and jumped back.

InuHaru looked down at the spilled drink on his lap silently. After a second,” he laughed.

“Shut your mouth!” Aito growled.

“Let’s go,” Inu no Taishō touched Aito’s arm. “There’s no benefit in wasting our time over here,” he said, looking back to where Inukimi sat.

“Oh shit, he’s jealous,” InuHaru looked at his companions, with a smile. “It looks like everyone’s fighting over your dick these days, Inu no Taishō,” he laughed.

“Hey! I –

Inu no Taishō held his arm out to stop Aito. “Stop.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” InuHaru said, looking at Gintai. “It looks like your dear old date here… hey… hey, wait, you can’t be… you can’t be –

Gintai quickly turned away and walked quickly over to Inukimi. She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up from her pillow.

“Ginny!” Inukimi shouted at her. “What’s wrong with you?!”

“We have to leave right now!” Gintai shouted to her, in a whisper.

“Leave? Why? We just –

“Your brother’s here!”

“What?!”

Gintai nodded. “Yes! He saw me!”

“Ginny!”

“Come on, come on!” Gintai cried, dragging her away.

Inukimi gasped and let Gintai pull her out of the building.

“Hurry!” Gintai shouted.

“We can’t just leave them!” Inukimi shouted at her.

“We can’t stay either!” Gintai cried, as lightening illuminated the dark sky.

“I’m not leaving like this,” Inukimi said.

“But InuHaru, Kimi!” Gintai pleaded.

“No, I don’t care,” she said, walking back to the door of the Blue Buyou.

“Kimi,” Gintai cried.

As Inukimi ran to the door, it swung open. Aito ran outside, followed by Inu no Taishō.

Thunder rolled through the air and shook the ground.

“Inu!” Inukimi ran into Inu no Taishō’s arms, who embraced her.

“Ginny, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Aito apologized, stroking her face and wiping her tears away.

Ginny cried as thunder cracked through the air.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Aito apologized.

Gintai threw her arms around him and cried in his shoulder as lightening illuminated the sky.

Gintai breathed and looked up at Aito as he held her. She let him kiss her mouth. Wanting to feel close to him, she opened her mouth, letting him lock lips with hers. When his tongue began to massage hers, she tasted the salt from her tears. As the thunder rolled and rain began to pour over them, the taste of her tears dissipated, leaving her with only the taste of fresh rain water and the special taste of Aito’s mouth. As the rain fell down more and more, she began to taste a foreign chalky taste. Her make-up! Inukimi!

Gintai’s eyes widened as she pulled away from Aito. She turned to see Inukimi. She was wrapped in Inu no Taishō’s arms.

From a distance, she could see silver strands appearing on her head, as the rain poured down. Without a word, she ran to Inukimi and grabbed her arm, pulling her from Inu no Taishō, who looked at her puzzled.

“Ginny! What’s wrong with –

“It’s raining. Your disguise,” Gintai responded quickly, as she dragged her away.

Inukimi’s eyes widened as she covered her head with her arms.

“Ginny!” Aito called out to her.

“We have to go!” Ginny called back. “We’ll see you tomorrow!”

“We can’t come out tomorrow!” Aito shouted.

“The next day then!” Inukimi shouted back.

“Don’t follow us!” Gintai shouted.

Aito and Inu no Taishō looked at each other before watching them leave.

Gintai and Inukimi ran down the path as fast as they could.

“Do you think they’ll follow us?” Gintai asked. “Most of your make-up washed off. I can see your birthmark and your hair turning is silver again.

“Your make-up is coming off too,” Inukimi gasped, as she ran.

Lightning and thunder cracked in the sky, making Gintai shriek. “I don’t want to be out here,” she ran.

“Forget the lake. We’ll bathe in the morning. The rain is washing everything away. It’ll be gone by the time we reach home.”

“Okay,” Gintai nodded, relieved that she didn’t have to stay out in the frightening weather.

The girls snuck back into the castle. Water dripped on the floor.

“Stay with me tonight,” Inukimi whispered. “We have much to discuss.”

“There is still brown in your hair, Kimi. It’s dripping all down your face and –

“Don’t worry about it,” Inukimi cut her off. “Just come with me.”

Gintai nodded. “Let me just get some dry clothes first.”

“Don’t bother. You’ll only bring attention to yourself. Just come to my room. You can wear something of mine.”

Gintai shook her head. “I can’t wear your clothes, Kimi.”

“You can and you will. Come on,” Inukimi turned to lead the way. “Tomorrow, we’ll sneak out to bathe in the morning. Tomorrow, you can wear the kimono I borrowed from you from before. I never gave it back.”

Gintai nodded and followed her friend.

Inukimi and Gintai snuck past the guards standing on their posts along the corridors of the castle and scurried to Inukimi’s room. Inukimi opened her door and walked in first, Gintai following her quickly behind.

“Ginny, we have so much to discuss,” Inukimi began. “We –

“Where have you been Inukimi?”

Gintai and Inukimi both froze. There, off to the side, stood General Seijiro, standing by her window watching the rain fall. Gintai couldn’t breathe as panic set in.

Inukimi gasped as she looked at her father.

“I asked you a question, Inukimi,” General Seijiro said, his voice deep, not looking away from the window.

“Nowhere, Father,” Inukimi responded.

“Don’t take me for a fool, Inukimi,” he said, still not looking back.

“I went to visit Gintai,” Inukimi changed her answer, her voice calm and steady.

Gintai shook her head and looked down.

“Hmm,” General Seijiro responded. “And where were you tonight, Gintai?” he asked.

Gintai gasped and shook her head. Inukimi looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Gintai?” General Seijiro asked.

“I don’t know,” Gintai trembled, as she began to cry.

Inukimi sighed and looked down. “Father, I –

“No more, Inukimi,” General Seijiro said, turning and walking towards her. “No more,” he said, standing in front on her.

Inukimi swallowed and breathed as she looked down. She could taste Chef Goro’s perfume-scented special sauce dripping in her mouth from down her face.

“You will not leave this building without my say so. Do you understand me?” he asked, looking down at her.

“Yes, Father,” she responded, not looking up.

“Look at me,” he commanded, his voice deep and strong.

Inukimi breathed and looked up.

“No more,” he said, his golden eyes sharp on her.

Inukimi nodded. “Yes, Father.”

General Seijiro touched Inukimi’s hair and rubbed his thumb and index finger together. Gintai’s heart dropped.

General Seijiro looked at Inukimi for a moment before he began to walk away. “I will expect you in the Great Room mid-day tomorrow. Your presence is required,” he said, walking towards the door.

Inukimi nodded. “Yes, Father.”

“After, we shall discuss your arrangements.”

Inukimi’s eyes flickered. “Arrangements, Father?” she asked, turning to him as he walked away.

General Seijiro continued to walk without a word.

“Father?” she asked.

“You are 309 centuries old, Inukimi. It is time that I see you looked after,” he responded, continuing to walk.

“Looked after?” Inukimi looked at Gintai with concerned eyes. “Father, I don’t understand what you speak of.”

“You’re well past the appropriate age to be wed, Daughter. It is my duty to see you looked after,” he said, opening her chamber door to leave. “We will discuss arrangements tomorrow,” he said, closing the door behind him after he left.

Gintai could barely breathe. She looked at Inukimi, who stood like a stone in the center of her room. She didn’t move. She didn’t react. She just stood there.

“Kimi?” Gintai walked over to her.

Inukimi didn’t react. She stood still with a blank expression on her face.

“Kimi? Say something, please,” Gintai cried, in grief for her friend.

Inukimi still didn’t react. “Kimi, you’re scaring me. Please say something.”

Gintai stood in the center of the floor looking at her. She didn’t know what to do.

“Kimi, stop! You’re scaring me!” she cried, wiping her eyes.

It was while she was wiping her eyes that Gintai heard a hard thud. She opened her eyes and gasped, shocked to see Inukimi lying on the floor.

“Kimi!” she shouted, running to her side.

Gintai looked down at her friend. She hadn’t made a sound when she fell although she fell hard. Her head was turned to the side and her eyes were opened. If Gintai hadn’t seen her chest rising and falling, she would have assumed she was dead.

“I’ll go and get someone!” Gintai scrambled to her feet. “I’ll –

Gintai froze at the sound of a loud bellow that shook her soul. She hadn’t heard anything like it. It sounded like a blend between a howl and a scream. She looked back to see Inukimi, lying on the floor, her body tense and ridged, as howls of pain escaped from her soul. Her face was red and her eyes gushing with tears that put the pouring rain outside to shame.

Gintai had never seen Inukimi like that ever.

“Kimi!” Gintai ran back and fell at Inukimi’s side.

Gintai threw her arms around Inukimi’s body and gripped her on the floor as she bellowed.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” Inukimi cried, as Gintai rocked her body and cried too as she consoled her friend.

When Inukimi’s bellowing ceased, Gintai looked down to see streams of tears escaping from Inukimi’s eyes and onto the floor.  She was broken.

“I want to die,” Inukimi cried. “I want to die.”

Gintai rubbed Inukimi’s special sauce-stained hair and shushed her, until her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Gintai woke up the next morning with a pillow under her head and a blanket over her body. She looked over in a panic looking for Inukimi, who was no longer lying next to her on the floor.

“Kimi! Kimi!”

“I’m here,” Inukimi responded from across the room.

Gintai looked up to see Inukimi sitting cross-legged in front of her mirror, combing her seemingly freshly washed silver hair.

“Kimi,” Gintai said, in a concerned voice.

“I already bathed this morning. I didn’t want to wake you,” she said, continuing to comb her hair.

“Are you okay?”

Inukimi didn’t respond. “Father wants me downstairs soon. You don’t need to rush to accompany me.”

Gintai gave her a confused look. “Kimi?”

Inukimi continued to comb her hair.

“Kimi, we should talk about what happened.”

Inukimi set her comb down and adjusted her cut silver bangs. “There’s nothing to talk about,” she responded.

Gintai gasped. “There’s everything to talk about… what happened last night!”

Inukimi continued to adjust her bangs. “My father found out we snuck out,” she said, nonchalantly.

“Yes, and then you found out that you… you’re being arranged for marriage too.”

Inukimi didn’t respond.

“You collapsed on the floor! I thought you were dead!”

Inukimi sighed and tightened the ties in her hair.

“Kimi! You won’t say anything?”

“There is nothing to say,” she responded.

“Nothing to say? What about Inu no Taishō?! What about him, Kimi?!”

Inukimi didn’t react.

“Kimi!”

Gintai marched over and swished her hands over her hair, messing up Inukimi’s nice design.

“Hey! What’s wrong with you?!” Inukimi shouted, standing to her feet and pushing her back.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Gintai shouted at her, as tears fell down her face.

“Stopping crying!” Inukimi growled. “You’re infuriating!”

“I wouldn’t have to cry if you’d just say something!” Gintai stomped her foot.

“What do you want me to say, Ginny?!”

“Something! Anything! Just say something! Don’t shut me out, Kimi!” she cried.

“I’m sad, Ginny! Is that what you want to hear?!” Inukimi shouted at her. “I’m sad! I’m angry and I’m sad.”

Ginny sobbed.

“I’m sad because… I’m sad because I’ve lost the boy I…” Inukimi paused. “…Only to lose him because my father wants to arrange me to someone else,” Inukimi breathed, looking away. “And I’m angry because there’s absolutely nothing I can do about it.”

“Kimi –

“My father’s word is final. What he says goes. If I’m to be arranged, I will be arranged to whomever he chooses. I can’t fight it, all I can do is accept it,” she continued, regaining her composure.

Gintai sighed.

“That’s how I feel. Okay? That’s how I feel,” Inukimi shook her head. “Instead of dwelling on it, I just need to accept it. I knew this would happen one day or another. It’s happening now.”

“But, Inu no Taishō,” Gintai said.

“What about him?” Inukimi huffed, untying her messy hair to redo it.

“Exactly, Kimi. What about him?” Gintai asked, wiping her eyes.

“It’s best if he forgets about me.”

“How can he, Kimi? He really likes you. Aito told me so himself.”

“He’ll have to learn,” she re-combed her hair.

“He’ll be asking about you,” Gintai said.

“Let him ask.”

“Kimi, you’re being unreasonable.”

“I’m being realistic. It’s better for him if he forgets me.”

“He won’t be able to forget you if I’m with Aito,” Gintai responded.

Inukimi stopped combing for a moment and then continued.

“Then, tell him what you see fit,” Inukimi responded. “Just let him know that I’m not coming back,” she said.

“Why don’t you tell him yourself? It would be better coming from you.”

Inukimi tied her hair and adjusted her bangs. “My father requests my presence,” Inukimi looked at Gintai. “Tell him what you wish,” she responded, before turning to leave her room.

Gintai sighed before picking up the pillow and blanket from off of the floor, stowing it away, and heading to the lake to bathe before meeting with the other staff members.

“Where were you?” a handmaiden asked, as she returned. “I couldn’t find you last night.

“I was with Inukimi,” she responded, running her claws through her wet hair before tying it back in a bun.

“She let you sleep in her room?” the handmaiden asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“She wasn’t feeling well and needed assistance,” Gintai responded, smoothing down her edges.

“Well, she must have been,” the handmaiden huffed. “She’s as crotchety as ever today,” the woman said, shaking her head.

Gintai sighed. “Where is she?”

“In the main courtyard,” the handmaiden pointed out of the door.

Gintai nodded and walked outside, the other handmaidens watching as she walked.

“Lady Inukimi, how are you feeling?” Gintai asked.

Inukimi didn’t respond. She continued looking out into the distance.

“Did you meet with your father yet?” Gintai changed the subject.

“The guards turned me away. He’s meeting with someone right now.”

“Oh,” Gintai nodded.

“Lady Inukimi, I –

“Lady Inukimi, your presence is required by General Seijiro,” a manservant called out to her from behind.

Inukimi sighed and stood to her feet. “Let’s go,” she said, walking forward with Gintai following behind.

Inukimi and Gintai followed the manservant down the corridor to the Great Room. Gintai watched as the manservant bowed and opened the door to let the girls inside.

Inukimi and Gintai both froze upon entering the room. General Seijiro sat in partial armor on a large chair at the far side of the room. Sitting in chairs in a line next to him were six dog demons, some wearing partial armor and others wearing expensive, extravagant kimonos and haori ensembles. Gintai recognized them as General Seijiro’s highly regarded advisors. Aligned in a half circle before General Seijiro and his advisors sat five young dog demons on chairs, wearing partial armor as well. There was a dark-haired boy, a gray-haired boy, a brown-haired boy, a silver-headed boy and a fiery red-headed boy. The boys were very familiar.

“Fumihiro, Naoyuki, Tomoshiro, Inu no Taishō and Aito,” Gintai said to herself in her head. They were all there… at the castle… looking at them!

Gintai saw Aito’s face and looked down.

Inukimi breathed as they all stood to their feet.

“Allow me to introduce you all to my daughter, Inukimi,” General Seijiro said, extending his hand to encourage her to walk forward.

Inukimi walked forward to her father, not looking at anyone she passed to reach him. Gintai took her place against the wall behind where Aito sat, and did her best to collect her own emotions and not cry.

“Lady Inukimi,” the group of beings bowed to her.

Gintai watched as Naoyuki and Fumihiro shot each other looks of confusion. Tomoshiro narrowed his eyes at Inukimi and looked at Inu no Taishō. Inu no Taishō didn’t take his eyes off of her. Aito looked down at his side and discretely looked back at her standing against the wall.

“Sit here, Daughter,” General Seijiro said, touching the empty chair next to him.

Inukimi took a seat in the empty chair next to her father’s. Once she sat down, everyone else sat down as well. Gintai watched as the eyes of the boys, except for Inu no Taishō’s, turned to the General. His eyes remained on Inukimi.

Gintai wondered what he was thinking. Did he recognize Inukimi without her make-up? Was he trying to wonder where he might have known her from? If the wheels in his head were turning, he didn’t show it. He just looked at her expressionlessly before looking back at the General.

“It was my daughter who first requested for provisions to be made for the beggars of the stone bridge near the center of our lands.”

Gintai felt her stomach drop. She had no idea where this was going. She looked at Inukimi. She presumed that she felt even more nervous than she did, but she couldn’t tell. Inukimi looked straight ahead at the back wall, seemingly unfazed. Inukimi had always been great at hiding her emotions.

“I was surprised to learn that the welfare of those beggars were a concern of some of my troop members as well,” General Seijiro continued, looking at Inu no Taishō. "As it is of interest to my daughter to see these beggars properly tended to, I deemed it appropriate for her to hear the status of the initiative to attend to their needs from those I’ve assigned to spearhead it. I want to ensure all of her expectations are being fulfilled.”

“Yes, sir,” the boys and the General’s advisors both nodded.

“I have placed this project in the hands of Inu no Taishō,” General Seijiro said, extending his arm towards the silver-headed boy.

Gintai watched as Inukimi glanced at him really quickly and looked away.

“Assisting him with this project are his training brothers, Naoyuki, Tomoshiro, Fumihiro and Aito,” the General added, extending his arm towards each of the other boys as he said their names.

Inukimi glanced at each of them quickly before looking back at the wall in front of her.

“Inu no Taishō, please share what you and your team have done thus far,” General Seijiro instructed.

Inu no Taishō nodded. “Yes, sir,” he responded, before he began.

“Lady Inukimi,” he began, looking at her.

Gintai watched as Inukimi looked at him for a moment before looking at the ground before her. For once, she could visually see that she was uncomfortable in public.

As Inu no Taishō shared the information, Gintai noticed General Seijiro. His eyes were focused on Inukimi in an interesting way. It was as though he was studying her as she looked down. Gintai expected him to instruct her to look at him, as it did seem pretty rude, but he did not.

General Seijiro kept his eyes on Inukimi for a moment longer after Inu no Taishō stopped talking. Gintai watched as the boys shot each other looks.

“Will that please you, Inukimi?” General Seijiro asked.

“Yes, Father,” she responded, in a steady voice.

General Seijiro looked at Inukimi for another moment before looking at Inu no Taishō. He looked down for a moment and inhaled. “That is all,” he said, standing to his feet. “You may go,” he said, looking at his daughter.”

“Yes, Father,” Inukimi said, standing to her feet.

All the boys stood to their feet as she did.

Inukimi walked around the group without looking at anyone. Gintai glanced at Aito before following her along the wall to meet her at the door they had entered before.

“Inukimi,” General Seijiro called out to her.

Inukimi stopped, took a breath and turned back. Gintai watched her glance at Inu no Taishō before looking at her father. “Yes, Father?”

“Tonight we shall celebrate the recent victory of our aerial troops at the castle. Your presence is required,” the General said.

“Yes, Father,” Inukimi bowed, glancing at Inu no Taishō before turning away.

Gintai glanced back to see Aito looking at her.

Upon exiting, Inukimi grabbed Gintai’s hand and pulled her down the corridor to an empty room. She closed the door and leaned against the wall next to it, looking up at the ceiling.

“He’s here!” Gintai said, frantically. “They’re both here!”

“They’re all here,” Inukimi shook her head, with her eyes closed.

Gintai sighed. “Do you think he recognized you?”

“I don’t know!”

“What do you mean, you don’t know, Kimi?”

“I don’t know! I didn’t look at him!” Inukimi began to pace the floor.

Gintai watched her concerned.

“I never should have brought up the beggars to my father,” Inukimi shook her head.

“That was weird, Kimi. I don’t think your father has ever invited you to attend a troop meeting,” Gintai said.

“He hasn’t. This is the first time ever,” Inukimi shook her head. “He always deals with troop matters at Far Grounds.”

“Hmm.”

“What would it matter how I thought about the project for beggars under the bridge?” Inukimi asked, more to herself than Gintai.

Gintai watched her. “He didn’t bring up your discussion,” she said, in a low voice.

“Not yet,” she continued to pace. “He will though. Father never forgets,” she said.

Gintai sighed.

“Do you think Inu no Taishō and Aito will be at the celebration tonight?” Gintai asked.

“Of course, they will. Where else would they be?” Inukimi huffed. “They already said last night that they wouldn’t have been able to meet us today.”

“You have to go.”

“I’m not deaf, Ginny. I heard what Father said,” Inukimi snapped at her.

Gintai looked down and sighed.

“I’m sorry, Ginny. I didn’t mean to… I’m just –

“It’s okay,” Gintai nodded.

Inukimi sighed.

“You should talk to him tonight,” Gintai suggested.

“No, Ginny, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“My father and all of his troops will be there. How will I be able to talk to him? He might not even know who I am.”

“I’m sure he recognized you,” Gintai said.

“Uh, stop!” Inukimi huffed, opening the door and walking through it.

Gintai sighed and followed her. She exited, surprised to see Inukimi frozen again. Exiting the Great Room, she saw General Seijiro, his highly regarded advisors, Inu no Taishō, Aito and their other training companions.

“Hmph… another meeting I’m not privy to,” a low, sleepy voice said from the side.

Gintai and Inukimi looked to see InuHaru walking towards them. No one said a word, as they looked back at the group. Gintai’s stomach dropped. The sight of InuHaru frightened her. The sight of him near Inukimi, even in the presence of the guards, made her uneasy. She wondered if InuHaru would recognize her from the night before. Luckily, he didn’t.

InuHaru sighed. “What’s this about?”

“How should I know?” Inukimi responded.

“Whatever you know is probably more than what I do, so I thought I’d ask,” he chuckled.

Inukimi rolled her eyes.

“Bastards,” InuHaru shook his head. “Doesn’t Father know enough to keep those flee bag degenerates outside… Tomoshiro, Fumihiro and that ass monkey, Inu no Taishō.”

“Silence,” Inukimi glared at her brother.

InuHaru watched as the group walked around the corridor in the distance with General Seijiro and the advisors. “Why are they all here… all of Father’s advisors?” he asked, aloud.

No one responded.

“Huh… I need a drink,” InuHaru huffed.

Inukimi looked at him. “You drink too much, Brother. It’s bad for your health and your judgement,” she said.

InuHaru held his heart and smiled at his sister. “My sister,” he blew her kiss. “Your concern for my well-being means the world to me. There’s hope that at least somebody in this fucked up family gives a shit about me,” he said, before turning away.

Inukimi watched her brother leave and looked to see Inu no Taishō and the others. They were gone.

*

Gintai and Inukimi entered the crowded Great Room.

Once General Seijiro and the rest of his group had left the Great Room earlier that day, the manservants of the castle had spent the whole afternoon setting up and decorating the Great Room. It looked enchanting. Musicians stood playing along one wall, food of all kinds and barrels of drinks were stationed against another wall, and troop members and their wives mixed and mingled throughout the room. At the front of the room on a large platform, were a line of chairs for General Seijiro, his main advisors, Inukimi and InuHaru. General Seijiro sat speaking with his advisors and InuHaru was lingering by the barrels of drinks, speaking with his troop member companions, laughing.

Gintai and Inukimi both scanned the room for Inu no Taishō and Aito. They were nowhere to be found.

“Stay near to me,” Inukimi instructed Gintai.

Gintai nodded and followed Inukimi through the crowd to the platform at the front, nodding and bowing to her father’s friends and troop members as they greeted her.

Gintai stood behind Inukimi as she sat down. She scanned the crowd for Aito and Inu no Taishō, and noticed them by the center of the room. Gintai tapped Inukimi’s side and looked in their direction. Inukimi nodded and looked another way.

Gintai noticed General Seijiro tap his daughter.

“Yes, Father?” Inukimi looked at him.

The General nudged his head towards the crowd.

Inukimi looked at him blankly.

“You will not sit here all night, Daughter,” he said, looking into her eyes. “Go.”

Inukimi nodded. “Yes, Father,” she said, standing to her feet.

Inukimi turned to look at Gintai before walking off the platform and into the crowd. Gintai stood close by as she walked over toward the food.

Gintai looked back to see General Seijiro’s eyes on his daughter.

“I’ll be on the wall.”

Inukimi nodded and looked at the food, nodding to those who bowed and greeted her.

Gintai looked around for Aito. She could not see him. When she looked back to check on Inukimi, she noticed Inu no Taishō standing next to her. Her eyes widened.

“Lady Inukimi,” he bowed to her.

Gintai watched as Inukimi nodded and looked away.

“It was a pleasure meeting you today,” he continued, smiling at her.

“And you,” Inukimi looked away.

Gintai watched as Inu no Taishō looked down at her.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Inukimi turned to walk away.

Gintai watched as Inukimi gasped when Inu no Taishō grabbed her hand. She turned back and looked at him with wide eyes. Even from a distance, Gintai could see her trembling as he looked into her eyes.

Gintai jumped at the sound of a large gong.

“Attention. Attention,” one of General Seijiro’s troop members said as he stood on the platform next to General Seijiro and the rest of his crew. “Tonight is a night of celebration. Tonight we honor the achievement of our esteemed aerial defense team. Just two sunsets ago, out esteemed team, under the command of our great General Seijiro, defied limitations and successfully brought our troops to victory,” he continued.

Gintai’s attention faded as she looked at Inukimi and Inu no Taishō. They hadn’t moved. They stood still looking at each other. It was as no one else was in the room. It was as though no one else even mattered.

After a moment, Inukimi turned and walked briskly out of a side door of the Great Room into the main corridor. Inu no Taishō followed after her, and she after him. With the speech underway, everyone was in the Great Room, with the exception of the few guards stationed sporadically down the length of the corridor. Gintai leaned against the wall, trying to keep herself hidden.

“Inukimi,” Inu no Taishō called out to her, as he followed her.

Gintai watched as Inukimi froze. “It’s Lady Inukimi,” she responded, not looking back.

“It’s Eriko,” he responded to her comment, standing behind her.

Inukimi didn’t fight when Inu no Taishō grabbed her hand and spun her around. She looked up at him with sad eyes as he looked into her face and let his hand rub across the blue moon birthmark on her forehead.

“When were you going to tell me?” he asked, letting his hand trail down the side of her cheek.

Inukimi looked away. “Your place is in there,” she said, pointing to the doors of the Great Room.

“My place is with you,” Inu no Taishō responded.

“You have no place with me,” Inukimi said, not looking at him.

Inu no Taishō didn’t flinch at her comment.

“I’ve been arranged to be wed,” Inukimi continued, looking at the designs on the wall next to her. “My father informed me last night,” she said.

Gintai covered her mouth as she felt sorrow building in her soul for both Inu no Taishō and her friend.

“So, no, Inu no Taishō. You have no place with me.”

Inu no Taishō stood still for a moment looking at her. Gintai waited for him to do something, but all he did was stand there looking at her. With his back to her, she could not see his face.

“And how do you feel about this… Lady Inukimi,” he asked, in an even voice.

Inukimi shrugged, still not looking at him. “They are my father’s wishes,” she said. “My feelings do not matter.”

Inu no Taishō nodded. “And Eriko?” he asked, as Inukimi’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What does she think?” he asked.

Inukimi’s face contorted as her face got red. “She’s sad,” Inukimi looked down and inhaled. “She really sad,” she choked on her words.

Gintai’s heart broke as Inukimi covered her face.

Inu no Taishō put his arms around her broken friend. “Nothing can keep me from you,” he said, running his claws down her long silver hair.

“This will,” she shook her head before resting it on his chest. “I am to have a husband.”

Gintai watched as Inu no Taishō rubbed Inukimi’s back and looked into the distance. She wondered what he was thinking.

“If you wish it, nothing can keep me from you,” he repeated, still looking out into the distance.

Inukimi shook her head and backed away to look into his eyes. Gintai could see that her eyes were red. “If I wish it? I don’t understand, Inu? He’ll be my husband.”

“Let him be the sun… I’ll be the moon,” he added, running his hand across her moon birthmark.

Before Gintai could not process what he was saying to her as she watched in surprise as they kissed in the center of the corridor. She gasped and covered her mouth. If anyone saw them…

Gintai jumped at the sound of a whistle. Inukimi jumped back from Inu no Taishō and ran back into another entrance of the Great Room. Gintai looked to see Aito entering the door.

“You need to be smart,” Aito said, looking at Inu no Taishō.

Without a word, Inu no Taishō walked past him and back into the Great Room, glancing at Gintai along the wall.

Aito looked at Inu no Taishō’s eyes and saw Gintai near the wall. “Ginny,” he said, walking to her. “What are you… what’s wrong?” he asked, grabbing her hand and wiping the tears from her red eyes with his free hand.

Gintai tried to pull her hand away in fright of being seen, but he gripped it tighter.

“Relax,” he said, looking around. “No one is here but us,” he said, with a concerned look on his face.

Gintai sobbed and shook her head. “I have to go. I have to stay near Lady Inukimi. She –

“Eriko… Lady Inukimi will be fine,” he responded, making Gintai gasp. “She’s with Inu.”

Gintai lowered her head and sobbed some more.

“Ginny, what’s wrong?” Aito asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Gintai sniffled and let Aito pull her into his chest.

Gintai gasped and pushed Aito back when the Great Room door opened and a few guests walked out. General Seijiro’s troop had finished talking.

“Is there a place we can go and talk?” Aito whispered to her.

“Uh,” Gintai looked around as guests began enter and fill the corridor.

The corridor was becoming crowed with beings. From where she stood, she could see beings walking outside standing along the walls and walking down the end of the corridor to the garden area outside. There was no place to go that she could think of, but with most of the staff performing some sort of task for the celebration around the castle, the staff chambers would be mostly vacant, if not empty. They could talk in her dorm.

“Come on,” Gintai said, wiping her eyes and leading the way.

Aito followed Gintai a few steps behind, down the corridor, through the foyer and off to the wing designated for castle staff. Aito looked around as he walked.

Gintai opened door after door, scanning each area thoroughly for lingering staff members. There was no one in sight. When she reached her dorm door, she opened it and walked inside.

“Should I stay back?” Aito asked, looking around.

“No,” she said. “I stay here alone.”

Aito entered the room. It was a fairly large room, far larger than the staff quarters at his father’s estate. Gintai’s futon was off to the side. There were two windows in the room, letting in starlight, and books scattered all across her floor.

“Sorry about the mess,” she apologized, bending down to stack the books neatly in a pile. “I –

Gintai gasped as Aito walked over and pulled her close. “Huh?”

“What’s wrong, Ginny?” he asked, looking into her tearstained eyes.

Gintai shook her head and looked down. “Everything.”

“What’s everything?”

“Inu no Taishō and Eri - Kimi… I’m so sad for them,” she shook her head. “They can’t be together anymore. General Seijiro is arranging Kimi’s marriage.”

Aito looked at her, a bit taken aback. “What?”

“It’s true. Kimi just told him,” she shook her head, as more tears fell down her face. “I just feel so horrible.”

“Arranged?” Aito asked himself, still shocked. “Poor, Inu,” he shook his head.

“I’m so sad for them. I don’t want to imagine ever being forced to stay away from you,” she said, wiping more tears from her eyes.

Aito looked at her for a moment before kissing her. Gintai melted in his arms. After all she had gone though and witnessed with Inukimi, being in Aito’s arms and feeling his kiss was all she needed.

Gintai put her arms around Aito’s shoulders and kissed him, opening her mouth to deepen their kiss. Aito didn’t hesitate to let his tongue slip inside to greet hers. Electricity surged through Gintai’s body when he began to bit and suck on her upper and lower lips. She gasped and shivered when Aito touched her neck and rubbed it with his hands as they kissed.

Gintai closed her eyes as the sensations in her lower stomach formed and began to build. She began to feel lightheaded as their kiss deepened and he alternated his focus between her lips to her tongue.

Gintai let out a gasp when Aito pulled her closer and kissed her neck. She practically collapsed in his arms when the soft pecks on her neck were exchanged with massages from his lips and tongue.  

As Aito tended to her neck, she felt his hands caress her face and touch her chest. Before Gintai could enjoy his touch, he stopped. Aito caught his breath and pulled away from her.

“Let’s go back,” he said, turning away.

Gintai looked at him and reached for his hand to halt him. “Aito… I’m not angry that you touched me there,” she said, glancing at him, before looking at the floor, bashfully.

Aito looked down at her and sighed before looking away. “Ginny, I don’t think…”

Aito stopped talking as he watched Gintai sob. He sighed and pulled her into his chest and let his lips rest on the top of her head.

“Do you not want to be with me?”

Aito’s eyes widened. “No. No, Ginny. That’s not it at all,” he said, abruptly. “I just… I –

“If it’s not me, then what is it?” she asked, wiping her eyes.

“I don’t want to rush with this,” Aito said. “I don’t want to move to quickly with you, Ginny. That’s all.”

Gintai breathed. “Does it matter if I want to be with you?”

Aito looked at the floor, deep in thought.

“I want to be with you, Aito,” Gintai said, touching his arm.

“Ginny, we don’t have to rush this. I can wait. We can wait.”

Gintai kissed his lips and pulled away. “No one is rushing anything. I want to be with you, Aito,” she said, looking into his eyes. “We want to be with each other.”

Aito looked into her eyes, before pulling her head to his, and kissed her lips.

Gintai’s eyes widened as Aito pulled away. The last thing she wanted to hear was that he changed his mind.

“Come here,” he said, pulling her by the hand to her futon. “Sit down,” he said, looking down at her.

Gintai felt nerves shoot through her body. Although she didn’t want him to back down, it made her nervous that he wasn’t. With a nod, she sat down on her futon. Aito followed her lead and sat next to her.

Aito looked at her for a moment before he touched the side of her face with his hand. “Are you sure?” he asked.

 “I’m sure,” Gintai nodded.

Aito nodded and pulled her closer to him. With fast movement from his hands, he untied her bun, letting her brown wavy shoulder-length hair fall on her shoulders. Aito looked at her for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” Gintai asked, with concern and embarrassment on her face.

“Nothing,” Aito responded. “You look beautiful. I like you with your hair down,” he said.

Gintai gave a light smile and looked away.

Aito moved her face to look at him before kissing her.

The sensations in her lower stomach emerged again as their lips locked and Aito massaged her tongue with his. Gintai sighed as he moved his lips to her neck and massaged it with kisses. Aito didn’t stop when his hands ran down her shoulder and touched her chest.

Gintai expected to feel something, but she felt absolutely nothing. The fabric from her kimono inhibited any feeling she should have been able to feel. She looked down as Aito’s hands moved around her chest. He was too busy caressing her neck to even realize that nothing was happening.

Gintai sighed in aggravation, letting the sensation in her stomach dissipate.

Aito kissed her neck all the way back up to her lips. He opened his eyes to see Gintai looking off into the distance in a daze.

“What’s wrong?” Aito asked. “Do you not like when I touch you there?” he whispered in her ear, sending lightening up her spin.

“I don’t know. I can’t feel it,” she gasped, closing her eyes.

“Oh,” Aito whispered.

Gintai’s eyes shot open when she felt Aito’s hand slip into the neck of her kimono and touch her left breast as he kissed her neck.

“Is that better?” he whispered in her ear again, making her weak in the knees.

Gintai couldn’t respond. She sat with her eyes open and her mouth ajar as she felt Aito squeeze the mound of her left breast. She gasped when he slid his hand across her nipple twice before circling around it with his fingertip.

Gintai let out a whimper as the sensation in her lower stomach spiked and a new one formed where he touched her.

“Do you like that?” Aito whispered, kissing her earlobe.

“Uh,” Gintai moaned, as he spoke in her ear and continued to circle her nipple with his fingertip.

Aito kissed her ear again before he pulled away from her.

“Huh?” Gintai asked coming out a daze, disappointed that Aito had moved position.

Aito smirked at her and wiped the corner of her mouth with his finger. “You’re drooling,” he laughed.

Gintai blushed and looked away. “Sorry,” she apologized, bashfully.

“It’s fine,” he said, moving on her futon to reach her back. “I think it’s kind of… sexy,” he said, beginning to untie her obijime.

Nerves shot through Gintai as she felt what he was doing. She blushed as she felt her kimono loosen. She looked down and closed her eyes. They shot opened when he stopped.

Gintai looked at him confused. He was just sitting there on her futon looking at her with his hands on his lap.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, concerned that he had seen something he didn’t like.

“Why don’t you help me take off mine first,” Aito suggested.

Gintai looked at him blankly for a moment.

“If you want,” he said.

“I’ll help,” Gintai nodded.

Gintai slowly removed Aito’s haori himo and haori, unfastening the braided silk cords that kept it tied. She watching as Aito moved his arms to let the fabric freely fall off his shoulder. She paused and looked down at his bare chiseled chest. She had never seen a bare-chested male before up close like this. It was astonishing.

Aito smiled. “You can touch me if you want,” he looked at Gintai.

Gintai glanced into his eyes for a moment before placing her hand in the center of his chest. She looked up at him and watched as he nodded. Gintai breathed and slid her hand along his chest, letting her fingers slide in between the ridge of his muscles. Gintai looked up at him, seeing him watching her. She looked down and looked at his pink nipples. She wondered if he would feel the same way she did if she touched them. She contemplated trying for a moment, before she let her hand slide to his right nipple.

Gintai’s eyes widened as Aito gasped and let out of breath. She looked up at Aito. His head had tilted back. The sight of him like that made her nervous. She put her hands on her lap and looked down.

Aito breathed and look down at her. He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to his body.

Gintai moved to help him remove his hakama, but he took her hand kissed her.

“Can I undress you?” Aito asked.

Gintai hesitated before she nodded.

Aito kissed her cheek before he returned to untie her obijime, obi, obiage and obimakura. Gintai closed her eyes and breathed as she felt his hands working around her. She gasped and covered her chest when her kimono loosened and her breasts were now exposed.

Aito looked at her and she looked away.

“You can cover yourself, but I’d like to take the rest of your outfit off,” he said.

Gintai looked down. Her arms were still inside of her kimono. She sighed and glanced at Aito. She timidly removed her arms from her chest and let Aito help her take her kimono off of her arms. She looked away as he extended her arm and manipulated it to free it from the fabric. She could tell that he had peeked a few times.

“I’m done,” he said, placing her kimono to the side.

Gintai looked away and held her arms at her side, making no effort to hide her chest. It was silly after he had just disrobed her. The only thing remaining was the lower part of her susoyoke. She expected him to remove that too, but was relieved when he pulled her in by the base of her neck and started kissing her. It was only fair since he didn’t let her remove his hakama.

“Lay back,” he said, breaking their kiss.

Gintai did as instructed and watched as Aito moved to lie beside her. He turned her head and kissed her passionately, opening his mouth and massaging her lips with his lips and her tongue with his tongue. The sensations in her lower stomach emerged during their kiss, but spiked when Aito placed his hand on her bare left breast.

Gintai let out of breath when Aito cupped his hand over her breast and squeezed it gently as he kissed her. She was taken to another place when he let his hand glide over her nipple and circle it. Gintai couldn’t help but break their kiss to let out a moan.

“So, you like that,” he whispered in her lips, not stopping.

Gintai turned her head to the side, embarrassed by his question. She was quick to realize it was a mistake when he focused his attention to her neck when she turned her head.

“Awww,” Gintai moaned, as heat radiated throughout her body.

Gintai soon realized that Aito was charged by the noises she let escape from her mouth. She gasped when he let the kisses from her neck trail down to her breasts. She let out a whimper when Aito licked her nipple with his tongue before placing it into his mouth.

Gintai crossed her legs as the sensation in her lower stomach exploded and shot down her legs, making her toes curl. She arched her back and gasped for air as Aito alternated between sucking and circling his tongue around one nipple as he circled his finger around the other simultaneously.

“Uhhhhh… uhhhh…” Gintai moaned, as the sensation in her lower stomach, tied with the electricity that surged through her entire body collided. She couldn’t handle it. Gintai arched her back and let out a deep moan as she gripped the edge of her futon. Aito didn’t move from her breasts when her body froze and trembled underneath her.

Aito kissed her face as she gasped for air. When he looked down at her to smile, he was surprised when she covered her face and curled up in a ball.

“What’s wrong?” Aito asked, concerned by her reaction.

Gintai ignored him as she cried.

“Ginny, what’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing her bare back.

“Go away,” she said, not looking up at him.

Aito looked down at her with panic in his eyes. What happened? What did he do?

“Ginny, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong? What happened?” he asked, in a panic.

Gintai didn’t respond. She just cried in a ball on her futon.

Aito looked up and down her body, trying to figure out what he didn’t know. He stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. He snuggled up behind her and held her close as she cried.

“Go away,” she shook her head.

“You didn’t do what you think you did,” he said, rubbing her side.

Gintai’s eyes shot open before she closed them and cried some more. “Yes, I did,” she shook her head.

“You didn’t pee yourself, Ginny,” he said, looking at the small wet spot on the back of her susoyoke.

“Yes, I did,” she shook her head.

“You didn’t. I promise you,” Aito said. “You just got wet… excited. That’s supposed to happen.  It’s just a sign that I’m doing a good job,” he rubbed her side.

Gintai continued to cry and sniffle.

“I’ll go if you want me to,” Aito said.

Gintai didn’t say a word.

Aito breathed and sat up from her futon. When he moved to get up, Gintai grabbed his hand. “I don’t want you to go,” she said, looking at him.

Aito nodded and moved to lie back next to her.

They lay in silence for a while before Aito started kissing her back. Aito inhaled her scent as he ran his hands up and down the length of her body, touching her arms, waist, thighs and calves. Gintai gripped the edge of her futon as she fought the shivers shooting up and down her spine.

Aito gently moved Gintai to turn and lie on her back. Gintai made a face at the feeling of the wetness on her susoyoke. Aito noticed it and looked down at her.

“Can I take it off?” he asked.

Gintai looked away and nodded.

Aito reached by her waist and untied the white string of the susoyoke. He unwrapped the garb from her body and slowly pulled it down. Not taking his eyes off of her naked body, Aito placed the susoyoke by his thighs.

Gintai crossed her arms over the private area in between her legs and closed her eyes tight. “Mmm,” Gintai squealed, uncomfortable with Aito’s eyes upon her.

Aito moved her arms aside and crawled on top of her.  “I think you’re beautiful,” he whispered in her ear.

Gintai let Aito kiss her as he rested on top of her. His body was heavy, but she liked his weight on her. She felt safe and secure.

They kissed passionately and locked lips for a while before Aito began planting kisses up and down her neck, her arms, her chest, her waste, her thighs, her calves and her feet. Gintai gripped the edge of her futon and moaned.

Aito moved to kiss Gintai at her special private area in between her legs, but she crossed her legs and looked away. Aito nodded and worked his way back up to her mouth with his kisses. Gintai opened her mouth to accept his tongue. She felt his hands traveling the length of her body as they kissed, which made the moment extra pleasurable.

Gintai loved kissing Aito. She loved him on top of her. She loved the way he kissed her and touched her body with his strong soft hands. She loved the way he –

Gintai gasped and pulled away from Aito’s mouth.

Aito looked into Gintai’s eyes.

“Ahhh,” she moaned, as she looked into Aito’s dark down eyes, surprised.

Aito didn’t look away from her as she moaned again.

“I need you to get excited again,” he whispered as Gintai closed her eyes and gasped as she breathed.

Gintai could barely hear him over her heavy erratic breathing. She was doing her best to manage the shockwaves surging through her special private area as Aito rubbed its length with what seemed to be the side of his hand, mindful not to scratch her with his claws.

Gintai let out a yelp as the edge of Aito’s hand rubbed against the erect nub of her special private area. She was practically tipped over the edge when Aito put her nipple into his mouth and sucked it at the same time.

Gintai could feel herself getting “excited” again. She could feel it as Aito’s hand started to glide quickly and more easily across the length of her area. She could even feel wetness against her thighs and hear slushing sounds every time Aito moved his hand.

“Aito!” Gintai gasped, as she gripped onto his arm, as her body tensed and the shockwaves surging through her special private area spread to her stomach, neck, and down to her legs and feet. “Ahhhggghhh,” she uttered, as her eyes rolled back and her body spasmed outside of her control.

Aito watched as Gintai’s body shuddered under his weight. He continued to rub his hand against her until her thighs slammed against his hand and she curled up into a ball on her futon.

Gintai was too caught up in a high to realize what Aito was doing. Aito removed his hand and opened Gintai’s legs. He pulled his hakama down from his waist and kicked it off of the edge of her futon.

Gintai, coming off of her high, looked up at Aito, who was looking down at her.

“I need you to relax, okay?” he looked down at her, as he moved to sit on his knees.

Gintai, still a bit discombulated from her rush, nodded.

“This might hurt a bit, but not for long,” Aito said, looking at Gintai’s eyes widen. “All you need to do is relax. Okay?”

Gintai nodded reluctantly. Hurt? She didn’t know what he was talking about, but she trusted him.

Gintai watched Aito look down at himself. Gintai looked too, surprised to see his penis exposed. It was sticking out from his body and dripping with a slick cloudy substance at the tip where the hole was. Gintai watched as he pulled it with his hand a few times before he leaned forward and lined it up with her special private spot.

“Just relax,” Aito reminded Gintai, who found herself breathing hard out of nerves and uncertainty.

Gintai moaned and closed her eyes as Aito rubbed his penis up the length of her special private area. He rubbed it a few times before he slowly pushed it into her. With all the wetness, it slid in easily.

Aito pushed his penis in up to an inch and stopped. He looked down at Gintai and kissed her lips. “Just relax, okay?”

Gintai felt herself getting nervous. How could she relax if he kept telling her relax in a situation where she didn’t even know why she had to relax or –

“Owwww!” Gintai shouted, as Aito thrust his penis in further in one sweep.

Aito stopped moving and looked down at Gintai. He kissed her face repeatedly and stroked her face as she cried in pain.

“Owww!” Gintai cried, trying to close her legs.

“Just relax, Ginny,” Aito said.

Gintai gasped and cried. She was barely able to speak.

“You have to trust me here. It won’t hurt after a while,” Aito whispered to her. “Just hold on to me,” he said.

Although Gintai didn’t seem to make any effort to stop crying, she followed Aito’s instructions and put her arms around his shoulder. Aito widened her legs a bit with his knees and slowly pushed in further.

Gintai winced in pain. Aito paused to let Gintai adjust to him.

After a few moments, Aito pulled his penis back before gently pushing it forward again. Aito repeated this, watching Gintai’s face closely. After a few thrusts, he noticed her face relax to an extent.

“Are you okay?” Aito looked down at her, pausing his movement, wiping the tears from her face.

Gintai looked into his dark brown eyes. “Mmhmm,” she nodded.

“Does it hurt still?” he asked.

Gintai shrugged and looked away. It did, but not as bad as before.

Aito sighed and bent down to kiss her. Gintai kept her mouth closed as he kissed her, still a bit uncomfortable. After a few innocent kisses, she opened her mouth, letting his tongue massage hers. Aito interlocked his hands with hers and continued moving.

Aito started off slow, but gradually picked up the pace. After a while, Gintai noticed Aito’s kissing begin to break as his breathing increased and he let out a few gasps and groans against her lips.

Although Aito’s thrusting didn’t hurt as much as before, and Gintai liked being close to Aito in this way, she didn’t feel the way she had before. The tingling sensation that usually formed in her lower stomach was hardly there. The only thing she could hope to enjoy was Aito’s kisses, but even those seemed to be coming to an end.  

Aito let go of Gintai’s hands and placed his on her futon next to her shoulders. Gintai gasped as Aito thrust into her in quicker and more animalistic than before. His quick motion caused a different sensation to flow through her, which made her gasp, let out a cry and grip onto Aito’s muscular back.

“Uhhhh,” Aito groaned, as Gintai cried out, his pace quicker than before.

Droplets of sweat slid down Aito’s brow and dripped onto Gintai’s neck and chest. Gintai barely noticed as the wave of sensation flowing through her continued to increase. She closed her eyes enjoying every feeling that flowed through her as she listened to Aito’s heavy breathing and groans.

After a few more groans and gasps for air, Aito abruptly snatched his penis out of Gintai’s special private place. He grabbed Gintai’s susoyoke by the side of her futon and covered his penis with it. Gintai watched as Aito’s face contorted as he quickly pulled on his penis hidden in her susoyoke a few times.

“Awwwwwww,” he groaned, his face red and covered with a look of pain, before he doubled over on the side of Gintai’s futon.

Gintai looked over at him, concerned if he was okay. “Aito?”

After a few breaths, Aito turned over to Gintai and snuggled next to her. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Gintai nodded. “Are you okay?” she asked, concerned.

“Yes,” he breathed, before guiding Gintai’s head over to kiss her.

Gintai and Aito lay in each other’s arms, playing with each other’s hands, recapping what happened, and asking each other questions. After a while, they got up and prepared to return to the celebration.

Gintai went to her wardrobe to get another susoyoke and let Aito help her assemble and retie the accessories of her kimono.

“I’ll go first,” Gintai said, whispering to him, after opening the door.

Aito nodded and followed her.

After a few steps, Gintai was surprised to see Aito standing next to her. He looked at her for a moment before grabbing her hand and walking forward.

“What are you doing?” Gintai looked at him, concerned. “Others will see.”

“I’ll hold your hand until I can’t hold it anymore,” he said, looking straight ahead.

Gintai smiled and walked with him.

The celebration was still in full swing when they returned.

“Aito!” Tokutaro said, walking over to him, with a smile.

Aito squeezed Gintai’s hand before letting it go. “Tokutaro,” he said.

“What was your name again?” Tokutaro asked Gintai.

“Ginny,” Gintai responded, glancing at him before looking down.

“Yes, Ginny. I’m really sorry about the other night,” he said. “I shouldn’t have –

“It’s fine, Tokutaro,” Aito cut him off. “Forget it.”

“Forgotten,” Tokutaro smiled, looking at Gintai and Aito.

Aito rolled his eyes. Although he did his best not to show it, he was still pretty annoyed with Tokutaro.

“I do need you to pay me for those fireworks, Aito,” Tokutaro said, looking back at him.

Aito sighed and shook his head. “Fine, I’ll pay you,” he said.

“Yeah? When though? There’s this really great deal and…”

Aito looked away from Tokutaro and nudged his head to signal that he was going to leave. Gintai smiled with a nod and watched as Aito put his arm around Tokutaro and blend into the crowd. Gintai watched him for a moment before looking for Inukimi. After searching quite a bit, neither she nor Inu no Taishō were anywhere to be found.

Gintai asked some of the staff walking around, who either shook their heads or tried to interrogate her to determine where she had been most of the night. Right before panic really set in, Inukimi came up beside her.

“Gintai,” Inukimi said.

“Lady Inukimi,” Gintai bowed.

“Come with me,” she said, walking past her and exiting the Great Room.

Inukimi led Gintai to her room and closed the door behind her.

“Ginny! I have to tell you!” Inukimi shook her head, with a smile.

“What happened? I was looking for you and Inu no Taishō.”

“We talked. I told him about the arrangement from Father and…” Inukimi paused and looked at Gintai with a confused look.

“What’s wrong?” Gintai asked, looking down at her own body.

“You’re acting weird.”

Gintai gave Inukimi a confused look.

“You are. I know you,” Inukimi crossed her arms.

“Huh?”

“You’re hiding something from me.”

“I’m not,” Gintai said, looking down, as she remembered what happened between her and Aito earlier.

“Did Father tell you something?!” Inukimi asked, with wide eyes. “That creep Tomoshiro said that Father might have seen Inu and I kiss before. Is it true? Did he say something to you, Ginny?” she asked, concerned.

“Your father saw you two kiss?”

“Tomoshiro said so, but… what does he know?” Inukimi shook her head. “Hmpf! What am I worried about? If my father saw anything like that, he would have addressed it right then and there,” Inukimi rolled her eyes, as she thought.

“Hmmm,” Gintai nodded, in agreement.

“Then, what is it, Ginny?” she asked sternly. “I know you’re hiding something from me,” she walked over to her.

Gintai sighed.

“Did something happen between you and Aito?” she asked, before looking her over. “I can smell his scent all over you… really really strong actually,” she added.

Gintai looked down.

“Ginny, just tell me what happened. I’m in no mood to play guessing games to try and figure it out,” she crossed her arms, in aggravation.

“We did it,” Gintai said, in a low voice.

“Did what?”

“ _It_ ,” she said.

“I don’t know what ‘it’ means, Ginny. Clearly, if I did, I would have…” Inukimi gasped and covered her mouth. “You did _it_?!”

Gintai blushed and sighed.

“You did?! You really did! Ginny!”

Inukimi pulled Gintai on her raised futon and sat in front of her on her knees, eager to listen. “Tell me everything!” she demanded.

Gintai shook her head. “Uhhh… Kimi.”

“Oh no! You’re telling me everything!” Inukimi demanded.

Gintai sighed and looked away from Inukimi. “It’s embarrassing,” she lowered her head.

“It couldn’t have been all that embarrassing if you did it,” Inukimi said, with wide, intrigued eyes.

Gintai sighed and started from the top.

“Did it hurt?” Inukimi asked.

“Yeah… really really badly.”

“Did you cry?”

Gintai nodded.

“No, I mean, did you cry because it hurt or did you cry because you always cry?”

“Kimi!”

“What?! I have to ask! You cry for everything under the sun,” Inukimi responded.

“Mostly because it hurt,” Gintai admit. “I was bleeding.”

“Bleeding?” Inukimi looked at her with a contorted and surprised face. “Really?”

Gintai nodded. “I didn’t realize it until after though,” she said.

“Does it still hurt now?” Inukimi asked.

Gintai shook her head. “No. My legs hurt now though.”

“Your legs?” Inukimi asked. “Why would your legs hurt?”

Gintai turned red in the face. “He was… there,” she said, bashfully.

“He didn’t do it the other way?” Inukimi asked, surprised.

“Kimi!” Gintai shrieked, embarrassed.

“What?!”

“Can we not talk about this anymore?” Gintai asked, looking down.

“Fine, but are you going to do it again?” Inukimi asked.

“I don’t know,” Gintai looked away, embarrassed and red-faced.

“Hmmm,” Inukimi said.

“What happened between you and Inu no Taishō?” Gintai asked, changing the subject.

Inukimi smiled before she began.

*

   
Gintai opened her eyes. Her dorm wasn’t as dark as it should have been. Sunlight beamed through the windows of her room making everything bright… very bright.

“Ah!” Gintai gasped, as she jolted out of bed.

She was late! Her shift began at sunrise! She could practically hear the complaints from her fellow handmaidens of her tardiness in her ear.

Gintai quickly changed out of her nightwear and tied her hair into a bun. She tripped over the books she had lying on the floor as she scurried to reach her shelf in the corner. She picked up a small stick covered in green heavy-scented leaves and chewed on its branches to clean her fangs. After tending to her fangs, she chewed and swallowed two brown square cubes that looked a lot like grass before reaching down to the bottom of her shelf, into a small pot for a small glass vile with a pink liquid inside. Gintai sighed as she opened the vile and dabbed the mixture on her wrists, her neck, behind her ears, her ankles, her calves, her thighs, and her hips, making sure to put an excess amount near her lower mid-section.

Gintai closed the vile and placed it back into the small pot where it belonged before running to her door. She opened it quickly and ran outside.

“You’re late,” a handmaiden said, looking over at her, as she dusted some furniture in the main area of the female staff quarters with a cloth.

“I know. I know,” Gintai said, before taking a sip of water in the communal barrel off to the corner of the room.

The handmaiden looked at her and sighed.

“I’m sorry, I’m late. I’ll make it up and help out the staff later this evening,” she said, hoping to make amends.

“Don’t worry about it,” the handmaiden said, continuing to dust. “I can tell that your scent has changed.”

Gintai’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“I only notice because I used to work for the dog demon who invented the masking solution, Puraibētona Kaori. I can smell that scent anywhere.”

Gintai didn’t know what to say. “Oh.”

“Don’t worry. It’s faint. No one will notice,” the handmaiden said. “I’m a special case.”

Gintai stood still.

“Why we females, across all species, have been cursed with lunar cycle bleeding while males go through nothing, I don’t understand,” the handmaiden shook her head.

Gintai looked at the handmaiden surprised.

“At least us female dog demons don’t have to worry about it every lunar cycle,” the handmaiden said. “But it is a hassle not knowing when we should expect it,” she added.

Gintai looked down.

“Just take it easy today, Gintai. We’ve all been there,” she said. “There are some herbs in the cupboard to take if you need them.”

“I’m fine, but thank you,” she said, before scurrying away.

Gintai ran down the hall to Inukimi’s chambers. She knocked before entering and closed the door behind her. Inukimi was standing in front of her wardrobe searching for clothes. Gintai watched as Inukimi stood amidst a sea of silky colorful kimonos.

“Where were you?” Inukimi asked, glancing at her.

“I’m sorry. I overslept,” she said, breathing heavily.

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Inukimi responded.

“I’m sorry, Kimi, I –

“I don’t care,” she said. “You can sleep in whenever you want.”

Gintai put her hand on her hip and tried to catch her breath.

“What do you think? The blue one or the orange one?” she asked, holding up two silky kimonos.

Gintai leaned against Inukimi’s raised futon and looked at the kimonos. “They’re both nice.”

“Yes, but which one do you think Inu no Taishō will like on me?” she asked.

Gintai closed her eyes for a moment, trying to force her sudden feeling of vertigo to dissipate. “He’ll like you in anything,” she responded.

“Hmm,” Inukimi said, picking up the orange one. “I’ll try this one,” she said, walking to change behind her privacy screen in the corner of her room.

Gintai watched Inukimi’s silhouette through the privacy screen, watching as she removed her clothing.

“Father requested Inu’s presence today, so he’ll be in the castle sometime this afternoon. Aito and the rest of them should be here too,” she said from behind the screen. “I’m sure you’ll like that.”

Gintai sighed. Aito was the last being she wanted to see at the moment. “They’ve been here an awful lot lately.”

“I’m sure you don’t mind,” Inukimi laughed. “I sure don’t. The more they’re here, the better. I can see Inu.”

Gintai rocked her head slowly from left to right, still trying to tackle her vertigo.

“InuHaru hates it though. He thinks something’s brewing between Inu’s group and Father,” Inukimi continued. “I asked Inu no Taishō about it and he said that nothing was going on. Inu and his team are just working on a lot of missions right now that Father wants to see completed appropriately.”

Gintai nodded. “It makes sense. Your father has been rather busy lately.”

“He has, which suits me just fine,” Inukimi said. “With him busy like this, he has no time to work to see this arrangement of mine through.”

Gintai sighed. “But… aren’t you anxious about it? He can tell you at any time.”

Inukimi huffed. “I wish everyone would stop talking about it. I know it’ll happen one day. Father will come in here and tell me that my wedding ceremony will be that afternoon or the next morning, and I’ll be forced to marry some stranger, probably some old ugly dog demon with a lot of wealth and status in one of the neighboring lands. I just don’t want to think about it,” she said.

Gintai sighed. She could only imagine what Inukimi was going through.

“It’s annoying and highly upsetting,” Inukimi continued. “I feel like this potential husband of mine is controlling my life.”

Gintai took a breathed and stood up straight. “I don’t understand.”

“Help me tie this,” Inukimi requested, stepping out from behind her privacy screen.

“That’s pretty,” Gintai said, looking at Inukimi in the orange kimono.

“You think he’ll like it?”

Gintai nodded as she stepped around her friend to tie the kimono’s pieces. “He will. He’ll love it.”

“Good,” she said, looking at herself in her full-length mirror next to her wardrobe.

Gintai stepped back and admired her friend. She looked beautiful.

“It seems like all of these decisions Inu and I make involve this husband I don’t even know.”

“Huh? Like what?”

Inukimi huffed. “Well, I never told you this, but he won’t…”

Gintai looked at her friend with concerned eyes. “What is it?”

“He won’t… he won’t make love to me.”

Gintai’s eyes widened, in shock.

“He refuses… flat out refuses!” Inukimi complained. “There have been so many times we could have been together, but he always refuses.”

Gintai didn’t have any words. She was surprised.

“He’ll only kiss me. He won’t even touch me the way you say Aito touches you.”

Gintai blushed and looked down.

“…Even when I beg him to, he won’t,” Inukimi turned away. “And do you want to know why?” she asked, in an aggravated tone.

“Why?” Gintai asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

“He’s says that my husband has to do it first,” she said, looking back at Gintai. “Can you believe that, Ginny?”

Gintai watched her friend, flip her hair.

“He doesn’t want to make love to me until a complete and total stranger, some old man, does it first,” she shook her head. “And that old gross creep won’t even be making love me anyway. It’ll just be regular gross mating,” she rolled her eyes.

Gintai scrunched her face. The visual practically made her sick.

“Yes, sure. One day, when Father tells me, I’ll have to marry this being and do _it_ with him at some point, but I don’t want to do it with him first.”

“Kimi,” Gintai sighed, as tears started to stream down her face.

“Don’t cry, Ginny. Don’t cry for me about this,” Inukimi said. “Not this,” she said.

Gintai nodded and wiped her eyes, doing her best to think of something else.

“You said yourself what it was like the first time, Ginny,” Inukimi said, after a long pause. “You said it was really painful and genuinely cried the first time because it hurt so badly. I don’t want to go through that with some stranger.”

Gintai sighed as she remembered her first time with Aito. She couldn’t imagine going through that with anyone else, especially not some old stranger, even the good parts.

“I just don’t,” Inukimi continued. “It just bothers me that Inu no Taishō refuses. I can tell that he wants to, but he just won’t.”

Gintai nodded. “Well, it seems –

“I hate that this ‘husband’ of mine is taking over my life before he’s even gotten here. I wish I were… I wish I were like you, free to do what I want and be with who I choose to be with,” Inukimi interrupted her. “I’d give up everything I have just to be with Inu no Taishō,” she said, turning away.

“Kimi, I know you’re upset about this, but I think Inu has a point.”

“A point, Ginny? He has no point at all!” she snapped at her. “How can you even think to agree with him?!”

“Kimi, you shouldn’t do it with Inu no Taishō until you’re married to your husband,” Gintai said, in a low voice.

Inukimi looked at Gintai shocked. “Are you out of your mind, Ginny?! What’s wrong with you?! Of all beings, you agree with him?!” she growled. “You’re not married to Aito, but you two do it all the time!” she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward.

Gintai looked down bashfully.

“It doesn’t make a difference if we do it before this husband or after,” Inukimi continued.

“Gintai shook her head. “It does, Kimi. You just don’t see it.”

“It doesn’t, Ginny! I can’t believe you!” Inukimi snapped again.

“Kimi, please. Listen to me.”

“Get out,” she said, in a calm voice.

Gintai sighed. She could tell when Inukimi was most angry with her when she withdrew her emotions and treated her like she did everyone else, cold and unfeeling.

“Kimi –

“I said, get out,” Inukimi looked away.

Gintai sighed again and nodded, before walking towards the door. Before she opened the door to leave, she looked back at Inukimi, who was looking out of her window. “I don’t blame you for not wanting to do it with your husband first. I understand, and I feel so sorry that you do, but although you don’t want to hear it, Kimi, Inu no Taishō is right. You need to wait –

“Ginny, go,” Inukimi cut her off. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Kimi, I do. You don’t want to end up like me,” she said, turning away.

Inukimi was silent for a moment. “Stop.”

Gintai stopped and sighed.

“Be like you? What do you mean?” she asked, looking back at her.

Gintai breathed in silence before she spoke. “I’m with pup,” she said, looking down.

Inukimi froze.

“If you make love to Inu no Taishō and happen to become pregnant when you have no husband, you’ll be in a lot of trouble,” Gintai said. “You both will.”

Inukimi was still frozen. All she could do was look at her friend.

“If you get pregnant while you’re married and have been with your husband, regardless of if your pup is Inu no Taishō’s or your husband’s, in the eyes of everyone, that pup will be your husband’s,” Gintai added.

Inukimi didn’t say a word.

“He’s only protecting you,” Gintai said.

Inukimi collected herself and walked over to her friend. She looked into her face before looking at her stomach. “You’re with pup?” she asked, touching her still flat stomach.

“Yes,” Gintai sighed.

“Are you sure?” Inukimi looked up at her. “I can’t smell it on you.”

“You wouldn’t be able to. I’ve been masking my scent with Puraibētona Kaori, the stuff we use to mask our lunar cycle bleeding,” she said. “It’s been working… for the most part.”

“Are you sure?”

Gintai nodded. “I’m sure. One of the handmaidens has been helping me. She helped me confirm it and got me an extra supply of the masking solution to keep it from everyone.”

Inukimi looked at her. She was so surprised. “Ginny.”

“She even got me some treats to take to help with how I’m feeling. I’ve been feeling pretty dizzy and tired lately, which is why I’ve been –

“How could you?!” Inukimi shouted at her.

Gintai gasped.

“How could you not tell me something like this?!” Inukimi shouted, her eyes filled with tears.

Gintai looked at Inukimi shocked, as she watched tears stream down her friend’s face.

“You share this with a stranger, but you don’t tell me?! Why, Ginny?!”

“Kimi, I… I was going… I –

“Why, Ginny?!” Inukimi sobbed, looking away.

Gintai was too shocked to respond.

“I would have told you in an instant! Why did you wish to keep this from me?! What have I ever done to make you think that you can’t trust me?!” she asked.

“Kimi, it’s not that,” Gintai said, as tears fell down her own face. “I –

“I could have helped! You’re getting knock-off supplies from some animal when you could have come to me! I would have given you anything you needed, Ginny!” Inukimi sobbed. “Who knows what she’s been giving you?! You could be taking poison for all you know!”

“Kimi!”

“No! Don’t you Kimi me! Tell me!” she shouted.

Gintai cried and covered her face.

“Tell me! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because I don’t know what I want to do!” Gintai shouted back at her.

“What?” Inukimi looked at her confused, after a long pause.

“I don’t know, Kimi!” Gintai said, breaking down in sobs. “I knew that the moment I told you, you’d be excited. You’d start picking out pup names, shipping me to every physician, forcing me eat everything healthy under the sun, and start talking about this dream of us having pups together, and them being best friends and… and I can’t do that, Kimi!” she shouted.

Inukimi froze.

“I… I don’t want to dream. I don’t want to get excited. I just want to think,” Gintai cried.

Inukimi breathed. “Think about what?”

“What I’m going to do,” Gintai said.

“You don’t want it?” Inukimi asked, after a significantly long pause.

Gintai covered her face and cried.  “I don’t know! I don’t know what I want! I don’t know how this happened!” she shook her head. “He was so careful!”

Inukimi was silent as Gintai wiped her eyes.

“Does Aito know?”

“No,” Gintai shook her head. “And please don’t tell him. Don’t tell Inu no Taishō or anyone. No one can know,” she begged her.

“Why won’t you tell him?”

“Kimi, I’m begging you!” Gintai fell to her knees.

Inukimi breathed as she looked down at her.

“Kimi!” Gintai cried.

“What are you afraid of?” Inukimi asked.

“Kimi!”

“I asked you a question, Ginny,” Inukimi said, sternly. “What are you afraid of?”

Gintai sobbed. “That he’ll want it.”

Inukimi looked away for a moment before sitting next to her friend on the floor. “You don’t wish to be a mother?” she asked.

Inukimi watched as Gintai held up her hands and gasped before a waterfall of tears fell down her face.

“Or is it, you don’t think you’ll be a good mother?” Inukimi asked, watching Gintai cover her face with her hands.

Inukimi put her arm around her friend and pulled her close to her as she looked out of her window.

“If you don’t wish to be a mother, Ginny, that’s fine,” Inukimi said. “…But you’re a fool if you think that you won’t be a good mother… a really stupid fool.”

Gintai looked up at Inukimi, who was still looking out of her window. She was stunned by her comment.

“You are smart, kind, patience, tolerant, encouraging, caring, thoughtful, wise, practical, supportive, level-headed and warm. You’re loving, passionate, honest, willing, extremely sensitive and concerned, but fearless when you need to be,” Inukimi said, as Gintai sobbed in Inukimi’s shoulder. “That’s who you are, Ginny. Those are the qualities of a good mother.”

Gintai swallowed and opened her mouth to speak. “But… what life could I give a pup, Kimi?” she asked. “What future will it have with me?”

“What life could you give a pup, Ginny?” Inukimi asked. “The very best life a pup can have,” she answered.

“I’m a handmaiden in a castle.”

“And, what?”

“Believe me, Kimi. I love spending my time with you, but I don’t want this life for a pup,” she said. “Being a handmaiden is all I know. I have nothing to offer them.”

“Then, don’t be handmaiden anymore. Leave and be who you want to be,” Inukimi responded.

“Kimi, I can’t do that. I have no money, no family anymore, no place to go,” Gintai shook her head.

“What’s mine is yours, Ginny,” Inukimi said, looking at her friend. “If you wish to live a life outside of the castle in a place of your own with your pup, that’s what you’ll have,” she said.

Gintai shook her head and moved to leave. “No, Kimi.”

“Yes, Ginny,” Inukimi said, grabbing her hand. “I mean it. If you wish to live a life outside of these walls as a new being with your pup, I’ll see it done.”

“You can’t, Kimi!”

“I can do whatever I want,” Inukimi huffed.

Gintai sobbed.

“But if it makes you feel any better, I probably won’t have to do it,” she said.

“Huh?”

“Inu no Taishō said it himself. Aito loves you. He’s deeply in love with you. He said that Aito’s never acted the way he has been with you with any other woman. You already said that he –

Gintai shook her head and tried to push Inukimi away. “Stop.”

“Lord Abe and my father have been longtime business associates for a long time. I think he was an ex-troop member who retired to become a really wealthy businessman. He collects and sells estates or something,” Inukimi said. “Aito’s Lord Abe’s son –

“Kimi,” Gintai moaned.

“…Therefore, Aito is not hurting. He –

“It’s not about money, Kimi!” Gintai snapped.

“I know. All I’m saying is that if Aito asks you to marry him, you’ll –

“Kimi, stop! This is all a fairy tale you’re cooking up! That’s not reality!” Gintai cried. “I’m not pregnant right now because we tried to have pups. We didn’t want this. Aito doesn’t want any pups.”

“You just told me that you’re afraid that Aito will want the pup, and now you’re telling me this,” Inukimi looked at Gintai. “Ginny, you’re making no sense, and, frankly, him not wanting to get you pregnant doesn’t mean that he won’t want your pup,” she added.

“No, Kimi, it means everything. He’s not going to want it.”

“I swore up and down that I didn’t want you in my life when I first met you, Ginny, but you’re the best thing that ever happened to me aside from Inu no Taishō,” she said.

Gintai cried at Inukimi’s words.

“It’s true,” Inukimi hugged her. “You’re the best thing I never knew I needed.”

Gintai shook her head.

“I’m sure Aito will feel the same way about your pup. He’s absolutely in love with you, Ginny. You should see the way he looks at you,” Inukimi said.

Gintai sighed.

“But Ginny, even if for some unexpected reason he doesn’t want to be a father to your pup, that doesn’t mean that you don’t want to be its mother,” she said.

Gintai looked down.

“…Just something to think about,” Inukimi instructed her.

Gintai breathed and looked at the floor with a nod.

“Can I just say one thing?” Inukimi asked.

“Mmm?”

“I’m just talking here, but it would be so cool if your pup and my pup became friends.”

Gintai shook her head and let out a light laugh.

“I’m serious, Ginny. It would be so cool. You’ll have a little red-headed pup that looks just like Aito and I’ll have a silver-headed pup that looks just like Inu, and they’ll be best friends just like us. It’ll be so great.”

Gintai smiled. That would be nice, she thought, as Inukimi went off on a tangent.

*

Gintai swallowed as she let her memories fade. “No. I’ve never been in love.”

“Hmmm. That’s a shame. It’s the best feeling in the world.”

Gintai closed her eyes and breathed. She didn’t want to remember.

***

Colonel Aito gasped again and looked down. Everyone looked at him concerned.

“Aito?” Tomoshiro called, looking at his training brother.

Colonel Aito trembled as he breathed.

Tomoshiro looked at Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro and then back at Colonel Aito. “Aito?”

Aito looked up at Tomoshiro. His face was filled with worry and panic. “I have to,” Aito shook his head, looking into Tomoshiro’s eyes.

Sesshomaru could see the desperation in his uncle’s eyes and hear it in his voice. He had no idea what was going on, but Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro and Tomoshiro certainly did.

“Go,” Tomoshiro said, looking away.

Without a word, Colonel Aito charged out of the Pen.

Sesshomaru and his training brothers shot each other confused and concerned looks.

“Go with him, Fumihiro,” Tomoshiro instructed Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro, not looking back.

Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro nodded and charged out of the Pen after his training brother.  

Sesshomaru and his training brothers looked at each other before turning their eyes to Tomoshiro, who seemed to be in deep thought. After a moment, he looked back at the group and continued like nothing had even happened.

“Saicho, Kenjiro and Hiroto will likely follow you on your journey to see Kureijī Tīsu. Therefore, prepare for their accompaniment.”

“Excuse me, sir?” Riichi asked.

“You, Sesshomaru, explained that your trip to Kureijī Tīsu with those three pups, four rather, was cut short once Izo arrived. If they happen to learn that that is where you are headed, they will want to accompany you. If you refuse them, they will follow you,” Tomoshiro said, looking at Riichi, Daichi and Naoki.

Riichi sighed and shook his head.

“With that being said, it’s best if you prepare for their accompaniment. Invite them along,” Tomoshiro said.

Sesshomaru and his training brothers looked at each other, unsure of what to think or decide.

“With Saicho occupied for a while, it’ll give us some time to strategize on how to handle information getting out about Azami,” Tomoshiro added.

Daichi sighed and ran his claws through his hair.

“Sesshomaru, is this all okay with you?” Eito asked. “We don’t have to go.”

“We really don’t,” Isao agreed.

“It’s fine,” Sesshomaru responded. “I don’t mind if they come.”

Sesshomaru really didn’t mind. He liked watching the way the boys interacted with each other. They amused him and reminded him of being with his own training brothers as pups. On top that, they were actually a great help, even though he would never admit it.

Naoki opened his mouth to speak, but shut it and sighed.

Tomoshiro sighed and looked at him. “What is it, Naoki?”

Sesshomaru could tell that Tomoshiro was still a bit annoyed at Naoki.

“If Kureijī Tīsu is anywhere near where we picked the pups up from a few days ago, it’s a very far distance and –

“So, take the appropriate breaks as necessary,” Tomoshiro cut him off.

Naoki stood with his mouth ajar for a moment before he sighed and nodded. “Yes, sir, but –

“Speak your mind, Naoki,” Tomoshiro said, impatiently.

Sesshomaru looked at Tomoshiro. He was a lot like his father. He had no patience for anyone or anything when he was annoyed and could come off curt.

“I can’t in good faith take Hiroto without letting my parents know, sir,” Naoki said.

The room went silent.

“I agree,” Daichi said. “My mother should at least know where Saicho is if my father will be… on a mission…somewhere," he added, looking down.

Eito put his hand on Daichi’s shoulder.

Sesshomaru knew that he felt awful about the extra measures that needed to be taken with his father and brother. Sesshomaru wished he could do something or think of something to resolve it all, but he had nothing.

“Tell your parents. No one is stopping you,” Tomoshiro said, looking down at the map.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Naoki, who seemed to be ashamed for even asking. Knowing his training brother, he knew that Naoki was probably concerned about Hiroto being on a mission far away, rather inexperienced, even with him and his experienced training brothers accompanying him.

“It’ll be a training experience for them, Naoki,” Sesshomaru said. “It won’t just be a leisure trip.”

Naoki looked at Sesshomaru, smiled and nodded.

Tomoshiro gave Sesshomaru a long look. “I agree. It’ll be a training experience,” he said, not looking away from Sesshomaru.

The group nodded.

“We’ll start training once you return,” Tomoshiro said, not looking away from Sesshomaru.

“Yes, sir,” Sesshomaru and his training brothers responded.

“Off with you,” Tomoshiro shooed them away, as he turned away and looked at the wall.

Sesshomaru turned to walk behind his training brother out of the Pen. As he approached the door, he heard his name.

“Sesshomaru, a word,” Tomoshiro called out to him.

Sesshomaru’s training brothers stopped to look at him with concerned looks on their faces.

“We’ll be outside,” Eito said.

Sesshomaru nodded before he closed the door and turned to see Tomoshiro standing near the large wooden table.

“Yes, Uncle,” Sesshomaru said, walking back into the room.

Tomoshiro looked at Sesshomaru for a long moment before he walked towards him. Without a word, he threw his arms around Sesshomaru and held him tight. Sesshomaru breathed as he returned his uncle’s embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Tomoshiro apologized.

Sesshomaru didn’t say a word.

“Now, off with you,” Tomoshiro said, turning away.

“Yes, Uncle,” Sesshomaru responded, before turning to leave.

Before he left the Pen, he paused.

“Yes, Sesshomaru?” Tomoshiro asked, noticing him pause.

“Uncle Aito,” Sesshomaru said, looking back at him.

“Visit your mother, Sesshomaru,” Tomoshiro said, turning away. “She’ll want to see you.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, in aggravation for being shunned an answer and for hearing about his mother. He did not want to think of her, let alone visit her.

Without a word, Sesshomaru sighed and turned to leave the Pen.

Outside of the Pen, his training brothers stood talking in a circle. They looked up when he walked over. They were trying to cheer up Daichi.

“It’s okay, Daichi,” Naoki pat his back.

“He’s so pissed at me,” Daichi shook his head.

The group sighed.

“He wasn’t pissed at you. He just felt… he just felt –

“Betrayed,” Daichi cut off Eito, and ran his claws through his hair.

Sesshomaru listened as the group sighed.

“Look! I’d love to tell my father everything, but I can’t! I just can’t! Everything I say goes somewhere else!” Daichi snapped.

No one said a word. Daichi had always been a calm being, but he could really lose it when he got angry or upset.

“Now, he thinks I’m… I don’t know what he thinks!” Daichi turned away, tears in his eyes.

“Daichi, he’s not angry at you. He was just confused and upset that he was left out of news –

“News that I knew about, Naoki!” Daichi snapped.

“Daichi, your father –

“This is going to blow up! The only thing that will stop my father and brother is there being another scandal more outrageous than this! But… what can beat this?!” Daichi cut off Naoki again.

“Daichi, you –

All heads turned to the Pen, as its door opened.

“Daichi, a word,” Tomoshiro called out from the Pen.

Daichi breathed hard a few times before he collected himself and walked back over to the Pen. Sesshomaru watched as he walked inside.

“You can go,” Tomoshiro instructed the group, before shutting the door behind Daichi.

The group looked at each other before they sighed and began to walk on away from the Pen.

“I hope he’s alright,” Eito said.

“Yeah, me too,” Riichi nodded. “That really sucked.”

“It did. His father was really pissed,” Isao said. “He was basically accusing Daichi of withholding information and favoring his mother over him.”

“Well, technically he was withholding information… but for good reason. His father is just… he can’t hold a secret,” Riichi said.

“Tokutaro can be scary as hell when he’s angry though,” Isao shook his head. “He lost his mind in there.”

“Daichi can be the same way,” Riichi said.

Eito sighed. “I wonder what they’re doing in there.”

“...Calming him down,” Sesshomaru answered.

“I just hope he’ll be okay,” Naoki said.

“He’ll be fine,” Riichi said. “He’s flipping out right now, but he’ll be fine.”

“Speaking of flipping out, can someone please tell me what happened in there with Aito? What the hell was that about?” Isao asked.

The group shrugged and shook their heads.

“Aito damn-near flipped out in there… and the way he left like that was weird,” Isao said.

“I don’t know,” Riichi shook his head. “It was bizarre.”

“He looked like he had seen a ghost or something,” Isao commented.

“Maybe he forgot something important,” Eito suggested.

“Maybe,” Naoki shrugged.

“What do you think, Sesshomaru?” Isao asked.

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me,” Sesshomaru responded.

“You asked Tomoshiro?!” Isao asked, shocked.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Psh, I would have never asked him,” Isao shook his head

“Tomoshiro’s his uncle, Isao,” Riichi said.

“I don’t care. Tomoshiro can be scary as hell, especially today,” Isao shook his head. “I mean, is Tomoshiro really in a position to calm anyone down? Seriously… Naoki, he was so pissed at you in there.”

Naoki sighed. “I know. I should have told him.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sesshomaru said.

Naoki shrugged. “Eh, I should have.”

“That day was a whirlwind. Fifty things were going on… chaos everywhere… going back to tell Tomoshiro everything wasn’t in the forefront of your mind,” Riichi said.

Naoki shook his head.

“You could have gone back to him all you wanted, but if my uncle wanted to know the aftermath of you all informing me of what happened, he should have stayed and witnessed it,” Sesshomaru said. “You weren’t obligated to inform him of everything.”

Naoki nodded.

“Your mother probably gave him a few words about it,” Isao said, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru breathed and walked on. He didn’t want to hear about her at all.

“Overall, I think it well. What do you think, Sessh?” Eito asked.

“Hmm,” he responded.

“What did he want?” Isao asked, referring to Tomoshiro.

“He wants me to see my mother,” Sesshomaru responded.

“I guess that’s fair. She was pretty… upset that we didn’t give you all of the information about what happened when Riichi and I visited her at her palace,” Isao said.

“I bet she was,” Sesshomaru huffed.

The group looked at each other without a word.

“So, we’re going to Kureijī Tīsu… with the pups,” Eito said, breaking the tension in the atmosphere.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that, Sesshomaru?” Naoki asked.

“I don’t mind. They’re going to follow us anyway,” Sesshomaru responded.

“I’d prefer that they didn’t go, but I guess if they’ll go anyway, it’s best if they go with us,” Riichi sighed, as the group nodded.

“We’ll let them lead the mission,” Sesshomaru said.

“What are you talking about?” Riichi asked, confused.

“We know where Kureijī Tīsu is already. We’ll give them some of the facts and let them work together to figure out where he is,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Like their own mission?” Eito asked.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru responded.

“So, like… they’ll do all the work and we… we’ll just watch them?” Isao asked.

Sesshomaru continued to walk.

“It’s not a bad idea, I guess,” Riichi said. “We can see their thought process, and how they’d survive and defend themselves.”

“And, we’ll jump in and help when we need to, right?” Eito asked.

Sesshomaru walked on.

“Okay,” Naoki said. “I like the idea.”

Riichi nodded.

“Okay,” Isao agreed.

“Should we bring Akihiko?” Eito asked.

Sesshomaru breathed.

“Izo will never let him,” Riichi shook his head.

“Screw him. Why do we even need to ask him?” Isao asked. “Akihiko should come.”

“That’s his father, Isao!” Riichi responded. “We would need to have his permission on something like this. You saw what happened the last time.”

Isao rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he muttered. “Akihiko should come though.”

“We can ask them,” Eito shrugged.

“We can ask Izo,” Riichi clarified. “If Izo thinks it’s okay, he can ask Akihiko.”

Sesshomaru breathed as the group nodded.

“What do you think, Sesshomaru? Should we invite him?” Riichi asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. “You can ask Izo,” he said, before walking on. “I’ll meet you tomorrow back here at daybreak.”

“Daybreak?! That’s early as hell!” Isao shouted.

“It’ll be a long trip,” Sesshomaru responded, not looking back.

Isao sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“We’ll tell Daichi,” Eito nodded.

“Where are you going?” Riichi asked.

“Home,” Sesshomaru replied, after a long pause, looking in the direction of the castle.

“We can meet up later if you want,” Riichi said.

“Be with your families. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sesshomaru responded, before he walked off away from the group.

***

“What is it?” Fumihiro asked, as she soared next to Aito in their true forms.

“I don’t know,” Aito responded. “I’ve been feeling it for days now, but not as strong as I have I now.”

“Days?” Fumihiro looked at Aito concerned. “What have you been feeling?”

Aito breathed and soared forward. “I don’t know.”

Fumihiro sighed and followed his training brother.

Aito landed in a large grassy field. He sniffed the air repeatedly and frantically.

“What is it, Aito?”

Without a response, Aito continued to sniff the air, looking and walking around the different corners of the large field.

“Aito, what is it? What are you searching for?”

Aito sniffed the air a few more times before he transformed into his humanoid form. He huffed and ran his claws through his fiery red hair before as he looked around. “Damnit!”

“Aito! I can’t help you if you won’t tell me anything. What’s going on?” Fumihiro asked, after transforming as well.

“I smell her scent, but I can’t… I don’t know… I can’t see her –

“Her scent? Meika’s?”

Aito glanced at Fumihiro before looking around again.

“Aito, you have to talk to me,” Fumihiro said. “I can’t help you if –

“Gintai’s.”

Fumihiro looked at Aito for a long moment before he sighed. “Aito… you –

“I don’t want to hear it, Fumo,” Aito huffed. “Don’t you lecture me. I haven’t the time or the patience for it.”

Fumihiro sighed and looked down. “Aito…”

“I said no, Fumo!” Aito growled.

Fumihiro threw his head back and breathed.

“I don’t understand,” Aito assessed the area again. “There is nothing here, but I can smell her scent lingering.”

“Aito, you’re talking about Gintai. Do you hear yourself, Aito?”

Aito shook his head and continued to look. “It stops right here. Her scent is fading, but it’s here.”

“She’s a handmaiden, Aito. She wouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t understand,” Aito scrunched his face as he continued to look around. “Where is she? Gintai!” he shouted.

“Why would she be here, Aito? …Here is the middle of nowhere next to Izo’s blacksmith shop?”

Aito’s eyes widened as he looked at Izo’s blacksmith shop, next to the large field in which he stood. Izo would know.

“Maybe Izo knows something,” Aito suggested, running toward his blacksmith shop. “Maybe she’s there.”

“She’s not there, Aito!” Fumihiro shouted.

Aito stopped and turned back to Fumihiro. “What do you know? Where is she?”

“Aito, I know you loved her –

“Where is she, Fumo!”

“She’s not here, Aito! It’s in your head!”

Aito looked at his training brother with hard eyes.

“It’s in your head, Aito,” Fumihiro repeated in a calmer voice. “She’s not here. She never was here.”

Aito looked at Fumihiro blankly.

“Aito, it’s the season. I know it’s difficult for you,” Fumihiro said. “Despite the years, you’re still grieving… for her… and what you lost.”

Aito breathed and looked down. He couldn’t help but remember.

*

“Master Aito, Lord Abe requests your presence,” a manservant said when Aito left the kitchen of his father’s home and walked into the main hallway.

Aito nodded and walked down the long hall to his father’s part of the house. He wondered what he could possibly want. He hoped that he didn’t have to attend another business meeting. He sighed at the thought of it before knocking on the large wooden door of his father’s room.

“Come in,” he heard his father answer.

Smoke escaped from the room as Aito walked inside. His father sat on a large pillow smoking a pipe.

“You wished to see me, Father?” Aito asked.

“I did,” Lord Abe said, as smoke escaped from his mouth and nostrils. “Come here,” he said, patting the large pillow next to him.

Aito sat down next to his father and took the pipe his father passed him. Aito took a long puff from the pipe and passed it back to his father.

“What’s this business between you and Tokutaro?” Lord Abe asked.

“Business with Tokutaro? I have no business with him,” Aito responded, as smoke escaped from his nostrils and mouth.

“That’s not what he told me.”

Aito looked at his father confused.

“Tokutaro was just over here a little while ago looking for you. He was saying that you owed him a significant amount for fireworks,” Lord Abe continued, passing the pipe back to Aito. “He said that you’ve been dodging him for quite a while.”

Aito took another long puff and passed the pipe back. “I told him I’d pay him. I just didn’t make it priority because –

“I took care of your debt, Aito. Tokutaro has been paid in full,” Lord Abe responded before taking a puff of the pipe. “We pay our debts in this family, promptly and in full, regardless of the circumstance. Do you understand me?” he said, with a chill in his voice.

“Yes, Father,” Aito nodded. “I will pay you back today,” Aito added.

“Hmm,” Lord Abe responded, as smoke escaped from his nostrils.

“I will, Father,” Aito nodded, shaking his head when his father tried to pass him the pipe again.

Lord Abe nodded.

“Is that all, Father?” Aito asked.

“Tokutaro shared a very interesting story about why you needed those fireworks,” Lord Abe continued.

Aito breathed as anger shot through his core. Tokutaro, that loudmouth bastard! He should have never taken Ginny over there to get fireworks. He could only imagine what Tokutaro had told his father.

“Met a new girl, Aito?” Lord Abe asked.

Aito sighed. “What did Tokutaro say?”

Lord Abe took another puff of his pipe. “Tokutaro tells me that you met her here,” Lord Abe added. “…A maid?”

Aito huffed. He couldn’t believe it. Tokutaro, that rotten, loudmouth bastard!

“A maid, Aito?” Lord Abe repeated his question.

“She doesn’t work here, Father,” Aito responded. “She –

“She’s one of the General Seijiro’s castle staff,” Lord Abe finished his sentence. “Tokutaro told me that he saw you two together at the General’s aerial troop member victory celebration a while back, and he’s also seen you two together a fair amount of times since then,” his father added.

Aito breathed as he looked at his father, trying to process what his father was thinking and where he was going with this.

“You must like her quite a bit if you’re willing to pay what I just paid for those fireworks to impress her,” Lord Abe said.

“Fireworks are expensive, Father,” Aito responded, looking down.

“Hmm,” Lord Abe nodded.

Aito glanced at his father without looking up.

“Aito, I’ve never been one to interfere with your… how should I put it? …endeavors with women, but end this now,” Lord Abe said.

Aito closed his eyes, hoping that he was only imagining what his father had just said.

Lord Abe glanced at his son, taking in his reaction and continued. “As you know, I have partnered with Lord Kaito, the lord of the Northern Mountains of the Eastern region, on many deals. He is a very powerful and well-connected being with grand assets and land that have benefited and will continue to benefit our family business,” his father spoke, taking a break to take a puff of his pipe. “Upon finalizing a recent deal together, Lord Kaito mentioned that he was interested in marrying off his eldest daughter Meika.”

Aito shook his head. He knew where this was going.

“Although my status is high in the circles that matter, my status comes nowhere near that of Lord Kaito’s,” his father nodded. “Nonetheless, Lord Kaito is considering a marital alliance between our families with the union of you and his daughter Meika.”

Aito shook his head repeatedly with his eyes closed.

Lord Abe took another long puff from his pipe and nodded. “You ask a fair question, Aito,” he said, before he began to answer a question Aito never asked. “Why would a powerful lord like Lord Kaito, equipped with grand success and support, want to form a marital alliance with a family he already has amicable ties with, when he could form an alliance elsewhere with a family far greater than ours?”

Aito opened his eyes to look at his father. It was a good question that he didn’t know the answer too.

“You are,” Lord Abe looked into his son’s eyes. “You, Aito.”

Aito shook his head. “Me? I don’t even know this Lord Kaito, Father.”

“You’ve met him a few times at different business meetings,” his father answered. “He’s always been fond of you. He’s thinks you are an astute young soul with great potential and a good head on your shoulders,” his father added.

“So, that’s it?! He wants me to marry his daughter because he thinks I’m a decent being?!” Aito asked, with an aggravated tone in his voice.

“You will watch your tone with me, Aito, and address me with respect,” Lord Abe looked into his son’s eyes.

Aito breathed and nodded. “Yes, Father,” he responded.

Lord Abe gave Aito a long annoyed look before he took a puff from his pipe and continued. “Yes, Lord Kaito thinks you are suitable for his eldest daughter. He has four other daughters to marry off in life, so a marital alliance with our family will not break his business,” his father spoke. “Plus, I may have sweetened the deal by providing Lord Kaito with a taste of your future,” his father added.

Aito looked at his father with confused eyes. “My future, Father?”

“Yes, Aito. You future as a top leader in the army of the Western Lands,” Lord Abe said.

Aito shook his head. “Father, I don’t understand. My future as a top leader in the army? I… I don’t understand,” Aito repeated, feeling sick.

“This General business is coming together,” Lord Abe nodded.

Aito rubbed his head and looked at his father. “General business?” he asked.

Lord Abe took a puff from his pipe and blew the smoke out into the air up above. “Inu no Taishō didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what, Father?” Aito asked, his voice a bit caught.

Lord Abe looked at his son for a moment, before looking away. “Hmm, maybe it’s best he didn’t. The less who know, the better it’ll be for you.”

“For me? Father, what are you talking about?”

Lord Abe sighed. “All I will say is that, your status as a troop member may be increasing sooner than you think,” his father said.

Aito shook his head more confused than ever. “Father, I don’t understand.”

“You’re not meant to understand. Just wait. All things will become known to you soon enough,” Lord Abe nodded. “In the meantime, clear your plate of this maid and any other woman you may have in tow. Once I secure this union between you and Meika, there cannot be an inkling of doubt in Lord Kaito’s mind that you are stepping out on his daughter. It can’t happen. You can’t humiliate his daughter and his family in such a way. His family is far too powerful to fuck with… He’ll ruin us all,” his father added, as he looked into the distance.

Aito froze. “Father, I can’t,” he said, his voice exasperated.

Lord Abe gave Aito a hard look before he smiled. “You surely took your love for women from me,” he pat his son’s leg several times.

Aito breathed and looked down.

“Aito, I know you love women and probably can’t ever envision yourself ever being with just one, but with this union, you’ll have to. If all goes to plan and I can arrange you with Meika, you cannot step out on her,” he said. “In any other circumstance, I’d be the first to tell you to end it with your women now, and pick up whatever you have going on with them discretely after you marry Meika, but I can’t. The risk is too great, Aito. If you anger Lord Kaito by humiliating his daughter… we’re all done.”

Aito looked at his father blankly.

“I have my connections, but, Aito, I’m not Lord Kaito. I’ll only be able to protect you so much,” he added.

Aito gave his father a confused look. “Protect me?”

Lord Abe sighed. “Aito, listen to me. Meika must be your first and only wife. You cannot step out on her. Lord Kaito will not stand for his daughters being humiliated by extramarital affairs or come second to anyone. Meika must be the best in your life. She must be enough. This is no place for multiple wives, concubines or maids,” he said. “Meika is a beautiful girl that I think you’ll really like. Should this union go through, find a way to appreciate Meika, maybe even grow to love her. Mold her into what you need her to be,” he added.

“Father, this Meika will not be enough,” Aito shook his head. “She won’t be enough for me,” he said, his voice broken.

Lord Abe laughed. “Yes, indeed, Aito, you surely took your love for women from me,” he shook his head.

Aito inhaled and let out broken breath.

“Aito, I have a good feeling about this. Meika’s a beautiful girl. You’ll like her. I’ve only seen her in her humanoid form, but she’s medium build with long blond hair and tits out to here,” he laughed, as he pulled his hands out a few feet from his large chest.

Aito closed his eyes as his father continued describing this beautiful girl. He felt sick.

“…She’s really a beautiful sight. With the girls I’ve seen you go after, I think you’ll like her. I think –

“Father!” Aito shouted, unable to conceal his emotions any longer. “I can’t,” he said, in a calmer voice.

Lord Abe looked at him startled and shocked.

“I can’t marry this girl! I can’t do it,” he shook his head. “I’m not like you, Father,” he said, looking down.

Lord Abe looked at Aito long and hard before shaking his own head. “So, Tokutaro wasn’t exaggerating. You are in love with this… maid,” he said, his voice cold. “Hell, how could he lie?! The boy couldn’t hold the truth if I paid him to!”

Aito breathed. “Father, I can’t,” he repeated.

Lord Abe huffed. “Well, you’re going to have to,” he said, standing to his feet slowly, as his large body jiggled.

“Father,” Aito looked up at him.

“We all obligations, Aito, some we’re happy to fulfill, and others we loathe. Nonetheless, we must fulfill them all. This is our burden, Aito,” Lord Abe said, as he walked towards the door. “This… maid… has no place in your world, and she certainly will not in the days to come with this General business,” he added.

“What is this business, Father?” Aito asked, standing to his feet.

“Drop this maid of yours, Aito!” Lord Abe scolded him.

“Father, please tell me,” Aito pleaded. “What is going on?”

“Get up and leave, Aito. You have a task to complete,” his father said.

“Father, I cannot do it,” Aito shook his head. “I can’t.”

“I’m not playing with you, Aito,” his father looked into his eyes. “This is serious.”

“But, Father, please.”

“Aito, you handle this! End it!” Lord Abe shouted at him. “If you don’t, I will… and I can assure you that it’ll be a hell of a lot better coming from you than me!” he shouted, before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Aito stood still looking at the floor. He was numb. He couldn’t move. He didn’t understand.

After spending some time in the smoke-filled room of his father, he stood to his feet and left. He needed to speak with Inu no Taishō.

Aito took to the skies in search of Inu no Taishō. He traced his scent, and that of his training brothers to Far Grounds.

“I thought you were off today, Aito?” Fumihiro asked, looking to see Aito land in the field, as he fought with Tomoshiro.

“What is it?” Tomoshiro asked, thrusting his wooden sword at Fumihiro’s side.

“We need to talk,” he said, looking at Inu no Taishō. “What is this business my father is speaking of?”

Inu no Taishō looked at him for a moment before sighing.

“What is going on, Inu?!” Aito asked, in a shout, as their training brothers looked at them shocked.

“It is of no concern to you, Aito,” Inu no Taishō said, turning away.

“What is he talking about?” Tomoshiro asked, confused.

“It is my concern! Whatever this business is affects me… all of us, probably,” he said looking at his other training brothers.

“Huh?” Naoyuki asked.

“What’s going on?” Fumihiro asked Inu no Taishō.

“Aito, this is not the time or the place,” Inu no Taishō responded.

“Then, make it the right time and go to the right place!” he shouted.

“I’m not discussing this with you,” Inu no Taishō said, as Tomoshiro looked at him with narrow eyes.

“Do any of you know?!” Aito asked, looking at his other training brothers. “Tomoshiro?! Do you know?!”

“I don’t,” Tomoshiro said, surprised, as he looked at Inu no Taishō.

“It’s none of your concern, Aito,” Inu no Taishō growled.

“I’m going to lose Ginny over this!” Aito ran and pushed him in the chest.

Inu no Taishō let himself stumble back a few steps before looking into Aito’s red, tear-stained eyes. With a sigh, he turned to Tomoshiro.

“Sure,” Tomoshiro nodded. “Let’s go to my place,” he answered Inu no Taishō’s unspoken requested.

Aito took to the skies with his training brothers and headed to Tomoshiro’s place. It was the place where they could all be alone and talk freely, as Tomoshiro was the only one in the group who lived alone and had a place neat enough to comfortably sit and talk in.

Tomoshiro opened the door to his house and closed it once everyone had entered.

“What’s going on?!” Aito asked, in a huff.

“What is it, Inu?” Naoyuki asked.

Inu no Taishō breathed.

“My father said that you are involved in some ‘General business,’” Aito began. “He said that my status as a troop member may be growing sooner than I think, and that my marital union with the eldest daughter of Lord Kaito, the lord of the Northern Mountains of the Eastern region, will sweeten the deal.”

“The eldest daughter of the lord of the Northern Mountains of the Eastern region?” Fumihiro asked, looking at his brothers, who were just as surprised. “You’re being arranged?”

“Everyone is these days,” Naoyuki shook his head, as he responded to Fumihiro.

“Yes! I am being arranged! He said that there is no place for Ginny in my life at all! He said that with this arrangement and this ‘General business’ that involves you, Inu, it’s too risky for me to be with Ginny and I… I have to let her go,” he covered his face and sobbed.

“Wait, what?” Fumihiro asked. “No place for her in your life at all? That’s not… no. Beings get arranged all the time and make it work with the ones they truly love all the time, Aito.”

“Yes, look at Inu no Taishō and Lady Inukimi,” Naoyuki said, looking at Inu no Taishō.

“That’s a good point. Inu’s waiting on her to get married so they can finally sneak around to have sex,” Fumihiro shook his head. “Their situation isn’t unique. I don’t see why you can’t do that with Ginny.”

“Yes, I don’t understand,” Tomoshiro agreed.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out!” Aito wiped his eyes. “My father said that it’s too risky to step out on this girl at all because her family is very powerful. They may want to retaliate or something if I do. I don’t know.”

“What?”

“Yes, my father mentioned something about how he can only protect me so much when it comes to her family.”

“Well, that’s alarming,” Fumihiro said. “Why would he want you to ever marry into a family like that?”

“I don’t know,” Aito shook his head. “Our families are already business partners, but my father sees a marital tie between our families as a benefit to our business. That’s all he cares about.”

“I guess. There must be a lot of good land to choose from in that region,” Naoyuki suggested.

Fumihiro nodded. “Winter getaways. Your father will make a mint.”

Aito huffed and looked at Inu no Taishō. “But that’s not all. He said that this “General business,” involving you, will affect my relationship with Ginny too.”

“Inu?” Tomoshiro asked, looking at him. “What is he talking about?”

Inu no Taishō sighed.

“Tell me, damnit!” Aito shouted.

“My chances of being General may be locked in,” Inu no Taishō responded.

The room was silent.

“Chances of being…” Naoyuki looked at his other training brothers.

“What are you talking about? You have no chance,” Tomoshiro said.

“I do,” Inu no Taishō nodded.

Aito stood shocked as he looked at Inu no Taishō and his other training brothers, who were just as confused and surprised as he was.

“Inu, you literally have no chance. You’re not in line to become General… ever,” Tomoshiro said. “InuHaru is next in line by blood.”

Inu no Taishō nodded. “He is.”

“Then, what are you talking about?”

“I cannot discuss it,” Inu no Taishō said, as Aito and his training brothers roared. “But… I will say this. Should I become elevated to General, you too will rise in position,” he said, looking at each of his training brothers.

“Rise in position?” Fumihiro asked.

Inu no Taishō nodded. “Should I become General, you will be my leadership team, with leadership positions,” he said.    

“What?” Naoyuki asked, with a smile. “Really?”

Inu no Taishō nodded.

“Don’t waste your time getting excited, it’s not happening,” Tomoshiro said, looking at Inu no Taishō. “InuHaru is next in line.”

“InuHaru is a drunk. He’s not fit to lead,” Inu no Taishō responded. “The General sees that.”

“And he turned to you?” Tomoshiro asked, with a tone in his voice.

“He did,” Inu no Taishō looked at him.

“Of course, he did,” Tomoshiro huffed before turning away, as Fumihiro and Naoyuki looked at each other with odd faces.

“So… how sure are you that this will happen?” Naoyuki asked.

“It highly likely,” Inu no Taishō said.

“Highly likely? So, there’s a chance you won’t become General!” Aito said.

Inu no Taishō nodded. “There is, yes.”

Aito breathed and turned away in frustration. He didn’t know what to do or think anymore.

“How though?” Fumihiro asked. “You can’t just trump InuHaru. What about him?”

Inu no Taishō was silent for a moment. “I can’t discuss it.”

“Then, what can you discuss?!” Aito snapped. “I’m about to lose Ginny!” he cried.

Fumihiro and Naoyuki looked at each other before walking over to place their hands on Aito’s back. Tomoshiro looked at Inu no Taishō, who looked away.

“We’ll, come up with something,” Tomoshiro said, as Inu no Taishō nodded.

“I have to break it off with her,” Aito sniffed.

“Aito, we’ll come up with something,” Tomoshiro repeated.

“No. My father said I need to end it or he will.”

“What?!” his training brothers erupted, in shock.

“I’m going to lose her either way,” Aito sobbed.

The group sighed. “I’m sorry, Aito.”

“Well, you know what to do then,” Inu no Taishō said.

Aito growled and lunged at him, as Naoyuki and Fumihiro held him back. “Fuck you, Inu no Taishō! Fuck you!”

“…Runaway with her,” Inu no Taishō continued.

Aito calmed down and stood still.

“What?” Naoyuki asked, surprised by his comment.

“Runaway with her,” Inu no Taishō repeated. “If she’s really worth it to you… runaway with her,” he said.

“Inu,” Tomoshiro said, surprised.

“Having you by my side as my training brother is important to me, but not as important as it is for me to be with Kimi,” Inu no Taishō continued.

Tomoshiro shook his head and looked away.

“I’d give up everything for her, and I know you’d do the same for Ginny,” Inu no Taishō said. “So… you know what to do.”

Aito looked at Inu no Taishō with shocked, flickering eyes.

“He’s right,” Tomoshiro nodded. “If she’s worth it, then be with her,” he said, as his other training brothers nodded. “Start a new life somewhere else.”

“This could be good for you both,” Naoyuki said.

“Especially if there’s a little Aito or Ginny possibly on the way,” Fumihiro pat his back, with a smile.

Aito’s eyes widened as he remembered.

*

Aito and his training brothers had been at General Seijiro’s castle, meeting with his advisors regarding various matters for hours. Although he appreciated the time he had to be in the castle to see Gintai, the meetings were becoming more and more of a waste of time. The agendas focused on matters that did not pertain to their group at all. Aito, like most of his training brothers, questioned the actual purpose of the meetings and why they always had to meet in the castle instead of at Far Grounds, but never mentioned it to General Seijiro.

After the meeting, Aito snuck towards the staff chambers. He couldn’t smell Gintai’s scent anywhere else in the castle, so she had to be there.

“If you’re looking for Gintai, she’s not here,” a handmaiden said, from behind.

Aito froze and turned back.

“She’s outside running errands.”

Aito nodded and walked past her. “Thank you.”

“Mmmhmm,” she said, looking at him up at down.

Aito left the castle, leapt into the sky in his true form and sniffed the air to capture Gintai’s scent. He caught her scent and tracked it to a grassy area covered in really tall trees rather far away from the castle. Aito looked down below to see Gintai in her true form, reaching up a tall tree, trying to claw down some leafy branches.

Gintai jumped and turned when she felt the ground shake when Aito landed.

“Aito!” she jumped in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I caught your scent,” he responded. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to reach the branches.”

“Why?”

“They’re Kurenjingu branches. They’re good for cleaning teeth,” she said. “They have a really nice scent too.”

Aito nodded and watched her reach up against the tree and stretch for the branches.

Gintai was even more beautiful in her true form than in her humanoid form. She had short sloppy ears and a small brown nose. Her coat was silky and was an even light brown color. Aito noticed that the sun up above gave her coat a special glow that was only enhanced by the light breeze that blew around her. Gintai was gorgeous in Aito’s eyes.

“Can you help me?” she asked, reaching up the tree.

Aito barely heard her. He was too distracted watching her muscles move and the way her tail curled a bit every time she stretched. He couldn’t look away.

“Aito?” she asked, still not looking back.

“I think you got it,” he responded, as he breathed in her scent, not taking his eyes off of her body.

Gintai’s lovely scent was absolutely intoxicating. Aito had never smelled her scent so strong like this before. It was different. He could inhale in for all eternity.

“Aito, I don’t have it. It’s too high. I can’t reach,” Gintai continued to stretch to reach the branches.

Aito licked his tongue against his lips and slowly walked over to her.

“Thank you, Aito,” Gintai said, glancing back to see him walking towards her. “I really can’t reach these,” she said, still trying to claw the branches down on her hind legs.

Aito leaned his body against Gintai’s as she stretched on the tree trunk and nuzzled his snout by her neck, inhaling her scent.

“Aito, what are you doing?” Gintai asked, moving her neck to the side as the breath from his nostrils blew her fur.

“Pretend I’m not here,” he whispered in her neck.

“Aito,” Gintai sighed, at his words.

Aito could feel his penis throbbing. He didn’t have to look down to see what was happening.

Gintai gasped when she felt hardness against her thigh. She looked down to see Aito exposed.

“Aito!”

“I want you,” Aito gently tugged her floppy ear with his fangs, as he grinded his red erect penis against her inner thigh.

Aito watched Gintai’s face as his movement had an effect on her. Gintai pressed her snout against the tree trunk. He could see drool forming in the corner of her mouth, something that seemed to always turn him on when he’d see Gintai that way.

“Do you want me?” he asked, placing one paw on the tree trunk next to Gintai’s head to balance himself as he ran his paw against the left side of her underbelly. He listened to her howl as he let his paw glide over each of the four nipples hidden in her fur.

Aito felt Gintai’s body tremble underneath him.

“No?” he asked, in a whisper, running his paw against her underbelly and nipples again.

Gintai howled again. “Aito,” she breathed, as she trembled.

“Do you want me or not?” Aito asked again, whispering in her floppy brown ear.

“Yesssss,” she moaned, as felt his hot breath against her ear.

Aito was fueled by her reaction. He loved seeing her buckle under his touch and his voice.

“Yes, what?” Aito asked, in a whisper, moving his paw from her underbelly to grab her thigh.

Gintai gasped at his touch. “Hah,” she let out a breath.

“What was that?” Aito smiled at her reaction.

Aito watched as Gintai let her claws dig into the trunk of the tree as he moved her leg wider by her thigh.

“It seems like you want me, but I just don’t know,” Aito continued to tease her, as he whispered in her ear. “Maybe I should go. Maybe I should –

“I want you, Aito,” Gintai said, in a gasp, as she grabbed Aito’s side with her paw to stop him from potentially leaving. “I want you.”

That was all Aito needed to hear. He grabbed Gintai by the waist and pulled her back. The claws she still had embedded into the tree trunk scratched the tree trunk when he pulled her, making deep cuts into the tree. The act alone practically threw him over the edge.

Aito gently kicked Gintai’s hind legs apart with his back paw and moved her tail out of his face to look down and see what he was doing. With his hips, Aito moved his stiff erection from Gintai’s thigh and rubbed it up and down the length of her sensitive slit, making Gintai let out a whimper.

“Huhh,” Aito gasped, when he finally let his penis slip inside Gintai’s warm wet entryway.

Aito hugged Gintai’s waist with his arms and let his body rest on her back as he slid his penis in and out slowly a few times, as he figured out his balance. With his head on Gintai’s back, he could hear her heart beating fast.

After a few slow pumps, Aito gripped Gintai’s waist tighter, making her squeal. Without warning, Aito thrusted his penis inside Gintai repeatedly with full force. He let his head drape over the side of her body and shut his eyes tight as he took in the new sensations that consumed him.

It didn’t take long for Aito to realize that true form sex was very different from humanoid form sex. Humanoid form sex, regardless of what position or speed, was more about bonding and connection. Aito always felt connected to Gintai when they did it in their humanoid forms. True form sex was raw and primal. As Aito penetrated Gintai against the tree in his true form, although the feelings he felt were greater than what he had ever felt during humanoid sex, he didn’t feel connected to her. As like it seemed for Gintai, Aito was in his own place, lost in his own pleasure, working to ejaculate and quick as possible.

As Aito’s trusting quickened in pace, it seemed like every time he thrusted, his penis was growing, swelling rather. It seemed like every time Aito’s penis would swell, Gintai’s walls would clench it like a boa constrictor demon, causing indescribable waves of pleasure to surge through Aito’s entire body.

The feelings Aito was feeling could not be beat. He was in such another place that he was unconsciously drooling on Gintai’s side. Even if he had cared, Gintai clearly didn’t. She was in a place of her own, howling her lungs out, as her claws gripped into the tree trunk.

Aito had passed the point of no return. He could feel his climax building as he thrusted deep and hard. Aito could feel his cum traveling up his shaft with thrust he made. Although everything within him was telling him to keep going… keep thrusting, he had to stop.

Aito worked to pull his penis out, but it wouldn’t move. Gintai’s walls had constricted his penis to the point where it wouldn’t move. Aito tugged again, hoping to free it from Gintai’s grasp, but it still wouldn’t budge. The more he tried to tug, the more sensations he felt shooting through his body, making ejaculation inside of her almost inevitable. Nonetheless, he had to try.

Aito loosened his grip around Gintai’s waist and quickly swung to the side to keep himself from falling.

He’d start walking and his penis would slip right out. Yes, he’d start walking, his penis would slip out on time, and everything would be fine. He’d start walking. He’d  –

There was no walking. Aito’s penis wasn’t going anywhere.

Aito shut his eyes tight and howled as he burst inside of Gintai.

Even after Aito ejaculated, he couldn’t release his penis from Gintai’s grasp. He still wasn’t going anywhere.

Instead of panicking about why he was stuck to Gintai in this way, Aito sighed and looked down at the ground, as he stood butt-to-butt with Gintai, waiting for her to release his penis. As he stood there, for what seemed like hours, Aito thought of what could possibly happen now that he couldn’t pull out that way he wanted to.

Aito forced himself to stop thinking about what went wrong when he heard Gintai’s sobs. He looked back to see her. She was facing the other way looking at the ground. He could see tears dripping from her face onto the ground.

Aito sighed. He could only imagine what she was thinking.

“Ginny?” he called out to her.

“Yes,” she responded, her voice broken.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

Aito watched as she nodded.

“Yes,” she responded.

Aito breathed, grateful that she was alright.

“Can you move?” he asked.

Aito let out a breath when he felt Gintai try to move. They were still stuck together.

“No.”

Aito nodded.

“What’s going on?” she asked, in a sob.

Aito sighed. He wished he had an answer to put both of their minds at ease, but he had nothing. “I don’t know. I’ve never done it this way before,” he said.

“You’ve never done it this way?” Gintai asked.

“No. This was my first time,” he said. “I guess… this is what happens when you do it this way,” Aito sighed.

“I guess,” Gintai looked down, as she began to cry again.

“Ginny, don’t cry,” Aito said. “Please don’t cry,” he said, feeling awful.

“I’m so embarrassed,” Gintai sobbed.

Aito knew exactly how she felt. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he told her. “Apparently, this is what’s supposed to happen when he do it in our true forms.”

Gintai sighed. “I guess so… I’m just… I’m just really embarrassed.”

“Don’t be,” he looked back at her. “You don’t ever have to be embarrassed about anything around me.”

Gintai sighed. He could tell she didn’t believe him.

“I’m serious, Ginny. You never have to be embarrassed about anything around me,” he repeated. “I lov –

Aito’s eyes widened as he felt the walls around his penis loosen. He breathed and walked forward.

Aito sat on the ground and looked down at his white-coated red penis as it slowly shrunk back into its furry covering.

“I should go back,” Gintai said, walking to pick up the branches she managed to get on her own.

Aito stood up and walked over to her. “Ginny, wait. Stop.”

Gintai stopped, dropped her branches and looked down. She covered her face with her paw and cried.

Aito nuzzled his snout against Gintai’s shoulder. Gintai sighed and rested her head against his. They stayed that way for a long while, until Gintai said that she couldn’t stay any longer and had to return to the castle.

Aito nodded, stood up against the tree and pulled down a hunk of branches. He picked up those and the branches Gintai already had with his mouth, and escorted her most of the way back to the castle, as she insisted. He licked her check before he left her and took to the skies to find his training brothers.

“Are you some sort of simpleton?” Tomoshiro asked, after Aito had asked his training brothers what happened between him and Gintai by the tree earlier that day.

Aito looked at him surprised by his remark.

“Aito, we’ve learned all about this in our studies,” Naoyuki said. “Clearly, you didn’t pay any attention.”

Aito looked at his training brother’s confused.

“True form sex is the leading cause of adolescent pup pregnancies, Aito,” Tomoshiro said.

Naoyuki nodded. “Uninformed adolescent pups –

“…Like yourself,” Tomoshiro looked at Aito.

“…Go out thinking that humanoid form sex is just like true form sex, and there you have it, ten years later a pup is born.”

Aito didn’t respond.

“Humanoid form sex is recreational,” Naoyuki said. “You can do it in many different positions, in different locations, in –

“It feels amazing,” Fumihiro sighed, with a smile.

“Well, yeah, that too,” Naoyuki laughed.

“It feels so good,” Fumihiro smiled, looking out into the distance. “Since your true form is compressed the way it is in your humanoid form, every touch is just that much more… I don’t know –

“It’s sensitive,” Tomoshiro huffed, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Fumihiro nodded.

“That’s why most dog demons have sex in their humanoid forms. It feels amazing and there are ways to easily prevent pregnancy in your humanoid form,” Naoyuki said.

“Well, there is always a risk for someone to get pregnant while engaged in humanoid form sex, but the chances are far less,” Tomoshiro corrected his training brother.

“Yes,” Naoyuki nodded. “With humanoid form sex, you can still get pregnant. It’s difficult if you’re mating with another dog demon because everything is so compressed and it’s difficult for your seed to travel around and find the right location, but it’s possible.”

“Ew, Naoyuki! That’s gross,” Fumihiro shook his head. “‘Seed,’” he repeated in disgust.

“Cum! Ejaculate! Whatever you want to call it,” Naoyuki responded to Fumihiro, who covered his ears.

“We get the point,” Inu no Taishō laughed.

“Your penis gets locked in true form sex, which makes it virtually impossible to pullout like you can in humanoid form sex,” Naoyuki continued.

Aito sighed. “Well, that makes sense.”

“What was it like?” Fumihiro asked, with a smile, looking at his training brothers.

“Huh?”

“…Doing it in your true form and having your penis locked like that… What was it like?” Fumihiro clarified.

Aito looked away. “It’s an intense feeling,” he said. “Probably more so than in humanoid form sex, I would say.”

“Are you serious?! Really?” Fumihiro asked, excited.

“You’ve never done it before?” Aito asked.

“What part of this don’t you understand, Aito? You have true form sex to get procreate. That’s the sole reason for it,” Tomoshiro snapped at him.

“I’m pretty sure I can speak for everyone and say that none of us have done it,” Inu no Taishō smiled.

“We’re not trying to become fathers any time soon, buddy,” Fumihiro slapped Aito’s back, with a smile, as Tomoshiro shook his head and looked at Inu no Taishō.

Aito sighed and looked down. “Well, what do I do now?” he asked.

“It’s too late for that,” Tomoshiro said. “You can’t do anything now.”

“We’ll _he_ can’t do anything. It’s up to Ginny now,” Fumihiro said.

“Ginny?” Aito’s ears perked up. “What are you talking about?”

Fumihiro looked at his training brothers.

“There are things Ginny can take to keep her from getting pregnant or staying pregnant if she is,” Inu no Taishō said.

Aito’s eyes flickered. “What?”

“If you’re really scared about her getting pregnant from this, that’s an option,” Naoyuki said, looking at his training brothers.

Aito looked down for a moment as he thought. “I… I can’t do that,” he said. “I can’t ask her to do that,” he shook his head.

“Well, Aito, it’s either ask her or potentially be a father,” Tomoshiro said.

“You may come off as a jerk by asking, but I think coming off as a jerk is much better than being a father when you don’t want to be,” Fumihiro said.

Aito looked down and sighed.

“…Unless you want to be,” Inu no Taishō said.

Aito sighed, looking up at Inu no Taishō for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“Well, the time is now to decide. You can only take care of this for so long until you can’t,” Fumihiro said.

Aito sighed and ran his claws through his cropped fiery red hair.

“Think about it,” Tomoshiro said.

“Yeah,” Naoyuki said. “You might not even have anything to worry about.”

“Huh?”

“Just because you two had sex in your true forms doesn’t mean that Ginny will automatically get pregnant. It might not even take,” Tomoshiro said.

The group nodded.

“Just throwing it out there, I wouldn’t mind being an uncle to a little red-headed pup,” Naoyuki smiled.

Aito turned to look at him. “Shut up,” he shook his head.

“I’m just saying,” Naoyuki smiled. “It would be really –

“That’s it! That’s our business!” Fumihiro shouted.

The group looked at Fumihiro like he had three heads.

“What business? What are you talking about?” Tomoshiro asked.

“A sex business!”

“What?!” the group looked at him.

“We’ll come up with a true from sex contraceptive!” Fumihiro exclaimed, in excitement.

Tomoshiro rolled his eyes and smirked as Inu no Taishō laughed.

“I’m serious, Inu! We’ll come up with a way to make true form sex just as reasonably protected as humanoid form sex!”

“You’re a fool, Fumihiro,” Tomoshiro said.

“No, Tomo,” Fumihiro shook his head, with a smile. “This’ll be revolutionary!”

“And just how do you expect to do that?” Inu no Taishō asked, intrigued.

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out.”

The group laughed, even Aito smirked.

“You think someone hasn’t already tried?” Tomoshiro asked.

“Forget them! We’re going to make something great and be wealthy as hell!” Fumihiro exclaimed.

“Even more wealthy than Aito’s family?” Inu no Taishō asked.

“Yeah! We’ll be able to buy his family ten times over with this idea,” Fumihiro laughed.

Aito smirked. He loved his training brothers. They always had a way of making a terrible situation better.

*

Aito sobbed as he looked at his training brothers. They all surrounded him and threw their arms around his back.

“This is it,” Aito cried.

“No,” Inu no Taishō said.

“It’ll never be it,” Naoyuki said. “One day, we’ll find you.”

Fumihiro nodded. “You can’t escape from us,” he wiped tears from his eyes.

“What a day to leave. You’ll miss the naval team’s recent victory celebration at the castle,” Naoyuki said.

“Oh, right,” Fumihiro nodded. “That’s tonight.”

Aito sighed.

“It’s the best time to leave,” Tomoshiro said. “Go to the celebration, pick Ginny up and leave.”

Inu no Taishō nodded.

Aito stayed surrounded by his brothers for a long while before they shared tips and recommendations on where he should go and what he should do before they said their final goodbyes.

Aito left Tomoshiro’s house and took to the skies back to his father’s home. He needed to come up with a plan to tell Gintai. He would inform her that night at the celebration.

*

Aito landed in the front of his father’s yard. He was doing this. He was going inside to plan everything, his escape with Gintai.

Aito walked instead and headed straight for his room. Halfway there, he heard his name.

“Aito,” his heard his father calling.

Aito sighed and turned to see his father walking behind him. “Yes, Father.”

“Where have you been? Have you completed your task?”

Aito looked at him. He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible, but he could feel his cheeks twitching.

“I don’t even have to ask,” Lord Abe said.

Aito breathed.

“Come with me,” Lord Abe said, turning the opposite way they were walking.

Aito sighed and followed his father.

Aito followed his father back from whence they had come, to the left, out through a lanai leading to his mother’s garden. Without a word, he watched his father transform into his true form, an oversized fiery red dog demon with a bulging stomach, and leapt into the sky. Aito followed his father’s lead and soared after him.

Lord Abe led Aito, without a word to a wooded area. He landed where the trees separated and into a large yard. To the right was a large wooden house and to the left was a large lake.

Aito followed his father’s lead and transformed into his humanoid form.

“Why are we here?” Aito asked, looking at the house and the scenery around it, including the large lake.

“Do you remember this place, Aito?” Lord Abe asked, as he began to walk toward the lake.

Aito didn’t have to think. He knew. It was the summer home his father and mother used to take him and his brother to when the season was right. They used to live in the house, play outside and swim in the lake all of the time. Aito had had the best times on that property, but after some time, his father insisted on purchasing a new summer home in another location. Aito had thought his father had sold the place.

“I remember,” Aito responded. “It’s our old summer home.”

“Hmm,” Lord Abe nodded.

“I thought you sold it.”

Lord Abe shook his head. “No,” he said, heading towards the lake.

“We’re not going inside?” Aito asked, as he followed his father.

“Not today,” he said.

Aito felt a bit uneasy, but couldn’t figure out why.

“It’s a beautiful lake, isn’t Aito?”

Aito nodded.

“This lake was what made your mother fall in love with this place,” he father said. “At first, I never saw the appeal, as I only cared about the house, but over time, I came to appreciate this lake.”

Aito looked out at the lake.

“The lake was originally called Shizukesa Mizūmi, but over the years I changed its name to something more fitting,” Lord Abe said. “I call it the Lake of Decision.”

Aito glanced at his father. He watched as his father walked to the edge of the lake and stopped.

“I’ve made many decisions at this lake,” Lord Abe nodded. “…Some good, some bad… many decisions.”

Aito breathed as he tried to figure out where his father was going with this. Did he want him to stand at this lake and think about how to break up with Gintai? He didn’t know. All he wanted to do was leave and plan his escape.

“I’ve made a lot of decisions here,” he repeated, looking at the gold bracelet on his right wrist. “I built and strengthened my business deciding at this lake.”

Aito watched as his father unfastened the latch of the bracelet, alternating his eyes between the bracelet on his wrist and the red hook birthmark he had on his wrist that he had always fascinated him.

Aito watched as he father held the bracelet in his hand for a moment before throwing it into the center of the lake. Aito looked at his father confused.

“What are you waiting for? Go get it,” his father said.

Aito looked at his father surprised. “Huh?”

“You know how to swim. Go get it.”

“Why, Father?”

“Get it,” his father hissed.

Without a word, Aito took a breath and dove into the lake. He swam to the center, came up to the surface, and looked back at his father.

“Hurry, before you lose it,” Lord Abe said.

Aito sighed and dove down below. It was a bit murky, but the light from the sun up above allowed him to see. It was a deep lake, but somehow he could see the shine of his father’s gold bracelet. He dove down deeper to reach for it. When he reached the lake’s floor, he gasped, water filling his lungs underwater. Surrounding the gold bracelet was skeleton after skeleton of demons of difference species and sizes.

“Ahhhh!” Aito screamed, underwater, swimming to the surface.

When Aito’s head reached the surface, he choked on water, and struggled to breathe as he worked to thread water. Hovering up above him was his father in his humanoid form.

Lord Abe grabbed Aito by the wet collar of his kimono and carried him back to the side of the lake.

Aito choked and coughed up water.

“Breathe,” Lord Abe instructed. “You’ll live,” he said.

Aito continued to choke, as he panicked within himself.

“As you can see, I’ve made many decisions at this lake, many of which, for those beings who’ve crossed or threatened me,” Lord Abe said. “How did I get so successful in my business? It was from these hard decisions I had to make,” he nodded.

“Now, you listen to me, son,” he said, bending down and grabbed his wet fiery red hair to tilt his head up to look at him in the eye.

Aito gasped before continuing to choke.

“I don’t scare easy. Many beings are afraid of me. If Lord Kaito scares me, that says a lot,” Lord Abe said. “The union between you and his daughter will take our family business to another level. Therefore, your union with his eldest daughter Meika is non-negotiable.”

Aito swallowed some lake water and groaned.

“Now, as you can see, I don’t take too kindly to those who cross me,” Lord Abe continued. “Is that to say that your fate will be like those lying at the bottom of this lake?” he asked.

Aito breathed, trying to contain the new found fear he had in his father.

“No, of course not. You are my son… my wife’s son… my other son’s brother. I would never harm a hair on your head or subject you to the fate of those lying in this lake,” Lord Abe said, tightening the grip on his son’s hair. “But, my dear son, I won’t hesitate to harm those who force you to cross me. I’ll find them and feed them to my lake. No one escapes from me,” he glared into Aito’s eyes.

Aito panicked as tears fell down his face. Ginny.

“Now that we understand each other, go out there and fix this,” Lord Abe said, letting go of his son’s hair, letting it fall on the grass. “You don’t have another time to disobey me,” he pointed to his son, before transforming into his true form and soaring into the air.

Aito gasped as he cried. There was no way out. They couldn’t escape. His father would find them. He had to let Gintai go. He had to protect her.

*

Aito entered the castle. He walked with dead eyes to the Great Room, ignoring all those who ran up to greet him. He entered the Great Room and scanned for Inukimi. It was usually the case that wherever Inukimi, someone anybody could easily spot in a crowded room, was, Gintai would be nearby.

Aito spotted Inukimi over near the barrels of drinks. He walked over to her and scanned for Gintai. Sure enough, she was leaning against the wall near the barrels watching Inukimi and the crowd.

“Ginny, we need to talk,” Aito said, abruptly, after walking over to her.

“We do,” Gintai said, with slight smile, as she glanced at Inukimi, who watched in the distance. “I just need to –

“Now,” he said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out of the Great Room and into the corridor.

Inukimi’s eyes widened as she watched Aito pull Gintai. She wanted to follow immediately, but in the company of those speaking to her, her father’s friends and alliances, she could not.

“Ow, Aito. That hurts,” Gintai said, as he pulled her.

“We need to talk now,” he said.

“What’s wrong?” Gintai asked, rubbing her wrist, as nerves and concern invaded her peace of mind.

The corridor was nearly empty.

“We’re done,” he said, his voice deep and harsh.

Gintai looked at him confused. “Huh?”

“We’re done. I don’t want to be with you anymore,” he said.

Gintai’s mouth went ajar. She was at a loss for words.

“I don’t want to see you anymore. I don’t want to hear from you anymore. I don’t want you anywhere near me,” Aito continued, his voice harsh and strong.

Gintai held her chest. She was, for once, too stunned to even cry.

“Okay? Do you understand? No more,” Aito said.

Gintai’s mouth open to speak, but nothing came out.

“Leave me be,” Aito said, before turning away.

“AAAAAito,” Gintai reached for him, as he tried to walk away.

Aito snatched his arm away from her, making her fill with tears. “Don’t touch me!” he shouted. “Don’t ever touch me!”

“Ahhhhhahahahahah!” Gintai bellowed. “AAAAAito! What did I do?!” she sobbed, reaching out for him again, barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

“Gintai, stop! We’re over!” he shouted. “I have someone else!”

Gintai held her heart and gasped. “Ahhhhhh,” she cried.

“I don’t love you! I never did!” he shouted as the images of the skeletons below his father’s lake came to his mind. “You’re just a silly girl with silly dreams of being with a troop member’s wife! You’re no one! You’re a handmaiden… lower than a handmaiden! You’re a glorified maid! You were stupid to think I could ever love someone like you, someone as low as you!” he shouted, tears falling down his own face.

“Aito!” Inukimi shouted, when she entered the corridor, and heard him yelling and Gintai crying. “What’s going on here?!” she demanded.

Aito huffed and shook the images of the skeletons out of his mind.

“Ginny!” she looked at her friend with wide eyes. “What did you do to her?!” she shouted.

Aito moved to walk around her.

“You stay here and tell me what happened!” she shouted, as the doors of the Great Room opened and beings peaked inside to hear all of the commotion.

“Lady Inukimi, let me go,” Aito said.

“No, Aito! You tell me! What –

“AAAAH!” Gintai screamed, as she placed her hand on the wall for support as she hunched over grabbing her lower stomach.

Inukimi looked away from Aito to see Gintai. “Ginny!” she shouted, running to her side.

“AAAAAHHH!” Gintai screamed again, as she fell to the floor.

Aito looked, his eye’s wide. “Ginny?” he asked, stunned.

“Ginny, what’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Inukimi asked her, frantically.

“AAAAHHH! AAAAHHH!” Gintai screamed and cried, as she clutched her stomach.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Inukimi asked, in a panic, looking her up and down. The front of her kimono in the lower mid-section, going down her leg was stained with blood. Inukimi gasped and held her friend.

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Inukimi screamed and cried.

“Ginny!” Aito ran to them.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Inukimi shouted, extending her arm from keeping Aito from coming any closer.

Aito gasped. Inukimi’s golden eyes had changed to a piercing ice blue color shade and the moon birthmark on her forehead was an illuminated ice blue color as well. Before he could process what he was witnessing, an ice blue light surged out of Inukimi’s hand, sending him full force backwards against the corridor wall down the hallway.

*

“Aito?” Fumihiro looked at his training brother.

Without a word, Aito turned and ran towards the Izo’s blacksmith shop.

Fumihiro sighed, shook his head, and walked to follow him.

“You’re here, Ginny. I know you are,” Aito said to himself, as he ran. “I can feel you here.”

***

Gintai looked up. “You know I can’t hear you when you’re over by the edge,” Gintai responded to the inaudible words.

Four steps forward were taken towards Gintai.

“Two beings in armor are looking for you, Gintai.”

Gintai’s eyes widened. “Me?” she asked, straining to speak.

“Mmhmm. One with dark hair and one with red.”

“Red?” Gintai asked aloud, in shock, more to herself.

“Mmmhmm. He’s cute. They both are.”

“Aito?”

“Huh?”

Gintai felt her heart beating in her chest. She was struggling to breathe, more from shock than from whatever ailment she was really facing. Was it Aito? Could it be Aito? It couldn’t have been Aito. No.

“My son probably sent them over to find you when you didn’t deliver him his letter. He was worried about me. Can you believe it? He was worried about me.”

Gintai looked at the orange eyes blankly.

“See, these letters are helping. He knows about me and he cares. He wants me safe. He’s worried.”

Gintai’s mouth fell open as the orange eyes approached her quickly and she felt hands on her arms. “What are you doing?”

“Here, let me help you get out. We can’t have my son worrying about me.”

“What?” Gintai asked, looking up at the orange eyes in shock. “You can’t leave here.”

Gintai watched as the orange eyes looked into her face and blinked. “I know, but you have to go. You have to deliver my letter. You have to go and deliver it and you have to do it now.”

Gintai swallowed, as she felt herself stand her feet. “But –

“I’ll take you to the door. All you have to do is open it and leave. I’ll stay here.”

Gintai shook her head. “But, you can’t leave.”

“I won’t. If my husband wishes me here for my safety, then here is where I’ll stay. You’re the one who’s leaving.”

Gintai sighed as tears fell down her face as worry consumed her soul. This was risky. She was risking everything. She should have just turned in to sleep last night instead of making this run.

“There is no time for tears. Come on, Gintai. You’re heavy. Walk.”

Gintai sobbed as she did her best to walk towards the door. “You really can’t leave.”

“I won’t. I promise. I’m just taking you to the door.”

Gintai shook her head.

“Hurry now before they leave.”

Gintai nodded. What other choice did she have?

***

Colonel Aito pushed open the door of Izo’s blacksmith shop. It was empty of customers. All who was there was Eiji, who was lighting a large piece of metal with a flame, and Izo, who was standing next to his young son, Akihiko, looking at a gold charm. Everyone looked up when Aito entered.

“Colonel Aito?” Izo asked, stepping away from his son to walk towards him.

“Izo,” Colonel Aito said. “A woman. Have you seen a woman around here?”

“A woman?” he asked, looking at Akihiko and then Eiji.

“Yes. In her humanoid form, she’s a small woman with brown wavy hair and light brown eyes,” Colonel Aito said, looking back with the others in the shop as Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro entered behind him. “She’s slender, with brown freckles on her face. In her true form, she’s an even brown shade with light brown eyes. Her ears are floppy and her fur is short and smooth.”

Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro shook her head repeatedly and sighed at the sound of the word “smooth.”

“Akihiko?” Izo looked at his son.

The group watched as Akihiko shook his head. “No, Father. No such woman has come here today.”

“Are you sure?” Colonel Aito asked, sternly.

“Yes, sir,” Akihiko nodded, with a concerned look on his face, as he glanced at his father. “No women came here at all today.”

Colonel Aito breathed and looked out of the shop’s window.

Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro sighed as he looked at his frantic friend. He wished there was something he could do, but he knew that he’d have to let Aito play this all out.

“That field over there. What is there?” Colonel Aito asked, looking at Izo and Eiji, who had stopped soldering.

Izo gave Aito a confused look before he looked at Eiji. “Nothing. It’s just a field, Colonel Aito.”

“That’s correct. Nothing is there. It’s just grass,” Eiji nodded, as he looked at Colonel Aito and Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro.

“Nothing? Never?”

“No,” Eiji shook his head.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Colonel Aito asked, in a pressing tone.

“Yes. I’ve been on this property for centuries, and my father before that. It has always been bare land. It’s nothing more than a field,” Eiji said.

“But –

“They said no, Aito,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro looked up at his training brother.

Colonel Aito growled. “I know you don’t believe me, Fumo, but –

Colonel Aito stopped talking. The group watched as his eyes widened and he gasped. Without a word, he jet out of the shop at full speed and ran to the field.

“Excuse us,” Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro said, as he left the hut after his training brother.

“Yes, of course,” Eiji said, as he watched Lieutenant Colonel Fumihiro leave the shop.

“Aito!” Fumihiro called after his training brother. “Aito, come –

Fumihiro stopped short and narrowed his eyes. It couldn’t be.

***

Gintai’s scent was strong and filled Aito’s nostrils. He gasped as he ran to the center of the field. There, he saw the body of short slender woman with brown hair tied in a bun, lying sideways on the grass.

“Ginny!” Aito ran the woman’s side and turned her over. “Ginny!” he said, frantically, as he held her face and shook her.

Gintai didn’t respond.

“Ginny, what happened to you?” Aito panicked, touching the bruise on her forehead.

“Ginny?” Fumihiro asked, stunned, when he reached Aito in the field.

Aito looked down the length of Gintai’s body to see if he could see any more bruises.

“What’s wrong with her?!” Fumihiro asked, still stunned.

Aito ignored him and shook her again. “Wake up, Ginny. Please… wake up, my love.”

Aito and Fumihiro’s eyes widened as Gintai began to stir in Aito’s arms.

“Ginny,” Aito held her face.

“Aito?” Gintai asked, in a moan.

Aito looked down at her for a moment before he clutched her in his arms and leapt into the sky. Fumihiro followed closely behind, shaken by what he had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic true form sex is one and done. In the words of Porky Pig, "That's all folks."


	25. Return to the Black Fang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut Chapter 25 in half. It was getting way too long and this seemed like a good spot to end. I'd say that I'll post the second part of this chapter in a few days, but my timeline is always wrong. So, you'll get it when you get it. Thanks for reading!

Gintai closed her eyes as a gust of wind whooshed into her face when Aito took off in a blast off the ground.

She was dreaming. She was dreaming. She had passed out on the floor and was hallucinating. This was all a hallucination. Aito wasn’t there, out of nowhere, carrying her away. This was a dream of what she regrettably wanted to happen. It wasn’t a reality. It wasn’t. It just wasn’t.

Gintai opened her eyes expecting to be lying on the cold wooden floor back with orange eyes in her face, but she wasn’t. She was being carried high off of the ground in Aito’s arms to who knew where. It seemed to be a reality, but Gintai still couldn’t believe it.

“Aito?” Gintai called out to him, still trying to wake herself up.

Gintai watched Aito look down at her. His dark eyes were filled with tears that slide down his face onto her cheeks and the top of her outfit.

It was real. She could see his face, every detail the way she knew it. His tears were real. She could feel the wetness on her face. It was real? It had been so long. It couldn’t be.

“Aito, is that you?” Gintai asked, expecting and hoping to hear the voice of the orange eyes come forth through his mouth. With that, she would know that she was hallucinating. With that she would understand.

Gintai watched as Aito sobbed and sucked in his breath, letting more tears and a droplet of snot fall down on her.

Aito gave a hard sniff. “I’m… I’m going to… I’m going to get you help,” he cried, looking down at her, as more tears fell down his face.

Gintai’s eyes widened in confusion before they swelled. “It’s not you,” she shook her head. “It’s not… it can’t be,” she cried, closing her eyes.

***

Neiro breathed and tilted her head back. “Ah! Where are you, Gintai?!” she asked, aloud, as she checked another room and found her not there.

Neiro had been looking for Gintai around the castle all morning, even in places she knew she would never possibly find her.

Did she leave the castle? Everyone Neiro had spoken to asking about Gintai’s whereabouts hadn’t seen her. Even the guards on duty had not seen her at all, and they knew everyone who walked in and out of the castle. It just wasn’t making any sense. Neiro was starting to really get worried.

Neiro took a breath and checked another room in the castle, the tea room over by the Great Hall.

“Gintai?” Neiro asked, as she walked inside.

“She’s not here,” a soft voice responded.

“Who’s there?” Neiro asked, not familiar with the voice speaking to her.

Neiro watched as a short girl with long black hair walked from the corner of the room into the center.

“Oh, it’s you, Mei. Hi,” Neiro said.

“It’s new girl number five, remember?” Mei smiled. “It won’t be ‘Mei’ until I become a permanent staff member on the team.”

“Yes. Right,” Neiro smiled.

The girl nodded and turned to continue dusting the room.

“Have you seen Gintai anywhere, new girl number five… Head Handmaiden Gintai?” Neiro asked, looking around the room.

“Mmmm,” the girl shook her head. “I haven’t.”

Neiro sighed. “Where could she be?” she huffed to herself.

“Maybe she went back to her dorm again,” new girl number five suggested. “You have been looking for her since breakfast.”

Neiro sighed and nodded. “Possibly. I’ll check again. Thanks,” she responded, turning away.

“Neiro,” Mei called out to her.

“Yes,” Neiro turned back.

“What number where you when you came here?” she asked.

Neiro looked at her confused. “Number? Huh?”

“Your new girl number,” she clarified. “What number were you?”

Neiro froze. She never had a “new girl number.” The tradition was created a long while after she had arrived as an initiative to help the new handmaidens in training work their hardest and do their best to stand out positively before they actually got hired. After wave after wave of lazy fools who were dropping the ball and not taking the job seriously began applying for the position, this initiative instilled the fear of termination and cultivated hard work in the applicants. Plus, it was an excuse for the staff to celebrate once the girls were permanently hired.

“One?” Neiro responded.

“One? How many handmaidens were you with?” Mei asked.

“It was just me,” Neiro responded.

“All by yourself?”

Neiro nodded, looking back at the door, eager to leave to find Gintai.

“Were you scared?”

Neiro paused and looked back at the long-haired girl. When she began as a handmaiden a few decades ago, she was immediately accepted into the fold as a permanent handmaiden. It wasn’t a question. Neiro barely had an interview or a trial run to demonstrate her capabilities. It was actually quite bizarre. It wasn’t like the staff actually needed her either.

“Yes, but everyone was really nice to me.”

“Did your parents make you become a handmaiden to make money for your family too?”

Neiro sighed. Now she really wanted to leave.

“Neiro?” Mei asked, when she didn’t readily respond.

“Uh… my parents…” Neiro sighed. How could she explain? “I don’t have parents,” she responded.

“Oh,” Mei looked down, a bit ashamed for asking. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. My family is right here with all of you,” Neiro smiled, before walking to leave the room. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye,” Mei smiled, with a wave.

Neiro left the room and let her body rest against the side of the wall next to the door. She took a few breaths before walking off to find Gintai.

***

Sesshomaru cursed himself as he walked from the Pen through Far Grounds, back to the castle. Within a span of a few days, he had abandoned his principles and reduced himself to become some emotional wreck of a being… panic attacks… tears. The being he swore was dead, that Snotty Crybaby Sesshomaru had emerged! Curses!

Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga and slashed at the base of a tree. “AH!” he roared, in frustration and anger, as the tree toppled over to the side.

Sesshomaru took a moment to look at the toppled tree and shook his head. He couldn’t get over it. He couldn’t believe that he had reduced himself to crying in the Pen, of all places, in front of his friends and his father’s leadership team. Sure, all of his training brothers were crying with him, but that wasn’t the point.

He didn’t understand it. Every little thing set him off. He felt like a small pup acting like this. He had grown out of this already! What broke him down so badly? How was he able to hold his emotions in when he was sure that he had lost Rin in the Meidō, but not for this? Was it the guilt? Was it the shame? Was it the anger? Was it the loss? What is the combination of them all? Sesshomaru didn’t know.

Sesshomaru looked at the remaining stump of the cut tree before sheathing his sword, composing himself and walking back towards the castle.

Sesshomaru could see his family castle in the distance as he walked forward. This was it. He was heading home.

The timber-framed castle with dry stone foundation was six stories above ground. The castle was more of compound than a single tower. The largest tower was six-tiered, while the other three tall towers were three and five-tiered. Each tower was connected one way or another by internal corridors and covered outdoor passages in the midst of beautiful courtyards, pavilions, and dog demon structures.

The castle compound sat on a raised embankment of mortarless stone that leaned at 80 degree angles on each side in a moat. The exterior walls of the castle were painted with black lacquer with white accents and roof paneling. The roofs alternated between single-pitched and hip-gabled roofs that housed large windows underneath. The hip-gabled roofs had shachihoko finials of dog demons on most of the end corners.

The castle, known as the Black Fang, was a monster, one of the most daunting, yet elegant castles built in all of Japan. The black lacquered walls gleaming in the sunlight made it the most menacing building anyone could have ever dreamed to see, yet, the white accents of the roof and beams, gave it an elegance as the colors reflected off of the water in the moat and contrasted with the light pink cherry blossoms surrounding the castle and mountains in the distance. The Black Fang was a castle designed to impress by its size and beauty, and it didn’t fall short.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked across the wooden bridge over the moat below to the main door, guarded by two guards.

“Master Sesshomaru,” the two dog demons bowed, before unlatching and opening the large wooden door.

Sesshomaru walked inside the main foyer and listened as the heavy door shut behind him. Although it had been decades since he had entered through the main entrance of the castle, it hadn’t changed a bit.

The white plastered walls to his right and left were decorated with colorful murals of dog demons frolicking in their true forms around cherry blossom trees and large masses of water. The floor, like the ceiling, was comprised of dark flat boards that creaked when he walked. Every few feet or so, stood a tall beam of a polished tree trunk to secure the floor structure.

As Sesshomaru walked forward, the main foyer opened up into a large open area. Straight ahead was a set of wide dark wooden stairs that led up to the second level of the six-tiered tower of the castle. It was the tallest tower of the castle, the keep, where castle guards lived and observed the castle. Behind the stairs was a door that led downstairs to the castle crypt.

Sesshomaru sighed as he thought of Koji. His body was down there with the rest of his departed family.

Near each side of the stairs were two large wooden doors that lead into the Great Room, the location where his father and mother hosted most of their celebrations. To Sesshomaru’s right and left, were two corridors that narrowed and wrapped around the perimeter of the castle.

Sesshomaru took a left and walked down the corridor. At the corner, before he made a right, he looked at the large stone statue of a ferocious dog demon. There was a statue just like it at each corner of the corridors on the first level of the castle. Sesshomaru had named them all when he was a small pup. This one was named Kiba.

Walking on, Sesshomaru viewed the murals and calligraphy painted on the white plasters walls on his left and right. The murals on the walls on the exterior of the corridor were divided by large wooden windows that drew in the sunlight. If Sesshomaru were to have taken the other corridor hugging the Great Room, the large wooden windows would have been replaced with large wooden doors that led to a large tea room in the center and two large meeting rooms on the side of it. The murals on the walls of the interior of the corridor were divided by three large wooden doors that lead into the Great Room. Sesshomaru passed the first large door and went through the second.

The Great Room was just as it had always been when no celebrations were present, empty. Murals of dancing dog demons covered the walls and a large wooden platform lined with several large thrown-like chairs was at the far end of the room. That was where he and his parents sat during celebrations and important business meetings with prominent outside leaders.

Sesshomaru exited the room and continued his journey down the corridor. Straight ahead was a large door that opened into a large grassy garden with cherry blossom trees and colorful flower patches scattered about. Off to the side was a large pond filled with white and orange koi fish that was covered by an open overpass that connected the first section of the castle with the second.

Sesshomaru passed the door leading to the garden and turned right. Straight ahead, the corridor connected to the other corridor that hugged the perimeter of the Great Room. Down the hall and to the left, he could see another door that led to the other side of the castle’s garden.

Immediately to his left was a large wide single corridor that led to an archway that led to the overpass that connected the first section of the castle to the second. Sesshomaru turned left and crossed the overpass, looking up to see the pitched roof of the open overpass. Midway through, Sesshomaru leaned against the wooded railing and looked down at the fish swimming in the pond below. He remembered spending a lot of time as a pup leaning over the overpass looking at the fish as he thought.

Sesshomaru walked through the other archway to exit the overpass and continued straight into a large foyer. In the center of the foyer was a large statue of four dog demon troop members in their humanoid forms. They were the founders of the Western Lands, demons to be respected and honored. Sesshomaru looked at them for a moment, before he looked at the murals on white plastered walls.

The murals in this room were patriotic with paintings of troop members in their true and humanoid forms. The calligraphy wrote out military slogans. Sesshomaru remembered spending a lot of time in this foyer, looking at the statue and the murals a lot before he entered Far Grounds. They were inspirational. He wanted so much to become an honorable leader just like his father and the troop members displayed in the murals and in the statue. It was surprising to see just how time had changed. Now, he didn’t know what he wanted.

The murals in the room were separated by two large doors on the side and another long corridor that lead straight back.

The door on the left lead to the male staff chambers and the door on the right lead to the female guard staff chambers. Heading straight into the large corridor, the doors to the public latrines, divided by male and female, were to the left, and the staff kitchen was to the right. Sesshomaru could hear clinging, clanging and shouting coming from the staff kitchen. It sounded like a war was going on, which was not unfamiliar to him, but whatever was being made smelled great.

Continuing down the corridor was a large wooden door with a heavy metal latch, guarded by two dog demon guards. The two guards bowed and opened the latch for Sesshomaru, and opened the door to let him through. Sesshomaru walked through and entered another foyer covered in wall murals of dog demons that were separated by three corridor entrances. The corridor on the right led to the East Wing, his mother’s tower; the corridor straight ahead led to the North Wing, his father’s tower; and the corridor to the left led to the West Wing, his tower.

Sesshomaru looked at the corridor of the East Wing for a long while, before he turned to the left to enter the West Wing. He wasn’t quite ready to speak to his mother yet.

Sesshomaru walked down the corridor and made a right. As he walked down the corridor he admired the murals on the wall, he knew all so well, stopping periodically to look out of the large windows overlooking a large lake and the mountains in the distance as he passed.

At the end of the corridor was a large wooden door that led to his tower. He walked to door and was greeted by the guard standing next to it. Beside the guard, the corridor continued, and ultimately connected to the North Wing, which ultimately connected to the East Wing. Sesshomaru open the door to his tower and walked inside.

Sesshomaru expected to see his tower covered in dust and cobwebs, but it clearly had been upkept in his absence. The windows were opened, letting in sunlight and everything seemed to be dusted.

His tower was three tiers high. The first level was basically open space. The white plastered walls were covered in pirate-themed murals. The paintings were of rough waters and waves, with wooden boats and sand banks, with dog demons in their true and humanoid forms scattered about. It didn’t matter how old he was, he would never get enough of those murals. Sesshomaru looked the murals for a while before walking around the open area.

Next to the large wooden stairs leading to the second tier was a large mat with pillows scattered around. Also next to the stairs were several shelves filled with games of all kinds. Sesshomaru walked over to his shelves of games and looked at what he had. Sesshomaru remembered sitting with his training brothers on the pillows, talking and playing games in his old chamber location.

Prior to gaining access to the tower of the West Wing, Sesshomaru lived in the tower of the East Wing with his mother. Down the hall from his mother’s chambers, he possessed two rooms for himself, his room to sleep and his study filled with shelves and shelves of books and games. The entire tower of the West Wing of the castle was bestowed to Sesshomaru as a gift once he had become an official troop member of his father’s army, that and the two-headed dragon beast Rin named Ah-Un. Possessing the West Wing was a sign of autonomy, independence, and status, something Sesshomaru desperately craved after returning from Bokusenō. He wanted nothing more than to be as far away from his mother as possible even then.

Around his stairs was a door that led to his own private latrine and bathhouse. Sesshomaru peaked inside. Everything was clean and fully stocked with soaps, oils and towels. It was like he had never left.

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs to the second tier of his tower, a smaller level that was divided into two sections. The left side of the floor was Sesshomaru’s designated study. The white plastered walls were plain and covered with wooden shelves filled with books and scrolls from inch to inch. In front of the shelves was a large fluffy pillow and a wooden writing contraption that held quills, ink and paper.  

Separated by a partial privacy screen, the right side of the floor was where Sesshomaru kept all of his armor and old wooden training equipment. Everything was polished and ordered nicely. Sesshomaru looked at his old items and reminisced about using what he had. Sesshomaru took off his mokomoko and placed it on the floor before removing his armor, his spiked pauldron and cuirass, and placing it with his other armor. He removed Bakusaiga and Tensaiga and kept them in his hands, before kicking off his black boots. Sesshomaru picked up his mokomoko and wrapped it around his shoulders before he walked up the narrow stairs leading to the third tier of his tower, the smallest of the three tiers.

The third tier was ultimately one large room. The room had white plastered walls with no murals. The walls were scattered with calligraphy of important military codes and chants written in black paint. In the center of his room was an elevated futon covered in fluffy pillows and folded blankets, and two wardrobes. Off to the side was a door leading to his walk-in closet.

Sesshomaru placed Bakusaiga and Tensaiga by the side of his futon and pulled his mother’s Meidō Stone out of his pocket. He looked at it for a moment before setting it in one of his wardrobes by his elevated futon.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru walked over to the side of this room and entered his closet. It was as he had left it, fully stocked with kimonos, haori and hakamas of all colors, designs and styles in a neat order. Zori and boots were neatly placed on the floor of the closet to the side next to a bin of tabi.

Turning back into the main area of his floor, Sesshomaru had a full view of the left side of his room. Straight ahead were two large windows that showed a breathtaking view of the mountains to the west and the large lake before them. In between the two windows was a large sliding door that lead to a wooden balcony.

Sesshomaru walked over, opened the door to the balcony and walked outside. He took in the view and leaned against the wooden railing as he looked at the mountains in the distance. This was his favorite place in his tower. Sesshomaru liked it best a night when the moon was out and high in the sky. It was peaceful. It was his place to clear his mind and really think.

Sesshomaru sighed as he reflected on the day. The cursed thoughts about his emotional instability plagued him.

“Why?” he asked aloud, running his claws through his bangs as he leaned against the wooden railing.

“Men never show their tears no matter what,” Sesshomaru heard his father’s voice echoing in his head.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head as his mind went backwards.

*

“Recruit, your presence is requested,” a troop member said to Sesshomaru standing next to his futon at Far Grounds.

“Yes, sir,” Sesshomaru responded, looking at Daichi, who shrugged.

Sesshomaru could feel nerves creeping in as he followed the troop member in silence through the main doors of his recruit dorm and down the several corridors to an archway with a large wooden door.

The troop member knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in,” Sesshomaru heard his father say on the other side of the door.

Sesshomaru sighed and swallowed. It had only been a short time since his father and his father’s leadership team had found Sesshomaru and his friends in the woods after they had all fallen asleep trying to find Sesshomaru’s strength in the moon. Although no one had brought up the situation to Sesshomaru or the others since it happened, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but assume that whatever he was there for was some sort of follow-up to that offense.

The troop member opened the door and extended his arm, encouraging Sesshomaru to walk forward. With a sigh, Sesshomaru proceeded inside the room. It was a huge room, filled with shelves and shelves of books, and a large table with six fancy wooden chairs. In the distance, standing by the wall facing the window was his father, Inu no Taishō.

Hearing Sesshomaru’s small footsteps entering the room, Inu no Taishō turned back. He glanced at Sesshomaru before nodding at the troop member standing by the doorway.

“Thank you, Akechi,” Inu no Taishō said, with a nod.

“Of course, sir,” the troop member bowed.

Inu no Taishō waited for the door to shut before he spoke.

“Hello, Sesshomaru,” he said, turning to him.

“Hello, Father,” Sesshomaru said, timidly, in a low voice, as he looked down.

Inu no Taishō walked over to his son and put his hand on his head as he walked passed him. “Walk with me,” he said.

Sesshomaru breathed and followed his father out of the large room and down several corridors. Recruits watched and whispered as they walked together. Sesshomaru wished it didn’t bother him, but it did. He just wanted to be invisible and complete his training. He just wanted to be some random recruit, not Sesshomaru, son of the Great General Inu no Taishō. He didn’t want to be associated with his father for any reason there.

The breeze hit Sesshomaru’s face when they exited the building, making strands of his long hair fly in his face.

“You should tie it back,” his father said, noticing Sesshomaru pulling strands out of his face.

Sesshomaru sighed. “I know.”

“I get it,” Inu no Taishō nodded. “Be you,” he added.

Sesshomaru glanced at his father and walked on. That was one thing he loved about his father. He understood with very little to no explanation.

“How was your day, Sesshomaru?”

“It was okay,” Sesshomaru responded, looking at his feet as he walked with his father from the path and onto the grass.

“What did you do?”

“I don’t know,” Sesshomaru breathed, in a defeatist tone.

“Come on, tell me,” Inu no Taishō insisted.

Sesshomaru sighed.

“What did you learn today?”

“Today, I learned about the Battle of the Three-Legged Mongoose and the Code of Brotherhood,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Hmm, good stuff,” Inu no Taishō nodded. “What else?”

“We practiced kendo too,” Sesshomaru added.

“Do you enjoy that?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “It’s fun. I like practicing Waza-geiko,” he said, in an improved tone. “Koji and Daichi are usually my partners unless we get assigned opponents.”

Inu no Taishō listened.

“They’re both really good. Daichi likes to talk when he fights and tell me how he’s going to defeat me.”

“Does he?”

“Daichi wins sometimes, but I don’t let him win. He gets really mad when he loses though. He never admits it, but I know when he gets upset. He always gets quiet and grips his hair,” Sesshomaru responded.

Inu no Taishō smirked.

“I don’t think he can concentrate without talking when he fights though,” Sesshomaru added. “He usually loses when the troop members make us stop talking as we’re fighting.”

“Us?” Inu no Taishō raised an eyebrow.

“I talk when I fight sometimes,” Sesshomaru said. “I tell Daichi how _I’m_ going to defeat him.”

Inu no Taishō laughed.

“I can fight talking or not talking. I can concentrate.”

“I’m sure you can,” Inu no Taishō nodded.

“I can,” Sesshomaru nodded, looking up at his father.

Inu no Taishō smirked again as Sesshomaru continued without a breath.

“I like practicing with Koji the best. He’s really good. It’s hard to beat him. He’s just so quick.”

“Is he?”

“Mmhmm,” Sesshomaru nodded. “When you try to strike him one way, he moves another so quickly. You have to think ahead when you fight him, but I’ve beat him a few times though.”

“That’s good,” Inu no Taishō smiled. “It seems like you are learning a lot from your friends.”

“My friends?”

“Yes, your friends, Sesshomaru… Daichi, Koji, and the other fellows I see you around with all the time,” Inu no Taishō clarified, surprised by Sesshomaru confused response.

Sesshomaru glanced at his father and nodded. “Yes, Father.”

“Who are your friends, Sesshomaru?” Inu no Taishō asked.  “You mentioned Daichi and Koji –

“Daichi has brown hair and is tall like me. He keeps to himself and comes off like he has an attitude, especially when he makes wise remarks, but he’s actually really nice. He likes to joke around and laugh a lot.  Daichi also knows a lot about the army too. His father is a troop member.”

“I know Daichi’s father,” Inu no Taishō nodded.

“You do?”

Inu no Taishō nodded. “I am General, Sesshomaru,” he responded, with a smirk, as he rubbed the top of Sesshomaru’s hair, messing it up.

Sesshomaru laughed as he pushed his father’s hands away.

“Who else?”

“Riichi has black curly hair. His father’s a troop member too, but he doesn’t know a lot about the army. He pretends like he does, but a lot of what he says is wrong. He’ll do whatever he can to make others believe what he says though,” Sesshomaru said. “He’s really good at telling stories.”

“Hmm.”

“He gets annoyed really easily, but he’s fun. He really likes meal time, biscuits and girls,” Sesshomaru added. 

“Girls?” Inu no Taishō raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. He’s always trying to talk to the girl recruits. I don’t know why though,” Sesshomaru said. “They only seem to want to play with his hair.”

Inu no Taishō couldn’t help but laugh. “I take it you don’t care for girls, do you?”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “No.”

“I’m sure that’ll change,” Inu no Taishō nudged his son.

Sesshomaru made a face before he continued. “Eito is tall with dirty blond hair. He’s –

“Oh, we know Eito,” Inu no Taishō said. “He’s always getting himself into something,” he shook his head.

Sesshomaru laughed. “Eito’s funny. He doesn’t really pay attention to what he’s doing –

“That’s for sure,” Inu no Taishō muttered.

“But he’s really smart, Father,” Sesshomaru said. “He can remember anything and think up solutions really quickly. Eito usually gets in trouble because he was trying to do something really smart that got messed up.”

Inu no Taishō looked at his son confused.

“It’s true, Father,” Sesshomaru said. “The next time he gets in trouble, ask him what he was trying to do. It’ll be a really smart reason.”

Inu no Taishō looked at his son for a moment longer before he looked straight ahead.

“He likes to call me ‘Sessh.’”

“Sessh,” Inu no Taishō repeated.

“I don’t mind,” Sesshomaru added.

Inu no Taishō nodded.

“Isao is the short one with gray hair. He –

“Oh, we know him too. He sure has a mouth on him,” Inu no Taishō said.

Sesshomaru shrugged. “He gets really upset a lot…. and complains a lot, but he’s actually really nice.”

“Is he?”

“He is,” Sesshomaru nodded. “Isao’s really fearless too. He says what he thinks, even if it’s mean, and isn’t afraid to fight for what he believes in.”

Inu no Taishō listened.

“One day when somebody in the dining hall was making fun of Koji because he was covered in mud, Isao got in his face and started yelling at him,” Sesshomaru said. “We usually have to calm him down.”

Inu no Taishō paused. “So, Koji is the one always covered in mud, I take it.”

 “Koji likes to be in the mud,” Sesshomaru laughed. “He leaves muddy prints all over.”

“I noticed,” Inu no Taishō said, looking at the muddy handprints on Sesshomaru’s outfit.

Sesshomaru laughed.

“What do you like about him?”

Sesshomaru stopped talking and shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said, in a low voice.

Inu no Taishō glanced at his son. “I see you around him the most out of all of your friends,” he commented. “You have to like something about him.”

 “I don’t know,” Sesshomaru shrugged. “He just… understands things,” he said, reluctantly.

Inu no Taishō glanced at his son and took in the blank expression on his face. “It’s always good to have someone to talk to, Sesshomaru,” he said.

Sesshomaru looked up at his father before he looked down.

“What about your other friend?” he asked, changing the subject.

“My other friend?” Sesshomaru looked up at his father confused.

“…The boy with really fair skin and brown freckles all over her body. He has a big brown splotch of a birthmark, almost like a patch, over his left eye,” Inu no Taishō said. “I see him with you and your other friends too.”

“That’s Nose,” Sesshomaru said.

“Nose?” Inu no Taishō raised an eyebrow.

“His name’s really Naoki, but Isao nicknamed him Nose,” Sesshomaru responded. “He has a really good nose. He can find anything. He found the biscuit Riichi left outside one day in the rain.”

Inu no Taishō laughed. “Wow.”

“Mmhmm.”

“What do you think of him?”

“He’s nice,” Sesshomaru responded. “He’s really good at breaking up arguments and he’s pretty wise. He’s not the best combat fighter, but he does really well in his studies. He can tell you anything about anything he’s learned. He’s really smart like Eito, but in a more obvious way.”

Inu no Taishō laughed as he nodded. “You seem to have really good friends, Sesshomaru. They really care about you.”

Sesshomaru sighed. “I don’t know.”

Inu no Taishō looked at his son. “You don’t know?” he asked confused. “Son, those boys snuck out at night, risking possible expulsion from Far Grounds to help you. Did they not?”

Sesshomaru sighed. “They did, Father.”

“They also stood up for you regarding Sargent Katsumi’s treatment towards you at camp.”

Sesshomaru shrunk within himself and sighed. He didn’t want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget.

“You are training to be a troop member, Sesshomaru. As troop members, we respect each other.”

Sesshomaru breathed as she walked next to his father.

“I know you have it harder because you are my son, but there is a difference between challenging and pushing someone to achieve more, and utterly disrespecting someone.”

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the grass as he walked. He didn’t want to have this conversation. He just wanted to leave the past behind him and move on.

“Things will get better at Far Grounds. You and your peers won’t ever have to worry about being disrespected by Sargent Katsumi again.”

Sesshomaru could feel himself getting upset as he thought of all of the times he had been humiliated by Sargent Katsumi in front of his fellow recruits and made fun of for it afterwards. Sesshomaru tried to fight his way out of the emotions coming to the surface, but he seemed to be fighting a losing battle. Sargent Katsumi was telling the truth. He was a snotty crybaby.

Sesshomaru sniffed, as tears he couldn’t hold back any longer slid down his cheeks. “But he was right.”

“Why do you think that, Sesshomaru?” Inu no Taishō asked, looking down at him.

“…Because I cry a lot,” Sesshomaru wiped his eyes. “…I try not to, but I can’t help it. It just happens,” Sesshomaru found himself sobbing.

Inu no Taishō put his arm around his son as they walked through the fields of Far Grounds towards the Black Fang. “You’re no different than anyone else, Sesshomaru.”

“Yes, I am,” Sesshomaru shook his head, as he continued to sob.

“Training camp is hard. It can be scary and it’s hard.”

“But how come I’m the only one who cries?” Sesshomaru sobbed.

“I see recruits crying every day, Sesshomaru.”

“But I’m not supposed to cry,” Sesshomaru sniffed. “You never cry.”

Inu no Taishō sighed.

“Daichi said that men never show their tears no matter what. That’s why he never cries.”

Inu no Taishō nodded. “That’s true. Men should never show their tears.”

“So, I can’t cry. I’m not supposed to cry, but I can’t stop.”

“Just because men never show their tears doesn’t mean they don’t ever cry, Sesshomaru.”

“Huh?”

“The key word is ‘show,’” Inu no Taishō continued.

Sesshomaru looked at his father, who looked straight ahead as they walked forward.

“Everyone cries, Sesshomaru… even men,” Inu no Taishō said. “If men weren’t meant to cry, we wouldn’t have the ability to do so.”

Sesshomaru listened.

“Look at Lady Gintai. She cries all the time.”

“But she’s a girl,” Sesshomaru rebutted.

“Lady Gintai may be a girl, but I cry just as must as she does sometimes,” Inu no Taishō responded. “I just don’t let anyone see it.”

Sesshomaru froze. “Really?”

Inu no Taishō nodded.

“But how?”

“Transform,” Inu no Taishō commanded his son.

Sesshomaru followed his father’s command and transformed into his true form.

“Let’s go,” Inu no Taishō said, lifting off into the sky, after he transformed into his true form as well.

Sesshomaru leapt up into the sky after his father and flew beside him as they flew past the Black Fang. Soaring past, he saw his mother standing in a window looking out at them.

“There’s Mother,” Sesshomaru said, as they flew by.

Inu no Taishō looked at his wife in the window and then looked down while Sesshomaru watched her wave through the window.

“She can see us. She’s waving.”

“Let’s go,” Inu no Taishō said, soaring on.

Together, Inu no Taishō and Sesshomaru flew around the Black Fang and over the lake beside it towards the mountains in the distance.

“Where are we going, Father?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Come on,” Inu no Taishō responded. “We’re almost there.”

Sesshomaru landed after his father in a grassy area surrounded by large boulders. Each bolder was covered in deep slash markings.

“I was just like you when I was your age,” Inu no Taishō said. “I used to cry all the time,” he said, before transforming in to his humanoid form.

“Huh?” Sesshomaru asked, transforming back into his humanoid form as well.

Inu no Taishō nodded. “It’s true. I used to cry all of the time.”

Sesshomaru was surprised. He couldn’t believe it. His father crying? Never.

“The recruits in my studies used to make fun of me for it.”

No. Sesshomaru knew it. His father was just saying this to make him feel better.

“My mother used to scold me and say that I was not allowed to cry. She used to say that I wasn’t acting like a man when I cried,” Inu no Taishō said, walking over to one of the boulders covered with countless slash markings.

Sesshomaru watched as his father reached behind the large boulder and pulled out two dull swords, one long one and one small one. They weren’t the bamboo swords Sesshomaru was used to practicing with at Far Grounds. Although both swords were very dull, and probably weren’t sharp enough to even break skin, Sesshomaru felt himself getting nervous. He found himself shaking more out of fear than from the cool breeze zipping by.

“My father never scolded me for crying,” Inu no Taishō said.

“He didn’t?”

“No. He always let me cry whenever I did so,” he responded.

Sesshomaru scrunched his face. That didn’t make any sense.

“Of course, I did my best not to cry, but when it happened from time to time, he always let me cry.”

“Why?” Sesshomaru asked, interested in the answer.

“I never asked why,” Inu no Taishō looked into the distance.

Sesshomaru didn’t know what to think.

“One day, my father’s father, my grandfather and your great-grandfather, died,” Inu no Taishō continued. “He was a very old dog demon and it was his time to pass on, but no one was prepared… my father surely wasn’t.”

Sesshomaru listened.

“My mother told us that he had died when we had come home. He had just walked into the door,” Inu no Taishō said. “I immediately started crying, but my father… he just stood there in the doorway, expressionless, for the longest time. I’ll never forget it.”

Sesshomaru watched as his father looked down at the dull swords he held in his hands.

“My father walked out of our house and told me to come with him,” Inu no Taishō continued, after a pause. “He flew with me here,” he said.

“Here?” Sesshomaru looked around as well.

Inu no Taishō nodded. “He took this sword right here and gave me that one,” he said, handing the smaller sword to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the dull sword in his hand for a moment before looking back up at his father.

“My father took this sword and…”

Sesshomaru watched in both shock and awe as his father moved with the sword, slashing it against the large boulders. He was absolutely incredible.  He moved with such skill, precision and grace. Sesshomaru had seen troop members demonstrating their skills to teach the recruits what their kendo skills should look like, but no one he had ever seen demonstrate came close to what he saw his father doing right then. He wanted to cry just watching him. There was no way he could ever be as good as him.

“What are you doing, Father?” Sesshomaru managed to ask.

Inu no Taishō dropped his sword to his side and bowed. “I asked my father the same question when he did that in front of me many centuries ago,” Inu no Taishō said. “Do you know what he told me?”

Sesshomaru shook his head, anxious to hear.

“He said, ‘I’m crying.’”

“Huh?”

“He said that he was crying,” Inu no Taishō repeated. “…But there was not one tear in his eye.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Your friend, Daichi, is right. Men should never show their tears. Channel your pain, tears and emotions through another pathway,” Inu no Taishō said.

Sesshomaru looked at his father for a moment before he looked down at the small dull sword in his hands.

“I was wrong, Sesshomaru. My father cried all the time, just like I cry all the time,” Inu no Taishō continued. “I just could never see it.”

Sesshomaru was shocked. He didn’t have any words.

“I’ll never tell you not to cry, Sesshomaru,” Inu no Taishō walked over and touched his son’s shoulder. “But I will encourage you to channel your emotions through another pathway. It’ll be hard at first, but you can do it.”

Sesshomaru looked into his father’s eyes as he processed his words.

“It doesn’t have to be this. You can channel your emotions through anything. It could be reading, writing, running, wrestling… anything, Sesshomaru. You can always find a way to cry.”

Sesshomaru was speechless.

“Let’s go,” Inu no Taishō said, preparing his sword. “Show me what you’ve learned,” he said to Sesshomaru, encouraging him to demonstrate his skills.

*

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and breathed.

What other pathway was sufficient enough for him to handle Koji’s death and his role in his demise? It hit him like a ton of bricks. Thinking about it now, it was different than Rin’s second death. Although he was beside himself, he was able to keep it together and channel his tears through purifying the Underworld. He had to take Koji’s death raw. Sure, searching for Kureijī Tīsu was there to distract him for a bit, but adding Koji’s death to his incident with Hitoshi and Akihiko… it was something else.

Still, Sesshomaru couldn’t shake the annoyance he felt about his emotional collapse over the past few days. Although thinking of his father and his crying lesson as a pup put his mind at ease a bit, and helped him justify why he wasn’t able to channel his emotions surrounding Koji’s death, he was still frustrated. It wasn’t just Koji’s death, it was the panic attacks even before that as he sought his father’s house beyond the barrier, the shame, everything.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. “Rin.”

Sesshomaru didn’t want to admit it, but Rin noticed his meltdown near the cave in her village. She had to have. She just didn’t say anything.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head as he cursed himself yet again.

Sesshomaru sincerely hoped that Rin had forgotten the whole situation, like she usually did when she’d get distracted. He felt stupid for thinking it, but the last thing Sesshomaru wanted was for Rin to mention what had happened to Jaken or Inuyasha… not Inuyasha. The last being Sesshomaru ever wanted to know he was crying was Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru ran his claws through his hair as his mind went backwards yet again.

*

Inuyasha dropped his claws and cried. Sesshomaru watched as tears slid from his brother’s cheeks onto the ground.

“Stop it,” Sesshomaru said. “Men never show their tears.”

“But –

“…No matter what, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru scolded his little brother.

Inuyasha let his bangs cover his face and sniffed.

“Channel your frustration another way,” Sesshomaru encouraged him. “Come on,” Sesshomaru got into stance to fight.

Inuyasha continued to cry.

“Come on, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru growled. “Your opponent is not going to wait for you to stop crying.”

“But I can’t,” Inuyasha sobbed, wiping his face.

Sesshomaru breathed. He could hear his own voice in that of his brother’s.

“You can,” Sesshomaru said, preparing to attack again.

“No,” Inuyasha sobbed, shaking his head. “I can’t.”

Sesshomaru let out a jagged breath. It was like the eight-year-old-looking Inuyasha sobbing before him was his own self as a pup at Far Grounds. Inuyasha was him.

“Never display weakness, even in the midst of failure, Inuyasha!” Sesshomaru shouted at him, losing all composure. “Show me you’re not weak! You can take me down!”

“I can’t!” Inuyasha cried, in a yell.

“Do you want me to think you’re weak?!” Sesshomaru roared at him.

“No! I’m not weak!” Inuyasha shouted back.

“Then, let’s go!”

Inuyasha sniffled hard before he picked up his arms and prepared his claws. As Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha, as he had been all day, Inuyasha flinched and started to cry again.

Sesshomaru stopped charging at Inuyasha and stood still. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, only to turn to walk away.

“Wh-where are you going?”

“You’re weak. I’m leaving.”

“I’m not weak!” Inuyasha shouted.

“You’re weak, Inuyasha. You’re a snotty crybaby and you’re weak,” Sesshomaru added, not looking back.

“I am not! I’m not weak!” Inuyasha roared, filled with anger.

“Then prove it, Inuyasha! Let’s go!” he shouted, charging back at his brother.

Inuyasha roared as he charged back at Sesshomaru with all he had, following Sesshomaru’s instructions on where to strike, what to aim for and where to move.

“We’re done,” Sesshomaru said, as Inuyasha caught his breath, after a few hours of practicing.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at his brother looking back at him.

“Focus on blocking your left side. You leave it wide open when you charge,” Sesshomaru said. “Be prepared next time.”

Inuyasha continued to look at him.

Without a word, Sesshomaru turned to walk away.

“I’m not weak, Sesshomaru!” Inuyasha roared at him.

Sesshomaru stopped.

“You might think I am, but I’m not!”

Sesshomaru breathed as he listened to Inuyasha’s heavy frustrated breathing.

“Never give your opponent the opportunity to call you weak and prove them wrong if they do,” Sesshomaru responded, walking away.

*

Sesshomaru looked over at the mountains in distance and shook his head.

What did it matter? What was done was done. Sesshomaru knew all too well that he couldn’t change the past. He just had to move forward. There was no use dwelling on old tears, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.

Sesshomaru sighed before walked back into his closet. He pulled out his a royal blue Toyohashi yukata and a pair of zori. He walked down two tiers to the first floor and into his private latrine and bathhouse.

Sesshomaru felt a whole different type of cold when the door closed behind him. It was freezing, a feeling he had never felt went walking into his bathhouse. It had always been warm and relaxing. Even the bamboo tiled walls, the granite stones of the floor, and the bath pool would be warm to the touch. Sesshomaru wasn’t entirely surprised, as his private latrine and bathhouse probably hadn’t used since he had left.

Sesshomaru wished Jaken were there with the Staff of Two Heads to light everything, the candles along the walls the bathhouse, the furnace that heated the water in his bath pool, and his personal goemon-buro in the corner. Even if Jaken were there to light everything, he still needed water. Everything was empty. There was no reason for the castle staff to fill and change water twice a day with him not living there.

Sesshomaru dropped his clothes on the wooden ledge on the side and left his bathhouse. He opened the door to his room and entered the main corridor again. The guard next to his door didn’t move.

Before Sesshomaru turned to take the route he had taken to reach his room, he turned left heading towards the North Wing. In between the murals on the right and left walls were doors leading to spare rooms used for guests. Sesshomaru entered the first guest room on his left and walked inside.

Surprisingly, it was not upkept. The large room and all the items within it were covered in dust and cobwebs. The door probably hadn’t been opened since he had left, maybe even before then.

Sesshomaru waved the strings of webs out of his face as he walked inside. He looked around at the spacious room that was well-lit with three large wooden windows. There was a lounging chair straight ahead next to a single shelf of random books and scrolls, an elevated futon off to the side, surrounded by two wooden wardrobes, and a door leading to a personal latrine and goemon-buro. Sesshomaru took a good look around before he exited the room and walked back out into the main corridor.

Sesshomaru turned right, passing the guard and the entrance to his tower, and headed back to the public area of the castle near to the staff chambers. If he ever needed anything, the staff kitchen was always where to go.

Sesshomaru could here clinging, clanging, laughs and talking outside of the staff kitchen door. He breathed before he walked through.

Sesshomaru watched as the startled staff members gasped, covered their mouths, stood up straight and bowed their heads.

“Master Sesshomaru,” they all said, in unison.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at them all. Some he knew, some he didn’t. It didn’t matter. All he wanted was his bathhouse set up.

“Who should I speak to to have my bathhouse water drawn and lit?” Sesshomaru asked.

The staff members looked at one another with their heads down.

Sesshomaru gave them a minute to respond before he huffed and rolled his eyes. “Someone, say something,” he said, in an exasperated tone.

Sesshomaru watched the staff members continue to glance at each other.

“Who’s in charge here?” Sesshomaru asked, looking around at the workers.

No one said a word.

“Useless,” Sesshomaru huffed, as he turned to walk out.

“Useless?” someone snapped at him from behind.  

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened in shock before he turned around.

“There’s no one useless in here,” a short elderly dog demon wearing a white apron said, entering the staff kitchen from a side door. “Not one soul.”

Sesshomaru looked at the old demon.

“Well, maybe Maya… she’s pretty useless. She can’t cook a lick of nothing, but other than her, we’re all useful,” he looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was speechless as he looked at the old demon, who scratched his head.

“Actually, she’s not even useless. She’s good for a good laugh,” he nodded, with a laugh, as he looked at some of the other staff members in the room, who looked down and hid their smiles. “No one is useless here,” he looked at Sesshomaru.

“Chef Goro,” Sesshomaru said, surprised.

“No hello? No ‘Hi Chef Goro?’ Have you changed so much, you can’t greet nobody anymore?” he asked, walking towards Sesshomaru, opening his arms. “I know Gintai taught you better than that.”

Sesshomaru smirked. “Hello, Chef Goro.”

“That’s more like it,” Chef Goro embraced Sesshomaru and pat his back.

The staff in the kitchen looked at each other surprised as they embraced.

“You’ve been well?”

“Yes, sir,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Good. That’s what I like to hear” Chef Goro said, pulling away from him.

Sesshomaru stepped back and looked at the old dog demon. He hadn’t changed a day. He was still short, old and as feisty as ever.

“What are you fools standing around here for?!” Chef Goro looked at the frozen staff standing around watching them. “We have work to do! Get on with yourselves!” he waved the tattered rag in his hand at them to get a move on.

Sesshomaru watched as the staff jumped and continued their duties.

“Other than a decent meal, whatchu need?” Chef Goro asked, patting the wooden bench at the wooden table in the kitchen.

Sesshomaru smirked and sat at the bench.

“I –

“Look at you, all skin and bones… malnourished!” Chef Goro hit him on the shoulder with the tattered rag in his hand. “You came back here lookin’ like skeleton man!”

Sesshomaru couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m fine.”

“Like you know anything about anything! You should be ashamed of yourself coming back here looking like that!” Chef Goro hit Sesshomaru in the shoulder again with the tattered rag in his hand. “You’re knockin’ on death’s door looking that way you do,” he grumbled, as he shook his head.

Sesshomaru threw his head back and laughed.

“I don’t find it funny at all! Is that why you came back?! You needed a decent meal?!”

Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head. “No.”

“Yes, it is! Yes, it is!” Chef Goro looked at him, with a nod. “You needed a decent meal!”

Sesshomaru smirked.

“Either that or you missed me. One or the other,” he said.

Sesshomaru looked at him, with a smirk still on his face.

Chef Goro raised an eyebrow and wobbled his head. “Hello? And the answer is?”

Sesshomaru smiled and shrugged.

Chef Goro narrowed his eyes. “I guess we’ll sit here all day then.”

“I guess we will,” Sesshomaru smirked in response.

Chef Goro shook his head. “You’re lucky Gintai will kill me if I don’t take care of you,” he said, before looking back at the staff moving in the background. “Oye! Get that stove cranking back there!” he shouted.

Sesshomaru smiled.

“Whatchu want?” Chef Goro asked, with an attitude.

“Don’t you know?” Sesshomaru asked.

Chef Goro gave Sesshomaru a scrunched look. “Don’t I know? Psh,” Chef Goro rolled his eyes, before nudging him. “I’ll get you what you like.”

Sesshomaru laughed.

“Takato!” Chef Goro called.

Sesshomaru watched as a tall boy with jet black hair tied in a bun walked in from around the corner.

“This is Master Sesshomaru, the bane of my existence,” he winked at Sesshomaru.

“Hello, Master Sesshomaru,” the boy bowed.

Sesshomaru looked at him. He looked to be about his age, maybe a little bit older, and had the faint resemblance of crow.

“Make him carrots and rice, and cow beef patties medium-rare,” he said.

“Yes, Chef,” Takato bowed.

“Forget the carrots,” Sesshomaru said, looking at the boy.

“Yes, sir,” Takato bowed.

Chef Goro gave Sesshomaru a look. “And that’s exactly why you’re malnourished!” he hit Sesshomaru again with the tattered rag. “No, boy, prepare them carrots. He’ll eat ‘em.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Chef Goro.

“Don’t look at me like that! You may be top dog everywhere else, but I run this kitchen! You eat what we make!”

“You’re not making that, Chef Goro. He –

Sesshomaru laughed as Chef Goro’s tattered rag hit him on the back of the head.

“Takato’s hands represent my hands. Anyone who makes anything in this kitchen represents me and my hands… anyone except Maya,” he laughed. “I don’t take ownership over any of the slop that girl makes,” he shook his head.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked towards the door. In the crack, he saw several eyes looking back at him. When they saw him looking back, the door closed over a bit and the eyes went away.

“I guess I should take over in here and make my own food then,” Sesshomaru responded to Chef Goro.

“Like hell you will! I’m not having you burn down this place!”

Sesshomaru smirked. “But my hands will be your hands.”

“Shush!” Chef Goro waved his tattered rag at him again. “You’ll eat what I prepare and stay away from the stove.”

“Yes, sir,” Sesshomaru smirked and looked to the side.

“Crazy, pup,” Chef Goro muttered. “What do you want for after?”

“So, you have forgotten,” Sesshomaru shook his head, not looking back at Chef Goro.

“What are you talking about?” Chef Goro asked, as he walked over to the shelf.

Sesshomaru leaned back and laughed as Chef Goro pulled out a glass jar of bones.

Sesshomaru smiled, as Chef Goro pulled out two bones and threw them at Sesshomaru.

“I don’t forget anything,” Chef Goro said, waved his rag at him again.

Sesshomaru nodded, as he caught the treats.

“And they’re cow too,” Chef Goro rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled before opening his mouth.

“They’re for after!” Chef Goro hit him twice with the rag.

“You wouldn’t have given them to me if they were,” Sesshomaru responded, popping one bone in his mouth.

Chef Goro shook his head. “You think you’re so smart, don’t you?”

Sesshomaru smirked.

“What was it you needed now?” Chef Goro asked.

“I need the furnace lit in my bathhouse, the water drawn, and the guest room next to my tower prepared.”

Chef Goro nodded.

“Did you noisy oxen hear that back there?” Chef Goro asked, looking over to the door were the eyes were looking again.

No one said a word and Sesshomaru watched as the eyes disappeared again.

“I know you did. Someone get on it,” Chef Goro commanded. "Yes?”

“Yes, sir,” some staff members in the back answered, after the door opened.

Sesshomaru watched as three manservants exited the back area and headed to the hallway.

“They’ll take care of it for you,” Chef Goro nodded.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“Thank you, Chef Goro,” Chef Goro turned to Sesshomaru. “Do I have to prompt you for everything?”

“Thank you, Chef Goro,” Sesshomaru repeated, with a bow.

“We taught you better than that,” Chef Goro said. “You’re gone for a hot minute and all manners go right out the window. You better get it together before Gintai sees you. You’ll break her heart, if she sees how you turned out,” he shook his head.

Sesshomaru sighed. “Where is she?”

“She’s around here somewhere,” he responded. “You’ll see her. She’d loved to see you.”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond.

“So, how long are you here for?” Chef Goro asked.

“Five years or so,” he said.

Both Chef Goro and Sesshomaru looked back at the sound of a dish shattering on the floor in the back room.

“Clean that up!” Chef Goro shouted, rolling his eyes. “Pigeons,” he muttered.

Sesshomaru let out a laugh.

“That’s quite a specific number.”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond.

“What does that mean?”

Sesshomaru looked at Chef Goro. “I’m spending some time in the lands.”

“Oh,” Chef Goro nodded, looking at Sesshomaru’s blank expression.

Sesshomaru looked down.

“You’re a good pup,” Chef Goro said, patting his shoulder.

Sesshomaru sighed.

“What’s the guest room for?”

“A guest.”

“Yah know…” Chef Goro smirked and shook his head. “You’re just like your mother with that type of talk.”

Sesshomaru breathed at the mention of his mother, as anger began to build in his core.

“You and her…”

Chef Goro stopped speaking to look up at Takato entering the room.

“Your meal, Master Sesshomaru,” Takato bowed, placing the plate and chopsticks in front of him at the table.

Sesshomaru glanced at Chef Goro before he looked at the boy. “Thank you.”

“Yes, sir,” Takato bowed, as he stepped backwards.

“It’s good to see that your manners are coming back,” Chef Goro smiled.

Sesshomaru looked to the side, before he ate his meal. It wasn’t great, but it was hot, and pretty refreshing, even the carrots.

“We’ve had a lot of staff changes since you’ve been gone.”

“Hmmm,” Sesshomaru chewed.

“You’ll need to meet the new team sometime,” Chef Goro said. “We have…”

Sesshomaru zoned off as he ate and chewed his meal. He was never the conversationalist, but especially when he ate. To him, his time to eat was all about eating. Nonetheless, he let Chef Goro believe he was listening.

Sesshomaru finished his meal and let Chef Goro take his plate.

“Thank you,” Sesshomaru said.

“Yes, those manners are surely coming back,” Chef Goro smiled at his politeness, touching his shoulder.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

“Your water and furnace should be all set by now,” Chef Goro said, walking over to the basin where a manservant was scrubbing dishes. “It’s a quick task.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Okay.”

“We’ll see you for dinner?” Chef Goro asked.

“Possibly.”

Chef Goro slapped his leg and shook his head. “Some things never change. I can never get a straight answer out of you.”

Sesshomaru smirked. “I’ve miss you,” he said, sincerely, before leaving the kitchen and heading back to his room.

Chef Goro smiled and continued with his daily tasks.

Sesshomaru’s bathhouse was all setup by the time he returned to his tower. To the side, he could see the door to the guest room opened and could hear staff members talking as they moved what Sesshomaru presumed to be furniture.

After a long bath, Sesshomaru walked up to the third tier of his tower and fell face-first onto his elevated futon. He was out in record time.

***

Aito kicked open the doors of the local infirmary and ran through with Gintai in his arms.

“I need help!” he shouted, his voice gargled with tears.

The infirmary staff moved immediately as the patients and loved ones waiting in the main area looked up at Aito and Gintai concerned.

Aito helped place Gintai on the cotton carry-on bed the staff had brought out. He grabbed her hand after he placed her down and wiped his eyes.

“It’s not you,” Gintai continued to say, looking up at him, her voice soft and weak.

Aito couldn’t even respond.

“We’ll take it from here, sir,” one of the staff members said, as he worked with his partner to carry Gintai through the doors into the other room.

Aito began to walk with them, not letting go of Gintai’s hand.

“We’ll take it from here, sir,” the staff member repeated.

Aito heard nothing. He kept walking with her, gripping her hand, until he felt hands on his shoulder and back.

“You got to let her go,” he heard Fumihiro say. “You got to let her go,” he repeated.

Aito sucked in a hard breath and let go of Gintai’s hand.

“It’s going to be okay. They’re going to take care of her,” Fumihiro said softly to his friend, as the waiting room of the infirmary looked at the spectacle before their eyes.

Aito pulled his cropped red hair and broke down in tears when he heard the wooden doors close after the staff members carried Gintai through.

“Hey, hey. It’s going to be okay. She’s going to be fine,” Fumihiro assured Aito, as he threw his arms around his friend.

All eyes were on Aito, as he bellowed in his friend’s arm. Everyone was stunned, especially Isao standing off to the side next to a cute, round, blond nurse, with waterfall curls clasped by a braid around her head.

“Aito, come on,” Fumihiro said. “Let’s go outside,” he said, trying to escort his distraught friend towards the door.

Fumihiro looked to the side to see Isao’s shocked face looking at Aito.

“Come on, Aito. It’s okay.”

“I’m not leaving her here,” Aito protested, ungripping his hair and taking a breath.

Fumihiro looked at Aito and gave him a few nods. “Okay. Okay,” he said. “We’ll just stay here then.”

“I can’t leave her again,” Aito shook his head, as more tears fell down his face.

“Okay,” Fumihiro nodded. “We don’t.”

Aito inhaled and turned toward the wall.

“He is alright? Would he like some water?” the cute, round, blond nurse, with waterfall curls clasped by a braid around her head asked, as she walked over to Fumihiro.

Fumihiro looked at the nurse surprised. “He’s…he’s –

“I’m fine,” Aito answered, with a sniff, before wiping his nose.  “I’m fine.”

The cute nurse nodded at Aito’s back and then at Fumihiro. “Okay, well, my name is Aika, and if you need anything –

“I’m fine,” Aito repeated, not looking back at her.

Aika nodded, before she glanced at Fumihiro before walking back to her post near Isao.

Fumihiro glanced at Isao before walking over to Aito and placing a hand on his back. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.”

Aito didn’t move. “It doesn’t matter,” he sniffed.

“No, Aito. It does. I should have –

Aito shook his head. “It’s fine.”

Fumihiro inhaled and looked down.

“I hate this place,” Aito sobbed, looking down, with more tears falling down his face.

Fumihiro nodded and pat his back. “I know. I know,” he said. “I hate it for you.”

Aito let his forehead rest on the wall as he fought the memory he spent his centuries trying to erase.

*

Aito opened his eyes and let out a gasp. He could barely move. He was disoriented and felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. He could barely hear. All he heard was a loud ringing in his ears.

“Uh,” he moaned.

“Aito? You okay?” Naoyuki asked, surrounded by Inu no Taishō, Fumihiro and Tomoshiro. “Can you hear me?”

“Uhhh,” Aito blinked his eyes, as he tried to move.

“Stay there, stay there,” Tomoshiro said, gently putting his hand on Aito’s chest as he looked back.

“What’s going on?” Aito struggled to ask, as the ringing in his ears began to fade and the noise of his surroundings came to the surface. It was screaming and gasps.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! ”

It was Inukimi’s voice.

Aito looked up at Inu no Taishō, who held a look of panic. He watched as Inu no Taishō ran through the crowd over to her voice.

As Inu no Taishō pushed through the crowd, he could see Inukimi kneeling on the floor in the distance, holding Gintai!

“Ginny!” Aito shouted, as he struggled to get up.

“Stop, stop, stop!” his training brothers, held him down.

“Stop! Get off me!” Aito shouted, as she fought his ailments to struggle to get up. “I have to get to her!”

The room corridor went silent at the sound of the General.

“I will take her,” General Seijiro said. “Inu no Taishō, watch Inukimi.”

“No, I’m going with you!” Inukimi cried.

“Inukimi –

“I’M NOT LEAVING HER!” Inukimi screamed.

There was a slight pause before another voice spoke.

“Let Inu no Taishō go with her. I will take over here,” InuHaru said.

“Masao and Akinobu, fly with Inukimi as I go on ahead,” General Seijiro commanded. “Inu no Taishō, settle things here,” he ignored his son.

“Yes, sir,” Inu no Taishō responded.

Aito shouted and struggled as General Seijiro picked Gintai up in his arms and bolted out of the doors leading to the garden area and took to the skies. Inukimi and her father’s advisors did the same.

“I have to go! I have to go!” Aito shouted.

“Okay, okay,” Tomoshiro nodded, helping him to his feet with his other training brothers.

“Ahhhh,” Aito moaned, as his training brothers moved him.

“You’re in no condition to go anywhere,” Tomoshiro said, looking at Aito.

“I am! I have to go!”

“You’re going to fall out of the sky if you leave like this!” Tomoshiro shouted in his face.

“I need to get there!” Aito screamed.

“You can’t leave like this!”

Aito cried, as he let himself drop to his knees.

“What happened?” Naoyuki asked.

“Ginny,” Aito sobbed, as he let his head fall to his knees. “I have to get to her.”

“Transportation,” Fumihiro said.

“What?” Tomoshiro looked at him confused.

“Some of the guests came on special transport. Dragons, birds, long-legged –

“Fine, let’s go,” Tomoshiro said, pulling Aito to his feet.

“Ahhhh,” Aito winced in pain, as his training brothers helped him to his feet and forced him to walk forward. “Ahhhh.”

Aito walked with the support of his training brothers forward. The corridor had been cleared out, by Inu no Taishō’s direction. He was within the Great Room speaking to the guests about something Aito didn’t care to know.

“What the fuck is that?” Fumihiro asked, as he looked at the puddle of blood and bloody foot prints of guests over by the door where Inukimi had knelt near Gintai.

Aito gasped and shook, practically toppling over at the sight.

“Shut up,” Tomoshiro hissed at Fumihiro, as he glanced at Aito. “Come on.”

“What was that? What was that?” Aito cried, as he friends pushed him forward.

“Nothing, let’s go,” Tomoshiro said, trying to move him past the disturbing area as quickly as possible.

Aito and his training brothers walked around the corridor and reached the main entrance of the Black Fang. They opened guards on post quickly opened the door and let them exit. The group quickly walked across the overpass of the moat and over to where the manservant on duty who had valeted the transportation of some of the guests.

“How are we going to do this?” Fumihiro asked.

Tomoshiro breathed. “Uhhh… Naoyuki, talk to him. Distract him.”

Naoyuki looked at Tomoshiro and Fumihiro with scared wide eyes. “Are you kidding me? Why me?”

“Do it,” Tomoshiro hissed.

“You fucking do it! I’m not going to Kowai’s Bastille over this shit! I –

Aito cried and shook his head.

Tomoshiro and the rest of his training brothers looked at Aito.

Naoyuki sighed. “Bring it right back!” he pointed in Tomoshiro’s face. “Right fucking back,” he growled, before running over to the manservant.

Tomoshiro and Fumihiro watched as Naoyuki began a conversation with the manservant. After the manservant seemed to be highly engaged in the conversation, Tomoshiro pressed forward. “Let’s go,” he said.

“…The most docile one,” Fumihiro said, scanning the area of beasts of transportation. “And no birds or fire-breathers,” he added, looking around, nervous.

“Here, let’s go,” Tomoshiro ran over to a long centipede.”

“Hell no,” Fumihiro shook his head.

“This is the best we can do with your shit requirements!” Tomoshiro growled at Fumihiro. “It has long legs and it’ll go fast!” he added, as he leaned Aito against the centipede’s side to help pull him up.

Fumihiro sighed, before he nodded and helped Tomoshiro with Aito. Once everyone was secure, Tomoshiro took the reins and led the centipede down the path into town to the infirmary. That’s where they had to be.

Tomoshiro stopped the centipede short at the entrance of the infirmary. He hopped off quickly and helped Fumihiro bring Aito down.

“Take care of him,” Tomoshiro said, as he moved to climb back on the centipede.

“Where are you going?” Fumihiro asked, in a panic.

“I’m taking it back,” Tomoshiro said. “I’ll come right back with Naoyuki, and maybe Inu no Taishō.”

Fumihiro nodded before he turned and helped Aito into the infirmary doors.

“Sirs, how can I assist you?” a concerned nurse ran up to Aito and Fumihiro.

“Ginny,” Aito cried, as the nurse looked him over as he limped.

“He’s been injured himself, but he’s looking for –

“General Seijiro!” Aito called out to the General, who stood in corner of the room holding his weeping daughter.

The General looked up and over at Aito. Before he could say a word, Inukimi pulled away from him and marched over to Aito.

“GET AWAY!” she shouted, pointing at him.

Aito’s eyes widened as he watched the moon birthmark on her forehead begin to flicker from a dark bluish-purple to an illuminated ice blue color.

Fumihiro gripped Aito and held him back, concerned.

General Seijiro pulled his daughter back. “Inukimi,” he said, sternly.

“YOU DID THIS! YOU! YOU HURT HER!” Inukimi shouted, her moon birthmark becoming more and more illuminated with the ice blue color.

Aito cried, confused at what was going on with Inukimi and what happened to Gintai.

“Where is she?” Aito cried. “I need to see her,” he sobbed, as Fumihiro gripped his arm and tried his best to pull him back, as he watched Inukimi.

“WHY?! SO YOU CAN KILL HER TOO?!” Inukimi asked.

Aito’s heart skipped a beat.

“Inukimi!” General Seijiro repeated.

Inukimi heard no word of her father.

“IS THAT WHY, AITO?! SO, YOU CAN KILL HER TOO?! HER PUP IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!” she shouted.

Aito’s body went numb. “Pup?”

“INUKIMI!” General Seijiro shouted at her.

“YES! IT WAS YOURS! SHE WAS GOING TO TELL YOU TONIGHT! BUT YOU KILLED IT SCREAMING AT HER LIKE THAT!” Inukimi screamed.

Fumihiro pulled Aito back and fell to the floor as an ice blue light surged out of Inukimi’s hand and flew in their direction. The infirmary staff and the few guests in the room shrieked, some ducking for cover and others fleeing the building altogether.

Aito heard nothing when he fell to the floor on top of Fumihiro. He heard no screaming, no frantic movement of the infirmary staff or guests, no words from Inukimi. He didn’t even feel the pain of the fall. Nothing mattered.

After some time he didn’t know, Aito heard the General’s voice.

“Get him out of here,” the General instructed Fumihiro. “Go now,” he said, sternly.

Fumihiro didn’t hesitate. Aito could feel Fumihiro pulling him up by his waist to his feet and hear him grunting as he heaved. He was pulling dead wait because Aito couldn’t move. He was dead in the flesh. He had just died with that news. Gintai was pregnant and he killed his own pup. Their pup… his pup with Ginny.

As Fumihiro pulled Aito to his feet, Aito’s eyes looked straight ahead. The whole section where General Seijiro stood with Inukimi was covered with an illuminated ice blue mist that swirled over them. Inukimi’s moon birthmark was now fully illuminated with the ice blue color and blasts of ice blue surged from her hand toward him as she shouted words he could not hear. Either he could not hear them because he didn’t want to hear them or the blue mist surrounding her was blocking them. He didn’t know, and frankly, he didn’t care.

Aito watched, longing for the bursts to pierce him in the chest and kill him dead, but they were blocked by another ice blue mist. Aito looked up at General Seijiro. His own moon birthmark was an illuminated ice blue color. His hands were spread at his side. It was as though his ice blue mist was blocking Inukimi’s blue mist. It was as though he was protecting him from her wrath, the wrath he so desperately wanted to receive.

“Now, Fumihiro,” General Seijiro said, sternly, as Fumihiro pulled Aito away.

Aito watched in a daze at the General and his daughter as Fumihiro dragged him away by the collar of his outfit. He could hear the General speak, but not Inukimi. Was he blocking her words? He wanted to hear them. He wanted to hear her hateful words and have them pierce his soul. He wanted to die. He deserved to die. He had no reason to live anymore. In an effort to save the girl he loved more than anyone in the world, he murdered his pup. That wasn’t part of the plan. That wasn’t part of the plan.

Fumihiro dragged Aito out of the building and onto the stoop. When he tried to pull him further, Aito protested.

“No,” Aito held up his hand.

“Come on, we need to leave!” Fumihiro continued to pull him.

“I’m not leaving her,” Aito said.

“Aito!”

“I’m not leaving her,” Aito repeated.

“Aito! We have to go! She’ll kill us! She’ll kill you! She’ll –

“Then let her,” Aito said, in a daze.

“Aito!”

“NO, FUMO! I’m not leaving her!” Aito shouted in his friend’s face.

Fumihiro huffed and looked into Aito’s eyes before he shut his own.

“Just leave,” Aito said, pulling away from Fumihiro to sit on the stoop of the building.

Fumihiro looked at him before shaking his head and sitting next to his friend. “I guess we’re all dying today,” he huffed as he rolled his eyes. “…You, me, and Naoyuki and Tomoshiro when they finally arrive. All of us dead,” he added, looking down at his feet.

“Just go, Fumo,” Aito said.

“You’re not leaving her and I’m not leaving you… so, here we are,” Fumihiro said, in a sigh.

Aito looked down as he cried on the stoop.

Fumihiro pulled his friend into his chest and sighed. “I’m sorry,” Fumihiro apologized.

Aito zoned out as he sat on the stoop, replaying everything that happened at the Black Fang… everything that happened with Gintai. He remembered her tear-stained face, how she could barely speak when he yelled at her. Why did he yell at her? He didn’t have to yell. He just wanted her to hate him so she could forget him. Now, Gintai would surely hate him, but at the cost of the life of his pup… their pup.

More tears feel down Aito’s face as he remembered the puddle of blood in the corridor, the puddle that had been smeared and stepped in by the feet of the guests of the evening. It was his pup’s blood, he was sure of it. Those beings were walking in it like it was a pile of mud, not even a pile of mud. Beings at least make an effort to avoid stepping in piles of mud. The guests of the evening stepped in his pup’s blood… their pup’s blood… like it was nothing… absolutely nothing.

“Fumo?” Tomoshiro asked, landing in front of the infirmary with Naoyuki.

Aito didn’t look up. He felt Fumihiro pull away from him and walk over to Tomoshiro and Naoyuki. Aito heard Fumihiro whispering words he couldn’t decipher and sighs from Tomoshiro and Naoyuki.

Without a word, his friends walked over to him on the stoop and put their arms around him as they rubbed his back and said their apologies. He didn’t hear a word. He didn’t care. No apology would be strong enough to help him turn back time, preventing him from ever returning home to think. Why did he need to go home to think? He should have just gone to the Black Fang and took Gintai away. Instead of him sitting on the stoop of the infirmary mourning the death of his pup, he would be on a path with Gintai headed towards their new life. …And he’d be happy as hell knowing that he’d leaving with her with their pup on the way. He’d be a really excited, yet scared father, not his pup’s own murderer.

Aito looked up as the door of the infirmary creaked open.

“I told you to go,” General Seijiro looked at Fumihiro.

“I’m not leaving her, sir,” Aito said, looking at the General. “I won’t leave her.”

General Seijiro sighed.

“How is she?” Naoyuki asked.

“She’s –

“What are you doing here?!” Inukimi shouted, as she came to the door.

“Inukimi, enough,” General Seijiro looked at his daughter with hard eyes.

“I’m not leaving her. I’m not leaving, Ginny,” Aito looked at her.

“Oh, yes you are!” Inukimi moved toward him.

General Seijiro held his daughter back by pressing his arm against her stomach. “Inukimi.”

“It is over, Aito,” Inukimi said, in a breath, calming herself and backing up from her father’s barrier. “Gintai is no longer your concern. She’s my concern. I will take care of her,” she said.

“I need to see her.”

“You need to leave,” Inukimi said, in a calm voice. “Right now, Gintai needs her rest. She doesn’t need to be hassled and assaulted by the being who murdered her pup.”

General Seijiro’s eyes widened and his mouth went ajar when he looked back at Inukimi.

“Gintai is devastated and in her condition, she doesn’t need to be stressed by you, Aito,” she added, looking into her father’s eyes before looking at Aito.

General Seijiro sighed and looked to the side.

“I will take care of Gintai. I will be there for her and pick up the pieces you shattered,” she spat at Aito, who trembled, as she fought off tears.

“He needs treatment, sir,” Fumihiro looked at General Seijiro.

The General looked at Aito up and down. It was true. He was in a bad state and needed to be assessed and treated for his ailments.

“Yes, Aito needs treatment. He will –

“This infirmary is full,” Inukimi spat, walking back towards the door. “Aito will need to seek treatment elsewhere,” she looked at her father, with hard eyes.

General Seijiro looked into his daughter’s eyes before he looked towards the door. “Masao! Akinobu!”

“Yes, General,” his advisors responded, as they ran to the door.

“Escort Aito and his comrades to the nearest infirmary from here,” he said.

“What?!” Aito shouted. “NO! I’M NOT LEAVING HERE! I’M NOT LEAVING HER!”

“This infirmary is full,” General Seijiro continued, turning to walk back into the infirmary.

“What?! That’s not true! STOP! GET OFF OF ME! I’M NOT LEAVING HER! GINNY! GINNY! I’M NOT LEAVING HER!” Aito shouted, as the General’s advisors picked him up by his arms and carried him away.

“General Seijiro,” Tomoshiro said, looking at him confused.

“Go with him. All of you,” the General responded, not looking back. “I need a word with my daughter,” he said, before shutting the door behind him.

Tomoshiro, Fumihiro and Naoyuki looked at each other confused, before they leapt into the sky following the General’s advisor’s carrying Aito.

Sure enough, when Aito returned to Gintai’s infirmary to see her, she was gone, nowhere to be found.

***

Sesshomaru awoke with a sigh. He groaned as he turned over towards his balcony. It was still light outside, but well into the afternoon.

“Visit your mother, Sesshomaru. She’ll want to see you,” he could hear Tomoshiro’s voice in his head.

Sesshomaru pulled his pillow over his head and groaned again. It was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, and yet nothing at all. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to just forget her and make her a non-being in his life. Maybe instead of telling her what he didn’t even know he wanted to say, he’d just let her know that he was alive and back at the Black Fang, and be done with it and her. He didn’t owe her anything, an explanation of where he had been, what he learned or why. She didn’t matter.

With that in mind, Sesshomaru looked at his beamed ceiling for a while, before he rolled out of his futon and headed down the main corridor to the East Wing, his mother’s tower.

The guards bowed before they let him enter. There was nothing new and exciting about his mother’s tower. He didn’t have to even worry about looking for her. She was standing in the main area of the first tier of her tower looking out of her large window.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked forward.

Inukimi looked out of the window a moment longer before looking down at her claws. “I trust that your father enlightened you on his rise to leadership in these lands while you were in the Meidō,” she said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes flickered as he breathed and looked away. How did she know? Before his mind could process how, he remembered Riichi and Isao mentioning that they had visited her. She must have known about his visit into the Meidō from them.

“Am I correct, Sesshomaru?” Inukimi asked, still looking at her claws.

Sesshomaru breathed and looked at her without a response.

“I have better things to do with my time than play guessing games with you, Sesshomaru,” Inukimi said, after a long pause, still looking at her claws. “An answer of ‘yes’ or ‘no’ will suffice,” she said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before he smirked and shook his head.

Inukimi looked up at him. “Is there something amusing to you, Sesshomaru?”

“You never cease to amaze me, Mother,” Sesshomaru glared at her.

Inukimi narrowed her eyes. “Oh?”

“Guessing games?” Sesshomaru repeated, with a smirk. “Hmph, you have some nerve.”

“Do I?” she asked, with a smirk of her own. “Is it so wrong of me to want a direct answer from my son for once?

“Gah,” Sesshomaru groaned, before shaking his head. “Unbelievable.”

“‘Unbelievable,’” she repeated. “And just what is so ‘unbelievable,’ Sesshomaru?”

“The fact that you don’t know is troubling all in itself,” Sesshomaru hissed.

“You’re like your father in so many ways,” Inukimi muttered at Sesshomaru’s reaction.

Sesshomaru could feel anger building within his core.

“…And yet, you seem to always fall short,” she added.

“Ah!” Sesshomaru growled, as both his face and his eyes turned red. He had had enough. He was unable to control his anger any longer.

Inukimi, seemingly unfazed, walked towards her son, who continued to growl and breathe heavy.

“That’s more like it,” she said, walking past him. “Tell me how you really feel,” she said.

Sesshomaru clumped his claws in a fist and breathed. With all his might, he tried to calm himself. It wasn’t his style to loose composure.

“There you go again… cowering,” Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru gripped his fists even tighter. He could feel his claws tearing into his skin. He was sure that they would bleed. He opened his mouth to try and breathe evenly, and calm down, but nothing but rage seemed to be coming to the surface.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to calm himself. When he opened them up again, his mother was standing before him. The sight of her infuriated him. It bothered him even more that she didn’t seemed to even be looking at him, but at his forehead.

Sesshomaru breathed and looked away.

“Open your mouth and tell me how you really feel,” Inukimi demanded, in a calm voice, her eyes darting from his eyes to his forehead. “Do it.”

No. He wasn’t going to. She wasn’t going to force him to do anything. He lived his life on his own terms and she wasn’t going to –

“Do it, Sesshomaru,” she repeated, looking at his forehead. “Open your mouth and tell me how you really feel.”

Sesshomaru lowered his head and closed his eyes again. He wasn’t going to do it.

“Do it and do it now,” Inukimi said, her golden eyes piercing into his.

Sesshomaru exhaled quickly four times before his mind went blank and he brought himself to speak freely.

“I HATE YOU!” he snapped, in a breath.

Inukimi looked at him blankly before glancing at his forehead. “You don’t mean that,” she responded, in an even, nonchalant voice.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened at her nonchalance. “I don’t?! I’ve never hated anymore more in this life than I hate you, Mother!” he spat.

“Hmm,” she nodded.

His mother’s indifference to his comments tore at him. It infuriated him even more.

“I! You! You –

“It’s very amusing watching you get so emotional, Sesshomaru. It’s a rare sight to see,” she commented, as she looked down and picked her nails.

Sesshomaru took a breath and calmed down. He couldn’t stand her any more than he did right then.  

“This is all your fault…. not mine… yours,” Sesshomaru said, in a calm voice. “You… you and your words of wisdom… toxic. …The lies I believed… all from the mouth of my mother.”

Inukimi listened. She didn’t respond or react.

“You and your words turned me against my father, the only being who ever really loved me,” Sesshomaru said, as Inukimi huffed. “You made me believe that my father was weak… flawed somehow because he wanted to help others and do something good. I shunned myself from him because of you. I questioned everything I ever knew about him and what he taught me because of you,” he continued, still in a calm voice.

Inukimi still didn’t respond.

“I lost Koji because of you,” he growled, his voice elevating in pitch, as he fought his emotions. “He died because I wanted to prove that I wasn’t weak… an idea YOU planted in my head,” he breathed, in a shaky breath.

Inukimi looked away for a second, before looking back at Sesshomaru.

“I shunned my best friends when they needed me the most, and I needed them because YOU convinced me that I was weak,” Sesshomaru continued. “Those conversations with Father, I heard them…. how weak I was… how YOU thought I was weak and he was doing a shitty job training me. I heard them, Mother.”

Inukimi looked at him surprised, before looking down for a moment.

“I lost my whole life trying to prove _you_ wrong, Mother,” Sesshomaru continued. “… The time I could have had with my friends… my father… Koji… all gone because of _you_ and your games.”

Inukimi breathed.

“I spent an eternity chasing after my father’s sword because I thought I needed it. I damn-near killed my brother for it. I LOST A FUCKING ARM BECAUSE OF IT!” Sesshomaru snapped, losing his temper.

Inukimi glanced at Sesshomaru’s forehead before she looked into his eyes.

“…And Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “He wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you.”

Inukimi widened for a moment at Sesshomaru’s comment.

“You drove Father away. He was so brokenhearted over you that he found solitude in someone else. Trying to protect _them_ , he lost HIS LIFE… ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND WHAT YOU ORCHESTRATED!”

Inukimi couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“I pity father… even in death, because he’s still heartbroken because of you,” Sesshomaru continued, after a pause to compose himself.

“Hah,” Inukimi let out a laugh. “Is that what he told you, Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru looked at her like she had three heads growing out of her neck, taken aback by her question.

“Is it, Sesshomaru?” she asked again.

“Yes,” he responded, taking a breath.

“Hmm,” his mother nodded, turning away.

Sesshomaru remained silent, steadying his breathing, as he watched his mother turn and walk away. Although he felt a huge weight lift off of him, he was ashamed. Although he felt relief, he was ashamed for being unable to control himself and for letting her win.

“I trust that you’ve finished,” Inukimi commented, glancing back at her son.

Sesshomaru breathed in his humiliation.

“It must have felt so good to get that out,” Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru breathed hard. He hated the fact that she was right. He hated that she had provoked him. He hated that he allowed himself to say everything he said to her. Although true to the core, he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of hearing it.

“I know you meant every word,” Inukimi said. “I accept and respect that,” she added.

Sesshomaru glanced at her by the window, before looking away. It bothered him that she didn’t seem to even care. It was as though what he had said didn’t even faze her.

Inukimi looked out of her window and breathed. “I understand my role in the misfortune of the chain of events that befell our family, our friends, and these lands,” Inukimi began. “My efforts that I had meant to be a blessing for you proved to be nothing more than a curse, too late for me to undo or repair.”

Inukimi paused and looked at her son.

“On one hand, I only wished to protect you,” she said, looking into his eyes.

Sesshomaru huffed and looked away.

“Don’t misunderstand me, Sesshomaru,” she said. “I say that as the truth, not as a means to refute or justify the suffering I caused, not only to you, but Koji, his family, the troops and these lands.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “And Father,” he added, as he glared at his mother.

Inukimi narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru’s comment. “Your father was a pig. He was a pig, Sesshomaru. He was lower than a pig. He was the shit the pig wallows in,” Inukimi glared into her son’s eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at his mother surprised, as she walked towards him. He couldn’t help but feel anxious, almost, if not, scared. He found himself taking a few steps back as she approached him with her piercing golden eyes.

“Your father, the Great Inu no Taishō, was a piece… of… shit,” Inukimi growled. “Your father was a crooked lying bastard with no heart, no soul, no dignity and no –

 Sesshomaru jumped at the sound of the door opening.

“WHAT?!” Inukimi shouted at the door, as it opened.

Neiro ran inside Lady Inukimi’s chambers and fell on the floor in tears.

Inukimi looked at her concerned.

“My lady, my lady! Something’s happened, I know it,” Neiro cried.

“What’s happened?” Inukimi walked over to her.

Sesshomaru looked at the auburn-haired girl sobbing on the floor. He didn’t know what to think of what was going on with her, he was too busy trying to digest the words his mother had just spewed to him about his father.

“I don’t know. I can’t her anywhere. I’ve searched this whole castle, asked the guards, I looked in every room, our dorm, I searched the whole castle, I asked the guards… everything and she’s missing,” Neiro cried.

“You’re talking in circles, Neiro,” Inukimi looked down at her.

“I don’t think she came back last night,” Neiro cried.

Inukimi’s face turned pale as she looked out into the distance. It was as though she had just seen a ghost.

“Lady Inukimi, I don’t think she returned from wherever she went last night,” Neiro cried.

Inukimi let out a breath. “Come with me,” she said, abruptly, pulling her up by the hand.

Sesshomaru watched his mother and the auburn-haired handmaiden walk across the room.

“We’re done here,” Inukimi looked at Sesshomaru before walking through a door with the handmaiden called Neiro and shutting it behind them.

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of his mother’s floor stunned for a moment, before he headed back to his own tower. He had no idea what to think or feel. He felt numb… confused. Her words didn’t make sense. What his mother had said about his father was the exact opposite of who he really was….entirely.

Sesshomaru walked straight to his tower, headed up the stairs and leaned against his balcony to think.

“Your father was a pig! He was a pig, Sesshomaru. He was lower than a pig. He was the shit the pig wallows in! Your father, the Great Inu no Taishō, was a piece… of… shit. Your father was a crooked lying bastard with no heart, no soul, no dignity,” he replayed his mother’s words in his head.

He didn’t understand. He didn’t believe it, and as much as he wanted to quickly dismiss his mother’s words, there was something about the way she said what she said that made him wonder.

***

Lady Inukimi entered her tea room with Neiro. In the corner dusting the window sills, was Nobuko.

“Lady Inukimi,” Nobuko bowed, when saw her enter in.

Lady Inukimi didn’t hear a word. She didn’t even see her there. Her focus was on Neiro.

“What are you telling me?” Lady Inukimi asked.

“Gintai. I think something bad has happened to her,” Neiro sobbed, shaking her head.

Lady Inukimi’s eyes widened as Nobuko listened in.

“Tell me everything you know,” Lady Inukimi looked at her, with wide concerned eyes.

“I don’t think she returned to the castle last night. She told me that she was going to do her ‘reoccurring’ task she usually does most nights. She said that she would do it and go straight to sleep, but last night, I don’t know if she came back because I slept in Okemia and Sumiko’s room so I wouldn’t disturb her when I came in from my shift,” Neiro cried. “I checked everywhere and no one has seen her. Her futon was untouched when I returned to our dorm this morning,” Neiro shook her head.

Nobuko watched Lady Inukimi’s eyes blink quickly as she listened to Neiro.

“I thought she had gotten up, folded up her items and just went on about her day, but I’ve scanned this whole castle and I cannot find her anywhere. The guards haven’t even seen her,” Neiro continued to cry. “I don’t think she came back from her task last night.”

Lady Inukimi shuttered as she closed her eyes and breathed.

Lady Inukimi was an intimidating being as it was, but her reaction to Neiro’s words, made Nobuko sprout visible pink goosebumps all over her body.

“You two, now, come here,” Lady Inukimi said, opening her eyes abruptly and turning to rush out of the door she entered. “Keep your mouths shut and follow me,” she grabbed the handle.

Neiro and Nobuko looked at each other confused, startled and nervous as they began to follow. Before Lady Inukimi turned the handle of the door, she looked back at the girls, her piercing golden eyes alternating between the two. Her look alone, made Nobuko’s goosebumped arms start to itch.

“I mean it,” Inukimi glared at Nobuko, who scratched her arm. “Keep your mouths shut, follow me closely, and heed my every instruction,” she looked into Nobuko’s eyes.

“Yes, my lady,” both Neiro and Nobuko replied.

Lady Inukimi glanced at Neiro before she quickly turned and walked out of the door. “Come quickly,” she commanded the girls.

***

“Sirs, you may come in now, if you wish,” a nurse said to Aito and Fumihiro waiting in the waiting area of the infirmary.

Aito and Fumihiro both looked up.

“Go on,” Fumihiro pat Aito on the shoulder. “I’ll be outside.”

Aito sighed with a nod and followed the nurse through the large wooden doors. Isao, who was still standing near Aika at the staff station watched closely as Aito walked inside and Fumihiro left.

Aito followed the nurse to a futon towards the back of the room. There he saw Gintai lying under a brown blanket with her eyes closed.

“Is she okay?” Aito asked the nurse, with fear in his voice, not looking away from Gintai.

“Yes, sir. She’s only sleeping.”

Aito knelt down next to Gintai and rubbed his forehead.

“The physician just examined her. He will be over shortly to convey his findings.”

“Findings?” Aito asked, concerned. “What do you mean? Is there there something wrong?” he asked, his voice elevating, as he panicked.

“Results, sir. Results,” the nurse rephrased her response. “He will be over shortly,” she said, with a bow, before turning to leave the area.

Aito looked into Gintai’s freckled face, watching her breathe. Despite the large gash that was now sewn closed with brown string stitches, she looked peaceful. Aito sighed as he looked at the stitched gash on the side of her forehead. It looked awful. It looked painful.

“What happened to you?” Aito asked, moving his hand in the air over the fresh stitching on her forehead. “What happened to you?” he asked again, as he put his hand against her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers.

Tears fell down Aito’s face onto Gintai’s.

With her eyes closed, Gintai winced in pain and sucked in a breath.

“Ginny,” Aito said, pulling his forehead away from hers to look into her eyes.

With a stir, Gintai opened her eyes and looked up into Aito’s dark brown eyes.

“Aito,” Gintai breathed, as her jaw trembled.

“Ginny,” he said again, as tears fell down his cheeks onto her face. “Are you okay?” he choked on his words.

Gintai nodded, as tears formed in her eyes, not looking away from his dark brown eyes.

Aito sucked in a breath. “Are you in pain?”

Gintai’s lips trembled at his words, as tears slid down her own face.

“Ginny?” Aito looked at her concerned. “Are you in pain?” he asked again, looking at her forehead, as he touched her cheek.

Gintai covered her face, as a waterfall of tears erupted.

Aito looked at Gintai with sad eyes for a moment before he gripped her and pulled her into his chest.

“Nooooooo,” Gintai cried, as she tried to push him away, too weak and distraught to make an impact.

Aito held her tight in his arms, preventing her from moving. “Stop. Stop,” he spoke against her hair.

“Nooooooo,” she cried, shaking her head, as she continued to free herself from his grasp.

Gintai fought his embrace as long as she could until she succumbed to her emotions and let him hold her.

“Aito,” Gintai sobbed.

Aito held Gintai’s head as he cried in her shoulder.

***

As instructed, Neiro and Nobuko took the long black cloaks Lady Inukimi provided them and walked out of the Black Fang to the main strip. They walked through the trees across from the moat of the front entrance and put on their clocks, covering their head with their large hoods.

“We look ridiculous,” Nobuko commented.

Neiro didn’t respond. She could barely even hear the girl. She was too scared for Gintai to hear anything.

“It’s still light out. If she expects these cloaks to serve as a disguise, they’ll only make us stand out more,” Nobuko shook her head. “This surely wasn’t thought through.”

Neiro couldn’t stop her hands from trembling as she tied the collar of the cloak.

“What a joke. We look like idiots wearing these,” Nobuko rolled her eyes.

Neiro sobbed as she looked down and shook her head.

“Ugh, and they’re itchy and gross. I don’t know how she could even have these in her wardrobe as rich as she is.”

Neiro breathed. Gintai needed to be okay. She just needed to be okay. She wouldn’t be able to handle it if something terrible had happened to her. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. She shouldn’t have let her go.

“…These are like peasant clothes,” Nobuko went on.

Sure, Gintai could be annoying and pushy and overbearing at times, but she was important to Neiro. Growing up alone without parents, she was like the mother she never had. She wouldn’t be able to handle it if –

“...And they smell like moth balls and old –

“SHUT UP!” Neiro snapped at Nobuko, glaring into her eyes.

Nobuko looked at Neiro with wide eyes, surprised by her outburst directed at her. “Hey! Who do you think you’re talking to?!” Nobuko snapped back.

Neiro grabbed Nobuko’s tied cloak by the collar and yanked it making Nobuko jolt forward.

“Hey!” Nobuko shouted, startled.

“I’ve had enough of your mouth! Shut up!” Neiro roared, silencing Nobuko. “Put the cloak on and just shut up!” she added, letting go of the tie of Nobuko’s cloak, sending her stumbling back a few steps.

Nobuko breathed heavy as she held her chest, startled, as she looked at Neiro. “You can’t –

“I will murder you in this forest if you say another word to me,” Neiro threatened her, as she walked on. 

Nobuko adjusted her cloak and followed Neiro forward with a huff. “I’d love to see you try, Neiro!” Nobuko said.

Neiro took a breath and walked on, as Nobuko talked shit behind her. Neiro wanted nothing more than to turn around and punch her in the throat, but Gintai was her first priority. She had to find Gintai. She needed to follow Lady Inukimi’s instructions and just fine Gintai. That was her mission. It just sucked that she had to do it being accompanied by that asshole, Nobuko.

With their cloaks on and their heads covered, Neiro and Nobuko headed down the path of the main strip to. As instructed, they stopped by the White Lilac Tree next to the old fence near the field of the strip’s blacksmith shop.

Nobuko huffed and rolled her eyes. “What are we doing here?”

Neiro ignored Nobuko and looked around the area. The field was empty, but there were lights on in the blacksmith shop. Maybe Gintai was inside?

“Maybe she’s inside,” Neiro suggested, looking at the blacksmith shop.

“In a blacksmith shop? Why the hell would she have to go there?” Nobuko crossed her arms.

“I don’t know,” Neiro responded, as she looked at the shop in the distance. She could think of no reason for Gintai to ever need to visit a blacksmith shop, but it was the only option.

“Well, let’s go then,” Nobuko said, heading towards the shop.

“No, we can’t,” Neiro shook her head, reaching to stop her. “You heard Lady Inukimi. We must heed her instructions.”

“Obviously, we’re going to the shop,” Nobuko shook Neiro’s arm off of her. “We can wait for her there. It’s cold out here,” Nobuko continued.

Neiro was tempted to follow Nobuko’s lead and follow her to the blacksmith shop, but she remembered Lady Inukimi’s concerned and stern face, with her instructions. As much as she wanted to go and find Gintai on her own, everything within her told her to wait.

“No. We’re staying here. We need to wait for Lady Inukimi,” Neiro put her foot down, as she looked around for a sight of Lady Inukimi.

“Whatever. It’s her funeral,” Nobuko rolled her eyes. “She’s probably dead already… coughed herself into oblivion,” she huffed.

Neiro’s eyes widened, shocked by Nobuko’s comment. “How dare you?!” Neiro roared, as she pushed her backwards. “How fucking dare you, you arrogant, heartless piece of shit?!”

Nobuko stumbled backwards in surprise.

“You have no respect!” Neiro shouted.

“Who are you calling an arrogant piece of shit?!” Nobuko ran towards Neiro and reached for her.

Neiro growled as she swiped Nobuko’s arms and gripped them to restrain her.

“Ahhh!” Nobuko wailed. “Get off of me, you dumb stupid bitch! Ow! Get off of me!”

“Shut up!” Neiro shouted at Nobuko, pushing her hard backwards. “Just shut up!” Neiro huffed.

Nobuko flew backwards, but caught her footing. “What is it Neiro?! Can’t handle the truth?” she asked, viciously. “Gintai is probably dead, Neiro! …Dead as a door nail!”

“Say something else!” Neiro shouted, raising her hand. “I’ll burn your face right off!”

Nobuko gasped and stepped backwards, holding her hands up in surrender, as she watched a large red flame appear in Neiro’s palm.

“Enough,” Lady Inukimi said, walking past the girls bickering. “Put that away,” she said to Neiro.

Neiro took a breath and let the flame disappear in her palm. “Yes, Lady Inukimi,” she said, with a sob, as Nobuko stood speechless.

The girls watched as Lady Inukimi, dressed in a cloak of her own, stopped and looked at the sky before looking at the old blacksmith shop.

“What are we doing here?” Nobuko asked. “There’s –

“Neiro, take this pouch of coins and request these items from the shop over there,” Inukimi said, passing her a small purple pouch and a folded piece of paper. “Do not mention Gintai under any circumstance,” she added.

Neiro looked at her scared and confused. She wanted to bombard her with questions and ask why, but Neiro could feel that she just needed to trust Lady Inukimi on this. They were going to get Gintai, and these items might be essential for her return.

“Go on,” Lady Inukimi said, looking towards the empty field across from the shop. “Do not return without them,” she said.

“Yes, my lady,” Neiro nodded and ran over towards the shop. Nobuko watched her run off as Lady Inukimi looked straight ahead at the empty field.

After a few moments, Lady Inukimi turned to the blacksmith shop. She watched as Neiro opened the door and rushed inside. With a sigh, she walked forward onto the empty field.

“Come with me,” Lady Inukimi instructed Nobuko, as she pulled the hood of her cloak down over her face.

Nobuko felt her stomach drop as she froze.

“Now,” Lady Inukimi said, walking briskly across the field.

“Where are we going, my lady?” Nobuko asked, looking around at the emptiness of the field.

“Silence yourself,” Lady Inukimi said, as she stopped in the center of the field.

Nobuko nodded and clamped her fangs together to stop them from clattering.

“Give me your hand,” Lady Inukimi reached for Nobuko’s hand.

Nobuko looked at Lady Inukimi confused. “My lady?”

“Now,” Lady Inukimi grabbed her hand abruptly.

Nobuko gasped at Lady Inukimi’s reach. Before she could get over Lady Inukimi’s action, her mouth went ajar as a large ice blue mist in the shape of a dome appeared before her eyes in the center of the field as Lady Inukimi held her hand.

Nobuko began to tremble. “Ah!”

“Let’s go,” Lady Inukimi said, pulling her forward toward the ice blue mist.

“Ah! What is that?! What’s going on?!” Nobuko panicked, trying to pull away.

“Come forward,” Lady Inukimi looked at Nobuko, as she yanked her forward into the mist.

Nobuko screamed at Lady Inukimi’s appearance. Her golden eyes and the moon birthmark on her forehead had changed to an illuminated ice blue color.

“AHHHHHH!!!”

***

“What was that?” Akihiko asked, looking at his father and grandfather.

“It sounded like a scream,” Eiji said, walking to exit the blacksmith shop.

Neiro’s eyes widened, as she followed the being outside, as panic set in.

Neiro looked around. Lady Inukimi and Nobuko were nowhere to be found. It was just an empty field. Where did they go? Had they traveled into the woods near the field? Was that scream from them? What should she do? She didn’t know. She had to trust her gut and Lady Inukimi’s instructions.

“Lady Inukimi requests the following items,” Neiro sobbed, as she told the being checking for the scream.

Eiji looked around for a moment, before taking the folded piece of paper from Neiro’s hand.

“Are you alright?” Eiji asked her, concerned.

Neiro nodded, as she tried to control her emotions. She had to be strong for Gintai.


	26. Behind the Orange Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explained in the comments of a previous chapter, I messed up the ages and time frame in this story. One of these days, I will go back in and rework everything so it makes sense, but it is currently messed up. When reading please keep the following formula in mind:
> 
> 100 years = 5 human years
> 
> This is the chapter I tried to get out of and stalled. It is a very difficult read. I sincerely apologize if I offend anyone.

“AHHHHHH!” Nobuko continued to scream.

“Enough,” Lady Inukimi huffed, letting go of the girl’s hand.

Nobuko blinked her eyes and held her chest as she looked around. In front of her was a small two-story wooden hut with small grated wooden windows. Behind her and surrounding the hut was an ice blue mist that connected in the shape of a dome. Through the mist, she could see the outside world, trees on one side and the blacksmith shop on the other.

“Where are we?” Nobuko asked.

Lady Inukimi, whose eyes and birthmark had returned to their normal state, walked forward towards the hut. Before she walked up the stairs to the door, she stopped and turned around.

“Are we in a barrier?” Nobuko, as she Lady Inukimi began to walk towards her.

“You see nothing, you know nothing, you say nothing,” Lady Inukimi said, looking deep into Nobuko’s eyes.

A look of fear emerged on Nobuko’s face.

“Do you understand me?” Lady Inukimi asked, looking into her eyes.

Nobuko trembled, as the goosebumps on her body began to emerge and itch.

Lady Inukimi slapped Nobuko’s hand when she began to scratch her arm. “Do you understand me?” she asked, sternly.

“Yes, my lady. I understand,” Nobuko responded, immediately with several nervous nods.

Lady Inukimi gave her a long look before she turned toward the stoop of the hut. “Keep your mouth shut and stay by the door.”

Nobuko took a breath and slowly followed Lady Inukimi up the stoop. Her stomach dropped, when Lady Inukimi opened the door and walked through.

“Lady Inukimi!” Nobuko heard someone exclaim. “You’re here!”

“Where’s Gintai?” Nobuko heard Lady Inukimi respond.

Nobuko had every intention of staying by the door on the exterior side of the house, but she couldn’t resist. She had to see. She had to know.

Nobuko walked inside and stood behind Lady Inukimi. Lady Inukimi looked down and back at her as she entered, and huffed.

Although it was clearly a hut, it was nice. It was well-lit with candles and sunlight, and was spacious. It was immaculate, with the exception of the pages and pages of sketches that covered the surface of the walls. There were so many sketches that Nobuko could not see the wood panels of the walls.

The sketches were excellent, so detailed and intricate. Nobuko looked at the sketches and the two demons present in each of them, an adolescent boy and a young pup, in both their true and humanoid forms. The adolescent boy looked the same in physique in each of the sketches, being clean and covered in what seemed like dirt in some sketches, while the young pup varied in age from sketch to sketch. It was the same pup, but through the sketches, Nobuko could see how the pup was growing. Viewing the progression of the young pup, Nobuko presumed that the pup in the sketches had been drawn up to about two centuries in age.

“Who’s that?”

Nobuko looked up at the orange eyes peering at her around Lady Inukimi’s body.

“She’s none of your concern. Where is Gintai? Was she here?” Lady Inukimi responded.

“I’m Azami,” the orange eyes stayed on Nobuko.

Nobuko watched as a tall, lanky girl with sun-kissed skin and long straight caramel-colored hair down to her waist stepped to the side of Lady Inukimi. She wore a beautiful rose kimono and had jewelry to match. She looked like a young woman of wealth and nobility around her age, but there was something about her big orange eyes and the way they looked at her that made her uneasy.

Nobuko looked away from her and at the sketches on the wall. “Hi.”

“I asked you a question, Azami,” Lady Inukimi growled. “Where is Gintai?”

“Do you like them? They’re of my husband and my son,” Azami said, looking at Nobuko.

Nobuko looked at the two demons in the sketches. She couldn’t get over how perfect they were. They were so realistic. It was though she captured every detail of them.

“They’re beautiful,” Nobuko responded. “You have a real talent.”

“Capturing the beauty of my family is like capturing a –

“Where is Gintai?!” Lady Inukimi hissed, grabbing Azami by the collar of her kimono, her eyes red. “Stop talking and tell me what happened to her!” she roared.

Nobuko jumped and stepped back towards the open door of the hut, but Azami only looked back at Lady Inukimi expressionlessly. It was like she wasn’t even scared.

“Speak!” Lady Inukimi demanded.

“I don’t know. The troop members took her away,” Azami said, with a shrug.

Lady Inukimi’s red eyes faded back to their normal golden color. “Troop members?” she asked, confused.

“Yes, two troop members came here and took her away,” Azami said, as Lady Inukimi let go of her collar. “They flew away with her in the air.”

Nobuko watched as Lady Inukimi’s eyes widened and shifted as she processed what the orange-eyed girl told her.

“My son sent them. He –

Lady Inukimi narrowed her eyes. “From here? That is not possible.”

“But he did send them. My son sent them over here to…” Azami paused mid-sentence and threw up her arms. “YOU HAVE TO GET HER! SHE HAS HIS LETTER!” she shouted, making Nobuko jump.

“Silence!” Lady Inukimi snapped. “Enough about Akihiko!” Lady Inukimi snapped again, still trying to think and process what Azami had just told her.

“HIS NAME IS YUJIRO!” Azami roared. “YUJIRO!”

Nobuko closed her eyes for a moment and hugged the wall. She was petrified. She couldn’t even bring herself to move her feet to even leave the hut with the door wide open.

“That imbecile Izo named him that and I hate it! I completely and utterly…” Azami paused as Lady Inukimi moved to walk around her. “Where are you going, Lady Inukimi?” she asked, in a calm voice, as she saw Lady Inukimi peering around corners and doors.

“Gintai!” Lady Inukimi called out, looking around.

“But, Lady Inukimi, the troop members flew her away. They –

Lady Inukimi ignored her and kept walking, calling Gintai’s name.

Azami shrugged and walked towards Nobuko.

Nobuko tensed and looked away.

Azami snatched a sketch from off of the wall and handed it to Nobuko. “This is my family,” she said.

Nobuko looked into Azami’s eyes before she reluctantly took the sketch from her hand. It was a sketch of the faces of the two dog demons plastered around the room in their true forms.

“That’s my husband… and that’s my son,” she said, pointing to each of the two beings.

“They’re very handsome,” Nobuko commented, with a shaky voice.

Azami snatched the sketch from her and held it against her chest. “I know. I love them so much,” she rocked with the sketch in her arms.

“My son, Yujiro, is a little over two centuries old now and he’s the most magnificent creature I’ve ever seen… besides his father, of course,” Azami sighed, as she dropped the sketch in her arms to stroke the face of her husband in another sketch on the wall.

Nobuko watched as Azami stroked the face of the adolescent dog demon in his humanoid form in the sketch. As her fingers caressed the paper, black chalk smeared the image. Azami didn’t seem to either mind or notice.

“That’s your husband?” Nobuko asked.

Azami smiled at the sketch. “He is.”

Nobuko watched her. She was in her own world as she looked at the sketch.

“His name is Koji. He’s a troop member. He’s been on a top secret assignment mission for a while, but he’s coming back soon,” Azami smiled at Koji’s face in the sketch. “Once he returns, the three of us will be the perfect family,” she said, looking back at Nobuko.

“Your family isn’t with you?” Nobuko asked.

Azami shook her head, as she pouted. “The assignment Koji is on is so top secret that I need to be kept here for my safety until he returns,” Azami responded. “Koji requested it and Lady Inukimi honored his request.”

Nobuko was shocked. “You’re being kept here for your safety?”

Azami nodded. “Yes.”

“But you’re here alone. What about your son?”

“He’s over there,” Azami pointed out of the window to the blacksmith shop across the way. “He’s works there with Koji’s family. I see him all the time, most days, but now that he’s older, I seem to see him less and less,” she pouted.

“I don’t understand. Why isn’t he here with you?”

Azami huffed.  “Every day I stand here and watch Yujiro, _my_ son, being cared for and raised by Izo while I’m stuck here alone,” she rolled her eyes.

“Huh?” Nobuko asked, taken aback by Azami’s comment. “Your son is being raised by another? Who’s Izo?”

“Yes, that fleabag, Izo,” she huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Who is he?”

“He’s Koji’s former lover,” Azami huffed again.

Nobuko was silent for a moment. “He?” Nobuko asked, as Azami nodded. “Your husband was with a male before you?” she asked, scanning Azami’s appearance to see if she favored any distinguishing characteristics of male beings.

“Yes… a really ugly one at that,” Azami crossed her arms.

“Oh,” Nobuko responded, glancing away.

“It saddens me greatly that he’s with Izo, but it’s necessary.”

Nobuko gave Azami a confused look. “I couldn’t think of any reason good enough on Earth to warrant my son being raised by my husband’s former lover. It just wouldn’t happen. Not in this lifetime or the next,” Nobuko shook her head, getting caught up in her thoughts of how absurd what Azami was telling her was.

“Koji’s mission involves dangerous demons who wish nothing but to destroy Koji and everything he holds dear. As Koji’s wife, they know me, but they don’t know our son,” Azami said.

“They don’t know that Koji has a son? What?” Nobuko gave a look of disbelief. “That’s ridiculous. Of course they know. How could they not?”

“I was barely with pup when Koji was called on his assignment. Only a few beings even knew I was with pup at all. Koji’s enemies just thought it was only me,” Azami said. “Lady Inukimi kept me and Koji’s mother protected from being targets by letting us work for her in the castle. To not let things look suspicious at home, they made Koji’s father continue to live at his home and work at his blacksmith shop. The demons seeking Koji had no clue of where we were.”

Nobuko tilted her head to the side. “Wait, but… wait… you said you and Koji’s mother lived in the castle? Wouldn’t the killers… wait…” Nobuko paused again and held up her hands as she tried to organize her thoughts into coherent sentences. “Why would they think it wise to leave Koji’s father there alone? They could have easily attacked him, held him hostage or anything. I don’t understand that,” she shook her head.

“I don’t know,” Azami shrugged. “Maybe he wanted to stay home.”

“What?!” Nobuko responded to Azami’s ridiculous suggestion. “‘Maybe he wanted to stay home?!’ You have to be kidding me. What being in their right mind would want to –

“KOJI IS NOT CRAZY! HE’S NOT!” Azami roared at Nobuko. “KOJI KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING!”

Nobuko jumped and held up her hands. “You’re right,” she backed up a bit. “He did.”

“He did,” Azami nodded at Nobuko. “Koji’s not crazy. He’s very smart.”

“He is,” Nobuko responded, taking a shaky breath.

“After Yujiro was born, I wanted to remain in the castle with him, but to protect him and give him the best life possible, I gave him up,” Azami continued. “It sickened me to learn that _my son_ was given to that MISERABLE WASTE OF A DEMON OVER THERE… to be raised,” she said, in a calmer voice, pointing to the blacksmith shop out of the window.

Nobuko scrunched her face as she processed what to think about the orange-eyed young woman standing before her and what she was saying.

“But Yujiro is happy. I’m close to him, and I get to see him virtually every day while I wait for Koji to return,” Azami smiled. “Once he returns, I’ll be free and Yujiro will be mine again… mine and Koji’s… not Izo’s. We’ll be the family we were always meant to be,” she sighed, as she looked up towards the ceiling of her hut.

Nobuko tried to fight off shaking her head, and did her best to try and keep her mouth shut to prevent aggravating Azami any more than she already had, but she had to figure this out. It wasn’t making any sense.

“How is that going to work?” Nobuko asked, cautiously.

“Huh?”

“You said that you gave up your son when he was born, right?”

“Yes,” Azami nodded, with a sad sigh.

“So… your son doesn’t know you or your husband,” Nobuko said, contemplating her words. “You said that Koji was gone before Yujiro was born and that you gave him up as a small pup for his protection. How will he know you?”

“Our son knows about us. I’ve informed him,” Azami said, confidently. “I write him letters and draw him pictures every day. It’s a bit difficult for me to draw myself, but my pictures of Koji turn out decent,” she said, pointing to the sketches around the room.

Nobuko looked around at all of the sketches around the room. It was insane. She couldn’t believe this. This young woman had been secluded in this hut for centuries without her husband and son.

“It’s Gintai who delivers my letters and pictures to Yujiro. She arrives every few sunsets to check on me, brush my hair and take my letters,” Azami smiled. “I don’t receive any letters back because of security reasons, but I know he get them,” she nodded, looking out of her window.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Nobuko said, sympathetically. “I would never be able to do this,” she said, still trying to accept the reality of Azami’s life.

Azami shrugged and walked towards the window of the hut positioned directly across from the blacksmith shop across the way.

Nobuko watched Azami’s back in silence. The silence was awkward. She wanted to say something, but she had no words.

Nobuko’s eyes widened as she watched Azami turn toward her. Her mouth was moving, but she could not hear a word.

Nobuko shook her ears in panic. Was she going deaf? She was going deaf! She couldn’t hear! Something was wrong!

“Hello? Hello?! Can you hear me?!” Nobuko asked, aloud.

“… are you talking about? I can hear you,” Azami said, as she walked towards Nobuko.

Nobuko gasped. “I thought I couldn’t hear. I thought I was going deaf,” she placed her hand on her chest. “Your lips were moving, but I couldn’t hear anything. I don’t know what just happened.”

“Oh no, you’re fine. No one can hear me around the border of this place,” Azami said. “It’s an extra precaution to ensure Yujiro’s safety.”

“Huh?”

“Koji didn’t want me to accidently call out to Yujiro one day and blow my cover, risking his safety.”

Nobuko raised an eyebrow as she thought everything through again. “Did your husband have any siblings?”

Azami tapped her nose. “I don’t think so, why?”

“You don’t know?”

Azami shrugged. “He was the only one who mattered to me.”

Nobuko looked at Azami with a surprised face.

“Why?”

Nobuko opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. She wanted to tell Azami that she thought it odd that anyone would think it wise to bring her son back to her husband’s family, knowing full well that dangerous beings were after everything and everyone her husband cared about. Azami’s pup would have been better protected living in the castle until her husband returned, but it wasn’t worth upsetting Azami. With a breath, Nobuko willed herself to let it go.

“What is it?” Azami asked, her big orange eyes assessing Nobuko’s face.

Nobuko was caught off guard by her question. “Uh… uh, that’s just… such a long time to be away from your family,” Nobuko answered.

“It’s okay,” Azami nodded. “Koji’s assignment is coming to an end soon. I can feel it. Any day now, the General is going to bring Koji home and he’s going to walk through that door with Yujiro and we’re going to be a real family,” she said.

“The General?”

Azami nodded.

“But we have no General,” Nobuko said.

“What? General Inu no Taishō, silly,” Azami shook her head, with a smile.

Nobuko raised an eyebrow. “General Inu no Taishō is dead.”

Azami looked up slowly and then back at Nobuko.

“He’s been dead for over two centuries,” Nobuko continued.

Azami titled her head. “What? What do you mean?”

Nobuko looked at Azami’s expression. She really didn’t know.

“General Inu no Taishō is dead. He died.”

“You’re mistaken. General Inu no Taishō is alive. Lady Inukimi would have told me. Koji would be back,” Azami responded. “You’re mistaken,” she shook her head.

Nobuko laughed, nervously. “No, he’s –

“He’s not dead,” Azami said, sternly. “Stop saying that.”

“But he is. He died in a fire over two centuries ago. He –

“He’s dead?” Azami ran up and looked into Nobuko’s eyes.

Nobuko gasped as she looked into the dilated pupils of Azami’s fiery orange eyes. It was like looking into the pits of hell.

“IS HE OR IS HE NOT? TELL ME!” Azami asked, in a shout.

“I… I’m mistaken,” Nobuko backtracked. “I… I meant… I thought you were talking about… I thought you were talking about General Seijiro. I… I get the two confused,” Nobuko breathed, in a panic.

“Oh,” Azami nodded and backed up. “I guess that makes sense,” Azami nodded.

Before Nobuko could breathe easy, Azami was back in her face again.

“But you’re so young,” she said, waving her hand over Nobuko’s face. “How old are you?”

“Um… a little over four centuries old,” she said, reluctantly. “Why?”

“Hmm, you’re around my age,” she said.

“Oh,” Nobuko responded, trying to hide her nerves.

“General Seijiro was long gone before our time. If I never knew of him, how could you?” Azami asked. “How could you mix up those generals like that?” she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Nobuko did her best to breathe as she tried to come up with something believable to say. “I’m really into history,” she said. “It’s easy for me to make such an error.”

“Oh,” Azami said. “I guess.”

Nobuko let out a shaken breath.

Azami shook her head and clenched her fists. “NO! I DON’T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT DID YOU MEAN?! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT GENERAL INU NO TAISHŌ IS DEAD?”

Nobuko held up her hands to try and calm Azami down. “No, honestly! I just mixed up the generals! General Inu no Taishō is the current general!”

Azami glared at Nobuko. “YOU WOULDN’T MAKE AN ERROR LIKE THAT! YOU COULDN’T!” she shouted.

“No, I could!” Nobuko backed up to the wall. “I could!”

“NO! YOU’RE LYING!”

“No, that’s why Koji is still on the mission. He’s still receiving orders. That’s why,” Nobuko said, tears coming down her face in fear. “He’s still getting orders.”

Nobuko watched as Azami’s face softened.

“Koji,” Azami sighed, calming down and looking at a sketch of his face on the wall.

Nobuko held her heart and took a couple deep breaths, shaking as more tears fell from her eyes.

“Yes, he’s still receiving orders from General Inu no Taishō,” Azami said, before turning to look at Nobuko.

Nobuko gasped as Azami began to walk towards her. She wanted to go. She didn’t want to see her anymore. She just wanted everything to stop. She couldn’t handle another freak out from Azami. Her heart wouldn’t be able to take it. She had to think fast.

“You… you really love your husband, Koji,” Nobuko said, trying to distract Azami with another topic she’d enjoy.

“I do,” Azami smiled, as she stopped to look back at sketches of Koji on the wall.

“Was… was he your first love?” she asked, encouraging Azami to elaborate more and really get distracted.

“No, my second,” Azami responded, walking back to caress Koji’s face on a sketch, making the chalk smear. “I loved another before Koji,” Azami said, as her memories resurfaced.

*

“We’re going to be okay,” Chizue said, rubbing Azami’s shoulder. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Azami looked up at her sister, past her tear-stained eyes and the nervous twitch that was present at the corner of her mouth to her hair.

Peeking out of the side of Chizue’s pin-straight hair was a curl, a stray curl that swayed in the breeze. It was a perfect curl, almost a spiral. It was a springy ringlet, an original, hidden among Chizue’s straight strands. It was a perfect curl.

Azami held her pinky up to her sister’s head. Yes, it was the size of her pinky. The curl was the size of her pinky! How could the perfect curl be hidden in the stalks of such straight hair? It was –

Azami’s eyes darted to another section of her Chizue’s hair. There was another curl, and another, and another. Perfect hidden spirals were being found in her sister’s caramel-colored hair. It was amazing. It was as though curls upon curls were emerging from her sister’s straight hair.

Did she have any curls?

Azami grabbed the side of her own caramel-colored hair and searched for curls. There were none to be found, just straight locks with waves here and there, but no hidden spiral curls like her sister.

Azami checked the other side of her hair before she focused her eyes back on Chizue’s hair.

“You have such pretty hair, Chizue.”

Chizue looked at Azami and laughed, wiping the stray tear that fell from her eye. “What?”

“You have such pretty hair. I wish I had your hair, Chizue,” Azami said.

“Uh, take it. It’s a huge nest right now. With everything that’s gone on, I haven’t properly tended to it in a while. It’s so mattered and gross right now… but…” Chizue paused to look down at her sister. “Thanks, Azami,” she said, pulling her sister into her chest. “You always know how to make me smile.”

Azami kept her eyes on Chizue’s hair, searching for more hidden curls.

“There’s something I want you to have,” Chizue said, reaching into the pocket of her yukata.

“Huh?” Azami asked, watching her sister dig in her clothing.

“Here,” Chizue smiled, placing a metal object in Azami’s hand, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Azami looked down at the gold chain her sister had placed in her hand. “What’s this?”

“It was Mother’s,” Chizue sniffled, as she wiped a tear away. “It was her anklet.”

Azami glanced at her sister before looking at the shiny piece in her hand. “Oh.”

“Here, let me help you put it on,” Chizue said, taking the anklet from her sister’s hand and latching it around her ankle. “It’s perfect.”

Azami looked at it. “I guess,” she responded, unamused.

“Mother would have wanted you to have it,” Chizue smiled, with a nod. “She really loved you Azami. She –

“That ring,” Azami interrupted her sister, looking at the orange-stoned ring on her sister’s finger.

Chizue looked down at her hand. “Do you like it? It was Mother’s,” she smiled, as she looked at it.

Azami scrunched her face as she looked at her sister. “How come I get the stupid anklet and you get the pretty ring?” she huffed.

Chizue was taken aback by her sister’s comment. “Azami.”

“Why, Chizue?”

“Azami, this ring is for me. Mother left you the anklet. It’s beautiful,” she said.

“I want to the ring, Chizue,” Azami looked at her sister, with wide, annoyed eyes.

“Azami,” Chizue looked at her. “You’re being –

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Azami gasped.

“Who could that be?” Chizue asked, startled, as she looked at the door of their home. “It’s late,” she said, heading towards the door.

Azami shrugged.

Chizue opened the door and smiled. “Susumu,” she said, “Hi.”

“Hi,” the young being responded, in the doorway.

He was medium-sized being with shaved black hair.

“What are you doing here?” Azami turned to Susumu at the door. “What’s all that?” she asked, looking at the several full satchels he carried on his shoulders.

Susumu smiled at her as she walked over towards him.

“Care packages… For you and your sister,” he responded to Azami, with a smile before looking at Chizue with a serious face. “I thought you might… you could… Maybe this will… cheer you up,” he struggled to say to Chizue, before looking down.

“Susumu,” Chizue touched his cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re wel –

“Mmm, bones,” Azami said, reaching inside the satchel on his arm.

“Azami!” Chizue scolded her.

Susumu chuckled. “It’s okay. It’s for you both,” he watched Azami take the bundle of tied bones from his satchel and walk away with it.

 Chizue shook her head. “Azami, what do you say?” she huffed.

“These are my favorite,” Azami responded, as she began to untie the bones.

Chizue sighed. “Thank you, Susumu.”

“You’re welcome. It’s my pleasure,” he nodded, before his eyes widened in panic. “…Well, not my pleasure. There’s nothing to be happy about at a time like this. I just –

Chizue touched his lips with her hand and smiled. “Come inside,” she opened the door wider, to let him inside.

Chizue helped Susumu remove the satchels from his shoulders and unload the contents on the rug in the center of the room.

“You didn’t have to do this, Susumu,” Chizue shook her head. “This is too much.”

“Please,” Susumu rocked his head. “Enjoy.”

Chizue smiled and shook her head. “This is just so much.”

“How are you holding up?” Susumu asked.

“As good as can be. I think I –

“These are great, Susumu,” Azami spoke over her sister.

“I know. They’re your favorite,” he smiled.

Azami looked at him with wide eyes. “My favorite? How did you know?” she asked, surprised.

“You told me,” Susumu smiled.

Azami shook her head. “Mmm, nope. I didn’t,” she said. “How did you know?”

Susumu looked at Azami confused for a moment before looking at Chizue, who shook her head with a smile.

“You did too, silly. You said it when Susumu walked in, right after you snatched the bones from him, and didn’t say thank you,” Chizue said, shooting her a look of disapproval.

Azami looked at Susumu blankly. “Oh, I guess I… I guess I forgot,” she said, looking away from him and back to the pile of bones she had stacked in front of her. “I thought you knew they were my favorite,” she said, with a hint of disappointment.

Susumu smiled. “Of course, I did, Azami. Why else would I bring them over?” he winked at Chizue, who smiled at him, before looking at her sister.

“Really?” Azami asked, looking up at him.

“Really,” Susumu nodded. “Anything to make you smile,” he said, looking at Chizue, who blushed.

Azami smiled at Susumu and went back to stacking and eating her bones.

Susumu, he thought of her. He purposefully went out of his way to go and find her the perfect bones to purchase and eat… her favorite bones. How thoughtful.

Azami looked over at Susumu, speaking with Chizue. She took everything in, his shaved black hair, his square chin, and his nicely trimmed beard. He was perfect.

“It’s time for you to turn in, Pup,” Chizue said.

Azami blinked. “Huh?”

“Zoned out there a bit?” Susumu laughed.

Azami gave him a big smile.

“It’s time for you to go to sleep, Pup,” Chizue said.

“Pup? I’m not a pup. I’m 260 years old,” Azami put her hands on her hips. “I am an adolescent now. I’m practically an adult. Mother said so,” she looked at Susumu, as she responded to Chizue.

Chizue raised an eyebrow at her sister. “When have you ever been annoyed by me calling you ‘pup?’ I’ve always called you that since you were little,” she said.

“Since always,” Azami responded.

“Oh, shush,” Chizue rolled her eyes. “You’ll always be a pup to me,” Chizue walked over to help escort Azami away to her room.

Azami growled. “But I’m not a pup,” she glanced at Susumu.

Chizue huffed. “Ugh.”

“Take it as a compliment,” Susumu touched Azami’s arm. “Chizue is just jealous that she’s getting old,” he winked at her.

Azami looked into Susumu’s eyes and smiled. “Okay, I will,” she smiled. “I’m a pup.”

“That’s the spirit,” he gave her a thumb’s up.

“Oh, shut up,” Chizue rolled her eyes and nudged Susumu. “Come on. Let’s go. I’ll tuck you in.”

“Goodnight, Azami,” Susumu smiled.

“Goodnight, Susumu,” Azami sighed, with a smile.

After Chizue tucked Azami in, kissed her forehead, and walked away, Azami crept back towards the main living area, mindful of not making the wooden floor creak as she walked.

Azami watched as Chizue walked over to Susumu and sat next to him on the rug. He was eating dried chip-looking pieces that came in one of the care packages he delivered.

“Aren’t those supposed to be for us?” Chizue asked, snatching a chip from his hand.

“Someone has to make sure it’s not poison,” he laughed.

Chizue laughed and smiled at him. “Thank you again.”

Susumu nodded and took some more chips. “She’s asleep?”

“Yes,” Chizue nodded.

“She’s cute,” Susumu smiled and shook his head as he chewed.

Azami covered her mouth with glee.

Cute! He thought she was cute! He said it!

“Oh, Susumu,” Azami sighed, as she twirled her hair and looked at him talking to her sister.

“Chizue,” Susumu put his hand on Chizue’s back as tears fell down her face.

Azami’s eyes narrowed.

Huh? Why was he touching her like that? Why was he touching her back? Susumu liked her not Chizue.

“I just don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing,” Chizue shook her head, as she sobbed. “In a matter of a few sunsets, I’ve lost everything… my mother… everything, Susumu.”

“I’m sorry, Chizue,” Susumu said, gently rubbing her back.

Azami huffed and looked away for a moment.

“Our mother was everything. She held this family together. She knew how to do everything and always had the right answer,” Chizue continued. “I just can’t believe she’s gone, so sudden like that.”

Susumu sighed.

“I just don’t know how I’m going to make this work. I’m not like my mother, Susumu. I don’t know what I’m doing. How can I keep a smile on Azami’s face?”

Azami kept her eyes on Susumu’s hand rubbing her sister’s back, soft and gently in horizontal motions.

“You don’t have to be like your mother,” Susumu looked at Chizue. “All you have to be is you, Chizue. We’ll figure this out.”

Azami watched her sister look up at Susumu with an expression she didn’t understand.

“We?” Chizue asked, in a soft voice.

Susumu nodded. “We,” he repeated, looking deep into Chizue’s eyes, before he pulled her into his chest.

Azami gasped as her sister gasped. What was this? A hug. Why? There was no need for a hug! They were just talking. All this affection was unnecessary! Susumu liked her?!

Azami huffed as she watched the long embrace between Susumu and Chizue. She just didn’t understand it.

“I have to get back,” Susumu said, pulling away from Chizue.

“Sure,” Chizue nodded.

Azami watched as Susumu and her sister stood to their feet and walked to the door.

As they began to walk, Azami took it as the best opportunity to creep back into her room unheard.

“Thank you for everything,” she heard Chizue say, before Azami slowly shut the door to her room.

Azami slipped back under the covers of her bed mat and looked at the ceiling. It was nothing, just a hug, an innocent hug. Susumu and Chizue were just saying goodbye. Nothing was going on. His heart belonged to her.

Azami held her heart and sighed, as she looked at the shadows of trees swaying on her wall by the light of the moon.

He admitted it himself. Susumu said that he didn’t think she was a pup like her sister did. He thought of her as a young good-looking woman. He wasn’t interested in Chizue. He practically called her old to her face. It was true. Susumu’s heart belonged to her. She had nothing to worry about.

Azami smiled before she tapped the side of her head with her finger in thought.

Why had she never seen it before? What had changed? Susumu had always been around, mostly to hang around Chizue, but she never noticed him.

“Hmm,” Azami thought, as she tried to figure out what was going on.

What compelled Susumu to stop by and deliver satchels and satchels of care packages to the house… with her favorite brand of bones? He was wooing her, trying to get her affection. She was certain.

Azami gasped. “I know,” she said, aloud.

“Azami, you better be sleeping in there,” Chizue called from the other room.

“I am,” Azami called back.

“Clearly, you’re not,” Chizue called back, as Azami covered her mouth and shook her head. “Go to sleep.”

Azami turned to the side on her bed mat and smiled.

She knew the reason. Susumu was trying to get close to Chizue to get close to her. That was it. He was taking the opportunity to be near Chizue to learn all about what she liked so that he would know the best way to woo her. What a clever being… such a clever demon… a romantic.

“Oh, Susumu,” she sighed, thinking of his face before she drifted off to sleep.

*

“You loved another before Koji?” Nobuko asked, breaking Azami’s thoughts.

Azami nodded, as she turned from the sketch of Koji to look at Nobuko. “I did. His name was Susumu,” she said. “He was a thoughtful being, one of the most thoughtful beings I have ever known besides Koji.”

Nobuko watched Azami speak in a daze.

“Susumu was so very thoughtful. He really liked me, but…” Azami paused to huff and look down at the floor. “…My sister was fond of him too.”

“Your sister?”

“Yes, my very own sister,” Azami rolled her eyes, still looking at the floor. “She tried to hide it from me, but I knew,” she added, fading back into her memories.

*

Azami opened her eyes and looked at the shadows dancing on the ceiling. It was still dark, not time to wake up yet. She hated waking up in the middle the night to relieve herself. She hated going outside in the darkness alone, but she had to go. Ugh! She really didn’t want to go outside alone. Maybe Chizue would walk with her.

Azami sighed and rolled out of bed. She pulled her blanket over her shoulders and walked to the door. She opened it slowly and headed down the hall to Chizue’s room. When she reached the door, she could hear noises on the opposite end of the door.

Good! She was awake.

Azami creaked the door open. “Chizue,” she whispered. “Chizue, can you –

Azami’s eyes widened.

Lying on her bed mat was Chizue, completely naked, with her legs spread open and a large pillow over her face. She was whimpering while her left hand was squeezing the mound of her left breast as her hand right was thrusting a smooth wooden object in between her legs.

Azami watched as Chizue pushed and pulled the smooth wooden object in between her legs. It was a thick cylinder shape with a tapered tip and a long shaft. As the object moved, Azami could see that the shaft of it had three thick smooth ridges carved around it. Every time Chizue pressed it inside of her, the hole between her legs made a slushing sound and Chizue let out a soft sigh.

Azami looked at her sister shocked. She couldn’t get over how the spot in between her sister’s legs was completely hairless while hers was covered in fluff. She wondered why.  Was it like that always or did she shave it off?

Before Azami could think about it too long, her eyes widened again as the wooden object Chizue thrusted within herself slowed down and Chizue’s legs began to shake.

“Susumuuuu,” Chizue moaned, in a low drawn-out gasp.

Azami narrowed her eyes.

Susumu? Why was she asking about Susumu? Why was Chizue doing this and asking about Susumu?! The mention of his name from Chizue’s lips made her angry.

“What are you doing?!” Azami asked, her hands on her hips, barging into the room.

Chizue’s eyes shot opened as she sat up. “Azami!” gasped, letting the pillow fall down her face and onto her lap.

“What are you doing, Chizue?! Why are you talking about Susumu?! Is he here?!” Azami asked, looking around.

“Azami! Get out!” Chizue covered herself with her blanket and sprang to her feet.

“What’s going on here, Chizue?! Where is he?!” Azami continued.

“GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!” Chizue screamed, pushing Azami out of her bedroom and slamming the door in her face. “GET OUT!” she continued to shout after the door was closed.

Azami huffed. “Stupid, Chizue,” she muttered, as she headed towards the front door.

Azami took a deep breath and left. She’d rather be frightened outside alone trying to pee than anywhere with Chizue right now.

Azami walked out of the hut and around the back over by the large trees. She walked past a few trees and squatted to pee. Azami picked up a bunch of soft large leaves and wiped herself.

“What was Chizue doing?” she asked herself, as she wiped.

Azami threw the leaves to the side and bent forward to look in between her legs. She had never taken the time to look there and had no idea what was really there. All she knew was that there was a hole there for her to relieve herself and bleed during her times of the lunar cycles. Azami remembered her mother explaining the different holes she had in between her legs when she had her first lunar cycle bleeding, but she never really paid attention. At the time, she was too focused on the wrinkles on her mother’s brow to pay close attention.

Trying hard to think about what he mother had told her, she remembered something about how one of the holes could make her have pups or something. She didn’t know. Oh well. All she wanted to know was what Chizue was doing. Why had she stuck that thick wooden cylinder in between her legs and why was she calling Susumu’s name?

Azami could hardly see anything when she bent down. She spread her legs every which way to try and catch a glimpse of what was really down there, but she barely saw anything, especially with the caramel-colored path of fluff covering everything she wanted to see.

Azami spread her legs wider and ran her fingers through the path of fluff, separating the folds of flesh in the center to feel the holes present. Feeling around in between the folds, she felt a warm gap. It was a whole different from where she peed and pooped from. Was this it?

Azami rubbed her fingers against the opening of the hole. Other than it being warm and a bit clammy, it wasn’t anything special. Being mindful of her claws, Azami took her index finger and gently tried to push it inside the tight hole.

“Ow!” Azami winced in pain, removing her finger from hole in between her legs. “Ow, that hurts,” she scrunched her face, as she stood up straight and pulled her night outfit down to her knees.

Azami rolled her eyes and shook her head. Chizue was weird. Why her sister would ever want to lie in bed, putting a wooden rod in between her legs and call Susumu’s name was beyond her. It was painful! What did she get out of it? Was she hoping Susumu would hear her crying out in pain and come running to save her? Of course, she would. She was jealous. Chizue wanted Susumu and Azami knew it.

With a sigh, Azami headed back to the hut. As she headed to her room she looked down the hall at Chizue’s door. It was closed.

Azami rolled her eyes and entered her own room, closing the door behind her. “Stupid, Chizue.”

Azami made an attempt to ask Chizue what she was doing the next morning, but Chizue only had one response.

“Azami, you are not welcome to come into my room freely if the door is closed. Knock first, and I will let you in,” Chizue responded to her questions.

Azami rolled her eyes at her sister’s response. When she made an effort to ask why she was calling Susumu’s name, Chizue got angry.

“Azami, drop it! We’re not discussing this! Sit down, eat your meal, and let’s get on with our day,” Chizue said, in an aggravated tone.

Azami huffed and did as followed. What else could she do?

*

“That’s really sad,” Nobuko said, watching Azami across from her. “Your own sister,” she said, working to discretely back up near the door.

Azami didn’t hear a word. She was still caught up in her thoughts.

*

“You’ll be alright, Azami?” Chizue asked.

“Yes, Chizue,” Azami groaned, as she picked up her empty basket.

“Watch out for yourself and be alert. And don’t forget the list and everything on it. Okay?” Chizue said, passing her a torn paper with items for Azami to fetch on the main strip.

“Yes. I will. I will,” Azami said, before she walked out of the front door of their home and closed the door behind her.

Azami walked down the path with Susumu in her head. She couldn’t stop thinking about him, what he was doing, and wondering if she’d see him out walking about. If she did see Susumu, she wondered what she would do.

“Oh, Susumu,” Azami sighed, looking to the side. It was like he was walking right there with her.

_Hi Azami._

“Hi Susumu,” Azami smiled, as she swung her basket while she walked down the path.

_You look as lovely as ever today._

“Oh, Susumu, you look so handsome.”

_Where are you headed?_

“I’m headed into town. Chizue wants me to get a whole bunch of things we don’t need,” Azami grumbled.

_You don’t want to?_

“I don’t want to,” Azami rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_Well, I’m happy to go with you anywhere, Azami._

“Oh, Susumu, you’re so –

“Who are you talking to you now, Crazy?”  a boy with a gap in his tooth asked, walking beside her, with a group of his friends.

“Leave me alone,” Azami said.

“Don’t want to talk anymore?” the boy laughed, as Azami looked away.

“Did we cut your conversation short?” another boy laughed.

“Who were you talking to this time, Azami? Another made-up boyfriend?” a girl in the group asked.

“Yeah, what’s this one’s name? Hinata?” another girl asked, laughing with the others.

Azami huffed and crossed her arms with the basket in front of her chest. “His name’s not Hinata. It’s Susumu.”

The group burst into hard laughter.

“So, you do have a new boyfriend,” one of the girls laughed, as she bent over and held her stomach.

“Susumu, is it? Is he here right now?” the boy with the gap in his tooth asked, looking in the empty space around her, making his friends laugh even harder. “Susumu, are you there?” he asked, feeling around the air.

Azami put her hands on her hips. “Stop.”

“Come on, Susumu, where are you?” the boy asked, as he started slapping and punching the air with his hands.

“Stop!” Azami threw her basket to the ground.

“I think you hit him,” the other boy commented, watching Azami’s reaction.

The boy with the gap in his tooth laughed. “Oh, I guess so. No wonder she got so mad,” he laughed, looking back at Azami. “I’m sorry, Crazy. I didn’t mean to hit your boyfriend.”

“I’M NOT CRAZY! HE’S A REAL BEING!” Azami shouted.

“Just like the last one?” one of the girls laughed.

“HE WAS REAL! HE WAS!”

“Right, and my mother’s the Magical Bone Man,” the other girl laughed.

“HE WAS! HE WAS A REAL –

“CRAZY! CRAZY! CRAZY!” the group started to chant, as they pointed at Azami.

“STOP!” Azami shouted, picking up a rock. “STOP SAYING THAT!” she shouted, as she threw the rock blindly ahead in the direction of the group as they mocked her.

“AWW!” the boy with a gap in his tooth shouted before throwing his hands over the space in between his legs and hunched forward.

“Ryton!” the group ran over to him.

“Ahhhhh,” the boy scrunched his face, as he held himself.

Azami looked at him surprised.

“Good! Serves you right, you hooligan!” a woman selling soaps on a cart off to the side shouted. “That’ll teach you! …Harassing beings for no reason!”

Azami looked at the woman and then back at the boy. He looked really injured and looked like he was going to cry as he groaned.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to –

“Shut up, Crazy,” the other boy snapped at her, as he helped his friend stand up straight with the girls.

“Go on, get!” the woman at the cart shouted. “Come back when you’ve learned some respect!” she added, before turning back to her cart.

Azami watched as the group slowly walked away with their wounded friend before she picked up her basket and headed over to the woman.

“Great aim, girl,” the woman smiled. “You really hit him where it hurts,” she winked.

“I did?” Azami asked, looking back at the group walking away.

“You saw how he went down like that?” the woman asked. “That’s how you know you did.”

Azami looked at the woman blankly as she organized the soaps on her cart.

“If you ever want to bring a male to his knees, any male, big or small, weak or strong, do what you just did right there. That’ll take any male down,” the woman nodded. “A nice swift hard aim in the center of his legs and you’re in business.”

Azami looked at her and then at her soaps.

“…Not that I’m recommending that you go off and hit every male who crosses you there. It’s just kind of a just when you need to type thing,” the woman added. “It’s kind of a last resort thing.”

Azami tilted her when she looked at the woman.

“Hell, if we all went off attacking every male who crossed us like that, they’d all be lying on the ground,” she laughed.

“What would be considered a last resort type of thing?” Azami asked.

The woman shrugged. “Eh, I don’t know. When you feel threatened or attacked, in your true form or your humanoid form, just give one nice swift hard kick where it hurts and he’ll go down like a ton of bricks,” she nodded, as she continued to arrange her soaps. “You’ll know when you should use it. Your instincts will kick in.”

Azami listened.

“What were those hooligans bothering you about anyway?”

Azami shrugged. “I have a new boyfriend.”

“Hmm, jealousy at its finest,” the woman nodded, making Azami smile wide in agreement. “Congratulations on the fellow. I wish you all the happiness this life can give you,” she said, plopping a purple bar of soap in her basket.

“Gee, thanks!” Azami smiled, with wide eyes.

*

“My sister Chizue was just jealous. Susumu and I were happy together and she was just jealous… jealous and bitter just like the rest of them,” Azami spoke, still in a daze.

“…The rest of them?” Nobuko couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes, very jealous.  Everyone was just jealous of us. They continually picked fights with Susumu over our relationship, but he always defended us,” Azami nodded. “He could defeat anyone who came against us… everyone except Chizue,” Azami growled, closing her eyes, as Nobuko looked at her both frightened and confused by her comment.

*

Azami spoke with the woman for a little while longer, before she walked down the path to collect the items on Chizue’s list. After some time, Azami returned to the hut she shared with her sister, opened the door, walked inside, and gasped.

Leaning against the wall was her boyfriend, Susumu, and her sister, Chizue, kissing each other with their mouths opened. Susumu was leaning against Chizue. He was kissing her.

Why? Why?! WHY?!

Without a second thought, Azami let the basket of items crash to the floor when she walked inside.

Susumu opened his eyes and pulled away from Chizue at the sound of the crash. “Azami!”

“Azami!” Chizue gasped, with wide eyes, surprised to see her sister in such a disgruntled state. “What’s wrong? What happened?” she asked, concerned, moving away from Susumu to look her over.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Azami looked away from her sister and asked Susumu, putting her hands on her hips.

Susumu opened his mouth and looked back at Azami speechless. He was so shocked that he didn’t have any words.

“Nothing,” Chizue said. “Nothing,” she wiped her lips, glistening with Susumu’s saliva.

“YOU WERE KISSING!” Azami continued to look at Susumu. “I SAW YOU!”

Chizue turned red in the face. “Azami,” she looked at her sister, with wide, embarrassed eyes.

“I SAW YOU!” Azami shouted at Susumu.

Susumu jumped at Azami’s outburst and looked at Chizue surprised.

“Azami, please! You’re acting crazy!” Chizue snapped, in embarrassment.

“I’M NOT CRAZY, CHIZUE!” Azami stomped her foot. “I SAW YOU!”

Susumu nodded a few times to collect himself before he spoke. “Okay, okay. Hold on now, everyone, take a breath,” he said.

“SHE SAID I WAS CRAZY, SUSUMU!” Azami barked, as she pointed into her sister’s face.

Susumu grabbed Azami’s hands. “Azami,” he said, in a calm voice.

“BUT I’M NOT CRAZY, SUSUMU! I’M NOT!”

Chizue breathed and looked at Susumu, still shocked herself.

“I know, Azami,” Susumu nodded. “I don’t think you’re crazy.”

“You don’t?” Azami calmed down enough to ask, in a reasonable tone.

“No, I don’t, and neither does Chizue,” he added.

“BUT SHE –

“She said that she thought you were _acting_ crazy,” Susumu cut off Azami’s explosion of a rant. “There’s a big difference.”

Azami glared at Chizue, who sighed and looked down.

“Beings _act_ crazy all the time. Look at Chizue,” Susumu looked at her sister, who looked at him surprised for a moment before she sighed, realizing what he was trying to do. “But just because she can _act_ crazy at times doesn’t mean that she is.”

Azami continued to glare at Chizue.

“Am I right?” Susumu asked, moving his head to try and catch Azami’s eyes.

Azami softened her look at Chizue and looked at Susumu. “I guess.”

“Chizue made a mistake for saying that,” Susumu continued, glancing at Chizue, who nodded in agreement.

“I made a mistake,” Chizue said. “I’m sorry.”

Azami huffed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Can you forgive her, Azami?” Susumu asked her, with concerned eyes.

Azami didn’t respond to him. She was still upset about the whole ordeal that had just taken place.

“For me?” Susumu asked.

Azami sighed before she smirked. “For you,” she huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Great. Now, kiss and make up,” Susumu smiled at both Azami and Chizue.

Azami looked at him surprised.

“Go on,” he pushed her to Chizue.

“Come here, Pup,” Chizue embraced her sister and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Azami sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was hug the woman she just saw kissing her boyfriend against the wall. As a matter of fact, she wanted an answer.

Azami pulled away from Chizue and looked at Susumu. “Do you like her?”

Susumu gave Azami a confused look before shooting a glance at Chizue. “Chizue?” he asked.

“Yes,” Azami nodded, crossing her arms.

“Yes, I like her, Azami,” he responded.

“Do you like me?” she continued.

Susumu looked at Chizue, trying to figure out where this was going, before he responded. “Yes, of course I like you.”

Azami couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you love Chizue?” she asked, letting her smile fade.

There was a moment of silence. Chizue breathed with wide eyes before she looked away as Susumu looked down.

“Azami,” Chizue growled, in embarrassment.

“Do you love her?” Azami asked again, her voice strong and demanding.

“I do,” Susumu responded. “I do… very much so,” he said, looking at Chizue.

Azami breathed and looked down as pain bubbled in her soul. He loved her. Susumu loved her sister. He loved Chizue. She could tell just by the way he answered her.

Now was the moment of truth.

“Do you love me?” Azami asked.

Susumu looked away from Chizue’s eyes and into Azami’s. “Of course, I do. How could I not?”

Azami’s eyes widened. “So, you love us both,” she said, with a tone of discovery and an undertone of surprise.

“I do. Very very much so,” he looked at Azami before looking into Chizue’s eyes.

*

“Susumu was just too weak to resist the charms of Chizue,” Azami said, her eyes still closed. 

“Your sister seduced your boyfriend?” Nobuko asked, surprised.

“Seduced?” Azami looked at Nobuko confused.

Nobuko gave Azami a frightened panic look. She hoped she hadn’t offended her with her comment. “No, I just meant –

Azami looked away, eager to continue her story. “My sister went after Susumu behind my back and captured his heart,” she huffed, looking up at the ceiling. “Susumu admit that he loved us both,” she said, her voice a bit broken.

Nobuko froze. “Wait… what?”

*

Azami’s mouth went ajar. He loved them both. So, Susumu did love her, he just loved her sister as well. Was that horrible? She didn’t know.

“I think that this is a great segway into something we wanted to talk to you about,” Chizue said, glancing at Susumu, as she spoke to her sister.

Azami could barely hear a word. She was too busy looking at Susumu and how he alternated his eyes between her and Chizue.

Azami could tell. Susumu was having a hard time choosing. Was that a problem? He could always have them both to love. Was he willing to keep them both or did he just want one? Was she willing to share? Azami didn’t know. It was a lot to take in and process. She needed to –

“Susumu will be moving in with us,” Chizue finished her sentence.

“Huh?”

“Susumu will be moving in with us. He’s going to help out a bit.”

“Moving in… as in live here… with you and me?” Azami asked.

“Yes,” Chizue responded, with a nod.

“…Only if you’re okay with that, Azami,” Susumu said.

Azami looked at him. He was asking. He was asking her if she was willing to share with her sister to have him. So, he couldn’t choose… or he didn’t want to choose. He wanted them both.

Chizue looked at Azami’s lack of response and then at Susumu concerned. “Azami?”

Azami thought. It was either be insulted by Susumu asking to have her share him with her sister or be happy to have the opportunity to share a life with him. What was it going to be? The time was now to choose.

Azami smiled. “I am. I am,” she threw her arms around Susumu.

They would share him. He would be theirs.

Azami picked up the basket of items she had dropped in the doorway and helped Chizue prepare dinner as Susumu went in and out of the house, slowing bring in his belongings.

“Are you set?” Chizue asked, as she sat down for dinner on the rug in the living area.

“Yes. I have everything,” Susumu nodded. “I’m officially all moved in.”

“That was quick,” Azami said.

“What can I say? I couldn’t stand to be away from my two favorite girls,” he smiled, looking at them both.

Azami felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. He really loved her. He really loved them. She’d have to get used to this sharing thing though.

“Where will you sleep?” Azami asked. “The back room?”

Susumu froze before he looked at Chizue. “Uh… uh, we…”

Chizue sighed. “He’s going to sleep in my room,” she said, looking at her meal.

Azami looked at her and then at Susumu, who looked down as well.

Sharing… Ugh. This was going to be harder than she thought.

“In _your_ room?” Azami clarified.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Susumu rubbed his nose and looked away. “Chizue,” he said, forcing her to answer the question.

“That’s just what we agreed,” Chizue said.

Azami looked at her sister blankly for a moment. This wasn’t fair. “We never talked about it.”

“Susumu and I did,” Chizue looked at Susumu for support.

“We did.”

“You don’t have to sleep in her room,” Azami said. “You can sleep with me.”

The room went silent.

“Or you can alternate rooms if you want,” Azami suggested, breaking the silence she caused.

Chizue breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Susumu who let out his own sigh of relief.

“It’s okay, Azami,” Susumu pat her arm. “I’ll be fine staying with Chizue,” he smiled.

“Okay,” Azami sighed, with a nod. “I guess, I’ll just visit.”

“Visit?” Chizue looked at Susumu confused before looking at Azami.

“To say ‘hi’ and play games,” Azami said.

Chizue let out a laugh.

“Yes, of course. Come and visit whenever you want to just say ‘hi’ or play games,” Susumu smiled.

Azami smiled at him. She loved him.

So, Susumu didn’t only want Chizue. He wanted her too. They were really going to share. This was going to be good.

*

“Susumu loved her too. KNOWING THAT, I TRIED TO BE THE BIGGER BEING AND MAKE IT WORK FOR ALL OF US!” Azami roared, making Nobuko jump. “I DID! I TRIED TO COMPREHENSE, BUT SHE WOULDN’T HAVE IT!”

“Comprehense?” Nobuko asked, confused. “Compromise?” she clarified.

“WE MADE AN AGREEMENT TO SHARE HIM!” Azami growled, shaking her head.

“Share him?” Nobuko asked, unable to conceal the surprised look on her face.

*

“It’s getting that time, Pup,” Chizue said to Azami as the night went on. “It’s time to go to sleep,” she said.

Azami sighed and looked at Susumu, who nodded. “Okay,” she said.

“Come on, I’ll tuck you in,” Chizue said.

“I want Susumu to do it,” Azami said.

Chizue looked at Azami before looking at Susumu. “Azami –

“It’s okay,” Susumu said, standing to his feet. “Let’s go.”

“Susumu –

“Goodnight, Chizue,” Azami said, as she walked with a smile back to her room with Susumu.

“So, what do I do here?” Susumu looked at Azami’s bed mat and all of her blankets.

“You…”

When Azami looked up at Susumu, she saw Chizue standing in the doorway watching. Azami sighed. Of course, sharing was going to be difficult if her sister wasn’t going to be willing to share.

“Hold up her blankets and let her lie down,” Chizue said, watching Susumu.

Azami huffed and lay on her bed mat. “You don’t have to watch,” she said to Chizue, embarrassed and annoyed.

Chizue breathed. “I’ve been tucking you in since forever. You can’t blame me for wanting to be here,” she said.

Azami huffed and let her head rest on her pillow.

Susumu piled her blankets on her and smiled.

“All done,” Chizue said, waving Susumu to walk to her.

“What about the kiss?” Azami asked, looking at Susumu, who made a nervous expression.

“Not tonight,” Chizue responded, pulling Susumu gently out of the room.

Azami felt heat building within her soul. It was official. Chizue wasn’t going to share Susumu. She wouldn’t allow it.

“Goodnight, Azami,” Susumu called out to her.

“Goodnight,” Chizue looked at her for a moment, before shutting her door.

“Goodnight,” Azami called out to Susumu.

Azami watched as the door shut. When she heard Susumu and Chizue walk back to the living area, Azami crept out of her blankets and slowly creaked the door opened. She crept down the hall, mindful of not making the wooden floor creak as she walked.

“I think Azami’s developed a crush on you,” Chizue said, as she sat down on the rug.

Susumu sat down next to Chizue with a confused look on his face. “A crush?”

Crush? What was Chizue talking about?

Chizue nodded. “Mmhmm. I think she does.”

Susumu laughed. “How could she not? I mean, look at me,” he smiled, looking down at his body.

“Shut up. You’re not all that,” Chizue nudged him, with a smile, before letting her face rest serious. “I thought she might have had a crush on you before when we spoke to her about you moving in, but I ruled it out to her just being overprotective with the whole ‘do you love Chizue, do you love me’ thing."

“Oh, Chizue, please,” Susumu rolled his eyes.

“Admittedly, I thought the worst with the whole Susumu sleeping arrangement conversation, but I ruled it out to Azami just trying to be polite and fair to you,” she said. “But this whole ‘let Susumu tuck me in and give me a kiss’ thing… I don’t know.”

Azami narrowed her eyes as she listened.

“Someone’s jealous,” Susumu smiled, as he pulled Chizue over to him.

Azami huffed as she watched Chizue tumble into his arms.

“I’m serious, Susumu,” Chizue blew off her urge to laugh for a serious tone.

“Chizue, it’s nothing.”

“It’s not right,” Chizue said. “I don’t want her to get her hopes up with you.”

Azami’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Hopes up?”

“Yes, Susumu,” Chizue said. “These are her feelings. Azami’s been through enough within these past few lunar cycles.

Susumu looked down.

“Azami’s been hiding it well, but she’s been affected by all of this. She’s still coping with losing our mother. I know she is,” Chizue continued.

Azami rolled her eyes at the lies she was feeding Susumu to get his sympathy.

“I don’t want to add another heartbreak to it,” Chizue added.

Azami was confused. What was her sister saying? What was she trying to do? Was this some tactic to try and convince Susumu to leave her alone so that Chizue could have him all to herself? Azami wasn’t sure, but it seemed like it. She just hoped that Susumu was strong enough to resist.

Susumu sighed and looked down. “Well, what do you have in mind?”

Azami covered her mouth. No, Susumu! No! Don’t fall for Chizue’s trap.

“A talk maybe.”

Susumu shrugged. “Maybe.”

Azami shook her head. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Susumu was actually entertaining her. This was wrong! He was being tricked into getting rid of her all because Chizue didn’t want to share!

“I’m not jealous,” Chizue rolled her eyes, after a decent moment of silence.

Susumu smiled. “Oh no? It seems very clear to me that you don’t want to share.”

Azami’s heart leapt! Yes! Thank the heavens! Susumu, that smart being of hers, understood. She understood Chizue’s trick. He knew! He knew! Yes!

“Look at you. You’re jealous,” Susumu continued to smile. “You can’t even hold it in.”

“Shush,” Chizue rolled her eyes, before she smirked.

“My jealous,” Susumu shook his head, highly amused.

“Look, I share enough with Azami already,” Chizue blurted.

Azami growled under her breath.

“Ha! So, it is true!” Susumu pointed at her.

Yes, Susumu! That was correct! Azami was thrilled and relieved that he understood. He could see right through Chizue, that greedy sister of hers.

“Stop! Azami’s sleeping,” Chizue hit him on the shoulder.

“Ah! I’ve been struck,” Susumu rubbed his shoulder.

“Yes, and I’ll strike you again if you keep talking,” Chizue said.

Susumu gasped. “Well, now. So, I can’t say that you’re jealous anymore?”

Chizue smiled and hit him again. “Are you trying to get punished?” she asked.

“My jealous Chizue,” he smiled in her face.

Azami gasped as Chizue grabbed Susumu’s face.

“Call me jealous again,” Chizue gripped his face.

“My… jealous… Chizue,” Susumu smiled, putting an emphasis on every syllable.

Azami’s eyes widened, shocked by Susumu’s challenge to her sister. What did he get himself into? What was Chizue going to do?

Chizue raised her hand to strike Susumu again, but he grabbed her wrist.

“Not so fast,” he said, looking into her eyes with a look Azami couldn’t read.

Before Azami could cheer Susumu on for defending himself against Chizue, her world collapsed. Susumu grabbed Chizue’s face with his free hand and forced his lips on hers.

Azami’s mouth flew open in surprise. She could understand Chizue making a move on him like that, but not the other way around! Susumu loved her! He didn’t love –

Azami lost her train of thought as she watched both Chizue and Susumu grab each other’s faces and open their mouths against each other to let their lips lock. Azami lost track of all of her senses and surroundings as she watched her boyfriend and her sister kiss each other with such hunger and passion.

Azami was in a daze as she watched them kiss. It was as though they were desperate for each other. Azami watched their tongues twisting and twirling against each other, and listened to their lips smack each time their lips locked. 

Simultaneously, Susumu tugged on the strings of Chizue’s outfit as he kissed her. Not pulling their lips apart, they both worked together to loosen Chizue’s outfit. After a few hard tugs from Susumu, the top of her outfit opened, exposing her breasts in his face.

Azami’s eyes widened as Susumu ripped his lips from her mouth and placed them on her breasts. She could have sworn that his sister’s back had snapped the way her body flew backwards when Susumu’s mouth touched her chest. She expected to hear her scream, but all she heard was a short intake of breath.

When Chizue moved forward, she grabbed Susumu’s face and pushed his back, making him gasp.

“You really want to be punished, don’t you?” Chizue asked, in a tone Azami didn’t understand.

“No, stop,” Susumu looked into her eyes. “Don’t.”

Azami’s eyes widened as she watched. What as Chizue going to do? Did Susumu need to be rescued? Although he protested, the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice said otherwise. Azami didn’t know what to think.

As she contemplated what she should do, Chizue pushed Susumu backwards, hard in the chest. Susumu let his body fall back on his forearms and Chizue opened the front of his outfit, revealing his chest.

“No, stop,” Susumu repeated, as he moved a stray stand of Chizue’s hair out of her eyes.

Azami was surprised and confused. He was saying ‘stop,’ yet, how he treated Chizue didn’t line up with what he said. It seemed like Susumu really wanted Chizue there kissing his chest and undressing him. Azami didn’t understand.

Chizue kissed and seemed to bite Susumu’s chest as she made her way down to his hips.

“Sssss,” Susumu closed his eyes. “Oh, Chizue, no. Please stop. Don’t punish me,” he said, seemingly in a daze of his own.

Chizue ignored him and looked down at his lap. “I think you want to be punished,” she said to him, grabbing the pitch in between his legs.

What was that?! Azami had no idea.

“No, please stop,” Susumu tilted his head back. “Don’t touch me there.”

Chizue ignored him and tugged at his pants. Azami watched as Susumu freely lifted his hips to help them come off easy. As Chizue pulled his pants down past his thighs, Azami’s eyes widened at the erect pole that popped out and swayed.

What was that?! Was that a part of Susumu?! Azami had never seen anything like it before.

Chizue crawled up to Susumu’s face and kissed his hard. “Don’t touch you there?” Chizue asked, looking into Susumu’s eyes as she spoke against his lips.

“No. Don’t do it,” Susumu spoke against her lips. “Don’t,” he smiled.

Chizue smiled against Susumu’s lips and grabbed the erect pole in between his legs without looking away from him.

Susumu smiled wider and breathed hard against Chizue’s lips. “Stop, Chizue. Please. I don’t want to be punished this way.”

“A punishment isn’t a punishment if I do what you want,” Chizue said, in another tone Azami didn’t understand, as she gripped Susumu’s erect pole and slid her fingers up and down its shaft.

Susumu tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “Aw, Chizue, no. Stop,” he gasped.

“I bet you hate this,” Chizue smiled, as she looked down at Susumu’s expression, before crawling backwards to kneel in between his legs.

“I… really… really do,” Susumu responded, hardly able to get the words out.

Azami watched as Chizue placed the palm of her hand at the tip of Susumu’s erect pole and moved it around in swirls.

“Auuwwaw,” Susumu shuddered. “Don’t stop,” he gasped.

Chizue removed her palm and rested it on her lap.

“I meant stop! Stop!” Susumu rectified his comment.

“Mmm,” Chizue responded, placing her palm back on to tip of Susumu’s erect pole.

Azami’s eyes narrowed. So, it was true. Susumu really wanted Chizue to touch him like this. “Stop” meant “go” and “go” meant “stop.” Susumu was really enjoying whatever Chizue was doing to him! Azami remained silent and watched.

 As Chizue moved her palm to make swirls around the tip, she used her free hand to stroke the length of Susumu’s erect pole.

Azami looked at Susumu’s face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was opened as though he wanted to say something, but all that came out where short breaths.

“I don’t think I’m punishing you enough,” Chizue looked at him.

Susumu couldn’t respond. His face seemed to be stuck in that opened mouth position.

“I should fix that,” Chizue whispered to him before scooting back down Susumu’s body a little more.

Chizue gripped the pouch of flesh underneath Susumu’s erect pole and ran her tongue up the base of his pole to the tip. It glistened with Chizue’s wet saliva. Azami watched as Chizue swirled her tongue up and down its length a few times before she devoured the tip with her mouth.

Susumu arched his back and let out a deep moan. “Waahh.”

Azami watched as Chizue’s head bobbed up and down on Susumu’s pole, quickening in speed. Susumu shook his head left to right as he gasped for air in between long moans. His face held the look of someone in deep thought mixed with confusion and pain. Everything within Azami told her that Chizue was hurting him, but when she saw Susumu lift his hips and start trusting his erect pole in and out of Chizue’s mouth, she thought otherwise. It was true. Susumu really was enjoying all of this.

Azami’s thoughts dropped with the sound of a hard slap.

“Ah!” Susumu screeched, his eyes wide open, as she rubbed the side of his red face.

Chizue took her mouth off of Susumu’s erect pole and looked down at him as he looked up at her confused.

“Would you like to suck your own dick?” Chizue asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Huh?”

“Would you… like to suck your own dick, Susumu?” she asked again.

“N…no,” Susumu looked at Chizue confused and, seemingly, a bit frightened and disturbed by the question.

“Then sit still and let me do it,” she glared at him.

Azami watched Susumu smile in response to her statement. “Yes, Ma’am,” he responded.

Chizue took her position back at Susumu’s erect pole. When she bobbed her head up and down on it, Susumu didn’t move his hips. After a while, he moaned and looked down at Chizue.

“Come here,” Susumu pulled Chizue up from her knees by her arms.

Chizue crawled on top of him on all fours, letting her hair drag across his chest. She grabbed Susumu’s face and kissed him hard and fast. Azami watched as Susumu cupped his hands around Chizue’s bottom, moving her closer to him.

“Chizue,” Susumu said, breathlessly, looking into her eyes.

Azami couldn’t get over Susumu’s red face or the look he gave Chizue. It was like she was the only girl in the entire world.

Without warning, Chizue pushed Susumu hard in the face, making his whole body tip backwards onto the floor. Azami expected Susumu to be angry, and possibly come back up and bark at her for her abrupt rudeness, but Chizue didn’t give him the chance.

Chizue lifted the bottom of her outfit and lowered herself on Susumu’s erect pole.

“Gahh,” Susumu moaned, as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Sssaaah,” Chizue shivered and let out a moan of her own.

Azami’s eyes widened. What was going on? What was happening?  What was the point of this? Azami knew first-hand that putting things in the hole between her legs wasn’t a pleasant experience, and by the looks on their faces, was sure she wasn’t mistaken. What was the point of this? What was the –

Azami lost her train of thought again as she watched Chizue begin to lift her body up and down on the erect pole in between Susumu’s legs. She listened as her sister moaned and watched as she ran her claws through her long caramel-colored hair. Susumu, who was breathing heard and arching his head back every so often, had grabbed Chizue’s thighs, supporting her as she moved on him. Azami could see his hips thrusting underneath her as they moved together.

Chizue lowered her lips on Susumu and kissed him passionately, cradling his head as they kissed.

Azami watched as Susumu would break their kiss every so often to let out a breath or tilt his head back. His face was beet red and he looked like he was in severe pain and clutching onto Chizue’s thighs for dear life. Azami didn’t understand. 

Susumu broke his kiss from Chizue and scrunched his face. He clutched Chizue’s waist, pulling her forward, and let his hips thrust quicker than lightening into her. The sound of slushing noises filled the room. As he moved, Chizue threw her head back and made a guttural sound before she called out Susumu’s name.

Susumu’s body tensed before it shook uncontrollably under Chizue’s body as he moaned.

Chizue collapsed onto of Susumu, both of them at a loss of breath.

Azami stood by the doorway watching them.

“Chizue,” Susumu breathed, raising his body up on his forearms.

Azami looked into his eyes while he stroked Chizue’s hair. He must have sensed her because he immediately looked over in her direction and gasped before scrambling to grab his pants, practically knocking Chizue over.

“Susumu!” Chizue looked at him surprised.

“Susumu,” Azami called to him, as she walked forward. “What is this?” she asked.

“AHHHHH!” Chizue screamed, as she jumped up.

Azami watched as Chizue let the bottom part of her outfit fall to her ankles and adjusted the top part to cover her chest. Susumu scrambled to pull his pants up and stand to his feet.

“What were you doing with Susumu?” Azami asked Chizue.

“AZAMI!” Chizue shouted, her face red with shame and embarrassment.

“What were you doing?” Azami asked.

“AZAMI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GO TO YOUR ROOM!” Chizue shouted at her.

Azami glared at her as she marched forward. “WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?!” she shouted back.

“AZAMI, NOW! GO!” Chizue hollered at her again.

“NO! TELL ME!” Azami shouted back at her.

Susumu quickly moved towards the door to leave the hut as he adjusted the top part of his outfit.

“SUSUMU!” Azami shouted, watching him leave.

“AZAMI!” Chizue shouted again.

Azami marched up to Chizue and pushed her in the chest. “LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU UPSET HIM!” Azami shouted at Chizue, pushing her again.

Chizue slipped on the sash of her kimono lying on the floor and fell backwards on her rear. “AH! AZAMI, STOP!”

“YOU DID THIS! HE’S UPSET!” Azami shouted at her. “HE’S SO UPSET AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” she continued, marching toward the door.

Chizue looked at her sister stunned. “AZAMI! AZAMI!” she quickly rose to her feet. “AZAMI, STOP!” she ran to her, readjusting the top of her outfit.

“NO! I’M GOING AFTER HIM!” Azami shouted.

“AZAMI, STOP!” Chizue grabbed her arm.

“LET GO OF ME!” Azami tried to yank her arm back from her sister.

“AZAMI!”

“GET OFF!” Azami shouted before she spat in Chizue’s face.

Without a second thought, Chizue raised her fist and hit Azami hard in the eye. Azami fell to the floor and clutched her face.

“AHHHHHHH!” Azami wailed, as tears spouted from her eyes.

“Oh! Azami! I’m… I’m sorry. Oh my gosh!” Chizue fell to her sister’s side. “Let me see, let me see,” she worked to move Azami’s hands away.

Chizue covered her mouth and shook her head when she saw the bloody cut on top of Azami’s eye.

“AHHHHHHH!” Azami continued to cry.

“Azami, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Chizue apologized, profusely. “My ring –

“AHHHHHHH!”

Azami scrambled to her feet and ran for the door.

“Azami, stop! Azami, wait!” Chizue called after her.

Azami was gone. She ran out of the hut, clutching her stinging eye as she ran as fast as she could down the path. She could barely see in the darkness, especially with the tears flooding her eyes, but didn’t stop. She wanted to get as far away from Chizue and that hut as possible. She wanted to find Susumu. He needed her. She needed to talk to him. She needed to understand. She needed to –

Azami crashed into something hard and fell backwards onto the pathway.

“Woah!” several voices gasped in unison.

“OOOWWWW!” Azami cried.

“Oh, shit! Are you okay? Look at her face! Are you okay?” several voices asked.

Azami felt someone grab her arm and pull her to her feet.

“AHHHH!” Azami cried, as she saw seven dark shadows in her tear-stained vision.

“No, wait, stop,” someone said, grabbing her arm, as she tried to run.

“AHHH! LET ME GO!” Azami cried, more in fear than in pain.

“Hey, hey, we’re not going to hurt you,” another said.

“Geez, look at her face,” another said.

“Ooooo,” two others said, in unison.

“Stop a second,” a dark figure in front of her grabbed both of her hands.

“AHHHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” Azami tried to pull her hands away.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to make sure you’re okay,” the kind voice of the dark figure holding her arms said.

“We won’t hurt you,” another figure on the side of her said.

“Okay?” the dark figure holding her hands nodded.

Azami calmed down enough to nod.

“Someone, get a cloth or something,” the dark figure holding her hands said, looking around at the other figures.

“I can’t see,” Azami cried.

“Isao,” a voice said.

“Close your eyes,” a figure said.

“HUH?!” Azami wiggled, in a panic.

“It’s okay. We’re just going to wash your eyes out so you can see,” the dark figure holding her hands said.

Azami took a breath and did as instructed. Immediately following, she felt a soft stream of water hitting her eyes lids. The water splashed from her eyelids and down on her outfit.

“Ah,” she shook her head, blocking the water with her hands, and blinking.

“Here,” a deep voice said.

“Thanks, Sesshy,” Azami heard the dark figure holding her hands say to someone. “Here, wipe your eyes with this,” the figure handed her a large soft piece of fabric.

Azami wiped her eyes with what she now knew as a blue sash. When she opened her eyes and blinked, she saw seven sets of eyes of different shades looking at her.

Azami gasped at the seven older dog demon boys standing and crouching in their humanoid forms around her. They had to be a little over three centuries old or so.

“It’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you,” the boy crouching before her, with snow white shoulder length hair with brown highlights said, taking the blue sash away from her.

Azami looked at him blankly for a moment before she pressed her lips together. She could taste iron, the taste of blood, in her mouth.

“Ahhh,” Azami cried, as the boy dabbed the top of her forehead.

“You have a cut there,” he said. “It’s bleeding.”

“Bleeding?” Azami panicked.

The boys standing and crouching around her looked at each other.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” the boy with snow white shoulder length hair with brown highlights said, looking into her orange eyes. “It’s not a bad cut.”

“You don’t need stitches or anything,” the boy with brown hair said. “It was just bleeding.”

“It’s stopped now though,” the tall stalky boy with dirty blond hair smiled, touching her arm.

“It stopped?” Azami asked, looking at him.

“It stopped,” the boy with black curly hair nodded. “It was just a scratch.”

“See, you’re fine,” the boy with snow white shoulder length hair with brown highlights smiled at her.

Azami looked into his eyes. “I am?”

“Your eye is kind of swollen though,” the tall stalky boy with dirty blond hair responded to her.

The tall silver-haired boy smirked and looked away.

“Swollen?” Azami gasped.

“Eito, you fool,” the boy with black curly hair whispered to him.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine,” the boy with snow white shoulder length hair with brown highlights assured her.

Azami breathed and nodded. “Okay.”

“What happened to you?” the shortest boy with gray hair and gray eyes asked.

Azami looked up at him with scared eyes and recoiled, as she looked away.

“It doesn’t matter,” the boy with fair skin, brown freckles all over her body, a giant patch of brown over his left eye said. “You don’t have to tell us.”

“Naoki’s right.  You don’t have to tell us,” the boy with snow white shoulder length hair with brown highlights said.

Azami didn’t look back.

“What’s your name?” the boy with snow white shoulder length hair with brown highlights asked, touching her shoulder.

Azami didn’t respond. “I’m Koji; this is Eito, Isao, Riichi, Daichi, Naoki and Sess –

“Sesshomaru,” the tall silver-headed boy said, before Koji could finish saying his name.

“Right,” Koji nodded at Sesshomaru, before looking back at Azami.

Azami glanced at everyone’s faces before looking away. “I’m Azami,” she responded, in a low shy voice.

“Hi Azami,” Koji smiled at her.

“Hi,” she responded.

“You don’t have to tell us what happened, but… can we take you home?” Naoki asked. “It’s kind of late and you’re parents are probably worried about you,” he said, as some of the others nodded.

“I don’t have any parents. They’re dead,” Azami responded looking at Naoki.

Naoki shrunk as the other boys shot each other looks, and someone muttered. “Oh, shit.”

“I’m sorry, Azami,” Naoki said, looking at her sympathetically.

“Yeah, sorry about your parents” some of the other boys said.

“Where do you stay without parents?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I have a sister,” Azami responded, looking up at him.

“Okay,” Koji nodded, looking back at Sesshomaru. “We can take you –

“BUT I HATE HER!” Azami shouted. “SHE’S A LIAR AND A THIEF!”

The boys looked at both Azami and each other stunned by her outburst. No one had words.

“I HATE HER SO MUCH AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN! SHE MADE SUSUMU RUN AWAY!”

The group remained silent for a moment.

“Susumu?” Riichi asked.

“Is that your pet?” Eito asked.

“NO!” Azami glared at Eito. “HE’S OUR BO –

“Azami!” a young woman shouted, as she ran toward the group. “Azami!”

Azami huffed and stood to her feet.

“Azami!”

“GO AWAY!” Azami shouted, as the boys stood up straight and looked at the young woman, a century or so older than them, running towards them. “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”

“Azami, stop! Please stop!” the young woman cried.

“NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Azami wailed, trying to leave.

“Wait, wait,” Eito and Daichi tried to block her from running.

“Azami, please,” the young woman begged, when she reached the boys, her face full of tears.

“Are you Azami’s sister?” Naoki asked.

“I am. I –

“GO AWAY, CHIZUE!” Azami ducked between the arms of Daichi and Eito and started running forward.

“Azami!” Chizue shouted, reaching for her as she ran.

“Azami!” the others shouted after her.

“NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Azami shouted back. “YOU –

“Azami!” another voice called out to her.

Azami stopped short and turned. It was Susumu running towards her to the side.

Azami smiled and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. “Susumu!”

The boys watched as Azami embraced the older boy, who looked back at Chizue.

“Azami, are you alright?” Susumu asked, looking at her eye.

“I am,” she looked up at him for a moment, before burying her face in his chest.

Susumu sighed and looked at Chizue. “Come on,” he said, picking her up in his arms. “Let’s go home,” he said, as Azami wrapped her arms and legs around him.

“Is everything okay?” Naoki asked, watching Susumu carry Azami back over by Chizue.

“Yes, thank you,” Susumu said. “We’re okay.”

“Thank you,” Chizue bowed to the boys standing before her, putting her hand on Azami’s back as she walked with Susumu back the other way.

“That was weird,” one of the boys said, as they walked away.

Azami rested her cheek against Susumu’s neck as he carried her back to the hut. No one said a word.

When the trio arrived back to the hut, Susumu looked at Chizue, who nodded.  He carried Azami to her room and laid her on her bed mat. Chizue stood by the door watching.

“Susumu,” Azami looked into his eyes.

Susumu looked at her for a moment, before he sighed and looked away. “Goodnight, Azami,” he said, rising to his feet.

“I love you, Susumu,” Azami looked at him.

Susumu looked back at Chizue for a moment before looking back at Azami. “We love you too, Azami. Goodnight,” he said, before exiting her room and shutting her door behind him and Chizue.

Azami sighed as she looked out of her window. She knew that Chizue would be talking to Susumu in the living area about who knew what, feeding him all lies to turn him away from her. She couldn’t stand to hear it. She needed to think. She needed to come up with a plan.

Moments ago, Susumu admit to her that he loved her. After everything, he still did. He wanted to share, but Chizue refused to share. Chizue wanted Susumu all to herself and would do anything to keep him away from her. Azami knew that she couldn’t let that happen. She had to be on Susumu’s radar and stay in his mind. But how?

As the shadows of the trees outside danced on her ceiling, Azami thought of how to be like Chizue. Maybe if she could be like Chizue, she could stay on Susumu’s mind, but there wasn’t much for Azami to take from her. Other than Chizue being taller, wore make-up, and had bigger boobs than her in her humanoid form, there was nothing Azami could take. Chizue was dry and boring; she knew Susumu wouldn’t want that. Chizue was also bossy and annoying; something else Susumu wouldn’t want. She needed to find something. What did Susumu even like about Chizue? Was it possibly what they were doing together that evening? Azami didn’t know. All she knew was that she couldn’t let Chizue have Susumu all to herself.

*

“CHIZUE REFUSED TO SHARE!” Azami roared, as she looked at Nobuko.  “SHE WANTED HIM FOR HERSELF!”

Nobuko trembled and looked down, doing her best not to make eye contact with the enraged young woman with orange eyes standing in front of her.

“IF SHE WOULD HAVE JUST LET US SHARE HIM… UGH!” Azami turned away from Nobuko.

Nobuko fought hard to let her question die, but she had to know. “Why would you want to share? He was _your_ boyfriend?”

Azami’s eyes widened as she turned back to Nobuko. “I wanted him to be happy,” she said, with a sincere look on her face. “Why else?”

Nobuko looked at Azami, who seemed to be lost in thought again. She could tell that she had meant every word.

*

“Azami, we… we need to talk,” Chizue said, folding her hands in her lap, as she sat next to her sister on the large rug in the living area.

“About what?” Azami asked, looking up at the hidden curls in Chizue’s hair.

Chizue looked Azami surprised for a moment before she took a breath. “About what happened last night between me and Susumu,” she bowed her head.

Azami nodded as she continued to look at her sister’s hair. “Okay,” she said, mesmerized by the strands.

“Azami, do you…” Chizue paused to follow Azami’s eyes. “What are you looking at?”

“Your hair… I really love your hair, Chizue.”

Chizue looked at her sister concerned before she raked her long caramel-colored hair back behind her shoulders and twisted it around her finger so it twirled down her back out of Azami’s sight.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” Azami asked, aggravated.

“I need you to listen to me and pay attention, Azami.”

“I AM PAYING ATTENTION, CHIZUE!”

“Azami, you’re not paying attention to me if you’re too busy looking at me hair,” Chizue sighed. “I’m trying to talk to you about something important here.”

“WHAT IS IT?!” Azami snapped at her sister, as she crossed her arms, still annoyed that she had moved her hair away.

“…What happened between me and Susumu last night, Azami. I already told you that. I need you to stop and listen to me for a minute,” Chizue said, getting a bit frustrated herself.

Azami looked at her sister surprised. “You and Susumu?”

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night and –

“What happened last night, Chizue? What happened to Susumu?” Azami gasped, in fright.

Chizue froze. She was at a loss for words, completely stunned by Azami’s reaction.

“What, Chizue? What happened?” Azami asked, concerned.

Chizue looked at Azami flabbergasted, as her sister hit and shoved her on the arm, trying to get her attention.

“CHIZUE!”

“I need a minute,” she responded, putting her hands over her face.

“CHIZUE! WHAT’S WRONG WITH SUSUMU?! TELL ME!”

Chizue breathed and removed her hands from her face. “He’s okay,” she responded, looking into Azami’s eyes.

“HE IS?!” Azami asked.

“Yes, Azami, he is.”

Azami held her heart and let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. I thought something happened.”

Chizue looked at her sister with sad eyes. “Azami, do you not remember what happened yesterday? You were very upset and –

“Can I see your hair again?” Azami asked, reaching for Chizue’s twisted hair behind her back.

Chizue looked at Azami stunned as she let her pull her hair and look at it in front of her eyes, comparing it with her own.

“Azami, why don’t you, um… go and sweep up the back room,” Chizue suggested.

“Noooooo, Chizue,” Azami whined.

“No, please, Azami. I really would like you to do that.”

“WHY ME?! WHY CAN’T YOU?!”

 “I… I’m not feeling well today. I just need… I just need you to do it.”

“BUT, CHIZUE –

“GO, AZAMI!” Chizue snapped.

Azami jumped at Chizue’s voice. “FINE!” she snapped back.

Chizue closed her eyes as Azami shoved her by the shoulder and marched away.

“Stupid, Chizue,” Azami huffed. “I always have to do everything around here,” she grumbled, as she picked up the wooden broom resting in the corner.

Azami grumbled as she swept the back room, but crept into the hallway when the front door opened. It was Susumu!

“What’s wrong, Chiz –

“Susumu!” Azami exclaimed, running into the living area.

Susumu looked at Azami shocked before glancing at Chizue, who put her face in her hands.

“You’re back!” Azami ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist.

“Ye…yes,” Susumu responded, a bit alarmed and uncomfortable. “Hi…hi Azami.”

“Hi Susumu,” she smiled, looking up in his face.

“Chizue?” Susumu asked, looking over at her visibly upset.

“Susumu, I’m sweeping the back room,” Azami pointed back from whence she had entered. “I’m doing it all alone because CHIZUE DOESN’T WANT TO HELP AND MAKES ME DO EVERYTHING!” she pulled away from Susumu to bark near Chizue’s ear.

“Hey, hey,” Susumu held his arm out to block Azami from getting any closer to Chizue.

“WHAT?! IT’S TRUE! I DO EVERYTHING WHILE SHE JUST SITS AROUND! SHE’S BEEN SITTING THERE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME ALREADY!” Azami put her hands on her hips and glared at Chizue.

Susumu was surprised by Azami’s reaction.

“Here, why don’t you go back and finish, while I talk to your sister. Okay?”

“But, Susumuuuuu,” Azami whined.

“Go on,” Susumu said, looking at Chizue concerned. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Azami sighed and nodded. “Okay, Susumu,” she said, before turning away.

Azami walked into the hallway towards the back room. When she heard Susumu’s low voice talking to Chizue, she crept back near the doorway of the living area to listen.

“What happened?” Susumu asked, kneeling across from Chizue.

“Something is wrong,” Chizue said.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I tried to talk to Azami about what happened last night. I wanted to explain that what she saw us doing was normal, you know,” Chizue said, as Susumu’s face turned red. “…Something lovers do to express their love for each other.”

Susumu nodded.

“I wanted to tell her that it’s a special private thing that lovers do that might look… scary, but you know… it’s normal,” Chizue continued. “I was going to ask her if she knew what we were doing and teach her what she might not know about anatomy, what she has, what males have and how sex works.”

“Chizue,” Susumu shook his head, his face getting even redder. “You don’t have to do all that. Azami’s over 250 centuries old. She should already know all of this. She…”

Susumu paused to look at Chizue and sighed.

“I know Azami is a little bit different than other pups her age in some regards but –

“That’s exactly my point,” Chizue said. “She’s different, Susumu,” she looked into his eyes.

“Different?” Azami thought to herself. She wasn’t different.

Susumu sighed.

“When our mother was around, she was everything. She did everything with Azami,” Chizue began. “Azami and I are not all that close in age, Susumu. She’s always just been my baby pup sister. I’ve always seen her as that,” she lowered her head.

Susumu watched as Chizue folded her hands in her lap.

“With our mother around, I might not have noticed… I was out doing my own thing in life. I might not have noticed… just how different she was,” Chizue shook her head.

 

“At first, I thought it was just Azami being in denial or grieving about our mother’s death, but… she doesn’t even seem to care or even realize that our mother is gone,” Chizue let a tear run down her cheek.

Susumu sighed. “Maybe this is her way of grieving, Chizue. She’s just a pup.”

“I know, but I really think there’s more to it than that, Susumu. I think… I think…” Chizue paused. “I think there’s something wrong with Aza –

“THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, CHIZUE! NOTHING! NOTHING!” Azami screamed, storming into the living area to confront her.

“Azami!” Chizue and Susumu reacted to her unexpected entrance and outburst.

“NO! HOW DARE YOU?! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!”

“Azami, please calm down,” Chizue stood to her feet, with her hands out to try and settle her enraged sister.

“NO!” Azami slapped her hands down. “NO, CHIZUE!”

“Azami, we just want to understand you,” Susumu said, holding his arms out to settle her as well.

“UNDERSTAND ME?! SUSUMU!” Azami cried, shaking her head at his comment. “There’s nothing to understand, Susumu,” she sniffled.

“Azami, please,” Susumu tried to settle her.

“HOW COULD YOU SIDE WITH HER, SUSUMU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!” Azami roared at him, hurt in ways she couldn’t even understand.

“Azami!” Susumu reached out for her with Chizue.

Azami pulled her arm from them and ran out of the hut.

*

“CHIZUE POISONED SUSUMU INTO BELIEVING THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!” Azami growled. “I THOUGHT HE WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO SEE THROUGH HER LIES, but he believed her… every word.”

Nobuko looked at Azami. She could see the hurt on her face.

“She poisoned him beyond repair,” Azami said, fading back into the past of her life.

*

Azami ran down the path, tears falling down her face. She didn’t understand.

“Why, Susumu?” Azami cried.

_Azami._

It was like Susumu was running right there next to her.

“Why, Susumu? Why did you believe her lies? Why?”

_It’s hard, Azami. I want to be with you both, but it’s hard because Chizue doesn’t want to share. I know she’s lying about you, but it’s hard._

“WHY CAN’T YOU BE STRONG, SUSUMU?!” Azami bellowed. “WHY CAN’T YOU BE STRONG FOR ME?!”

“Azami?” a voice said, from the behind.

Azami stopped and looked back. It was the boy with snow white shoulder length hair with brown highlights, Koji, and his two friends, the gray-haired boy, Isao and the silver-headed boy, Sesshomaru.

“Koji,” she gasped, wiping her face.

“Are you okay?” Koji asked, with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m fine,” she nodded, still wiping her face.

“How are you feeling?” Koji asked, pointing to the scrape on her forehead.

“Obviously, not too well if she’s talking to herself,” Isao muttered to Sesshomaru under his breath.

Sesshomaru snickered.

“I WASN’T TALKING TO MYSELF!” Azami snapped at Isao, who raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” Isao asked, as Sesshomaru looked to the side to hide his snicker. “It sure sounded like it.”

“I WASN’T TALKING TO MYSELF! I’M NOT CRAZY!” Azami roared, moving to get into his face. “I’M NOT CRAZY!”

Isao narrowed his eyes.

“Isao, stop!” Koji blocked Azami from coming towards him with his arm. “Stop.”

Isao shook his head.

“I’M NOT CRAZY!”

“No one said anything about anyone being crazy, but now that you mention it –

“Isao!” Koji barked at him. “Go! Both of you!” Koji glared at Isao and Sesshomaru.

Isao held up his arms. “Fine by me. I don’t need to witness this clown show,” he said turning away.

“You too, Sesshy,” Koji growled.

Sesshomaru held up his hands with a smirk and turned to walk with Isao. “We’ll be at the Black Fang,” he said.

“Whatever you do, Koji, don’t catch what she’s got. Please,” Isao said, laughing with Sesshomaru.

Azami growled as she watched Sesshomaru and Isao walk away down the path.

“Don’t pay any mind to them,” Koji looked at Azami. “They’re... they’re –

“JERKS!” Azami shouted at them.

Koji laughed with a nod. “You can say that,” he smiled.

Azami looked at Koji blankly for a moment before she smiled.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked, looking into her orange eyes.

“Do you think I’m crazy?” Azami asked.

Koji scrunched his face. “No, of course not,” Koji said, abruptly. “Don’t listen to them. They don’t know you.”

Azami smiled. “Okay.”

“Are you okay?” Koji asked again, looking at her forehead.

“I am,” Azami nodded, with a smile.

“Were you crying?” Koji asked, looking at Azami’s tear-stained face.

Azami wiped her eyes quickly. “No. No, I wasn’t crying.”

Koji gave her a long concerned look. “Well, I’m here if you want to talk about anything.”

Azami sighed.

“Is there something you want to say?” Koji asked, still looking at her concerned. “You look like you want to say something.”

Azami took a breath. “The boy who said he loves me loves someone else when he still loves me and the other someone is trying to steal him away from me, but I know he wants to be with me. He told me does, but he wants us both.”

Koji looked at her blankly.

“That’s it,” Azami sighed, as she looked down.

“Uh…”

“The other one he loves is telling him all of these lies that aren’t true and I think he’s starting to believe them,” Azami continued.

Koji nodded. “Well…”

Koji looked down and stopped short before bending down.

“Huh?” Azami asked.

“Is this yours?” Koji asked, picking up a gold chain off of the dirt path.

Azami gasped. “My anklet!”

Koji looked at it. “I think the clasp is broken,” he put it to his face.

“The clasp?” Azami asked, confused by what he meant.

“The clasp is the piece that links the two ends together,” Koji clarified. “It’s broken.”

“Oh,” Azami sighed.

“Don’t worry. I’ll fix it for you,” he said.

“You can fix it?”

“Yeah,” Koji smiled. “I’m a blacksmith.”

“You are?!” Azami asked, with wide eyes.

“Yup. I train to be a troop member in the mornings and work at my father’s blacksmith shop after,” Koji nodded.

“Wow,” Azami said.

“I can fix this for you. I can have it fixed for you tomorrow,” Koji nodded.

“Uh… I –

“Don’t worry. I’ll fix it for free,” Koji smiled, looking at the broken clasp. “If you drop by the blacksmith shop over by the abandoned field down this path and to the right sometime tomorrow afternoon, I’ll have it ready for you,” he said.

“Really?” Azami looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yup,” Koji nodded.

“Thank you,” Azami raked her caramel-colored hair behind her ears.

“Of course,” he nodded.

Azami smiled as she watched Koji place the gold chain in his pocket.

“Well, to answer your question there, boys… uh… well… what I mean is…hmmm,” Koji paused to think. “In my experience, sometimes the best things are the ones you fight for,” Koji said.

“Fight for?” Azami asked. “What does that mean?”

“Well, you said that the boy you love, who still loves you, is also interested in another being who is trying to say mean things about you, right?”

Azami nodded.

“Well, in this case, instead of letting the other being take the boy you love away, do what you can to try and make it work with the boy you love,” Koji said. “If it’s meant to be, it’ll be and everything will fall into place,” he nodded.

“You think so?”

Koji glanced at her and looked out into the distance. “I do,” he nodded.

“How do you know?” Azami asked.

Koji laughed. “Experience.”

“You went through the same thing I’m going through?” Azami asked, with wide eyes.

Koji shook his head. “No, not exactly, but something similar,” he answered.

“What did you go through?” she asked, intrigued.

Koji glanced at Azami before looking down. “Uh, I… I had to fight really hard to be with a being I really care for against our families,” he said.

“Your families?” Azami asked, shocked.

Koji nodded. “Our families didn’t want us to be together and did everything they could to split us up and keep us apart,” he looked down. “…But we cared for each other very much and did what we could to stay together. We refused to give in to our families’ wishes and eventually, they gave in to ours… well, the family members on my side at least,” he sighed.

“REALLY?!”

Koji smiled as he looked at Azami. “Really.”

“Wow,” Azami smiled. “She must be really beautiful,” she sighed.

“He is,” Koji laughed.

“ _He_?!” Azami asked with wide eyes. “You like a boy?”

Koji nodded.

“But you’re a boy.”

“I am,” he nodded.

Azami looked at him blankly, trying to process what he said. “Aren’t you supposed to like girls?”

“I like beings for who they are inside, not for their gender.”

“Gender?”

Koji looked at her. “Whether the being is a boy or a girl,” he clarified.

“Oh,” Azami nodded.

“Some relationships work and some don’t,” Koji said. “Learn what you can from this situation you’re facing now. If it works out, great. If it doesn’t, use what you learned from this relationship on the next one.”

Azami gave Koji a blank look before she smiled. “Okay.”

“I’ll fix your chain,” Koji said to her.

Azami smiled. “Yes.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, walking on.

“Okay,” she smiled, turning to walk back to her home.

_That was really good advice._

“It was, Susumu,” Azami nodded. “I’m going to fight for you.”

*

“I hated Susumu for believing Chizue and all of her lies about me, but after an argument over our relationship, that’s when I met Koji, my husband,” Azami smiled, coming out of her thoughts.

“Really?” Nobuko asked.

“I didn’t think twice about him then,” Azami admitted. “He was just a nice boy I met on the path near my home, but he was the one who made me to go back and fight for my relationship with Susumu from my sister.”

“How did it turn out?”

Azami turned away as her mind went back into her past.

*

“Susumu?” Azami called, when she entered the house. “Chizue?”

There was no answer. The hut was empty when Azami returned.

Azami walked to her room and laid on her futon, reflecting on Koji’s words. She had to fight for Susumu, but how?

Azami came back to her thoughts from before. What did Chizue have that she didn’t? All of her assumptions came back to what Susumu and Chizue were doing on the rug in the living area the night before.

Reflecting on what Chizue had said to Susumu earlier that day, what they were doing together was something lovers do to express their love for one another. Chizue and Susumu were lovers...fine, but so was she to Susumu. Maybe that was what she needed to do. That was it.

Azami shook her head. But it was painful. Azami knew first-hand that putting things in the hole between her legs wasn’t a pleasant experience. How would she ever be able to –

Azami gasped. “SO, THAT’S WHAT SHE WAS DOING… PRACTICING!” she roared to herself.

Azami cursed Chizue as she walked from her room down to Chizue’s room that she shared with Susumu. Chizue’s plot to steal Susumu from her was in the works for a while! She intended to steal him away from the very beginning! Her own sister!

Azami was relieved to see Chizue’s door open. Good.

Azami walked into her sister’s room and looked around the mess of both Chizue and Susumu scattered around.

“Where is it? Where would you have hidden it?” Azami asked, moving the blankets of the bed mat and checking the shelves.

Azami checked Chizue’s wardrobe. Down at the bottom, she saw a small chest. Azami opened the chest that was filled with different colored kimono sashes. She reached inside and smiled when she felt a hard cylinder object buried at the bottom.

Azami pulled the object out and smiled. “Yes,” she said, looking at the smooth thick wooden cylinder-shaped object with the tapered tip and a long shaft with three ridges carved around it.

Azami held the wooden object in her hand and left Chizue’s room, uninterested in putting anything she moved back where it was. She walked to her room and closed the door behind her.

Azami turned the object in her hand, looking at it before lying on her bed mat. She kicked her blankets down the end of her bed mat and pulled her outfit up around her waist.

Azami thought for a moment, trying to remember what Chizue was doing with the object when she barged into her room the other day. Once she remembered, Azami placed her pillow over her face like Chizue had done, and opened her legs wide, also like Chizue had done. Azami held the wooden object and placed the tapered end at the center of her fur in between her legs.

Without a second thought, Azami pressed the wooden object forward. Although it was smooth, she felt a lot of resistance when it reached the clammy hole. It seemed to get caught in the clammy section and wouldn’t move.

Azami scrunched her mouth as she tried to press it inside the hole. As she pushed it, the wooden open stuck against her skin, making it feel like she pulling her skin.

“Ow,” Azami reacted to the sensation, moving the pillow from her face.

Why wasn’t it going in? The smooth wooden object went inside Chizue just fine. How come it wasn’t working for her?

Azami huffed and looked at the ceiling as she thought, thinking on what she could be doing wrong. Thinking back, she remembered the slushing sounds she heard when she watched Chizue in her room a while ago, and again, when she saw Chizue with Susumu the night before. Hmmm.

Azami picked the wooden object up and looked at it. Thinking back, she remembered Chizue licking the erect pole in between Susumu’s legs. She remembered it glistening with her saliva as she licked it.

Azami brought the wooden object to her mouth and licked it all over. When she finished, she once again placed her pillow over her face, opened her legs wide, and placed the saliva-covered tapered end of the wooden object at the center of her fur in between her legs. Azami pressed the wooden object forward. The saliva had helped, making the tapered end move a bit easier into the clammy hole, but there was still some resistance that made her feel uncomfortable. 

Azami removed her pillow and brought the wooden object to her mouth again. The tip of the wooden object now had an interesting pungent odor that she didn’t recognize. When she placed her tongue on it again, it tasted weird too. Nonetheless, she licked the wooden object repeatedly, letting her saliva drip onto it.

Azami smeared her spit around the wooden object with her hand, leaving her hand dripping in saliva. Azami contemplated wiping her wet hand on her bed mat, but instead chose to put the excess wetness as her clammy entrance. It couldn’t hurt. For good measure, she spit on her hand, letting a glob of salvia drop onto it and smeared it on the hole as well.

For the third time, Azami placed her pillow over her face, opened her legs wide, and placed the saliva-covered tapered end of the wooden object at the center of her fur in between her legs. When Azami pressed the wooden object forward, it slid forward easily. Azami smiled in excitement until she shrieked.

The wooden object was moving forward just fine until it seemed to hit a wall that shook Azami with pain. The wooden object wouldn’t go in any further, and frankly, Azami didn’t want it to. It hurt.

_Don’t you want to be like Chizue, Azami? Don’t you want to be with me like Chizue is?_

Azami sighed. “Yes, Susumu, I do, but this hurts,” she sobbed, as the pain radiated in her center.

_That’s why you’re here practicing._

Azami pressed her pillow onto her face. “But it hurts, Susumu,” she shook her head.

_Don’t you want to be with me like Chizue is? This is the only way. I want us to be together._

Azami sighed. “Okay, Susumu… for you.”

Azami took a breath and pressed the wooden object into her. She winced in pain when the object hit the wall and paused. She didn’t want to press on, but she had to. She had to be with Susumu.

With another breath, Azami jammed the wooden object inside of her with a hard thrust.

“AHHH!” she shouted, closing her eyes, as an unfamiliar pain surged through her. “OWWWWW!” she cried, closing her legs with the object still inside of her and turned to the side.

Azami stayed curled in a ball on her bed mat, clenching her teeth as she waited for the pain to subside. When the pain seemed to fade, Azami rolled on her back, opened her legs and worked to push the wooden object in more.

Although it still stung, the object seemed to move in easier.

“Ow,” Azami found herself saying, repeatedly, as pushed the object in half way, scrunching her face and breathing, and then pulled it back.

It was uncomfortable! She had no idea how Chizue could stand to do this! No wonder she made all those noises.

Azami heard the front door of the hut open.

“Azami!” she heard Chizue call for her.

Azami gasped and rolled her eyes.

“Azami! Azami!” she heard Chizue and Susumu call as they walked quickly through the hut.

There was no time to return the wooden object back to their room. She’d have to hide it.

With no time to move, Azami quickly pulled the wooden object out of her hole and placed it under the blankets she had kicked to the foot of her bed mat before pulling her outfit back down below her waist.

“Azami!” Chizue said, with a sigh of relief when she opened her door. “I was so worried,” she ran over to her.

Azami huffed.

“I found her, Susumu! She’s in here!” Chizue called out to Susumu.

Azami tensed her body as Chizue hugged her.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Susumu said, when he entered. “Are you alright, Azami?”

Azami nodded. “Yes.”

“Azami, we need to talk,” Chizue said, letting go of her sister to look her in the eye.

“About what?” Azami asked, still lying down.

“Come on, sit up,” Chizue said, sitting next to her sister on her bed mat.

Azami huffed and did as instructed.

“Azami, we need to discuss what happened this afternoon,” Chizue said, glancing at Susumu.

“Yes, we do,” Susumu said, walking towards Azami’s bed mat.

“I don’t care,” Azami responded, crossing her arms.

“Azami, we care. We –

The sound of a heavy object falling startled everyone.

“What was that?” Susumu asked, bending down to pick up the wooden object that had fallen when he picked up the blankets at the foot of Azami’s bed mat to sit down.

Azami looked at him.

“Susumu?” Chizue asked.

The room went silent as he held up the wooden object, the tapered end coated with a splash of blood.

“What’s this?” Susumu asked, looking at the object. “It’s wet,” he scrunched his face.

Chizue sat with her face as white as a ghost as she looked at the object in Susumu’s hand.

“I don’t know,” Azami shrugged. “What is it Chizue?” she asked, hoping to embarrass her and find out what it really was at the same time.

“Oh my gosh,” Chizue stood to her feet.

“Chizue?” Susumu looked at her, concerned as she stood up and began to walk towards the door.

Azami looked at Susumu, who continued to watch Chizue.

“Oh my gosh,” Chizue continued to repeat, as she slowly walked out of the room, clutching the wall as she walked.

“Chizue, are you alright?” Susumu stood to escort her.

Chizue gasped and held her heart as she hunched over. “Oh my gosh.”

“You’re scaring me, Chizue! What’s wrong?!” Susumu asked.

Azami rolled her eyes and watched Susumu trying to support Chizue. Of course, she knew that Chizue loved every minute of that. She had to be Chizue, overreacting over one borrowed object.

“Come on. Let’s go outside,” Susumu said, slowly escorting Chizue outside of the hut.

Azami rolled her eyes as he watched him escort her away.

“Ah,” Azami jumped, reacting to the sore area in between her legs as she stood up.

No wonder Chizue needed to practice. Sticking anything up the hole in between her legs was painful. Chizue was probably practicing to learn how to stick things up her hole without crying or screaming in front of Susumu.

Azami crept down the hall and walked to the living area of the hut. She stood out of sight by the window and listened to Susumu talking with Chizue outside.

“That was your ‘special friend?’” Susumu asked Chizue.

“Yes, Susumu. It was,” Chizue said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Susumu. I’m sure.”

“Maybe you’re mistaken.”

“I WOULD KNOW WHAT IT IS AND WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, SUSUMU!” CHIZUE GROWLED. “SHE TOOK IT AND USED IT!”

Azami listened to the long pause.

“Used it... maybe she just –

“It was covered in blood, Susumu!” Chizue growled. “She used it. I know she did. WHY WAS IT WET?!”

Azami rolled her eyes as Susumu looked away.

“I think she needs help,” Chizue said.

Azami narrowed her eyes and growled.

Susumu was silent for a moment before he spoke. “She’s just grieving, Chizue.”

“No, Susumu. There’s more to it than that,” Chizue said. “What’s she’s doing is not grief.”

Azami listened to another long pause.

“Now, yes, Azami’s always been a little bit different in how she does things, but Susumu, this is… this goes beyond what –

“Chizue, please.”

“We need to talk about this!” Chizue snapped at Susumu. “We can’t… this can’t… there’s something wrong. We need to do something!” she continued.

Azami listened to Susumu swallow. “And what do you expect we do?”

“I don’t know. She needs help. I… I… I just don’t know,” Chizue shook her head. “…Maybe someone to talk to… I don’t know, but she needs something.”

“Azami is fine.”

Azami smiled at Susumu’s comment. He was defending her. He loved her. He really did love her. Koji was right. It was worth it to fight for him.

“Susumu!”

“She’s fine,” Susumu repeated.

Chizue held up her hands and walked away.

“Where are you going?” Azami heard Susumu ask.

“I need to take a walk,” Chizue responded, her voice fading as she walked away.

“I’ll go with you –

“No!” Azami heard Chizue halt him. “I want to be alone!”

Susumu sighed. “And what am I supposed to do?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she responded.

Azami peeked through the window and watched Susumu put his hands over his face and shake his head for a long while before he turned to walk back inside the hut. Azami moved to stand by the door. She smiled when he entered.

“Azami,” Susumu said, startled.

“Hi Susumu,” she smiled.

“Hi Azami,” Susumu said, with a sigh.

“Thank you for defending me,” Azami said, with a smile.

Susumu glanced at her expressionlessly before walking back towards Chizue’s bedroom. “I’m going to sleep. Goodnight, Azami.”

“Goodnight, Susumu,” Azami said, with a smile.

Azami’s smile didn’t fade when she walked back to her room. Chizue was losing him. She was losing him to her. Susumu was slipping from her hands and traveling back into her’s. His love was turning, away from Chizue.  Yes! Yes! He was her’s again… almost.

Azami looked into the mirror in her room. She loosened the ties of her outfit like Chizue had done the night before, and untied her long caramel-colored hair, letting it fall at her sides. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. This was it. This was the perfect time to fight for Susumu, to show him just how much she loved him, appreciated him, and could love him more than Chizue. With Chizue gone on a walk, Azami had Susumu all to herself to do with him all she had practiced.

Azami smiled at her reflection in the mirror and left confidently. There was no reason to cower or tiptoe. Susumu loved her. He wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted to be with him. This was going to be perfect.  

As Azami walked down the hall, she could hear the heavy snores of Susumu coming from Chizue’s room. Ugh! He was already asleep. On top of that, Chizue’s door was closed. She wasn’t allowed to enter anymore without knocking.

“Great,” Azami rolled her eyes.

Hmmm. Maybe she could go to the door and bang loudly enough for Susumu to wake up. Yes. That’s what she’d do.

Azami continued her trek towards Chizue’s door. Susumu’s snores were so loud that they practically vibrated the door every time he breathed. Azami had no idea how Chizue could sleep in the same room as him, but if Chizue truly loved Susumu as much as she did, she’d find a way.

Azami banged hard on Chizue’s door.

Nothing.

Azami banged again.

Still nothing. Azami continued to hear the heavy breathing and snores of Susumu.

“Susumu!” Azami called to him, as she banged on the door again. “Open up, Susumu! It’s me, Azami!”

Again, still nothing.

“Ugh!” Azami gripped her hair hard on both sides of her head. He wasn’t waking up.

Azami contemplated entering Chizue’s room and shaking Susumu awake, but she thought otherwise. Susumu was clearly tired and she didn’t really want to disturb him. They’d have their time together some other time.

With a sigh, Azami turned to head back to her room. She could welcome sleep herself with all she had been through that day.

As Azami passed the archway leading to the front door, she heard laughs. Azami’s ears perked at the sound of a voice. It sounded familiar.

Azami diverted from her path to her room and headed to the main living area. She leaned by the window and watched as a group of boys walked down the path. It was Koji and his friends!

Koji stood on the edge of the group, walking with the curly-haired boy she had forgotten his name, the mean gray-haired boy; she had also forgotten his name, and another boy she didn’t recognize. He was short with dark matted hair that seemed to point in every which direction. They were walking in a line laughing as the gray-haired boy ranted about something.

Azami banged on the side of the window sill with her fist. “Koji! Koji!” she shouted from the window.

All of the boys stopped and looked at her.

“Koji! Koji!” Azami continued to shout, waving.

As the other boys remained speechless looking at her, Koji smiled and waved. “Hi Azami,” he shouted.

Azami smiled. “Hi Koji!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Huh?”

“For your anklet. I fixed it for you!” Koji shouted.

“Oh, right! Yes! Thank you, Koji!” Azami shouted. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

With a final wave, Koji turned and continued walking with his friends. The laughter had ceased, and they seemed to now be engaged in a serious conversation.

Azami waved and stayed by the window, watching Koji and his friends walk away until they disappeared into the distance.

Azami beamed all the way back into the hallway.

“Azami,” she heard a deep sleepy voice say.

Azami jumped, surprised to see Susumu standing in the hallway in his nightwear.

“Susumu, you scared me,” Azami held her heart.

“Were you speaking to me? I thought I heard something.”

Azami looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. “No,” she responded,

“No?” Susumu asked, confused.

“No. You must have been dreaming.”

“I guess,” Susumu yawned.

Azami and Susumu both looked back at the front door of the hut when they heard it open.

“Chizue,” Susumu said, moving Azami gently to the side to walk to her. “Chizue,” he repeated, grabbing both her hand and shoulder.

“Azami,” Chizue looked at her sister standing in the hallway.

Azami looked into Chizue’s eyes before seeing her standing with Susumu… really seeing her stand with Susumu.

“Azami?” Chizue moved Susumu’s hands to walk two steps forward towards her.

Azami took a breath and nodded with a light smile. “You won, Chizue,” Azami smiled, before turning to walk back to her room.

“I’ve won?” Chizue looked at her sister confused, before looking back at Susumu, who shrugged. “Azami, what do you mean? Azami?”

Azami ignored her sister and walked back to her room, closing the door behind her. It was over. She conceded. Chizue could have Susumu. She had found someone better.

“Koji,” Azami sighed, as she lay on her bed mat, visualizing his handsome face. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” she sighed.

_I can’t wait to see you too, Azami._

*

“Azami?” Nobuko asked, still waiting for her to respond.

Azami stayed in her daze.

*

Azami awoke to a rub on her shoulder.

“Huh?” Azami blinked.

“Hi,” Chizue said, kneeling on the side of Azami’s bed mat.

“Chizue,” Azami moaned, trying to push her away with her hand. “Go away.”

“Azami, please.”

“Go away, Chizue. I’m tired.”

“But it’s well into the afternoon. You slept the whole day away practically.”

“Well into the afternoon? But –

“There is someone here to see you,” Chizue said.

Azami put her hand down and tilted her head. “Me?”

“Yes, Azami. There is someone here to see you. He –

“Koji!” Azami sat up. “He’s here!” she smiled, kicking her blankets to her feet and swinging her legs to the floor to stand up.

Koji had come to see her because it was getting late and she hadn’t gone to his shop to pick up her anklet yet! He missed her! He was worried about her!

“Koji?” Chizue raised an eyebrow.

“Tell him I’ll be right there. I just want to get dressed and get ready,” she said, running to her wardrobe.

“Azami, Koji? Who’s –

“Go, Chizue! Go!”

Chizue looked at her sister with sad eyes before she stood to her feet and left her room.

Azami got dressed in record time and shook her long hair before she opened her door and ran into the living area where she heard talking.

“Koji, I’m so glad –

Azami shut her mouth at the three sets of eyes looking at her, Chizue’s, Susumu’s, and an older being she did not know.

“Where’s Koji?” Azami asked.

“Koji?” Chizue shook her head. “I don’t know who that is,” she responded.

“Who is Koji?” Susumu asked.

Azami refused to answer. The last thing she wanted was for an issue to arise where Susumu would be jealous and try to fight Koji over her. She couldn’t let that happen. The less he knew, the better.

“Who are you?” Azami asked the older being standing in the room next to Chizue and Susumu.

“Hello, Azami. My name is Dr. Ogai.”

“Doctor?” Azami raised an eyebrow. “Is someone sick?”

As Chizue and Susumu shot each other a look, Dr. Ogai smiled.

“No, no, Azami. No one is sick,” said. “I thought it would be good for you and me to have a chat today.”

“A chat?” Azami asked, confused.

“Yes, a chat. I’d like it if you and I could talk a bit.”

“What for?” Azami asked, glancing at Chizue and Susumu, who looked at her concerned.

“I just want to get to know you,” the physician responded.

“Why?”

Chizue sighed and looked down. Azami watched as Susumu put his arm around her. His action should have annoyed her, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t care. She had moved on. She had Koji.

“I’ve heard a lot of things about you,” Dr. Ogai said. “I just want to –

“I’M NOT CRAZY! I DON’T KNOW WHAT SHE TOLD YOU, BUT I’M NOT CRAZY!” Azami roared.

Dr. Ogai looked at Chizue, who shook his head. “No, no, Azami. Nobody said that to me. I’ve only heard very nice things about you.”

“Nice? Like what?” Azami asked, crossing her arms. “From who?”

“Well, I heard –

“Was it from Koji? Did Koji tell you?”

“Koji?” Dr. Ogai looked at her, before glancing at Chizue and Susumu, who were visibly surprised.

“Yes, Koji. He’s my…” Azami paused and glanced at Susumu. “He’s my friend,” she said.

Dr. Ogai nodded and extended his arm to guide Azami. “Come, come. Why don’t you sit down here and tell me about your friend, Koji. He seems like a nice young lad.”

“He is,” Azami nodded, her face beaming. “He…”

Azami stopped talking abruptly and looked over at Susumu standing next to Chizue. Dr. Ogai followed her eyes and looked at Susumu and Chizue.

“I’d like the opportunity to speak with Azami in private, if I may,” Dr. Ogai said.

“Yes, of course, Doctor,” Susumu nodded, as he escorted Chizue away with his hands. “We’ll be just outside getting some air.”

Azami watched as they left.

“Now, Azami, tell me about your friend Koji,” Dr. Ogai said.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Azami responded, upon realizing that Susumu was out of sight.

“Your boyfriend?”

Azami nodded. “He’s a blacksmith.”

“A blacksmith, is he?” Dr. Ogai nodded, looking at her. “Tell me more about him.”

Azami smiled as her eyes looked up to the ceiling. “Koji is the most handsome being I’ve ever seen. He has white hair with brown lines in it and he’s pretty tall. He’s a troop member.”

“A troop member and a blacksmith?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Hmm,” Dr. Ogai nodded. “And how did you meet?”

“At night. He comes over here every night.”

“He comes to where you live every night?”

“Mmhmm,” Azami nodded. “He’s very nice. He likes to talk to me.”

Dr. Ogai looked at her blankly for a moment. “That’s nice. What do you two talk about?”

Azami shrugged. “Everything.”

“Tell me something you talk about,” Dr. Ogai coaxed her.

“Uh, well he talks to me about jewelry… he likes to fix it… ummm, his boyfriend, and how he doesn’t think I’m crazy,” Azami responded. “He’s the sweetest being ever.”

Dr. Ogai looked at her surprised. “Koji has a boyfriend?”

“Mmhmm,” Azami nodded. “We both do… well, did. I ended my relationship with mine to be with him, and he’s doing the same for me. We’ll be together soon.”

Dr. Ogai looked away for a moment before looking back. “And ‘crazy?’ Where is that coming from?”

Azami shrugged. “I don’t know. Beings call me crazy all the time, but I’M NOT CRAZY! I’M NOT!” she raised her voice.

“I see that makes you angry,” Dr. Ogai said, lowering his hands in front of her, encouraging her to lower her voice.

Azami huffed and looked away. “I’m not crazy,” she crossed her arms. “Everyone says I am, but I’m not. Koji knows that. He told his friends.”

“His friends?”

“Mmhmm. They’re jerks and tried to tell Koji that I was crazy, but he didn’t believe them. He made them leave,” she said, looking out of the window of her hut. “Koji likes me.”

Dr. Ogai looked at Azami and nodded. “I’m sure he does, Azami. I think –

“I have to go,” Azami said, looking at the sky outside turning dark, as she stood to her feet.

“But, Azami –

Azami ran outside. It was late. She had to get there. She had to see Koji. He was expecting her.

Before turning to run down the path to Koji’s blacksmith shop, Azami ran around the hut to the back over by the large trees.

“Azami?” Chizue called out to her.

“I have to pee,” she called back to her sister, watching her stand next to Susumu.

Chizue nodded and tapped Susumu’s arm. Together they turned and walked back towards the entrance of the hut.

Azami ran past a few trees and relieved herself. Running back up along the hut, she could hear voices. Dr. Ogai was speaking to Chizue and Susumu. Azami stopped running and stood against the hut to listen.

“It’s a display of grief,” Dr. Ogai said.

“Grief?” Chizue asked.

“Yes. It seems that in an effort to cope with the passing of your mother, Azami has created Koji,” he responded.

Azami opened her mouth in shock. What were they talking about?!

“I don’t understand,” Susumu said.

“Koji is an imaginary being, a figment of Azami’s imagination. She’s created him to lessen the effects of her grief over the passing of her mother,” Dr. Ogai responded. “It seems like Koji, and the erratic behavior she has been displaying is nothing more than her way to cope.”

Azami narrowed her eyes.

“All you can really do for her is support her.”

“But Dr. Ogai…”

Azami rolled her and huffed as she ran away from the side of the hut. They could believe what they wanted to believe. It didn’t matter. If they wanted to believe that Koji was an imaginary being, fine. If that was what Susumu needed to tell himself to be able to sleep at night after losing her… fine. She didn’t care.

Azami took off at full speed and ran as fast as she could down the path. It was really getting late. She had to get to Koji’s shop. She didn’t want it to close.

Azami remembered Koji’s instructions to get to his blacksmith shop and followed them all the way to the small blacksmith shop by the large abandoned field. She ran to the door, opened it quickly and ran inside.

“Koji!” Azami gasped, catching her breath.

“Azami, are you okay?” Koji set his tools down to walk over to her.

Azami smiled as the concerned Koji put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

“Are you alright?” Do you want some water?” he asked her.

Azami held up her hand and shook her head. “No, I’m fine, thanks,” she smiled, as she gasped.

“Are you sure?” another voice asked towards the back of the shop.

Azami looked over surprised. The shop was completely empty, with the exception of Koji and this other boy. He was the short boy with dark matted hair that seemed to point in every which direction that she saw walking with Koji and his other friends the night before.

“You’re the short boy from last night,” Azami pointed to him.

The boy gave her a blank insulted look before looking at Koji, who chuckled.

“Well, I’m done offering my assistance,” the short boy with dark matted hair said, going back to his project.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Koji laughed, looking at him.

“I’m not being like anything,” the boy said, picking up his tools to continue his project. “I offer someone help because she seems to be dying on the floor of this place, and she calls me the ‘short boy for last night?’ No. I don’t need to offer my assistance,” the boy looked at both of them, before going back to his project.

Azami glanced at Koji, who sighed.

“And what do you mean last night?” the boy asked Azami, putting his hands on his hips for a second. “I’ve never seen you before in my life,” he pointed a tool at her.

Azami was taken aback by his response.  “I saw you. You were walking with Koji and his other friends last night.”

“Did you now?” the boy rolled his eyes. “And you just happened to identify me as the short one. Hmpf. Isn’t that grand. Did you not see Isao? He’s ten times shorter than I am, but you want to call me out as the short one. Yeah, okay,” the boy bobbed his head and waved his tool as he spoke.

Azami blinked.

“Stop. Be nice,” Koji said.

“What did you say? Be…” the boy paused, held up his hand and shook his head. “Mmmm… let me stop,” he said, before going back to his project.

Koji sighed. “This is Azami, the girl I was telling you about.”

“Great,” the boy said, seemingly unfazed, as he continued to work.

Azami looked at Koji with a pleasantly surprised look on his face. He discussed her with others. Wow. He really did like her a lot.

Koji shook his head. “Don’t be rude.”

The boy slammed his hand on the wooden table he worked at. “Don’t even… Don’t you even come at me with that, Koji,” he pointed his tool at him. “Don’t even.”

Azami looked at the boy surprised. She had never seen anyone act like him before.

“Rude? Psh,” the boy muttered, before returning to his project.

“Don’t mind him,” Koji looked into Azami’s eyes. “He’s a sensitive soul,” he added, glancing at Izo, who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Sensitive? Okay,” the boy nodded with a smile, repeatedly, as he continued to work. “Okay, Koji. Okay.”

Koji laughed before looking back at Azami.

“That’s Izo,” Koji smiled. “He’s in a bad mood today.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not in the room, Koji! I’m right here,” Izo waved his tool as he spoke.

Azami looked at Izo surprised.

“…And don’t lie either! I was NOT in a bad mood today. I was in a GREAT mood today, having a grand ole day today, right before Chopsticks came in here trying to call me short,” Izo spat.

“Izo!” Koji glared at him.

“Chopsticks?” Azami looked at Koji confused.

“Yeah, you, Chopsticks… you and your skinny rude self in here calling me short like you know me!” Izo went off on her. “You don’t know me! You don’t! You don’t!” he bobbed his head as he pointed his tool at her.

Azami gasped, surprised at Izo’s outburst.

“IZO!” Koji looked at him with hard eyes.

“What?!”

“Stop! She’s a girl!” Koji scolded Izo.

“Does it look like I give a damn?! I don’t care if she’s this flowerpot sitting right here!” he said looking at the flowerpot sitting in the window sill. “You don’t talk to others you don’t know like that!”

“Izo!”

“No, Koji,” Izo shook his head. “If she wants to come up in here treating beings a certain way… fine. I’ll come right back at her with her own medicine,” Izo looked at Koji. “How do you like that, Chopsticks?” he asked, looking at her.

Azami looked at Izo with wide eyes.

“Get out. Go somewhere,” Koji walked over to push Izo away.

“Why I gotta leave?! Why doesn’t she leave?! She’s the one who –

“Go,” Koji shoved him towards the back door of the shop.

Izo growled before walking out.

Azami jumped when the door slammed hard behind Izo.

“I’m sorry,” Koji apologized, walking back to Azami. “He gets insulted easily. He’s –

“HE’S MEAN!” Azami cut Koji off.

“He can be,” Koji nodded. “I’m sorry for how he treated you.”

Azami smiled and rocked her body. “It’s okay, Koji.”

Koji smiled at her for moment, before he turned and walked towards a large wooden shelf. He opened it and pulled out Azami’s gold chain. “Here you go,” he handed it to her. “You shouldn’t have any more problems with it. I changed the clasp.”

Azami smiled as she looked at the chain in her hand. She didn’t remember what Koji said a clasp was, but it didn’t matter. “Thank you, Koji,” she said, throwing her arms around him.

Koji laughed, surprised by the hug. “You’re welcome,” he pat her back.

Azami let go and stepped back.

“If you have any issues with your jewelry, let me know and I’ll take care of it.”

“Really?!” Azami’s eyes widened.

“Yeah,” he smiled, escorting her to the door.

Azami smiled. “Thank you, Koji.”

“Have a good night, Azami.”

“When will I see you again?” Azami asked.

Koji shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll see you around,” he said. “I do walk down your path a lot, but you can always visit here just to say ‘hi’ if you want,” he smiled.

Azami nodded. “Okay, Koji.”

“Bye, Azami.”

“Bye, Koji.”

Azami felt a giddy bubbly feeling when she left the hut. Koji defended her. He wanted to fix her jewelry. He wanted to spend time with her and have her visit. It was love.

Azami walked across the path from the blacksmith shop and leaned against tree. “Oh, Koji,” she sighed.

Azami leaned against the tree for a while, periodically looking at Koji’s blacksmith shop across the way. She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay. She wanted to see Koji again.

Azami waited and waited until she heard the door to the blacksmith shop open and saw Koji and Izo walk outside. Izo talked as Koji locked the door.

Azami watched as they turned to the right and walked down the path together talking and laughing. Azami walked by the trees, following them in the distance.

Azami froze as Koji and Izo took a left and began walking through the trees leading to another path on the other side. When they entered, Azami watched as Izo grabbed Koji’s hand. Her eyes widened as their fingers locked like nothing.

Azami melted. Izo was Koji’s other lover, the boy he had told her about the other day. He was with _him_. He loved him too.

Azami growled. How could such a sweet boy like Koji be with some jerk like Izo? It was just like Susumu being with Chizue! But what did it matter? Koji was going to end his relationship with Izo soon like she had done with Susumu and he would be hers. There was nothing for her to worry about or get jealous about. Izo would be history in no time.

Azami felt nerves shoot through her body as Koji and Izo stopped. Did they catch her scent? Did they realize she was there?

Azami did her best to hide herself behind a tree, watching closely as they looked at each other.

Azami’s jaw dropped after she watched Izo grab the back of Koji’s head and pull him forward, pressing his lips against his. Heat surged through her body as Koji closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Azami huffed as she watched their heads tilt to the side as their tongues collided into each other and their lips smacked as they locked. It wasn’t fast and desperate like with Chizue and Susumu, but slow gentle.

Azami scrunched her lips.

After kissing for what seemed like hours, Izo broke their kiss. Azami watched as Izo smiled and threw his arms around Koji. They embraced swayed for a moment before the two headed onward towards the other path hand-in-hand.

Azami followed behind a distance away. She watched as Koji and Izo embraced again in the middle of the path and said goodbye to one another before they walked their separate ways. While Izo went his own way, Azami followed Koji down the path to a medium-sized house with light brown wood. Azami watched him go inside before she turned to go home.

Azami went home that night to be confronted by Chizue and Susumu.

“Where were you?!”

“I went to see Koji.”

Chizue and Susumu looked at each other. As they moved their mouths to save something, Azami headed to her room. “I’m going to sleep.”

No one said a word after she left.

Azami changed into her nightwear and flopped onto her bed mat. She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.

“Stupid, Izo,” Azami rolled her eyes. “Why do I have to fight for everything I want?” she muttered to herself.

_Don’t let Izo win, Azami. Fight for me._

Azami sighed with a smile. “I will Koji,” she said, confidently.

*

“Koji wanted to be with me,” Azami looked at Nobuko. “But just like with Susumu, he had someone else,” she growled, looking out of the window at the blacksmith shop across the way. “…That fleabag Izo,” she growled.

*

As time went by, Azami did everything she could to be near Koji. She visited him several times a day with or without jewelry, waited for him and his friends to pass by on the path by her hut, and surprised him in random places she should have never known he would be. A day didn’t go by where Azami didn’t see Koji.

Despite her incessant request and visits, Koji was nothing but kind to Azami. He greeted her with a warm hello, asked her about her day and engaged in idle chit-chat until he made an excuse to leave or was pulled away by Izo or one of his friends.

Azami heard the comments of Koji’s friends. “She’s crazy.” “She’s a stalker.” “Tell her to get lost.” But despite their comments, Koji never did. He always found a way to defend her. “It’s okay. She’s fine.” “She just wants a friend.” “She’s just a little girl.”

Sure, Azami didn’t agree with all of Koji’s defenses towards her, like being called a ‘little girl’ or him saying that she ‘just wanted a friend,’ but she appreciated his efforts and came to believe that he was only saying whatever he could to get his friends off of his back.

Life with Susumu and Chizue was a little bit better too. Although she noticed that they tended to have concerned looks on their faces whenever she was around and frequently asked how she was doing, Azami understood. They didn’t know how she was taking things after her relationship with Susumu ended. She was fine and assured them of that almost daily, but Azami knew that they didn’t believe her. Azami coughed it up to guilt. Chizue felt guilty for successfully stealing Susumu from her, and Susumu felt guilty for letting her do it.

Over time, Azami found both Chizue and Susumu asking more and more about her relationship with Koji. “Who’s your friend?” “What does he look like?” “What do you two talk about?”

Azami refused to answer. She wasn’t going to make Susumu feel bad that he could hardly compare to Koji or open the door for Chizue to try and weave her way into stealing Koji from her like she did Susumu. Azami already had Izo to worry about.

Izo was nothing less than difficult. He hardly said a word to her when she entered the shop to visit Koji, but was never without a huff, growl or aggravated stare. His presence in the shop made her interactions with Koji almost unbearable. She could barely talk to him with Izo glaring at her. After some time, Izo actually physically escorted her out of the shop when she arrived with no repairs and only wanted to talk. After that, Azami always made she sure that she visited the shop with something to repair.

One day, Azami came to the blacksmith shop with a bag of jewelry to be repaired. She had smashed several pieces of Chizue and her late mother’s jewelry, and put it in a bag to be repaired. Azami thought that she’d visit the blacksmith shop and wait for Koji to fix it all. Then she’d have time to talk to Koji.

Azami handed the bag to Koji and smiled. “Here. These need to be fixed,” she said.

Koji looked into the bag and looked at her surprised. “All of these?”

“Yes,” Azami nodded.

“What’s that?” Izo asked, looking at Koji with the bag in his hand.

“I’ll stay here while you fix it,” Azami smiled.

“Uh,” Koji looked into the bag.

“What is that?” Izo asked again.

“Azami, I –

“Let me see that,” Izo walked over and snatched the bag from Koji. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he looked into the bag and then at Koji.

Koji sighed.

“Are you out of your mind?” Izo asked Azami.

“I’M NOT OUT OF MY MIND!” she bellowed.

“Izo, stop.”

“You come here EVERY DAY asking him to fix this, adjust that, repair that, or just stand around here like fool! EVERY DAY! We have a business here, Azami!” Izo snapped.

“KOJI SAID I COULD COME!”

“Yes, but not to take advantage of him and dump all of your stuff on him! It costs money to repair all this stuff, but he does it for free!”

“Izo, it’s not a big deal,” Koji sighed.

“No, it shouldn’t be, but it is! While you’re wasting time working on her junk, everyone else in here is getting backlogged with projects… _real_ projects that beings are actually PAYING FOR!” Izo shouted, looking into Azami’s eyes.

“FINE! THEN I’LL PAY FOR IT!”

“Good!”

“No, Azami, you don’t have to do that –

“No, Koji! She does! She does have to! Maybe if you started charging her to fix this crap, she’ll finally leave us alone!”

“US?! I’M NOT BOTHERING YOU!” Azami yelled at Izo.

“Yes, you are bothering me! Every time you come in here asking for Koji, wasting his time, and taking advantage of him, you’re bothering me!”

“I’M NOT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIM!”

“Yes, you are! You’re taking advantage of him and his kindness!” Izo got in her face.

“Stop, Izo. Back up,” Koji said, calmly, holding his arm out in front of Izo’s chest.

“And you’re sitting here letting her do it!” Izo yelled at Koji, continuing his comment.

Azami looked at Koji, who sighed.

“I know you feel sorry for her, Koji, but this is out of control,” Izo said, in a reasonable tone to Koji.

“FEELS SORRY FOR ME?! KOJI DOESN’T FEEL SORRY ME!” Azami shouted at Izo.

“Yes, he does! You’re a crazy little girl with no life, no friends, and –

“I’M NOT CRAZY!” Azami screamed.

“LIKE HELL YOU’RE NOT! LOOK AT YOU!” Izo roared back her.

“I’M NOT!” Azami screamed, kicking the side of the wooden table.

“Azami!” Koji looked at her.

“LOOK AT YOU! YOU’RE A WILD ANIMAL! GET OUT HERE AND TAKE YOUR STUFF WITH YOU!” Izo slammed the bag of jewelry into her stomach and pushed her towards the door.

“OW! GET OFF OF ME!”

“GET OUT!”

“Izo!” Koji yelled at him, trying to push him back.

“GET OFF!” Azami continued to shout at Izo, who pushed against Koji to get her out of the door.

“That’s it, Koji!” Izo yelled at him. “It’s over!”

Azami stomped her foot. “YOU’RE JUST MAD BECAUSE KOJI LOVES ME TOO!”

The room went silent.

“WHAT?!” Izo looked at her stunned, along with Koji. “YOU’RE OUT OF YOUR MIND! KOJI DOESN’T LOVE YOU!”

“HE DOES LOVE ME!” Azami responded, grabbing Koji’s hand.

“Huh?” Koji looked at her like she had three heads.

“GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM, YOU DERANGED LUNATIC!” Izo grabbed Azami’s arm and pulled her off of Koji.

“OW!”

“DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!” Izo shoved her towards the door.

Koji held Izo back as Azami fell to the floor with all of her jewelry falling along with her.

“IZO, STOP! CALM DOWN!” Koji yelled at him, as he reached to help Azami to her feet.

“DID YOU NOT HEAR HER?!”

“Izo, relax! She’s just confused!” Koji shouted over Azami’s tears.

“CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT?! THERE’S NOTHING TO BE CONFUSED ABOUT!” Izo yelled at him before looking at Azami. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE GOING ON IN THAT CRAZY HEAD OF YOURS, BUT KOJI DOESN’T LOVE YOU!”

“HE DOES!” Azami cried, turning to grip Koji.

“HE DOESN’T, YOU DELUSIONAL WALKING CATASTROPHE!” Izo spat, ripping her from Koji. “KOJI IS MINE! HE’S MINE! HE COULD NEVER LOVE ANYONE AS GROSS AND AS TWISTED AS YOU!”

“KOJI’S NOT YOURS!”

“KOJI IS MINE!” Izo slammed his hand on the wooden table. “NOW, GET OUT!”

“NO, HE’S NOT! HE LOVES ME!” Azami cried, turning to grip a stunned Koji again.

“GET OFF OF HIM!” Izo gripped Azami off of Koji, throwing her to the floor. “YOU’RE TESTING MY PATIENCE!” he shouted.

Azami flinched.

“IZO! SHE’S A LITTLE GIRL! STOP!” Koji shoving him back.

“I DON’T CARE!” Izo shouted at him. “SHE’S PISSING ME OFF AND YOU ARE TOO FOR LETTING THIS BULLSHIT GO ON FOR SO LONG!”

“Izo, you’re being –

“I’m being real!” Izo cut off Koji in a shout. “WHY DON’T YOU GROW A PAIR AND TELL HER WHAT’S WHAT?!”

Koji growled and shoved Izo hard in the chest. “DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!”

“I WOULDN’T HAVE TO IF YOU ACTED LIKE YOU HAD SOME BALLS AND TOOK CARE OF THIS SHIT!” Izo snapped back at him.

Koji opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and looked away.

“And you know I’m right too!” Izo yelled at him, calming down a bit.

“QUIET!” Koji snapped at him.

“Put this to bed and tell her!” Izo looked at him and then at the tearful Azami standing near the door with a confused look on her face.

“Stop talking, Izo!” Koji growled at him.

“Koji?” Azami looked up at him, as he stood in the room with his claws gripping his hair.

“Azami,” Koji looked at her, taking a breath.

“You love me. Tell him,” she looked into his eyes, before glancing at the enraged Izo, who shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re crazy!”

“SHUT UP!” Azami snapped at Izo, before looking back at Koji.

“Azami, I think you’re a very nice girl, but I don’t love you the way you think I do,” Koji said.

Azami’s lips trembled at his response. “Huh?”

Izo huffed. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Tell her the truth!”

“Quiet!” Koji hissed at Izo.

“Then, how do you love me?” Azami asked, brokenhearted.

“He doesn’t love you at all,” Izo said, looking at her with wide eyes as he bobbed his head, as if he were calling her stupid.

Koji looked back at Izo before looking at Azami. “I like you as a friend.”

“Not even!” Izo snapped. “Cut the shit!”

“Be quiet!” Koji growled at Izo.

“There’s no point in lying about it! Tell her straight! Azami, you’re an annoying lunatic. I can’t stand you and I want you to stay as far away from me as demonly possibly.”

“IZO! IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP –

“TELL HER!”

“Is that what you think, Koji?” Azami asked, in a low voice.

Koji took in a breath. “Azami, I –

Azami looked into Koji’s eyes. He didn’t have to say a word. His eyes and his whole facial expression said it all.

Azami gasped and ran out of the door, leaving her jewelry scattered on the floor.

“Azami!” Koji shouted.

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” she shouted back to Koji as she ran away.

“Good! Now that that’s settled, can we pawn her shit and get on with our lives?” Izo asked, looking at the jewelry on the floor.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Koji shouted at Izo.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH _ME_?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH _YOU_?!” Izo shouted back, before he went on a rant.

Azami could hear Koji and Izo shouting at each other as she ran away back to her home. She ran inside past Susumu and Chizue, eating in the living area of their hut and fell onto her bed mat.

“Azami!” Chizue called to her sister concerned.

“Leave me alone!” Azami shouted, as tears streamed down her face.

Koji didn’t really love her. Izo was right. Everything he said was right.

*

“I thought that Koji believed all the mean things Izo told him about me, but he didn’t,” Azami said.

“That’s good,” Nobuko gave Azami a crooked smile.

“Koji really loved me,” Azami smiled at her.

*

Azami didn’t say much after that incident. She barely left her room, with the exception of completing chores and running errands. Outside of that, Azami stayed in her room most of the day looking at the walls and crying as she replayed the day at Koji’s blacksmith shop over and over again. Chizue did her best to try and talk to her and support her, but Azami only sent her away.

Dr. Ogai arrived a few times to check on her and talk, but she refused.

“It’s finally hitting her,” Azami overheard Dr. Ogai say to Chizue after he had spent some time trying to talk to her in her room. “She’s finally expressing her grief over her mother’s death. Give her some time.”

Although he was mistaken, Azami was grateful for Dr. Ogai’s message to Chizue. It encouraged Chizue to give her the space she desperately wanted. She was grieving, even if it wasn’t for her mother.

A day didn’t go by where Azami didn’t grieve the loss of Koji. As much as she felt hurt and betrayed, she missed him. She wanted to see him. Sure, he didn’t love her, but she loved him. She had to see him.

Azami sighed and walked out of her room.

“Where are you going, Azami?” Chizue asked.

“I’m just taking a walk,” Azami said, in a distraught tone.

Chizue nodded. “Be careful,” she said, with concern in her eyes.

Azami nodded and closed the door behind her.

Azami walked down the path and saw Koji’s blacksmith shop around the corner in the distance. He was in there. She knew it. For once, Azami didn’t want to go in, but she wanted to see him.

It was late and Koji would be closing up the shop soon anyway, so she’d see him then in secret. Azami decided that she would peek at him as he walked home to his house. She just wanted to see him. She needed to see him.

Azami walked to the wooded area she knew Koji cut through to get home every day and waited behind a tree. After some time, she heard footsteps and soft talking. Walking through the woods was Koji walking hand-in-hand with Izo.

The sight of the two of them together made her cringe. A small part of her had wished that they had broken up after the incident when Azami heard Koji screaming at Izo after she ran away from the blacksmith shop, but what did it matter. He didn’t love her. Azami was just happy to see him.

Azami watched as Izo stopped walking and pulled Koji into him. She scrunched her lips and looked away in anger as Izo wrapped his arms around Koji’s shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Azami closed her eyes for a moment before she turned back to see Koji smile against Izo’s lips and close his eyes.

Their closed-mouth kiss turned into an open-mouthed one real quick, which made Azami’s stomach churn. As they kissed, Izo walked forward, pushing Koji backwards against a tree.

Azami watched as Koji grabbed Izo’s hand when Izo removed his arms from around Koji’s shoulders. She rolled her eyes and looked away. _Koji_ had grabbed _Izo’s_ hand. It was devastating to watch, but Azami couldn’t will herself to leave.

Izo continued to kiss Koji as he let his hand creep under the top part of his outfit. Koji didn’t make any move to stop him.

“I love the way your chest feels,” Izo whispered against Koji’s lips, breaking their kiss. “It’s all chiseled and army-like.”

Koji laughed. “I work out,” he smiled, before he kissed him again.

“I can tell,” Izo smiled.

Azami rolled her eyes as they continued kissing. Izo continued to stroke Koji’s chest and Koji continued to hold Izo’s hand. Watching them together and seeing Koji hold Izo’s hand like that was crushing. It was worse than her seeing Chizue with Susumu.

As they kissed, Izo removed his hand from under Koji’s outfit and ran it up Koji’s chest and down his stomach on top of his clothing. Azami watched as Koji tensed and opened his eyes when Izo ran his hand just below Koji’s stomach.

“Hah,” Koji gasped, as he quickly moved his hand to grip Izo’s resting just below his stomach.

Azami looked at Koji concerned. She could see that his face was filled with a mixture of surprise and fright.

Izo looked back into Koji’s widened eyes. “I want to touch you,” he said, before kissing Koji’s neck.

Azami watched as Koji looked out into space as Izo kissed his neck. When Izo moved his kisses back to Koji’s lips, Azami watched as Koji slowly loosened his grip on Izo’s hand and placed his hand at his side.

Izo broke their kiss to look into Koji’s eyes and grab his hand at his side. After what seemed like the longest gaze ever, Izo slowly rubbed the front of Koji’s pants. Koji gasped and looked up, letting out a shaken breath. Azami watched as Izo smiled before he pulled Koji’s head down and kissed him, letting their tongues intertwine.

Koji flinched a few times and broke their kiss to let out of few short breaths as Izo stroked the growing pitch in between his legs. Koji’s eyes shot open and scrunched his face when Izo’s hand slipped inside of his pants.

“Awwaahhh,” Koji responded, as he tilted his head back against the tree and looked up.

Izo smiled at Koji’s reaction as he stroked him from the inside of his pants. With Koji’s head tilted upwards, Izo took the opportunity to kiss his neck and the bottom of his chin.

Koji responded with a whimper and stood on his tippy toes against the tree.

“Just because I’m short, don’t think I can’t reach you up there,” Izo whispered, looking up at him.

With his eyes closed, Koji let out a laugh before he gasped again.

Azami huffed and rolled her eyes. This was definitely even more painful to watch than Chizue and Susumu.

Izo looked down at the pitch in between Koji’s legs and then back up at Koji’s expression. He let go of Koji’s hand and swiped his pants down. Both Azami and Koji’s eyes widened.

“Izo,” Koji gasped, as reached for his falling pants.

“It’s okay.”

“Izo –

“No one’s here. It’s just us,” Izo whispered.

“Uhh,” Koji glanced down at the erect pole protruding from in between his legs and looked to the side as he tried to cover himself with his arm. “Izo.”

“If you’re worried that I don’t like what I see, don’t be,” Izo responded to Koji’s reaction.

Koji looked at Izo with a look of embarrassment before Izo grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

“I love everything about you,” Izo broke their kiss to say.

Koji looked into Izo’s eyes surprised. They breathed as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” Izo said, looking down.

Both Azami and Koji’s mouths dropped.

“It’s… it’s probably… it’s probably not the most romantic thing to say right now… you know… with your pants down and everything,” Izo let out a nervous laugh.

Koji was too stunned to respond. He just looked at Izo with a look of shock and breathed.

“…Uh, well… there you have it,” Izo smiled, nervously. “I… I love you… Koji,” he added, looking down.

Azami cringed. Love. Ugh!

Koji didn’t respond. He still seemed to be in a stake of shock. Azami wondered what he was thinking.

“I –

Koji pulled Izo into him and kissed him hard on the lips. Azami watched as Izo’s eyes widened before they closed shut.

“I love you too,” Koji responded, with a smile, after he broke their kiss. “I love you.”

“Y…y…you do?” Izo asked.

Koji nodded. “I do. I love you a lot, Izo.”

Azami watched as Izo smiled and threw his arms around Koji. They embraced for a long while.

“I’m really happy,” Izo whispered.  “I wanted to tell you for so long, but I… I… I just –

“You thought telling me like this would be best,” Koji smiled at him, as he pinched one of Izo’s matted locks pointing out from his head.

“Yes,” Izo smiled back, kissing him again.

Azami quickly wiped a tear falling from her eye.

Koji shuttered when he felt Izo grab his stiff penis.

“Izo,” Koji gasped, as his body tensed.

Izo looked into Koji’s eyes for a long time before he slowly moved his hand up and down the length of his shaft.

Koji shut his eyes tightly and scrunched his face as he let his head hit back into the tree trunk. Izo smiled at his reaction and stroked faster.

Azami watched as Koji’s head tilted to the side and fell forward every so often as Izo stroked him faster and faster. He looked like he was dozing off to sleep, but was catching himself and lifting his head right before he did.

Izo smiled at Koji’s reactions and kissed his shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered.

Koji could barely respond. He let out a faint groan as his head rose and dropped again.

Izo let his head rest in the scoop of Koji’s shoulder as he stroked the length of Koji’s shaft faster and faster. Koji’s mouth opened as his body started to tremble.

Azami watched Koji’s face. He looked similar to how Susumu did when he was with Chizue.

Koji grabbed Izo’s moving hand. “Staaahh… stop,” Koji gasped, before his head shot back against the tree trunk and his body stiffened.

Azami watched with wide and confused eyes as a thick white substance shot out of the tip of Koji’s penis in a few spurts and landed on the ground next to Izo’s feet. She watched as Koji’s body seemed to shutter every time the substance came out. What was going on?

“Ohhahh,” Koji groaned, as he gripped Izo’s hand and pressed his head against his.

Azami was sure that one of Izo’s matted locks had hit him in the eye, but he didn’t seem to care or notice.

Izo let go of Koji’s twitching shaft and swiped his foot to scatter dirt on the puddles of the white substance that fell on the ground. Koji smiled and wrapped his arms around Izo as he tried to breathe.  Only an inch from each other’s faces, Azami watched as they stared into each other’s eyes. The way they looked at each other was off-putting.

“I love you,” Koji said.

Azami watched as Izo looked into his eyes for a moment before looking down.

“Was it really that good?” Izo asked, with a smile, helping Koji pull up his pants.

Koji rolled his eyes. “I mean it,” he said, with a smile.

Azami huffed and shook her head, fighting off the anger and tears forming in her eyes.

Izo glanced at him for a moment before he took a breath and looked away. “You don’t have to say that because of what just happened. You don’t have to –

“I said it before, Izo,” Koji reminded him, moving his chin to look into his eyes. “I mean it. I love you,” he said.

Azami watched as Izo and Koji looked at each other for a very long time before they held each other against the tree. After some time, the couple headed on towards the other path hand-in-hand.

Azami followed behind a distance away. As like all the times she had watched them before, Koji and Izo embraced in the middle of the path, but this time said their “I love yous” to one another before they walked their separate ways.

Azami walked home solemnly and went to her room. It was over. Koji and Izo were in love. She was nothing to Koji.

Azami curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Azami awoke to the sound of confused chatter in the living area of the hut. She rolled off of her bed mat and walked to the voices of Chizue and Susumu talking.

“What’s going on?” she asked, in a daze.

“Do you know anything about this?” Susumu asked, holding up a bag.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a bag filled with all of our jewelry,” Chizue said.

“Huh?” Azami asked, confused.

“All of our jewelry is in it. It was left on our doorstep,” she said, picking up a gold necklace from the bag. “It’s been polished and I think… I could have sworn some of these were broken before too,” she continued to shift through the bag.

Azami’s eyes widened. The bag of jewelry! She had dropped it on the floor at Koji’s blacksmith shop! He could have… he must have…

Without a word, Azami ran to her room. She freshened up and put on her clothing.

_It was me._

“I know it was, Koji. You did this,” she said aloud, as she moved as quickly as possible.

Azami smiled.

“Oh, Koji,” Azami sighed. “You really do love me,” she said, before running out into the living area of her hut.

“Azami, where are you going? What’s going on?” Chizue asked, as Azami ran.

“I’ll be back!” Azami ran out of the hut.

After relieving herself in the back of the hut, she bolted down the path. She started to head to Koji’s blacksmith shop, but by the position of the sun in the sky, Azami knew that he would be home.

Azami had never officially been to Koji’s house before to see him. She had only seen it from a distance behind a tree, but she had to go in. This was important! She needed to see him! She wanted to thank him… but that would only be a second.

Azami really wanted to see him… really see him and spend time with him. She needed a reason.

Azami ripped the anklet Koji had repaired long ago off of her ankle. The chain snapped in half.

“This’ll do,” she said, before she continued to run towards Koji’s house.

Azami took a breath and banged on the door. A moment later, the door opened. It was Koji.

“Azami,” Koji said, with a concerned look on his face.

“Hi Koji,” she smiled.

“Wha…what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?”

“I need help,” Azami changed the subject. “My anklet is broken and I really need it fixed.”

Koji looked at her speechless.

“Please. I’ll pay you,” she said, pulling coins out of the pocket of her outfit.

Koji shook his head in shock before he shook his head in response to her gesture. “No, no. It’s fine. I’ll take care of it,” he said.

“If you give it to me, I’ll –

“No, I need it fixed now. I really need it,” Azami bounced up and down as she spoke.

Koji nodded and took the chain from Azami’s hand. “Uh, well, it looks like an easy fix. I just have to link these two chains together. I think I have the right tools inside,” he said.

Azami looked at him assessing the chain. He was such a handsome demon.

“Here, come in,” he said, opening the door for her.

Azami walked inside and looked around. It was a nice house, far better than the hut she, Chizue and Susumu lived in. Everything was made of wood, and it was spacious, clean and metal sculptures were scattered in almost every corner of the room she stood in.

“You have a really nice house,” Azami commented, still looking around.

“Thanks,” he closed the door.

The house was quiet. “Are you here alone?”

Koji nodded. “Yeah. My mother is out and my father covers the shop in the mornings because I usually have training practice… not today though. I got a chance to actually sleep in and do some stuff,” he smiled. “I’m heading to the shop now actually.”

“Oh,” Azami looked at him. “It’ll be a really nice walk. The weather is nice,” she smiled.

“Is it?”

“Mmhmm,” Azami nodded.

“Just hang tight. I’ll fix this in a second,” he said, walking over to the side of the door near a large wooden hutch.

Azami watched as Koji set the piece of jewelry down and opened the drawers to look for some tools.

“How are you?” Azami asked.

“I’m okay. How are you?”

“Fine.”

Azami watched Koji nod and listened to the room fall silent.

“Thank you for returning my jewelry,” Azami broke the silence. “We found it this morning.”

“You’re welcome,” Koji said, not looking away, as he worked to fix the anklet. “I fixed what I could and polished most of it for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Azami said.

“I wanted to. What happened at the shop that day… I’m sorry,” Koji apologized, glancing back at her.

“How’s Izo?” Azami asked, with a hint of a tone in her voice.

“He’s fine,” Koji said. “We’re both a little stressed now because it’s the season for us to get a lot of armor repairs, but we’re okay.”

Azami rolled her eyes. “You can do better than him.”

Koji looked up and breathed, not looking back at Azami.

“He’s wrong for you.”

“Azami,” Koji said, with a sigh.

“He’s short, stupid, MEAN, UGLY, AND MEAN! …ESPECIALLY WITH HIS GROSS HAIR!”

“Azami!” Koji growled.

Azami jumped.

“Enough. Please,” he said.

Azami crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

“I know you don’t like Izo. I know, and I know he hasn’t been the nicest being to you either, but I don’t like when you talk about him like that.”

“BUT KOJI, HE’S STUPID AND GROSS AND MEAN! YOU SHOULDN’T BE WITH HIM!”

“Azami!” Koji looked at her with hard eyes. “I’m serious! I don’t like when you talk about him like that. I know you don’t like him, but I do.”

“BUT KOJI –

“Azami, if you’re going to talk about Izo like that, we can’t be friends,” Koji said. “You are welcome to believe that I can ‘do better,’ as you say, but I like being with Izo.”

Azami huffed and looked away. He wasn’t listening to her.

“I would appreciate it if you would respect my choice to be with Izo,” Koji turned and looked at Azami, as he walked over with her fixed anklet. “Can you do that?” he asked, handing it back to her.

Azami looked up at him with an annoyed look. “I want it on my ankle,” she hissed, as she crossed her arms.

Koji sighed as he looked into her eyes. “Azami, I know that you’re upset,” he said, crouching down to her ankle. “I don’t mean to –

“Do you love Izo?” Azami asked, directly, looking down at Koji.

Koji slowly looked up at her.

“Azami –

“Do you love Izo, Koji?” Azami asked again, her lips pressed hard together.

“Azami –

“DO YOU?!”

“I do. I really love –

Azami laughed in excitement. The soap woman was right!

_“If you ever want to bring a male to his knees, any male, big or small, weak or strong, do what you just did right there. That’ll take any male down. A nice swift hard aim in the center of his legs and you’re in business.”_

It worked! Now she could talk to him.

“KOJI, IZO IS A JERK! HE’S MEAN, STUPID, AND UGLY ON TOP OF THAT! You don’t love him. I know you don’t,” Azami spoke. “I know you’re trying to hide it, but you love me. We’re supposed to be together. I’m so much better than Izo and I love you too. You can’t deny that we love each other,” Azami smiled, as she looked at the ceiling.

Azami looked down when Koji didn’t respond. She was too busy talking that she didn’t even realize his state. She didn’t even hear him.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Koji moaned, as he lay on the ground in a ball, clutching the area in between his legs as he rocked on the floor from side to side.

“Koji?” Azami asked, shaking his arm. “Koji?”

Koji didn’t respond. He continued to roll and clutch himself. He was practically in tears.

_“Not that I’m recommending that you go off and hit every male who crosses you there. It’s just kind of a just when you need to type thing. It’s kind of a last resort thing.”_

“BUT THIS WAS A ‘JUST WHEN I NEED IT TYPE OF THING!’ HE WASN’T LISTENING TO ME!” Azami responded to the voice of the soap woman in her head. “IT WAS A LAST RESORT! HE WASN’T LISTENING TO ME!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Koji continued to moan.

“What do I do?! What do I do?!” Azami panicked, as she looked down at Koji. “Koji, tell me what to do?!” she asked.

Koji heard nothing. He continued to roll and clutch himself.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Azami apologized, repeatedly, kneeling at his side. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Azami gripped her hair as she remembered the boy she accidently struck in between the legs by the soap woman’s cart. She remembered how he shouted as clenched himself just like Koji was doing.

 What could she do?! She didn’t mean to her hurt him!

“I’m so sorry, Koji!” Azami shook her head, at the thought.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Koji was going to hate her now. She just knew it. He would hate her and go running back to Izo in a heartbeat.

Azami’s eyes widened. Izo!

Azami’s mind went to Izo and Koji in the woods by the tree when Izo thought he had Koji’s heart. She remembered how Izo placed his hand just below Koji’s stomach, where he had just gotten hit, and started rubbing the front of his pants.

Without a second thought, Azami reached for Koji’s hand to move it from in between his legs.

“Ahhhhhh,” Koji scrunched his watery eyes as he continued to clutch himself.

Azami couldn’t move his hand.

“Let me make it better,” Azami said, tugging on his hand. “LET ME MAKE IT BETTER!”

“Stop,” Koji said, in a breath, his voice broken and labored.

Azami pulled her hand back at Koji’s response. Hmmm… if he wouldn’t let her touch him, how could she help him? She –

_“Are you trying to get punished?”_

Azami’s eyes widened as she remembered Chizue’s comment to Susumu the night she tried to steal him away from her. She remembered how he purposely disregarded her commands. He was taunting her to “punish” him and even encouraged it. Even though Susumu “protested” the “punishment” Chizue was prepared to give him, he really wanted her to do what she was doing. Was that what Koji was trying to do?

Azami looked down at Koji and smiled as he breathed on the ground.

“Stop,” Koji gasped, as Azami grabbed his hand. “Stop! Azami, stop! I’m serious! Stop!”

Koji’s protests were music to her ears. He was enjoying this.

Azami smiled and yanked Koji’s hand away.

“Ah!” Koji screeched, as his hand was ripped away and pain surged through his groin.

Azami replaced his hand with hers and rubbed the front of his pants, following Izo’s pattern.

“Azami, no! Get off! Stop!” Koji gripped her hand. “Stop!” he tried to breathe and squirm away from her.

Azami smiled. Koji had done the same thing to Izo. He gripped his hand and told him to stop too. She was doing something right!

Oh no, she wasn’t. His pants were still on. When Koji told Izo to stop, his pants were off and that’s when the white stuff flew out.

Without a second thought, Azami moved her hands and tugged on Koji’s pants.

“AZAMI!” Koji shouted, as he gripped the edge of his pants and tried to pull them up. “STOP!”

 “I’M HELPING YOU!” Azami growled, as she placed her thigh on the side of his pant leg to keep him from moving it.

“YOU’RE NOT HELPING ME! YOU’RE HURTING ME!” Koji yelled, with a moan, as he continued to clutch his pants, doing what he could to cover his exposed penis. “STOP! LET GO!”

Azami didn’t hear a word Koji said. She was surprised and confused. Unlike with Koji’s time with Izo, the pole in between his legs wasn’t sticking out, and it was so much smaller than what she saw it to be before. It was all shriveled-up and wrinkly-looking. What was going on?

Azami swiped Koji’s hands away hard when she reached to grab the shriveled-up thing in between his legs.

“AZAMI, STOP! DON’T TOUCH ME! STOP!” Koji yelled at her, with broken breath, trying to grab her wrists, as he winced in pain. “STOP! DON’T TOUCH ME! JUST GO!”

Azami looked into Koji’s eyes. Did he really mean that? Was he serious? Did he really want her to leave?

Azami remembered Susumu talking to Chizue when she tried to do the same thing to him.

_“No, please stop. Don’t touch me there…”_

Azami remembered Susumu protesting Chizue’s actions, just like Koji was doing to her, one minute and then the next he was telling her not to stop. This was the same thing.

Azami fought Koji’s hands away and gripped his flaccid pole.

“GET OFF!” Koji hollered, as he winced in pain.

Koji’s eyes rolled over red and exposed the sharp claws of his right hand. Koji drew his hand back. The claw of his thumb was aimed at Azami’s throat, the claw of his index finger was aimed at her ear, the claw of his middle finger was aimed at her temple, the claw of his ring finger was aimed at her right orange eye, and the claw of his pinky aimed at her nose. After he’d pierce her in the face and rip his hand to the side, Azami’s whole face would be torn off. He knew it… He could do it… He wanted to do it… He’d be in the right to do it…

Koji pulled his arm back to thrust it forward, but he hesitated, letting his eyes and claws turn back to normal. He couldn’t do it.

“Azami, please stop. Please let go,” Koji begged, with tears in his eyes and a flustered, terrified look on his face.

Azami didn’t hear a word. She was too busy trying to remember what to do. She wanted to do it right. Azami smiled as she remembered Chizue’s words.

_“I tried to talk to Azami about what happened last night. I wanted to explain that what she saw us doing was normal, you know…Something lovers do to express their love for each other.”_

This was it. This was her time with Koji alone. She didn’t have to share. He was hers. She couldn’t have been happier.

Azami, blind to her surroundings and Koji’s words, replayed what she had seen between Chizue and Susumu in her mind and acted the steps out on Koji. Azami ran her hands up and down Koji’s shriveled penis, squeezing it with her fingertips. She couldn’t get over how spongy and soft it was. It felt like a warm sponge, almost like one of the pastry treats Chizue used to buy her when they walked on the main strip sometimes. Of course, it didn’t look as good as the pastry, but it felt a lot like it… maybe a bit firmer though. Thinking about it, she really wanted one right then.

As Azami pressed her fingers against Koji’s penis, making plans to purchase a pastry on her way home, she felt it getting firmer and firmer. Azami’s eyes widened as she looked down. It had grown. It looked just like it did when Koji was with Izo by the tree, and just like Susumu’s when he was with Chizue.

“Hah!” Azami shrieked in excitement.

Azami thought back to Izo and Koji against the tree. As she replayed their encounter in her mind, she acted those steps out on Koji too. Azami gripped his stiff penis and ran both of her hands up and down the shaft.

Azami was more than surprised. It wasn’t like she was touching the warm spongy pastry anymore. It felt like she was… she didn’t know. It was like touching an arm without the hard bone… a wet boneless arm.

“Ew,” Azami scrunched her face as she moved her hands away from Koji to look at them.

Her fingers and part of the palm of her hand were coated in a clear sticky-looking substance.

“Ew, what is this?” Azami asked, looking at Koji.

Azami didn’t notice the tears streaming from Koji’s eyes or him squirming to move back.

“Koji, what is this?” she asked him.

“Go… go away,” Koji could barely speak, trying to shield his released penis.

Azami didn’t even hear Koji respond. She was too focused on figuring out what was going on. Was this supposed to happen? She didn’t think so. Did she do something wrong?

“Ugh!” Azami groaned, at the thought of having made a mistake.

Azami huffed as she looked down at Koji’s penis and the bubbling clear substance escaping from the top. Before she could get even more upset, she thought back on Chizue and Susumu. She remembered how Chizue had placed her hand at the tip of Susumu’s erect pole and moved it around in swirls.

Azami gasped in excitement. That was it!

Azami swiped and fought Koji’s hands away from his penis again.

“Azami, stop,” Koji choked on his tears.

“YOU STOP! LET ME DO IT!” she snapped at him, before grabbing his penis again.

Just like Chizue did on Susumu, Azami placed her palm on the wet tip of Koji’s penis and moved it in swirly motions. Just like with Susumu, Koji scrunched his face and made an audible noise.

Azami bounced in excitement as she continued and hear the various noises escaping from Koji’s mouth. That was right!

What next?!

Azami thought back. Based on what she had witness with Chizue and Susumu, and Koji and Izo, either two things could happen. She could either follow Izo and…

“IZO’S STUPID!” Azami roared aloud, removing her hand from Koji’s tip and looking at the smeared wetness.

Similar to what Chizue did to Susumu, Azami lifted her outfit a bit and straddled Koji’s body, letting her weight rest on Koji’s thighs. With a shrug and at the count of three, she leaned forward and let her tongue touch the tip of Koji’s penis.

“AZAMI, STOP!”

Azami could feel Koji trying to push her away, but she fought him back. She wanted to know what it tasted like. The clearness tasted weird, like something she had never tasted before. It was something in between the taste of nothing and something. She couldn’t figure it out. At least it wasn’t unpleasant.

Thinking back on Chizue’s actions with Susumu, Azami let her tongue run up the base of Koji’s penis to the tip. As she focused on the tip, she could feel more and more of that stuff coming up. She just couldn’t figure out the taste.  Maybe she could draw out more of it and get a better idea of what it tasted like.

Azami placed her mouth around the tip of Koji’s penis and sucked. Although she could not feel any more of the substance entering her mouth from the tip, just like Susumu, Koji twisted his body and let out a guttural moan.

“Staaappp,” Koji gasped and moaned, repeatedly.

This was just like how it was with Chizue and Susumu!

Azami continued to suck the tip. As she did, she noticed Koji grab her arm and try to pull her to the side. Her body budged a bit, but she stayed where she was.

Azami remembered when Koji grabbed Izo by the tree that night. He may have liked him then when he did that, but right now, he liked her. Koji was grabbing _her_ arm.

“I always knew you liked me,” Azami lifted her head to say in a smile, as he grabbed her again.

“Azami, please stop. Get off,” Koji struggled to say, as tears fell down his face. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Azami smiled, still thinking about Koji pulling her.

Susumu had done the same thing to Chizue, except he was pulling her on top of him, not to the side like Koji was. Maybe he didn’t know. It didn’t matter. Azami was just happy that Koji liked her… loved her and was pulling her anywhere. That’s all she wanted… to be with Koji, her beloved.

Azami looked down at Koji’s erect pole and sighed as she remembered what came next. She remembered how she tried to use Chizue’s three-ridged wooden object and the chilling pain that surged through her body when she pressed it inside her of.

Well, it was all or nothing. Just like Chizue, Azami had practiced for this moment. She was prepared. If anything, she felt comfort in the fact that Koji’s erect pole wasn’t as hard and intimidating at Chizue’s three-ridged wooden object. Plus, it was covered in the wet clear stuff, so it wouldn’t be too bad going in.

Without another thought, Azami took a breath before she crawled up to be align herself with Koji’s erect pole just below her. For reasons beyond her comprehension, Koji struggled against her more than ever, but just like Chizue had done to Susumu, Azami pushed Koji hard in the face, making him fall back.

“AZAMI!”

Azami couldn’t hear a word as she focused. She gripped the base of Koji’s penis and held it straight as he lowered herself down on it. Azami scrunched her face, wincing in pain a bit when she slid down, but was relieved that the pain she felt was not close to what she had felt before. At least this was bearable.

Azami looked at Koji. His body was tense, and he had a look on his face that expressed that he was in pain. Azami didn’t pay any mind to it as she lifted herself up and lowered herself down again on Koji’s erect pole. She had seen enough to know that he was enjoying it. He must have, because he completely stopped talking. He just laid there below her.

After two more slides up and down, Koji’s body stiffened and he groaned.

Azami eyes widened and froze as she felt a warm sensation inside of her by her lower stomach. What was happening? Was this supposed to happen? Maybe?

Azami moved up to go back down again, but Koji’s erect pole seemed to have shriveled up again into its former pastry-like state.

“Hmm,” Azami said, as she shrugged.

Azami stood up and looked down at Koji. His face was to the side. He had an expression on his face that she couldn’t read.

“I’m sorry for kicking you, Koji,” she apologized, lowering her outfit back below her knees. “I hope you enjoyed our time together,” she added, with a smile. 

Azami closed the door to Koji’s house and walked to the main strip to get the pastry she longed for.

She was ecstatic. What happened between her and Koji was how lovers expressed their love for each other. He loved her just as much as she loved him. It was official!

Azami purchased her pastry and walked to the back of her hut, feeling it most of the way home before she swallowed it. Sure enough, the pastry and Koji’s shriveled penis felt almost the same. It was fascinating.

When Azami got home, she walked around to the back of her hut to relieve herself. When she wiped, she noticed a smear of a white creamy substance on the leaf.

“Ewwwwwww,” she said, looking at it. “What’s that?”

Before Azami brought herself to panic, she remembered seeing Koji with Izo in the woods. The creamy stuff was from Koji.

Azami let out a sigh of relief. At least she did it right. That was supposed to happen.

Azami hadn’t seen Koji after their time together. She waited to see him in the woods near his blacksmith shop walking home, but he wasn’t there. All Azami saw night after night was Izo walking through the woods alone. Koji or his friends weren’t walking down her path either. She was getting worried.

Azami walked by Koji’s house to check on him there too. Beings came and went from the house, the woman Azami came to learn was Koji’s mother, and the man Azami saw in the blacksmith shop from time to time, that she learned to be his father. They didn’t seem fazed by Koji’s absence. Was he sick? Was he away? Azami didn’t know.

“Is Koji home?” Azami asked Koji’s mother, leaving her house one day.

“Excuse me?”

“Is Koji home?”

“No, he’s not. He’s been called away one a mission. Can I –

Before the woman could say anything else, Azami walked away. That was all she needed. He was okay. He was on a mission. How stupid of her not to assume that? Koji was a troop member, of course.

*

Azami smiled, as she stoked the face of Koji in a sketch on her wall.

Nobuko watched her. She was so odd. There was something not quite right with her.

*

“Dr. Ogai, is she alright?” Chizue asked, looking at Azami lying in a ball on her bed mat next to a bucket of vomit.

“Is it food poisoning?” Susumu asked.

“No, it’s not,” Dr. Ogai responded.

“What’s wrong with me?” Azami moaned.

Dr. Ogai sighed.

“Dr. Ogai, please say something,” Chizue looked at him concerned.

“I ran some tests and…” Dr. Ogai sighed.

“And what? What’s wrong with her?” Chizue asked, frantic.

“Azami is with pup.”

The room went silent.

“What? That can’t be so,” Chizue shook her head, as she looked at Azami and then at Susumu. “It can’t.”

“It is.”

“WELL, CHECK AGAIN! YOU’RE WRONG!” Chizue demanded.

Susumu held Chizue to calm her down.

“NO, SUSUMU! HE NEEDS TO CHECK AGAIN!” Chizue growled.

“I checked three times. Azami is with pup… close to one month along.”

“ONE MONTH?! WHAT?!”

“I’m with pup?” Azami asked, in a daze.

“You are,” Dr. Ogai nodded.

“SHE’S NOT! SHE CAN’T BE!” Chizue shouted.

“Chizue, calm down,” Susumu tried to console her.

“NO! HOW?!”

Dr. Ogai sighed. “Azami had to have had intercourse with another –

“BUT SHE’S JUST A PUP!”

“She is only 260, but she has reached sexual maturity,” Dr. Ogai said.

“I’m having a pup?” Azami asked, with a smile.

“Who was it, Azami? What happened?” Chizue asked, kneeling by her sister’s bed mat.

“Koji and I are going to be parents,” she smiled.

“Koji?” Chizue looked at her confused. “What is she talking about? What is she talking about, Dr. Ogai?” Chizue looked back at the physician.

“Come on, let’s talk about this outside,” Dr. Ogai suggested, as she helped Chizue to her feet with Susumu and worked to escort her out of Azami’s room.

“YOU TOLD ME THAT KOJI WAS A FIGMENT OF HER IMAGINATION FOR GRIEF! HE COULD HE –

“Koji’s not imaginary. He’s real,” Azami said, petting her stomach.

“Dr. Ogai!” Chizue asked.

“Let’s talk,” Dr. Ogai said, closing Azami’s door.

Azami didn’t care to listen. She was in her own world. She was going to be a mother. She and Koji were going to be parents. She had to tell him. She had to –

Azami paused to vomit in the bucket next to her head. When she felt better, she would tell him.

Azami fell asleep dreaming of her future, but awoke to the sound of screaming. It was Chizue and Susumu.

“YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF SHIT! HOW COULD YOU?!”

“Chizue, I didn’t do anything! I swear to you!”

“WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?! MY SISTER IS PREGNANT!”

“Baby, I know, but I didn’t do anything! I swear! I never touched her!”

“You came in here and took advantage of our grief and our sorrow and DID THIS! YOU KNEW SHE WAS VULNERABLE! YOU KNEW I WAS –

“Chizue, I –

“DON’T TOUCH ME! DON’T TOUCH ME! DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!”

“Chizue, listen to me –

“GET OUT! GET OUT!”

“Chizue!”

“GET OUT! GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT! NOW!”

Azami looked up at the ceiling as she listened, wondering what Susumu could have done to anger Chizue so much.

The next morning, Azami awoke with Chizue sitting at the foot of her bed mat.

“Huh?” Azami asked, looking up at her sister.

“Azami,” Chizue said, in a soft broken tone.

“Where’s Susumu?” Azami asked, looking around.

“You don’t ever have to worry about him ever again,” Chizue said. “Never again. I promise.”

“Worry about Susumu? Why would I worry about him?”

“What he did to you was wrong,” Chizue sobbed. “And I’m so sorry I… I’m so sorry I was so blind to it,” she covered her face.

Azami looked at her sister confused. As Chizue cried, Azami focused on the patterns in her outfit, the triangles and dashes. They were such pretty patterns. She just wished that the orange triangles were blue and the purple dashes were white. That would have been a nice outfit instead.

“He’s gone,” Chizue said. “He’ll never hurt you again,” she hugged her sister.

“Who’s gone?” Azami asked. “Who hurt who? Nobody hurt anybody.”

“Azami, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Chizue grabbed her hands. “I won’t force you.”

Azami looked at her confused.

“Just know that I’m here for you,” Chizue looked into Azami’s orange eyes. “We’ll get through this… we’ll do it together.

Azami looked up at her sister confused. She had no idea what in the world she was talking about. Where did she say Susumu was?

“Where’s Susumu?” Azami asked again.

Chizue looked at her surprised. Her mouth was opened, as though she wanted to say something, but no words came out.

After a few days, Azami felt well enough to get up from her bed mat and leave.

“Where are you going?” Chizue asked, looking up from the darkness of the living area.

“Why are you in the dark?” Azami asked, confused.

“Where are you going, Azami?” Chizue asked again, with a labored sigh.

“To take a walk,” Azami responded.

Chizue nodded and closed her eyes as she sat in the darkness. “Make sure you cover your scent before you leave,” she added.

Azami nodded. She had forgotten. She had just gotten pregnant and the last thing she wanted were beings sniffing her and bombarding her with questions.

Azami walked back to her room and applied the scent-masking solution her sister purchased her before she walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. It was refreshing to be outside finally after such a long time.

Azami’s goal was to head to Koji’s house to see if he had returned from his mission, but changed her plans when she craved liver patties. With just enough coins in her pocket, she decided to head to the main strip to buy some first. Heading back towards Koji’s house as she walked from the cart selling the patties, she saw three boys she recognized as Koji’s friends.

“Hi,” Azami said, walking up to the black-haired boy with silky curly hair.

He looked down at her surprised before looking at the tall brown-haired and silver-haired boys he was talking to. “Hi,” he responded. “What’s up?” he asked, awkwardly, glancing at the two standing with him.

“Have you seen Koji?” Azami asked.

Everyone was silent as they glanced at each other and then at her.

“… His mother said that he’s been on a mission and I –

The three boys looked at one another with confused looks on their faces.

“What?” the brown-haired boy asked her.

“Koji’s mother told me that he’s been on a mission. I wanted to know if he has returned yet.”

It was as though Azami became invisible as the boys began to talk amongst themselves.

“What is she talking about?”

“Koji hasn’t been on a mission.”

“I know, so what is she talking about.”

“They told us that Koji had a family issue and he was approved to take time off. What is she talking about?

“You haven’t seen him?”

“No.”

“Sesshomaru?”

“No.”

“I haven’t either.”

 As the boys talked amongst themselves, Azami noticed the look on the silver-headed boy, Sesshomaru’s face. It was intriguing. Did he know something?

“Hmmm,” Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes before turning to walk away.

“Hey, where are you going?” the curly-haired boy asked him as he walked away.

“I’ll be back,” he responded, not turning back.

Azami watched him leave, before she discretely turned to follow him as the other two boys ran off theories on what happened to Koji.

Azami was compelled to follow Sesshomaru. The look in his eyes made her feel like he knew something. Plus, when watching Koji from a distance, he was around Sesshomaru the most outside of that fleabag Izo and his other friends.

Azami followed Sesshomaru down the strip to the outskirts of the village where thick tree branches hung over mossy, wet pathways. Azami did her best to control the squelching sounds her feet made every time she stepped. The last thing she wanted was for Sesshomaru to notice her. She was at least sure that he wouldn’t catch her scent with the masking solution she wore.

Azami followed Sesshomaru to an opening with a large muddy path in the center. Lying outstretched in the center of the path was Koji, in his humanoid form, coated in thick brown mud.

“What’s wrong?” Sesshomaru asked.

Koji sighed. “I just need a break.”

Sesshomaru looked at his friend. “Don’t think I don’t know you,” he responded.

Koji looked up into the sky and remained silent.

“What’s wrong?” Sesshomaru asked again.

There was a long bit of silence before Koji spoke.  “I just want to relax right now,” he said.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Koji.

“I’m fine,” Koji responded.

“You’re not.”

“I just need a break, Sesshy. That’s all I need.”

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. “You have to come back,” Sesshomaru said. “Daichi and Riichi know you’re AWOL. We’re going to look for you.”

“I know,” Koji said.

Sesshomaru looking at his friend lying in the mud. “Koji.”

Koji breathed.

Sesshomaru breathed. “You know where I am,” he said, before he disappeared into the trees.

Koji sighed.

Azami stood still watching Koji. After a few moments, she walked over.

“Koji!” she exclaimed.

Koji stood up quickly, practically slipping in the mud, and gasped.

Azami’s smile turned into confusion as Koji covered his mouth and slowly back away from her.

“Koji?” Azami repeated.

Koji closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

Azami shrugged at his reaction. “Koji, we need to talk.”

Koji let out a broken breath as he looked left and right.

Azami walked towards him. “Koji, I –

“Stay there,” he said, holding his arms out as Azami tried to approach.

Azami smiled. He was so thoughtful trying to protect her from falling in the mud. He was so very thoughtful.

“What is it?” Koji asked again, with a swallow, and an uncomfortable look on his face.

“I’m with pup! We’re going to be parents!” she smiled, as she bounced in excitement.

Koji froze.

“Isn’t it great?!” Azami exclaimed.

Koji didn’t respond. A look of horror crossed his face.

“Koji?”

“You’re pregnant?” he asked, after semi coming out of his daze.

“Mmhmm,” Azami nodded.

“I… I can’t smell it on you,” he responded, practically gasping for air. “I can’t. I can’t,” he tried to breathe. “I can barely smell you at all.”

“The physician said I’m about a month along.”

“The physician?” Koji rubbed his forehead.

“Yes. I was sick for a while. I still kind of am, but my sister had me checked and that’s how I know,” Azami smiled. “We’re going to be parents!”

Azami watched as Koji’s lips trembled.

“Isn’t it great?!”

Koji let out a breath and breathed hard several times. “It’s mine?”

“Of course it is, silly. Who else’s would it be?” Azami responded, with a pause. “Well, it could have been Susumu’s, but since I’m only one month along, it had to be you. You’re my boyfriend now.”

“Ah,” Koji reacted in panic, as he ran his claws through his muddy hair. “Oh my gosh,” he gasped.

“Oh, I knew you’d be happy, Koji. I just knew it,” Azami bounced.

Koji held his heart and backed up in the slippery mud, trying to breathe and get air into his lungs.

“Our pup will be so happy with us. Me as its mother and you as its father,” Azami smiled, touching her stomach.

“Oh, my gosh,” he continued to repeat. “This isn’t happening.”

“Don’t be scared. You’ll be a great father,” Azami assured him.

“Oh my gosh,” Koji continued to repeat. “I need to process this.”

“I do too. I don’t know how this happened,” Azami tapped her nose.

Koji couldn’t even give her the look he wanted to give her. Before Azami could say another word, Koji bolted into the sky.

“Koji!” Azami shouted.

Azami would have flown after him, but she and her sister never did learn how to fly.

With a sigh, Azami turned to walk back to her home. She wasn’t feeling all too well again and wanted to lie down.

As she walked back towards her hut, she saw the muddy Koji in the distance standing across from Izo.  Her heart dropped. Why was he with him? Koji was her betrothed.

Azami walked through the trees to get close enough to listen.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me,” Izo said, solemnly.

Koji didn’t respond. His lips only trembled.

“Your family said you were on a mission, but I know enough to know that you don’t go anywhere without your training brothers,” Izo added. “Where have you been?” he asked, after a rather long pause.

Koji still didn’t respond. He only looked down.

“Koji, I know you… I know something’s wrong,” Izo said, grabbing his muddy hands. “You can talk to me about anything.”

Koji’s lips continued to tremble.

“I’m serious. You can talk to me about absolutely anything.”

After another long pause, Koji opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. “We’re done,” he said, gently pulling his hands away from Izo’s grip.

Izo gave Koji a blank look. “Huh?”

“I can’t be with you anymore.”

Azami gasped. She couldn’t believe it.

“What do you mean? I… I don’t understand.”

Koji didn’t respond.

“No, no, no, no, no. You have to tell me something,” Izo shook his head quickly, in shock. “Wh...why?”

Koji looked down. “I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

“Koji, why? Why?” Izo grabbed his shoulders.

“Let me go, Izo,” Koji said, moving his shoulders to loosen Koji’s grip.

“Koji, why? What happened? What did I do?” Izo asked, not letting go, even with the mud.

Koji tried to turn away, but Izo continued to hold him. “Let me go.”

“Koji, tell me. Why?”

“Get off, Izo,” Koji jerked his body to the side, removing Izo’s grip.

As Koji started to walk away, Izo held up his hands. “After everything we’ve been through, you just want to leave?” he asked, watching Koji walk away. “Koji!”

Azami watched as Koji continued to walk.

Izo ran around Koji to stand in front of him. “Wait, wait. Come on, talk to me,” Izo tried to look into Koji’s eyes, who refused to look at him. “Koji, look at me. I know you’re upset,” he said, holding Koji’s head up to look at him with his hands.

Koji looked up to both keep his eyes from Izo and suck the tears back into his eyes.

“Koji, what’s wrong?” Izo’s own lips trembled. “What happened?”

Koji sniffed hard and let out a jagged breath. “Let me go,” he said, pulling away and walking around Izo to leave.

Izo sighed turned to look at Koji. “I scared, didn’t I?” he said, in a low voice.

Koji stopped walking.

“Back there by the tree that night… I moved too fast and I scared you,” Izo said, watching Koji standing still. “That’s it, isn’t it?” he said, remorsefully.

Koji shook his head as tears fell down his face.

“Koji, I’m sorry,” Izo apologized, running to him and hugging his back. “I… I just… I just got caught up in the moment and –

Koji shook his head. “Let me go,” he pleaded.

“Koji, I’ll never touch you again. I promise I won’t,” Izo gripped him tight, as tears fell down his own face. “I don’t… I just… I just want… I don’t… I don’t want to lose you. I… we… I… you’re everything to me,” Izo fumbled to get the right words out of his mouth.

Koji cried, as he tried to push Izo away.

“No, Koji, please… please… talk to me. I… I… we can work it out. I won’t touch you anymore. I’ll… I’ll do anything.”

“I don’t want to be with you, Izo,” Koji, shoved him back with some force to get him away.

Koji pushing Izo away did something to Izo’s soul.

“Why dammit?! Why?! What happened?!” Izo cried.

Koji turned to walk away.

“IF YOU’RE GOING THROW DECADES OF US AWAY, I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY! I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY YOU DON’T WANT TO FIGHT FOR US ANYMORE!” Izo screamed. “YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVE ME!” he added, running up behind Koji and pushing him in the back.

Koji cried.

“And I know you meant it too,” Izo grabbed Koji hard in the arms and spun him around. “I know you did,” he grabbed Koji’s head and kissed him.

Azami gasped as she watched them kiss and Koji’s eyes close. Mud was everywhere. She rubbed her stomach and looked down.

“Izo, no,” Koji broke their kiss and gently pushed him back.

Izo scrunched his face and cried. “WHAT IS IT?!”

“Azami needs me,” Koji responded.

Azami’s mouth widened. She was shocked by his words. Koji wanted to be there for her! He was leaving Izo for her! YES! FINALLY!

Izo’s eyes flickered as he processed Koji’s words. “ _Azami_ needs you? What does… what does that mean? What? What does… what does she have to do with anything? What are you talking about?” Izo tried to speak through his anger and confusion.

Koji turned and walked away.

“KOJI! TELL ME! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

Koji continued to walk away.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, KOJI?!” Izo ran up to him and pushed him.

“GET OFF!” Koji roared.

“YOU ANSWER ME?!” Izo roared back, as he pushed Koji again. “YOU WANT TO BE WITH HER?! IS THAT WHAT YOU’RE TELLING ME?!”

Koji looked down, his face red.

“IS THAT WHAT YOU’RE TELL ME KOJI?! …BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT I FUCKING HEARD!” Izo continued.

“Stop screaming,” Koji said.

Izo bit his lip and breathed. “Okay. Okay… you want me to talk calm? Fine. I will,” he clapped his hands and backed up two steps.

Koji breathed.

“Do you want to know what I just heard you tell me, Koji?” Izo asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at him. “Your ass just told me that _you_ want to throw us away… our relationship… for a _two century_ -year-old girl,” Izo said.

Koji closed his eyes.

“Oh no, don’t you close your eyes and try to escape from this. That is what you told me? Am I wrong?” Izo asked, his matted hair flopping every which way as his head moved. “You want to leave me for a little girl… an unstable one at that.”

Koji looked down.

“Do you have the slightest idea what I went through to be with you?” Izo cried. “I lost everything for you. I lost my whole family for you!”

Koji didn’t look up.

“I gave up everything… my own dreams to try and support my family. I took a job to help support them, Koji. I was working for them because we had nothing… nothing. Everything I earned working for you and your family went back to them because they had nothing,” Izo said. “Did you know what they told me when they found out that I was in love with you and wanted to be with you? Do you know?!” Izo pushed Koji.

Koji closed his eyes.

“LOOK AT ME! DO YOU KNOW?!” Izo screamed at him.

Tears fell down Koji’s face as he looked into Izo’s eyes.

“They told me that I was a disgrace to them and our whole family, and that they’d rather starve than receive anything from me, their queer son and his lover,” Izo said, with pain in his eyes. “They said that they’d rather starve than receive anything from me! You know that! You know that! You know that they left me… walked out of our house clean and left me. I live alone now because they’re gone,” Izo cried, covering his face.

Koji touched Izo’s arm.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Izo shoved him back.

Koji sighed.

“What was I to you, some experiment?” Izo asked. “First you liked girls, then you liked guys, and now you like little crazy girls. Was I some experiment…some you only live once conquest for you?”

Koji looked down. “Izo, I –

“FUCK YOU! I DON’T NEED YOU! I DON’T NEED YOUR PITY AND CLEARLY YOU DON’T NEED ME!” Izo screamed, turning away. “YOU GO AND BE WITH AZAMI, THAT WACKED OUT CENTURY-YEAR OLD, CRAZY ASS!” he added, walking away.

Koji closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Throw us away like yesterday’s scraps and be with her. She _needs_ you,” Izo shook his head, not looking back.

“Izo –

“FUCK YOU!” Izo screamed, glaring back at him. “FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND THAT WACKED OUT TROLL YOU CALL A GIRLFRIEND!”

Azami smiled. Izo said it himself. It was official.

*

“Koji left Izo for me after I got pregnant,” Azami stroked the face of the adolescent boy in the sketch. “Koji was so excited.”

Nobuko did her best to hide her shocked look. She couldn’t see how anyone could bring themselves to comfortably be in the same room with this girl, let alone sleep with her.

“We were so happy,” Azami smiled, as she continued to stroke the sketch.

Nobuko looked at the young boy. He was very cute. He looked nothing like Azami or Koji from the sketches, but she could see that he did have Koji’s eyes.

 “My sister wasn’t happy though,” Azami added.

“She wasn’t?” Nobuko asked.

“No. SHE WAS JEALOUS! SHE WANTED A PUP TO RAISE FOR HERSELF!” Azami roared, before calming down. “She was so jealous that she sent Susumu away.”

“Why?” Nobuko asked, confused. “That doesn’t make sense.”

Azami shrugged. “Probably to steal Koji too…”

Nobuko gave Azami a confused look.

“…But she couldn’t have him. Koji was devoted to me,” Azami continued. “He wanted us to be a family. He worked so hard to make it happen. I didn’t get to see him.”

Nobuko watched sadness cover Azami’s face.

“It was very hard on me,” Azami said, looking at Koji’s face in a sketch. “But Koji was great. Every night, he’d tell me how much he loved me and our pup and –

“Wait…” Nobuko couldn’t help but interrupt Azami. “I thought you said that you barely saw Koji.”

Azami nodded. “I didn’t.”

Nobuko scrunched her face. “Then… how could he tell you how much he loved you if you didn’t see him.”

“He spoke to me,” Azami looked at her.

Nobuko breathed as Azami’s orange eyes focused on her. There was something about her eyes that made her so uncomfortable.

“I would always try to ask Koji where he was and how come he never made the effort to see us anymore, me and the pup, but he never answered me,” Azami continued, turning to look at a another sketch.

Nobuko covered her mouth as anxiety surged through her body.

“It wasn’t until I was summoned to the Black Fang to see General Inu no Taishō and Lady Inukimi that I learned about Koji’s important mission.”

Nobuko didn’t know what to think. Did she miss something?

When Nobuko opened her mouth to speak, she saw Azami lost in another daze.

*

“Who was that?” Azami asked, rubbing her stomach, as Chizue closed the front door of the hut.

“It was a messenger from the castle,” she responded, opening the sealed letter handed to her.

Azami watched as Chizue read the letter. “What is it?”

“You’ve be summoned to the Black Fang, Azami.”

Azami was confused and concerned. “Huh? Why?”

“I don’t know,” Chizue said, after reading the letter. “I’ll go with you.”

Azami nodded and got ready to leave.

Azami and Chizue entered the gates of the Blank Fang. It was the most beautiful place both of them had ever seen. Azami couldn’t believe she was there.

Azami and Chizue were escorted to the tea room across from the Great Room by a staff member. Inside stood Lady Inukimi and General Inu no Taishō.

“Welcome,” General Inu no Taishō greeted Chizue and Azami when they walked inside.

“Greetings, General Inu no Taishō,” Chizue bowed to the General. “…Lady Inukimi,” she bowed to her as well.

Azami stood still and watched her sister.

“Bow, Azami,” Chizue whispered to her sister.

Azami looked at General Inu no Taishō and Lady Inukimi before she bowed.

Lady Inukimi glanced at her husband before looking back at Azami and Chizue bowing before them.

“Please have a seat,” General Inu no Taishō extended his hand to the fancy chairs in the room.

Azami sat on a chair next to Chizue and wiggled in the seat. “Haha! This is so comfy!” she laughed.

General Inu no Taishō and Lady Inukimi glanced at each other.

“Shhh,” Chizue looked at Azami. “You need to keep quiet,” she whispered.

“Ugh, Chizue,” Azami glared at her.

“I mean it. Remember where we are,” Chizue gave Azami a hard look.

Azami huffed and rolled her eyes before swinging her feet in the chair.

Lady Inukimi kept her eyes on Azami, as she sat down.

“Thank you for coming here on short notice,” General Inu no Taishō said, sitting down next to his wife.

“It is quite alright. It is our honor to come,” Chizue bowed as she spoke.

General Inu no Taishō looked at Lady Inukimi before he spoke. “I’ve summoned you here, Azami, to speak on a matter involving Koji, a troop member of my army. He –

“Koji?” Chizue asked, her face scrunched, in deep confusion.

Lady Inukimi looked at Chizue’s reaction.

“Please… please pardon my terribly rude interruption, but… Koji? I’m confused,” Chizue looked at Azami.

General Inu no Taishō and Lady Inukimi looked at each other.

“I thought –

“You thought what?” Lady Inukimi asked Chizue, with narrow eyes.

“I thought… I thought…” Chizue said, her eyes bubbling with tears, as she looked at Azami. “I thought Koji was an imaginary friend,” she shook her head, in shock, still looking at Azami.

“You thought what?” General Inu no Taishō asked, looking at Chizue, then at his wife.

Azami rolled her eyes. Chizue shouldn’t have been surprised.

Chizue held her heart and gasped. “Susumu,” she covered her face.

General Inu no Taishō and Lady Inukimi looked at each other for a moment.

“An imaginary friend?” Lady Inukimi raised an eyebrow.

“I TOLD YOU HE WASN’T, CHIZUE, BUT YOU DIDN’T BELIEVE YOU!” Azami roared at Chizue, who kept her hands over her face as she shook.

“Silence,” Lady Inukimi looked at Azami with hard eyes.

“BUT SHE DIDN’T BELIEVE ME!” Azami responded.

“I said, silence!” Lady Inukimi hissed at her.

Azami huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest as both General Inu no Taishō and Lady Inukimi looked at her blankly.

Lady Inukimi stood to her feet. “A word,” she touched Chizue on the shoulder as she walked by.

“Yes, of course, my lady,” Chizue said, in a broken voice, as she stood to her feet.

“Drink some tea, Azami,” Lady Inukimi said as she walked out of the room with Chizue, touching Inu no Taishō on the hand to follow her.

Azami stayed in the tea room for quite a while before the door opened and Chizue walked inside alone. She stood by the door frozen for a moment before she walked over to Azami and sat next to her. Chizue’s eyes were red and filled with tears, and her lips quivered.

“What’s wrong with you?” Azami asked.

“You’re going to stay here at the castle, Azami,” Chizue said.

“Huh?”

“General Inu no Taishō and Lady Inukimi will explain everything to you.”

 “But why?”

Chizue took a breath. “Azami, they will explain everything,” she repeated. “It’s a good move for you and… this little one,” she said, after a very long pause.

“But what about you?”

“I… I’m going to be fine,” Chizue said, as tears fell down her face. “This is about you and what’s best for you,” Chizue responded.

“You’re not staying with me?”

Chizue shook her head and sobbed. “No.”

Azami looked at her sister blankly. “Why not?”

Chizue swallowed and looked down at the orange-stoned ring on her finger before slipping it off. “Here,” she said, placing it in her sister’s hand.

“Huh?”

“It’s yours,” Chizue managed to give a slight smile.

“BUT YOU WOULDN’T LET ME HAVE IT WHEN I ASKED FOR IT BEFORE! I BEGGED YOU AND YOU –

“I want you to have it now,” Chizue said, in a calm voice. “When you look at it… think of me and remember… remember just how much I love you and always will,” she said.

“CHIZUE, WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THE RING NOW?!” Azami looked at the ring in her hand. “IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT?! I DON’T WANT IT IF THERE IS!” she assessed the ring with narrow eyes.

Chizue looked at her sister with sad eyes before she kissed her forehead. Chizue stroked Azami’s hair and looked into her eyes one last time before she left the room.

As Chizue left, Azami looked at the orange ring in her hand and slipped it on her finger. A moment later, both General Inu no Taishō and Lady Inukimi entered the room.

“Why did Chizue leave?” Azami asked, still looking at the ring on her finger.

General Inu no Taishō and Lady Inukimi looked at each other before General Inu no Taishō cleared his throat.

“Azami, Koji has been placed on a special mission under my orders,” he said. “Until he returns, for your safety and that of the unborn pup you share with him, you are required to stay here at this castle, not to leave or wanter outside of the castle grounds until further notice,”

“Stay here?”

“Yes,” General Inu no Taishō responded.

“But why?” Azami asked, confused. “I’ll miss my room.”

“It’s for your safety,” General Inu no Taishō repeated.

“Will Koji be here?!” Azami asked, with excitement in her voice.

“He will not,” General Inu no Taishō said.

Azami sighed. “Stay here? But what will I do?”

“You will work for me,” Lady Inukimi responded.

“For you?” Azami asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“For you, Lady Inukimi,” she corrected her.

Azami nodded.

“Repeat it,” Lady Inukimi demanded. “That is how you shall address me when you speak to me in any forum.”

“For you, Lady Inukimi,” Azami repeated.

“Yes, for me,” Lady Inukimi responded.

*

“I lived in the castle for almost ten years, serving under Lady Inukimi, until Yujiro was born,” Azami looked at Nobuko. “Koji’s mother was there too. We worked together while Koji was away.”

Nobuko listened. “Koji never came back at all?”

Azami shook her head. “No, he had a very important mission to complete. He’s still working on it,” Azami said. “General Inu no Taishō is so proud of him.”

Nobuko couldn’t believe it. There she was again, referring to General Inu no Taishō in the present tense again. Something was very wrong with this story. Something was very wrong with Azami.

“It was all great at the castle until… he was taken from me.”

“Koji?” Nobuko asked, still thinking about the holes in Azami’s story.

“My son,” Azami responded. “One day he was there with me, and the next he was gone,” she said, drifting into her memories.

*

“I know. I know,” Gintai shushed Azami who screamed in her arms next to the empty basket beside her futon. “I know how it feels,” she cried, as she tried to console Azami.

“MY PUPPY!” Azami screamed, as she cried, hysterically.

“I’m so sorry,” Gintai apologized, as she rubbed Azami’s long hair. “I’m so very sorry.”

*

“For Yujiro’s protection, under Koji’s orders, they took Yujiro away,” Azami sighed.

Now some things were making sense to Nobuko. Clearly, Koji was doing what he could to get his pup away from Azami.  That had to be it. Top secret mission? No way.

“I was a hole of a being until I was moved,” Azami said, glancing out of the window. “One day, Lady Inukimi told me that provision had been made for me to live in a more comfortable location… and here I am,” Azami smiled, as she turned around in a circle.

Nobuko looked around.

“This is the best place for me. I can see my son,” Azami smiled, pointing to the window. “Not every day, of course, but sometimes.”

“Oh,” Nobuko looked at the blacksmith shop across the way.

“I hated being here, at first, knowing that I’d have to see that fleabag Izo every day with _my_ son, but I’ve come to accept it. Yujiro will be mine and Koji’s soon enough.”

Nobuko could not hide her absolute confusion and shock.

“Now that Yujiro’s older, I see him outside a lot more,” Azami smiled. “I love when his friends come over because they come and play with Yujiro in the field sometimes. That’s when I can really see him. He can come up so close to me,” Azami sighed.

“That’s… that’s very…” Nobuko paused. “When did you and Koji get married?” Nobuko asked, fishing for answers.

“I don’t know,” Azami answered.

“You don’t know?” Nobuko asked, narrowing her eyes.

Azami shrugged. “Nope. Sometime.”

“Sometime? That’s such an important event. You don’t remember the time? Didn’t Koji –

When Nobuko opened her mouth to try and finish her sentence, she immediately closed it shut it when she heard quick footsteps coming from the back room.

“Azami, where is Gintai?! What happened here?!” Lady Inukimi said, re-entering the main area of the hut where she and Nobuko stood. “Now! What happened to Gintai?!” Lady Inukimi walked briskly to stand in front of her.

“Two troop members came and –

“No! From the top, Azami!” she growled.

Azami nodded. “Gintai came here last night. I was trying to tell her that I saw Yujiro in the window, but she started coughing and fell,” Azami said, as Lady Inukimi’s eyes widened. “She didn’t wake up and…”

Lady Inukimi’s eyes flickered as she processed what Azami had said. She could barely hear anything. Gintai.

“… I was able to get her to the door. When she got outside, the troop members looking for her found her and flew her away.”

“Looking for her?” Lady Inukimi asked, confused.

“Yes, they were calling her name. A dark-haired one and a red-haired one.”

Lady Inukimi’s eyes widened before she turned. “Let’s go,” she moved to the door, grabbing Nobuko by the arm.

“Yes, my lady,” Nobuko said, gladly following after, as she pulled her arm.

“But Lady Inukimi, is General –

Lady Inukimi shut the door behind her and walked down the stoop.

“Who was that, Lady Inukimi?” Nobuko asked. “She was –

Lady Inukimi turned around quickly and slapped Nobuko hard on the face. Nobuko screeched and clutched her face.

“You don’t listen,” Lady Inukimi hissed.

Nobuko’s eyes flickered.

“You saw nothing, you know nothing, and you say nothing to no one,” Lady Inukimi said, glaring into her eyes. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lady,” Nobuko bowed her head, as she clutched her stinging cheek.

Lady Inukimi looked at Nobuko long and hard. “You don’t have another time to defy me on this,” she said.

“Yes, my lady,” Nobuko responded. “I will not… I apologize.”

Lady Inukimi kept her hard eyes on her. “Now that you’ve been in this barrier, you will have access to it,” Lady Inukimi looked into her eyes. “You WILL NOT return here under any condition without my say so. Do you understand me?”

“Ye...ye…yes, Lady Inukimi,” Nobuko responded, in a stutter.

“Do you understand?” Lady Inukimi repeated, hard and cold.

“Yes, my lady. I understand,” Nobuko said, looking into her golden eyes.

Lady Inukimi turned and pulled Nobuko through the blue mist.

“Be discrete and return to the castle with haste,” Lady Inukimi said. “I will get Neiro.”

Nobuko froze.

“Now,” Lady Inukimi hissed.

***

A startled Nobuko willed her feet to move and scurried across the field and down the path back to the Black Fang. Upon returning to the Black Fang, Nobuko returned the long black cloak to Lady Inukimi’s chambers and headed straight to the staff chambers. Her shift was officially over and she was done for the day. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget.

“Where have you been, number five?” one of the handmaidens asked when she entered the common area of the staff chambers.

“Don’t call me that. My name is Nobuko,” she groaned, passing everyone to walk to her dorm.

“Where were you?”

“Working,” Nobuko responded, without slowing her stride.

“You missed something big,” one of the handmaidens commented.

“Mmhmm,” another nodded. “… Something really big.”

Nobuko kept walking. She didn’t care. Nothing that those morons had to say would be of any interest to her or could top what she had just gone through.

“Come back here and listen,” one of the handmaidens called her back. “You need to hear this.”

Nobuko huffed and turned back. What was this big thing? A flower sprouted in the garden?

“Hear what? I’m in no mood for gossip,” she responded, looking into the eyes of the group of handmaidens. “I’m tired, my shift is over, and I just want to sleep.”

“Master Sesshomaru has returned,” the handmaiden continued. “He’s physically in the castle.”

Nobuko looked around at the group. It seemed like they were studying her face, waiting for her reaction.

“Lady Inukimi’s son,” another handmaiden clarified, when Nobuko didn’t respond surprised.

Nobuko continued to look around the group. “Okay,” she responded.

The group of handmaidens raised their eyebrows at each other.

“If we need to discuss dividing up work to accommodate him, just give me whatever. I don’t care,” she said, turning to head to her dorm.

Nobuko could hear nothing but whispers as she walked away. She didn’t care. The arrival of another being in the castle meant nothing to her but more work. All she wanted to do was sleep and erase the memory of Azami’s eyes from her mind.

Nobuko closed the door of her dorm behind her and rested on her futon. She was grateful that her roommate, Usagi, another new hire, was still working on her shift so she could be alone and fall asleep peacefully.

Nobuko closed her eyes to sleep, but all she could see were Azami’s eyes. They made her anxious… scared even. It didn’t help that her mind still kept trying to uncover the loop holes in her story. What was really going on? Who was Koji really? Why was he gone for so long? Why did Azami assume that General Inu no Taishō was still alive? Why was she kept in a confined hut like that?

Nobuko’s mind wouldn’t shut off. It kept running and running. She felt like she was going to burst. She wanted to figure it out, but… why was Lady Inukimi so cryptic about everything? Nobuko couldn’t stop.

“Hey, did you hear?”

Nobuko jumped. “Usagi!” she gasped.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Usagi said, as she closed the door of their dorm behind her.

“It’s okay,” Nobuko said, sitting up in her futon. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Usagi nodded. “Did you hear?” she asked, sitting on her own futon.

“About Lady Inukimi’s son being here?”

“Master Sesshomaru, yeah.”

“Yeah, I did,” she said.

“What do you think?”

“I don’t care,” Nobuko rolled her eyes. “He’s just another being we need to learn to respect and kiss ass to. He’s just more work,” she muttered.

Usagi shrugged. “I guess you’re right.”

Nobuko breathed.

“They say he’s mean.”

“What do you expect? Have you not met his mother?”

Usagi’s eyes widened. “Shhhh,” she said, as her eyes darted back and forth nervously. “You can’t say things like that. You never know whose listening.”

Nobuko rolled her eyes. “Usagi, no one’s listening, and I don’t care. If I get fired for saying that she’s an asshole, I’ll just get another job.”

“But this is a good job, Nobuko.”

“Picking up after wealthy beings and taking abuse from a disgruntled, miserable bitch every day is not my idea of a good job. I’m just here to make enough money to be on my own,” Nobuko responded.

“Be on your own? But Mei said that you were working to support your family. She said that you came here to help your parents out.”

“ _She_ came here to help them out. _I_ came here to get my independence,” Nobuko responded. “If Mei wants to send her money back home to ‘help’ them, fine, but the money I earn here is my money. The way I see it, our parents made it just fine when they didn’t have our ‘added resources.’ They don’t need both mine and Mei’s.”

Usagi looked at Nobuko surprised. “How could you do that to your family? …To your sister?”

“Our family is not hurting. No, we’re not rich, but we’re not hurting. We can make it just fine. Our father got up in arms one day and complained about a physician expense we needed to pay when our mother needed minor treatment after she fell one day. One thing led to another and now we’re here because _Mei_ suggested to our parents that _we_ should get jobs to help. Our father thought it was a GREAT idea because he’s cheap as shit, and here we are,” Nobuko rolled her eyes. “So no, I’m not giving them anything. If my do-gooder sister wants to do it, great. Leave me out of it,” Nobuko said.

Usagi was speechless.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Nobuko glanced at Usagi.

“I’m not looking at you like anything. I just think it’s interesting.”

“That I want to make money to live my life?”

“Yeah,” Usagi nodded.

“Hmm,” Nobuko looked away. “That’s what we all should be doing, not being slaves to this place or our families. The way I see it, it’s every being for herself.”

The room went silent. The silence made Nobuko feel awkward after what she had admitted.

“So, what’s all this jabber about the new master?”

“Everyone’s been talking about it all day. Master Sesshomaru moved back in today. He’s going to be here for at least five years,” Usagi said. “He’s been gone for ages.”

“That’s nothing,” Nobuko waved her hand. “He probably just came back for a decent shit and a shave.”

“Staff members don’t know what to think.”

Nobuko rolled her eyes. “It’s not a big deal,” she said, in an exasperated tone.

“From what they’ve warned us about him before, he’s really good-looking, but a mean, evil being who murdered a bunch of beings in cold blood, some of which were his father’s own troop members.”

“How charming.”

“Today, some of the staff members said that Master Sesshomaru came into the kitchen calling everyone ‘useless’ –

“Lovely,” Nobuko shook her head. “Just what we need.”

“No, but then they said that he changed. They said that Master Sesshomaru was laughing and joking around with Chef Goro, and was even thanking beings. He thanked Takato.”

“Takato?”

“Takato, the cute boy in the kitchen. Chef Goro’s su chef,” Usagi answered.

“Cute? He’s ugly as shit,” Nobuko rolled her eyes. “He looks like a cross-breed between a dog demon and an old crow.”

“Well, I think he’s cute, and a lot of other girls do too,” Usagi smiled.

“Well, if that’s your standard for good looks, this Master Sesshomaru must really look like garbage.”

Usagi laughed. “I didn’t see him, but all the girls who did said that he’s really good-looking… like really good-looking. And tall too,” Usagi smiled.

“So what is it? Everyone’s trying to become his wife and have his babies now?” Nobuko smirked.

Usagi nodded.

“That was a joke, Usagi,” Nobuko said.

“I know you were joking, but that’s the truth. It’s going around,” Usagi responded.

“What’s going around? Beings are really trying to bag him?”

“They are. Some are already working on their plans to seduce him.”

Nobuko laughed. “Fat chance! He’s a lord, the lord of the Western Lands, and the son of a great general. Do they really think that Lady Inukimi is going to let her son marry a minion like one of us? We’re shit and they’re gold,” Nobuko said. “He’s going to marry some rich bitch from across the border somewhere, not one of us,” she shook her head.

“I know,” Usagi said.

“Exactly,” Nobuko said. “They’re a bunch of idiots in this place.”

“No, but they’re not trying to be his wife though,” Usagi said.

Nobuko looked at her. “You’re losing me.”

“You’re right. Master Sesshomaru will never marry one of us. He will most-likely marry some rich woman from another powerful land,” Usagi began. “…But some of the older women were saying that the woman who holds his heart holds all the power.”

Nobuko raised an eyebrow.

“Basically, the plan for a lot of the women here is to find favor in Master Sesshomaru’s sight. Some of the older women were saying that the loved mistress of a powerful ruler holds more power than his wife, unless that ruler in fact actually really loves his wife,” Usagi said. “He will do anything for her. Anything and everything will be at her disposal. Her views and opinions will mean more to him than his wife’s. Her pups, bastards that they may be, will be loved and have everything. She’ll –

“She’ll be an empress without the title,” Nobuko cut her off.

Usagi nodded. “I guess you can say that.”

Nobuko narrowed as she thought.

“I think –

BANG! BANG!

“Usagi! Come on!” someone shouted from beyond the door. “You’re taking too long!”

“Coming!” Usagi shouted, standing up from her futon. “I have to go,” she looked at Nobuko.

“Right. See you later,” Nobuko said, in a daze.

Usagi grabbed what she went into the dorm to fetch and ran out, closing the door behind her.

“Hmmm,” Nobuko rubbed her lips with her fingers as she thought. “...An empress without the title.”


	27. Interpretations

Lady Inukimi removed her cloak, threw it under a bush, and quickly turned to run to the blacksmith shop across the field.

“Lady Inukimi,” everyone in the room bowed, when she entered.

Neiro looked up at Lady Inukimi with scared, yet hopeful eyes.

“Let’s go, Neiro,” Lady Inukimi said, turning to leave.

Izo and Eiji looked at each other.

“My lady, your request,” Eiji called to her. “We have not yet completed it.”

“I will send for it,” she responded, pushing Neiro out of the door before her.

“Lady Inukimi, have you found her?” Neiro asked looking around the area. “…and –

“Give me that?” she helped Neiro remove her cloak.

“Is Gintai okay?” Neiro asked, fumbling with the tie of her cloak, as she looked around. “Where is –

“The girl headed back to the castle. Gintai is most likely at the infirmary,” Lady Inukimi cut her off, as she removed the cloak.

“The infirmary?!” Neiro gasped.

“Neiro, can you –

Without a word, Neiro transformed into her true form, an auburn-colored dog demon with a silky even coat, short sloppy ears and a small brown nose. In a flash, she was in the air headed toward to local infirmary.

Lady Inukimi couldn’t help but stand unexpectedly surprised as she watched Neiro transform and bolt into the sky. Once she could see Neiro safely in the air, Lady Inukimi discarded the cloak and followed Neiro into sky to the infirmary.

***

Neiro landed hard in front of the infirmary. She transformed into her humanoid form and ran inside.

The guests in the room looked at her with surprise and curiosity when she ran to the wooden infirmary staff station off to the side.

“Gin…Gintai,” Neiro forced Gintai’s name out of her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. “I’m looking for Gintai,” she breathed.

“Gintai?” the nurse named Aika asked.

“Yes,” Neiro scrunched her face and cried. “Her name is Gintai. Is she here?” Neiro asked, with tears and snot falling from her eyes and nose.

“Uh… let me –

“Neiro?” a familiar voice asked.

Neiro looked over to her side and gasped. Without a word, she threw her arms around the short gray-haired dog demon with gray eyes and cried in his shoulder.

Aika froze mid-sentence and watched with stunned eyes as the auburn-haired girl embraced the short gray-haired boy visiting her.

“Isao,” Neiro cried, leaving a puddle of tears on his shoulder.

Aika’s mouth went ajar as she watched Neiro grip Isao tight before she shook her head and pulled away.

“Neiro?” Isao looked into her eyes.

Aika watched as Isao kept his hands on Neiro’s arms when she pulled away. The expression on his face was a mixture of surprise and something she couldn’t read.

“Isao,” Neiro smiled, as she wiped the snot from her nose away with her wrist. “I’m so happy you’re here,” she cried, throwing her arms around him again.

Aika watched Isao’s eyes widen when Neiro latched onto his shoulders. Her eyes flickered as she watched Isao hesitate before he let his arms wrap around Neiro. She wondered what he was thinking and why he hadn’t even looked over at her once since that girl had walked in.

“Wha… wha... what’s wrong?” Isao asked, with a concerned look on his face, still holding onto her.

Aika glanced at Isao and looked down.

Neiro shook her head and pulled away to look at Aika behind the infirmary staff station.

“Gintai. Her name is Gintai. Is she here?” Neiro asked.

“Uh, uh, you… you said… you said her name was Gintai?” Aika fumbled with her words, trying to collect herself after what she had just seen.

“Yes,” Neiro nodded, gripping her hands on the wooden station.

“Who’s Gintai? What’s going on?” Isao asked.

Neiro opened her mouth to speak, but lost her train of thought when Lady Inukimi walked through the infirmary door.

“Lady Inukimi, Lady Inukimi,” the guests and the infirmary staff bowed at her presence.

“Where is she?” Lady Inukimi looked at Neiro, ignoring the greetings.

Isao looked at Lady Inukimi confused, as he bowed, before looking at Neiro.

“I don’t know. She’s was just helping me find her, Lady Inukimi,” Neiro responded, as Lady Inukimi walked forward towards the large wooden doors.

“My lady, it’s dangerous! The infirmed are inside!” Aika held up her hands to prevent her from entering. “It is not safe!”

Lady Inukimi held up her hand to silence her before she walked through the doors.

“My lady!” the nurse shouted, looking back at the other infirmary staff for support.

Without a word, Neiro pushed off of the wooden station and ran after Lady Inukimi.

“Neiro!” Isao shouted after her, following her to the large wooden doors.

“Hey! You can’t go in there,” some of the infirmary staff called after her.

Isao stopped, but Neiro ran inside the large wooden doors after Lady Inukimi.

As guests whispered to each other and staff members contemplated if they should go after Lady Inukimi or not, Aika watched Isao turn and walk back to the infirmary staff station, where she stood.

“Are you okay?” Aika asked.

Isao looked at her. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked.

“You… you seem… seemed really concerned,” Aika said, looking down. “…About your friend.”

Isao glanced at her before he leaned against the wooden staff station.

Aika sighed when he didn’t respond. “Her name’s Neiro?”

Isao nodded. “Mmhmm.”

Aika glanced at him before looking down. “She knows Lady Inukimi?”

Isao didn’t respond.

“She must be pretty important if she knows her,” Aika said, with a nervous laugh.

Isao looked at her before he looked out of one of the windows in the infirmary. “I guess.”

Aika nodded. “Who’s Gintai?” she asked. “She was looking for her.”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t?”

Isao breathed. “No. I haven’t seen her in decades,” he responded, in a daze.

“Decades?”

“Yes, decades,” Isao pushed himself off of the wooden station.

“Wh… where are you going?” Aika asked, surprised.

“I’ll be back,” he said, walking towards the door.

“Okay,” Aika sighed, as she watched Isao leave.

*

Neiro and Lady Inukimi scanned the large room sickly patients and infirmary staff members treating them for a moment, before Neiro gasped.

“Gintai!” she shouted, as she ran full force towards the back of the room.

Three futons from the wall, she was Gintai, lying partially upright on her futon.

Neiro ran to Gintai’s side and threw her arms around her upper body. The force of her landing, made Gintai’s futon slide to the right, practically knocking over the tall red-headed being kneeling next to her. Neiro didn’t even notice. She saw nothing but her.

“Neiro,” Gintai cried, returning her embrace. “Sweetheart,” she rubbed her back, as the young girl cried in her shoulder.

Aito’s eyes widened as he looked at the young girl holding Gintai.

“Shhh,” Gintai rubbed Neiro’s back.

“Why are you telling me to ‘shhh?’ You’re the one crying,” Neiro cried.

Gintai laughed in her tears and gripped Neiro tighter.

“Your head,” Neiro turned to look into Gintai’s face. “I told you not to go,” Neiro continued to cry.

“I know. I know,” Gintai nodded, kissing Neiro’s temple. “I’m fine. I just fell,” she responded.

Aito watched as Gintai held onto the young girl and consoled her. He had no idea who she was, but he could see just how much she cared for Gintai, and just how much Gintai cared for her.

“Gintai,” Lady Inukimi said, standing at the foot of her futon.

Gintai looked up at her and scrunched her face. “Lady Inukimi,” she nodded, as tears fell down her face.

“You’re alright?” Lady Inukimi asked, her eyes glossy, but strong.

Gintai nodded. “I am.”

Lady Inukimi nodded and turned away. “You there,” she pointed to an infirmary staff member treating another patient on a futon across the way.

The staff member looked at her for a moment, before he stood to his feet, walked over and bowed to her. “Yes, my lady?”

“Fetch me the physician, now,” she demanded.

“Yes, my lady,” the staff member nodded, before scurrying away.

Lady Inukimi turned and watched Neiro and Gintai embracing with Aito kneeling off the side. She glared at him, hoping he’d look at her and get the hint to leave, but he kept his eyes fixed on Gintai talking with the young girl. Lady Inukimi cursed him in her mind.

“Lady Inukimi,” a short older dog demon with blond hair bowed to her. “It is an honor –

Lady Inukimi narrowed her eyes. She was in no mood for inappropriate flattery. What honor was there being in an infirmary?

“Tell me of her status,” Lady Inukimi pointed to Gintai.

The physician nodded. “Yes, my lady. In addition to the injury on her head and bruise on her side from an apparent fall, this woman here has contracted Barrowclough Pneumonia.”

Lady Inukimi’s eyes widened in shock, as Aito looked down at Gintai with concerned eyes.

“Pneumonia?” Neiro shrieked. “Huh? What does that mean? What does that mean?” she began to panic.

“Shhh. It’s fine,” Gintai whispered to Neiro. “I’ll be fine,” she nodded, with a smile.

“No, Gintai. That’s serious,” Neiro cried. “You’re really sick.”

“Sweetheart, I’ll be fine. I promise you,” she said.

“What does that mean?” Aito asked the physician.

Gintai turned to look at Aito. His face was filled with concern… fear rather.

Lady Inukimi shot a look at Aito before she looked at the physician herself. “What does it mean?” she asked, herself.

“It’s an illness that affects the lungs of dog demons.”

“An illness?” Neiro cried, shaking her head in Gintai’s shoulder.

“Shhh,” Gintai hushed Neiro. “I will be fine. I promise you,” she repeated, rubbing her back.

“How can you promise me something you can’t control?” Neiro asked, in her shoulder.

“Do you really think I’d leave you here to run amuck in that castle?” Gintai asked.

Neiro found herself laughing.

“Do you really think that? After all the hard work I put into whipping those girls into shape, you think I’d just leave it to let you flush it down the tubes?” Gintai asked, poking her in the side.

“Hey! You know good and well that I’m the best thing that ever happened to the Black Fang,” Neiro smiled at her.

“Right,” Gintai rolled her eyes and looked to the side. She looked up to see Aito with a slight smile on his face as he looked at her interacting with the young girl. Gintai quickly turned her head away and pressed her nose against Neiro’s shoulder.

“What does she need?” Lady Inukimi looked at the staff member with concerned eyes.

“I have a serum for her that she needs to take twice a day until he cough leaves, a lot of rest, and some time to recover,” the physician responded.

“When can she leave here?” Lady Inukimi asked, looking back at Gintai, who continued to rub Neiro’s back.

“Well, we’d like to keep her here under observation for a while, and treat that nasty cut on her head,” the physician said, pointing to the stitched gash on her forehead.

Lady Inukimi sighed as she glanced at Gintai’s gash.

“I’d say, seven sunsets from now, give or take,” the physician shrugged.

Lady Inukimi nodded.

“She’s going to be fine, Neiro,” Aito said to the young girl in Gintai’s arms.

Neiro pulled up from Gintai’s chest and looked over at Aito. She looked into his dark brown eyes after looking at his cropped fiery red hair.

Gintai looked at Aito, who looked down at her for a moment.

“Neiro, this is Aito,” Gintai said.

“Hi,” Neiro bowed her head.

“Hi,” Aito smiled with a bow. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Lady Inukimi looked away from the physician to Aito conversing with Neiro. She breathed as she glared at him.

Neiro smiled. “Same.”

Aito glanced at Gintai and smiled at the young girl.

“Sooo… you know Gintai how?” Neiro smiled, looking between Gintai and Aito.

Gintai felt herself turning red. “Neiroooo,” she growled, under her breath.

Aito smirked and looked away.

“Old friends?” Neiro asked, raising her eyebrows up and down quickly, as she nudged Gintai.

Gintai nudged Neiro back before slowly looking back up at Aito. Aito looked down into Gintai’s eyes.

Neiro smiled widely as she watched Gintai and Aito looking at each other. “Clearly, you’re old somethings,” she laughed, lightly.

Neither Gintai nor Aito heard her. They were lost in each other’s eyes.

“He’s a lousy dog who needs to be put down,” Lady Inukimi said, breaking the atmosphere.

All six eyes looked back at her surprised.

“Stay away from him,” Lady Inukimi glared at Aito. “He’s nothing but trash,” she growled.

Neiro looked at Lady Inukimi with her mouth ajar before looking at Aito. She looked down at Gintai who closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Get up and leave before I have you thrown out,” Lady Inukimi said, her voice hard and strong.

Aito looked up at her for a moment before looking down at Gintai.

Gintai nodded.

Aito breathed and glanced at Neiro, who looked at him surprised. “I’ll check on you,” he said to Gintai, before standing to his feet.

“In your infinite wisdom, do you really think she’d ever want you to check on her? Do you really think she’d ever want anything to ever do with you again after what you did to –

“Lady Inukimi,” Gintai looked up at her with strong eyes.

Lady Inukimi huffed and flipped her hair. Get out, Aito.”

“It was nice meeting you, Neir –

“Don’t talk to her,” Lady Inukimi hissed. “Just get out.”

Neiro looked at Lady Inukimi with wide eyes as she watched Aito leave. Lady Inukimi followed right after.

“What was that all about?” Neiro asked.

“Nothing,” Gintai sighed, looking at the wall across from her futon.

Neiro looked at Gintai for a moment, before she rested on her chest and snuggled into her like a pillow. It probably wasn’t the best position for her to lie in, with Gintai’s condition and all, but she wanted nothing more than to be close to her.

“I was worried about you,” Neiro said, before closing her eyes.

Gintai kissed her forehead and cried. “I missed you,” she said, looking over to see Aito walking out of the large room in front of Inukimi.

*

“You have some nerve coming back here,” Lady Inukimi hissed as she exited the infirmary after Aito.

“Don’t ever think about coming back here. Ginny is _my_ concern,” Lady Inukimi continued.

“ _Your_ concern?” Aito stopped to look at her.

“Yes, _my_ concern,” she scowled.

Fumihiro, who was leaning against the side of the infirmary, and Isao, who was walking back towards the infirmary looked at the spectacle.

“Then, where were you?” Aito hissed back.

Isao’s eyes widened as he heard Aito’s tone. He had never known of anyone to speak to Lady Inukimi with such disrespect. He had come close when he had visited her at her palace with Riichi looking for Sesshomaru, but it was nothing like how Aito was speaking to her.

“What do you mean, where was I?”

“I found her unconscious in the middle of an abandoned field on the outskirts of the strip!” Aito moved to get in her face. “If I hadn’t been there, who knows what would have happened to her!”

Lady Inukimi’s eyes flickered before she looked away.

“Why was she there?!” Aito shouted at her. “ANSWER ME!

Isao’s mouth flew open in surprise. He couldn’t see Lady Inukimi’s face, but he could see Aito’s red angry face shouting at her.

Fumihiro ran to his friend, pushing him out of Lady Inukimi’s face. “Aito! Calm down! Calm down!”

“You say she’s _your_ concern, but it was _me_ who found her there!” Aito barked, with a calmer tone.

Isao moved himself out of anyone’s line of sight. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the commotion. He had no idea what was going on.

“Aito –

“What? Did you get tired of her too and try to cast her away like you did Inu?”

The sound of a hard slap filled the atmosphere.

“HOW DARE YOU?!” Lady Inukimi roared.

Aito growled and rubbed the side of his face. He was so angry that he didn’t even see the birthmark on Lady Inukimi’s forehead flickering.

“YOU CAST HIM AWAY LIKE A DIRTY DISH RAG!” Aito roared.

Fumihiro held out his hand and pulled Aito back, trying to calm Lady Inukimi. “Everyone, let’s all just relax,” he said, in a calm, shaky voice.

“… JUST LIKE YOU TRIED TO CAST ME AWAY FROM GINNY!”

“You left Ginny, not me!” Lady Inukimi corrected him.

“I loved Ginny!” Aito shouted at her. “I loved her with everything I had, my whole heart and soul, and you kept her from me!”

Lady Inukimi gave Aito a blank look. “Are you still playing that card, Aito?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I loved her.”

“You don’t know what love is, you backwards waste of space,” Lady Inukimi hissed, walking towards him. “Ginny was nothing more to you than a pawn you used to reach your end goal.”

“End goal? What are you talking about?! I loved Ginny! I –

“ _You_ used her for your own benefit and _you_ cast her aside like a ‘dirty dish rag.’ _I_ was there to pick up the pieces,” Lady Inukimi continued.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” Aito growled.

Isao couldn’t believe what he was witnessing.

“Aito!” Fumihiro tried to calm his friend down.

Aito pushed Fumihiro to the side. “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” he repeated. “I LOVED GINNY MORE THAN ANYONE IN THIS WORLD!”

“Then why did you leave her, Aito?” Lady Inukimi asked, tilting her head to the side.

“YOU PUSHED ME AWAY! YOU KEPT HER FROM ME!”

“…All after _you_ left her for your wife,” Lady Inukimi responded.

Aito breathed as his lips trembled. Fumihiro shook his head and looked down.

“I know it’s been a while since she saved herself the grief of ever having to lay eyes on you again, but I’m surprised you’ve forgotten about her, Aito… the beautiful Meika from the Northern Mountains of the Eastern region,” Lady Inukimi looked into his eyes. “She was the final piece of your perfect puzzle… your trophy wife.”

Aito was silent.

“You look surprised? Have you really forgotten, Aito? Have you forgotten what you told Ginny, the so-called woman you loved ‘more than anyone in this world?’” Lady Inukimi tilted her head to look at him. “Shall I remind you? I’m most adept to do it. I practically know it by heart, as the so-called woman you loved with your ‘whole heart and soul’ repeated it to herself, and me, for years on end, wondering what _she_ ever could have done to make you flip and say such hateful things to her, not knowing that _you_ never really flipped and were just a hateful piece of shit from the very beginning.”

Fumihiro sighed as he looked at his friend.

“Shall I start?” Lady Inukimi looked into Aito’s eyes. “You told her that you didn’t love her and never did. You called her ‘a silly girl with silly dreams of being with a troop member’s wife,’” Lady Inukimi continued.

Aito looked down.

“No, no, look at me,” Lady Inukimi pushed his chin up with her hand. “I want to see your face when I repeat it to you,” she said.

Aito’s lips quivered as he forced himself to look into her eyes.

“You said she was ‘no one’ and proceeded to tell her that she was nothing more than a ‘glorified maid,’” she continued. “You then concluded by informing her that she was stupid to think that you, the being who claims today that he loved her, could ever love someone like her, someone as low as her. Does that ring a bell?”

Aito breathed as he looked at Lady Inukimi.

“I know it does,” Lady Inukimi said. “And then, of course, afterwards, Ginny proceeded to shriek in pain and –

“Lady Inukimi,” Fumihiro looked at her, pleading for her to stop with his eyes.

“Did I ask you a thing?” Lady Inukimi glared at him.

“No, my lady, but please –

“Then, shut your mouth,” Lady Inukimi glared at Fumihiro.

Isao listened.

“Ginny is nothing more than a shell of a woman because you, _you_ and _only you_ ,” Lady Inukimi continued. “So, did I keep her from you? Yes, I did,” Lady Inukimi hissed.

Aito breathed.

“I protected her from _you_ , Aito, so you couldn’t destroy any more of her,” she said.

Aito lowered his head. “There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t grieve for Ginny or our pup.”

“Good,” Lady Inukimi hissed. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Fumihiro sighed as he glanced at his defeated friend.

“It’s ironic, isn’t it? Everything you hoped to get in Meika, you had and lost in Ginny,” Lady Inukimi nodded. “That ‘Oh, I’m not leaving her’ act was quite the performance in front of my father. I almost bought it myself,” Lady Inukimi said.

“I meant it –

“You thought you hit a gold mine learning that Ginny’s pup died!”

“I died that day!” Aito roared.

“I sure as hell wish you had!” Lady Inukimi snapped. “… But here you are in the flesh,” he looked at him up and down.

Isao’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“With her pup dead, you could start over with Meika, a clean slate, and no trace of Ginny,” Lady Inukimi continued. “The future looked perfect for you, but what did you get? …A beautiful, elegant, sophisticated, wealthy, impressionable BARREN wife,” she laughed.

Aito and Fumihiro both looked down.

“You lost everything in Ginny! That’s your curse, Aito! For what you did... playing games with her, that’s your curse!” Lady Inukimi raised her voice at him, as she pointed at his chest.

“Games?” the wounded Aito looked up at Lady Inukimi confused, as he shook his head. “I never played games with Ginny. All I ever did was love her. All I ever did –

“COME OFF IT! YOU’RE DONE! IT’S OVER!” Lady Inukimi roared, making Isao jump. “You two crooked bastards did nothing but play us to reach your own end goal!” her moon birthmark flickering on her forehead.

Aito and Fumihiro looked at each other. “What are you talking about?!”

Lady Inukimi closed her eyes for a moment and composed herself. “Why don’t you think about it long and hard, very far away from here… Colonel Aito,” she hissed.

Lady Inukimi and Aito looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Lady Inukimi headed back towards the entrance of the infirmary.

“Stay away from her, Aito,” Lady Inukimi warned him. “I mean it.”

Isao watched as Aito looked down and Fumihiro put his arm around his friend. After a few moments, Aito bolted into the sky, with Fumihiro following behind him.

Isao watched them flew away into the distance before re-entering the infirmary.

*

“Where did you go?” Aika asked, when Isao returned.

“I just took a walk.”

“Oh,” Aika nodded. “Are you okay?”

Isao looked at her. “I’m fine. Why do you keep asking me that?”

“I don’t know, you just seem… I don’t know.”

“What?”

“Distracted,” Aika said.

Isao sighed and leaned against the wooden station. “I’m not distracted. I’m just tried, that’s all.”

Aika sighed. “Well, I’m almost done with my shift,” she smiled.

Isao smiled. “Well, that’s a good thing. I’ve been waiting her almost all day.”

Aika giggled. “You always wait here.”

“I don’t always wait here,” Isao rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I wait over there,” he looked over at the guest seating area before he winked.

Aika pushed his arm as she laughed. “Isaoooo.”

“So, uh, what do you want to do after? Where do you want to eat?” Isao asked.

Aika smiled. “Well –

“Take her somewhere nice,” a staff member looked at Isao from behind the staff station.

Isao huffed and rolled his eyes as Aika giggled. “Come on, what?” Isao asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Aiko rocked her body, as she looked up to think.

Isao sighed, as he looked at the infirmary doors.

“What do you want to eat?” Aika asked.

Isao huffed. “It’s not about me. What do you want?” he continued to look at the infirmary doors.

“But, I want you to be happy too.”

Isao sighed. “Okay, so Sunakkubā it is. We can get anything there.”

Aika scrunched her face. “Mmm.”

“No?”

“No, it’s fine. We can go.”

Isao looked at her before he turned away and rolled his eyes.

A few moments later, the infirmary doors opened and Neiro walked through.

Isao looked up. “Neiro.”

Neiro smiled and ran to Isao.

“Are you okay? How’s your friend?” Isao asked.

“She’s okay. She has Barrowclough Pneumonia, but she’s okay,” Neiro nodded.

Isao nodded with a concerned look on his face. “Are you okay?” he looked into her eyes.

Neiro smiled with a nod. “I’m fine. I’m just glad we found her and that she’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Isao nodded.

“I’m so happy to see you, Isao,” Neiro threw her arms around him again. “It’s been so long.”

“It has… decades,” Isao agreed, hesitating before he let his arms wrap around Neiro.

Aika watched as Neiro and Isao embraced in the center of the infirmary waiting room. The sight motivated her to quickly get her things to leave, as her shift had ended.

“Well, you still look like crap,” Neiro smiled, pulling away from Isao and looking at him up at down.

Isao smirked. “Well, I can’t look any worse than you.”

Neiro rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder.

“So, what’s going on?” Neiro asked.

Isao shrugged. “Same ole.”

“You haven’t gotten kicked out of the army yet?” Neiro laughed.

“Ha. Ha. No,” Isao rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Good, at least you’re doing something right. I would have thought you would have –

“Hi. I’m Aika.”

Neiro looked over at the cute, round, blond nurse, with waterfall curls clasped by a braid around her head standing next to her. “Hi.”

Isao looked at Aika and then back at Neiro.

“Neiro, this is Aika… Aika, this is Neiro,” Isao introduced the two girls.

“Hi,” the girls exchanged greetings again. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Neiro smiled at Aika before looking at Isao, who looked down. When Neiro looked back at Aika, she noticed her blank look transform into a smile.

“Sooo… it really is nice to meet you,” Neiro repeated, trying to remove the awkwardness in the room. “You’re Isao’s girlfriend?”

Both Aika and Isao turned red in the face.

“Uh, we’re…” Aika looked at Isao for help. “We’re…”

Isao groaned.

Neiro nodded. “You don’t believe in labels,” she smiled. “Cool.”

Isao rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling as Aika gave out a nervous laugh.

“Some, um… yes, it really is nice to meet you,” Neiro said again, lost for words.

“It is,” Aika nodded. “I don’t get the chance to meet Isao’s friends.”

Neiro looked at Isao, who looked down, still red in the face.

“Oh, well… I guess it’s pretty difficult with them being on missions all the time,” Neiro smiled.

Aika’s smile faded to a blank look before she smiled again. “Yeah, I guess.”

Isao ran his flaws through his cropped gray hair and looked to the side.

“Well, I’m happy to meet you. I had no idea this crab had any friends other than his training brothers,” Neiro laughed.

“Shut up,” Isao growled at her.

Aika looked at Isao with wide eyes. “Isao!”

Isao looked at Aika and huffed as he looked down.

“That’s mean!”

Neiro laughed and touched Aika’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m not ignorant of Isao-speak,” she laughed, glancing at Isao.

Aika looked at her blankly before looking at Isao, who looked down. “Oh…” she let out an awkward laugh.

Neiro smiled at her awkward reaction and nodded.

“So, how do you know Isao?” Aika asked.

Neiro smiled at Isao, who closed his eyes and huffed. “Uh, we –

“We just met one day,” Isao interrupted Neiro.

Aika looked at Isao, who looked down.

Neiro watched his reaction and nodded.

“Yeah, it was really random,” Neiro agreed, nodded at Aika. “This clumsy ox just crashed into me one day, you know.”

Isao rolled his eyes and gave Neiro an annoyed look.

Aika looked at the two of them before she nodded. “Really?”

“Yeah, I ran into her by mistake,” Isao said.

“He sure did,” Neiro agreed, thinking back on how they really met.

*

“Stop!” Neiro slammed her hands down on her wooden desk and stood to her feet. “You’re driving me nuts!” she erupted, as she looked at the brown-haired dog demon sitting at the desk next to her.

The room went silent as all eyes turned to Neiro.

The boy looked up at her confused. “Huh?”

“You’re annoying!” Neiro snapped. “You and your –

“Out,” the instructor sitting on a pillow in the front of the room said.

Neiro’s eyes widened as she looked at him.

“Now,” he repeated.

Neiro looked at the boy and then at the instructor. “Please, Sensei, I –

“Out,” the instructor repeated.

There was no use in arguing. With a sigh, Neiro closed her book and left the room, glaring at the highly confused brown-haired boy as she left.

Neiro sighed when she got outside. The last thing she wanted to do was get kicked out of the class. It was important for her to be there. Her family wanted her to be there. It was their wish for her to attend this class and get an education. She had to continue. She couldn’t let a sudden outburst at a stupid boy ruin this for her.

Neiro sat by the door outside of the class and did her best to listen in. She followed along in her book as best as she could until she heard the instructor dismiss the class.

Neiro stood to her feet and watched as the slim number of students exit the class room.

“What did I do?” the brown-haired boy asked, when he saw her by the wall of the door.

“Shut up,” Neiro pushed him out of the way, as she walked inside.

Neiro saw the instructor sitting on his pillow in the front of the room. He was talking to the short gray-haired boy who sat across the room from her.

“Isao, you need to make an effort. You…”

Neiro watched as the Sensei stopped speaking to look at her.

“I said out,” the instructor looked at Neiro.

Neiro fell to her knees by the instructor’s pillow and bowed. “Sensei, please reconsider. I promise I will not disrupt the class again.”

Neiro could feel the eyes of the instructor and the short gray-haired boy on her as she pleaded.

“Please,” Neiro begged. “I will not disrupt anymore.”

Neiro listened to the instructor breathe. He was thinking about it. There was hope.

“Please, Sensei. I’ll sit elsewhere in the classroom,” Neiro said, her face to the floor. “I need to complete this class.”

Neiro let out a breath when she heard the instructor sigh.

“Opportunities like this to learn in such a setting do not come to everyone, Neiro. You should appreciate this opportunity you have here and take it seriously,” the instructor continued. “Yes, the times are changing, but an opportunity to learn like this as a female is few and far between even now. You’re fortunate to be here, Neiro.”

Neiro nodded. “Yes, Sensei, I am. That is exactly why I want to remain in your class and learn all that I can from you… absorbing your wisdom and expertise.”

The instructor gave a light smile and nodded. “Yes, yes.”

“I want nothing more than to be able to retain your knowledge and share it. You are a true inspiration and I am honored to be in your class,” Neiro continued. “I did not mean to disrupt or offend.”

Neiro could hear a huff from the short gray-haired boy.

“You have one more chance, Neiro. Another disruption from you, and you’re out,” the instructor said. “I mean it. Any other disruption and you’re out... This is a learning environment.”

“Yes, Sensei,” Neiro nodded. “Thank you,” she said, standing her feet.

“Sensei, you were saying,” the short gray-haired dog demon looked at the instructor, who was consumed by flattery.

“Oh, yes, right. Good, Isao,” the instructor smiled, waving him away with his hand. “Read, just keep reading.”

Isao let out an exasperated sigh before he bowed and turned away, walking with his books after Neiro.

“You deserve an award for that performance you just put on in there,” Neiro heard someone say behind her.

Neiro chuckled as she looked back at the short gray-haired boy rolling his eyes behind her.

“You really kissed his ass back there,” he said.

 “Well, I’m still in the class, aren’t I?” Neiro smiled.

“Psh… yeah, for a hot second until you go ape shit again,” Isao responded.

Neiro huffed and walked on.

“What was that about anyway?” Isao asked.

“What?” Neiro turned back to look at him, annoyed.

“Why did you flip out in there at cross-eyed Hareru?” Isao asked, standing in front of her.

“Cross-eyed Hareru? His name’s not Hareru.”

“No, but it should be by how cross-eyed he is.”

Neiro opened her mouth, both shocked by Isao’s comment and trying to hide the smile curving at the corners of her lips. “That’s mean.”

“That’s why you’re smiling. You know it too. His name should be cross-eyed Hareru.”

“You’re a jerk,” Neiro shook her head, unable to fight her smile.

“So they say,” Isao shrugged.

Neiro turned away and began to walk again.

“So, why did you flip out in there on him?” Isao asked, as he walked up next to her.

“Because he’s annoying! He keeps making sucking noises with his mouth over and over again!” Neiro exclaimed. “All day, ‘suss’ ‘suss’ ‘suss’ with his mouth! ‘Suss’ ‘suss’ suss!’ Like stop already!”

Isao let out a chuckle.

“‘Suss’ ‘suss’ ‘suss’! It drives me crazy!”

“Yeah, he can be annoying,” Isao agreed.

“What? How would you know? You sit across the room,” Neiro looked at him.

“I know him,” Isao said, nonchalantly.

“You do?! Great! Now, tell me, what is he doing with his mouth? I can’t stand it at all.”

Isao laughed. “I don’t know for sure, but I’m about 90 percent positive that he’s sucking the gap in his fangs.”

Neiro looked at Isao blankly. “What?”

Isao nodded. “I’m pretty sure that’s it.”

Neiro let out a laugh. “That’s kind of creepy that you know that.”

“Shut up,” Isao rolled his eyes.

Neiro continued to laugh. “No, tell me. How do you know he has a gap in his fangs?”

“Obviously, because I’m a troop member too, idiot,” Isao responded.

“What do you mean ‘obviously?’ You’re as tall as me,” Neiro rolled her eyes. “How would I know you’re a troop member?”

Isao glared at her. “What the fuck are you talking about? Height has nothing to do with it.”

“Height has everything to do with it. All the troop members I’ve seen are monsters. They’re crazy tall and you’re…” Neiro paused to laugh. “Petite,” she laughed.

Isao glanced at her with a hard look.

“What position are you?” she asked, smiling at him. “Are you the… are you the water boy? AHAHAHAHAH!” Neiro burst into laughter again.

Isao glanced at her and kept walking without a word.

“Are you the… are you the…” Neiro continued to laugh. “AHAHAHAHAH!”

“You’re an asshole,” Isao walked forward.

Neiro laughed. “Oh, no. Don’t tell me you’re upset. I was just playing,” she reached to touch his shoulder.

Isao kept walking.

“Oh, come on. I was only teasing. Don’t be like that,” she tried to calm her laughter.

“I’m not being like anything,” Isao rolled his eyes.

“You totally are. You’re totally pissed,” Neiro smiled. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not being like anything! I can take a joke,” Isao looked at her.

Neiro looked at him for a moment. “You really can’t take a joke… but okay,” she laughed.

“Shut up,” Isao walked away.

“…Unless you’re upset because you really are the water boy,” Neiro laughed.

“I’m not the goddamn water boy!” Isao snapped at her.

“Then what are you? What is your position?”

“I’m the Overseer of the Northwest region of the Western Lands.”

Neiro looked at Isao blankly. “And that’s good?”

“You’re a fool,” Isao walked on.

“What?” Neiro shook his shoulder, as she hopped up to walk with him. “I don’t know anything about the army.”

Isao didn’t respond.

“So, that’s a good position?”

“It depends on who you ask, but yes. It’s considered one of the top ones you can have,” Isao said.

Neiro raised an eyebrow.

Isao glanced at her. “What?”

“How old are you?”

“463. Why?”

“Pssh, get out of here,” Neiro shook her head, with a laugh.

“What?” Isao asked, annoyed.

“One of the top positions you can have? There’s no way. You’re too young. There is no way the leaders of army would give someone as young as you a leadership position like that,” Neiro said. “You’d have to be… you’d have to be…”

“I’m his training brother,” Isao said, with a sigh.

Neiro was speechless. “Wow.”

Isao nodded. “My training brothers and I are just filling in until Sesshomaru returns,” he said, in an even tone.

“Oh,” Neiro said.

Isao and Neiro walked in silence for a moment. Neiro didn’t know much about Sesshomaru, but she did know that he was slated to be General.

“Do you think he’ll return?” Neiro couldn’t help but ask.

Isao breathed. “I don’t know,” he looked out into the distance.

Neiro could tell that this wasn’t a subject Isao wanted to have. She didn’t blame him.

“So, what’s the story with the missing teeth?” Neiro asked, changing the subject.

“It’s a tradition,” Isao began, before telling Neiro all about the Pin Point technique and troop member initiation. “Most of the troop members who suck their gap like that idiot in class extracted their fang too far in front of their mouths.”

“Oh,” Neiro said. “Where’s your gap?”

“On the left towards the back,” he said. “I don’t play with mine that often.”

Neiro nodded before she laughed.

“And what’s so funny about that?” Isao growled.

“Did you just tell me some top secret army secret?” she laughed.

Isao’s eyes shifted before he waved his hand. “I didn’t tell you anything,” he responded. “And even if I did, I didn’t tell you anything.”

Neiro laughed. “Okay,” she rolled her eyes. “My lips are sealed.”

Isao rolled his eyes.

“So, why is a troop member like you taking a class like this? Didn’t they educate you in there?”

Isao didn’t respond.

“I heard that beings in training to become troop members receive the highest quality of education, even better than wealthy beings. I heard they have to take exams and it’s a requirement to become a troop member.”

“For someone who knows nothing about the army or troop members, you sure do know a lot,” Isao groaned.

“Is it true?”

“It is,” Isao nodded.

“Okay, so why are you talking this class if you already learned everything?” Neiro asked.

Isao shrugged.

“Come on, tell me. Why?” Neiro ran in front of him and started walking backwards facing him.

Isao raised an eyebrow and moved her to the side with his arm as he walked forward. “No.”

“Come on. Why don’t you want to tell me?” Neiro asked.

Isao huffed.

“Hmmm, well it’s one of two things. Either you like to read or you’re on a top secret mission that you can’t discuss trailing a vicious heinous lunatic disguised in the class.”

“You’re an idiot,” Isao rolled his eyes, with a smirk.

“It could be! Now, I really think it is,” she smiled widely. “You’re on a top secret mission,” she whispered.

Isao kept walking. “No.”

“Then, you like to read?” Neiro asked, hopeful.

“Psh, no,” Isao scrunched his face.

“Then, why?”

“Because I want to take the class,” Isao said, hoping to end her insatiable questioning.

“In other words, you’re remedial,” Neiro said.

Isao looked at her stunned for a moment. “What?”

“You’re remedial,” she repeated confidently, as she walked on.

“I’m not remedial!” Isao glared at her.

“You have to be,” Neiro looked at him.

“I’m not remedial, asshole!” Isao roared at her.

“Fine, then prove me wrong,” Neiro crossed her arms as she looked at Isao’s red face.

“I don’t have to prove anything to you!”

Neiro laughed.

“What is so goddamn funny to you?!”

“You’re an idiot,” Neiro laughed.

Isao gave her a blank glare.

“When I asked you why you wanted to take the class, you should have just said ‘because I like to read.’ I would have believed that and accepted it for what it was, but no. You had to make it this whole big thing and now you have me thinking that you’re remedial,” Neiro nodded, with a smile.

“Who said that wasn’t the case?” Isao asked.

“You did, stupid. You told me that you didn’t like to read,” Neiro laughed. “You can’t even keep your facts straight.”

“Hey! You’re –

“The window has passed,” Neiro pat Isao’s shoulder. “You’re officially remedial to me.”

Isao growled, as he jerked his shoulder from her.

“…But feel free to try and convince me otherwise tomorrow,” she smiled walking away, with a wave.

“Uh,” Isao rolled his eyes.

*

“Isao, please read the next section,” the instructor called from the front of the room.

Neiro listened as Isao huffed.

“Pass,” he said, turning to look out of the window.

“Pass?”

“Yes, as in, let someone else read,” Isao rolled his eyes.

The instructor gave him a blank look.

“As in, I don’t want to read,” Isao clarified to the instructor, in an aggravated tone.

The instructor shook his head. “No. It’s your turn, Isao. Read,” he said.

Neiro watched as Isao dug is claws into the wooden pupil desk.

“I don’t want to read. I should have a say in what I do and don’t do in this class. I am paying for it,” Isao responded.

“Let’s go solider,” the instructor said.

‘Sensei, I –

“Read or fail, Isao. Your choice.”

Neiro’s mouth went ajar as she looked at the instructor and then at Isao, who turned red with anger and growled.

“Fine, Sensei,” he responded, with a calm tone and a smile.

Neiro could feel herself turning red as Isao began to read and the class began to laugh. He read slowly, slower than a snail, made long pauses and stuttered on his words. Although Neiro was sure that the class was laughing because they thought Isao was reading that way out of spite for being forced to read, watching him closely as he read, she could see him really struggling. In align with their conversation the day before, it made a lot of sense why he got so angry.

Neiro looked down as Isao read. “Ugh.”

Neiro glanced at Isao throughout the class. He had his hand on his head looking out of the window. When others were turning their pages or flipping their scrolls, he didn’t move. He wasn’t following along.

Neiro sighed as she looked at him, feeling absolutely guilty for insinuating that he ever was remedial.  She didn’t think he really was… she just wanted him to tell her why he was talking the class. She was curious. Ugh…

After the instructor had ended the class, Neiro grabbed her books and scrolls, and threw them in her satchel as quickly as she could. She wanted to leave the class and get away. She didn’t want to run into Isao. She felt awful.

Just as Neiro reached the door, the instructor stood to his feet and spoke.

“Class, tomorrow there will be an examination on tonight’s readings,” he said.

Neiro listened as the class moaned.

“It’ll be verbal, nothing serious. Just an interactive exam,” he said.

“Why?” someone of the students grumbled.

“Oh, you can thank our dear solider Isao for his is cheerful attitude and for displaying his dedication to this class,” the instructor smiled at Isao.

Neiro’s mouth flew open. She was shocked. She felt absolutely awful.

Neiro slid the door open to the leave the class and walked briskly down the path towards her home.

“Where are you off to in such a rush?” Isao asked.

He was right behind her. Shit.

Neiro gasped, but kept walking. “Uh… nah… nowhere,” she responded.

“You look like you are,” he said, walking next to her.

Neiro shifted her eyes, unsure of what to say or do.

Isao continued walking with Neiro down the path. No one said a word.

“You sure don’t have anything to say today,” Isao glanced at Neiro after a while of no communication. “You were all talk yesterday.”

Neiro shook her head, feeling her nerves rising. “No.”

“Nothing?” Isao asked, surprised.

“No.”

“Hmmm,” Isao shrugged. “I was prepared to convince you otherwise.”

Neiro looked at him confused. “Convince me otherwise? What are you talking about?” Neiro asked.

“Yesterday, you called me ‘remedial’ and gave me the opportunity to convince you otherwise,” Isao said.

Neiro didn’t respond as she held her breath.

“It was yesterday, Neiro,” Isao looked at her annoyed. “It was right after you cracked on me about being short and my ranking as a troop member.”

Neiro did her best to fight the urge to cry. She really messed up.

“Is your brain made of sand? You don’t remember?” Isao asked.

Neiro sniffed as tears fell down her face.

Isao looked at her surprised. “Wha…what’s wrong with you? Why are you crying?” Isao asked, rather concerned. “Did something happen today?”

“Look, I’m sorry,” Neiro looked at him. “I shouldn’t have made fun of your yesterday and called your remedial. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Isao looked at her for a moment and huffed. “Fuck you,” he said, as he walked on.

Neiro gasped and watched him walk on. She was stunned. She knew she deserved that, but at the same time she didn’t. In an instance, all of the guilt she felt turned into confusion.

“What?”

Isao ignored her and kept walking.

“Hey! What was that for?! I was in the middle of apologizing to you!” Neiro yelled, now feeling more anger than confusion.

“You really are an asshole, you know that?” Isao turned back to her. “I fuck up reading aloud in class one time and you label me as remedial just like that? I’m no longer the same being anymore; I’m just some disabled victim to you!” he barked at her.

Neiro gasped at his words. She was speechless.

“So, there you have it. I’m taking this class, as a troop member, because I have trouble reading!” Isao slapped his arms against his side.

Neiro couldn’t help but cry and wipe her tears from her cheeks.

“But the goddamn class is a waste of time because it can’t help me!” Isao huffed, as he looked to the side in frustration. “I know how to fucking read and write!” he looked back at Neiro.

Neiro looked at Isao’s face. She could see his frustration.

“I’ve said it a million times to everyone. I can read and write just fine. All I need is for someone to help me keep the goddamn words and symbols from wiggling and jumping off of the page! No one fucking understands that!” Isao snapped. “I get headaches trying to read with that shit happening all the time.”

“Wiggling words and symbols?” Neiro asked, confused.

“Exactly! They all look at me like you just did when I say it,” Isao growled. “Yes, the words and symbols jump and wiggle. They sometimes fly right off the page,” Isao shook his head, as he calmed his voice down.

Neiro listened.

“How the fuck does anyone expect me to read properly with that shit happening?” Isao sighed, as he looked down. “I can understand if someone reads what I need to know, but I just can’t read it myself.”

Neiro continued to cry.

“See, look at you. You can’t get it out of your head. You can’t help but feel sorry for me,” Isao pointed at her. “Exactly, my fucking point. I’m just a remedial disabled victim to you,” he glared at her.

“That’s not –

“Aw, go fuck off somewhere and take your sympathy with you,” Isao turned away.

Neiro gasped. Without a word, Neiro flipped her index finger. A red light whip surged out of her finger and whipped Isao on the leg, making a sizzling sound as it made contact.

“AHHHH!” Isao screamed, as she clutched his calf. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Neiro didn’t even notice Isao’s reaction. “I’M NOT CRYING BECAUSE I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU, ISAO!” she shouted at him.

Isao shut his mouth and looked up at her speechless.

“Well, I was at first…” Neiro back-peddled. “…BUT I’M NOT CRYING ABOUT THAT NOW!” more tears fell down her face.

Isao gave her a frightened look.

“Or maybe I am crying because I feel sorry for you, but not because I think your remedial,” she sniffled. “I just… I just feel bad because it’s hard for you to read and no one understands what you’re going through,” Neiro sobbed.

Isao looked at her. “He…hey, it’s okay. It’s really not as bad as I’m making it.”

“It has to be if you’re taking classes again to try and fix it,” Neiro sobbed.

“Ah,” Isao said, putting his leg down and hopping toward Neiro. “It’s really not that bad. I’m a troop member, aren’t I?” he asked.

“So,” Neiro shook her head.

“Well, I couldn’t be one if I didn’t pass all of my classes,” Isao said. “I passed reading,” he said.

“Did you cheat?”

“No, jerk! I passed fair and square!” Isao growled. “It took me all day to finish, but I passed,” he said.

“So, why are you taking it now?”

Isao sighed.  “Because… ah,” he said, glancing at his calf.  “If I ever do have to read something for a mission or anything like that, I want to be quick and confident with it. I don’t want to take forever and a year to… ah.”

Neiro sighed. “I’m sorry,” she looked at his calf.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Isao asked. “Look at my leg. My whole leg is swelling up.”

Neiro shrugged. “Oops.”

“Oops? What did you do?” Isao asked, wincing in pain.

“I hit you with my light whip. I’m sorry,” Neiro said.

“You hit me with what?!”

“I just wanted to stop you.”

“Stop me? So, you decided to hit me with a lethal weapon?”

“Lethal? It’s not lethal.”

“If you use it the right way, it can be,” Isao looked into her eyes. “You can kills beings with that,” he winced in pain.

“Are you okay?” Neiro looked at him.

“I’m alive.”

“Oh, stop. I couldn’t have hurt you that bad. You’re a troop member. Can’t you tolerate pain?”

Isao glared at her. “I can tolerate pain just fine!”

“Well, it sure doesn’t look like it,” Neiro laughed.

Isao growled.

“Come on, I’ll get you a something for your leg. It’s the least I can do,” Neiro said. “I live right up there.”

“Urmmm,” Isao groaned. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not. Come on,” Neiro took his arm to try and help him walk.

“I don’t need your help,” Isao said, pushing her away. “I can walk just fine.”

“Okay,” she said, removing her arm.

THUD!

“Uhhhhh!” Isao moaned after he fell to the ground.

Neiro laughed.

“Shut up!” Isao moaned, as he tried to get up.

“Let me help you,” Neiro continued to laugh as she helped Isao to his feet and put his arm around her shoulder for support.

“I’m just up there,” she said, pointing to a row of nice dark wooden homes up the slope of the path.

“Up there?” Isao asked, looking up at the luxurious homes up ahead.

“Mmhmm,” Neiro nodded.

“Hmmm,” Isao responded.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t have to go in,” Isao said, looking around the houses, as leaned against the wall next to the door as Neiro opened the door.

“Don’t be stupid,” Neiro said. “Why would you stay out here?”

Isao continued to look around. “I’m not trying to get you in trouble or anything,” he said.

“Get me in trouble?” Neiro looked at him like he had three heads.

“All I need is a wet cloth or something. I don’t need to go inside,” he said.

“Oh, shut up. Come in,” Neiro grabbed the collar of his outfit and pulled him inside.

“Ahhh!” Isao screeched as she pulled him.

“Have a seat. I’ll get you something,” Neiro said.

Isao froze as he looked around. It was the nicest, messiest house he had ever seen. Books and clothing of all shorts were scattered across the floor, as well as different bones.  “Wow, he said.

“Sorry about the mess,” Neiro threw her satchel of books to the side to go and fetch water from a basin near the cooking area of the house. “I don’t ever have company,” she added.

Isao continued to look around. “What?”

“I’m sorry about the mess,” she repeated.

“What do you mean, you never have company?”

“I don’t know how else to say it, Isao. Beings do not come over here,” she chuckled, as she shook her head.

“So, your family lets you leave it live this?” Isao continued to look around.

Neiro stopped laughing and focused on dampening the cloth for Isao’s leg.

“Are they here?” Isao looked at her, with scared eyes, regretting his comment.

Neiro shook her head. “No… you don’t have to worry. I live alone,” she said.

Isao looked back at her shocked. “You live here alone? _Here_?”

Neiro nodded, as she rung the cloth out and walked over to Isao.

“There’s no way. This place is like a mansion,” Isao shook his head, looking around. “A really sloppy mansion,” he laughed.

“Shut up,” Neiro hit him with the wet cloth, before he snatched it from her.

“There is no way you could live here alone,” he said.

“I do,” Neiro said, sitting down on a large expensive pillow next to the wall.

Isao sat on a pillow across from her slowly and outstretched his leg with a moan.

“Here, let me help,” Neiro said, crawling over and propping his leg up on another pillow.

“Thanks,” Isao said, as he winced in pain.

“I’m really sorry, Isao,” Neiro apologized sincerely as she looked at Isao’s swollen calf. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay. I was just surprised by the impact of your light whip.”

Neiro looked at him with a scrunched face. “What’s the supposed to mean?” she huffed.

“I didn’t mean it that as a dig. It’s just that the impact of your light whip is that of someone with refined skill in defense,” he said.

“Huh?”

“This right here,” Isao said, pointing to his wounded calf, “is a wound I’d expect to get from an experience fighter, not some…”

“…Not some girl?” Neiro asked, with an attitude.

“Yeah.”

“Isao!” Neiro threw a bone lying next to her at him.

“I’m being honest!” Isao responded. “It takes a long time for troop members to be able to control, let alone launch their light whips, with refined training. You aimed to hit me there on purpose,” he said.

“Who said I wasn’t trained?” Neiro asked, after a pause.

“You were trained?” Isao asked.

Neiro nodded.

“Is one of your family members in the army? Did they train you?” Isao asked. “If they did, they did a hell of a good job. They should come and train at Far Grounds, our training… camp…”

Isao paused and looked at Neiro, who sighed and looked down.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Isao asked, concerned.

Neiro shook her head, as a tear fell down her face.

“Uhh,” Isao sighed, sympathetically. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything?” Neiro sniffled and wiped her face, before crawling back to her pillow.

“Did you lose someone in the army?” Isao asked.

Neiro looked at Isao, she could see that he was really concerned and sorry. She didn’t respond. She didn’t know how to really respond.

“My father was a troop member,” Isao said, after a long pause. “He died when I was really young,” Isao looked at his leg.

Neiro’s mouth opened.

“He taught me a lot… about the army and training,” Isao sighed. “He was the best,” Isao nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Neiro apologized, as more tears fell down her face. “That’s so awful.”

Isao breathed. “He was… um…”

Neiro watched as Isao paused.

“He was a really honorable troop member,” Isao nodded.

Neiro sniffed. “I don’t doubt it,” she said.

“He was. I want to be confident reading and all for me, but I’m taking the class for him,” Isao said.

“You want to honor your father and be… the best troop member you can be,” Neiro said.

“Yeah, I guess,” Isao nodded, in a daze, as he looked at his leg.

Neiro covered her face and cried.

Isao looked at her and huffed. “You know, you’re too sensitive! You cry for every little thing!”

“Shut up! I was just about to tell you my story, but you ruined it!” Neiro shouted at him.

Isao looked at her surprised before he sighed. “…I’m sorry.”

“Forget it!” Neiro crossed her arms as she sat on the pillow.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Isao looked at her, pleading for her to speak.

“No, forget it,” Neiro wiped her eyes.

“I just said all that you’re not going to say anything?” Isao narrowed his eyes at her.

“No,” she said, picking up a large bone off of the floor.

Isao scrunched his face, as he watched her chew on it, still in her humanoid form. “That’s so gross,” he said.

“What? It’s a bone,” Neiro widened her eyes and stuck her neck out at him. “They’re meant to be eaten.”

“Yeah, in your true form, not like that,” Isao said.

“What are you talking about? Dog demons can eat bones in their true forms and humanoid forms interchangeably. Are you kidding?”

“Uh, it’s just gross watching you do it,” Isao shook his head and looked away. “It just doesn’t look right.”

“Well, look away. I’m hungry,” Neiro said.

“Fine,” Isao said. “…What are you eating anyway?” he asked, glancing back to look at her, before shaking his head and turning away again.

“Oh, shut up,” Neiro responded to his reaction. “I’m sure you’ve seen worse sights than this on your missions, Isao.”

“Nope, nothing as horrid as this,” Isao responded.

“Whatever,” Neiro rolled her eyes. “It’s a moose bone.”

“Moose?”

“Mmhmm,” Neiro nodded.

“Moose?” Isao asked, again surprised.

“What’s wrong with moose?”

“It’s just random,” Isao said, still not looking back at her. “Where the hell do you even get that from?”

“That wild, idiot.”

“I know from the wild, but where did _you_ get it? We both know you didn’t hunt that.”

“Whatever,” Neiro laughed. “They sell them in bunches on the strip. A special cart sells them. They’re my favorite.”

“Uh, that’s so nasty. It just looks gross.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s brown and… uh,” Isao glanced back for a moment, before he shuttered.

“Try a piece. You’ll like it. It’s good. It has great flavor and it’s –

“Hell no,” Isao shook his head.

“Come on, seriously, try it,” Neiro slammed the long bone on her floor, breaking it in half.

“Uh!” Isao shook his head. “No.”

“Shut up and try it.” 

“No!”

“Come on!”

“Are you deaf?! I said no!”

Neiro huffed and threw the broken end at Isao’s side.

“Hey! Ow!” Isao growled.

“Just try it!” Neiro glared at Isao.

“No!”

Neiro rolled her eyes. “You’re such a puppy.”

“I’m not a puppy!”

“Just try it. You just might like it.”

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you… no.”

Neiro sighed. “If you try it… I’ll tell you my story,” she said.

Isao looked at her. “I’m not too sure I really want to hear it that much,” he said, looking at the bone.

“ISAO!”

“Fine. Alright,” Isao said, picking up the bone. “Just a bite!”

Neiro nodded with a smile, as she watched Isao bite the bulbous end of the bone.

“What do you think?” Neiro smiled, widely.

Isao rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Go on,” he said, taking another bite.

Neiro smiled before she breathed. “I don’t have any parents.”

Isao looked at her as he chewed. “Huh?”

“I don’t have any parents… at least I don’t know them,” she said, with a sigh.

“I don’t understand,” Isao said, confused. “Did they… did they die?” he asked, reluctantly.

Neiro shook her head. “I don’t think so,” she said.

Isao looked at her. “Were you given to an orphanage?” he asked.

“Not exactly,” she said.

Isao raised an eyebrow. “I’m so confused. What do you mean?”

“I don’t really know it myself,” Neiro held up her hands, looking at Isao. “For as long as I can remember, I was a pupil at Madame Akahana’s Academy for Dog Demonesses.”

“Huh?”

“It’s a live-in school that –

“…Wealthy dog demon families send their girls to get educated,” Isao interjected.

“I guess,” Neiro shrugged.

“You have to be fucking loaded to go there,” Isao said. “Loaded,” he repeated, with emphasis.

“Well, I was there since forever. I learned practically everything there, how to read, write, talk in coherent sentences, dress, sing… anything there was to learn about being a girl in society, I learned there,” she said, with a pause. “I should have realized that something was amiss when all of other girls regularly left the school on various days and on holidays to be with their families… and I never did. The teachers always took me,” Neiro said.

Isao listened.

“On holidays and on random “just because” days, the teachers would just take me to their homes and celebrate whatever holidays, feed me, take me places like to plays or fields to play games,” Neiro continued. “I never thought I was different. It was normal for me…”

“But what about the other girls? Didn’t they ever talk about their families and what they did with them when they left?”

Neiro nodded. “All the time. They would discuss what they did with their mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers all the time, but it didn’t click with me. I never got curious… I just… I don’t know. For a long time, I wasn’t missing anything,” she said.

Isao shrugged. “Okay.”

“But then, one day, when I got a bit older, maybe 1.5 centuries or so, I got curious,” Neiro looked at Isao. “When I asked my teacher about my family and why I never saw my parents, she was ready.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“She took me to the headmistress, who sat me down and told me that she knew this day would come. She said nothing in her own words, but she read me this letter,” Neiro said, standing to her feet.

Isao watched her walk across her messy floor to a bookshelf.  Neiro pulled a small book with a white cover off of the shelf and sat back down on her pillow. Isao watched her flip the small book to its center and pull out a folded piece of paper. Neiro set the book aside and opened the paper.

_Dearest Neiro,_

_You’ve been given this letter because you’ve asked about us, where we are, what we’re doing, if we loved you, and most importantly, why we aren’t with you. I’ve prepared this letter a million times over, trying to provide you with the right words to soothe your soul and end your doubt, but my words fall short. There are no words on this Earth strong enough to express the heartache and grief we feel because you aren’t with us._

_I have so many things I want you to know and that I want to say to you, but I do not know where to begin._

_You were born in the spring on a sunny day at first light. Seeing you was like something I had only ever felt once before in my life. I fell in love with you at first sight. I didn’t have to touch you to know I loved you. When I saw the midwife carrying you over to me, I was gone. I had never seen anything so magnificent and perfect in my whole life. You were the size of the midwife’s palm. You had this wavy brownish-red coat, the smallest little paws I had ever seen and these big beautiful brown eyes. I couldn’t see them at the time because they were filled with tears as you screamed and cried, but I came to see them after you adjusted to the world._

_I was afraid to touch you when you were born. I pretended like I wasn’t, but I was terrified. I had never held a pup ever in my life, and you were so small and fragile. All my fears went away when the midwife placed you in my arms. Once you were in my arms, I didn’t want to ever let you, but I promised I would._

_We loved and wanted you more than life itself, but circumstances made it difficult for us to keep you. Accepting our cursed situation, we vowed to give you your best chance at life. In doing so, we agreed to give you to another loving family that could provide for you in ways we thought we couldn’t._

_Together, we agreed to those terms for your future and accepted that as your fate upon your birth, but when I saw your beautiful face, held you in my arms, listened to your heart beat, and felt you grip my finger, we couldn’t agree to those terms for you. I couldn’t let you go. You were ours to love and care for, not anyone else’s. Your best chance at life would be in our hands because I knew that no one in this world could love you as much as we did._

_We kept you for as long as we could and raised you the best we could. Together, we taught you how to walk, how to talk, how to eat, and how to play with others. You were the sunshine that lit up our lives and we cherished you every day._

_Although we would have loved to spend every waking moment with you, we needed to stay true to our promise to give you your best life and your best chance. When you became of age to really learn and grasp things, it was time to send you on your journey to grow up to learn all that you can and to seize every good thing this world has to offer you._

_Deciding to send you to Madame Akahana’s Academy for Dog Demonesses was not a hard decision. I know that you are in excellent hands with your esteemed teachers and are being securely cared for in our absence. It is here at Madame Akahana’s Academy for Dog Demonesses that we can ensure that you will receive all of the opportunities and advantages we wish you to have._

_Our dearest Neiro, there is not a day that goes by when we don’t think of you, worry about you or wonder how you’re doing. We do not mean to be distant from you, but at this time in your life, our presence in your life will be nothing more than a distraction._

_I know that you are probably confused and have many questions, but trust that we are doing what we know is best for you at this time. Trust that you are loved more than we can express into words, looked after, and above all, wanted._

_We are not far from you. We are only a letter away._

_Until we meet again, be well, and know that you are loved and wanted in every way._

_With all of our love and best wishes._

“That was it,” Neiro said, as she sobbed. “And then she gave me this book,” she picked it up.

Isao looked at Neiro with sad eyes. “Don’t cry.”

“It’s just sad,” Neiro shook her head.

“Yes, it’s sad, but your parents clearly love you very much. They just couldn’t be with you.”

“Yes, but why?” Neiro asked. “After I received that letter, I miraculously received more letters on a regular basis.”

“What?”

“Yeah! It was as though they were waiting for me to read this initial letter before they decided to get involved with me. They sent me letters almost once a week and started sending me packages with kimonos, jewelry, treats, games, and a whole bunch of books,” she said, pointing to the book shelf.

Isao looked at her surprised.

“They sent me everything and everything under the sun, but they never… they never sent themselves,” Neiro shook her head as she cried. “I wrote them back all the time and sent letters thanking them for everything they gave me and asking them to meet me, but they never did. My requests always went unanswered. A new letter would come in with more warm wishes, and the cycle would start again.”

“Wow.”

Neiro sniffled and wiped her eyes. “When I turned 360, the age I was required to leave the school, while other girls were excited about leaving and returning to their families, I was terrified.”

“Terrified? Why?”

“I had nowhere to go,” Neiro said. “All the other girls had their families to return to, husbands to marry, or jobs to start, but I had phantom parents who never wanted to even see me.”

Isao rocked his head. “I don’t think –

“It doesn’t matter,” Neiro cut him off, wiping her eyes aggressively in aggravation.

Isao sighed.

“When I asked the headmistress what my options were upon graduation, she just gave me a package,” Neiro nodded. “When I opened it, there was another letter and a key inside,” she said, flipping through the small book with the white cover she had set to the side.

Isao watched as Neiro pulled out another folded letter.

_Our Dearest Neiro,_

_Words cannot express how delighted we are to hear of your impending graduation from Madame Akahana’s Academy for Dog Demonesses. Our words fall short on how excited and unequivocally proud we are of you and your achievement._

_Although the door of Madame Akahana’s Academy for Dog Demonesses is closing for you, the door to the new chapter of your life is opening for you. As you’ve probably been informed by your instructors, graduation is not the end, but the beginning. This is your time to learn, explore and live your best life. There are no limits for you and the success you can achieve._

_Our dearest Neiro, this is a time for you to be excited about your future, not worrying about it. Enclosed you will find a key and a list of instructions. Take the key and follow the instructions. This is our gift to you._

_As always, trust that you are loved more than we can express into words, looked after, and above all, wanted. We are not far from you. We are only a letter away._

_Until we meet again, be well, and know that you are loved and wanted in every way._

_With all of our love and best wishes._

Isao looked at Neiro blankly.

“The instructions led me here… and the key opened this door,” Neiro said.

“They gave you this house?” Isao asked, surprised.

Neiro nodded.

“You’re joking.”

Neiro shook her head. “They gave me this house and everything in it. When I came in, it was fully stocked with food.  There were clothes, books, decorations… everything, Isao.”

Isao was speechless.

Neiro flipped through the small book with the white cover again and pulled out another folded paper. “When I arrived, they left me this on a pillow.”

“What’s that?”

_Our Dearest Neiro,_

_This is our gift to you._

_Welcome home._

_Our dearest Neiro, this house is your home to live in forevermore if you so choose. We’ve given you this house to live in with no contingency or stipulations of any sort. May good luck, prosperity, and happiness enter and flow through every crevice of this home for you and all who enter it._

_Long ago, we vowed to give you your best chance at living your best life. As you explore your life outside of Madame Akahana’s Academy for Dog Demonesses, please accept our assistance in doing so._

_Congratulations on all of your achievements._

_As always, trust that you are loved more than we can express into words, looked after, and above all, wanted. We are not far from you. We are only a letter away._

_Until we meet again, be well, and know that you are loved and wanted in every way._

_With all of our love and best wishes._

Isao was still speechless.

“They wanted me to live my ‘best life’ and have my ‘best chance,’” Neiro looked at Isao. “So, every few weeks or so, a letter could be delivered with an invitation to take a special class to learn something important and explore my future.”

“What does that mean?” Isao asked.

“A little while after I moved in, I received a letter with an invitation to learn how to defend myself,” Neiro said. “That’s how I learned how to use my light whip. I took the class they ordered for me.”

“Are you serious?”

Neiro nodded. “I learned how to defend in my humanoid form with my light whip, basic defense combat moves, and this,” she said, opening her hand.

Isao’s eyes widened at the flame in her hand. “You’re not serious.”

“In my true form, I was trained to use my claws and defend myself too,” she continued.

“That’s crazy.”

“After I finished those classes, they asked me if I wanted to learn how to fly?” Neiro laughed.

“Fly?”

Neiro nodded. “I took a class where they taught me how to fly comfortably in both my true form and humanoid form.”

“Did you ever ask the instructors if they knew who hired them?”

“I did, Isao. I did every time and no one knew anything. They all said the same thing. They were requested and paid through an anonymous source.”

Isao shook his head and ran his claws through his hair.

“After I learned all that, I received invitations to explore ‘my future.’”

“What does that mean?” Isao asked, looking at her.

“I received invitations to learn how to sing and dance professionally, make clothing, write, paint, act… everything, Isao,” Neiro said, tears running down her face. “That’s why I’m in this reading class now. They wanted me to explore my future as a possible instructor at Madame Akahana’s Academy for Dog Demonesses.”

“Hmmm,” Isao looked at his swollen calf.

“I just don’t understand it,” Neiro shook her head.

“Neither do I,” Isao agreed. “You can’t say that they don’t care, because they do. They’ve provided for you in every way, take the time out to write you and make sure you have everything you need, but they won’t see you… I don’t understand.”

“Maybe they’re ashamed of me,” Neiro nodded.

“I don’t think that. No one is going to do what they did and pay whatever they paid to give you what they’ve given you if they were ashamed. That’s absolutely not true,” Isao said.

Neiro sighed. He did have a point.

“Maybe they’re ashamed of themselves,” Isao said.

Neiro gave him a hurt look.

“Hey, I’m just being real with you. You want to find out what’s going on, right?”

Neiro sighed.

“Exactly,” Isao responded. “So, here are some more theories… well, only one I guess.”

“One?”

“I was going to suggest something else, but it doesn’t make sense because clearly whoever your parents are filthy rich,” Isao said.

Neiro breathed. “Then, what is it?”

“Maybe your ‘parents’ are just a ‘parent?’”

“No, Isao. They’ve always written in the plural. They always use ‘we,’” Neiro said.

“Yes, but maybe they’ve only done that to throw you off and make you believe that you have parents instead of a parent,” he said.

“Why would you think that? That’s ridiculous.”

“I only have one theory here and that’s… your parent, who is most likely from a wealthy family, had you out of wedlock or through an affair or something.”

“Isao,” Neiro cried.

“Neiro, I’m trying to help you. It’s nothing to feel bad about. I’m just trying to give you the reality of the situation.”

Neiro continued to sob.

“Hey,” Isao reached over and touched her shoulder.

Neiro sniffled. “Okay, okay.”

Isao nodded. “May you have a parent who really wanted to be a parent to you, but couldn’t due to some extenuating circumstance. To protect themselves… or even to protect you… they’ve decided to be in your life this way,” he said. “Whoever they are, they really really love you.”

“Love?”

“Neiro, no one in their right mind would have done or continue to do what they’re doing for you if they didn’t love you.”

Neiro cried.

“There’s nothing to cry about,” Isao said.

“I just want to know them,” she sobbed.

Isao paused as he thought. “Maybe you already do,” he suggested.

“Huh?”

“They’ve clearly been checking on you. Can you think of any particular stranger you’ve seen multiple times in your life?”

Neiro thought for a moment before she shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Think about it,” Isao nodded at her. “You might realize who it is.”

Neiro looked out into space. He had a good point. She had to think.

“Thanks for sharing,” Isao said, looking at his calf.

Neiro looked at him. “You too,” she smiled.

“I better go,” Isao said, trying to stand up. “I –

“No,” Neiro shook her head. “We have to study.”

“Study?” Isao looked at her cross-eyed.

“How do you expect to pass Sensei’s verbal exam tomorrow?”

Isao looked at her confused.

“Answer me, Isao. How?”

Isao narrowed his eyes. “If you were listening, you’d know that I don’t expect to pass because I can’t read things right!” he growled at her.

“I was listening, idiot!”

“Then, you should know that I don’t expect to pass, moron! I might not even show up!”

“We’re studying!” Neiro shouted at him.

“I can’t pass the exam, you moron!”

“Yes, you can, idiot!”

“How?! Tell me how?!”

“It’s a verbal exam, stupid! You just have to convey that you read and understand the reading!”

“How the fuck will I learn it if I CAN’T READ, Neiro?!”

“I’LL READ YOU THE PASSAGE, DUMBASS!”

“HOW WILL…”

Isao let his rebuttal slip.

“You told me that you can understand when someone reads to you. You demonstrated it… with my letters,” Neiro lowered her voice. “If I read you the passage, you’ll understand, and you’ll pass the exam.”

Isao looked at her and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“And you say that my brain is made of sand. Hmpf,” she muttered.

“Shut up. Let’s get this over with.”

Neiro pulled the book out of her satchel thrown across the room and began to read. Looking up, she noticed that Isao had lounged back on her pillow and closed his eyes.

“ISAO!” Neiro shouted.

“What?!” he looked at her.

“Are you listening?!”

“Yes!”

“What did I just say?” Neiro asked, with a cross look on her face.

Isao rolled his eyes as he repeated the last line she read.

“Hmmm,” Neiro said.

“Yeah, I’m listening,” Isao shot a look at her before he closed his eyes again.

“You better be.”

After several more pages, Neiro read the last line and closed the book.

“That’s it?” Isao asked.

“Yup.”

“Hmpf,” Isao responded. “That’s a stupid ending,” he huffed.

“Huh?”

Neiro listened as Isao recapped the story and explained his thought-provoking rationale for his assumptions.

“Wow, I didn’t even think of it like that,” Neiro said, tapping her nose.

Isao shrugged.

“You’re going to do so well on the exam tomorrow,” Neiro smiled.

“Eh, we’ll see. Sensei might just fail me for spite,” Isao said.

Neiro laughed. “Probably, but…”

Neiro paused and looked down at the small book with the white cover lying on the floor.

“Isao… if I read something to you, can you interpret it for me?” she asked.

Isao looked at her as she looked at the small white book. “Sure,” he said.

Neiro took a breath and picked up the book.

“That’s the book your parents left you?”

Neiro nodded.

Isao sighed and watched as Neiro opened the book to the first page.

_Princess Eriko_

_By: Nei_

_Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a royal family. The king and queen had a daughter, a beautiful princess named Eriko, their only daughter._

_The king and queen loved Princess Eriko very much and above all their own wishes, they wished for her happiness._

_As Princess Eriko grew in age and beauty, the king and queen gave her everything they thought would make her happy: horses, jewelry, dresses, dances, jesters and flowers. Anything a princess could want, Princess Eriko had._

_Although the king and queen did everything to make their daughter happy, Princess Eriko was very sad. In fact, Princess Eriko became sadder and sadder with every gift she received from the king and queen._

_One day after the king and queen saw Princess Eriko crying after they had given her another extraordinary gift fit for a princess, they went to speak with her to learn why._

_“Why are you so sad, our princess,” the king and queen asked. “What can we do to make you happy?”_

_“I’m lonely being Princess Eriko,” she said. “I have all these beautiful gifts, but no one to share them with me. I would love to share these gifts with you, Father and Mother, but you are too busy governing the kingdom to spend any time with me.”_

_Princess Eriko’s response made the king and queen sad._

_“If spending time with us is what you wish, tomorrow, we shall see it done,” the king and queen promised Princess Eriko. “What would you like to do with us?”_

_Princess Eriko thought. “More than anything, I want to run up the hill near the castle and fly my butterfly kite with you.”_

_The king and queen agreed and sent Princess Eriko off to sleep._

_Princess Eriko was happy and went to sleep dreaming of how she’d fly her butterfly kite high in the sky with the king and queen the next day._

_The next day, Princess Eriko got her butterfly kite and ran to the king and queen’s room in excitement. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a very sad king._

_“What’s wrong, Father?” Princess Eriko asked._

_“The queen is very sick,” the king said. “We cannot fly the kite with you today, but we will go tomorrow. The queen needs to rest,” he said, sending her away._

_Day after day Princess Eriko went to the king and queen’s room in excitement, waiting for news that the queen was well enough to fly her butterfly kite with her and the king. As the days passed, the king sent her away, growing sadder and sadder, until he told Princess Eriko that the queen had passed away._

_Princess Eriko was devastated. Now, she would not be able to see the queen again or fly her butterfly kite with her and the king._

_As the days went by, the king grew very sad and locked himself in his room. He sat in the darkness and refused to see anyone, even Princess Eriko. When he finally left his room, he dedicated his time to governing the kingdom, leaving Princess Eriko all alone._

_Princess Eriko was very sad._

“This is a children’s story?” Isao asked Neiro when she took a breath. “This is depressing as hell.”

“Just listen,” Neiro said.

Isao nodded and closed his eyes.

_One day when Princess Eriko was crying in her room, a beautiful butterfly of many colors flew into her room and landed on her hand._

_“Princess Eriko, why are you crying?” the butterfly asked._

_“I’m crying because I’m sad and I’m lonely,” she said. “I was supposed to fly my butterfly kite with the king and queen, but the queen passed away and the king is too sad to spend any time with me.”_

_“I’m sorry, Princess Eriko,” the butterfly said._

_“I never got a chance to say goodbye,” Princess Eriko said._

“What kind of story is this?!” Isao asked. “Parents read this to their pups?”

“Stop, Isao,” Neiro rolled her eyes. “Listen.”

_“You have to say goodbye!” the butterfly said. “You have to!”_

_“But I can’t,” Princess Eriko said. “The queen is already gone.”_

_“Write her a letter,” the butterfly suggested._

_“Great idea!” Princess Eriko said._

_Princess Eriko and the butterfly sat together and wrote a letter to the queen._

_Dear Mother Queen,_

_I miss you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Princess Eriko_

_“It’s perfect!” the butterfly said._

_“Yes, but how do I give it to her? The queen is not here anymore.”_

_The butterfly thought. As she thought, wind blew in from the open window and caused Princess Eriko’s kite to zip and twirl around the room._

_“The butterfly kite!” the butterfly said. “Tie your letter to the butterfly kite and it’ll take it to the queen!”_

_“You think so?” Princess Eriko asked._

_“I know so! Come on!”_

_Princess Eriko took the kite, tied the letter to its end, and ran with the butterfly outside. They ran up to the hill and let go of the kite, waiting for it to soar off into the sky with the letter to the queen, but it only fell to the ground._

_“What’s wrong? Why isn’t it working?” Princess Eriko asked, after kite fell multiple times._

_“I don’t know?” the butterfly answered._

_Princess Eriko started crying._

_“Don’t cry, Princess Eriko. I’ll help it take off,” the butterfly said, taking the string of the kite._

_The butterfly began to fly with the string in her hand to help the kite take off, but it wouldn’t move._

_“The kite is too heavy for me to move,” the butterfly said. “I’m too light.”_

_Princess Eriko cried. “Now, I’ll never be able to say goodbye to the queen.”_

_“Don’t cry, Princess Eriko. I’ll find someone to help you fly the kite,” the butterfly said._

_Princess Eriko and the butterfly searched around for someone to help. On their path, they found a snail walking on a leaf._

_“Mr. Snail, we need to get this butterfly kite to soar in the sky. Princess Eriko needs to get a letter to the queen. Can you help us?” the butterfly asked the snail._

_“Why, of course,” the snail responded. “It would be my pleasure to help,” he said._

_Princess Eriko and the butterfly became happy._

_Princess Eriko and the butterfly waited for the snail to move, but he was too slow._

_“I’m afraid I may just be too slow to help you get your butterfly kite into the sky,” the snail said. “I don’t think I can help.”_

“No shit,” Isao muttered.

Neiro paused to look at Isao.

“What were they thinking asking him in the first place?”

Neiro rolled her eyes before she continued.

_Princess Eriko cried. “Now, I’ll never be able to say goodbye to the queen.”_

_“Don’t cry, Princess Eriko. We’ll find someone to help you fly the kite,” the butterfly and the snail said._

_Princess Eriko picked up the snail, and she, the butterfly, and the snail searched around for someone to help. On their path, they found a fish swimming in a lake._

Neiro watched Isao shake his head as he kept his eyes closed.

_“Ms. Fish, we need to get this butterfly kite to soar in the sky. Princess Eriko needs to get a letter to the queen. Can you help us?” the butterfly asked the fish._

_“Why, of course,” the fish responded. “It would be my pleasure to help,” she said._

_Princess Eriko, the butterfly and the snail became happy._

_Princess Eriko, the butterfly, and the snail waited for the fish to jump out of the water and help, but when she jumped out of the water, she fell on the side of the lake and gasped for air._

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Isao laughed.

Neiro couldn’t help but laugh herself. “Shut up.”

_“I’m afraid I cannot breathe outside of water and cannot help you get your butterfly kite into the sky,” the fish said._

Isao continued to laugh.

_Princess Eriko cried. “Now, I’ll never be able to say goodbye to the queen.”_

_“Don’t cry, Princess Eriko. We’ll find someone to help you fly the kite,” the butterfly, the snail, and the fish said._

_Princess Eriko placed the fish in a bucket filled with water near the lake, picked up the snail, and she, the butterfly, the snail, and the fish searched around for someone to help. On their path, they found a bird eating berries on the bush._

“Well, that’s more like it,” Isao said.

_“Ms. Bird, we need to get this butterfly kite to soar in the sky. Princess Eriko needs to get a letter to the queen. Can you help us?” the butterfly asked the bird._

_“Why, of course,” the bird responded. “It would be my pleasure to help,” she said._

_Princess Eriko, the butterfly, the snail, and the fish became happy._

_Princess Eriko, the butterfly, the snail, and the fish watched the bird fly the kite over the hill. When she let it go, the kite spiraled downward to the ground over and over again._

_“I’m afraid I cannot fly high enough to help you get your butterfly kite into the sky,” the bird said. “I don’t think I can help.”_

_Princess Eriko cried. “Now, I’ll never be able to say goodbye to the queen.”_

_“Don’t cry, Princess Eriko. We’ll find someone to help you fly the kite,” the butterfly, the snail, the fish, and the bird said._

_Princess Eriko picked up the snail, carried the fish in the bucket, and she, the butterfly, the snail, the fish, and the bird searched around for someone to help. On their path, they found a bunny digging for carrots in the dirt._

“Are they stupid as hell?!” Isao said. “If the bird couldn’t do it, what makes them think the bunny can?!”

“Isao!”

“What?! That’s ridiculous!”

“You’re ridiculous! Just let me finish!” Neiro laughed.

Isao rolled his eyes. “Idiots,” he muttered.

_“Mr. Bunny, we need to get this butterfly kite to soar in the sky. Princess Eriko needs to get a letter to the queen. Can you help us?” the butterfly asked the bunny._

_“Why, of course,” the bunny responded. “It would be my pleasure to help,” she said._

“Yeah, we’ll see how this turns out,” Isao muttered.

_Princess Eriko, the butterfly, the snail, the fish, and the bird became happy._

_Princess Eriko, the butterfly, the snail, the fish, and the bird watched the bunny hop with the kite over the hill. He hopped as high as he could, but the kite couldn’t lift off._

_“I’m afraid I cannot hop high enough to help you get your butterfly kite into the sky,” the bunny said. “I don’t think I can help.”_

“Big fucking surprise,” Isao shook his head.

Neiro threw a pillow at him.

_Princess Eriko cried. “Now, I’ll never be able to say goodbye to the queen.”_

_“Don’t cry, Princess Eriko. We’ll find someone to help you fly the kite,” the butterfly, the snail, the fish, the bird, and the bunny said._

_Princess Eriko picked up the snail, carried the fish in the bucket, and she, the butterfly, the snail, the fish, the bird, and the bunny searched around for someone to help. On their path, Princess Eriko dropped to the ground and cried._

_“Don’t cry, Princess Eriko,” the butterfly, the snail, the fish, the bird, and the bunny tried to console her. “We’ll find someone to help you.”_

_“No, you won’t. I’ll never be able to say goodbye to the queen,” Princess Eriko cried._

_As Princess Eriko cried, a handsome prince walking in the area saw her._

“Of course, he did,” Isao said

Neiro shook her head and rolled her eyes.

  _Why are you crying?” the prince asked._

_“I’m crying because I’m lonely and I can’t get my kite to fly to say goodbye to the queen,” Princess Eriko sobbed._

_“Why are you lonely, Princess?” the prince asked. “You have a whole bunch of friends with you.”_

_Princess Eriko opened her eyes and looked around to see the butterfly, the snail, the fish, the bird, and the bunny all around her. The prince was right. She wasn’t alone._

_Princess Eriko smiled. “I guess I’m not lonely. These are my friends.”_

_The butterfly, the snail, the fish, the bird, and the bunny smiled and nodded._

_“My name is Prince Roh. Can I be your friend too?” the prince asked._

“What the hell,” Isao shook his head. “What kind of –

Neiro chucked another pillow at Isao.

“‘Can I be your friend too?’” Isao mocked the prince in a dumb voice.

“Would you hush? I’m almost done,” Neiro laughed.

“Whatever.”

_“Yes,” Princess Eriko smiled._

_“Prince Roh, we need to get this butterfly kite to soar in the sky. Princess Eriko needs to get a letter to the queen. Can you help us?” the butterfly asked the prince._

_“Why, of course,” Prince Roh responded. “It would be my pleasure to help,” he said._

_Princess Eriko, the butterfly, the snail, the fish, the bird, and the bunny became happy._

_Princess Eriko, the butterfly, the snail, the fish, the bird, and the bunny watched Prince Roh run with the kite up over the hill and down it. As he ran down the hill, he let go of the string. The group watched in amazement as the kite lifted off into the sky and flew away into the distance with Princess Eriko’s letter attached._

_Princess Eriko and all of her friends were happy and cheered. Now, the queen would surely get Princess Eriko’s letter._

_When Princess Eriko returned home, she told the king all about her mission to get her letter to the queen and about all the friends she had made. The king was so happy and promised to tie letters to kites for the queen with his daughter every day, and he did so._

_When Princess Eriko grew up, she and Prince Roh fell in love, got married and lived happily ever after with all of their friends._

_The End_

“What do you think?” Neiro asked.

“It’s an interesting story,” Isao responded. “It’s not my idea of a children’s story, but…”

Isao paused and looked at Neiro. He watched Neiro close the book and stand to her feet.

“I take it, you’re curious to know why they your parents left this book to you,” Isao said.

Neiro smiled and nodded.

Isao nodded and sat up straight.

“Why do you think?”

“Well, they story is filled with a lot of sadness and loss throughout it,” Isao began. “I mean, it can be interpreted many ways, but in your case, it seems like your parents were really excited to have you. They had many great plans for you and they were willing to do whatever they could to make you happy, situations outside of their control changed their plans,” Isao suggested. “In the story, the king and queen had this daughter and wanted nothing more than to make her happy. When they were going to really make her happy, the mother unexpected died.”

Neiro sighed.

“Uh, maybe they… your parents wanted to be there for you, but couldn’t because whatever happened affected them,” Isao continued. “In the story, the king basically got depressed and cut off his daughter.”

Neiro wiped a tear from her eye.

“I didn’t mean to –

“It’s okay,” Neiro said, looking at Isao’s remorseful face as he looked at her. “I’m okay. It’s just sad, you know.”

Isao nodded. “Well, it seems like through this story, your parents want you to make friends and possibly be assured that what you think is a reality really isn’t a reality.”

“Huh?”

“Princess Eriko thought she was lonely, put she really wasn’t. She had all of her friends around her, but she didn’t notice it,” Isao said. “Maybe there’s a message in there from your parents. Maybe even though you may feel… I don’t want to put words in your mouth, but… abandoned or unloved maybe… you’re really not. Your parents really love you a lot.”

Neiro breathed and nodded.

“And maybe there’s hope for a happy ending for you,” Isao continued. “At the end of the story, Princess Eriko got her kite in the sky, her father came around, she had all of her friends and she married the prince. That’s a hell of a happy ending.”

Neiro was silent.

“You’re parents never wrote you off or gave you up. They’re still around somewhere trying to do everything right for you and make sure you’re taken care of,” Isao said, looking around her home. “Maybe when they get their shit together, they’ll come around and meet you. You said that they accept your letters and write you back.”

Neiro nodded.

“So, there.  That’s room for a happy ending,” Isao looked at her. “Plus, they always write, ‘until we meet again.’”

“Thanks, Isao,” Neiro smiled at him.

“Eh, it’s nothing,” he rubbed his hand against his neck.

“It’s a good story though, right?” Neiro asked.

“Honestly –

“It’s good,” Neiro crossed her arms at Isao. “You enjoyed it. I know you did.”

Isao rolled his eyes.

“Nei is a great author, and I love her character names. Eriko and Roh are so nice.”

“Pssh, those names…” Isao stopped and looked down with narrow eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Neiro asked, concerned. “Are you okay?” she asked, concerned about his leg.

“What did you say the author’s name was again?” Isao asked.

“Nei. Why?” Neiro asked.

Isao gave Neiro a look.

“What’s wrong with you?” Neiro asked, looking at Isao, a bit scared by his reaction.

“I think your parents named you after this fucking book,” Isao said.

Neiro gave Isao a blank look. “What?”

“I’m not kidding,” Isao said. “Get a piece of paper and a quill,” he said.

Neiro returned quickly and knelt next to Isao.

“Right the author’s name,” he said.

Neiro glanced at Isao before she wrote ‘Nei.’

“Now, add ‘Roh’ to that shit and tell me what you see,” Isao said.

Neiro looked down at the word before her. “Neiroh… Neiro,” she said, with wide eyes. “Oh my –

“They named you after this fucking book,” Isao said. “They combined the author’s name with the prince’s name and got –

“Neiro,” she said, in awe.

Isao raised an eyebrow and looked at Neiro. “Wow.”

“What…what does that mean?” Neiro asked, looking at Isao with fear in her eyes.

Isao shook his head as he shrugged.

“Isao, what does that mean?” Neiro cried.

Isao sighed. “Hey, don’t cry,” he touched Neiro’s shoulder. “You should be happy.”

“Happy?” Neiro looked at him, confused.

“Neiro, I don’t know what is going on with your parents or what their reasoning is for interacting with you the way they are, but I think they really love you a lot,” Isao said. “Whoever your parents are, they are very thoughtful and calculated. They wanted you to get this book, they wanted you to read it, and even if you never came to find out that you were named after the author and the prince, there is great meaning to that all in itself.”

“There is?”

“Yeah,” Isao nodded. “The author Nei wrote the book. Obviously, they liked the book enough to give it to you, the first formal gift they ever really gave you besides the school… so, that says a lot. But then, look at the prince. Prince Roh, holds a lot of symbolism all in himself.”

Neiro looked at Isao confused.

“Prince Roh came into the story right after the Princess Eriko hit rock bottom. She thought all hope was lost, but he showed up. He showed her that she had friends, and made her kite fly so she could get her letter to her mother,” Isao said, as Neiro started to sob. “Then, because of him, Princess Eriko was able to tell her father what she did, which helped him get out of his slump and promise to spend time with his daughter to write letters to the queen. Then, on top of that, the Princess fell in love with him and they lived happily ever after.”

Neiro continued to cry.

“Neiro, everything good came out of Prince Roh in this story,” Isao looked at her. “I think your parents really love you and gave you a really thoughtful name.”

Neiro nodded and smiled at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

“Yes,” Neiro nodded, still with a smile.

Isao looked at her for a moment before he struggled to stand to his feet. Neiro turned and helped him.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“I’m okay. The swelling went down. I’ll live.”

Neiro laughed. “Good. You have to be pass that exam tomorrow.”

Isao rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for your help,” Isao looked at her.

Neiro smiled and threw her arms around Isao’s neck. Isao’s eyes widened for a moment, before he reluctantly embraced her with one arm.

“Thank you so much, Isao,” she breathed.

“You’re welcome,” he embraced her with the other arm.

“Here, I’ll walk you home,” she pulled away.

“I’m fine. I can walk myself –

“Shut up, I’ll walk you back,” Neiro cut him off.

“How are you going to get back? It’s dark now and –

“I can fly, remember, Sand Brain?” Neiro rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but –

“Come on,” Neiro yanked him, as she headed towards the door.

Neiro and Isao walked in the darkness down the path.

“Do you have any idea what you might want to do?” Isao asked. “…For your future, I mean.”

Neiro shrugged. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “I tried everything. Painting is nice, I guess… but I don’t know.”

Isao glanced at her as he walked.

“I was thinking about the castle,” she said.

“The Black Fang?” Isao looked at her, as she nodded. “You are aware that you can’t just become leader, right?” he laughed.

Neiro rolled her eyes and nudged him. “I mean work there.”

“Work there? Doing what?”

“I don’t know,” she smiled. “Maybe I’ll see one day.”

“Your parents never gave you the option to see if you wanted to be there?”

Neiro shook her head. “Nope. Not yet?”

“Hmm,” Isao said.

“You think it’s stupid?”

“It’s not stupid. There are many things you can do at the Black Fang,” Isao responded. “I think it’s important to explore all of your options… and honor your parents’ wishes,” he added.

Neiro smiled.

“Just… if you happen to decide to want to work there… don’t get stuck wiping Sesshomaru’s ass after he returns,” Isao smirked.

“Ewwww,” Neiro pushed him, as she laughed.

Isao smiled and looked up. “That’s my house,” he said, pointing to the small chestnut-colored house.

“Okay,” Neiro looked at the candles lit in the windows.

Isao glanced at her before looking back at his house. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hey, Isao,” Neiro said, touched his shoulder before turning away.

“You’re not remedial. You’re really really smart,” she said.

Isao looked at her surprised for a moment. He didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t know much about the army, but don’t you work in groups? You mentioned that you have training brothers.”

“Yes, we work in groups. I work with my training brothers,” he said, trying to determine where she was going.

“You’re close with them?”

“Yeah… They’re my brothers… we’re really close,” Isao said.

“You trust them with your life?”

Isao narrowed his eyes. “Yes, I trust them with my life… What are you –

“Then you should trust them with your reading situation,” she said.

Isao was speechless.

“I don’t know anything about the army, but I know something about working as a team,” Neiro began. “In a team, everyone has strengths and weaknesses. Working as team, you are able to collaborate to enhance and cultivate everyone’s strengths and combat everyone’s weaknesses. In other words, you help your teammates when and where they need it.”

Isao listened.

“My point is, talk to your brothers. Instead of dwelling on struggling at reading on your missions, own up to it. Tell your brothers, those you trust with your life, that you suck at reading, but can interpret. I’m sure there’s someone in your brotherhood who can read like a master, but can’t interpret a thing. Let him read and you be the interpreter,” Neiro said. “In a team, you’re not meant to do everything.”

Isao looked down as he walked and then glanced at her. “I…” 

Isao stopped talking when he caught the dark figure standing in the window of one of the windows in his house.

“I have to go,” he looked into her eyes.

Neiro looked back at him and then at his house. “Past your sleep time?” she laughed.

Isao huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, Isao,” Neiro smiled at him before waving at the dark figure in the window.

Isao watched as the dark figure waved back, as Neiro transformed into her true form and bolted into the sky. He watched her fly away before he walked to enter his home. 

*

“Where is he?” Neiro asked, tapping her foot, looking out of the windows and door of the classroom.

Isao was nowhere to be found.

She was sure that he would be there. He said he would.

“Okay, class, let’s begin,” the instructor said.

Neiro’s eyes widened as she panicked. Class was going to begin! Isao was going to miss the exam! He was going to fail the class.

“Sensei, Isao said he would be here,” Neiro said.

“Well,” he said, looking around. “He’s not.”

“But, Sensei –

“Let’s begin, class,” the instructor spoke over her.

Neiro sighed and slouched.

This was awful. Where could he be?

Neiro listened as the instructor began the verbal exam. She watched as he called on students’ names to answer questions about the passage. She answered her question successfully and watched as the boy who sat behind Isao’s empty desk answered the instructor’s question. It was easy. Neiro was sure that if Isao were there, he would have answered it correctly and maybe even would have provided an entirely different interpretation.

“Isao, you idiot,” Neiro muttered to herself as she looked out of the window.

He probably didn’t attend to spite the instructor. Sure. Neiro wouldn’t put it past Isao with his attitude.

Neiro rolled her eyes.

Yes, that was it. Either that or…

“Oh my gosh! His leg!” Neiro gasped.

“Neiro?” the instructor asked, looking at her confused.

“I apologize, Sensei. I must leave,” she responded, standing to her feet and collecting her things. “I… I’m not feeling so well,” she pretended to cough.

“Are you alright?” the instructor looked at her concerned.

“Sorry,” Neiro tripped, as she scurried out of the room with a bow.

Neiro ran down the path towards Isao’s house.

His leg! His leg! Something happened to his leg! He had said it yesterday himself; the light whip defense could be lethal! What if she killed him?!

Neiro ran as fast as she could down the path and stopped when she reached Isao’s home. She ran to the front door and hesitated. Should she bang or should she knock? If Isao was already dead or dying, what would it matter?

Neiro knocked on the door several times hoping for an answer.

What if whoever Isao lived with was too distraught to open the door? What If he wasn’t home? What if he was at the infirmary… or was already in the morgue?

Neiro knocked again. “Hello?”

The door opened and a short dog demon woman about her height opened the door. She had short gray hair and gray eyes just like Isao. Neiro was sure it was his mother.

“Hello,” the woman said, with a concerned look on her face.

Neiro opened her mouth to speak but stopped. “What happened? she cried, looking into the woman’s tear-filled eyes, thinking the worse. “What happened to Isao?” she sobbed.

The woman looked at her confused. “What?” she asked. “What do you mean what happened to Isao?”

“He wasn’t in class and… you’re crying… and…and –

“Oh, it’s okay, sweetheart,” the woman sniffled.

“It’s not. It’s my fault.”

“Your fault? Honey, Isao got called on a mission,” she said, touching Neiro’s shoulder.

“A mission?”

“Yes, he was assigned this morning. He just left.”

“He’s okay?” Neiro wiped her eyes.

“Yes,” the woman smiled, wiping her own eyes. “He’s just fine.”

“Then, why are you crying?” Neiro asked.

The gray-haired woman shook her head and rolled her eyes up. “I always get sad when my son leaves to go on mission,” she smiled. “It’s just me being a mother,” she laughed.

Neiro sighed. She understood, remembering Isao explaining that his father, who died, was once a troop member. Maybe his father died on a mission.

“Isao will be fine,” Neiro assured her, touching her shoulder.

The woman smiled. “I know, honey. I know,” she smiled.

“When is he coming back?”

“I’m not sure. They never really know. It could be a day, a whole lunar cycle or longer,” Isao’s mother sighed and shook her head.

“Oh.”

“I have a feeling that he’ll be gone for a while with this mission. This particular one had been brewing for a while,” his mother sighed.

Neiro sighed. “Well, I’d better go,” she said, backing away from the door. “It was nice meeting you, Mrs. …Mrs. … Mrs. Isao’s Mother.”

The woman laughed. “No one has ever called me that before,” she smiled. “It’s Jona, but you’re more than welcome to call me that.”

Neiro nodded with a smile.

“What is your name?”

“Neiro.”

“Thank you, Neiro, for caring for my son,” Isao’s mother said, she grabbed her hand. “Isao told me how _he_ helped _you_ study yesterday,” she smiled.

Neiro looked at her blankly before she smiled, with a nod.

“I appreciate _you_ helping _him_ , Neiro,” she said.

Neiro smiled. “Goodbye,” she waved, before walking away down the path.

*

“So, are you hungry, Neiro? We were going to Sunakkubā,” Aika said.

Neiro glanced at Isao, who glanced at her before looking down.  “Uh… uh… no actually. I’m heading home,” she said.

“No, come with us,” Aika pleaded, grabbing Isao’s arm.

Neiro watched as Isao sighed in frustration. “No, really. It’s been a long day for me. I just got off my shift and I just want to go home. I –

“Your shift? Where do you work?” Aika asked, as Isao looked up.

“I’m a handmaiden for Lady Inukimi at the Black Fang,” Neiro responded.

Isao smiled. “So, you really did it,” he laughed.

Neiro nodded. “I did. You surprised?”

Aika looked between Isao and Neiro.

“You like it?”

“I love it. I feel…” Neiro shrugged. “It feels right.”

Isao nodded. “Cool.”

Neiro smiled.

“So, you live there now?” Isao asked.

“Kind of… I live there most days. But I still come back to me home.”

Aika watched them talk. “That’s nice,” she smiled, gripping Isao’s arm.

Neiro nodded at her and then at Isao.

“So, how long have you two been together?” Neiro asked.

Isao closed his eyes.

“Uh… well, we…” Aika looked at Isao. “Uh…”

Neiro raised an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious, Isao,” she shook her head.

Isao huffed.

“We’re just friends. We’re –

“Feed that line to somebody who actually believes it,” Neiro looked at Aika. “Make it official already, idiot,” Neiro nudged Isao.

Both Aika blushed as Isao groaned.

“Stupid,” Neiro rolled her eyes, as she looked at Isao.

Aika’s mouth went ajar as she listened to how Neiro talked to Isao.

“You’re dating,” Neiro looked at both of them. “If you respond to others the way you responded to me, you’ll look crazy.”

Aika blushed and looked away as Isao growled.

“Well, I’m going to go,” Neiro said.

“No, come with us.”

Neiro shook her head. “Another time. I really just want to get home and relax.”

Aika nodded as Isao looked at her.

“Well, it was really nice meeting you, Aika,” Neiro bowed to her. “And Isao, it’s always a misfortune to see you.”

Isao rolled his eyes. “Yeah.”

Neiro walked around Isao and Aika and headed outside.

“So, you’re at the Black Fang?” Isao called out to her.

Neiro turned back and nodded.

“Sesshomaru’s there.”

Neiro breathed before she smiled. “For your sake, I’m really glad.”

Isao smiled as he watched her walk away.

“She’s nice,” Aika looked at Isao. “So, how do you know her again?”


End file.
